La flamme perdue
by Alliya Uchiwa
Summary: Pour protéger ses amis du danger qu'il représente, Naruto quitte Konoha sans dire au revoir. Trois ans plus tard, il revient, pour la plus grande joie de ses amis. Mais il a changé. Beaucoup changé. Et il est revenu a Konoha porteur de mauvaises nouvelles
1. Retour à Konoha

**Bonjour ! C'est ma première fic de Naruto, alors ne soyez pas trop exigents. Je m'amuse beaucoup à l'écrire, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je doit préciser qu'elle contient quelques spoilers, pour ceux qui lisent les scans, ils sauront de quoi je parle. J'ai lu tous les scans, jusqu'au chap 250, mais quand j'ai commencé à écrire ma fic, je n'en était qu'au chap 233, donc à partir de là, j'ai fait la suite à ma sauce.**

**Dernière chose, même blabla que tous le monde : les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto ( quel veinard celui là !). Je sais que je ne suis pas la première à le dire, mais qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour pouvoir dire qu'Itachi est à moi, et rien qu'à moi! Bon, je vais arréter de rêver ( sniff) et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture ! **

**CHAPITRE 1 : Retour à Konoha**

** Le temps était maussade pour un début de juin. Depuis plusieurs jours, les nuages noirs lâchaient sur Konoha des trombes d'eau qui forçaient les habitants à rester le plus souvent chez eux. Dans une des maisons pourtant, une jeune fille se préparait à sortir. Après tout, la pluie n'arrétait pas les ninjas. Sakura Haruno passait un dernier coup de brosse dans ses cheveux mi-longs, avant de rejoindre son équipe, qu'elle devait retrouver dans moins de 10 minutes. Elle posa sa brosse sur sa commode et son regard se fixa sur le cadre, comme toujours. Elle prit la photo dans ses mains et la regarda pour la énième fois. C'était la photo de l'équipe 7, avec leur senseï, Kakashi Hatake. Sakura sourit rêveusement en se voyant entourée de ses deux amis, Sasuke Ushiwa et Naruto Usumaki. Naruto... Sakura caressa lentement du bout des doigts le visage souriant de son ami. Trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était parti. L'expression de la jeune fille devint triste et son esprit retourna à nouveau dans le passé, le jour où tout avait basculé, où leur bonheur s'était envolé. Elle se rappelait parfaitement le combat qui avait opposé les troupes de Konoha à celles d'Orochimaru.**

** Konoha avait déjà été fragilisé par la précédente attaque du ninja, et la bataille avait été rude. Le village de la feuille avait perdu encore grand nombre de ses ninjas. Les effectifs venant à diminuer considérablement, Tsunade, la Godaïme, avait demandé aux genins d'intervenir. Sakura se souvenait parfaitement de l'effet que cette requête lui avait fait. Tout cela arrivait trop vite. Trop tôt. Elle ne s'était pas encore remise de la désertion de Sasuke qui avait rejoint les rangs d'Orochimaru, quelques mois auparavant. Mais cette pensée avait ensuite allumé en elle un espoir, malgrè la gravité des évènements. Si Orochimaru était là, Sasuke devait l'être aussi. Elle avait peut être encore une chance de le ramener ! Forte de cet espoir, elle s'était tourné vers Naruto, sûre de croiser son habituel regard pétillant de malice et de détermination. Après tout, lui aussi devait avoir pensé à la même chose qu'elle, au sujet de Sasuke. Il tenait autant qu'elle à le ramener. Mais à sa grande surprise, elle s'était apperçut qu'aucune de ces expressions ne brillait dans les yeux de son coéquipier. Son regard était différent, à la fois triste et résigné. Il avait soutenu son regard un instant avant de détourner les yeux. Mais Sakura n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Tsunade avait donné les ordres, il fallait maintenant réagir. Sakura, Naruto et leurs camarades des autres équipes de genin s'étaient alors lancés dans la bataille. La plupart d'entre eux avaient été blessée, mais tous avaient heureusement survécu. Tandis qu'ils s'occupaient des ninjas ennemis, Tsunade et Jiraya, son ancien camarade, avaient affronté Orochimaru, qui avait été le troisième membre de leur équipe. Les trois ninjas de la légende s'étaient à nouveau affrontés. Mais bien d'autres choses s'étaient passé à côté. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le coeur de la bataille, Naruto s'était brièvement tourné vers Sakura. **

**- Sakura, avait-il dit. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Je sais ce que tu espères. Mais si tu le croises dans la bataille, ne lui tourne pas le dos. Ca pourrait être la dernière chose que tu ferrais.**

**- Mais...**

**- Je suis comme toi, je veux le ramener à la raison, mais... on a essayé et échoué. Il a choisi son camp. Je sais que tu retenteras le coup. Je te demande juste d'être prudente.**

**Sakura n'avait pas eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Des ninjas du sons étaient arrivés et ils avaient dû se battre. Sakura les avaient combattu du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Naruto l'avait d'ailleurs bien aidé. Ils avaient réussi à se débarasser de leurs adversaires. Et puis il était arrivé. En le voyant, Sakura avait été partagée entre la joie et la peur. A ses côtés, Naruto s'était mis en garde, prêt à réagir si Sasuke attaquait. Celui-ci leur avait demandé de s'écarter de son chemin s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir. Un pénible affrontement psychologique avait alors eu lieu entre les trois anciens camarades. Sakura avait tout tenté pour atteindre le garçon qu''elle aimait. Naruto et Sasuke ne disaient rien, mais à force de percévérance, les mots avaient fini par porter. La haine de Sasuke avait faibli peu à peu. Sakura avait senti l'espoir grandir en elle. Et puis il y avait eu une explosion. Naruto avait été projeté quelque part plus loin. Et quand la fumée s'était dissipé, une personne se tenait devant Sasuke. Sakura sentit son coeur se serrer en revoyant le visage de Sasuke exprimer une haine sans nom lorsqu'il avait reconnut son frère, Itachi, venu pour tuer Orochimaru et peut être par là même Sasuke puisque celui-ci s'était allié à lui. Un combat violent avait opposé les deux frères. Sakura avait alors eu très peur. Peur que Sasuke se fasse tuer, ou alors qu'il retombe sous l'influence d'Orochimaru alors qu'elle venait de réussir à le récupérer, ou du moins en partie. Et sa peur avait grandi lorsqu'elle avait vu le garçon qu'elle aimait se laisser envahir peu à peu par la marque maléfique que lui avait précédemment apposé Orochimaru. Pour combattre son frère, Sasuke avait du pousser la marque maudite jusque dans ses limites, atteignant le niveau 2. Ses cheveux avaient alors poussés et étaient devenus blancs. Il y avait eu d'autres changements, mais Sakura n'avait pas pu les voir. Seul Naruto avait déjà vu Sasuke dans cet état, lors de leur combat. Il lui en avait un peu parlé, mais elle ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il deviendrait comme ça. Le combat avait duré un petit moment. Sasuke en était finalement sorti vainqueur, de justesse et gravement blessé. Il avait contemplé, immobile et sielncieux, le corps de son frère partir en fumée. Mais la marque maudite et ses blessures le faisaient terriblement souffrir, autant physiquement que pscychologiquement et il s'était effondré en hurlant. Sakura avait alors rassemblé son courage, s'était précipitée vers lui et l'avait aidé tant bien que mal, à rejetter l'influence de la marque maudite, lui permettant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. L'effort avait coûté très cher au jeune Uchiwa qui s'était évanouit. Ses blessures étaient graves, mais Sakura savait qu'il survivrait. Les joues inondées de larmes de soulagement, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras. Tout allait s'arranger. Il était de retour. Mais ce fut à cet instant que Kabuto, le bras droit d'Orochimaru, arriva. Sakura se souvenait parfaitement de la peur qui l'avait envahie à cet instant. Kabuto était venu chercher Sasuke pour le ramener à son maître. Le jeune homme était inconscient et Sakura n'était pas de taille à lutter contre Kabuto. Elle avait parcourut du regard l'espace qui l'entourait, à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ils étaient tous occupés ailleurs. Kakashi combattait des jounins beaucoup plus loin et ne pourrait jamais intervenir à temps. Quant à Naruto, elle ne savait pas où il était. Mais alors que Kabuto, après avoir écarté Sakura, se penchait vers Sasuke, il était arrivé, jaillissant de nulle part, comme à son habitude. Elle se rappellait encore de ce qu'il avait dit, la mine menaçante. **

**- C'est entre toi et moi que ça se passe. Alors ne touche pas à mes amis ou je te tue !**

**Il était sérieux. Kabuto avait sourit. D'un sourire ironique. La tension était palpable entre eux. Ils s'étaient déjà affrontés dans le passé et cela s'était terminé pour ainsi dire en match nul. Naruto ne devait d'être encore en vie qu'à l'intervention de Tsunade qui l'avait guéri juste à temps. Mais le jeune homme avait beaucoup progressé depuis. Le combat dura longtemps et à nouveau, comme durant le combat entre Sasuke et son frère, Sakura avait observé, immobile et inutile. Elle n'avait rien pu faire quand Kabuto avait gravement blessé son ami. A nouveau, comme pour la " transformation " de Sasuke, elle avait été pétrifiée de surprise et de peur en voyant Naruto recourir à toute la puissance de Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues, pour s'en tirer. Sakura savait depuis peu que le corps de son ami servait de prison à l'esprit du démon renard et que c'était de lui que le jeune homme tirait ses forces quasi-illimitées. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant s'abondonner autant à la rage qui bouillonait en lui et qu'il avait toujours réussi à contenir. Ce n'était plus Naruto qu'elle avait devant elle. C'était le démon en personne. L'issue du combat s'était décidée au moment même où le chakra de Kyûbi avait jailli hors du corps de Naruto, guérissant ses blessures et lui conférant une puissance innimaginable. Kabuto s'était défendu jusqu'à la fin. Mais son destin était déjà tracé. Rien ni personne ne pouvait résister à la fureur de Naruto/Kyûbi. Finalement, Kabuto s'était effondré, mort. Tout s'était passé trés vite et Sakura n'avait pas vu comment c'était arrivé. Mais le résultat était là, devant elle. Et quand Naruto s'était retourné vers elle, elle avait frissoné des pieds à la tête. Son regard... Il était empli d'une fureur sans nom mais aussi d'un plaisirs animal, démoniaque, devant le meutre qu'il venait d'accomplir. Ce regard avait hanté la jeune fille pendant très longtemps. Puis il s'était approché d'elle, ruisselant du sang de son ennemi vaincu et elle avait eu peur. Peur que dans l'état où il était il ne la tue elle aussi. Cette sensation, elle l'avait déjà ressentie précédement quand Sasuke était passé au deuxième stade de la marque maudite, mais jamais il n'avait dégagé une aura aussi puissante et meurtrière. Naruto avait continué d'approcher et avait levé sa main couverte de sang, dont les doigts s'étaient transformés en griffes pendant le combat. Il allait la tuer. La voix de Sakura était restée coincée dans sa gorge et elle n'avait pas émit un son lorsqu'il avait abattu son coup. Elle était restée immobile, pétrifiée par la peur de mourir de la main d'un ami. Elle avait pu sauver Sasuke, même sous sa forme la plus puissante et la plus maléfique. Mais là c'était différent. Sasuke était un être humain, même s'il en avait un peu perdu l'apparence durant quelques instants. Me n'était pas le cas de Naruto. Lui était un démon à part entière, elle avait pu le lire dans ses yeux, et il allait la tuer. Mais le coup qui devait l'arracher à ce monde ne vint jamais. La main qui aurait du la tuer s'était arrêtée à quelques centimètres de son visage. Sakura s'était alors aperçut que Naruto tremblait de tous ces membres.**

**- S... Sakura...**

**La jeune fille avait levé les yeux et avait croisé le regard du jeune homme. Dans ses yeux, elle avait pu lire le combat acharné que livrait Naruto en lui-même pour reprendre le contrôle. Il s'était ensuite écroulé au sol, toujours tremblant. **

**- Na... Naruto, tu..., avait commencé la jeune fille.**

**Mais elle n'avait pas pu terminer sa phrase. Son ami avait poussé un cri où se mêlaient la rage, l'impuissance, la douleur et la peine. Puis il s'était brutalement redressé et avait bondit, avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Sakura était restée sans bougé, des heures durant, assise à côté d'un Sasuke inanimé et fixant le point où Naruto avait disparu. Un long moment plus tard, elle avait été retrouvée par Shikamaru Nara, un ami qui était passé chuunin. Sasuke et elle avaient été conduits à l'hôpital et ce fut là que Sakura apprit tout ce qui s'était passé. Tsunade et Jiraya avaient affronté Orochimaru et avaient réussi à le vaincre après un combat éprouvant. Orochimaru était mort. Konoha respirait mieux, même si bon nombre de ninjas avaient encore péri. Sasuke avait vite guéri, grâce aux soins de Tsunade. Quand Kakashi était venu la voir, Sakura lui avait demandé des nouvelles de Naruto. Ce fut là qu'elle apprit qu'il était parti. Peu après la bataille, Kakashi et Iruka s'étaient rendus chez Naruto, pour voir comment il allait. Ils avaient trouvé l'appartement désert. Certaines affaires du jeune homme avaient disparues et sur la table de la cuisine, les deux ninjas avaient trouvé un message presque illisible écrit de la main de Naruto, avec le collier que Tsunade lui avait donné et qu'il n'avait plus jamais quitté car il représentait le symbole de son avenir en tant qu'Hokage. Dans sa lettre, Naruto annonçait qu'il quittait Konoha, peut être définitivement. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de la bête qui vivait en lui et ne pourrait pas le faire au village. Et puis, le meurtre de Kabuto et ce qui avait failli se passer après lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était trop dangereux pour rester à Konoha. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. En conclusion, il leur demandait de ne pas chercher à le retrouver. Il devait rester seul. Et ce fut la dernière trace qu'il laissa avant de disparaître complètement.**

** Sakura soupira en revenant au présent. Cette journée avait eu des répercussions très importantes sur leurs vies à tous. Après des mois de suspicion et de surveillance, Sasuke avait finalement été réhabilité. Il était redevenu un ninja de Konoha. Sakura avait pensé que sa vengeance accomplie, il pourrait alors recommencer à vivre. Mais la mort d'Itachi n'avait pas changé grand chose. Sasuke avait fait des progrés en termes de sociabilité, mais il restait enfermé sur lui même. Et Sakura en connaissait une des raisons principales. Même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, il souffrait, comme elle, d'une absence. D'un départ, en plus. Depuis leur combat, Naruto et Sasuke ne s'étaient plus parlés. Trop de choses étaient restées en suspens, trop de conflits, d'émotions contradictoires... Mais Naruto était parti. Et maintenant, il était trop tard pour tenter de réparer les dégats. Sasuke le savait. Sakura aussi. Sa honte et ses remords l'avaient rongé durant les trois années qui s'étaient écoulées. Elle avait honte d'avoir pu penser que Naruto n'était pas humain, qu'il n'était qu'un démon. La peur lui avait fait oublier tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, et elle s'était rendu compte bien plus tard qu'elle avait alors vu Naruto comme tous les autres habitants de Konoha. Et elle ne pourrait peut être jamais se faire pardonner pour cela. Sakura soupira de nouveau. le départ de Naruto l'avait bien plus affectée qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, plusieurs années auparavant, quan ils avaient été mis dans la même équipe. Mais le fait était là, il lui manquait. Sa joie de vivre, son énergie, même sa stupidité, lui manquaient. Et elle savait qu'elle n'atait pas la seule à ressentir cela. L'année qui avait suivi le départ de Naruto l'équipe 7 avait était divisée. Kakashi partait en mission solitaire, Sasuke reprenait ses marques et tentait de se forger une nouvelle vie et elle... Elle avait prit la décision de devenir forte pour pouvoir sauver les personnes qui lui étaient chères. Elle était retournée voir tsunade et lui avait demandé si elle voulait bien la reprendre comme apprenti et lui apprendre l'art de guérir. Ce qu'elle avait fait, pendant un an. Puis l'équipe 7 s'était reformée. Tsunade avait fini par remplacer Naruto. Après tout, la vie continuait et Konoha avait besoin, plus que jamais, de toutes les équipes de ninjas disponibles. Mais ce n'était plus pareil. Honda Katsuya était un genin doué et sympathique, mais il ne pouvait pas remplacer Naruto dans l'esprit et le coeurs des autres membres de l'équipe. Sakura soupira. Il lui arrivait encore parfois de s'attendre à voir son ami arriver le matin à leur rendez-vous avec Kakashi en râlant du retard de leur maître. Et chaque fois, elle devait ravaler sa déception quand elle voyait arriver Honda. En perdant Naruto, Sakura avait perdu un ami, un frère. Elle reposa finalement la photo. Elle allait être en retard à son rendez-vous. Elle arriverait tout de même avant Kakashi, qui n'avait toujours pas appris à arriver à l'heure, mais elle ne voulait pas faire attendre Sasuke et Honda. Après un dernier regard nostalgique à la photo, elle sortit rapidement de sa chambre.**

** A l'entrée du village, deux ninjas étaient postés pour surveiller les entrées et sortis des voyageurs ou des habitants de Konoha. C'était une tâche assez ennuyeuse, surtout en ces temps de paix où ils n'avaient presque jamais à intervenir. Ils se contentaient de regarder partir et revenir les équipes en missions, ou un marchand venir vendre sa cargaison, voir un voyageur faire escale au village avant de reprendre sa route... A cause du mauvais temps, ce dernier cas était plus fréquent. Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà pénétré dans l'enceinte du village pour s'abriter de la pluie. Aussi les gardes ne réagirent-ils pas tout de suite en apercevant le voyageur qui s'approchait lentement des portes. Il portait un long manteau noir de voyage au col remonté et un chapeau aux bords larges qui le protégeait de la pluie. Il était impossible de voir son visage et les ninjas finirent par lui prêter attention. Le voyageur arriva à leur niveau et les deux gardes l'interpellèrent.**

**- Eh, toi ! fit l'un. Qui es-tu et que viens-tu faire à Konoha?**

**- Mon identité n'a aucune importance, et quant à ce que je viens faire ici, ça ne vous regarde pas, répondit le voyageur d'une voix sèche, mais qui laissa deviner qu'il s'agissait d'un adolescent.**

**- Nous ne te laisserons pas rentrer tant que tu n'auras pas répondu à nos questions, prévint le deuxième ninja en bloquant le passage, imité par son camarade.**

**Le voyageur s'immobilisa et redressa légèrement la tête. Mais son visage était toujours dissimulé. Les gardes l'entendirent soupirer faiblement.**

**- Très bien, fit-il. Si c'est le seul moyen de passer.**

**Il écarta un pan de sa cape, découvrant un bandeau frontal transformé en ceinture sur lequel les ninjas purent voir le symbole de la feuille, symbole de Konoha.**

**- Je suis un ninja de Konoha qui revient d'un long voyage et qui à une information de la plus haute importance à transmettre au 5 eme Hokage, ajouta t-il.**

**Les deux gardes se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard. Puis ils se détendirent finalement.**

**- Désolés pour ce contre temps, dit l'un des ninjas. Mais tu nous as semblé suspect alors...**

**- Les excuses sont inutiles, le coupa le jeune ninja en laissant retomber sa cape. Maintenant, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me reprocher, laissez moi passer.**

**Les deux ninjas s'écartèrent.**

**- Nous allons prévenir Hokage-sama de ton arrivée.**

**- Comme vous voulez. Inutile de m'accompagner, fit-il en voyant que l'un des gardes allait entrer dans la vile avec lui. Je connais le chemin.**

**Les deux ninjas se consultèrent à nouveaux du regard, puis l'un des deux s'éclipsa.**

**- Bon retour à Konoha, dit le ninja resté sur place.**

**- Merci, répondit le jeune homme en continuant sa route.**

**En le regardant pénétrer dans le village, le ninja de garde ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Ce jeune ninja dégageait une énergie puissante qui lui rappelait celle du jeune Sasuke Uchiwa et sa voix avait gardé sa froideur durant toute la conversation. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Et quelle information importante détenait-il ?**

** Le jeune homme continua sa route sans plus se soucier du garde. Il garda la même allure tranquille durant tout son trajet et ne sembla pas se soucier de la pluie qui pourtant tombait dru. En arrivant au pied de la falaise où étaient gravés sur la roche les visages des quatre grands Hokage précédents, le jeune homme constata qu'un cinquième visage était à présent incrusté dans la roche. Celui d'une femme aux longs cheveux avec un petit losange sur le front. Tsunade, la Godaïme Hokage . Après un dernier regard aux portraits, le voyageur se dirigea vers la demeure des Hokages. Le ninja qui l'avait arrêté à la porte du village l'attendait.**

**- Hokage-sama a été prévenue de ta visite, l'informa t-il. Elle se trouve actuellement en pleine réunion et te prie de bien vouloir attendre sa fin, qui ne devrait pas tarder. Elle te recevra ensuite.**

**- Très bien. J'attendrai, se contenta de répondre le jeune homme. **

**- Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à...**

**Le ninja s'arrêta brusquement. Quand il s'était retourné vers lui, le voyageur avait disparu. Et il ne l'avait même pas senti partir. Ce n'était certainement un ninja ordinaire ! Après un dernier regard aux alentours, le garde partir rejoindre son poste.**

** Quelques étages plus haut, Tsunade terminait sa réunion avec les différents ninjas de niveau supérieur qu'elle avait convoqué. Elle avait fixé avec eux les différentes missions qu'ils allaient avoir à accomplir. Quand la dernière information fut donnée, les ninja se levèrent, saluèrent leur Hokage et partirent. Tsunade soupira. Etre Hokage était vraiment fatigant. Shizune, son assistante, entra dans la pièce avec un plateau.**

**- Je vous ai fait du thé, ça vous fera du bien, Tsunade-sama, annonça t-elle en souriant.**

**- Merci, Shizune, répondit Tsunade. J'en ai bien besoin. Mais je n'ai pas encore terminé. On vient de m'informer que quelqu'un voulait me voir. Il aurait d'importantes informations à me transmettre.**

**- Qui est cette personne ? demanda Shizune.**

**- Je ne sais pas. D'après le garde qui est venu me prévenir, c'est un jeune ninja de Konoha, qui revient d'un long voyage. C'est du moins ce qu'il leur a dit. Mais je ne vois pas qui ça peut bien être. Il devrait être en train de m'attendre devant la salle. Dis-lui d'entrer. **

**Shizune se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.**

**- Non, il n'y a personne, dit-elle.**

**Tsunade fronça les sourcils.**

**- Il devrait pourtant être là. il s'est peut être perdu. Essaye de le trouver et ramène-le-moi.**

**- Entendu.**

**Shizune sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Tsunade s'approcha alors de la fenêtre. La pluie tombait toujours à grands flots. Mais elle pouvait encore distinguer les portraits des Hokage gravés dans la roche. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à voir son propre visage aux côtés de ceux des quatre grands hommes de Konoha. D'un geste machinal, elle porta la main à son coup et caressa le collier qu'elle portait. Quand Naruto le lui avait rendu avant de disparaître, elle s'était d'abord refusé de le remettre. Elle le lui avait donné, il était à lui. Son départ lui avait fait mal. Inconsciemment, elle avait placé en lui de nombreux espoirs. Il lui rappelait les personnes qu'elle avait perdues, son frère Naoki et l'homme qu'elle avait aimé, Dan. Il partageait les mêmes rêves et les mêmes espoirs que ces deux être qui avaient le plus compté pour elle. Elle s'était promis de faire tout son possible pour l'aider à réaliser son rêve, ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire pour eux. Tsunade soupira et une expression triste apparut sur son visage. En lui rendant le collier, Naruto avait comme renoncé à son rêve. Il avait brisé en même temps tous les espoirs de rédemption de Tsunade. Comme de très nombreuses fois auparavant, elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être à cet instant. Ou tout simplement s'il était toujours vivant. Et cette question elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se la poser. Elle avait déjà vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Sakura quand elle regardait la photo de groupe où quand il leur arrivait d'évoquer Naruto. Sasuke gardait en toute occasion une expression impassible, mais elle savait que le départ de son ami l'avait tout de même touché. Quant à Kakashi, l'équipe 7 était la première qu'il avait fait passer. Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura étaient les trois premiers enfants auxquels il s'était vraiment attaché. Lui non plus ne montrait pas ses émotions, mais Tsunade savait que le départ de son élève lui avait fait beaucoup de peine. Mais la vie continuait et Konoha avait besoin de toutes les forces disponibles. Les missions avaient repris. Quand l'équipe 7 s'était diisoute, elle avait laissé sasuke se reconstruire et s'était occupée de Sakura. Mais Tsunade était consciente que cela ne pouvait pas durer. Ils étaient des ninjas. Ils devaient participer à la défense et à la prospérité de leur village. Elle avait alors décidé de reformer l'équipe 7 et de désigner un remplaçant pour Naruto. L'adaptation n'avait pas été facile. Honda était un aspirant ninja très doué, même si plus jeune que ses nouveaux partenaires de deux ans. Mais pour Sasuke et Sakura, il ne pouvait remplacer leur ami. A force d'accomplir des missions ensembles, Honda s'était intégré au groupe. Mais l'ambiance n'était jamais très détendue. Tsunade soupira de nouveau. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait encore retarder bien longtemps l'étude du dossier du jeune homme. Même en le remettant à chaque fois sous la pile, il revanit toujours sur le dessus. Et Tsunade savait bien qu'elle allait devoir se résigner à considérer officiellement Naruto comme un déserteur, après presque trois ans à retarder l'échéance.**

**- Comment avons nous pu en arriver là, murmura t-elle.**

**- Quelle impression ça fait de voir son visage sur la montagne des Hokages ? demanda soudain une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter.**

**Elle était tellement absorbée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait senti qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce. Elle se retourna et aperçut une silhouette adossée à un mur, dans un coin peu éclairé.**

**- Qui êtes-vous, et que faites-vous dans mon bureau?**

**Tsunade fit des yeux le tour de la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient fermées et il ne lui semblait pas que la porte avait été ouverte.**

**- Quand je suis parti, il n'y avait que quatre visages sur cette falaise, dit l'intrus, sans répondre à sa question.**

**Le visage de Tsunade se figea. Cette voix. Elle la connaissait.**

**- C'est toi qui as une information à me communiquer ? demanda la Godaïme.**

**- Exact.**

**- Je connais cette voix, fit Tsunade.**

**Elle s'approcha du jeune ninja. Il portait encore son chapeau et sa cape de voyage, tout dégoulinant d'eau de pluie.**

**- Comment es-tu venu ici sans te faire repérer ?**

**- Ca n'a aucune importance, répondit le jeune homme.**

**- Cette fois, j'en suis sûre, je te connais ! s'exclama Tsunade. Je connais ta voix mais j'ai du mal à lui associer un visage. Découvres-toi et fais toi connaître.**

**Le ninja s'éloigna du mur et fit quelques pas pour se mettre sous la lumière. Puis il leva la main et ôta lentement son chapeau.**

**- Et maintenant, la vielle, tu me reconnais ?**

**Les yeux de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.**

**- Toi ! s'exclama t-elle.**

** Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipe 7 revint de mission. Ils avaient protégé un marchand d'un petit village voisin et s'étaient assurés qu'il ne serait plus importuné.**

**- Vivement qu'il s'arrête de pleuvoir ! fit Honda en relevant les mèches brunes trempées qui lui retombaient sur le visage. J'en ai assez de toujours être mouillé ! En plus, le sol est glissant et pour les combats c'est pas évident !**

**- Arrêtes un peu de te plaindre ! fit Sakura. On dirait Naruto !**

**Elle regretta d'avoir laissé ces mots sortir de sa bouche. Kakashi, qui marchait derrière eux, put voir la réaction de ses trois élèves. Sakura se mordit les lèvres et son regard redevint triste. Sasuke resta en apparence impassible mais Kakashi vit sa main gauche se crisper légèrement. Quant à Honda, il sursauta puis se renfrogna. Il détestait être comparer à son prédécesseur. Kakashi soupira imperceptiblement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ce genre de scène se passait. Et à chaque fois que le nom de Naruto était prononcé, l'ambiance restait tendue tout le reste du temps qu'ils passaient ensembles. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que Tsunade avait placé Honda dans leur équipe. Même s'ils avaient appris à se connaître, Sasuke et Sakura n'avaient pas noué avec Honda les liens qui les avaient unis à Naruto. Kakashi avait bien vu que ses deux élèves s'étaient appuyés l'un sur l'autre pour surmonter ce départ et ils étaient devenus plus proches encore, même si Sasuke restait le plus souvent distant. Kakashi regarda alternativement ses deux premiers élèves. Dire que ça faisait 5 ans qu'il était devenu leur maître. Mais maintenant, ils avaient moins besoin de lui. Surtout depuis qu'ils avaient repassé l'épreuve de ninja de moyenne classe. Bientôt, ils voleraient de leurs propres ailes. Surtout Sasuke, qui était considéré comme le ninja le plus puissant de sa catégorie, une étoile montante dans le monde des ninjas. Sakura aussi avait beaucoup progressé. C'était elle la plus faible physiquement dans l'équipe 7 auparavant. Sasuke et Naruto devaient toujours la protéger. Mais suite au combat contre les sbires d'Orochimaru et le départ de Naruto, elle avait fait des efforts. Elle s'était juré d'apprendre à se débrouiller toute seule. Elle s'était inspirée du jeune garçon dont personne ne voulait reconnaître la valeur, mais qui par la force de sa volonté avait réussi à se hisser dans l'estime des ninjas de Konoha. Aujourd'hui, Sakura était un vrai ninja. Elle n'avait presque plus besoin d'aide durant les combats. En plus des techniques de soins apprises avec tsunade, elle avait développés d'autres techniques très utiles. Kakashi était très fier des progrès de son élève. Quand à Honda... Il avait tout de suite compris que faire partie de cette équipe serait dur pour lui. Il avait deux ans de moins que ses partenaires et surtout il devait remplacer leur ami. Sakura et Sasuke n'avaient rien fait pour lui simplifier la tâche et Kakashi avait été impressionné par les efforts qu'il avait fait pour se faire accepter et par sa volonté qui lui avait permis de se hisser au niveau d'un bon ninja de 17 ans. C'était un bon élément. Mais il était vrai que par certains aspects, il faisait penser à Naruto. Il avait un caractère impatient et une volonté farouche de faire ses preuves. La seule différence fondamentale qui existait entre eux, c'était que Honda avait vécu, comme Sakura, entouré de l'amour de ses parents. Jamais il n'avait connu la défiance et la haine qui avait marqué l'enfance de Naruto. Honda avait perdu son père lors de la bataille contre Orochimaru. Cet évènement l'avait poussé à se surpasser pour protéger sa mère. Ses motivations étaient donc bonnes. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Et Kakashi n'arrivait pas encore à trouver quoi.**

**Ils arrivèrent en vu de la porte du village. Au moment de la franchir, un des gardes interpella Kakashi.**

**- Vous êtes attendu chez Hokage-sama, l'informa t-il. Elle nous a demandés de vous prévenir qu'elle voulait vous voir dès votre retour de mission.**

**- Très bien, j'y vais tout de suite, répondit Kakashi.**

**- En fait, elle veut vous voir tous les quatre, précisa le garde.**

**Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Etrange. Une nouvelle mission leur avait-elle déjà été assignée? Sasuke, Sakura et Honda l'interrogèrent du regard.**

**- Bien, alors ne la faisons pas attendre, dit Kakashi. Allons-y.**

**Ils se dirigèrent ensuite à la maison des Hokages à toute vitesse. Ils arrivèrent là bas quelques minutes plus tard. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Shizune.**

**- Vous avez fait vite, à ce que je vois, dit-elle en souriant. Allez-y, elle vous attend.**

**Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis il tapa à la porte du bureau de Tsunade.**

**- Entrez !**

**Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce, suivi de ses élèves. Tsunade était debout devant la fenêtre. Elle se tourna vers eux. Kakashi et les trois adolescents la saluèrent respectueusement.**

**- Comment s'est déroulé votre mission ? leur demanda t-elle après avoir répondu à leur salut.**

**- Bien, répondit Kakashi. Mais vous vouliez nous voir ?**

**- En effet. Je viens d'apprendre une importante nouvelle, annonça t-elle. Qui concerne la sécurité de Konoha.**

**- Le village est-il menacé ? demanda Sakura.**

**- D'après ma source, oui, répondit la Godaïme.**

**- Qui est notre ennemi ? demanda Honda.**

**- Quelqu'un que nous connaissons et que nous croyions mort, soupira Tsunade.**

**Elle alla s'asseoir à son bureau.**

**- Mais bon, on parlera de ça plus tard, continua t-elle. Je vous informerais de tout ça durant la réunion spéciale qui aura lieu dans la soirée. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous ai fait venir.**

**- Pour quelle autre raison, dans ce cas là ? demanda Kakashi.**

**Tsunade eut un petit sourire.**

**- Pour une raison qui devrait vous faire plaisirs, répondit-elle. Surtout à vous trois, ajouta-elle en regardant à tour de rôle Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura.**

**- Et pourquoi juste à eux ? demanda Honda, apparemment vexé.**

**- Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi, répondit Tsunade. En fait, malgré la mauvaise nouvelle que je viens d'apprendre, j'ai eu une surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas.**

**- Avec tout mon respect, en quoi ça nous concerne ? demanda Sasuke, perdant apparemment patience.**

**- T'as pas changé, à ce que je vois, Sasuke, intervint une voix venant du fond sombre de la pièce, derrière eux. Il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi !**

**Tsunade sourit. Les quatre ninjas, professeur comme élèves, sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas senti la présence du visiteur. Ils se retournèrent et restèrent figés par la surprise en découvrant l'identité de la personne qui venait de parler. Seul Honda ne la reconnut pas. Quant à Kakashi, on aurait dit qu'il avait vu un fantôme.**

**- Naruto ! s'écria Sakura.**

**Tadam ! C'est fini pour cette fois ! La suite au prochain chap. **

**Je sais que beaucoup vont me haïr pour avoir tué le chéri de ses "dames" ( et le mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! ), mais bon, je me donne déjà des baffes moi même. Pardon Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**Mais sinon, vous avez aimé ? Alors n'hésitez pas à me le dire, et si je vois que ma fic a plu, je me dépécherais de mettre la suite. Et puis, je vais voir si je peux obtenir la participation des persos de Naruto pour m'aider à conclure mes chaps en les commentant. Je sais qu'ils sont très pris, mais bon, je v voir ce que je peux faire. Si vous voulez m'aider à gagner leur aide, demandez le leur dans vos reviews, peut être que quand ils verront qu'ils sont demandés, ils accepteront de venir. Ou sinon, il faudra que je fasse du kidnapping. Enfin, espérons que je n'aurais pas à en arriver là.**

**Au revoir tout le monde et au prochain chapitre !**


	2. De froides retrouvailles

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà pour de nouvelles aventures ! Enfin, avec un nouveau chap. je suis contente de voir que ma fic vous a plus, alors comme promis, voilà le deuxième chap.**

**Bon, je ne referai pas le blabla comme quoi les persos ne m'appartienent pas, sauf Honda qui est né de mon imagination ( j'avais oublié de le préciser dans le premier chap, mais bon, c'était évident ).**

**Avant de commencer le chap, je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

**renia : désolée si ma façon d'arréter mes chaps ne te plait pas, mais bon, c'est la dure loin du suspens ! lol. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils me font très plaisirs. Pour les couples, j'ai en effet l'intention d'en faire, mais il faudra prendre son mal en patience, car ils n'apparaitrons pas avant longtemps ! Sorry. Mais bon, il y en aura. Et plein, vu que l'on pourrait me surnommer "la damme marieuse" lol.**

**zagan : Contente que ma fic te plaise. Pour ce qui est du fait que sasuke ait tué Itachi, je ne sais pas si tu as lu les scans, mais Sasuke est vraiment puissant quand il passe au deuxième niveau du sceau maudit. Mais bon, je sais que c pas très crédible, mais j'avais besoin qu'Itachi disparaisse pour que sasuke revienne à Konoha.**

**mahiro : contente que tu aie aimé. Comme promis, voilà la suite. Quand à la menace... Tu verras bien. Je précise juste que ce n'est que dans le chap suivant que l'on connaitra l'identité de cet ennemis " réssucité". **

**jynrionuchiwa : désolée de vous avoir laissé comme ça, comme tu dis, mais il fallait bien que je coupe quelque part! lol. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira.**

**Zoshi : merci pour ta reviews. J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi.**

**Calliope la muse : vraiment désolée pour t'avoirr faite pleurer, mais il fallait bien que Naruto tue quelqu'un, et vu qu'il avait une certaine rancoeur envers Kabuto... Enfin, j'espère que cet évènement regrétable ne t'empêchera pas d'aprécier, ne serait qu'un tout petit petit petit peu ma fic. ( petit yeux implorants )**

**onarluca : ravie que ma fic te plaise. Pour ce quiest d'un sasu/naru, désolée, mais je ne ferai pas de couple homo dans cet fic. ( même si moi ossi j'aime bien ce couple ). Quand à leur amitié... ben lis la suite et tu verras. Qui sait comment tout ça va finir ! ( a part moi, lol)**

**Pur résumer, merci à tous et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 2 : De froides retrouvailles**

**- Naruto !**

**Avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de répondre, la jeune fille se précipita sur lui et le serra dans ses bras. **

**- Tu es revenu ! s'exclama Sakura.**

**- C'est lui qui m'a apporté l'information, informa Tsunade en souriant.**

**- Oui, je suis là, fit Naruto. Maintenant, lâche-moi ou tu vas m'étouffer.**

**La jeune fille rougit et s'écarta, embarrassée. Kakashi, revenu plus ou moins de sa surprise, sourit.**

**- Tu es donc de retour, dit-il.**

**- Il semblerait, répondit son ancien élève.**

**Sakura n'en revenait pas. Après trois ans d'absence, il était enfin revenu ! Tout allait pouvoir s'arranger. Chacun dirait ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, puis ils pourraient à nouveau former une famille ! Mais en observant attentivement le jeune homme, elle remarqua qu'il semblait ne plus être le même. Elle retrouvait les mêmes yeux bleus, les mêmes cheveux blonds en bataille, les mêmes marques en formes de moustaches sur son visage... Mais il était aussi très différent. Quand il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, se mettant bien à la lumière, elle put constater de nombreux changements. La première des choses était qu'il avait considérablement grandi. Lui qui était autrefois le plus petit de l'équipe dépassait maintenant la jeune fille et devait faire à peu près la même taille que Sasuke. Il avait abandonné sa tenue aux couleurs vives qui le caractérisait et portait désormais une tenue de ninja de couleur sombre, parfaite pour le camouflage. Il portait autour du cou une chaîne avec un pendentif vert pâle que Sakura ne put distinguer clairement. Son bandeau frontal avait été transformé en ceinture et l'emblème de Konoha pendait légèrement sur le côté droit. Une petite sacoche pour ranger les armes ninjas était attachée à sa cuisse droite. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, lui arrivant presque au niveau des épaules. De nombreuses mèches lui tombaient sur le visage, ses cheveux n'étant plus retenus par le bandeau. Sakura remarqua aussi un petit anneau à son oreille droite. Et ses yeux... Son regard avait complètement changé. Il avait perdu la malice et la gaieté qu'il avait auparavant. Il était désormais dur et froid. Le jeune homme avait aussi la même impassibilité que Sasuke. Depuis qu'il s'était manifesté, à aucun moment il n'avait laissé transparaître la moindre émotion.**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à revenir ? demanda Sasuke.**

**Sakura se tourna vers lui. Il avait croisé les bras et regardait fixement son ancien camarade. Aucune joie de le revoir ne se lisait sur son visage. Pourtant, Sakura le connaissait désormais suffisamment pour déceler dans son attitude un petit quelque chose qui lui permit de supposer que la réapparition de Naruto ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent. Mais étant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles ils s'étaient quittés, il était plus que compréhensible que l'ambiance soit tendue entre eux.**

**- Je passais dans le coin, répondit Naruto sur le même ton indifférent que Sasuke. Et comme j'avais des informations très importantes à transmettre, je me suis arrêté.**

**Les deux anciens camarades se fixèrent un long moment en silence. **

**- Mais où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? demanda Sakura pour rompre le silence.**

**- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, répondit Naruto, sans rentrer dans les détails.**

**- En tout cas, maintenant que tu es là, tu vas pouvoir réintégrer l'équipe ! dit Sakura, ravie.**

**- Il manquerait plus que ça ! s'exclama Honda, qui était resté silencieux tout le long de la conversation.**

**Le regard de Naruto se posa sur lui.**

**- Alors comme ça, c'est toi l'ancien membre de l'équipe 7, dit Honda, le regard dur. Celui qui est parti il y a trois ans laissant sans remords derrière lui son équipe et ses amis. **

**- Honda ! protesta Sakura.**

**- Le genin qui avait l'audace de prétendre vouloir devenir Hokage et qui a finalement tout laissé tomber, continua le jeune homme, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.**

**Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fit et ne dit rien.**

**- Naruto Usumaki... Ou devrais-je plutôt dire Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues.**

**- Honda, ça suffit cette fois tu vas trop loin ! intervint Kakashi.**

**Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit mais le jeune homme resta impassible.**

**- Et pourrais-je savoir qui tu es, puisque toi tu me connais déjà ? demanda t-il calmement.**

**- Ton remplaçant ! répondit Honda d'un ton agressif.**

**Kakashi soupira et se plaça entre les deux adolescents.**

**- Naruto, voici Honda Katsuya, présenta t-il. Il a pris ta place dans l'équipe. Il lui fallait un troisième membre pour fonctionner correctement après ton départ.**

**- C'est moi qui l'ai nommé, un an après ton départ, précisa Tsunade.**

**Tous semblaient attendre et appréhender la réaction de Naruto.**

**- C'est tout à fait normal, dit-il finalement, sans la moindre trace d'émotion quelconque. Mais quelqu'un de plus âgé et de plus expérimenté n'aurait-il pas mieux fait l'affaire ?**

**La colère de Honda sembla encore monter d'un cran.**

**- Tu ne me connais pas, alors ne me juge pas ! gronda t-il, les poings serrés. J'ai peut être 15 ans, mais je suis le meilleur de mes camarades du même âge et je suis sans problème du niveau d'un ninja de 17 ans ! Je suis même certainement plus fort que toi ! J'ai entendu dire que tu étais un raté avant ton départ. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé en trois ans !**

**- Honda ! intervint une nouvelle fois Kakashi, le regard menaçant. Ca suffit ! Je ne tolèrerais pas une nouvelle réflexion dans ce genre !**

**- Un "raté" ?**

**L'expression de Naruto s'assombrit encore. Sakura frissonna. Cela allait mal finir. Naruto avait toujours détesté se faire traiter de raté. Et il avait vaincu tous ceux qui avaient osé le faire. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser passer ça.**

**- Tu as bien entendu, continua Honda sans se soucier de la remarque de son senseï. Un raté qui faisait son malin pour se faire remarquer. Tu as peut être réussi quelques exploits, mais à mon avis ce n'étaient que des coups de chance et surtout du bluff !**

**- Des coups de chance et du bluff ! s'exclama Sakura, outrée. Demande donc à Kiba, Neji et Gaara si sa victoire sur eux n'était qu'un coup de chance et du bluff ! **

**Naruto avait vaincu Kiba Inuzuka et Neji Hyuga lors de l'examen de chuunin et un combat titanesque l'avait opposé à Gaara du désert après l'examen.**

**- Je suis assez grand pour me défendre seul, Sakura, dit Naruto.**

**Il se tourna vers Honda.**

**- Je pourrais savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu m'en veuille à ce point ? lui demanda t-il.**

**- Je supporte pas les types dans ton genre, c'est tout !**

**Cette fois, ce fut Tsunade qui intervint.**

**- Ca suffit ! s'écria t-elle. Tu me déçois beaucoup, Honda ! Te comporter comme ça dans mon bureau !**

**- Désolé, Hokage-sama, fit-il.**

**Mais il n'en avait pas l'air du tout. Ses yeux lançaient toujours des éclairs.**

**- Tu as peur que je te prenne ta place, c'est ça ? demanda Naruto. Que je veuille récupérer la place que j'occupais et par la même te jeter de l'équipe?**

**Honda serra les poings.**

**- A moins que ta haine ne vienne du fait que tu as du te battre pour te faire reconnaître et pour pouvoir me remplacer, moi le "raté" ?**

**Honda sursauta légèrement. Il avait vu juste. Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Naruto avait deviné l'origine de l'aversion de Honda. Depuis quand était-il devenu si perspicace ? Le jeune homme se décolla enfin du mur et s'approcha du bureau de Tsunade, passant à côté de Honda sans le regarder.**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Je ne te contesterais pas ta place dans l'équipe.**

**- Il te faudrait utiliser la force pour ça ! prévint Honda à voix basse.**

**- Et ce n'est pas mon intention, répondit Naruto.**

**Il s'immobilisa devant la fenêtre et regarda les portraits gravés dans la pierre.**

**- Tu as peur de m'affronter ? Parce que moi je ne demande que ça ! fit Honda. T'étaler devant tout le monde.**

**Sasuke secoua la tête. C'était dans ces moments là que Honda lui rappelait vraiment Naruto. Toujours à vouloir se battre contre les autres pour montrer sa force. **

**- Tu n'as pas peur, à ce que je vois, dit Naruto sans se retourner. Ton aveuglement t'en empêche.**

**- Mon aveuglement ? répéta Honda.**

**- Cette idée fixe que tu as de devoir m'égaler, de me surpasser.**

**- T'égaler ? Tu délires ! protesta Honda.**

**Kakashi et Tsunade soupirèrent. Rien ne servait d'essayer de calmer les choses, c'était impossible ! Ils interviendraient juste si ça dégénérait. Sakura s'était rapproché de Sasuke et son regard passait des deux adolescents qui s'affrontaient verbalement, à son ami impassible pour guetter la moindre de ses réactions.**

**- Pourquoi voudrais-je t'égaler ? continua Honda. Je te surpasse déjà ! Car moi je ne suis pas un égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui et ne se soucie pas de laisser derrière lui ses amis et son village alors qu'il est en pleine guerre ! Il n'y a que ta petite personne qui t'intéresse ! Les gens peuvent mourir autour de toi que t'en a rien à faire !**

**- Ferme-la !**

**L'exclamation de Naruto avait claqué dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui avait soudainement jaillit. Le mouvement fut si rapide que même Sasuke, avec son _sharingan_ eut du mal à le percevoir. Le kunaï fendit l'air et vint se planter dans le mur à côté de la tête de Honda. Celui-ci resta figé par la surprise. Sakura fixa Naruto avec stupeur. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, une émotion avait filtré dans sa voix : la colère. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et fit face à Honda, toujours figé. Ses traits étaient légèrement crispés par sa contrariété qu'il tentait de dominer. Tsunade, Kakashi et Sasuke l'observèrent avec intérêt. Malgré sa colère, il avait fait preuve d'une précision et d'un contrôle étonnant. Sans même regarder, il avait lancé l'arme qui avait frôlé Honda sans toutefois le toucher. Il aurait été incapable d'en faire autant, trois ans plus tôt.**

**- Pour reprendre le sens de ta propre phrase : tu ne me connais pas, alors je t'interdis de me juger ! dit-il d'une voix contenue.**

**Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Honda avait apparemment à son tour touché un point sensible. Naruto inspira profondément pour reprendre son calme. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait retrouvé son masque d'indifférence. Il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille de Honda et arracha le kunaï du mur avant de le remettre à sa place dans la sacoche.**

**- Inutile de te mettre dans cet état, dit-il au jeune homme qui avait tremblé perceptiblement.**

**- Tu... Tu ne sais même pas viser puisque tu m'as loupé ! fit Honda qui reprenait le contrôle de ses nerfs.**

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te toucher, répondit Naruto. Si ça avait été le cas...**

**Il s'éloigna avant d'ajouter :**

**- Tu serais mort.**

**Il s'approcha de la porte.**

**- Tu vas quelques part ? demanda Kakashi.**

**- Maintenant qu'on s'est vu, je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester dans cette pièce, répondit Naruto. Et puis, je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour me prendre la tête avec un novice en mal d'action.**

**Honda allait protester quand Kakashi l'arrêta en lui posant la main sur l'épaule et en lui faisant un signe négatif de la tête.**

**- Je vais réunir tous les ninjas pour leur annoncer la nouvelle, dit Tsunade. J'aimerai que tu sois présent. Alors ne vas pas trop loin.**

**- J'ai l'intention de rester au village quelques temps, répondit Naruto en se retournant. Je serais donc là, puisque le Hokage le veut.**

**Il ouvrit la porte, puis s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.**

**- J'allais oublier, dit-il. L'ero-sennin devrait arriver d'ici un ou deux jours maximums. Il était dans un village voisin la semaine dernière et il viendra sûrement ici.**

**- L'ero-sennin ? fit Honda.**

**- Bien, nous ferons donc la réunion dès qu'il sera arrivé, annonça Tsunade.**

**- A demain alors.**

**Et sans accorder le moindre regard à son ancien maître et à ses anciens camarades, Naruto quitta la pièce. Le silence régna un moment dans le bureau.**

**- Il a changé, dit finalement Sakura.**

**- Oui, en effet, approuva Kakashi. On dirait qu'il a beaucoup mûri depuis la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu.**

**- Trop vite, peut être, remarqua Tsunade. Son regard est différent.**

**- C'est vrai, acquiesça Kakashi. **

**Il se tourna vers Sasuke.**

**- Son attitude me rappelle la tienne. Ou du moins celle que tu avais avant.**

**Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Honda serra les poings.**

**- Avec votre permission, Hokage-sama, je me retire, dit-il.**

**Puis il partit sans attendre la réponse.**

**- Pouvons nous y aller, nous aussi ? demanda Sakura.**

**- Oui, allez-y, acquiesça Tsunade. Nous nous reverrons durant la réunion.**

**Les deux jeunes ninjas saluèrent la chef du village puis sortirent à leur tour.**

**- Ca ne s'est pas tout à fait passé comme je l'espérais, soupira Tsunade. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que Honda agresserait Naruto.**

**- C'était pourtant assez prévisible, répondit Kakashi en croisant les bras.**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, son retour à été une bonne surprise pour moi, dit la Godaïme. Même s'il m'a apporté de bien pénibles nouvelles.**

**- Je suppose qu'il est inutile que je pose des questions à ce sujet ?**

**- En effet, répondit Tsunade. On verra tout cela à la réunion.**

**Elle resta un moment silencieuse.**

**- Dis-moi Kakashi. S'il voulait revenir, tu le reprendrais ?**

**- Honda n'apprécierait pas.**

**- Je sais. Mais réponds à ma question.**

**Kakashi ne répondit pas. Il regardait les tableaux accrochés au mur.**

**- L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru le revoir, dit-il à voix basse, d'un air absent. C'est incroyable à quel point il lui ressemble maintenant. Du moins physiquement.**

**- Pardon ? fit Tsunade.**

**Kakashi sursauta et revint à la réalité. **

**- Désolé. Pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas, répondit le ninja, sincèrement. J'ignore à quel point il a changé. Ces trois années d'errances l'ont transformé visiblement. Tout à l'heure, je l'ai comparé à Sasuke. Naruto avait aujourd'hui la même attitude distante et froide qu'avait Sasuke le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré. L'attitude d'un garçon qui a beaucoup souffert et qui a perdu toutes ses illusions. A côté de Sasuke, Naruto était un garçon plein de vie qui ne semblait pas affecté par les vicissitudes de la vie, alors qu'il avait eu une enfance particulièrement pénible. Bien plus que n'importe quel enfant. Plus, même, que Sasuke.**

**- Il semblerait qu'il ait perdu ses illusions et sa détermination durant ces trois années, dit Tsunade. Il n'a pas pu les perdre le jour où il a tué Kabuto. Ca n'aurait pas suffit. Quelque chose d'autre a du lui arriver pendant son errance. Quelque chose d'assez grave pour le transformer à ce poing. Je l'ai bien remarqué, il a perdu la flamme.**

**- La flamme ?**

**- La flamme de la volonté qui brûle dans le coeur de tous les habitants de Konoha, expliqua Tsunade, d'une voix mélancolique et nostalgique. Cette flamme si particulière dont parlait Sarutobi-senseï. Cette flamme qui innonde et renforce le coeur de celui qui est prêt à dédier sa vie à son village et à ses habitants. La flamme qui fait d'un Hokage ce qu'il est. Cette flamme que j'avais trouvé en Naruto, lors de notre rencontre. Cette flamme qui m'avait convaincue qu'un jour, il serait Hokage. Qu'il égalerait mes illustres prédécesseurs, voir même qu'il les dépasserait un jour. Cette flamme qui pouvait aussi insuffler sa chaleur aux autres, il l'a perdu, aujourd'hui. Et c'est une chose bien regrettable. Konoha a besoin de ninjas encore capables d'avoir des rêves et surtout capables d'insuffler aux autres la force de se battre, de leur redonner courage dans les moments les plus durs.**

**- Il est vrai que Naruto avait cette capacité, même s'il n'en était pas conscient, approuva Kakashi. Je me rappelle que sa détermination avait souvent inspiré ses camarades aspirants lors de l'examen chuunin, et même après.**

**- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et je dois avouer que moi-même, j'ai subi son influence.**

**- Vraiment ? fit Kakashi, intéressé.**

**- Oui. Quand je l'ai rencontré, j'étais accablée par la perte d'êtres chers, avoua la Godaïme. J'avais renoncé à pas mal de mes rêves. J'étais même prête à pactiser avec Orochimaru. Le guérir en échange de la possibilité de revoir mon frère et l'homme que j'aimais. J'étais prête à le faire, même en sachant ce que cela entraînerait. Et puis au dernier moment, je me suis souvenu de Naruto.**

**Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.**

**- De cet enfant têtu et arrogant qui prétendait vouloir devenir Hokage. Il disait être prêt à tout pour cela. Il me faisait penser à ceux que j'avais perdus. Il poursuivait les mêmes buts qu'eux. La même détermination brillait dans son regard. Une flamme de courage et de détermination impossible à éteindre, ou du moins c'est ce que je pensais à cette époque là. Il m'a fait comprendre que la vie continuait et j'ai trouvé la force de repousser Orochimaru.**

**Elle avait le regard lointain et semblait avoir parlé plus pour elle. **

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère qu'il va rester avec nous, conclut Tsunade. Nous allons avoir besoin de lui, même s'il n'est plus celui que nous avons connu.**

**Kakashi l'interrogea du regard.**

**- Une nouvelle période sombre risque de troubler la tranquillité de Konoha, dit-elle, d'une voix lointaine à nouveau. Et nous aurons besoin de toutes les forces disponibles. Et aussi et surtout de la sienne...**

**J.U : Et voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois !**

**Naruto : ...**

**J.U : ben quoi, Naruto, t'as pas l'air bien ? Tu n'es pas content d'être ici ? Tu avais pourtant accepté de venir commenter, alors commente !**

**Naruto : ...**

**J.U : Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?**

**Sakura : je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié ce que tu as fait de lui.**

**Sasuke : t'es allée loin. Personne ne peux être plus renfermé et froid que moi !**

**J.U : Oui, là t'as pas tord. Mais moi j'ai voulu te faire changer un peu et le faire devenir plus sombre. C'est pour l'histoire.**

**Naruto : ...**

**Sakura : J'ai compris ! Il veut être aussi muet que son rôle dans cette fic pourrie !**

**J.U ( regard menaçant de la mort qui tue ) : Fic koi?**

**Sakura ( grosse goutte derrière la tête ) : J'ai rien dit.**

**Naruto : ...**

**F.U : Bon, tu parles oui ! C'est juste dans ma fic que t'es devenu aussi sielncieux que Shino ( enfin, j'exagère ) ! Alors parle !**

**Naruto ( l'air pas très en forme ): C'est pas à cause de la fic.**

**Sasuke : alors qu'est ce que tu as, Baka ?**

**Naruto : J'ai mangé trop vite mes ramens pour arriver ici à l'heure et ... j'ai très mal au ventre. Je crois que je suis malaaaaaaaaaade !**

**J.U, Sasuke et Sakura qui tombent à la renverse. Puis se relèvent d'un seul mouvement et donne un bon coup de poing au pauvre " malade".**

**Tous les trois en coeur : Baka !**

**Honda ( avec un gros soupir et légèrement énervé ) : Et je suis censé vouloir égaler ce type ? **

**Bon, je crois que les commentaires plus détaillés, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. J'essairai d'avoir les autres persos vu qu'ils vont intervenir dans ma fic.**

**Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez une suite ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire : REVIEWS!**

**Gros bisous à vous tous et à bientôt !**


	3. L'ennemi que l'on croyait mort

**Ohayô tout le monde ! ( normalement, on devrait bien être le matin, le temps que publie ce chap ). Contente de vous revoir, vraiment. Après tout, si vous lisez ces lignes c'est que vous aimez ma fic, et cela me touche beaucuoup. Comme d'hab, je v commencer par les réponses aux reviews.**

**zagan : je sais que je ne suis pas la première à faire un " Naruto froid" comme tu dis. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que cela te plaise. Pour la confrontation entre Naruto et Honda, je me suis asez amusée à l'écrire. Et cela risque de ne pas en rester là entre eux ! Pour ce qui est de la possibilité que Naruto retrouve la flamme de la volonté... Dieu seul le sait ! ( enfin, là dieu, c plutôt moi, mais bon, lol )**

**Sakoni : désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le 2eme chap, mais je l'avais déjà posté kan g reçu ton message. alors je le fait ici. j'avoue que le début de ta review m'a fait peur... c'est pas tout les jours que je lis un début de commentaire pareil ! lol mais bon, mon petit coeur d'auteur a été soulagé dès que j'ai lu la suite. J'espère que la suite te plait toujours. Quand à ce qui est de l'ennemi qui n'est pas mort... ben comme l'indique le titre, on va enfin découvrir son identité...**

**Snaky : pareil, désolée de ne pas avoir répondu avant, mais comme pour sakoni, j'ai reçu ta review après avoir posté. Moi, sadique? Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lol! Et heureusement que tu me déteste pas! parce que sinon, j'aurai trouvé un moyen de faire en sorte que tu ne puisse jamais lire ma suite ! ( je ne pense pas que ça soit possible, mais bon... lol ) Quoi qu'il en soit,tu as vu, j'ai mis la suite, et assez rapidement. Alors j'espère que ça te plaira.**

**ln.lfz : merci pour tes encouragements. Ca me fait très plaisirs que tu aimes ma fic. Pour les Hyûga, je ne les ai pas oublier, du moins si tu parles des cousins. Si c d'eux que tu parles, tu devaris commencer a être satisfaite dans ce chapitre . Par la suite, ils apparaitront plus ou moins régulièrement selon le Hyuga, lol. Et puis, tu ne m'ennuies pas avec ta question, loin de là, vu que je c très bien ce que c de rafoler d'un perso lol.**

**mahiro : contente de te "revoir". Moi non plus, je n'aime pas tellement Naruto quand il est comme ça, mais bon, c'est pour les besoins de ma fic alors... Est ce qu'il redeviendra comme avant un jour ? Ca, c'est à voir... Si tu ve connaitre la réponse, tu n'auras qu'à continuer à lire, . Pour ce qui est d'Honda, il va devenir un perso important, surtout dans les chaps qui vont suivre, tu comprendra vite ce que je veux dire, si tu as la patience de nous supporter, ma fic et moi, jusque là .**

**renia : merci pour le compliment. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant **

**Akira 666 : merci à toi aussi pour tes encouragements. Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira**

**KittyQuat : merci pour ta review. E, fait, ce n'est pas vraiment ma première fic, je crois que je n'ai pas été assez précise. C'est la première que j'écris sur Naruto, mais surtout une des premières que j'ai le courage de publier ( auteur honteuse d'avoir un peu menti, même si ce n'était pas volontaire et que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux...) Pour la raison de la froideur de Sasuke... ben on le saura, mais pas encore. J'aime faire durer les choses ( demande à Snaky qui me traite de sadique! ) Quand au danger que court Konoha... ben il ne te reste qu'à lire ce chap, et tu sauras si ton intuition était la bonne **

**jynrionuchiwa : bon, je t déjà remercié, mais bon, je le refais. Voilà la suite **

**Voilà, je crois que g faut le tour. Il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et on se retrouve à la fin.**

**CHAPITRE 3 : L'ennemi que l'on croyait mort**

**Le temps commençait à se découvrir. Cela faisait quelques heures que la pluie avait cessé de tomber. Les habitants de Konoha sortaient et s'affairaient avant la tombée de la nuit. Sur le toit d'un bâtiment, agrémenté d'un grand jardin, Naruto observait l'activité du village, accoudé à une barrière. Trois ans. Cela faisait trois ans qu'il était parti. Cela lui semblait être à la fois une éternité et un temps trop court. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé dans le bureau de Tsunade. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle préviendrait Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura. Enfin pour être plus exact, il l'avait prévu. Mais cela l'avait tout de même contrarié. Il aurait préféré attendre un peu avant de les revoir. Ou même les éviter, mais il savait bien que cela aurait été impossible. Il s'était juré de ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion. Il y arrivait plutôt bien vu les circonstances, jusqu'à ce que son " remplaçant" s'en mêle. Naruto repensa à la phrase qu'il avait dite.**

**- _Les gens peuvent mourir autour de toi que t'en a rien à faire !_**

**Son expression se modifia légèrement et de la tristesse apparut sur son visage. Il porta la main à son cou et serra le pendentif qu'il portait. Quelque chose bougea derrière lui et sa tristesse disparut. Tout sentiment le quitta à nouveau. Sa main retomba lentement vers sa sacoche où il rangeait ses armes. Les sens en alerte, il attendit. Un petit moment s'écoula. Il finit par reconnaître la présence qu'il avait sentie et se détendit. Il patienta quelques secondes, le temps que son visiteur s'approche.**

**- Inutile de te cacher, Sakura.**

**La jeune fille sursauta. Comment avait-il fait pour la repérer ? Elle n'avait pourtant fait aucun bruit ! Elle sortit de sa cachette.**

**- Comment as-tu su ? demanda t-elle.**

**- Aucune importance. Je suppose qu'essayer de me prendre par surprise était une idée à toi, Sasuke ? **

**Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme apparut à son tour.**

**- Tu as fait des progrès à ce que je vois, dit-il.**

**- Il semblerait bien, répondit Naruto, leur tournant toujours le dos. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?**

**- C'est une question un peu stupide, non ? dit Sakura. Cela fait trois ans que tu es parti. Tu crois pas qu'on a des choses à se dire ?**

**- On a parlé chez la vieille.**

**- J'appelle pas ça parler, fit la jeune fille.**

**- La faute à l'autre excité. **

**- Je te signale que tu étais exactement comme lui, remarqua Sasuke.**

**- Peut être. Mais j'ai changé depuis.**

**- On a vu ça, dit Sasuke.**

**Il y eut un moment de silence. Naruto tournait toujours le dos à ses anciens partenaires. Sasuke s'était adossé à l'arbre le plus proche, les bras croisés. Sakura les observait à tour de rôle.**

**- C'est vrai que tu as changé, fit Sakura. Physiquement surtout.**

**- Vous au contraire, vous n'avez pas trop changé de ce côté là, répondit Naruto en se tournant un peu vers ses deux anciens camarades pour les détailler brièvement du regard.**

**Il était vrai que, physiquement, Sakura et Sasuke n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Les cheveux de Sakura avaient peu à peu repoussé même si elle les coupaient souvent pour éviter qu'ils ne soient trop long, les gardant au niveau des épaules. Elle avait changé sa tenue de ninja pour l'associé avec la couleur de sa veste de chuunin. Sasuke, lui, avait les cheveux à peine plus longs que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. En grandissant, il ressemblait, physiquement, de plus en plus à Itachi. Naruto soupsonnait d'ailleurs Sasuke de garder ses cheveux courts pour éviter de trop lui ressembler. Sous sa veste de chuunin, il portait une nouvelle tenue de ninja, mais toujours noire. De chaque côté, au niveau des épaules, était représenté l'éventail, symbole de la famille Uchiwa.**

**- Chouette vos vestes de chuunin, fit Naruto en leur tournant à nouveau le dos. Ca vous donne de l'allure.**

**- Merci, répondit Sakura. Tu en aurais une toi aussi si tu étais resté.**

**Pas de réponse.**

**- Tu disais que tu ne voulais pas reprendre ta place dans l'équipe ? demanda Sakura, changeant de sujet.**

**- Exact.**

**- Pourquoi ? Ensembles, nous étions une famille, dit la jeune fille. Pourquoi ne pas la reformer ?**

**- Une famille ? répéta Naruto. Ca m'étonnerait.**

**- Parle pour toi, dit Sasuke quasiment en même temps.**

**Sakura soupira.**

**- Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, dit-elle. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé tout ça.**

**- Je ne reviendrais pas, Sakura, c'est tout, dit Naruto. C'est impossible. De toute façon, je ne reste pas longtemps. Je n'ai plus ma place ici, à Konoha.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tu es toujours un ninja de Konoha ! Et qu'est ce qui t'oblige à partir ? s'énerva Sakura. Si c'est pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans, laisse tomber. Ca n'a pas d'importance. Il y a par contre une chose que je tenais absolument à te dire.**

**Elle inspira profondément avant de continuer.**

**- Je suis vraiment désolée.**

**- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai failli te tuer.**

**- Je suis désolée pour ce que tu as sûrement pu lire dans mes yeux à ce moment là, continua Sakura en fixant le dos de son ancien camarade. J'étais perturbée et... Je ne le pensais pas.**

**- Tu avais le droit de le penser, fit Naruto d'une voix neutre après un bref moment de silence. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça.**

**- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas rester ? demanda Sakura.**

**- Pas vraiment.**

**Il y eut un moment de silence.**

**- C'est étrange, mais à t'entendre on croirait presque que tu n'as pas envie que je m'en aille, dit finalement Naruto.**

**- Bien sûr que je n'en ai pas envie, baka ! s'emporta Sakura. Ton départ a été un grand choc pour nous tous.**

**- Oui, bien sûr, fit Naruto d'un ton pas très convaincu.**

**- Tu étais... es un ninja de Konoha et un ami, continua Sakura, toujours sur le même ton. Voir un ami très cher pour certains d'entre nous ! Tu n'as tout de même pas oublié tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ?**

**- Non.**

**- Mais tu ne veux toujours pas rester ?**

**- Non.**

**- Et nous, on ne compte pas ! Tu nous as oubliés ? Tu ne comprends pas qu'on ne veut pas te voir partir une deuxième fois ! Tu ne comprends pas que tu comptes beaucoup pour nous ?**

**- Pff, fit Sasuke.**

**- Ignore-le ! dit Sakura à Naruto. Il n'a pas vraiment changé à ce niveau là. Il n'est toujours pas doué pour exprimer ce qu'il ressent.**

**- C'est un trait de caractère chez tous les plus grands ninjas, dit Naruto. Quoi donc de plus naturel pour Sasuke Uchiwa, le meilleur de sa catégorie, mais surtout le meilleur chuunin à pouvoir espèrer un jour prétendre au titre de Lodaïme ( c censé voiloir dire le 6eme, mais je n'en suis pas sûr ) Hokage ?**

**Cette fois, la surprise se lut autant sur le visage de Sakura que sur celui de Sasuke.**

**- Comment... commença Sasuke.**

**- Comment je le sais ? compléta à sa place Naruto, un petit sourire ironique sur les lèvres.**

**Il se retourna enfin vers eux.**

**- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai quitté le village que je m'en suis désintéressé, dit Naruto. Je suis resté informé de ce qu'il se passait ici, des évolutions des différents ninjas du village. Des vôtres surtout. Je vais donc récapituler. Commençons par le chouchou des hauts gradés.**

**Il fixa Sasuke qui était à peine revenu de sa surprise.**

**- Sasuke Uchiwa. Après être revenu vers Konoha et une fois guéri de tes blessures, tu as passé plusieurs mois isolé des autres, histoire de faire le point, commença Naruto. Après tout, il est vrai que tu as beaucoup à réfléchir, maintenant que tu es le _dernier_ survivant de ton clan. Mais bon passons. Après ce temps de réadaptation, tu as très vite rattrapé ton retard et peu après la reconstitution de l'équipe, tu as repassé l'examen chuunin que tu as réussi en battant de justesse, et c'est peu dire, mon ancien adversaire, Neji. Enfin, moi je dirais plutôt que vous avez fait match nul, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Cela fait donc à peu près deux ans que tu es chuunin de la section Ninjutsu, et d'après ce que je sais, un chuunin de haut niveau, étant donné que tu serais d'après certains du niveau de Kakashi-senseï, pourtant considéré comme un des meilleurs ninjas du village. D'après certaines rumeurs, tu pourrais sans problème passer l'examen pour devenir jounin, étant donné que tu en as le niveau. J'ai même entendu dire que tu es le meilleur prétendant au titre de Hokage, du moins au niveau de la puissance. Grâce à ton _sharingan_, tu aurais appris une bonne dizaine de techniques ces deux dernières années. Technique la plus puissante : le _Chidori_, technique apprise directement de Kakashi-senseï. Mais bon ça je le savais déjà. Si ma mémoire est bonne, tu aurais accompli une trentaine de missions de type D, 11 de type C, 6 de type B et 2 de type A. Et une de type S, bien sûr, si on prend on compte ton combat d'il y a trois ans contre ton frère.**

**Sasuke écarquilla de nouveaux les yeux de surprise Comment pouvait-il savoir tout ça ? Etait-ce Tsunade qui le lui avait dit ?**

**- A voir ton expression, j'en déduis que mes renseignements étaient exacts, dit Naruto. Bien passons à la gente féminine.**

**Il tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.**

**- Sakura Haruno. Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, tu es retournée suivre les enseignements de la Vieille, enfin, de l'Hokage. Tu as ensuite repassé et réussi l'examen chuunin. Tu fais partie de la section médicale. A ce qu'il parait, tu aurais fait d'énormes progrès depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. Tu te serais entraînée très dur pour pouvoir te défendre seule, sans plus avoir besoin qu'un de tes camarades vienne à ton aide. Technique la plus puissante : les _lianes des abysses_, apprise il y a à peu près 1 an et demi. Mais même si tu es désormais tout à fait capable de te battre contre n'importe quel adversaire ou presque, tu préfères de loin t'occuper de soigner tes camarades blessés grâce à tes techniques médicales apprises de la Vielle. Quand aux missions : 32 de rang D, 15 de rang C, 3 de rang B et 1 de rang A. **

**Sakura aussi fut impressionnée.**

**- Où as-tu appris tout ça ? demanda t-elle.**

**- Ici et là, répondit Naruto.**

**- Tu mentais tout à l'heure, fit Sasuke.**

**Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers lui.**

**- Dans le bureau d'Hokage-sama, continua Sasuke. Tu as demandé à Honda qui il était. Mais tu devais pertinemment le savoir puisque il semble que tu te soit maintenu au courant de nos moindre faits et geste.**

**Un faible sourire en coin étira les lèvres de Naruto.**

**- C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Sasuke, prenant ce sourire pour un acquiescement. Je vois que tu sais tout ce que nous avons fait depuis ton départ. Maintenant pourrions nous savoir ce que toi tu as fait ?**

**- Comme si ça t'intéressait, de toute manière. Je peux par conséquent dire que ce que j'ai fait n'a pas la moindre importance.**

**Naruto tourna de nouveau le dos à ses anciens camarades.**

**- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, menaça Sasuke.**

**- Sasuke ! intervint Sakura en posant une main sur son épaule. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on y arrivera.**

**- La nuit va bientôt tomber, dit Naruto en levant les yeux vers le ciel. Je vais y aller.**

**- Tu t'en vas ! s'exclama la jeune fille.**

**- Pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état là, je ne quitte pas Konoha, informa Naruto. Enfin, pas tout de suite. On se reverra à la réunion.**

**Et avant que Sasuke ou Sakura n'aient pu faire le moindre geste, il disparut. Sakura se tourna vers son ami et lui adressa un regard de reproche.**

**- Quoi ? fit Sasuke.**

**- Laisse tomber, soupira Sakura. Ca ne sert à rien qu'on reparte à sa recherche. Tout ce qu'on obtiendra, c'est qu'il se braque à nouveau. Laissons-le pour l'instant. Mais on finira bien par obtenir des réponses à nos questions.**

**Le lendemain matin, Konoha se réveilla sous un temps partiellement dégagé. Quelques rayons de soleils filtraient à travers les nuages. Kakashi amena son équipe accomplir une mission à l'extérieur du village. Pendant ce temps, du toit de la maison des Hokage, Tsunade regardait le village s'activer. Shizune vint la rejoindre.**

**- Vous avez l'air bien soucieuse, Tsunade-sama, dit-elle.**

**- Ils ont mis tellement de temps à se remettre de ce combat, fit Tsunade d'une voix songeuse, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Pourquoi faut-il que tout recommence ?**

**- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Shizune, inquiétée par la mine soucieuse de l'Hokage.**

**Tsunade soupira puis se tourna vers elle.**

**- Laissons cela pour l'instant, dit-elle. Fais parvenir un message aux jounins ainsi qu'aux chuunins présents au village. Qu'ils se tiennent prêts pour une réunion d'urgence que je peux organiser à tout moment. Je les avertirais par le signal habituel.**

**- J'y vais tout de suite, fit Shizune.**

**Elle partit en laissant la Godaïme dans sa contemplation du village. Elle resta ainsi immobile durant un long moment, profitant de la paix et du silence qui pouvaient à tout moment disparaître.**

**- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais vu une expression aussi soucieuse, fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.**

**Elle se retourna et vit à quelques mètres d'elle la personne qu'elle attendait depuis la veille.**

**- Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce qui me dérange, dit-elle. Je t'attendais. Je savais que tu ne devais pas tarder à arriver, Jiraya.**

**Son ancien camarade s'approcha de la balustrade en fronçant les sourcils.**

**- Comment savais-tu que je n'étais pas loin ? demanda t-il.**

**- C'est ton ancien protégé qui me l'a dit.**

**- Naruto est ici ?**

**- Il est arrivé hier, acquiesça Tsunade. Mais tu devrais le savoir, non ? Puisque tu as quitté le village il y a trois ans pour le suivre et le surveiller.**

**- Je dois avouer qu'il a fait de gros progrès, dit Jiraya. Il m'a semé à de nombreuses reprises. Comme il y a 2 semaines. J'avais réussi à retrouver sa trace mais il s'est rendu compte que je le suivais. Il a disparu sans laisser la moindre trace. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il me faisait ce coup là.**

**- Il a beaucoup changé, dit Tsunade. Son regard est éteint. Il a perdu la flamme de la volonté dont parlait tant Sarutobi-senseï. Tu sais pourquoi ?**

**- Hélas oui, soupira l'ermite des crapauds. Mais c'est une longue histoire.**

**- Dans ce cas, nous verrons ça plus tard. Je vais réunir tous les jounins et chuunins d'urgence.**

**- Pourquoi ? demanda Jiraya.**

**- Tu ne le sais pas ? fit Tsunade, surprise. C'est pourtant Naruto qui me l'a annoncé. Tu devrais donc savoir de quoi il retourne.**

**- Je t'ai dit que je l'avais souvent perdu.**

**- Dans ce cas, tu verras ça en même temps que tous les autres, à la réunion. je n'ai pas envi de me répéter. Toutes les équipes sorties devraient rentrer en début d'après-midi. Je convoquerais les responsables à ce moment là. En espérant qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard.**

**Jiraya l'interrogea du regard, mais pas plus que Kakashi il n'obtint de réponse.**

**Plusieurs heures plus tard, tous les ninjas convoqués présents au village étaient réunis dans la salle de conseil. Les équipes prirent place dans la salle, les élèves assis derrière leurs senseïs, et tous attendaient l'arrivée de Tsunade. Derrière Kakashi, Sakura et Sasuke scrutaient la salle, plus ou moins discrètement selon la personne, à la recherche de Naruto, qui restait invisible. Honda, lui, n'était pas là, n'étant pas encore chuunin.**

**- Pourquoi vous fouillez la salle du regard ? Vous cherchez quelqu'un ? demanda Shikamaru Nara, assis à côté de Sakura.**

**La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. **

**- C'est vrai que tu n'es pas au courant ! fit-elle.**

**- Au courant de quoi ? demanda Ino Yamanaka, membre de l'équipe de Shikamaru et rivale de Sakura.**

**- Naruto est revenu ! annonça Sakura en souriant.**

**- C'est vrai ? **

**Sakura se tourna de l'autre côté vers Kiba Inuzuka qui la regardait, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Son chien, Akamaru, assis sur ses genoux, aboya joyeusement.**

**- Quand est-il arrivé ? demanda Kiba en souriant.**

**- Hier après-midi, répondit la jeune fille.**

**- Et vous ne nous avez rien dit ! s'exclama Ino. Vous auriez dû nous l'amener !**

**Sakura sourit. Les visages d'Ino et de Kiba étaient joyeux. Même Shikamaru, d'habitude toujours d'humeur maussade, n'avait pas pu retenir un petit sourire. L'expression de Shino Aburame restait dissimulée derrière son haut col et il était impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensait.**

**- Qui est de retour ? demanda Rock Lee, assis un peu plus loin derrière son senseï, Gaï Maïto.**

**- Naruto ! lui répéta Ino.**

**- C'est pas vrai ? s'exclama t-il.**

**Lui aussi sourit à cette nouvelle. Derrière lui, Neji Hyuga écoutait la discussion avec intérêt. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas échappé aux professeurs.**

**- C'est vrai ce que dit Sakura ? demanda Gaï à Kakashi.**

**- Naruto est revenu ? demanda aussi Kurenaï Yûhi, senseï de Kiba et Shino.**

**- En effet, répondit Kakashi.**

**- En voilà une bonne nouvelle, dit Asuma Sarutobi, le senseï de Shikamaru et d'Ino.**

**- Qui va faire plaisirs à Hinata, ajouta Kurenaï.**

**Hinata Hyuga était la cousine de Neji et le troisième membre de l'équipe sous les ordres de Kurenaï. La jeune fille n'était pas présente à la réunion, n'étant pas encore passée chuunin.**

**- Mais où est-il ? demanda Ino. Je ne le vois pas.**

**- Il devrait être là, répondit Sakura, soucieuse. Il avait dit qu'il serait là.**

**- Quoi qu'il en soit, on va pouvoir recommencer à s'amuser un peu ! s'exclama Kiba. Il va remettre un peu d'ambiance.**

**- A ta place, je ne compterais pas trop là dessus, dit Sasuke.**

**- Pourquoi ? demanda Lee.**

**- Il a changé, répondit seulement Sasuke.**

**- Qu'est ce que tu entends par "changé" ? demanda Shikamaru.**

**- Disons seulement que ce n'est plus le garçon joyeux et farceur qu'on a connu, soupira Sakura.**

**Ses amis froncèrent les sourcils. Sakura compléta son propos.**

**- Il est presque aussi froid et distant que Sasuke dans ses mauvais jours !**

**- A ce point ? s'exclama Kiba.**

**- Vous en reparlerez plus tard, intervint Kakashi. **

**Tsunade venait d'entrer dans la pièce et le silence se fit. Derrière elle venait Jiraya et d'autres personnes importantes du village. Les ninjas se levèrent et saluèrent leur Hokage. Elle leur rendit leur salut puis leur fit signe de se rasseoir. Elle prit elle-même place derrière le bureau, Jiraya et les autres s'assirent autour d'elle.**

**- Merci à tous d'être venu, commença Tsunade. Je vous ai convoqué car j'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer. Une nouvelle qui concerne la sécurité future de Konoha. Je viens d'apprendre qu'un ennemi que nous croyons mort est toujours vivant.**

**Tsunade se tut et parcourut la salle du regard. Tous les visages étaient attentifs.**

**- Un ennemi qui a déjà infligé de lourdes pertes à Konoha lors de ses précédentes attaques, continua la Godaïme.**

**Il y eut du mouvement dans les rangs des ninjas présents. Certains commençaient à comprendre.**

**- Oui, je pense que vous avez compris, dit Tsunade. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore trouvé de qui il s'agit, je vais le nommer. Orochimaru. **

**Un frisson d'effroi parcourut la salle.**

**- Orochimaru est toujours vivant, conclut Tsunade.**

**- C'est impossible ! s'exclama Anko Mitarashi, jounin et examinatrice de la deuxième épreuve de l'examen chuunin. Vous l'avez vu mourir ! **

**- Toi mieux que quiconque devrais savoir qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences quand il s'agit d'Orochimaru, Anko, dit Tsunade.**

**- Quand avez-vous appris cette funeste nouvelle, Hokage-sama ? demanda Ibiki Morino, autre jounin et examinateur de l'examen.**

**- J'ai reçu cette information hier, répondit Tsunade.**

**- Et la source est-elle sûre ? demanda Gaï.**

**- On ne peut plus sûre, répondit Tsunade. En fait, c'est l'un des nôtres qui me l'a apportée. Il pourra lui-même témoigner de la véracité de ses paroles. Du moins, si j'arrive à le trouver. Il devrait pourtant être ici.**

**Elle scruta la salle du regard mais ne vit aucune trace de Naruto. Elle se tourna alors vers Shizune.**

**- Est ce que tu l'as vu avant d'entrer dans la salle ?**

**- Non, désolée, répondit la jeune femme. Voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?**

**- Inutile, je suis là.**

**Une fois de plus, son arrivée soudaine fit sursauter Tsunade.**

**- Naruto ! fit-elle à voix basse. Arrête d'apparaître comme ça !**

**Le jeune homme se tenait derrière elle, encore dissimulé à la vue des ninjas assemblés.**

**- Désolé. J'ai perdu l'habitude des bonnes manières, répondit-il.**

**Jiraya se tourna vers son ancien élève et lui sourit.**

**- Ravi de te revoir, dit-il à voix basse.**

**- Plus tard les retrouvailles, intervint Tsunade. Montre-toi maintenant.**

**Le jeune homme soupira et obéit. Il bondit et atterrit entre le bureau de Tsunade et les rangs des ninjas assis. Son apparition provoqua un mouvement de surprise.**

**- Naruto ? s'exclama Iruka, un chuunin et ancien senseï de l'Académie de Naruto et des autres. C'est toi ?**

**- Bonjour, Iruka-senseï, répondit Naruto.**

**Les ninjas adultes regardèrent Naruto avec stupeur. Tout comme Kakashi, il leur sembla voir un revenant, l'espace de quelques secondes. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Lee et Shino, eux, regardèrent leur ancien camarade avec une surprise plus ou moins évidente selon la personne. Sakura leur avait parlé de ses changements de comportement. Elle avait oublié de mentionner son nouveau look.**

**- Wahou, fit Ino, stupéfaite. Ca pour du changement...**

**- Décline ton identité au conseil, ordonna Tsunade.**

**- Naruto Usumaki, genin de Konoha, obtempéra le jeune homme.**

**- Je souhaiterais que tu répètes ici et maintenant ce que tu m'as annoncé hier, demanda Tsunade. Afin que les choses soient bien claires pour tout le monde.**

**- Bien. Orochimaru n'est pas mort lors du combat qui l'a opposé aux deux autres sennins, répéta Naruto. Il a utilisé les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour dissimuler sa fuite. Tout comme le serpent, il a la capacité de muer. Ce qui lui a apparemment une fois de plus sauvé la vie.**

**- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Kakashi. **

**- Quand j'ai appris qu'il était toujours vivant, j'ai cherché des renseignements sur sa miraculeuse réapparition. En rassemblant tout ce que j'ai appris, j'ai pu reconstituer toute l'histoire, même si je n'en connais pas tous les détails.**

**- Donc, tu certifies que Orochimaru est vivant simplement en t'appuyant des rumeurs que tu as entendues ? reprit Ibiki.**

**Naruto croisa les bras. Il semblait agacé par la question.**

**- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il. Un bon ninja ne fonde pas des affirmations sur des rumeurs.**

**- Alors comment peux-tu être sûr de ce que tu avances ? demanda Anko.**

**- Tout simplement parce que je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.**

**Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle. Même Tsunade était surprise. Cela, il ne lui avait pas dit la veille.**

**- Que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda t-elle.**

**- Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Je suis en mesure d'affirmer qu'Orochimaru est bien vivant pour la bonne et simple raison que je l'ai vu, et il n'avait rien d'un cadavre. Enfin, pas plus que d'habitude.**

**Le silence régna à nouveau. Tous les ninjas présents semblaient avoir du mal à digérer ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Orochimaru, leur pire cauchemar, était toujours vivant. Sakura se tourna vers Sasuke et frissonna. Son expression lui faisait froid dans le dos. Il tentait de garder une expression impassible mais ses yeux reflétaient le combat intérieur qu'il semblait se livrer. Il avait mis du temps à se défaire complètement du contrôle qu'exerçait sur lui Orochimaru. Mais son emprise avait presque entièrement disparue au moment de sa "mort", ce qui avait facilité la tâche au jeune homme. Sasuke serra les poings. Est-ce que tout allait recommencer ? Allait-il devoir à nouveau lutter contre lui-même ? Contre cette sensation enivrante qu'il ressentait quand il s'abandonnait peu à peu à l'emprise de la marque maudite et qu'il sentait un pouvoir immense jaillir en lui, tout en dévorant son âme? Sasuke porta la main à son cou et la posa là où devait se trouver la marque. Elle avait disparu en même temps que celui qui la l'avait apposée. En redressant la tête, il croisa le regard de Naruto. Celui-ci avait suivi des yeux son geste. Sasuke laissa retomber sa main et se recomposa une expression impassible.**

**- Où l'as tu vu ? demanda finalement Tsunade. **

**- Et surtout comment se fait-il que tu sois encore vivant pour nous en parler ? ajouta Anko.**

**- J'ai beaucoup voyagé, ces deux dernières années, répondit Naruto. J'ai fini par arriver au pays du son. C'est là que je l'ai vu. Quand au fait que je sois encore vivant...**

**Il eut un petit rire bref qui fit froid dans le dos à ses anciens camarades.**

**- Ca, je préfère le garder pour moi, termina t-il. Mais disons juste que je n'ai pas quitté Oto No Kuni sans laisser aux ninjas du son un petit souvenir.**

**Kakashi fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il bien voulut dire ? Que s'était-il passé au pays du son ? Une chose était sûre. Aucun genin ou même chuunin ne pouvait quitter le village caché d'Oto, fief d'Orochimaru, indemne. Pourtant, il semblait bien que ça avait été le cas pour Naruto. Kakashi regarda attentivement le jeune homme. Naruto avait toujours été un farceur qui adorait raconter des histoires pour faire son intéressant. Mais le Naruto qu'il avait sous les yeux semblait ne plus rien avoir en commun avec l'élève qui avait été sous ses ordres. Le ninja se posa de nouveau la question : la puissance de Naruto avait-elle considérablement augmentée, au point de lui permettre de réaliser ce que de rares jounins étaient capables de faire ? Son plus grand défaut, mais aussi sa plus grande qualité, était d'être imprévisible, ce qui le rendait capable du pire comme du meilleur. Imprévisible... En y réfléchissant bien, Kakashi était certain que cet aspect du jeune ninja n'avait pas changé. Mais jusqu'à quel point était-il imprévisible ? Tsunade reprit la parole, le tirant de ses réflexions. **

**- Il me semble que les faits sont clairs, dit-elle. Je vais dès à présent prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. La garde va être doublée aux entrées et sur les murs d'enceinte du village. Des jounins que je nommerais seront envoyé en mission aux alentours et à l'intérieur du pays du son pour savoir avec exactitude de quoi il retourne. Je vais aussi envoyer un message aux pays voisins pour connaître leur position face à la réapparition d'Orochimaru. Surtout en ce qui concerne le village caché de Suna No Kuni. Ensuite, je vais organiser le plus rapidement possible un nouvel examen chuunin afin de savoir quelles sont les forces exactes des jeunes recrues du village, puisque je connais déjà celle de tous les ninjas présents ici.**

**Son regard se porta sur Naruto.**

**- Ou presque, se dit-elle intérieurement.**

**- Comment se déroulera cet examen, Hokage-sama ? demanda Kurenaï.**

**- Vu le contexte, nous ne perdrons pas de temps à faire des épreuves trop longues, répondit Tsunade. Il n'y aura pas d'épreuve écrite, seulement de la pratique. Mais nous fixerons les détails après la réunion, le plus rapidement possible le plus rapidement. Mais la seule chose sûre, c'est qu'il y aura l'épreuve de survie.**

**Naruto eut un bref rire muet en repensant à l'épreuve de survie qu'il avait passé lors de l'examen et croisa le regard de Sasuke et de Sakura.**

**- Les senseïs des genins seront priés de me faire parvenir leurs recommandations en ce qui concerne leurs élèves dans les plus brefs délais, termina Tsunade. Bien, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous préciser que cette conversation ne doit pas quitter cette salle. Il est encore trop tôt pour alerter la population. Nous continuerons à fonctionner comme si de rien n'était mais je vous demande à tous de faire preuve de la plus grande vigilance. L'ennemi est peut être déjà en route.**

**Tous les ninjas regardaient leur Hokage d'un air grave.**

**- Vous pouvez partir, annonça Tsunade. Ibiki, Anko, restez, j'ai des choses à vous dire.**

**Tous les ninjas, mis à part les deux nommés, saluèrent puis se retirèrent. Naruto attendit dans un coin que le plus gros du monde soit sorti. Il voulait surtout éviter ses anciens camarades. Il avait bien vu qu'ils semblaient heureux de le revoir. Ses traits se contractèrent. **

**- Ils ne devraient pas l'être, dit-il à voix basse.**

**Quand la salle fut presque vide, il sortit à son tour. A peine sortit, il sentit un objet voler à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Un kunaï, d'après le son qu'il produisait dans l'air. Et d'après sa trajectoire, il avait pour cible sa tête...**

**Je crois que je vais encore me faire détester. Et oui, j'ai le chic pour toujours faire finir mes chaps o plus mauvais moment, mais bon, je suis comme ça et je n'y peux rien. Au fait, bravo à ceux qui avaient deviné que c'était Orochimaru l'ennemi en question !**

**Orochimaru ( en ricanant ) : Aucun homme ne peut me tuer.**

**J.U ( enlève son casque et fait cascader ses longs cheveux ) : Je ne suis pas un homme ! ( oups désolée, je m'égare ! faut que je me rappelle que je ne suis pas dans le seigneur des anneaux ! ) **

**Naruto : Dis-moi que je vais pas me recevoir bêtement ce kunaï en pleine face !**

**J.U : ça, tu verras la prochaine fois...**

**Naruto ( boude )**

**Shikamaru : Tu pouvais pas nous oublier un peu ? T'étais obligé de nous faire intervenir ?**

**Neji, Ino, Lee, Kiba, Shino approuvent d'un signe de tête.**

**J.U : Vi. Parce que je vous adoooooore ! Surtout toi mon petit Shikamachou ! G d'ailleurs des tas de projets pour toi !**

**Shikamaru ( avec son air le plus ennuyé et aussi légèrement inquiet ) : Galèèèèèèèèèère !**

**Tenten ( vexée) : Et nous, on est pas assez bien pour ta fic ? **

**Chôji ( très occupé avec un énorme paquet de chips offert par l'auteur ) : Mmmm.**

**J.U : t'en fait pas, je vous ai pas oublié ! Mais faudra attendre le prochain chap ! **

**Sasuke ( pas l'air content )**

**J.U : ben kes ki va pas Sasuke ?**

**Sasuke : Comment as-tu pu dire que Naruto m'avait senti approcher ! je suis indetectable ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis le meilleur ninja de ma génération et le futur Hokage !**

**Naruto : Arrête de râler ! C'est juste la preuve que je suis plus fort que toi ! Et puis pour le futur Hokage... Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps pour ça ! ****C moi qui vais remplacer la Vielle quand elle aura prit sa retraite ( ce qui ne saurait tarder ) **

Tsunade ( pas très contente ) : Hé !

Sasuke ( ignorant l'interruption de Tsunade ) : si tu y tiens.

**Sasuke se jette sur Naruto pour une méga baston.**

**J.U et Sakura ( gros soupir )**

**Sakura : ne comptez par sur moi pour les séparer.**

**Vous avez aimé ? Vous voulez la suite ? Une chose chose à faire : prenez vos boitiés et tappez le un pour... Oulà, je m'égare encore ! On arrête et on rembobine. **

**Si vous avez aimé et si vous voulez la suite : REVIEWS !**


	4. Une semaine d'attente

Bonjour tout le monde ! Contente de vous retrouver ! Mais avant d'attaque le nouveau chap, je tiens, comme d'hab, à répondre aux reviews . Ca fait plaisirs de voir les mêmes noms à chaque fois ( ça prouve qu'ils aiment) et puis bien sûr, les petits nouveaux sont également une source de joie pour l'auteur.

zagan : Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai pris ta demende en considération et je n'écris plus en gras ( gomen pour tous les yeux que j'orai esquinté, dit l'auteur avec petit yeux de chiens battus). Pour ce qui est d'Orcochimaru, bien sûr que c'était évident. Pour la discussion avec Sasuke et sakura, j'avoue que je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'imaginais très bien la tête des persos kan Naruto leur sortait tout ce qui les concernait ( ptdr ). Et avant que j'oublie, merci pour la trad de 6eme Hokage. Parce que je ne savais du tout comment ça se disait

Arminas : Merci pour les compliments, j'en rougis ( remarque c'est peut être la fièvre vu que je suis malade... non, ce n'est pas que la fièvre, je crois, lol). Tu te demandes où est Hinata ? Je pense que tu aura la réponse en lisant la suite.

jynrionuchiwa : Sniff, pk tant de haine ! Qu'ai je fais pour mériter ça ? Sinon, plus sérieusement, ne t'en fait pas pour les yaoïs, il n'y en aura pas. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable d'en écrire de toute façon...

Koneko44 : Contente que ma fic te plaise. Sasuke qui a le plus de classe? ...

Sasuke : ben quoi, c la stricte vérité

Naruto ( arrive et lui fout une baffe ) : Baka ! C moi le meilleur et le plus classeux !

Itachi ( l'assome en se servant de la grosse épée de Kisame ) : De 1, " classeux", ça existe pas. De 2, c moi le plus beau ninja de la terre

Sasuke : je te rappelle que je t'ai tué, traitre !

Itachi : ... C'est vrai. Mais je reste kan même le plus bel homme que cette terren'ait jamais porté...

Ouuuuuups ! Sorry, j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes persos, lol. Couchez tout le monde !Quoi qu'il en soit, merci pour ta reviews

mahiro : Contente que tu aimes. En ce qui concerne le nouveau comportement de Naruto, j'en dirais la raison, mais pas tout de suite ( on ne m'appelle pas sadique pour rien, niak niak ). Avanat toute chose, il faut passer l'examen. Le pendentif qu'il porte ? C'est lié à ce qui l'a fait changer, donc patience. POur finir, j'avais besoin pour la suite de l'histoire qu'Hinata ne soit pas encore chuunin. Pour moi, elle n'était pas encore assez remises des blessures infligées par Neji lors du premier examen pour retenter l'expérience tout de suite. Voilà .

Snaky : Puisque tu te serais arrangé quand même pour lire, c'est la preuve que ça te plait, donc je ne vais pas me plaindre, lol. Et puis, je commence à l'aimer, mon surnom de Sadique ( Ha ha ha ha ha ha! rire sadique ). Sinon, sadique, je ve bien, mais feignasse, sûrement pas ! Le chap 4 étant déjà écrit depuis longtemps, je n'ai donc pas à l'écrire. En fait, j'ai déjà pas mal de chapitre sous la main, mais avant de les mettre, j'attends de voir si les reviews qu'on me laissent son assez encouragentes ( a bon entendeur) O fait, kelle fic ? Sur ta page, il n'y a rien d'indiqué ?

Voilà! Maintenant, place à la suite et bonne lecture!

O fait, ces satanés tirets ne veulent pas marcher ! je les remplace par un ".

CHAPITRE 4 : Une semaine d'attente

Naruto réagit immédiatement et rattrapa le kunaï à moins de deux centimètres de son visage. Il aurait du le percevoir et le rattraper plus tôt. Mais il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se maudit pour cet instant d'inattention.

"C'était juste ! fit une voix sur sa droite. T'as failli y passer !

"C'est toi qui n'es pas assez discret, Kiba, riposta Naruto.

Il soupira et se tourna. Kiba se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, Akamaru à ses pieds. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tous les autres étaient aussi présents. Sakura, Sasuke, mais aussi Shikamaru, Ino, Shino, Neji et Lee. Un peu plus loin se tenaient leurs senseïs, Kakashi, Kurenaï, Asuma, Gaï et Iruka. Quand le jeune homme regarda dans leur direction, il vit une ombre passer dans leurs yeux et Asuma croisa le regard de Kakashi qui hocha silencieusement la tête.

"C'est pas très sympa, ce que tu nous a fait, dit Kiba, attirant de nouveau l'attention de Naruto.

"A quel propos ? demanda le jeune homme, sur la défensive.

"Déjà d'être parti sans nous dire au revoir, commença Lee.

Le petit groupe s'avança, la mine menaçante, vers Naruto qui se raidit imperceptiblement et qui glissa lentement sa main vers sa sacoche.

"Et puis aussi de ne pas nous avoir prévenu que tu étais de retour, continua Shikamaru.

"Et qu'est ce que vous avez l'intention de faire ? demanda Naruto.

Les jeunes ninjas se regardèrent et Naruto vit qu'ils avaient les lèvres serrés, comme s'ils se retenaient de dire quelque chose. Finalement, ils se tournèrent à nouveau vers lui.

"On va fêter dignement ton retour, bien sûr ! s'exclama Kiba en donnant une tape dans l'épaule de Naruto.

Naruto vit ses anciens camarades cesser de retenir leurs sourires et tous lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue, chacun à sa façon. Il eut droit à deux autres tapes amicales de la part de Shikamaru et de Lee, et Ino le serra brièvement dans ses bras.

"Mais dis-moi, où est passé le nain exaspérant que l'on connaissait ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant et en le regardant des pieds à la tête.

"Il a grandi, se contenta de répondre Naruto.

"C'est peu de le dire ! fit Ino.

"Tu as finalement décidé de nous honorer à nouveau de ta présence ? fit Neji d'un ton mordant, mais avec un petit sourire qui démentait la dureté de ses paroles.

"Il semblerait bien, répondit Naruto. Mais je te rassure, ce n'est que temporaire.

Shino, lui, ne dit rien, mais des petits plis étaient apparus autour de ses yeux, enfin, autour du peu que laissaient voir ses lunettes noires, signe qu'il souriait lui aussi.

"Bon, maintenant que la scène des retrouvailles est terminée, tout le monde dehors ! s'exclama Lee. On va se trouver un restaurant ou un bar sympa et on va y passer le reste de l'après-midi, voir même la nuit !

"Est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? fit Iruka, un peu plus loin. Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas encore l'êge de boire, pour la plupart ! Et puis, avec ce qu'on vient d'apprendre...

"Ils ne boiront pas d'alcool. Laissons-les s'amuser un peu tant qu'ils le peuvent encore, l'interrompit gentiment Kurenaï. Ca ne leur fera pas de mal. A nous non plus d'ailleurs.

"Tu n'as peut être pas tord, reconnut Iruka en soupirant.

"Et nous, nous sommes invités ? demanda Gaï.

"Bien sûr ! répondit immédiatement Lee.

Puis il se tourna vers ses amis.

"N'est ce pas ?

"Plus on est de fous et plus on rit, répondit Kiba en haussant les épaules. Allons-y. Je crois savoir où nous pourrions aller.

"Il faudrait peut être aller chercher les autres, vous ne croyez pas ? fit Sakura.

"Tu as raison, approuva Ino. Hinata, Chôji et Tenten devraient venir avec nous aussi.

"Je vais chercher Hinata, dit Neji avant de s'éclipser.

"Je m'occupe de Chôji, annonça Shikamaru avant de partir aussi.

"Moi je vais chercher Tenten, fit Lee.

"On devrait peut être aussi demander à Honda s'il veut venir ? proposa Sakura, hésitante, en croisant le regard de Naruto.

"Ca m'étonnerait qu'il vienne, fit Sasuke.

"Pourquoi il refuserait ? demanda Kiba. Il adore faire la fête, et ça lui permettrait de rencontrer Naruto.

"On se connaît déjà, annonça sèchement Naruto. Et si ça vous dérange pas, je préfère rentrer tout de suite.

"Ne crois pas t'éclipser comme ça ! firent Gaï et Asuma en attrapant Naruto chacun par une épaule. Après tout, cette fête est en ton honneur !

"Tu vas venir avec nous que ça te plaise ou non ! ajouta Kiba. N'oublie pas que tu dois te faire pardonner ! Maintenant, allons-y nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps.

Naruto soupira, frustré, mais se laissa entraîner dehors par les deux adultes. Kiba partit devant avec Sakura et Ino. Les deux silencieux du groupe, soit Shino et Sasuke, fermèrent la marche. Derrière eux, Kakashi, Kurenaï et Iruka regardaient sortir leurs élèves et collègues.

"Je vais aller voir si Honda veut venir, annonça Kakashi. Mais comme l'a dit Sasuke, ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte.

"Pourquoi ? demanda Kurenaï. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé entre Naruto et Honda ?

"Trop longue histoire, répondit Kakashi en soupirant. On se retrouve là-bas.

Puis il disparut.

"Allons-y, fit Kurenaï en entraînant Iruka. Ils ne nous attendront pas !

Les deux ninjas sortirent à leur tour.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous réunis dans un bar-restaurant. Comme Sasuke et Kakashi l'avaient prédit, Honda avait refusé de venir. Chôji, Tenten et Hinata, eux, ne s'étaient pas fait prier. Quand Hinata avait vu Naruto, elle avait rougi des pieds à la tête. Bien sûr, Neji l'avait prévenue qu'il était de retour et qu'il avait changé. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle transformation physique ! Quand il s'était tourné vers elle pour la saluer, même si assez froidement, elle avait du faire un gros effort pour ne pas se cacher derrière son cousin. Elle pensait avoir réussi à surmonter sa timidité, mais apparemment elle s'était trompée ! Les heures passaient et Lee, Kiba, Gaï et Asuma avaient décidé de s'occuper de l'ambiance. Elèves comme senseïs se détendaient et s'amusaient, oubliant pour quelques heures le danger qui planait sur le village. Au bout de trois heures, Naruto parvint à s'esquiver et sortit sur le balcon prendre l'air. Il s'accouda à la balustrade et regarda les rues animées de Konoha. Ces trois heures avaient été un calvaire pour lui. Ses anciens camarades l'avaient assailli de questions auxquelles il avait répondu de manière évasive. A chaque fois qu'ils lui demandaient ce qu'il avait fait après avoir quitté le village, il se contentait de dire qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé, sans jamais entrer dans les détails. Ils avaient fini par se lasser de son indifférence et avaient lancé d'autres discussions. Naruto avait dû prendre son mal en patience et s'était renfrogné dans son coin. Il en avait tout de même profité pour observer les personnes réunies autour de lui. Pour la plupart, ils n'avaient pas changé. Ino et Sakura étaient toujours aussi survoltées. Naruto avait cependant remarqué qu'Ino semblait ne plus chercher autant qu'avant à s'attirer les faveurs de Sasuke. Comme si elle s'était résignée au fait de voir Sakura avec lui. Naruto n'était pas sûr qu'ils sortaient ensembles, mais ils étaient néanmoins assis côte à côte et cela ne semblait pas gêner Sasuke, qui d'ailleurs semblait s'être parfaitement réintégré. Trois ans plus tôt, cette proximité aurait royalement énervé Naruto. Mais aujourd'hui... Shino avait toujours son attitude distante et il se contentait de regarder les autres faire les idiots sans jamais participer. Lee imitait toujours les moindres faits et gestes de Gaï, son idole, qui était d'ailleurs toujours aussi allumé ! Chôji s'était jeté sur la nourriture dès qu'il était arrivé et n'avait pas arrêté de s'empiffrer depuis. Kiba participait avec joie à l'animation qui régnait et son fidèle Akamaru aboyait joyeusement à chacune des phrases enjouées de son maître. L'agitation ambiante semblait en revanche royalement ennuyer Shikamaru qui passait la plus grande partie de son temps à regarder par la fenêtre. Kakashi, Kurenaï et Iruka étaient assis un peu à l'écart de leurs élèves et observaient ce qui se passait d'un air amusé, n'intervenant que très rarement. Le regard d'Iruka se posait souvent sur Naruto, qui évitait soigneusement de le croiser. Tenten s'était presque jetée sur Neji quand elle était arrivée et avait bien pris soin de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il était difficile de dire si celà dérangeait le jeune homme ou non. Neji était celui qui avait le plus changé. Enfin, surtout en ce qui concernait son comportement envers sa cousine. Il semblait désormais veiller sur elle en grand frère protecteur. Sa haine paraissait avoir entièrement disparu. Ce qui était une très bonne chose. Quant à Hinata... Naruto repensa au moment où elle était arrivée. Il l'avait vu rougir quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Elle semblait être toujours aussi peu sûre d'elle. Physiquement non plus, elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours le même visage fin, les mêmes yeux blancs, héritage du clan Hyuga, les mêmes cheveux couleur de geais avec des reflets bleutés, qui avaient seulement un peu poussé. Dans l'esprit de Naruto, un autre visage se superposa peu à peu à celui de Hinata. Celui d'une autre jeune fille à la peau claire et aux longs cheveux noirs. Un beau sourire éclairait son visage et ses yeux vert clair pétillaient de malice. Naruto soupira et porta à nouveau sa main autour de son cou, la refermant sur le pendentif. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux voir l'image de la jeune fille. Il lui semblait pouvoir entendre sa voix chaleureuse prononcer son nom.

"Naruto ?... Eh, réveille-toi ! C'est pas encore le moment de dormir et surtout pas debout !

Naruto fut brutalement ramener à la réalité. Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux en soupirant de frustration. C'était la deuxième fois dans la même journée qu'on le prenait par surprise. Il se retourna et croisa le regard interrogateur de Shikamaru.

"Un problème ? lui demanda celui-ci.

"Non, je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

Shikamaru vint s'adosser à la balustrade, à côté de Naruto.

"La petite fête en ton honneur ne te plait pas ? demanda t-il.

"J'aurais préféré moins d'excitation.

"Ca m'étonne de toi, fit Shikamaru.

"Mais je pourrais te retourner la question, dit Naruto en changeant de sujet. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

"Bof, tu sais que je n'aime pas trop l'agitation, répondit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. Je préfère le calme. Et au fait, chouette, la boucle d'oreille. Je croyais pourtant que tu n'en voulais pas.

"J'ai changé d'avis, fit Naruto sur un air désinvolte.

"Et tu l'as depuis quand ?

"Environ un an et demi.

Il y eut ensuite un moment de silence. Naruto continuait de regarder les rues et Shikamaru observait le ciel, la tête légèrement inclinée en arrière.

I"l parait que t'as pas l'intention de rester à Konoha ? fit finalement ce dernier.

"En effet.

"Pourquoi ?

"On m'a déjà posé cette question, répondit Naruto.

"Mais tu n'y a jamais répondu.

"Je n'ai plus ma place ici.

C"'est la chose la plus stupide que je t'ai jamais entendu dire ! s'exclama Shikamaru.

"Je suis sérieux, dit Naruto. Certaines choses ont changé, et font que je ne peux plus demeurer au village.

"Si tu parles de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans et qui t'a poussé à partir...

"C'est une des raisons.

Shikamaru se tourna vers lui.

"Sakura nous a racontés ce qui s'est passé, dit-il. Même si elle n'est pas vraiment entrée dans les détails. On sait ce qui s'est passé entre Kabuto et toi. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable pour ça. C'était un traître qui avait mérité de mourir. C'était un ennemi qui menaçait la sécurité du village. En le tuant, tu n'as fait que ton rôle de ninja de Konoha.

"On croirait entendre la vieille. C'est ton rôle de leader qui t'a transformé en parfait patriote ? demanda Naruto d'un ton assez mordant.

"Pas la peine de te braquer comme ça ! fit Shikamaru en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement, surpris par la réaction du jeune homme.

"Au fait, j'ai entendu dire que tu faisais des merveilles maintenant en tant que chef de mission, reprit Naruto. Presque toutes les missions accomplies avec les effectifs toujours au complet au retour. Même lors de la mission d'il y a un an où tu avais reçu l'ordre de mener une équipe qui devait traquer et éliminer des ninjas rebelles du pays de la terre particulièrement dangereux entrés clandestinement dans notre pays. Cela a failli mal se terminer mais tout le monde est rentré sain et sauf, et ce grâce à tes plans.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Shikamaru.

"Comment tu sais ça ? demanda t-il.

"Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Sasuke et Sakura, je me suis tenu au courant de ce qui se passait au village et j'ai suivi vos progressions respectives.

"Oui, Sasuke m'a dit que tu connaissais le nombre et le rang exact de ses missions, ainsi que celles de Sakura.

Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto.

"Je te rassure tout de suite, je n'ai pas appris ces chiffres à l'extérieur du village, confia Naruto. Tsunade m'a montré vos dossiers avant l'arrivée de Kakashi-senseï, Sasuke et Sakura. Même si je savais à peu près ce que vous aviez fait, je n'aurais pas été capable de connaître avec exactitude le nombre et le rang des missions que vous avez accomplies en trois ans ! Mais c'était amusant de voir la tête qu'ils faisaient en croyant que je savais tout ça depuis longtemps.

"J'imagine, approuva Shikamaru. Mais ça n'explique pas tout. La mission dont tu as parlé tout à l'heure était sensée être secrète. Hokage-sama ne t'aurait jamais montré ces dossiers.

"Non, c'est vrai, répondit tranquillement Naruto. Mais il suffit juste de savoir où chercher pour apprendre certaines choses.

"Naruto fit ensuite un signe de tête, désignant l'intérieur où les autres s'amusaient toujours.

"S'ils te le demandent, dis-leur que j'ai dû partir.

Et il disparut avant que Shikamaru n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci le chercha en vain du regard. Il soupira. Sakura avait raison quand elle disait qu'il avait beaucoup changé. On aurait dit une personne totalement différente. Shikamaru scruta une dernière fois les rues du regard puis retourna avec les autres.

Trois jours passèrent avant que quelqu'un ne revit Naruto. Il avait complètement disparu. Son départ en douce de la fête avait beaucoup vexé certains. Mais tous avaient bien été obligés de reconnaître qu'il n'était plus le Naruto qu'ils avaient connu et cela avait un peu atténué leur ressentiment. Les missions se déroulaient comme si de rien n'était, selon la volonté de Tsunade de ne rien laisser paraître du danger qui rodait. La Godaïme avait envoyé des espions au pays du son. A leur retour, ils annoncèrent que tout était calme là-bas. Mais c'était justement ce calme qui était étrange. C'était beaucoup trop calme, pour le fief d'Orochimaru. Ils avaient aussi confirmé l'information comme quoi ce dernier seraient en vie. Même si ce dernier restait introuvable, tous à Oto savaient qu'il était bien vivant. Par conséquent, la garde de Konoha avait été doublée et la vigilance accrue. L'examen chuunin avait été fixé à une semaine exactement après la réunion qui avait eu lieu dans la salle du conseil. Deux jours après l'annonce de la date de l'examen, soit trois jours après la réunion, les senseïsdes genins vinrent faire leurs recommandations à Tsunade. Kurenaï recommanda Hinata, Gaï nomma Tenten, Asuma nomma Chôji et Kakashi recommanda Honda. Il savait que ce dernier avait hâte de participer et de montrer de quoi il était capable. Tsunade demanda à Kakashi s'il ne voulait pas refaire passer Naruto.

"On ne peut plus vraiment dire qu'il soit toujours sous mon autorité, répondit le ninja. Il a clairement laissé entendre qu'il ne se considérait plus comme un membre de l'équipe 7. Je ne peux donc pas le recommander pour l'examen. Sinon, je l'aurais fait sans hésitation, ne serait ce que pour connaître l'étendue de ses capacités actuelles.

Jiraya intervint alors.

"Je suis d'accord avec Kakashi pour ce qui est de tester ses capacités, dit-il. Mais puisqu'il ne peut plus le recommander, je pense être en mesure de pouvoir le faire moi. Après tout, j'ai aussi été son senseï. Et je peux dire sans me vanter que je lui ai enseigné pas mal de choses.

"Je l'inscris donc, annonça Tsunade. Mais comment le lui faire savoir ? Il est introuvable !

"Je pense savoir comment le trouver, répondit Jiraya. Je me charge de lui transmettre le message.

L'après-midi, Naruto se rendit devant la stèle du souvenir dédiée aux ninjas morts au combat. Jiraya l'y attendait.

"Je me doutais bien que tu finirais par venir ici, dit-il. Mais dis-moi, petit cachottier, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais développé une technique de transformation inédite qui te permet de te changer en courant d'air !

Pas de réaction. Jiraya soupira. Il n'avait vraiment plus aucun humour.

"Que voulez-vous ? demanda Naruto.

"T'annoncer une nouvelle importante.

"Vous m'avez recommandé à Tsunade pour que je puisse passer l'examen chuunin qui aura lieu dans quatre jours, dit Naruto.

Jiraya ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

"Décidément, tu me surprendras toujours, soupira t-il. Je ne te demanderais même pas comment tu l'as appris, je sais que tu ne me répondrais pas.

Pendant que Jiraya parlait, Naruto s'était tourné vers la stèle et la regardait en silence.

"Nous n'avons pas vraiment eut l'occasion de parler lors de la réunion, dit Jiraya.

Silence.

"Tes camarades et senseïs ont du mal à comprendre les changements qui sont advenus en toi, continua Jiraya. Ils se demandent ce qui t'a fait changer à ce point en l'espace de ces trois années.

"Cela ne les regarde pas, dit brutalement Naruto.

"Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi, et c'est normal. Pourquoi est ce que tu les repousses ?

"Pourquoi poser une question dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse ?

"Je sais que te forger une carapace émotionnelle aussi dure que l'acier t'a aidé à surmonter ce qui s'est passé. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ta blessure guérira. Tu ne fais que la dissimuler, que tenter de l'ignorer. Mais elle est toujours là. Laisse tes amis t'aider. C'est le meilleur moyen pour surmonter la...

"Le jour où j'aurais besoin de vos conseils, je vous le ferais savoir, le coupa sèchement Naruto. Maintenant, excusez-moi, "senseï ", mais je dois aller m'entraîner pour l'examen. On se reverra ce jour là.

Il tourna les talons et partit. Jiraya le regarda s'éloigner. Il secoua lentement la tête. C'était la première fois que Naruto l'appelait senseï. Mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas du tout une marque de respect. Et puis, " S'entraîner". Comme s'il en avait besoin ! Pour l'avoir suivi pendant trois ans, Jiraya savait pertinemment que la puissance du jeune homme avait augmenté. Mais il ignorait quelle était l'étendue exacte de ses nouvelles capacités. Il ne l'avait plus jamais vu combattre et devait se contenter des rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet. Mais en revanche, il y avait une chose dont Jiraya était sûr. C'était que la souffrance de son ancien élève n'avait pas disparu. S'éloigner de ses amis était pour lui un moyen de se protéger. Mais tôt ou tard, l'armure qu'il s'était forgée autour du cœur finirait par se fissurer et il serait alors bien obligé d'affronter le passé. S'il acceptait de refaire confiance à ses amis, de les laisser l'aider, il aurait ainsi plus de chance de calmer la douleur, et surtout de commencer à guérir.

Durant les quatre jours qui suivirent, chaque genin passa son temps libre à s'entraîner en vu de l'examen. Certains s'entraînaient seuls, d'autres étaient aidés par leurs amis ou senseïs. Sous le regard amusé d'Asuma, Shikamaru et Ino se chargèrent personnellement d'entraîner Chôji, pour son plus grand malheur, car ils se montraient très stricts avec lui. Surtout Ino.

"Nous ne serons pas avec toi cette fois ci ! lui dit la jeune fille. Tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul vu que tu ne sais pas avec qui tu vas faire équipe ! Alors au boulot !

"Elle est peut être un peu dure, mais elle n'a pas tord, approuva Shikamaru. Il faut que tu sois prêt.

Et le pauvre Chôji dut faire et refaire les mêmes exercices pendant quatre jours. Hinata, elle, avait aussi un entraîneur particulier en la personne de Neji. Celui-ci tenait à veiller personnellement au travail de sa cousine. Chaque jour, il la faisait travailler dur, sous le regard approbateur du père de la jeune fille. Neji agissait-il ainsi par remords de l'avoir tant mal traitée et lors de leur premier examen où il l'avait presque tuée ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il tenait à ce que la jeune fille soit fin prête pour le jour de l'examen et mette toutes les chances de son côté pour s'en sortir avec le moins de casse possible, si ce n'était pour gagner. Il passait donc le plus clair de son temps libre avec elle, au grand damne de Tenten qui aurait beaucoup aimé avoir le jeune Hyuga comme entraîneur personnel et qui devait se contenter de Lee et de Gaï. Honda, lui, tenait à s'entraîner seul, malgré les propositions de Kakashi et de ses deux camarades de l'aider. Depuis qu'il avait appris que Naruto allais aussi participer à l'examen, il s'entraînait avec acharnement jusqu'à l'épuisement.

"Pourquoi tu t'entraînes si dur puisque tu prétends être capable de le battre sans problème ? lui demanda Sakura avec sarcasme.

"Je ne veux prendre aucun risque, répondit Honda. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je l'écraserais !

Sakura ferma les yeux. L'image qui l'avait hanté pendant longtemps lui revint en mémoire. L'image de Naruto, terrifiant et déchaîné après le meurtre de Kabuto.

"Espérons que ce ne sera pas lui qui t'écrasera, soupira la jeune fille.

Quant à Naruto, personne ne le croisa après Jiraya. En fait, comme l'avait pensé le sannin, il ne s'entraînait pas. Après tout, il n'avait fait que ça durant les deux années précédentes. Il se sentait plus que prêt pour l'examen qui ne l'intéressait pas tant que ça finalement. La seule chose qui pouvait l'intéresser à la rigueur dans cet examen était de tester ses nouvelles capacités face aux autres genins de Konoha. Durant les quatre jours d'attente, il passa le plus clair de son temps à l'extérieur du village. Il vaquait la plupart du temps à des affaires personnelles mais il lui arrivait aussi de suivre des équipes en mission à leur insu. Ce fut notamment le cas avec l'équipe de Kakashi. Alors qu'il s'apprétait à retourner au village, le deuxième jour, il vit sortir l'équipe 7. Le jeune homme se dissimula dans un arbre et réussit à déjouer la vigilance de Kakashi et de ses anciens camarades et écouta le jounin, récapituler avec ses élèves le déroulement de leur mission. Elle consistait à retrouver une personne portée disparue. Naruto faillit néanmoins se faire repérer quand Kakashi et Sasuke sentirent momentanément sa présence, avant de partir, sans pour autant parvenir à le localiser ou à l'identifier. Ils finirent par penser qu'ils avaient rêvé. Naruto les suivit de loin et put les observer en pleine action quand ils tombèrent dans une embuscade tendue par les quatre ninjas rebelles qui avaient enlevé la personne que l'équipe 7 devait retrouver. Kakashi et Sasuke se débarrassèrent assez rapidement de leurs adversaires. Sakura mit un peu plus de temps, mais elle mit aussi son adversaire à terre. Quant à Honda, il se trouvait en assez mauvaise posture. Mais tandis que Sasuke allait venir l'aider, il dévoila sa botte secrète. Alors que son adversaire se jetait sur lui, kunaï au poing, Honda composa rapidement trois signes et se concentra. Dissimulé dans un arbre juste derrière, Naruto observa attentivement ce qui se passa ensuite. La main droite de Honda se mit à briller d'une lueur rougeâtre, comme si elle s'était enflammée. Naruto vit la surprise dans les yeux de Kakashi et de ses deux anciens camarades. Apparemment, ils n'avaient encore jamais vu Honda faire ça. Le jeune homme serra les poings et frappa de toutes ses forces.

_- Ninpô_ : _Le poing flamboyant_ ! cria t-il.

Son poing entra en contact avec le kunaï du ninja adverse et contre toute attente, celui-ci sembla fondre et Honda put ainsi frapper son adversaire, l'envoyant percuter un arbre un peu plus loin.

"Depuis quand tu sais faire ça ? demanda Kakashi, visiblement impressionné.

"C'est une technique ultime familiale, répondit Honda. Ca fait longtemps que je m'entraîne pour la maîtriser mais je n'ai réussi à le faire que hier soir.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage. Il haletait aussi légèrement, comme si utiliser cette technique l'avait épuisé.

"C'était impressionnant, commenta Sakura.

Mentalement, Naruto rectifia la phrase de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas impressionnant. C'était juste intéressant. Ainsi, le jeune excité maîtrisait une technique assez puissante. Mais _le poing flamboyant_ ne faisait pas le poids face au _rasengan_ que Naruto avait appris de Jiraya plusieurs années auparavant. Naruto regarda l'équipe 7 partir en escortant la personne qu'ils étaient venu sauver jusqu'au village. Il s'attarda un peu sur les lieux, puis prit lui aussi la direction du village.

La veille de l'examen, une agitation fébrile régnait dans le village. Tous les genins ou presque étaient nerveux ou avaient hâte d'être au lendemain. Ils ne savaient pas encore pourquoi cet examen avait été préparé aussi rapidement, mais la plupart s'en moquaient. Seul Naruto en connaissait la raison et il avait été convenu que Tenten, Chôji, Hinata et Honda n'apprendraient rien avant la fin de l'examen. Ils allaient avoir suffisamment à faire avec l'examen sans avoir en plus à se soucier de ce qui pourrait se passer après. Naruto était aussi le seul à n'éprouver qu'une grande indifférence à l'idée de passe l'examen. Il y avait déjà participé et était sûr de le réussir sans problème. Après tout, il était bien plus fort que la dernière fois. Il passa la nuit précédent l'examen hors du village et ne rentra que quelques heures avant l'aube. Pendant ce temps, Neji avait accordé à Hinata sa soirée et une bonne nuit de repos. Elle devait être en forme pour le lendemain. Asuma emmena ses trois élèves au restaurant, sa façon d'encourager Chôji. Honda quitta son équipe dès la tombée de la nuit et s'entraîna encore un peu avant d'aller se coucher.

Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, tous les aspirants ninjas ou presque se levèrent avec la même appréhension. Quand l'heure approcha, ils se mirent tous en route pour l'Académie de ninja, où on leur avait donné rendez-vous. Hinata fut accompagnée par Neji et par son père, qui accompagnait aussi Hanabi, la cadette de la famille Hyuga, qui allait aussi passer l'examen. Elle avait à peine 12 ans mais était très douée. Sur place, Hinata fut heureuse d'apercevoir Kurenaï, Shino et Kiba qui étaient venu pour l'encourager. Chôji vint avec ses deux amis et son maître. Tenten arriva en compagnie de Gaï et de Lee. Honda lui, vint seul. Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura l'attendaient devant l'Académie. Mais le regard de Sakura cherchait une autre personne parmi les aspirants réunis. Sasuke remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Qu'est ce que tu cherches ? lui demanda t-il.

"L'épreuve va bientôt commencer, dit-elle en continuant à fouiller la place du regard. Et il n'est toujours pas là !

Sasuke et Kakashi comprirent de qui elle voulait parler. En effet, Naruto n'était visible nulle part.

oooooooooooo

Fini ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Si c le cas, vous savez quoi faire : Reviews!

Naruto : Si g bien compris, je v devoir repasser l'examen. Cooooool ! Je vais pouvoir casser du Sasuke !

Sasuke : Je te rapelle que moi je suis déjà chuunin, Baka !

Naruto : Ne m'appelle pas Baka, baka ! Bon, tant pis, je pourrais combattre encore une fois Neji.

Neji ( regard froid ) : Désolé, mais je suis aussi chuunin.

Naruto ( avec un regard d'espoir) : Kiba alors ?

Kiba : Même pas en rêve ! Moi aussi je suis chuunin !

Naruto ( abattu ) : Gros sourcils ?

Lee : Pareil que pour les autres.

Naruto : Pourquoi suis-je le seul encore genin ?

J.U : Tu n'es pas le seul, rassure toi. D'ailleurs, si t'avais été plus attentif, tu le saurais.

Naruto : Ben il y a qui d'autre ?

Hinata ( toute rouge et avec son tic des doigts ) : je... je dois aussi le repasser... Naruto... Ainsi que Tenten et Chôji...

Naruto ( avec une mine pas très réjouie ) : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais c'est embettant. Toi j'ai pas envie de te frapper et les deux autres ne sont pas au niveau...

Tenten ( en empallant Naruto avec une vingtaine de Kunaïs) : Hééééééé !

Honda : je suis là moi ! Et je v te mettre ta raclée !

Naruto ( se redressant malgrè ses blessures ) : C'est vrai que tu es là toi aussi ! Parfait, toi je v pouvoir te frapper, vu que j'aime pas ta tête ! Et puis, c'est moi le plus fort !

Honda ( pas content du tout ) : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma tête ?

J.U ( avec grosse goutte derrière la tête) : bon, je crois qu'on va arrêter là où je sens que ça va mal finir.

A bientôt tout le monde !

PS : Je pars en voyage jusqu'à mardi soir, je ne pourrais donc rien mettre de plus jusqu'à mon retour, soit disons... mercredi après midi, si vous êtes gentils avec moi ( c'est à dire que je ve pleins de reviews! lol )


	5. Une équipe bancale

Hola ! Je suis de retour de mon petit voyage en Espagne ! Je vous ai manqué ? J'espère bien! lol. Bon, comme d'hab, petites réponses aux reviews

zagan : Ce que j'aime avec toi, c la rapidité avec laquelle tu me laisses une review! J'ai à peine le temps de la publier, qu'elle est déjà là, lol! Non pas que je m'en plaigne! POur la composition des équipes, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre . Pour la fille aux yeux verts... Il faudra attendre un peu. Là, je vais privilégier l'examen. Mais promis, je donnerais par la suite la réponse à ta question, dans un chapitre futur.

jynriouchiwa : rhaaaaa ! G toujours du mal à écrire ton pseudo, à toi! Tu pouvais pas faire plus simple! lol. Contente que tu aimes. Moi, arréter les fins de chap à l'arrache ? Jamais! Je tiens trop à ma réputation de sadique, niark niark niark ! lol

Arminas : je sais, j'adore faire ce genre de fins! Comme je l'ai dit à jynriouchiwa, je tiens trop à mon surnom de sadique pour y renoncer! Et puis, comme ça, je suis à peu pret sûre que ceux qui aiment se jèteront sur la suite. Si j'ai bien compris la suite de ta reviews, tu espères que Naruto sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ? Je l'espère aussi, mais je ne sais pas trop à quoi tu t'attends donc... croisons les doigts pour que ça te convienne. Pour les nouvelles techniques, tu verras ça au fur et à mesure des chapitres . Pour terminer, saches que je compte bien suivre ce conseil. je n'ai pas l'intention de m'arréter tout de suite! A moins que tout le monde me dises que c nul et que je devrais avoir honte de publier... Là, je me retirerais, le coeur brisé, la queue entre les pattes et les oreilles rabattues...

onarluca : contente que ton PC remarche. Et puis 3 reviews d'un coup ! Je peux dire que ça m'a fait plaisirs ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents

la fgrognon : Contente que ça te plaise. Pour le couple Naruto/Hinata... Ben, tu verras bien si tu continues à lire, lol. Par contre je ne comprends pas poursuoi tu dis que Naruto est déjà amoureux. Je ne dis rien de tel dans le chap 1 (?). Si tu pouvais clarifier le choeses, je t'en serais très reconnaissante lol.

Konoko44 : Je rougis sous le compliement. Naruto et Honda dans la même équipe ? Mmmm, c une idée intéressante, lol. Tu n'as qu'à lire la suite pour savoir si g eu cette idée. Quand à me pousser devant l'ordi... Tu aurais eu du mel vu que je n'étais même pas en France ! lol. POur le moment, je te trouve très sage vu que tu pense à me laisser des reviews, lol. Que demander de plus ? Pour ce qui est des chapitres, j'en ai encore quelques uns en stock, donc je peux en mettre régulièrement.

Snaky : Sadique, et fière de l'être, lol. Et ta fic, elle parle de quoi ? Et puis, je ne perds pas mon temps à lire des reviews, vu que c'est un plaisirs. Et puis, comme je l'ai dis à Konoko44, des chaps, j'en ai encore en stock, donc je n'ai pas à les écrire, lol

mahiro : voilà,c mercredi, et je poste le nouveau chap. Content(e) ? Tu veux savoir avec qui Naruto va faire équipe ? Et bien tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chap

Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 5 : Une équipe bancale

Mais Sakura n'était pas la seule à scrutter la foule assemblée. Iruka aussi cherchait le jeune homme. Depuis son retour, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de parler. Ou plutôt, ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Naruto s'était éclipsé de la fête avant que son ancien maître n'ait pu venir le voir et depuis, personne ne l'avait vu. Iruka soupira, puis retourna à l'interieur où il avait du travail. Presque au même moment, Hinata soupira également. Elle aussi cherchait des yeux Naruto. Elle espérait de tout son coeur qu'il viendrait. Son manège attira l'attention de Neji.

"Hinata, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t-il.

La jeune fille sursauta et rougit.

"Rien, je... je cherchais juste...

"Naruto ? termina à sa place son cousin. Je ne le vois pas non plus, même avec mon _byakugan_. Il n'est pas encore là. Mais s'il veut participer à l'examen, il a intérêt de se dépécher.

"Bonjour à tous !

Les genins de tournèrent vers la porte de l'académie. Tsunade venait d'en sortit, accompagnée de Jiraya et de Shizune.

"Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui a lieu l'examen chunnin, continua t-elle. Si vous êtes ici, cela veut dire que vos maîtres vous jugent capables de vous débrouiller seuls et surtout dignes de mériter ce rang. Mais de cela, nous en jugerons par la suite. Cet examen est composé d'une épreuve principale qui est une épreuve de survie. Tous les détails vous seront donnés dans un moment. Les équipes qui réussiront à passer cette première épreuve devront passer deux autres épreuves mais qui prendront moins de temps que la première. Mais tout cela, vous le découvrirez par la suite. Je vous propose donc de...

Il y eut une détonation et un nuage de fumée apparut entre Tsunade et les genins. La plupart poussa une exclamation de surprise. Quand la fumée se dissipa un peu, tous purent distinguer la silhouette d'une femme.

"Excusez cette intérruption, Hokage-sama, dit Anko en s'inclinant. Mais tout est prêt pour la première épreuve.

Sakura et ses camarades du même âge secouèrent la tête. Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais ! Anko aimait toujours autant les entrées remarquées !

"Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! s'exclama Anko en se tournant vers les aspirants. Je suis Anko Mitarashi et c'est moi qui vais superviser votre première épreuve. Je propose donc de nous rendre sans plus tarder sur le lieu de l'examen. Les maîtres des genins ainsi que les chuunins présents peuvent aussi venir. Maintenant allons-y !

Elle tourna les talons et partit, suivit par tous les genins. Tsunade les regarda partir.

"Je n'ai pas vu Naruto, dit-elle. Tu lui as bien transmit le message, Jiraya ? demanda t-elle.

"Oui, je l'ai fait, répondit celui-ci. Mais c'était inutile, il le savait déjà. Et ne me demande pas comment.

"Et il t'a dit qu'il viendrait ?

"Oui. Espérons juste qu'il le ferra, soupira Jiraya.

"En effet, approuva Tsunade. Nous ferrions bien d'y aller nous aussi.

Et ils partirent à la suite d'Anko et des autres ninjas.

Dix minutes plus tard, Anko s'arrêta devant une forêt que Hinata, Chôji, Tenten et leurs camarades chuunins reconnurent aussitôt.

"Voici _la Forêt de la Mort_ ! annonça joyeusement Anko. A la tête de certains d'entre vous, je vois que vous ne l'avez pas oubliée ! Mais ne dites rien pour ne pas gâcher la surprise aux petits nouveaux de l'examen ! Enfin, bref. C'est là-dedans que va se dérouler la première épreuve. Celle-ci durera un jour. Oui, je sais, c'est moins que les autres fois. Mais c'est comme ça ! Je disais donc, l'épreuve durera une journée. Elle prendra fin au couché du soleil. Passons maintenant aux détails. Chaque équipe va recevoir un rouleau avant d'entrer dans la forêt.

"Encore le coup des rouleaux, soupira Tenten.

"Contrairement aux fois précédentes, continua Anko, il n'existe qu'une seule sorte de parchemin. Pour être qualifiés pour l'épreuve suivante, il vous faudra entrer en possession d'un deuxième rouleau que vous prendrez à vos adversaires. Ceci n'a pas changé. Je tiens aussi à préciser deux autres points. Premièrement, vu que la durée de l'épreuve est diminuée, des patrouilles de chuunins vont cilloner la forêt afin de vous éviter toutes rencontres... je dirais facheuses avec la faune locale.

"Pff ! Des ninjas qui patrouillent pour veiller sur nous ! Cet examen est vraiment sans intérêt !

Sakura sursauta et se retourna. Naruto se trouvait à côté d'elle.

"Naruto ! Tu es là ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Mais quand es-tu arrivé ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu !

"J'ai vu ça.

"Tu veux imiter Kakashi-senseï en étant en retard, ou tu veux juste te faire remarquer ? demanda Sasuke.

"Ni l'un ni l'autre, répondit sèchement Naruto. J'ai juste perdu du temps en chemin.

"Raison de plus pour écouter les instructions ! intervint Anko. Je suis ravie de voir que tu as enfin daigné te joindre à nous, mais je te conseille de m'écouter. Cela te concerne aussi ! Je disais donc, des patrouilles vous empêcheront de tomber sur de méchantes bébêtes. Mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite ! Ces ninjas auront aussi pour but de tester vos capacités.

"Comment cela ? demanda un genin.

Un petit sourire ravi apparut sur le visage d'Anko.

"C'est très simple. Durant cette épreuve, vous aurez de très fortes chances de tomber sur une patrouille que vous devrez affronter et vaincre si vous voulez rester en course !

Des exclamations jaillirent de toutes parts.

"Quoi ?

"Mais c'est de la folie !

"On va se faire massacrer !

Naruto croisa les bras.

"Voilà qui est déjà beaucoup mieux, dit-il.

"Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, remarqua Shikamaru. Tu crois l'examen déjà réussi ?

"Disons que ce qui m'attend là-dedans ne m'inquiète pas le moins du monde.

Honda sentit la colère monter en lui. Mais quel prétentieux, ce type !

"Je vous signale maintenant la dernière règle et la plus importante de cette épreuve, annonça Anko. Il est strictement interdit, pour quelque raison que ce soit, de tuer son adversaire. Je répête pour ceux qui auraient des problèmes de compréhension : nous ne voulons aucun mort ! Konoha a perdu bien assez de ninjas comme ça sans avoir besoin de vous rajouter à la liste. De plus, si vous mourrez, vous ne serrez plus d'aucune utilité pour le village ! Bien, je crois que j'ai fait le tour de la question. Les équipes sont maintenant priées de se rendre une par une dans la tente derrière moi pour récupérer un rouleau. Les 6 genins sans équipes, restez ici.

Tous les genins se dirigèrent vers la tente, sauf Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Chôji, Honda et un autre genin. Anko se tourna vers eux.

"Vos cas sont particuliers, dit-elle. Soit vos camarades sont déjà chuunins, soit vous êtes arrivés depuis peu comme remplaçant dans une équipe déjà formée, soit vous ne faites pas du tout parti d'une équipe. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hokage-sama s'est penchée sur votre cas et vous a répartis en deux équipes. Je vais maintenant vous donner les noms et numéros de votre nouvelle et surtout provisoire équipe.

Hinata lança un regard timide en direction de Naruto. Elle n'avait pas eu de chance la première fois, mais peut être pourrait-elle être dans son équipe cette fois ! Honda, lui, se moquait de savoir avec qui il allait être. Du moment qu'il n'était pas avec Naruto !

"Bien alors, l'équipe 20 sera composée de Hinata Hyuga, Honda Katsuya et Naruto Usumaki, annonça Anko. L'équipe 21 sera donc composée des trois genins restants.

La réaction des trois membres de l'équipe 20 ne se fit pas attendre. Hinata eut un petit sourire heureux. Enfin ! Elle était enfin dans son équipe ! La réaction de Honda fut très différente.

"Il est hors de question que je sois dans la même équipe que lui ! s'écria t-il. Je veux changer d'équipe !

"C'est malheureusement impossible, répondit patiemment Anko.

"Je ne veux pas être avec lui ! s'entêta Honda.

"Ferme-la, fit Naruto en croisant les bras. Cette idée m'enchante autant que toi mais on a pas le choix. Alors tiens toi tranquille et surtout, ne traînes pas dans mes pattes !

"Ca suffit ! intervint Anko. Au lieu de vous chamailler, allez chercher votre rouleau.

Les trois genins obéirent et partirent vers la tente. Shikamaru eut un sourire amusé. Il se tourna vers Sasuke et Sakura.

"Dites, ils vous rappellent personne ces trois là ? demanda t-il.

"Oh si ! répondirent en coeur les deux jeunes ninjas.

"C'est nous lorsque Iruka-senseï nous a mis dans la même équipe, Sasuke, Naruto et moi, ajouta Sakura, avec le même petit sourire amusé.

"C'est vrai ça, fit Ino. Hinata, c'est toi. Honda remplace Naruto et celui-ci prend la place de Sasuke. Et bien, ça promet !

"En effet, intervint Gaï. Ces trois là vont avoir de grosses difficultées à s'entendre et surtout à travailler en équipe ! Ils vont se faire massacrer !

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, fit Kakashi.

Les chuunins et jounin présents se tournèrent vers lui.

"Que voulez-vous dire, senseï ? demanda Sakura.

"C'est très simple, répondit Kakashi. Ces commentaires, je les ai déjà entendu lors de la création de l'équipe 7. Et pourtant vous savez tous comment ça s'est terminé. Sasuke, Naruto et Sakura nous ont tous surpris. Non seulement parce qu'ils se sont finalement entendus, mais surtout parce que leur travail d'équipe s'est révélé admirable et leur a permis de se sortir des situations les plus critiques. Je me trompe ?

Sakura croisa le regard de Sasuke. Kakashi avait raison.

"Je propose donc qu'on attende de les voir à l'oeuvre avant de les condamner, ajouta t-il.

Il regarda l'équipe 20 revenir lentement. Hinata était toujours un peu rouge, Naruto était impassible et Honda semblait bouder.

"Bien, puisque tout le monde a son rouleau, l'examen va pouvoir commencer, annonça Anko. Je demande donc à toutes les équipes de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée qui porte leur numéro. Vous avez 10 minutes avant que l'épreuve ne commence. Allez-y et bonne chance !

Les équipes commencèrent à s'éparpiller.

"Allez Chôji ! Courage ! Tout va bien se passer ! encouragea Ino.

"Vas-y vieux, écrase-les, ajouta Shikamaru.

Chôji leur fit un signe de main puis commença à s'éloigner avec son partenaire. Tenten, elle, était contariée car Neji s'était tourné vers sa cousine pour l'encourager, à sa façon. Tenten soupira et partit à la suite de ses camarades accompagnée par les encouragements de Lee et de Gaï.

"Ne t'en fait pas pour cette épreuve, dit Neji à sa cousine. Avec l'entrainement que je t'ai fait suivre, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Mais fait attention quand même.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Neji se tourna alors vers Naruto.

"Je te la confie, dit-il, le regard dur. Ramène-la moi entière.

"Je trouve ça très ironique que tu me demandes ça, vu ce que tu avais fait la dernière fois qu'on avait passé l'examen tous ensemble, riposta Naruto d'un ton égal.

Neji fronça les sourcils.

"C'était il y a longtemps. J'ai changé.

"Je sais, fit Naruto. Je garderai un oeil sur Hinata, mais je ne te promets rien.

Les deux regards se rencontrèrent, impassibles.

"Bonne chance, Honda, dit Sakura. Toi aussi Naruto. Faîtes bien attention, tous les deux. Enfin, tous les trois, ajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Hinata.

"Pas la peine de s'inquiéter vu qu'on a pas le droit de tuer, fit Honda en haussant les épaules.

Puis il prit le chemin de la porte qui leur avait été assignée. Naruto commençait à lui emboiter le pas quand il croisa le regard de Sasuke. Ils se fixèrent un moment, silencieux. Puis...

"Ils vont commencer sans toi, dit finalement Sasuke.

Naruto fit un petit signe de tête, puis se remit à marcher.

"Fais gaffe, toi aussi, vieux, lui dit Shikamaru.

"Je l'ai déjà dit. Cette épreuve ne me fais pas peur.

Puis sans rien ajouter de plus, il partit sur les traces d'Honda, suivit par Hinata. Jiraya et Tsunade les suivirent du regard.

"Finalement, il est venu, fit Tsunade avec un sourire satisfait.

"Oui, approuva Jiraya. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi l'as tu mis avec le jeune Katsuya ? Tu sais pourtant très bien qu'ils ne s'entendent pas du tout !

"C'est vrai. Mais je me suis dit que quelque chose de très intéressant pourrait naître de cette alliance.

"Hokage-sama.

Tsunade se tourna vers Anko.

"Qu'y a t-il ?

"Tout le monde est prêt, annonça la jounin. Nous attendons votre signal pour commencer.

"Bien, fit Tsunade. Dans ce cas, que l'épreuve commence !

Anko appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande qu'elle tenait dans la main.

"Ca y est, les portes ont été ouvertes, annonça t-elle. Et on me signale que toutes les équipes sont entrées dans la forêt.

"Parfait, dit Tsunade. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous rendre dans la tour et à attendre que les équipes arrivent. Allons-y.

Elle se mit en route, suivie par Jiraya, les maîtres et les jeunes chuunin présents.

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin, l'équipe 20 venait d'entrer dans la forêt. La porte s'était refermée derrière eux. Etant déjà venu dans cette forêt et connaissant ses dangers, Naruto et Hinata avaient imméditement bondi dans l'arbre le plus proche. Honda, après un instant d'hésitation, les avait imité.

"Bon. Co... Comment allons nous faire ? demanda timidement Hinata.

"Il y a 21 équipes en courses, fit Honda. Il y a donc un rouleau en plus, ou en moins, tout dépend comment on se place. Cela fait donc un maximum de 10 équipes ayant une chance de se qualifier pour l'épreuve suivante.

Hinata se tourna vers Naruto.

"N... Naruto, comment va t-on... procéder ?

Son tic l'avait repris et elle se tortillait doucement les mains.

"On voyage dans les arbres, le plus rapidement et le plus silencieusement possible, dit Naruto d'une voix sèche après un moment de réflexion. Après ça...

"Une minute ! l'intérompit Honda. Depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ? C'est pas toi le chef de cette équipe ! C'est pas parce que tu as pris le rouleau qu'on doit t'obéir au doigt et à l'oeil ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes sois disants conseils pour m'en sortir. Je me débrouillerais très bien tout seul !

"H... Honda ! s'exclama Hinata. Naruto a plus d'expérience...

Naruto l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Tu crois pouvoir t'en sortir seul dans cette forêt ? fit-il, le regard dur. Parfait. Prouve-le.

Il plongea la main dans sa sacoche et en sortit le parchemin qu'il jeta à Honda. Celui-ci le regarda, méfiant.

"Où est le piège ? demanda t-il.

"Il n'y en a pas, répondit Naruto. Puisque tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul, très bien. Vas-y. Mais je te préviens, si tu perds le rouleau et qu'on est disqualifié à cause de toi, je te descends, règlement ou pas.

Honda serra les poings. Il rangea le parchemin et tourna les talons.

"On se retrouve à la tour, dit-il. Et j'aurais avec moi deux rouleaux !

Puis il bondit et disparut. Hinata le regarda partir puis se tourna vers Naruto.

"On... On ne peut pas le laisser partir seul ! Il risque de rencontrer une autre équipe ou pire, une patrouille de chuunin !

Naruto restait immobile et impassible.

"N... Naruto ! insista Hinata.

Le jeune homme soupira.

"Tu peux le voir ? demanda t-il.

"P... Pardon ?

"Est ce que tu peux le voir avec ton _byakugan_ ? répéta Naruto.

"Je... je vais essayer.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_"Byakugan_ !

Les veines autour de ses yeux apparurent quand elle réouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda droit devant elle et sa techinque héréditaire lui permit de voir à travers les arbres et tous les obstacles à une certaine distance.

"Oui, je le vois, dit-elle finalement. Il est à ... à environ 30 mètres devant nous.

"Alors suivons-le. Mais sans nous montrer. On va bien voir s'il est vraiment capable de se débrouiller seul.

Puis il bondit, suivit par Hinata, et ils se mirent à suivre Honda. Quelques secondes après leur départ, deux chuunin apparurent sur la branche que les deux genins venaient de quitter.

"L'épreuve vient à peine de commencer qu'ils sont déjà divisés, dit l'un en souriant. Ca va être du gâteau de les avoir.

"Mouais, fit son équipier. Mais rappelles-toi qu'il s'agit de l'équipe 20. Le maître Hokage nous a dit de bien les surveiller et de faire attention à eux.

"Pff. Regarde-les. Ils sont incapables de s'entendre. Ils ne pourront rien faire contre nous.

"Nous verrons bien, répondit son collègue. Pour l'instant suivons-les ou ils vont finir par nous semer !

Puis ils bondirent.

Honda continua d'avancer au hazard pendant un long moment. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais continuer d'avancer toujours tout droit, sachant que la tour se trouvait au centre de la forêt. Au bout de deux heures, il finit par s'arrêter pour souffler un peu. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il avait fait était stupide. Se séparer des autres alors que c'était un travail d'équipe était vraiment stupide. Mais surtout dangereux. A tout moment, il pouvait rencontrer une autre équipe ou une patrouille de chuunins. Et seul, cela risquait d'être difficile de tenir bon. Mais il préférait encore être là tout seul que de rester au même endroit que Naruto et qu'écouter ses sois disant conseils. Un détail le tira soudain de ses réflexions. Encore énervé, il n'avait pas fait attention. Il remarquait à présent que tout était bien trop calme. Il jura intérieurement. Il s'était montré bien trop distrait. Il était tombé dans un piège ! Au même moment, une volée de kunaïs jaillit de tous les côtés et fondit sur lui. Honda réagit au quart de tour et évita le plus d'armes possible tout en tentant d'en contrer une partie. Il réussit plus ou moins bien et seulement deux armes l'ateignirent, une à l'épaule droite et l'autre à la jambre gauche. Honda serra les dents pour ne pas crier. Il devait faire abstraction de la douleur. Caché dans les fourrets derrière le jeune homme, trois genins l'observaient.

"Il ne s'en est pas trop mal tiré, fit l'un deux.

"C'est vrai, reconnut sa partenaire. Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de la part d'Honda Katsuya.

"N'empêche, quel imbécile ! dit le troisième genin. Se déplacer seul. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Ca va être facile de le battre et de lui voler son rouleau.

"Allons-y, fit la genin.

Une nouvelle volée de kunaï jaillit. Honda pesta et à nouveau tenta d'en éviter le maximum. Il fut tout de même touché à la joue et aux côtes. Honda serra les poings. Ils voulaient l'avoir à l'usure !

"Calme-toi et concentres-toi ! s'ordonna t-il intérieurement. Concentres-toi et cherches à percevoir leur présence.

Il scrutta les alentours, attentif au moindre mouvement. Puis soudain, sa main plongea rapidement dans sa sacoche et il lança à toute vitese un shuriken dans un des fourret. Un des genins qui l'observait en sortit.

"Bravo, tu m'as trouvé, fit-il. Mais tu n'es pas encore au bout de tes peines !

"C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Honda bondit sur le genin, évitant au passage les armes qu'il lui lançait. Mais alors qu'il allait l'atteindre, le sol se souleva devant lui, formant un véritable mur entre lui et sa cible. Honda eut juste le temps de faire une manoeuvre de retournemant et rebondit contre la terre au lieu de s'y écraser. Mais alors qu'il allait se poser un peu plus loin, un violent coup le projeta au sol.

"C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? demanda le deuxième genin de l'équipe en ricanant.

C'était lui qui venait de frapper Honda, en aparaissant derrière lui.

"Ca va être facile de t'achever, ajouta la fille qui se trouvait sur la droite de Honda.

Elle était agenouillée au sol et sa main était en contact avec le sol. Honda comprit que c'était elle qui avait soulevé le sol.

"On va te faire une fleur, dit le premier genin. Donnes-nous ton rouleau et on te laisse tranquille.

"Hors de question ! Vous devrez me passer sur le corps pour ça !

"Comme tu voudras, fit la fille.

Les trois genins réagirent au même moment et lancèrent leur attaque en même temps. Honda rassembla à toute vitessse son chakra, le concentra dans ses jambres et sauta, évitant ainsi les armes et la terre. Mais une nouvelle volée de shurikens vint dans sa direction et il ne put tous les éviter et il retomba au sol, blessé. Pourtant, il se releva.

"Toujours en état de te relever ? fit la fille en ricanant. Pas mal. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

Elle composa les signes et la terre se souleva à nouveau, propulsant Honda contre un arbre. Le choc fut rude et l'assoma presque.

"Je te le redis une dernière fois, dit le premier genin. Donnes-nous ton rouleau et on s'en va.

Honda baissa les yeux vers le rouleau attaché à sa ceinture. Ce serait si simple de le leur donner et de partir à la recherche d'un autre, après. Les paroles de Naruto lui revinrent alors à l'esprit.

_"Si tu perds le rouleau et qu'on est disqualifié à cause de toi, je te descends, règlement ou pas._

Honda serra les poings et se releva. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Pas seulement à cause des paroles de Naruto. Mais aussi parce qu'un bon ninja n'abandonne jamais.

"Je le répête, fit-il. Si vous le voulez, vous devrez d'abord me vaincre.

"Si ce n'est que ça, dit la fille. On t'a prévenu. Achevons-le, les gars. Et on fera passer ça pour un accident.

Les trois genins relancèrent leur attaque en même temps et Honda ne put tout éviter. Il fut à nouveau propulsé contre l'arbre et vit le premier genin se jeter sur lui, le kunaï à la main. Honda serra les poings. Il n'avait pas assez de forces pour esquiver. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution. Son _poing flamboyant._ Il s'était juré de ne pas l'utiliser pendant l'examen, sauf s'il tombait contre Naruto. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. L'arme se rapprochait à toute vitesse de lui. Il commença à se concentrer mais n'eut pas le temps de composer les signes. Le kunaï disparut des mains de son propriétaire et celui-ci vola dans les airs. Sa partenaire régit vite et amortit sa chute avec de la terre molle.

"Mais que..., fit -elle.

"Désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser le tuer.

Honda se crispa en entendant cette voix. Les trois autres genins se tournèrent vers la direction d'où venait la voix. Naruto se tenait adosser à l'arbre derrière eux, le kunaï dans la main droite. Hinata était à côté de lui.

"D'où vous sortez vous ? s'exclama le deuxième genin.

"Et pourquoi on ne le tuerait pas ? fit le genin que Naruto avait frappé. Et vous avec ?

"Le règlement l'interdit. En ce qui le concerne, fit Naruto en désignant Honda d'un bref signe de tête, il fait partie de mon équipe et que je le veuille ou pas, je dois malheureusement le garder en vie. Quand à nous...

Il eut un rire bref. Hinata regarda Honda.

"Il... Il est blessé, fit-elle. Nous aurions... Nous aurions dû intervenir plus tôt.

"Casse-toi, je ne t'ai rien demandé ! lança Honda en fusillant Naruto du regard. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

Le jeune homme l'ignora.

A mon tour de me montrer indulgent, fit-il en regardant les trois genins. Donnez-nous votre rouleau et partez.

"Et si on refuse ? fit la fille.

Le kunaï que Naruto avait dans la main vola et vint se planter dans l'arbre contre lequel se tenait Honda, coupant au passage une mèche des cheveux de la fille.

"La prochaine fois ce ne sera pas une simple mèche que je viserais, prévint Naruto.

Hnata le regarda en rougissant, impressionnée. Son mouvement avait été si rapide et si précis ! La genin trembla de colère.

"Faisons lui ravaler ses paroles ! cria t-elle. Il va payer pour avoir abimé mes cheveux !

Ses partenaires réagirent en même tant qu'elle.

"On se charge de lui, fit le premier genin. Occupes-toi de la fille.

Sa partenaire acquiesça. Pendant que les deux autres se jetaient sur Naruto, elle se dirigea vers Hinata. La jeune fille se raidit, prête à se battre, mais la terre se souleva alors sous ses pieds, la propulsant en arrière. Pendant ce temps, les deux genins attaquèrent Naruto, lançant une nouvelle volée de kunaï. Le jeune homme resta immobile et réagit au dernier moment. Il bondit, évitant les armes. Les deux genins regardèrent tout autour d'eux.

"Où est-il passé ? demanda l'un deux.

"Derrière toi ! fit son camarade.

Le premier se retourna, prêt à frapper.

"Trop lent ! dit Naruto.

Son poing partit et le genin adverse vola dans les airs et percuta un arbre avant de s'écrouler au sol. Son partenaire profita du répit que cela lui vaait accordé et se concentra.

_"Doton_ : _Clonage terreux _! fit-il.

Aussitôt, cinq clones jaillirent du sol.

"Tu fais moins le fier, maintenant, hein ! fit l'original.

"Si tu le dis.

Naruto se concentra à son tour et composa les signes.

_"Multi clonage_ !

Cinq clones apparurent.

"Tes vagues copies ne pourront rien contre mes clones qui eux sont biens réels ! s'exclama le genin adverse.

Mais son sourire s'effaça quand les clones de Naruto se jettèrent sur les siens et qu'il constata qu'eux aussi étaient bien réels. Peu de temps après, les clones avaient disparu.

"A nous deux maintenant, fit Naruto.

Puis il bondit. Pendant ce temps, Hinata tentait de résister aux attaques de son adversaire. Son _byakugan_ et sa technique de combat rapproché ne lui servaient à rien. La genin en face d'elle avait compris qu'elle devait à tout prix éviter le combat au corps à corps et se contentait d'attaquer à distance avec ses soulevements de terre qui projettaient la pauvre Hinata dans tous les sens.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce tournoi, toi ? ricana la genin. Tu es incapable de te défendre toute seule !

Son rire s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand un violent coup la frappa à la tête. Elle s'écroula, révélant derrière elle Honda.

"Honda ! s'exclama Hinata.

"Je déteste frapper les filles, dit-il. Mais ça, c'était pour le coup bas qu'elle m'a donné tout à l'heure !

Le troisième genin passa à toute vitesse à côte de lui et percuta un arbre avant de s'écrouler au sol.

"C... C'est bon ! balbutia t-il. On se rend ! Prends notre rouleau mais laisses-nous repartir !

Honda et Hinata se retournèrent et virent Naruto se rapprocher.

"C'est bien, dit-il. Tu deviens raisonnable.

Le genin se releva péniblement et fouilla dans ses poches. Il lança ensuite le parchemin à Naruto. Il alla ensuite réveiller ses partenaires et ceux-ci partirent sans demander leurs restes. Naruto rangea le parchemin dans sa sacoche.

"Bien, nous avons les deux rouleaux, dit-il. Il ne nous restes plus qu'à atteindre la tour.

Honda serra les poings.

"Vous m'avez suivi ! s'exclama t-il. Je ne vous avez rien demandé !

"Et heureusement qu'on l'a fait, riposta séchement Naruto. Tu te serais fait tuer et on aurait perdu le parchemin par ta faute.

Honda tremblait de fureur, mais il savait que Naruto avait raison.

"Hinata, tu as toujours tes onguent avec toi ? demanda Naruto en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

"Euh... Oui, répondit Hinata en rougissant.

"Tu n'es pas blessée mais lui oui. Vois si tu peux le soigner. Il va nous ralentir sinon.

"Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur ! s'exclama Honda.

Mais Naruto ne l'écoutait pas. Il avait bondi dans l'arbre le plus proche. Hinata s'approcha timidement de Honda.

Laisse-moi te soigner, dit-elle de sa voix hésitante. Tu iras mieux après.

"De quoi tu te... commença Honda avec fureur.

Puis il s'arrêta en voyant l'air affrayé et peinéde la jeune fille. Il soupira. Elle voulait seulement l'aider. Elle n'avait pas à payer pour un autre.

"Très bien, fit-il, d'une voix adoucie. Mais donne- moi seulement l'onguent, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Hinata le lui donna et Honda commença à en passer sur ses blessures. Peu à peu, la douleur s'atténua. Naruto les observait du haut de l'arbre.

"Allons-y, fit-il quand Honda eut terminé et qu'Hinata eut remis la pomade dans sa sacoche. La tour est dans cette direction.

Il se tourna vers eux.

"Une dernière chose. La prochaine fois que tu nous causes des ennuis, Honda, je peux t'assurer que tu le regretteras amèrement, prévint-il en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux.

Celui-ci soutint son regard sans ciller et serra les poings de rage. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de riposter car Naruto bondit et disparut.

"Nous ferions mieux d'y aller, fit timidement Hinata. Nous ne devons plus nous séparer. Ce que tu as fait était...

"Oh ça va ! l'intérrompit Honda. Tu es de son côté de toute façon !

La jeune fille rougit.

"N... Non. Je veux juste le bien de l'équipe. Pour réussir nous devons rester ensemble.

"Mouais, fit Honda, pas très convaincu. Quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y avant que sa majesté nous passe encore un savon !

Hinata acquiesça et ils bondirent dans l'arbre puis partirent rejoindre Naruto. Peu àprès leur départ, les deux chuunins qui les suivaient apparurent.

"Ils ne se débrouillent pas trop mal finalement, dit le premier.

"Surtout le blond, approuva l'autre. Naruto Usumaki. Hokage-sama nous a prévenu de faire particulièrement attention à lui.

"Je me souviens de lui, maintenant, dit le premier chuunin. Son dernier passage à l'examen avait était très remarqué. Il avait battu le jeune Hyuga dans un combat impressionnant. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne feront pas le poids face à nous.

"Le moment est venu d'intervenir ? demanda son collègue.

"Bientôt. Laissons-les encore un peu tranquille. Mais quand ils baisseront leur garde, nous agirons. On verra bien ce que ces trois là valent contre des chuunins bien entraînés.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Et voilà, c fini pour aujourd'hui! Alors, ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis avec des charmantes REVIEWS! Pour la composition des équipes, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Honda : Pourquoi tu m'as foutu avec lui ? Et en plus, tu m'as fait passer pour un baka !

Naruto : Mais c'est ce que tu es ! Il a fallu que je vienne à ton secours ! T'es trop nul !

Honda ( le poing menaçant et les yeux lançant des éclairs ) : Qui est trop nul ?

Hinata ( se tortillant les doigts ) : A... Arretez de vous battre...

J.U : Non, Hinata, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas y arriver. Ils sont trops baka l'un comme l'autre...

Sakura : je peux intervenir ?

J.U : Mais je t'en prie.

Sakura s'approche des deux garçons en train de se battre et leur fout unne groose baffe à chacun, et à cause de sa force, elle les enfonce dans le sol.

Sakura ( se frotte les mains ) : Voilà, ils sont calmés.

J.U : Merci, Sakura. Mais il me les faut en fomre pour le prochain chap ! je fais comment sans eux !

Hinata ( toute rouge ) : Je... Je m'occupe de remettre Naruto sur pieds !

J.U ( avec un grand sourire entendu jusqu'aux oreilles ) : Puisque tu y tiens tant...

Neji ( regarde sa cousine soigner doucement Naruto, et n'a pas l'air très content ) : je trouve qu'elle est trop près là.

J.U : Dis donc, neji. Le rôle de papa poule te va bien, mais quand même ! Laisse la respirer ta cousine !

Neji ( rouge de honte ou de colère ? ) : Papa poule, papa poule !

Tenten ( lui saute dessus ) : Il rougit ! Neji tu es troooooooooooooop mignon comme ça !

Neji ( encore plus rouge, et ne sait pas quoi faire ) : ...

Sakura ( gros soupir ) : Bon, l'auteur, là je crois qu'il vaut mieux s'arréter, car sinon, ça va se terminer en séance de pelotage... Quoi que non, les cousins Hyuga sont trop timides, voir coincé pou Neji, pour ça...

Neji ( pas content, mais toujours rouge vu que Tenten est toujours pendue à son cou ) : Qui est coincé ?

Sakura ( s'en va avec un grand sourire ) : Personne, personne...

J.U : Bon, je crois que je vais suivre le conseil de sakura, tout est parti en vrille, là...

A bientôt tout le monde!


	6. En route pour la tour

Bonjour à tous ! Contente que vous ayez pris le temps de venir lire la suite. Ce chapitre marque la fin de la première épreuve et annonce la suivante. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Avanat de commencer, la traditionelle séance de réponses eux reviews

zagan : Je sais que la composition était prévisible, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement . Pour Hinata, j'ai en effet remarqué par ta remarque que je ne l'avais pas fait assez forte peut être. Mais bon, pour le moment, j'ai besoin qu'elle ait encore besoin d'aide.

Koneko44 : Très heureuse de voir à quel point tu aimes ma fic! J'en rougi de plaisirs ! ( et j'exagère à peine, lol ) . Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras toujours autant.

onarluca : Merci pour ta reviews. Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

mahiro : C'est bien que tu arrives à comprendre Honda, en fait, je crois que moi aussi au fond, j'aurai les boules à sa place, mais bon, c'est comme ça. Mais il n'avait quand même pas à se jeter bêtement dans la gueule du loup quand même! POur la suite... Et bien tu verras. Peut être la jugeras tu aussi trop facile mais bon... enfin, si tu ve, tu n'aura qu'à me dire ce que tu en a pensé et je te répondrai dans le prochain chap. Et pour ce qui est de la rapidité, je poste un chap toute les semaines.

jynriouchiwa : Et oui, je me donne bocoup de mal pour écrire, mais je m'amuse tellement que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde! Et puis pour les fins à l'arrache, je le répête une dernière fois : JAMAIS DE LA VIE JE N ARRETERAIS! Lol! Et puis, ce ne sont pas des fins à l'arrache! Ce sont des fins à suspens, c pas pareil !

KittyQuat : C'est pas grave, je te pardonne . Comme je l'ai déjà dit à zagan, je sais que ct prévisible, mais bon, je ne pouvais pas faire autrement!

Honda : Bien sûr que si. C'est toi l'auteur! T'aurais pu me mettre dans une autre équipe que ce baka !

Naruto : Baka toi même! je te rapelle que tu me dois la vie.

Honda : ...

Enfin, bref... Pour ce qui est de la raison du nouveau comportement de Naruto, comme je l'ai déjà dit à un autre revieweur ( c existe pas, mais pour moi si, et na ! ), vous le saurrez, mais pas tout de suite. Je ve d'abord finir l'examen tranquille.

Kaorulabelle : Merci pour ta reviews. Voilà la suite

dragonwing4 : g tenu compte de ton conseil pour les reviews anonymes, merci. En fait, je m'étais inscrite à la va vite, et je n'avais pas remarqué ce point là. Ravie que tu aimes ma fic, et tes compliments me font rougir ! Tu as bien lu, je ne fais pas de Sasu/ Naru. Moi aussi j'aime bien, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir écrire du Yaoï. Il est vrai que l'interaction Naruto Sasuke est un des élements clé du manga, à mon avis. Même si pour le moment je n'exploite pas à fond ce filon, promis, plus tard, je reviendrai à leur relation. C'est juste que pour le moment, ce n'est pas capitale pour l'histoire. Mais je peux déjà te dire que j'ai une scène en tête où leur relation va avoir une importance capitale! Même si malheureusement, tu ne pourras pas la lire de suite vu qu'elle n'est pas prévue avant longtemps! Mais elle y sera, promi.

Arminas : Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira

Kabutokun : Merci pour les compliments! Ils me font rougir de plaisirs ( faut dire que je suis très senseibles à ce genre de choses, lol ) . Un drame amoureux pendant son voyage, tu dis ? Intéressant... On verra par la suite si ta théorie est la bonne. Quand à Hinata.. Et bien, tu verras ça au fil des chapitres

Yuzu : Pour le 6eme Hokage, je sais que j'ai mal écrit, on me l'a déjà signalé. je ne l'ai pas rectifié en ligne, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas lodaïme ( en fait, je savais vraiment pas comment ça se disait, alors g improvisé, gomen ). Oui, c'est vrai, le nouveau Naruto surprend toujours, mais bon... Quand à Itachi... Je l'adooooooooooore ! Mais malheureusement, pour les besoins de mon histoire, j'ai du le suprimer.

Itachi ( regard de la mort qui tue version Sharingan ): Ce n'était pas une raison !

J.U( avec un air de chien battu ) : Pardooooooonne moi mon chéri!

Itachi : Non!

J.U : Wouin!

Oulà, je me reprend. Contente que tu aimes. Voilà la suite.

Cédric : Merci pour ta review et contente que ma fic te plaise. Espérons que tu aimeras autant la suite

Voilà, g fais le tour. Sans plus attendre, passons à la suite. BONNE LECTURE !

CHAPITRE 6 : En route pour la Tour

A la tour, Tsunade était installée dans la pièce réservée à l'Hokage et aux invités de marques. Mais elle avait laissé les senseïs des genins en examen et les jeunes chuunins s'installer avec elle. Cela faisait cinq heures que l'épreuve avait commencée.

"Je me demande comment ils se débrouillent, fit Asuma. Je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour Chôji, mais j'aimerai bien savoir.

"Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit Gaï. Avec Tenten, il ne risque rien. Elle est du genre très protectrice.

"Seulement avec certains, fit Lee avec un sourire entendu en regardant Neji.

"Que veux-tu dire ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien, rien...

Sakura secoua la tête. Mais au fond, elle aussi voulait savoir ce qui se passait. Elle était inquiête pour ses amis. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Ne t'en fait pas, lui dit gentiement Kakashi. Je suis sûr que tout se passe bien. Tu connais Honda. Il est du genre obstiné et ne se laisse pas faire. Sans parler de Naruto.

"Ce ne sont pas les autres qui m'inquiêtent, senseï, mais eux mêmes, répondit Sakura. Ils se haïssent mutuellement et j'ai peur que cela les pousse à faire des bétises.

"Ils ne sont pas bakas à ce point !

"Je l'espère, senseï.

"Tu es inquiête, Sakura ?

La jeune fille sursauta et se retourna. Tsunade se tenait derrière elle et lui souriait.

"Vous avez entendu notre conversation, Hokage-sama ? demanda Sakura.

"Non, répondit Tsunade. Mais je commence à bien te connaître. Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

"C'est vrai, je suis désolée, Tsunade-senseï, rectifia Sakura. Mais vous êtes l'Hokage et...

"Tu as été mon élève aussi, même si ce fut court, fit Tsunade. Tu peux donc oublier ma position.

"Bien, Tsunade-senseï.

"A propos de ton entrainement, continua Tsunade, j'aimerai que tu reviennes de temps en temps, après tes missions avec ton équipe. Tu es douée, c'est incontestable, mais tu as encore de nombreuses choses à apprendre.

"Ce sera avec plaisirs, assura Sakura en souriant.

Elle était sincère. L'enseignement de Tsunade n'était pas facile, mais il avait fait d'elle ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Et si elle avait encore des choses à lui enseigner, Sakura n'allait certainement pas dire non !

"Pour en revenir à ce dont nous parlions, fit-elle, vous avez raison, je suis inquiête.

"Je pense pouvoir t'aider, fit Tsunade.

"Comment ça ?

Mais Tsunade ne répondit pas. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place.

"Qui est le responsable des communications ? demanda t-elle.

"C'est moi, Hokage-sama, fit un chuunin en apparaissant devant elle et en la saluant.

"Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda la Godaïme.

"Comme vous l'avez demandé, les patrouilles nous font un rapport toutes les heures, annonça le chuunin. D'après ce que je peux lire, 6 équipes sont déjà éliminées. C'est à dire les équipes 1, 6, 11, 13, 16 et 18.

Les senseïs des équipes concernées soupirèrent. Ils demandèrent la permission d'aller attendre leurs élèves à l'entrée de la forêt, puis partirent.

"Ensuite, continua le chuunin, 4 équipes sont déjà entrées en possession de deux rouleaux. Il s'agit des équipes numéro 3, 7, 17 et 20.

En entendant le dernier numéro, Sakura soupira de soulagement. Tsunade se tourna vers elle et lui fit un petit sourire. Jiraya, Kakashi et Kurenaï furent satisfaits d'apprendre la qualification de leurs élèves.

"Quels renseignements avez-vous sur l'équipe 21 ? demanda Gaï.

"D'après ce que je peux lire, ils sont toujours en course mais n'ont pas encore réunis les deux rouleaux.

"Et que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur l'équipe 20 ? demanda Tsunade.

Comme les senseïs des genins concernés, elle s'intéressait de très près à cette équipe.

"La patrouille 5 chargée de les suivre nous a remis son rapport il y a 20 minutes environ, informa le chuunin chargé des rapports. L'équipe 20 a récupéré son 2eme rouleau il y a environ 3 heures. Mais d'après ce que je peux lire, ils ont failli être éliminés de l'examen.

"Comment cela ? fit Kakashi.

"D'après le rappport, l'équipe s'est divisée dès son entrée dans la forêt. Le jeune Katsuya a prit le rouleau et est parti seul.

Kakashi soupira et secoua la tête. Mais à quoi cet imbécile avait-il pensé quand il avait fait ça ?

"Il est ensuite tombé dans une embuscade tendu par l'équipe 11, continua le chuunin. Il aurait perdu si les deux autres membres de son équipe ne l'avaient pas suivi et n'étaient pas intervenus. D'après la patrouille 5, c'est grâce au jeune Usumaki qu'ils ont pu récupérer le rouleau de l'équipe 11.

"Pas mal ! fit Kiba en souriant. Naruto n'a apparemment pas perdu la main !

Shikamaru et Lee sourirent eux aussi, chacun à sa manière.

"La patrouille 5 nous a annoncée son intention d'intervenir et d'affronter cette équipe, annonça le chuunin des communications. Et d'après leur rapport, il leur sera très facile de la battre.

"Comment ça ? fit Sakura.

"Selon leur rapport, les genins Usumaki et Katsuya sont incapables de travailler en équipe et donc, ils ne feront pas le poids face à des chuunins confirmés.

"Qu'ils ne travaillent pas en équipe, je veux bien, intervint Jiraya. Mais je pense que la patrouille 5 vend la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Après tout, même sans travail d'équipe, ils ont réussi à obtenir le 2eme rouleau. Je pense qu'ils risquent d'avoir des surprises...

Pendant ce temps là, dans la forêt, l'équipe 20 faisait une pause. D'après la lumière qui filtrait à travers les arbres, ils savaient qu'il devait être environ 12 ou 13 heures.

"Il y a rien à manger dans cette forêt ? demanda Honda.

"Si, répondit Hinata. La dernière fois, on avait trouvé de quoi se nourrir pendant cinq jours.

"On se sépare pour trouver de la nourriture et on se retrouve ici dans 30 minutes maximum, dit Naruto. Mais restez sur vos gardes. Noubliez pas que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette forêt.

Puis ils se séparèrent et chacun partit dans une direction. Honda parvint à trouver une rivière. Il se frotta les mains. Ils allaient pouvoir manger du poisson. Prévoir de la nourriture pour Naruto ne lui faisait pas plaisirs, mais bon, il devait se forcer. Ils devaient manger. Cela faisait 5 minutes qu'il chassait le poisson quand quelque chose bougea dans le buisson derrière lui. Aussitôt sur ses gardes, Honda glissa lentement sa main vers sa sacoche et en sortit un kunaï. Puis il attendit, les sens en alerte. Soudain, la présence qu'il avait senti sortit de sa cachette. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre petit lapin, qui partit à toute vitesse ! Honda soupira exaspéré et rangea son arme. A cause de cet imbécile de Naruto, il avait les nerfs à vifs. Tout ça pour un lapin ! Il devait oublié ces stupides recommandations. Après tout, maintenant qu'ils avaient les deux rouleaux, ils étaient sûrs d'être qualifiés.

Dix minutes plus tard, les trois genins se retrouvèrent au point de rendez-vous. Honda avait ramené trois truites, Hinata avait ramassé plusieurs fruits et Naruto avait attrapé un lapin bien gras et une volaille. Ils avaient largement de quoi manger. Ils ramassèrent du bois et allumèrent un feu pour faire cuire le poisson, le lapin et la volaille. Les poissons étaient à peine mis sur le feu que Naruto se redressa.

"N... Naruto ? Il y a ... Il y a un problème ? demanda timidement Hinata.

Pas de réponse.

"Laisse-tomber, Hinata, fit Honda en lançant un regard daidaigneux en direction de Naruto. Il est juste parano !

La main de Naruto glissa rapidement dans sa sacoche et le kunaï jaillit. Surpris, Honda eut néanmoins le temps d'esquiver le coup. Mais Naruto était plus rapide et se trouvait déjà derrière lui. Il frappa et Honda eut juste le temps de parer et d'amortir au maximum le coup. Il fut tout de même projeté quelques mètres en arrière.

"Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ! s'exclama Honda, furieux.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Naruto.

"Naruto ! Po... pourquoi tu l'attaques ? demanda Hinata, stupéfaite et inquiète. On est dans la même équipe !

Nouveau lancé de shurikens, mais cette fois en direction de la jeune fille. Celle-ci eut aussi juste le temps d'esquiver. Elle regardait Naruto de ses grands yeux surpris et blessés.

"T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à plus faible que toi ! rugit Honda. C'est moi ton adversaire et laisse-moi te dire que je n'attendais que ça !

Naruto attaqua et le combat entre les deux jeunes hommes commença. Hinata observait la scène, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

"A... Arrêtez ! cria t-elle.

"C'est inutile, tu ne les arrêteras pas, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sursauta et se retourna. Un chuunin se tenait devant elle.

"Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver, dit Naruto tout en bloquant l'attaque de Honda.

"Il s'est révélé plus coriace que prévu, répondit le chuunin.

"Je comprends mieux maintenant, fit Honda. Tu n'es pas...

"Naruto ? compléta le jeune homme. Et non, tu as bien deviné.

Il fit le signe d'annulation et il y eut une détonation et un nuage de fumée. Quand celle-ci se dissipa, le chuunin avait repris sa véritable apparence.

"On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez rapides à comprendre ! dit-il en ricanant.

"Où... Où est Naruto ? demanda Hinata. Que lui avez vous fait ?

"Ne t'en fait pas, répondit le premier chuunin. Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir. Achevons-les !

L'attaque fut lancée au même moment. Le premier chuunin reprit son combat contre Honda et son partenaire se jeta sur Hinata qui para les coups comme elle pouvait. Honda se défendit de son mieux, mais ses blessures n'étaient pas tout à fait guéries et le chuunin en face de lui était très fort. Finalement, celui-ci frappa Honda de plein fouet et le genin fut propulsé contre un arbre. Le chuunin sourit.

"Ton rouleau est à nous, dit-il. Je vais t'assomer et l'équipe chargée de ramasser les genins vaincus viendra vous récupérer. L'examen est fini pour toi.

Le chuunin bondit, prêt à frapper Honda. Mais son poing fut arrêté avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible et un violent coup à la machoire fit vaciller le chuunin.

"Mais qu'est ce que... fit-il en se retournant.

Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Il se retourna et constata vers surprise que c'était son propre partenaire qui l'avait arrêté et frappé.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse, son partenaire l'attaqua à nouveau. Le chuunin contra mais son partenaire disparut brutalement, pour réapparaitre derrière lui. Le chuunin n'eut pas le temps de se retourner et le second coup le propulsa contre un arbre, auquel il fut accroché par un jet de kunaïs. Honda regarda avec méfiance le chuunin qui les avait aidé. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et surtout, il était impressioné par sa vitesse et ses techniques implacables de Taijutsu. Le chuunin cloué à l'arbre observa son partenaire puis un faible sourire apparu sur son visage.

"Alors il ne t'as pas eu, dit-il.

"Non, se contenta de répondre son partenaire.

"Attendez, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? intervint Honda. Pourquoi ce chuunin nous a t-il aidé ?

"Tout simplement parce qu'il n'en est pas un, répondit le ninja de patrouille.

Un bref sourire apparut sur le visage du 2eme chuunin qui forma le signe d'annulation. Il y eut une nouvelle détonation et un nouveau nuage de fumée. Quand il se fut dissipé, le chuunin avait disparu pour laisser apparaitre...

"Naruto ! s'exclama Hinata. Al... Alors c'était toi ?

"Son ami a essayé de m'avoir tandis que je chassais, expliqua Naruto d'une voix neutre. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'a pas été assez discret. Je l'ai repéré et mis hors d'état de nuire. Je l'ai attaché à une branche à une dizaine de mètres d'ici. Puis j'ai pris son apparence pour approcher sans me faire repérer.

Honda croisa les bras et fit la moue. Toujours à frimer ! Et en plus, il lui devait encore de s'en être sorti !

"Je dois reconnaître que tu es doué, fit le chuunin. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hokage-sama et Jiraya-sama nous avez averti de faire attention à toi. Vaincre deux chuunins bien entraînés n'est pas à la portée de n'importe quel genin.

"Je ne suis pas n'importe quel genin, répondit Naruto.

"Je sais, fit le chuunin en dirigeant son regard vers le ventre du jeune homme, à la hauteur du sceau qui retenait Kyubi prisonnier. Mais c'était tout de même très impressionnant. Bien. Vous avez réussi à nous battre. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à atteindre la tour. Vous ne courrez plus aucun risque de rencontrer une autre patrouille. Il vous reste seulement les autres équipes.

Il se libéra d'un mouvement brusque et bondit dans l'arbre avant de partir dans la direction que Naruto lui avait indiquée afin de retrouver son partenaire.

"Je ne peux vraiment pas vous laissez seuls cinq minutes ! fit Naruto en se tournant vers Honda et Hinata.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, honteuse. Honda quand à lui dut se retenir de bondir sur Naruto et de lui mettre son poing dans la figure. Mais pour qui il se prenait celui-là ! Naruto tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir à côté du feu. Il prit une branche à laquelle était accrochée un poisson et commença à manger.

"Dépêchons-nous de manger, dit-il. Nous repartons dans dix minutes.

Hinata vint s'asseoir timidement à côté de lui et reprit son poisson. Honda, lui, resta un moment immobile, indécis. Finalement, il soupira et retourna à sa place.

De l'autre côté de la forêt, l'équipe 21, composée de Tenten, Chôji et Otogi Kamiha, un jeune genin de l'âge de Honda, venait de récupérer leur deuxième rouleau.

"Voilà une bonne chose de faite ! déclara Tenten, ravie. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à arriver jusqu'à la tour.

"Si mes calculs sont exacts, nous l'atteindrons dans environ 3 heures en gardant le cap vers le sud-est, dit Otogi.

"Parfait, alors allons-y, ordonna Tenten.

Ils se remirent en route.

"Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? demanda Chôji.

A peine le combat avait-il fini qu'il s'était jeté sur les fruits qu'ils avaient ramassé, afin de reconstituer son chakra.

"De quoi tu parles ? fit Tenten.

"L'examinatrice nous a prévenu que nous aurions de très fortes chances de tomber sur une patrouille de chuunins et jusque là, on en a pas vu, expliqua Chôji.

"Tu vas t'en plaindre, peut être ? fit Otogi.

"Non. Mais je trouve ça bizarre.

"Dis toi qu'on a eu de la chance, tout simplement, dit Tenten en haussant les épaules. Maintenant, on arrête les bavardages et on fonce !

Ils accélérèrent encore l'allure, au grand damne de Chôji qui avait du mal à manger tout en courant. Aucun des trois genins se vit ni ne sentit les deux chuunins qui les suivaient, quelques mètres derrière. L'un se tourna vers son camarade qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le moment d'agir approchait.

Trois heures plus tard, Naruto, Honda et Hinata durent affronter une nouvelle équipe. La vaincre ne fut pas trop difficile maintenant que l'équipe 20 était au complet, et même si leur combat ne fut pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler un travail d'équipe, il y avait déjà une amélioration. Chacun se débarassa de son adversaire. Après le départ de l'équipe vaincue, Honda sourit en regardant le rouleau qu'il tenait dans les mains.

"Ca fait une équipe de moins avec la possibilité de se qualifier ! dit-il.

"On avait déjà deux rouleaux, Honda, fit Hinata. Alors pourquoi leur as-tu pris le leur ?

"Tout simplement parce que c'est la règle de l'épreuve, répondit le jeune homme. Et puis comme ça, si jamais on tombe sur une équipe plus forte que nous, ce dont je doute mais on sait jamais, on pourra toujours perdre un rouleau sans que ça nous fasse perdre notre place pour l'épreuve suivante.

"Tu n'as peut être pas tord, reconnut Hinata.

Naruto ne s'intéressait pas du tout à leur conversation. Il scruttait l'espace devant eux.

"On devrait atteindre la tour dans une heure, si on ne rencontre pas de nouvelles équipes, dit-il. Allons-y.

Honda dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas protester. Il avait comprit que ça ne servirait à rien. Naruto parlait peu, mais quand il le faisait, il supportait mal d'entendre Honda protester. Ils se remirent donc en route. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils aperçurent devant eux la tour. Ils étaient bientôt arrivé. Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le couvert des arbres et avancèrent dans l'espace dégagé qui entourait la tour.

"Pas terrible, commenta Honda qui ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Je m'attendais à mieux.

Ils firent le tour du bâtiment pour trouver la porte d'accès à leur numéro. Une fois cela fait, ils pénétrèrent dans la tour, refermant la porte derrière eux. Ils se trouvaient désormais dans une grande pièce vide. Naruto et Hinata levèrent la tête vers le mur où, la dernière fois, le code des chuunins étaient encadré avec un mot manquant. Mais cette fois, il n'y avait rien du tout. La salle était totalement vide.

"Et bien, question décoration, c'est pas ça ! s'exclama Honda. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

"La dernière fois, on devait ouvrir les rouleaux une fois arrivés dans cette salle, annonça Hinata. Peut être que c'est pareil cette fois-ci.

Elle se tourna vers Naruto, non sans rougir au passage, et attendit sa réaction.

"Ca coûte rien d'essayer, dit-il.

Il sortit son rouleau et le donna à la jeune fille. Honda sortit un des siens.

"On... On doit l'ouvrir en même temps, lui dit Hinata.

"Très bien, alors à trois, annonça Honda. Un... Deux... Trois !

Les deux genins ouvrirent les rouleaux en même temps. Comme la fois précédente, ils se mirent à produire de la fumée. Hinata jeta imméditaement le rouleau au sol et s'éloigna, allant se placer à côté de Naruto. Honda préféra se fier à son expérience et recula lui aussi, mais de l'autre côté de la salle. Quand la fumée se fut dissipée, les trois genins purent apercevoir la jeune fille qui était apparue.

"Salut vous trois !

"Bonjour, Sakura, dit Hinata en souriant.

En voyant apparaitre sa partenaire, Honda avait été un peu surpris. Mais voyant que ni Hinata ni Naruto ne réagissaient comme si c'était anormale, il comprit qu'ils s'attendaient à quelque chose de ce genre.

"Vous n'avez pas l'air trop amoché, je suis rassurée, commenta Sakura.

"Tu avais des doutes ? riposta Honda, en afichant un air supérieur.

"Tu es mal placé pour frimer, le cassa Sakura. On est au courant pour ta stupide décision de te lancer seul à travers _la Forêt de la Mort_. Mais à quoi tu pensais, bon sang ! C'était complètement irresponsable ! Tu aurais pu...

"Oh ça va ! l'interrompit Honda. Pour les sermonts, j'ai déjà donné avec monsieur _je-fais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde _!

Il lança un regard noir à Naruto, qui n'eut aucune réaction. Sakura se calma un peu et se tourna vers son ancien camarade.

"Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour viendrais où ce serais-toi qui donnerais des conseils ! dit-elle. Vu dans les pétrins où tu te fourrais toujours à cause de ta foutue manie de foncer droit devant sans réfléchir !

"Les gens changent, se contenta de répondre Naruto.

"Et tu as l'air d'en être l'exemple vivant, soupira Sakura. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. J'ai été choisie pour vous accueillir à votre arrivée à la tour. C'est en effet la coutume qu'un chuunin accueille les genins ayant réussi à passer l'épreuve de _la Forêt de la Mort_.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase à l'intention de Honda, les deux autres le sachant déjà.

"Je vous félicite donc d'être parvenus jusqu'ici, continua Sakura. Vous êtes par conséquent qualifiés pour la prochaine épreuve qui aura lieu dès la fin de la première, c'est à dire dans environ 2 heures. Quand ce temps sera écoulé, je vous conduirais vers la salle où se tiendra la prochaine épreuve. Naruto, Hinata, je pense qu'elle vous rappellera des souvenirs. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais rester avec vous jusqu'à la fin de la première tâche. Si vous avez des questions, je m'efforcerai d'y répondre, dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu.

"Tu as appris ton discours par coeur, Sakura ? demanda Naruto, un petit sourire au visage.

"Je ne répondrais pas à ça ! fit la jeune fille. D'autres questions ?

Elle n'avait cependant pas pu s'empêcher de sourire. Par cette remarque, il lui avait sembler retrouver le Naruto qu'elle avait connu, l'espace d'un instant. Mais déjà le visage du jeune homme avait perdu toute expression. Il posa cependant une autre question.

"Konohamaru ne participe pas à l'examen ? Je ne l'ai pas vu à l'entrée de la _forêt de la mort._ Je sais qu'il est devenu genin cette année.

"Comme pour le reste, tu es bien informé, répondit Sakura. Pour répondre à ta question, non il n'y participe pas. Son senseï a jugé que son équipe n'était pas encore prête pour passer l'examen.

Naruto remercia la jeune fille pour sa réponse d'un bref hôchement de tête.

"Sakura, en quoi consiste exactement la 2eme épreuve ? demanda ensuite Honda.

"Je ne peux pas vous l'expliquer avec précision, répondit la jeune fille. Mais ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que que ce sera une épreuve de combat.

"Afin quelque chose d'amusant ! s'exclama Honda.

"La forêt n'était pas à ton gout ? demanda Sakura, ironique. Elle t'a causé quelques petits soucis ? Tant mieux ! Comme ça peut être que la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de faire des choses stupides !

Hinata eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant Honda bouder après la remarque de Sakura. Elle regarda discrètement Naruto. Lui par contre n'avait pas réagit. Elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Elle préférait le Naruto d'avant. Mais bon, elle n'y pouvait rien. La jeune fille regarda les portes au fonds de la pièce. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissoner. Elle savait très bien où elles menaient. La dernière fois que Hinata était entrée dans cette salle, Neji avait failli la tuer. Il avait changé depuis. Mais cette salle l'effrayait toujours autant. Elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer une fois ces portes franchies. Son tic nerveux la reprit. Le regard fixé sur les portes, elle ne vit pas que Naruto l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il avait suivi le flot d'émotions contradictoires qui étaient passées sur le visage de la jeune fille. A présent, il voyait clairement la peur. La peur que lui inspirait apparemment le fait de passer ces portes. Il pensait savoir pourquoi, même s'il ne connaissait pas toutes les raisons. Mais Hinata allait devoir se montrer forte pour affronter ses peurs si elle voulait vraiment continuer cet examen. Elle était capable de faire preuve de courage et de détermination, Naruto le savait. Il l'avait vu se dresser fièrement contre Neji lors de leur combat. Le combat contre Neji. Son cousin. Soudain, Naruto comprit une des raisons principales pour lesquelles Hinata avait peur d'entrer dans la salle suivante. Sa petite soeur, Hanabi, participait aussi à l'épreuve. Hinata appréhendait sûrement de se retrouver face à elle. Car elle savait que sa soeur se montrerait sans pitié. Les Hyuga seraient à nouveaux divisés dans un rude combat. Naruto regarda attentivement la jeune fille. Serait-elle capable de surmonter cette épreuve si elle se présentait ?

Deux heures plus tard, Sakura annonça que le moment était venu de passer à l'épreuve suivante. La première partie de l'examen était terminée. Elle les précéda donc et ouvrit les portes. Hinata inspira profondément, puis suivit la jeune fille, sous le regard assez attentif de Naruto. Une fois entrés, ils virent d'autres équipes pénétrer dans la salle, chacune précédée d'un chuunin. Puis les genins s'arrêtèrent au centre de la salle et les chuunins regangèrenet leur place, derrière Tsunade qui se tenait devant les genins. Elle était entourée de Jiraya, des jounins responsables des équipes et des chuunins présents. Naruto parcourut rapidement du regard l'espace qui l'entourait. Il compta 6 équipes. C'était déjà moins que la dernière fois. A une équipe près. Il remarqua qu'Hinata regardait fixement une équipe. Il suivit son regard et comprit. L'équipe d'Hanabi était là. Le regard des deux soeurs Hyuga se croisèrent. Hinata détourna les yeux la première.

"Bienvenus à la deuxième épreuve de l'examen ! dit Tsunade assez fort pour se faire entendre de tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous féliciter. Si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est que vous êtes déjà d'un bon niveau. Mais que ce succès sans grande importance ne vous monte pas à la tête ! L'examen est loin d'être fini ! Comme vous l'ont peut être dit les chuunins qui vous ont accueillis, la deuxième épreuve sera une épreuve de combat où vous devrez vous affronter. Cependant, je tiens à préciser un détail. Vous êtes 6 équipes encore en course donc 18 genins en tout. C'est beaucoup. Surtout que nous n'avons pas l'intention de faire durer cet examen indéfiniment. Aussi, pour réduire encore les effectifs, la deuxième épreuve sera une épreuve de combat en équipe. A l'issu de cette épreuve, il ne restera en principe plus que 3 équipes, soit 9 genins. C'est à ce moment là que commencera la troisième et dernière épreuve de cette examen. Elle consistera en un tournoi vous opposant les uns aux autres. Cette fois ci, il n'y aura plus d'équipes. Chacun sera votre ennemi. Je pense que tout est clair. Je vous souhaite donc bonne chance et laisse la parole au juge de cette épreuve.

Un jounin que Naruto connaissait apparut devant Tsunade. Il s'agissait de Genma, le jounin qui avait arbitré la dernière épreuve du premier examen que Naruto avait passé. Après un salut respectueux à l'Hokage, il se tourna vers les genins.

"Bien, puisque tout à été dit, nous allons passer à l'épreuve sans plus tarder, dit-il. Sur le panneau derrière moi vont s'afficher les numéros des différentes équipes qui vont s'affronter. Les deux équipes nommées restent sur le terrain et les autres sont priés de se rendre à la tribune en attendant leur tour. Sans plus attendre, passons à la première rencontre.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur le panneau derrière le jounin. Après quelques secondes qui parurent interminables à certains, les numéros apparurent.

_Equipe 3 contre équipe 20_.

Neji soupira. Ce qu'il redoutait peut être autant que sa cousine était finalement arrivé. Le regard d'Hinata croisa celui d'Hanabi. Les deux sœurs allaient s'affronter. La cadette contre son aînée. La préférée de la famille contre l'héritière rejetée des Hyuga.

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Et voilà, c fini pour cette fois! Je c, j'entends déjà les " encore une fin à l'arrache ( n'est ce pas, jynriouchiwa ? lol ) Prochain chapitre : Hinata contre Hanabi ! Je pense que certains me diront : " ct obligé!". Je c. C'est donc pour ça que je l'ai fait.

Hinata : Je n'ai pas envi de me battre contre ma soeur.

Naruto : t'en fais pas, je te protégerai!

Hanabi : Pff ! Je v l'écraser !

Neji ( grosse baffe à Hanabi ) : Couchée sale gosse !

Hinata ( grosse baffe à Neji ) : ne touche pas à ma petite soeur! Et puis c'est aussi ta cousine !

Naruto ( grosse goutte de sueur ) : Tu es sûre que tu as besoin de mon aide ?

Tenten : Ah! Elle a abîmé mon Neji chéri ! Tu vas le payer !

Tenten se jette sur Hinata. Le combat commence. La timide Hinata est une comabattante assez acharnée.

Kiba : Eh, les gars! venez voir! Un catch féminin !

Tous les garçons rappliquent en 4eme vitesse, très intéressés.

J.U : Mais que quelqu'un les sépare! j'en ai besoin pour la suite !

Shikamaru : trop fatiguant!

Kiba : Et nous on veus regarder. Allez Hinata !

J.U : Bon, j'ai compris. Puisque c'est ainsi, je v sortir l'artillerie lourde. Anko ! Ibiki ! J'ai des élèves pour vos stages de survie!

Tous en coeurs : QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?

Moins de trois secondes plus tard, tout le monde est parti, même Neji et Hanabi que la nouvelle a tiré des vappes.

J.U ( avec un sourire mi-satisfait mi-sadique ) : je savais que ça marcherait !

Allez à plus tout le monde !


	7. Soeur contre Soeur, vers la troisième ép...

Bonjour à tous! Et oui, petite surprise, vous n'aurez pas à attendre mercredi pour avoir la suite! Une raison très simple à ça : les vacances scolaires. La première semaine, je ne suis pas là, et la deuxième... et bien non plus. J'essairai de mettre le chapitre suivant samedi prochain, avant de partir chez mon père, mais ce n'est pas sûr donc... Ne m'en veuillez pas si je n'y arrive pas. En tout cas, je ferrai mon possible.

jynriouchiwa : Contente que tu penses que j'ai eu une bonne idée de créer Honda . Et merci pour les compliments, lol

Koneko44 : Très heureuse que tu sois si entousiaste à propos de ma fic . J'espère donc que tu continuera à aimer au point peut être de lire jusqu'à la fin ?

zagan : Contente que tu aimes les combats . Mais avec Naruto, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pour le combat Hinata/ Hanbi... et bien, tu n'as qu'à lire la suite .

Cédric : Le chakra de Naruto ? Je v voir ce que je peux faire, . Et ses yeux si Hanabi touche à Hinata ? ... Je ne dirais rien, tu n'as qu'à lire...

onarluca : Merci pour ta review et contente que tu aimes toujours

jenni944 : Pour les combats, tu n'as qu'à lire la suite. Comme je l'avais déjà dit dans une réponse de review, j'ai l'intention de faire des couples plus tard dans l'histoire, et désolée, mais il y a de très forte chance pour que le couple Naru/Hina fasse parti de mes choix. Gomen. Mais j'espère quand même que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire...

Sailor Ocean : Contente que ça te plaise Voilà la suite.

Kaorulabelle : Heureuse que tu aimes toujours

Cassy-Chan : Oui, je sais, c'était évident, mais bon... En tout cas, merci de lire ma fic et de l'apprécier

Dragonwing4 : Attention, je le reprécise! Scène où leur relation sera capitale, mais ce ne sera pas du Yaoï! Je le redis au cas ou ! Honda et Naruto se respecter ?... On verra bien. En tout cas, si leur interaction t'intéresse, tu devrais apprécié la suite de l'examen. Ou du moins je l'espère !

Arminas : Oui, je c, je c, Hinata vs Hanabi, c'était obligé, on me l'a très souvent dit! lol. Pour Konohamaru.. Ben enfait, je dois avouer que je l'avais complètement zappé et que bon, je n'ai pu que le mentionner au passage. Mais j'essairai quand même de lui faire faire une appararition avant la fin de la fic, lol! Hinata ressemblerait à qu'elqu'un de chèr à Naruto ,... Seul l'avenir ( ou la suite, c plus adapté, lol) nous le diras

yuzu : Tu demanderas à ton prof... ca veut dire que tu fais du japonais? C bien? Bon, comme tu as pu le constater, je suis toujours là, donc Itachi ne m'a trop embétée, lol. Dans ce chapitre donc, tu assisteras au combat Hinata Hanabi. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Peut être que je n'ai pas assez développé, je ne sais pas. Mais bon, trop développé, j'en aurais eu peut être pour 20 pages ! lol.

Tombadgerlock : Oula! Avalanche de reviews! Je v essayer de répondre à tout . Bon, pour commencer, tu dis que l'équipe 7 n'a duré que 6 mois maximum... Peut être. En fait, je me suis basé sur le fait qu'au bout d'un moment, le sandaïme dit que cela faisait 13 ans que le yondaïme était mort. J'ai donc mis ma propre interprétation, et j'ai donc fait passer a peu près un ou deux ans depuis la formation de l'équipe ( mais c surtout pour les besoins de l'histoire). Ensuite, comme je l'avais déjà expliqué, je pense aussi qu'Itachi est plus fort que Sasuke ( mon pseudo, c d'ailleurs par rapport à lui et non par rapport à Sasuke, lol) Mais là encore, pour les besoins de l'histoire, j'avais besoins qu'il le tue. Après tout, quand même, Sasuke avec son sceau niveau 2 n'est pas une lavette ! POur ce qui est du grade des persos, comme je l'explique dans l'annonce du premier chapitre, quand j'ai commencé l'histoire, le combat Naruto Sasuke venait de finir. POur être plus précise, j'ai commencé à écrire pendant l'histoire de Kakashi, à peu près. C'est vrai que par la suite, l'histoire a montré que tous étaient chuunins et Neji jounin. Mais là encore, j'étais trop avancée dans l'histoire pour changer ça, et j'avais besoin qu'Hinata soit encore genin pour lui faire repasser l'examen avec Naruto. Pareil pour Tenten et Chôji, j'ai jugé qu'il fallait certains persos encore chuunins. Tu dis que Naruto à l'air faible ? Ah bon ? Je pense heureusement avoir remédier à ça par la suite ( enfin, je l'espère). Je dirais seulement qu'il ne montre jamais toute sa force. Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort! Pour le combat Hinata et Hanabi... Et bien, tu n'as qu'à lire la suite

KittyQuat : Tes théories sur la raison du nouveaux comportement de Naruto sont très intéressantes... Il y en a t-il une de bonne ? Ca, tu le sauras le moment venu. je sais, je suis méchante, mais bon, je ne peux rien révéler. Gomen, gomen, gomen... Tu dis que le trouves apathique, là? Je te dirais juste que attends, tu n'as encore rien vu "d'apathique". Mais ça, c'est pour plus tard ( je sais. Sadique. Mais j'aime ça ! )

Voilà, maintenant, place à la fic! Bonne lecture!

CHAPITRE 7 : Sœur contre sœur : vers la troisième épreuve.

Tsunade, Jiraya, les senseïs, les ninjas de moyenne classe et les autres équipes montèrent pour assister au combat et libérer le terrain. Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, Kurenaï, Neji et le maître de l'équipe d'Hanabi s'attardèrent un instant. Kakashi regarda ses deux élèves, ancien et actuel, et leur adressa un signe de tête en guise d'encouragement.

"Montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes capables, dit-il.

"Pas de problèmes, répondit Honda.

Naruto croisa le regard de Sasuke. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

"Voyons voir ce que tu sais faire, maintenant, dit finalement Sasuke.

Naruto ne répondit pas et se contenta d'esquisser un demi-sourire. Puis sans ajouter la moindre parole, Sasuke rejoignit les autres à l'étage, suivi de Kakashi et de Sakura, qui adressa ses propres encouragements. Pendant que Hanabi parlait avec son maître, Kurenaï et Neji s'approchèrent d'Hinata.

"Fais très attention, lui dit le jeune homme. Hanabi est peut être ta sœur, mais elle ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié.

"Comme toi ? fit Hinata avec un faible sourire.

Neji serra les poings.

"Il a rasion, Hinata, approuva Kurenaï. Sois très prudente.

La jounin se tourna vers Naruto et croisa son regard. Elle ne dit rien, mais le jeune homme comprit le message silencieux qu'elle lui adressait. Il ne réagit pas, mais Kurenaï sut qu'il avait compris. Puis Neji et elle rejoignirent les autres. Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent face à face, Genma au milieu.

"Je répète rapidement les règles, dit celui-ci. Sera déclarée perdante l'équipe dont je jugerais les trois membres incapables de continuer le combat. Je précise cependant que comme pour l'épreuve précédente, il est strictement interdit de tuer un adversaire. Vous êtes prêts ?

Les deux équipes acquiescèrent. Naruto se trouvait au milieu. A sa droite se trouvait Hinata et à sa gauche Honda. De l'autre côté, Hanabi faisait face à sa sœur aînée et ses deux partenaires se trouvaient en face de Naruto et Honda. Ils se ressemblaient tellement qu'il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Dans la tribune, les senseïs regardaient attentivement leurs élèves.

"Hinata et ses partenaires partent avec un désavantage, dit Kurenaï, le visage anxieux. Pareil pour l'équipe 21.

"Et pourquoi ça ! s'exclama Tenten.

"Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Asuma.

"Ce sont les deux seules équipes qui n'en sont pas en temps normal, expliqua la jounin. Les autres équipes sont habituées à travailler ensemble. Pas eux. Je crains que ce combat contre l'équipe d'Hanabi ne se transforme en désastre.

"Fais donc un peu confiance à ton élève, dit Kakashi. C'est vrai, ils n'ont pas l'habitude de travailler ensemble. Mais ils sont là, non ?

"Kakashi a raison, aprouva Asuma. S'ils sont arrivés jusqu'ici, c'est qu'ils ont de la ressource.

"Nous allons pas tarder à voir de quoi ils sont capable, intervint Gaï. Le combat va commencer.

Les jeunes chuunins s'accoudèrent presque tous à la barrière pour mieux voir. Les senseïs concernés s'approchèrent également du bord. Sur le terrain, Genma leva le bras.

"A mon signal ! dit-il. Commencez !

Il abaissa le bras et aussitôt, les six genins bondirent. Le regard d'Hanabi rencontra ceux de ses partenaires. Elle inclina légèrement la tête. Ses camarades comprirent le message. Hanabi se jeta sur la route des trois membres de l'équipe 20, prête à se battre, pendant que les jumeaux bondissaient vers les deux coins opposés de la salle. Honda fut le premier a rencontrer Hanabi. Il hésita un instant, n'aimant pas trop frapper les filles, surtout plus jeunes que lui. Mais la jeune fille, elle, ne lui fit pas de cadeau et l'attaqua violemment. Honda amortit de son mieux et le coup ne fit que l'effleurer. Où du moins le crut-il. Une violente douleur le plia en deux. Il avait l'impression que ses organes étaient en feu.

"Hon... Honda ! Evite d'affronter Hanabi au corps à corps ! cria Hinata.

Honda reprit difficilement sa respiration. Il vit Hanabi se jeter sur lui. Il n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver. Un kunaï empêcha Hanabi de frapper le jeune homme. Celui-ci adressa un regard reconnaissant à Hinata, puis s'éloigna de la cadette des Hyuga et se dirigea vers l'un des deux jumeaux. Naruto était face à l'autre, mais n'avait pas l'air de vouloir attaquer. Il ne faisait qu'observer son adversaire, comme s'il l'étudiait.

"Pff ! fit Honda, dédaigneux. Quel baka ! Qu'est ce qu'il attend pour attaquer ?

Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'autre genin, celui-ci réagit. L'attaque de Honda avait été comme un signal. Il composa rapidement des signes, imité par son frère. Puis les deux genins bondirent en même temps, leurs bras du côté de l'autre tendu, comme s'ils tenaient quelque chose.

"Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ces deux là ? se demanda Honda.

Il bondit à la rencontre de son adversaire. Le deuxième genin, lui, se jetait sur Naruto qui n'avait pas bougé. En le voyant venir vers lui, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Rapidement, son regard passa de son adversaire à celui de Honda. Quelque chose attira soudain son attention et il comprit. Au moment où son adversaire arrivait vers lui, il bondit. Honda, lui, n'eut pas ce reflexe. Il se préparait à affronter son adversaire au corps à corps et fut surpris quand, étudiant la trajectoire du genin, il vit qu'il voulait passer juste à côté de lui. Il en fut décontenancer un instant mais cela suffit. Tandis que son adversaire passait à côté de lui, il sentit un violent choc dans son estomac qui le propulsa en arrière. Il se releva péniblement. Mais que c'était-il passé ? Par quoi avait-il était frappé ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps de trop y réfléchir car son adversaire revenait à la charge. Cette fois, Honda imita Naruto et bondit avant que le genin ne l'atteigne. Mais celui-ci fit de même. Soudain, Honda sentit une deuxième présence derrière lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Les deux partenaires de Hanabi tournèrent autour de Honda à toute vitesse et celui-ci sentit quelque chose l'enserrer. Et alors il comprit ce que Naruto avait compris avant lui. Les deux jumeaux qu'ils affrontaient avaient tisser une sorte de toile invisible très solide, qu'ils tenaient chacun d'une main. C'est ça qui avait frappé Honda lors du premier assaut du genin. Sûrement une technique familliale. Honda voulut se libérer mais il remarqua qu'il ne pouvait presque plus bouger.

"C'est fini pour toi, dit l'un des genins en ricanant.

"Honda ! cria Hinata.

"Tu devrais plutôt te préoccuper de ton propre sort, fit Hanabi, qui faisait face à son aînée. Le moment de nous affronter est enfin venu.

"Il semblerait bien, approuva Hinata.

Son tic nerveux l'avait repris, même si elle faisait de gros efforts pour l'empêcher.

"Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin, durant cette épreuve, je ne te considère pas comme ma sœur, dit Hanabi. Alors je vais me battre et je vais te vaincre ! Comme ça il ne fera aucun doute que c'est moi la seule fille à être digne du titre d'héritière !

Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_"Byakugan_ ! fit-elle.

Quand elle réouvrit les yeux, ses veines étaient apparues. Hinata inspira profondément. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ferma à son tour les yeux.

_"Byakugan_ !

Tout comme sa sœur, ses veines apparurent quand elle réouvrit les yeux. Leur combat commença. Dans la tribune, Neji et Kurenaï suivaient attentivement la scène. Tous deux savaient que ce qui allait suivre serait pénible. Hinata avait toujours était considérée comme inférieure à sa cadette. Son père lui même avait plus d'estime pour Hanabi. Celui-ci regrettait depuis toujours qu'Hinata soit l'aînée et donc l'héritière de la famille. Elle n'en était pas digne, selon lui. Cet avis, Neji l'avait partagé, aveuglé par sa haine. Aujourd'hui, son ressentiment l'avait quitté. Mais il pensait toujours que Hinata ne faisait pas le poids face à Hanabi. C'était cette certitude qui l'avait poussé à passer tout son temps libre à entrainer sa cousine. Il redoutait de voir les deux soeurs s'affronter, ce qui conduirait inévitablement à la défaite de Hinata. La jeune fille avait une fois échappé de justesse à la mort, lors de cet examen. Elle n'aurait peut être plus cette chance. Sa soeur avait été très claire. Elle ne ferait preuve d'aucune pitié. Neji serra les poings. Il savait parfaitement qu'Hinata ne se donnerait jamais à fond dans ce combat. Malgrè les circonstances, Hanabi restait sa petite soeur, et il la savait trop gentille pour blesser sérieusement sa cadette. Mais si Hinata recevait les mêmes blessures que Neji lui avait lui-même infligé, et qu'Hanabi n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lui porter, elle risquait de ne pas s'en remettre. Pendant ce temps, les deux partenaires de Hanabi enroulaient toujours autour de Honda leur toile invisible. Ils riaient, mais ce fut de courte durée. Pris à leur tâche, ils avaient oublié le troisième membre de l'équipe 20 et sans nul doute le plus dangereux. Après avoir évité la toile, Naruto s'était tapis dans l'ombre de l'imposante statue qui tronait dans un coin de la pièce et avait attendu son moment. Il avait vu Hinata et Hanabi se jeter l'une sur l'autre, mais pour l'instant, cela ne le regardait pas. Il soupira en voyant Honda prisonnier de la toile et en très mauvaise posture. Il bondit, quittant sa cachette. Les jumeaux ne le virent pas arriver. Il les bouscula violemment, les éloignant de leur " proie".

"Où t'étais passé ! lui cria Honda, visiblement furieux.

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus que j'intervienne pour te sauver la mise ? riposta Naruto.

Il concentra son chakra dans un de ses kunaïs et trancha la toile, libérant Honda.

"Maintenant, tu te débrouilles tout seul, dit-il, avant de se tourner vers le genin qui se trouvait derrière lui.

Honda se retint de la frapper par derrière. L'adversaire de Naruto se concentra, puis attaqua. Il avait concentré son chakra et une toile, visible cette fois, entoura ses mains, le dotant de griffes qui avaient l'air très acérées. Naruto le regardait approcher à toute vitesse, sans bouger. Au-dessus de lui, Sakura serrait la barre de la balustrade.

"Mais pourquoi reste t-il immobile ? dit-elle. A trop vouloir faire son malin il va se faire tuer !

"Regarde, fit Sasuke.

Sakura fronça les sourcils. Elle vit finalement le petit sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Naruto. Au dernier moment, il bondit et évita l'assaut de son adversaire. Naruto, lui, se trouvait debout sur le mur quelques mètres derrière le point où il se trouvait précédemment. Il adhérait à la paroie verticale grâce à son chakra.

"C'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras, dit-il à son adversaire.

"On dirait qu'il contrôle beaucoup mieux son chakra qu'avant, fit Sakura.

"Il semblerait bien, oui, approuva Kakashi.

Naruto bondit à nouveau et atterrit derrière le genin. Celui-ci réagit rapidement et esquiva le coup de Naruto, avant de tenter à nouveau de le lacérer à coups de "griffe-toile". Naruto esquiva à nouveau le coup et frappa son adversaire qui cette fois n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ni de parer. Au-dessus, tous observaient le combat avec intérêt.

"Il n'y a pas que son contrôle du chakra qui se soit amélioré, fit remarquer Shikamaru. Il est aussi beaucoup plus rapide.

"En effet, approuva Kakashi. Il peut égaler Sasuke.

"Ainsi que Lee avec ses poids d'entrainement, ajouta Gaï.

Celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête. Sasuke, lui, ne dit rien. Il regardait attentivement le combat de son ancien camarade.

I"l ne se donne pas à fond, remarqua t-il.

"Bien sûr que non, fit Jiraya qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Il n'en a pas besoin. Ce combat ne lui demande pas de s'impliquer entièrement. On peut dire qu'il ne fait que s'amuser pour le moment. Même si « s'amuser » n'est pas le verbe approprié.

En dessous, Honda faisait son possible pour éviter lui aussi les griffes tranchantes de son adversaire. Les choses se corsèrent quand celui-ci composa les signes et fit apparaitre quatre clones, tous dotés de la toile dangereuse. Honda serra les poings, avant de se préparer à parer les coups. Naruto, lui, se contentait désormais d'esquiver les coups de son adversaire, préférant pour l'instant le laisser se fatiguer. Du coin de l'oeil, il surveillait ce qui se passait du côté d'Hinata. Elle était en plein combat au corps à corps avec sa sœur. Chacune visait les cavités à chakra de l'autre. Hinata esquivait les coups, sa sœur aussi. Certains coups portaient plus que d'autres. Hinata tenta d'esquiver le coup de sa sœur mais calcula mal la direction de l'attaque et se la prit de plein fouet.

"Aïe ! fit Kurenaï.

Les mâchoires de Neji se crispèrent quand Hinata cracha du sang.

"Abandonne, fit Hanabi, en souriant. Tu n'es pas de taille face à moi !

Hinata essuya le sang du revers de sa manche. Elle jeta un bref regard dans la direction de Naruto.

"Je... Je n'abandonnerais pas, dit-elle d'un air décidé. Je ne... Je ne serais pas une lâche ! Je dois suivre mon nindo.

En disant cela, elle avait lancé un bref regard en direction de Naruto. Cette phrase... Neji l'avait déjà entendue dans la bouche de deux personnes et à ce même examen. Elle exprimait à la base la détermination de Naruto. Puis Hinata l'avait reprise lors de leur combat. Neji comprit que Hinata allait se battre jusqu'au bout. Elle attaqua et Hanabi esquiva mais à son tour, se trompa sur le coup de sa sœur et reçu le coup d'Hinata dans le ventre. Elle aussi cracha du sang, qu'elle essuya rapidement.

"Bravo, tu as beaucoup progressé, commenta Hanabi. Je vois que les leçons de Neji ont porté leurs fruits. Mais ça ne changera rien. Tu ne peux pas me battre.

Elle se jeta sur son aînée et le combat reprit.

Kakashi soupira et secoua la tête.

"Ces trois là ont l'air d'avoir un peu oublié le but de cet examen, dit-il.

"Que voulez-vous dire, senseï ? demanda Sakura.

"Ils se battent chacun de leur côté, répondit Shikamaru qui avait compris ce que voulait dire Kakashi. Alors qu'ils doivent se battre en équipe.

"Exact, approuva Kakashi. Ils se sont un peu entraidés au départ, mais là, ils semblent avoir oublié le travail d'équipe. S'ils continuent comme ça, ils vont passer à côté de leur examen.

Honda commençait à fatiguer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire durer ce combat encore longtemps. De son côté aussi, Hinata commençait à faiblir. Ses coups portaient moins que ceux de sa soeur. Elle détecta finalement une faille dans la défense d'Hanabi et frappa. La cadette des Hyuga n'eut pas le temps de parer et vacilla sous la violence du coup en crachant à nouveau du sang.

"Hanabi ! cria l'adversaire de Honda.

Il bondit, prenant Honda par surprise, et se dirigea vers les deux sœurs Hyuga. Il prit deux kunaïs et les lança droits sur Hinata.

"Hinata ! Recule ! cria Honda.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant le cri du jeune homme et eut juste le temps d'esquiver. L'un des kunaïs la blessa tout de même au bras.

"Aïe ! cria t-elle.

Honda s'énerva.

"Ca suffit ! Je vais terminer ce combat.

Il composa rapidement les signes et porta la main à sa bouche.

_"Katon_ ! cria t-il. _Boules d'énergie plasmatique !_

Il cracha du feu sur son adversaire qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver, se brûlant un peu tout de même au passage. Kiba se tourna vers Sasuke.

"C'est pas une de tes techniques, ça ? demanda t-il.

"Si, répondit le jeune Uchiwa. Il a réussi à la reproduire il y a pas longtemps.

Le cri de Hinata avait aussi attiré l'attention de Naruto. Il vit Hanabi se relever et profiter de la blessure de sa sœur pour attaquer. Hinata ne put esquiver. Elle chancela et tomba à genou, crachant à nouveau du sang. La vue de la jeune fille au sol, blessée et couverte de sang, sembla trouver un écho dans l'esprit de Naruto. Son regard se durcit et il sentit de la colère monter en lui. Il se tourna vers son adversaire qui resta un instant figé devant son regard furieux.

"Assez joué, fit Naruto.

Hanabi s'approchait à nouveau de sa sœur, prête à l'achever. Elle leva la main pour frapper son aînée.

"C'est fini, dit-elle.

Kurenaï se prépara à bondir pour arrêter la jeune Hyuga, de même que Neji. Mais Naruto les devança, bondissant à nouveau à une vitesse plus grande encore que tout ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent. Il se précipita vers les deux sœurs, frappant au passage son adversaire qui percuta violemment le mur. La main qui allait frapper Hinata fut arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa cible. Hanabi releva la tête et croisa le regard noir, ou plutôt rouge, de Naruto.

"Combien de fois devrais-encore apprendre les bonnes manières à des Hyugas bakas, cruels et bornés ? grogna t-il, furiuex. Manque plus que le père et j'aurai fait le tour, je crois !

Hanabi reçut un coup qui la projeta quelques mètres en arrière.

"Hanabi !

L'adversaire de Honda s'était de nouveau tourné vers sa partenaire. Cet instant d'inattention lui coûta cher. Honda en profita et bondit. Son poing percuta sa mâchoire et le jeune genin s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Honda se tourna ensuite vers ses deux partenaires. Hanabi s'était relevée et tentait désormais de tenir tête à Naruto. Son _byakugan_ ne lui était pas d'un grand secours. Elle frappait de toutes ses forces mais aucun de ses coups n'atteignaient leur cible.

"J'ai affronté Neji, dit Naruto d'une voix dure. Alors tes coups ne peuvent pas m'atteindre, puisqu'ils ne sont qu'une pâle copie des siens.

Un coup violent propulsa Hanabi en arrière. Honda rejoignit Hinata.

"Ca va ? lui demanda t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

"Ca va aller, répondit-elle.

Puis elle vit Naruto en train de "combattre" sa sœur. Alors qu'il allait lui porter un nouveau coup, elle cria.

"Naruto, arrête !

Celui-ci arrêta son poing en pleine course et se tourna vers la jeune fille.

"C'est mon combat, dit-elle.

Naruto l'observa un moment en silence. Elle tremblait et son visage était encore couvert de sang. Mais elle semblait déterminée. Finalement, il s'écarta. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur normale. Hinata s'approcha de sa sœur.

"Finissons-en, fit-elle.

Le combat reprit mais les deux sœurs étaient toutes les deux épuisées et blessées. Honda et Naruto observaient les deux filles se battre, se retenant d'intervenir. Finalement, Hanabi concentra ses dernières forces et frappa. Hinata reçu le coup de plein fouet.

"C'est fini, dit Kurenaï. Hinata n'ira pas plus loin.

Neji serra les poings. Mais Hinata fit alors quelque chose qui les surpris tous. Elle se redressa, rassembla elle aussi ses forces et frappa sa sœur qui, affaiblie par son combat et par sa précédente attaque, s'écroula enfin. L'arbitre observa attentivement les trois membres de l'équipe 5 puis…

"Je déclare l'équipe 20 gagnante ! cria t-il.

Des acclamations retentirent parmi les « spectateurs ».

"Bien joué ! cria Kiba.

Sakura et Ino crièrent elle aussi, félicitant leurs amis.

Les équipes de secours se dépêchèrent d'entourer les perdants, surtout Hanabi. Elle était mal en point, mais toujours vivante.

"Amenons- la tout de suite en salle de soin, dit l'un des infirmiers.

Hinata regarda sa sœur partir. Puis soudain, elle sentit ses forces l'abandonner et elle vacilla.

"Hinata ! s'écrièrent en même temps Kurenaï, Neji, Kiba et Sakura quand la jeune fille bascula en arrière.

Mais elle tomba dans les bras de Naruto, qui avait anticipé sa chute et l'avait rattrapée. Hinata ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes, il la prit dans ses bras. Malgré ses blessures et son épuisement, la jeune fille rougit.

"Naruto…

"Ne parle pas, la coupa t-il. Repose-toi. On va te soigner.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un faible signe de tête, mais ce mouvement était de trop et elle s'évanouit. Neji avait bondit par-dessus la balustrade et s'approchait rapidement de sa cousine, imité par Kurenaï et les amis de la jeune fille.

"Une équipe de soin, vite ! appela Kurenaï.

L'équipe médicale s'approcha de Naruto.

"Mettez-la sur la civière, on va l'emmener, dit un infirmier.

"Non ! intervint Tsunade. Elle n'ira pas à l'infirmerie.

"Mais Hokage-sama... ! protesta un infirmier.

"Naruto, amène-la-moi, coupa Tsunade.

Le jeune homme bondit et atterrit en douceur sur l'estrade, devant la Godaïme. Il fut imité par ceux qui étaient descendus auparavant.

"Pose-la délicatement sur le sol, ordonna Tsunade.

Naruto obéit. Puis il s'écarta légèrement pour laisser Tsunade agir. Celle-ci s'agenouilla aux côtés d'Hinata et se concentra. Sa main droite se mit à briller et elle la posa sur la poitrine de la jeune fille. Durant un temps qui sembla interminable, rien ne se passa. Tout le monde était réuni autour d'eux et attendait avec impatience, espérant que la jeune fille allait guérir. Finalement, Hinata reprit peu à peu des couleurs et Tsunade écarta sa main.

"C'est bon, tout va bien, dit-elle en se redressant. Tu es intervenu juste à temps pour éviter le pire tout à l'heure, Naruto.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il regardait fixement la jeune fille allongée sur le sol.

"Elle est tirée d'affaire mais ne pourra pas participer à la phase suivante. Ce serait trop risqué, annonça Tsunade.

"Alors nous sommes éliminés ? demanda Honda.

Il serra les poings. Ils n'avaient pas fais tout ça pour rien !

"Non, Naruto et toi êtes toujours en course puisque la dernière épreuve est individuelle, le rassura Tsunade, en se retenant de le gronder pour faire passer l'examen avant la vie de sa partenaire. Quand à Hinata, elle va avoir besoin d'un peu de repos. Pendant ce temps, nous regarderons les autres rencontres.

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Le soulagement se lisait sur les visages des autres.

"Vous êtes vraiment épatante, Hokage-sama, fit Kiba avec un grand sourire.

"Merci, répondit Tsunade en souriant aussi. Apportez une civière. Et conduisez-la à l'infirmerie.

Les infirmiers obéirent et quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata reposait dans la civière.

"Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas aussi soigné Hanabi ? demanda le senseï de la jeune fille.

"Parce que Hinata avaient de plus graves blessures étant données que ce n'étaient pas les premières, répondit l'Hokage, non sans regarder du coin de l'oeil Neji qui détourna le regard. Hanabi ne risque rien et elle est entre de bonnes mains.

"Combat suivant, annonça l'arbitre.

Les quatre équipes pas encore passées et leurs maîtres regardèrent le panneau.

_"Equipe 7 contre équipe 14_.

Tenten soupira, déçue. Son équipe passerait donc en dernier. Les deux équipes appelées descendirent sur le terrain et le combat commença. Mais Sakura et la plupart de ses camarades s'en désintéressèrent, plus préoccupés par Hinata.

"Elle aura finalement prouvé qu'elle est plus forte que sa sœur, dit Kiba.

"En effet, approuva Kurenaï. Son père aurait du voir ça. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'aurait peut être pas pu vaincre Hanabi si Naruto n'était pas intervenu.

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme.

"Merci beaucoup.

"Elle fait partie de mon équipe, répondit Naruto. Il était donc normal que j'intervienne.

Derrière lui, Jiraya l'observait attentivement. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la seule raison qui avait poussé Naruto à intervenir. Il avait bien remarqué sa réaction quand le jeune homme avait vu Hinata tomber au sol, crachant du sang. Cela lui avait sûrement rappelé une scène qu'il faisait tout pour oublier. Jiraya regarda le visage de son ancien élève. Il avait retrouvé son impassibilité. Naruto s'éloigna de l'Hokage et alla s'adosser au mur, regardant sans vraiment s'y intéresser le combat qui avait lieu en dessous.

"Belle performance, lui dit Kakashi. Ta vitesse a beaucoup augmenté, à ce que je vois.

"En effet, répondit Naruto.

"Tu n'as pas pris ce combat au sérieux, lui dit Sasuke. Je l'ai bien vu. Tu n'as fait que t'amuser.

"C'est possible. Mais pour être honnête, il n'était même pas assez fort pour me permettre de m'amuser. Je me suis plutôt ennuyé.

"Tu es devenu bien arrogant, fit Sasuke.

"Ca te va bien de me dire ça, riposta Naruto en croisant son regard.

"Ne recommencez pas ! intervint Sakura. Regardez plutôt le combat.

Celui-ci ne dura pas plus de dix minutes. L'équipe 7 fut finalement vaincue.

"Je déclare l'équipe 14 vainqueur ! annonça l'arbitre dès que le dernier membre fut au sol.

L'équipe 7 fut évacuée et l'équipe 2 remonta sur l'estrade, libérant le terrain. Le dernier combat allait commencer.

_"Equipe 10 contre équipe 21_.

L'équipe 10 descendit sur le terrain. Tenten se tourna vers Neji.

"J'y vais ! fit-elle. Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

"Oui, bonne chance, répondit Neji d'un air absent.

Son esprit était tourné vers sa cousine. Tenten fit la grimace. Elle aurait aimé que Neji l'encourage vraiment.

"Allez vas-y, Tenten ! fit Gaï. Tu vas les avoir ! La force de la jeunesse est avec toi !

"Ils ne font pas le poids face à toi ! ajouta Lee. Massacre-les !

Tenten soupira, puis descendit, suivie par Otogi.

"Bonne chance, Chôji ! cria Ino. On est avec toi !

"On croit en toi, ajouta Shikamaru.

Chôji leur adressa un petit signe de remerciement avant de rejoindre le reste de son équipe. Le combat commença. Tenten, Chôji et Otogi avait mis au point une rapide mais efficace stratégie durant la première épreuve et celle-ci triompha finalement de l'équipe 10.

"La dernière équipe qualifiée pour la dernière épreuve est l'équipe 21 ! annonça Genma. Je déclare la deuxième épreuve terminée !

"C'était géant, Chôji ! cria Ino.

"Bien joué, mon vieux ! ajouta Shikamaru.

"Pas mal, approuva Asuma. Je te payerais un resto en sortant d'ici.

"Bravo Tenten ! s'exclama Lee.

"C'était du grand art ! aprouva Gaï en faisant le grand sourire dont il avait le secret.

Tsunade se tourna vers les genins.

"Que les cinq autres qualifiés descendent sur le terrain, dit-elle.

Elle les précéda et reprit la place qu'elle avait occupé à leur arrivée. Naruto, Honda et les trois autres genins qualifiés rejoignirent Tenten, Chôji et Otogi et se placèrent en ligne. Tsunade leur fit face.

"Tout d'abord, je tiens à féliciter les huit genins encore en course, déclara Tsunade d'une voix forte. Vous êtes l'élite des genins de Konoha et je suis fière de vous. Mais l'examen n'est pas encore terminé ! La troisième et dernière épreuve commencera dans deux heures. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous reposer un peu et de soigner vos blessures. Vous connaitrez les détails de la dernière épreuve avant son commencement. Maintenant reposez-vous, soignez-vous et à dans deux heures !

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà! C fini ! Bon, là, on ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir fait une fin " à l'arrache!". Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? Il vous a plus le combat des soeurs ? Donnez moi vite votre avis!

Naruto : Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas laissé la transformer en ramen ?

J.U : Parce que j'ai quelques projets pour Hanabi, donc j'en ai encore besoin.

Naruto : Pffff

Tenten ( visiblement pas contente du tout ) : Et nous ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas décrit notre combat ?

J.U : Tout simplement parce que je n'avais pas vraiment d'idées pour ça, que vous n'êtes pas les persos principaux... et puis que sinon, je n'aurai pas su quoi mettre dans vos prochains combats!

Gaï : C'est une honte ! Ne pas parler d'un combat d'une de mes élèves! je te prends à chat perché quand tu veux pour te faire payer cette affront !

Lee : Je suis avec vous, gaï senseï!

J.U ( grosse goutte de sueur ) : Chat perché... SOS! Qui veut bien me débarasser de ces deux idiots ? J'ai une idée! Gaaaaaaaaaara !

Nuage de sable.

Gaara ( en sort) : Hmm?

J.U : Tu veux bien m'en débarasser STP ?

Gaara : Je ne fais plus dans le meutre désolé.

Kankuro : Moi j'ai une idée! Attends. Temariiiiiiiiiii !

Temari : Quoi ?

Kankuro : Tu vois les deux bakas avec une coupe de cheveux hideuse ? Ils t'ont traité de garce, de folle et de laideron. Ils ont même dit qu'une fille comme toi ne trouverait jamais de petit copain...

Temari ( pas contente ) : QUOI?

Lee et Gaï ( grosse goutte de sueur) : Mais non! C'est pas vrai !

Temari ne les écoute pas et sort son évantail, puis en donne un méchant coup. Lee et Gaï décollent comme des feuilles.

Lee et Gaï : La team Gaï s'envolent vers d'autres cieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuuuuuux !

Kankuro ( grosse goutte de sueur ) : T'y es allée un peu fort quand même !

Temari : Je ne supporte pas qu'on m'insulte!

Shikamaru ( gros soupir ) : Les femmes, c'est vraiment galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !

J.U : Mais non, mais non! Tu verras, tu finiras par les apprécier, les femmes.

Shikamaru : Ca m'étonnerais !

J.U : Compte sur moi pour te les faire apprécier !

Shikamaru : Pauvre de moi.

Bon j'arrête là mon délire. je vous dis à la prochaine, dès que j'aurai réussi à retrouver Gaï et Lee. C'est à dire pas tout de suite vu que je vais demander à Kakashi de les chercher, mais en lui confisquant son rouleau d'invocation ( o ca soù il aurait pensé l'utiliser, mais vu qui il doit chercher, ça m'étonnerais, lol )

Bisous à tous, passez de bonnes vacances et à la prochaine!


	8. La dernière épreuve, c'est parti ! Les q...

Salut à tous ! Me revoilà ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances ( pour ceux qui sont en vacances ). Comme vous pouvez le voir, je poste le nouvo chap un jour en avance par rapport à ce qui était prévu .

yuzu : C'est bien que tu aimes les cours de jap, ça doit t'aider. Et ça doit vraiment être intéressant. En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras réussi ton examen . Pour en revenir à la fic, et oui, Hinata a gagné. J'ai fait d'Hanabi une sorte de 2eme Neji. Aura t-elle droit à la même " rédemption " ? ( même si le mot est un peu fort ). Pour mon petit délire de la fin... Ben... c'était vraiment un délire qui est sorti de mon esprit tordu. Le pire, c'est que je n'avais pas prévu ça o départ, lol .

In.Ifz : C'est pas grave, tu est pardonée. Vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic et mon nouveau Naruto . Troisième tour : Naruto vs Honda ? Qui sait ? ( oui je sais, moi.) Mais bon, tu n'as qu'à lire la suite pour le savoir.

Cédric : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Faire intervenir Harry Potter ? Gomen, mais c pas vraiment au programme, lol.

Tombadgerlock : Je sais que je les ai fait faible, gomen. Mais qui sait ( à part moi bien sûr, lol ), peut être que per la suite ils ferront preuve d'une plus grande puissance ? L'avenir nous le dira... Mais j'espère que ce point ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire ( Jalexa Uchiwa qui crise tout ce qu'elle peut : doigts, yeux, bras jambes... lol )

zagan : Oui, je sais. Tout le monde préfèrerait qu'Hinata soit plus forte. Mais moi je dis, chaque chose en son temps. Et puis, il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort . Contente que le combat t'ai plu. J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite

onarluca : contente que ça t'aie plu

Koneko44 : Tant mieux, si tu suis jusqu'à la fin . Je suis d'accord avec toi pour l'équipe 20, mais bon, faut pas trop rabaisser Hanabi, non plus, j'ai bien l'intention de m'en resservir plus tard .

dragonwing4 : Tant mieux, si on c'était bien compris . Tu cherches du positif entre Naruto et Honda ? Tu es optimiste ! Si du changement advient entre eux, ce n'est certainement pas pour tout de suite ! Après tout, Naruto et Sasuke, ça pas été les grandes démonstrations d'affection tout de suite ! ( remarque, ils en ont jamais eu, la faute à l'autre glaçon ! )

Sasuke : C qui le glaçon ?

J.U : le père Noël !

Sasuke : ...

Enfin, contente que tu aie aimé le combat entre les deux soeurs Hyuga . Il me me reste qu'à te souhaiter de passez de bonnes vacances et ne t'en fais pas, mon prochain chap sera là pour attendre ton retour

Arminas : Ravie que ce chapitre ne t'aie pas déçue. J'espère que la suite ne le ferra pas non plus.

jynriouchiwa : T'en fais pas, g pas l'intention de changer mes habitudes ! Sinon, tt p'tet la 1ere review la dernière fois, mais ce coup-ci, gomen, mais tt pas o point! lol

néléan : Contente que ça te plaise POur les passages " pompés" du bouquin, c'était fait exprès. Que serait gaï sans ses phrases qui enflamment Lee et exaspèrent les autres ? lol.

leesa uchiwa : Merci pour les compliemnts . je suis contente que tu aies aimé. J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas pour la suite

Allez, assez de bavardages, passons à ce qui vous intéresse le plus. Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 8 : La dernière épreuve c'est parti ! Les quarts de finale du tournoi.

Dès qu'ils eurent obtenu la permission de disposer, les jeunes chuunins se rendirent à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles d'Hinata. Celle-ci n'était toujours pas revenue à elle, mais d'après les médecins, elle ne tarderait pas à le faire. Tsunade était vraiment excellente pour soigner les gens. Neji s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit de sa cousine, imité par Kiba et Shino qui s'étaient beaucoup inquiétés pour elle. Kurenaï était là, elle aussi. Honda se laissa convaincre d'aller voir un des infirmiers pour qu'il lui soigne les blessures qu'il s'était fait durant son combat. Elles n'étaient pas profondes, mais Sakura était intraitable. Il devait être en forme pour l'épreuve suivante. Naruto, lui, n'avait pas été blessé et n'avait donc aucune raison d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Aussi choisit-il de sortir prendre l'air. Il prit la direction de la sortie la plus proche. Il aperçut un peu plus loin sur son chemin Sasuke, adossé au mur, les mains dans les poches. Naruto continua sa route, comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

" J'ai oublié de te demander tout à l'heure, fit Sasuke sans le regarder directement. Comment as-tu vu les fils de chakra, sans _sharingan_ ni _byakugan_ ? Ils étaient pourtant invisibles.

" Je ne les ai pas vu, répondit simplement Naruto. Je les ai senti.

" C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Puis plus rien. Naruto continua son chemin, et Sasuke le regarda partir, sans rien ajouter de plus. Tsunade les observaient, un peu plus loin. Elle avait presque senti la tension palpable entre les anciens camarades. Et elle savait très bien à quoi elle était dûe. Sasuke et Naruto avaient toujours été rivaux, ils s'étaient toujours détestés, ou du moins en apparence. Mais malgré leur rivalité, ils auraient donné leur vie pour protéger l'autre. Enfin, avant l'intervention d'Orochimaru. Avant qu'il n'attise la haine enfermée dans le coeur de Sasuke et qui avait failli le détruire. Et puis surtout avant le combat qui avait opposé les deux camarades, Naruto voulant empêcher Sasuke de rejoindre Orochimaru. Avant la cassure qui était apparue à la suite de ce combat. Tsunade soupira. Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de parler de ce qui s'était passé ce jour là. Un immense fossé s'était creusé entre eux par la suite. Ils se muraient tous deux dans un silence de plomb, selon leur caractère, habituel pour Sasuke, et nouveau pour Naruto. Mais Tsunade savait parfaitement qu'un jour où l'autre, ils devraient aborder ce sujet, pour pouvoir peut être faire table rase du passé et repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient bien trop fiers tous les deux pour faire le premier pas vers l'autre ! Tout aurait été si simple autrement.

Une fois dehors, Naruto emplit ses poumons d'air frais. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre le plus proche et se laissa tomber au sol, dos contre le tronc. Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Ce combat ne lui avait pas demandé d'efforts physiques particuliers, c'était vrai. Mais... Il revit Hinata se faire malmener par sa soeur. Hinata, couverte de sang, gisant inconsciente dans ses bras. Cela lui avait rappelé un autre mauvais souvenir. C'est pour ça qu'il n'était pas entré à l'infirmerie. Il serra les poings. C'était toujours aussi douloureux. Il pensait pourtant avoir surmonter ça. Il sentit Kyûbi s'agiter en lui. Il inspira à nouveau profondément. Il devait se calmer, ne pas perdre le contrôle comme il avait faillit le faire durant le combat. Mais le trouble qui grandissait en lui ne s'atténuait pas. Naruto savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. De même que l'agitation du démon renard. Mais il devait se contrôler. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre le contrôle. Il sentit quelque chose derrière lui, dans la forêt. Une présence. Qu'il ne pouvait pas identifier clairement. Cela pouvait être une personne ou bien un animal. Il n'en savait rien. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que c'était à la fois étranger et tellement familllier. Il sentit à nouveau Kyûbi s'agiter en lui. Le jeune homme soupira. Après tout, pourquoi pas. Il avait deux heures devant lui. Il avait le temps de retourner faire un petit tour dans la forêt pour évacuer le surplus d'agressivité qu'il sentait bouillir en lui et pour trouver ce qu'il avait senti. Même s'il commençait à en avoir une petite idée. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Puis d'un bond, il disparut dans la forêt. Kakashi le regarda partir. Il l'avait suivi quand il l'avait vu sortir discrêtement. Quand Naruto s'était adossé à l'arbre, il l'avait observé, tapi dans l'ombre de la tour. Le jounin avait du mal à reconaitre son ancien élève. Son comportement avait tellement changé. Il avait perdu son éternel sourire. Comme ça, il lui faisait penser à Sasuke, quand il l'avait rencontré. Kakashi soupira. Quelle douloureuse épreuve Naruto avait t-il vécue pour devenir ce qu'il était désormais ? Même si ce n'était pas tout de suite, il découvrirait la réponse à cette question. C'était très important pour lui, et pas seulement parce que Narutro était un des seuls élèves à qui il s'était attaché. Il se rappela la promesse qu'il avait faite, il y a bien longtemps à une personne qui n'était plus de ce monde. Il avait failli à cette promesse. Mais tout n'était peut être pas perdu. Il pouvait peut être se racheter. Cela faisait quelques minutes que Naruto était parti. Kakashi se demanda s'il devait partir à sa poursuite. Après tout, cette forêt était dangeureuse. Mais...

" Ne t'inquiète pas, il est tout à fait capable de se défendre seul, dit une voix derrière lui, faisant écho à ses pensées.

Kakashi sursauta imperceptiblement. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Mais étant donné l'identité de l'arrivant, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant.

" C'est vrai, approuva Kakashi. Il a beaucoup progressé ces trois dernières années. Mais à quel prix ? Je suppose que vous connaissez la réponse à cette question, Jiraya-sama ?

Le senninsoupira.

" Oui, c'est vrai, répondit-il. Ou du moins, j'en connais la réponse principale.

Mais vous ne me direz rien, n'est ce pas ?

" Non, en effet. Ce n'est pas le moment. Rentrons. Lui courir après ne sert à rien. Je suppose que tu as perçu l'aura qu'il dégageait quand il a disparut dans la forêt.

" Oui, approuva Kakashi. Une aura forte et meurtrière. Celle de Kyûbi. Je pensais qu'il avait réussi à le maitriser.

" C'est le cas, ou du moins en partie, répondit Jiraya. Mais maintenir un démon en cage en permanence n'est pas facile. Surtout quand on n'extériorise pas ses émotions. A force de tout accumuler, il atteint parfois un seuil critique et a besoin de décompresser. Et je ne préfère pas savoir comment il procède. Je pense que la réponse ne nous plairait pas.

" C'est aussi mon avis, soupira Kakashi. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avoue que j'appréhende un peu l'épreuve suivante. S'il perdait le contrôle durant un match, ce serait catastrophique !

" Oui, mais je pense que je ne serais pas le seul à intervenir pour l'arrêter, non ? fit Jiraya en lançant un regard en biais au jounin.

" C'est exact, approuva Kakashi.

Puis ils n'échangèrent plus aucune parole. Ils regardèrent encore un moment l'orée de la forêt où Naruto avait disparu, puis ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la tour.

Deux heures plus tard, tous les genins encore en course se réunirent dans la salle principale. Naruto était revenu quelques minutes avant l'heure fixée. Jiraya l'observait attentivement. Aucune égratignure n'était visible sur lui. La forêt ne l'avait apparemment pas dérangée. Il avait l'air aussi un peu plus calme que quand il était parti. Sa promenade lu avait apparemment permis de reprendre le contrôle.

" Bien, je vais maintenant vous parler de la troisième épreuve, fit Tsunade. Il s'agit d'un tournoi qui va vous opposer les uns aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul d'entre vous.

" Ca veut dire qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul genin qui pourra passer chuunin ! s'exclama Otogi.

" Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit Tsunade. Il n'y aura qu'un vainqueur à ce tournoi, c'est vrai, mais ça ne veux pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y aura qu'un promu. En fait, à partir de la deuxième épreuve, n'importe quel genin a ses chances. Car ce n'est pas parce que vous perdez que vous ne vallez rien. Nous jugeons vos capacités à tous. Pour être plus claire, il est possible que le genin qui remportera ce tournoi ne soit pas promu alors qu'un ayant perdu lors de la deuxième épreuve soit reçu. Cela dépend de vous, de ce que vous vallez.

Elle se tut un moment, laissant les genins présents assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire.

" Bien passons aux détails de l'épreuve, continua t-elle au bout d'un moment. Cette épreuve se déroulera de la même manière que la précédente, mise à part qu'elle sera individuelle. Les noms des deux combattants seront tirés au sort et apparaitrons avant le début de chaque match sur le panneau qui se trouve devant vous. Vous êtes huit, ce qui fait 4 combats pour ce quart de finale. Puis logiquement 2 combats pour la demi-finale et les deux gagnants de chaque match passeront la finale. C'est évident, mais je le dis au cas où certains d'entre vous seraient un peu limités mentalement. Tous les combats s'effectueront les uns après les autres, sans pause au milieu, sauf peut être avant la finale. Nous verrons bien. Assez parlé. Que les quarts de finale commencent !

Genma revint se placer au centre de la salle, devant les huit genins et leur fit signe de regarder le panneau qui venait de s'ouvrir. Après quelques secondes d'attente, les deux premiers noms apparurent.

" AKIMICHI CHOJI contre HIMURA TOYA.

" Que les deux genins nommés s'avancent, demanda Genma. Que les autres rejoignent la tribune.

" Allez, Chôji ! encouragea Ino. Ecrase-le !

" Fais de ton mieux et tu l'auras, ajouta Shikamaru.

L'adversaire de Chôji, un membre de l'équipe 14, eut un sourire confiant. Il ne pouvait pas perdre face à cette boule de graisse ! Après quelques derniers encouragements, les spectateurs rejoignirent leur place. Le combat pouvait commencer.

" Allez, gros lard, lança Toya. Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire !

" Aïe ! fit Shikamaru. Il a dit ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas dire ! Chôji va voir rouge.

" C'est parfait, dit Ino avec un grand sourire.

" JE NE SUIS PAS GROS ! cria Chôji.

Genma eut à peine le temps de donner le signal, que Chôji fonça sur son adversaire aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Toya eut un sourire narquois et sortit plusieurs kunaïs qu'il lança dans sa direction. En les voyant arriver, Chôji composa les signes.

_- Ninpô_ : _Décuplement, le boulet humain_ !

Chôji se mit alors à gonfler à une vitesse étonante et avant que les armes ne l'atteigne, il rentra tête, bras et jambes dans son corps, formant une immense boule de chair. Les kunaïs le percutèrent, mais sans le blesser. Il se mit ensuite à rouler à toute vitesse vers son ennemi. Celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise mais se reprit vite. Il bondit sur le côté, évitant Chôji. Mais celui-ci prit un virage serré et lui fonça dessus à nouveau. Toya l'évita à nouveau. Ils jouèrent à ce petit jeux cinq bonnes minutes avant que Toya ne se rende compte qu'il se retrouvait coincé dans un angle de la pièce. Et le boulet humain lui fonçait dessus ! Peu avant le choc, le genin de l'équipe 14 bondit, espèrant prendre de l'altitude pour éviter la rencontre. Mais soudain, Chôji bondit aussi et Toya comprit qu'il s'était fait avoir. Il n'avait plus d'issue. La rencontre avec le plafond fut assez douloureuse, surtout pour Toya qui se trouvait entre Chôji et le plafond. Chôji retomba sans trop de dégat sur le sol et amortit la chute d'un Toya inconscient et à moitié écrasé. Le jeune Akimichi reprit alors son apparence normale et regarda son adversaire et le juge. Genma vint prendre le pouls de Toya. Il respirait encore, mais n'était plus en état de combattre.

" Je déclare Chôji Akimichi vainqueur de ce premier match ! dit-il.

" Youpi ! cria Ino aussi fort qu'elle le put, explosant au passage les tympans d'Asuma et de Shikamaru. Tu l'as eu ! Tu as gagné!

Les infirmiers vinrent chercher Toya et Chôji monta dans la tribune, où il fut accueilli par ses amis et son senseï.

" Bravo, vieux, t'as gagné, fit Shikamaru en souriant et donnant une grande tappe dans le bras de son ami.

" Oui, répondit Chôji, d'une voix pas très réjouie.

" Un problème ? demanda Asuma.

" J'ai faim, répondit Chôji.

Shikamaru et Asuma secouèrent la tête en souriant et Ino soupira. Toujours le même celui-là ! Sa victoire le laissait indifférent. La seule chose qui comptait pour lui, c'était de manger !

" Je vais te chercher quelque chose à grignoter, tu l'as bien mérité, dit Asuma avant de disparaître.

" Match suivant, annonça Genma.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent à nouveau vers le panneau.

" KATSUYA HONDA contre HIRANO ANZU.

Honda soupira.

" Et voilà que je me retrouve à combattre une fille. Quelle plaie !

" Eh, c'est moi d'habitude qui râle à propos de ça ! protesta Shikamaru.

Honda haussa les épaules, puis après avoir reçu les encouragements de Sakura et de Kakashi, il descendit sur le terrain. Son adversaire l'attendait déjà.

" C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que ta victoire est incontestable ! prévint la genin de l'équipe 14.

" C'est ce qu'on verra, fit Honda.

Le combat commença.

Dans les tribunes, Sakura était appuyée à la balustarde pour bien voir ce qui se passait en bas. Sasuke était à côté d'elle mais observait avec beacoup moins d'intérêt le combat de son partenaire. Kakashi, placé entre eux, vit du coin de l'oeil Naruto s'avancer légérement pour mieux voir.

" Ce combat t'intéresse ? lui demanda le jounin.

" Un bon ninja doit connaître les compétences de ses ennemis, se contenta de répondre Naruto.

" Il t'inquiète ? demanda Sasuke avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Il reçut en reponse un regard froid, mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Il devait cependant admettre que cela lui faisait bizarre de voir cette expression dans les yeux de Naruto. Avant, c'était Sasuke qui lançait à tout bout de champs ce genre de regard et Naruto qui subissait, la plupart du temps. Là, les rôles étaient inversés. Les deux anciens amis s'affrontèrent encore un moment du regard.

" Ca suffit, tous les deux, intervint Kakashi. Regardez donc le combat.

Sasuke et Naruto ne répondirent pas, mais se tournèrent à nouveau vers le terrain. En bas, Honda était impressionné par les capacités de son adversaire. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'elle se débouillait très bien. Au bout de dix minutes d'affrontement, Honda perdit patience. Il composa les signes et prit une grande inspiration.

_- Katon : boules de feu! _

Anzu les évita plus ou moins facilement mais n'avait pas vu que c'était juste une diversion. Honda avait bondit aussitôt son attaque lancée et se trouvait à présent derrière elle.

" Comme je l'ai déjà dit dans la forêt, je n'aime pas frapper les filles, mais bon...

Il lui donna un violent coup sur la tête et la jeune fille s'effondra sur le sol. Après quelques vérifications, Genma se tourna vers Honda.

" Vainquer : Honda Katsuya.

"Bravo ! cria Sakura.

" Il contrôle désormais vraiment bien tes techniques de feu, Sasuke, dit Kakashi à son élève. Même s'il ne reproduit pas encore les plus puissantes, il fait du bon travail.

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Honda revint à sa place.

" C'était pas mal, Honda, lui dit Kakashi. Tu as fait des progrés.

" Merci, Kakashi-senseï, répondit Honda.

Son regard rencontra celui de Naruto et Honda eut une expression qui semblait dire : _Fais mieux_. Naruto ne releva pas la provocation. Il tourna son regard vers le tableau. Le match suivant allait opposer Tenten au dernier membre de l'équipe 14. La jeune fille et son adversaire descendirent.

" Ton adversaire sera donc Otogi Kamiha, fit Kakashi, en regardant Naruto.

" Oui.

Puis ils se turent et regardèrent le combat de Tenten. Elle avait un style de combat totalement opposé à celui de son adversaire, préférant les attaques à distances alors que l'autre genin favorisait le combat au corps à corps, ce qui l'handicapait beaucoup contre la jeune fille.

" Alors, vous en êtes où ? demanda une voix derrière Naruto et les autres.

Ils se retournèrent. Neji, Kiba et Shino venaient de les rejoindre.

" Tenten est en train de se battre, répondit Lee. Chôji et Honda ont déjà gagné leur match. Le prochain opposera Naruto à Otogi.

" Bah, une simple formalité, fit Kiba en donnant une claque dans le dos à Naruto.

" Comment va Hinata ? demanda Sakura.

" Elle se repose, répondit Neji. Elle n'a pas encore reprit connaissance, mais Kurenaï-senseï est auprès d'elle.

" Elle nous a presque chassés de l'infirmerie ! soupira Kiba. Elle a dit qu'on devait regarder les autres matchs et qu'elle nous préviendrait si Hinata se réveillait.

Puis tous se remirent à observer le combat de Tenten, qui ne dura pas longtemps d'ailleurs. Son adversaire finit accroché à un mur, des kunaïs plantés un peu partout dans son corps. Mais il n'avait que des blessures superficielles.

" Vainqueur : Tenten ! annonça Genma.

" Bien joué ! cria Lee.

" Du grand art ! ajouta Gaï.

Tenten était assez contente d'elle, et sa joie augmenta encore quand elle regagna sa place et que Neji se tourna vers elle.

" Beau combat, lui dit-il avec un petit signe de tête.

" Merci, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ce n'étaient peut être pas des félicitations aussi enflammées que celles de Gaï ou de Lee, mais venant de Neji, c'était déjà très bien.

" Combat suivant ! annonça Genma. Usumaki Naruto contre Kamiha Otogi.

" Allez, vieux, montre-nous de quoi tu es capable quand tu es seul ! dit Kiba en donnant une nouvelle tappe dans le dos de Naruto.

" Bonne chance, ajouta Sakura.

" Donnez-moi cinq minutes et je reviens, dit Naruto d'un ton égal.

" T'as fini de crâner ! s'exclama Honda.

Sasuke soupira. Il lui avait volé sa réplique. Naruto sauta par dessus la balustrade et attérit en douceur sur le sol. Dans la tribune, Jiraya s'était accoudé à la ballustrade.

" Tu ne veux pas en louper une miette ? se moqua Tsunade.

" Que je sache, toi aussi, tu t'es rapprochée, riposta Jiraya avec un petit sourire.

" Voyons voir ce qu'il vaut, seul, dit Tsunade, pensant comme Kiba.

" C'est là qu'il est le plus dangereux, commenta Jiraya.

Naruto et Otogi se faisaient face, Genma au milieu.

" Commencez !

Otogi réagit aussitôt et lança sa première attaque. Naruto évita les kunaïs qui venaient dans sa direction. Otogi composa ensuite les signes et se concentra.

_- Doton : la prison de terre !_

La terre se souleva autour de Naruto, formant des barreaux très résistants.

" Je te tiens ! fit Otogi. J'ai bien vu dans ton combat en équipe que ton point fort, c'était ta vitesse. Mais si tu ne peux plus bouger, elle ne te servira à rien !

Naruto s'approcha des barreaux de sa cage et posa une de ses mains dessus, comme pour tester leur solidité.

" Tu peux y aller, rien ne les fera céder, annonça Otogi avec un sourire satisfait.

Puis il se tourna vers Genma.

" Le combat est fini, dit-il. Il ne peut plus rien faire.

" Pff, fit Genma.

Il avait déjà vu Naruto combattre. C'était lui qui avait arbitrer la rencontre Naruto contre Neji. Il savait très bien qu'avec le jeune ninja, il ne fallait pas crier victoire trop vite. Cela avait couté cher à Neji.

" Otogi est beaucoup trop sûr de lui, dit justement celui-ci, dans les tribunes.

" Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? ricana Kiba.

" Senseï, fit Sakura en se tournant vers Kakashi. Vous croyez que...

" Avant de finir ta phrase, la coupa gentiment le jounin, rappelle-toi de qui tu parles.

Sakura approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était vrai que Naruto était le champion pour se sortir de toutes les situations. Comment allait-il faire ? Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle et constata que tous ses camarades avaient les yeux rivés sur la cage de terre.

" Tu abandonnes ? fit Genma à l'intention de Naruto, conaissant très bien la réponse.

Naruto eut un petit sourire.

" Et puis quoi encore, répondit-il d'une voix calme avant de s'adresser à Otogi. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Si tu veux me battre, tu devras m'écraser avec ta terre, car la seule façon de gagner contre moi, c'est de me tuer.

" Puisque tu insistes, fit Otogi.

Il composa de nouveaux signes et se concentra.

_- Doton : l'écrasement terreux !_

Les barreaux de la cage se transformèrent rapidement en de vrais murs, faisant disparaître Naruto de la vue de ses amis. Mais avant qu'il ne disparaisse totalement, quelques présents, comme Kakashi, Sasuke et Jiraya, virent que Naruto souriait toujours, comme s'il était satisfait de la tournure des choses. Puis tout devint opaque et les paroies commencèrent à se resserer.

" Il va se faire tuer ! s'écria Sakura. Il faut arrêter ce combat ! Tout de suite !

" Attends, fit Shikamaru, qui avait lui aussi vu l'expression de Naruto. Neji, tu peux voir ce qu'il se passe dedans ?

" Bien sûr, répondit le jeune Hyuga.

Il composa les signes et ferma les yeux.

_- Byakugan_ !

Les veines apparurent et il réouvrit les yeux, regardant la terre, maintenant en forme de boule, qui continuait à se resserrer.

" Il est en train de composer des signes, dit Neji. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte faire. Je crois qu'il concentre son chakra.

" Tu es sûr ? fit Lee. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut...

Mais il s'interrompit. Comme toutes les personnes présentes, il avait senti la concentration massive de chakra, qui emmanait de l'intérieur de la boule de terre.

" Mais qu'est ce que..., commença Otogi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La boule de terre explosa soudain, propulsant à travers toute la salle des morceaux de terre. Les spectateurs se protégèrent et quand ils ouvrirent les yeux, l'emplacement où se trouvaient auparavant Otogi et Naruto était envahi de poussière rendant impossible toute visibilité. Même Genma n'y voyait rien. Soudain, une forme en fut éjecter à toute vitesse en direction du plafond et tous reconnurent Otogi qui semblait s'être pris un méchant coup. Une silhouette apparut au dessus de lui. Surpris, Otogi écarquilla les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Naruto lui donna un violent coup de poing dans le ventre et l'accompagna dans sa chute, avant de lui faire percuter le sol, amortissant ainsi sa propre chute. Quand la poussière se dissipa, tous purent voir Otogi immobile au sol et Naruto debout au dessus de lui. Il se tourna vers Genma.

" Cette fois, vous pouvez mettre fin au combat, dit-il.

" Je le crois aussi, fit le jounin. Naruto Usumaki, vainqueur !

Ses amis réagirent bruyemment.

" Bravo, Naruto ! crièrent en même temps Sakura, Ino, Lee et Kiba

L'équipe médicale vint chercher Otogi et Naruto bondit dans les tribunes.

" Tu n'étais pas très convainquant quand tu jouais le "mort", lui dit Shikamaru.

Naruto eut un léger sourire et haussa les épaules. Kakashi regarda sa montre.

" Cinq minutes, dit-il. A la seconde près. Timing parfait.

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se mit à frotter ses vêtements pour en enlever la poussière.

" C'était quoi la technique que tu as employé pour faire exploser la prison de terre ? lui demanda Neji.

" Un bon ninja ne révèle jamais ses techniques.

" C'est pour ça que tu as poussé Otogi à transformer sa cage en en prison opaque, n'est ce pas ? fit Sasuke, appuyé à la balustarde et les mains dans les poches. Pour dissimuler ce que tu préparais. Je vois que tu as appris la discrétion.

" Fin des quarts de finale ! annonça Genma. Que les demi-finales commencent !

Les quatre genins encore en course se tournèrent vers le tableau, attendant qu'il donne les noms des prochains combattants.

" Vous avez remarqué que les quatre encore en course sont ceux de nos équipes ? fit Ino.

" C'est vrai, approuva Kiba. Comme quoi, nous sommes les meilleurs !

Le panneau donna les noms des deux combattants suivants.

" TENTEN contre USUMAKI NARUTO.

" Ils ne te laissent pas le temps de récupérer, fit remarquer Kakashi.

" Je n'en ai pas besoin, répondit Naruto, avant de descendre à nouveau sur le terrain, suivi par Tenten.

" Vos pronostics ? fit Kiba.

" Tenten est la meilleure au combat à distance, déclara fièrement Gaï. Elle ne laisse jamais ses adversaires l'approcher. Naruto ne pourra rien faire.

" Désolé de te contredire, Gaï, fit Kakashi qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Mais je pense que tu cries victoire beaucoup trop tôt. Je ne crois pas que ton élève puisse battre Naruto.

Gaï foudroya son rival du regard.

" C'est ce qu'on verra ! riposta t-il. Moi je te dis que Naruto sera cloué au mur avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir !

" Comme tu l'as dit, nous verrons bien, dit Kakashi.

" Ca va commencer, les interrompit Neji.

Tous s'approchèrent de la balustrade pour mieux voir. Sur le terrain, Naruto et Tenten se faisaient face.

" Voyons voir lequel de nous deux sera le plus rapide, dit Tenten en souriant. Mais laisse-moi te prévenir, tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi.

" Commencez ! fit Genma.

Tenten ne perdit pas de temps et bondit pour mettre de la distance entre elle et Naruto. Elle sortit ensuite ses shurikens et les lança à toute vitesse. Naruto les regarda arriver, sortit deux kunaïs et les contra. Tenta lança une nouvelle attaque et Naruto bougea juste assez pour les éviter. Mais alors qu'il esquivait, il aperçut la nuée de shurikens qui venait dans sa direction. L'attaque précédente était un leurre. Il n'avait pas le temps d'esquiver.

" Et m... commença t-il.

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Les kunaïs le percutèrent de plein fouet.

" Naruto ! cria Sakura.

" Et voilà, fit Gaï en souriant. Game over. Tenten ne rate jamais une cible. Désolé Kakashi, mais ton ancien élève a perdu.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fini ! Et encore une fin " à l'arrache" !

Naruto : ...

J.U : Un problème ?

Naruto : Ne me dit pas que tu m'as transformé en pelotte d'épingles ?

J.U : ...

Naruto : T'as pas le droit de garder le silence !

Tenten : je suis la plus forte ! je suis la plus forte !

Naruto ( en colère ) : Je vais la tuer !

Sakura : Qui ça ? L'auteur ou Tenten ?

Naruto ( après un moment de réflexion douloureuse ) : Les deux !

J.U : Je ne peux pas te dire comment ça va se dérouler, gomen, ça gacherait la suite ! Mais continu à me menacer, et je te jure que je fais en sorte que tu perdes ! Et je ferrais de Sasuke mon nouveau héros !

Sasuke ( mine fière )

Naruto : Hors de question !

J.U : Ou mieux encore : Honda !

Naruto : NOOOOOOOOON !

J.U : Alors ?

Naruto : Alors tu es une auteur magnifique et très intelligente et ...

J.U : Non, c'est bon, là tu en fait trop ! il faudra attendre le prochain chap pour connaître ton sort, mon petit Naruto.

Naruto : Mais...

J.U : Et c'est mon dernier mot ( Jean Pierre , non, je pars en vrille là ! lol ) !

Allez, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Pensez à moi et laissez moi des reviews, qui font toujours plaisirs . Bisous à tous et à bientôt


	9. La dernière ligne droite

Bonjour tout le monde ! Sniff, les vacances sont bientôt terminées, wouin ! Mais bon, il faut bien retourner en cours un jour ( gros soupir ). Avant de vous donner la suite, comme d'hab, réponses aux reviews

zagan : oui, je c, mes combats sont courts, mais c parce que je devais en faire rentrer plusieurs dans le même chap ! Est ce que Naruto a fini en pelote d'épingles ? Réponse dans ce chap .

Tombadgerlock : et oui, je c, mes fins sont prévisibles, sniff, j'espère que ça gâche pas tout quand même ! Contente que tu aimes toujours sinon

onarluca : oui, oui, je sais, je ne fais que des fins rageantes, ou presque. Mais bon, voilà la suite

Kaorulabelle : Tu devrais savoir à force que Sadique est un autre de mes prénoms ! niark nuark niark ! Sinon, un clone ? On verra bien avec la suite

In.Ifz : Naruto va gagner ? ... Qui sait, je suis peut être méchante, lol. Merci pour tes félicitations, mais tu sais je ne suis pas trop à l'aise avec les combats alors je croise juste les doigts pour qu'ils passent bien !

dragonwing4 : j'espère que tu auras pu lire le chap 8, même en voyage . Et puis, pour Naruto et Honda, comme tu as dis, l'espoir fait vivre. Nous verrons bien par la suite ...

Arminas : Contente que tu aimes toujours . Pas de Honda vs naruto en finale ?... Ben, faudra voir!

Kabutokun : Bon, vu tes commentaires, j'en juges que je me suis débrouillée pour faire des combats assez réalistes ( ouf ). Pour la fin... je sais, je ne changerais jamais ! Mais oui, pour Hinata, il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Et pour les couples, comme je l'ai déjà dis, j'ai l'intention d'en faire, mais pas tout de suite. Pour être précise, les couples bel et bien formés ( mis à part un, tu verras bienttôt lequel) , ce ne sera que pour le dernier chap, je pense. Mais les allusions, là, il y en aura avant !

Sailor Ocean : Euh... désolée, mais le nom de Honda n'a rien à voir avec ce manga là. En fait, son nom et prénom vient d'un petit mélange de persos de YU Gi Oh. Honda, c le prénom manga de Tristan, si tu connais que l'anime, et Katsuya, c le nom manga de famille de Joey. Si ça ne te dis rien, retiens juste que ça n'a aucun rapport avec Fruits Basket. Et pour ma fin, ben je le répéte encor eune fois, je ne changerais jamais ! Je dois respecter ma réputation de sadique

jynrionuchiwa : Laisser Naruto aussi fort que ça ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerais. Je partage ton avis quand au manga. Et pour ma fic sur le site, pas de pb . ( en rougis, lol )

yuzu : Gaï va déchanté ? Nous verrons bien . Et félicitations pour ton devoir de japonais .

Cassy-Chan : Contente de voir que d'autres personne aiment les fins à l'arrache ( et moi aussi ça m'énerve quand je lis une fic, lol ) Voilà la suite. Alors, fin à l'arrache ou paz ?

Koneko44 : Une fois encore, je rougis devant tant de compliments ! Dois-je commencer à envisager de sortir des produits dérivés ? lol ! Mais oui, tenten n'est quand même pas une nulle. Quant à Naruto... Et bien tu verras ça dans e chapitre

KittyQuat : Tu veux un Nrauto en pelotte d'épingle ? Ben t la première qui me demande ça ! lol . Tu verras bien dans ce chap si ton désir est exaucé. Pour les couples, je me répète ( encore une fois, à force, je v sortir le disque, lol). Oui j'en ferrais, mais pas tout de suite. Les couples formés bel et bien, ça ne sera que dans le dernier chap ( sauf un qui arrivera bientôt) le reste en attendanat, ce sera juste des sous entendu plus que sous entendu, lol. POur le Yaoï, ça dépend, mais en général, j'aime bien, même beaucoup . Je partage ton avis sur les couples yaoï, d'ailleurs . POur les hétéros ... je ne suis pas, mais alors pas mais alors pas du tout d'accord avec ton dernier. Moi, je suis plus fan d'un ShikaTemari

Voilà! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour tous vos messages et vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 9 : La dernière ligne droite 

" Bon sang, il s'est fait avoir ! s'écria Kiba.

" Naruto ! cria de nouveau Sakura.

Mais aucune réponse. Le jeune homme s'était effondré sur le sol, le corps empalé d'une multitude de kunaïs. Prise de panique, Sakura posa sa main sur celle de Sasuke et la serra de toutes ses forces. Celui-ci ne dit rien, le regard fixé sur le corps de son ami.

" Tenten ! cria Lee, la voix emplie de panique et de reproches. Tu y es allée trop fort !

" La meilleure a gagné, répondit la jeune ninja.

Mais elle ne semblait pas à l'aise. Elle aussi regardait Naruto sans comprendre. Elle le croyait plus résistant. Elle vit le sang du jeune homme recouvrir le sol. Ino retint un cri d'horreur en posant la main devant sa bouche. Les autres jeunes chuunins regardaient tous la scène avec les yeux agrandis d'effroi. Même Kakashi semblait sous le choc. Comment Naruto avait-il pu se faire avoir aussi facilement ?

" Genma ! cria Tsunade. Vérifie le pouls !

Elle semblait extrêmement tendue et prête à sauter sur le terrain à tout moment. Le jounin s'approcha de Naruto, s'agenouilla et posa sa main dans son cou. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur l'assemblée. Tous attendaient la réponse de Genma. Ino et Sakura tremblaient. Kiba malgré sa panique, semblait vouloir sauter sur le terrain pour aller casser la figure à Tenten. Shino le retenait. Il était très tendu, mais sa grosse veste le dissimulait. Il avait les yeux fixés sur Genma. Sasuke et Neji avaient les mains crispées sur la balustrade, seul signe visible de leur nervosité. Shikamaru semblait vouloir rejoindre son ami à terre, mais était retenu par les épaules par Asuma. Chôji avait cessé de manger. Honda serrait les poings. Cet imbécile ne s'était quand même pas fait tuer ! Pas avant leur combat! Tous étaient suspendus aux lèvres de Genma.

" Je ne sens rien, dit-il finalement.

" NON ! crièrent d'une même voix Sakura et Ino.

" Je déclare vainqueur... commença Genma.

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Tenten, qui était allée récupérer ses kunaïs, venait de pousser un grand cri de surprise et de douleur. L'arme qu'elle venait de prendre lui avait transpercé la main. Elle fit un grand pas en arrière, retira l'arme de sa chair et la jeta au loin.

" Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'exclama Gaï.

" Le farceur a encore frappé, répondit Jiraya qui avait retrouvé le sourire.

" Que voulez-vous... commença Gaï.

Mais une petite détonation lui coupa la parole. Le kunaï venait d'exploser et était maintenant entouré d'une épaisse fumée blanche. Tous fixaient la zone dissimulée à leur regard avec de grands yeux surpris. Soudain, des shurikens jaillirent du nuage de fumée et foncèrent sur Tenten qui eut juste le temps d'esquiver. Mais les trois armes changèrent d'apparence et devinrent trois Naruto.

" C'est impossible ! s'exclama Tenten alors que les trois clones l'entouraient.

" J'ai souvent entendu ça, dit une voix provenant du nuage de fumée qui commençait à se dissiper.

Peu à peu, tous purent distinguer la silhouette de Naruto, debout, bien vivant, et tenant dans ses mains plusieurs kunaïs. Il haletait légèrement, mais il allait bien.

" Naruto ! cria Sakura, folle de joie.

" Il est vivant ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Kiba et Lee.

" Pff, baka ! fit Sasuke.

Mais Kakashi ne fut pas dupe. Il avait très bien vu l'inquiétude sur le visage de son élève. De même que la furtive lueur de soulagement qui venait de passer dans ses yeux. Puis il se retourna vers le terrain.

" Comment as-tu fais pour éviter mes armes ? s'exclama Tenten, complètement abasourdie. Et puis, tu gisais au sol ! Tu saignais ! Et l'arbitre n'a pas senti ton pouls !

Naruto eut un petit sourire.

" Métamorphose, comprit Kakashi.

" Quoi ? fit Sakura en se retournant vers son senseï.

" Il a fait croire qu'il avait été touché alors qu'en fait, il s'était transformé lui-même en kunaï. Il a aussi créé un clone qu'il a mis à sa place. Le tout à une vitesse incroyable. Même moi je n'ai rien vu !

" Mais... Et le sang ! s'exclama Ino. On l'a tous vu saigner ! Et l'absence de pouls ! L'arbitre aurait menti ?

" C'était une illusion, intervint Jiraya. Autant le sang que le pouls manquant. Il a berné totalement les sens de Genma. On y a tous vu que du feu. Comme à son habitude, il s'est montré imprévisible. Il nous a bien eus.

Sur le terrain, Tenten venait de se remettre de sa surprise. Elle grimaça à cause de la douleur de sa main, mais ne se démonta pas. Elle bondit et se prépara à lancer une nouvelle attaque. Les trois clones de Naruto bondirent aussi. Mais l'attaque de la genin les détruisit tous.

" A toi, maintenant ! s'écria t-elle en se tournant vers Naruto. Tu ne m'auras pas une nouvelle fois !

Elle prit de l'altitude et lança une nouvelle nuée de kunaïs dans tous les sens. Naruto bondit. Il ne put cependant pas éviter toutes les armes. Une lui entailla le cou, l'autre se ficha dans son épaule, une autre dans son ventre et une dernière lui entailla la jambe droite. Son visage n'exprima aucune émotion malgré la douleur qu'il devait ressentir. Tenten continuait de lancer des kunaïs dans toutes les directions mais Naruto avait accéléré. Il disparut de sa vue, pour réapparaître à l'intérieur de la « zone de calme » autour de la jeune fille, ou plus précisément, derrière elle.

" Bravo, tu as réussi à me blesser, dit-il. Mais cela ne se reproduira plus.

Avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Naruto lui attrapa les deux bras et les lui immobilisa derrière le dos, sans les briser. Tenten se débattit mais ne pouvait rien faire. Ils revinrent au sol ensembles et dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, Naruto changea rapidement de position et passa son bras droit autour du cou de Tenten, l'autre retenant toujours ses bras. Puis il resserra son emprise. Tenten commença à suffoquer. Il était en train de la priver d'oxygène !

" Il va la tuer ! cria Ino.

" Arrête, Naruto ! cria Lee.

Mais le jeune ninja continua. Tenten commençait à cesser de se débattre. Elle n'avait plus d'air. Gaï et Kakashi allaient bondir pour arrêter Naruto quand le combat s'arrêta. Naruto relâcha son emprise et Tenten s'écroula sur le sol.

" Il... Il l'a tuée ? fit Shikamaru, tendu.

Genma s'approcha de Tenten pour prendre son pouls.

" Pas la peine de vérifier, dit Naruto d'une voix glaciale en s'éloignant de la jeune fille. Elle est toujours vivante.

Genma vérifia cependant. Gaï et Lee avaient bondi sur le terrain et entouraient Tenten.

" C... Comment va t-elle ? demanda Gaï.

" Elle respire toujours, répondit Genma. Elle est juste inconsciente.

" Ouf ! firent en même temps Gaï et Lee.

" Vainqueur de ce match : Naruto Usumaki ! annonça Genma.

L'équipe médicale vint chercher Tenten et Naruto s'avança vers les escaliers. Quand il eut regagné la tribune, il sentit tous les regards fixés sur lui.

" Mais t'es malade de nous faire une peur pareille ! cria finalement Sakura, lui assenant au passage un coup de poing magistral qu'il ne chercha pas à éviter et qui le propulsa contre le mur dans lequel il s'encastra un peu ( Sakura avait tout de même retenu son coup ). On a vraiment cru que t'étais mort, espèce de baka !

" Sans parler de Tenten, ajouta Kiba. L'espace d'un instant, on a réellement pensé que tu l'avais tuée !

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se frotta la joue qui avait reçu le coup de Sakura, fit quelques pas et s'adossa au mur, juste à côté du point d'impact. Du sang coula sur le sol. C'est alors que les chuunins et jounins présents remarquèrent que Naruto n'avaient pas encore ôté les kunaïs qui s'étaient logés dans sa peau.

" Baka ! Enlève-les ou tu vas te vider de ton sang, fit Shikamaru.

" Je vais t'aider, dit Sakura en s'approchant de lui.

" Je peux le faire tout seul, grogna Naruto.

Il enleva le kunaï enfoncé dans son épaule, puis celui dans son ventre. Désormais libre, le sang coula plus abondamment.

" Tu es blessé au cou, à la jambe, à l'épaule et au ventre, récapitula Sakura. Vas à l'infirmerie, ils pourront...

" Non, la coupa sèchement Naruto.

" Alors laisse Sakura te soigner, dit Kiba. Elle est douée pour ça.

" Non, répondit à nouveau Naruto.

" Mais... commença Sakura.

" Pour la dernière fois j'ai dit non ! cria presque Naruto, visiblement furieux. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires !

" T'as fini de t'emballer comme ça ! s'emporta Honda. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, même si je ne sais pas pourquoi !

" Toi au lieu de la ramener, vas faire ton combat et gagne, que je puisse te rétamer au prochain tour, gronda Naruto.

" Espèce de... commença Honda, prêt à se battre.

" Honda Katsuya et Chôji Akimichi sur le terrain ! appela Genma.

Honda serra les poings. Il n'en avait pas terminé avec Naruto. Mais il sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule.

" Tu as été appelé, lui dit Kakashi. Vas te battre.

" Bien, répondit Honda, les lèvres serrées.

Après avoir lancé un dernier regard noir à Naruto, il tourna les talons et descendit sur le terrain, suivi par Chôji. Naruto, lui, s'écarta des autres et se dirigea vers une des portes menant aux couloirs, sous le regard inquiet et stupéfait de ses anciens camarades et de leurs senseïs.

" Regardez le match, ordonna Kakashi aux chuunins.

" Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps, ajouta Jiraya qui venait de le rejoindre.

Puis les deux ninja suivirent Naruto.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ! s'exclama finalement Kiba. Il est devenu cinglé ?

" Obéissez à Kakashi, fit Asuma. Laissez-les s'occuper de Naruto et regardez le match. Chôji et Honda ont besoin d'encouragements.

" C'est vrai, approuva Shikamaru.

Il se tourna vers le terrain, mais il avait toujours une expression inquiète sur le visage. Ino, Shino, Kiba et Lee, qui venait de revenir, imitèrent le jeune Nara. Sakura, Sasuke et Neji, eux, fixaient la porte par laquelle avaient disparu Naruto, Kakashi et Jiraya. Les deux garçons remarquèrent que Sakura tremblait légèrement.

" Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Sasuke.

" S... Ses yeux, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix étranglée.

" Oui, on a vu aussi, acquiesça Neji. Ils n'avaient pas leur couleur naturelle. Ils n'étaient pas bleus.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke.

" Ils étaient aussi rouges que ton _sharingan_.

" Je sais, j'ai vu, fit Sasuke.

" C'est très mauvais signe, dit Sakura en frissonnant. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu avec ses yeux là, il a failli me tuer.

Le match de Honda et de Chôji commença. Il ne dura pas très longtemps. Honda avait étudié le style de combat de Chôji et avait trouvé une parade. Chôji se défendit très bien, mais Honda finit par gagner le match. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas perdre. Puisqu'il ne désirait qu'une chose : affronter Naruto en finale.

" Vainqueur : Honda Katsuya ! annonça finalement Genma. Fin de la demi-finale.

" La finale commencera dans une heure, informa Tsunade. Elle opposera Naruto Usumaki à Honda Katsuya. Vous pouvez disposer en attendant.

Honda rejoignit ses camarades dans les tribunes.

" Où est mon adversaire ? demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale.

" Il est parti avant le début de ton match, répondit Sakura. Kakashi-senseï et Jiraya-sama sont partis à sa recherche.

" J'espère qu'il est allé se faire soigner, dit Honda. Car je le veux en forme pour notre combat. Maintenant excusez-moi. Je vais me reposer un peu.

Il partit ensuite sans leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

" Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Ino.

" Si on allait à la recherche de Naruto, pour savoir ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? proposa Kiba.

" Non, laissez Kakashi et Jiraya s'en charger, intervint Tsunade qui venait de les rejoindre.

" Hokage-sama ! firent tous les chuunins et jounins présents, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendue approcher.

" Laissez-les, continua Tsunade. Il vaut mieux pour vous, et aussi pour lui, que vous le laissiez tranquille durant cette heure. Ou Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Kakashi et Jiraya avaient suivi Naruto jusqu'à une pièce déserte, à l'autre bout de la tour. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à le suivre étant guidés par les traces de sang sur le sol. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte derrière laquelle Naruto avait vraisemblablement disparu, ils s'arrêtèrent, ayant entendu quelqu'un parler, et tendirent l'oreille.

" Oui, je sais. Mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, surtout dans ces conditions !

" C'était la voix de Naruto. Kakashi et Jiraya crurent entendre quelqu'un lui répondre, même s'ils n'en étaient pas sûrs.

" T'es bien placé pour me dire ça ! grogna Naruto. Et puis, c'est ce que tu m'as appris, non ?

Cette fois, Jiraya et Kakashi poussèrent la porte.

" Naruto ? fit le jounin.

Ils entrèrent en fouillèrent la pièce du regard. A part le genin appuyé contre le mur en face d'eux, il n'y avait personne. La pièce était déserte.

" Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda Naruto, en tentant vainement de dissimuler sa contrariété.

" Avec qui parlais-tu? demanda Jiraya.

" Avec personne, répondit le jeune homme.

" On a pourtant entendu quelqu'un d'autre parler, fit Kakashi. Et puis, en général, on ne parle pas tout seul.

Il s'approcha de l'une des fenêtres de la pièce qui était ouverte et regarda à l'extérieur. Tout était calme et désert.

" Que je sache, ce que je fais ne regarde que moi, riposta Naruto. Si j'ai envie de parler tout seul, vous n'allez sûrement pas m'en empêcher !

" Qu'est ce que la personne qui n'existe pas avec qui tu ne parlais pas t'a enseigné ? demanda Jiraya.

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit.

" Vous écoutez aux portes, maintenant ?

" Réponds à la question, s'il te plait, insista Jiraya.

" Vous ne pouvez plus me donner des ordres, étant donné que je ne suis plus sous votre autorité, ero-sennin, fit Naruto en croisant les bras.

Jiraya soupira d'agacement.

" Ca faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais plus appelé comme ça.

" Je ne fais que dire la vérité, dit Naruto. Bien, je répète ma question, qu'est ce que vous êtes venu faire ici, à part espionner mes petites conversations avec mon démon préféré ?

" Tu parlais avec Kyûbi ? fit Kakashi en fronçant les sourcils. Depuis quand tu peux le faire ? Et qu'est ce qu'il t'a appris ?

" Rien qui ne vous concerne.

" Pour répondre à ta question, nous étions venus voir comment tu allais, dit Jiraya, changeant de sujet après avoir compris qu'insister ne servirait à rien. Tu es blessé et tu refuses d'aller à l'infirmerie. Si tu continues, tu vas te vider de ton sang et tu seras dans l'incapacité de faire la finale.

" Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, répondit Naruto. Je serais d'attaque.

Il grimaça légèrement.

" Ne fait pas comme si la douleur n'existait pas, fit Kakashi qui avait surpris son expression, même furtive.

" Naruto soupira, exaspéré.

" Bien, comme je vois que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me lâcher, je vais vous montrer ce que vous voulez savoir, dit-il.

Il s'écarta du mur et joignit ses mains. Kakashi vint se placer aux côtés de Jiraya. Tous deux observaient leur ancien élève avec intérêt. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Naruto inspira profondément et se concentra. Quelques instants plus tard, Kakashi et Jiraya sentirent un puissant chakra émaner de son corps. Aucun doute possible, c'était le chakra du démon renard. Peu à peu, le sang disparut et les blessures de Naruto commencèrent à se refermer. Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'avait plus rien.

" C'est ça que le démon renard t'a appris ? fit Kakashi. A contrôler cette utilisation là de son chakra ?

" Satisfaits ? demanda Naruto, en guise de réponse.

" Tu as vraiment fait d'énormes progrès, dit Kakashi. Vitesse, contrôle du chakra, le tien et celui de Kyûbi, sans parler des illusions. C'était ton point faible avant. Mais je suis forcé de reconnaître que celle que tu as utilisée contre Tenten était vraiment parfaite. Je suis vraiment impressionné. Et tu as amélioré tout ça tout seul ?

" Peut être bien, répondit Naruto d'un ton évasif en retournant s'adosser au mur.

" Petit ingrat, dit Jiraya. Tu as l'air d'oublier l'aide que t'ont apporté certains grands ninjas comme Kineko, de Kiri no Kuni.

" Vous m'avez même suivi jusque là ? fit Naruto en haussant légèrement un sourcil. Je suis impressionné. Je pensais pourtant avoir fait des progrès dans l'art de semer quelqu'un.

" Tu en as fait, confirma Jiraya. Je t'ai perdu à de nombreuses reprises. Mais n'oublie pas à qui tu parles. Je ne suis pas un ninja ordinaire.

" Vous venez pourtant d'avouer qu'il a réussi à vous semer, intervint Kakashi.

" Mais dans quel camps tu es ! s'exclama Jiraya, visiblement vexé.

" Désolé, dit Kakashi, qui n'en avait pas l'air du tout.

" Enfin, je suppose que tu as encore gardé quelques atouts dans ta manche, dit Jiraya en se tournant vers Naruto. Tu n'as sûrement pas tout montré jusqu'à présent. Je me trompe ?

Naruto eut un petit sourire pour réponse.

" Bien, nous verrons ça, dit Kakashi. Nous étions là pour autre chose aussi. Nous étions inquiets.

" A quel sujet, si ce n'était de mes blessures ?

" Ne joues pas au plus malin avec nous, fit Kakashi, agacé. Nous avons tous vu tes yeux tout à l'heure. Ils étaient rouges. C'étaient ceux de Kyûbi. Tu as dit pouvoir parler avec lui et utiliser plus facilement son chakra. Mais est ce que tu contrôles la situation ?

" Vous vous faites du souci pour rien, répondit Naruto.

" Je ne pense pas, dit Jiraya.

" Qu'est ce que vous voulez entendre ? s'énerva Naruto. Que je perds le contrôle ? Que Kyûbi prend le dessus ? Désolé de vous décevoir, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! C'est vrai que par moment, je ressens plus fortement sa présence en moi, que je perçois son envie de sang et de liberté. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à contrôler la situation et ce n'est pas près de changer ! Surtout maintenant que j'ai un atout considérable !

" Un atout ? répéta Kakashi. Quel atout ?

" Ca, c'est personnel, riposta immédiatement Naruto.

Il se maudit intérieurement. Emporté par son agacement, il avait failli en dire trop. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne et vite !

" Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'aimerai pouvoir me reposer un peu avant mon combat contre Honda, dit-il. Je n'ai pas de raison de m'inquiéter mais...

" Comment sais-tu que Honda sera ton adversaire ? fit Jiraya. Après tout, son match n'avait pas commencé quand tu es parti.

" Il veut se battre contre moi, répondit le genin. Alors il est évident qu'il sera en finale. C'est tout.

" Avant que l'on ne te laisse tranquille, il y a un point sur lequel je veux être très clair, dit Kakashi. Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Sasuke lors du son premier combat dans cette tour, il y a presque 4 ans. Je te laisserais faire ce combat. Mais si jamais tu vas trop loin, si tu perds le contrôle, j'interviendrais pour t'arrêter.

" Vous avez peur pour votre élève, Kakashi-senseï ? ricana Naruto. Ne vous en faites pas. Il en ressortira en un seul morceau. A moins qu'il arrive à me divertir et que je décide de devenir sérieux. Alors là, vous pourriez à la rigueur vous inquiéter. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on en arrive là. Maintenant, vous savez où est la porte.

Devant cette formule de congé si directe, Jiraya et Kakashi ne purent que s'incliner.

" Bien, nous te laissons, fit Jiraya. Nous nous verrons dans une heure pour la finale.

Il sortit, suivi par Kakashi. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Mais les deux hommes étaient pensifs, et inquiets.

Une heure plus tard, tous se réunirent dans la salle de combat. Tsunade reprit sa place, entourée de Shizune et de Jiraya. Les senseïs et élèves présents s'éparpillèrent dans la tribune. Sakura, adossée à la barrière, poussa une exclamation de surprise.

" Hinata ! Tu es réveillée ! Mais que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être couchée en train de te reposer et de récupérer !

Hinata, entourée de ses partenaires, de Neji et de Kurenaï s'approcha d'elle.

" Non, ça va ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais mieux, dit-elle, pour rassurer son amie.

" Tu es sûre ? insista Ino.

Hinata acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

" Hokage-sama est vraiment une guérisseuse incroyable, dit-elle. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Sakura se tourna vers les garçons qui l'accompagnaient, avec un regard vaguement réprobateur.

" Elle est revenue à elle il y a environ une demi-heure, expliqua Shino. On a bien essayé de la convaincre de rester couchée à l'infirmerie mais...

" Elle voulait absolument voir la finale ! termina à sa place Kiba. Il était hors de question qu'elle loupe le dernier combat de son Naruto chéri, n'est ce pas Hinata ?

" K... Kiba ! fit Hinata en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Ce… ce n'est pas...

Mais elle n'arriva pas à terminer sa phrase et tourna la tête en direction de Naruto afin d'être sûre qu'il n'avait rien entendu. Heureusement pour elle, celui-ci se tenait à plusieurs mètres de là et semblait peu s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait de leur côté. Neji observait attentivement sa cousine, ses joues d'un rouge prononcé et son regard fixé sur le baka blond. Il retint un sourire amusé. Hinata était visiblement toujours amoureuse de Naruto, malgré les années qu'elle avait passé sans le voir. Mais il devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu soulagé. Si la jeune fille se remettait déjà à rougir, c'était vraiment qu'elle allait mieux.

" Au fait, Hinata, et ta sœur ? demanda Sakura.

" Hanabi ne gardera aucune séquelle, répondit la jeune Hyuga. Elle est résistante. Et puis, les médecins se sont bien occupés d'elle.

" Tu l'as finalement battue, dit Kurenaï en souriant à son élève. Ton père devrait être fier de toi.

" Je n'aurais pas pu le faire si... Si Naruto ne s'en était pas mêlé, rectifia Hinata. Il l'a affaiblie et c'est... c'est pour ça que j'ai pu la battre.

Elle avait baissé les yeux. Vaincre sa petite sœur ne lui avait procuré aucune satisfaction. Sakura se tourna vers Kakashi.

" Senseï, à propos de Naruto... commença t-elle à voix basse en lançant un regard discret au jeune homme. Comment est-il ? Il n'est pas venu vers nous et nous avons préféré le laisser tranquille.

" Vous avez bien fait. Ca ira, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit Kakashi d'un ton rassurant.

Sakura tourna son regard vers son maître qui lui souriait. Elle se sentit aussitôt rassurée et reposa son regard sur Naruto. Mais dès que la jeune fille eut détourné son regard, l'expression de Kakashi changea, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke. Il voyait bien que son senseï semblait tendu. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était évident. Kakashi avait sûrement menti à Sakura pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Sasuke regarda lui aussi dans la direction de Naruto. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui ? Pour le moment, il avait l'air calme et parfaitement normal. Mais Kakashi semblait inquiet. Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

" C'est l'heure ! annonça Tsunade. Que les finalistes descendent sur le terrain.

Naruto se dirigea vers les escaliers et passa devant les autres. Arrivé au niveau d'Hinata, il ralentit un peu son allure et posa l'espace d'un instant son regard sur elle.

" Content de te voir sur pieds, dit-il.

Il avait l'air sincère, mais il était difficile d'en être sûr étant donné que son visage ne trahissait aucune émotion.

" Merci. Bonne... Bonne chance pour ton match, balbutia t-elle en baissant les yeux et en rosissant à nouveau.

" Je n'en aurais pas besoin, répondit-il, avant de descendre les marches.

Honda attendit un peu avant de le suivre.

" Fais attention, Honda, lui dit Sakura. Ne le pousse pas à bout.

" Arrête de me sous-estimer ! s'énerva le jeune homme. Je vais lui faire mordre la poussière !

" Mais... commença Sakura.

Kakashi la fit s'arrêter en posant sa main sur son épaule.

" Nous ne te sous-estimons pas, Honda, dit-il en regardant son élève. Mais tu ferais mieux de faire de même avec Naruto. Tu as été dans son équipe pour les premières et deuxièmes épreuves et tu as vu ses matchs. De plus, je te conseille de te méfier. Il n'a pas encore dévoilé sa technique la plus puissante.

" Laquelle ? fit Honda en croisant les bras.

" Le _rasengan_, répondit Sasuke.

" Tout juste, fit Kakashi en hochant la tête. Si jamais il l'utilise, le match est terminé. Car même ton _poing flamboyant_ ne peut rivaliser avec le _rasengan_.

"" C'est ce qu'on verra, grommela Honda avant de descendre en serrant les poings.

Arrivé sur le terrain, il alla se placer en face de Naruto.

" La finale de la troisième épreuve de l'examen chuunin va commencer, annonça Genma. Honda Katsuya contre Naruto Usumaki. Messieurs, veuillez vous avancer.

Les deux genins firent quelques pas en avant. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un mètre l'un de l'autre.

" J'attendais ce moment avec impatience, dit Honda, le regard froid.

" Alors montre-moi ce que tu sais faire et tâche d'être à la hauteur de tes prétentions, riposta Naruto, l'expression totalement neutre.

Dans la tribune, le silence régnait. Tous avaient le regard fixé sur les deux adversaires.

" Honda a t-il une chance de gagner ? demanda Ino à Shikamaru.

" Je ne pense pas, répondit celui-ci. Honda est un genin doué. S'il avait eu un autre adversaire, il aurait eu ses chances, mais là...

Shikamaru haussa les épaules. Hinata s'était approchée du bord des tribunes pour mieux voir, toujours entourée de Shino et de Kiba. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, Neji alla se placer entre Lee et Sasuke, un peu plus loin. Sur le terrain, Genma leva le bras.

" Je vais rendre ce combat un peu moins inégal, dit Naruto. Sinon, il ne durerait que quelques minutes.

" Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Honda en fronçant les sourcils.

" Je veux dire que durant ce match, je n'utiliserais ni ma pleine vitesse ni mes clones, répondit Naruto.

" Si ça t'amuse, dit Honda.

Genma baissa le bras.

" Commencez !

Les deux genins bondirent, les armes au poing.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fini ! Oui, je c, la finale aussi était évidente, sniff, je suis une fille très prévisible.

Naruto : Je t'adooooooooore !

J.U ?

Naruto : Non seulement Tenten ne m'a pas transformé en pelote d'épingle, mais en plus, je vais pouvoir refaire le portrait à Honda !

Honda : Te réjouis pas trop vite, je ne suis pas encore battu !

Naruto : Oui, oui…

Honda : Tu vas voir si …

J.U (gros soupir ) : Shikamaru, s'il te plait…

Honda se retrouve immobilisé, de même que Naruto.

Shikamaru ( les mains dans les poches, obligeant Naruto et Honda à faire pareil ): Galèèèèèèèèèère, pourquoi moi ?

J.U : Je voulais qu'ils évitent de se battre maintenant. Ils auront tout le temps de le faire dans le prochain chap !

Shikamaru ( très ennuyé ) : C'est gavant et fatiguant de retenir deux bakas. Sakura, tu peux les calmer…

J.U : Shikamaru !

Shikamaru ( en soupirant ) : …sans trop les abîmer ?

Sakura ( avec un sourire sadique et en commençant à se faire craquer les poings ) : Pas de problème.

Naruto et Honda ( en cœur ) : NON ! On promet d'être sages, on ne se battra pas tout de sui…

Baam ! Trop tard. Et un Naruto et un Honda dans les vappes ! Shikamaru soupira de soulagement. Il a eu le temps de faire cesser sa technique avant que Sakura ne frappe.

Sakura : Il suffisait de demander. Nous serons tranquilles jusqu'à la semaine prochaine .

Bon, vous le savez, mais je le redis. Si vous avez aimé, REVIEWS !

A plus tout le monde et gros bisous


	10. La finale tant attendue

Bonjour tout le monde ! C mercredi, ce qui signifie : un nouveau chap bien sûr ! Mais d'abord, comme d'hab, je réponds à vos reviews

Tombadgerlock : C'est une question de point de vue, mais bon, je ne peux pas toujours être infaillible ( sniff). Mais bon, d'autres ont aprécié, ce qui prouvent que tout est une question de point de vue.

zagan : Contente que tu aies aimé. je sais qu'on utilise plus Genjutsu qu'illusions. En fait, plus tard, je mélange les mots. Jusque là, j'utilise "technique" alors dans dans un autre chapitre assez lointain j'utilise " jutsu". gomen, comme je le disais juste au dessus, je ne suis pas infaillible, il faut me pardonner! ( sniff). Pour la discussion entre les trois ninjas, je me suis beaucoup amusé pour la rédaction

onarluca : et oui, je les refais. Mais je crois que dans la suite, rare sont les chaps qui ne se terminent pas ainsi. je suis une vilaine sadique et j'aime ça, lol !

Sailor Ocean : Oui, je peux te l'assurer, le prénom est une totale coincidence. sinon, contente que ça te plaise toujours

Arminas : Je sais, j'aime mes fins sadiques ( niak niak niak ! ). Le résultat du combat ? Tu l'auras dans ce chap. Pourquoi j'ai fait connaitre l'existence de Kyubi à l'intérieur de Naruto à tout le monde ? ... Ben en fait, je sais pas trop. Je pense qu'ils devaient le savoir. Sur qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je pense que j'aurais du garder ça pour plus tard. J'ai peu être fait une erreur ( sniff ! )

jynrionuchiwa : bon, ben, moi, je fais la même réponse que d'hab alors. merci de continuer à lire et d'aimer, lol

Kabutokun : Contente que tu aimes la narration . En fait, je me dis que si j'arrive à vivre le combat moi-même, je pourrais peut être réussir à le faire vivre aux autres... Apparemment, c une réussite . Et oui, Naruto est un peu plus "gentil" avec Hinata. La raison ? Elle ne tardera pas trop à venir...

In.Ifz : Et oui, sakura est une bourrine! lol ( Non sakura, range ce poing je n'ai rien dit ! ) Sinon, je ne fais que des chaps longs. En fait, j'ai toujours du mal à m'arréter une fois lancée ! Un Naru/Hina ? Seul l'avenir ( et moi, bien sûr lol) le dira... Naruto qui gagne ? Pour ça, tu n'a qu'à lire la suite afin de savoir

luluflo4 : Contente que ça te plaise Et j'espère que tu continueras à aimer.

yuzu : Et oui, enfin la "prévisible" finale. Normale, que tu sois contente de tes résultats. Et en fait, j'aurais peut être plus tard, si ça ne te dérange pas, un petit service à te demander. Si j'ai besoin de traductions de certain mots ( ou plutôt nom en fait) en jap, tu pourras m'aider ? je n'ai malheureusement pas de dico chez moi ! Et arrivée à un certain niveau de la fic, j'aurai désespérément besoin de trad de certain mots/noms !

Yondaïme-sama : Contente que tu aimes ma fic . Honda qui mord la poussière ? faudra voir ça dans ce chap. Tu parles de Yu-Gi-Oh... Oui en effet, j'ai composé ce nom à partir de ceux de deux persos de ce manga ( Honda Hiroto et Jono-Uchi Katsuya) Bien vu. De même pour Anzu. j'ai besoin de noms japs, alors, je fais avec ce que j'ai ... Au fait un dernier petit détail ! Tu dis " je vois que monsieur est un connaisseur". Là, je te corrige de suite : MADEMOISELLE est une connaisseuse ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis une fille ( non mais !) lol.

Cédric : Bon, définitivement, pas d'harry Potter dans cette fic ! Lol. Itachi ? Ben il est sencé être mort dans le premier chap, alors ...

Kaorulabelle : Je rougis sous les compliments ! en tout cas, je suis contente que mes scènes de combats plaisent. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, je me dis que si j'arrive à vivre moi même la scène, peut être que ce sera aussi le cas pour mes lecteurs . Du Yaoï ? j'ai déjà répondu à ça aussi. Non, pas de yaoï dans cette fic, gomen. Que de l'hétéro.

bspo-kat : A nouveau, je rougis sous les compliments ! Contente que tu aimes . Oui, je sais, tout le monde regrette l'ancien Naruto, même si le nouveau est classe ! Mais qui sait, peut être l'ancien repointera t-il le bout de son nez un jour ou l'autre... Ce qui lui est arrivé ? Oui, tu le sauras bientôt. POur être plus précise dans ... 3 chapitres ( enfin, 6 serait plus exacts, mais bon, le début le l'explication c pour le chap 13 , chut, gt pas sencée le dire ! )

Koneko44 : Non, je n'ai pas honte, comme tout le monde le sait, je suis une grosse sadique niark niark ! Mais quand même, je n'allais certainement pas transformer Naruto en pelotte d'épingles ! Et puis sinon, c'était bien ton voyage à Lyon ?

dragonwing4 : ben oui, Naruto n'est pas facile, je sais. Et les autres, ben quoi qu'ils en disnet, ils y tiennent à leur Naruto ! C pour ça qu'il se sont crispés ! lol. Kineko ? Pour savoir qui c'est , il faudra attendre encore un peu .

QuittyQuat : Avec ce clone, j'ai satisfait tout le monde, lol. Ceux qui voulaient un Naruto en pelote d'épingles et ceux qui n'en voulaient pas ! Le gagnant de la finale ? ben tu vas le découvrir dans très peu de temps . Pour ce qui lui est arrivé, à Naruto ? J'ai pas envie de répéter, la flémardise de Shika à détint sur moi ( Shika : Ben quoi ! C'est bien de flémarder !

Voilà, encore une fois merci à tous. Avant de commencer, je dirais juste que ce chap marque la fin de l'examen chuunin, et qu'après ça, ce que vous attendez tous, c'est à dire la raison pour laquelle Naruto est comme ça maintenant, ne tardera pas à être exposée. En fait, pour expliquer plus clairement, ma fic est divisée en...3, voir 4 grandes parties, je ne sais pas encore. la première englobe le retour de Narutoet l'examen. La deuxième concerne l'explication que tout le monde attend et sera assez longue, peut être plus que la première, je ne sais pas encore... La troisième ? le combat contre les troupes d'Orachimaru, je pense ( ben oui, faut pas l'oublier, ce vieux serpent, kan même ! ). Voilà, je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour cette fois ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 10 : Une finale tant attendue

Les genins se rencontrèrent et les armes tintèrent, chacun ayant bloqué l'attaque de l'autre. Les coups s'enchaînèrent, les kunaïs volèrent, mais aucun des deux combattant ne semblait prendre l'avantage. Mais du sang fini par gicler. Quand Honda sentit la pointe du kunaï de Naruto lui transpercer l'épaule, il comprit que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il parviendrait à le battre. Il bondit en arrière. Naruto le suivit.

" Il a vraiment limité sa vitesse, remarqua Lee, les yeux fixés sur Naruto. Il est beaucoup moins rapide que lors de ses matchs précédents.

" C'est vrai, approuva Gaï. Il veut apparemment faire durer un peu plus le combat.

" Est-ce qu'il va vraiment aussi laisser de côté son _multi-clonage _? demanda Kiba. Après tout, c'est sa technique maîtresse !

" Il doit sûrement avoir un autre atout caché dans sa manche, dit Neji.

Voyant Naruto foncer sur lui, Honda composa rapidement des signes, se concentra et porta la main à sa bouche.

_" Katon : boules de feu_ !

Les boules de feu foncèrent sur leur cible qui venaient en leur rencontre à toute vitesse.

" Aïe ! fit Ino. Là, il va déguster ! Il n'aura pas le temps d'esquiver s'il n'utilise pas sa pleine vitesse.

Mais Naruto s'immobilisa composa des signes puis donna un grand coup dans le sol.

_" Doton : le mur de terre_ !

La terre se souleva et forma une protection, haute de plusieurs mètres, qui arrêta l'attaque de Honda. Naruto bondit sur le sommet du mur et chercha Honda du regard. Il perçut l'arrivée de trois shurikens et effectua immédiatement une manœuvre pour les éviter.

" C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? fit-il. Décidément, ce match m'ennuie. Il ne nécessite même pas que j'utilise le tiers de mes capacités.

" Fermes-là ! Ce combat est loin d'être terminé !

Naruto repéra Honda au son de sa voix et lança immédiatement deux shurikens dans sa direction. Honda eut juste le temps de les esquiver.

" Tu t'ennuies ? dit-il. Alors laisse-moi réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère.

Honda composa à nouveaux les signes du feu.

_" Katon : boules de feu_ !

" Désolé de te décevoir, mais tes petites flammèches ne m'impressionnent pas du tout ! dit Naruto en les évitant, ayant eu le temps de réagir, cette fois.

" Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? s'exclama Sakura. Il a très bien vu que ça ne marchait pas ! En plus, il est en train d'épuiser inutilement son chakra !

" Il espère peut être qu'il finira par atteindre Naruto, proposa Lee.

" C'est peine perdu, dit Sasuke. Une attaque de feu de ce faible niveau ne peut pas vaincre Naruto. Je les ai déjà utilisées contre lui. Il sait comment les éviter.

" Il faudrait qu'il utilise une attaque de feu de niveau plus élevé pour avoir une chance de réussir, dit Neji.

" Honda n'a jamais réussi à aller plus loin que les boules de feu, répondit Sakura.

Sur le terrain, c'était au tour de Honda d'esquiver les armes lancées par Naruto. Il faillit se faire toucher à plusieurs reprises. Il repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans le bureau de l'Hokage, après que Naruto ait lancé son kunaï à quelques millimètres de son visage.

_- Tu... Tu ne sais même pas viser puisque tu m'as loupé ! fit Honda qui reprenait le contrôle de ses nerfs._

_- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te toucher, répondit Naruto. Si ça avait été le cas..._

_Il s'éloigna avant d'ajouter :_

_- Tu serais mort._

Honda serra les poings. Cette pourriture de Naruto était en train de jouer avec lui ! Il faisait exprès de le manquer de peu ! Honda jura. Un instant d'inattention avait suffit. Naruto avait bondi et était maintenant sur sa route. Honda n'avait pas le temps de changer de trajectoire. Il se prit de plein fouet le coup de poing du blond qui l'envoya percuter le mur quelques mètres plus loin. Il se releva péniblement. Il sentit une violente nausée l'envahir et il se mit à cracher du sang.

" Aïe, fit Lee. Là, il est mal.

" Je te dirais bien d'abandonner pour ne plus avoir mal, mais je me doute très bien que tu vas refuser, fit Naruto en regardant Honda. Je me trompe ?

" Plutôt mourir que d'abandonner ! s'écria Honda.

Naruto l'observa attentivement un moment, puis un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

" Je vois qu'on a un point commun, tous les deux, dit-il. On partage la même obstination.

" Ca c'est vrai, approuva Sakura, dans la tribune. Ils sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre.

" En effet, acquiesça Kakashi. Voyons voir comment Honda va se relever.

Jusque là, les choses ne s'étaient pas tellement dégradées. Naruto était resté raisonnable. Il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire, à part dévoiler qu'il contrôlait un jutsu _Doton_. Kakashi repensa à leur discussion, une heure plus tôt. Il comprit alors que pour le moment, Naruto ne considérait pas Honda comme un adversaire méritant son attention. Mais vu le regard de Honda, le jounin se doutait que cela n'allait pas durer.

" Je ne suis pas comme toi, fit Honda en se redressant.

" Non, en effet, approuva Naruto. Tu es beaucoup plus faible que moi.

Il s'approcha de Honda

" C'est ce qu'on va voir ! s'exclama celui-ci, furieux.

Il composa rapidement des symboles et prit une grande inspiration.

" _Katon : le feu du dragon_ !

Honda se mit alors à cracher du feu.

" Quoi ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Sasuke et Sakura.

Sakura ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris tandis que sasuke avait écarquillés les yeux, ce qui chez lui était signe de grande surprise.

" Mais il n'a jamais réussi à le faire ! fit Sakura.

" Et bien maintenant il le peut, dit Kakashi.

" Mais comment !

" Il semblerait que le sentiment de rivalité nous pousse à dépasser nos limites, explique Kakashi. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, préférant regarder ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. L'attaque de Honda avait apparemment surpris Naruto qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il bondit en arrière pour éviter le feu.

" Inutile, fit Honda. Cette fois, tu ne pourras pas m'échapper !

Naruto sentit quelque chose de dur dans son dos. Il avait atteint le mur ! Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Et les flammes arrivaient sur lui à toute vitesse ! Il se mit à composer rapidement des signes. Les flammes le percutèrent de plein fouet. La puissance de l'attaque créa un immense nuage de fumée.

" Il l'a eu ? demanda Kiba.

" Aucune idée, répondit Shikamaru. La fumée est trop dense. On y voit rien !

" Na... Naruto ! cria presque Hinata.

" Cette fois je crois qu'il a son compte, dit Honda avec un sourire satisfait.

" Honda, ne baisse pas ta garde, fit Kakashi.

" Mais senseï, je l'ai eu ! Je l'ai carbonisé ! Vous voyez bien la fumée !

" Ce n'est pas de la fumée, dit Kakashi.

" Quoi ? firent Ino et Lee. Mais alors qu'est ce que c'est ?

" De la vapeur d'eau, répondit Neji qui venait de toucher la " fumée".

" Ce qui veut dire... commença Sasuke.

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. La "fumée" venait de se dissiper.

" C... C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Honda.

Neji avait raison. C'était bien de la vapeur d'eau. Tous les ninjas présents purent bientôt apercevoir le liquide transparent enroulé autour de Naruto. L'eau se mit à bouger et se redressa. Elle avait la forme d'un dragon.

_" Suiton : Dragon aqueux_ !

" Incroyable, fit Kurenaï. Il a réussi à utiliser en un quart de seconde un jutsu _Suiton_ d'un niveau assez élevé, alors qu'il n'y a pas d'eau ici. Il est impressionnant !

C'était apparemment l'avis de tous les jeunes chuunins présents et de leurs senseïs qui avaient les yeux grands ouverts et une bouche qui pouvait presque gober les mouches. Même Tsunade et Jiraya étaient impressionnés.

" Tu ne croyais quand même pas avoir réussi à te débarrasser de moi, ricana Naruto en voyant l'air éberlué de Honda. Ceci dit, bien joué, tu as réussi à me surprendre. Je pense que je vais peut être pouvoir m'amuser un peu avec ce match, finalement.

Le dragon d'eau se dissipa, ayant fini par s'évaporer totalement.

" Ceci dit, je vais te donner un conseil, continua Naruto. Si tu veux me vaincre avec des jutsus _Katon_, libre à toi d'essayer. Mais je te préviens que j'ai des parades à touts les jutsus que tu pourrais utiliser. Alors mon conseil, le voici. Laisse tomber le _Katon_. Tu ne m'atteindras jamais, à moins que tu ne saches maîtriser l'_Amaterasu ( arcanes solaires ?)_. Et comme j'en doute...

Sasuke sursauta imperceptiblement. L'_Amaterasu_ était la technique ultime du _Katon_. Les personnes à connaître son existence étaient très rares. La plupart étaient les membres du clan Uchiwa dont il était désormais le dernier représentant. Naruto avait-il rencontré dans son voyage une autre famille connaissant le secret de cette technique ? Et puis surtout, savait-il la maîtriser ? A cette idée, Sasuke sentit une vague de jalousie le submerger. Mais non, ce jutsu ne devait être utilisable que par le clan Uchiwa. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir l'utiliser ! Et puis... L'_Amaterasu_ était l'unique jutsu du clan Uchiwa que Sasuke n'avait jamais réussi à maîtriser. Si Naruto le pouvait, lui... Il se força à mettre de côté ses questions pour le moment. Il essaierait d'en parler avec Naruto après l'examen.

" L'Akoi ? fit Honda.

" Ca confirme ce que je pensais, ricana Naruto. Bien, tu commences à m'amuser. Je vais peut être pouvoir devenir sérieux, dans ce cas. Le combat va peut être enfin pouvoir devenir intéressant. J'espère que tu as gardé un joker en réserve.

Kakashi vit Honda baisser les yeux sur son poing serrer. Il vit aussi le petit sourire apparaître sur son visage.

" T'en fait pas pour ça, fit Honda.

" Senseï, il a l'intention d'utiliser le jutsu auquel je pense, n'est ce pas ? demanda Sakura.

" Oui, je le pense, répondit le jounin.

" Il y a un risque pour Naruto ? demanda la chuunin.

" Nous verrons bien.

Kakashi croisa le regard de Jiraya. Tous deux attendaient de voir ce qu'il allait se passer et étaient prêts à agir si la situation l'imposait.

" Allez, montre-moi ce que tu as en réserve, fit Naruto en sortant deux kunaïs de sa sacoche.

Il les lança, mais Honda avait déjà bondi, couvrant sa "fuite" avec un fumigène.

" Ca te fera juste gagner du temps, dit Naruto en scrutant attentivement le nuage de fumée, prêt à agir. Tu en es conscient, j'espère.

" La ferme !

Honda surgit plusieurs mètres derrière Naruto, un kunaï à la main.

" Tu es trop loin pour m'atteindre, dit Naruto avec un sourire sarcastique.

" C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Un autre Honda venait d'apparaître sur la droite de Naruto.

" Oh, fit celui-ci. Un clonage ?

Deux autres Honda apparurent et se positionnèrent tout autour de Naruto qui était maintenant encerclé.

" Tu fais moins le malin, maintenant, hein ? firent les quatre Honda, le regard noir.

" Ce n'est pas avec ton pathétique _Genjutsu_ que tu vas m'avoir.

" T'as fini de frimer en permanence ! s'énervèrent tous les Honda.

" Je ne frime pas, répondit Naruto. Je dis la vérité, c'est tout. Si ça te dérange, tant pis pour toi. Mais dis-toi une chose : tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi. Tu n'es pas assez fort.

" Tu veux savoir ce qui me dérange vraiment chez toi ? fit un Honda. C'est que ces deux dernières années, on m'a souvent dit qu'on se ressemblait toi et moi. Et maintenant que je te connais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir humilié d'être toujours comparé à quelqu'un comme toi. Tu me dégoûtes. Tout ça parce que tu connais pas mal de jutsus et que tu as en toi le chakra d'un démon, tu te crois tout permis ! Tu te permets de juger les gens et de prédire leur destin. Et ça, ça me fout en rogne.

" Ces paroles... Elles ne vous rappellent pas quelqu'un ? dit Shikamaru.

" Si, répondit Neji. Ce sont presque les mêmes critiques que celles que m'a faites Naruto lors de notre combat.

" Sauf que cette fois, c'est lui qui les reçoit, dit Kiba. Je me demande quel effet ça lui fait.

" Ca ne le laisse pas indifférent en tout cas, fit Sakura. Regardez sa tête !

En entendant les paroles de Honda, Naruto s'était figé. Comme ses partenaires, il se rappelait très bien avoir dit presque la même chose. Il se crispa. Etait-il vraiment devenu comme ça ? Non, il devait chasser cette idée dérangeante de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Au diable s'il donnait cette impression. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix.

" Tu pourras dire que je frime lorsque tu m'auras vaincu, dit-il. Alors emmène-toi !

" Si tu insistes.

Les Honda se jetèrent sur lui. Naruto se prépara à parer les coups. Il put rapidement constater qu'il ne s'agissait pas de _Genjutsu_. Ces clones étaient bien réels. Il savait maîtriser le _multi-clonage _? Mais quand Naruto en terrassa un, il le vit se transformer en tas de terre.

" Voyez-vous ça, des clones terreux, fit Naruto. Pas mal. Mais insuffisant.

Il vint rapidement à bout des deux clones restants. Il s'approcha alors de Honda et lui assena un violent coup qui l'envoya percuter le mur. Seulement, le corps de Honda se désagrégea et se transforma en tas de terre.

" Encore un clone terreux ? Mais où est le vrai ?

" Malin, fit Sakura. Il n'a envoyé que des clones se battre.

" Le plus drôle est qu'il utilise le même genre de feinte qu'utilisait Naruto avant, fit Ino.

" C'est vrai, approuva Sakura.

" En tout cas, ça a dû lui laisser le temps de préparer son attaque suivante, dit Sasuke.

" C'est ce qu'on va voir, fit Kakashi.

Naruto scrutait la salle du regard, avant de fixer le nuage de fumée qui ne s'était pas encore dissipé.

" Alors tu es encore là dedans, fit-il. Très bien, puisque tu veux jouer à ça.

Il sortit un kunaï et s'avança prudemment du nuage. C'est à ce moment là que Honda bondit. Il avait profité de la diversion que lui avait fournit les clones terreux pour composer le signes et accumuler le chakra nécessaire à son jutsu. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de Naruto qui le regardait arriver, kunaï en main, prêt à le parer. Honda eut un petit sourire. Il se concentra une dernière fois et...

" _Ninpô_ : _Poing flamboyant_ !

Son poing droit s'enflamma et le genin bondit sur Naruto. Son poing rencontra le kunaï qui fondit immédiatement, laissant le buste de Naruto sans défense.

" Cette fois je te tiens ! cria Honda en enfonçant son poing dans le ventre de son ennemi, l'entraînant en arrière, emporté par sa course.

Il vit la surprise dans les yeux de Naruto, puis il y eut une lumière aveuglante. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais c'était la première fois qu'Honda utilisait son jutsu à pleine puissance. Les ninjas présents dans les tribunes durent aussi se protéger les yeux.

" Il l'a fait ! s'exclama Sakura. Et il y a mis toute sa force ! Et Naruto n'a pas esquivé le coup ! Il doit être blessé, voir pire !

Quand tous purent à nouveau regarder ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain, ils virent Honda, haletant, debout devant un grand trou fumant, dans le mur. Presque tous les ninjas se penchèrent sur la balustrade pour arriver à voir quelque chose.

" N... Neji, fit Shikamaru. Tu... Tu arrives à voir quelque chose ?

" La fumée est en train de se dissiper, répondit celui-ci. Nous n'allons pas tarder à être fixés.

La fumée se dissipa peu à peu, révélant un Naruto debout, mais visiblement en mauvais état et probablement inconscient. Sa tête pendait sur sa poitrine, aussi personne ne pouvait distinguer son visage, mais le sang qui maculait ses vêtements et son corps entier, lui, était bien visible.

" C'est... C'est encore du Genjutsu ? demanda Ino d'une voix hésitante.

" Non, pas cette fois, répondit Kiba, très tendu.

" Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Shino.

" Je viens de m'en rendre compte. Durant le match contre Tenten, je n'ai pas perçu l'odeur du sang, puisque qu'il n'y en avait pas. Mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. Alors que là... Ce n'est pas du _Genjutsu_. Je sens bel et bien l'odeur de son sang. C'est vraiment Naruto.

" Non ! cria Hinata.

" Et voilà, monsieur le frimeur, dit Honda en parvenant à sourire, malgré sa fatigue. J'ai gagné. Et toi si t'es pas encore mort, tu vas pas tarder à y passer. Arbitre, vous pouvez annoncer la fin du match.

Genma regarda un moment le trou dans lequel était encore encastré Naruto. Le genin ne bougeait plus. Le match était fini. Il allait signifier la fin du match quand un rire rauque et étouffé retentit dans la salle.

" Re... regardez ! s'écria Lee.

Tous fixèrent Naruto. Son corps était secoué de nombreux tremblements. Mais en tendant l'oreille, tous purent s'assurer que le rire provenait bien de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

" Pas... pas si vite.

Naruto bougea. La tête toujours penchée en avant, il se désencastra du mur et fit un pas en avant.

" C'est impossible ! s'écria Honda. Tu devrais être mort !

" C'est vrai, oui, ricana faiblement Naruto.

Cet effort lui fit cracher du sang.

" Tu as raison, je devrais être mort après une telle attaque, continua t-il. Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il redressa lentement la tête. Son visage était recouvert de sang, mais un sourire mauvais étirait ses lèvres.

" Désolé pour toi, mais j'avais aussi prévu ça.

Il joignit les mains et se concentra.

" Il va guérir ses blessures, comprit Kakashi.

" Quoi ? Mais seul, c'est impossible ! s'exclama Gaï.

" Tu vas voir, dit Kakashi.

Tous les ninjas présents sentirent le chakra puissant du démon renard puis virent avec stupeur le corps de Naruto se mettre à fumer. Peu à peu, le jeune homme se redressa complètement. Ses blessures avaient presque entièrement disparu. Tsunade ouvraient de grands yeux ébahis. Même elle aurait eu du mal à soigner une blessure aussi grave en si peu de temps ! A présent, Naruto regardait Honda avec une évidente satisfaction, son sourire mauvais toujours sur les lèvres.

" Cette fois c'est sûr, tu n'es pas humain ! s'exclama Honda avec une expression horrifiée sur le visage. Aucun être humain ne peut survivre au _poing flamboyant_ à pleine puissance !

" Sauf si on s'y était préparé, dit Naruto.

" Co... Comment ça ? fit Honda.

" Je vais te révéler un petit secret, continua Naruto. Je savais que tu possédais ce jutsu dangereux. Je t'avais déjà vu t'en servir lors d'une mission. Je vous avais suivi pour vous observer à votre insu. J'ai donc eu tout le temps nécessaire pour me préparer à contrer ton jutsu. J'avoue que tu as failli m'avoir. Mais malheureusement pour toi, je réagis très vite. J'ai eu le temps d'activer ma défense un dixième de seconde avant que ton poing n'entre en contact avec mon ventre. Mais je n'ai pas pu lui donner sa puissance maximale. C'est pour ça que tu m'as blessé. Mais elle a tout de même nettement atténué l'impact.

" Qu... Quelle est cette protection ? demanda Honda.

" En principe, un ninja ne montre jamais ses jutsus, mais je vais tout de même te faire voir, dit Naruto. Parce que ta mentalité me rappelle de vieux souvenirs.

Il leva une main et ferma les yeux. Peu à peu, une lueur bleue apparut autour de sa main.

" Incroyable, fit Asuma. Son chakra est visible à l'œil nu.

Le chakra entourait maintenant toute la main de Naruto. Neji fronça les sourcils. Cela lui rappelait son jutsu du _tourbillon divin._

" La voilà, ma protection parfaite, dit Naruto. Une barrière opaque de chakra. La lumière aveuglante qui a suivi ton attaque n'était pas seulement dû à ton _poing flamboyant_ poussé à pleine puissance. C'est la rencontre de ton poing avec ma barrière de chakra qui l'a provoqué.

Naruto baissa la main et le chakra disparut.

" Cette barrière de chakra... fit Sakura. On pourrait dire que c'est un mélange des défenses ultimes de Gaara et de Neji, non ?

" Oui, c'est possible, approuva Kakashi. Il utilise la même technique que Gaara avec son armure de sable en remplaçant ce dernier par du chakra, comme pour le jutsu de Neji. Cette armure de chakra ajoutée au pouvoir de guérison de Kyûbi... Cette association est vraiment redoutable ! Comme je l'avais pensé, il avait gardé un atout dans sa manche.

" Bien, fit Naruto en regardant Honda. J'avoue que je t'ai un peu sous estimé. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de me divertir.

Il porta la main à sa bouche et lécha le sang qui souillait encore sa peau. Lorsqu'il regarda à nouveau Honda, celui-ci sursauta. Les yeux de Naruto s'étaient mis à changer. Ils prirent une teinte rouge sang et ses pupilles se rétrécirent jusqu'à ne laisser qu'une sorte de fente, comme celles de Kiba. Honda frissonna. Son regard était maintenant effrayant. Le sourire mauvais de Naruto réapparut sur ses lèvres.

" Pour me faire pardonner, je vais arrêter de me limiter et de faire semblant de t'attaquer, et te montrer de quoi je suis réellement capable quand je deviens sérieux, dit-il. Prépare-toi.

Il bondit. Honda sortit un kunaï mais Naruto disparut.

" Qu..Quoi ! fit Honda.

Il chercha de tous les côtés, mais ne vit pas le coup venir. Il fut projeté dans les airs.

" Naruto a cessé de ralentir ses mouvements ! s'exclama Shikamaru. On ne le voit plus bouger !

" Cette fois, Naruto doit atteindre la même vitesse que Lee sans ses poids, commenta Neji.

Honda était violemment frappé de tous les côtés sans avoir le temps de réagir. Il n'arrivait même pas à voir son adversaire ! Sasuke ferma les yeux et se concentra.

" _Sharingan_ !

Quand ils réouvrit les yeux, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges et les trois marques y étaient apparues.

" J'arrive à le voir, dit Sasuke.

" Mais sans le _sharingan_, il est impossible de percevoir ses mouvements, ajouta Kakashi.

Il avait eu la même idée que son élève et avait relevé son bandeau pour découvrir le _sharingan_ de son oeil gauche.

" Il utilise un jutsu particulier ou... commença Ino.

" Non, c'est juste de la vitesse à l'état pur, répondit Gaï. Mais c'est suffisant pour gagner ce combat. Honda ne peut plus l'emporter.

Les ninjas suivaient des yeux le pauvre Honda qui était toujours projeté dans tous les sens. Genma avait un peu plus de mal à voir, étant sous les deux adversaires. Sasuke et Kakashi eux, suivaient les mouvements de Naruto. Finalement, Honda fut violemment projeté vers le sol et il eut juste la force d'amortir un peu sa chute. Naruto atterrit à quelques mètres de lui. Il souriait et ce sourire ajouté à ses yeux lui donnait un aspect diabolique.

" Allez, lève-toi, dit-il. Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire. Ne serait-ce que par fierté.

Sous les regards tendus des spectateurs, Honda se releva péniblement, en tremblant de tous ses membres.

" Je n'ai... Je n'ai pas encore perdu, souffla t-il.

" Si tu le dis, fit Naruto. Mais je vais t'aider à accepter ta défaite. Tu m'as dévoilé ton jutsu ultime, laisse-moi te montrer un des miens.

Il leva sa main gauche et le chakra commença à tourbillonner dans sa paume.

" Mais c'est le..., commença Sakura.

" Honda n'y résistera pas, fit Jiraya. Dans son état de faiblesse, cette attaque va le tuer ! Naruto, arrête !

Mais le genin l'ignora et bondit tandis que sa main droite rejoignait la gauche pour former la boule destructrice de chakra.

" Cette attaque sera la dernière chose que tu verras ! fit-il en se jetant sur Honda avec le même sourire démoniaque. Adieu !

" Genma ! cria Tsunade, affolée. Arrête ce match !

" Ca suffit ! cria celui-ci. Le combat est terminé !

Mais il était trop tard pour arrêter Naruto. Tsunade vit du coin de l'œil Jiraya, Kakashi et Genma bondir. Honda, lui, était immobilisé par la douleur et par la peur. Dans quelques secondes, il allait mourir, et la dernière chose qu'il verrait serait l'expression presque démoniaque de Naruto. Il n'eut même pas le temps de fermer les yeux. Il entendit juste Naruto prononcer le nom du jutsu qui allait le tuer.

" _Rasengan_ !

Il y eut une explosion et un nuage de fumée dissimula les deux adversaires à la vue de tous. Le souffle de l'explosion déstabilisa un peu les ninjas dans les tribunes et les força à se protéger le visage avec leurs bras

" Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama Kiba quand il enleva son bras. C'est quoi cette fumée ?

" Je... je ne sais pas, répondit Shikamaru.

Tous les ninjas avaient les yeux fixés sur le nuage de fumée. Quand celui-ci se dissipa, ils regardèrent avec stupeur la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux. Il n'y avait pas deux, mais cinq ninjas sur le terrain. Genma avait saisi Honda et l'avait entraîné quelques mètres en arrière. Naruto, lui, avait été arrêté dans sa lancée. Jiraya lui avait attrapé la main gauche et avait dévié sa trajectoire, ne pouvant l'arrêter. Le _rasengan_ de Naruto avait fait un immense trou dans le sol. C'était ça qui avait causé l'explosion et la fumée. Kakashi, lui, avait attrapé le bras droit de Naruto et maintenait désormais son ancien élève agenouillé sur le sol, presque face contre terre, le bras droit retourné dans le dos. Se sentant immobilisé, Naruto se crispa.

" On a dit ça suffit, Naruto ! fit Jiraya.

" Lâchez-moi ! grogna Naruto.

Le démon en lui grondait de fureur et le suppliait presque de le laisser sortir pour leur faire payer cette humiliation. Mais Naruto le retint.

" Nous ne te lâcherons que quand tu auras retrouvé tes esprits ! dit Kakashi d'une voix dure.

Malgré sa colère, Naruto prit de grande inspiration, tentant de un minimum de calme. Il concentra son chakra et le libéra violemment. Surpris, Kakashi et Jiraya ne purent parer et l'onde de choc les repoussa violemment, leur faisant lâcher prise. Naruto en profita et bondit plusieurs mètres plus loin. Le jounin et le sennin se préparaient à lui bondir à nouveau dessus, quand il les arrêta.

" C'est bon, on se calme, dit-il. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre vous.

Il inspira à nouveau profondément. Ses yeux retrouvèrent peu à peu leur teinte et leur forme normale. Il porta la main gauche à son épaule droite et la massa doucement.

" Vous m'avez fait mal, dit-il en regardant Kakashi.

" Et toi, tu croyais que tu t'apprêtais à lui faire quoi ? riposta le jounin en désignant Honda.

Le jeune homme était inconscient, mais vivant. Genma avait appelé les infirmiers pour qu'ils l'évacuent.

" Je bluffais, dit Naruto. Je ne l'aurais pas tué.

" Alors pourquoi as-tu utilisé ce jutsu si tu ne voulais pas le tuer ?

" Il visait à côté, répondit Jiraya, à la plus grande surprise de Kakashi.

" Quoi ?

" J'ai vu la trajectoire de son attaque au moment où je l'ai intercepté, continua le sennin. Même si nous n'étions pas intervenu, le _rasengan_ n'aurait pas tué Honda. Et j'ai deux raisons possibles à ça. La première, c'est que Naruto voulait juste lui faire peur et visait à côté. L'attaque l'aurait alors frôlé et se serait contenter de le blesser et de le rendre inconscient, mais sans le tuer. La deuxième possibilité, c'est que Naruto a reprit un semblant de contrôle avant qu'il n'atteigne son adversaire et qu'il a légèrement dévié son attaque.

" Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça ? demanda Kakashi, pas très convaincu.

" Je n'ai senti aucune résistance dans son bras quand je l'ai dévié sur le sol, répondit Jiraya. Je me trompe ?

Il s'était tourné vers Naruto. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire.

" Peu importe, dit-il. Le plus important, c'est qu'il soit toujours vivant et que j'aie gagné ce match, non ?

En disant cela, Naruto avait tourné son regard vers Genma. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers Tsunade en question muette. Après un moment de réflexion, la Godaïme acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête.

"La finale de l'examen chuunin est à présent terminée, annonça Genma. Vainqueur du tournoi : Naruto Usumaki !

Un petit sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà, fini Là, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai fait une fin à l'arrache ! Il n'y a pas de suspens insoutenable ! Bon, ben voilà, l'exam est terminé et Naruto a remporté la finale !

Naruto : Bien sûr que j'ai gagné ! je suis le meilleur ninja de la planète !

Sasuke : Pas trop la grosse tête !

Naruto : Kes ke t'as toi ? T'es jaloux parce que peut être que je connais un jutsu que tu ne sais pas faire, je parie !

Sasuke ( en pensées) : zut, il a deviné ! ( a voix haute) : Moi jaloux d'un baka comme toi !

Naruto ( avec un grand sourir ) : Ah oui ? ben puisque je ne suis qu'un baka, viens te battre ! A moins que tu n'aies peur que je t'écrase, comme Honda !

J.U ( grosse goutte de sueur ) : je crois que je lui ai donné un égo surdimmensionné !

Ino : Ca tu peux le dire !

Sakura : Tu veux que je les calme ?

J.U ( après avoir réfléchi un moment ) : Non, laisse Sakura. A force, même Naruto commence à savoir esquiver tes coups... J'ai mieux. Temari ! Calme moi ce gros prétentieux !

Temari ( en sortant son évantail ) : Pas de problème ! Kamaïtachi !

Naruto ( propulsé dans les airs sur plusieurs kilomètres ) : C'est pas juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuste !

J.U : Merci, Temari

Temari : Puisque tu me dois un service, dépèche toi de nous faire intervenir ou bien je crois que je vais m'énerver, mais sur toi !

J.U ( cherche vite une solution ) : ... Si tu te débarasse de moi, plus de fic, donc pas d'apparition !

Temari : Zut.

J.U : Mais patience, je ne vous ai pas oublié, tes frangins et toi, je vous aime trop pour ça !

Kankuro: Aïe, je le sens mal le coup là !

Gaara approuve d'un signe de tête.

J.U : Mais non, ne vous en faite pas ( enfin, pas trop, niark niark, niark ! )

Allez, à la prochaine tout le monde. Et n'oubliez pas, si vous avez aimé : REVIEWS !

Je vous embrasse tous


	11. Les résultats de l'examen

Me revoilà ! Comme tous les mercredi, nouveau chap . Et puis, ce chapitre est un des derniers de ma première partie et commence à amorcer la deuxième. Donc, bientôt la réponse à votre question : Qu'est-il arrivé à Naruto ? Bon avant de commencer, réponses aux reviews

Kaorulabelle : Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ils me font rougir ! . Par contre pour le yaoï, désolée, mais je ne peux vraiment pas envisager d'en mettre un dans cette fic.

onarluca : Contente que ça t'ai plu

Arminas : Et oui, Honda a dégusté ! En fait, j'en avais envi de puis le début niark nirk ! ( Honda : Mochante ! ). Oui, je sais, Naruto est assez prétentieux dans ce chap. Mais as-tu bien lu le passage : "_ En entendant les paroles de Honda, Naruto s'était figé. Comme ses partenaires, il se rappelait très bien avoir dit presque la même chose. Il se crispa. Etait-il vraiment devenu comme ça ? Non, il devait chasser cette idée dérangeante de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le moment de douter. Au diable s'il donnait cette impression. De toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix_." A chacun d'interpréter ça comme il veut... Les ninjas de Suna ? Apparemment, tu n'as pas lu le petit délire avec les persos à la fin! En fait, rassure-toi, je ne les ai pas oublier ! ( Les 3 frangins du désert : Zut ! On avait failli être tranquilles ! ) . Ils apparaitront dans la deuxième partie, près l'explication du comportement de Naruto, si tu veux tout savoir ( mais chuuuuuuuuut ! c sencé être un secret ! )

mahiro : Contente que la finale plaise. Et puis, je n'allais pas faire perdre Naruto ! Et oui, affronter quelqu'un qui nous ressemble, ce n'et pas toujours évident ( cf combat Naruto/Gaara, aussi ). Pour les jutsus, c possible. Naruto n'est-il pas le ninja le plus imprévisible du village ? Et pour finir, j'espère que les chps à partir du 13 ne te décevront pas ( on ne sait jamais, si jamais g eut une baisse de créativité... sniff )

koneko44 : lol, contente que tu te sois bien amusée. . Naruto qui voulait juste faire peur à Honda, ce n'est peut être que la version officielle, qui sait ? ( à part moi bien sûr ! lol ).

Tombadgerlock : Ah, je vois que tu n'as pas tellement aimé ce combat... mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire par un peu trop " je te l'avais dit"... Sniff, je deviens nulle alors. Tu voudras plus me lire ! Wouin ! Shika et Itachi ( revenu d'entre les morts) : mais non, ne pleure pas ! J.U les serre très fort contre elle et se sent déjà mieux ( ok, je sais, essayez de faire ça à Itachi et il vous envoie sur Pluton en allé simple, mais bon, c mon délire ! ). La protection de Naruto ? ... Tu peux le voir de cette façon. Sinon, comme je l'ai expliqué, c'est comme l'armure de sable de Gaara avec du chakra à la place du sable.

dragonwing4 : Et oui, je suis très fière du nombre de reviews . Enfait, c'est à toi et à mes autres lecteurs que je le dois, et je vous en remercie tous ! Pour se défouler, il se défoule... Quoique, il est peut être capable de pire encore, qui sait ( à part moi, lol ) ! Un soudain besoin d'encastrer Naruto dans le mur le plus proche ? Moi ? ( air innocent sur le visage ) lol. Mais en fait, tu voulais que je l'encastre dans koi ? Un arbre ? Il n'y en a pas ! Mais sinon, je te rassure, je ne suis pas spécialement dingue de cette " pratique", aussi, c peut être la dernière fois que j'écris une scène comme ça. Quoi que... je ne sais pas encore. je verrais bien en écrivant ! Naruto qui ne devient pas chuunin ? c à voir dans ce chap. Sinon, toi, tu aurais vu passer ki ? Par contre, des niveaux supérieurs de _rasengan_ ? ca existe ? O.O ah bon... Mais a part ça, ne t'inquiête pas, Naruto a encore de nombreux jutsus en réserve, dont certains assez redoutables ! Toi aussi tu aimes les frangins du désert ? Oui, ils vont venir. "Bientôt"... je dirais plutôt dans ... 6 ou 7 chap, gomen. En fait, ils arrivent juste après l'explication du comportement de Naruto Si Gaara à déjà rencontrer Naruto ?... Je ne peux riend ire encore, tu verras bien en lisant la suite. Sinon, on peut dire que la 2eme partie commence progressivement à partir de ce chap. En fait, il clos la 1ere et lance la 2eme, pour être plus claire. Par contre, il y aura bien un flash-back, durant lequel naruto sera l'un des seuls persos que l'on suivra ( c normal ). Je peux déjà te confier un petit secret ( ne le répête pas ! ), le flash-back dure 4 chaps. Mais il sera suivit d'un autre un peu plus tard, qui le complètera et qui sera peut être un peu plus long ( en fonction de mon inspiration ).

gladys : Contente que ma fic te plaise . Voici le chap suivant.

tracker : Voir que mon style d'écriture plait me fait énormément plaisirs . J'espère que tu aimera aussi la suite.

bspo-kat : Contente que tu aies aimé . Voilà la suite...

Kabutokun : tant mieux, si tu as aimé le combat . Voilà, tu as compris. Sauf que la deuxième partie ne sera pas que 'un gros flash-back". En fait, je t'en donne l'organisation ( en spoilers, lol ) : les trois ans sont divisés en deux flash back, et les deux réunis donnent la clé du nouveau comportement de Naruto. Le premier commence au chap 13 et dure 4 chap. Puis il y a...5 chapitres normaux, avant de lancer le deuxième flash back. Et je pense qu'àprès ce dernier, la troisième partie commencera. Voila . Sinon... Un examen jounin ?... Peut être, en fait, j'expliquerais la situation plus tard, lorsque j'aurai besoin de votre avis sur un point de ma fic. Pareils pour les moments torrides, lol. Quand aux cours... je suis flatée que tu penses que je puisse en donner, lol. Mais malheureusement, je n'en ai pas sous la main. Dinon, les reviews romans ne m'ennuient pas le moins du monde ! je les préfères aux reviews auquelles je n'ai presque rien à répondre !

luluflo4 : Contente que tu aimes toujours . Et oui, Naruto, c'est le meilleur ! Voici la suite demandée

KittyQuat : POur tout te dire, moi même g hésité un moment sur le sort de Honda. Mais bon, je suis contente que ma décision t'aie plu . Une idée sur ce qui lui est arrivé ? Vas-y, dis, c pas grave si c pas ça . Pour l'armure de chakra, tu as raison de mattre "fusion", puis que c plus complexe que ça, lol. Mais c'était la meilleure façon de l'expliquer

Yondaïme-sama : pg, faute pardonnée puisque tu aimes ma fic, lol. Et oui, Honda s'est fait rétamer ! Mais qui croyait qu'il avait une chance de gagner, à part lui, lol ( je c, je suis mochante ! ). tu sais, Naruto se l'a pête suand même un minimum, dans le manga ! Pas de la même manière que Neji, avant, mais bon, quand même ! lol. A quand les couples ? ... Gomen, mais pas tout de suite ! En fait, je crois qu'ils n'niterviendront réellement que dans le dernier chap ( mais ça, je vous en parlerais plus tard vu que j'orai besoin de votre avis sur ce qui concerne le partie " couple" justement ).

zagan : décidément, ce combat a fait sensation ! . Et oui, Naruto a dévoilé un de ses jutsus, et puis celui-là, c'est le sien ! Du 100 Naruto !

Cassy-Chan : Et non, ce n'est pas une fin à l'arrache ! lol. ca doit être la seule, je crois ! Voici la suite réclamée

Sailor Ocean : Contente que tu aies aimé . Voici la suite.

mymy : je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic. . Sasuke et Sakura ensembles ? ... Il ne me semble pas l'avoir dit. Ne t'en fait pas. Lorsqu'il y aura un couple, ce sera dit clairement

Mimi : Wahou, mymy, Mimi, je m'y pards ! lol . Contente que ma fic te plase. j'avais déjà répodu à cette question, Honda Katsuya n'a aucun rapport avec fruit Basket vu que je ne lis pas ce manga

Voilà, voilà, voilà. sans plus tarder, voici la suite. Bonne lecture

Chapitre 11 : Les résultats de l'examen

Dans les tribunes, tous étaient silencieux.

" Impressionnant, finit par dire Lee.

" Non, effrayant, rectifia Ino. Il est effrayant.

" Peut être, mais en tout cas, c'était cool ! fit Kiba.

" Honda a failli y passer et toi tu trouve ça cool ? s'indigna Ino.

" Il est toujours vivant que je sache, non ?

Hinata elle, ne disait rien. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur Naruto. Quelle puissance ! Elle était encore plus admirative, maintenant.

" Regardez, Hokage-sama va parler, fit Gaï.

Tsunade était en effet descendue de la balustrade et était venu se placer en face de Naruto.

" Félicitations, dit-elle. Tu es le vainqueur de cette troisième épreuve. Tu peux donc être considéré comme l'élite des genin de Konoha. Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que tu deviendras chuunin. Cela, c'est le jury choisi spécialement pour cela et moi même qui en déciderons. Cela vaut aussi pour tous les autres participants. Vous recevrez les résultats de l'examen d'ici à un ou deux jours. En attendant, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations normales. Merci.

" Pas trop tôt, grommela Naruto.

Il commença à s'éloigner. Ses anciens camarades s'étaient finalement décidés à venir le féliciter.

" Bravo, fit Lee. C'était époustouflant !

"" C'est peu de le dire ! s'exclama Kiba, très enthousiaste.

" Fé... Félicitations, ajouta timidement Hinata.

Naruto la regarda brièvement avant de détourner les yeux. Ce bref contact visuel fit néanmoins rougir la jeune fille.

" Belle combinaison, ton armure de chakra, fit Neji sur un ton un peu réticent.

" Jaloux ? demanda Naruto avec un petit sourire.

" Pourquoi je le serais !

Le sourire de Naruto s'agrandit encore un peu, ce qui exaspéra Neji. Mais il disparut rapidement et son visage se crispa l'espace d'un instant. Sasuke s'en rendit compte, mais ne dit rien. Il vit aussi que la main droite de Naruto s'était mise à trembler et qu'il serrait le poing. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait ?

" Je dois y aller, dit brusquement Naruto. On se revoit plus tard.

Puis il se dépêcha de quitter la salle, d'une démarche pas très assurée. Sasuke se tourna en direction de Kakashi et vit que celui-ci, tout comme Jiraya, suivait Naruto des yeux, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage ( pour Jiraya, étant donné que celui de Kakashi restait impossible à voir). Tous trois avaient bien remarqué les tremblements qui avaient agité le corps de Naruto. Et Sasuke comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à l'avoir remarqué en appercevant les regards inquiets de Shikamaru, de Sakura et de Neji.

Naruto quitta la tour à toute vitesse et traversa _la forêt de la mort _par le chemin sécurisé qu'il avait repéré plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps et seuls la lune et les étoiles éclairaient encore le chemin. Mais Naruto ne s'en souciait pas. Il filait le plus vite qu'il pouvait en direction des bois situés dans la partie Est de Konoha. Il se sentait faiblir de plus en plus. Il serra les poings, tentant de réprimer le plus possible les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Il fallait qu'il tienne encore un peu. Juste le temps d'arriver à destination, en lieu sûr. Là alors, il pourrait se reposer et céder à la fatigue et à la douleur. Quand la cabane fut en vue, il poussa un faible soupir de soulagement. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et s'effondra sur le sol, toujours tremblant de tous ses membres. Utiliser autant de jutsus nécessitant une grande quantité de chakra lors du même combat était une chose risquée. Il en payait le prix à présent. Il avait même été forcé de puiser dans le chakra de Kyûbi, pour se guérir. En faisant cela, il avait faillit perdre le contrôle, et pas qu'un peu ! Il se demanda si Jiraya avait vraiment cru qu'il n'avait eu à aucun moment l'intention de tuer Honda. Naruto devait admettre que la deuxième supposition du sennin avait été la plus proche de la vérité. Quand Naruto avait utilisé le chakra du démon-renard pour se guérir et quand il avait léché le sang de sa main, il lui avait ouvert une porte, aussi petite soit-elle, et cela avait suffit. La haine et la soif de sang de Kyûbi l'avait envahi et il s'était presque laissé entièrement aller. C'était si bon ! Même si la plupart du temps il faisait tout son possible pour le nier. Après avoir eu recourt au chakra du démon-renard, Naruto n'avait plus que des impressions et des souvenirs vagues. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait fait, mais cela lui semblait lointain, presque irréel, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait agi à sa place. Et cette sensation, il l'avait déjà ressentit auparavant, après des semaines, voir des mois à lutter contre son démon personnel sans jamais lui laisser l'occasion de se " défouler" un peu. Naruto pensait avoir prévenu ce problème en chassant dans _la forêt de la mort_ avant la deuxième épreuve. Mais apparemment, ça n'avait pas suffit. Si, dans un sursaut de lucidité, il ne s'était pas aperçu de la gravité de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre et n'avait pas dévié légèrement sa trajectoire, seule l'intervention de Kakashi, Jiraya et Genma aurait sauvé Honda d'une mort certaine. Naruto frissonna. Il s'était pourtant juré de ne plus recommencer ! Surtout dans l'enceinte de Konoha ! Pas devant ses amis. Son esprit rectifia. Pas devant ceux qui avaient été ses amis. Naruto soupira. C'était la présence des autres qui rendaient tous ça si pénible. Si ses anciens camarades n'avaient pas été là... Sans compter l'ero-sennin, Kakashi, Iruka et la Vieille... Naruto refoula les souvenirs qui voulaient s'imposer à son esprit, images d'un passé commun avec ces personnes, d'un...

" Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller.

" Je suis juste épuisé, répondit faiblement Naruto.

" Je vois ça. Ce que tu as fait était stupide. Tu aurais du le battre dès le début du combat au lieu de jouer avec lui. Ca nous aurait éviter bien des soucis, à toi comme à moi.

Naruto eut un semblant de rire bref.

" Arrête ton cinéma, dit-il. C'est moi qui ai pris les coups, non ? Toi, tu étais bien à l'abri des blessures et de l'attention.

" Peut être. Mais je te rappelle que nous sommes liés. Ce qui t'arrive me concerne aussi, étant donné que je suis capable de percevoir ce que tu ressens. Et puis...

" Et puis ?

" Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état.

" Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire ça un jour, soupira Naruto.

Un moment de silence.

" Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour.

" Preuve que l'influence que tu exerces sur moi n'est pas à sens unique, sourit faiblement Naruto.

Nouveau silence. Puis Naruto grimaça furtivement.

" Utiliser l'armure de chakra dans ces conditions était risqué. Trop risqué même, vu ton état. Surtout que c'était la première fois que tu l'utilisais. Tu n'étais même pas sûr que ça marcherait.

" Je n'avais pas le choix, répondit Naruto. Son attaque m'aurait tué si je n'avais pas utilisé l'armure. Et puis, ça a marché, non ?

" Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu aurais du le vaincre tout de suite, au lieu de perdre ton temps et gaspiller ton chakra en jouant avec lui.

" Tu es très mal placé pour me faire la morale ! ironisa Naruto, toujours couché sur le sol, sans pouvoir bouger. Que je sache, tu ne te privais pas de pour faire durer la torture les plus longtemps possible avant d'achever tes victimes, n'est ce pas, mon _petit démon préféré _?

Nouveau silence.

" Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je t'appelle comme ça, sourit Naruto. Et que c'est une sacrée ironie de ma part. Mais bon, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais changer mes expressions. Surtout ici, dans ce village.

" Pourquoi tu as parlé au passé ? Quand tu disais que je " faisais durer la torture" ? Je peux toujours le faire.

" Tu sais très bien que je t'en empêche, fit le genin. Que ça te plaise ou non.

" Assez parlé pour ce soir. Tu as besoin de repos.

" Tant de sollicitude me touche, ironisa à nouveau Naruto d'une voix faible, comme ensommeillée. Donne-moi un coup de main, s'te plait. Je suis à court de jus.

" C'est rare de te l'entendre dire. Tu es en général beaucoup trop fier pour l'avouer.

" Ca te va bien de parler de fierté...

Aidé et soutenu par son "démon préféré", Naruto parvint à atteindre le lit et à s'y installer.

" J'aurais les résultats de l'examen d'ici un ou deux jours, selon la Vielle, fit Naruto, d'une voix encore plus ensommeillée. Je me demande si j'ai vraiment des chances de devenir chuunin, après ce qui s'est passé...

" Konoha a besoin de ninjas de valeur, qu'elle que soit l'origine de sa force. Ce serait stupide que tu ne soit pas promu. Mais je ne pensais pas que ce titre t'intéressait encore.

" Ce qui prouve que malgré notre "lien", comme tu l'a dit tout à l'heure, tu ne sais pas encore tout de moi.

" Je connais l'essentiel. Quand on regarde de l'intérieur, on apprend beaucoup. C'est comme ça que je sais qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

" C'est rien.

" Tu as l'air d'oublier à qui tu parles...

Naruto soupira.

" C'est juste que... Pendant la finale...Ce que Honda a dit. Ca m'a rappelé mon combat contre Neji, entre autre. Cette fois là, c'était moi qui lui faisait des repproches. Mais aujourd'hui...

" Aujourd'hui, c'est à toi qu'on les fait ces reproches. C'est toi qui est devenu le prétentieux qu'il faut remettre à sa place ...

" C'est bon, n'en rajoute pas ! grimaça Naruto.

" Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire. Peu importe ce que les autres pensent de toi. Tu as un objectif, alors ne pense à rien d'autre.

" Peut être mais...

" Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête. Avoir de la force veut dire que tu t'isoles des autres et que tu deviens arrogant. Bien qu'à la base, ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites. C'est ainsi, et tu n'y peux rien.

" Peut être, soupira Naruto, qui commençait à ne plus pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts. Pour en revenir à cette possible promotion... Ce n'est pas le titre de chuunin de Konoha en lui même qui m'intéresse. J'ai tiré un trait sur tout ce qui concernait ce village il y a longtemps, et tu le sais très bien. C'est juste l'intérêt que peut représenter le fait de monter en grade. Etre un chuunin apporte plus de considération que lorsqu'on est genin.

" Si tu crois que le fait que tu passes chuunin changera quelque chose dans l'opinion que les autres ont de toi... Ca sera peut être même pire, par rapport à ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure.

Naruto eut un faible sourire amer et en haussant les épaules, ce qui lui coûta ses dernières forces.

" C'est assez rare que tu sois aussi locace sur un sujet assez personnel, dit-il cependant. Tu dois vraiment t'inquiéter pour moi...

Comme il s'y attendait, il n'eut pas de réponse. Son vis à vis restait généralement silencieux face à ce genre de remarque.

" Enfin. On continuera cette " passionnante" discussion demain, ajouta t-il d'une voix très faible. Tu restes avec moi ?

" Où veux-tu que j'aille, baka !

Naruto ne releva pas l'insulte, bien trop fatigué pour répondre. Il sombra rapidement dans un sommeil réparateur.

" Cet examen t'as couté beaucoup d'énergie. Beaucoup trop. En temps normal, jamais ce gamin ne t'aurait inquiété jusqu'à te forcer à te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements. Ta lutte intérieure n'est que trop évidente, ici. Cela pourrait nous poser problème. Est ce que tu seras capables de garder la tête froide jusqu'au bout ?

Pas de réponse. Mais il n'en attendait pas, parlant plus pour lui que pour Naruto.

Le lendemain, Tsunade réunit de bonne heure le conseil, Jiraya et les jounin ayant assistés à l'examen, c'est à dire Anko, Ibiki, Genma et les senseïs des genin. Après plusieurs heures de réflexion et de débats, les décisions furent finalement prises. Tsunade envoya certains jounins chercher leurs élèves genins. Toutes les blessures avaient guéri grâce aux soins des médecins et de Tsunade, et les genins étaient tous en état de se déplacer. Même Honda, dont les blessures s'étaient finalement révélées sans gravité, étant donné que le _rasengan_ ne l'avait pas touché. Une fois tous les senseïs parti et le conseil retourné à d'autres occupations, Tsunade se tourna vers Jiraya.

" Jiraya, tu sais comment débusquer Naruto ? demanda la Godaïme à son ancien camarade.

" Peut être, mais je ne peux pas te dire avec exactitude dans combien de temps nous serons de retour, répondit le sennin.

" Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, dans ce cas ! s'exclama Tsunade. Hors de ma vue et ramène-moi ton baka d'ancien élève en quatrième vitesse !

" A tes ordres, Ô grande Hokage ! soupira Jiraya, avant de quitter le bureau, évitant ainsi le livre que Tsunade lui avait envoyé à la figure.

" Comment voulez-vous avoir des élèves respectueux quand leurs senseïs ne le sont pas ! soupira l'Hokage.

Ibiki et Anko, qui étaient toujours dans le bureau, échangèrent un regard amusé. Mais ils retrouvèrent une expression neutre dès que Tsunade se tourna vers eux, le regard menaçant.

Jiraya fit rapidement le tour du village, privilégiant les anciens coins préférés de Naruto, mais sans parvenir à le trouver. Il finit par retourner sur le terrain d'entraînement où Naruto était devenu genin, et lui aussi, d'ailleurs, de très nombreuses années auparavant. Le sennin s'approcha des trois piquets et déposa sur l'un deux un objet enveloppé dans une serviette.

" Bon, espérons que les bonnes vieilles méthodes fonctionnent toujours, dit-il à voix haute.

Il avait compris qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher Naruto, si celui-ci n'avait pas envi d'être dérangé. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à le faire venir à lui, de son plein gré.

" Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir me resservir de ce jutsu un jour, soupira le sennin des crapauds.

Le jutsu en question, il l'avait inventé un peu plus de trois ans auparavant, pendant le temps qu'il avait passé à entraîner Naruto. Le jeune genin se perdait souvent et pour être sûr de le retrouver, Jiraya avait dû ruser. Il avait bien remarqué qu'il y avait une chose que Naruto arrivait toujours à trouver : une échoppe de ramens ! Le nouveau jutsu de Jiraya s'était révélé très efficace et Naruto avait dès lors toujours réussi à retrouver son senseï, peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait. A une distance limitée, évidemment. Jiraya déplia la serviette et laissa apparaître un bol de ramen encore tout chaud. Il l'avait acheté à l'échoppe que Naruto préférait quand il vivait encore à Konoha. Il composa ensuite des signes et croisa mentalement les doigts. Pourvu que son baka d'ancien élève aime toujours les ramens ! D'un certain côté, le contraire serait plus qu'étonnant.

_" Ninpô_ :_Technique d'attraction olfactive par ramen_ !

Il y eut un grand coup de vent et le bol de ramen se mit à produire plus de fumée. Le vent porta l'odeur dans tous les environs. Certains habitants de Konoha humèrent l'air, en se demandant d'où venait cette odeur. Pour être sûr que le message passe, Jiraya décida d'ajouter quelque chose. Il leva la main droite, se concentra, et quelques secondes plus tard du chakra se mit à tourbillonner à toute vitesse à l'intérieur. Il n'avait aucune intention d'utiliser le _rasengan_. Il voulait juste produire une quantité de chakra facilement repérable et identifiable.

" Vous vouliez me voir, ero-sennin ? dit une voix derrière lui, quelques instants plus tard.

Jiraya stoppa le flux de chakra et se tourna vers Naruto.

" Comme quoi certaines choses ne changeront jamais, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Cette combinaison était la meilleure façon de te faire sortir de ton trou. Enfin, oui, je te cherchais. Tu as faim ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, mais prit le bol de ramens encore chaud, s'appuya contre le piquet, et se mit à manger, mais beaucoup plus calmement qu'il ne l'aurait fait trois ans auparavant.

" Je vois que tu aimes toujours ça, fit Jiraya.

" Laissez-moi deviner, dit Naruto. La Vieille a enfin pris sa décision sur les résultats de l'examen.

" En effet.

" Et si elle vous a envoyé me chercher, c'est que j'ai réussi. Sinon, elle ne voudrait pas me voir.

" Qu'est ce qui te fais dire qu'elle veut te voir pour t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle ? demanda Jiraya avec un petit sourire.

" Ne me prenez pas pour un attardé, répondit Naruto, tout en continuant à manger. Si j'avais échoué, elle ne prendrait pas la peine de me convoquer.

" "Sauf peut être pour te réprimander à propos de ton comportement durant la finale.

Naruto lança son bol vide à Jiraya.

" Merci pour le repas, fit-il d'un air dégagé.

" De rien, mais maintenant nous ferions mieux d'y aller, répondit Jiraya. N'oublie pas Tsunade veut te voir.

" Alors ne la faisons pas attendre, fit Naruto en se mettant à marcher. Après tout à votre âge chaque minute compte.

" Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire, espèce de petit insolent ? s'exclama Jiraya, rouge de colère.

" Et en plus, il devient sourd. Bon, vous venez ?

Jiraya serra les poings, se retenant à grand peine d'assommer son abruti d'ancien élève.

" Ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer, ne pas le tuer ! fit-il à voix basse.

Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. Après tout, cette "discussion" avait eu un aspect positif. Elle avait prouvé que Naruto avait toujours le sens de l'humour, même s'il n'était pas du tout au goût du sennin !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Naruto et Jiraya arrivèrent devant les portes du bureau de Tsunade.

" Dépêchez-vous, elle vous attend ! leur dit Shizune en leur ouvrant la porte.

" C'est pas trop tôt ! fit Tsunade.

Naruto parcourut la pièce du regard.

" Ne crois pas que tu sois le seul que j'ai convoqué, lui dit la Godaïme. J'ai juste jugé préférable de faire patienter les autres dans une pièce adjacente.

Elle adressa un petit signe de tête à Anko qui alla ouvrir une autre porte.

" Vous pouvez entrer, fit-elle.

Plusieurs genin entrèrent, accompagnés de leurs senseïs. Naruto les identifia tous les un après les autres. Il y avait Chôji et Asuma, Tenten et Gaï, Hinata et Kurenaï, Otogi et son maître, deux autres genins et leurs senseïs et enfin Honda et Kakashi. Naruto vit Honda se figer brièvement en l'apercevant. L'espace d'un instant, il lut la peur et la répulsion dans son regard. Mais Honda prit une profonde inspiration et continua d'avancer. Tous les genins se mirent en ligne devant le bureau de Tsunade pendant que leurs senseïs allaient se placer contre le mur derrière l'Hokage.

" Bien, puisque tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer, dit Tsunade. Je suppose que vous vous doutez déjà de la raison pour laquelle je vous ai convoqué. Mais avant d'en venir au fait, il y a un détail que j'aimerai préciser. Avant, un chuunin était principalement choisi par rapport à sa capacité de diriger une équipe. D'autres critères étaient tenus en compte, bien évidement, mais ils avaient moins d'importance. Récemment, nous avons décidé d'égaliser ces critères de sélection. Après tout, si nous avons besoins de têtes pensantes, nous avons aussi besoin de muscles. Il existe donc 5 sections de chuunins. La section _Taïjutsu_ regroupe les ninjas plus à l'aise dans le corps à corps. La section _Ninjutsu_ englobe ceux dont le poing fort réside dans les jutsus permettant de se battre à distance ou même au corps à corps. La section _Genjutsu_ regroupe les chuunins dont le poing fort est la maîtrise des illusions. La section Chefs d'équipe porte bien son nom et peut accueillir des ninjas d'autres sections mais ayant des prédispositions pour le rôle de leader. Et enfin, il y a la section médicale qui je pense se passe d'explication. Bien, je crois que c'est plus clair pour vous maintenant. Nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses.

" Pas trop tôt, marmonna Naruto à voix basse.

" Bien, je tiens tout d'abord à vous féliciter, fit Tsunade. Vous tous ici présents, vous avez réussi votre examen et dès que vous sortirez d'ici, vous serez des chuunins. Je vais vous appeler un par un afin de vous remettre vos vestes de chuunins et pour vous classer dans vos différentes sections. Commençons. Chôji du clan Akimichi.

Le jeune homme s'avança. Tsunade fit signe à Asuma et celui-ci s'approcha de son élève avant de lui tendre la veste de chuunin. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres.

" Chôji, continua Tsunade. Tu as prouvé que tu étais capable de tenir le rang d'un chuunin durant cet examen, mais aussi durant d'autres missions avec l'équipe 10. Tu as reçu des avis plus que favorables de la part de ton senseï Asuma et aussi de tes partenaires chuunins. Je te félicite donc et t'informe que tu appartiens à la section _Taïjutsu_.

" Merci, Hokage-sama, fit Chôji.

Il prit la veste que lui tendait Asuma, s'inclina devant Tsunade puis regagna sa place, tout comme son senseï.

" Ensuite, Hinata du clan Hyuga, appela Tsunade.

La jeune fille s'avança.

" J'ai pu constater que tu avais fait de nombreux progrès depuis ton précédent passage à l'examen, commenta Tsunade. J'ai aussi remarqué chez toi des prédispositions pour la médecine. C'est un art que tu sembles connaître et c'est pour cela que je suis tombée d'accord avec Kurenaï et tes partenaires. Tu es désormais un chuunin, placée dans la section médicale. Je ferais en sorte que tu aies de bons senseïs dans ce domaine.

" M... Merci, Hokage-sama, balbutia la jeune Hyuga.

Kurenaï tendit à son élève sa veste de chuunin.

Les noms défilèrent. Otogi fut classé dans la section _Ninjutsu_, Tenten également ( même si elle avait été dure à placer ) ainsi que Honda et l'un des deux autres nouveaux chuunins. Le deuxième fut envoyé en section _Taïjutsu_.

" Enfin, Naruto Usumaki, appela Tsunade.

Naruto s'avança.

" Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que tu nous a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre ! fit l'Hokage. Tu possèdes largement le niveau qu'un chuunin doit avoir. Et tu as de nombreuses capacités qui nous ont poussés à débattre sur la section à laquelle nous allions t'assigner. Mais finalement, nous avons décidé de t'affilier à la section _Ninjutsu_.

" Si ça vous amuse, fit Naruto à voix basse.

Jiraya s'avança et lui remit sa veste de chuunin. Naruto regagna sa place. Les autres nouveaux chuunins avaient déjà tous enfilés leurs vestes.

" Avant de vous laisser partir, je voudrais ajouter une chose, fit Tsunade. Dans peu de temps, nous risquons de connaître un nouveau conflit et la sécurité de Konoha sera en danger. Vos senseïs vous informeront de la situation. Maintenant que vous êtes des chuunins, vous devez être conscients que vous avez de plus grandes responsabilités. Mais vous êtes prêts à les assumer, sinon vous ne seriez pas là. Chacun d'entre vous incarne un espoir pour Konoha. Vous êtes la nouvelle génération et je compte sur vous.

Elle se tut et fixa tous les nouveaux chuunins.

" Vous pouvez partir, conclut-elle.

Tous les ninjas s'inclinèrent puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

" Naruto, reste-ci, fit Tsunade. Ce n'est pas encore fini pour toi.

Celui-ci soupira d'exaspération, mais obéit.

" Kakashi, en sortant, fais rentrer ceux qui attendent dehors, demanda Tsunade au jounin qui s'était volontairement attardé.

" Bien, fit-il, un peu déçu.

Il sortit, laissant Naruto seul avec Tsunade et Jiraya. Une fois la porte refermée, Naruto entendit néanmoins plusieurs voix.

" Félicitations, vieux ! dit la voix de Shikamaru. Alors, ça y est, tu es chuunin comme nous maintenant.

" Oui, on est au même niveau désormais, répondit celle de Chôji.

" Ce soir, je vous emmène tous au resto pour fêter ça, annonça Asuma.

" Youpiiiiii ! s'écria Chôji.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls à parler. Naruto entendit la voix surexcitée de Tenten.

" T'as vu ça, Neji ! Moi aussi je suis une chuunin maintenant !

" Bravo, répondit Neji, sincèrement, mais sur un ton moins excité.

Tout le contraire de Lee et de Gaï.

" T'es la meilleure, Tenten !

Puis la voix de Kakashi.

" Vous pouvez entrer, fit-il. Hokage-sama vous attend.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, laissant passer Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee et Sakura. Leurs regards se posèrent immédiatement sur Naruto, adossé au mur en face du bureau. Il n'avait pas encore mis sa veste qu'il tenait pliée sous son bras.

" Félicitations, Naruto, lui dit Sakura en souriant.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un bref hochement de tête comme signe de remerciements. Lee s'apprêtait à faire une remarque sur le manque de satisfaction apparente de Naruto quand Tsunade intervint.

" Les félicitations seront pour plus tard. J'ai à vous parler.

Les chuunins se mirent en rang et firent face à l'Hokage.

" De quoi s'agit-il, Hokage-sama ? demanda Shikamaru.

" On nous a signalé qu'un groupe de déserteurs du village caché de Kiri no Kuni avaient établi un campement prêt d'ici, annonça Tsunade. A 5 kilomètres à l'ouest, pour être plus précise. Ils ont avec eux trois otages.

" Et vous voulez qu'on élimine les déserteurs et qu'on libère les otages, comprit Sasuke.

" Si vous vous en sentez capables, oui.

" C'est pour ça que nous sommes 6, fit Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils. Mais n'aurait-il pas été préférable d'envoyer des jounins, voir des Anbus, pour ce genre de mission ?

" C'est vrai qu'en général, c'est mieux, répondit Tsunade. Mais vous êtes pour ainsi dire l'élite des chuunins et j'ai une totale confiance en vos capacités. Et puis, ces déserteurs sont également des chuunins. A part un ou deux maximums qui sont, eux, des jounins.

" Galère, soupira le jeune Nara. Ca va être ardu.

" C'est pour cela que je t'ai choisi pour diriger cette mission, Shikamaru, dit Tsunade en souriant.

" Votre confiance m'honore, mais je suis pas très rassuré. Combien aurons-nous d'adversaires ?

" D'après mes sources, ils seraient une dizaine, répondit Tsunade.

" Ils sont trop nombreux ! s'exclama Sakura.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, fit Lee. Nous tous réunis, rien ne nous résiste !

Cette réplique tira un petit sourire confiant à Neji et Sasuke.

" Bonne mentalité, approuva Tsunade. Maintenant partez et ramenez-moi de bonnes nouvelles. Et surtout, revenez-moi vivants.

" Bien, Hokage-sama, firent d'une seule voix Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru et Sakura.

" Minute.

Les chuunins, Tsunade et Jiraya se tournèrent vers Naruto.

" Un problème ? demanda la Godaïme.

" Oui, répondit Naruto. Vous avez parlé d'otages ?

" Oui c'est exact. Oh, oui, j'allais oublier de vous en parler ! Merci de me l'avoir rappelé. Les déserteurs ont trois otages. Le fils d'un riche négociant de Kiri et les deux filles d'un seigneur du même village. Voici les photos.

Elle leur fit passer les clichés. Les photos parvinrent jusqu'à Naruto. Celui-ci les regarda et se raidit.

" Ce sera sans moi, dit-il à la stupeur générale.

" Pardon ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Lee et Sakura.

" Vous avez bien entendu, dit Naruto en posant les photos sur le bureau de Tsunade. Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie.

" On ne peut pas refuser les missions que nous donne Hokage-sama ! fit Lee.

" Faîtes ce que vous voulez, répondit Naruto. Mais ce sera sans moi.

Tsunade lança un regard interrogatif à Jiraya. Celui-ci eut une expression perplexe, puis se pencha pour prendre les photos.

" Mais Naruto ! fit Sakura. Ton aide nous serait très précieuse !

" Laisse-le partir, intervint Sasuke. Pour mener cette mission, nous avons besoin de ninjas d'un certain niveau. Un lâche ne nous serait d'aucune utilité.

Naruto s'immobilisa à moins d'un mètre de la porte.

" Aïe ! se dit Shikamaru. Galère en vue ! Ca va mal tourner, cette affaire !

" Qui est ce que tu traites de lâche ? demanda Naruto sans se retourner.

" A ton avis ? répondit Sasuke. Je n'en vois qu'un dans cette pièce qui refuse d'accomplir une mission.

Naruto se retourna et les deux anciens camarades échangèrent un regard noir.

" Ca suffit tous les deux, intervint Neji. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec de stupides chamailleries.

" J'ai mes raisons pour refuser cette mission, dit Naruto, les mâchoires serrées. Ca n'a rien à voir avec de la lâcheté.

" C'est l'aspect « mission de sauvetage » qui te dérange, n'est ce pas ? intervint Jiraya.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui. Le regard de Naruto s'assombrit encore.

" Gardez vos spéculations pour vous, dit-il en tournant à nouveau les talons.

" J'ai vu les photos, continua Jiraya. Tu as peur que ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ?

" Pourquoi poser des questions dont vous connaissez pertinemment la réponse ?

" Alors tu as bien peur, fit Sasuke.

Nouveau regard assassin de Naruto qui s'était retourné.

" Sortez, ordonna Tsunade, intervenant avant que ça ne dégénère. Partez accomplir la mission. Jiraya et moi nous occupons de ce… problème. Il vous rejoindra. Ou pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous devez y aller.

" Bien, Hokage-sama, firent les 5 chuunins en s'inclinant.

Puis ils sortirent.

" Tu ne te sens pas capable d'accomplir cette mission ? demanda Tsunade à Naruto.

" Ce n'est pas ça.

" Comme l'a dit Sasuke, cette mission te fait peur, n'est ce pas ? demanda Jiraya.

" Je n'ai pas peur, répondit Naruto. Il faut plus d'une dizaine de chuunins pour m'effrayer.

" Je ne parlais pas des déserteurs, précisa Jiraya. Mais plutôt des otages.

Silence. Tsunade lança un nouveau regard interrogatif à Jiraya mais celui-ci l'ignora.

" Tu es un ninja, Naruto, continua le sennin des crapauds. Qui plus est un chuunin, maintenant. Tu as des responsabilités que tu dois assumer. Maintenant, si tu les refuses, tu peux toujours rendre la veste que je t'ai remise au nom du village et partir. Mais fuir le problème n'est pas une solution, tu le sais ? Si tu n'es pas capable de surmonter tes craintes, alors tu passeras ta vie à fuir, comme un lâche.

Tsunade vit Naruto serrer les poings.

" Vous savez ce qui pourrait se passer si ce qui m'attend là bas…

Naruto ne termina pas sa phrase. Mais Jiraya avait compris.

" Oui, je sais, répondit-il. Et je sais aussi que c'est cela qui te tracasse le plus. Tes camarades sont partis pour empêcher qu'une telle chose n'arrive. Mais avec toi, ils seraient sûrement plus efficaces. Après tout, il est plus facile de contrer un mal que l'on a déjà connu.

" La dernière fois, je n'ai rien pu faire, dit Naruto.

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante et très basse.

" Mais cette fois, tu as l'occasion d'agir, continua Jiraya. Alors que décides-tu ? Tu y vas ou tu rends ta veste ?

Naruto resta un moment immobile. Tsunade le vit porter la main à son cou et affleurer le collier qu'il portait. Puis il baissa les yeux sur la veste qu'il tenait dans sa main.

" Alors, ta décision ? demanda Tsunade.

En guise de réponse, Naruto déplia sa veste de chuunin d'un geste sec et l'enfila, ébouriffant encore plus au passage ses cheveux blonds.

" A plus tard, dit-il.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Jiraya et Tsunade s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour le voir partir.

" Et bien, fit la Godaïme. J'ai presque cru qu'il allait tout envoyer balader. Mais qu'est ce qu'il a, à la fin ?

" J'ai été obligé de toucher les points sensibles pour lui rappeler son devoir, dit Jiraya sans répondre à la question. Et j'en ai un peu honte.

" Toi, quelque chose te tracasse, remarqua Tsunade.

" C'est vrai. Je l'ai poussé à y aller parce que je crois vraiment qu'il leur sera très utile. Mais au fond, j'appréhende un peu ce qu'il pourrait résulter de cette mission.

" Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Tsunade en fronçant les sourcils.

" Si jamais ce qu'il voit là-bas lui rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans et demi…

Jiraya secoua la tête lentement.

" Si c'est le cas, je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour les ninjas de Kiri. Car ce qui a failli arriver à Honda hier à la fin du combat n'est rien par rapport à ce qu'il arrivera à ceux qui auront eu le malheur de provoquer la colère de Naruto, acheva t-il.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voilà ! C tout pour aujourd'hui .

Lee : Super ! je pars en mission ! Enfin, de l'action !

Naruto : ...

J.U : Ben kes k'il y a , Naruto ?

Naruto : Pk je voulais pas y aller ? PK JE VOULAIS PAS TOUS LEUR FOUTRE LA HONTE EN DEVOILANT TOUS MES SUPERS JUTSUS !

J.U : ben tu y vas, finalement, alors arrête de râler !

Naruto : Mouais. Mais Sasuke me prend pour un trouillard maintenant ! j'aimerais au moins savoir pk je voulais pas y aller !

Shikamaru : Parce que tu sais pas pk ?

Naruto : Ben, non. L'auteur refuse de me faire lire le script avant chaque chap !

J.U : Si je le faisais, tu serais capables de le crier sur les toits ! Tu ne sais pas te tenir !

Sasuke ( avec un sourire satisfait ) : Cassé !

J.U : Naruto, range ce poing, ou j'appelle Sakura ou Temari ! Ou pire, je m'énerve pour de bon et je te montre qu'il faut pas me chercher !

Naruto : Et qu'est ce que tu me ferrais ?

J.U : je te rapelle que c'est moi l'auteur de cette fic. Et que dans une histoire, un accident est si vite arrivé...

Naruto : ... Sasuke ! Mon ami ! Dans mes bras !

Naruto saute dans les bras de Sasuke. Ce dernier l'assome, s'étant retenu de justesse d'utiliser le chidori.

Sasuke ( avant de partir ) : Baka.

J.U : je crois qu'il faudrait que Naruto se calme un peu, à la fin des chaps, parce que s'il continue à se faire frapper à chaque fois, il ne pourra plus tenir son rôle !

Vous avez aimé ? Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ! REVIEWS !


	12. La mission de sauvetage

Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Aujourd'hui c mercredi, le jour où je poste mon nouveau chap, comme tout le monde le c

Arminas : ben oui, il a quand même encore de l'hmour, même s'il ne le montre que rarement. Oui, moi aussi, je plains les ninjas de kiri, lol. Pour sasuke... ben tu verras en lisant . l'obectif de Naruto et de _Kyubi_ ? Ne va pas chercher trop loin, il est assez simple. C même la seule raison pour laquelle Naruto est à Konoha ! Et puis pour conclure, j'adore les reviews longues, alors ne te gênes pas ! lol

Koneko44 : Tu c très bien que je suis la reine du suspens, lol. Voici la suite

Sailor Ocean : Voici la suite . Tu sais, tu n'est pas la seule à poser une question que quelqu'un avait déjà posée avant, ne t'en fais pas !

Kaorulabelle : "fénial" , je ne connaissais pas ce mot, merci de me l'apprendre, lol! . Voici enfin la suite.

onarluca : Tu n'as pas du le dire assez fort, parce que de là où je suis, je n'ai rien entendu ! mdr. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de mettre la suite

mahiro : bah, qui c, t peut être maso !o! Mais je te rassure tout de suite, je ne suis pas mieux ! Peut être qu'au fond dans ma fic je me venge pour toutes les autres fics que g lu et qui avaient des fins sadiques ! L'objectif de Naruto ? Il est pas bien compliqué. Comme je l'ai dit à Arminas, c l'unique raison pour laquelle il est à Konoha. Je suis pas allée chercher très loin, pour ça. Pour Honda, je te rassure, on ne le verra presque plus ! Pour tout avouer, j'avais fini par complètement l'oublier ! Donc pas de Honda avant longtemps ! Tu as tout compris, le prochain chap marque le début du flasback ( le premier) qui durera 4 chaps. Pour répondre à ta dernière question, pour le moment, g écrit... 24 chap. Mais je suis loin d'avoir fini vu que j'en suis seulement o 2eme flash back ! Donc, je pense qu'à moins que je sois prise d'un manque cruel d'inspiration, ma fic comportera au minimum 40 chaps ! ta patience va enfin être récompensée avec ce chap . Kiss

zagan : dans l'ensemble, si g bien compris, tu as apprécié(e) ce chap et j'en suis ravie . Oui, je c, la discussion de Naruto avec son "démon préféré" peut surprendre un peu, mais bon, elle a une certaine importance pour la suite, si je pe dire, o niveau relationnel. je me suis beaucoup amusée en inventant le jutsu " attire-Naruto", ptdr ! Je cherchais un truc marrant, et je pense avoir trouvé juste Pour les sections, il me fallait un moyen pour faire passer tous les genins du groupe de base, donc, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être un bon moyen. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant .

cedric : Voici la suite tant demandée et attendue

In.Ifz : Contente que ma fic te plaise toujours, après 12 chaps . Non, tu n'est pas la seule à faire un flashback qui dure plusieurs chaps, je te rassure ! En fait, je fais un autre flashback un peu plus tard ( qui est complémentaire o 1er) et il sera peut être même plus long ! Ca dépendra de mon inspiration ( je suis en train de l'écrire, donc... ). Heureuse que mon nouveau Naruto te plaise, quand à _Kyubi_, "sympathique" n'est peut être pas le mot juste, mais bon... C à toi de voir ! Et puis, attention à ce que j'écris, je peux fort bien poser des pièges pour égarer le lecteur, en bonne sadique que je suis, niark niark niark ! Pas grave pour la chap 10. Mais attention. ON NOUBLIE PLUS ! lol . Pour les fins... j'espère pouvoir en faire une un jour qui ne finisse pas avec un naruto assomé ! j'en ai encore besoin, lol . Oui, tu as raison, j'aime les longues reviews ( même si c galère après pour répondre à tout ! ) donc je t'en remercie . Et puis, je suis ravie de t'avoir donné l'envie de continuer à écrire . Kiss

bspo-kat : La réponse ? Très bientôt, puisque mon premier flashback commence dans le prochain chap .

dragonwing4 : Autant pour moi ! Mais bon, il ne donnera pas toujours envi de se faire encastrer dans un mur, je te rassure.. Ben oui, il me fallait un moyen de faire passer les persos qui en tant normal, ne seraient peut être pas passé. Pour le _rasengan_, tu m'en apprends une bonne ! Donc, désolée, mais je n'ai pas trop cherchée autour du _rasengan_ ... Oui, je c, le flashback sera long, surtout qu'il y en a deux. Mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas tout expliquer en quatres chap grand max ! Ou alors, j'aurais du pour ainsi dire bacler une bonne partie de l'histoire ( bon, peut être que mes flashbacks ne plairont pas à tout le monde, mais bon, on vera bien à ce moment là ). Bah, sasuke et Naruto, c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! ptdr ! S'ils sont comme ça l'un envers l'autres, ça s'explique en grande partie par ce qui les as séparé ( c à dire entre autre le combat " à mort" qui les a opposé ), sans oublier le nouveau caractère de Naruto. Et puis bon, sasuke a fait des progrès en relations sociales ( et il en fera encore des énormes dans pas très longtemps), mais bon, sasuke ne sait pas vraiment se comporter autrement avec Naruto. sa fierté l'empêche de faire le premier pas. Franchement, ces ninjas et leur fierté ! Bon, l'un des deux va la ravaler l'espace d'un moment dans quelques chaps, mais ce sera court. ( là, je te fais un spoiler, même si je ne dévoile rien de capital ) Un ravin en plein milieu de Konoha ? En voilà une idée intéressante à laquelle je n'avais pas pensée ! ptdr! Oui, c sûr, pauvre Tsunade ! Etre Hokage avec des ninajs comme ça, ce n'est pas de tout repos !

Kyotsuki : Un(e) petit(e) nouveau/nouvelle, à ce je vois ? ( désolée, je ne sais jamais si je parle à une fille ou un garçon ! ). C'est simple, sauf empêchement, je poste un nouveau chap tous les mercredi . Kyubi... C une question... délicate. je ne peux pas vraiment y répondre sans dévoiler un "détail" très important de l'histoire qui n'est pas sencé être révélé avant plusieurs chaps! Donc, vraiment désolée, mais je ne peux pas répondre. Désolée, désolée !

Cassy-Chan : bah, je suis une grande sadique, tu devrais le savoir à force! je suis même THE sadique ! niark niark niark ! Vraiment flattée que tu aimes autant ! Pour sasuke, il ne va pas se priver de chercher Naruto ! Après tout, il a pas pu le faire pandant trois ans : il en a à rattraper ! lol. 4 chaps ? Et puis quoi encore ? A ce rytme là, vous devrez attendre des semaines avant d'avoir la suite, vu que j'orais épuiser ma reserve de chaps ! Alors, à toi de voir ! lol.

Tombadgerlock : Je te rassure tout de suite! Cette expression, je ne l'utilise que très rarement ! Et puis, c parce que Naruto se fou de sa tronche! ce n'est pas un surnom affectueux ! C pour le faire râler.

Black 27 : Contente que ça te plaise . je poste un chap tous les mercredi, donc je pense que ce n'est pas trop long, non ?

luluflo4 : Merci, merci . Les dernières phrases t'intriguent ? Ah bon... Pourtant, elles ne comportent pas de grands mystères. Jiraya dit juste que Naruto va exploser les futurs ex-ninjas de Kiri no Kuni, lol.

Ten-shi : Pas grave, tu c ce qu'on dit : mieux vo tard que jamais . Waou. je rougis sous tant de compliments ! ( J.U charche un trou de souris et s'y planque ). Et une fan de plus pour dark naruto, lol. mais bon, ce n'est pas dis qu'il reste toujours comme ça. Autre proverbe : chassez le naturel, il revient o galop . Pour une partie des réponses que tout le monde attends, mon flashback ( le 1er) commence dans le prochain chap .

Kabutokun : Oui, il n'était pas vraiment fait pour être passionnant, je le reconnais. Mais comme tu l'as dit, il était nécessaire pour la suite. ce qu'il s'est passé ? début de la réponse dans le prochain chap. Il y a plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles Naruto n'est pas aussi froid avec Hinata. Une des plus importantes apparaitra dans les prochains chaps . Euh... Pour les passages torrides, désolée, mais tu t planté d'auteur ! Je ne suis pas douée pour décrire des scènes d'amour passionnées et torrides, désolée !

jynrionuchiwa : Merci pour les compliments, . En mettre plus ? mes chaps font déjà plus de 10 pages, et ils ont tendances à s'épaissir à chaque chap ! je peux vraiment pas faire plus ! lol

KittyQuat : Qui a dit que Naruto connait les trois otages ? pas moi, en tout cas ! ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il a eu cette réaction en voyant les photos. mais l'explication viendra bientôt . Une partie de ta supposition est correcte. Je ne te dirais pas laquelle, par contre, désolée ( niark niark! ) Pour les zones d'ombres... je pense qu'il n'y en auras vraiment plus qu'à la fin, lol.

Voilà . Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 12 : Mission de sauvetage

Dès qu'ils furent sortis du bureau de Tsunade, Shikamaru, Lee, Sakura, Sasuke et Neji prirent la direction de la sortie du village. Une fois arrivé aux portes, Shikamaru fit signe à ses camarades de s'arrêter. Tous se réunirent autour de lui.

" Avant qu'on ne quitte le village, j'ai un ou deux points à préciser, annonça t-il. Il est encore trop tôt pour que j'élabore une stratégie d'attaque. Je m'en occuperais une fois sur place. Pour le moment, voilà ce qu'on va faire.Nous allons nous rendre le plus vite possible sur les lieux. Nous adopterons une position linéaire. Etant donné que je ne sais pas si Naruto va venir ou pas, je vais l'exclure de la formation. Devant, c'est toi, Sasuke. Ton _sharingan_ te permettra de remarquer le moindre détail suspect. Ensuite vient Lee. Tu réagis assez vite et tu pourras épauler Sasuke en cas de problème. Au milieu, le chef d'équipe, moi. De cette position, je peux donner des instructions à tout le monde. Derrière moi, Sakura. Même si tu sais te battre, ton point fort reste la médecine, aussi je préfère que tu restes en retrait. Nous aurons sûrement besoin de toi plus tard. Et enfin, Neji.

" Pour surveiller les arrières grâce à mon _byakugan_, je sais, termina Neji. Comme pour la mission qu'on avait accompli ensembles.

" Exact, approuva Shikamaru en adressant un furtif regard à Sasuke.

En effet, la dernière et surtout seule mission que Neji et Shikamaru avaient accomplie ensemble jusqu'à présent, avec également Kiba, Chôji et Naruto, était celle où ils avaient eut pour ordre de ramener Sasuke à Konoha alors qu'il était parti rejoindre Orochimaru.

" Ensuite, continua Shikamaru. Nous nous arrêterons à une certaine distance de nos ennemis. Nous évaluerons leurs capacités avant de lancer l'attaque. Une fois tous les renseignements disponibles rassemblés, j'établirai ma stratégie. C'est bon pour tout le monde ?

Les quatre autres chuunins acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

" Une dernière chose avant de partir, fit le jeune Nara. Vous êtes conscients que nous sommes en infériorité numérique. Nos ennemis sont une dizaine, dont quelques-uns sont vraisemblablement des jounins. Quant à nous, nous ne sommes que 5 chuunins…

" Six, rectifia une voix derrière lui.

Tous se retournèrent, surpris de ne pas l'avoir entendu ou senti arriver. Naruto se tenait devant eux, les bras croisés.

" Tu t'es finalement décidé à te joindre à nous ? fit Neji.

" Comme tu le vois, répondit Naruto.

" Si tu es là par obligation, ça ne sert à rien, dit Shikamaru. Nous avons besoin d'un ninja qui s'investit à fond dans ce qu'il fait.

" Ne t'en fait pas pour ça. J'ai fait taire mes réticences. Il n'y aura aucun problème.

" T'en es bien sûr ? demanda Sasuke. Je ne veux pas être obligé de venir te sauver en plein milieu de la mission.

" Ca fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de l'aide de qui que ce soit, répondit Naruto en lui lançant un regard de défi. Toi mieux que quiconque devrais le savoir, non ? Après tout, durant les dernières missions qu'on a effectuées ensemble, au temps où nous formions encore un semblant d'équipe, c'est moi qui avait été obligé de te sauver la mise, tu as oublié ?

Sasuke se raidit et il lança un regard noir à Naruto qui lui un petit sourire mi-moqueur mi-provocateur.

" Ca suffit ! intervint Shikamaru. Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Vous réglerez vos différents tout à l'heure. Revenons à la mission. Naruto, tu as entendu tout ce que je viens de dire ?

" Oui.

" Parfait. Bon, toi tu te positionnes entre Sakura et moi. La dernière fois, t'avoir derrière moi n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée. Dernière chose. Ce que je m'apprêtais à vous dire tout à l'heure, c'est que cette mission est dangereuse. Certains de nous serons peut être blessés. Mais en acceptant d'être sous mes ordres, vous mettez vos vies entre mes mains. Et pour cela, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous permettre de rentrer au village sains et saufs. C'est ma responsabilité en tant que leader de cette équipe.

Il regarda alternativement Neji et Naruto.

" La dernière fois, j'avais manqué à cette promesse. Mais je ne laisserai plus une telle chose se reproduire. Depuis, j'ai appris à tirer des leçons de mes erreurs.

" On te fait confiance, lui dit Neji.

Sasuke, Lee et Sakura approuvèrent d'un signe de tête ou d'un sourire, selon la personne.

" C'est très émouvant tout ça, mais je croyais qu'on était pressé, fit Naruto.

" Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura. Tu…

" Laisse, l'interrompit Shikamaru. Il a raison. Nous avons déjà perdu assez de temps. Allons-y !

Les six chuunins bondirent en même temps et quittèrent le village. Ils mirent rapidement en place la formation indiquée par Shikamaru. Sasuke activa son _sharingan_ et prit la tête de la file, et Neji activa son _byakugan_ et ferma la marche. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le village quand Naruto vint se placer au même niveau que Shikamaru.

" Beau discours que tu nous as fait, lui dit-il. Digne de celui que tu nous avais sorti pour cette mission là.

" J'étais sérieux, dit Shikamaru.

" Je sais.

Naruto regarda brièvement par-dessus son épaule, puis devant lui, comme pour vérifier que ni Sakura ni Lee ne les écoutait.

" La dernière fois, j'avais confiance en toi, dit-il. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis.

Shikamaru attendit la suite avec une légère appréhension.

" Mais ça, ça n'a pas changé, continua Naruto. J'ai toujours confiance en tes capacités.

" Merci, répondit le jeune Nara avec un petit sourire ironique. C'est un grand honneur pour moi !

Mais il se sentait néanmoins soulagé.

" Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes, riposta Naruto avec un léger sourire qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir. Par contre, je n'aurais pas à mettre ma vie entre tes mains. Cela fais longtemps que je sais réussir une...mission seul. Aussi, tu auras une vie en moins à assurer.

" Prétentieux, ne put s'empêcher de lacher Shikamaru.

" Et fier de l'être, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire. Autre chose que je voulais te dire. Ne te fie pas aux apparences. Peu importe ce qui va se passer, rappelle-toi que je suis de votre côté. Je serais là pour protéger vos arrières, même si vous ne me voyez pas. Même si tout porte à croire le contraire, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

" Que veux-tu… commença Shikamaru.

" On se retrouve là-bas, l'interrompit Naruto.

Puis il bondit sur le côté et disparut.

" Naruto ! l'appela Shikamaru.

Mais en vain.

" Où est parti Naruto ? demanda Sakura.

" Neji ? fit immédiatement Shikamaru.

Neji observa les alentours.

" Il a accéléré, répondit-il. Il est à environ une dizaine de mètres devant nous et un peu plus à l'est.

" Mais quel baka celui-là ! fit Sasuke. Pour ça, il n'a pas changé ! Il fonce toujours sans réfléchir !

" Impossible ! fit Neji.

" Quoi ? demandèrent en même temps Sakura et Shikamaru.

" Il a disparu, répondit Neji.

" Comment ça ? demanda Lee.

" Je ne le vois plus nulle part. Il a du franchir la distance maximale à laquelle je peux voir..

" Il a dit qu'il avait fait taire ses scrupules, dit Sakura. Aurait-il menti ? A t-il changé d'avis au dernier moment ?

Shikamaru réfléchissait. Maudit Naruto ! Il le forçait à modifier ses plans !

" Bon, fermez-la et avancez, ordonna t-il. C'est déjà assez gonflant de ne pas pouvoir se faire obéir par un partenaire sans que les autres se mettent à jacasser !

Tous se turent. Vingt minutes plus tard, Sasuke brisa le silence.

" Stop !

Il s'immobilisa et fut vite rejoint par ses camardes.

" Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Shikamaru.

" Des pièges, répondit à sa place Neji.

" A quelques mètres devant nous, ajouta Sasuke.

" Quelle sorte de piège ? demanda Lee.

" Trappes, explosifs, armes cachées, répondit Neji.

" Et sur le sol fils imbibés de chakra, ajouta Sasuke en regardant attentivement le sol. Sûrement un système d'alarme quelconque qui alertera l'ennemi si nous les touchons, ou pire, un jutsu meurtrier que je ne connais pas.

" Ils ont sorti le grand jeu, commenta Sakura.

" Mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous arrêtera, fit Lee, confiant.

" Neji, tu vois le campement ennemi ? demanda Shikamaru en se tournant vers le jeune Hyuga.

Celui-ci se concentra et projeta sa vision plus loin en avant. Elle traversa les arbres, parcourut une certaine distance puis…

" Oui, je le vois, répondit Neji. A une trentaine de mètre devant nous. Il est en parti dissimulé dans le bois mais il est assez prêt du lac pour permettre aux déserteurs de Kiri d'utiliser leurs jutsus de _Suiton_.

" Bon, on verra ça plus tard, fit Shikamaru. Occupons-nous déjà des pièges.

" Qu'est ce que tu proposes ? demanda Sakura.

" Détruisez tous les pièges que vous trouverez, ordonna le jeune Nara. Mais évitez les fils, puisque nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils nous réservent.

" C'est parti ! fit Lee.

Puis les cinq chuunins se mirent à avancer prudemment, détruisant au passage tous les parchemins explosifs qu'ils rencontraient, rendant inefficaces les trappes et les armes embusquées. Le tout, en évitant les fils de chakra que seuls Neji et Sasuke pouvaient voir.

" Fais attention, Sakura, dit Sasuke. Il y en a un à trois centimètres de ton pied gauche et un à deux centimètres de ton pied droit.

" Merci, Sasuke. Ca va comme ça ?

" Parfait.

De son côté, Neji aidait Lee. Shikamaru, lui, retenait tous les avertissements de ses amis et les utilisait pour avancer.

" Vous en voyez d'autres ? demanda t-il.

" Non, répondit Sasuke.

" Parfait. Trouvons un coin sûr et…

" Attention ! cria Neji. Il y en avait un autre dissimulée !

Mais l'avertissement venait trop tard. Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps d'arrêter son mouvement avant que son pied ne se pose sur le fil. Les cinq chuunins se raidirent. Ils devaient sûrement être repérés ! Ils sentirent une drôle de sensation sur leur nuque, puis quelques secondes plus tard un ninja apparut devant eux. Son bandeau frontal ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité. Le symbole de Kiri no Kuni barré. Un des déserteurs. Tous se préparèrent à se défendre mais étrangement le déserteur ne semblait pas vouloir les attaquer.

" Maudits animaux, l'entendirent-ils marmonner. Toujours à se prendre dans les fils. Bah ! Voyons le bon côté des choses. On aura du cerf grillé pour le repas.

Neji et Shikamaru échangèrent un regard surpris. Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait? Le ninja de Kiri s'approcha d'eux d'un pas tranquille et se baissa. Il se mit ensuite à faire des mouvements dans le vide. Les cinq chuunins étaient trop surpris pour réagir.

" Au lieu de rester plantés là comme des empotés, vous ne pourriez pas le mettre hors service ! grogna une voix venant de nulle part. Je ne tiendrais pas toute la journée !

Sasuke se secoua, s'approcha rapidement du ninja qui faisait toujours des mouvements dans le vide et lui donna un violent coup derrière la nuque. Une expression de surprise passa sur le visage du déserteur puis il s'effondra.

" Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ? fit Lee.

" Cette sensation étrange sur la nuque avant l'arrivée du ninja… commença à dire Shikamaru.

" Il est long à la détente, le grand chef ! fit la voix que tous purent cette fois reconnaître.

" Naruto ? fit Neji.

" Qui d'autre ?

Sakura et Shikamaru joignirent les mains en même temps.

" _Rupture_ !

Ils avaient compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Lee, Sasuke et Neji les imitèrent.

" _Rupture_ !

Quelques instants plus tard, Naruto apparut. Il était accroupi et appuyé au tronc d'arbre en face d'eux. Ses mains composaient toujours le dernier signe qu'il avait utilisé.

" Du _Genjutsu_, commenta Sakura. Et très réussi.

" Merci, répondit Naruto un peu sèchement. Encore un peu et vous étiez grillés !

Il laissa retomber ses mains et se releva. Il semblait légèrement essoufflé.

" Ca va ? demanda Shikamaru.

" J'ai connu mieux, répondit Naruto. Mais dans quelques minutes j'aurai récupéré. Le _Genjutsu_, c'est vraiment pas mon truc !

" Pourtant, l'illusion était parfaite, commenta Neji. Comme lors du combat contre Tenten.

Lee et Sasuke s'occupèrent de ligoter le déserteur de Kiri. Ils rejoignirent ensuite Neji, Sakura et Shikamaru qui s'étaient rapprochés de Naruto.

" J'arrive à produire des illusions réussies, expliqua celui-ci. Mais je ne peux pas les maintenir très longtemps. Elles me demandent trop de chakra. Bien plus qu'elles ne vous en coûtent.

" Finalement, c'est toujours ton point faible, même si tu les maîtrises beaucoup mieux qu'avant, commenta Sakura.

" Où étais-tu passé ? demanda Sasuke.

Pour une fois, il s'était retenu d'utiliser un ton mordant. Ses partenaires s'en aperçurent. Aussi Naruto répondit-il d'un ton posé.

" J'ai fais un peu de reconnaissance. Pour nous faire gagner du temps.

" Tu es allé jusqu'au camp ? demanda Lee.

" Oui.

" Alors au rapport, fit Shikamaru.

" Nos ennemis sont douze, annonça Naruto. Onze, si on enlève celui là. Il y en a trois qui montent la garde autour du camp. Un dans chaque direction. Il y a cinq tentes. Deux ninjas devant chacune sauf pour les deux dernières, un peu à l'écart des autres, où il n'y a personne.

" Il en manque deux, fit Shikamaru. Tu es sûr de leur nombre ?

" Absolument, répondit Naruto. Je n'en ai vu que dix, mais j'ai pu deviner leur nombre grâce à leurs affaires.

" Bien, dit Shikamaru. Mais ça ne résout pas notre problème. Il nous manque toujours deux ninjas. Neji…

Celui-ci avait anticipé sa demande. Il regardait en direction du camp.

" Ils sont dans la dernière tente, dit-il. Avec trois autres personnes. Sûrement les otages.

" Ils vont bien ? demanda Sakura.

" Je ne peux pas te dire d'ici, répondit Neji.

" Bon, on n'en sait assez pour établir notre plan d'action, dit Shikamaru. Voyons voir.

Il s'accroupit et dessina rapidement un schéma du campement.

" Nous sommes six, continua t-il. Je propose donc de faire deux équipes de deux.

Son regard passa sur chacun de ses partenaires tandis qu'il réfléchissait à la composition des équipes. Mettre Sasuke avec Naruto se révèlerait sûrement risqué, mais d'un autre côté, tous les deux ensembles, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Il hésita encore un moment, puis trancha. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Et puis au fond, la composition des équipes était évidente.

" Je n'ai même pas besoin de nous repartir. Hokage-sama y a à mon avis déjà réfléchi en nous envoyant tous les six. Alors, Neji, tu vas avec Lee. Vous avez l'habitude de travailler ensemble et vous faites tous deux partis de la section _Taïjutsu_. Vos styles de combat se complètent. Sakura, tu viens avec moi. Section médicale avec section Chef d'équipe. Et donc Sasuke, avec Naruto. Vous faites tous deux partis de la section _Ninjutsu_.

Les deux concernés restèrent plus ou moins impassible mais leurs partenaires devinèrent sans peine que cet arrangement était loin de les satisfaire.

" Je sais que vous pensé tous qu'il vaudrait mieux mélanger les sections, mais j'y ai bien réfléchi et c'est la meilleure solution. Alors je ne veux pas vous entendre râler ni vous voir tirer la tronche ! prévint Shikamaru en s'adressant à Naruto et Sasuke. Je sais que ça ne vous plait pas, mais c'est comme ça. Même si vous pouvez plus vous voir, je pense que vous êtes toujours capables de travailler en équipe. Après tout, vous l'avez déjà fait.

" Mouais, fit Naruto. Mais dis-moi, il faudrait qu'on se dépêche. Le ninja qui est là a sûrement prévenu qu'il allait voir ce qui avait déclenché l'alarme. Si ses collègues ne le voient pas revenir, ils vont rappliquer.

Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Shikamaru l'observa attentivement.

" Si tu penses à ce que je pense que tu penses… fit-il.

" Vous pouvez nous éclairer ? demanda Lee. Parce que nous, on ne comprend pas.

" Ca peut marcher, fit Neji.

Il avait comprit à quoi Shikamaru et Naruto pensaient.

" Alors allons-y, dit Naruto.

Un peu plus loin, dans le camp, un des déserteurs, un chuunin, regardait dans la direction où avait disparu son collègue chargé de monter la garde du côté ouest. Un des pièges avait dû être déclenché pour qu'il quitte son poste. Il avait dû aller voir. Mais il n'était pas encore de retour. Ce n'était pas normal. Le ninja se leva.

" Où tu vas ? lui demanda son collègue, un chuunin également.

" Voir où est passé Kakeï, répondit le premier ninja. Il n'est pas encore revenu.

" Pas la peine, lui dit l'autre. Regarde, il est là.

Il désigna du doigt le Kakeï en question qui sortait du bois et venait dans leur direction, un cerf mort sous le bras.

" Où étais-tu passé ? lui demanda le premier chuunin.

" Un des fils de chakra m'a signalé la présence de quelqu'un, répondit Kakeï. Je suis allé voir. Mais ce n'était qu'un cerf qui s'était pris dans les pièges. Je l'ai ramené pour qu'on puisse le rôtir ce soir.

" Bonne idée, fit le deuxième chuunin. Ca va nous changer du poisson. Vas le poser à côté de la tente à provision. On…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il regardait le cerf, qui avait bougé.

" Eh, il est pas mort, ton… Mais qu'est ce que… Tu n'es pas Kakeï !

Il avait senti que quelque chose clochait. La ruse ne marchait plus.

" Galère, soupira Kakeï. Bon, plan B.

Il lâcha le cerf qui bondit sur un des chuunins pendant que « Kakeï » se jetait sur l'autre. Les deux assaillants reprirent leur apparence initiale, laissant apparaître Sakura et Shikamaru. Les autres ninjas de l'eau réagirent et se précipitèrent vers eux, mais ils furent stoppés à différents endroits.

" _La tornade de Konoha_ !

Les trois ninjas de gardes furent violemment projetés en arrière par une « tornade » venue de nulle part. Puis Lee apparut devant eux. Les trois déserteurs se relevèrent mais Neji était déjà derrière eux. Le combat commença. C'était du trois contre deux, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger les deux chuunins de Konoha. La même chose se déroulait un peu plus loin. Les quatre déserteurs qui se précipitaient vers le combat qui opposait Sakura et Shikamaru aux deux autres ninjas de l'eau trouvèrent Sasuke sur leur chemin, les kunaïs à la main et le _sharingan _activé. Il brisa leur course et les déserteurs durent bondirent pour éviter le jet d'armes.

" J'avais bien dit que c'est moi qui aurais dû remplacer le ninja qu'on a assommé ! fit la voix de Naruto dans leur dos.

Il frappa l'un des déserteurs qui fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'occupait de deux déserteurs pendant que Sasuke prenait les deux autres.

" Il était hors de question que tu me portes comme un vulgaire sac à patates ! fit Sasuke en bondissant vers l'un de ses adversaires. Et je te rappelle que tu as refusé de jouer ce rôle, toi aussi. Sakura était la plus légère à porter alors…

Il esquiva le coup que voulait lui porter son adversaire.

" Peut être, mais regarde où ça nous a menés, répondit Naruto en esquivant lui aussi.

Il se retrouva dos à dos avec Sasuke. Pour un peu, à se disputer tout en combattant, ils se seraient cru plus de trois ans en arrière ! Un des ses adversaires s'était rapproché de l'étang et commençait à composer des signes. L'eau derrière lui se souleva et fonça vers les deux chuunins de Konoha. Naruto réagit au quart de tour et composa lui aussi des signes, puis il frappa le sol.

" _Doton, le mur de terre_ !

La terre se souleva devant lui et stoppa l'attaque. Au même moment, Sasuke avait lui aussi rassemblé son chakra.

" _Katon, le souffle du dragon_ !

Les deux ninjas de Kiri parèrent l'attaque avec un mur d'eau. Mais l'attaque de feu avait servi à dissimuler les shurikens qui parvinrent à traverser la protection et qui touchèrent leurs cibles, blessant légèrement les deux déserteurs.

" Pas mal, commenta Naruto.

" Moi au moins, j'ai fait mouche ! riposta Sasuke. Vu ce que tu fais, je peux aussi bien me débrouiller tout seul !

" Très bien, comme tu veux.

Naruto bondit puis disparut, laissant Sasuke aux prises avec les quatre ninjas de l'eau.

" Naruto ! Mais où il est encore passé, ce baka ! pesta le jeune Uchiwa.

Grâce à son _sharingan_, il parvenait à éviter plus ou moins facilement les attaques de ses adversaires. L'un d'eux, que Sasuke identifia comme un jounin, bondit en arrière et « atterrit » sur l'étang. Il composa des signes pendant que Sasuke était occupé à se battre avec les trois autres.

" _Suiton : le dragon aqueux à deux têtes_ !

L'eau du lac se souleva derrière lui et prit la forme d'un gigantesque dragon à deux têtes qui s'élança vers Sasuke qui lui tournait le dos. Celui-ci sentit venir l'attaque et eut le temps de composer des signes.

" _Katon : le souffle du dragon_ !

Il cracha à nouveau du feu qui intercepta l'eau que lui lançait le dragon. Mais le dragon d'eau avait deux têtes et l'attaque de Sasuke n'avait arrêté l'attaque que de l'une d'entre elles. La deuxième attaque lui arrivait dessus à toute vitesse et il n'aurait jamais le temps de composer de nouveaux signes. Sasuke ferma les yeux et rassembla son chakra pour encaisser le coup du mieux qu'il pouvait. Un peu plus loin, Sakura était en train de se servir de son jutsu le plus puissant pour se débarrasser de son ennemi.

" _Ninpô_ :_Les lianes des abysses_ !

La terre s'ouvrit entre elle et le déserteurs et de grosses lianes jaillirent la fissure, avant de s'enrouler autour des membres du ninja de l'eau. Sakura profita de l'immobilité de son adversaire pour le mettre définitivement hors jeu grâce à l'immense force qu'elle avait acquis en travaillant avec Tsunade. Une fois cela fait, elle se tourna vers le lieu où se trouvait Sasuke pour voir où il en était et vit avec horreur dans quelle situation périlleuse il se trouvait.

" Sasuke ! cria t-elle.

Mais alors que les trombes d'eau allaient percuter Sasuke, quelque chose se mit devant lui, le protégeant de l'attaque.

" _Invocation_ !

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui l'avait protégé et fut surpris de voir une grenouille d'au moins deux mètres de haut. Et entre la grenouille et lui se tenait Naruto, les bras croisés et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

" Ben alors, je croyais que tu pouvais te débrouiller tout seul ? fit-il sur un ton moqueur.

" C'est le cas, grommela Sasuke.

" Alors tu avais envi de prendre une douche ?

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais il s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il venait de remarquer un détail concernant son ancien partenaire. Un détail dans ses yeux. Et dans son ton.

" Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer et plus question de me retenir, fit Naruto. Je m'occupe de ce reptile marin. Je te laisse les trois autres. Je viens t'aider dès que j'ai fini. Ca ne devrait pas être long.

La grenouille disparut, les laissant sans protection devant le dragon à deux têtes. Naruto bondit pendant que Sasuke l'observait attentivement. Avait-il mal vu et entendu ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexions. Il était en mission et ses adversaires passaient à l'attaque. Il n'en avait plus que deux. Le troisième s'était jeté sur Sakura et Shikamaru. Naruto, lui, faisait face au jounin et à son dragon. Celui-ci lança une nouvelle double attaque. Naruto en esquiva une mais pas l'autre. Le second jet d'eau l'écrasa au sol.

" Naruto ! cria Lee, un peu plus loin.

Cet instant d'inattention failli lui coûter cher. Heureusement que Neji était là. Il détourna l'attaque qui aurait pu être fatale à Lee.

" Concentre-toi sur ce que tu fais ! gronda Neji.

" Mais, Naruto…

" Ne t'en fait pas pour lui. Ce n'est pas un dragon d'eau à deux têtes qui va l'avoir.

Sasuke, tout en se battant, s'était retourné au moment où le jet d'eau avait atteint Naruto. Il fut à peine surpris de voir le corps de Naruto se liquéfier et se mêler à l'attaque aquatique.

" Un clone aqueux ! fit le jounin de Kiri, surpris. Mais où est le vrai ?

Il fouilla les environs du regard. Naruto jaillit alors de l'eau, juste derrière lui, kunaïs en main. Le jounin réagit vite et composa un signe, faisant à nouveau passer le dragon à l'attaque.

" Ca devient lassant, fit Naruto avec un petit sourire.

Alors que les deux attaques lui arrivaient dessus, un épais mur d'eau les arrêta.

" _Suiton, le mur d'eau_ !

" Comment ! fit le jounin. Tu n'as composé aucun signe !

C'est ce qu'on appelle de la vitesse, mon vieux. Bon, assez joué, à mon tour maintenant.

Il se concentra, composa à toute vitesse des signes et la surface du lac se mit à vibrer. Puis l'eau se souleva, formant une immense tornade.

" _Suiton_ : _L'ouragan aqueux _!

Deux autres tornades apparurent et les trois colonnes d'eau encerclèrent le dragon. Quelques mètres plus loin, Shikamaru et Sakura s'étaient rapprochés du lac, repoussés par deux déserteurs. Shikamaru leva la tête en attendant Naruto annoncer son attaque.

" Tous aux abris ! cria t-il en voyant les trois tornades foncer vers le dragon.

Quelques secondes plus tard, l'impact eut lieu. Le dragon d'eau fut broyé par les trois tornades et des trombes d'eau se répandirent aux alentours, mais n'atteignant heureusement pas les tentes. Les chuunins de Konoha ainsi que leurs adversaires durent se protéger et lutter pour éviter d'être emportés. Dès que l'eau se fut retirée, le combat reprit. Lee et Neji n'avaient plus qu'un adversaire, ainsi que Sakura et Shikamaru. Sasuke parvint enfin à se débarrasser de l'un de ses ennemis et s'attaqua au dernier. De son côté, Naruto faisait face au jounin, que le choc avait énormément secoué.

" Comment un gamin de Konoha peut-il connaître un des plus puissants jutsus _Suiton_ de Kiri ? demanda le jounin.

" Je suis un garçon plein de surprise, répondit Naruto en souriant. Bien, mettons fin à ce combat.

Il bondit et atterrit sur la terre ferme. Le jounin composa des signes.

" _Suiton : les poignards d'ea…_

_" Raïton : attaque foudroyante ! _

Naruto avait composé ses signes plus vite et avait lancé son attaque avant lui. En un instant, le ciel se remplit des nuages noirs et plusieurs éclairs en jaillirent, frappant la surface du lac.

" Sautez ! cria Naruto en faisant ce qu'il demandait aux autres.

Ses partenaires ne posèrent pas de question et bondirent au moment même ou les éclairs entraient en contact avec l'eau. L'électricité se propagea à toute vitesse dans le lac, mais aussi sur les berges trempées. Les ninjas de Kiri n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de bondir. L'attaque de Naruto les électrocuta. Les chuunins de Konoha retombèrent sur le sol, une fois tout danger écarté. Les nuages disparurent peu à peu, laissant réapparaître le soleil et le ciel d'un bleu étincelant. Naruto rejoignit les autres.

" Et ben, fit Lee, impressionné, en regardant leurs adversaires au sol. Il faut qu'on se rappelle de surtout pas t'énerver !

" Ben, quoi ? Au moins, on a fini, dit Naruto en souriant.

Sakura fixa attentivement Naruto. Puis son regard croisa celui de Sasuke. Comme lui précédemment, elle avait remarqué un changement chez Naruto. Ses yeux pétillaient à nouveaux de malice, comme avant, ou presque. Et sa voix avait retrouvé sa tonalité joyeuse. Apparemment, se battre l'avait amusé.

" Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai une pustule sur le visage ?

Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui. Shikamaru, Lee et Neji avaient aussi remarqué le changement.

" Non, rien, fit Sakura. C'est juste bon de te retrouver comme avant.

" Comment ça ? fit Naruto, d'un ton déjà plus dur.

" On verra ça plus tard, les interrompit Shikamaru. La mission n'est pas terminée. Il nous reste toujours deux ennemis à abattre et les otages à libérer !

D'un seul mouvement, les six chuunins bondirent vers les deux dernières tentes. Neji se concentra.

" _Byakugan_ !

Il observa attentivement à l'intérieur des tentes.

" Shikamaru, il y a un problème, dit-il. Je vois trois corps immobiles sur le sol et les deux ninjas restants sont penchés au-dessus. Ils ont des armes dans les mains !

" Arrêtez-les ! cria Shikamaru.

La tente vola fut déchirée à coups de kunaïs et les deux ninjas de l'eau restants bondirent dans la forêt. Shikamaru allait donner l'ordre de les poursuivre quand un cri venant de Sakura l'arrêta.

" Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama t-elle.

Les trois otages gisaient sur le sol, baignant dans leur propre sang. Le fils du négociant avait été poignardé dans l'estomac et les deux filles du seigneur présentaient de nombreuses blessures assez graves.

" Sakura ! Vite ! Soigne-les ! s'écria Shikamaru.

La jeune fille réagit et se précipita auprès des blessés. Elle se concentra et commença ses jutsus de soins.

" Allez me chercher des renforts ! cria t-elle. Je ne pourrais pas les sauver tous les trois seuls ! J'ai utilisé trop de chakra dans le combat !

" Lee, fonce au village et ramène-nous au plus vite des médecins ! ordonna Shikamaru.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Pour aller plus vite, il ôta rapidement les poids qu'il portait autour des chevilles, puis partit, rapide comme l'éclair.

" Quand à vous... commença Shikamaru en se tournant vers les trois autres chuunins.

Mais il s'arrêta.

" Naruto ? fit-il. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Neji et Sasuke se tournèrent vers Naruto et comprirent ce qui avait attirait l'attention de leur leader. Naruto se tenait immobile les yeux grands ouverts comme d'effroi et son corps était parcouru de tremblements. La question de Shikamaru n'avait pas réussi à l'atteindre. Il avait le regard posé sur les trois corps, mais surtout sur celui de l'une des filles, aux longs cheveux noirs. Dans son esprit, un autre visage se superposa au sien. Celui d'une autre jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène et au corps maculé de sang. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante le frapper en plein cœur tandis que cette vision gagnait en précision. De la douleur, mais aussi de la colère. Non, de la fureur. Son expression changea radicalement et ses partenaires se figèrent, autant de stupeur que de frayeur. Le Naruto qu'ils avaient sous les yeux n'avait plus rien à voir avec le jeune blond aux yeux rieurs qu'ils avaient retrouvé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ni même avec celui qui tremblait quelques secondes plus tôt. Son visage était à présent défiguré par la colère. Non, pire que ça. Par de la rage à l'état pur.

" Je m'occupe des deux fuyards, grogna t-il d'une voix à peine reconnaissable.

Puis il bondit et disparût dans les bois. Les trois chuunins restèrent un moment sans bouger.

" Suivons-le, dit finalement Shikamaru à Neji et Sasuke. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire dans cet état ! Sakura, on peut te laisser seule ?

" Lee ne va pas tarder à revenir avec les secours, répondit Sakura sans lever la tête, toute à son jutsu de guérison. Partez !

" Bon, allons-y avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'avance ! fit Shikamaru.

Les trois chuunins bondirent à la suite de Naruto.

Plus loin devant eux, les deux ninjas de Kiri, un jounin et un chuunin, fuyaient en direction du nord.

" Etre obligé de fuir devant des adolescents, quelle honte ! s'exclama le chuunin. On aurait du rester et se battre !

" Tu as vu comment les autres ont fini ! répondit le jounin. Il était plus prudent de prendre nos distance. En plus, nous ne sommes plus ralentis par les otages. Ils ne nous rattraperons pas avant qu'on passe une frontière ou qu'on trouve un endroit sûr ou se cacher en attendant que leurs recherches cessent.

" Il n'y a aucun endroit sûr pour vous sur cette terre, fit une voix menaçante quelque part devant eux.

Les deux déserteurs s'immobilisèrent. Naruto venait d'apparaître à quelques mètres des deux ninjas de l'eau. Il avait la tête inclinée en avant, ce qui dissimulait son visage à ses adversaires.

" Tu es l'un des ninja de Konoha qui ont attaqué notre campement ! fit le jounin en le reconnaissant et en sortant des kunaïs. Comment as-tu pu nous rattraper ? Qui es-tu ?

" Votre pire cauchemar, répondit Naruto en relevant la tête.

Les deux ninjas de l'eau eurent un sursaut de frayeur. Le visage de Naruto... il n'avait rien d'humain avec ses yeux rouges, ses marques qui ressortaient et ses crocs qui pointaient !

" Un démon... souffla le chuunin.

" Tout juste, ricana Naruto. Et la dernière chose que vous verrez avant de mourir.

Puis il bondit.

Neji, Sasuke et Shikamaru avançaient le plus rapidement possible, guidés par les indications que le jeune Hyuga leur fournissait grâce à son _byakugan_. Autour d'eux, tout était silencieux. Mais la paix qui régnait fut rapidement brisée par un bruit qui glaça presque le sang des trois chuunins. Des détonations puis des cris. Ou plutôt des hurlements de douleur. Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard inquiet.

" Neji, qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda Sasuke.

Neji fouilla les environs.

" Je crois que j'ai trouvé Naruto, répondit-il finalement. Il est à une vingtaine de mètres un peu plus à l'ouest. Et il n'est pas seul. Il... Oh mon dieu !

" Quoi ? fit Shikamaru, inquiet.

" On arrive trop tard, répondit Neji.

" Comment ça ? demanda Sasuke.

" Tu vas voir par toi même.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois chuunins arrivèrent dans l'espace un peu dégagé où Naruto avait rattrapé les deux déserteurs. Et ce qu'ils virent les figea sur place. Naruto leur tournait le dos, quelques mètres plus loin. Il était couvert de sang. Les troncs d'arbres alentours et le sol également. Par endroit, il y avait des traces de brûlures encore fumantes. Quand aux deux déserteurs... Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait... Ils gisaient entre les trois chuunins de Konoha et Naruto. Le sang qui maculait les environs était le leur. Le chuunin était sur le ventre et une mare de sang l'entourait. Il avait le dos déchiqueté et certaines parties de son corps fumaient, comme le sol. Le jounin lui était étendu sur le dos. Il avait un bras arraché qui reposait à quelques mètres de lui, son torse était ouvert et ensanglanté, laissant presque apparaître les organes. Sur le visages des deux déserteurs se lisait la peur, la terreur même. Shikamaru, Neji et Sasuke restèrent pétrifier devant ce spectacle et fixaient Naruto d'un air presque apeuré.

" N... Naruto, fit finalement Shikamaru. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

" Ce qui était nécessaire, répondit le jeune homme.

Puis il se retourna vers eux. Ses trois camarades purent voir la colère sur son visage taché de sang. Même s'il elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fureur qui l'avait envahi plus tôt. Mais l'espace d'un instant, il leur sembla voir autre chose dans son regard. De la tristesse, voir de la souffrance.

" Dîtes à la vieille que la mission est accomplie, dit-il d'une voix contenue.

Puis il bondit et disparut dans la forêt, laissant ses camarades derrière lui, dans un silence de plomb.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Shikamaru était dans le bureau de Tsunade à faire son rapport. Jiraya était également présent. Shikamaru raconta en détail la mission, du début à la fin, sans négliger le moindre détail. Quand il parla de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Naruto et les deux déserteurs, il vit clairement une ombre passer sur le visage de Jiraya.

" Après qu'il soit parti, Neji a fouillé les environs grâce à son _byakugan_, mais Naruto devait déjà être hors de sa portée, annonça Shikamaru. Nous sommes alors retournés auprès de Sakura. Lee était déjà revenu avec deux ninjas médicaux dont Shizune et ils s'occupaient des blessés. Dès que ceux-ci ont été en état d'être transporté, nous les avons ramenés au village où ils ont reçu des soins complémentaires. D'après ce que je sais, leurs blessures sont graves, mais ils s'en sortiront.

" Vous êtes intervenus à temps, commenta Tsunade. Beau travail, Shikamaru.

" Merci, Hokage-sama, fit celui-ci.

Mais il était évident que quelque chose le tracassait.

" Hokage-sama ?

" Oui, Shikamaru ?

" Je suis inquiet. Pour Naruto.

Tsunade soupira.

" Tu n'es pas le seul, répondit-elle.

" Je n'aurais pas dû le convaincre d'y aller, dit Jiraya en se tournant vers la fenêtre. C'était trop risqué.

" Jiraya, vas-tu enfin te décider à m'expliquer qu'est ce qui ne vas pas avec Naruto ? s'emporta Tsunade. Tu le sais très bien. Tu sais très bien pourquoi il est comme ça. Pourquoi il a changé. Tu m'as dit que tu savais, mais tu ne m'a jamais raconté.

" C'est exact.

" Je crois que le moment est venu, non ? dit Tsunade.

Shikamaru suivait attentivement la conversation, son regard passant alternativement de Tsunade à Jiraya.

" Oui, je crois que le moment est venu de raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, approuva finalement le sennin des crapauds, après un court silence. Mais cette histoire est assez pénible. Je ne veux pas avoir à la raconter plusieurs fois.

Tsunade comprit ce que son ancien camarade voulait dire.

" Genma ! appela t-elle.

Aussitôt, celui-ci apparut devant elle.

" Hokage-sama ?

" Vas me chercher Kakashi. Et Iruka, ajouta Tsunade après une seconde de réflexion.

" Tout de suite, fit le jounin.

Puis il disparut.

Cinq minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte.

" Entrez ! fit Tsunade.

Kakashi et Iruka pénétrèrent dans le bureau.

" Vous vouliez nous voir, Hokage-sama ? demanda Iruka.

" En effet. Entrez et asseyez-vous. C'est au sujet de Naruto. Shikamaru, tu peux disposer.

" J'aimerai avoir la permission de rester, Hokage-sama, dit celui-ci. Naruto était, pardon, est un de mes meilleurs amis et j'aimerai savoir pourquoi il est comme ça, afin de savoir comment l'aider.

Tsunade réfléchit un instant, puis croisa le regard de Jiraya, puis de Kakashi et d'Iruka.

" Bien, alors prends place également, dit-elle finalement. Izumo !

Un des deux chuunins assigné à son service apparut devant elle.

" Hokage-sama ?

" Veuilles à ce que l'on ne nous dérange qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, ordonna la Godaïme.

" Bien, Hokage-sama.

Puis il disparut.

" Hokage-sama, fit Iruka. Vous avez dit que cela concernait Naruto. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

L'inquiétude filtrait dans sa voix. Tsunade résuma rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé durant la mission. Puis elle se tourna vers Jiraya. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, ils entendirent des voix venant de l'extérieur du bureau.

" Je vous ai dit que Hokage-sama ne voulait voir personne ! répéta Izumo.

" Très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas te pousser...

C'était la voix de Sasuke. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Sasuke et Sakura.

" Désolés de vous déranger, Hokage-sama, dit celle-ci. Mais nous savons de quoi vous allez parler. Et nous voulons nous aussi savoir.

Une lueur déterminée brillait dans ses yeux. Les ninjas présents dans le bureau se penchèrent légèrement pour voir le couloir derrière Sasuke. Le pauvre Izumo était affalé sur le sol, le dos au mur et semblait inconscient. Une énorme bosse se voyait au sommet de son crâne.

" Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? demanda Tsunade.

" Il refusait de nous laisser entrer, expliqua simplement Sasuke.

" Nous avons dû nous montrer persuasifs, ajouta Sakura.

" Je vois ça, dit Tsunade avec un petit sourire. Kotetsu !

Le chuunin et partenaire d'Izumo apparut devant Tsunade.

" Hokage-sama ?

" Amène ton collègue à Shizune pour qu'elle vérifie qu'il n'a qu'une petite bosse, puis garde la porte. Je ne veux plus être dérangée.

" Bien, Hokage-sama, fit Kotetsu.

Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers Izumo, une expression interrogative sur le visage. Il devait se demander ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son camarade ! Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Tsunade se tourna vers Sasuke et Sakura, qui semblaient bien décidés à rester.

" Vous avez accepté que Shikamaru reste, dit Sakura. Sasuke et moi étions dans la même équipe que Naruto. Nous le connaissons donc mieux et c'est notre ami. Nous avons le droit de savoir, vous ne croyez pas ? Nous aussi, nous voulons l'aider si c'est possible.

Les deux chuunins regardaient Tsunade d'un air décidés, comme pour indiquer que même si elle leur demandait de sortir, ils ne bougeraient pas. Tsunade n'était pas tellement surprise de les voir là. Même sasuke. Elle savait qu'au fond, il considérait vraiment Naruto comme son meilleur ami, même après tout ce qui s'était passé et ce qui continuait à se passer. ce fut Jiraya qui exprima sa pensée

" Ils ont tous les droits d'être ici, dit-il. Et j'avoue que cela m'aurais déçu de leur part s'ils n'étaient pas venus. Ils n'auraient pas mérités le titre d' "amis".

" Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous renvoyer, fit Tsunade avec un petit sourire. Asseyez-vous.

Sakura et Sasuke allèrent s'installer entre Shikamaru et Kakashi. Tsunade se tourna à nouveau vers Jiraya.

" Et maintenant nous t'écoutons.

Jiraya leur tournait le dos et observait les rues du village par la fenêtre.

" Naruto ne va sûrement pas apprécier que je vous raconte ça, soupira t-il. Mais bon, il sait très bien que je ne peux le garder pour moi. Vous voulez savoir ce qui a bien pu le transformer autant en trois ans ? Pourquoi il a tant changé ? La principale raison tient en deux mots. Ou plutôt en un nom. Meïling Yanabe.

A suivre...

Et voilà, c tout pour aujourd'hui . je sais, vous allez encore me maudir pour cette fin !

Shikamaru : comme d'hab. Tu tiens à te faire haïr.

J.U : Non, c pas ça du tout !

Shika : Mouais.

Naji : Pourquoi on ne me voit pas combattre ? Pourquoi tu m'as zappé ?

J.U : Ecoute, neji, je t'adore, toi ossi, mais c pas toi le perso principal, et puis, tu t'es kan même rendu utile, avec ton _byakugan _!

Neji : Mouais. Je suis bon qu'à ça, avec toi...

J.U : Je te promet d'essayer de t'écrire une scène de combat. g bien dis essayer. Ca te va ?

Neji : ... . Mouais.

J.U : Bien .

Naruto : n'empêche, c moi le plus fort ! Comme je les ai explosé ces ninjas de kiri ! Je suis le meilleur ! Le plus fort, le plus bo, le plus puissant le plus...

J.U : Et ça recommence. Quelqu'un pour le calmer ?

Neji ( pas content qu'on lui vole la vedette ) : C'est mon tour cette fois.

Il s'approche de Naruto et s'apprête à frapper... quand Naruto se retourne, les crocs sortis et les yeux rouges.

Naruto ( menaçant ) : Tu ve quelque chose Neji ? Dois je te rappeler ce que g fais o deux derniers ninjas de Kiri ? tu ve peut être que je te fasses la même chose ?

Neji réfléchit un moment puis...

Neji ( tournant les talons ) : Désolé, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. J'aime pas l'approcher quand il est comme ça. C'est de la triche !

Naruto ( tout content, mais toujours dans le même état) : je ne me ferrais plus avoir ! Qui veut venir essayer de m'assomer.

Tous les persos plus l'auteur : ... Non, ça ira !

Naruto : C'est bien ce que je disais! je suis le meilleur !

J.U : Bon, laissons lui sa victoire pour cette fois-ci. De toute façon, dès le prochain chap, il fera moins le malin !

Naruto : Pk ?

Jiraya : t'es vraiment un baka irécupérable ! Parce que je vais raconter ton petit secrêt à tes amis !

Naruto ( sans savoir ce que Jiraya va dire ) : Traitre !

Tsunade : Dis, Jiraya, tu ne veux pas me dire un peu avant tout le monde de quoi il s'agit ?

En fait, iraya n'en sait rien non plus, mais il tente sa chance.

Jiraya : d'accord, si tu acceptes de m'aider pour la rédaction d emon prochain livre... De me donner de l'inspiration, par exemple .

Une seconde plus tard, Tsunade battait le record du monde de lancé de Jiraya tandis que ce dernier attérissait à Suna, sous le regard intérrogatif des trois frangins du désert.

Kakashi : Euh... Hokage-sama, comment on va faire à connaitre l'histoire maintenant que vous l'avez fait changer de pays ?

J.U : pas de prob, en une semaine, il a largement le temps de revenir ! ( sauf s'il croise des jolies filles, sniff )

Quoi qu'il en soit, vous aurez votre nouveau chap mercredi prochain, comme d'habitude. Je vous embrasse tous, et à bientôt


	13. 1er flashback, 1ere partie : fuite au pa...

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi, je pète la forme ! Même si g eu dernièrement des problèmes d'ordi qui ont bien failli vous priver de suite pour... très longtemps ! En effet, mon ordi a planté et g du tout reinstallé, perdant ainsi tout ce que j'avais sur disque dur ( vidéos, images, et surtout Fics ) Enfin, heureusement, j'avais sauvegardé sur disquette un peu, et g pu récupérer le reste chez des amies. Ouf ! Tout ça pour dire que vous pouvez être rassurés, je continuerai à publier chaque mercredi ( mais va quand même falloir que je retappe tout un chap, wouin ! ). Mais désolée pour le petit retard de publication. Vous me pardonnez ?

zagan : la mission était une réussite ? J'en suis ravie ! Moi en tout cas, j'ai adoré l'écrire, comme presque tout le reste d'ailleurs, lol. mais bon, certaine scène ont ma préférence, et parmis elles, ce chap. je sais Naruto furieux n'a rien d'original, mais bon, il faut introduire la suite

Sailor Ocean : Tu sais très bien que je suis The sadique, donc je coupe toujours au plus mauvais moment ( c la clé du succès, lol ). Et puis, faut bien les arréter quelques part, les chaps ! Sinon, je suis contente que tu aie aimé et j'espère que ce sera toujours le cas pour la 2eme partie, qui risque d'être un peu différente.

onarluca : et oui, comme je le répète sans cesse, je suis The sadique, niark niark nirak. mais bon, si tu était à fond dedans, c'est que tu as aimé, alors moi, j'en suis ravie. Voilà la suite, et le début de l'explication

luluflo4 : Je ne m'inquiête de plus rien, moi, surtout question reviews ! lol. Quoi que, il y a des cas... Enfin bref. Oui, Meïling Yanabe est bien une fille, je le certifie. A moins qu'elle m'ai caché des choses... remarque, cacher quelque chose à l'auteur, ce serait dur ! Pour tes suppositions... Et bien, ce flashback dira si elles sont fondées ou pas ...

dragonwing4 : Et oui, dans ce chap, on revoie un peu le duo qu'ils ont formé dans l'équipe 7 . mais bon, je te l'ai dit, la scène dont je t'ai parlé n'est pas prête d'arriver ! C vers la fin, donc... Même si je pense en faire une petite, mais vrament toute petite après le flashback... Enfin, je verrais bien. Naruto gamin , tu sais ce qu'on dit, chassez le naturel, il reviens o galop ! ( d'ailleurs, je l'utilise cette expression, plus loin dans ma fic, lol) Quand à se morfondre... bah, ça prouve qu'il a encore un coeur... Et oui, voilà le fameux flash back, enfin, le 1er, plutôt. Non, je n'emploie pas ce genre de narration,( 1 flash back pour Jiraya, un autre pour naruto ). Sinon pour le premier, je n'aurais pas grand chose à dire, vu qu'en fait, Jiraya ne connait pas tout. Tu verras bien dans ce chap comment je m'y prends . J'ai transmit tes félicitations à Tsunade, au fait. _Tsunade : Et oui, je suis la meilleure. mais j'ai surtout l'habitude puisque nous avons été dans la même équipe lorsqu'on était jeunes ! Naruto : ben ça fait très longtemps alors ! J.U : Non tsunade ! Tu le frapperas après le chap, j'en ai besoin ! _En fait, oui, j'ai déjà plein de chaps en stock, et c pour ça que je sais ce qui se passe avec précisions pus loin. Pour être honnête, je me suis décidée à publier pour voir ce que ça donnerais un fois que j'avais... je sais plus moins... presque 20 chaps, je crois. Moi ossi je suis du genre à ne pas finir une fic, mais là, c différent. peut être que la publication rattrapera mes chaps en stock, et donc il faudra attendre plus longtemps pour les avoir, mais je terminerai cette fic, c sûr. J'ai quelques dérivés en tête d'ailleurs, mais ça, on verra une fois celle là terminée .

Ten-shi : Voilà le suite tant attendue . Et attention, on ne me traite plus de méchante, ou alors, plus de chaps ! Lol.

bspo-kat : Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle y ressemble, mais en fait, c parce que j'avais adoré cette mission. Donc je m'en suis peut être fortement inspirée inconsciemment, va savoir ! Oui, je ne peux le nier, il est malheureux. Pour savoir pourquoi, il faut lire la suite

Kaorulabelle : Bon, ben maintenant, je vais pouvoir ajouter " féniale " à mon dico perso, lol. on est mercredi, donc voilà la suite

Arminas : waou, tu es une grande danseuse, dis moi ! lol. Bon, comme je l'ai dit, je dis 40 chaps mais je c pas encore avec précisions combien il y en aura, mais koi qu'il e soit, 30, voir 35, c plus que sûr ! J'espère que tu ne te lasseras pas à force, surtout que les flashbacks seront un peu différents par rapport au reste de la fic, enfin, surtout le 2eme, question persos, qui pourraient peut être ne pa splaire, enfin, je n'en dit pas plus! Et oui, ce chap était plus gore mais ceux qui suivent ne le seront pas moins ! Bon, Honda disparait un moment de la fic, oui, mais il finit par revenir! Je ne peux quand même pas l'oublier complètement ! lol.

mahiro : mes chapitres sont toujours assez longs, donc pas de problème à ce niveau là ! Oui, ce chap marque le début des explications, mais bon, il faut attendre la fin de ce flash back pour avoir une partie des infos, et la fin du 2eme pour tout comprendre, mais bon. dans ce chap apprait une personne capitale pour l'histoire . Et oui, l'espace d'un instant, Naruto le baka de service était presque de retour. mais comme tu l'as vu, il peut facilement passer en mode tueur! Pour le récit, ben tu auras la réponse dès le début du chap . Et quand à la raison de sa présence... ben ça, je ne le dirais pas ! ( même si on peut la conclure avec tout ce qui c passé avant, mais bon..., j'exagèrepeut être)

Cassy-Chan : Et oui, je le dis et répète, je suis The sadique niark niark niark ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait à Naruto ? début de réponse dans ce chap

In.Ifz : Et oui, pas toujours Naruto, le povre . je suis contente que mes combats plaisent, je les écris tels que je les imagine dans mon esprit peut être un peu tordu et c pas toujours évident de les exprimer avec des mots... Pour le spièges,... ben au début il n'y en avais pas. Ils sont apparus o moment ou un détail assez capitale de ma fic à changer. Oui, à la base, j'avais une idée différente de celle que j'exploite plus tard, mais je trouve que la nouvelle est bocoup mieux, donc... De toute manière, le "piège" sera révélé dans la 2eme partie ( mais pas tout de suite, kan même ! ) Voici donc la suite Kiss

goudou : ben oui, Naruto est comme ça, maintenant. peut être pas pour toujours... Sinon, as-tu aimé ?

Koneko44 : Ben, oui, j'ai inventé un perso, j'ai le droit, non ! Grrr. Pour ce qui est de le caser... ben, faut lire la suite. Bon, j'aimerai beaucoup faire plaisirs à quelqu'un portant un bandeau FAn, lol, mais malheureusement, je ne suis pas quand à moi une fan de NaruSaku, gomen... J'espère que ça ne te dégoutera pas et que tu continueras quand même à lire ? ( petits yeux implorants )

KittyQuat : Et oui, je suis méchante. Mais bon, la prochaine fois qu'on me le dis, je pourrais peut être arété de publier, vu que je suis Si MECHANTE ! lol. Et oui, j'adore quand il y a toujours des questions, j'en profite vu que la plupart trouveront une réponse dans cette partie... Qui est Meïling , tu le sauras en lisant ce Flashback. Et pour tes suppositions... Tu verras bien si elles sont justes ou pas ( je peux dire que tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, en fait, mais bon, je ne dirais rien de plus ! Kiss

Voilà, voilà. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture

Chapitre 13 : 1er Flashback, 1ere partie : Fuite au pays des neiges et lutte intérieure

Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke, Sakura et Shikamaru eurent une expression surprise. Jiraya esquissa un petit sourire.

" Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, n'est ce pas ? Et oui, c'est une fille qui a changé notre petit garnement. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille.

Tsunade eut une expression songeuse.

" Yanabe... fit-elle. Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Ca y est, je me rappelle ! C'est le nom d'une célèbre famille de médecins qui vit au pays des neiges. Ou plutôt vivait. J'ai appris qu'il étaient tous morts.

" C'est bien de cette famille qu'il s'agit, approuva Jiraya. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez pu distinguer avec précision le pendentif que Naruto a autour du cou.

" Une fleur, répondit Sasuke, à la surprise générale. Une fleur entourée d'un soleil.

" Tu es très perspicace, fit Jiraya. C'est tout à fait ça. Pour être plus précis, il s'agit d'une fleur des glaces au cœur d'un soleil et auréolée de ses rayons. En jade.

" Le symbole de la famille Yanabe, dit Tsunade. Comment se fait-il que Naruto l'ait autour du cou ?

" Et qu'est que cette fille a à voir avec le changement de Naruto ? demanda Iruka.

" Stop ! Pas tous à la fois ! Je vais répondre à vos questions en temps voulu, fit Jiraya. Avant de parler de ce collier, il est préférable que je commence par le commencement. C'est à dire après la bataille qui nous a opposés aux troupes d'Orochimaru, il y a trois ans. Vous savez tous ce qui s'est passé, je n'y reviendrais donc pas. Vous savez également que quand j'ai appris le départ de Naruto, j'ai quitté le village pour de le suivre afin de m'assurer qu'il ne serait pas un danger, que ce soit pour les autres ou pour lui-même.

Jiraya s'interrompit un instant.

" Bon, je vais utiliser mes talents d'auteurs pour vous raconter cette histoire, continua t-il avec une expression fière.

" Tes talents ? Tu parles de ces choses perverses et stupides que tu écris ? s'exclama Tsunade. Par pitié ! Epargne-nous ça !

" Comment ça stupides ? protesta Jiraya, vexé.

" Je ne trouve pas ça stupide, net put s'empêcher de commenter Kakashi.

Ce qui lui valut un regard exaspéré de la part de tous les ninjas de la pièce, mis à part de Jiraya qui était ravi d'avoir le soutien d'un fan.

" Et si nous revenions à nos moutons ? proposa Shikamaru. Vous alliez enfin nous dire ce qu'il était arrivé à Naruto après son départ de Konoha.

" Oui, c'est vrai, ne nous écartons pas du sujet, dit Jiraya, ayant retrouvé son sérieux. Donc, après qu'il ait quitté le village, je suis parti à sa recherche. Il m'a fallut plusieurs jours pour le retrouver. Il était dans un sale état...

Au même moment, dans la cabane cachée dans la forêt de Konoha, Naruto était allongé sur son lit. Il était immobile, mis à part les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Il était toujours couvert du sang des deux déserteurs, mais il s'en moquait pour le moment. Il tentait de retrouver son calme. La scène des otages blessés repassait sans cesse dans son esprit. A chaque fois, le visage de la fille changeait pour laisser apparaître celui d'une autre. Et à chaque fois, Naruto sentait la souffrance traverser son cœur. Il porta la main à son cou et caressa la fleur des neiges. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il laissa son esprit remonter trois ans en arrière.

Forêt bordant Konoha, 3 ans plus tôt.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher. Les combats qui avaient eu lieu dans Konoha tout l'après-midi étaient à présent terminés. De la fumée s'élevait de divers endroits du village, trace des incendies qui le ravageaient encore et que les habitants étaient sûrement en train d'éteindre. Les ninjas courraient vers le centre de village ou vers les différentes brèches crées par les serpents géants d'Orochimaru. Mais Naruto, lui, se dirigeait vers les portes de Konoha. Il venait de passer chez lui et de prendre quelques affaires. Il avait aussi réussi à écrire tant bien que mal sa lettre d'adieux qu'il avait posée près du colier que Tsunade lui avait donné, et il avait aussi préparé tant bien que mal son sac. A présent, il courrait, refusant de s'arrêter, de céder à la douleur, tant physique que morale. Il passa les portes et parcourut encore une bonne distance. Une fois arrivé à l'orée du bois le plus proche, il s'arrêta et tomba à genoux. L'effort qu'il faisait pour garder le dessus sur Kyûbi était épuisant. Et ses blessures n'arrangeaient rien. Il ôta son sac à dos puis s'adossa à un arbre, haletant et serrant les poings pour ne pas craquer. Son regard se posa sur Konoha, son village natale, le village où il avait connu souffrances et joies. Le quitter le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il laissait derrière lui des amis très chers, sans savoir s'ils étaient toujours vivants. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop dangereux pour vivre à Konoha. A tout moment, il pouvait perdre le contrôle et se retourner contre un de ses proches. Il regarda ses mains. Elles étaient encore imprégnées du sang de Kabuto. Il frissonna. Il avait tué. Il avait goûté au sang et avait découvert le plaisir de tuer. Car même s'il refusait de l'admettre ouvertement, le meurtre de Kabuto lui avait procuré un plaisir immense. Naruto sentit à nouveau Kyûbi s'agiter, de plus en plus fort. La douleur fit plier le jeune genin en deux. Il se releva tant bien que mal, et après avoir regardé une dernière fois Konoha, il pénétra dans la forêt.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jiraya quittait lui aussi le village et se lançait à sa recherche.

Deux jours passèrent. Naruto n'avait pas quitté le couvert de la forêt. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha, il n'avait pas arrêté d'avancer, ne se reposant qu'une ou deux heures. Il arriva au pied d'une petite colline et aperçut une grotte. Il y entra et s'y effondra. Il était épuisé. Il avait faim. Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait ni dormi, ni bu, ni manger. Mais il voulait mettre une certaine distance entre lui et Konoha avant de s'autoriser du repos. Il essaya de calculer la distance qu'il avait parcourue mais y renonça rapidement. Une seule chose était sûre : il était maintenant assez loin de Konoha pour pouvoir se reposer. Il s'allongea à même le sol et ferma les yeux. Mais une foule de question l'empêchèrent de trouver tout de suite le sommeil. Et maintenant, qu'allait-il faire ? Où allait-il aller ? Existait-il un endroit où il pourrait vivre sans craindre de blesser qui que ce soit ? Mais rapidement, une voix rauque et moqueuse retentit dans sa tête. La voix de Kyûbi.

_- Cet endroit n'existe pas. Jamais tu ne trouveras ta place sur cette terre. Jamais personne ne t'acceptera._

Lors du combat, le sceau devait s'être un peu affaibli, puisque Naruto entendait la voix de Kyûbi dans sa tête sans avoir fait le moindre effort pour lui parler lui même. mais Naruto ne réfléchit pas trop à ce que cela voulait dire. il avait toujours senti sa présence en lui. Qu'il entende à présent sa voix clairement ne l'étonnait pas, et presque, ne le dérangeait pas trop non plus.

_- Tu te trompes, lui répondit-il donc mentalement. A Konoha, j'avais des amis qui m'avaient accepté. Pourquoi d'autres ne le feraient-ils pas aussi ?_

_- Tôt ou tard, ça se terminera de la même manière, dit Kyûbi. Ils te rejèteront eux aussi._

_- Je n'ai pas été rejeté._

_- Non ? fit le démon renard, sarcastique. Tu as pourtant vu le regard de cette fille qui se prétendait ton amie. Tu as lu la terreur que tu lui inspirais. Et ce sentiment, tu l'aurais sûrement lu dans les regards de tes autres "amis". Ils savent que tu me portes en toi et tu crois peut être qu'ils l'ont accepté. Mais ce qui s'est passé t'a démontré ton erreur. Cette fille qui avait soit disant accepté ce que tu étais était terrifié quand elle a vu de quoi tu étais réellement capable, quand elle a vu ta véritable nature. Tout comme les villageois avaient peur de moi. Puis la peur s'est changée en mépris. Ca, tu l'as lu toute ta vie dans leurs yeux quand ils te regardaient. Et tu peux me croire quand je te dis que ce mépris, tu l'aurais ensuite lu dans les yeux de tes prétendus "amis". C'est ça que tu aurais voulu voir ?_

_- Tais-toi ! protesta Naruto._

_- Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison, continua le démon, sans tenir compte de ses protestations. C'est en grande partie à cause de ça que tu es parti. Tu as fui leur mépris._

_- C'est faux ! Je suis parti pour pas que tu leur fasses du mal !_

_- Que je leur fasse du mal ou que tu leur en fasses ? Tu a aimé tuer le binoclard. Tu as aimé la sensation de puissance que ça t'a procuré. Tu as aimé le contact de son sang sur tes mains..._

_- Tais-toi ! protesta à nouveau Naruto, mais cette fois plus faiblement. Je ne veux pas t'écouter._

_- Et bien ne m'écoute pas, dit Kyûbi. Dors et accroche-toi à tes illusions. Mais n'oublies pas que je serais là chaque jour pour te rappeler ta vrai nature. Celle d'un démon assoiffé de sang._

Je ne suis pas un démon, murmura Naruto, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, des larmes inondant ses joues.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla affamé. Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida de chasser en avançant. Il avait pris une décision. Il devait quitter le pays du feu. Peu importe dans quel pays il irait ensuite. Il remit son sac à dos puis repartit.

Peu de temps après qu'il ait quitté la grotte, une ombre fouilla l'intérieur du regard. C'était Jiraya. Il observa attentivement le sol, là où Naruto avait passé la nuit, puis se tourna vers la direction qu'il avait prise. Après un moment de réflexion, il se remit en route, à la suite de son élève. Il le rattrapa quelques heures plus tard, alors que Naruto s'était arrêté pour manger le lapin qu'il avait tant bien que mal réussi à attraper. Jiraya resta caché, observant Naruto et se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. S'il devait rester caché ou se montrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une réponse. Il avait repéré trois ninjas du son rescapés qui se dirigeaient vers Naruto.

Celui-ci évita de justesse le kunaï que lui avait lancé l'un des ninjas d'Oto. Les trois ninjas apparurent devant Naruto, armes en mains. Naruto les observa. Avait-il une chance de les battre dans l'état de faiblesse dans lequel il était ?

_- Laisse-moi faire, susurra la voix de Kyûbi dans son esprit. Je me ferrais un plaisirs de les tuer._

_- Hors de question ! _

Naruto évita une nouvelle attaque. Puis un ninja du son l'attaqua directement. Tout en se battant, Naruto réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait faire, tentant d'ignorer la voix de Kyûbi qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Un instant, il songea à cesser le combat, à les laisser le tuer. Ainsi, il en finirait avec tous ses problèmes. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré, il tenait encore trop à la vie pour capituler. Il était hors de question qu'il meure. Il cria quand le ninja du son lui planta son kunaï dans l'épaule. Blessé, il s'écroula. Les deux autres ninjas en profitèrent pour le frapper à leur tour.

_- Tu vas te laisser faire encore longtemps comme ça ? fit Kyûbi. Ou tu vas te décider à me laisser faire ?_

Naruto réfléchit plus sérieusement à la proposition du démon quand un nouveau coup de kunaï le blessa au ventre.

Dissimulé derrière un arbre, Jiraya se préparait à intervenir. Il avait assez attendu. Si ça continuait, ils allaient le tuer ! Il allait sortir de sa cachette quand il perçut le puissant chakra qui émanait soudain de Naruto. Un chakra chargé de violence et de haine. Le chakra de Kyûbi.

Les trois ninjas du son arrêtèrent de frapper Naruto et reculèrent. Naruto se releva. Le chakra rouge commença à tourbillonner autour de lui, bien visible. Ses blessures se refermèrent, ses yeux virèrent au rouge et des griffes acérées apparurent au bout de ses mains. Les trois ninjas d'Oto regardaient la scène avec effroi. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'enfuir. Naruto/Kyûbi bondit et enfonça ses griffes dans la chair des trois fuyards. En quelques secondes, c'était terminé.

_- Alors ? fit Kyûbi. Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas apprécié ?_

_- Je te remercie de ton aide mais ça ne change rien._

Naruto fit un effort considérable et réussit à reprendre pleinement le contrôle de son corps. Il était fatigué, mais vivant. Il s'adossa à l'arbre le plus proche.

_- Je ne te laisserai pas sortir plus que ça, ajouta Naruto en lui-même._

_- Peut être pas tout de suite, mais ça viendra sûrement, ricana Kyûbi. Regardes tes mains. Et oses me dire que tu n'aimes pas cette sensation._

Naruto obtempéra et baissa ses yeux sur ses mains, couvertes du sang des trois ninjas du son. Il était encore chaud. Naruto résista à l'envie de le lécher.

_- Laisse-moi tranquille, fit-il. Je ne toucherais pas à ce sang._

Il essuya rapidement ses mains dans l'herbe.

_- Si tu le dis, fit Kyûbi. Mais laisses moi te dire encore une chose. Je sais pourquoi tu refuses de me laisser sortir. Tu veux protéger ces pathétiques humains. Mais ils n'en valent pas la peine. Aucun d'entre eux. Ils portent tous le mal en eux, et je sais de quoi je parle. Ils s'entretuent, volent et commettent d'autres crimes. La souffrance fait partit de leur vie. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Mais je peux mettre fin à cette souffrance. Je peux mettre fin à toutes ces horreurs._

_- En tuant tout le monde ? C'est ça ta solution ?_

_- Pourquoi pas ?_

_- Fous-moi la paix. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écoute encore._

_- Très bien, petit "humain", je vais te proposer un compromis, fit Kyûbi. Dans l'état de faiblesse où tu es, tu seras incapable de survivre seul très longtemps. Tu veux quitter ce pays ? Très bien. Voilà ce que je te propose. Une petite fusion._

_- Une fusion ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- Nous allons mélanger nos esprits, le temps que tu récupères, expliqua Kyûbi._

_- T'es malade ! s'exclama mentalement Naruto. Tu crois quand même pas que je vais accepter ! Je refuse de devenir un démon !_

_- Tu n'as pas compris, soupira Kyûbi. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas de la part d'un baka comme toi. Je vais dire les choses plus clairement. On va partager le contrôle de ton corps. Nous bénéficierons ainsi de mon chakra et de mes sens beaucoup plus développés que les tiens. La chasse sera ainsi une partie de plaisirs et nous passerons une frontière en un rien de temps. _

_- Et moi, là dedans ?_

_- Ton esprit sera toujours là, répondit Kyûbi. Tu pourras à tout moment reprendre le plein contrôle, mais à tes risques et périls, vu ta faiblesse actuelle. Alors, ta réponse ?_

Naruto réfléchit. La proposition était tentante. Il se sentait si fatigué et si faible. Mais comment faire confiance au démon renard ? Il prit une profonde inspiration.

_- Très bien, on va faire un essai, dit-il finalement. Mais au moindre signe de tromperie..._

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je serais sage, assura le démon avec un petit sourire._

_- Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Naruto. _

_- Relâche un peu tes défenses et laisses-moi faire le reste._

Naruto obtempéra.

Un peu plus loin, Jiraya observait Naruto. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son élève, il se demandait qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Il sentit soudain à nouveau le chakra de Kyûbi. Sur ses gardes, il regarda Naruto se relever.

Celui-ci sentit une force immense l'envahir. Sa fatigue disparut presque immédiatement. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, du moins physiquement. Il se rendit compte rapidement que ses sens étaient beaucoup plus développés qu'auparavant. Il percevait des sons qu'il n'entendait pas avant. Sa vision avait aussi changée. Elle était à présent d'une précision saisissante. Et son odorat n'était pas en reste. Il sentait à présent une multitude d'odeur dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

" Alors voilà ce que sent Kiba, dit-il. C'est incroyable !

_- Tu vois que ça te plait, ricana Kyûbi._

Mais rapidement, l'odeur du sang devint insoutenable pour le jeune ninja et il s'éloigna un peu. Il arriva devant un petit lac. Il avait soif. Il se pencha pour boire et s'immobilisa en voyant son reflet. Ses yeux... Son oeil droit avait gardé sa couleur bleu ciel, même si elle semblait légèrement plus brillante. Quand à son oeil gauche... il était rouge sang. La couleur des yeux de Kyûbi.

" Et ben, fit Naruto. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Il perçut soudain une odeur derrière lui. Une odeur qu'il lui semblait connaître. Il se leva et se retourna, regardant en direction des arbres. La légère brise qui soufflait lui apporta de nouveau cette odeur. Il renifla, cherchant à associer un visage à cette odeur. Grâce à Kyûbi, il finit par y arriver.

" L'ero-sennin, marmonna t-il. Il m'a suivi.

_- On s'en débarrasse ? demanda Kyûbi en se léchant déjà les babines._

_- Ca va pas, non ! s'exclama mentalement Naruto. On s'en va._

_- Il va nous suivre, le prévint le démon renard, déçu._

_- Je croyais que tu étais le plus grand démon qu'il existe sur cette terre, se moqua Naruto._

_- Fais attention à tes paroles, gamin, grogna Kyûbi. Je suis bien le démon le plus puissant qu'il existe. Alors où veux-tu en venir ?_

_- Tu crois que tu serais capable de semer un sennin ? demanda Naruto avec une pointe de défi dans la voix._

_- Rien de plus facile, dit Kyûbi. J'aurais préféré le tuer, mais bon. Puisque c'est ça, accroche-toi._

Dissimulé dans un fourré, Jiraya vit Naruto se tourner vers lui et regarder dans sa direction. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir repéré ! Il remarqua alors la couleur inhabituelle de l'œil gauche de son élève. Il vit aussi un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Puis le genin disparût. Jiraya se redressa. Comment avait-il fait ça ? Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vu, il se doutait que Kyûbi y était pour quelque chose. Jiraya sourit. Il voulait jouer au plus rapide ? Libre à lui. Mais le sennin le retrouverait, il en était sûr.

Trois jours passèrent. Naruto était toujours en symbiose avec Kyûbi. Jusque là, le démon avait tenu parole et a aucun moment n'avait essayé de prendre le contrôle total. Ils semblaient avoir réussi à semer Jiraya. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté le pays du feu. Ils se trouvaient maintenant au pays des neiges. Naruto le savait pour y être déjà allé pour une mission avec son équipe. Repenser à ses amis qu'il avait laissé derrière lui le fit souffrir. Il se demanda ce qu'ils étaient devenus.

_- Oublie-ça, grogna Kyûbi. Tu as voulu partir, alors évites-moi les grands moments d'émotions en repensant au passé._

Naruto soupira et refoula les souvenirs qui lui venaient à l'esprit. A la tombée de la nuit, il trouva une petite cavité où il put s'abriter. Il alluma un feu et commença à manger une des volailles qu'il avait réussi à attraper en chemin. Comme l'avait dit Kyûbi, chasser était devenu vraiment enfantin pour lui, grâce aux sens du démon. Bien qu'il se refusait à l'admettre, Naruto commençait à apprécier cette symbiose. Il entendit Kyûbi grogner.

_" Je déteste ce pays, fit le démon. De tous ceux qui bordent le pays du feu, il a fallu que tu en choisisses un couvert de neige ! J'espère qu'on ne va y rester !_

_- Je ne sais pas, avoua Naruto. Je ne sais pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, si mes souvenirs ses exacts il existe une vallée épargnée par la neige. Nous pourrions y résider quelques temps._

Kyûbi ne répondit pas. Depuis la veille, il se faisait de plus en plus silencieux. Naruto avait senti que le démon tentait de rassembler ses forces. Avait-il l'intention de briser sa promesse et de forcer le sceau qui le maintenait prisonnier afin de prendre le contrôle du corps du genin ? Naruto faisait comme si il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais il restait sur ses gardes, en permanence.

_- Je crois que je me sens assez rétabli pour pouvoir me passer de ton aide, à présent, dit-il._

Kyûbi grogna à nouveau.

_- Attends d'être arrivé à ta fameuse vallée, avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Et puis, ces quelques jours passés en symbiose devraient t'avoir montré que tu as besoin de moi. Car sans mon chakra et mes sens, tu ne serais pas là._

_- Si tu n'étais pas là, je serais encore au village, avec mes amis, murmura Naruto d'une voix amère, et une expression triste sur le visage._

_- Tes amis, ricana Kyûbi. Tu es long à comprendre, ma parole. Tu n'es rien pour eux. Ils doivent sûrement se réjouir de ton départ, à l'heure qu'il est. _

_- C'est faux ! _

_- Tu en es sûr ?_

Naruto serra les poings. Il ne devait pas l'écouter. Ce maudit démon ne voulait que le faire souffrir. Il mentait.

_" Quoi qu'il en soit, oublies-les, continua Kyûbi. Ce ne sont que de misérables créatures dénuées d'intérêt._

_- Je t'interdis de parler d'eux de cette manière ! gronda Naruto._

_- Avant de monter le ton, rappelles-toi à qui tu parles, chétive créature, menaça le démon renard en se redressant de toute sa hauteur._

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur, riposta Naruto. Et je crois que je vais me passer de tes services dès maintenant._

Il se concentra et commença à essayer de renvoyer le démon derrières ses barreaux.

_" Petit ingrat ! gronda Kyûbi. Fais ça et tu le regretteras !_

Naruto l'ignora et après un dernier, mais terrible effort de volonté, parvint à reprendre entièrement le contrôle de son corps. Haletant, il s'appuya contre la paroi de la caverne. Il remarqua tout de suite que ses sens avaient régressé à leur état normal. Il ne voyait plus dans le noir désormais. Et il ne percevait plus toutes les odeurs venant de l'extérieur.

_" Tu m'as remis en cage, mais ne crois pas que je vais y rester éternellement, grogna Kyûbi. Tu as besoin de moi. Dehors, tu n'as que des ennemis. Tôt ou tard, tu devras à nouveau te battre. Et je serais là, à guetter la moindre faille pour sortir._

_- Je savais très bien que cette symbiose avait pour but final de te permettre de prendre entièrement le contrôle de mon corps, dit Naruto. Mais il est hors de question que je te laisse faire. Je t'ai toujours repoussé, je le ferrai encore. A partir de maintenant, je me débrouillerais seul._

Seul. Ce mot lui faisait mal. Il avait toujours vécu seul, mis à l'écart par les autres. Mais deux ans auparavant, il était sorti de cette solitude, grâce à Kakashi, Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, même, et puis tous les autres genins. Il avait vécu deux ans de "bonheur", entouré de ses amis. Mais à présent, il devait retourner à sa solitude. Ce serait dur. Mais il devait s'y réhabituer. Il devait oublier tout ça. C'était du passé. Il devait penser à l'avenir.

Les jours passèrent. Cela faisait à présent deux semaines que Naruto avait quitté Konoha. Après avoir passé la nuit dans la caverne, il était descendu jusqu'à la vallée dont il avait parlé à Kyûbi. Ses souvenirs étaient corrects. Il n'y avait pas de neige à cet endroit. Une petite ville se trouvait en son centre. Après maintes hésitations, Naruto avait décidé de la contourner. Kyûbi s'agitant beaucoup plus lorsqu'il se trouvait à proximité d'êtres vivants, il valait mieux ne pas tenter le diable, ou plutôt dans ce cas là, le démon. Une forêt s'étendait entre le village et le pied de la montagne la plus proche. C'était là que le jeune genin avait élu domicile et où il vivait depuis environ une semaine. Sans la participation de Kyûbi, chasser s'était révélé beaucoup plus difficile, mais Naruto avait fini par se débrouiller. Par moment, comme ce jour-ci, le vent portait jusqu'à ses oreilles le bruit d'enfants qui jouaient aux alentours du village. Une fois encore, Naruto quitta le cœur de la forêt et alla jusqu'aux derniers arbres avant les pleines. Là, il passa des heures à les regarder jouer, insouciants et heureux. La souffrance réapparut mais il commençait à y être habitué. Il la surmonta et continua à les regarder. Mais le démon renard s'était réveillé.

_" Encore à regarder ces pathétiques créatures ? grogna t-il. Et à rêver que tu puisses les rejoindre ? Quand comprendras-tu que ce monde n'est pas le tien ! Il ne l'a jamais été._

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il était las de toujours devoir riposter aux paroles du démon. Il fit donc la sourde oreille, le plus longtemps qu'il le put. Une dispute éclata entre les enfants et ceux-ci se mirent à se battre. Ou plutôt, quatre d'entres eux se mirent ensembles pour frapper un cinquième, plus petit et plus frêle. Naruto serra les poings, et s'accrocha à une des branches de l'arbre dans lequel il était perché.

_" Qu'est ce que je te disais, fit la voix puissante de Kyûbi. Derrière ces visages angéliques se cachent des abîmes de noirceur. Ils n'hésitent pas à se mettre à plusieurs contre un des leurs plus faible qu'eux. Les hommes sont cruels de nature. Dès l'enfance, ce trait apparaît et gagne de l'ampleur. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir, toi qui a grandi avec le mépris et la cruauté des autres._

_" Fermes-la ! marmonna Naruto._

Il serra la branche plus fort, afin de s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il détestait voir des personnes s'en prendre à plus faible qu'elles.

_- Je te l'ai dit, ricana Kyûbi. C'est dans la nature humaine. Et c'est ça que tu veux protéger ?_

Au moment où, n'en pouvant plus de voir ça, Naruto allait bondir pour intervenir, deux hommes apparurent et séparèrent les enfants. Malgré la distance, Naruto put voir qu'il s'agissait de ninjas. L'un deux prit l'enfant battu dans ses bras et le reconduisit au village pendant que l'autre grondait ceux qui l'avaient frappé. Finalement, il les ramena aussi au village. Naruto retourna chez lui. Quatre jours auparavant, il avait trouvé une vieille cabane au cœur de la forêt. Elle était en mauvais état, mais elle lui suffisait, lui donnant un abri pour la nuit. Un petit cours d'eau passait non loin, lui fournissant de quoi boire. De retour à la cabane, Naruto alla s'y désaltérer. Il resta ensuite quelques minutes immobile, les yeux posés sur son propre reflet dans l'eau. Enfin, c'était surtout son bandeau frontal qu'il regardait. Le symbole de son appartenance aux ninjas de Konoha. Le symbole de son passé et de tout ce qu'il avait dû quitter. Il soupira, puis se releva. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir. La nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber. Et il n'avait encore rien capturé pour dîner. Il pénétra dans la cabane, où il avait installé un lit de fortune composé de branches, de feuillages et de mousses et se pencha vers son sac à dos posé dans un coin. Il y déposa le surplus de kunaïs qu'il avait dans sa sacoche, puis ressortit et partit en quête de son repas.

A l'autre bout de la vallée, sur les flans de l'une des montagnes, Jiraya continuait ses recherches. Il avait retrouvé la trace de Naruto, plusieurs jours auparavant, mais il ne l'avait toujours pas rattrapé. Il était inquiet. Mais le fait d'avoir retrouvé sa trace, dans la caverne où Naruto avait mis un terme à sa symbiose avec Kyûbi, l'avait un peu rassuré sur l'état de son élève. Avant d'arriver à cette caverne, il n'avait pratiquement rien trouvé. Kyûbi savait se déplacer sans laisser de traces, ou presque. Mais à présent, Jiraya avait la certitude que Naruto avait repris le plein contrôle de son corps. Et cela, c'était plutôt encourageant. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine, qu'il l'avait perdu, mais il n'abandonnerait pas. De là où il était, il voyait la ville au cœur de la pleine. Il l'atteindrait dans une journée environ. Une demie même, s'il se dépêchait. Là, il pourrait peut être avoir des nouvelles. Et puis, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas rencontré âme qui vive. Il n'était pas contre le fait de revoir des jolies femmes ! Il trouva un abri pour la nuit et s'y installa. Il faisait froid, mais la pensée des jolies filles lui tint chaud et il s'endormit rapidement comme un gros bébé, un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut tirer de son sommeil par des cris. Il se leva rapidement, accrocha sa sacoche à armes sur sa cuisse droite puis quitta rapidement la cabane. Il sentit Kyûbi sortir à son tour du sommeil.

_- Rien de tel que des cris de terreur pour bien commencer la journée, dit-il. _

_- Gardes tes commentaires pour toi !_

Naruto courrut vers la source des hurlements. Ils venaient de l'entrée de la forêt et semblaient se déplacer. Cinq minutes plus tard, il bondit sur une branche assez haute, afin de se dissimuler, et observa ce qu'il se passait en bas. Une vingtaine d'hommes était rassemblée dans une petite clairière à l'entrée du bois. Leurs bandeaux frontaux indiquaient clairement qu'il s'agissait de ninjas, mais pas seulement. Il y avait aussi des hommes qui ne portaient pas de bandeaux.

_" Des brigands, l'informa Kyûbi. J'en ai souvent eu à me mettre sous la dent._

Naruto ignora à nouveau les paroles du démon. Il observait attentivement les bandeaux des ninjas. Il put ainsi remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas tous originaires du pays des neiges. Certains venaient de Kiri no Kuni, d'autres d'Oto no Kuni et les derniers d'Iwa no Kuni, le village caché du pays de la terre. Les symboles de leurs différents villages étaient barrés. Des déserteurs. Ils formaient un cercle autour de cinq jeunes femmes, agenouillées sur le sol et visiblement terrorisées. Lorsque l'une d'elle se remit à crier, un des ninjas d'Iwa lui administra une gifle retentissante.

" Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! gronda t-il.

Les autres femmes se rassemblèrent et se mirent à pleurer sauf une, plus jeune que les autres, qui s'approcha de la femme que le ninja avait giflé. Elle lui parla à voix basse et Naruto ne put saisir ce qu'elle lui disait. Son visage lui était aussi caché.

" Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda un des ninja de Kiri.

" On va attendre que la nuit tombe, répondit un de ses compatriotes. Ensuite, quand tout le monde sera endormi, nous attaquerons le village. On prend ce qu'on veut, objets comme femmes, et on tue tous ceux qui se mettront sur notre passage.

Naruto serra les poings. Les monstres !

" Où est Toyri ? demanda un des brigands.

" Il est allé en mission de reconnaissance au village, répondit un autre brigand. Même s'il est originaire de celui-ci, il voulait s'assurer que rien n'avait changé pour qu'on n'ait pas de mauvaises surprises.

" Et en attendant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Un des ninjas d'Oto s'approcha des femmes avec un sourire mauvais.

" Nous avons là de quoi nous occuper jusqu'à ce soir, répondit-il.

Les villageoises se remirent à pleurer et à crier mais de nouvelles gifles les firent taire. Puis certains ninjas et brigands s'approchèrent d'elles avec des intentions plus que douteuses. Tandis que l'un d'eux saisissait le poignet d'une des femmes, il poussa un hurlement de douleur lorsqu'un kunaï venu de nulle part lui transperça la main. Les autres ninjas et brigands qui s'étaient approchés des femmes subirent le même sort.

" Mais d'où viennent ces tirs ? s'exclama un ninja de Yuki no Kuni, le village caché du pays des neiges. Repérez l'origine des tirs !

" Là haut ! cria aussitôt un des ses partenaires en désignant la branche sur laquelle Naruto se tenait.

Aussitôt, trois ninjas bondirent à sa rencontre. Naruto jura et bondit avant qu'ils ne l'aient atteint. Il atterrit sur le sol, armes en mains, entre les femmes et leurs oppresseurs.

" Je ne vous laisserais pas les toucher, gronda t-il. Ni elles, ni les autres habitants du village.

" Regardez ce que nous avons là, ricana l'un des ninja d'Iwa. Un genin de Konoha ! Et un gamin en plus ! Alors, mon petit, on s'est perdu ?

Les autres ninjas et brigands se mirent à rirent. Naruto ne répondit pas et ne bougea pas.

" Très bien, reprit le ninja. Achevons-le et passons à quelque chose de plus amusant.

Quatre ninjas se ruèrent sur Naruto. Celui-ci lança ses kunaïs mais loupa sa cible. Il dût alors esquiver les attaques de ses adversaires. Il profita d'un bref moment de répit pour composer des signes.

_" Multi-Clonage !_

Neuf clones apparurent et l'entourèrent. Ils bloquèrent l'attaque des ninjas et se regroupèrent autour des villageoises.

" Oh, un multi-clonage, fit le ninja d'Iwa. Pas mal. Mais ça ne suffira pas pour nous arrêter. Attaquez tous en même temps ! Il ne pourra pas esquiver tous les coups !

Un combat assez éprouvant pour Naruto s'ensuivit. Ses adversaires étaient forts et surtout plus nombreux. Ses clones étaient souvent détruits et il avait à peine le temps de les refaire apparaître. Il réussit néanmoins à mettre trois brigands et cinq ninjas au tapis. Mais il en restait toujours douze et les plus redoutables. Naruto savait qu'une de ses dernières chances de réussites résidait dans son _rasengan_. Mais malheureusement pour lui, ses adversaires ne lui laissaient jamais assez de temps de répit pour l'utiliser. Rapidement, il se trouva seul devant la dizaine de ninjas restant. Il était épuisé et blessé mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner. La vie des femmes derrière lui et des autres villageois était entre ses mains. Il savait que s'il perdait, les quelques ninjas présents au village ne tiendraient pas face au groupe rassemblé ici. Un coup violent l'envoya prêt des villageoises. Il sentit des mains douces se poser sur son épaule. Il lui sembla que ses blessures commençaient à guérir, vu que la douleur se faisait moins forte. Kyûbi devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'approfondir ces pensées. Il entendit le ninja d'Iwa, probablement le leader, ricaner méchamment.

" Oh, regardez, cette fille s'inquiète pour lui ! dit-il. Décidément, une de ses compagnes, un ninja qu'elle n'a jamais vu... Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour tout le monde. Assez joué. Achevons-le.

Naruto reçu un nouveau coup qui le projeta plusieurs mètres plus loin.

" Occupez vous en, dit le chef. Moi pendant ce temps, je vais m'amuser un peu avec la demoiselle au grand cœur.

Naruto serra les poings. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire ! Mais il avait si mal qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger. Mais il devait se relever. Il l'avait déjà fait, à de nombreuses reprises. Oui, mais ces fois-là...

_- Ces fois-là, c'est grâce à moi que tu as pu te relever, compléta Kyûbi avec un petit rire méprisant. C'est mon chakra et mon pouvoir de guérison qui t'ont permis de tenir le coup jusque là. Sans moi, tu ne peux rien faire. Tu veux les sauver ? Dans ce cas tu n'as pas le choix._

_- Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir, protesta mentalement Naruto. C'est trop dangereux._

_- Alors tu vas mourir. Et elles aussi. Ainsi que tous les habitants du village. C'est ça que tu veux ?_

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il se crispa quand il sentit d'autres coups le percuter. Aucun n'était mortel. Ils s'amusaient avec lui.

_" Les autres, je m'en moque, s'ils meurent. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser mourir toi, car cela entraînerait aussi ma propre mort. _

Naruto sentit alors Kyûbi attaquer violemment les barreaux de sa prison. Le jeune genin rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour le retenir.

_" Laisses-moi sortir ! grogna le démon. Ces insectes ne méritent pas de vivre ! Laisses-moi les tuer ! _

La conscience de Naruto commençait à faiblir. Il se sentait partir. L'appel du démon était trop tentant. Il ouvrit les yeux, entre deux coups et vit le ninja d'Iwa se pencher au dessus de la fille qui s'était inquiétée pour lui. Non, il ne pouvait pas la laisser entre les griffes des ces monstres. Ni elle, ni les autres.

_- Dans ce cas, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, ricana Kyûbi._

_- Oui, gémit presque Naruto. Je le sais. Je n'ai pas le choix._

Et il abaissa toutes ses barrières mentales. Les ninjas s'immobilisèrent en sentant un chakra puissant et meurtrier envahir l'espace. Ils regardaient avec stupeur le genin et furent soudain propulsés en arrière par une onde de choc impressionnante. Lentement, "Naruto" se releva. Le chakra rouge se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui, prenant l'espace d'un instant la forme d'une tête de renard. Puis son corps se mit à fumer et ses blessures disparurent. Quand il posa son regard sur les ninjas qu'ils avaient en face de lui, un sourire mauvais apparut sur sa bouche, d'où dépassaient des crocs acérés. Ses yeux dont les pupilles s'étaient rétrécies étaient rouges sang et les marques de ses joues avaient grossi. Ses griffes avaient poussé. Les ninjas déserteurs se mirent à trembler de peur. Ils avaient beau essayer de s'en empêcher, les tremblements ne cessaient pas. Même le leader était terrifié. Il avait compris, de même que ses compagnons, qu'ils se trouvaient devant un véritable démon. Effectivement, c'était Kyûbi en personne, avec seulement l'apparence de Naruto, qui se dressait devant eux à présent. Les villageoises ne furent pas épargnées par la peur. Mais en voyant que plus rien ne les empêchait de s'enfuir, elles se relevèrent en coururent hors de la forêt. Seule la jeune fille qui avait voulu aider Naruto et l'autre villageoise resta sur place. Kyûbi fit un pas vers les ninjas, qui reculèrent lentement. Puis le démon se déchaîna. Il bondit à une vitesse surhumaine et égorgea les deux plus proches déserteurs. Les autres réagirent finalement, mais en vain. Leurs jutsus moururent avant même d'avoir pu être lancés quand Kyûbi trancha les bras des ninjas. Le sang jaillit de toute part. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait debout que le leader. Il regarda avec terreur les corps de ses camarades et le démon qui s'approchait de lui, les mains et le visage couverts du sang de ses victimes et un sourire diabolique aux lèvres.

" A ton tour, maintenant, fit Kyûbi d'une voix rauque et inhumaine.

Le ninja d'Iwa composa rapidement des signes.

_" Doton : le cercueil de terre_ !

La terre se souleva autour de Kyûbi et se referma rapidement sur lui. Le ninja d'Iwa resta immobile quelques secondes, puis il soupira.

" Je.. je l'ai eu !

Mais l'amas de terre devant lui explosa soudain.

" Tu ne croyais quand même pas tuer Kyûbi, le plus puissant de tous les démons existants sur cette terre, avec un jutsu aussi pitoyable ? ricana le démon.

Il n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Le ninja voulut s'enfuir et se retourna pour bondir. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre mouvement pour s'enfuir, la main griffue du démon s'était enfoncée dans sa poitrine et l'avait transpercée. Le ninja cracha du sang, puis rendit l'âme, au moment même ou Kyûbi retirait sa main. Le corps inanimé retomba au sol. Le démon renard poussa un cri triomphant. Il était libre et avait déjà du sang sur les mains. Quelle belle journée ! Une odeur parvint à ses narines et il se retourna. Il restait une personne vivante dans la petite clairière. La jeune fille qui ne s'était pas enfuie. Et elle était là, immobile et sans défense devant lui. Kyûbi se lécha les babines et avança lentement vers elle.

A suivre...

Et voilà, 1er chap du flashback terminé .

Naruto : Pk je me suis fait tabasser dans ce chap ? Je suis pas snecé être le plus fort du monde ? J'ai trucidé plein de ninjas dans le chap précédent, et là, c moi qui en prends plein la face ! C pas normal !

Jiraya : baka ! Ce chap raconte ce qu'il s'est passé il y a 3 ans ! Tu était nul à cette époque !

Naruto : Hé !

Kyubi : Il a raison. Sans moi, tu es complètement nul ! D'ailleur, dans ce chap, c'est moi qui te sauve la mise à chaque fois ! Mais enfin, enfin j'ai prit le contrôle ! Et en plus avec le village à côté : buffet à volonté !

J.U : Minute, le renard frustré ! T'oublie que c'est moi l'auteur de la fic, et que e ne suis pas pour des bains de sang à l'échelle de tout un village !

Kyubi : C'est pas juste. Mais bon, tu me laisse au moins la fille qui est restée, pour me servir de dessert !

J.U : on verra bien...

( désolée, g du accélé la conversation finale avec les persos, sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu ce chap aujourd'hui )

A bientôt tout le monde et n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssss


	14. 1er flashback, 2eme partie : l'ange et l...

Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? J'espère que oui ! Comme le vendredi est le jour du poisson, le mercredi est le jour de mon nouveau chap, alors le voici.

Kaorulabelle : Voici la suite, et pas grave, les fautes de frappes, lol ! j'en fais aussi !

zagan : Contente que tu aimes. Et oui, petit à petit, on va apprendre ce qui est arrivé à Naruto. Je suis d'accord, le caractère de Kyubi colle au manga, ici. J'y ai veillé. Quans à un changement de comportement... Il faudra voir...

onarluca : tu me tues ? Et si j'avais l'intention d'écrire autre chose ? bah, comme ça, vous n'aurez pas la suite que je ferrais très probablement à cette fic. Tant pis !

goudou : tant mieux, si tu aimes. le retour de notre naruto fanfaron ? S'il revient, ce n'est pas tout de suite ! Quoi que, on le retrouve un peu dans ce chap vu qu'à cette époque là, il n'avait pas encore basculé du côté obscur du chakra pour devenir... Dark Naruto ! ( oups je divague ! gomen, g vu le 3eme Star wars, c pour ça ! )

Kyotsuki : Une chose à savoir sur moi : je ne cède pas face aux menaces ! Vu que c moi qui suis en position de force ! Sans moi, plus de suite ! Niark niark niark !

KittyQuat : Allez passe pour cette fois, je continue d'écrire. mais attention la prochaine fois ! Qui est cette fille ? tu le sauras rapidement . Kyubi, gentil ? ... Mouais. Pas très convaincue, moi ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce chap sera encore à la heuteur de tes attentes

dragonwing4 : Non, je te rassure, tu ne me fatigue pas à gagatiser sur Sasuke et Naruto, lol. Et oui, il est très observateur. Naruto va t-il reprendre le contrôle ? Assisterons nous au repas de Kyubi ? la réponse dans ce chap ! lol. Pour les frontières... Ouais, tu chipottes là ! En fait, je n'y avais pas pensé. Donc on va dire qu'il est passé par un endroit où il n'y avait pas de sentinelles, ou alors qu'il est passé tellement vite que les gardes n'ont rien vu ( scène du genre : " t'as pas vu passer un truc, là ?" " Non, c'était juste un courant d'air" ) Et oui, cette fic m'inspire vraiment, et j'espère que ça continuera ! C'est vrai que heureusement que g pu récupérer parce que sinon je le dit franchement, j'aurais tout arrété. Je n'aurais pas eu la foi de tout recommencer ! Tu vas publier une fic ? . Cool. Laisse moi deviner : un sasunaru ? lol.

In.Ifz : Non, gomen, je n'avais pas trop le temps de me creuser les méninges, cette fois ci, sinon, vous n'auriez pas eu de chap le jour dit ! Comme tu dis, ouf! parce que comme je le disais au dessus, je 'naurais certainement pas eu le courage de tout reécrire ! h bon, il y a plein de panne, sur FFN ? Wahou, je t'inspire à ce poing ? j'en suis flattée .

Cassy-Chan : Merci de m'éviter le " sadique", pour cette fois, lol. Même si je commence à y prendre gout ! mdr. Oui, c'est vrai, Naruto changer pour un fille, au fond, ce n'est pas surprenant. mais il faudra attendre la suite pour tout bien comprendre...

Ten-shi : je ne comprends pa spk tu as eu un blem avec le chap 13, vu que tout le monde a pu apparemment le lire normalement... Moi, ta mort sur la conscience ? Mais qui te dit que j'en ai une... Lol. Contente que tu aimes toujours et voici donc la suite désirée

Arminas : désolée pour le petit retard, mais comme je l'ai précisé, je ne pouvais pas poster avant. j'avais prévenu que la 2eme partie serait un peu différente des autres, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Il fallait bien commencer à raconter ce qu'il lui était arrivé... je t'ai parlé comme à un mec ? Oups ! c'était très involontaire de ma part ! Mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis à force ! Gomen !

mahiro : Contente que tu aimes. Et, oui, Naruto a fait des progrès. c'était inévitable ! Kyubi, méchant ? Non ! C un agneau, lol. s'il s'est laissé influencé ? C a voir... Pourquoi la fille est restée ? réponse ici et un peu plus tard ... Et pour finir, oui, mon 1er flashback fait 4 chaps

Kabutokun : J'étais un peu obligée de le faire moins charismatique. ici, c un naruto détruit, qui n'a plus vraiment d'espoir en l'avenir, et Kyubi n'arrange pas les choses ! Et ben, tu aimes tant que ça mon petit dark Naruto ?

Merci encore à tous et sans plus tarder, voici la suite. bonne lecture !

Chapitre 14 : 1er flashback, 2eme partie : l'ange et le démon

La jeune fille contemplait le carnage d'un air presque impassible. Puis son regard se posa sur Kyûbi qui avançait vers elle. Son corps fut parcourut par un léger tremblement, mais ce fut tout. Le démon s'immobilisa et la détailla lentement. Un peu plus grande que le corps de l'humain qu'il occupait et à peine plus âgée, mince, avec de longs cheveux noirs retenus en chignon et deux mèches libres de chaque côté de son visage. Elle avait la peau pâle, presque blanche, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux d'un vert incroyable. Elle portait une tunique assortie à la couleur de ses yeux. Autour du cou, elle portait une chaîne avec un pendentif en jade représentant une fleur au cœur d'un soleil. Elle était belle. Très belle. Belle comme un ange tombé du ciel. Cette réflexion le surprit. Ce n'était pas son habitude de penser cela d'un être humain. En temps normal, il les considérait comme des proies juste bonnes à satisfaire son appétit et sa soif de sang. Et en y regardant bien, il jugea que cette créature avait l'air très appétissante. Il eut envie de jouer avec elle.

" Tu es bien courageuse pour rester ici, dit Kyûbi.

" Pas de réponse.

" Mais ta peur est peut être cachée à l'intérieur et c'est peut être elle qui t'empêche de parler, continua le démon. Pourtant je ne sens aucune peur émaner de toi. Serais-tu inconsciente ou stupide à ce point ? Ne ressens-tu rien face à la mort ? Car tu vas mourir. Je vais te tuer avec un plaisirs immense.

" Je n'ai peur ni de la mort ni de toi, répondit enfin la jeune fille.

Elle avait une voix douce et mélodieuse. L'espace d'un instant, Kyûbi vit l'image d'Hinata apparaître aux côtés de la jeune fille. Oui, les mêmes douceur et bonté brillaient dans les yeux de ces deux jeunes filles. A nouveau, Kyûbi fut décontenancé pas le cours de ses pensées. Mais il comprit rapidement qu'elles ne lui appartenaient en fait pas. C'était celles de l'autre. De cette créature pathétique dont l'esprit était recroquevillé au plus profond de sa conscience. Celles de Naruto. Kyûbi grogna de contrariété. Il pensait l'avoir totalement isolé, et voilà pourtant qu'il percevait ses sentiments et ses pensées. Il devait vite la tuer, cette jeune fille aux yeux de jade, avant qu'elle ne pousse le jeune genin à lutter pour reprendre le contrôle. Ce qui de toute manière était impossible. Maintenant qu'il contrôlait ce corps, Kyûbi ne le laisserait pas.

" Cours, dit-il à la jeune fille. Je te laisse quelques minutes d'avance. Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas.

" Je n'irai nulle part, répondit-elle, de la même voix posée et douce.

Kyûbi ricana.

" Comme tu veux. Je vais donc te tuer ici et maintenant.

Il s'approcha encore et s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres d'elle. Son expression démoniaque était effrayante, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Elle soutint le regard rouge du démon sans ciller. Kyûbi leva la main, prêt à frapper.

" Adieu, fit-il.

La fille ne ferma même pas les yeux. Mais alors que le démon allait porter le coup mortel, il constata avec contrariété que son bras refusait de bouger. Il semblait ne plus lui obéir.

" Comment... ? fit le démon.

_- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça, dit une voix dans sa tête. Je ne te laisserai pas la tuer. On ne tue pas un ange._

Kyûbi grogna.

_- Tu crois vraiment avoir la force de m'arrêter, petit ? dit-il. Tu n'as aucune chance._

_- Je l'ai déjà fait. C'est mon corps, répondit Naruto. Et il est temps que je le récupère !_

Kyûbi sentit alors Naruto déployer toute sa puissance mentale pour reprendre le dessus sur lui. Il vacilla et recula légèrement. La jeune fille le regardait toujours et semblait suivre la lutte intérieure du garçon et du démon dans les yeux de ceux-ci. Kyûbi refoula Naruto loin de son esprit, mais celui-ci revint à la charge. Et lentement, très lentement, il commença à regagner du terrain.

_- Misérable humain ! gronda Kyûbi. Comment oses-tu t'opposer à moi de cette manière !_

_- Tu ne me fais pas peur, fit Naruto. Je t'arrêterai. Même si ça doit me tuer !_

Il lança un nouvel assaut, ignorant la douleur qui envahissait son esprit et parvint à reprendre un minimum de contrôle. Sur le plan physique, il tomba à genoux sur le sol en gémissant de douleur et porta ses mains à sa tête.

_- Je ne retournerais pas derrière ces barreaux ! était en train de hurler Kyûbi._

Il attaqua la conscience de Naruto qui eut du mal à ne pas céder. Le genin sentit une douleur lui vriller la tête et un liquide chaud couler le long de se tempes. Il se rendit compte alors que, pris dans sa bataille intérieure, il avait enfoncé ses griffes dans son crâne. La fatigue et la douleur commençaient à avoir raison de sa conscience et le démon renard en profitait pour reprendre un léger avantage. Naruto s'aperçut à peine que la jeune fille avait bougé et était à présent agenouillée devant lui. Il la sentit à peine poser ses mains sur les siennes. Le regard mi-bleu mi-rouge du genin croisa celui couleur de jade étincelant, puis il entendit sa voix.

" Je vais t'aider, dit-elle doucement. Continues à lutter. Tu n'es pas seul. Nous allons combattre le démon ensemble.

Lentement, Naruto sentit la douleur s'atténuer puis disparaître, comme lorsque le pouvoir de Kyûbi s'activait et guérissait ses blessures. Sauf que là, le démon n'y était pour rien. Le genin sentit une autre présence à ses côtés et il réunit toute la force dont il disposait et repoussa le démon, encore et encore, jusqu'à le ramener derrière les barreaux du sceau. Kyûbi grogna et hurla de rage, mais c'était trop tard pour lui. Le sceau avait retrouvé toute son efficacité. Naruto avait repris le plein contrôle de son corps. Ses griffes disparurent ainsi que ses crocs, les traces sur son visage s'estompèrent et ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur bleu ciel. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille, mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit son corps basculer en arrière. Il sentit son dos percuter douloureusement le sol. Peu à peu, sa vue s'obscurcie. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le visage d'un ange aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux clairs penché au-dessus de lui.

Jiraya arriva au village un peu avant midi. Il constata avec bonheur que celui-ci possédait des thermes et des bains publics, situés à moins d'un kilomètre de là, au pied de la montagne. Le vieux pervers fut tenté de s'y rendre immédiatement mais alors qu'il prenait la direction des thermes, il se rappela la raison de sa présence ici. Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire ça. Quoi que... Bah ! Quelques heures de recherches de plus ou de moins... Mais ce n'était pas correct. Son élève avait besoin d'aide et... Deux très jolies jeunes femmes passèrent devant lui en riant.

" Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas allée aux thermes, dit l'une.

" Tu vas voir, c'est vraiment très relaxant ! lui répondit son amie.

Puis elles s'éloignèrent, se dirigeant vers le pied de la montagne. Jiraya oublia subitement tout ce qui concernait son élève et se mit à les suivre, très intéressé et une expression perverses sur le visage. Il se remettrait à la recherche de Naruto dans quelques heures.

Tout était sombre autour de lui. Comme venant de très loin, Naruto entendait par moment les cris de rage de Kyûbi, enfermé dans sa prison. Puis peu à peu, un autre son, beaucoup plus agréable celui-ci lui parvint. Celui dans chant d'oiseau. Peu à peu, Naruto sentit les ténèbres qui obscurcissaient son esprit se dissiper et il ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un peu plus grande que la chambre de son ancien appartement, mais en beaucoup plus propre et mieux rangée. Il était allongé sur un lit situé sous une fenêtre. Naruto tourna les yeux dans cette direction et vit sur une des branche de l'arbre qu'il apercevait à travers la vitre, un oiseau qui chantait. Le jeune genin écouta avec plaisirs ce chant mélodieux. Les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire. Il frissonna en repensant au carnage que Kyûbi avait fait. Puis il se demanda où il pouvait bien être. Et cette fille qui l'avait aidé ? Qui pouvait-elle bien être ?

" Tu es réveillé, fit une voix douce, le tirant de ses pensées.

Naruto tressailli et se tourna vers l'autre côté de la pièce. La jeune fille en question venait d'entrer, un plateau dans les mains. Elle portait une tenue différente et ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient librement sur ses épaules. Une petit sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et son regard était empli d'une immense douceur. A nouveau, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un ange.

" Co... Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demanda t-il finalement. Et où-suis-je ?

" Tu es chez moi, répondit la jeune fille. Je t'ai conduit ici après que tu te sois évanoui, hier. Tu es resté inconscient une journée entière.

Elle s'approcha du lit et posa sur la table de nuit le plateau qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

" Tu as faim ? demanda t-elle gentiment.

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, n'ayant pas entendu la question, trop occupé à admirer le profil qu'elle lui offrait.

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-elle en voyant son regard posé sur elle. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Naruto sursauta et se mit à rougir.

" Euh, non, non tout va bien, j'étais juste en train de.. Si j'ai faim ? J'avalerai un troupeau d'éléphants !

Il avait dit tout cela d'une traite, très embarrassé. La jeune fille eut un petit rire qui sonnait comme une douce mélodie. Naruto rougit de plus belle.

" Qu... quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

" Rien, répondit-elle en reprenant son sérieux mais en souriant toujours. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir quelqu'un parler aussi vite !

Naruto voulut sortir du lit, mais elle l'en empêcha.

" Non, ne bouges pas. Tu vas prendre ton repas ici. Puis si tu te sens mieux, tu pourras alors envisager de te lever.

Elle tendit l'assiette posée sur le plateau à Naruto. Celui-ci regarda un moment le contenu. Des légumes. Il détestait ça !

" Il n'y aurait pas des ramens ? demanda t-il sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

La jeune fille se mit à nouveau à rire.

" Toi, tu es vraiment un phénomène !

Le genin dont le visage venait à peine de retrouver sa couleur normale reprit la même teinte que la tomate dans son assiette.

" Désolé ! fit-il précipitamment en baissant les yeux dans son assiette. Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! C'est bon les légumes !

Il planta rapidement sa fourchette dans la tomate et la mit dans sa bouche. La jeune fille le regarda manger à une vitesse incroyable le contenu de son assiette.

" Voilà, j'ai fini ! C'était très bon ! fit Naruto en se retenant de rendre son repas.

" Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir pour me faire plaisirs, lui dit la jeune fille, toujours souriante. Si tu n'aimes pas les légumes, il ne faut pas avoir honte de l'avouer. Mais ils sont excellents pour la santé et tu as besoin de retrouver des forces. Quand tu seras entièrement remis, tu pourras toujours manger des ramens, puisque tu as l'air d'aimer ça.

Naruto eut un petit sourire gêné puis reposa l'assiette sur le plateau.

" Au fait, j'espère ne pas vous avoir dérangé, ta famille et toi, dit Naruto.

" Je vis seule ici, répondit la jeune fille, le regard soudain légèrement triste.

" Je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine.

" Ce n'est rien, fit la jeune fille. Et puis, te soigner ne m'a pas dérangé. Je suis en quelque sorte médecin. Mais tu n'as pas vraiment eu besoin de moi. Tes blessures ont guéri rapidement et presque sans que j'aie à intervenir. Sûrement à cause de ce qui est en toi.

Naruto se figea. L'espace d'un instant, il avait complètement oublié que cette mystérieuse jeune fille avait vu son côté le plus noir. Qu'elle avait vu Kyûbi. Naruto la regarda, une expression à la fois inquiète et intriguée sur le visage. Alors que Kyûbi l'avait menacée, elle n'avait pas semblé avoir peur. Elle avait fait preuve d'un courage que même les plus grands ninjas de Konoha ne pouvaient se venter d'avoir. Car tous étaient terrifiés par le démon renard. Mais pas elle. Celle-ci lui tournait le dos, occupée à remettre du bois dans la cheminée qui se trouvait sur le mur à la gauche de la porte.

" En fait, si je t'ai emmené ici pour te soigner, c'est aussi pour te remercier, dit-elle.

" Me... Me remercier ! répéta Naruto, incrédule.

" Oui. Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, ces hommes nous auraient fait du mal, aux autres villageoises et à moi.

" Tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est plutôt à moi de le faire.

" La jeune fille se retourna, une expression interrogative sur le visage.

" Comment cela ? demanda t-elle.

" Si tu n'avais pas été là, si tu ne m'avais pas soutenu au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, je n'aurai jamais pu reprendre le contrôle sur...

Naruto ne put finir sa phrase.

" Sur le démon qui est en toi ? termina la jeune fille à sa place.

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il se sentait assez mal à l'aise. C'était bien la première fois qu'il abordait ce sujet aussi ouvertement et qui plus est avec une personne qu'il connaissait à peine.

" Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider, fit la jeune fille.

" Pourquoi...

Naruto hésita un bref instant.

" Pourquoi je suis restée au lieu de fuir avec les autres villageoises ? termina à sa place la jeune fille.

Naruto acquiesça d'un nouveau signe de tête, assez surpris de l'évidente facilité qu'elle avait à lire dans son esprit. Elle eut un nouveau petit sourire.

" Je te le dirai, mais pas tout de suite. Pas aujourd'hui.

" Pourquoi ?

" Disons que j'ai mes raisons.

Une expression intriguée apparut sur le visage de Naruto et il plissa les yeux, observant attentivement la fille en face de lui.

" Bien, maintenant que tu a fini de manger, te sens-tu capable de te lever ? lui demanda t-elle.

" Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! s'exclama Naruto, ravi de pouvoir quitter le lit.

D'un bond, il était sur ses deux jambes.

" Ah, ç'est beaucoup mieux ! dit-il, ravi d'être à nouveau sur ses deux jambes et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

" Tu comptes sortir dans cette tenue ? fit la jeune fille en retenant à peine un petit sourire mi-moqueur mi-taquin.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon !

" Mes vêtements ! s'écria t-il en rougissant de plus belle et en s'enroulant rapidement dans le drap. Où sont-ils passés ?

La jeune fille pouffa discrètement.

" C'est moi qui te les ai enlevés pour te soigner, répondit-elle. Je les ai ensuite mis à laver. Ils étaient très sales. On aurait dit que cela faisait des semaines que tu les portais !

Elle n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

" Je n'ai pas touché à ton bandeau frontal, ajouta t-elle. Je sais que les ninjas n'aiment pas en être séparés.

Naruto acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

" Restes là, je vais aller te chercher tes vêtements, dit la jeune fille.

" Merci, euh..., fit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, assez gêné par la situation. Au fait, je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles. Moi c'est Naruto Usumaki.

" Oh, excuses-moi, fit la jeune fille en se retournant vers lui. J'ai complètement oublié de me présenter. Mais il faut dire que ce que j'avais sous les yeux m'a fait oublier le reste.

Elle regardait son ventre d'une drôle de façon et Naruto plissa à nouveau les yeux. Mais pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça ?

" Ah, oui ! Elle doit être en train de regarder le sceau ! se dit-il. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas très courant, ce genre de trucs. Quoi que, il n'est pas visible en ce moment. Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle regarde ?

Naruto avait beau avoir 14 ans, il était toujours très naïf ! Il n'avait pas du tout compris que ce qu'elle regardait, ce n'était pas le sceau, ou l'endroit où il devait être, mais lui. Ou plutôt son torse finement musclé. La jeune fille remarqua la lueur d'incompréhension qui passa dans les yeux de Naruto et se retint de rire à nouveau.

" Je vais aller te chercher tes vêtements, répéta t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de sortir, se retournant vers lui.

" Enchantée de te connaître, Naruto Usumaki. Moi, je m'appelle Meïling. Meïling Yanabe.

Au même moment, dans la forêt, Jiraya suivait la piste qui devait le mener à Naruto. Lorsqu'il était revenu des thermes, la veille, il avait remarqué un attroupement suspect. Quatre femmes étaient entourées par de nombreux villageois, dont plusieurs ninjas. Elles semblaient terrifiées. Jiraya s'était approché et avait écouté ce qu'elles racontaient. Elles disaient être allées en forêt chercher des champignons et d'autres choses quand elles étaient tombées sur un groupe de ninjas et de brigands qui les avait faîtes prisonnières. Un garçon blond était alors apparût et les avait protégé au péril de sa vie. En entendant cela, Jiraya s'était fait encore plus attentif. Puis il avait senti des frissons lui parcourir le dos quand les villageoises avaient ensuite raconté que le garçon s'était transformé en démon effrayant et meurtrier et qu'elles n'étaient en vie que parce qu'elles avaient fui à toute jambe. Mais hélas, une jeune fille vivant à l'extérieur du village était restée dans la forêt. Selon les quatre femmes, elle devait être morte à l'heure qu'il était. Les ninjas avaient immédiatement décidé d'aller dans la forêt pour essayer de sauver la fille, s'il était encore temps, et de tuer le démon. Mais Jiraya n'avait pas attendu qu'ils prennent leur décision et il était déjà parti à toute vitesse vers la forêt. Tout en avançant, il s'était maudit. Mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé distraire ? Bon, très bien, ces filles étaient très jolies... Non, il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Il devait rester concentré sur ce qu'il faisait ! D'après le témoignage des villageoises, Kyûbi avait complètement pris le contrôle du corps de Naruto, et cela, c'était plus qu'inquiétant. La seule chose qui avait intrigué le sennin, c'était que si le démon était libre, pourquoi n'avait-il pas encore attaqué le village ? Naruto aurait-il encore assez de force pour le retenir ? En arrivant sur le lieu de la bataille, Jiraya avait retrouvé ce qu'il restait des ninjas déserteurs et des brigands. Ce n'était pas très joli à voir ! Mais nulle part, il n'avait aperçu le corps d'une jeune fille. Etait-ce bon signe ? Ou bien avait-elle fui et Kyûbi l'avait rattrapée et tuée ailleurs ? Jiraya avait tenté de chasser cette pensée. Autant rester optimiste ! Il avait soudain remarqué des traces au sol. Assez fraîches. Il avait tout de suite reconnu les empreintes de Naruto. Mais juste à côté, se trouvaient celles d'une autre personne. D'une femme apparemment, vu la petite taille des empreintes. Puis, à partir de ces empreintes, il y en avait de grandes qui s'éloignaient du carnage. De grandes empreinte de forme linéaire. Comme si quelqu'un avait transporté une autre personne blessée ou inconsciente et dont les pieds auraient traîné au sol. Jiraya avait étudié attentivement ces marques. Il avait alors entendu les ninja de la neige approcher. Vu leur réaction quand ils avaient entendu parler du " démon", mieux valait qu'ils ne trouvent pas Naruto avant lui. Dans leur intérêt surtout, si Kyûbi était encore aux commandes ! Jiraya avait effacé rapidement les traces qu'il avait repérées au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait en les suivant. Il les avait effacées sur un bon kilomètre. Décidément, cette forêt était loin d'être petite ! Il avait tout de même entendu les exclamations horrifiées des ninjas quand ils avaient trouvé les corps des déserteurs et des brigands. Mais Jiraya était déjà loin et à présent il se concentrait sur son unique objectif : suivre les traces qui devraient le conduire jusqu'à Naruto. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait. Cela faisait maintenant une demi-journée qu'il les suivait. Mais toujours rien. Par endroit, les marques étaient moins visibles et il avait perdu pas mal de temps à essayer de ne pas les perdre. Finalement, il distingua la fin de la forêt. Arrivé au niveau des derniers arbres, il aperçut, une bonne centaine de mètre plus loin, une maison située au pied de la montagne. Jiraya soupira. Il avait peut être perdu les traces, mais il pouvait toujours demander aux habitants de cette maison s'ils n'avaient pas vu passer un garçon blond, à l'allure inquiétante ou non, selon la "personne" aux commandes. Mais alors qu'il approchait, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Deux personnes en sortirent. En apercevant la deuxième, Jiraya bondit en arrière et se dissimula derrière un arbre. Il observa les deux personnes de sa cachette pendant dix bonnes minutes, avant qu'un sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage. Et bien, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux !

Naruto n'avait attendu que cinq minutes avant que Meïling ne lui rapporte ses vêtements. Ils étaient propres et repassés et le genin remarqua que les différents trous qu'il avait faits à sa tenue durant son voyage avaient disparu.

" C'est... C'est toi qui les a recousus ? demanda Naruto, un peu embarrassé.

" Oui, répondit Meïling avec un petit sourire. Je n'allais quand même pas te laisser sortir avec des vêtements tout troués ! J'ai même pensé à te les changer, mais je n'ai pas pu trouver le même style de vêtements. Tu as des goûts à part. Avec ça, tu ne passes pas inaperçu !

Naruto se gratta derrière la tête.

" Ben en fait, toute ma vie j'ai voulu qu'on fasse attention à moi, avoua t-il. Et comme tu l'as dit, avec cette tenue, c'était assez facile.

" Tu as toujours voulu qu'on te remarque ? répéta Meïling. Pourquoi de cette manière ? Personne ne faisait attention à toi sinon ?

Naruto baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas parler de ça. Il préférait oublier la période où la seule manière pour lui de se faire remarquer était de faire le pitre sans arrêt. Meïling sentit son malaise.

" Je vais te laisser t'habiller, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. En attendant, je vais aller chercher de l'eau et ramasser du bois.

" Donne-moi quelques minutes et je t'accompagne ! proposa aussitôt Naruto.

" Tu n'es pas obligé.

" Mais si.

Il la poussa presque dehors, mais gentiment, puis referma la porte derrière elle. Meïling regarda la porte, légèrement interloquée. Puis elle retint un petit rire en entendant l'agitation dans la pièce. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrait à nouveau et laissait sortir un Naruto légèrement essoufflé, mais habillé. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et ceux-ci étaient encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

" J'ai fini ! s'exclama Naruto. On peut y aller !

" Toi, alors, tu es vraimentun sacré phénomène ! répéta Meïling en pouffant légèrement.

Naruto eut un de ses sourires stupides et se gratta à nouveau la tête.

" Je prends ça comme un compliment, dit-il. Bon, on y va ?

" Je vais chercher les seaux, annonça Meïling.

Naruto la suivit dans la cuisine, découvrant la maison au passage. C'était un endroit charmant, assez spacieux et décoré avec goût. Quand il la vit se baisser pour ramasser les deux seaux en question, il insista immédiatement pour les prendre lui même.

" Tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les chevaliers servants avec moi tu sais, lui dit-elle.

" Ca me fait plaisirs, répondit le genin, qui s'abstint de demander ce qu'était un chevalier servant.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée du salon quand Naruto s'immobilisa soudain. Meïling le regarda, surprise de son hésitation.

" Qu'y a t'il ?

" Je viens de penser. Je... je ne peux pas sortir.

Il avait une expression triste sur le visage.

" Pourquoi cela ? lui demanda Meïling, vraiment surprise.

" Les villageois. Ils doivent savoir que je suis... Les femmes d'hier ont dû leur dire que j'étais un... Enfin, ma présence chez toi a déjà du te causer pas mal de soucis, je ne veux pas en rajouter.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

" Dès que j'aurai franchi cette porte, je croiserai sûrement une des villageoises que j'ai... sauvé, continua Naruto, le regard triste posé sur le sol. Elles me reconnaîtront et donneront l'alerte. Je devrais partir, mais c'est pas trop ça qui me dérange. C'est surtout que tu risques d'avoir de gros problèmes pour avoir hébergé et soigné un... démon.

Meïling le regarda un moment, en silence, puis elle tendit la main vers lui et le força à relever la tête.

" Regardes-moi, dit-elle de sa voix la plus douce.

Naruto obéit. Les yeux bleu ciel rencontrèrent ceux couleurs de jade.

" Tu n'es pas un démon, dit-elle. Il est en toi, certes. Mais le démon c'est lui, pas toi. Tu n'es en aucun cas démoniaque.

Ses paroles réchauffèrent le cœur de Naruto, mais ses doutes ne l'avaient pas quitté.

" Comment tu peux dire ça ? On se connaît à peine. Comment peux-tu être sûre, à mon sujet ?

"Parce que je tiens de ma famille la capacité de juger le caractère des gens dès la première rencontre, répondit Meïling en souriant gentiment. C'est comme ça que je sais que tu n'es en aucun cas un vil démon.

Le silence s'installa. Naruto mit quelque temps pour remarquer que Meïling avait toujours la main posée sur sa joue. Il se sentit rougir. Mais pourquoi réagissait-il aussi violemment quand il était avec elle? La jeune fille baissa finalement la main, mais ne quitta pas son regard.

" Ca me touche beaucoup que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais tu n'as aucune raison. J'habite une maison isolée du reste du village, située un peu plus en altitude, sur les flans de la montagne. Il n'y a personne à plus de deux kilomètres. Donc personne ne te verra. On y va ?

Elle se tourna alors vers la porte et ouvrit. Naruto resta encore immobile quelques instants puis la suivit, portant les deux seaux vides. Au moment où il sortit, il lui sembla percevoir un mouvement sur sa droite, à l'orée de la forêt. Il regarda attentivement mais ne vit rien. Il suivit alors Meïling qui le conduisit jusqu'au puit, situé à une dizaine de mètres de la maison. Une fois les seaux remplis, ils les ramenèrent à la maison.

" Tu n'as pas l'eau courante ? demanda Naruto.

" Si, mais celle-là c'est pour mes préparations.

" Tes préparations ?

" Je fabrique des onguents, des médicaments et d'autres choses utiles pour la médecine, répondit Meïling.

" Wahou, fit Naruto. Tu es vraiment médecin ?

" Dans ma famille, on l'est tous de génération en génération. Quant à moi, cela va faire 6 ans que je pratique la médecine.

" Mais tu as quel âge ? demanda soudain Naruto.

" Seize ans pourquoi ?

" T'as deux ans de plus que moi ?

Il était vraiment éberlué. Meïling ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant son expression.

" Quand tu fais cette tête là, tu fais beaucoup plus jeune que 14 ans ! dit-elle en riant.

Naruto se reprit. Une chose lui revint en mémoire.

" Dis-moi, quand on était dans la forêt hier, à deux reprises, j'ai senti ma douleur partir comme si le pourvoir de Kyûbi me guérissait. Mais ce n'était pas lui. C'était toi ?

Meïling répondit par un petit sourire.

" Tu avais l'air d'aller mal. Et je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir.

" Merci. Mais comment as-tu fait ? Il ne me semble pas avoir senti que tu utilisais des médicaments ou une onguent...

" Disons que j'ai mes petits secrets, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire mystérieux.

Même s'il en avait envie, Naruto n'insista pas. Il savait ce que c'était de vouloir garder certaines choses pour soi. Une fois les seaux dans la cuisine, Meïling conduisit Naruto jusqu'à un petit promontoire, situé derrière la maison. De là, on pouvait voir toute la vallée un peu plus bas, et au loin, le village.

" Tu as l'air tranquille, ici, dit-il.

" Oui, c'est vrai.

" C'est dans ce genre d'endroit que j'aime être, avoua Naruto. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'y passerait ma vie. Dommage que je doive partir.

" Comment cela ?

" J'aime beaucoup être avec toi et j'aime aussi cet endroit, mais je ne peux pas rester.

" Tu ne me déranges absolument pas, dit Meïling.

" Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que...

Naruto hésita un moment avant de continuer. Meïling s'assit sur le petit banc en bois qui se trouvait là et fit signe à Naruto d'en faire autant.

" Je ne veux plus m'attacher à quoi que soit ou à qui que ce soit, avoua ce dernier, le regard posé sur le sol, une expression triste dans les yeux. Jusque là, tout ce qui m'était cher, j'ai du l'abandonner pour le protéger.

Il eut un bref rire amer.

" En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que j'ai aussi quitté mon village pour me protéger moi même.

" Te protéger de quoi ? lui demanda doucement Meïling.

" De leur regard. De la peur et du mépris que ce que je suis pourrait leur inspirer et que je pourrais retrouver dans leurs yeux.

Il s'arrêta. Meïling posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

" Tu peux tout me dire, dit-elle. Ma mère disait que parler et exprimer ce qui nous rend malheureux peut nous aider à aller mieux.

Naruto la regarda un instant dans les yeux. Il la connaissait à peine. Et pourtant, il se sentait en confiance. Il détourna le regard et fixa sans vraiment le voir le village au cœur de la vallée.

" Tout le monde m'a toujours regardé comme ça, continua t-il, d'une voix contenue. Avec le regard empli de peur, de haine et de mépris. C'était douloureux. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils me regardaient comme ça. Pourquoi tout le monde m'évitait. Pourquoi je n'avais jamais connu mes parents. Ce n'est qu'il y a environ deux ans que j'ai enfin appris pourquoi tout le monde me rejetait. J'ai finalement appris que le Yondaïme, l'ancien chef de mon village, avait scellé en moi l'esprit du démon renard qui saccageait le village. Il l'a fait parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Que c'était le seul moyen de sauver Konoha. Il est d'ailleurs mort en accomplissant le rituel. J'ai aussi appris que mes parents avaient été tués durant l'assaut du démon.

Naruto fit une nouvelle pause. Il lui avait tout raconté, même s'il n'en avait pas eu l'intention au départ. Elle le regardait, silencieuse, mais il n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il inspira profondément puis continua. Autant aller jusqu'au bout.

" Ce qui est assez drôle, c'est que le jour où j'ai appris que Kyûbi était en moi, je suis sorti des ténèbres dans lesquels j'étais plongé. Et cela grâce à Iruka-senseï qui a reconnu ma valeur. Après ça, je suis entré dans une équipe et ma "famille" s'est agrandie. Désormais, elle comprenait aussi Kakashi-senseï, Sakura et... et Sasuke.

Meïling avait remarqué l'hésitation de Naruto à dire le nom de Sasuke. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et le laissa continuer.

" Un peu après la formation de l'équipe, je me suis lié d'amitié avec les genins de mon âge des autres équipes. Tous ensembles... C'était génial. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin apprécié. Mais... Il y a deux semaines, le village a été attaqué. J'ai combattu un ennemi contre lequel je m'étais déjà battu auparavant et... Je l'ai tué. J'ai utilisé le chakra de Kyûbi, le laissant presque sortir, pour le tuer. J'aimerai pouvoir dire que je l'ai fait uniquement pour protéger Sasuke et Sakura mais...

Naruto se tût. C'était pénible à dire, mais il était décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

" J'ai aimé ça, avoua t-il d'une voix à peine plus audible qu'un murmure. J'ai aimé le contact du sang sur mes mains, son odeur, son goût et la sensation de plaisirs que le meurtre m'avait procuré. C'était la même chose hier, quand on s'est rencontré et que j'ai tué ces types. Là encore, je pourrais dire que j'ai laissé Kyûbi sortir uniquement pour vous protéger, toi et les autres. Mais ce serait un mensonge. J'avais envi d'éprouver à nouveau les mêmes sensations que lorsque j'ai tué Kabuto.

Naruto sentit une larme couler sur sa joue.

" C'est le démon en toi qui te pousse à faire ça, lui dit Meïling d'une voix douce et apaisante. Le démon, c'est lui, ce n'est pas toi. Je te l'ai déjà dit.

" Peut être, admit Naruto. Peut être que j'ai tué parce que Kyûbi prenait le dessus sur moi et peut être que tout ce que j'ai ressenti après les meurtres étaient lié à ce que Kyûbi ressentait. Mais... le regard que m'a lancé Sakura lorsque je me suis tourné vers elle après avoir tué Kabuto, il m'était bien adressé, à moi. Cette peur sans nom que j'ai lu dans son regard... Ca m'a fait souffrir. Je ne voulais jamais voir cette expression dans les yeux de mes amis, de ma famille. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai pensé un moment à la tuer. La tuer pour ne plus jamais voir ce regard. Pour la douleur qu'elle m'avait causé. Ce n'est pas entièrement Kyûbi qui a levé la main pour la tuer. C'est moi aussi. Au dernier moment, je me suis repris. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas tuer la fille dont j'étais amoureux. J'ai stoppé mon geste une seconde avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais le mal était fait. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler Kyûbi, à me contrôler. Alors je suis parti. J'ai fui mon village. Autant pour leur bien que pour le mien. J'ai couru pendant des jours et des jours. Luttant parfois contre Kyûbi. D'autres fois en lui laissant un contrôle partiel de mon corps. Et j'ai atterri ici. Je croyais pouvoir vivre dans la forêt, loin de tout, de la peur et la haine que j'inspire. Mais je me trompais. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas rester ici. Parce que pour le moment, tu peux peut être supporter ma présence, tout en sachant ce que je suis. Mais un jour viendra où, comme pour les autres, je pourrais lire la peur, le mépris et la haine dans tes yeux. Et je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais alors...

Il détourna la tête, autant pour fuir le regard de Meïling que pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à perler dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il avait envi de pleurer... Depuis son combat contre Sasuke. Depuis le moment où Sasuke, son ami, son frère, avait dit qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le tuer. Naruto sentit la main douce de Meïling se poser sur sa joue.

" "Regarde-moi, fit-elle comme elle l'avait déjà fait plus tôt.

A nouveau, Naruto obtempéra.

" J'ai vu ton côté le plus noir, dit-elle. J'ai vu la rage de Kyûbi. Mais cela ne me fais pas peur. Ni ne m'inspire du mépris ou de la haine. Je suis plutôt admirative, en fait.

Naruto eut un regard interrogatif.

" Je t'admire beaucoup, car malgré tout ce que tu as enduré, tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Et cela, je le sais sans avoir à te connaître de très longue date. Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien. Malgré le démon en toi et le regard mauvais des gens qui t'entourent, tu as réussi à surmonter toutes les épreuves et a gardé une âme bonne et généreuse. Et c'est ça que je vois, moi, quand je te regarde. Je vois le ninja courageux prêt à tous pour ceux qu'il aime et même pour de parfaits inconnus.

D'un geste tendre, elle essuya les larmes de Naruto qui avaient commencé à couler lentement.

" Ceci, je peux te le promettre, Naruto, continua t-elle. Jamais tu ne m'inspireras les sentiments que tu crains que je ressente un jour à ton égard. Jamais je ne te rejetterai. Restes ici, avec moi. Toi comme moi, nous savons que la solitude n'apporte rien de bon. Et si un jour Kyûbi venait à tenter de reprendre le dessus sur toi, tu n'aurais pas à l'affronter tout seul. Je serais là, avec toi, comme je l'ai été hier dans la forêt. Je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle semblait si sincère. Et ses paroles lui faisaient du bien et apaisaient son cœur. Il inspira profondément, sécha ses larmes, puis la regarda dans les yeux.

" Tu veux vraiment... que je reste avec toi ? demanda t-il d'une voix hésitante.

" Oui, j'aimerai beaucoup.

" Mais pourquoi ?

Meïling lui sourit gentiment.

" Parce que je t'aime bien, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir Naruto, une fois la surprise passée.

" Mais qui es-tu ? demanda Naruto d'une voix hésitante. Tu es belle, gentille et douce, même avec un démon comme moi. Serais-tu un ange ?

La surprise se lut sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes. Son doux sourire réapparut rapidement.

" Un ange ? Pourquoi pas, si c'est comme ça que tu veux me voir. Et maintenant, dis-moi, mon "petit démon", tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

Naruto hésita un moment puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

" Je ne refuses jamais rien à un ange, dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

A sa grande surprise, Meïling éclata d'un petite rire et le serra dans ses bras.

" Tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas, lui dit-elle à voix basse. Je t'aiderai à retrouver le sourire et à reprendre goût à la vie.

" Merci, murmura t-il à son tour.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Naruto se rendit finalement compte de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait et s'écarta légèrement, le visage rouge, mais un petit sourire sur le visage. Sourire que Meïling lui rendit.

Un peu plus loin, dissimulé derrière le mur de la maison, Jiraya observait la scène, avec un sourire mi-attendri mi-satisfait. Naruto avait apparemment trouvé une fille qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était et sur qui il pouvait compter. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Et puis, qui savait ce qui pourrait naître de leur amitié ? Pourquoi pas un sentiment beaucoup plus fort et beaucoup plus précieux ? Après un dernier regard aux deux adolescents, Jiraya s'éclipsa discrètement et prit le chemin du village. Maintenant qu'il était rassuré sur l'état de son élève et qu'il savait que Naruto resterait ici, il n'avait plus besoin de le surveiller en permanence. Il repasserait juste quelques fois pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais il n'était pas trop inquiet à ce sujet. Naruto était entre de bonnes mains.

A suivre...

Voilà, voilà, voilà ! c tout pour aujourd'hui !

Naruto : j'suis amoureux !

Sasuke : manquait plus que ça !

Naruto : De quoi ?

Meïling : S'il te plait Naruto, ne te bats pas !

Naruto : Tout ce que tu veux, mon ange.

Kiba ( mort de rire ) : Mon ange !

Naruto ( oubliant ses bonnes résolutions ) : t un homme mort !

Meïling : non, ne t'emporte pas, Naruto. Il est juste jaloux!

Kiba : de koi ? jaloux, moi ? Pffff!

J.U : il est bien jaloux.

Kiba : bon, je l'avoue! j'veux une copiiiine !

J.U : Si t gentil, tu en aura une.

Kiba ( les yeux pleins d'espoir) : C'est vrai ?

J.U : oui.

Kiba : Trouve moi en une qui ait un chien alors! non, mieux, une chienne ! comme ça, Akamaru pourra faire plein de bébés !

J.U : Raaaa ! c vrai qu'il a un chien, celui là ! Grr, je n'y avais pas pensé... bon, j'ai le temps, de toute manière... Jiraya, kes ke tu fais ?

Jiraya est dos tourné, en train de rigoler tout seul.

Meïling : Il est un trai de regarder dans ses jumelles les femmes qui se baignent aux termes...

J.U : ... Cas désespéré...

Tsunade : laisse, je m'en occupe. Jiraya ?

Jiraya ( sans se retourner ) : Oui ?

Tsunade : sale porc !

Et un magistal coup droit envoya le pauvre ero sennin direct dans l'antre d'Orochimaru, ou plutôt dans la salle de bain de ce dernier.

Orochimaru ( attrapant rapidement sa serviette ) : Jiraya ! qu'est que tu fais ici ! ne me dis pas que tu te mets à matter les hommes, maintenant !

Jiraya : pfff. Toi, surement pas. Il n'y a rien à voir !

Orochimaru ( pas content du tout ) : comment ça rien à voir ? j'en ai déjà une plus grande que toi !

Jiraya : interdiction d'utiliser ta capacité à t'étirer comme un serpent !

Orochimaru : même sans ça, je suis meilleur que toi dans ce domaine.

Jiraya : répète ça ?

Et un combat sans merci s'engagea entre les deux sennins. Le but était de savoir qui des deux avait plus de virilité que l'autre.

Kabuto ( refermant la porte de la salle de bain après être venu voir ce qu'il se passait ( et oui, là, il est pas mort ) ) : de vrais gamins, ces vieux de 50 ans !

Voili voilou, c fini ! En attendant que Jiraya et Orochimaru finissent leurs gamineries, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	15. 1er flashback, 3eme partie : Le secret d...

Bonjour tout le monde ! Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le Bac étant très proche, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de me connecter, donc je ne peux plus vraiment assurer la publication régulière des chaps. Si celui de la semaine prochaine pourrait à la rigueur sortir à temps, je ne peux rien promettre pour les deux semaines suivantes, vu que je serais en plein examen... J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas... Quoi qu'il en soit, promis, à la fin des exams, la publication recommencera normalement, c'esr à dire le mercredi. Mais je vous tiendrais au courant.

onarluca : Et oui, il a basculé du côté onscur du chakra... Gomen, mais j'avais vu Starwars 3 peu avant, donc...

Kaorulabelle : Wahou, que d'enthousiasme ! ben, la voilà, la suite

Arminas : ... Gomen, mais je me mélange les pinceaux ( surtout en cette période de révisions! ), mais alors fille ou garçon ? Parce que à force, je ne c plus ! Une dernière foi bien clairement pour mon cerveau dérangé... Je suis contente que tu aimes Meïling. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je l'adore . Et Jiraya... ben toujours égal à lui même ! Et oui, après " la petite maison dans la prairie", le " petit chalet dans la montagne" . Un vrai petit coin de paradis, qu'il c dégoté là, le Naruto !

Sailor Ocean : Ca te plait toujours? Tant mieux . Voici la suite...

zagan : Je me suis beaucoup amusée à décrire Naruto avec une belle teite tomate, et ce n'est pas encore fini! ( même si ce sera beaucoup moins flag !) Quand à la fin... Oui, j'en ai presque versé des petites larmes en l'écrivant

Twin Sun Leader : Gomen pour les fautes, j'ai passé le correcteur d'ortographe que dernièrement, vu que je ne l'ai pas sur mon ordi perso... Mais bon, il en laisse passer, parfois... En tout cas, je suis ravie que ça te plaise . Trop court ? Les chaps ? Mais j'en suis parfois à presque 20 pages par chap ! Je peux pas faire plus long ! Enfin, si je pourrais, mais j'essaye de réfreiner un peu mon imagination pour pouvoir arriver à couper les chaps...

In.Ifz : Et oui, j'adore martyriser mes persos, à la fin ! ( c pour ça qu'ils sont partis en vacances, d'ailleurs... ) Franchement, je n'ai pas fais très attention sur la conotation plus chinoise que japonaise pour le prénom de Meïling. C'était un prénom qui me plaisait, donc... En fait, comme on m'en a fait la remarque, elle peut faire penser à haku par moment. je crois qu'inconsciemment ou pas, j'ai fait un petit mélange d'Haku et d'Hinata pour la créer... Et puis, elle est si adorable, pourquoi Naruto ne pourrait-il pas en tomber amoureux ? Et puis réfléchit un moment,quand il la voit pour la première fois, il pense bien qu'elle ressemble à Hinata... Quoi qu'il en soit, comme tu le dit, elle apporte du bonheur à Naruto, donc on ne peut que l'aimer, cette fille ! wahou, trop de question ! POur les réponses, lis ce chap pour une partie, et la suite viendra dans le prochain . Et oui, tu avais bien deviné, je te dis attends la suite ! lol

P.S : n'étouffe pas Meiling en la serrant contre toi, non plus !

dragonwing4 : Euh... Je c que je v poser une question qui va te paraitre stupide, mais je n'ai jamais su ce que ct que les "OC" donc je ne vois pas ce que tu reproches à ma petite Meïling ! En principe, je ne fais pas la faute, pour le nom de Naruto, mais là, j'ai du taper vite et ne pas voir la faute par la suite, donc, gomen ! J'attends la piblication de ta fic avec impatience, et compte sur mon commentaire

Nammu : Ne t'en fais pas pour les tirets, c'est pa sgrave . Contente que tu aimes ma fic. Je ne peux pas révéler comment va évoluer la fic, mais tu verras bien en lisant la suite , petit à petit

Ten-shi : Tu postules pour le rôle de petite amie de Kiba ? ... Mais comment je fais à te faire rentrer dans l'ordi, moi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dit, les couples, ou du moins la plupart ( soit presque tous en fait ! ) se n'est qu'à la fin... Enfin, j'en reparlerais plus tard.

goudou : Voici la suite demandée J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chaps précédents

KittyQuat : Ton retard est pardonné, après tout, ne dit-on pas : mieux vaut tard que jamais ? Oui, un Kyubi gentil, ça pourrait être marrant. Mais bon, ce n'est pas ma priorité pour le moment. Pas bêtes, tes suppositions... On verra bien si elles sont fondées...

Kabutokun : Oui c'est vrai, comme je l'ai dit à In.Ifz, j'ai du inconsciemment mélangé les persos d'Haku et d'Hinata, pour créer meïling. J'aimais beaucoup Haku, donc ... Le sort de Meïling ? Réponse dans le chap de la semaine prochaine. Je ne peux rien dire de plus... Non, c'est sûr, c'est pas avec elle que Naruto a appris ses nouveaux jutsus ! Et pour répondre à ta question, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il y a deux flashback, en tout.

Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture

Chapitre 15 : 1er flashback, 3eme partie : le secret de la famille Yanabe.

Le soir, Naruto défit son sac, qu'il était allé chercher à la cabane dans l'après-midi. Il ne contenait pas grand chose, mais cela représentait son passé, et même s'il le fuyait, il ne voulait pas l'oublier. Le sac ne contenait plus que deux choses. Un cadre et un album photo. Le cadre contenait la photo de l'équipe 7. L'album, de nombreux clichés pris avec Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi, mais aussi avec Iruka, Jiraya et tous les autres genins de Konoha. Naruto ne se sentait pas de regarder tout de suite l'album. Mais le cadre... Il hésita un moment, puis le posa sur la commode en face de son lit. Il avait beau être loin de Konoha et de ses amis, ils ne voulaient pas les oublier. Même si cela aurait peut être été préférable. C'était pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas posé sur sa table de nuit. Mieux valait conserver une certaine distance, même si ce n'était qu'une photo. A nouveau, il se demanda comment ils allaient, tous. S'ils étaient encore en vie, s'ils se demandaient où il était. Mais ces pensées étaient trop douloureuses. Aussi, lorsque Meïling l'appela pour le dîner, il descendit rapidement, après un dernier regard à la photo.

Les jours, les semaines passèrent. Cela faisait à présent deux mois que Naruto vivait avec Meïling. Naruto avait l'impression de connaître la jeune fille depuis des années. Peu à peu, ils avaient appris à se connaître et une amitié profonde les liait. La jeune fille commençait même à avoir une certaine influence sur Naruto. Il faisait sans cesse des efforts pour lui faire plaisirs et surtout, il était devenu un peu plus calme et faisait moins souvent des réflexions stupides. On aurait presque pu dire qu'il commençait à mûrir. Quoi qu'il en soit, Meïling avait réussi à lui faire retrouver le sourire. Par de nombreux aspects, Meïling rappelait à Naruto une fille qu'il avait laissée à Konoha. Il avait déjà remarqué cette ressemblance lors de leur première rencontre, mais ce n'était alors que physique. Maintenant qu'il la connaissait mieux, Naruto pouvait dire sans hésitations que Meïling ressemblait beaucoup à Hinata, même de caractère. Elle était douce, patiente, attentionnée. Même si plus sûre d'elle que la jeune Hyuga. A nouveau, un élan de nostalgie s'empara du jeune genin.

_-_ Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Celui-ci sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il avait complètement oublié où il se trouvait. Comme chaque soir, il se baladait sur les sentiers un peu enneigé en compagnie de Meïling. La jeune fille le regardait, un peu inquiète.

_-_ Quoi ? Non, non, tout va bien, répondit Naruto. Je réfléchissais.

_-_ Je peux te demander à quoi ?

Naruto resta un moment silencieux. Il n'était pas encore habitué à ne pas recevoir à chaque occasion une boutade de l'un de ses amis. Si Sakura, Sasuke ou l'un des autres genins, avaient été là et avaient entendu ce que Naruto venait de dire, il aurait sûrement eut le droit à une réflexion du genre " Parce que tu sais réfléchir, toi !". Mais pas avec Meïling.

_-_ Je pensais à ce que j'ai laissé derrière moi, répondit Naruto à voix basse. Mais je pensais surtout que tu ressembles énormément à une fille que j'ai connue.

_-_ Ah oui ? Et cette fille, elle était comment ? Non, oublies ça, rectifia t-elle presque immédiatement. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas parler de ton passé.

_-_ Non, ce n'est pas grave. Avec toi, je peux en parler. Cette fille à qui tu ressembles. Hinata Hyuga. Elle était... Non, elle est... Enfin, je sais pas trop quel temps utiliser vu que je ne sais pas si elle est vivante ou pas. Quand j'ai quitté mon village, il était encore en plain combat.

Il soupira, rejeta les pensées négatives qui lui venaient à l'esprit et continua.

_-_ Enfin, je préfère rester optimiste. Hinata est une fille très gentille et douce. Comme toi. Elle est aussi assez douée pour soigner les gens. Elle a toujours été gentille avec moi. En y pensant bien, je crois que c'est la seule personne qui ne s'est jamais moquée de moi. En fait, elle n'a jamais dit du mal de qui que soit. Même pas de son cousin après que celui-ci ait failli la tuer. Elle est comme ça. Même si est resté très peu sûre d'elle.

_-_ Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, commenta Meïling avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_-_ Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Naruto. C'est une de mes meilleures amies. Enfin, c'était.

Nouvelle expression triste sur son visage.

_-_ J'aimerais beaucoup la connaître, dit Meïling.

_-_ Vous vous entendriez sûrement très bien.

_-_ En tout cas, je suis flattée, dit Meïling.

_- _Comment ça ?

_-_ Tu as dit que je lui ressemblais, répondit la jeune fille. Et qu'elle était très gentille et que tu l'aimais beaucoup. Ca voudrait donc dire que tu m'apprécies moi aussi ?

_-_ Bien sûr, qu'elle question ! s'exclama Naruto sans même réfléchir, avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et de se mettre à rougir. Enfin... je voulais dire que...

Meïling se mit à rire, de ce rire que Naruto aimait tant chez elle.

_-_ Tu es adorable quand tu rougis, tu le sais ça ? dit-elle. Mais tu sais, moi aussi je t'adore.

Naruto rougit de plus belle, dépassant la couleur des tomates. Mais il sourit, heureux.

_-_ Tu sais, je veux que tu saches que si tu as besoin de parler, de ton passé ou de quoi que ce soit d'autres, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, dit Meïling avec un doux sourire.

_-_ C'est gentil, répondit Naruto, touché, en détournant le regard. Mais je crois que finalement, je ferrais mieux d'oublier tout cela. Ce serait peut être moins douloureux.

_-_ Ne dis pas ça, le corrigea Meïling et posant sa main sur sa joue droite. C'est notre passé qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Nous ne devons jamais ni en avoir honte ni le renier. Et je sais qu'au fond de toi que tu en es conscient, puisque même si tu as quitté ton village, tu continues à porter ton bandeau frontal. Je suppose qu'il représente beaucoup de souvenirs.

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Oui. Ce bandeau représentait pour ainsi dire toute sa vie passée. Il regarda Meïling en réfléchissant. Ils avaient eu de nombreuses discussions tous les deux. Mais jamais il ne lui avait parlé de ceux qu'il avait laissés à Konoha. Quand il arrivait à la jeune fille de venir dans sa chambre, Naruto dissimulait, bien qu'il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, la photo de l'équipe 7. La jeune fille lui avait déjà posé des questions sur ses amis, mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Elle n'avait pas insisté, respectant son silence.

_-_ J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit Naruto.

Il la prit par la main et retourna à la maison. Il monta l'escalier et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit, tandis qu'il allait chercher le cadre, qu'il avait caché dans un tiroir. Il revint vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

_-_ Je peux ? demanda Meïling en désignant le cadre.

Naruto le lui donna, en guise de réponse. La jeune fille observa un moment la photo en silence.

_-_ Je suppose que c'est Sakura ? fit-elle en désignant la jeune fille du doigt.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Et lui, c'est Sasuke ? Et ton senseï, Kakashi ?

_-_ C'est ça.

_-_ Vous formiez une belle équipe, dit Meïling.

_-_ J'ai autre chose à te montrer.

Naruto tira de sous son lit l'album photo. Il était décidé à tout partager avec elle. Il lui montra toutes les photos, lui présentant au passage toutes les personnes représentées, lui décrivant leurs caractères et quelques anecdotes sur chacun qui firent souvent rire la jeune fille. Puis de fil en aiguille, il lui raconta vraiment tout. Même son combat avec Sasuke et le sentiment d'échec et de déchirure qu'il avait ressentie après ça. Meïling l'écouta en silence sans jamais intervenir, le laissant dire tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Puis quand il eut fini, elle lui sourit.

_-_ Je suis heureuse que tu me fasses confiance au point de me dire tout ça.

_-_ C'est drôle, mais je me sens mieux, dit Naruto en lui rendant son sourire.

_-_ Tant mieux.

_-_ Dis-moi, Meïling, tu ne m'as jamais parlé de ta famille, dit Naruto. Et tu ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi tu vivais seule ici.

Ce fut au tour de la jeune fille d'avoir l'air triste et Naruto regretta immédiatement d'avoir parlé.

_-_ Ou... Oublies-ça !

_-_ Non, dit-elle. Tu m'as fait confiance et m'as raconté ton passé. Je me dois de te rendre cette preuve de confiance. Cette fois, c'est moi qui te demande de venir avec moi.

Elle lui prit la main et le guida vers un coin de l'étage où il n'était que rarement allé. Elle ouvrit une porte et le fit entrer dans sa chambre. Naruto observa ce qui l'entourait. Il n'était jamais rentré dans cette pièce. Elle était aussi chaleureuse que sa propre chambre. Décorée avec goût, il n'en était pas moins facile de deviner que c'était une chambre de fille. Comme il lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt, Meïling le fit asseoir sur son lit. Puis elle s'assit à son tour, une photo dans les mains. Elle la lui donna et Naruto l'observa avec intérêt. Dessus était représenté une homme souriant, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, avec des yeux sombres où se lisait un pur bonheur. A ses côtés se tenait une femme blonde aux yeux verts, comme ceux de Meïling. Elle tenait sur ses genoux une fillette d'environ 7 ans et Naruto reconnut Meïling. Autour d'elle se tenaient un garçon d'une dizaine d'années et une fille du même âge. Le garçon était le portrait de son père quand à la fille, elle avait les yeux de son père, mais les cheveux de sa mère. Tous souriaient à l'objectif.

_-_ Mes parents, commenta Meïling. Tu as du deviner, mais sur les genoux de ma mère, c'est moi, et eux ce sont mon frère et ma sœur.

Naruto remarqua la tristesse dans ses yeux. Et il comprit que quelque chose avait du leur arriver.

_-_ Que... Que sont-ils devenus ? demanda t-il d'une voix hésitante.

Meïling inspira profondément et porta la main à son cou, serrant le pendentif qu'elle portait.

_-_ Je venais d'avoir 12 ans, raconta t-elle, les yeux toujours emplis de tristesse. Un messager est arrivé pour avertir mon père qu'on avait besoin de lui de toute urgence. Une bataille avait éclaté entre les ninjas de notre pays et ceux de Suna no Kuni. Il y avait des blessés à soigner. Dans le pays tout entier les Yanabe étaient connus pour être de grands médecins. C'estt pour cela qu'on s'était adressé à nous. Mon père est parti immédiatement, accompagné de mon frère et de ma sœur, alors âgés respectivement de 17 et 16 ans. Je me souviens, mon père m'a dit avant de partir :" Nous n'en avons pas pour longtemps. Occupes toi bien de ta mère durant notre absence." Puis ils sont partit. J'ai attendu leur retour. Tous les jours pendant presque un mois. Je me rappelle l'inquiétude de ma mère. De la mienne. Et puis un jour, un autre messager est arrivé. Il avait la mine grave. La nouvelle qu'il nous a annoncé a failli tuer ma mère sur place. Mon père, mon frère et ma sœur avaient été tués dans une embuscade tendue par des ninjas de Suna peu après leur arrivé sur le champs de bataille. Une fois le choc de l'annonce passé, ma mère a fait de gros efforts pour garder bonne contenance. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant moi. Elle me disait qu'ils seraient toujours avec nous, dans nos cœurs. Que leur destin était peut être de mourir et qu'il fallait l'accepter. Mais le soir, quand elle était seule dans sa chambre, je l'entendais pleurer et appeler mon père, mon frère et ma sœur. Cela a duré 4 mois. Et puis...

Elle s'arrêta et inspira profondément, comme pour lutter contre les larmes, même si ses yeux restaient secs. Naruto lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

_-_ Tu n'es pas obligée de continuer si c'est trop dur, dit-il.

_-_ Non, je dois finir. Quatre mois après leur mort, ma mère est tombée malade. Gravement malade. Et même notre médecine n'y pouvait rien. Ce devait sûrement être une maladie plus psychique que physique. Son état de santé s'est détérioré de jour en jour. Un mois plus tard, elle est morte elle aussi, au beau milieu de la nuit. C'est moi qui... qui l'ai trouvé le matin.

_-_ Je suis... je suis vraiment désolé, fit Naruto.

_-_ Depuis ce jour là, j'ai vécu seule. Dans un certain sens, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Je voulais ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que soit, pour ne plus souffrir.

_-_ Je comprends parfaitement, dit Naruto, en baissant les yeux. Mais si tu voulais rester seule, pourquoi est ce que tu m'a demandé de rester avec toi ?

_-_ Parce que j'ai tout de suite senti qu'on s'entendrait bien, toi et moi, répondit-elle doucement. J'ai perçu ta souffrance. J'avais plus ou moins réussi à surmonter la mienne, alors je voulais t'aider à faire de même.

_-_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fui devant Kyûbi ? demanda Naruto, posant la question qu'il se posait depuis deux mois. Tu as dit que tu n'avais pas peur de lui, ni de la mort.

_-_ C'est la vérité, répondit doucement Meïling. La mort de ma famille m'a fait reconsidérer les choses. La mort est un passage obligé pour tous, que ce soit un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard. Et puis, j'ai appris à ne pas la voir comme une chose entièrement négative. Car je suis persuadé qu'en mourrant, notre esprit, notre âme rejoint celles des personnes que nous avons aimé et qui nous ont quitté. Aussi, je n'ai pas peur de mourir, puisque si je mourrai, je retrouverais ma famille.

_-_ C'est sûr, que vu comme ça, la mort n'est plus une chose si effrayante. Peut être que ce serait la seule manière pour moi de connaître mes parents.

_-_ Mais ne te méprends pas, dit Meïling. Je ne cherche pas la mort. Je ne la fuis pas lorsque je la vois, mais je ne la cherche pas. La vie est une chose précieuse qu'il faut à tout prix préserver.

_-_ Je sais, approuva Naruto. Durant ma fuite jusqu'ici, j'ai pensé au suicide. J'aurai ainsi débarrassé le monde du danger que Kyûbi représente et j'aurai enfin cessé de souffrir. Mais au dernier moment, je me suis rétracter. Je ne voulais pas mourir.

_-_ Je suis heureuse que tu aies choisi la vie et non la mort. Comme ça, nos chemins ont pu se croiser.

_-_ C'est aussi ce que je pense, répondit Naruto, en souriant.

Puis soudain, un gros gargouillement se fit entendre dans la pièce. Naruto rougit et se plaqua une main sur l'estomac.

_-_ Désolé ! dit-il en se grattant la tête, très gêné.

Meïling éclata de rire.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'il est tard et que nous n'avons pas mangé ! dit-elle. Je vais aller préparer le repas.

_-_ Je peux t'aider ? proposa immédiatement Naruto.

_- _Désolée, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du ramen ce soir, répondit Meïling avec un petit sourire amusé.

Naruto bouda une seconde puis...

_-_ Tant pis. Mais tu peux m'apprendre à cuisiner ?

_-_ C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

_-_ Oui !

_-_ Dans ce cas, suis-moi et je ferrais de mon mieux pour faire de toi un bon cuisinier !

_-_ Bah, faut pas pousser, non plus ! s'exclama Naruto, provocant un nouvel éclat de rire de la jeune fille.

_-_ Allez viens, sinon, nous ne mangerons jamais ! dit-elle en quittant sa chambre.

_-_ J'arrive !

Naruto était satisfait. Il avait réussi à lui rendre le sourire et c'était ce qui comptait le plus.

Un mois passa. Grâce aux cours de Meïling, Naruto avait fait quelques progrès en cuisine. Il aimait toujours autant les ramen et ne cuisinait rien aussi bien que son plat préféré, mais il savait à présent préparer quelques autres plats, assez simples. Depuis la conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur leur passé, chacun évitait de ré aborder le sujet. Mais Naruto se sentait un peu mieux, après avoir parler avec Meïling. Un matin, la jeune fille annonça qu'elle devait se rendre au village, pour faire des courses. Naruto proposa de l'accompagner. Pour éviter d'être reconnu, il modifia certains aspects de son physique. Ce n'était pas vraiment d'une transformation, puisqu'il s'agissait toujours de lui, mais à force d'entraînement dans sa chambre le soir, il était parvenu à faire disparaître ses "moustaches" et à avoir des cheveux noirs un peu plus long. Cela lui demandait un gros effort continu, mais le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Meïling en resta d'ailleurs bouche bée.

_-_ Sans tes yeux bleus azurs, jamais je ne t'aurai reconnu ! fit-elle. Mais tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aussi changer de vêtements ?

_- _Qu'est ce qu'ils ont, mes vêtements ? bouda Naruto en croisant les bras.

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment discrets.

Naruto resta un moment silencieux, puis, tout en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, il composa un signe et se concentra. Il y eu une petite détonation et quand la fumée se fut dissipée, Meïling put constater qu'il avait changé de tenue. C'était toujours les même vêtements, mais d'une couleur plus discrète.

_-_ Et maintenant, c'est bon ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ Parfait. Allons-y.

Et, paniers en main, ils se rendirent au village. Au départ, Naruto regretta un peu d'avoir voulu l'accompagner. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais, peu à peu, il se détendit. Après tout, personne ne pouvait le reconnaître. Ils passèrent les deux heures suivantes à faire les courses dont Meïling avait besoin. Beaucoup de personnes que la jeune fille connaissait lui demandèrent qui était Naruto, et elle leur répondait qu'il était un ami qui habitait chez elle. Certains, surtout des femmes, s'étaient aussitôt mis à jaser, mais Meïling s'en moquait. Aussi, Naruto finit-il par faire de même. Mais alors qu'ils allaient quitter le village pour rentrer, Meïling percuta durement quelqu'un. Elle tomba au sol et les paniers qu'elle tenait se renversèrent.

_-_ Oh, excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu ! fit l'homme en se retournant.

Quand il aperçut Meïling, son attitude changea immédiatement et son expression eut quelque chose de très perverse.

_-_ Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, ma joli demoiselle ! répéta t-il avec un grand sourire. Mais laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever !

Naruto, qui était un peu en arrière quand la collision avait eu lieu, arriva à cet instant. Il eut une expression de surprise et de colère mêlées quand il reconnut l'homme qui aidait Meïling à se relever, en profitant pour la tripoter légèrement au passage, ce qui lui valut une bonne gifle de la jeune fille.

_-_ Vous ! s'exclama Naruto, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, ero-sennin ! Et à la tripoter en plus !

Jiraya sursauta en s'attendant appelé de la sorte et se retourna immédiatement.

_-_ N... Naruto ? fit-il en ouvrant grand les yeux de surprise.

C'était bien son élève, même s'il était presque méconnaissable.

_-_ Vous... Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Meïling.

_-_ Oui, hélas, répondit Naruto en adressant un regard noir à son ancien "senseï". Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Que faîtes vous ici ?

Il s'était retourné vers Jiraya.

_-_ A ton avis ! répondit celui-ci. Mais nous attirons trop l'attention, en restant en plein milieu. Je vous raccompagne, on pourra ainsi parler plus tranquillement.

Meïling et Naruto lui adressèrent un regard sceptique.

_-_ Je vous promets de bien me tenir !

_-_ Très bien, accepta Meïling. Alors allons-y.

Jiraya les aida à tout ramasser et à ramener les paniers à la maison. Une fois que tout fut rangé, Naruto, Jiraya et Meïling s'installèrent dans le salon. Dès que la jeune fille eut servi le thé, Naruto s'adressa au sennin.

_-_ Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce que vous faisiez là.

_-_ La même chose que je fais depuis que tu as quitté Konoha, répondit Jiraya, tout en sirotant son thé. Je te suis pour m'assurer que tout va bien. Je dois avouer au passage que tu m'as causé bien des soucis. J'ai eu du mal à te suivre après que tu m'ai repéré, alors que nous étions toujours au pays du feu.

_-_ J'ai toujours dis que vous étiez un incompétent.

Une veine apparut sur la tête de Jiraya.

_-_ Dis-donc, petit insolent ! Rappelle-toi que tu parles à ton senseï, là ! Tu me dois du respect !

_-_ Mouais, c'est ça.

_-_ Alors comme ça, vous êtes le senseï de Naruto ? intervint Meïling.

_-_ C'est exact.

_-_ C'est vrai, maintenant que j'y pense, j'aurai du vous reconnaître tout de suite, dit Meïling.

_-_ A cause de mon physique ravageur ? demanda Jiraya, se faisant des films.

_-_ Non, pas du tout, répliqua Meïling d'un ton catégorique. J'ai vu votre photo dans l'album de Naruto. Mais sur le coup, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement.

_-_ Vous voulez me ramener au village ? demanda soudain Naruto, en détournant les yeux.

_-_ Pas si tu n'en a pas envi, répondit Jiraya. Je ne peux pas te forcer. Je sais pourquoi tu es parti et je n'ai pas le droit de t'imposer d'y retourner.

_-_ Merci. Vous... Vous l'avez prévenue ?

_-_ Qui ?

_-_ La vieille, répondit Naruto. Vous lui avez dit que j'étais ici ?

_-_ Non, répondit Jiraya. Je suis arrivé dans ce village peu de temps après toi. Pour être honnête, j'y suis arrivé le jour où tu as tué ces brigands et ces déserteurs, dans la forêt.

_-_ Vous savez ? fit Naruto, nerveux.

_-_ Oui. C'est d'ailleurs moi qui ai effacé la piste qui aurait mené les ninjas du village à vous retrouver. J'ai moi-même suivi la piste et c'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais ici.

Jiraya devina la réaction de Naruto et la devança.

_-_ Oui, je savais que tu étais ici, dit-il. Depuis le début. Mais quand j'ai vu que tu étais bien toi-même et que tout allait bien, j'ai décidé de te laisser tranquille. Je me suis installé au village, pour rester à proximité, au cas où. Mais je n'ai pas averti Konoha de ta présence ici.

Naruto hésita un moment, mal à l'aise.

_-_ Co... Comment vont les autres ? demanda t-il finalement, en se forçant à regarder Jiraya dans les yeux. Je suis parti avant la fin de la bataille et je ne sais pas si...

_-_ Tu peux te rassurer, tout le monde va bien, répondit Jiraya avec un sourire rassurant.

Il raconta à Naruto tout ce qu'il savait sur la situation des amis de ce dernier.

_-_ Voilà comment ils allaient quand je suis parti, conclut le sennin. Mais ton départ leur a fait de la peine.

_-_ C'était mieux ainsi, dit Naruto d'une voix triste.

Ils discutèrent encore pendant plus d'une heure, puis Jiraya prit finalement congé.

_-_ Si tu veux me voir, voici mon adresse, dit-il en donnant une feuille de papier à Naruto. J'ai loué une maison, étant donné que je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester. Une dernière chose. Sois tranquille, je ne dirais rien à personne et je ne viendrais pas t'importuner. Je te laisse à ta tranquillité et à ton intimité.

En disant cette dernière phrase, il avait eu un petit sourire entendu et un regard en direction de Meïling. Naruto ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais apprécia la discrétion dont voulait faire preuve le sennin. Après les dernières salutations, Jiraya retourna au village.

_-_ Il est pas si horrible que ça, quand on le connaît, dit Meïling.

_-_ Mouais, répondit Naruto, pas très convaincu. Mais là, ça va, il a été correct. Sinon, c'est le roi des pervers !

_-_ Oui, j'ai eu l'occasion de le remarquer, dit Meïling en grimaçant au souvenir de leur rencontre. Bien, on va préparer le repas de midi. Tu m'aides ?

_-_ Pas de problème ! répondit Naruto, heureux comme toujours de pouvoir lui rendre service.

Deux semaines passèrent sans que rien ne vienne troubler la petite vie tranquille de Naruto et de Meïling. Cet après-midi là, Naruto était occupé à couper du bois. Le printemps était bien avancé mais il faisait encore très froid, comme toujours dans ce pays. Il fallait donc reconstituer le plus rapidement possible les réserves de bois. Cet exercice, plus physique qu'il ne l'avait cru au début, lui plaisait assez. Cela lui permettait d'entretenir son corps. Non pas qu'il voulait avoir une musculature sur laquelle toutes les filles pourrait baver ( cette réflexion était bien trop avancée pour son esprit encore assez naïf ), mais pour garder la forme. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Konoha, il n'avait plus fait le moindre entraînement ninja. Il préférait oublier cette vie là. Même s'il ne se résignait pas encore à ôter son bandeau frontal. Il venait de finir de couper le bois et de le rassembler dans la remise quand il aperçut, sur le chemin qui menait au village, une silhouette se rapprochait rapidement. Peu à peu, il put distinguer plus clairement la personne. Il s'agissait d'une femme, qui tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Rapidement, Naruto modifia son apparence et retrouva ses cheveux noirs et son visage sans "moustache". Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui, il remarqua que la femme pleurait et semblait dans une profonde détresse.

_-_ S'il vous plait aidez-moi ! cria t-elle.

Naruto bondit aussitôt et arriva auprès d'elle.

_-_ Qu' y a t-il ? demanda t-il en regardant derrière eux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

_-_ Ma fille est gravement blessée ! pleura la femme. Où est Meïling Yanabe ? J'ai besoin de son aide !

Naruto jeta un rapide regard à l'enfant. Elle tremblait et était couverte de sang.

_-_ Venez, je vais vous emmenez à l'intérieur.

Rapidement, Naruto fit rentrer la femme et son enfant dans le salon.

_-_ Meïling ! cria t-il. Vite, on a besoin de toi ici !

_- _Que se passe t-il ? demanda la jeune fille en arrivant aussitôt.

_-_ S'il vous plait, sauvez ma fille ! implora la femme.

Meïling évalua rapidement la situation.

_-_ Allongez-la sur le fauteuil, ordonna t-elle à la femme d'un ton doux mais autoritaire.

Celle-ci s'exécuta. Meïling se pencha ensuite sur la fillette, de 4 ou 5 ans, et étudia ses blessures.

_-_ Comment est-ce arrivé ? demanda t-elle.

_-_ Mon mari revenait d'une visite... chez des parents d'un village... voisin, avec notre fille, expliqua la mère entre deux sanglots. Ils ont été... attaqués par... des brigands ! Lui n'est pas gravement... blessé... Mais les docteurs ont dit... qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour notre enfant ! S'il vous plait, sauvez-la ! On raconte dans tout le pays que vous... êtes un grand médecin ! S'il vous plait... sauvez mon bébé !

_-_ Les médecins du village ne pouvaient vraiment rien faire, annonça Meïling d'une voix tendue, ayant constaté la gravité des blessures. La médecine traditionnelle ne peux pas la sauver, mais...

Elle écarta complètement les pans ensanglantés du vêtement de la fillette.

_-_ Elle est mourante, mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour la sauver.

Elle posa une sur l'autre ses deux mains sur la poitrine de l'enfant et ferma les yeux. La femme pleurait toujours et Naruto se tenait un peu en arrière, gêné, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Puis une lueur attira son attention. Elle provenait des mains de Meïling. Cette lueur... Cette sensation... Il les connaissait. C'était comme quand Tsunade utilisait ses jutsus médicaux. Il se rapprocha du fauteuil et comprit qu'il avait vu juste. Du chakra émanait des mains de Meïling. Peu à peu, le sang disparut et la fillette commença à reprendre des couleurs. Dix minutes passèrent. Dix minutes durant lesquelles aucun bruit ne vint troubler le silence de la pièce à part les sanglots de la mère. Finalement, Meïling réouvrit les yeux et son chakra se dissipa. Elle couvrit la fillette avec une couverture, se redressa lentement, puis se tourna vers la femme.

_-_ Tout va bien, maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix faible. Elle est sauvée.

La femme poussa une exclamation de joie et serra Meïling dans ses bras. Puis elle se retourna vers sa fille, qui venait d'ouvrir les yeux.

_-_ Ma... Maman, dit celle-ci d'un petite voix.

_-_ Ma chérie ! s'exclama sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras et en l'embrassant frénétiquement.

Naruto et Meïling observaient la scène en souriant, un peu à l'écart. Mais du coin de l'œil, le genin observait aussi son amie. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Seuls les ninjas savaient utiliser leur chakra. Lui aurait-elle caché un tel secret ? Peu de temps après, la mère remercia chaleureusement Meïling et lui offrit de l'argent que la jeune fille refusa. Elle n'avait pas fait ça pour l'argent. Puis la mère et son enfant regagnèrent le village. Naruto et Meïling restèrent silencieux un moment. La jeune fille referma la porte, avant de chanceler. Naruto la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur le sol.

_-_ Est ce que ça va ? lui demanda t-il, inquiet.

_-_ Oui, juste de la fatigue, répondit Meïling avec un faible sourire. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ça.

Naruto la conduisit jusqu'au salon, puis l'aida à s'asseoir.

_-_ Merci, sourit Meïling.

Naruto s'assit en face d'elle.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais un ninja ? demanda t-il.

_-_ Je ne suis pas un ninja, répondit Meïling.

_-_ Je t'ai vu utiliser ton chakra pour soigner cette fillette, ne dis-pas le contraire !

Meïling soupira.

_-_ J'ai effectivement utilisé du chakra pour la sauver, mais je ne suis pas un ninja, répéta t-elle.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, le temps de reconstituer ses forces, puis continua.

_-_ Il n'y a pas que les ninjas qui puissent utiliser du chakra, dit-elle. Tu devrais le savoir. Dans ton village notamment, il doit y avoir des médecins qui soignent leur patients en utilisant des jutsus médicaux.

_-_ Oui, il y en a, répondit Naruto. Mais se sont des ninja-médicaux. Donc ninjas tout de même.

_-_ Bien, je vais essayer de t'expliquer le plus clairement possible. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur ma famille. Je t'ai raconté que les Yanabe étaient une grande famille de médecins connue dans tout le pays. Mais je n'ai pas précisé que nous devions cette réputation a une particularité de notre clan. Aucun membre de ma famille n'a jamais été ninja. Pourtant, nous avons toujours su utiliser notre chakra pour soigner les autres, comme un ninja médicale. Chaque personne possède du chakra. Les ninjas apprennent à s'en servir. C'est plus facile pour eux que pour les autres. Chaque membre de ma famille a appris très jeune à maîtriser son propre chakra. Et nous en avons une plus grande quantité qu'une personne normale, les ninjas mis à part.

Naruto écoutait attentivement les explications de Meïling. C'est alors qu'il comprit quelque chose.

_-_ C'est donc ça ! fit-il.

_-_ Quoi ?

_-_ Dans la forêt, quand on s'est rencontré. On en a déjà parlé. Quand je t'ai demandé comment tu avais fait pour me soigner sans utiliser d'onguent, tu m'avais répondu que tu avais tes secrets. Tu avais utilisé tes jutsus médicaux pour me soigner, c'est ça ?

Meïling acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête.

_-_ Mas je ne comprends pas, répondit Naruto. Après m'avoir soigné, tu n'avais pas l'air aussi fatiguée que tu ne l'es maintenant.

_-_ C'est parce que tes blessures étaient moins graves que celle de cette petite fille, répondit Meïling. Je suppose que le pouvoir de ton démon agissait tout de même un peu, car tes blessures n'étaient pas très grave. Plus les dommages sont importants, plus il est difficile et épuisant de les soigner, car cela demande une quantité énorme de chakra. Mais maintenant, ça va mieux. J'ai récupéré.

Elle remarqua que Naruto semblait ailleurs. Son regard était perdu dans le vide et il avait une expression triste.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-elle.

_-_ Je viens de comprendre à quel point toi et moi sommes différents, répondit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Nous sommes carrément opposés. Tu utilises ton chakra pour sauver des vies. Moi pour les détruire.

_-_ Ne dis pas ça.

_-_ Non, j'ai raison. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est d'utiliser mon chakra pour combattre et pour tuer. Après tout, c'est le rôle d'un ninja. Jusqu'à maintenant, cela ne m'avait jamais réellement dérangé. Mais après t'avoir vu sauver cette petite fille, après avoir vu la joie que tu as apportée à sa mère... Je prends vraiment conscience de ma monstruosité.

Meïling se leva, fit le tour de la table, et vint se poster devant Naruto. Elle prit le visage du genin entre ses mains et le força à la regarder, comme elle l'avait souvent fait.

_-_ Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit-elle de sa voix la plus douce. Tu n'es pas un monstre. Tuer pour protéger les autres est la voix du ninja. Mais si tu ne peux plus supporter cette vie, alors abandonnes-la. Et utilises ton chakra non pas pour combattre, mais pour soigner.

_-_ Mais je ne peux pas faire ça ! s'exclama Naruto.

_-_ Bien sûr que si. Après tout, un ninja médicale est la base un ninja, tu l'as dis toi même. Donc, tu pourrais très bien le faire toi aussi.

_-_ Ce n'est pas ça, dit Naruto en secouant la tête. Je dois en grande partie mon chakra à Kyubi. Et il est un démon qui ne vit que pour tuer. Ce chakra ne serait pas compatible avec l'action de soigner.

_-_ Peu importe son origine, c'est toi qui maîtrise ton chakra. C'est toi qui décides ce que tu veux en faire et la raison pour laquelle tu l'utilises. N'oublies jamais ça.

Naruto réfléchit un moment.

_-_ Tu... Tu pourrais m'apprendre ? demanda t-il finalement. A soigner au lieu de tuer ?

_-_ Je peux toujours essayer, répondit Meïling. Mais il faut quand même que tu sois conscient qu'au fond de toi, tu resteras à jamais un ninja guerrier. C'est en toi, tu ne peux rien y faire. Et ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Mais si tu le veux, j'essaierai de t'enseigner la voix de la médecine.

_-_ Merci, Meïling.

_-_ De rien. Maintenant, montes te changer, avant le repas. Tu es tout sale. Et puis prends une douche !

_-_ Oui maman, soupira Naruto, mais avec un sourire amusé.

Il se leva et monta dans sa chambre. Après avoir récupérer des vêtements propres, il se dirigea vers la porte pour se rendre dans la salle de bain. Mais il s'immobilisa devant le miroir. Son regard se posa sur son bandeau frontal. Il hésita un moment, puis l'ôta. Il resta un moment immobile, à le regarder. Puis il fit demi-tour, tira de sous son lit son sac à dos et y rangea le bandeau, et après un nouveau moment d'hésitation,fit de même avec le cadre avec la photo de l'équipe 7. Il remit ensuite le sac sous le lit. Il avait décidé de tourner la page, définitivement. Il allait commencer une nouvelle vie, ici, au pays des neiges, avec Meïling, loin de tous les malheurs qu'apportait une vie de ninja.

A suivre...

Voilà, voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ! Prochain chap : le dernier du flashback ( du premier en tout cas ). Vous saurez enfin pour quoi Naruto est comme ça, enfin, vous saurez en partie ( certains ont peut être déjà deviné d'ailleurs... )

Bon, je pense pouvoir mettre le prochain chap la semaine prochaine, comme je l'ai dit plus haut. je ne sais pas quand par contre. peut être mercredi, peut être avant, voir après... je ne sais pas.

j'ai accordé des vacances aux persos ( pour eux autant que pour moi, parce qu'essayez de réviser tranquillement avec eux qui se chamaillent toujours ! ). C'est donc à moi de vous souhaitez une bonne semaine, et à la prochaine !


	16. Flashback 4eme partie : le rêve brisé

Bon, voilà le nouveau chap, je l'ai préparé un peu à l'avance, donc je peux me poster sans problème. ca me fait ça en moins, parce que vu que c le BAC demain, je suis trop stressée ! je n'aurais pas pu faire " du bon boulot" dans ces conditions !

Enfin, voici donc le dernier chap du 1er flashback. Il apporte quelques réponses, même si elles ne sont pas forcément joyeuses...

Au fait, je viens de voir le film Naruto et j'ai vu qu'il n'y a plus vraiment de pays des neiges ( ceux qui l'ont vu comprendonrs ce que je veux dire). Donc, comme j'ai écris quasiement toute l'histoire sans l'avoir vu, je vais continuer comme ça. je ne prends donc pas en compte ce qui se passe dans le film...

Arminas : D'accord, maintenant c clair dans ma tête, merci . Oui, Meîling est une vrai perle. Naruto médecin ? Il veut essayer, il ne réussira pas forcément, enfin, tu verras bien dans ce chap . Jiraya toujours égal à lui même. Et s'l habiteprès de Naruto, c d'une part pour être dans les parages au cas où son ancien éève pèterait les plombs, mais aussi parce qu'il y a des bains pas loi, bien sûr ! Il est vrai que ce chap ne sera pas forcément joyeux. Enfin, tu verras bien ...

Kaorulabelle : Baves pas trop sur ton clavier quand même ! lol

onarluca : merci des compliments et des encouragements pour mon BAC Je ferais de mon mieux.

black27 : Wahou, tu aimes tellement que tu postes 2 messages ? Et ben, j'en suis flattée ( même si ne n'était certainement pas volontaire, lol). Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris. Ca fait toujours plaisirs .

In.Ifz : A, la spécialiste des longues reviews ! Euh, gomen, mais je ne vois pas de quel perso tu parles, en fait, j'ai l'esprit un peu embrouillé en ce moment, donc fo être sympa avec mes povres neurones martyrisés et être très clair, comme si on parlait à un enfant ( bon, j'exagère un peu quand même, lol ). j'essaye en disnat Gaara, mais je ne suis pas sûre, et puis, gomen, mais je ne voit pas de quoi tu parles, vu que j'en lis pas mal ( enfin, pas trop ces temps -ci remarques... ). Revenons à nos moutons... Oui, je parle un peu d'Hinata dans ce chap, normal vu la ressemblance avec meïling, c'est fait exprès . Oui, notre petit excité veut apprendre à guérir les autres... y arrivera t-il ? ce chap, mal finir ? ... C sûr que ce n'est pas très gai, tu verras bien en lisant... Merci pour tes encouragements pour mon BAC. Au fait, tu veux dire que tu es déjà passée par là ?

luluFlo4 : Et oui, le Naruto de ce flashback, c'est le Naruto qu'on connait, à quelques petites différences près. Pour son changement de comportement... les réponses viendront au fur et à mesure, il y en a déjà une dans ce chap ( même si elle est quand même incomplète, mais bon, c fait exprès, je l'avoue ! )

Shana : T'as tout lu d'un coup ? 00. Wahou ! Je te tire mon chapeau, parce que c'est quand même assez long ! Pour Naruto et meïling... je sais pas trop en fait. Il me fallait une bonne raison pour le changement radical de Naruto. Et puis j'odre les histoires d'amouir, donc... ebnfin, pour résumer, cette idée m'est venue comme ça, et j'ai développé peu à peu. Contente qu'elle plaise

bspo-kat : C'est pas grave, tu es pardonnée . Je suis contente que tu aimes ce flashback, et puis pour Meîling, Naruto a trouvé le mot juste pour la définir : " un ange" . Voici la suite, dont la tonalité est différente du reste, surtout la fin... Mais bon, j'espère que tu aimeras quand même...

zagan : Je suis satisfaite de voir qu'àprès 15 chap, tu aimes toujours . Pour le sort de Meïling... et bien, tu le sauras dans ce chap

dragonwing4 : Merci beaucoup pour les précisions! En fait, j'ai toujours des problèmes avec ce genre d'abréviations, je ne sais jamais à quoi ça correspond ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, le destin de meïling est scellé dans ce chap. Pour le connaître, il suffit de lire... Pour finir, je dirais qu'étant auteure ( de fic), je sais qu'on a parfois besoin d'encouragement pour se lancer En tout cas, je serais moi aussi au rendez vous quand elle sortira.

goudou : Et oui, tout le monde l'aime, ma petite Meïling. C'est fait pour

Aragorn : Dis donc, tu serais pas fan du Seigneur des anneaux, toi ? lol. Moi aussi, d'ailleurs . En tout cas, ça fait plaisirs de voir d'autres noms que les revieueurs ( je viens d'inventer ce mot, lol ) habituels . Pas que j'apprecie pas les autres, très loin de là ! Merci pour tes encouragements et j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira aussi...

Cédric : Ah, revoilà le fan d'Harry Potter... Non, pas de Voldemort dans cette histoire ! Il y a déjà Orochimaru, pas la peine de rajouter une cause de cauchemar ! lol

utena witch : Oula, ça c de la review ! Bon, je rougis sous l'avalanche de compliments, là ! Sinon, je v essayer de répondre à tout... ( jalexa prend une profonde inspiration, c pa sle moment de flancher ! ) Je partage ton avis pour Naruto, c vraiment un perso super. Bon avant de te donner ma liste de perso préfér, je tiens à préciser. pour moi, le perso le plus bo , Itachi ! ( avis perso, mais bon) Non pas que sasuke et neji soient laids, loin de là, mais bon, Itachi reste mon chouchou ! Donc dans l'ordre : Itachi ( même si c un pourri, justement, j'aime les "bad boys" )... après... ah zut, c dur... Shikamaru... Neji... Gaara... Naruto, je peux pas vraiment le classer. je l'adore, mais je pe pas classer... bon, on va dire qu'à part Itachi et Shika, les autres cités sont plus ou moins au même niveau. J'ai du mal à classer en fait, parce qu'il y en a beaucoup que j'aime bien. Avant j'aimais bien sasuke. Mais bon, c'était avant qu'il ne change de bord... Côté fille... Temari ( j'adore la voir avec Shika et puis a mon gout, c peut être l'une des plus puissante), Hinata et Sakura. POur revenir à la fic, j'aime écrire neji en cousin protecteur. Après ce qu'il a fait à Hinata, je pense que c'est la moindre des choses ! Mais bon, que les choses soient claires : c'est juste de l'amour familliale entre eux, c'est tout ! je suis contente que Meïling plaise. Quand à son sort... il est fixé dans ce chap. POur Hinata, ne t'en fais pas, je ne la mettrait pas avec Shino ou kiba. Peut être que je ferrais un neji jaloux, mais je te le dit, pas de la jalousie du genre : pas touche à la fille de mes rêves ! je ne fais pas dans ce genre de relation. ce sera plutôt dans le genre : mère poule qui ve pas qu'on touche à son poussin pur et inocent ! lol. Bon, pour les exam, je ne peux pas te répondre, ça annulerait ce que tu m'as dit, mais je le pense en tout cas .

KittyQuat : Ce chapitre te dira si tes suppositions sont justes ou pas . ben oui, il veut tourner la page. son passé, ses souvenirs le font souffrir, alors il pesne qu'il vaut peut être mieux oublier. Ou du moins essayer, car ce n'est pas aussi facile !

mahiro : Vu que tu as une très bonne excuse, tu es pardonnée . comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis heureuse que Meïling soit un perso que beaucoup de monde aime. Son destin est scellé dans ce chap, le dernier du premier flashback. pour tes suppositions... On verra bien... Ben Jiraya a un minimum de coeur alors il a préféré laisser Naruto vivre une vie tranquille, et puis bon, avec toutes les jolies femmes qui trainent, il a peut être aussi oublié de prévenir Tsunade ! lol. Pour la longueur des chaps, je pesne moi aussi que c'est correct, même si certains sont un peu plus long ( ça, c quand mon inspiration est à son maximum est que je n'arrive plus à l'arréter !). Et pou finir, pour mon Bac, je ne peux pas répondre à tes encouragements ' comme je l'ai déjà dit à d'autres), mais je pense très fort ma réponse .

kika : Merci pout tes félicitations . Et pour répondre à ta question ( une fois de plus car on me l'a très souevent posée), non, je ne ferrais pas de slesh dans cette fic. C'est une fic tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro ! J'adore le Yaoï ( enfin, ça dépend koi aussi), mais je n'en écrit pas.

le mutant : Bon tout d'abord, j'apprécie ta franchise. De toute façon, c'est normal que ma fic ne plaise pas à tout le monde. je sais très bien que changer Naruto est comment dire... un terrain glissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que malgrè ça, tu apprécies quand même l'histoire. J'espère que cela continuera comme ça, mais bon, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir dans le cas inverse, sniff... Quand à tes encouragement pour mes exams, je ne peux pas répondre directement ( ça annulerait tout), mais je pense très fort à ma réponse .

magoo : Contente que ça te plaise, voilà la suite

WAHOU! je viens de remarquer que g passé la barre des 200 reviews ! Un très grand merci à vous tous ! C grâce à vous que je garde l'envie de continuer. merci encore à tout le monde pour vos messages d'encouragements

Voilà, bon, je ne peux rien dire de nouveau, alors comme d'hab, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16 : 1er flashback, dernière partie : Rêves brisés

Les mois passèrent. Cela faisait presque huit mois à présent que Naruto vivait avec Meïling. Leur amitié n'avait cessé de grandir, et par moment, Naruto se demandait s'il ne ressentait pas quelque chose de plus fort pour la jeune fille. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti, pas même pour Sakura dont il était sensé pourtant être amoureux. Il avait peut être éprouvé un sentiment semblable, mais en moins fort, pour Hinata, peu avant son départ de Konoha. Mais là, c'était très différent. A chaque fois qu'il regardait la jeune fille, il sentait son cœur s'emballer. Quand elle lui souriait il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir. Il aimait plus que tout au monde l'entendre rire et se sentait très mal les rares fois où elle n'avait pas le moral. Quelques semaines plus tôt, en désespoir de cause, il était allé voir Jiraya pour lui demander son aide. Quand il lui avait fait part de ce qu'il ressentait, lle sennin avait eu un grand sourire et Naruto avait bien vu qu'il se retenait de rire.

_-_ Pour cela, je ne peux pas t'aider, lui avait dit Jiraya, se calmant un peu devant le regard énervé de son ancien élève. C'est en toi que se trouve la réponse. C'est donc à toi de la trouver par tes propres moyens.

Puis l'ero-sennin s'était dépêché d'aller aux thermes pour trouver de "l'inspiration". Cette discussion trottait dans la tête de Naruto depuis ce jour là. Mais la réponse... Il ne savait pas vraiment quels étaient ses sentiments exacts pour la jeune fille. Mais il ne pouvait pas aller lui en parler ! Ce serait trop gênant ! Alors il avait appris à vivre avec le fait de se sentir si bizarre en sa présence. Il avait beaucoup progressé à son contact. Il faisait des efforts en cuisine, s'abstenant de ne cuisiner que des ramens. Et puis, il faisait de son mieux pour réussir des jutsus médicaux. En presque quatre mois d'entraînement, il avait plus ou moins réussi à soigner un animal blessé, mais pas trop grièvement. Une fois encore, il était occupé à tenter de soigner un lapin, qu'il avait sauvé des griffes d'un loup affamé. Mais Naruto avait beau faire tout son possible pour soigner l'animal, il sentait son énergie s'amenuiser, puis disparaître, lentement, mais inexorablement. Finalement, le cœur du lapin cessa de battre. Naruto le regarda un moment, puis posa son corps à côté de lui. Il sentit les gouttes de sueur qui coulaient le long de ses tempes. A chaque fois, il s'épuisait en voulant utiliser des jutsus médicaux. Mais en vain. Une fois encore, il sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était évident, malgré les paroles de Meïling, il ne pourrait jamais devenir un ninja médicale.

_-_ _Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois de cesser de perdre ton temps à faire mumuse avec des lapins, grogna une voix à l'intérieure de son esprit. Tu as comprit cette fois ?_

Depuis que Naruto avait commencé à tenter d'utiliser son chakra pour soigner, Kyûbi avait refait surface. De nouveau, chaque jour, Naruto entendait sa voix moqueuse et menaçante dans sa tête.

_- Fous-moi la paix, marmonna t-il._

_- Oh, on est pas de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui ! ricana le démon renard. Et moi, qu'est ce que je devrais dire ! Supporter tes pathétiques tentatives pour te transformer en bon samaritain ! Sans parler de tes pensées puériles pour cette fille..._

_- Je t'interdis de parler de Meïling, cria mentalement Naruto._

_- J'ai touché le point sensible, ricana à nouveau le démon. Mais je dois admettre que tu as bon goût. Cette fille est assez mignonne, courageuse... elle doit avoir une saveur extraordinaire. C'est exactement le genre de personne dont j'aime me délecter._

_- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire le moindre mal._

_- Ah oui ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Ta pitoyable tentative avec le lapin t'as épuisé. Essaies donc de me repousser pour voir._

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit Kyûbi forcer les barreaux de sa prison avec une puissance inouïe. Il chancela mentalement sous le choc. Non, ça ne pouvait pas recommencer ! Pas maintenant ! Pas avec la maison pas loin ! Il lutta de toutes ses forces pour maintenir Kyûbi enfermé, mais comme l'avait dit le démon, il était épuisé. Il sentait déjà ses barrières se fissurer et céder par endroit. Il serra les poings et poussa un cri de douleur quand une des pattes de Kyûbi lui infligea une blessure, même si uniquement mentale. Il entendit le rire caverneux de Kyûbi. Naruto rassembla toutes ses forces pour repousser le démon, mais celui-ci gagnait du terrain.

_-_ Naruto ?

Celui-ci perçut vaguement une voix l'appeler, dans le monde extérieur. Mais il était bien trop occupé pour bien s'en rendre compte. Ce ne fut que quand il sentit deux mains se placer de chaque côté de son visage, sur les siennes, qu'il comprit que Meïling était auprès de lui.

_- _Ne cède pas, l'encouragea t-elle de sa voix douce. Tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner ! Je vais t'aider, comme la dernière fois. Comme je te l'ai promis. Tu n'es pas seul, Naruto. Non tu n'es pas seul à lutter.

Presque aussitôt, Naruto sentit la présence mentale de Meïling à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main, et ensemble, ils firent face au démon. Mêlant leurs deux énergies, ils parvinrent à repousser Kyûbi et à refermer complètement le sceau. Avant de revenir à la réalité, Naruto entendit Kyûbi gronder.

_- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Tôt ou tard, tu céderas et alors j'en profiterais pour te détruire. Cette fille ne pourra pas toujours te sauver !_

Naruto tomba à genoux sur le sol, haletant à cause de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir pour garder le contrôle de son corps. Il tourna lentement la tête vers Meïling. La jeune fille était aussi agenouillée sur le sol, la respiration haletante. Apparemment, le combat mental l'avait presque autant épuisée que lui.

_-_ M... Merci, fit Naruto en tentant de retrouver son souffle. Sans toi, il aurait gagné.

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit... que je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Jamais je ne laisserai... Kyûbi prendre le dessus sur toi.

Naruto sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer agréablement et il adressa un petit sourire à Meïling. Celle-ci semblait avoir plus ou moins récupéré. Après tout, c'était dans son esprit à lui et non à elle que le combat avait eu lieu. Naruto, lui, se sentait toujours faible. Il voulu se relever, mais il chancela et finalement bascula en arrière. Meïling amortit sa chute le mieux qu'elle put en se positionnant derrière lui.

_-_ Dé... désolé, murmura Naruto, épuisé, mais aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

Meïling s'était placée de telle sorte que la tête de Naruto avait atterri sur ses genoux, au lieu de percuter durement le sol. Il essaya de se relever mais elle l'en empêcha.

_-_ Ne bouges pas pour le moment, lui dit-elle, le regard soucieux. Tu es encore épuisé. Même plus que ça. Si tu te relevais maintenant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver.

_-_ A chaque fois, murmura Naruto amèrement. A chaque fois que je tente de soigner un animal, dès que ses blessures sont assez graves, j'échoue. Et Kyûbi en profite pour puiser sa force dans ma frustration. Tu sais Meïling. Je crois que je n'y arriverais jamais.

_-_ Ne dis pas ça, dit-elle en lui caressant lentement le front. Il faut beaucoup de temps pour parvenir à maîtriser parfaitement son chakra de manière à l'utiliser dans des jutsus médicaux. Cela ne fait que quatre mois que tu as commencé.

_-_ Mais je n'y arriverais pas, je le sais. Je ne peux pas le faire. Je...

Meïling le coupa gentiment en posant son index sur sa bouche.

_-_ Ne te dévalorises pas, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui tu n'y arrives pas, que tu n'y parviendras jamais. Je croyais pourtant que tu n'étais pas du genre à abandonner.

_-_ Là c'est différent. Je te l'ai dit, je le sens au plus profond de moi que jamais je n'y arriverais. Et c'est assez frustrant.

_-_ Je vais t'avouer un secret, fit Meïling. Au début, moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à soigner les gens. A l'âge où mon frère et ma sœur avaient déjà réussi à soigner un patient gravement blessé, moi je me contentais de guérir de petits échymoses. Je me sentais honteuse de ma propre faiblesse. Je devais beaucoup décevoir ma famille. Un soir, ma mère est venu me voir dans ma chambre pour me consoler. Et elle m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié. Elle m'a dit : " Soigner quelqu'un est très difficile. Surtout un étranger. Mais le jour où un être cher aura besoin de toi, tes véritables capacités se réveilleront et alors, tu pourras faire des miracles". Ce jour là, je n'avais pas très bien compris ses paroles. Je n'ai réellement compris que trois mois plus tard. J'étais partie en forêt avec ma sœur. On faisait une course. Elle était devant moi, et elle s'est retournée pour voir où j'étais, quand elle est tombée. Elle n'avait pas vu la petite cavité devant elle. Je l'ai immédiatement rejointe. Elle était assez grièvement blessée. Sa tête avait heurté un rocher et elle saignait. J'étais terrorisée. Je savais qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais, le temps que j'aille chercher des secours. Alors j'ai essayé de la soigner moi même. Je savais que je n'y arriverais pas, mais je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire. Les minutes passaient et elle n'allait pas mieux. Je sentais sa vie la quitter peu à peu et j'ai eu très peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'abandonne. Alors je me suis accroché. Je devais réussir. Il le fallait. Sinon, plus jamais je ne reverrais ma sœur. Cette certitude que je risquais de la perdre à tout jamais a réveillé quelque chose en moi. J'ai senti mon chakra jaillir de mes mains avec une puissance que je n'avais encore jamais eu. Pendant ce qui me parut une éternité, rien ne se passa. Puis enfin, je sentis son cœur reprendre un rythme normal. Elle était sauvée. Quand elle a ouvert les yeux, j'ai fondu en larmes et je me suis jetée dans ses bras. Elle, elle m'a remercier de toutes se forces et m'a félicité. Je venais d'accomplir une chose qu'elle aurait été sûrement incapable de faire.

Meïling marqua une pause, puis regarda Naruto en souriant.

_-_ Tout cela pour te dire que même si tu as l'impression que jamais tu n'y arriveras, moi je sais qu'un jour, si un être cher à tes yeux à besoin de toi, tu réussiras. Après tout, tu me l'as dit toi même. Quand il s'agit de protéger ceux que tu aimes, tu peux faire des choses dont tu te croyais incapable.

Naruto resta silencieux, perdu dans la mer de jade des yeux de la jeune fille.

_-_ Dis, Meïling, j'ai une question, dit-il finalement. Comment tu fais pour me rejoindre quand je combats Kyûbi dans mon esprit ? Même le jutsu médical le plus puissant n'a pas cet effet là, d'après ce que je sais.

Meïling sourit doucement.

_-_ C'est vrai qu'en principe, je ne devrais pas en être capable, dit-elle. C'est avec toi, lorsqu'on s'est rencontré dans la forêt, que je l'ai fait pour la première fois. J'étais aussi surprise que toi. Et apparemment, cela ne marche qu'avec toi.

_-_ Comment ça se fait que tu puisses le faire avec moi ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ J'ai ma petite idée sur la question, fit la jeune fille avec un sourire tendre.

_-_ Comment ça ? demanda Naruto.

Depuis le début de leur conversation, il luttait contre la fatigue, essayant de rester conscient. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Meïling s'en rendit compte.

_- _Ne luttes pas contre le sommeil, dit-elle. Dors. Tu as besoin de reprendre des forces. Ca ira mieux après.

_-_ Avant je veux savoir pourquoi, selon toi, nos esprits peuvent se rencontrer.

Meïling sembla hésiter un instant. Puis finalement, elle se pencha en avant et ses lèvres se posèrent doucement sur celles de Naruto, qui ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir, ne s'étant pas du tout préparer à ça. La jeune fille se redressa légèrement, restant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_-_ Voilà pourquoi, murmura t-elle. Maintenant dors. Tu en as besoin. On reparlera de tout ça plus tard.

Naruto voulut protester et lui demander pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé, mais il sentit son esprit sombrer dans les ténèbres réparatrices du sommeil. Avant de sombrer complètement, il comprit que c'était Meïling qui avait utilisé une de ses jutsus pour l'aider à dormir.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre. Meïling avait dû le ramener. Meïling... Naruto porta sa main à ses lèvres. Elle l'avait embrassé ! Lui ! Lui à qui aucune fille ne s'était jamais intéressée ! Lui, Naruto Uzumak,i venait de recevoir son premier baiser à presque 15 ans ! Enfin, son véritable premier baiser avait été avec Sasuke, plus de deux ans auparavant, mais celui-là ne comptait pas, puisque c'était un accident des plus regrettables ! Naruto secoua frénétiquement la tête pour chasser ce mauvais souvenir et pour revenir au baiser de Meïling. Il avait eu un drôle d'effet sur lui. Il avait l'impression qu'un volcan allait entrer en irruption à l'intérieur de son corps, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il se sentait tout chamboulé mais aussi extrêmement heureux. Il regrettait que cela ait été si bref. Mais peut être qu'ils pourraient recommencer, maintenant qu'il était en pleine forme, et que cela durerait plus que cinq secondes. Naruto bondit hors de son lit. En regardant par la fenêtre, il remarqua que le soleil n'était pas très haut dans le ciel. C'était donc le matin. Il avait dormit tout l'après-midi et toute la nuit ! Il se dépêcha de prendre une douche et de se changer, puis descendit. Tandis qu'il descendait les marches, il sentait son estomac se serrer. Il ne savait en fait pas trop comment se comporter en se retrouvant face à face avec Meïling. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne pouvait quand même pas lui sauter immédiatement dessus pour l'embrasser, même s'il en mourrait d'envie ! C'est donc assez hésitant sur le comportement à adopter qu'il arriva dans la salon.

_-_ M... Meïling ? appela t-il.

Pas de réponse.

_-_ Meïling, tu es là ?

Toujours rien. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et trouva un mot sur la table.

_" Salut, la belle au bois dormant, ou plutôt le beau au bois dormant ! Bien dormi ? Comme tu as l'air bien parti pour dormir jusqu'à ce soir, je vais en profiter pour faire un tour aux sources thermales. Je pense être de retour avant midi. Si tu te réveilles avant, sois un amour et prépares le dîner. MAIS PAS DE RAMENS ! On en a déjà mangé hier !_

_A tout à l'heure._

_Meïling._

_PS : A mon retour, il faudra qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier._ "

Naruto fit la moue. Pas de ramens. Il chassa rapidement sa déception et relut la fin de la lettre. "_il faudra qu'on parle de ce qu'il s'est passé hier"._ Oui, ça c'était évident. Naruto soupira. Il lui restait trois bonnes heures à tuer. Comment les occuper ? Après un moment, de réflexion, il décida d'aller rendre visite à Jiraya. Enfin, si le vieux pervers était chez lui et non pas en train de mater aux... Aux thermes ! Naruto sortit précipitamment de la maison. Si le sennin était en train d'espionner Meïling, il allait lui faire la peau ! Il pensa à changer d'apparence un peu avant d'arriver au village et se rendit immédiatement chez Jiraya. Il cogna de toutes ses forces à la porte et attendit. Rien. Il recommença, plus fort encore, manquant enfoncer la porte. Toujours rien. Naruto jura et prit immédiatement la direction des thermes. Il ne tarda pas à repérer de loin une silhouette qu'il connaissait très bien et qui se dirigeait justement vers les sources chaudes. Naruto accéléra l'allure.

_-_ Où est ce que vous avez l'intention d'aller, comme ça, ero-sennin ? demanda t-il d'une voix contenue, en s'arrêtant juste derrière lui.

Jiraya s'arrêta et se retourna.

_-_ Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il, visiblement embêté.

_-_ Je vous ramène illico presto chez vous ! Meïling est aux thermes aujourd'hui, alors hors de question que vous alliez mater !

_-_ Elle y est ? s'exclama Jiraya, visiblement ravi. Raison de plus pour que je...

Il s'interrompit devant le regard de son élève. Furieux, menaçant et ... rouge. Très mauvais signe.

_-_ C'est bon, calmes-toi, on rentre, dit rapidement Jiraya. J'irai un autre jour.

Il tourna les talons, sous le regard attentif de Naruto, et retourna au village. Il fit entrer Naruto, alla préparer du thé et vérifia que les yeux de son ancien élève avaient retrouvé leur couleur normale avant de prendre la parole.

_-_ Et bien ! fit-il. On peut dire que tu as à cœur de protéger son honneur, à cette petite !

Nouveau regard furieux, mais cette fois, juste noir, au sens littéral du terme. Bon. Changer de sujet.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu me voulais, au fait, à part m'empêcher de faire mon travail d'investigation ?

_-_ Meïling ne rentrera pas avant midi, je ne savais pas trop comment passer le temps, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je voulais vous parler de quelque chose.

_-_ Je t'écoute.

Naruto hésita un moment. Allait-il lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Meïling et lui ? Non, c'était personnel.

_-_ Hier... J'ai failli perdre le contrôle de Kyûbi, avoua t-il. Encore.

_-_ Quoi ? fit Jiraya en plissant les yeux. Ce n'était pourtant plus arrivé depuis que tu habites avec Meïling. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Naruto lui raconta tout. Jiraya resta un moment silencieux.

_-_ Fais voir ton sceau, dit-il finalement.

Naruto se leva, fit le tour de la table, releva son T-shirt puis concentra son chakra. Le sceau apparut. Jiraya l'observa attentivement.

_-_ Il est un peu moins net qu'auparavant, commenta t-il.

_-_ Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

_-_ Que ta symbiose avec Kyûbi durant ta fuite a dû l'affaiblir un peu. Sans parler du jour où il a totalement pris le contrôle de ton corps. Jusque là, tu avais réussi à le contenir, mais apparemment, il y a eu une faille dans ta défense mentale. Heureusement que Meïling était là.

_-_ Oui, répondit Naruto en laissant retomber son T-shirt et en rougissant légèrement.

Ce que Jiraya remarqua. Il eut un sourire amusé, mais ne dit rien.

_-_ Bon, puisque tu as du temps de libre, si on allait s'entraîner un peu ? demanda Jiraya en se levant. Je veux voir où tu en es.

Naruto soupira et retourna s'asseoir.

_- _Vous savez très bien que je ne suis plus un ninja, répondit-il doucement.

_-_ C'est vrai, j'ai parfois du mal à l'imaginer, dit Jiraya en regardant son élève.

L'espace d'un instant, le visage de Naruto fut remplacé par un autre dans l'esprit de Jiraya. Oui, il lui ressemblait parfois beaucoup, à cet autre ninja. C'était surtout pour cela que Jiraya avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que Naruto ne voulait plus être un ninja.

_-_ Je trouve que tu fais une erreur, dit-il. Être un ninja, c'est une grande partie de toi. Mais je comprends ta décision et je la respecte. Au fait, ça avance, les jutsus médicaux ?

_-_ Co... Comment vous savez ? demanda Naruto, surpris.

Il ne lui en avait jamais parlé ! Même lorsqu'il lui avait raconté le problème de la veille, il n'avait pas mentionné ce qu'il faisiat excatement.

_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que je sais que tu vis tranquille là haut sur ta montagne avec Meïling que je ne vérifie pas de temps en temps que tout va bien, répondit Jiraya avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Vous me surveillez !

_-_ Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre les jours de fermetures des thermes ? soupira Jiraya une expression apitoyée sur le visage.

_- _Vraiment pas de doutes, vous n'êtes qu'un gros pervers.

_-_ Alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, fit Jiraya.

Bof, soupira Naruto. C'est pas la grande réussite.

_-_ Que veux-tu, il y en a pour qui ça vient tout seul, comme pour Tsunade par exemple, et pour d'autres c'est une toute autre affaire, dit Jiraya en haussant les épaules. Tu peux très bien y arriver, comme tu peux rester un gros nul tout le reste de ta vie

_-_ Et c'est censé me remonter le moral ? marmonna Naruto, vexé par le "gros nul".

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Jiraya asticota Naruto au sujet de Meïling, ayant décidé de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il avait compris qu'il lui avait caché quelque chose et il voulait absolument tout savoir ! Mais soudain, alors que Naruto, exaspéré, s'apprêtait à sortir, il s'immobilisa.

_-_ Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Jiraya.

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit Naruto. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Presque immédiatement, des cris se firent entendre. Naruto et Jiraya bondirent immédiatement et rejoignirent en un instant la source des hurlements. Un attroupement s'était formé autour d'une femme, complètement trempée et les vêtements en désordre. Naruto et Jiraya s'approchèrent pour entendre ce qu'elle disait.

_-_ Aux... Aux thermes ! pleurait-elle. Un homme... Un ninja... Il a surgit de nulle part et il... il a commencé à tuer tout le monde... j'ai pu m'échapper mais...

Naruto n'écouta pas plus. Son cœur avait failli cesser de battre. Les thermes... Meïling ! Il bondit à nouveau, et prit la direction des thermes. Il se rendit vaguement compte que Jiraya l'avait suivi. Une seule chose comptait. Retrouver Meïling avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Et si jamais il lui était arrivé quelque chose... Il chassa rapidement cette pensée douloureuse. Arrivés à destination, Jiraya et Naruto furent accueillis par un silence de mort. Sans la moindre hésitation, Naruto pénétra dans la partie des femmes, suivi par Jiraya. Dans le couloirs menant aux sources, ils découvrirent deux femmes au sol, un kunaï planté dans le dos. Tandis que Jiraya s'arrêtait pour prendre leur pouls, Naruto continua, le cœur battant la chamade. Arrivé aux sources, le spectacle qu'il eut sous les yeux le pétrifia. L'eau des bassins était rouge, souillée du sang qui s'écoulait de tous les corps des femmes massacrées. Naruto passa rapidement d'un corps à l'autre. Elles étaient mortes pour la plupart. A chaque fois, il se retenait de pousser un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Meïling. Tellement pris par son inquiétude, il ne faisait même pas attention au fait que la grande majorité des femmes étaient nues. Jiraya arriva et tout comme son élève, négligea totalement la nudité des femmes, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il savait être un ninja quand la situation était grave. Naruto fit le tour des bassins. Aucune des femmes présentes n'était Meïling. Naruto sentit un profond soulagement l'envahir, même s'il était furieux. Qui avait bien pu faire une telle chose ?

_-_ Elle est encore vivante ! s'exclama soudain Jiraya.

Il se tenait auprès d'une femme blonde, blessée, mais toujours en vie.

_-_ Il... Il est arrivé sans que personne... ne le voit, parvint-elle à articuler. Il... a tué tout le monde... Et il... il a amené une jeune fille...

_-_ Une jeune fille ? s'exclama Naruto, à nouveau inquiet. A quoi ressemblait-elle ?

_-_ Environ 16 ans... Les cheveux noirs... et les yeux verts comme son pendentif, répondit péniblement la femme. Je la connais... C'est la jeune... Yanabe...

A nouveau, Naruto sentit son cœur manquer s'arrêter de battre. Ils entendirent des voix provenant de l'extérieur. Les ninjas du village étaient arrivés. Tandis qu'ils découvraient les corps des femmes, ils furent bousculés par un boulet de canon humain qui quitta à toute vitesse les thermes. Puis Jiraya apparut à son tour.

_-_ Il y a des survivantes, dit-il aux ninjas. Mais elles ont besoin de soins urgents. L'assassin a enlevé la jeune Yanabe, mais on va s'en occuper.

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il partit à la recherche de Naruto, qui avait disparu.

Celui-ci avait déjà pris de l'avance. Il avait retrouvé son apparence normale, et cherchait à présent le moindre indice qui le conduirait à Meïling. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il fit appel au chakra de Kyûbi et peu à peu, ses sens devinrent plus aiguisés. Il repéra alors ce qu'il cherchait. Des traces fraîches s'éloignant des thermes et deux odeurs. Dont l'une d'elle appartenait à Meïling. Sans plus perdre la moindre seconde, il partit à toute vitesse dans la direction qu'avait emprunté le ninja. Il remarqua qu'il s'éloignait du village et se dirigeait vers la forêt. Il y pénétra à son tour. Suivre la piste ne fut pas aisé, mais grâce à ses sens sur-développés empruntés à Kyûbi, il parvint à la remonter. Il se rendit rapidement compte que les traces se dirigeaient vers la maison ! Il pressa encore l'allure. Cinq minutes plus tard, il arriva à destination. Son cœur se serra quand il aperçut, allongée au sol, Meïling. Elle ne bougeait pas. Naruto bondit à ses côtés, oubliant toute prudence.

_- _Meïling ! Meïling, réponds-moi !

Il la retourna pour voir son visage. Il présentait quelques fines coupures, mais sans gravitée. Mais elle était toujours vivante. Naruto caressa doucement sa joue. Elle remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux.

_-_ N... Naruto ?

_-_ Dieu, merci, tu vas bien ! fit-il en la serrant contre lui.

_-_ Où... où est-il ? demanda Meïling. Où est le ninja qui m'a enlevé ? Il a tué tout le monde il...

_-_ Chuuut, tenta de l'apaiser Naruto. Je sais. Je suis passé aux thermes. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que tu étais toujours vivante.

_-_ Tu... Tu l'as vaincu ?

_-_ Non, je n'ai vu personne mais...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Il perçut une présence derrière lui juste avant qu'une violente douleur lui traverse le corps. Il fut projeté loin de Meïling et percuta durement le tronc du grand sapin qui bordait le jardin. Le choc lui fit cracher du sang. Bon sang, il n'avait rien vu venir. La douleur infligée par sa blessure par coup de kunaï à l'épaule droite était presque insoutenable. Mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il releva péniblement la tête et aperçut un ninja. Grand aux cheveux bleus clairs attachés en une petite queue de cheval. Des yeux gris où se lisait l'amusement. Sur le front, il portait un bandeau avec un symbole. Celui du village caché de Kumo no Kuni du pays de la foudre. Le symbole était barré. Un déserteur.

_-_ Mais qu'avons-nous là ? ricana le ninja. Un petit blond stupide et sans importance venu à la recherche de son amie. Que c'est charmant !

Naruto grimaça de douleur mais avança d'un pas.

_-_ Oh, tu peux encore bouger ? fit le ninja, visiblement surpris. Pourtant un blanc bec dans ton genre devrait déjà être en train de m'implorer de l'épargner.

_-_ Jamais je n'ai... imploré qui que ce soit, parvint à articuler Naruto. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que... que je vais commencer.

A nouveau, il ne vit pas le coup venir. Il fut projeté un peu plus loin et percuta violemment le sol.

_-_ Naruto ! cria Meïling.

Celui-ci se redressa par un effort suprême de volonté.

_-_ Tu es un petit courageux, toi, dit le ninja.

Ce n'était pas normal. Naruto ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses blessures ne cicatrisaient pas. En temps normal, le chakra de Kyûbi le soignait toujours. Si ça continuait, cette affaire allait très mal finir. Lui qui s'était juré de ne plus être un ninja, se retrouvait face un déserteur dangereux, sans armes, assez gravement blessé et avec Meïling à protéger. L'espace d'un instant, un pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Mais où était donc passé Jiraya ? Il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Mais bon, il devait apparemment se débrouiller tout seul. Enfin, il sentit la douleur diminuer. Elle était toujours là, mais en beaucoup moins forte. Pendant que Naruto se relevait, le ninja déserteur s'était approché de Meïling. Il l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et la tenait au niveau de son visage.

_-_ Tu as un joli minois, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Quel dommage que je doive te tuer.

Soudain, il bondit sur le côté, évitant de justesse un kunaï, lancé par Naruto, qui avait récupéré l'arme plantée dans son dos.

_-_ Ne la touches pas ! gronda t-il.

_-_ Mais le petit blondinet sait se servir d'un kunaï à ce que je vois, fit le déserteur sur un ton amusé.

_-_ Je ne voulais plus être un ninja, mais pour t'empêcher de la toucher, je suis prêt à le redevenir !

_-_ Un ninja ? Intéressant.

Le déserteur relâcha Meïling qui retomba sur le sol.

_-_ Je crois que je vais m'amuser un peu avec toi avant de la tuer, dit-il en s'approchant de Naruto.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tuée dans les thermes ? demanda Naruto. Pourquoi l'avoir enlevée et amenée ici ?

_- _J'ai pour mission de la tuer, répondit le déserteur avec un sourire mauvais. Mais j'avais envi de jouer un peu avec elle avant ça. Maintenant, assez bavardé. Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire.

Il disparut. Naruto ne put contrer son coup et fut à nouveau projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Quelle vitesse !

_-_ C'est tout ? Je suis déçu.

Naruto pesta mentalement. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir ! Mais les mois passer à tenter oublier qu'il était un ninja avait émoussé ses réflexes. Et ce type était très rapide. Mais il devait tenir. Pour Meïling. Le déserteur bondit et frappa à nouveau, mais cette fois, il semblait aller moins vite, comme s'il jugeait qu'il n'avait finalement pas besoin de se donner à fond. Le kunaï qui visait le cœur de Naruto fut dévié à la dernière minute par ce dernier qui avait réussi à voir le coup venir. Peu à peu, ses réflexes lui revenaient, même si s'était laborieux. Rassemblant toutes ses forces et toute sa volonté, Naruto chargea. Il eut le temps d'exécuter un multi-clonage et encercla le déserteur. Il réussi à le frapper, et essaya son jutsu de _Naruto furie_ mais son adversaire parvint à parer le coup.

_-_ C'était bien tenté, mais inutile, ricana le déserteur, avant de lancer une rafale de coups qui percuta de plein fouet Naruto.

Celui-ci s'écroula sur le sol. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui tenir tête ? Même ça, il n'était plus capable de le faire ? Etait-il devenu si faible, à tant vouloir oublier son passé ? Il para du mieux qu'il pu les attaques suivantes, mais blessé comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Le déserteur le regarda avec un sourire mauvais.

_-_ Bon, je me suis un peu amusé, mais maintenant, je vais t'achever, dit-il. Réjouis-toi. Tu vas goûter au jutsu mortel de Shishio, l'assassin suprême du village de Kumo.

Il bondit, prenant de la distance, puis composa des signes.

_-_ _Ninpô_ : _La mort invisible _!

Il disparut à nouveau. Pourtant, sans trop savoir comment, Naruto parvint à le sentir approcher. Le déserteur arrivait à toute vitesse, mais Naruto ne pouvait rien faire. La douleur l'empêchait de bouger. Il le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit lever la main et abattre le coup mortel.

_-_ Noon ! cria Meïling.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Du sang jailli et éclaboussa le sol.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Jiraya arriva. Ce qu'il vit le fit s'arrêter net. Il était arrivé trop tard ! Il remarqua un ninja quitter les lieux immédiatement, mais vu sa vitesse, il ne le rattraperait pas s'il décidait de le poursuivre. Il regarda à nouveau en face de lui. Il ne pouvait rien faire. C'était bien au-dessus de ses capacités, d'intervenir pour régler les choses. Il pouvait juste regarder, en restant un peu à l'écart.

Naruto ne bougeait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il savait que le coup avait été porté, il savait qu'il devrait être mort. Alors pourquoi respirait-il toujours ? Pourquoi ne ressentait-il pas d'autres douleurs que celles des blessures infligées précédemment ? Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Et il sentit son sang se retirer de son corps.

_-_ M... Meïling ? fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

La jeune fille se tenait devant lui, tremblante. Ses vêtements étaient entièrement imprégnés de sang. Du sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie béante qui lui transperçait le corps de part en part, presque au niveau du cœur. Et alors Naruto comprit. Voilà pourquoi il était toujours vivant. Elle s'était interposée au dernier moment et avait pris le coup mortel qui lui était destiné. La jeune fille toussa et du sang jaillit de sa bouche. Elle bascula lentement en arrière. Naruto réagit immédiatement et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

_-_ Pou... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Meïling ne répondit pas, se contentant d'un faible sourire. Naruto sentit la colère, la fureur remplacer peu à peu sa douleur. Il sentit ses crocs commencer à pousser et ses griffes pointaient déjà.

_-_ Je vais le tuer ! gronda t-il.

_-_ N... Non, Naruto, s'il... s'il te plait, articula péniblement Meïling. Ne laisse... pas Kyûbi sortir. Ne cèdes pas... à la colère. Tu pourrais... alors disparaître.

Dans un effort surhumain, Meïling leva la main et la déposa lentement sur la jour de Naruto. Le contact brisa le lien qui était en train de s'établir entre le garçon et le démon renard. Naruto redevint lui-même et la douleur revint. Il contemplait d'un air paniqué la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Elle allait mourir. S'il ne faisait rien, elle allait vraiment mourir.

_-_ Je.. je vais te soigner, dit-il. Je vais y arriver. Je dois y arriver !

Ignorant la douleur physique qui lui vrillait le corps, Naruto commença à ressembler son chakra. Mais alors qu'il posait sa main sur la blessure, la jeune fille l'arrêta.

_-_ Ne fais... pas ça ! Tu es gravement... blessé. Dans ton état, ça te tuerait...

_-_ Je ne resterais pas ici sans rien faire ! cria Naruto, sentant les larmes apparaître dans ses yeux. Peu importe ce qui va m'arriver ! Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !

_-_ Tu n'y arri... arriveras pas, articula péniblement Meïling. Même moi... je ne pourrais pas... Et je ne veux pas... que tu meures en tentant... de me sauver. Tu dois vivre... Où j'aurais... fait ça en vain...

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda à nouveau Naruto. Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir ! Pourquoi tu t'es sacrifiée pour moi ?

Meïling sourit tendrement.

_-_ Parce que... Depuis le premier jour... Depuis le premier jour, je t'aime... Naruto.

_-_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, Meïling, avoua Naruto, les joues inondées de larmes.

Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais bien trop tard. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. Ce fut le baiser qu'il voulait tant lui donner en se réveillant. Leur premier vrai baiser, mais aussi leur dernier. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Naruto vit que le regard de la fille qu'il aimait commençait à se voiler.

_-_ S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas, implora t-il. Je t'aime tellement que je ne saurais pas vivre sans toi ! Tu es la seule à m'avoir réellement aimé pour ce que je suis. Sans toi, je n'aurais pas la force de continuer à vivre !

_- _Tu dois... vivre, murmura Meïling. Moi... je ne regrette rien. Tu vis... et moi je vais revoir... ma famille...

_-_ Non, s'il te plait, ne me laisses pas ! répéta Naruto, même s'il savait que c'était inutile. Je t'en prie. Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi à mes côtés.

_-_ Tu n'es... pas seul, dit Meïling avec un faible sourire. Et puis... prends ça...

Elle ressembla ses dernières forces pour poser la main de Naruto sur le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou.

_-_ Je voudrais... que tu le prennes avec toi. Pour que quelque chose... de la famille Yanabe...une partie de moi... survive. Et puis comme ça... je serais en quelque sorte... avec toi.

_-_ Non, je ne pourrais pas... répéta Naruto.

_-_ Promets-moi, demanda Meïling, sentant ses dernières forces la quitter. Promets-moi... de continuer à vivre... De ne pas lâcher prise... Tu verras, un jour... tu aimeras et seras aimé... à nouveau... Alors promets-moi... avant que je ne m'en aille...

Naruto secoua la tête, mais obéit, le cœur meurtri.

_-_ Je... je te le promets, fit-il.

_-_ Merci, fit Meïling d'une voix audible avec une ombre de sourire. Je...t'aime...

Ses yeux se fermèrent.

_-_ Je t'aime aussi, répéta Naruto d'une voix brisée par les larmes.

Puis il sentit la main de la jeune fille quitter la sienne pour tomber sur le sol. Elle était partie, le visage serein et un faible sourire aux lèvres. Naruto la serra alors contre lui et ne put retenir l'exclamation qui jaillit du plus profond de son cœur.

_-_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN !

Dans son cri se mêlaient le désespoir, la douleur et la colère. C'était un cri déchirant, à la fois humain et animale. Le cri d'un garçon qui venait de voir mourir la personne qu'il aimait. Qui venait de voir ses rêves d'un avenir radieux aux côtés de la femme qu'il aimait se briser à jamais.

Derrière lui, Jiraya ferma les yeux et récita à mi-voix une prière.

Les nuages qui s'étaient amoncelés depuis plusieurs heures lâchèrent finalement des trombes d'eau qui s'abattirent sur la vallée et la montagne. Mais personne ne s'en préoccupa. Ni Naruto, qui pleurait toujours, le visage enfouis dans le cou de Meïling, ni Jiraya qui regardait impuissant, ni les ninjas du village qui arrivèrent à ce moment là pour découvrir la scène funeste.

Le lendemain, l'enterrement de Meïling eut lieu, en même temps que celui des autres victimes. Tous les villageois étaient présents. Meïling fut enterrée au côtés de ses parents, de son frère et sa sœur. La dernière héritière des Yanabe était morte. Mais son souvenir persistait dans les mémoires des villageois et tous ceux qu'elle avait connus. Il persistait aussi dans la mémoire et le cœur brisé de Naruto, ainsi qu'à travers le pendentif en jade, symbole de la famille Yanabe, qu'il portait à présent autour du cou. Il n'avait pas assisté à l'enterrement, ses blessures n'étant pas guéries. Jiraya étaient resté à ses côtés. Il regardait d'un air inquiet le visage blême et impassible de son élève. Depuis qu'il l'avait amené chez lui pour qu'il se repose et guérisse ses blessures, Jiraya n'avait pas vu la moindre étincelle dans le regard de Naruto, ni la moindre expression sur son visage. Il était complètement apathique. Une musique funéraire retentit dans tout le village et parvint jusqu'à la maison de Jiraya. Quand elle se termina, le sennin remarqua que son ancien élève avait eu une réaction. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue droite...

A suivre...

Voilà, mon premier flash back est terminé... Bravo à tous ceux qui avaient deviné que Meiling allait mourir ( je c , ce n'était pas très compliqué). WOUIN! Pauvre Meïling! Oui, bon, je sais, c moi qui l'ai tuée, pour ainsi dire, mais bon, c'était nécessaire... ca ne m'empêche pas de la regreter, sniff. Bon, vous connaissez donc une partie des réponses, mais je sens venir le " il manque des infos". Surtout que le flashback se termine avec un Naruto " légumisé" si je peux dire...

les chapitres suivants reviendront dans le présent, donc vous pourrez retrouver les autres persos. Surtout que le prochain chap marque le retour à Konoha de trois persos que j'aime beaucoup .

Bon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre le prochain chap, parce que là, je serais vraiment en plein exam. Donc j'espère que vous pourrez pardonner mon retard...

Je vous embrasse tous et vous dis à la prochaine !

P.S : Allez, je vous donne déjà le titre du prochain chap : Chapitre 17 : Du sable à Konoha.

Voilà. Là, si vous voyez pas quels persos font leur grand retour, c que vous êtes irrécupérables ! lol


	17. Du sable à Konoha

Bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà ! Bon, désolée pour le retard, mais vous savez pourquoi... Raaa, c bientôt fini, les exams, enfin ! Plus qu'aujourd'hui et mercredi prochain ! je vais bientôt pouvoir recommencer à me consacrer plus librement à ma fic .

Kaorulabelle : Il m'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour tuer Meïling, en effet. je l'aimais beaucoup sniff. Et oui, ce chap marque le retour des frangins du sable. Et j'avouer que je me suis beaucoup amusée !

onarluca : Oui, je sais que c'est triste, mais bon, c'était fait pour, sniff.

zagan : je me doute que c'était facile à deviner. Mais j'avoue être satisfaite si ce chap est vraiment poignant. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à faire passer l'émotion qui va avec ce genre de scène. Enfin, je suis rasurée alors. Et voici donc le retour de Gaara et compagnie

kika : Et oui, son destin était de mourir. je ne lui ai donné la vie que pour pouvoir la lui ôter plus tard, sniff, je suis cruelle je c. Merci pour tes encouragements

vico-kun : Contente que ma fic te plaise. Tu as seulement "failli" pleurer ? Zut, g loupé mon coup alors! lol. Moi en tout cas, j'avais autre que les larmes aux yeux quand g écris ce chap...

Sailor Ocean : Oui, je c, ct triste, ct fait pour malheureusement.TT. Voici donc la suite, qui va remettre un peu plus de gaité

utena witch  : Ah, la reine des reviews pavés ! lol. Allez, je retrousse mes manches ( enfin, je v avoir du mal vu que j'en ai pas, là... ) et c parti. j'espère qua tu vas mieux déjà, vu qu'apparement tu étais malade... Enfin, j'espère que la mort de Meïling n'a pas agraver les choses non plus ( auteur qui se sent coupable, là) En tout cas, moi, j'ai versé quelques petites larmes en écrivant la scène finale TT. C sûr que ça va être dur pour Naruto d'ouvrir son coeur une nouvelle fois après ça. Surtout que à force, tout le monde sait que je suis une sadique pure et dure. Aussi, je crois que je vais vraiment compliquer les choses, niark niark niark ! Je comprends un peu ce que tu ressens face au couple Neji/ Hinata. C'est presque la même chose pour moi... Oui, par la suite, je v essayer de casser un peu Neji en le faisant jouer la mère poule, lol, je sais pas encore comment, mais je v trouver ! bah, moi je suis pas vraiment fan du couple Shika/Ino. Bon, c un peu le même principe que shika/temari vu que Temari et Ino ont un caractère similaire, mais bon, moi je préfère caser Shika avec temari, c comme ça. Et puis, c bon pour les relations entre villages, ça lol. Pur le moment, il n'y aura rien de concret entre eux, cela restera à mi chemin entre le sous entendu et l'explicite. Le concret pur et dur, ça ce sera plutôt vers la fin, mais ça, on en reparlera plus tard. Oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Gaara ( c pour ça que les scans me rendent malade, enfin, tu me comprends si t'as lu sinon, laisse tomber ). Pour ce qui est du Yondaïme, je suis moi même une grande partisante de la théorie " Yondaîme père de Naruto", pour moi, c presque obligé ! Bon, ben pour finir, je crois que je vais dire que tes encouragements me font chaud au coeur, comme toujours.

Oula, deux reviews pour le même chap ! Et ben tu me combles, là ! Et puis quelle avalanche de compliment ! Et puis superbe tounure, j'en rougis ! Ton cadeau m'a fait très plaisirs en tout cas. Je te fais un gros gros kiss!

In.Ifz : Bon, je vois qu'avec toi l'émotion est bien passée ! désolée ( auteur honteuse). Enfin, les prochains chaps seront plus joyeux. Pour la philo, je pense que ça c bien passé, mais bon, fo attendre les résultats maintenant... En tout cas, c déjà une bonne chose de faite...

Ten-shi : Oui, je c, je ne suis qu'un assassin, je le pense aussi, sniff... Lol, bravo, bonne déduction, et oui, c les trois frangins du sable . Et moi je pe avoir un verre ? lol. Chouette, la banderole au fait

dragonwing4 : Wahou, qu'elle poésie ! Mais bon, c'est vrai que Naruto a beaucoup souffert, sniff.

Cedric : Ben en fait, dans ce flashback, il est énormément affaibli. Mais tu as vu que dans le présent, ce n'est tout à fait pareil...

Twin Sun Leader : C'est vrai que g choisi une vesrion différente. G fait revenir Sasuke du bond côté et partir Naruto. J'ai du changer de nombreux points, mais bon, je l'ai fait à ma façon... C vrai que le paralelle avec Sasuke est très frappant, mais pour être franche, c fait exprès . Pour le retour de sasuke, Naruto a joué son rôle, c vrai, mais bon, fo pas oublier Sakura, non plus . Alors, Sasuke lui renverra t-il l'ascenseur ? C'est à voir... Pour les combats, je reconnais que j'en abrège certains. je n'ai rien contre l'action, mais je décris que les principaux, tu pourras t'en rendre compte par la suite. Parce que si je devais tous les décrire, non seulement je ne m'en sortirais jamais, mais en plus, je serais rapidement à court d'inspiration ! Pour ce qui est des autres persos, g fait comme je les voyais moi. Pour Hinata, c voulu, ce manque de confiance en elle, même après trois ans. Quand à Sakura... Ben en fait, je crois que je fais plus attetion à certains persos qu'à d'autres. Si son caractère est décevant, j'en suis désolée, j'essaierais de rattraper le coup par la suite. Maintenant, en ce qui concerne les réactions des autres... ben les villageois n'ont pas vu la "prestation" de Naruto lors de l'examen, donc rien n'a changé. Qu'en à Honda... C plus complexe, mais je m'en occupe par la suite . Wahou, je ne savais pas que ma fic avait un tel succès, lol, j'en suis très flattée .

Arminas : Et oui, il a fallu sortir les mouchoirs sniff. Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je l'ai fait moi même en l'écrivant, cette scène, Wouin ! Enfin, pour toute tes questions... ben tu verras par la suite. Mais ne mets pas tout sur le dos d'Orochimaru non plus! je sais que c un vilain pas bo, mais kan même ! Il n'est pas responsable de tous les malheurs de la terre ! lol.

goudou : message très bref, mais très clair, lol. Tu ne le savais pas encore ? Je suis THE sadique, niark niark niark !

nammu : Et bien, c'est pas sérieux, ça. J'espère quand même que ton BAC s'est bien passé... Moi perso, je suis contre les révisions de dernière minute. Je trouve que ça embrouille plus qu'autre chose en fait. Enfin c'est mon point de vue... Oui, je vois que ton clavier va mieux, et je suis ravie pour toi Je me doute que ça ne devait pas être évident ! Au oui, ça y est, j'ai retrouvé ta review. Oui, tu avais raison, mais à cette époque là, je ne pouvais pas le dire ! Alors désolée si je t'ai donné l'impression de "t'avoir cassée" comme tu dis, mais ce n'étais vraiment pas mon intention ! En fait, je me demandais juste comment tu avais pu deviner ça, en fait. Mais je ne voulais pas te casser, loin de là. Tu me pardonnes ? ( petits yeux implorants ) . Pour en revenir à la fic, c vrai que c méchant de ma part de faire la déclaration d'amour à cet instant. Mais bon, c'était maintenant ou jamais, comme on dit. Et pour le côté mielleux... ben je suis comme ça moi ! gros soupir. Meïling était juste un ange aux yeux de Naruto. Après tout, elle restait humaine... Pour Shishio, g piqué le nom à un grand mécahnt de "Kenshin le vagabond", tu connais ? Oui je reconnais que cette scène et ce jutsu avaient des airs de déjà vu. Pour la scène, en fait, j'ai pas vraiment pensé au sacrifice d'Haku. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à voir cette scène autrement que comme ça, désolée... C vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, je ne peux pas faire autrement de faire le parralèle avec Zabuza et Haku, mais ce n'était pas vraiment voulu... Quant au jutsu... Disons que ce n'est pas évident de les inventer. surtout les Raïtons... Par la suite, un méchant en utilise un qui ressemble aussi beaucoup au chidori... Mais comme je l'ai dit, j'ai particulièrement du mal, avec les Raïtons... Parce que à part des mains, je ne vois pas d'où ça peut sortir ! J'arrive parfois à trouver des variantes ( comme la foudre qu'utilise Naruto durant la mission, ou d'autres jutsus qu'il utilisera plus tard), mais c vraiment pas évident... Tu parles de mon classement des persos... En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un classement par rapport à la beauté, mais c'est vrai cependant que je craque pour Itachi ! Bah, c vrai que les traits qu'il a sous les yeux c bizarre, mais moi je n'y fais pas attention. En fait, il les tient de son père, si j'ai bien vu. ( Mais il est au minimum 20 fois mieux que son père ! ) Bon, je c, c mon avis perso, et je suis pas vraiment obsective quand on parle de lui... Ce qui pose problème du fait qu'il soit un méchant... t'imagine mon embarras quand on le voit dans le manga et qu'il affronte les gentils ! Je veux pas qu'il perde, mais fo pas qu'il gagne non plus... Wouin ! Enfin, passons... je n'ai pas dit que je trouvais Shika bo. Bon, il est pas mal, mais je l'adore pour son caractère, pour le perso en génaral, en fait. il s'intéresse aux filles, ah bon ? Moi je vois pas trop, mis à part quand il rale à ce sujet, lol. Du Temari/Shikamaru ?... Comme je l'ai dit unefois, c'est un de mes couples préférés, si ce n'est pas MON couple préféré. encore plus que Naruto/Hinata ! Par contre qu'est ce que tu entends, par confrontation entre Naruto et Gaara ?

Non, je suis en terminale, pas en première et je suis en L. Et toi ?

Yami Shino : Oui, je c, je suis cruelle, je ne dirais pas le contraire, sniff. J'en ai pleuré moi même... J'adorais Meïling, en plus, wouin !

final globe : Bon tout d'abord, je commencerais par dire que ta review m'a assez cassé le moral, sniff. mais bon, j'apprécie ta franchise. En fait, je suis assez d'accord avec toi, pour ce qui est des couples. C vrai que dans le manga, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Mais g choisi de modifier certains aspects de l'histoire, comme tu as pu le constater. En fait, je suis une grande sentimentale et je ne peux pas envisager qu'une histoire finisse sans couple. Surtout avec tous les persos qu'on a dans Naruto ! Donc pour y arriver, j'ai changé des choses. Dans un premier temps, le caractère de Sasuke. Dans le manga, il est pour ainsi dire entièrement pourri par la haine. Et il n'écoute pas vraiment les supplications des autres. Moi j'ai changé ça. les paroles de ses amis ont porté et il est revenu. il pense donc à autre chsoe qu'à sa vengeance, surtout étant donner qu'il a "tué" son frère. Donc comme tu pourras le lire dans ce chap, il peut ouvrir son coeur aux autres ( et oui, désolée, mais je fais bien un sakusasu...). C pareil pour Naruto. G changé ses sentiments pour Sakura et Hinata. Sakura est prise, et je ne pouvais pas envisager de laisser la pauvre Hinata toute seule, à se morfondre dans son coin. Donc pour récapituler, je sais que ce n'est pas crédible, par rapport au manga. Je m'en suis un peu éloigné à ce niveau là, ct mon choix... De toute façon, je sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde non plus...

Shana : Et oui, je c, je suis sadique . Par contre, je n'ai pas reçu ton adresse msn, je n'ai donc pas pu te contacter. Essaye de me l'envoyer directement sur ma boite de messagerie, tu trouveras mon adresse dans mon profil

le Mutant : Bon, ça va alors, si le changement tient debout . Et oui, la vie est cruelle, surtout avec les pauvres ninjas et leur entourage, sniff. Lol, chouette délire là, mais ne pousse pas trop Kyubi à bout non plus, c un conseil ! Et bingo, c bien la famille Sabaku qui débarque ct vachement compliqué à deviner, je c... lol

mahiro : oui, c sur que Naruto n'est pas très enforme, tu as pu le constater... Tu as raison, le 2eme flashback donne les réponses à presque toutes tes questions donc faudra attendre encore un peu...

QuittyQuat : Bon, vu que tu n'es pas la première à me le dire, j'en déduis que j'ai réussi à faire passer l'émotion que je désirais. Tant mieux... Parce que c'est vraiment un chapitre qui se doit d'être poignant. Moi, les vacances, c le 22, mais je ne sais pas quand je pars, alors...

Clara : La réponse à ta question se trouve dans mon blabla juste en dessous . Mais pour résumer : oui, des couples sont prévus. Ils ne seront peut être pas toujours très développés de suite, mais il y en a. Tu découvriras progressivement lesquels . En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise

Aragorn : Et ben, j'aurais jamais deviné, que t'étais fan de Seigneur des anneaux ! lol. Non, je peux te confirmer que tu n'avais pas déjà poster une review, pas de blèm de ce côté là . en tout cas, merci d'avoir pensé à moi et espérons que tu continueras d'aimer ma fic par la suite

Selenna : Et bien, chapo ! Tout lire d'un coup, fo le faire ! En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait . C'est toujours agréable de voir de nouveaux noms ( non pas que je me lasse des habitués, très loin de là ! ) Je vois que tu t'es rappelé que Naruto était allé à Oto . bon, faut dire que si tu as tout lu d'un coup, ct très frais dans ta mémoire. Pour savoir comment il y est arrivé, faudra attendre le 2eme flashback, dans les derniers chaps, je pense...

bspo-kat : Et oui, j'ai été méchante dans ce chap, sniff. Mais malheureusement, c'était un passage obligé pour Naruto... Et si j'ai bien réussi à faire passer les émotions qui vont avec cette scène, tant mieux... Les prochains chaps seront plus calmes, pour ainsi dire. C'est le calme avant la tempête, comme on dit...

Sly : Contente que ça te plaise . Bah, oui je sais, j'ai dû tuer Itachi, sniff. Mais c'était nécessaire... Mais mort, le restera t-il ? Telle est la question...

Voilà, g répondu à tout le monde, je pense...

Bon, je vais donner une réponse globale à tous ceux qui m'ont souhaité bonne chance pour mon BAC. je pense très fort la réponse à vos encouragements, vu que je ne peux pas la dire directement . Vos encouragements me touchent beaucoup et me font énormément plaisirs

Bien, avant de commencer le chap, je vous annonce quand même que mon premier couple se forme dans ce chap. Bon, il est assez évident, mais bon, fallait bien que ça arrive ! Et puis, un autre se dessine aussi, même s'il n'y a pas d'actes concrets... Allez, bonne lecture

Chapitre 17 : Du sable à Konoha

Cabane à l'intérieur du bois de Konoha, présent

Une larme tomba sur le sol. Naruto ne l'avait même pas sentie couler. C'était toujours aussi douloureux. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'elle était morte, mais la douleur était toujours présente, même s'il faisait tout la plupart du temps pour la nier.

_-_ Tu pleures, Kit' ?

_-_ Juste une poussière dans l'œil, répondit Naruto.

_-_ Je vois.

Naruto se leva. Il se déshabilla rapidement et mit des vêtements propres. La fureur qu'il avait ressenti après avoir vu les otages gravement blessés avait disparu, remplacée par la peine et la douleur qui accompagnaient ses souvenirs. Il soupira, une expression lasse et triste sur le visage. Encore un nouveau massacre sous le coup de la colère... Un des derniers rayons de soleil pénétra dans la cabane et fit briller un objet posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre, au-dessus du lit. Naruto s'en approcha, regarda un moment la bague, puis la passa à son annulaire droit. Comme il l'avait souvent pensé, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, cette bague le caractérisait complètement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte.

_-_ Où vas-tu ?

_-_ Faire un tour, répondit Naruto. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Puis il bondit et disparût.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Tsunade, Jiraya venait de s'arrêter de parler. Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

_-_ C'est ... C'est terrible, ce qu'il a subi, dit Sakura d'une voix triste.

_-_ Oui, approuva Jiraya. Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini mon récit. Les blessures de Naruto n'ont pas cicatrisé comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire. Sûrement parce que Naruto avait complètement coupé l'accès au chakra de Kyûbi. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense. Après la mort de Meïling, il n'a plus dit un mot. Il est resté ainsi, silencieux et apathique, pendant près d'une semaine. Il semblait même ne pas vouloir boire ou manger. Et je n'ai pas réussi à le forcer. Dès que je le touchais, son comportement changeait. Il me repoussait toujours en grognant. Il était dans un état mi-homme mi-animal. Beaucoup plus animal qu'humain, je dirais même. Au bout d'une semaine, j'ai décidé de le ramener ici. Je pensais que tu pourrais soigner ses blessures, Tsunade, et que la présence de ses amis lui ferrait du bien et lui permettrait de sortir de sa léthargie et de retrouver un comportement humain. J'ai dû l'assommer pour le transporter. J'ai réuni mes affaires et les siennes, que j'étais allé chercher dans la maison de Meïling, et je me suis mis en route.

_-_ Pourtant, tu n'es pas venu au village, commenta Tsunade. Pas il y a deux ans, en tout cas.

_-_ J'étais sur le chemin, quand il y a eu un problème, répondit Jiraya. Il s'est réveillé et s'est débattu de telle sorte que j'ai du faire une halte. De toute façon, la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. J'ai fait un feu et je me suis absenté un petit moment pour essayer d'attraper quelque chose à manger.

_-_ Vous l'avez laissé seul dans l'état où il était ? s'indigna Iruka.

_-_ Du moment que je ne le touchais pas, il ne bougeait pas et n'avait pas la moindre réaction, rappela le sennin. Je l'avais déjà laissé seul une fois, et il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre à mon retour. Mais cette fois là... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Quand je suis revenu, il n'était plus là. Son sac avait aussi disparu. J'ai cherché aux alentours, mais je n'ai pas trouvé la moindre trace qui aurait pu m'indiquer par où il était parti. Alors j'ai repris mes recherches. Pendant des mois, j'ai parcouru tous les pays voisins mais sans jamais trouver le moindre indice. Il semblait s'être totalement volatilisé. Et puis, un jour, neuf mois après la mort de Meïling, je l'ai retrouvé. Alors que je traversais le pays de l'eau, j'ai reçu des échos concernant un jeune ninja blond venu d'un autre pays. On racontait qu'il avait rendu un très grand service à Kineko, le chef d'une des plus grandes familles de Kiri no Kuni. Tout le monde s'en étonnait d'ailleurs car Kineko est un ninja hors pair et presque sans égal à Kiri. Alors qu'est ce qu'un gamin pouvait bien lui avoir aporté ? Je me suis rendu à la demeure du clan Kineko. Lorsque je suis arrivé, Naruto était en plein combat contre son hôte, chez qui il logeait depuis quelques semaines. J'ai ainsi pu constater qu'il avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités, et même plus, au vu de son niveau. Il se battait presque à égalité contre Kineko, imitant ses jutsus presque à la perfection. Je me serais presque cru face à un détenteur du _sharingan_ !

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, tandis que Kakashi, écoutait, très intéressé.

_-_ Cinq jours après mon arrivée, Naruto est reparti, continua Jiraya. Il n'avait apparemment plus rien à apprendre de Kineko. Je l'ai suivi, mais à nouveau, il m'a échappé. C'est comme s'il avait complètement disparu. J'ai pu à d'autres reprises retrouver sa trace, grâce à des rumeurs sur un ninja blond à la puissance inhumaine, mais à chaque fois, plusieurs mois s'écoulaient.

_-_ "Un ninja blond à la puissance surhumaine" ? répéta Shikamaru.

_-_ C'est plus d'un an après la mort de Meïling que j'ai entendu ce qualificatif pour la première fois, dit Jiraya. Et depuis, je l'ai souvent entendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, la seule chose dont je sois sûr, c'est qu'il a énormément voyagé. La meilleure preuve, c'est le nombre de jutsus élémentaux qu'il maîtrise. Il a apparemment appris chaque catégorie directement au pays concerné.

_-_ Ca fait beaucoup, fit Kakashi.

_-_ En effet, approuva Jiraya. Il est devenu très puissant, tout le monde ici a pu le constater mais il s'est aussi énormément affaibli.

Sasuke, Sakura et Shikamaru regardèrent assez surpris le visage soudain légèrement triste du sennin.

_-_ Il a perdu la force qui le caractérisait, celle qui lui permettait de toujours se relever, ajouta Jiraya.

_-_ Que veux-tu dire ? fit Tsunade.

_-_ Laissons cela pour le moment, répondit Jiraya en balayant la question d'un geste de la main. Tout ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que même s'il est devenu plus fort, même s'il semble avoir réussi à surmonter ce qu'il a subi, la mort de Meïling a laissé dans son cœur une blessure toujours à vif. La douleur et la souffrance sont toujours là, même s'il les dissimule.

_-_ Cela explique beaucoup de chose, fit Iruka. Notamment son comportement.

_-_ Et ses actes, ajouta Shikamaru.

_-_ C'est vrai, approuva Jiraya. Son attitude froide et distante n'est qu'une façade qu'il a érigé pour se protéger de nouvelles souffrances. Je pense que ça tu peux le comprendre, n'est ce pas Sasuke ?

En disant cela, le sennin s'était tourné vers ce dernier qui soutint son regard sans broncher. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. En réfléchissant bien, ériger une barrière de protection entre lui et les autres pour ne plus souffrir, c'était ce qu'il n'avait pas cessé de faire depuis la mort de sa famille.

_-_ Et maintenant on comprend mieux les raisons de ses agissements parfois extrêmes, dit Sakura. Durant l'examen, avec Hinata, il s'est énervé quand il l'a vu blessée. Après tout, il semblerait qu'elles se ressemblaient beaucoup, toutes les deux.

_-_ Pour la mission de tout à l'heure, c'est pareil, continua Shikamaru. C'est quand il a vu la fille brune gravement blessée qu'il a pété les plombs. Ca a dû lui rappeler de très mauvais souvenirs.

_-_ Voir une personne chère se sacrifier pour vous sauver, c'est en effet quelque chose qui marque, dit Kakashi d'une voix absente, comme s'il disait cela plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

Dans son esprit, une scène venait de redéfiler. Une scène qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Il revoyait le moment où, plus de 10 ans auparavant, Obito, son partenaire et ami s'était sacrifié pour le sauver.

_-_ Il se fait tard, dit Tsunade. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Mais dès demain, il faudra lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas seul et qu'il a des amis prêts à l'aider.

Sakura et Shikamaru acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Je pense que c'est la meilleure aide qu'on puisse lui apporter, ajouta Tsunade, une expression triste sur le visage.

_-_ Encore faudrait-il qu'il l'accepte, murmura Jiraya.

Jiraya resta avec Tsunade pour boire un verre de saké. Les autres prirent le chemin du retour. Shikamaru quitta le groupe un peu plus loin, à l'intersection qui séparait leurs chemins. Il avait complètement oublié l'invitation d'Asuma au restaurant, mais après tout, après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas important. Sasuke et Sakura marchaient devant tandis que les deux senseï restaient un peu en retrait. Tous quatre étaient silencieux, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Iruka se reprochait, sans vraiment être fautif, de n'avoir pas pu protéger Naruto de ces tragiques évènements. De même que Kakashi qui lui se reprochait une fois encore d'avoir manqué à sa promesse de veiller sur lui. Sakura, elle, essuya une larme qu'elle sentait commencer à couler sur sa joue. C'était vraiment tragique. Naruto avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour l'aimer et qu'il aimait et elle était morte avant même qu'ils n'aient vraiment pu commencer une relation. Morte pour lui, en le protégeant en plus. Pauvre Naruto. Lui qui était si protecteur, cela devait bien être la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Un mouchoir apparut devant son visage. Sakura regarda un moment Sasuke, surprise, puis prit le mouchoir qu'il lui tendait.

_-_ Merci, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. C'est bizarre, je ne connaissais pas du tout Meïling, pourtant sa mort m'a fait de la peine. Pour Naruto en fait. Il était enfin heureux. C'est vraiment terrible !

_-_ Oui, approuva Sasuke à vois basse. Personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça.

Lui mieux que quiconque connaissait la douleur de perdre des êtres chers. De se dire que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'il n'était pas assez puissant. Avant de connaître Naruto, Sasuke pensait que personne ne pouvait souffrir plus que lui. Et puis il avait été dans la même équipe que Naruto. Il lui avait fallu énormément de temps pour comprendre que derrière ses airs de clowns de service, son camarade cachait une profonde souffrance. Et il avait eu du mal à accepter qu'il souffrait en fait beaucoup plus que lui. Et maintenant, il n'avait pas su protéger un être cher. Sasuke comprenait à présent. Il comprenait la transformation de Naruto. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas qu'Iruka les saluait d'un air absent avant de partir. Kakashi s'arrêta quelques instants, le temps d'échanger avec lui quelques paroles, ce qui permis à Sasuke et Sakura de prendre encore plus d'avance. Celle-ci soupira profondément en essuyant une nouvelle larme.

_-_ Perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, c'est terrible ! dit-elle en jetant un léger regard à Sasuke.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie quand Sasuke était parti et qu'elle avait pensé ne plus jamais le revoir.

_-_ Oui, approuva ce dernier.

Lui aussi regardait Sakura à la dérobée. La dramatique histoire de Naruto et de Meïling lui avait fait prendre conscience d'une chose.

_-_ Le plus triste quand on y pense, dit-il à mi-voix, c'est qu'aucun des deux n'ait avoué plus tôt à l'autre ce qu'il ressentait. Ils ont laissé passer leur chance.

Sakura regarda son coéquipier, assez surprise de l'entendre dire ce genre de chose. Celui-ci remarqua son air interloqué et soupira. Il s'arrêta de marcher et la jeune fille fit de même. Sasuke avait pris sa décision. Avant de se lancer, il regarda derrière eux. Kakashi n'était pas en vue et la rue était déserte.

_-_ Sakura, commença Sasuke. Ca fait longtemps qu'on se connaît.

_-_ Oui, en effet, acquiesça la jeune fille sans vraiment comprendre où il voulait en venir. Cela fait presque cinq ans qu'on est dans la même équipe.

_-_ Le temps passe vite, continua Sasuke. Je crois qu'ici, tu es la personne qui me connaît le mieux. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, même pendant les périodes de crises.

_-_ Les amis c'est fait pour ça, dit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Dis, Sakura, tu étais sérieuse ? demanda Sasuke à vois basse sans la regarder. Lorsque que tu m'as dit le jour de mon départ pour Oto no Kuni que tu m'aimais plus que tout et que tu étais prête à tout quitter pour partir avec moi ?

Sakura resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à cette question. Mais la réponse ne faisait aucun doute.

_-_ Oui, j'étais sérieuse, répondit-elle calmement. Et je crois que si cela devait se reproduire, je te dirais la même chose. Ou alors je m'énerverais et je t'assomerais pour être sûre que tu restes là ! ajouta t-elle en riant légèrement et en levant le poing.

_-_ Sakura, il y a quelque chose que j'aurai dû faire il y a longtemps, murmura Sasuke en se tournant vers elle. Mais j'avais peur. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre.

_-_ De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda la jeune fille, surprise, en baissant son poing..

Puis elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer quand elle le vit se pencher doucement vers elle. Quelques instants plus tard, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Sakura n'en revenait pas. Sasuke Uchiwa, le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours était en train de l'embrasser ! D'abord timide et doux, leur baiser s'approfondit rapidement et devint plus intense. C'était le baiser de deux êtres qui venaient enfin de se trouver après des années à tourner autour du pot. Sakura passa ses bras autour du cou de Sasuke et celui-ci la serra contre lui. Autour d'eux, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Un peu plus loin, adossé contre un mur, Kakashi observait la scène d'un regard bienveillant. Enfin, Sasuke s'était décidé à exprimer ses sentiments. L'histoire de Naruto et de Meïling avait du lui ouvrir les yeux. Et c'était une très bonne chose. Soudain, Kakashi repéra une silhouette, sur le toit de la maison en face de lui. Il reconnut presque immédiatement Naruto. Celui-ci regardait aussi le couple enlacé. Un rayon de lune éclairait légèrement son visage et Kakashi put voir son expression. Un mélange d'aprobation et de tristesse. Puis soudain, il sembla se rendre compte qu'il était lui même observé. Il tourna la tête et son regard croisa celui de Kakashi. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres, puis il disparut. Kakashi observa encore quelque instants le toit désormais vide, puis reposa son regard sur ses deux élèves. Il s'éclipsa ensuite à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Shikamaru partit assez tôt de chez lui et se rendit à un de ses postes préférés d'observation du ciel , c'est à dire sur une petite colline proche des murs de la ville. Il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à tout ce qu'il avait appris la veille. Comme tous les autres, il avait toujours considéré Naruto comme un baka juste bon à faire son intéressant. Mais il avait commencé à comprendre son erreur lors de l'examen chuunin. Là, il avait découvert une autre facette qu'il ne connaissait pas de Naruto. Surtout durant son combat contre Neji. Mais il avait réellement changé d'avis sur lui lors de leur mission pour ramener Sasuke. Il avait compris que Naruto était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter en cas de problème, quelqu'un prêt à tout pour secourir des amis dans le besoin. Quelqu'un qui dissimulait derrière une façade rieuse une profonde souffrance et une grande solitude. Mais surtout, un besoin de reconnaissance. Peu à peu, Shikamaru avait considéré Naruto comme un ami, voir son deuxième meilleur ami, après Chôji. Et les amis, ça s'entraidaient. Il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire pendant que son ami souffrait et se refermait sur lui-même. Mais que faire ? Il fixait les nuages comme s'ils pouvaient lui fournir une réponse à cette question. Soudain, quelque chose s'interposa entre lui et le ciel. Une sorte d'énorme oiseau, mais il n'en était pas sûr étant donné que la chose en question était assez haute.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc qui vient me déranger dans mes réflexions et qui en plus me gâche la vue ? grommela Shikamaru.

Quelque chose de fin lui tomba dessus, provenant de l'objet. Il le recueillit dans sa main.

_-_ Du sable ? fit-il à voix haute. Qu'est ce que...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. L'objet sembla brusquement perdre sa cohésion et ce précipita à toute vitesse vers le sol, et par la même occasion sur lui !

_-_ Attention en dessous ! cria une voix.

Shikamaru eut juste le temps de bondir sur le côté avant qu'un immense tas de sable ne s'écrase à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

_-_ C'est la dernière fois que je voyage comme ça ! s'exclama une voix que Shikamaru reconnut.

_-_ C'était le moyen le plus rapide, fit une autre voix toute aussi familière.

Shikamaru s'approcha des deux chuunins qui se tenaient désormais devant lui. Le plus jeune était debout et semblait légèrement fatigué, ses cheveux roux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. L'autre avait apparemment atterrit durement, même si le sable avait un peu atténué le choc, et cherchait maintenant à se relever.

_-_ Salut, les frangins. C'est nouveau comme moyen de transport ? demanda Shikamaru avec un demi-sourire devant la mine renfrognée de Kankuro qui avait finalement réussi à se relever.

_-_ Oh ça va ! grogna t-il en frottant le sable qui était resté accroché à ses vêtements. Pas la peine de te moquer ! Gaara pensait pouvoir contrôler la situation mais...

_-_ Maintenir la cohésion du sable toute cette distance avec trois passager s'est révélé plus difficile que je ne le pensais, concéda Gaara, qui avait retrouvé son souffle. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rendre l'atterrissage le moins pénible possible.

Kankuro se retint de riposter mais se massa son derrière douloureux.

_-_ Tu as bien dit trois passagers ? fit Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pourtant pas ta frangine.

_-_ Zut, Temari ! s'exclama Kankuro en se tapant le front avec le main. Elle est passée par dessus bord !

_-_ Elle est quoi ? fit Shikamaru en ouvrant de grand yeux surpris, pensant avoir mal entendu.

_-_ Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper, avoua Gaara en détournant le regard.

Le sable qui avait amorti leur chute flotta dans les airs et retrouva sa place dans la calebasse que portait le jeune homme sur le dos.

_-_ C'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas vu tomber, remarqua Shikamaru, tout de même un peu inquiet. On devrait la chercher. Si elle est tombée de cette hauteur, elle doit être dans un sale état. Je vais prévenir un ninja médical.

_-_ Très bonne idée ! intervint une voix _légèrement_ énervée derrière lui. Parce que mon abruti de frère va avoir besoin d'un docteur !

Shikamaru se retourna et ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Temari avait apparemment atterri dans un arbre et avait des feuilles et des petites branches coincées dans ses cheveux et sous sa veste de chuunin. Elle tenait son éventail sous le bras.

_-_ Tu as l'air d'un arbre comme ça, fit remarquer Shikamaru, tentant en vain de dissimuler son sourire.

_-_ Toi, je te déconseille de l'ouvrir, tu pourrais le regretter ! prévint la jeune fille visiblement furieuse. Quand à toi...

Elle regardait Kankuro avec des yeux assassins. Celui-ci avait reculé devant la colère de sa sœur.

_-_ C'est à cause de toi que je suis tombée espèce de baka ! gronda Temari. Si t'avais pas paniqué quand Gaara a dit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir encore longtemps, tu ne m'aurais pas poussée par dessus bord !

_-_ C'était un accident ! Je t'assure ! se défendit le pauvre marionnettiste en se ratatinant sur lui-même.

Shikamaru ressentit un peu de compassion pour lui. En colère, cette fille était encore plus terrifiante que sa mère ! Et pourtant, Mme Nara savait être effrayante !

_-_ Heureusement que je réagis vite et que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir mon éventail ! Refais ce coup là encore une fois et je te jure que tu ne seras plus jamais en état de faire mumuse avec tes marionnettes, c'est bien clair ? prévint Temari.

_-_ O... Oui, c'est très clair, déglutit Kankuro.

_-_ Bien.

Temari inspira profondément pour se calmer. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, ainsi que dans ses vêtements et enleva tous les végétaux qui y étaient accrochés. Elle se tourna ensuite vers son frère cadet.

_-_ Beau travail, Gaara, fit-elle d'une voix adoucie. On est arrivé jusqu'ici en un seul morceau. Même si la fin du voyage a été un peu mouvementée.

Elle adressa un regard noir à Kankuro puis se tourna à nouveau vers son frère cadet.

_-_ Cet effort ne t'a pas trop fatigué ? Après tout, nous avons pris le chemin de Konoha à peine revenu d'une mission de rang A...

_-_ Non, ça va, répondit Gaara en haussant brièvement les épaules. Je récupère progressivement. Je serais capable de refaire le trajet en sens inverse dans peu de temps.

_-_ La prochaine fois ce sera sans moi ! J'ai pas envie de mourir jeune ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Kankuro, s'attirant un nouveau regard assassin de sa sœur.

Shikamaru assistait à l'échange fraternel avec un petit sourire amusé. Décidément, ces trois là ne changeraient jamais ! Mais il devait reconnaître qu'en trois ans, les trois frangins du sables avaient aussi un peu évolué. Tout d'abord, ils étaient passés chuunins la même année que leurs amis de Konoha. Même s'ils n'avaient pas passé le même examen. Leurs vêtements n'avaient pas vraiment changé, ne jurant pas trop avec leurs nouvelles vestes de chuunins. Mais ce qui était assez intéressant avec les vestes chuunins des femmes ninjas de Suna, c'était qu'elles semblaient plus... moulantes et saillantes que celles de Konoha. C'était du moins ce qu'avait pensé Shikamaru la première fois qu'il avait vu Temari la porter. Profitant que la jeune fille ne lui prêtait pas attention, il observait attentivement la veste en question. Oui, elle était assez différentes de celles de Konoha, et même, en regardant bien, de celles de Gaara et de Kankuro. Shikamaru remarqua aussi que Temari avait changé de tenue depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, près de 6 mois auparavant. Elle était faite de manière à permettre à Temari de bouger comme elle le désirait, mais elle faisait assez bien ressortir les formes plus que féminines de la jeune fille.

_-_ Un problème ?

Shikamaru sursauta légèrement et redressa la tête, rencontrant le regard de Temari. Perdu dans son observation, il n'avait pas remarqué que la jeune fille s'était tourné vers lui. Vite, changer de sujet !

_-_ Si vous êtes ici, je suppose que vous venez voir Hokage-sama, dit-il de la façon la plus neutre qu'il put.

_-_ C'est exact, répondit Gaara.

_-_ Bon, vous connaissez la règle, un ninja du village doit vous escorter, et comme je ne vois personne d'autre dans les parages, ce sera malheureusement moi, alors suivez-moi, ajouta Shikamaru.

Il se mit en route, suivi par les trois frangins.

_- _J'aimerai que tu répondes à ma question, insista Temari avec un petit sourire en coin. Qu'est ce que tu regardais tout à l'heure ?

Shikamaru soupira. Décidément, cette fille, elle ne lâchait jamais le morceau !

_-_ Oh, c'est juste que je me demandais depuis un certain temps déjà pourquoi tu n'avais pas la même veste chuunin que les autres, répondit-il, ce qui était vrai, mais pas entièrement, vu que sans vraiment sans rendre compte, il n'avait pas _seulement_ regardé la veste de la jeune fille.

_-_ Oh, ça. Une exigence de ce sale pervers !

_-_ Temari ! s'exclama Kankuro. Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! Tu as l'air d'oublier de qui tu parles.

_-_ Oh, que non ! répondit Temari avec une grimace d'écœurement. Je parle bien évidement de notre très cher chef de village. Mais ne me critiques pas, tu fais souvent de même.

_-_ C'est Kazekage-sama que tu traites de sale pervers ? fit Shikamaru, surpris.

_-_ Non, le père Noël ! soupira Temari. Mais bien sûr que je parle de lui ! Notre très cher Kazekage-sama a décidé que les vestes de chuunins et de jounins gâchaient la beauté des femmes ninjas, dissimulant leurs principaux atouts. Il a donc décidé de remédier à ce problème, dès son intronisation. Il a lui-même dessiné ce modèle, qui possède la même forme que les vestes des hommes, mais qui à l'avantage, je cite : " de mettre en valeur ce que la nature à donné de plus beau aux femmes. Après tout, cela pourrait se révéler utile en mission".

_-_ Remarque, il n'a pas tout à fait tord, ricana Kankuro. Avoue que depuis que tu portes cette veste, tu ne peux pas traverser une rue sans te faire draguer ! Et souvent en mission, nos ennemis sont déconcentrés parce qu'il ont les yeux rivés sur ta poitrine !

Cependant, son rire s'étouffa bien rapidement dans sa gorge devant le regard plus que noir de sa sœur aîné et son poing serré prêt à frapper. Shikamaru, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de comprendre les garçons de Suna et les ninjas ennemis. Avec cette veste, Temari était loin de passer inaperçue ! D'ailleurs, le jeune homme remarqua les regards masculins se tourner vers eux sur leur passage et se poser sur un endroit bien précis de la personne de Temari. Même si cela l'agaçait un peu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir ! Après tout, c'étaient des hommes normalement constitués.

_-_ En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment que cette veste me dérange, grommela Temari. Je trouve même ça très confortable et saillant, mais ce sont les intentions de ce sale pervers qui me mettent hors de moi ! A lui foutre des baffes !

Shikamaru observait attentivement le visage de la jeune fille à côté de lui. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état d'énervement.

_-_ Ouais, ben, abstiens-toi ! grommela Kankuro. On a déjà passé une semaine derrière des barreaux à cause de ça, alors ne recommence pas !

_-_ Vous avez été emprisonnés ? s'exclama Shikamaru, stupéfait.

_-_ Très mauvais souvenir, soupira le marionnettiste.

_-_ Je peux vous demander ce qui s'est passé ?

Voyant que Kankuro n'avait visiblement pas envi de raconter et que Temari risquait d'exploser si elle le faisait, Shikamaru se tourna vers le cadet.

_-_ Gaara ? Tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

Au moins avec lui, il était sûr d'obtenir une explication compréhensible.

_-_ Temari a frappé Kazekage-sama dans un endroit sensible après un geste déplacé de ce dernier et celui-ci n'a pas apprécié, répondit Gaara. Il a aussitôt ordonné qu'elle soit mise aux arrêts. Kankuro et moi sommes intervenus et finalement nous avons tous les trois fini en prison. Enfin, nous avons plutôt accepté d'y aller, pour ne pas causer des troubles dans le village. Au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient besoin de nous alors ils nous ont relâché.

Shikamaru regardait Temari, un brin estomaqué, et surtout en ayant mal rien qu'à imaginer ce qu'elle avait fait au Kazekage.

_-_ Tu as frappé Kazekage-sama en dessous de la ceinture? répéta t-il.

_-_ Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait ! répondit la jeune fille avec un petit sourire satisfait, mais le regard toujours colérique. Et qu'il ne plaigne pas, il pourra encore avoir des enfants ! Gaara a été gentil en parlant de "geste déplacé". Parce que peloter une fille et vouloir la mettre dans son lit sans son accord et tout cela parce qu'on se croit tout permis étant Kazekage, moi je trouve que c'est plus qu'un geste déplacé ! En tout cas, maintenant, il a compris que j'attachais une grande importance à mon honneur et que je sais très bien le défendre toute seule ! Même si j'ai tout de même apprécié que vous ayez voulu vous en mêler, rajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire en direction de ses frères.

_-_ S'il avait reposé un doigt sur toi je le lui arrachais, dit Gaara, visiblement très sérieux.

Temari sourit et se pencha vers son cadet pour l'embrasser sur la joue, ce qui amena un micro sourire sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

_-_ C'est très gentil, mais je crois que je le lui aurais arraché avant toi, sourit Temari. Et que je l'aurais définitivement privé de descendance.

Shikamaru et Kankuro observaient la scène d'un regard amusé. Le jeune Nara devait être le seul ninja de Konoha a jamais avoir vu Gaara témoigner de l'affection à sa sœur. C'était ça, le principal changement opéré chez Gaara en trois ans. Il avait appris à aimer son entourage, et même s'il restait encore distant et froid, il lui arrivait comme cette fois-ci d'exprimer son affection, surtout pour sa sœur. Cette dernière avait en effet fait beaucoup d'efforts pour rattraper le temps perdu et pour resserrer les liens entre ses frères et elle, afin de tenter de reformer une vrai famille. Et Shikamaru était obligé d'admettre que ses efforts étaient amplement récompensés par la plus grande sociabilité de son cadet.

_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je me demande vraiment pourquoi le conseil a choisi cet illuminé comme Kazekage ! grogna encore Temari. Avec quelques années de plus, moi je dis que tu aurais été meilleur chef que lui, Gaara. De plus, tu as le droit du sang.

_-_ Et moi alors ? intervint Kankuro. C'est moi l'aîné que je sache !

_-_ Désolée, mais je ne te vois vraiment pas Kazekage, fit sa sœur avec un petit sourire qui aurait pu passer pour un signe d'excuse. De plus, Gaara est le ninja le plus puissant du village. Personne n'a rien a y redire. Il suffit de voir comment le nouveau Kazekage s'est presque fait dessus quand vous êtes entrés pour défendre mon honneur Gaara et toi et que le sable a flotté dans la pièce !

_-_ Ca par contre, c'est un excellent souvenir, fit Kankuro avec un grand sourire en repensant à ce moment.

Même Gaara faillit sourire pour de bon. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment abritant entre autre le bureau de Tsunade. Shikamaru les accompagna jusqu'à la porte du bureau, puis les laissa s'entretenir avec la Godaïme.

20 minutes plus tard, les trois frangins du sable ressortirent, une certaine contrariété sur le visage.

_-_ Il fallait que cette pourriture soit encore en vie, grommela Kankuro.

_-_ Alors c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, fit Shikamaru, assis sur une des chaises du couloir.

_-_ Tiens, tu nous as attendu ? fit Temari, un peu surprise.

_-_ Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire, répondit Shikamaru en haussant les épaules. Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi, si ce n'est pas confidentiel ?

_-_ Il y a quelques jours, Kazekage-sama a reçu une lettre d'Hokage-sama qui lui annonçait qu'Orochimaru était toujours vivant, répondit Temari. Elle demandait aussi qu'elle était la position de Suna no Kuni à ce sujet. Nous avons donc été chargés de venir apporté la réponse de Kazekage-sama. C'est ainsi que nous avons offert nos services à Hokage-sama.

_-_ Donc vous restez ? fit Shikamaru.

_-_ Oui, jusqu'à ce problème soit réglé, répondit Gaara.

_-_ Nous logerons au même endroit que la dernière fois, ajouta Temari.

_-_ Dans ce cas, je vais vous accompagner jusque là-bas, proposa le jeune Nara.

Les quatre ninja quittèrent le bâtiment administratif. A nouveau, de nombreux regards masculins suivirent leur passage, et qui reçurent en échange un regard noir de Temari.

_-_ Même ici, je ne suis pas tranquille, grommela t-elle.

_-_ Pour ça, tu dois t'en prendre à tes formes, ricana Kankuro, avant de se prendre une grande claque derrière la tête.

_-_ Mon frère n'est pas censé parler comme ça !

Shikamaru secoua la tête, mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé. Temari se tourna vers lui.

_-_ En parlant de formes, ou plutôt dans ce cas précis, d'absence de formes, comment va ta chère Ino ? demanda t'elle d'un ton mi-mordant, mi-doucereux.

_-_ Elle va bien, répondit Shikamaru d'une voix neutre, tout en remerciant le ciel pour qu'Ino n'ait pas été là pour entendre les paroles de Temari. Mais ce n'est pas " ma chère Ino".

_-_ Quoi vous ne sortiez pas ensemble, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu ?

_-_ Si, soupira Shikamaru, que la tournure de la discussion dérangeait. Mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Un peu moins d'un mois exactement.

Temari eut un sourire triomphant et se tourna vers ses frères.

_-_ J'ai gagné ! Par ici la monnaie ! fit-elle.

Kankuro grogna et fouilla dans ses poches pendant que Gaara faisait de même mais en silence.

_-_ Vous aviez fait un pari sur ma relation avec Ino ? s'exclama Shikamaru, stupéfait et un peu agacé.

_-_ Exactement, répondit Temari en empochant l'argent que lui tendait ses frères. J'avais parié que ça ne durerait pas un mois. Gaara avait dit deux mois, et Kankuro quatre. Donc, j'ai gagné. Maintenant, je peux te dire franchement ce que j'en pensais.

_-_ De toute façon, tu dis toujours ce que tu penses, soupira Shikamaru.

_-_ Je préfère être directe et franche, répondit Temari en haussant les épaules. Ainsi, on évite les mauvaises surprises. Donc je disais, que dès le départ, je savais que ça ne marcherait pas entre vous.

_-_ Et qu'est ce qui te faisais dire ça ? demanda le jeune Nara.

_-_ Disons, intuition féminine, répondit Temari avec un petit sourire.

Au fond, la rupture de Shikamaru et d'Ino lui faisait plaisirs. Elle n'avait jamais réellement apprécié la jeune fille. Et c'était réciproque.

_-_ Sinon, quoi de neuf ici ? demanda Kankuro. A part l'imminence d'un conflit avec les troupes d'Orochimaru ?

_-_ Il y a environ une semaine, on a eu l'agréable surprise de voir revenir Naruto, annonça Shikamaru. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui nous a annoncé qu'Orochimaru était toujours en vie.

_-_ Le blondinet est revenu ? fit Temari avec un petit sourire. Vous devez être plus que ravi !

_-_ Oui, en effet, nous sommes heureux de le revoir. Même s'il a changé.

Gaara qui écoutait la conversation avec un peu plus d'intérêt qu'avant, fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Comment ça, changé ? demanda Temari.

_-_ Disons juste qu'il n'a pas le moral, répondit Shikamaru en restant dans le vague.

_-_ On pourrait peut être lui rendre visite, proposa Temari. Après tout, Gaara, vous vous entendez plutôt bien tous les deux, non ?

Celui-ci hocha brièvement la tête, plongé dans ses pensées.

_-_ Vous venez de me donner une idée, fit Shikamaru après avoir réfléchi un moment.

_- _C'est à dire ? demanda Kankuro.

_-_ Nous devons d'abord en parler avec les autres, répondit Shikamaru. Allez, dépêchons nous. Plus vite nous aurons vu les autres, plus vite nous pourrons faire quelque chose.

Shikamaru accéléra l'allure, prenant la direction de la maison de Chôji, la plus proche de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, sous les regard plus que surpris de Temari et de Kankuro pour qui entendre Shikamaru dire qu'il fallait se dépêcher était comme imaginer Gaara monter sur une table et faire un streap-teese !

A suivre...

Et voilà, c fini pour aujourd'hui . Donc premier couple : Sasuke et Sakura ( bon, on ne compte pas vraiment Naruto et Meïling en 1er couple, vu qu'elle est morte... )

Sakura : Youpiiiiiiiii ! G enfin mon sasuke d'amour !

J.U : Ah oui, c vrai que vous êtes revenus de vacances.

Sasuke : ...

J.U : Un problème, Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Depuis quand je suis aussi sentimental moi ?

J.U : Depuis que g décidé de te sociabiliser .

Sasuke : ... J'avais pas envie, moi !

Naruto : Tu verras, ça te fera du bien de fréquenter une fille ! Et puis, tu deviendras plus fort en voulant la protéger

Sasuke : Parce que ça t'a réussi à toi ? T'as pas pu protéger Meïling !

Naruto ( tout triste ) : ...

J.U ( regard de la mort qui tue ) : Sasuke, t'es méchant là ! sakura, va falloir que lui apprennes à tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler !

Sakura : j'ai un meilleur moyen...

Elle se jette sur sasuke et lui roule patin de sa vie!

Kankuro : Eh, il y a des hôtels pour ça !

J.U : Salut les frangins ! Alors, contents , Vous avez vu que je ne vous ai pas oublié .

Gaara : c sympa.

Shikamaru : pourquoi je passe pour un pervers qui matte la poitrine des filles, moi ?

J.U : Non, je te rassure, je n'ai pas voulu faire de toi un pervers. c juste que tu es un ado normalement constitué qui comme tout le monde est victime de ses hormones...

Temari : Et moi, tu crois que ça me plait que tous les mecs pervers et vicieux de nos deux pays me mattent ? Sans oublier le kazekage ! Heureusement que je lui ai fait sa fête à celui-là !

Kankuro et Gaara sourient à ce souvenir plus que plaisant...

Shikamaru : Et pourquoi je serais attiré par une fille aussi hystérique et gavante ?

J.U : Parce que c'est comme ça . Et puis, tu peux toujours penser que c'est juste physique, pour l'instant...

Shikamaru : Galèèèèèèèèèèèèèèère !

Naruto : Dis, le Kazekage, il aurait pas un lien de parenté avec l'ero sennin, par hazard ? Vu qu'apparemment ils sont aussi pervers l'un que l'autre...

J.U : Qui sait...

Allez, pendant que shikamaru se remet de son choc, que sakura apprend l'apnée à sasuke et que nous intérrogeons sur un hypothétique lien de parenté entre Jiraya et le Kazekage, je vous dit à la prochaine, et n'oubliez pas une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisirs !

Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssss


	18. Un après midi entre amis

Bonjour à tous ! Ca y est, j'ai enfin fini mes exams ! Je vais pouvoir m'occuper à nouveau comme je le veux de ma fic ! Ou presque, lol. Au fait, désolée pour ce nouveau retard, mais bon, hier, j'étais en train de passer ma dernière épreuve alors... GOMEN !

onarluca : Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant . Voilà la suite.

Arminas : Bah qui sait ? Mais bon, une femme aurait-elle réellement accepté de faire un fils à Jiraya ? ... Mouais, je c pas pourquoi, mais ça m'étonnerait, lol ! Benoui, Temari, elle passe pas par 4 chemins ! C mieux comme ça, je trouve . Oui, je c, Sasuke est sentimentale dans ce chap, mais bon, j'en avais marre de le voir en mode glaçon plus glacé qu'un iceberg ! Mais c pas dis qu'il va devenir le mec le plus sentimentale de la terre ! sakura c une chose, mais bon, les relations amoureuses, c pas encore bien sontruc. Il c juste lancé pour ne pas faire comme Naruto et Meïling... Pour Shishio... Ben non, il l'a pas encore retrouvé...

zagan : Oui, je sais, l'aveux est très fleur bleue, mais bon, au moins il c lancé! Un moment, g envisagé que sakura l'envoie bouler, mais non. Moi, j'adore les happy end, donc... Quant aux frangins du déserts, je me suis beaucoup amusé avec eux. Shikamaru n'est pas au bout de ses peines avec ce trio ! ( et une auteur sadique, lol )

Sailor Ocean : Je suis contente que ce chap t'aie plu. Moi en tout cas, je me suis marrée pour l'écrire ! ptdr ! Un Shika/Temari ? moi ? Voyons, jamais je ne traiterais dans une fic de mon couple préféré, lol ! En tout cas, voilà la suite

Kaorulabelle : Le plus marrant, c que la dernière phrase de ce chap a été modifiée un peu avant que je le publie. A la base, je ne parlais pas de gaara et de streap teese. Mais après mure réflexion, j'ai pensé que cette image était beacoup plus drôle, mdr ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis plus que flattée de l'estime que tu porte à ma fic ( Jalexa qui atteint la couleur tomate tellement elle rougit de plaisirs, lol)

kika : Merci pour tes encouragements

Blackwish : Euh te tappe la tête contre le mur quand même ! je ne veux pas avoir tes blessures sur la conscience! lol. En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements. je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant

Azamy : Bah, elle lui a accordé une seconde chance pour ainsi dire... Mais crois moi, si il y a une prochaine fois... Le kazekage chantera beaucoup plus aigu ! Bon, pour Sasuke, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps qu'il commence à vivre normalement. maintenant, c à Sakura de le sociabiliser encore plus...

In.Ifz : Et oui, moi ossi j'adore le couple Shika/Temari . A mon gout d'ailleurs, on n'en trouve pas assez... Moi aussi j'adorais Meïling, mais bon, la vie doit continuer, et puis, plus de deux ans ont passé... Bon, contente que tu n'ai rien contre le couple sasusaku, parce que d'autres n'ont pas la même vision des choses, sniff. Et je précise que je suis la belle soeur de Sasuke, lol. J'ai épousé son frère il y a quelques temps ( et oui, même si je l'ai _tué_ dans ma fic sniff. pardon chériiiiiiii! ). Pour terminer, je te remercie pour tes encouragements. Oui, l'épreuve que j'ai eu hier, ( et la dernière, faite péter le champagne ! mdr ) c'était bien un oral. Espagnol. Kiss.

utena wich : Je réponds toujurs aux rewiews C ma politique . Si je ne le fais pas, c vraiment que j'étais à la bourre et que je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps ! Wahou, je rougis sous les compliments. Bah, moi, comme j'ai changé un peu les choses pour sasuke, je pensais normal de le mettre avec sakura. Si tu aprécie la façon dont je traite ce couple, tu m'en vois ravie. Et je rougis une fois encore sous tes compliments et remerciements ! Pour ma maladie, j'espère que ça va mieux maintenant... Pour toi et pour tes parents que tu dois rendre chèvre, lol . Oui, naruto revient en force, pour ainsi dire , dans ce chap. D'ailleurs, tous les persos ou presque sont présents . Gaara et neji version mère poule en même temps... pourquoi pas... Mais si en ce qui concerne Temari, ce rôle irait lutôt à kankuro... Tu comprendra vite ce que je veux dire, lol. Par contre, je ne vois pas de quelles paroles d'Ino tu parles... Ou peut être est ce celles où elle critique Chôji et son poids ? Quoi qu'il en soit, pour moi, Shika est à Temari, alors pas touche ! POur Ino, ben elle voit Chôji différemment maintenant. D'ailleurs, elle était dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital avec le père de Chôji, ce qui veit quand même dire qu'elle y tient ! Bah, maintenant que tu me le dis, je remarque que je n'avais pas vraiment faire de disputes entre Temari et Ino, du moins pas dans ce chap... Faudra peut être que je modifie, je v voir ça... Quand à Naruto et Gaara, je le dis tout de suite, ils ne vont pas se battre ! J'ai pas envie de démolir Konoha avant l'heure, moi ! lol. Les combats reviennnent dans le chap suivant Pour ce qui est des senseïs, j'ai un peu plis de mal à les caser... Bon, Kurenaî, je pense que je vais la mettre avec Asuma. Mais Kakashi... Quoi que, j'ai peut être ma petite idée... Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite ! Non, Jiraya se tient assez tranquille par la suite. fo dire que je ne lui laisse pas trop le temps de faire des siennes, tu verras ce que je veux dire. Pour Hinata, je vais y réfléchir. Mais dans ma fic, les persos sont assez soudés. Il n'y a pas vraiment un perso mis à l'accart, sauf s'il le fait de son plein grè... Mais bon, même dans ce cas là, les autres ne sont jamais loin...

dragonwing4 : Bah, je précise, quand j'ai commencé à écrire la fic, j'avais presque tout le scènarion en tête, et puis surtout, je n'avais pas lu les scans. C'est pour ça que Gaara est chuunin, de même que Temari et Kankuro qui sont jounin dans le manga. Quand à leur relation, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps de les ressouder. Après tout, ils ont pas eu une vie facile et maintenant, ils sont les derniers de leur famille, il faut bien qu'ils s'entraident ! Bah, c pas grave, si tu zappes les passages romanatiques. De toute manière, je n'en ferrais pas des masses ! j'en parlerais plus tard, quand le sujet devra être abordé sérieusement...

Ten-Shi : Sniff, désolée si ma fic t'a déçue, gomeeeeen ! Mais bon, c comme ça. Et puis comme tu l'as deviné, j'envisage du NaruHina. Désolée... Mais bon, je comprends que ça ne plaise pas à tout le monde...

le mutant : Alors, le Kazekage de suna, c un nouveau. C'est le remplaçant du père aux frangins. je suis contente que la nouvelle relation des frangins te plaise . Bon, par la suite, il risque d'y avoir un problème pour les persos, mais bon, je ne peux pas en dire plus pour le moment sans révéler un point important de ma fic... Et pour ton délire, ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien rigolé . Par contre, il t'est vraiment arrivé tout ça ? Et ben ! T'as vraiment de la chance d'être toujours là ! Bah, si le fait d'être un mutant te sauve la vie... lol. Enfin, voilà la suite

zairoon : C'est pas grave, je te pardonne . Et puis comme on dit " mieux vo tard que jamais" . Merci pour tes encouragements. Et pour un strip de Gaara... Euh... On verra ça plus tard, peut être... lol

Nammu : Tout d'abors, je suis contente que ton BAC se soit bien passé . Et oui, moi aussi je goutte au bonheur de ne plus avoir de maths depuis un an déjà ... Pour revenir à la fic, je suis impressionnée. Ton sens de la déduction est vraiment bon . Oui, tu as trouvé, Shishio, c bien le grand brûlé complètement barge . Oui, c sûr que shika est courageux, pour vouloir chercher à comprendre un minimum le fonctionnement des filles ! lol. Et puis bon, je précise, je n'en fais pas un pervers! Juste un ados travaillé par ses hormones ! lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon "nouveau" trio du sable . Bah, Shika, lui, c le ninja de Konoha qui les fréquentes le plus dans ma fic. On se demande pourquoi, d'ailleurs ! mdr. Pour ce qui va se passer entre Naruto et Gaara... ben tu verras bien en lisant ce qui va suivre . Pour répondre à ta question, oui je lis les scans. Et je suis dégoutée par le sort de Gaara ! Après tout ce u'il a subit et ce qu'il est devenu, il peut pas mourir ! C trop injuste ! Wouin ! Enfin. Bon, encore une personne qui n'aime pas le sasusaku... Sniff. Bon je dois avouer que moi non plus, j'aime plus trop Sasuke maintenant. Depuis qu'il s'est tiré chez Orochimaru, je l'aime beaucoup moins ! Mais bon, j'ai changé beaucoup de choses dans ma fic, donc ici, ce couple était possible. Mais bon, je te rassure, je n'exploite pas à fond les couples pour le moment. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, pour les couples, je vous en parlerais plus tard car j'aurais une chose à vous demander une fois le moment venu... Je connais aussi l'auteur Kineko. J'ai lu " 9 rêves" et j'attends avec impatience la suite de "9 vies" ! En fait, quand ce nom m'est venu en tête, je ne savais plus où je l'avais déjà vu... Et c en relisant ses fics dernièrement que ça a fait tilt ! Et puis c pas grave si je ne suis que 2eme, c déjà bien ( de toute manière, moi aussi, j'aime ses fics )

Moi aussi g passé un oral, celui d'espagnol. Et toi, ça c bien passé ?

A oui, avant d'oublier! non, ne t'en fat pas, la bague de Naruto n'apparait que dans ce chap . Pour sa signification, tu aura une réponse dans ce chap . Kiss et à la prochaine

Cédric : Il y a un court "combat" au début de ce cahp, puis il y en aura dans le prochain cahp. Je sais que els derniers chaps ont été assez calmes. mais je ourrais dire que c le calme avant la tempête. Après tout, l'attaque d'Orochimaru est imminente ( enfin, c la troisième partie) Quant à la taille des chaps, ben je fais ce que je peux. La taille varie en fonction de mon inspiration...

KittyQuat : ben, oui, sous ses airs de ralêur invétéré, Shika reste un homme comme les autres ! lol. Je suis contente que le couple Sasusaku ne te dérange pas trop. Et une dernière fois : Gaara n'est pas Kyubi ! Cette réponse devrait suffir. De toute manière je ne peux rien dire de plus sans révéler un petit " secret" , quand même pas si petit que ça, mais qui ne sera révélé quand dans plussieurs chap ( 3 ou 4 )

goudou : Voilà la suite demandée . Quand à un NaruHina... ben ça, c encore à l'étude...

Sukiro : Contente que tu aimes toujours . Et au fait, je me suis finalement mise à Fruit Basket, donc maintenant, je connais plus que bien ! lol. Et donc je peux une nouvelle fois m'affirmer : le nom de Honda n'a aucun rapport avec le père de Tohru . Allez, à la prochaine

Snaky : Bon, contente de te savoir de retour, mais c pas une raison pour me traiter de feignasse ! grrr ! Et puis, c pas bien d'utiliser les ordi du collège pour ça ! ( mouais bon, je ferrais pareil si j'avais ce genre de possibilitées... oups, me suis vendue là ! ) Bon, sinon, contente que ça te plaise toujours

zel-chan : Apparemment, cette image plait à beaucoup de monde, lol. Contente que ma fic te plaise et voilà la suite

Shana : Je suis contente que lire ma fic te fasse toujours plaisirs . Par contre je tiens à préciser que si je ne te contacte pas sur msn, ce n'est pas parce que je ne ve pas, mais parce que je ne peux pas ! Ton adresse n'apparait jamais ! Alors, ce qu'on va faire, je te dis, click sur mon pseudo, puis quand ma page s'ouvre, sur email, tu auras mon adresse. Envoie moi un message sur ma messagerie directement comme ça j'aurais ton adresse, ou alors rentre la directement, c mon adresse msn, mais envoie quand même un email pour que je sache que c toi parce que depuis que g eu un problème avec un contact, je n'accepte plus personne sas avoir été prévenu de son identité... Sinon, moi, sans ton adresse, je ne pe rien faire, sniff...

Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde. Je constate avec peine que je commence à decevoir certains de mes lecteurs... Sniff, sniff... WOUIN ! Enfin, bon, comme je l'ai déjà dis, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Mais j'espère quand même que certains d'entre vous continueront quand même à me lire ( petit regard implorant ).

Enfin, bref. ce chap est assez joyeux, enfin, le l'espère, et j'ai jugé bon d'accordé un peu de détnte à mes persos avant que Konoha ne subisse l'attaque. C le calme avant la tempête. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Chapitre 18 : Après-midi entre amis

Aux abords de la forêt de Konoha, près d'un petit lac, un ninja tentait de calmer ses nerfs. Il avait bien essayé la méditation. Mais il n'avait jamais été un expert dans l'art de rester immobile pendant des heures même s'il avait fait des progrès ces deux dernières années. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes à tenter en vain de se calmer par la méditation, Naruto décida d'employer la manière forte. Il se redressa et alla chercher dans son sac ce qu'il avait apporté. Il passa autour de sa taille une grosse ceinture, puis la même chose mais adaptée à ses chevilles et à ses poignets. Parfait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avait pas sorti. Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Il se concentra, puis commença un enchaînement de _Taïjutsu_. Il occupa 20 bonnes minutes de son temps à ce petit exercice, avant de s'immobiliser. Frapper dans le vide était un plus défoulant que de méditer, mais ce n'était pas encore suffisant. Il avait envie, non, besoin, de taper sur quelque chose de réel. Il composa alors des signes et concentra son chakra.

_- Multi clonage !_

Une vingtaine de clone apparut autour de lui.

_- _Allez, amenez-vous, leur dit-il. J'ai besoin de me défouler, et tout de suite.

Les clones ne se firent pas prier et attaquèrent immédiatement. Naruto resta immobile jusqu'au dernier moment, puis bondit et le combat commença. Tout en distribuant les coups et en les évitant, Naruto réfléchissait. Quand il s'était levé ce matin, il s'était vraiment senti mal, au début sans trop vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis il avait repensé à la soirée de la veille. A son petit retour dans le passé, mais aussi à sa promenade pour se changer les idées. Et il avait enfin compris d'où lui venait son agitation. Voir ses anciens partenaires, enlacés, ne l'avaient pas laissé indifférent. Loin de là. Il était content pour eux. Très. Après tout ce temps, c'était bien que cet baka de Sasuke ait enfin trouvé le courage d'avouer ses sentiments. Mais d'un autre côté, il était triste. Non pas parce qu'il aimait toujours Sakura, vu que cela faisait longtemps que ce n'était plus le cas. Mais depuis la mort de Meïling, il ne pouvait plus regarder un couple sans se sentir mal, sans ressentir douloureusement la blessures de son coeur. Dans son esprit s'imposait le visage souriant de la jeune fille qu'il avait tant aimé, vite remplacé par l'image d'elle agonisante dans ses bras. Et puis un autre visage apparaissait devant ses yeux. Celui d'un homme qu'il haïssait par dessus tout. Qui lui avait enlevé son bonheur. Shishio, ninja déserteur de Kumo ne Kuni. Et là, la haine prenait le dessus. Et ce matin là n'avait pas été différent des autres. C'était pour cela qu'il était là, à lutter contre ses clones. Pour évacuer la montée de violence que le souvenirs de l'assassin provoquait toujours en lui. Dire qu'il avait critiqué Sasuke pour sa soif de vengeance. Maintenant, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Sa rage augmenta encore et ses attaques se firent plus violentes. Ses clones avaient beau être plus nombreux, aucun ne le toucha. Naruto les détruisait tous, l'un après l'autre, voir plusieurs à la fois. Rapidement, il se retrouva seul. Il était un peu essoufflé. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Sa haine était encore trop forte. Il devait la faire sortir de lui, et le plus rapidement serait le mieux ! Et il venait de trouver le meilleur moyen pour le faire. Il composa à nouveaux des signes.

_-_ _Multi-clonage !_

A nouveau, des clones apparurent, mais cette fois, au nombre d'une centaine. Naruto ne leur adressa pas un regard. Il ôta rapidement sa veste de chuunin, mais aussi ce qu'il y avait dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve torse nu. Il enleva ensuite ses chaussures et le bandeau frontal qu'il portait à la taille, par dessus la ceinture qu'il avait rajouté précédemment. Il posa le tout sur une branche large de l'arbre le plus proche, puis se tourna vers ses clones.

_-_ Ok, maintenant, c'est sérieux, fit-il d'une voix dure. Les armes sont autorisées, et même les jutsus. Mais avant, changez d'apparence.

Aussitôt, les clones joignirent les mains pour composer un signe.

_- Transformation_ !

Quand la fumée se dissipa, Naruto était entouré non plus d'une centaine de ses clones, mais d'une centaine de Shishio qui lui souriant méchamment. Naruto eut un petit sourire mauvais.

_-_ Là, ça devrait le faire, fit-il.

Puis il ne dit plus rien, laissant parler ses coups. Tellement pris par sa rage, il n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un l'observait de loin, dissimulé derrière un arbre. Hinata ne pouvait détourner son regard du jeune homme blond qui bondissait comme un animal sur les reproductions d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était vraiment impressionnant. Il était en infériorité numérique mais pourtant, il n'en avait pas moins l'avantage. Aucune arme ne le touchait. Les clones étaient détruits les uns après les autres. Même si elle se trouvait assez loin, Hinata ne perdait aucun détail, grâce à son _Byakugan_. Elle voyait parfaitement le visage du garçon qu'elle aimait toujours. Elle voyait son expression à la fois haineuse et amusée. Elle voyait son torse, beaucoup plus musclé que trois ans auparavant, peu à peu trempé par la sueur. Mais apparemment, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Plus il détruisait de clones et plus il transpirait, moins il semblait furieux. Hinata retint un cri de surprise quand un clone, étrangement plus fort et plus rapide que les autres, bondit, prit Naruto par surprise, et lui planta un kunaï dans l'épaule.

Naruto retint une exclamation de douleur et de surprise quand la lame s'enfonça dans sa chair. Comment était ce possible ? Il ne l'avait pas senti approcher ! Comment un clone pouvait-il être plus fort que les autres ? Il fut surpris de voir un petit sourire apparaître sur le visage de son clone/Shishio.

_-_ J'ai jugé necessaire d'élever le niveau de cet... "entrainement", dit ce dernier.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans la peau de l'un de mes clones ?

_-_ Je viens de te dire pourquoi, soupira le "clone". J'ai profité que tu créais des clones pour me glisser dans la peau de l'un d'entre eux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, tu le sais très bien. Et puis ainsi, on peut combattre l'un contre l'autre sans que personne ne sache que je suis là.

_-_ C'est sûr qu'ils paniqueraient s'ils savaient que mon _petit démon préféré_ peut se balader librement dans Konoha en se servant de mes clones.

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, grogna le " clone".

_- _C'est le nom le plus discret que j'ai trouvé pour parler de toi en public, rétorqua Naruto. Bon, maintenant, si on arrêtait de parler. J'étais pas là pour ça.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Le "clone" bondit à une vitesse impressionnante. Naruto parvint à parer le coup, mais de justesse, et le choc le propulsa en arrière, sur le lac. Tous les autres clones autour d'eux disparurent. Naruto se redressa, marchant sur l'eau.

_-_ Heureusement que j'avais enlevé mes chaussures, grommela t-il. Ca facilite les choses.

_-_ Alors, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? ricana brièvement le clone restant. Quand je disais que tu était devenu une lavette depuis ton retour à Konoha, je ne me trompais pas.

_-_ Retires-ça tout de suite, grogna Naruto, le regard menaçant.

_-_ Force-moi à le faire. Dis, tu es sûr de pas vouloir enlever ton attirail ? demanda le "clone" en désignant la ceinture et les "bracelets" aux poignets et aux chevilles.

_-_ Pas besoin, répondit Naruto. Sinon, tu perdrais à coups sûr sans que je ne m'amuse !

_-_ Prétentieux.

_-_ Pas plus que toi, riposta Naruto avec un petit sourire amusé.

Et le clone bondit, marchant lui aussi sur l'eau. Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Hinata ne put le voir clairement. C'était beaucoup trop rapide. Dans ce genre de cas, le _Byakugan_ ne valait pas le _Sharingan_ !

Le combat dura un moment. Naruto était déchaîné, mais en même temps, plus il luttait, plus il sentait sa haine le quitter pour laisser place à l'amusement. Rien ne le divertissait plus qu'un bon combat. Surtout contre un adversaire de valeur comme celui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Naruto aimait lutter contre lui. A chaque fois, c'était un combat sans merci qui le poussait dans ses derniers retranchements. Après tout, son "adversaire" le connaissait presque par coeur. Et pour cause ! C'était lui qui lui avait appris pratiquement tout ce que le jeune homme savait à présent. Oh, tout n'avait pas été facile, dès le début. Au départ, il avait refusé de l'écouter. Il le détestait et ne voulait rien à faire avec lui. Mais peu à peu, cela avait changé. Et aujourd'hui, Naruto ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté de lui donner une seconde chance. Distrait par le cours de ses pensées, il ne put bloquer le _Suiton_ de son " clone" qui le percuta de plein fouet. Naruto chancela mais se redressa immédiatement et contre attaqua avec un autre _Suiton_ que son adversaire bloqua. Plus de dix minutes après le début du combat, il était impossible de dire qui avait l'avantage. Soudain, Naruto ressentit le démon bouger en lui, le déstabilisant.

_-_ Traître ! souffla t-il. Ca c'est un coup bas !

_-_ Tous les coups sont permis ! répondit le clone avec un sourire mauvais.

Il en profita pour le frapper à l'aide d'un second kunaï. Epuisé, Naruto s'effondra, essayant juste de maintenir son chakra afin de pouvoir continuer à marcher sur l'eau. Au même moment qu'il s'effondrait, il entendit un cri.

_-_ N... Naruto !

Il se tourna vers la berge, et vit Hinata, qui courrait vers lui.

_-_ Tu as de la visite, à ce que je vois, dit le clone d'une voix un peu froide.

_-_ Disparais, souffla Naruto. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te voit. Enfin, qu'elle sache qui tu es réellement.

Le clone disparut, dans un nuage de fumée. Naruto quand à lui, revint lentement sur le terre ferme.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Hinata ? demanda Naruto sur un ton plus brusque qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

_-_ Je suis... désolée, répondit la jeune fille. Mais je t'ai vu t'entraîner, alors je suis resté pour te regarder. Tu es blessé !

Naruto haussa les épaules, ce qui failli lui tirer une petite grimace de douleur.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, dit-il.

_-_ Non, tu as mal, je le vois, insista Hinata. Laisse-moi te soigner. Je viens tout juste de commencer mes cours de ninja médical, mais d'après mon professeur, je suis très douée.

Naruto observa la jeune fille avec attention, ce qui la fit rougir.

_-_ Très bien, si ça peut te tranquilliser, finit-il par dire.

Il alla s'asseoir sur une grosse pierre près de l'arbre où il avait suspendu ses vêtements. Hinata le suivit, et dès qu'il se fut assis, elle posa ses mains sur ses blessures à l'épaule.

_-_ Ne bouge-pas, dit-elle d'une voix très concentrée.

Puis elle inspira profondément, rassemblant son chakra. Peu à peu, Naruto sentit la douleur disparaître et vit ses blessures se refermer. Naruto remarqua une autre chose. Hinata semblait beaucoup plus sûre d'elle lorsqu'elle passait en mode " ninja médical". Ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose.

_-_ Voilà, dit la jeune fille, en retirant ses mains.

_-_ Merci, fit Naruto.

Hinata rougit, mais lui adressa un sourire heureux. Et à nouveau, dans l'esprit du jeune homme, un autre visage apparut à côté de celui de la jeune fille.

_-_ N... Naruto , fit timidement Hinata. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle avait remarqué l'expression soudain plus triste de son ami.

_-_ Non, ce n'est rien.

_-_ Si, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse, insista doucement Hinata. Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire. Après tout, nous sommes amis et...

Hinata se tut et se remit à triturer nerveusement le bout de ses doigts. Elle venait de faire un gros effort pour s'adresser directement à Naruto sans hésiter, mais maintenant... Naruto l'observa un moment en silence, puis...

_-_ Tu es gentille, Hinata, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Tu l'as toujours été avec moi et avec tous les autres. Et quand je te vois, je repense à quelqu'un...

_-_ Une... Une personne que tu as rencontrée pendant ton absence ?

_-_ Oui. C'est drôle, la première fois que je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé que vous vous ressembliez, continua Naruto, les yeux dans le vague. Plus le temps a passé, plus cette impression s'est confirmée. Et quand je te vois, là à côté de moi, si gentille et douce, à t'inquiéter pour moi, à me soigner, j'ai vraiment l'impression de la revoir.

Hinata rougit sous le compliment, mais réalisa soudain quelque chose.

_-_ Naruto, cette personne à qui je ressemble. Vous étiez très proches si je ne me trompe?

Naruto marqua un moment de surprise, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Oui, jusqu'à la fin, nous...

Mais il s'arrêta.

_-_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda timidement Hinata, avec tout de même un bref pincement au coeur, dû probablement à un instant de jalousie.

_-_ Elle est morte en me sauvant, répondit Naruto d'une voix brève, mais dans laquelle Hinata perçut la souffrance.

_-_ Je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle.

_-_ Moi aussi, murmura Naruto, les yeux fixés sur la surface du lac.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis Naruto se redressa toute trace de tristesse sur sn visage envolée.

_-_ Nous avons de la compagnie, dit-il.

Quelques instants plus tard, Akamaru débarqua en courant, précédant son maître, mais aussi tous les jeunes chuunins.

_-_ Et ben dis donc, t'étais bien planqué ! s'exclama Kiba en s'adressant à Naruto. Tu sais que ça fait un moment qu'on te cherche !

_-_ On vous dérange, peut être ? demanda Ino avec un petit sourire entendu devant la situation, soit Naruto torse nu avec Hinata.

Cette dernière rougit un peu, mais fit non de la tête.

_-_ Ben dis donc, Naruto, s'exclama Tenten avec un air assez apréciateur. Où tu les as pris ces abdos ?

Celui-ci soupira.

_-_ Qu'est ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda t-il.

_-_ On s'est dit que cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas réuni pour passer un après-midi ensemble, dit Sakura avec un grand sourire. Et que puisque pour l'instant tout est calme, c'est le moment idéal.

Naruto remarqua que la jeune fille rayonnait de bonheur. Il jeta un bref regard en direction de Sasuke, qui se tenait aux côtés de Sakura. Lui par contre ne laissait rien paraître.

_-_ Mais c'est qu'il a grandi, le nain de jardin ! s'exclama Temari. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Naruto remarqua enfin la présence des trois frangins du sable.

_-_ Tiens, qu'est ce que vous faîtes là, vous ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ On était de passage, répondit Kankuro.

_-_ C'est moi qui les ai invités à se joindre à nous, annonça Shikamaru.

En fait, cette petite réunion est une idée à lui, ajouta Ino. Comme quoi il peut avoir de bonnes idées, quand il se donne la peine de chercher !

_-_ Hé ! protesta le jeune Nara.

_-_ Il faut bien que quelqu'un ait des idées, intervint Temari. Parce que s'il fallait compter sur toi pour ça...

_-_ Je t'ai pas sonnée, vielle garce ! riposta Ino.

_-_ Je n'ai que trois ans de plus que toi, s'énerva Temari. Je ne suis pas vielle. Et puis, je préfère avoir 20 ans plutôt qu'être une ado complètement stupide et omnibulée par son physique, comme toi !

Quoi ?

Sentant que cela allait dégénérer et surtout que cela risquait de durer des heures, Shikamaru soupira. L'instant d'après, les deux filles étaient prises dans son ombre.

_- _On avait dit " après-midi tranquille", soupira le jeune Nara. Alors la prochaine que j'entends, je la fous à poils et je la balance à la flotte, c'est clair ?

Temari et Ino l'observèrent un moment, et voyant qu'il semblait plus que sérieux et après lui avoir jeté un regard noir, elle acquiécèrent. Shikamaru les libéra. Les filles se fusillèrent du regard, mais ne dirent rien de plus.

_-_ La prochaine fois, Shikamaru, mets ta menace à exécution, qu'on rigole un peu ! fit Kiba avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ce qui lui vallut un regard assassin et surtout une paire de baffes généreusement distribuée par les deux blondes. Shino secoua la tête. Décidément, son équipier n'en loupait jamais une ! Après quelques dernières vannes, le groupe d'ami s'installa au bord du lac. Comme il était presque midi, ils avaient apporté des paniers repas. Appuyé contre le tronc d'un arbre, Naruto les regardait s'affairer et sortir le pique-nique. Il venait de remettre son filet, sans ôter son "attirail", comme l'avait appelé son "clone", mais n'avait pas touché à sa veste. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit une présence à côté de lui. Sasuke, lui aussi appuyé nonchalamment contre le tronc. Naruto ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler.

_-_ Félicitations, dit-il sans le regarder.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda le jeune Uchiwa.

_-_ Pour Sakura et toi. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est pas trop tôt.

Une expression surprise passa rapidement sur le visage de Sasuke.

_-_ Comment sais-tu que nous sommes ensembles ? demanda t-il. Nous n'avons encore rien dit à personne.

_-_ J'étais sorti prendre l'air hier soir, répondit Naruto. Je vous ai vu. Comme je te l'ai dit, je commençais à désespérer de te voir te décider un jour à prendre les devants. Mais bon, maintenant, que c'est fait, je ne peux que vous féliciter. Vous formez un beau couple.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix, même si c'était involontaire. Sasuke s'en aperçut.

_-_ Ecoute, Naruto. Jiraya-sama nous a racontés ce que...

_-_ Je vois, le coupa sèchement Naruto. C'est donc pour cela que vous êtes là. J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, alors remballe ça. Je suis vraiment content pour Sakura et toi. Mais laisse moi te dire une chose. Elle a pas mal souffert après que tu sois parti. Alors si jamais j'apprends que tu lui as fait du mal, je te jure que quel que soit le pays où je me trouve, je reviendrais pour te le faire regretter. C'est bien clair ?

_-_ Oui, très clair, répondit Sasuke le regard un peu assombri. Mais je te signale que ton départ ne lui a pas fait de bien non plus.

_-_ Elle n'a jamais ressenti pour moi ce qu'elle éprouve pour toi. Alors ce n'était pas la même chose.

_-_ Tu as dit " quel que soit le pays où je me trouve", reprit Sasuke. Ca veut dire que tu ne vas vraiment pas rester ?

_-_ Je ne suis là que pour régler définitivement le cas Orochimaru, répondit Naruto d'une voix neutre. Une fois que ce sera fait, je n'aurais plus aucune raison de rester.

_-_ Et toutes les personnes ici présentes n'en sont pas une suffisante ? demanda Sasuke.

En entendant cela, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire bref.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda Sasuke, en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ C'est juste que je trouve ça assez ironique que ce soit toi qui me dises ça, répondit Naruto. Après tout, tu nous as tous envoyés promener quand on a essayé de t'empêcher de rejoindre Orochimaru. Sakura, moi, mais aussi Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Chôji et gros sourcils, peut importe ce qu'on a dit ou fait pour toi, t'en avait rien à faire. Et maintenant, tu me sors le refrain de l'importance des gens ? Laisse-moi rire.

Il ricana encore, mais il n'y avait rien de joyeux dans sa voix. Sasuke perçut parfaitement la rancœur de son ancien camarade. Il se retint de riposter. Après trois ans, Naruto lui en voulait toujours. Et c'était assez normal. Mais Sasuke ne se sentait pas de commencer une discussion sérieuse à ce sujet pour le moment. Aussi changea t-il de sujet.

_-_ Au fait, il y a quelque chose que je veux te demander depuis ton match contre Honda, fit-il.

_-_ Je t'écoute, répondit Naruto, mais sur la défensive.

_-_ Tu as parlé du jutsu _Amaterasu ( lumière céleste)_. Comment connais-tu son existence ? C'est un jutsu secret que seuls les membres du clan Uchiwa connaissent. On raconte aussi que d'autres clans dans le monde connaissaient ce secret, mais d'après mes renseignements, ils n'existent plus. Alors comment le connais-tu ?

Naruto eut un petit sourire en coin.

_-_ Ca, c'est mon secret, dit-il.

Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, fit Sasuke, d'une voix sèche. La seule personne à part moi qui connaissait ce jutsu est morte de mes mains il y a trois ans. Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de l'_Amaterasu_. Alors comment ?

_-_ Ca te tiens à coeur de savoir, à ce que je vois.

_-_ C'est un héritage de mon clan, répondit Sasuke. C'est normal.

_-_ Je vois. L'héritier des Uchiwa veut préserver les secrets de son clan. Tu veux savoir comment je connais ce jutsu secret ? Très bien, je vais te le dire. Je la connais par la seule personne qui en plus de connaître son existence, a su la maîtriser.

_-_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Sasuke, fronçant encore plus les sourcils.

Puis il continua, la voix aussi froide qu'un glaçon.

_-_ La seule personne qui a su la maîtriser, c'est...

_-_ Ton frère, exactement, termina à sa place Naruto.

_-_ Il est mort, trancha Sasuke d'une voix sèche. Je l'ai tué ! Alors comment pourrais-tu l'avoir appris de lui ?

_-_ Décidément, tu ne te sers jamais de ton cerveau quand il s'agit d'Itachi, fit Naruto avec un petit soupir exaspéré.

_-_ Je te demande pardon ?

Akatsuki existe toujours, expliqua Naruto d'un air las. Il me semble qu'il y a un dicton qui dit " Connais tes ennemis mieux que toi-même". Pendant mes années de... voyage, j'ai amassé des informations très intéressantes sur les membres de cette organisation. Et sur leurs jutsus. C'est comme ça que j'ai pris connaissance de _l'Amaterasu._ Entre autres choses.

_-_ Je vois, fit Sasuke.

Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Comment Naruto pouvait-il avoir recueilli de telles informations alors que même les meilleurs ninjas de renseignements de Konoha n'avaient jamais pu trouver quoi que ce soit de concret sur Akatsuki ? Il allait poser une question lorsque Sakura les appela pour manger. Les deux garçons soupirèrent, mais allèrent tout de même prendre de place dans le cercle d'amis.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Les plats se vidèrent rapidement, surtout grâce à l'aimable participation de Chôji qui avait décidé de se sacrifier pour aider ses amis à finir leur part.

_-_ Dis, Naruto, c'est quoi ce que tu portes autour de la taille, aux chevilles et aux poignets ? demanda finalement Sakura.

_-_ Je crois que je sais, répondit Lee à sa place. Ce sont des poids, je me trompe ?

_-_ Non, c'est bien ça, acquiesça Naruto. Je me suis inspiré de ta méthode d'entraînement.

_-_ Alors c'est comme ça que tu as amélioré ta vitesse ? fit Kiba.

_-_ Exact.

_-_ Combien tu as dessus ? demanda Lee.

_-_ Environ 60 kilos.

_-_ Tu rigoles ? s'exclama Temari.

Mais il n'en avait pas l'air. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et il faisait assez chaud. A tel point que les garçons finirent par se mettre torse nu, pour le plus grand plaisirs des filles présentes qui en profitèrent pour se rincer l'œil. Naruto finit par retirer ses poids, qui lui tenaient chaud.

_-_ Joli tatouage, fit soudain Sakura en regardant Naruto. C'est étrange, je ne l'avais pas vu, jusqu'à maintenant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, ou plutôt vers son épaule gauche. Naruto soupira. Il était plus que normal que personne ne l'ait vu jusqu'à présent puisqu'il avait utilisé du _genjutsu_ pour le dissimuler. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pu le maintenir plus longtemps. Cela lui demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie.

_-_ Ca représente quoi ? demanda Kiba en fronçant les yeux.

_-_ Ca ressemble à un oiseau, fit Chôji.

_-_ Oui, approuva Sakura. On voit clairement les ailes autour d'un symbole étrange. C'est drôle, ça me fait un peu penser à ton tatouage, Sasuke.

La jeune fille s'était tournée vers celui-ci, assis à sa droite. Les regards passèrent sur l'avant bras droit de Sasuke où était représenté un tatouage sombre. Naruto le reconnut aussitôt. La marque d'invocation des serpents. La même que celle d'Orochimaru.

_-_ Tu es revenu avec un petit souvenir, à ce que je vois, dit-il d'un air dur, mais juste assez fort pour que Sasuke, assis à côté de lui, l'entende.

Les deux anciens camarades se lancèrent à nouveau des regards noirs. Exaspérée, Sakura intervint.

_-_ Ah, non ! Ne recommencez pas ! Alors, Naruto, tu ne nous dis pas ce que c'est ?

_-_ Ca n'a aucune importance, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tu nous as fait un changement de look radical, fit Ino. Vêtements, boucle d'oreille, tatouage, et tu portes même une bague.

Nouveau regard de groupe en direction de la main droite de Naruto. Celui-ci soupira. Il en avait marre d'être le centre de l'attention. Ses amis observaient avec intérêt la bague sertie d'une pierre aussi bleue que les yeux de leur ami. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inscrit à l'intérieur.

_- _Le kanji du mot "démon", dit Sakura. C'est un choix... particulier.

_-_ Pas tant que ça, répondit Naruto en observant sa bague. J'ai juste décidé d'accepter les choses telles qu'elles sont. Fuir la vérité n'arrange rien. Ce kanji symbolise ce que je suis. C'est tout.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Personne ne savait quoi dire pour relancer la conversation. Finalement, une blague lancée par Kiba remit l'ambiance et les conversations recommencèrent. Sasuke, lui, observait attentivement la bague de Naruto. Il en avait déjà vu de ce style, même s'il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler où. Et cela l'énervait au plus au point. Une fois le repas fini, chacun commença une activité qui lui plaisait, histoire de se laisser le temps de digérer. Les filles décidèrent qu'avec un temps pareil, il serait criminel de ne pas profiter du soleil, aussi se mirent-elles en maillot et commencèrent à bronzer, ce qui permit, aux garçons cette fois, de se rincer l'œil.

_-_ Mais comment ce fait-il que vous ayez vos maillots de bain ? demanda Kankuro. On ne savait pas où on allait !

_-_ Une fille est toujours prévoyante, lui répondit sa sœur, qui elle ne s'était pas déshabillée.

_- _Pas toi, à ce que je vois, se moqua le marionnettiste.

Et il reçu en retour une claque magistrale sur le sommet du crâne. Hinata, qui n'avait pas du tout prévu de maillot de bain, regardait ses amies avec une pointe d'envie... Jusqu'à ce que celles-ci s'en rendent compte et la poussent à retourner chez elle pour mettre son maillot. Neji, en cousin protecteur, l'accompagna après avoir ré-enfilé sa veste. Pendant que les filles bronzaient, Kiba s'amusaient à bondir autour du lac pour faire faire de l'exercice à Akamaru, pendant que Shino s'occupait avec ses insectes. Lee lança de nombreux défis à Neji, dès son retour, qui eurent pour seul effet d'exaspérer le jeune Hyuga. Finalement, Kiba revint vers ses amis et sortit le paquet de cartes qu'il avait apporté.

_-_ Un poker, ça vous dit ?

Ils n'avaient rien à parier mais la proposition fut adoptée par tous les garçons. Au bout d'un moment, Kiba se tourna vers les filles.

_-_ Dites, ça vous dirait de venir pimenter un peu le jeu ? fit-il avec un sourire inquiétant.

_-_ C'est à dire ? demanda Sakura.

_-_ Venez vous joindre à nous pour un strip-pocker ! ajouta Kankuro avec le même sourire que Kiba. Ca serait plus marrant.

Les réactions qui suivirent cette déclaration furent assez diverses. Les garçons approuvèrent en majorité, Hinata rougit comme une tomate, tandis que les autres filles hésitaient. Seule Temari donna une réponse immédiate.

_-_ Ok, c'est parti, fit-elle en prenant place entre Shikamaru et Neji. Mais on s'arrête aux sous-vêtements !

_-_ Mais euh ! protesta Kiba. C'est pas marrant comme ça !

_-_ C'est ça ou rien ! prévint Ino qui venait de s'approcher.

_-_ Très bien, soupira le garçon chien. Allez, tout le monde s'assoit et c'est parti !

_-_ Attend au moins qu'on se rhabille ! protesta Sakura.

A la vue des sourires entendus de certains garçons, les filles comprirent que cela ne les auraient pas dérangés qu'elles commencent le jeu dans cette tenue. Une fois rhabillées, elles prirent place dans le cercle. Sakura se mit entre Sasuke et Naruto, Ino entre Chôji et Shino, Tenten entre Neji et Gaara, et Hinata entre Kiba et Naruto, complétant ainsi le cercle.

_-_ Bien, s'exclama Lee. Que le jeu commence !

Pendant deux bonnes heures, fous rires, grimaces et acclamations se succédèrent. Le premier à devoir se débarrasser d'un vêtement fut Kiba, rapidement suivi par Tenten, Sakura, Lee et Chôji.

_-_ Neji ! Pas de _Byakugan_ ! protesta au bout d'un moment Tenten. Tu triches ! Hinata, au moins, elle n'en profite pas pour mater les cartes des autres !

La jeune fille en question rougit à ce moment là.

_-_ Hinata ! s'exclama Kiba. Depuis quand tu triches !

Et le jeu reprit. Rapidement, Shikamaru se rendit compte que Sasuke semblait drôlement bien mener les parties.

_-_ Sasuke, le _Sharingan_ est aussi interdit, remarqua t-il d'un ton neutre.

_-_ Sasuke ! protesta Sakura, qui n'avait pas remarqué que son petit ami trichait lui aussi. Tu ne joues pas le jeu, là !

Rapidement, la pile de vêtements ôtés augmenta. Et les abandons commencèrent. Hinata fut la première à le faire lorsqu'elle se retrouva en maillot. Elle fut suivi par Chôji.

_-_ Hors de question ! s'exclama Kankuro en faisant de grands signe négatifs de la tête et des bras.

_-_ C'est la règle, frangin, sourit Temari. Et je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as voulu jouer à streap-pocker. Alors tu arrêtes de faire ta chochotte et tu vires ta cagoule illico presto !

_-_ Je peux pas enlever la veste à la place ?

_-_ Non ! répondirent tous les présents en coeur.

Le marionnettiste grommela mais finit par céder et enleva son bonnet sous les regards attentifs des autres. Après tout, mis à part Gaara et Temari, et plus indirectement Shikamaru, personne ne savait ce qu'il cachait sous cette épaisse couche de vêtements noirs. Mais leur attente fut rapidement déçue.

_-_ Un bandeau ! s'exclama Ino. Tu portes un bandeau sous ta cagoule !

En effet, tous purent voir le bandeau que Kankuro portait et qui ne laissait pas apparaître la moindre mèche de cheveux.

_-_ Ben quoi, je fais ce que je veux, non ? fit le marionnettiste en haussant les épaules mais avec un petit sourire satisfait.

_-_ C'est pour cacher ton crâne dégarni que tu portes tout ça ? ricana Kiba, s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Kankuro.

_-_ Oh, non, ne t'en fait pas, il a des cheveux ! assura Temari. Il a juste horreur de les montrer.

_-_ Ils sont si moches que ça ?

_-_ Kiba, je croyais qu'on était là pour jouer, intervint Shikamaru.

_-_ C'est vrai.

Et la partie reprit. Presque à contre coeur, Kankuro adressa un bref hochement de tête reconnaissant à Shikamaru. Celui-ci savait pourquoi Kankuro se dissimulait à ce point. Il l'avait compris à force de fréquenter les trois frangins, entre les missions et le temps passer en visites diplomatiques à Konoha ou à Suna. Shikamaru était déjà allé chez les trois frangins et il avait vu une photo qui avait échappé au grand nettoyage. Celle de l'ancien Kazekage, leur père, avec devant lui ses trois enfants. A la vue de la photo, Shikamaru avait pu constater que Gaara lui ressemblait beaucoup physiquement. Mais il n'était pas le seul. C'était aussi le cas pour Kankuro, qui l'assumait moins bien que son cadet. Aussi se dissimulait-il à la vue des autres le plus possible. Mais cela, Shikamaru ne le révèlerait pas aux autres. A chacun ses secrets.

_-_ J'abandonne ! annonça un moment plus tard Ino, en maillot.

_-_ Moi aussi, ajouta Lee, en boxer.

Tenten ne tarda pas à faire de même. Kankuro capitula avant d'avoir à ôter son bandeau. Il avait oublié que c'était lui qui avait proposé ce jeu. Quelques tours plus tard, Sasuke obligea Sakura à abandonner lorsque celle-ci fut obligée d'enlever son haut. La réaction immédiate du jeune Uchiwa attira l'attention et l'intérêt des autres.

_-_ On protège l'honneur de sa partenaire ? ricana Kiba. Comme c'est mignon !

_-_ C'est l'honneur de sa petite amie qu'il protège, corrigea Naruto d'un ton égal sans lever les yeux de son jeu.

Plusieurs paires d'yeux ébahis se fixèrent sur Sasuke et Sakura.

_-_ Naruto ! soupira Sakura. T'as pas choisi le meilleur moment pour parler !

Durant le repas, Sasuke l'avait discrètement averti que Naruto était au courant pour eux. Aussi n'était-elle pas surprise par son intervention.

_-_ Vous êtes ensembles ? fit Lee, en tentant de dissimuler sa déception.

Après tout, il n'avait jamais perdu l'espoir qu'un jour, Sakura finisse par s'intéresser à lui. Mais si la jeune fille était heureuse comme ça, alors ça lui allait.

_-_ C'est pas trop tôt si vous voulez mon avis ! ajouta Tenten.

_-_ Bon, on joue ? grommela Sasuke qui avait hâte de changer de sujet, détestant être le centre d'intérêt.

Il maudissait aussi intérieurement son ancien camarade pour avoir tout balancé de la sorte. Après quelques dernières vannes et petits gloussements, la partie reprit. Ils n'étaient plus que 7 à jouer. Neji, Shino et Shikamaru étaient en filet. Sasuke, Gaara et Naruto torses nus. Quant à Temari, seule fille encore en course, elle n'avait enlevé jusqu'à présent que sa veste de chuunin.

_-_ Tu te débrouilles bien, Temari, commenta Sakura.

_-_ C'est la meilleure joueuse de la famille, expliqua Kankuro.

_-_ Allez-vas-y ! l'encouragea Tenten. Montre leur de quoi les filles sont capables !

Deux parties plus tard, Shino abandonna, ainsi que Gaara. Shikamaru fut le suivant, n'ayant pas envi d'enlever le bas et sentant l'ennui le gagner.

_-_ Il a fait des progrès, Naruto, remarqua Ino. Avant, il était toujours l'un des premiers à se faire éliminer.

_-_ C'est vrai, approuva Sakura. Mais maintenant, il est quasiment impossible de déchiffrer son expression. On ne peut donc plus deviner son jeu.

Les deux jeunes filles se tenaient un peu à l'écart de groupe, les éliminés formant un cercle autour des quatre ninjas encore en jeu.

_-_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, à propos de Sasuke et toi ? demanda finalement Ino, un peu vexée.

_-_ Désolée, s'excusa Sakura. Mais ça c'est fait hier, et on ne voulait pas encore le crier sur tous les toits. Sasaku n'est pas encore très à l'aise avec cette situation.

_-_ Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui. Mais vous l'avez dit à Naruto.

_-_ Non. Il l'a découvert tout seul.

_-_ Je suis heureuse pour toi, fit Ino en souriant à sa meilleure amie.

_-_ Tu es sûre ? demanda Sakura. Après tout, toi aussi tu étais amoureuse de Sasuke.

_-_ C'est du passé, assura Ino. Sinon je ne serais pas sortie avec Shikamaru. Même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

_- _Tu ne m'as jamais expliqué pourquoi vous aviez rompu.

Ino haussa les épaules.

_-_ Disons juste qu'on était pas vraiment compatibles, répondit-elle. Ou plutôt... Shikamaru a un caractère bien à lui, et moi aussi. Je me suis souvent prise la tête avec lui. Je pourrais presque dire qu'il a accepté de sortir avec moi juste pour faire l'expérience de la vie de couple.

_-_ Et ça n'a pas marché, conclut Sakura.

_-_ Non, approuva Ino. Bof, au fond, je pense que je n'étais pas vraiment amoureuse de lui. Il est et restera mon meilleur ami. Et c'est mieux comme ça.

Ino se tut quelques instants puis...

_-_ ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très facile à vivre.Tu le connais. Plus gros râleur et fainéant, tu trouveras pas. Même moi, je ne suis pas capable de dire avec exactitude ce qu'il pense. Et je n'ai jamais été capable de le motiver. Et ce n'est pas par faute d'avoir essayé !

_-_ Je m'avance peut être, mais il me semble qu'il y a quelqu'un qui s'intéresse aussi à Shikamaru, ici. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait y arriver ? A le motiver ? demanda Sakura avec un petit sourire en désignant Temari.

_-_ Si elle pouvait se briser sur ses défenses comme je l'ai fait, je serais la fille la plus heureuse de la terre ! répondit Ino avec un sourire mauvais.

_-_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu la détestes encore, avoua Sakura. Quand tu sortais avec Shikamaru, je pouvais comprendre à la rigueur. Mais là...

_-_ Que veux-tu que je te dises, c'est comme ça, répondit Ino en haussant les épaules. Je n'arrive pas à la supporter. Et je crois qu'à force, j'ai pris plaisirs à nos petits accrochages. Ca fait passer le temps. Et puis, ça me fait penser à nous, quand on se disputait tout le temps pour Sasuke. Sauf que là, j'avoue que si elle arrivait à percer l'armure de Shika, je l'applaudirais presque ! Tu imagines, toi, Shikamaru avec l'autre folle ?

_-_ Ca promettrait de beaux accrochages ! répondit Sakura en commençant à rire.

_-_ Le râleur et fainéant et la garce adepte du direct, se moqua Ino en riant aussi. Sûr que ce serait pas mal à voir !

Les deux amies rirent un moment, complices.

_-_ Ca faisait longtemps qu'on avait pas eu une discussion comme ça, dit finalement Sakura. Entre meilleures amies.

_-_ Oui, approuva Ino. Il faudra recommencer. Quoi qu'il en soit, retournons voir où ils en sont.

Les deux amies se rapprochèrent du groupe. Sasuke fut le suivant à déclarer forfait. Naruto se retira à son tour peu après, lassé. Il ne restait plus que Neji et Temari. Finalement, la partie fut interrompu par les spectateurs. Sinon, elle aurait pu durer toute la journée ! Temari étant celle qui avait sur elle le plus de vêtements, Neji dut s'incliner, à contre coeur.

_-_ Les filles sont les meilleures ! s'exclama joyeusement Tenten en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Neji l'observa un moment, un peu vexé, puis un bref sourire passa sur son visage. Il fit un pas discret en direction de sa partenaire et... Il y eut un cri de surprise et un grand SPLASH. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Neji, qui se tenait "innocemment" au bord du lac en regardant Tenten revenir à la surface.

_-_ Traître ! s'exclama t-elle. Tu m'as poussée par derrière !

Neji avait un petit sourire satisfait. Lee voulut profiter du fait qu'il ne regardait pas dans sa direction pour le pousser dans l'eau. Mais il avait encore oublié les excellents réflexes du jeune Hyuga couplés à sa vision à 360 ° due à son _Byakugan_. Neji bougea au dernier moment et ce fut Lee qui bascula dans le lac.

_-_ Concours de celui qui poussera le plus de monde dans l'eau ! cria Ino.

Il y eu des exclamations de joie. En entendant la déclaration d'Ino, Kankuro avait initié un repli stratégique, mais malheureusement pour lui, sa sœur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de faire le moindre geste, il fut pousser dans l'eau sans le moindre remord.

_-_ Temari !

Celle-ci éclata de rire. Quand Kankuro réapparut à la surface, son maquillage avait disparut, ainsi que son bandeau, révélant les cheveux roux qu'il avait toujours dissimulé.

_-_ Je te déteste, cria-t-il à sa sœur.

_-_ Moi aussi, je t'adore, p'tit frère, répondit Temari avec un grand sourire.

_-_ Ben on peut pas dire que vous vous ressembliez pas, Gaara et toi, commenta Ino avant de se faire pousser à l'eau par Chôji.

Puis la petite clairière fut envahie par des rires, des cris de protestations et le bruit d'éclaboussures. En s'y mettant à deux, Tenten et Lee parvinrent tant bien que mal à mettre Neji dans l'eau. Kiba poussa Shino avant d'être lui même timidement poussé par Hinata, qu'il entraîna dans l'eau avec lui. Sakura et Ino se mirent à deux pour pousser Chôji, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke. Celui-ci parvint à éviter Ino, qui alla rejoindre les autres dans l'eau, mais fut pris au dépourvu par Sakura, qui, employant la carte de la ruse, se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser et en profita par la même occasion pour le faire tomber avec elle dans l'eau.

_-_ Sakura ! protesta sasuke qui n'appréciait pas tellement la manière qu'elle avait employé, surtout devant les autres.

cette dernière lui retourna un grand sourire et le descendant des Uchiwa poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il restait un garçon sur la rive et celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de traîner dans les parages.

_-_ Où tu vas, Shikamaru ? demanda Ino, qui tentait de sortir de l'eau, mais en vain, vu que ses amis avaient apparemment décidé de l'en empêcher.

_-_ Loin d'ici, répondit Shikamaru.

_-_ Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir.

Shikamaru soupira et jura intérieurement. Il avait oublié l'ennemie qui était resté sur la terre ferme. Et qu'elle ennemie ! Il se tourna vers Temari, qui avait un petit sourire moqueur.

_-_ Ne crois pas que tu vas y échapper, dit-elle. Surtout après nous avoir menécé de nous fouttre à l'eau et à poils, tout à l'heure !

_-_ Tu n'arriveras pas à me mettre dans l'eau contre ma volonté, riposta Shikamaru avec assurance.

_-_ On parie ?

Il était sûr que la jeune fille ne parviendrait pas à le pousser dans l'eau par la force physique. Il avait raison. Aussi adopta-t-elle une autre méthode.

_-_ Tricheuse ! s'exclama Shikamaru quand une puissante bourrasque de vent provenant de l'éventail de Temari le propulsa en arrière.

Temari eut un petit sourire victorieux mais qui s'effaça rapidement quand elle se sentit violemment happée en avant et qu'elle "atterrit" à son tour dans le lac, juste à quelques centimètre du coin où avait " atterrit" Shikamaru. Quand ils revinrent à la surface, le jeune Nara avait un petit sourire satisfait.

_-_ _La manipulation des ombres_ a bien des avantages, dit-il.

_-_ Je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu former les signes, protesta Temari en écartant les mèches blondes qui lui retombaient sur les yeux.

_-_ Ce qui prouve bien la supériorité masculine, rétorqua Shikamaru.

_-_ Ah oui ? Attends, tu vas voir, sale petit macho !

Quelques secondes plus tard, Shikamaru se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Cela inspira les autres qui se mirent à jouer à "touché coulé".

Dans un des arbres situé à quelque distance du lac, les deux seuls à avoir réagi assez vite pour disparaître avant le début de la partie de pousser-les-copains-dans-l'eau observaient la scène, assis sur une branche.

_-_ On dirait pas qu'ils sont tous chuunins, commenta Naruto.

_-_ Décompresser de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, répondit Gaara. Surtout vu ce qui nous attends après.

Moment de silence.

_-_ Cela faisait longtemps, dit Naruto.

_-_ La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était il y a à peu près un an, approuva Gaara. A la frontière du pays du vent et du pays de la pluie.

_-_ C'est ça. Le temps passe vite. Mais il faut dire que j'ai été pas mal occupé, ces deux dernières années.

_-_ Je m'en doute. Je vois que tu as abandonné ton nouvel "uniforme".

_-_ Je ne l'ai pas abandonné, rectifia Naruto. Je l'ai mis de côté. Je ne peux pas le porter à Konoha. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

_-_ Tu sais, je ne leur ai rien dit, dit Gaara en regardant les autres dans l'eau. Ni Temari et Kankuro, ni à ceux qui sont présents ici, ni à Kazekage-sama, ni à Hokage-sama je n'ai dit que je t'avais vu ce jour là.

_-_ Oui, je sais. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas eu le même comportement avec moi. En tout cas merci. En gardant le secret, tu as violé plusieurs règles du code ninja.

_-_ J'ai pour ainsi dire une dette à vie envers toi, répondit Gaara. Alors peut importe les règles.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

_-_ On se croirait presque revenu au bon vieux temps, murmura finalement Naruto. Avant les épreuves, la souffrance et...

_-_ Et tes nouveaux engagements ? termina Gaara à sa place.

_-_ Oui.

_-_ Et ça ne te donne pas envie de rester ? D'abandonner cette voie dangereuse dans laquelle tu t'es engagé ?

_-_ Après Sasuke, toi, grommela Naruto. Décidément, c'est la journée des anciens icebergs transformés en prêcheurs de sentiments !

Gaara ne riposta pas, attendant une réponse.

_-_ J'en viendrai presque à les détester, dit Naruto après un moment de silence. Les détester pour me faire presque oublier pourquoi je suis là. Pour me donner l'impression l'espace d'un instant que rien a changé et que j'ai encore ma place ici. Je les haïrais presque pour les souvenirs et les émotions que j'avais enterrées avant de revenir et qu'ils sont en train de faire ressurgir. Dès que j'aurai fini ma mission, la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, je repartirai. Mais s'ils continuent à faire ressurgir tout ça, la douleur du départ sera encore plus atroce que la dernière fois.

Nouveau silence.

_-_ C'est drôle, reprit Naruto avec un rire bref. Je n'ai jamais exprimé ce genre de pensée, depuis que je suis ici. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bavard et tout ça aussi spontanément.

_-_ Peut être est ce parce que je suis le seul à savoir où tu en es, dit Gaara. Et parce que toi et moi, on est semblable.

_-_ Peut être.

Naruto remarqua que Gaara observait attentivement autour d'eux depuis un moment, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda t-il.

_-_ Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu seul à Konoha, répondit Gaara.

_-_ Et tu cherches à repérer sa présence ? Laisse tomber. Là où il est pour le moment, je suis le seul à pouvoir le sentir.

_-_ J'ai du mal à imaginer que tu sois lié d'amitié avec lui.

_-_ Amitié est peut être un grand mot, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire. Disons juste que vu les circonstances, continuer à se haïr aurait été stupide, une perte de temps. Vu qu'on s'entend plus ou moins bien maintenant, les choses sont beaucoup plus simple pour moi, mais aussi pour lui.

_-_ J'imagine. Au moins, tu n'as pas renoncé à toute forme d'amitié. Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a montré l'importance qu'elle peut avoir. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai comprit que laisser les autres nous approcher n'étais pas une faiblesse.

_-_ Je suis content que ça t'ai réussi, vieux, dit Naruto. Mais moi... Moi j'ai renoncé à leur amitié il y a plus d'un an.

_-_ A la leur, donc pas à la mienne, remarqua Gaara avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Depuis quand tu fais dans les jeux de mots, toi ?

_-_ Sérieusement, si tu as besoin d'aide un jour, tu sais où me trouver, continua Gaara, le regard fixé devant lui. Je t'aiderai comme toi tu m'as aidé. Ou du moins je ferais mon possible pour cela.

Naruto resta un moment silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles du jeune homme à côté de lui.

_-_ Je ne l'oublierais pas, dit-il finalement. Tiens, ils ont fini, on dirait.

En effet, l'agitation qui régnait dans le lac depuis un bon moment s'était finalement calmée. Les chuunins sortirent de l'eau les uns après les autres, pour retirer leurs vêtements trempés et les faire sécher. Car à part Neji qui n'en avait pas eu le temps, ils s'étaient tous rhabillés après avoir abandonné la partie de strip-pocker. Une fois les vêtements étendu sur les branches des arbres, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Tenten et Ino retournèrent nager. Les autres, pour la plupart, décidèrent de se faire bronzer. Sakura s'allongea aux côtés de Sasuke, posant sa tête sur son torse, ce qui força Sasuke à retenir le reflexe de pousser sa petite mie loin de lui. Il s'était déclaré, mais il n'était pas encore prêt aux grandes démonstrations en public. Mais une fois encore l céda. Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il commence à changer, tôt ou tard. Hinata s'allongea un peu plus loin, en compagnie de Shino qui avait décidé de rester avec elle pour ne pas la laisser seule, même s'il détestait bronzer, étant obligé d'ôter son gros manteau. Mais bon, il avait déjà réussi à garder ses lunettes de soleil malgré toute cette agitation, c'était déjà bien ! Peu après, Kankuro vint se joindre à eux. Il était aussi blanc que Shino, passant son temps dissimulait sous ses gros vêtements noirs. Ah, ils faisaient la paire ! Les deux ninjas blancs comme des cachets d'aspirines et avec le minimum de leur camouflage habituel. Enfin, pour Shino, puisque Kankuro avait finalement décidé de ne pas re planquer immédiatement ses cheveux roux sous son bonnet et son visage sous le maquillage. Chôji s'adossa à un arbre pour manger tranquillement son paquet de chips. Shikamaru, lui, s'éloigna un peu de ceux qui se faisaient bronzer, et après avoir étendu ses vêtements comme les autres, s'assit au pied d'un autre arbre et sortit le plateau de go qu'il avait apporté. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à essayer de se battre lui-même, comme d'habitude. Les autres avaient abandonné depuis longtemps l'idée de jouer contre lui, sachant qu'il leur était impossible de gagner. Asuma jouait avec lui, de temps en temps. Mais il ne gagnait jamais lui non plus. En fait, il y avait une autre personne qui jouait encore avec lui, parfois, et c'était aussi la seule personne capable de lui donner beaucoup plus de fil à retordre.

_-_ Je prends les blancs, annonça une voix derrière lui.

Shikamaru eut un bref sourire. Quand on parlait du loup ! Il regarda Temari passer devant lui, avant d'enlever ses vêtements pour les accrocher à une autre branche. Kankuro s'était planté tout à l'heure en disant que Temari était la seule fille qui n'avait pas prévu le coup, car la jeune fille portait bel et bien elle aussi un maillot. Quand cette dernière s'assit en face de lui, Shikamaru dut faire appel à toute sa volonté et à tout son sang froid pour garder les yeux fixés sur le jeu et non pas sur son adversaire. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Heureusement pour le jeune Nara, quand la partie commença, il parvint à récupérer un semblant de concentration qu'il focalisa sur sa stratégie.

Vers 17 heures, les senseïs firent leur apparition.

_-_ C'était donc là que vous vous cachiez ! s'exclama Kurenaï d'un faux air fâché.

_-_ Vous vous êtes bien amusés à ce que je vois, commenta Kakashi en levant un oeil de son livre fétiche, "le paradis du batifolage" tome 4 et en regardant, amusé, les adolescents, en maillot ou en caleçon et encore mouillés pour la plupart.

_-_ Vous auriez pu penser à nous ! fit Gaï, vexé.

_-_ Vraiment désolé, senseï, s'excusa immédiatement Lee. Mais...

_-_ Mais nous voulions passer un après midi tranquille entre nous, expliqua à sa place Ino.

_-_ Bien sûr, on comprend, dit Kurenaï et souriant.

_-_ Après tout, on a aussi eut votre âge, ajouta Asuma, en se plaçant derrière Shikamaru pour voir où en était la partie.

_-_ Vous êtes venus pour quoi ? demanda la voix de Naruto.

Kakashi leva à nouveau l'œil de son livre et chercha à voir son ancien élève. Il le trouva assis dans une branche en compagnie de Gaara. En fait, les deux garçons n'avaient pas bougé de leur place.

_-_ Hokage-sama veut que nous vous réunissions tous demain matin à 8 heures précises devant la zone d'entraînement 23, répondit le jounin.

_-_ Pour quoi faire ? demanda Sasuke, Sakura toujours allongée contre lui.

Les trois senseïs qui n'étaient pas encore au courant de leur relation les regardèrent avec une expression mi-surprise mi-amusée, mais ne firent aucun commentaire, ayant assez de tact pour ça.

_-_ Nous vous expliquerons tout ça demain, répondit Gaï. L'équipe de Suna est aussi invitée à se joindre à nous, si elle le souhaite.

_-_ Nous viendrons jeter un coup d'œil, répondit Temari sans lever les yeux du plateau de jeu.

_-_ On peut vous tenir compagnie ? demanda Kurenaï.

_-_ Bien sûr, senseï, répondit Hinata.

Kiba ressortit ses cartes et à nouveau, les amis se réunirent en cercle pour une partie de poker tout simple cette fois, à laquelle se mêlèrent les senseïs.

Une heure plus tard, alors que Kurenaï était en train de plumer Gaï, l'attention générale fut attirée par une exclamation réjouie.

_-_ J'ai gagné !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Shikamaru et Temari, et le groupe resta sans voix devant la scène. Temari avait un grand sourire satisfait et levait les bras en signe de victoire.

_-_ J'ai fini par te battre, ajouta t-elle.

_-_ Mouais. J'étais pas en forme aujourd'hui, grommela Shikamaru.

_-_ Shikamaru Nara, tu n'es qu'un mauvais perdant ! rétorqua Temari en lui donnant une petite tape.

_-_ Shikamaru a été battu au go, articula Ino. Pincez-moi je rêve !

_-_ Ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça lorsqu'on sait contre qui il a perdu et dans les conditions où il a joué, fit Asuma avec un petit sourire.

Peu après, le groupe décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Les senseïs réunirent leurs élèves, décidant de les raccompagner sous les protestations de certains.

_-_ On est plus des bébés ! fit Kiba.

Mais Kurenaï ne prit pas en compte sa remarque. Seuls Hinata et Neji rentraient sans l'accompagnement d'un adulte. Avant de partir, Hinata se tourna timidement vers Naruto.

_-_ Euh... Naruto ?

Celui-ci se tourna vers elle, l'interrogeant du regard.

_-_ Tiens, fit la jeune fille en lui tendant un petit pot d'onguent. Je pense que ça pourrait t'être utile tôt ou tard et... Je sais qu'avant tu l'appréciais, alors j'ai pensé que...

Naruto la regarda un moment en silence, une expression plus douce qu'à l'accoutumé dans son regard. Il prit finalement le pot que lui tendait Hinata.

_-_ Merci, beaucoup, dit-il. T'es une fille géniale, à toujours penser aux autres. Des comme toi, il n'y en a pas beaucoup.

La jeune fille rougit sous le compliment, puis prit le chemin du retour, accompagné de Neji qui hésitait entre l'amusement et l'agacement après la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Puis Gaï partit avec ses deux autres élèves, en même temps que Kurenaï s'occupait des siens.

_-_ Tu viens dormir à la maison ? proposa Sakura à Ino.

_-_ Avec joie, répondit la jeune fille. Il faut juste que je prévienne mes parents au passage.

Et les deux amies se mirent en route, escortées par Sasuke. Kakashi leva les yeux de son bouquin.

_-_ Naruto, avant que tu ne disparaisses à nouveau, dit-il. J'ai un message pour toi de la part d'Iruka. Comme il n'arrive jamais à te mettre la main dessus, il m'a chargé de te dire qu'il t'attendait à Ichiraku ce soir, à la même heure que d'habitude. C'est lui qui invite.

_-_ Très bien, répondit Naruto.

L'espace d'un instant, un éclair gourmand avait éclairé son regard, ce qui amena un petit sourire, dissimulé, sur le visage de son ancien senseï. Puis, ayant transmit son message, Kakashi disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Il ne restait plus que l'équipe de Suna, Naruto, Asuma, Chôji et Shikamaru. Ce dernier d'ailleurs "boudait" toujours dans son coin. Temari s'en aperçut.

_-_ Arrête de faire la tête ! fit-elle.

_-_ Je ne fais pas la tête, protesta le jeune Nara.

_-_ D'accord, et moi demain, je vais épouser Kazekage-sama ! Moi je dis que ça fait du bien de temps en temps de perdre. Ca remet l'ego en place. Maintenant, si tu ne peux vraiment pas vivre avec ta défaite, voilà ce que je te propose. Viens à la maison demain soir. Je t'accorde ta revanche. Ca marche ?

Comme Shikamaru n'avait pas l'air de vouloir répondre, Asuma décida d'intervenir.

_-_ Il accepte, dit-il. De toute manière, je crois qu'il fera la tête jusqu'à l'année prochaine minimum s'il reste sur une défaite.

_-_ Il en serait capable ! approuva Temari avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Vous pouvez arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ! maugréa Shikamaru.

_-_ Bon, on se voit demain, salua Temari, avant de se tourner vers Shikamaru. Tu as intérêt à bien dormir cette nuit, parce que je te veux en forme demain. Hors de question que tu me ressortes la même excuse si jamais tu perds ! Allez, à demain, gros fainéant.

Et après une dernière salutation, les trois frangins prirent le chemin du retour.

_-_ Ah, les femmes, soupira Shikamaru. Quelle galère !

Asuma passa un bras autour des épaules de son élève.

_-_ Arrête un peu de râler et ouvre les yeux ! fit-il avec un grand sourire. Si tu ne te secoue pas un peu, ça va te passer sous le nez !

_-_ Qu'est ce qui va me passer sous le nez ?

_-_ Et c'est sensé être un génie, soupira Naruto. Même moi qui n'ai pas la science infuse je l'ai remarqué.

_-_ Vous pourriez pas être un peu plus clair ? fit Shikamaru en regardant alternativement son senseï et Naruto d'un air ennuyé.

_-_ Pour traduire, il y a quelque chose entre vous, expliqua Chôji.

_-_ Entre moi et cette garce ? Vous êtes tombés sur la tête !

Shikamaru se mit à marcher. Les trois autres le suivirent.

_-_ Arrête de faire ton puceau effarouché et reconnaît la vérité, dit Asuma, amusé à l'idée d'embêter son élève. Si tu as perdu tout à l'heure, c'est pas parce que tu n'étais pas en forme, mais parce que tu avais l'esprit ailleurs.

_-_ Et les yeux posés sur autre chose que les pièces de Go, ajouta Chôji avec un petit sourire entendu.

_-_ C'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal placé, grommela Shikamaru.

Mais il se sentit rougir et se maudit pour cela. Surtout que les autres l'avaient remarqué.

_-_ Arrête de prendre cet air ennuyé, fit Naruto d'une voix dure, à la grande surprise d'Asuma, Chôji et Shikamaru. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que le courant passe plus que bien entre vous. Alors à ta place, j'en profiterais. Il y a des choses précieuses en ce monde, et malheureusement, ce sont les plus fragiles. Elles peuvent disparaître du jour au lendemain, en laissant derrière elles des regrets de n'avoir rien fait lorsqu'on le pouvait. Alors profite de ce que la vie te donne tant que tu le peux. C'est un conseil que je te donne. Libre à toi de le suivre ou non. Sur ce...

Il disparut, laissant derrière lui élèves et senseï surpris par sa tirade.

_-_ Je n'aurai jamais cru entendre ce genre de chose de la bouche de Naruto, fit Asuma. C'étaient des paroles pleines de sagesses. Et un très bon conseil.

Shikamaru, lui, ne dit rien, se contentant de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé précédemment.

Naruto, quant à lui, retourna à la cabane avant de se rendre à Ichiraku. Il avait encore du temps. Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il appréhendait un peu le tête à tête avec Iruka. Jiraya n'avait sûrement pas raconté son histoire qu'à Sasuke. Et puis, rester impassible devant l'homme qui avait toujours été comme un père pour lui ne serait pas facile.

_-_ Bon conseil que tu lui as donné, à ton ami. Sans parler de ce que tu as dit avant. Mais on parle toujours mieux par expérience, n'est ce pas ?.

Naruto ne répondit pas.

_-_ "Profite de ce que la vie te donne tant que tu le peux". Tu ne te serais pas adressé ses paroles indirectement ?

_-_ Mêle-toi de tes affaires, soupira Naruto. Je ne suis pas d'humeur ce soir. Et puis, je ne reste pas longtemps. Iruka-senseï m'attend.

_-_ Fais ce que tu veux. Mais n'oublie pas pourquoi nous sommes là. La mission est la seule chose qui compte.

_-_ Ne t'en fait pas, murmura Naruto d'un air amère. Je ne l'oublie pas.

A suivre...

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui . J'espère que vous avez aimé, parce que moi, je le suis énormément amusée à écrire ce chap

Kiba : Sûr qu'on s'est amusé ! On a vu des filles en maillots de bain !

PAFF ! Kiba se retrouve avec deux grosse bosse grâce à la généreuse contribution d'Ino et de Sakura.

Ino et Sakura : Pervers !

J.U : En parlant de pervers...

Shikamaru : ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je suis pas un pervers !

J.U : Alors pourquoi tu mattais ton adversaire au lieu de matter tes pièces de go ?

Shikamaru : je mattais pas...

Temari : T'es pas très convainquant

Kankuro ; Et à lui, tu lui fout pas une baffe ?

Temari : Tout dépend de la suite...

Shikamaru : Galèèèère !

Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous remercier pour avoir lu ce cnouveau chap et à vous dire à la preochaine

A OUI ! J'allais oublier ! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont encourager pour mon BAc, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir et ça m'a soutenu maintenant, je peux vous remercier sans problème, vu que les épreuves sont finies

Je vous adore tous et vous embrasse très fort


	19. Epreuve préliminaire: le test des senseï

Bonjour tout le monde . On est mercredi, donc voilà le nouveau chap. Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Durant l'été, je ne vais pas pouvoir mettre à jour aussi régulièrement que d'habitude. En juillet, je serrais chez mon père, et son ordi est dans sa chambre, donc ce ne sera pas toujours facile d'y accéder ! Et puis, pendant deux semaines, je pars en vacances... Donc je ferrais de mon mieux pour continuer à poster, mais je vous en suplie, ne m'en veuillez pas pour l'écart entre deux chaps !

Au fait, g changé un peu le ganre de l'histoire comme vous l'avez peut être remarqué. J'ai ajouté romance, parce que quand même, il y a quelques couples qui se formes et quelques histoires qui démarrent...

Sailor Ocean : Itachi/Sakura ? C... particulier... Mais bon, à chacun ses gout ( mais ça ve dire que je dois trucider Sakura, alors... ). Bah, tu sais Shika, quand il s'agit de filles, il perd en grande partie son QI très élevé, lol ! Donc, là, il est moins... perspicace et autre chose dans le genre . Et oui, Naruto a parlé en connaissance de cause, sniff.

Kaorulabelle : Euh... je crois que tu t trompée de fic, pour ta review... Parce que je n'ai pas mis de chanson dans ce chap, et le titre n'a jamais changé... Enfin, c pas grave...

onarluca : Je suis ravie qu'après 18 chap, ma fic te plaise toujours. J'espère que ça va continuer. Voilà la suite.

vico-kun : Oui, comme je l'ai dit, j'accorde un peu de détente à mes persos avant la suite. C le calme avant la tempête... Pour l'Akatsuki... oui, l'organisation va faire son apparition un peu plus tard. Pour ta suposition, faudra lire...

zagan : Au sujet de la "possession" de début de chap... Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparances... Tu comprendra par la suite ce que je ve dire. Bon, je vois que dans l'ensemble, le chap t'a plu . Tu n'es pas le premeir à me faire la remarque sur un lien hypothétique entre Naruto et Akatsuki. C à voir... Pour le complice... ben réponse plus tard... Quand à kankuro, moi, je le ve roux, comme Gaara et comme son père. Remarque que les roux dans les scans ont les cheveux " blancs". Alors si c pas ça, tant pis. Je ve un Kankuro roux ! lol

shini-noeru : Contente que ma fic te plaise . Pour la mission, je pe répondre, c très simple. Naruto le dit à Sasuke. Il est là pour Orochimaru. En ce qui concerne le 2eme gars... je suppose que tu parles de celui que cherche Gaara ? Pour ça, tu verras plus tard

Arminas : Bon, je commence par Kankuro. Comme je l'ai dit à zagan, pour mio, il fo qu'il soit roux. Tant pis si c pas le cas... Naruto membre d'Akatsuki ? Pk vous me dites tous ça... Quoi qu'il en soit, vous verez bien. le 2eme flashback commence o chap... 22.

Ten-shi : Ben oui, c p'tet o programme, le NaruHina. Mais bon, je pe déjà dire que ce ne sera pas concret dans cette fic. Je ferrais peut être une suite centrée cette fois-ci sur les couples. C à l'étude... Bah, je voudrais bien te mettre avec Kiba, le seul problème, c que je voulais appeler un des enfant de l'un ou de l'autre Tenshi. A la base, ct pour une autre fic que j'acris pour moi, mais comme j'aime beaucoup ( après tout, ça ve dire ange, non ?) je comptais l'utiliser pour un des enfants. Gomen...

ln.lfz : Bah, pas tout le monde n'arrive à faire de long chaps, je le sais... Moi, je ne sais jamais kan m'arréter, surtout quand g beaucoup d'inspiration ! Une fic sur ShikaTema ? Ooooooo ! faudra vraiment que je la lise ! Etoui, j'ai mis le grapin sur l'ainé des Uchiwa. Alors je me suis dit que mon pauvre beau frère, j pouvais pas le laisser tout seul ! Je ve des neveux et des nièces, moi ! lol. Quand o fotos de mon mariage... ben, désolée, mais Itachi les a mis sous clé et il porte toujours la clé sur lui ! faut dire que les fotos de la lune de miel ne sont pas à montrer à tout le monde ( rooo, fo vraiment que j'aréte mon délire, moi... ) Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que ce chap t'aie amusé. Moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire ! ptdr. Oui, je c, g adapté le caractère de Sasuke à mon contexte, c pour ça qu'il accepte de sortir avec sakura . Et puis, j'ai fait ça pour ma future belle soeur ( et voilà, c reparti ! ). Je suis contente que ma version du couple ShikaTemari te plaise . Bah, pour la façon dont Temari voit Shika, ce sera pour le prochaine fois... Niark Niark, voilà un couple que je v m'amuser à torturer . Une dernière chose : tu ne m'embète pas du tout, o contraire . Kiss, et à la prochaine...

Twin Sun Leader : Et oui, petit à petit, certain couple apparaissent . Quand o combat entre naruto et son démon... Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il fo se méfier des apparences... Pour l'Akatsuki... On verra bien si tu as vu juste par la suite...

wacho : Merci pour tes compliments . Les 18 chaps d'affilée ? Et bien, chapeau ! Pour tes remarques, comme je l'ai déjà dit et répété précédemment, il faut se méfier des apparences, surtout en ce qui concenre cette "amitié entre Naruto et Kyubi"... Quant à Naruto et Hinata... Disons que dans cette fic, il n'y aura rien de concret. Je ferrais peut être une suite basée cette fois sur les couples

dragonwing4 : Oui, je c que Gaara à un meilleur niveau, mais bon, je l'es ai tous mis au même niveau. Pour Temari... Non, je viens de relire le scan, elle est jounin aussi. Shikamaru dit à naruto : "Neji, Kankuro du village caché de Suna et l'autre là ( désigne Temari) sont jounin ". Donc, à moins que la trad soit fausse... Encore des suppostions entre un hypothétique lien entre Naruto et Akatsuki... l'organisation fera son apparation un peu plus tard, on verra bien si ces suppositions sont fondées... Oui, j'ai écrit ce chap pour détentdre un peu l'atmosfère, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c le calme avant la tempête . Je suis allée jeté un coup d'oail sur ta fic, je pense que tu as trouvé ma review Je ne peux que te dire encore une fois que j'ai hâte de lire la suite . Kiss, et à la prochaine

Shana : Contente que mon chap t'aie plu . Bon, maintenant qu'on a rentré nos adresses msn, va falloir qu'on arrive à se croiser, lol. Surtout que cet été, je vais être connectée moins souvent, surtout en juillet... Sinon, je te remercie pour tes encouragements pour mon BAC. J'ai les résultats lundi prochain. Kiss.

Uzumaki Raymond : Ma fic te plait ? Tu m'en vois ravie . par contre, comme je l'ai annoncé plus haut, cet été, je vais avoir du mal à respecter le rytme que je m'étais imposé jusqu'ici... sniff, désolée, mais je ferrais ce que je peux...

Tsunade-sama : Toi aussi tu as lu les 18 chaps d'un coup ? Encore une fois, chapeau ! Et tu m'en voie flattée . Comme je l'ai déjà dis, les chaps qui se trouvent entre les deux flashback sont ceux dont j'ai pris énormément de plaisirs à écrire,. presque pour tous, je me suis marrer à chaque fois . pour la suite, je ne peux rien révéler, désolée. Tu verras bien par toi même .

le mutant : " en robe de chambre de l'akatsuki"... j'adore ta façon de décrire leur tenue! ptdr. Comment Sasuke fait à tricher au poker grâce à son sharingan ? Bonne question... On va dire qu'il copie un peu les mouvement des autres qu'il arrive ainsi à analyser ( s'ils bluff ) et il agit en conséquence... bah, c vrai, tu cherches trop les détails ! lol. Oui, c vrai que maintenant que tu le dis, j'aurais du faire intervenir Jiraya... bah tant pis... Mais non, il a pas eu le temps de prendre Kiba pour élève, lol. Mais je te rappele que c kankuro qui a proposé le strip poker, donc ce serait plutôt lui, lool. Ou alors, kankuro est disciple du nouveau Kazekage... Ptdr, Temari n'a pas forcément fait exprès de ce mettre en bikini devant Shika pour l'empêcher de gagner ! Quoi que... Enfin, elle c peut être mise en bikini sous ses yeux exprès, mais pas forcément dans le but de gangner la partie, lol...

final globe : Mon style c amélioré ? j'en suis ravie . Si par cliché tu parles du genre " réunion entre copain", ben désolée, mais on peut pas toujours être originale !

magoo : En principe, je vous réserve encore pas mal de surprise, mais bon, ça, c chacun son opinion... Voilà la suite

cédric : Waou, je rougis, là ! Voici la suite demandée

Jynrion : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours . Et puis bon, je sais pas koi te dire vu que je t presque déjà tout dit en direct, lol. A la prochaine

Koneko44 : C pa sgrave, je te pardonne . Et puis comme tu dis, mieux vo tard que jamais . Et oui, Naruto et Meïling formaient un beau couple, mais bon, le destin et une auteure vicieuse et cruelle les ont séparé... sniff. Bah, la bague, tu finiras bien par t'en rappeler, lol. Explication claire et précise pour ainsi dire dans... 3 chaps, environs . Oui, je c le couple Sasuke et Sakura est un peu plat, mais j'ai pas le choix, pour le moment. cette fic n'est pas centrée sur les couples et vu les remarques négatives que j'ai eu sur ce couple, j'ai préféré ne pas trop aprofondir le sujet. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ferrais peut être une suite à cette fic qyui sera elle, beaucoup plus centrée sur les couples...

Aquatik/Nammu ( o choix lol ) : Je suis contente que ce chap t'ai plu . Pour Kankuro, je n'avais pas lu la fic de Kineko dont tu m'a parlé, donc ça n'a aucun rapport. Pour Kankuro, j'ai mélangé tout ce que je savais et que j'avais vu à droite à gauche. En fait, pour moi, s'il cache son apparence c qu'il ne suporte pas la ressemblence avec son père. Enfin, c ma version des choses... Oui, tu as raison, Sasuke aurait très bien pu la repousser. En fait, à la base, c ce qui devait se passer, mais g changé ça. Par rapport à la citation de Mulan, ki c ki fait les yeux doux ? lol. Bah oui, Naruto, même s'il est plus dark ( o passag , moi aussi j'aore haru quand il est en mode black ) il n'aime pas voir ses amis, parce qu'au fond ils le sont toujours, souffrir. Même malgrè lui, et ça, il va en prendre conscience dans ... deux chaps, je crois... Pour l'objectif de naruto... non, c essentiellement de tuer Orochimaru. maos bon, d'ici là, je peux toujours trouver autre chose... Quant au reste des supositions, je ne peux rien dire. Tu verras bientôt si ct vrai ou pas. Pour le tatouage, la réponse dans la troisième partie de la fic . ( tu es la première personne à me faire la remarque, d'ailleurs. c étonnant... ) POur la mort de Gaara, en fait, g tenu le même raisonnement. Avant de savoir que Gaara était mort, je disais à des amis " Si Gaara meurt, naruto risque de ne pas s'en remettre. Il veut toujours tenir sa promesse et ça serait la 2eme qu'il ne tiendrait pas...". Perso, je ve pas que Gaara meurre ! Pas après son évolution ! Wouin ! Pour finir, je ne sais pas exactement combien de chap je v faire. je pense encore 10 facile, si je garde l'inspiration jusqu'au bout. Quant à ma bio... ben g toujours eu la flemme de l'écrire en fait, sniff. j'essairais de m'en occuper... Enfin, dès que j'aurai retrouver où c parce que g beaucoup de mal avec la nouvelle organisation de ffnet ! Au début, je trouvais pas comment publier les nouvo chaps !

utena wich : Contente que ce chap t'aie plu . Et de toute manière, je fais toujours attention à toujours répondre aux reviews

Voilà. Je tiens à vous remercier tous encore une fois pour toutes vos reviews qui allimentent mon désir de continuer . Maintenant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture

Chapitre 19 : Epreuve préliminaire : le test des senseïs

Le lendemain matin, vers 7 h 30, les jeunes chuunins se mirent en route pour la zone d'entraînement numéro 23. Elle était située à une extrémité du village où les adolescents n'avaient pas l'habitude d'aller. Et pour cause, c'était la zone réservée aux jounins. Cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous, presque tout le monde était là. Il ne manquait que deux personnes en fait. Un chuunin et un senseï. Autrement dit, évidemment, Naruto et Kakashi. Mais bon, avec un peu d'optimisme, Kakashi n'était attendu que vers 10 heures.

_-_ Vous croyez qu'ils vont arriver à l'heure ? demanda Ino, sans grande conviction.

_-_ Naruto sera peut être juste à l'heure, répondit Sakura en haussant les épaules. Quant à Kakashi-senseï, mieux vaudrait commencer sans lui.

De leur côté, les senseïs discutaient.

_-_ Il avait promis d'être à l'heure, grommela Gaï. Il exagère !

_-_ Techniquement, il n'est pas encore en retard, fit Asuma.

_-_ Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille le chercher, dit Kurenaï en soupirant.

_-_ S'il est encore couché, tu n'arriveras pas à le faire lever, la prévint Asuma.

_-_ Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas me sous estimer, mon cher, répondit Kurenaï avec un petit sourire. Je reviens tout de suite, ne commencez pas sans nous.

_-_ Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible, dit Gaï. Il faut qu'on soit tous là.

Kurenaï partit chercher Kakashi.

_-_ Naruto a décidé se prendre la suite de Kakashi, on dirait, dit Asuma en remarquant l'absence du jeune homme.

_-_ Les élèves prennent toujours leur senseï comme model, fit Gaï en se redressant, avec fierté. Regarde Lee. Il prend exemple sur moi.

_-_ Malheureusement pour lui, dit Asuma à voix basse. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà une habitude de Kakashi que tout le monde aurait aimé qu'aucun de ses élèves ne prenne.

_-_ On pourrait peut être aller le chercher, proposa Kiba, au même moment.

_-_ On ne sait pas où il habite depuis son retour, répondit Sakura en secouant la tête négativement. Alors autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

_-_ Tu sous-estime mon odorat, fit Kiba. Je suis sûr qu'Akamaru et moi n'aurions aucun mal à le trouver à l'odeur.

_-_ Accordons-lui encore un peu de temps, dit Sasuke à la surprise générale. De toute façon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, on ne peut rien faire tant que Kakashi-senseï n'est pas là.

Au même moment, Naruto se préparait à quitter la cabane.

_-_ Combien tu paries qu'ils vont m'incendier pour être en retard ? fit-il à voix haute.

_-_ C'est ta faute. Tu as traîné.

_-_ Je fais ce que je veux. Et puis ça change un peu. Avant c'étais toujours moi qui criait après Kakashi-senseï. Remarque, j'arriverais sûrement bien avant lui.

_-_ Je vois que depuis que nous sommes revenu au village, tu recommences...

_-_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ A l'appeler "senseï". De même qu'Iruka.

_-_ Une vielle habitude, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules. Bon, j'y vais. Voyons voir ce qu'ils nous veulent.

_-_ Tu n'as pas l'air emballé.

_-_ Non, pas vraiment, soupira Naruto. Mais je n'ai pas le choix.

_-_ Tu veux que je te remplace ?

_-_ Pour que tu les réduises en pièce quand ils ont le dos tourné ? Même pas en rêve ! J'y vais moi. A plus tard.

Puis il partit, en secouant la tête, à la fois amusé et irrité. Sur le trajet, il repensa brièvement à sa soirée. Iruka ne lui avait pas posé de question ou fait de remarques à ce sujet, mais Naruto savait qu'il connaissait lui aussi son histoire avec Meïling. Ca se voyait dans son regard et dans son comportement. Mais bon, la soirée s'était passée sans dérapage. Iruka avait discuté comme si de rien n'était et Naruto se murait dans son attitude distante, se contentant de répondre de temps en temps à celui qu'il avait considéré comme un père pendant longtemps. Naruto savait que son comportement avait un peu blessé Iruka, même s'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur. Et il le regrettait. Il le regrettait, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il vallait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il garde une certaine distance. Il soupira et chassa ces pensées moroses. Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Il avait 7 minutes de retard.

_-_ C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Sakura et Ino.

Naruto les ignora et alla s'appuyer à un arbre pour attendre Kakashi, qui n'était pas encore là, comme il l'avait pensé. Mais il fut assez surpris de le voir arriver moins de dix minutes plus tard, en compagnie de Kurenaï qui avait un drôle de petit sourire. Tous les chuunins purent constater que Kakashi semblait de mauvaise humeur. Asuma s'approcha de Kurenaï.

_-_ Comment tu as fait pour le sortir du lit ? demanda t-il avec un sourire amusé.

Kurenaï sortit de sa sacoche à arme un petit livre rouge.

_-_ Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ? s'esclaffa Gaï.

_- _J'allais me gêner, répondit Kurenaï.

_-_ Bon, maintenant que je suis là, Kurenaï soit gentille et rend-moi mon "Paradis du batifolage", grommela Kakashi.

_-_ Dès que tout sera terminé, je te le rendrais, fit la jounin en remettant le livre dans sa poche d'armes.

_-_ Tu sais que je pourrais le récupérer par la force.

_-_ Si j'étais toi je garderai mes forces pour ce qui va suivre, intervint Asuma. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir commencer.

Les senseïs se tournèrent vers les jeunes chuunins.

_-_ Votre attention, s'il vous plait ! cria Kurenaï. Nous allons commencer.

_-_ Pas trop tôt, râla Honda.

_-_ Si nous vous avons réuni aujourd'hui, c'est sur la demande d'Hokage-sama, continua Kakashi. Vous savez tous qu'un dur combat se prépare. Konoha aura besoin de toutes les forces disponibles. Qu'elles soient locales, ou alliées.

En disant cela, il avait regardé les trois frangins du désert.

_-_ Bien, sans plus perdre de temps, nous allons vous expliquer la raison de votre présence ici, reprit le ninja copieur. Vous tous ici êtes des chuunins. Et qui plus est, se trouve parmi vous l'élite même des chuunins. L'exercice d'aujourd'hui est très simple. Hokage-sama souhaite connaître l'étendue exacte de vos forces. Aussi allez vous devoir rentrer dans la zone d'entraînement qui se trouve derrière nous pour montrer de quoi vous êtes capables. Mais attention. Le terrain est truffé de pièges en tout genre, mais ce ne seront pas vos seuls soucis. Nous autres jounins seront aussi présents. Mais pas pour vous aider. Une fois que vous serez là dedans, nous serons vos ennemis.

_-_ Quoi ! fit Ino. Mais c'est de la folie !

_-_ Du calme, Ino, lui dit Asuma. Ecoute jusqu'au bout.

_-_ Chacun d'entre nous est spécialisé, pour ainsi dire, dans une branche de l'art ninja, continua Kakashi. Et vous devrez nous affronter, afin que nous testions vos capacités dans chacun de ces domaines. Si le jounin que vous affrontez vous juge apte à continuer, vous pouvez avancer et affronter le suivant. La règle est simple. Ce sera un combat à un contre un. Le but de chaque affrontement sera de prendre la clochette accrochée à nos ceinture.

Kakashi montra à tous la clochette en question. Pour Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Honda, qui avait lui aussi passé le teste de Kakashi à son entrée dans l'équipe, cet exercice avait un air de déjà vu.

_-_ Les armes et tous les jutsus que vous souhaitez sont acceptées, continua Kakashi. De toute manière, je pense que très peu d'entre vous arriverons à nous atteindre. Et encore moins à arriver jusqu'au dernier d'entre nous. A mon avis, le choix se restreint aux deux clans rivaux faisant partie de l'élite de Konoha. Je parle bien sûr du clan Hyuga et du clan Uchiwa.

Neji et Sasuke eurent une expression satisfaite. Pour eux, il ne faisait aucun doute que personne d'autre ne serait capable de tenir tête à tous les senseïs.

_-_ Eh ! protesta Kiba. Vous avez fini de passer la pommade à ces deux prétentieux ! Ils ne sont pas invincibles, non plus !

Les deux garçons en question ne dirent rien, mais leur regard en disait assez. Kiba était jaloux, lui qui était plus faible qu'eux. En voyant leurs airs supérieurs, Naruto retint une grimace écœurée. Il adressa aussi un regard mi-furieux mi-amusé à Kakashi. Alors comme ça il pensait que seuls Neji et Sasuke seraient en mesure de leur tenir tête à tous ? Il allait vite regretter ses paroles. Kakashi croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. Mais il se reprit et continua.

_-_ Vous entrerez dans la zone d'entraînement un par un. Comme vous êtes assez nombreux, je pense que pas tout le monde n'aura le temps de passer aujourd'hui. Nous allons maintenant tirer au sort les noms des cinq premiers à passer ce matin. Les autres pourront se rendre dans le poste d'observation perché, en plein coeur de la zone. De là, ils pourront voir tout ce qu'il se passe, ou presque. Tout est clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous les chuunin acquiescèrent.

_-_ Au fait, avant que j'oublie, fit le ninja copieur en se tournant vers les frangins du désert. Je suis désolé, mais nous avons jugé préférable que vous ne participiez pas. Nous tenons à garder notre zone d'entrainement en bon état...

_-_ Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda Kankuro.

Ce fut Shikamaru qui répondit.

_-_ Je pense que vu le style de combat de ton frère et de ta soeur, les senseïs craigent qu'ils pulvérise le terrain à coup de vent ou de sable.

_-_ Bien vu, Shikamaru, aprouva Asuma avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Tant pis, nous nous contenterons de regarder, soupira Temari.

_-_ Merci beaucoup. Bien, alors vous allez venir tirer un numéro dans cette boite, annonça Kurenaï, en montrant l'objet en question. Ceux ayant les cinq premiers numéros devront se préparer à entrer dans la zone, dans l'ordre de leur numéro. C'est parti.

_-_ Et pas de tricherie avec le _Byakugan_ ! ajouta Gaï en regardant Neji et Hinata.

Un par un, les chuunin tirèrent un numéro.

_-_ Je peux savoir ce que je fais là, moi ? demanda Naruto à Kakashi qui s'était approché de lui. Je ne fais plus parti de votre équipe.

_-_ Non, c'est vrai, répondit Kakashi. Mais Hokage-sama a pensé que te faire participer ne serait pas un mal.

_-_ Alors comme ça vous pensez que seuls Neji et Sasuke sont des adversaires dangereux ? Ce n'est pas très gentil pour les autres. Vous oubliez Shikamaru. Son intelligence est redoutable. Les autres aussi se débrouillent. Mais retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire. J'ai déjà battu Neji et Sasuke ne me fait pas peur. Vous voulez vous battre contre nous, pas de problème. Je vous montrerais qu'il ne faut pas me sous estimer et me juger plus faible que les deux chouchou de Konoha au nom de famille prestigieux. Même un génie peut être défait, je l'ai déjà prouvé.

Puis il partit prendre son numéro, sans laisser le temps à Kakashi de répondre.

_-_ Bien, tout le monde a son numéro ? demanda Kurenaï, un moment plus tard. Je vais vous appeler chacun à votre tour et vous me donnerez votre numéro. C'est parti. Hinata ?

_-_ 7.

_-_ Kiba ?

_-_ 9.

_-_ Shino ?

_- _11.

_-_ Sasuke ?

_-_ 3.

_-_ Sakura ?

_-_ 10.

_-_ Honda ?

_- _8.

_-_ Naruto ?

_-_ 6.

_- _Ino ?

_-_ 1.

_- _Chôji ?

_-_ 13.

_-_ Shikamaru ?

_-_ 4.

_- _Lee ?

_-_ 12.

_-_ Neji ?

_-_ 5.

_- _Et donc Tenten numéro 2, conclut Kurenaï. Bien, donc d'après la liste que j'ai sous les yeux, les chuunins qui passent ce matin sont, dans l'ordre, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Shikamaru et Neji. Les autres, Kakashi va vous conduire jusqu'au poste d'observation, avant de gagner sa place.

Les partenaires de ceux qui allaient passer souhaitèrent bonne chance à leur équipier avant de partir.

- Ino, Shikamaru, bon, courage, fit Chôji.

_-_ Je vais passer en première ! s'exclama Ino, assez angoissée. C'est horrible !

_- _Ne t'en fait pas, la rassura Sakura. Ca se passera bien.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke.

_-_ Toi, je ne pense pas que " bonne chance" soit la chose à te dire, fit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais plutôt, ne les abîme pas trop, termina t-elle avec un bref rire.

_-_ T'en fais pas pour ça, lui répondit son petit ami.

Avant de partir, Sakura l'embrassa rapidement, s'attirant un regard assez réprobateur et gêné de Sasuke, et des rires goguenards des autres. Lee encouragea Tenten et Neji, puis parti à la suite de Sakura et de Chôji. Shino, Hinata et Kiba étaient déjà partis. Honda adressa un bref signe de tête à Sasuke, puis suivit les autres. Gaara et Kankuro commencèrent à tourner les talons et Temari s'adressa à Shikamaru.

_-_ Rappelle-toi que ce soir, je t'accorde ta revanche, alors ressors-en en un seul morceau.

Sa façon à elle de lui souhaiter bonne chance. Avant que le jeune Nara n'ait pu répondre, elle se tourna vers Ino, un petit sourire mi-moqueur mi-affable sur le visage.

_-_ Quant à toi, ma chère petite limande, espérons que les méchants petits pièges ne t'esquinteront pas trop. Ce serait dommage, des filles aussi tartes que toi, on en fais plus.

_-_ Tu t'es vu, le laideron ? riposta Ino avec le même sourire que Temari. Mais merci de t'inquiéter.

Après un dernier échange de regard assassin, Temari tourna les talons et partit à la suite de ses frères. Il ne restait plus que les 5 chuunins qui devaient passer, plus Naruto. Celui-ci regarda dans les yeux tour à tour Neji et Sasuke. Aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant un moment. Puis...

_-_ A vous cette fois de me montrer les progrès que vous avez fait en trois ans, dit Naruto.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Shikamaru, lui adressa un petit signe de tête d'encouragement, puis rejoignit les autres. Kurenaï s'adressa à ceux qui étaient restés.

_-_ Bien, Gaï, Asuma et moi allons prendre nos places, annonça t-elle. Ino, attends cinq minutes, puis entre. Un seul chuunin dans la zone d'entraînement à la fois. Chacun devra donc attendre que celui qui le précède ressorte. C'est assez clair pour tout le monde ?

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Alors bonne chance, fit Gaï avec son grand sourire éclatant digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Que tout le monde donne son maximum, et profitez-en pour vous amuser autant que nous !

Puis les senseïs s'éclipsèrent pour aller se poster et attendre les chuunins. Les cinq minutes passèrent et la porte d'accès à la zone s'ouvrit. Ino inspira profondément. Elle croisa le regard de Shikamaru. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement.

_-_ Reste calme, concentre-toi, et tout ira bien, ajouta t-il.

_-_ Ok, répondit Ino. A tout à l'heure.

Et après un dernier moment d'appréhension, la jeune fille entra dans la fosse aux lions.

Au centre de la zone, à une dizaine de mètres du sol, les autres chuunins observaient avec attention ce qu'il se passait en dessous d'eux. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'Ino était entrée. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, elle était en difficulté.

_-_ Je sais pas ce que Kurenaï-senseï lui fait, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être très agréable, commenta Kiba avec un sourire amusé.

_-_ Regardez-moi ça, ajouta Temari avec le même sourire. Elle commence à crier. Une vrai mauviette !

_-_ Vous avez fini, tous les deux ! s'énerva Sakura. Kiba, je te rappelle que tu vas devoir y passer aussi. Quant à toi, Temari, c'est facile de critiquer quand on ne fait que regarder !

_-_ Ca va ! Si on a plus le droit de rigoler, soupira Temari.

_-_ Je crois que c'est fini, annonça Chôji.

_-_ Oui, annonça Hinata, qui voyait beaucoup mieux que les autres grâce à son _Byakugan_. Kurenaï-senseï lui fait signe de sortir. Ino n'a pas attrapé la clochette.

_-_ C'est au tour de qui maintenant, déjà ? demanda Kankuro.

_-_ De Tenten, répondit Lee.

La jeune chuunin alla plus loin qu'Ino. Elle parvint à passer plus ou moins bien le test de Kurenaï, puis dut affronter Asuma. Elle parvint là aussi à s'en sortir assez bien. Une demie heure après être entrée dans la zone, elle se retrouva face à Gaï. Et là, ce fut une autre histoire. Après tout, celui-ci connaissait par coeur les jutsus de son élève, ainsi que ses points faibles. Tenten dut s'incliner et quitta le terrain.

_-_ Suivant, fit-elle en arrivant devant les autres.

_-_ Tu es allée jusqu'où ? demanda Neji.

_-_ Gaï-senseï, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai récupéré les clochettes de Kurenaï-senseï et d'Asuma-senseï, mais après, j'ai du m'incliner. Il connaissait mes faiblesses.

_-_ Bon, c'est à moi.

Sasuke s'avança vers l'entrée. Dans la tour d'observation, Sakura était fébrile.

_-_ C'est enfin à Sasuke ! s'exclama t-elle. Allez, mon chéri !

_-_ Pas la peine de crier, Sakura, marmonna Honda. Il ne t'entendra pas d'ici.

_-_ Peu importe ! fit la jeune fille. Je veux quand même l'encourager.

_-_ Alors, voyons de quoi est capable l'héritier du clan Uchiwa, dit Naruto en s'appuyant nochalemment à la barrière. Le chouchou des profs et le sois disant meilleur ninja de sa génération.

_-_ Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix ? demanda Honda avec un sourire mauvais.

_-_ Loin de là, répliqua sèchement Naruto. C'est juste de la curiosité.

_-_ Taisez-vous et regardez ! les coupa Sakura.

Sasuke passa sans trop de problèmes les tests de Kurenaï, Asuma et Gaï, et arriva devant Kakashi en moins d'une demi-heure.

_-_ Bravo, tu es le premier à arriver jusqu'à moi, fit celui-ci. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Bien, je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu.

Et il disparut. Sasuke bondit à son tour. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il affrontait son senseï. Kakashi connaissait les faiblesses de Sasuke, même s'il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Le chuunin, quand à lui, sans vraiment pouvoir affirmer avec certitude qu'il connaissait celles de Kakashi, pouvait néanmoins se débrouiller. Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, ils jouèrent au jeu du chat et de la souris, évitant les contacts directs. Puis finalement, Sasuke se lança. S'en suivit plusieurs attaques de _Katon_, de blocages avec des jutsus _Doton_... Le combat dura 20 bonnes minutes. Aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait pouvoir prendre l'avantage.

_-_ Ca risque de durer jusqu'à demain matin, commenta Kiba.

_-_ Ils sont presque de force égale, dit Shino. En plus, ce sont tous deux des détenteurs du _Sharingan_.

Mais quelque chose que personne n'avait prévu arriva. Alors que Sasuke allait lancer une nouvelle attaque, il sentit une démangeaison à la base du cou. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas resseti cette sensation. Il sentit une intense douleur secouer son corps. Et avec elle, la sensation de puissance qui l'accompagnait à chaque fois. La marque maudite d'Orochimaru ! Après des années de silence, elle venait de se réactiver ! Sûrement à cause de la forte dépense de chakra.

_-_ Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria Sakura lorsqu'elle vit Sasuke tomber à genoux tandis que la marque commençait à s'étendre sur tout son corps. Sasuke !

Naruto fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, la marque s'était réveillée. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Orochimaru n'était plus très loin.

Plus Sasuke luttait contre l'emprise de la marque, plus elle le faisait souffrir.

_-_ Concentre-toi, Sasuke ! lui dit Kakashi, accroupi à côté de lui. Si ta volonté est forte, le nouveau sceau que je t'ai apposé t'aidera à la chasser. Allez, concentre-toi !

Peu à peu, Sasuke parvint à faire reculer la marque, avant de la repousser complètement. Mais l'effort avait été épuisant. Il se releva néanmoins.

_-_ C'est bon, fit Sasuke, légèrement haletant. On reprend.

_-_ Non, ça suffit, Sasuke, dit Kakashi. Tu dois te reposer et ne pas retenter le diable. De toute façon, on peut dire que tu as réussi ce test. J'étais sur le point de l'interrompre.

Sasuke semblait sceptique.

_- _Fais ce que je te dis, ordonna Kakashi. Sors d'ici et repose toi. Tu dois reconstituer tes forces au plus vite.

_-_ Très bien, fini par céder Sasuke.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, sous le regard inquiet de son senseïs et de la plupart de ses camarades.

Dans le poste d'observation, tous étaient tendus.

_-_ Si la marque s'est réveillée, c'est que c'est mauvais signe, fit Lee.

Il remarqua l'expression plus qu'inquiète de Sakura.

_-_ Mais il ne faut pas trop s'en faire ! se dépêcha t-il d'ajouter. Il a réussi à reprendre le contrôle. Donc, tout va bien !

_-_ Oui, fit Sakura, pas très convaincue.

_- _Sasuke est fort, fit Temari, pour la réconforter. Il ne se laissera pas avoir une seconde fois par cette chose. Il ne te laissera plus.

Sakura resta un moment silencieuse.

_-_ Tu as raison, finit-elle par dire en lui adressant un sourire reconnaissant, ainsi qu'à Lee.

_-_ C'est au tour de Shikamaru, annonça Chôji, jugeant préférable de changer de sujet.

_-_ Voyons voir jusqu'où ce gros fainéant va aller, fit Temari en s'appuyant à la rambarde.

Au sol, Sasuke venait de sortir de la zone, et après un soupir d'agacement, Shikamaru s'approcha de l'entrée. Avoir reçu de derniers encouragements de la part d'Ino, il pénétra à son tour dans la " fausse aux lions".

_- _Tu es allé jusqu'où ? demanda Neji à Sasuke d'un ton neutre.

- Jusqu'à Kakashi, répondit l'héritier des Uchiwa sur le même ton. On a dû interrompre le combat, mais j'ai quand même réussi l'épreuve.

_-_ Bien.

Puis plus aucune parole ne fut échangée. Ino et Tenten échangèrent un regard exaspéré. Ah, ces garçons !

Sasuke ne voulait rien dire de ce qu'il s'était passé, et Neji ne jugea pas utile de lui signaler qu'au fond, il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de poser la question, vu qu'il avait suivit sa progression à l'aide de son Byakugan et qu'il avait bien vu ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais il comprenait que Sasuke ait voulu garder cela pour lui, aussi ne fit-il aucune remarque là-dessus.

Shikamaru arriva assez vite devant Kurenaï. Il avait réussi à éviter tous les pièges sur le chemin et réfléchissait à présent à un moyen d'immobiliser la jounin. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, elle disparut et le paysage autour de lui se modifia. Shikamaru soupire, ennuyé.

_-_ Encore du _genjutsu_, marmonna t-il.

Il lui fallut de nombreuse manœuvre et beaucoup de ruse pour parvenir finalement à attraper la clochette de Kurenaï.

_-_ Vous vexez pas, senseï, fit le jeune Nara en s'éloignant. Mais j'ai déjà affronté une experte en genjutsu il y a trois ans.

Battre Asuma se révéla assez difficile. Shikamaru connaissait son adversaire aussi bien que lui le connaissait. Après un assez long affrontement stratégique, Shikamaru parvint finalement à attraper Asuma avec sa _Manipulation des ombres_.

_-_ Finement joué, Shikamaru, le félicita Asuma. Allez, continue ton chemin et bonne chance.

_-_ Mouais, c'est ça.

Tout en avançant avec prudence, Shikamaru récapitulait. Il lui avait fallu plus de 30 minutes pour battre Kurenaï et Asuma. D'après les dires de Tenten, il devait maintenant affronter Gaï. Là, cela risquait de se révéler plus difficile. Shikamaru avait utilisé la majeure partie de son chakra dans les combats précédent. Mauvais calcul. Il ne savait pas s'il lui en restait assez pour affronter le maître en Taïjutsu. Le combat commença d'ailleurs peu de temps après. Dès le début, Shikamaru sut qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Gaï était trop rapide pour lui, ou de moins dans sa condition actuelle, Shikamaru ne pouvait pas soutenir la cadence. Aussi, après 5 minutes à galérer pour éviter le plus possible d'être touché, Shikamaru le va la main.

_-_ Que se passe t-il ? demanda Gaï en s'arrêtant devant lui. Tu abandonnes ?

Shikamaru eut un petit sourire. En une fraction de seconde, il composa le signe et prit Gaï dans son ombre avant que celui-ci n'ait pu bouger.

_-_ Pas tout de suite, répondit Shikamaru. Mais merci de vous être arrêté, senseï.

_-_ Il... Il m'a eu, balbutia Gaï, stupéfait de s'être fait avoir aussi bêtement. Je croyais qu'il abandonnait.

Shikamaru s'approcha de lui et s'empara de la clochette attachée à sa ceinture.

_-_ Voilà, maintenant, je peux abandonner, dit-il. J'ai épuisé presque tout mon chakra. Continuer serait de la folie.

_-_ Très bien, fit Gaï en souriant. Je vois que tu n'es pas la tête pensante de nombreuses missions importantes pour rien. Tu peux partir.

Après l'avoir libéré de sa _Manipulation des ombres _et lui avoir rendu la clochette, Shikamaru fit demi-tour. Dans le poste d'observation, les réactions furent quasi immédiates.

_-_ Je vois qu'il n'a pas changé, fit Naruto avec un petit sourire. D'une redoutable efficacité et connaissant parfaitement ses limites.

_-_ C'est en effet son point fort, approuva Temari. Il m'avait surprise lors du premier examen chuunin, d'ailleurs.

_-_ Shikamaru n'arrêtera jamais de nous surprendre, dit Chôji. Même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est capable de tout.

_-_ C'est de la triche ! s'exclama Lee. Il a eut Gaï-senseï par traîtrise ! Il n'aurait pas dû gagner !

_-_ Rien n'interdit l'utilisation de la ruse, Lee, lui dit gentiment Sakura, sachant pertinemment que ce dernier ne pouvait supporter de voir son idole battu.

Avec Sasuke, il s'était plus ou moins abstenu de tout commentaire. Mais là...

_-_ Bien, passons au deuxième génie de Konoha, fit Naruto. Voyons voir ce que le rival de la famille Uchiwa va bien pouvoir faire.

_-_ Tu pourrais éviter les sarcasmes, dit Sakura.

_-_ J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais, et ce n'est sûrement pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Sakura soupira, eut l'espace d'un instant une expression attristée, mais n'ajouta rien.

Il fallut moins de 20 minutes à Neji pour atteindre Gaï. Après un combat assez rude, entre le maître du Taijutsu et son élève le plus prometteur, Gaï fut obligé de s'incliner quand Neji eut bloqué quelques cavités à chakra et inséré juste assez de chakra dans le corps de son senseï pour l'empêcher de bouger correctement.

_-_ C'est la première fois que je goutte à ton _junken_, Neji, commenta Gaï en reprenant son souffle. C'est une impression très désagréable.

_-_ Encore que je me suis retenu, fit Neji.

_-_ Oui, bon, ben, continue, grommela Gaï, agacé d'avoir été battu par son élève mais surtout par sa dernière remarque.

Neji arriva donc face à Kakashi, moins d'une demi-heure après être entré dans la zone d'entraînement. _Byakugan_ contre _Sharingan_. Comme l'avait dit Kakashi lors du premier examen chuunin, le _Byakugan_ dépassait le _Sharingan_ dans bien des domaines. Kakashi était vulnérable face au _junken_ de Neji. Qui ne l'était pas ? Seul Naruto l'avait vaincu. Peut être Sasuke, lors de leur deuxième examen chuunin, mais bon, il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de vainqueur vu qu'ils étaient tombés ou presque en même temps. Quoi qu'il en soit, Kakashi gardait ses distances le plus possible. Après tout, pour que ses coups portent, Neji était obligé de combattre au corps à corps. Aussi, si Kakashi restait sans cesse à une certaine distance de lui, il ne risquait rien et pouvait l'attaquer. Mais Neji avait son _Tourbillon divin_ et aucune n'attaque ne passait. En fait, seules deux personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir percé ce bouclier de chakra. Quoi que, une, puisque le ninja du son était mort. Il ne restait donc plus que Naruto. A nouveau, comme pour Sasuke, le combat fut assez long. A de nombreuses reprises, Neji frôla la clochette. Quand midi arriva, et après 20 bonnes minutes de combat, Kakashi interrompit à nouveau le combat.

_-_ C'est bon, Neji, fit-il. Tu as réussi le test. L'entraînement est fini pour ce matin. Sortons. Lorsque les autres nous aurons rejoint, nous pique-niquerons.

Les deux ninjas quittèrent la zone d'entraînement ensemble. Gaï, Asuma et Kurenaï étaient déjà sortis. Sur le chemin, Kakashi récupéra ses forces, tout en récapitulant les faits de la matinée. Seuls deux chuunins sur cinq étaient arrivés jusqu'à lui. Et comme il l'avait pensé, c'étaient Neji et Sasuke. Kakashi se demanda si Gaï était aussi fier de son élève que lui était du sien.

Pendant le repas, Sakura et Hinata soignèrent les diverses blessures des chuunins et jounins. C'était sans gravité, mais bon. Et puis, les senseïs se devaient d'être en forme, vu qu'ils devaient encore affronter cinq adversaires l'après-midi. Et pas les moindres. Et en premier, ils devaient affronter Naruto. Kurenaï se tourna vers Kakashi.

_-_ Cela risque d'être très intéressant, cet après-midi, dit-elle. Tu crois qu'avec lui je dois donner la puissance maximale à mon genjutsu ?

_-_ Il y a trois ans, je t'aurais dit que ça aurait été gaspiller ton chakra inutilement, répondit Kakashi en observant Naruto, assis un peu plus loin. Mais là... je ne sais pas. Fais comme tu le sens.

_-_ Il faut juste espérer qu'il ne perde pas le contrôle, comme lors de l'examen ou de la mission de sauvetage, fit Asuma.

_-_ La mission c'était différent, dit Kakashi. Le contexte était différent. Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais vous voyez qu'il perd le contrôle durant l'entraînement, ne tentez pas de l'arrêter. Laissez le partir, il se calmera tout seul, et cela évitera que vous soyez blessés.

_-_ Tu nous prends pour des genins, Kakashi ? fit Gaï, vexé du manque de confiance de son rival. Tu nous sous estimes, là.

_-_ C'est toi qui sous estimes la puissance de Kyûbi, Gaï, rétorqua Kakashi, le regard sombre. Tu as bien vu de quoi Naruto est capable lorsqu'il laisse s'exprimer le démon en lui. Alors je le répète. Soyez prudent avec lui.

Kakashi se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto et rencontra le regard azur de ce dernier. Naruto eut un petit sourire que Kakashi interpréta comme une façon de dire " A moi de montrer ce que je sais faire. Vous allez regretter d'avoir osé prétendre que Sasuke et Neji étaient les seuls à pouvoir vous inquiéter". Kakashi soutint ce regard un long moment. Finalement, Naruto détourna le sien lorsque Sakura lui assena un coup magistral, en ayant marre de parler dans le vide.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade déjeunait en compagnie de Jiraya.

_-_ Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda la Godaïme à son camarade.

_-_ Comme je te l'avais annoncé, je suis allé me renseigner sur les troupes d'Orochimaru, répondit Jiraya, après avoir vidé sa soucoupe de saké. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien appris de concret là-dessus. Par contre, J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Akatsuki.

_-_ Cela faisait longtemps qu'on n'en avait plus entendu parler, remarqua Tsunade.

_-_ Ils s'étaient fait très discrets, approuva Jiraya. Mais dernièrement, ils ont bougé. Et d'après mes sources, ils seraient dans les alentours de Konoha. Et le problème, c'est qu'ils seraient tous là.

_-_ Tous les huit ? s'exclama Tsunade, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Voilà une très mauvaise. Lors de leurs précédentes incursions à Konoha, ils n'étaient que deux. Puis Itachi s'était glissé seul dans la bataille nous opposant à Orochimaru.

_-_ Ils seraient là tous les _neuf_ en fait. Car en parlant d'Itachi...

Jiraya hésita un moment.

_-_ Comment ça neuf ? Et puis pourquoi hésites-tu ? demanda Tsunade. Itachi Uchiwa est mort des mains de Sasuke il y a trois ans.

_-_ Ce que je vais te dire n'est pas de source sûre et je n'ai pas pu le confirmer, mais il se pourrait qu'il soit toujours en vie.

_-_ Mais c'est impossible ! s'exclama Tsunade. Sasuke l'a tué !

_-_ On affirmait bien toi et moi qu'Orochimaru était mort, fit remarquer Jiraya. Mais je te l'ai dit, ce ne sont que des rumeurs non confirmées. J'ai juste entendit parler d'un homme brun portant les couleurs d'Akatsuki et se battant comme un diable, tuant ses ennemis avant que ceux-ci n'aient le temps de réagir. Une seule personne qui a assisté à un de ses combat a survécu, en se dissimulant dans un fourré. Mais son témoignage n'est pas très probant, étant donné qu'il est devenu à moitié fou. Quand à ce qui est de leur nombre les membres de l'Akatsuki sont bien neuf. Ca c'est sûr.

_-_ S'il est vivant, nous allons avoir des problèmes supplémentaires, soupira Tsunade, soucieuse. Je pense notamment à Sasuke. Si Itachi est réellement vivant et que Sasuke l'apprend, nous risquons de le perdre à nouveau. Et cette fois probablement définitivement.

Après un moment de silence, Tsunade releva les yeux vers son camarade.

_-_ Tu ne saurais pas par hasard ce qu'Akatsuki est venu faire dans les alentours de Konoha ? demanda t-elle.

_- _J'ai ma petite idée, répondit le sennin. A mon avis, ils sont là pour la même raison que la dernière fois.

_-_ C'est à dire ?

_-_ Naruto. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire, l'arrivée d'Akatsuki au pays du feu coïncide avec la date du retour de Naruto.

_-_ Ils seraient là pour lui ? fit Tsunade. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir attaqué quand il était seul, pendant son "voyage"?

_-_ Je ne sais pas, répondit honnêtement Jiraya. Peut être parce que Naruto est à mon avis à présent de taille à se battre contre eux et qu'ils viennent de décider de réunir toute l'organisation pour l'attraper. A moins que je me trompe et que cela n'ait rien à voir avec Naruto. Mais cela m'étonnerait. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir être prudents. Très prudents. Car à eux seuls, les membres d'Akatsuki pourraient presque faire plus de dégâts que toute l'armée d'Orochimaru.

Nouveau silence.

_-_ Au fait, tu ne serais pas où est Naruto ? demanda Jiraya.

_-_ Il devrait être avec ses camarades, répondit Tsunade. J'ai demandé à Kakashi, Gaï, Asuma et Kurenaï de leur faire passer à tous un test.

_-_ Un test ? Serait-ce bien ce à quoi je pense ?

Tsunade sourit.

_-_ Exactement. Je vois qu'à force, tu connais ma façon de penser.

_-_ Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour leur faire passer ce test préliminaire ? demanda Jiraya.

_-_ Non, je ne pense pas. Une guerre risque d'éclater à tout moment. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que valent exactement mes ninjas. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis persuadée que cela se révèlera intéressant, dans tous les sens du terme.

Lorsqu'il fut deux heures, les senseïs firent face à leurs élèves.

_-_ Il est temps de reprendre le test, annonça Kakashi. Les prochains à passer sont dans l'ordre Naruto, Hinata, Honda, Kiba et Sakura. Sans perdre plus de temps, je demande aux autres de rejoindre le poste d'observation pendant que nous regagnions nos places dans la zone.

A nouveaux, des encouragements des équipiers, ou des regards qui en disaient longs, pour Naruto, Sasuke et Neji. Naruto croisa également le regard de Gaara avant que celui-ci ne parte. Le chuunin de Suna de dit rien, mais son regard parla pour lui. Bonne chance, mais aussi garde le contrôle. Une fois les chuunins spectateurs partit, Kakashi se tourna vers les cinq restants, et en particulier vers Naruto.

_-_ Attends cinq minutes, puis entre, dit-il.

_-_ Et que la fête commence, répondit Naruto, avec un petit sourire de défi.

Kakashi ne dit rien, se contentant de disparaître avec les autres. Les cinq chuunins se regroupèrent, mis à part Honda qui se tint à distance "respectueuse" de Naruto. Sakura observa son ancien partenaire et remarqua un détail.

_-_ Naruto, tu portes tes poids d'entraînements ? fit-elle.

_-_ C'est pas assez visible ? dit Naruto en guise de réponse.

_-_ Et tu vas rentrer dedans avec ? continua Sakura.

_-_ Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Lee le fait bien.

_-_ Mais Lee... commença Sakura.

_-_ Ecoute, j'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, la coupa Naruto d'un air ennuyé. Mais cela va faire presque deux ans que je me balade partout avec ces poids, donc ils ne me gênent absolument pas.

_-_ Très bien, sourit Sakura, comme pour s'excuser. Si tu dis que tu maîtrises...

_-_ C'est le moment de rentrer en scène, l'artiste ! annonça Kiba en lui donnant une grande claque amicale dans le dos, accompagnée des aboiements d'Akamaru.

_- _Comme pour Sasuke, je ne sais pas si je dois te dire "bonne chance", ou alors " ne les amoche pas trop", dit Sakura avec un petit sourire.

_-_ La deuxième solution est la plus adaptée, à mon avis, ricana Kiba.

Naruto eut un petit sourire et s'avança vers la porte d'accès. Honda se tenait à une certaine distance.

_-_ Je ne mords pas, pas la peine de partir à trois kilomètres, lui dit Naruto avec dans la voix ce qui ressemblait à une pointe d'amusement.

_- _Après ce qui s'est passé pendant l'examen, je préfère garder mes distances, riposta Honda, les lèvres serrées.

_-_ Je n'ai pas le temps d'en reparler maintenant, fit Naruto, avant d'ajouter à peine assez fort pour que Honda l'entende sur son passage: Désolé. Vraiment.

Puis Naruto continua son chemin, laissant Honda avec une expression plus que surprise mais aussi assez sceptique. A côté de la porte se tenait Hinata. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune fille fit un effort pour ne pas détourner le sien. Finalement, elle rassembla son courage et se lança.

_-_ Bonne chance, Naruto, dit-elle, avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser sur la joue en rougissant comme une pivoine.

Le temps que Naruto revienne de sa surprise, Hinata s'était déjà éloignée et s'était positionnée entre Kiba et Sakura, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Conscient qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot, planté devant la barrière sans bouger, il se secoua mentalement et sans un regard en arrière, pénétra dans la zone.

Les sens aux aguets, il avança prudemment dans l'aire d'entraînement. D'après ce qu'il savait, elle était truffée de piège. Mais après l'entraînement intensif qu'il avait subi ces deux dernières années, cela ne lui faisait pas peur. Cela pouvait même se révéler amusant. Il avança pendant environ cinq minutes sans rencontrer le moindre obstacle autre que les pièges. Pourtant, il savait que Kurenaï n'était pas loin. Soudain, le paysage changea autour de lui. Les arbres, la tour d'observation qu'il distinguait quelques secondes auparavant, avaient disparu. Il se trouvait à présent dans une lande désertique aride. La température était incroyablement élevée. Nul être vivant ne pouvait y vivre très longtemps. Naruto observa autour de lui. Rien. Il sentit alors quelque chose le percuter violemment et il fit un bond de plusieurs mètres avant de retomber souplement sur le sol.

_-_ Bien joué, Kurenaï-senseï, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Vous avez réussi à me déstabiliser un instant avec du _genjutsu_ et à m'atteindre. Mais c'est fini.

Pas de réponse. Mais Naruto n'en attendait pas. Il se concentra. Ce n'était que du _genjutsu_. Très réaliste, certes, mais rien que du _genjutsu_. Kurenaï, voyant Naruto immobile, chargea à nouveau, kunaï en main. Elle allait atteindre sa cible lorsque celle-ci bougea, bloquant son attaque.

_-_ Je vous avais bien dit que cela ne m'atteindrait pas une deuxième fois, fit Naruto en arrachant le kunaï des mains de la jounin.

Celle-ci parvint à se dégager de l'étreinte de Naruto et bondit en arrière. Déconcentrée, elle n'avait pas pu maintenir l'illusion. A présent, le chuunin et la jounin se faisaient face.

_-_ Bien joué, commenta Kurenaï. Puisque ces illusions d'un niveau inférieur n'ont plus d'effet sur toi, je vais arrêter de prendre des gants avec toi.

_-_ C'est tout ce que je demande.

Kurenaï composa rapidement une série de signes.

_-_ _Ninpô : Plongée dans les ténèbres !_

Aussitôt, tout devint noir autour de Naruto et celui-ci perdit Kurenaï de vue. Un peu plus loin, Asuma espionnait le combat.

_-_ Ainsi, elle a décidé d'utiliser ce jutsu hérité du Shodaïme, pensa t-il. Décidément, elle a sorti le grand jeu. Le Sandaïme mis à part, rares sont ceux qui ont réussi à briser ce jutsu. Voyons ce que va faire Naruto.

Le jeune homme regardait autour de lui, mais tout était noir. Sacrée illusion. Elle était beaucoup plus puissante que la précédente. Il ne put parer le coup de kunaï de Kurenaï qui lui blessa le bras droit. Il sentit son sang couler. Naruto sourit. Ca commençait à devenir intéressant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à affronter du Genjustsu de ce niveau. Il ferma les yeux, qui de toute façon ne lui servaient à rien, et concentra son chakra de telle manière qu'il sentit peu à peu ses autres sens, notamment l'odorat et l'ouïe devenir plus aiguisés. Il avait suffisamment de chakra pour libérer ces deux sens de l'emprise du _genjutsu_. Il perçut un mouvement près de lui et son sourire de renard réapparut sur ses lèvres. Il l'avait trouvée. Kurenaï attaqua à nouveau, mais cette fois, Naruto para l'attaque. La surprise passée, la jounin sut que la seule manière de battre Naruto serait de l'attaquer sans cesse, sans lui laisser une seconde de répit. Ce qu'elle fit. Mais chacun de ses coups fut bloqué.

_-_ Comment ! fit-elle.

_-_ J'ai eu comme senseï, entre autres, un expert en genjutsu, répondit Naruto. Je sais donc parfaitement comment y faire face. Je ne peux peut être pas vous voir, mais je sais quand même où vous êtes et ce que vous faites.

Il attaqua et Kurenaï n'eut pas le temps de parer. Elle percuta un arbre. Le choc la déconcentra et l'illusion se dissipa. Quand elle releva la tête, Kurenaï ne vit plus Naruto. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un kunaï sous sa gorge.

_-_ Game over, dit la voix de Naruto, tandis que la clochette qui se trouvait précédemment attachée à la ceinture de Kurenaï s'agitait à présent sous ses yeux.

_-_ Tu es vraiment impressionnant, commenta Kurenaï. Je n'ai jamais vu personne faire une chose pareille.

_-_ On a toujours dit que j'étais le ninja le plus imprévisible du village, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire, tandis qu'il remettait son kunaï dans sa poche d'armes.

_-_ Tu mérites ce titre, acquiesça la jounin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux que te féliciter et te souhaiter bonne chance pour la suite.

Naruto lui rendit la clochette et continua son chemin.

Dans le poste d'observation, les commentaires ne tardèrent pas.

_-_ Il a fait vite, dit Temari.

_-_ En effet, approuva Shino. Il a brillamment passé le test de Kurenaï-senseï.

_-_ Et un peu plus rapidement que Sasuke et Neji, les deux génies de la bande, et cela, sans pouvoir héréditaire, ajouta Shikamaru.

_-_ On peut battre un génie par la force de l'effort et de la volonté, affirma Lee.

_-_ Il n'est encore qu'au début du test, dit Sasuke. Voyons la suite.

Après environ 5 minutes de progression aisée, Naruto s'immobilisa. Il n'avait pas dissiper le chakra qui décuplait ses sens et il sentait une présence dans les environs. Le senseï suivant, sans aucun doute. Naruto fit un pas en avant. Aussitôt, une volée de kunaï vint dans sa direction. Naruto composa des signes. Les kunaïs l'empalèrent... ou plutôt se plantèrent dans un morceau de bois.

_-_ Jutsu de _permutation_, pensa Asuma. Mais ce n'est pas avec un jutsu aussi basique que tu gagneras.

Il leva les yeux et vit où Naruto était arrivé. Il coupa une corde et une nouvelle volée de kunaï se précipita sur le chuunin qui l'évita une fois de plus au dernier moment grâce à une nouvelle permutation. Asuma coupa une nouvelle corde et deux énormes troncs d'arbres foncèrent vers la branche où Naruto venait d'atterrir. Le chuunin sut qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de les éviter. Puisque toute retraite était impossible... Il concentra son chakra dans ses poings et sauta à la rencontre des troncs d'arbres.

A l'entrée de la zone, Hinata, qui suivait la progression de Naruto grâce à son _Byakugan_ et transmettait les informations aux autres, poussa une faible exclamation affolée en voyant la collision. Il devait avoir dégusté pour s'être prit les deux énormes troncs d'arbres de plein fouet. Quoi que...

Asuma eut une expression légèrement impressionnée quand il vit, une fois la fumée causée par le choc dissipée, Naruto, un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres, les poings encore brillants de chakra bleu, avec autour de lui quatre morceaux de bois. Il avait carrément coupé les deux tronc en deux avec son attaque.

_-_ Décidément, se dit Asuma. Ce n'est vraiment plus le même cancre et incapable qui perturbait les cours à l'académie !

Il décida de sortir de sa cachette, armes au poing. Il fit face à Naruto.

_-_ Bien joué, dit-il. Voyons ce que tu vaux au corps à corps maintenant.

Et sans laissé le temps au chuunin de répondre, il attaqua. Naruto esquiva de justesse la lame de l'arme d'Asuma, mais il sentit pourtant une vive douleur au niveau de son bras droit, presque à l'endroit même où la blessure que lui avait fait Kurenaï et qui venait de cicatriser se trouvait. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, il avait bien éviter le coups. C'est alors qu'il s'aperçut de quelque chose de spécial, au sujet des armes d'Asuma. Elles étaient entourées et prolongées par du chakra. Voilà pourquoi son attaque avait portée.

_-_ Je vois, fit Naruto. Voilà donc le secret de vos attaques, senseï. Maintenant que j'ai compris ça, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile à contrer.

_-_ C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Asuma en attaquant à nouveau.

Naruto bondit, évitant l'attaque, mais le jounin le suivit. Mais Naruto avait eu le temps de sortir deux kunaïs et pouvait à présent parer les attaques d'Asuma. Le combat dura moins de 10 minutes. Agacé de perdre du temps, Naruto utilisa soudainement une partie de sa vitesse pour prendre de cours Asuma, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le chuunin ne récupère la clochette accrochée à sa ceinture.

_-_ Pas mal, fit Asuma. Tu peux continuer.

Naruto lui rendit sa clochette et reprit son chemin. A présent, il savait qu'il lui faudrait affronter Gaï, un des ninjas les plus rapides de Konoha et des plus forts au _Taïjutsu_, si ce n'était pas le meilleur. Parfait. Rien ne valait un peu de difficulté. Naruto avait hâte de comparer sa vitesse à celle du senseï de Lee et de Neji. Et ce moment arriva rapidement. Très rapidement même, étant donné que Naruto avait à peine mis le pied dans un espace dégagé qu'il dut bondir pour esquiver le coup de poing de Gaï.

_-_ Content de te voir, fit ce dernier en souriant. J'avais vraiment envie de tester personnellement tes capacités.

_-_ Et bien allons-y, répondit Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé pendant les dix minutes que dura le combat. Ce ne fut que coups, parades, accélérations... Gaï était impressionné. Jusque là, seul Lee avait réussi à tenir le rythme qu'il imposait désormais à Naruto. Même Neji et Sasuke n'avait pu suivre sa vitesse et n'avait pu s'emparer de sa clochete qu'en utilisant à fond leur don héréditaire. Mais Naruto, lui, parvenait à atteindre quasiment la même vitesse que lui. Gaï n'était pas à fond. Mais d'après ce qu'il pouvait juger, Naruto non plus. Il voyait bien les poids que ce dernier portait à la taille, aux poignets et aux chevilles. Le jounin parvint à plusieurs reprise à percer la défense de Naruto et à lui assener des coups assez violents qui aurait étourdi voir assommé un chuunin normal. Mais Naruto n'était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de " chuunin normal". Les coups le faisaient chanceler, certes, mais il repartait à l'attaque immédiatement. Il parvint même à porter des attaques sur Gaï. Vraiment impressionnant. A un moment, Gaï aperçut une baisse de vigilance chez son adversaire et il en profita pour le frapper. Naruto ne put parer le coup et s'écroula sur le sol, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il ne semblait pas pouvoir se relever. Gaï s'avança vers lui, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

_-_ Tu t'es bien battu, dit-il. Mais je crois que les test s'arrête là pour toi.

Dans le poste d'observation autant qu'à l'entrée de la zone d'entraînement, le silence régnait. Naruto avait-il vraiment perdu ?

_-_ Finalement, il semblerait que Kakashi avait raison en affirmant que seuls Neji et Sasuke étaient capables d'arriver jusqu'à lui, dit Kankuro, brisant le silence.

_-_ Ne le déclare pas perdant avant la fin du combat, fit Gaara, les yeux posés sur Naruto.

De son côté, Hinata croisait les doigts.

_-_ Relève-toi, Naruto, pensa t-elle.

Gaï s'approcha de Naruto, toujours étendu immobile sur le sol. Le jounin s'interrogeait. Avait-il frappé trop fort ? Il fit encore un pas, avant de pousser une exclamation de surprise quand il sentit qu'il s'enfonçait brusquement dans la terre devenue boue. Rapidement, il s'enfonça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la tête à la surface.

_-_ Mais que... fit Gaï, abasourdit.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Naruto releva la tête, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

_-_ _Doton, les marécages fatals !_

Il se mit ensuite à croupi devant la tête de Gaï.

_-_ Je vous ai eu, dit-il avec son sourire en coin. Et inutile de vous débattre, vous ne pourrez pas sortir de là tant que je ne l'aurais pas décidé.

Gaï soupira, avant de sourire à son tour.

_-_ Bravo, dit-il. Mais comment vas tu prendre la clochette, Sans ça, tu ne continues pas.

_-_ Si ce n'est que ça...

Naruto plongea sa main droite dans la boue et s'enfonça jusqu'au niveau de l'épaule, avant de ressortir son bras, un objet boueux dans les mains.

_-_ La voilà, votre clochette.

_-_ Parfait, tu peux donc te mesurer à Kakashi, dit Gaï.

Naruto se redressa et commença à partir.

_- _Eh ! cria Gaï. T'oublierai pas quelque chose, là !

_-_ Oups ! fit Naruto en portant la main à sa bouche avec une expression qui se voulait désolée et innocente.

Mais sa main dissimulait à peine son sourire moqueur. Cependant, il s'agenouilla et posa ses mains au sol. Quelques instants plus tard, Gaï put enfin sortir de cette trappe de boue.

_-_ Avant de partir, dis-moi comment tu as réussi à aussi bien encaisser mes coups ? demanda le jounin.

_-_ J'ai utilisé mon armure de chakra à un niveau moindre, répondit Naruto, en commençant à partir. C'est ça, qui a amorti vos coups.

Puis avant que Gaï n'ait pu ajouter quoi que se soit, il avait disparut.

_-_ Faut avouer qu'il a du style, commenta Chôji.

_-_ C'est une honte ! s'indigna Lee. Comment a t-il pu traiter Gaï-senseï de la sorte !

_-_ Ca va, il n'en est pas mort, soupira Tenten. C'est juste son ego qui en a prit un coup.

_-_ Encore, ajouta Shikamaru avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Bien, il ne reste plus que Kakashi-senseï, dit Sasuke.

_- _Cela promet d'être intéressant, ajouta Neji.

Au sol, Naruto avança vers le lieu où l'attendait Kakashi. Très vite, ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

_-_ Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici, dit Kakashi. Félicitations.

_-_ Vous qui pensiez que je n'y arriverai pas, riposta Naruto, le regard provocateur.

_- _Tu n'y es pas du tout, fit Kakashi en secouant lentement la tête. Ne crois pas que je t'ai sous estimé. Je savais juste que tu percevrais le défi caché derrière ma déclaration. En affirmant que seuls Sasuke et Neji pouvaient à la rigueur nous inquiéter, je savais que cela ferait réagir, non seulement toi, mais aussi les autres. Vous avez tous une grande fierté, quel que soit la personne, et elle ne peut souffrir une insulte telle qu'être sous estimé.

_-_ Je vois. Vous vouliez juste motiver les autres. Vous avez parlé d'un défi ? Alors comme ça vous me considérez comme un adversaire sérieux, senseï ?

Son sourire renard avait accompagné ses paroles.

_-_ J'attends de voir ce que tu vaux face à moi avant de juger, répondit Kakashi. Si tu es là, c'est que tu as vaincu mes collègues. Mais tu sais pertinemment que du groupe, sans chercher à me vanter, je suis le plus puissant. Alors approche, et nous verrons bien si tu es capable de faire ce que ni Sasuke ni Neji n'ont réussi à faire. Me battre.

_-_ Je ne demande que ça. J'attends même ça depuis longtemps. Mais je sais que de toute manière vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux.

Kakashi observa un moment son élève. Puis il porta la main à son bandeau et le releva, révélant son _Sharingan_ à l'œil gauche. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Naruto.

_-_ Voilà qui est mieux, dit-il.

Puis, le silence. Pas un mot. Pas un mouvement. Une bonne minute passa. Naruto avait appris à être plus patient, mais Kyûbi s'agitait, désirant ardemment combattre. Alors il bougea le premier. Composant les signes à toute vitesse, il concentra son chakra et prit une grande inspiration.

_- Katon : boules de feu!_

Il se mit à cracher des flammes. Kakashi réagit immédiatement et composa à son tour des signes.

_- Doton : le mur indestructible !_

Un mur de terre s'éleva devant lui, arrêtant les flammes. Le jounin perçut un mouvement derrière lui et para de justesse le coup de Naruto. Ce dernier avait bondi, aussitôt son attaque lancée. Les coups s'enchaînèrent. Aucun n'atteignit sa cible. Kakashi décida de cesser de se retenir quand le kunaï de Naruto passa à 1 centimètre de son visage. Il avait un avantage sur son adversaire. Son _sharingan_ lui permettait d'anticiper ses mouvements. Mais il n'empêchait que les coups du chuunin passaient près. Très près. Trop près. Kakashi composa des signes et lança son attaque.

_-_ _Doton, liens terreux !_

La terre autour de Naruto forma des sortes de chaînes solides qui agrippèrent les jambes de ce dernier. Mais cela ne l'arrêta pas longtemps. Il concentra son chakra dans ses mains, comme il l'avait fait contre Asuma et donna un grand coup dans les entraves de terre qui s'effritèrent immédiatement. Naruto esquiva de justesse le coup de poing de Kakashi et bondit à une certaine distance. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut la petite étendue d'eau derrière Kakashi. Ca devrait suffir. Naruto composa des signes, mais il s'aperçut que Kakashi les copiaient, grâce à son _sharingan_. Ils lancèrent leur attaque en même temps.

_- Suiton, tourbillon aqueux !_

Deux grosses colonnes d'eau jaillirent de l'étang et se percutèrent violemment.

_-_ Kakashi-senseï a contré l'attaque de Naruto en l'imitant ! s'exclama Ino. Et à une vitesse incroyable.

_-_ Le _sharingan_ possède cette capacité hors du commun, parmi d'autres, dit Shikamaru. Mais pour ça, vois directement avec Sasuke.

Celui-ci observait la combat avec intérêt. Il savait pertinemment que Naruto connaissait les capacités du _sharingan_. Il avait déjà vu Kakashi s'en servir, et puis surtout, il avait du y faire face, leur du combat qui l'avait opposé à Sasuke. Ce dernier se souvenait d'ailleurs que même avec son _sharingan_ pleinement développé, Naruto avait quand même réussi à l'atteindre. Ce qui était un exploit. Mais à ce moment là, il n'était plus vraiment lui-même et le chakra du démon renard l'avait transformé en une créature surhumaine. Ce qui n'était pas le cas ici. Alors Sasuke se demandait si Naruto serait capable de battre Kakashi. Lui-même n'y était pas vraiment parvenu. Mais avec Naruto, tout était possible.

Cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes que le combat durait. Et Kakashi semblait avoir prit un léger avantage. Il était plus rapide que Naruto, et cela l'aidait beaucoup. Mais Naruto n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. tandis que Kakashi était occupé à contrer une de ses attaques aqueuses, il profita de ce répit pour ôter ses poids d'entraînements. Kakashi vit la fin de son geste.

_- _Il va déployer sa pleine vitesse, pensa t-il. Il va falloir que je me montre encore plus prudent. Il est impressionnant. J'ai presque l'impression de combattre un autre jounin. Tout comme Neji et Sasuke, il en a le niveau.

Il croisa le regard de Naruto. Celui-ci lui adressa un petit sourire... avant de disparaître. Le _sharingan_ de Kakashi le prévint juste à temps pour lui permettre de contrer l'attaque directe. Mais c'était loin d'être fini. Naruto enchaînait les attaques à une vitesse phénoménale, que se soit des attaques directes ou bien des jutsus. Kakashi avait juste le temps de les contrer. Il vit Naruto ralentir, probablement fatigué et en profita. Il composa rapidement des signes.

_-_ _Suiton, la lame de fond _!

L'eau de l'étang se souleva et fonça vers Naruto. Celui-ci porta sa main à sa bouche en un geste presque invisible tellement il était rapide puis composa des signes. Kakashi le copia et ce fut en même temps qu'il posèrent leur main sur le sol. Mais tandis que chez Naruto il y avait eu une explosion et de la fumée, chez Kakashi, rien ne s'était produit. Peu importait, l'attaque aqueuse devrait porter. Et pourtant, elle échoua, Naruto étant soudainement protéger par une grenouille qui devait bien mesurer trois mètres de haut et quatre de larges.

_-_ _Invocation_ !

Voilà pourquoi Kakashi n'avait pas pu copier le jutsu de Naruto. Lui n'avait pas fait le pacte de sang permettant d'invoquer les grenouilles.

Dans le poste d'observation, tous étaient attentifs, voir même pour certains admiratifs.

_-_ Y a pas à dire, dit Chôji. Il est vraiment impressionnant.

_- _Il se bat pour ainsi dire à égalité avec Kakashi-senseï, pourtant considéré comme un des plus puissant ninja de Konoha, ajouta Shino.

_-_ Je crois qu'il ne cessera jamais de nous étonner lui aussi, dit Shikamaru avec un petit sourire.

_-_ Pour ça, je crois que tu as raison, murmura Sasuke.

Kakashi regarda la grenouille de Naruto disparaître, révélant le visage moqueur de Naruto et ses yeux pétillants.

_-_ Désolé, senseï, mais c'est loupé !

Derrière son masque, Kakashi grimaça. Il avait beaucoup forcé sur son _sharingan_ et il commençait à fatiguer. Il ferait peut être mieux d'arrêter le combat. Mais Naruto ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il lança plusieurs shurikens dans la direction de jounin qui bondit pour les éviter. Mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'une diversion. En effet, Naruto avait bondit et se trouvait à présent juste derrière lui. Kakashi para le coup de justesse, et, un peu agacé de ne pas réussir à maîtriser son ancien élève, composa rapidement des signes et créa un mini _chidori_. Sa puissance n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un _chidori_ normal, mais cela devrait suffire à mettre fin au combat. Le poing de Kakashi rencontra la poitrine de Naruto. Celui-ci eut une expression surprise puis... Il y eut un grand "Pouf ! " et un nuage de fumée.

_-_ Un clone... fit Kakashi.

Mais où était le vrai ? Il eut la réponse quand un violent coup dans le dos le propulsa contre un arbre. Le temps qu'il se relève, Naruto se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

_-_ Fin du test, senseï, fit Naruto, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

_-_ Je ne suis pas hors d'état de combattre, dit Kakashi.

_-_ Non, en effet, mais moi j'ai ça.

Et le chuunin leva au niveau du visage de Kakashi sa main droite qui tenait la clochette. Kakashi eut un moment de surprise. Il n'avait même pas sentit qu'il la lui avait prise. Il observa un moment le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui, en silence. Puis ses yeux se plissèrent, preuve qu'il souriait.

_- _Oui, tu as raison, dit-il. Le test est fini. Et tu as brillamment réussi. Une question. Quand es-tu créé ton clone ?

_-_ Lorsque j'étais caché derrière la grenouille, répondit Naruto.

_-_ Je ne sais pas si tu y attacheras une importance quelconque, mais je suis fier de toi, dit Kakashi. Tu as fait des progrès gigantesques.

_-_ Merci. Bon, je vous envoie Hinata.

Naruto tourna les talons, récupéra ses poids d'entraînement et disparut.

Dans la tour d'observation, tous étaient impressionnés.

_-_ Il l'a battu, murmura Ino. Il a battu Kakashi-senseï !

_-_ Il ne faut jamais le sous estimer, dit Gaara, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_- _Quoi qu'il en soit, même les clans Uchiwa et Hyuga doivent s'incliner, fit Shikamaru en se tournant vers Sasuke et Neji. Il a réussi là où vous avez échoué.

_-_ Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Neji à voix basse.

Sasuke l'entendit, et il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Oui, comme il le pensait, Naruto était capable de tout. Il y eut un moment de silence.

_-_ C'est à Hinata, maintenant, annonça Shino.

Et tous se retournèrent vers le terrain.

Lorsque Naruto franchit la barrière d'entrée/sortie de la zone, Kiba et Sakura vinrent à sa rencontre, suivis plus timidement par Hinata.

_-_ Félicitations ! s'exclama Sakura. Tu as battu Kakashi-senseï ! C'est un sacré exploit !

_-_ Comment vous savez que je l'ai battu ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ Grâce au _Byakugan_ d'Hinata, bien sûr ! répondit Kiba.

Naruto se tourna vers la jeune fille qui lui souriait timidement.

_-_ Félicitations, dit-elle.

_- _Merci.

_-_ Tu n'es pas trop blessé ? lui demanda Sakura, en l'examinant attentivement.

_-_ Non, mes blessures se sont déjà refermées, répondit Naruto. Seuls mes vêtements garderont des séquelles. Bien, Hinata, c'est à toi de jouer. Je devrais avoir réussi à les affaiblir un peu. Ils seront donc moins durs avec toi.

_-_ M... Merci, balbutia Hinata, avant de se mettre à tousser.

_-_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Hinata ? demanda Sakura.

_-_ Non, c'est rien, répondit la jeune fille en reprenant son souffle. Juste une quinte de toux.

Elle tût le fait qu'elle sentait une douleur au niveau de la poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas grave car elle n'était pas très forte.

_-_ Bon, j'y vais, fit-elle en s'approchant de l'entrée.

_-_ Allez, Hinata ! Montre leur les progrès que tu as fait ! l'encouragea Kiba, accompagné des aboiements d'Akamaru.

Sakura et Honda l'encouragèrent aussi. Peu avant de rentrer, le regard d'Hinata croisa celui de Naruto.

_-_ Bonne chance, lui dit-il avec un mince sourire d'encouragement.

La jeune fille rougit, puis prit une profonde inspiration et pénétra dans l'aire d'entraînement.

Il lui fallut peu de temps avant de tomber sur Kurenaï. Le combat fut assez long, mais Hinata parvint à prendre la clochette de son senseï et put donc continuer. Mais au cours du combat, la douleur qu'elle ressentait s'était amplifiée. Comme si elle réagissait à l'utilisation du chakra par la jeune fille. Rapidement, la douleur devint atroce, mais Hinata continua d'avancer. Elle arriva près de la zone d'Asuma. Soudain, elle se remit à tousser. Mais cette fois, elle crachait du sang et avait la tête qui tournait.

_-_ Quelque chose ne va pas, dit d'une voix inquiète Neji, dans le poste d'observation. Elle a l'air d'avoir un problème.

Shino était penché comme lui par dessus la balustrade pour mieux voir ce qu'il se passait.

Au même moment, à l'entrée de la zone, Naruto venait à peine de terminer de remettre ses poids lorsque quelque chose mit ses sens en alerte. Il releva la tête et chercha autour de lui la moindre source de danger. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

_-_ Naruto ? fit Sakura qui avait remarqué son manège. Il y a un problème ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et continuait à chercher ce qui n'allait pas. Puis soudain, ses traits se figèrent l'espace d'un instant.

_- _Hinata, murmura t-il.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a Hinata ? demanda Kiba, qui avait entendu.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, Naruto ayant disparut.

Dans la zone, l'état d'Hinata ne s'arrangeait pas. Elle devait abandonner le test. Mais elle ne se sentait pas la force de sortir, et elle continuait à tousser et à cracher du sang. Titubante, elle posa le pied sur une corde, ce qui déclencha un piège. Elle eut juste le temps d'esquiver le mieux qu'elle put les kunaïs qui volèrent vers elle. Mais ce geste avait épuisé ses dernières forces, et elle s'écroula un peu plus loin, inconsciente. Malheureusement, elle avait à nouveau déclenché un piège, et une nuée de kunaïs volait vers elle.

_-_ Hinata ! cria Neji.

Il bondit. Mais il savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Hinata ne bougeait pas, et les armes l'atteindraient dans moins de 10 secondes. Et elle n'y survivrait pas...

A suivre...

Bon, je vous entends d'ici. " Sadique !". Et oui, je coupe toujours au plus mauvais moment, niark niark niark !

Neji : Rassure moi, il n'arrive rien à Hinata ?

J.U : ...

Neji ( byakugan activé ) : Il ne lui arrive rien, c'est compris !

J.U : Beeeen, si tu ve pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, t'as qu'à arriver à temps !

Neji : ...

Gaï : C'est un scandale !

J.U ?

Gaï : Je veux bien que les jeunes aient la fougue et la vitalité de leur âge, mais ce n'est pas normal que je me soit fais avoir de cette manière !

Lee : C'est vrai, Gaï-senseï ! Je suis de tout coeur avec vous !

Gaï ( les larmes aux yeux ) : Leeeee ! Mon élève adoré ! Ton soutien mon comble de joie !

Lee ( larmes aux yeux aussi ) : Gaï-senseï, je ferrais tout pour vous !

Tenten ( en secouant la tête ): De vrais gamins !

Kakashi ( levant le nez de son bouquin ) : Euh, Gaï, je te l'ai déjà dit mais c'est très louche, que tu serres ton élèves dans tes bras de cette manière...

Gaï : Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir ! C'est juste l'amour d'un senseï pour son élève préféré !

Lee ( pleurant à chaude larmes ) : Gaï-senseeeeeeï ! Vous me faites trop d'honneur !

J.U et tous les persos : ...

J.U : Pitié, qui m'en débarasse ?

Gaara : Je m'en occupe.

Il tend la main et du sable enveloppe Gaï et Lee.

Gaara : Le tombeau du dés...

J.U ( grosse goutte derrière la tête ) : Euh, Gaara... Je veux juste qu'ils débarassent le plancher, pas qu'ils disparaissent définitivement. J'ai encore besoin d'eux. Et puis, je te signale que tu es plus gentil maintenant, tu tues pas tes amis !

Gaara : Ah oui, c'est vrai...

Tenten : On peut pas faire une petite exception ?

J.U ( réfléchit longuement à la question ) : ...

Pendant ce temps, Gaara attend de savoir s'il doit serrer le poing ou pas, la sable entourant toujours les deux ninjas.

J.U : Non, je veux juste qu'ils partent.

Gaara : Ok.

Naruto : J'ai une idée...

J.U et tous les persos ( sauf Lee et Gaï toujours dans la "bulle" de sable ) ?

Naruto : Temari, on va aussi avoir besoin de ton évantail.

Temari ?

Naruto chuchote à l'oreille de Gaara puis à celle de Temari. Ceux-ci acquiescent d'un signe de tête.

Naruto : Pool !

Gaara fait un signe de mains et le sable propulse Gaï et Lee dans les airs. Temari sort alors son évantail et créer une énorme rafale de vent qui souffle les deux malheureux ninjas en vert, les expédiant à l'autre bout du globe. Tous les autres persos suivent leur trajectoire des yeux, un grand sourire au lèvres.

Naruto : 10.00 !

Neji : ... 9. 00.

Tenten : 9.50 !

Shikamaru ( la flemme de noter ): ... C'que vous voulez.

J.U : Et le tandem gaara/temari remporte la coupe du lancé de ninja au look craignos !

Bon, ben il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire au revoir, et à la prochaine ( malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous dire quand précisément... )

Kissssssssssss


	20. Réconciliation et manigances

Bonjour à tous ! Désolée pour le retard mais bon, j'ai une bonn escuse. En fait, j'avais bien préparé mon chap mardi matin, j'ai répondu à vos reviews... Et ça m'a prit une bonne heure ! J'ai du m'arrétéer et quand je suis revenue l'après midi pour publier, l'ordi de mon père ne marchait plus. Et il ne marche toujours pas. Là, je publie grâce à l'ordi de ma grand mère. Donc, voilà, vous savez pk je n'ai pas pu publier avant, désolée... Donc, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à vos reviews, il faut que je me dépeche. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur Grâve à vous, j'ai passé la barre des 300 reviews ! Encore un grand merci et après vous demander encore une fois pardon pour le retard et tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture .

Chapitre 20 : Réconciliations et manigances

Les senseïs, alertés par le cris de Neji, bondirent hors de leur cachette et forcèrent vers le lieu où se trouvait Hinata. Mais chacun savait, tout comme Neji, qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à temps pour sauver la jeune Hyuga. Ils arrivèrent presque tous en même temps en vue du corps immobile d'Hinata. Mais ils étaient trop loin pour arrêter les projectiles ! Ce fut alors qu'une silhouette apparut devant Hinata. Il y eut comme un cri de rage, puis une violente onde ce choc fit tituber les senseïs et Neji. Ils durent par la suite éviter des kunaïs, ceux-là même qui fonçaient vers Hinata une seconde plus tôt. Puis tous se retournèrent vers la jeune fille. Naruto se tenait devant elle, la tête baissée.

_-_ Incroyable, fit Asuma. Il a libéré son chakra de telle manière que cela a créé l'onde de choc qui nous as tous déstabilisé et qui a repoussé les kunaïs.

Dans la tour d'observation, tous avaient retenu leur souffle.

_-_ Co... Comment a t'il fait ça ? fit Lee.

_-_ Je l'ai déjà vu faire une fois, dit Sasuke, les yeux posés sur son ancien camarade. Le jour où... nous nous sommes affrontés dans la Vallée de la fin. Il avait repoussé mes kunaïs de la même manière.

Au sol, les senseïs et Neji avaient rejoint Hinata et Naruto. Kurenaï s'agenouilla aux côtés de son élève.

_-_ Hinata ! Hinata tu m'entends ?

Kakashi se tourna vers Naruto.

_-_ Tu es arrivé juste à temps, dit-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant de redresser la tête. Kakashi remarqua alors que ses yeux étaient rouges.

_-_ Ses blessures se sont réouvertes, annonça Neji avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, en examinant Hinata grâce à son _Byakugan_. Elle a besoin de soins de toute urgence !

_- _Alors ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Tous se tournèrent vers Naruto. Celui-ci composa des signes.

_- Multi-clonage _!

Un autre Naruto apparut.

- Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi va servir un clone ? demanda Neji, légèrement agacé.

_-_ Je suis le plus rapide, ici, dit Naruto, ignorant sa question et prenant Hinata dans ses bras. C'est moi qui vais amener Hinata à l'hôpital.

_-_ On t'accompagne ! fit Kurenaï.

_-_ Ca ne servirait à rien, répliqua Naruto en tournant les talons. Continuez le test, je m'occupe d'Hinata.

Et les deux Naruto, le vrai et le clone, bondirent avant de disparaître.

_-_ Je le suis, annonça Neji, avant de partir à son tour.

Les senseïs le regardèrent disparaître à son tour.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda Asuma.

Kakashi resta un moment pensif.

_-_ Continuons, répondit-il finalement. Hinata est entre de bonnes mains. Neji est avec eux et si je ne m'abuse, Shino est parti lui aussi. _Tiens, je ne vois pas non plus Sasuke..._

_-_ Très bien, soupira Kurenaï, même si assez inquiète pour son élève. Je vais prévenir Honda que c'est à lui de passer.

Après un dernier moment de silence, Gaï, Kakashi et Asuma regagnèrent leur place.

Neji allait aussi vite qu'il pouvait, mais il n'arrivait pas à rattraper Naruto. Il était environ à une dizaine de mètre devant lui et grâce à son _Byakugan_, Neji pouvait le suivre sans problème et surveiller en même temps l'état d'Hinata. Elle était très pâle, mais Neji pouvait voir que Naruto faisait son possible pour ne pas trop la secouer. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village. Soudain, le clone de Naruto prit une direction différente de l'original et Neji comprit enfin pourquoi Naruto avait créé un clone lorsqu'il vit ce dernier se diriger vers le bureau de l'Hokage pendant que Naruto emmenait Hinata à l'hôpital. Naruto arriva à l'hôpital de Konoha moins de 5 minutes plus tard.

_-_ Un médecin, vite ! cria t-il en entrant.

Aussitôt, une infirmière et un médecin accoururent.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? demanda le docteur, en faisant signe à Naruto d'allonger Hinata sur une civière.

_-_ Une blessure profonde s'est réouverte, répondit Neji, qui venait d'arriver. Il faut faire vite !

_- _On s'en occupe, dit le médecin. Vite, en salle de soin !

Deux infirmiers vinrent les aider à pousser la civière dans une autre salle. Naruto et Neji les suivirent, mais ils durent rester derrière la porte, n'étant pas autorisés à entrer en salle de soins. Grâce à son _Byakugan_, Neji pouvait voir ce qu'il se passait. Le médecin et les infirmières s'affairaient autour d'Hinata.

_-_ Comment va t-elle ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Naruto et Neji se retournèrent pour faire face à Shino.

_-_ On ne sait pas, répondit Neji. Ils viennent à peine de la faire rentrer.

Dans la salle, le médecin avait commencé son jutsu médical.

_-_ Ca ne marche pas ! s'exclama t-il au bout d'un moment. Et elle se remet à cracher du sang ! Bon sang ! Seule Hokage-sama pourrait la sauver !

_-_ Alors laissez-moi faire !

Le médecin et les infirmières se tournèrent vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Tsunade. Le clone de Naruto avait fait irruption en pleine réunion. Mais devant l'urgence et la gravité de la situation, la Godaïme avait aussitôt reporté la réunion et s'était dépêchée de rejoindre l'hôpital, tandis que le clone de Naruto disparaissait, ayant rempli sa mission. Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, elle avait aperçut Naruto, Neji et Shino devant une porte et était allée les rejoindre. En entendant les paroles du médecin, elle était aussitôt entrée.

_-_ Hokage-sama ! fit le médecin.

Tsunade se plaça aux côtés d'Hinata.

_-_ Si elle a une hémorragie interne, il faut faire vite, fit-elle.

Elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pendant près de 10 minutes, rien ne se passa. Tout le monde était immobile, autant le médecin et les infirmières que les trois chuunins derrière la porte. Tous trois restaient debout devant la porte, aussi immobile et sans réaction que des statues de pierres. Neji sentait la culpabilité l'envahir. Hanabi n'aurait pas pu blesser autant sa sœur s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait lui-même auparavant. Shino avait peur de perdre sa partenaire et amie. Peur qu'exprimait l'agitation anormale de ses insectes, ce qui attirait des regards réprobateurs de la part des infirmières qui passaient. Naruto quant à lui se sentait mal. Très mal. Il sentait son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Cette douleur, il la connaissait bien. C'était celle qu'il avait ressentie quand Meïling était morte dans ses bras. Non, Hinata ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas ! Il ne supporterait pas de connaître à nouveau la douleur causée par la mort d'un être cher pour qui il n'avait rien pu faire. Il serra les poings, le visage blême. Ses yeux rouges n'en ressortaient que mieux. Ils auraient du redevenir bleus depuis un moment, depuis qu'il avait cessé d'utiliser le chakra de Kyûbi pour protéger Hinata et pour l'amener ici le plus vite possible sans aggraver son état. Mais Naruto luttait à la fois contre la douleur, la panique et les souvenirs, ce qui le rendait assez instable. D'où la couleur de ses yeux. Il sentit une main hésitante se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard mi-gêné mi-compatissant de Sasuke. Naruto se raidit. Ils n'avaient pas réglé leurs comptes. Mais il était obligé d'avouer qu'une partie de lui appréciait que Sasuke soit venu pour le soutenir. Pour un peu, il aurait pensé qu'ils étaient redevenus des amis-rivaux, qu'aucun combat presque mortel n'avait eu lieu entre eux, qu'aucun des deux n'avait quitté le village... Après un moment d'hésitation, Naruto laissa apparaître une ombre de gratitude dans son regard couleur de sang, et Sasuke comprit le message, même si la couleur des yeux de Naruto l'inquiétait un peu. Mais il ne semblait pas sur le point de laisser le démon en lui sortir, aussi Sasuke décida t-il de faire abstraction de ce détail. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était là. Ou plutôt si, pour soutenir son ami. Il savait ce qui était arrivé à Meïling. Et il avait aussi remarqué la façon dont Naruto regardait Hinata. Et Sasuke avait compris que si jamais Hinata mourait, si Naruto perdait à nouveau un être cher, il pourrait ne pas s'en remettre. Après tout, après avoir vu mourir toute sa famille, Sasuke était bien placé pour comprendre ce que Naruto éprouvait. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à ses côtés. Et pour le moment, peu importait les fossés qui s'étaient creusés entre eux.

_-_ Hokage-sama a terminé, annonça finalement Neji.

Les quatre chuunins fixèrent la porte, espérant la voir s'ouvrir sur une bonne nouvelle. Peu après, Tsunade revint les voir. Elle avait une expression indéchiffrable.

_-_ Alors ? demanda Neji. Comment va t-elle ?

_-_ J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie, répondit Tsunade. Juste à temps. Naruto, une fois de plus, elle te doit la vie. Si tu n'avais pas fait aussi vite, je n'aurais rien pu faire.

_- _Donc, elle est... commença Shino.

_-_ Sauvée, oui, termina la Godaïme. Ses blessures n'avaient apparemment pas eu le temps de cicatriser entièrement. Elle a du utiliser beaucoup trop de chakra aujourd'hui. Ca, ajouté à la tension causée par le test... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais la garder en observation pour quelques jours. Au cas où. J'avais dû louper certaines choses lorsque je l'ai soigné la dernière fois. Mais maintenant, je pense que ça ira. Elle ne devrait plus avoir de problèmes à ce niveau là.

_-_ On peut la voir ? demanda Neji.

_-_ Allez-y, mais ne restez pas trop longtemps. Elle a besoin de repos.

Puis Tsunade s'éloigna. Neji et Shino poussèrent la porte et allèrent s'asseoir autour du lit d'Hinata, qui était toujours inconsciente, mais qui ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Naruto et Sasuke étaient restés sur le pas de la porte. Naruto se sentait soulagé. Elle vivrait. Il sentit son coeur battre à nouveau normalement. Il l'observait attentivement, et Sasuke aurait jurer que c'était avec tendresse. Hinata avait repris un peu de couleur, mais elle était toujours pâle, et pas seulement parce que c'était son teint naturel. Peu de temps après, elle se réveilla.

_-_ Où... Où suis-je ? fit-elle.

_-_ A l'hôpital, répondit Neji. Tu as eu une rechute.

Naruto la regarda parler avec son cousin. Il soupira, puis se détourna.

_-_ Tu ne veux pas lui parler ? demanda Sasuke, qui était toujours à côté de lui.

_-_ Non. Il n'y a rien à dire. Et puis, elle est en bonne compagnie. Elle n'a pas besoin de moi.

_-_ Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi, fit Sasuke. Comme l'a dit Tsunade, c'est à toi qu'elle doit d'être encore en vie. Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'elle tient beaucoup à toi. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que c'est réciproque, n'est ce pas ?

_-_ C'est justement le problème, murmura Naruto.

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Naruto s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser.

_-_ Merci d'être venu, fit-il juste assez fort pour que Sasuke l'entende.

_-_ Il n'y a pas de quoi.

_-_ Mais ça ne change rien aux faits, ajouta Naruto d'une voix normale avant de se remettre à marcher.

Puis Sasuke regarda son ami partir. Oui, cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'ils devraient mettre les choses au point, tôt ou tard. Il se retourna ensuite vers Hinata en l'entendant demander à Neji qui l'avait sauvée des pièges.

_-_ C'est Naruto, répondit son cousin. Il est arrivé juste à temps pour détourner l'attaque.

_-_ Naruto... fit Hinata en rougissant légèrement tandis qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Il... Il faudra que je le remercie.

Shino et Neji tournèrent leur regard vers la porte, mais il n'y avait plus que Sasuke, qui après un bref hochement d'épaule, partit à son tour.

Naruto retourna directement à la cabane. Il était encore perturbé. Par les évènements de la journée, par les paroles de Sasuke, par Hinata...

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il avait utilisé une quantité impressionnante de chakra pour le test et pour ce qui avait suivi. Il était épuisé. Mais il ne s'endormit pas. Ses yeux écarlates regardaient par la petite fenêtre la nature à l'extérieur, essayant de retrouver un semblant de calme.

_-_ Cette journée n'a pas été de tout repos pour toi, Kit'.

_-_ Non, répondit Naruto d'une voix neutre.

_-_ Tu es trop attaché à cette fille.

_-_ Ce n'est pas vrai.

_-_ Tu en es sûr ? Regarde dans quel état tu es.

_-_ Ca ne te regarde pas, répliqua Naruto, la voix dure.

_-_ Change de ton, avec moi.

_-_ Je fais ce que je veux. Rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera.

_- _Bien, tu retrouves ton agressivité à ce que je vois. C'est mieux que de te voir douter comme je t'ai vu le faire ces derniers temps.

_-_ Il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne tarde pas trop à se pointer, dit Naruto. Je ne peux plus rester encore longtemps dans ce village. Ca devient trop dur. La dernière fois, on était passé en coup de vent, mais là...

_- _Je comprends. Mais si tu crains d'oublier qui tu es maintenant et le pourquoi de ta présence ici, regarde à ton doigt, et mets toi bien cette réalité dans la tête, Kit'. Maintenant je vais te laisser tranquille.

Naruto soupira et leva sa main droite au niveau de ses yeux. Un rayon de soleil se refléta sur la pierre bleue de sa bague. " _Démon_". Oui, c'était ce qu'il était et il ne devait pas l'oublier. Même pour le doux sourire d'une jeune fille aux yeux laiteux qui commençait à avoir le pouvoir de réchauffer son cœur meurtri.

En fin d'après-midi, une infirmière annonça à Hinata qu'elle avait une visite. Hinata fronça les sourcils, intriguée. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle avait déjà reçu la visite de tous ses camarades et de Kurenaï un peu plus tôt. La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois pour laisser passer une fillette aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux laiteux. Hinata ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

_-_ Ha... Hanabi ? Que fais-tu ici ? fit Hinata.

_-_ Je viens de rentrer de mission, répondit sa sœur cadette l'air gêné, ce qui était inhabituel chez elle. Hokage-sama m'a convoqué et m'a dit que tu était ici et pourquoi.

Hanabi baissa les yeux, comme si elle ne pouvait plus supporter celui de sa sœur.

_-_ Je... Je suis vraiment désolée, Hinata, dit Hanabi d'une toute petite voix. C'est... C'est de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je me doute que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner. J'ai été... horrible avec toi. Tu es ma sœur aînée, et pourtant je t'ai traitée comme une étrangère, voir une personne inférieure. On m'a tellement répété qu'il fallait... mépriser la faiblesse, qu'un Hyuga devait être fort, que j'ai fini par y croire dur comme fer et à te... mépriser toi, qui incarnais soit disant cette faiblesse. Je... Je le regrette aujourd'hui. Je suis... je suis vraiment désolée.

Hinata avait laissé sa sœur parler sans l'interrompre. Autant pour être sûre qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout que parce que Hinata était incapable de parler. Sa sœur, sa petite sœur si froide et distante lui présentait des excuses et pleurait presque. Hinata sentit une forte émotion lui étreindre le cœur.

_-_ Hanabi, viens ici, fit-elle en tapotant le bord de son lit.

Après un moment d'hésitation, la fillette s'assit à côté de sa sœur. Hinata leva sa main et la posa sur la joue de sa cadette.

_-_ Je ne t'en veux absolument pas, Hanabi, assura Hinata. D'un certain côté, tu as raison, je suis faible. Je l'ai toujours été. Ou du moins, je suis trop faible pour être l'héritière du prestigieux clan Hyuga. J'ai déçu notre père, je le sais. Et, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser, Hanabi.

Sa sœur la regarda sans comprendre.

_-_ Pourquoi cela ? C'est moi qui t'ai blessée !

_-_ Mais moi je t'ai blessée bien plus, répondit Hinata avec un air triste. Ne pouvant compter sur moi, notre père s'est tourné vers toi et t'a imposé un rythme de vie qui ne convient pas à une fille si jeune. Depuis qu'il a comprit que je ne pourrais pas diriger le clan à cause de ma faiblesse, père te fait travailler comme un forcené et c'est une épreuve très dure, je le sais. Et je sais aussi... Que tu as souffert. Et ça, c'est... à cause de moi. et je peux comprendre que tu me méprises et que tu me haïsses. Car c'est ma faute. C'est à cause de ma faiblesse que tu as du endurer tout ça. Alors, c'est à moi de te dire à quel point je regrette Hanabi.

Une larme coula le long des joues d'Hinata.

_- _Je ne te hais pas, grande sœur, dit Hanabi, luttant elle aussi contre les larmes. Loin de là. Et moi, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. C'est vrai que ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours. Mais je sais que pour toi ça a été pire...

Hinata secoua la tête.

_-_ Oublions tout ça, fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Tu vois ? Qu'est ce que je disais ? Je pleure, je suis donc faible.

_-_ C'est pas vrai.

_-_ Père ne serait pas de ton avis.

_-_ On fera comme si n'avais rien vu, fit Hanabi avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai un service à te demander, dit Hinata.

_-_ Lequel ?

_-_ Est-ce que je peux prendre ma petite sœur dans mes bras ? demanda Hinata avec un petit sourire.

Hanabi se jeta dans ses bras.

_-_ Bien sûr grande sœur !

Hinata serra Hanabi dans ses bras, et un sourire de joie illumina son regard. Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa sœur.

Dans le couloir, Neji avait un peu le même sourire, mais en plus discret. Il était venu voir Hinata et l'avait entendu parler avec Hanabi. Un peu inquiet, il avait décidé de voir ce qu'il se passait en utilisant son _Byakugan_. Mais ce qu'il avait vu l'avait rassuré. A présent, tout irait beaucoup mieux pour Hinata, il en était persuadé.

_- _Allez, on se dépêche de finir de manger ! fit Temari sur un ton autoritaire. Je vous rappelle que j'ai de la visite ce soir !

_-_ Mouais, ça on le sait, soupira Kankuro. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va venir, le nullard ?

_-_ Kankuro, ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! le gronda sa sœur, le regard noir. Il est fainéant et râleur, certes, mais pas nul. Je te rappelle qu'il m'a battu au premier examen chuunin.

_-_ Il ne t'as pas battu, puisqu'il a abandonné, corrigea Kankuro.

_-_ Pour une fois que Temari reconnaît sa défaite, ne la contredit pas, Kankuro, intervint Gaara. Et puis elle a raison. Il l'a battu. Pas officiellement, mais techniquement, oui.

_-_ Mouais, marmonna le marionnettiste, de mauvaise foi. Mais je vous rappelle qu'il ne doit d'être encore en vie aujourd'hui qu'à l'intervention de Temari. Si tu n'étais pas intervenue, contre les ninjas du son il y a trois ans, il aurait bel et bien perdu dans tous les sens du terme !

_-_ Tu m'as l'air bien grognon, ce soir, fit Temari. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_-_ Rien, rien. C'est juste que je ne l'aime pas.

_- _Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ? fit Temari, assez surprise. Je pensais pourtant que vous étiez amis.

_- _Je n'ai rien contre lui en tant qu'ami, répondit Kankuro en s'appuyant au dossier de sa chaise et en croisant les bras. C'est en temps que prétendant qu'il me dérange. Il n'est pas digne de toi.

_-_ On va faire une partie de go, pas coucher ensemble ! s'exclama Temari, exaspérée. Et puis, je te rappelle au passage que c'est moi l'aînée de la famille, que je suis majeure, donc que je fais ce que je veux ! Alors inutile de jouer les grands frères protecteurs qui s'inquiètent pour leur sœur dès qu'elle s'approche d'un garçon. Je trouve ça touchant que tu prennes mes intérêts à cœur, mais complètement inutile ! Bien, je dois monter me changer. Je vous laisse débarrasser la table. S'il arrive, faites le patienter un peu, le temps que je redescende.

_-_ Ouais, c'est ça, marmonna Kankuro.

Après un sourire mi-amusé mi-exaspéré, Temari monta dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt dans la chambre qu'elle occupait dans la maison que leur laissait Tsunade lors de leurs séjours à Konoha.

Comme elle le leur avait demandé, Gaara et Kankuro amenèrent les plats dans la cuisine.

_-_ Si j'étais toi, j'éviterai de me mêler de ses affaires, conseilla Gaara. Tu connais assez Temari pour savoir qu'elle n'aime pas ça.

_-_ Peut être, mais moi c'est lui que je n'aime pas. Un simple chuunin de Konoha, faisant parti d'un clan mineur du village, n'est pas digne d'une fille de Kazekage.

_-_ Temari ne partage pas ton opinion, fit Gaara en terminant de remettre tout en place. Et moi non plus. J'aime bien Shikamaru. Je le respecte. Mais tu peux tout de même être sûr que si ça venait à être sérieux entre eux et qu'il finisse par lui faire du mal, il aurait à faire à moi.

_-_ Et à moi, ajouta Kankuro.

_-_ Nous sommes donc d'accord. Mais bon, ce n'est pas la peine d'anticiper de manière négative. Et puis, d'un certain côté, mieux vaut qu'elle sorte avec une personne que l'on connaît et qui est digne de confiance plutôt qu'avec un de nos "chers" compatriotes, voir même Kazekage-sama, je me trompe?

_-_ Mouais.

Gaara eut un infime soupir puis monta dans sa chambre chercher quelque chose. Kankuro le regarda partir.

_-_ Moi, je suis plutôt pour l'adage " mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné", marmonna t-il.

Soudain, une idée lui vint. Mais oui ! C'était la solution idéale ! Seulement, il n'avait pas intérêt à se faire prendre, sinon dieu seul savait quelle punition affreuse Temari lui infligerait !

Les rues de Konoha étaient assez calmes, à cette heure du soir. Les habitants étaient pour la plupart en train de manger. Shikamaru avançait d'un pas lent, encore plus lent qu'à son habitude. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'y aller. Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était juste qu'il appréhendait un peu cette soirée. Stupide, non ? Shikamaru Nara, le chuunin le plus intelligent de sa génération et probablement celui ayant le plus de chance de passer prochainement jounin avait " peur" de passer une soirée avec une fille. Bon après tout, ils allaient seulement faire une partie de Go, pas coucher ensemble ! Non pas que cela ne fut pas tentant, d'un certain côté. Shikamaru s'immobilisa, se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de penser. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas ! Moitié horrifié, moitié exaspéré, il poussa un profond soupir. Cette fille avait décidément le don de lui embrouiller l'esprit. Enfin, ça devait juste être une histoire d'hormones tout ça. Après tout, on dit qu'un ado ne pense qu'à des choses pas nets à causes des hormones... Il se remit à marcher. Il passa dans le quartier de son meilleur ami.

_-_ Je ferrais peut être mieux d'aller chez Chôji, pensa t-il. Après tout, c'est là que je suis sensé être officiellement.

Il avait menti à ses parents lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé où il allait, une fois le repas terminé. Il avait préféré leur dire qu'il allait passer la soirée chez son meilleur ami, plutôt que la vérité, autrement dit chez une ninja de Suna à fort tempérament et bien roulée. Nouvelle claque mentale. Couchés les hormones ! S'il se mettait à penser comme ça, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge ! Oui, il avait mieux valu mentir à ses parents. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu envie de voir le sourire entendu de son père et d'entendre les commentaires de sa mère sur le comportement à avoir lorsqu'on se retrouve dans la même pièce qu'une fille. Sans oublier qu'elle lui aurait sûrement sorti le refrain : " Tu es encore jeune, Shika, alors je t'en supplie, attends avant de perdre ton innocence ! Je veux que tu sois bien sûr de toi avant de te lancer dans les rapports sexuels". Dans ce cas là, Shikamaru aurait très bien pu lui répéter un milliard de fois qu'il allait juste jouer au Go, elle ne l'aurait pas cru. Le jeune Nara se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté à proximité de la maison de Chôji. Aller chez son ami était très tentant. Mais il se rappelait les paroles de ce dernier et d'Asuma, la veille.

_-_ _Soit un homme et vas-y, quoi qu'il arrive ! Si tu te défiles, c'est que tu es un lâche qui a peur d'une fille._

Il soupira à nouveau.

_-_ Galèèèère.

Il se remit en route. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas tord. Il était un homme. Il n'allait quand même pas fuir devant elle ! Devant une innocente proposition de revanche ! Enfin, était-elle si innocente que ça ? Il lui avait semblait avoir remarqué dans les yeux de Temari par moment, quand elle le regardait, une drôle d'expression qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

_-_ Pfff ! Ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il à voix haute. La fille de feu Kazekage-sama, une des filles les plus canons de Suna ( re-couchés les hormones ! ), qui serait intéressé par le plus grand râleur et fainéant de la planète ! Je ne vois pas où je vais chercher toutes ces idées complètement stupides !

Ce fut donc un peu plus rassuré qu'il arriva en vue de la maison qu'occupaient les trois frangins du sable. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il s'approcha de la porte. Au moment où il allait frapper, un rire arrêta son geste. Cela venait de l'intérieur. Shikamaru connaissait ce rire, même s'il ne l'avait pas entendu souvent. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille. Non, ce n'était pas de l'espionnage ! Juste de la curiosité.

_-_ Tu n'es pas sérieux, quand même, dit Temari en riant. Tu croyais vraiment que j'éprouvais quoi que ce soit pour lui ?

Shikamaru fronça les sourcils. Mais de qui parlait-elle ? Intrigué, il s'approcha de la fenêtre qui était légèrement ouverte. En y jetant un coup d'œil discret, le chuunin vit Temari, assise sur une chaise en face de son frère Kankuro.

_-_ Avoue que ça peut prêter à confusion, fit Kankuro. Vu ton comportement... Et puis, il doit venir ce soir.

Shikamaru se fit encore plus attentif. Ils parlaient de lui !

_-_ Oui, pour une partie de Go, répondit Temari. Quand à mon comportement envers lui...

Nouvel éclat de rire, mais plus bref.

_-_ Allons, ce n'est qu'un jeu pour moi, tu devrais le savoir ! continua t-elle. Je m'ennuie ici, alors je me divertis comme je peux. Et Shikamaru Nara est une source d'amusement que je suis loin d'avoir épuisé ! Je suis curieuse de voir si je vais réussir à l'attirer dans mes filets. C'est un des défis le plus intéressants que j'ai relevé ! Après tout, Ino, cette planche à pain, s'est découragée. Mais moi, rien ne me résiste !

Shikamaru était outré par ce qu'il entendait.

_-_ Alors tu n'es pas sérieuse, avec lui, fit Kankuro.

_-_ Bien sûr que non ! C'est encore un gamin, pour moi. Tu devrais savoir que je préfère ce qu'on appelle les "vrais hommes".

C'en était assez. Partagé entre la colère, l'écœurement et un autre sentiment qui ressemblait à de la déception, Shikamaru s'éloigna sans bruit. Alors c'était ça le vrai visage de Temari. Une garce manipulatrice et joueuse dont le passe temps était d'essayer de séduire des garçons. Et même s'il se maudit pour ça, il devait s'avouer que son petit jeu de séduction avait marché puisque la jeune fille était loin de le laisser indifférent. Une vague de colère, contre elle et contre lui-même, l'envahi en repensant à ce qu'il avait entendu. Un gamin. Une source encore inépuisée d'amusement. Jusqu'à présent, Shikamaru ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé aux femmes. Peu importait ce qu'elles pouvaient bien penser de lui. Cette fois-ci, cela aurait dû être la même chose. Et pourtant. Il était bien obligé d'admettre que ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait fait mal.

_-_ Je hais les femmes, déclara t-il à voix haute froidement.

Plus renfrogné que jamais et de mauvaise humeur, Shikamaru rentra chez lui.

Kankuro le regarda partir par la fenêtre, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Et il était sûr que, désormais, Shikamaru Nara ne s'approcherait plus de sa sœur. En parlant de sœur... Vite faire disparaître les preuves ! Il rompit rapidement l'illusion et Temari disparut, laissant place à sa marionnette Karasu. Décidément, il était vraiment doué pour la faire passer pour une autre personne ! Il ôta aussi le jutsu de "barrière sonique" qui isolait la pièce qu'il avait posé afin d'être sûr que Temari n'entende rien de ce qui se passait en bas. Voilà, plus rien ne laissait deviner ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il était temps. Quelques minutes plus tard, Temari redescendit.

_-_ Il n'est toujours pas là ? demanda t-elle.

_-_ Non, répondit Kankuro en faisant semblant de réparer quelque chose sur Karasu.

Temari fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Bizarre, fit-elle en regardant sa montre. On avait pourtant dit 21 heures, et même si c'est un gros fainéant, il est toujours ponctuel.

_-_ Il t'aura juste fait faux bond, dit Kankuro en haussant les épaules. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.

_-_ Non, il n'est pas comme ça, contrairement à bon nombre de garçons que je connais, fit Temari en secouant la tête.

_-_ Penses ce que tu veux. Maintenant excuse-moi, je monte me coucher.

_-_ Tu n'es pas du genre à te coucher tôt d'habitude.

_-_ Je suis fatigué, prétendit le marionnettiste.

_-_ D'avoir fait quoi ? se moqua gentiment sa sœur. D'avoir observer les autres se démener contre leurs senseïs ?

Kankuro ne répondit pas et monta dans sa chambre.

_- _C'est bas, ce que tu as fait, dit une voix derrière lui.

Kankuro se retourna et vit Gaara, appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte donnant sur sa propre chambre, en face de celle de son frère.

_-_ De quoi tu parles ? demanda Kankuro le plus innocemment possible.

_-_ Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

Kankuro soupira, rejetant un début de panique.

_-_ Comment t'as fait à savoir ? demanda t-il.

Gaara ouvrit sa main droite pour laisser apparaître un oeil de sable.

_-_ Je vois, fit Kankuro. Tu as utilisé ton "troisième oeil" pour m'espionner.

_-_ Oui, acquiesça Gaara en dissipant le sable. Tu es conscient que lorsqu'elle l'apprendra, car elle le saura tôt ou tard, elle risque de t'infliger une punition pire que les tourments de l'enfer ?

_-_ Comment pourrait-elle l'apprendre ? A moins que tu le lui dises... fit Kankuro en jetant un regard mi-suspicieux mi-inquiet à son frère.

_-_ Tu as de la chance que je n'aie pas envi de perdre un autre membre de ma famille. Donc non, je ne lui dirais pas. Mais ça te retombera dessus tôt ou tard.

_-_ Peut être. Mais c'est dans son intérêt que j'ai fait ça, assura Kankuro. Il n'est pas assez bien pour elle.

_- _Tu sais que je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, dit Gaara. Mais libre à toi de penser ainsi. Rappelle toi juste que je t'aurai prévenu.

Puis sans ajouter une autre parole, Gaara descendit au salon pour tenir compagnie à Temari.

Le lendemain, Tsunade convoqua les quatre senseïs pour avoir les résultats du test.

_- _Ce sont de bons éléments, fit Asuma.

_- _Oui, ça je m'en doute, mais j'ai besoin d'un avis impartial, dit Tsunade, en sortant de quoi noter.

_-_ Nous sommes impartiaux, protesta Kakashi. Même si ce sont nos élèves. Je pense pouvoir dire que parmi ces 13 chuunins, en comptant Naruto, il doit y en avoir... je dirais au minimum cinq que nous recommanderions sans problème pour l'examen jounin. Puisque c'était bien là le but de ce test, n'est ce pas, Hokage-sama ?

_-_ Tu as bien deviné, Kakashi, acquiesça la Godaïme. Quels sont ceux que vous recommanderiez ?

_-_ Neji Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiwa, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame et bien sûr, Naruto Usumaki, répondit Kurenaï. Ces cinq là ont largement les compétences.

_-_ Lee aussi a le niveau ! protesta Gaï.

_-_ Gaï, j'ai demandé à ce que votre attachement pour vos élèves ne vienne pas interférer dans votre jugement, soupira Tsunade.

_- _Les autres ne se débrouillent pas mal, accorda Kakashi. Mais ces cinq là sont vraiment ceux qui sortent du lot, et certains encore plus que les autres.

_-_ Bien, nous verrons donc ça plus tard, fit Tsunade. Merci, vous pouvez disposer. Kakashi, reste, s'il te plait.

Gaï, Asuma et Kurenaï partirent, laissant Kakashi avec l'Hokage.

_-_ Est-ce que dans ceux que vous recommandez, il y en a qui sont arrivé jusqu'à toi ? Ou plutôt, est ce qu'il y en a qui sont parvenu à prendre ta clochette ? demanda Tsunade.

_-_ Shikamaru est le seul de ceux que Kurenaï a nommé que je n'ai pas affronté. Il a abandonné après avoir vaincu Gaï.

_-_ Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui, soupira la Godaïme.

_-_ Pour ce qui est de la clochette, continua Kakashi, il n'y a qu'une personne qui est parvenue à me la prendre.

_-_ Laisse-moi deviner, intervint une voix derrière eux. C'est Naruto, n'est ce pas ?

Tsunade et Kakashi se tournèrent vers Jiraya, qui venait d'arriver.

_-_ Exact, acquiesça Kakashi. Comme je le pensais, il a gardé son caractère imprévisible.

_-_ Et c'est une bonne chose, ajouta Tsunade. Dis-moi, Jiraya, est ce que tu as réussi à en apprendre plus, sur Akatsuki et les troupes d'Orochimaru ?

_-_ Non, répondit son camarade. Rien de plus depuis hier.

_-_ Pourquoi est ce qu'il a fallu que tout ça arrive pendant que je suis Hokage ? soupira Tsunade.

_-_ Sentirais-tu le poids de l'âge, Tsunade ? se moqua gentiment Jiraya.

Après tout, même si elle paressait n'en avoir que 22, Tsunade avait quand même 53 ans !

_- _Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, répondit la Godaïme, après avoir failli assommer Jiraya. De toute manière, Sarutobi-senseï avait tenu son rôle jusqu'à un âge bien plus avancé que le mien.

_-_ Oui, mais c'est parce qu'il était âgé qu'il est mort, dit Kakashi.

Il ne voulait pas par là manquer de respect au regretté Sandaïme, mais c'était la vérité, et tout le monde le savait.

_-_ Dis-moi, Tsunade, aurais-tu commencé à penser à celui qui pourrait un jour te succéder ? demanda Jiraya.

_-_ Tu m'aurais posé la question il y a trois ans, je t'aurais répondu sans aucune hésitation, murmura Tsunade en portant la main à son pendentif.

_-_ Pardon, tu disais ? fit Jiraya qui n'avait pas entendu.

_-_ Rien, répondit la Godaïme. Pour en revenir à ta question, Jiraya, il y a plusieurs personne que je pourrai envisager. Comme tout le monde le sait, Sasuke Uchiwa est un chuunin très prometteur. S'il continue comme ça, il pourrait devenir le ninja le plus puissant du village, ou presque. A ce niveau là, il serait le mieux placé pour être Hokage. Mais la flamme qui brûle en lui n'est à mon avis pas assez forte pour lui permettre de devenir le pilier de Konoha. J'ai même envisagé un moment Shikamaru Nara. Il est peut être moins puissant que Sasuke mais c'est son intelligence, qui le rend redoutable. Et puis, il se soucie plus que Sasuke que ses camarades.

_-_ Tu sais que le droit du sang compte beaucoup dans le choix d'un Hokage ? fit Jiraya.

_-_ Oui, je sais, répondit Tsunade. Après tout, dans mes veines coule le même sang que celui de mon grand-père, le Shodaïme. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu m'en parles.

_- _Le droit du sang pourrait prévaloir sur les mérites d'un ninja dont le sang ne serait pas le même que celui d'un Hokage, répondit Jiraya. Enfin, si cette personne en a le niveau, bien sûr.

_-_ Ca y est, je vois ce que tu veux dire, fit Tsunade. Mais je ne pense pas que Konohamaru fasse l'affaire. Il fait des progrès mais...

_- _Je ne pensais pas à Konohamaru, l'interrompit Jiraya.

- Mais de qui alors ? demanda Tsunade. A part moi, il est le seul à avoir un lien de parenté avec un ancien Hokage.

_-_ Non, intervint Kakashi. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre.

_-_ Qui ça ?

Jiraya et Kakashi échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Très peu de personnes le savent, commença Kakashi.

_-_ En fait, maintenant que le Sandaïme est mort, je crois qu'il n'y a plus que Kakashi et moi, continua Jiraya. C'est lui, qui avait tenu à ce que cela reste secret.

_-_ Vous allez vous décider à me dire de quoi vous voulez parler, à la fin ! commença à s'énerver Tsunade.

Presque d'un seul mouvement, Jiraya et Kakashi tournèrent la tête pour regarder l'un des portraits accrochés au mur. Celui du Yondaïme.

_-_ Il y a une autre personne mis à part Konohamaru qui puisse prétendre au titre d'Hokage par le droit du sang, dit Kakashi.

Hinata allait beaucoup mieux et Tsunade avait accepté qu'elle rentre chez elle. De toute manière, après deux jours passés à l'hôpital, la jeune Hyuga n'en pouvait plus de rester allongée. Shino, Kiba, Kurenaï, Neji et Hanabi l'attendaient dans le couloir.

_-_ Tout ce monde pour moi ? fit Hinata, à la fois gênée et émue.

_-_ Tu croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser rentrer toute seule ! s'exclama Hanabi.

_-_ C'était tout à fait hors de question ! ajouta Kiba avec un grand sourire.

Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Ce fut donc en très bonne compagnie qu'Hinata regagna le domicile des Hyuga.

Perché dans un arbre non loin de la résidence, Naruto observait la scène. Il était soulagé de voir que la jeune fille ne semblait présenter aucune séquelle grave. Au fond de lui, il sentait qu'il avait envie d'aller la voir, pour lui dire qu'il était heureux qu'elle aille mieux. Il en avait eu envie depuis deux jours, depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Mais à chaque fois, il s'arrêtait au dernier moment, son regard se posant sur la bague à son annulaire droit. Il avait donc décidé de passer ces deux derniers jours à tenter de faire le vide dans son esprit, assis au sommet du mont des Hokage. Autre point positif, pendant ces jours passés sur la falaise, aucune voix dérangeante n'avait troublé sa "méditation". Pas de commentaires acerbes ou exaspérés de la part de son "compagnon". Rien. Calme plat. Il avait respecté son désir de solitude. Et ça avait été très reposant. Naruto regarda les trois Hyuga pénétrer dans la maison familiale, puis Kurenaï, Shino et Kiba partir chacun de son côté. Au bout d'un moment, il se décida à bouger. Il bondit de sa branche et se mit à marcher sans but précis dans les rues de Konoha. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'il avait quitté la maison des Hyuga quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

_-_ Eh, blondinet ! Attends-nous !

Naruto se retourna. Temari, Gaara et Kankuro venaient dans sa direction.

- Dis, t'aurais pas vu ce gros fainéant de Shikamaru ? lui demanda Temari une fois arrivée à sa hauteur. Cela fait deux jours que je le cherche.

_- _Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit Naruto. Pourquoi tu veux le voir ?

_-_ Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il est pas venu, mardi soir. J'ai attendu jusqu'à 23 heures, mais il ne s'est pas pointé.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils. Shikamaru avait pourtant dit qu'il irait. Se serait-il dégonflé en cours de route ?

_-_ Il est peut être parti en mission, proposa Naruto.

_-_ Non, dit Gaara. Nous avons demandé à Hokage-sama, mais d'après elle, il est toujours au village.

Naruto remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Gaara. Bon d'accord, pour remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Gaara, lui qui avait presque toujours son expression impassible, ce n'était pas une mince affaire ! Mais Naruto avait toujours réussi à percevoir beaucoup mieux que les autres, les sentiments dissimulés derrière ce genre de façade. Et il fallait ajouter qu'il était devenu très observateur ces deux dernières années. Bien obligé, vu qui il avait fréquenté !

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout pour m'éviter ! continua Temari.

_- _Vous vous êtes encore chamaillés, c'est ça ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ Pour lui crier dessus il aurait fallu que je le vois !

Naruto reporta son attention sur Gaara dont le regard n'arrêtait pas de passer de Naruto à Kankuro. Naruto finit par regarder à son tour dans la direction de Kankuro. Il remarqua que derrière son masque, autant de maquillage que masque d'ennui profond qu'il affichait à cet instant, il semblait un peu nerveux. Mais nerveux pourquoi ?

_-_ Bon, tant pis, fit Temari en soupirant. Je ne vais quand même pas lui courir après ! S'il veut me parler, il sait où me trouver. A plus.

Après avoir adressé à Naruto un petit signe d'au revoir, Temari reprit sa route, suivit par ses frères. Naruto les regarda disparaître à un tournant et repensa à ce que Temari venait de lui dire. Où pouvait bien être passé Shikamaru ? Et puis, ce n'était pas normal qu'il ne soit pas allé prendre sa revanche au Go. L'espace d'un instant, Naruto pensa aller voir Chôji pour lui demander s'il savait où était son meilleur ami. Puis il renonça. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires ! Il devait éviter de s'impliquer dans les affaires personnelles de Konoha plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Il prit le chemin pour rentrer à la cabane. Alors qu'il approchait du bois, il s'arrêta. Il venait de sentir une odeur qu'il connaissait. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se rendit compte que presque inconsciemment, il avait utilisé son chakra pour développer ses sens, notamment son odorat. Il huma profondément l'air, puis un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

_- _Je te tiens, fit-il, avant de se diriger dans la direction d'où provenait l'odeur.

Il marcha environ 5 minutes, avant d'arriver au bord d'une cascade. L'endroit était désert à cette heure-ci de la journée. Enfin, pas si désert que ça... Naruto leva la tête et aperçut, assise dans un arbre, la personne qu'il cherchait.

_-_ Salut, fit-il.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? grogna Shikamaru.

_-_ Je pourrais te retourner la question.

_-_ J'avais envie de solitude pour réfléchir, répondit Shikamaru, la tête tournée vers le ciel.

Naruto bondit sur une des branches voisines à celle où se trouvait Shikamaru. Il se demanda par la même occasion ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici, alors qu'il s'était ordonné de ne pas s'en mêler.

_-_ J'ai croisé les frangins du désert, tout à l'heure, annonça t-il sur un ton neutre, en observant les réactions du jeune Nara. Temari te cherchait.

Naruto vit son camarade se raidir et se renfrogner, mais continua.

_-_ Elle m'a demandé si je savais où tu étais. Il parait que ça fait deux jours qu'elle te cherche partout. Elle commence à penser que tu cherches à l'éviter. Elle se demande aussi pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé, mardi soir.

_-_ Comme si elle ne s'en doutait pas, grogna Shikamaru.

A nouveau, Naruto fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il y avait un problème.

_-_ Mais encore ? demanda t-il.

_-_ Depuis quand tu t'intéresses aux affaires des autres ? riposta Shikamaru d'un ton à mi chemin entre la lassitude et l'agressivité. Depuis que tu es revenu, tu nous as clairement fait comprendre que tu n'avais aucune envie de renouer des liens avec nous. Alors pourquoi tu me poses cette question?

Naruto soupira. Très bonne question. C'était vrai, pourquoi se mêlait-il de choses qui ne le regardaient pas ? Une réponse s'imposa dans son esprit. Parce que c'était plus fort que lui. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il les considérait toujours comme ses amis. Et il n'aimait pas voir ses amis souffrir.

_-_ Tu n'as pas tord, répondit-il en regardant lui aussi le ciel. C'est vrai que j'ai essayé de garder mes distances depuis que je suis revenu. Mais il semblerait que m'inquiéter pour une personne que je considère toujours comme un ami est une chose naturelle chez moi. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop.

Il ponctua sa remarqua d'un petit rire mi-moqueur, mi-amère. Shikamaru baissa les yeux vers lui et réfléchit un moment.

_-_ C'est sympa de t'inquiéter pour moi, dit-il. Mais tu ne pourras rien y faire. J'en ai déjà parlé avec Chôji. Il m'a cuisiné une journée entière pour me faire cracher le morceau.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas, fit Naruto. Et je n'ai ni l'envie ni le temps de faire pareil. Par contre, si tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui ne va pas, je connais plusieurs méthodes pour faire parler quelqu'un assez rapidement. Mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à en arriver là. Surtout vu qu'il s'agit de toi.

_- _Tu plaisantes, là ? demanda Shikamaru en fixant son camarade.

Aucune trace de plaisanterie ne se lisait sur son visage. Shikamaru se demanda de quel genre de méthode il voulait parler. Au fond, il valait peut être mieux qu'il ne le sache pas ! Et il se demanda aussi comment Naruto avait pu en arriver à connaître de telles choses. La mort de Meïling l'avait-elle à ce point détruit pour qu'il en vienne à ces extrémités ? Apparemment oui. Shikamaru soupira. Naruto n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de bouger. Il finit par lui raconter la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Temari et Kankuro.

_-_ Maintenant, je pense que tu comprends pourquoi je n'ai plus très envie de la voir, conclut Shikamaru.

Naruto l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Il réfléchissait. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre ne collait pas avec ce qu'il connaissait de Temari.

_-_ J'avoue que je ne comprends pas, fit finalement Naruto, après un moment de silence.

_- _Moi ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment je n'ai pas pu voir clair dans son jeu, grogna Shikamaru en retournant son regard vers le ciel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça me conforte dans ma certitude. Je hais les filles !

_-_ Elles ne sont pas toutes comme ça, murmura Naruto d'une voix presque douloureuse.

Shikamaru regarda son ami. L'espace d'un instant, de la tristesse avait voilé son regard.

_-_ Non, peut être, dit-il, pour "s'excuser". Mais celle-là oui.

_- _Je ne comprends vraiment pas, répéta Naruto. A moins que...

Il venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Le regard de Gaara en direction de son frère et le malaise de Kankuro. Non, il n'aurait pas fait ça !

_-_ A moins que quoi ? demanda Shikamaru.

_-_ Dis-moi, tu es sûr qu'il s'agissait de Temari ?

_-_ Tu me prends pour un idiot ? soupira Shikamaru. Bien sûr que c'était elle. Même si elle me tournait le dos, c'était sa voix. Et il n'y a pas 36 filles à Konoha coiffées comme elle !

_- _Je vois, fit Naruto. Bon, oublies tout ça. Ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser distraire. Orochimaru peut attaquer à tout moment. Il faut donc être prêt à combattre.

_-_ Je sais.

_-_ D'après mes renseignements, ses troupes sont plus puissantes que la dernière fois, annonça Naruto.

_-_ Plus puissantes ? s'exclama Shikamaru les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Si c'est vraiment le cas, nous aurons du mal à résister. Mais nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout.

_-_ Bonne mentalité, approuva Naruto.

Il hésita un moment puis glissa sa main dans sa poche.

_-_ Je voudrais te donner quelque chose, dit-il.

Il tendit à Shikamaru une petite fiole contenant un liquide transparent.

_-_ Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda ce dernier.

_-_ Quelque chose qui pourra t'être utile pendant la bataille.

_-_ Tu peux être plus précis ?

Naruto regarda Shikamaru droit dans les yeux.

- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, c'est très important...

Un jour passa. Et toujours aucune nouvelle d'Orochimaru. Pourtant, des mouvements suspects avaient été signalés dans les environs. Dans l'après-midi, Tsunade convoqua Honda dans son bureau.

_-_ J'ai une mission à te confier, lui annonça t-elle.

_-_ A vos ordres.

_- _Cela m'embête de la confier à un nouveau chuunin mais je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, soupira la Godaïme. Je ne peux pas diminuer la garde du village.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, Hokage-sama, je ferrais de mon mieux pour réussir cette mission, assura Honda.

_- _Je l'espère. Voilà de quoi il s'agit. On m'a informé de mouvement suspects dans les alentours du village. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour aller vérifier cela.

_-_ Je m'en occupe, dit Honda, heureux qu'on lui donne sa chance.

_- _Mais sois très prudent, lui demanda Tsunade. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'un de mes ninja. Qui plus est un ninja prometteur.

_-_ Je serais prudent, assura Honda, flatté du compliment.

_-_ Bien. Voici les détails de ta mission.

Tsunade lui tendit un parchemin avec tous les renseignements.

_-_ Va et reviens vite et en un seul morceau, dit Tsunade.

Après avoir salué l'Hokage, Honda quitta son bureau. Une fois dehors, il laissa s'exprimer sa joie. Enfin, on avait besoin de lui ! Enfin il allait pouvoir montrer sa valeur !

_-_ Je ne vous décevrai pas, Hokage-sama ! dit-il à voix haute, avant de bondir.

Mais il était tellement excité et pressé qu'il ne vit même pas qu'il avait mal rangé son ordre de mission et que celui-ci était tombé au sol. Alors qu'il venait de partir, une silhouette apparut là où il s'était tenu auparavant et ramassa le parchemin.

Cela faisait 10 minutes que Honda avait quitté l'enceinte du village. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien remarqué de suspect. Il avançait prudemment. Le moindre faux pas pouvait lui être fatal, si réellement des ninjas du son traînaient dans les parages. Soudain, un détail attira son attention. Une empreinte de chaussure. Cela pouvait être considérer comme insignifiant, sauf que ce n'était pas la seule qu'il trouva et que les marques laissées ne ressemblaient pas à celle que faisaient les chaussures des ninjas de Konoha. Honda se pencha et étudia les empreintes. Un, Deux, Trois... Dix ninjas non identifiés. Les renseignements de Tsunade étaient donc exacts. Honda pensa un moment à rentrer puis se ravisa. Il voulait au moins réussir à trouver un campement, pour avoir quelque chose de concret à annoncer à l'Hokage. Il se remit en route. Au bout d'un moment, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était que ce campement n'était pas bien caché. N'importe qui pourrait le trouver. C'était étrange. Soudain, le campement disparut.

_- _Du... Du _genjutsu_ ! fit Honda.

_-_ Et oui, du _genjutsu_, ricana une voix derrière lui.

Un violent coup le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin. Honda se releva et constata avec horreur qu'il était encerclé par dix ninjas de Oto. Et tous chuunins au minimum. Ca se présentait mal.

_- _Regardez ce qu'on a là, fit l'un d'eux. Un rat de Konoha. Alors le mioche, on nous cherchait ?

Nouvel éclat de rire des ninjas d'Oto. Honda pesta. Il avait manqué de vigilance. Ses chances de survies étaient minces, mais il ne pouvait pas mourir ici et maintenant. Il devait absolument transmettre ce qu'il savait à l'Hokage. Et puis, il ne pouvait pas laisser sa mère seule. Hors de question !

_-_ Peu importe si vous me tuez, dit Honda. Vous ne triompherez pas des ninjas de Konoha. Hokage-sama vaincra votre chef comme elle l'a déjà fait !

_-_ C'est beau de rêver, gamin, ricana l'un des ninjas d'Oto. Konoha tombera. Mais rassure-toi, tu ne le verra pas, puisque tu seras mort.

Et le combat commença. Honda bondit vers son adversaire le plus proche. Un chuunin, il avait donc ses chances. Son adversaire était doué, mais Honda parvint quand même à le tuer, récoltant tout de même de nombreuses blessures. Il parvint à en blesse un autre, mais ses adversaires étaient trop nombreux. Honda fut rapidement mis à terre.

_-_ Tu t'es plutôt bien défendu pour un gamin, dit l'un des ninjas. Mais maintenant c'est fini.

Honda le vit sortir un kunaï et le lever au dessus de son cœur.

_-_ Il a raison, se dit-il. C'est bien fini. J'ai échoué. Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama. Maman, je suis vraiment désolé...

L'arme vint à la rencontre de son corps. Quelques secondes avant le coup mortel, un tremblement de terre arrêta le geste du ninja d'Oto.

_- _Mais qu'est ce que ! fit-il.

_-_ _Katon : Boules de flammes infernales_ !

De nombreuses boules de feu se dirigèrent vers les ninjas d'Oto qui durent bondir en arrière pour les éviter.

_-_ Qui... fit Honda.

Il se sentit soudain attraper et avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il se trouvait à une bonne distance de l'endroit où il gisait auparavant, caché derrière un arbre, le bras passé autour du cou d'une personne. Cela avait duré moins de trois secondes. Honda tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son sauveur et tout son corps se raidit en le reconnaissant.

_- _Toi ! fit-il en tentant de se dégager. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_- _Je t'ai vu quitter le bureau de l'Hokage, répondit Naruto, en le lâchant. Tu as perdu ton ordre de mission en partant, alors je l'ai ramassé et lu.

_-_ Faut pas se gêner !

_-_ Ecoute, c'est le dernier de nos soucis pour le moment, fit Naruto. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver. Tu peux bouger seul ?

_-_ Bien sûr ! répondit Honda avec colère et fierté.

_-_ Parfait. Alors cours jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage et dis lui tout ce que tu as découvert.

_-_ Et toi ?

_-_ Je m'occupe d'eux, répondit Naruto, le regard dur. Pas un ne doit s'échapper.

_-_ Tu n'y arriveras jamais seul ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Honda.

_-_ C'est gentil de t'inquiéter, dit Naruto avec un mince sourire. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans une telle situation.

_-_ Je ne peux pas te laisser te battre seul !

_-_ Fais ce que je te dis ! ordonna Naruto. La guerre est peut être sur le point de commencer ! Chaque minute compte !

Bref silence, puis Naruto reprit la parole sur un air attristé.

_-_ Et puis, je te dois bien ça...

Cela n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais Hona l'avait entendu. Il le regarda avec surprise. Il avait l'air sincère... Après tout, tout ce qu'on racontait sur lui, surtout ses amis et senseïs, pouvait être vrai...

- File ! Ils arrivent ! lui cria Naruto.

Honda bondit juste au moment où les ninjas du son attaquaient. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Naruto contrer l'attaque de trois d'entre eux.

_-_ Cours et ne te retourne pas ! lui cria Naruto.

Honda obéit. Il sentit une présence derrière lui. Un ninja du son le suivait !

_- _C'est moi votre adversaire ! entendit-il Naruto dire.

L'instant d'après, le ninja qui suivait Honda gisait au sol, mort. Le jeune chuunin ne se retourna plus. Il fonça à perdre haleine jusqu'au village.

Naruto s'assura qu'Honda avait réussi à s'enfuir avant de se concentrer entièrement sur ses ennemis. Il était seul contre huit. Défi intéressant. Il bondit. Les attaques s'enchaînèrent. _Taïjutsu_, jutsus de_ Doton_, _Suiton_ et _Katon_... Rapidement, il ne resta plus à Naruto que quatre adversaires. Naruto jura quand le kunaï de l'ennemi se planta dans son ventre. Il avait été imprudent ! Mais il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'il était à bout, autant physiquement que mentalement. Tous les derniers évènements l'avaient perturbé et cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait pas dormi. Il était trop agité pour cela. Et cette agitation avait commencé le jour même de son arrivée à Konoha, même s'il avait tout fait pour l'ignorer. Et maintenant, cela se retournait contre lui. Il sentit le sang s'écouler de sa blessure. Il pourrait en finir rapidement avec ses adversaires qui se réjouissaient déjà, pensant Naruto hors course. Mais s'il lâchait sa pleine puissance, il ne serait plus capable de se contrôler, vu son état d'épuisement mental. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Alors que ses adversaires s'approchaient de lui pour lui donner le coup de grâce, il bondit, plus rapide qu'auparavant, et les yeux écarlates. Il ne sentait plus la douleur, même si elle était toujours présente. Il rassembla son chakra et bondit à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de ses adversaires.

_- Ninpô, la pluie de flèches mortelles _!

Il lança un kunaï qui se divisa aussitôt en une centaine d'autres qui foncèrent vers les ninjas d'Oto no Kuni. Ceux ci se protégèrent de leur mieux, soit en utilisant des jutsus soniques, soit des _Doton_. Mais leurs défenses furent percées. Le jutsu de Naruto méritait son nom. Les kunaïs traversèrent les ondes soniques sans dévier de leur trajectoire, ainsi que les épais murs de terre. Les ninjas du son eurent à peine le temps de sentir la douleur de l'impact, que Naruto était déjà derrière eux, kunaïs en main. Quelques secondes plus tard, tous les ninjas du son étaient mort. Naruto fit un effort surhumain pour se calmer et faire taire ses pulsions meurtrières. La douleur revint. Il porta sa main à sa blessure, qui saignait toujours abondamment. Alors qu'il allait tenter de se guérir, il perçut un mouvement. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. Pas tous les ninjas du son n'étaient mort. Il en restait un. Qui s'enfuyait, probablement pour donner l'alerte. Naruto jura. Blessé et épuisé, il ne parviendrait jamais à le rattraper !

Honda fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de Tsunade.

_-_ Hokage-sama ! s'écria t-il.

_- _Honda, tu n'as pas appris à frapper avant d'en... commença Tsunade, exaspérée.

Mais elle se tut en voyant son expression et ses blessures.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? lui demanda t-elle immédiatement en se précipitant vers lui pour le soigner.

_- _Des ninjas du son, répondit Honda tandis que sa douleur disparaissait. Je suis tombé dans un piège. Désolé, Hokage-sama, je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant.

Le jeune chuunin était honteux.

_-_ Comment es-tu arrivé ici ? demanda Jiraya, qu'Honda n'avait pas remarqué. Tu as réussi à vaincre tes adversaires seul ?

Honda secoua la tête.

_- _Non, il est arrivé juste à temps pour me sauver la vie.

_-_ Qui ?

_- _Naruto.

_-_ Naruto était avec toi ! s'exclama Tsunade. Où est-il ?

_-_ Il est resté pour couvrir mes arrières et me permettre de venir faire mon rapport au plus vite, avoua Honda, un peu honteux d'être parti. Il a dit qu'il pouvait se charger des neuf ninjas d'Oto.

Tsunade se tourna vers Jiraya.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il peut vraiment le faire ? lui demanda t-elle.

_-_ Normalement oui, répondit le sennin des crapauds. Mais...

Il fut interrompu par de violents coups frappés à la porte. Avant même que Tsunade n'ait donné la permission d'entrer, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Sakura et Sasuke.

_- _Pardonnez cette intrusion, Hokage-sama, fit Sasuke.

_-_ Mais nous avons vu Honda venir ici et il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, alors nous nous sommes inquiétés, ajouta Sakura.

_-_ Ca va, Hokage-sama a guéri mes blessures, les rassura Honda. Mais il faudrait peut être lui envoyer des secours à lui.

_- _A qui ? demanda Sakura.

_-_ A Naruto, répondit Tsunade. Il est resté là bas pour permettre à Honda d'arriver en un seul morceau. Je pense que je peux vous charger d'aller le récupérer.

_- _Dites-nous juste où aller, fit Sasuke.

_-_ C'est sympa de vous faire du soucis, mais inutile, déclara soudain une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent vers la fenêtre.

_-_ Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura. Tu vas bien ?

_-_ Comme tu le vois, répondit le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Vous pouvez déjà prendre en compte que l'armée d'Orochimaru compte dix hommes de moins.

_-_ Tu les as tous eu ? fit Honda, tout de même un peu impressionné.

_-_ Oui, se contenta de répondre Naruto.

Enfin, il n'aurait jamais eu le dernier et l'alarme aurait été donnée s'_il_ n'était pas intervenu.

_-_ Au rapport ! ordonna Tsunade en s'asseyant à son bureau.

_-_ Moi je n'ai rien à dire de plus que ce qu"il a pu vous dire, annonça Naruto en désignant Honda. Les informations comme quoi les ninjas du son sont autour de Konoha sont vraies. La guerre est imminente.

_-_ S'il n'y avait qu'Orochimaru et ses troupes, soupira Tsunade.

_-_ Que voulez-vous dire, Hokage-sama ? demanda Sakura.

Tsunade échangea un regard avec Jiraya.

_-_ D'après mes renseignements, Akatsuki serait aussi dans les parages, répondit ce dernier.

_-_ Quoi ? s'exclamèrent d'une seule voix Sakura et Sasuke.

Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être furieux en entendant ce nom. Après tout, son frère avait fait parti de cette organisation. Naruto, lui, se raidit. Ce qui réveilla la douleur. Il n'avait pas soigné sa blessures, juste bandée pour éviter de se vider de son sang.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ? demanda Sasuke.

_- _J'ai bien ma petite idée, mais ce n'est pas sûr, dit Jiraya en posant son regard sur Naruto. Ne sors plus de l'enceinte du village. C'est trop risqué.

_-_ Je ne vais pas changer mes habitudes à cause d'Akatsuki, grogna Naruto, en croisant les bras.

_-_ Tu sais qu'ils sont dangereux, fit Sasuke, le regard sombre.

_- _Mieux que quiconque dans cette pièce, répondit Naruto. Mais j'ai passé trois ans hors de Konoha, et je n'en suis pas mort. Ils n'étaient jamais loin, mais que je sache, je suis bel et bien là. Même s'ils ont toujours été sur mes talons, je m'en suis toujours sorti. Et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

Il adressa un regard de défi aux autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

_- _Ne fais pas ta tête de mule, fit Jiraya. Cette fois, ce ne sont pas deux membres d'Akatsuki que tu risques de rencontrer, mais l'organisation toute entière.

_-_ Je sais.

_-_ Comment ça, tu sais ? s'exclama Tsunade.

_-_ Je sais que les neuf membres d'Akatsuki sont ici, autour de Konoha. Et que c'est en partie à cause de moi. Voilà pourquoi je ne peux pas rester ici. Dès que le cas d'Orochimaru aura été réglé, je partirai.

_-_ Tu as l'air bien sûr de l'issue de l'affrontement, fit Honda.

_-_ Saurais-tu des choses que l'on ignore ? demanda Tsunade.

Naruto ne répondit pas, autant parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas que parce qu'il concentrait toute l'énergie qui lui restait à tenter de ne rien laisser paraître de sa blessure et de sa fatigue. Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke prit la parole.

_-_ Jiraya-sama, vous avez parlé de neuf membres ?

_-_ Oui, acquiesça le sennin. Il semblerait qu'ils aient reconstitué leurs effectifs.

Il préférait ne pas lui dire qu'il y avait des chances pour que son frère soit toujours en vie.

_-_ Akatsuki, plus Orochimaru, récapitula Sasuke en serrant les poings. S'ils attaquent tous en même temps, nous aurons du mal à résister.

_-_ C'est vrai, approuva Tsunade d'un air sombre. Aussi, je pense que...

Naruto se désintéressa de la conversation. Il devait partir. Trouver un moyen de quitter ce bureau. Il avait besoin d'un peu de repos, et surtout de calme pour parvenir à utiliser le chakra de Kyûbi pour se guérir. S'il le faisait dans cet état, il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer. Oui, partir. Il le devait. La douleur, il avait appris à faire avec. Il pouvait l'ignorer un ceratin moment. Mais la fatigue diminuait cette capacité. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps une grimace de souffrance quand il sentit la douleur au niveau de sa blessure augmenter subitement.

_-_ Naruto ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Tsunade.

_-_ Tu es tout pâle, ajouta Sakura, inquiète.

_-_ Ce n'est rien, répondit Naruto sur le ton le plus convainquant qu'il put.

Quand _il_ lui disait qu'il s'était affaibli depuis son retour à Konoha _il _n'avait pas tord. Et temps normal, rien chez lui n'aurait trahi la présence d'une blessure assez douloureuse.

_-_ Arrête de mentir, fit Sasuke. Ca se voit que tu as un problème. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

_-_ Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? rétorqua Naruto, avec agressivité son meilleur moyen de défense

_-_ Dis, tu pourrais… commença Sasuke.

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. La fenêtre du bureau éclata et une bombe fumigène explosa.

_-_ Une attaque ! s'exclama Tsunade.

Rapidement, il devint impossible de voir à plus d'un mètre de sois. Sasuke aperçut plusieurs silhouettes se glisser dans l'ouverture causée par l'explosion. Des silhouettes... portant un long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges et un large chapeau avec des franges tombantes! Akatsuki ! L'un d'eux, beaucoup plus rapide que les autres, se glissa derrière Naruto.

_-_ Naruto derrière-toi ! cria Sasuke.

Mais trop tard. Le membre d'Akatsuki avait déjà blessé Naruto d'un grand coup de kunaï et avait chargé sa victime apparemment inconsciente sur son épaule.

_-_ Pas si vite ! cria Sasuke en bondissant à leur rencontre.

Mais un coup violent le repoussa et levant la tête, il croisa le regard du ninja qui tenait Naruto. Et son sang se figea. Ces yeux ! Le _sharingan_ ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à le posséder aux deux yeux à part lui.

_-_ Itachi ? s'exclama Sasuke.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et bondit par la fenêtre, Naruto sur l'épaule. Quand la fumée se dissipa et que les gardes arrivèrent, il n'y avait plus aucune trace des autres.

_- _Pourquoi sont-ils partis aussi vite ? demanda Tsunade.

_- _Parce qu'ils ont eu ce qu'ils voulaient ! répondit Jiraya en bondissant à l'endroit où se tenait Naruto quelques instants auparavant. Ils ont pris Naruto !

_-_ Mais où sont Sasuke et Sakura ? s'exclama Tsunade.

_-_ Ils sont partis à la poursuite des ravisseurs de Naruto, je crois, répondit Honda. Sasuke était furieux. Il est parti juste après Akatsuki, Sakura sur les talons. Et je l'ai entendu dire un nom avant qu'il ne parte comme un fou furieux. Itachi.

Tsunade et Jiraya se regardèrent.

_-_ Oh, non, soupirèrent-ils. Il manquait plus que ça.

Pendant que Tsunade décrétait l'état d'urgence, Jiraya bondit par la fenêtre. il devait absolument les retrouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Itachi était vivant, il avait Naruto et Sasuke et Sakura les poursuivaient. Dieu seul savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

A suivre...

Tadam ! Et voui, j'adore être sadique . Mon Itachiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il est enfin revenu ! Bah, franchement, vous pensiez vraiment que j'aurais tué mon perso préféré ? Dans le prochain chap, Akatsuki o grand complet fait son apparition ( avec mes idées bien sûr, vu qu'on ne les connait pas encore tous ) J'espère que vous avez aimé . Si c le cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire .

Bon, les persos étant en vacances forcées ( ct pas prévu mais g vraiment pas le temps de tout reécrire... ) il ne me reste plus qu'à vous dire à la prochaine

Ah OUI ! Avant que j'oublie, je pars en vacances deux semaines, donc je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais poster le prochain chap, désolée... De plus, j'ai énormément de devoirs pour les vacances ( oui, je c g pas le droit de me plaindre vu que g choisi librement d'aller en prépa, mais bon, je pleure quand même TT ) donc je n'aurais pas souvent le temps d'écrire, sniiiiiiiffff. Mais j'essairais quand même de continuer dans la mesure du possible. K'espère que vous comprendrez...

Gros Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssss et à la prochaine


	21. Trahison inatendue,quand tombe le masque

Bonjour tous le monde, j'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances . Me revoici après deux semaines d'absence. Je dois signaler que je repars dans peu de temps, c'est à dire le premier août jusqu'au 11 environ, donc pas de mise à jour d'ici là, désolée... Bon, on arrête là les mauvaises nouvelles.

Kaorulabelle : Et ben, je suis ravie de tant d'enthousiasme ! Voici la suite

onarluca : Et oui, je suis sadique, pourquoi le nier ? niark niark niark ! Merci, j'ai passé de bonnes vacances à Auron, mais bon, il fallait bien redescendre, sniff … J'espère que toi aussi tu passes de bonnes vacances .

Uzumaki Raymond : Lol ! Autant qu'une fan de Laurie à un concert ? Et ben ! J'aime bien aussi ta façon d'exposer les choses ! mdr. Mais qui dit que c'est Naruto qui peut prétendre à la succession ? Enfin, on verra bien… Ma fin t'as fait pleuré ? loool ! Et oui, plus sadique que moi, tu peux pas ! ( ou presque, lol ). Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira

dragonwing4 : Franchement, tu croyais vraiment que j'avais vraiment tué mon perso préféré ! Enfin, j'avoue qu'à la base, il devait vraiment être mort, mais bon, j'ai changé d'avis entre temps . Pour l'autre personne possédant le sharingan, oui, c'est ce qu'il paraît… Mais bon, il faudra attendre pour savoir si c'est vrai… Et oui, Naruto a passé deux semaines entre les mains d'Itachi … Je veux être à sa plaaaaaaaace ! Enfin, bref… Ben Sasuke, il court, il court, mais arrivera t-il à les rattraper ? Réponse dans ce chap

underphoenix : Merci, lol, je vois pas quoi répondre d'autre . Voici la suite.

Arminas : Contente que ça t'aie plu . Et oui, Kankuro n'a pas été très gentil en faisant ça. Mais bon, on peut dire qu'il a fait ça par amour pour sa sœur … ( Oui, je c , la fille qui lui cherche des excuses…). Ce que Naruto a donné à Shika ? tu es la seule personne à avoir accordé de l'importance à ce détail, visiblement, vu qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'en parle… Bien vu. Mais bon, je ne donnerai pas la réponse tout de suite. Si je n'ai pas dit tout de suite ce que c'était, c'est bien parce qu'on le saura plus tard . « akatsukien », j'aime bien cet adjectif, lol. Je ne répondrai pas, tu verras bien dans ce chap…

zagan : Contente que tu aies aimé . Voici la suite

tsunadesama : Alors, tu as pu attendre ? . Je suis contente que ma façon de traiter le couple Shika/Temari te plaise . Moi aussi j'adore ce couple, alors je te comprends, lol . Et oui, malgré tout Naruto aide toujours ses amis, c'est plus fort que lui, lol. Pour orochimaru, on verra plus tard, pour l'instant, je mets en place le 2eme flash-back. Pour la longueur de mes chaps, je préfère les longs chaps, autant à lire qu'à écrire, donc…

Clèm : Bah, je peux pas répondre à tes questions, vu que je crois que toutes les réponses sont dans ce chap .

Ten-shi : Comment temari va réagir ? Ben, on aura pas la réponse tout de suite, lol. Mais bon, je pense pouvoir dire qu'il va falloir se boucher un peu les oreilles et se mettre à l'abris ! ptdr. Alors, tes questions du chap précédent… G jamais dit que c l'enfant de Kiba qui s'appellera Ten-shi, désolée… POur le couple Naru/Hina, non, je ne développerais pas trop dans cette fic, rassure toi, pour la suite possible, car ce n'est pas encore sûr que je la fasse, c pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à pas lire. Toutes tes questions sur Akatsuki trouveront une réponse dans ce chap, donc je ne dis rien de plus… Et puis je te assure, je m'intéresse toujours aux hypothèses de mes lecteurs . Bonnes vacances, et rendez vous en septembre .

Loluciole : Contente que ça te plaise . La confrontation Naruto/Sasuke ? Pas pour tout de suite. Ca sera pour la troisième partie

le mutant : Ptdr ! J'adore ton interprétation ! mais bon, oui, c'est à peu près ça . POurquoi blaireau ? les autres, je dis rien, mais pas touche à Itachi ! Pk des pbs pour l'Aka ? Si fo, je décide de faire gagner les méchants ce qui ve dire que c eux qui vont botter les fesses ! niark niark niark

temari : Comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est agréable de voir de nouveau noms . Je suis contente de voir que ma fic te plait. Avec ton pseudo, ce n'est pas difficile de savoir qui est ton perso préféré, je me trompe ? lol Pour le couple ShikaTemari, comme je l'ai souvent dit, c un de mes couples préférés, si ce n'est pas LE préféré . C vrai que kankuro n'a pas été très sympa, sur ce coup là. Mais bon, on peut dire qu'il a fait ça par amour pour sa sœur, il veut ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour elle… Mais bon, moi aussi je l'assommerais bien, même si c'est moi qui écrit la fic, loool ! Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà la suite

Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde… Avant de commencer, je veux juste ajouter que ce chap introduit le 2eme flash-back. Donc vous savez maintenant ce qui vous attend la prochaine fois. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture

**Remarque ! Ceci est la version retouchée de ce chap, vu que maintenant, cela est confirmé, Deidara est un homme. Zut ! Donc je dois reprendre tous les chaps où il apparait ( et lui rendre ainsi son sexe d'origine, lol ) **

Chapitre 21 : Trahison inattendue : quand tombe le masque...

Sasuke marqua un temps de surprise quand son regard croisa celui de son frère. Son frère qu'il avait tué trois ans auparavant. Ou du moins qu'il avait cru tuer. Mais visiblement, Itachi était bien vivant. Et il s'enfuyait, emportant avec lui le garçon que Sasuke considérait malgré tout comme son meilleur ami. La surprise laissa rapidement place à la rage et quelques secondes après que son frère ait disparu par la fenêtre, Sasuke se précipita à sa suite, le _sharingan_ activé. Il entendit à peine le cri de Sakura, qui l'appelait.

_- _Sasuke ! Attends moi !

Mais en vain. Dans l'esprit de Sasuke, une seule pensée monopolisait toute son attention. Il devait retrouver son frère et le tuer une bonne fois pour toute, avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à une personne chère, encore une fois. Parmi le tourbillon de pensées de haine, une interrogation perça. Comment Naruto avait-il pu se faire avoir ? Il réagissait beaucoup plus vite en temps normal. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Sasuke revit le visage de son ami juste avant qu'Itachi n'intervienne. Sakura avait raison. Naruto était pâle et semblait souffrant. Aurait-il été gravement blessé pendant son combat contre les ninjas du son ? C'était fort probable. Et trop fier, il n'avait pas demandé l'aide de Tsunade ou de Sakura. Et cela risquait de lui coûter cher ! Sasuke ne savait pas très bien depuis combien de temps il courrait. Il avait suivi la silhouette de son frère hors du centre du village, jusqu'à l'orée du bois. Il y pénétra, sans vraiment réfléchir. Mais rapidement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait perdu sa trace. La frustration s'ajouta à sa rage. Il étudia les alentours pour trouver la moindre trace. Mais il savait très bien qu'Itachi n'était pas du genre à laisser des empreintes visibles. Soudain, un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. Il se retourna, kunaïs en main, prêt à les lancer sur l'ennemi.

_-_ Sasuke, arrête c'est moi ! s'exclama Sakura.

Sasuke rangea ses armes.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda t-il avec colère.

_-_ Je t'ai suivi ! Il était hors de question que tu partes après ton frère seul ! La dernière fois que tu l'as combattu, j'ai failli te perdre ! A chaque fois qu'Itachi est dans les parages où quand quelque chose à un rapport avec lui, tu deviens fou et à chaque fois, j'ai peur de te perdre pour de bon. Alors je ne te laisserai pas l'affronter seul.

_-_ Il est dangereux !

_-_ Oui je sais ! répondit Sakura. Mais je ne partirais pas. En plus, il tient Naruto ! Hors de question que je reste bien gentiment dans un coin à attendre le dénouement ! C'est mon ami !

_-_ Je comprends ce que tu ressens, Sakura, fit Sasuke, luttant contre sa colère. Mais il pourrait s'en prendre à toi ! J'ai déjà tout perdu une fois à cause de lui. Je ne veux pas revivre ça. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne le supporterais pas.

Sakura s'approcha de lui, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

_-_ Il ne m'arrivera rien, lui assura t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Parce que tu es avec moi. Et j'ai confiance en toi. Et puis, je ne suis plus la gamine faible qui ne sait pas se défendre!

Ces mots réchauffèrent le cœur de Sasuke, mais ne parvinrent pas à en chasser complètement l'inquiétude. Soudain, il perçut une présence familière, non loin, et se raidit. Il ressortit ses kunaïs.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas sérieusement que tes armes vont me faire quoi que ce soit ? dit une voix venant de devant eux.

Cette voix... Sasuke la haïssait, comme tout ce qui faisait partie de lui. Il se mit devant Sakura.

_-_ Reste derrière moi ! lui dit-il.

_-_ On est devenu chevaleresque à ce que je voix, continua la voix. Je crois qu'il va donc falloir que j'accueille dignement cette fille dans la famille.

_-_ Montre-toi, espèce de traître ! grogna Sasuke. Et laisse Sakura en dehors de ça !

Une silhouette apparut à quelques mètres d'eux. A cause du chapeau et du col haut, le visage du membre d'Akatsuki restait invisible. Mais Sasuke n'avait aucun doute sur son identité.

_-_ Itachi Uchiwa, gronda Sasuke.

Itachi leva une main et ôta son chapeau, dévoilant son visage. Il n'avait absolument pas changé. Il avait juste l'air un peu plus mûr, un peu trop pour quelqu'un de 22 ans. Mais Itachi avait toujours eu l'air plus mature et plus mûr que son âge.

_-_ Ca faisait longtemps, dit Itachi, le visage impassible.

_-_ Tu devrais être mort, fit Sasuke. Je t'ai tué de mes propres mains.

_-_ Tu y a vraiment cru ? Mais non, petit frère. Tu as échoué, répondit Itachi. Comme pour tout ce que tu fais.

Sasuke sentit sa fureur doubler d'intensité. Il commença à composer des signes, mais Itachi avait disparut. Quelques secondes plus tard, Sasuke volait dans les airs, un poing ayant violemment percuté son ventre.

_-_ Sasuke!! cria Sakura.

_-_ Tu ferrais mieux de t'occuper de toi plutôt que de t'inquiéter pour lui, dit Itachi et la frappant à son tour.

Sasuke amortit la chute de la jeune fille.

_-_ Tu as de la chance, Sasuke, continua Itachi. Je ne suis pas là pour toi, aujourd'hui.

_-_ Où est Naruto ? demanda Sakura. Qu'est ce que tu as fait de lui ?

_-_ Ah quand même, vous demandez de ses nouvelles ! dit Itachi avec un petit sourire en coin. Je pensais que vous l'aviez oublié. Ne t'en fait pas, il n'est pas très loin. Bon assez joué. J'ai eu ce que je voulais. Je perds mon temps ici.

Il bondit. Sasuke se releva et bondit à sa suite, suivit de Sakura, qui avait bien l'intention de lui prouver qu'il n'irait nulle part sans elle. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin reculé de la forêt où Sasuke n'était jamais allé. Itachi avait disparu. Sasuke jura.

_-_ Mais par où est-il parti ? demanda Sakura.

Soudain, la terre se mit à trembler et de grosses racines sortirent du sol et s'enroulèrent autour des deux chuunins à une vitesse incroyable, les immobilisant complètement.

_-_ Je pense que comme ça, vous vous tiendrez enfin tranquille.

Sasuke tourna la tête. Son frère se tenait devant lui.

- Maintenant que vous m'avez suivi jusque là, il est hors de question que je vous laisse partir, continua le traître à son village. Alors dis-moi, stupide petit frère. Par qui vais-je commencer ? Par elle ?

- Ne pense pas que je vas me laisser faire ! gronda Sakura.

Elle concentra son chakra afin de développer ses forces et fit exploser les liens qui la retenaient. Puis elle frappa un grand coup dans le sol. Une fissure immense apparut devant elle et se propagea à toute vitesse vers Itachi. Mais le ninja avait déjà bondit et se trouvait derrière Sakura qui n'eut pas le temps de contrer. Itachi l'attrapa à la gorge et la souleva légèrement.

- Ta force est peut être impressionnante, à l'image de la Godaïme ton senseï, mais elle n'est rien face à ma vitesse.

Il resserra lentement son étreinte. Sakura commençait à manquer d'air, mais luttait pour se dégager. Elle pensa à un jutsu appris de Tsunade et qui permettait de sectionner les muscles. Mais alors qu'elle allait rassembler tant bien que mal son chakra, elle entendit la voix de Sasuke.

_-_ Laisse-la !

Fou de rage, Sasuke parvint à se libérer des racines et il bondit sur son frère, le _chidori _crépitant à sa main gauche. Itachi poussa un imperceptible soupir, envoya Sakura voler un peu plus loin et se prépara à riposter. Alors qu'ils allaient se rencontrer, une ombre se glissa entre eux. Sasuke sentit une main attraper son bras gauche. Puis il fut violemment repoussé en arrière, son _chidori_ faisant exploser le sol.

_- _Sasuke ! cria Sakura.

Elle se précipita vers son petit ami.

_- _Sasuke est ce que ça va ? demanda t-elle.

Sasuke hocha la tête, les yeux posés sur la personne qui s'était interposée et qui lui tournait le dos. Pas la peine de se demander de quel côté elle était. Long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, grand chapeau à franges.

_-_ Je ne peux pas te laisser seul cinq minutes, décidément ! s'exclama le membre d'Akatsuki, visiblement irrité.

Sa voix était légèrement étouffée, comme celle de Kakashi, à travers son masque.

_-_ C'est eux qui m'ont suivi, répondit tranquillement Itachi.

_-_ Tu aurais très bien pu les semer, grogna son camarade. Et puis il est inutile que je te rappelle que tu n'es pas là pour te battre contre ton frère !

Sasuke l'étudia attentivement. Logiquement, cela aurait du être le partenaire de son frère, Kisame Hoshigaki. Mais non, ce n'était pas lui. Cette personne là était plus petite que lui et moins corpulente. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas son énorme épée sur le dos.

_- _T'as changé de chien obéissant ? dit Sasuke à son frère, le regard noir. Tu t'es lassé de Kisame ? T'as prit le nouveau model ?

Le nouveau venu se tourna vers lui. Comme tout membre d'Akatsuki, son grand chapeau et son col montant dissimulaient son visage.

_-_ Ne me compare pas à ce poisson avarié, gronda t-il.

_-_ Poisson avarié, je ne dis pas le contraire, fit Sasuke. Mais lui au moins il se présentait.

Moment d'hésitation. Puis le ninja d'Akatsuki retira lentement son chapeau. Mais en fait, cela ne changeait rien. Sasuke comprit pourquoi le son de sa voix était étouffé. Il portait un masque. Pas un masque comme Kakashi. Son masque ressemblait à ceux que portaient les anbus. Il était blanc, avec des marques rouges. Sasuke trouva qu'il ressemblait un peu à celui que portait Haku. L'inconnu avait des cheveux noirs attachés en petite queue de cheval et de nombreuses mèches lui retombaient tout autour du masque.

_-_ Qui je suis n'a aucune importance, dit-il. Voilà tout ce que tu sauras sur moi.

Sasuke fixa le ninja droit dans les yeux, ou plutôt, dans les fentes du masque. Il se mit à réfléchir, malgré la colère qui brûlait toujours en lui. Avant de se lancer dans une bataille qui risquait de mal tourner, il devait éloigner Sakura de tout danger.

_-_ Sakura, murmura t-il, sans quitter son frère et l'autre membre d'Akatsuki des yeux. Je vais faire diversion. Toi, retourne au village et prévient Hokage-sama.

_-_ Je ne partirais pas sans toi ! protesta Sakura tout aussi bas. Et je te rappelle que je sais me battre ! Seul contre deux, tu n'as aucune chance ! Tu auras besoin de moi !

_-_ Fais ce que je te dis !

Il la regarda dans les yeux, et Sakura put lire dans son regard de la haine mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de la détermination. La mort dans l'âme, Sakura acquiesça discrètement.

_-_ C'est bientôt fini toutes ces messes basses ! intervint Itachi.

_- _Maintenant ! cria Sasuke.

Il bondit vers les deux membres d'Akatsuki pendant que Sakura courrait dans l'autre direction. Malheureusement, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Ils avaient à peine bougé qu'Itachi avait déjà attrapé Sakura et que l'autre membre d'Akatsuki avait barré la route à Sasuke, contrant son attaque. Sasuke remarqua la bague que son adversaire portait à l'annulaire droit. Une bague bleue qui lui disait quelque chose. Tandis qu'il était violemment repoussé en arrière, Sasuke se souvint où il avait déjà vu cette bague. Non, c'était impossible ! Sakura atterrit sur lui quelques instants plus tard.

_-_ Inutile d'essayer de fuir, dit le partenaire d'Itachi . J'ai une très bonne ouïe. J'ai donc entendu ce que vous disiez. Je regrette sincèrement de devoir en arriver là. Mais nous n'avons pas que ça à faire, et si vous refusez de vous tenir tranquille, nous devrons employer la manière forte.

Il se tourna vers Itachi, celui-ci sembla comprendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire et hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, des barreaux de chakra entourèrent Sasuke et Sakura, formant une cage qui les emprisonna. Sasuke s'approcha des barreaux et les toucha. Une violente décharge l'obligea à reculer.

_-_ Inutile de chercher à sortir, dit le partenaire d'Itachi. Personne n'en est jamais sorti sans que nous ne le voulions.

Sasuke serra les poings. Cette voix. Oui, il la reconnaissait maintenant. Au début, il ne voulait pas y croire, et puis, ce n'était pas la bonne couleur de cheveux. Mais l'apparence, ça se modifiait. A présent, il en était sûr. Il sentit Sakura presser sa main. Apparemment, elle aussi avait compris. Elle avait vu la bague et avait reconnu la voix, même étouffée.

_-_ Je n 'arrive pas à le croire, fit Sasuke, la colère faisant vibrer sa voix. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu fasses parti d'Akatsuki ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ?

Ce n'était pas à Itachi qu'il parlait. Le ninja masqué se raidit. Derrière son masque, il croisa le regard d'Itachi.

_-_ Apparemment, la comédie à assez duré, dit Itachi. Il est temps que tombe le masque.

_-_ On dirait bien.

Sasuke et Sakura entendirent distinctement l'autre soupirer. Puis il porta sa main à son masque.

_-_ Je vois que vous avez compris, fit-il.

Il enleva son masque en même temps que ses cheveux changeaient de couleur, prenant la couleur des blés. Même si Sakura l'avait deviné, le voir de ses propres yeux lui fit un choc. Le nouveau membre d'Akatsuki et nouveau partenaire d'Itachi n'était autre que Naruto.

_-_ Naruto ! s'exclama Sakura. Dis-moi que c'est faux ! Tu ne peux pas être membre d'Akatsuki !

Naruto soupira de nouveau.

_-_ Vous n'étiez pas censés l'apprendre, dit-il. J'aurai quitté le village une fois Orochimaru battu, et personne n'aurait jamais rien su.

Sakura jura que l'espace d'un instant, de la tristesse avait voilé son regard. Mais en ninja médical, elle remarqua aussi que son ancien partenaire était presque plus pâle que dans le bureau de Tsunade, et qu'il semblait souffrant. Et visiblement, il luttait de toutes ses forces pour le cacher et faire bonne figure. Sasuke lui, était trop furieux pour raisonner. Il était en colère contre son frère, mais aussi contre celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami.

_-_ Comment as-tu pu t'associer à ce monstre ? demanda Sasuke, partagé entre la colère et la rancœur.

_-_ Longue histoire, fit Naruto.

_-_ Qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître, le coupa Itachi. Je ne t'ai pas sorti de Konoha pour perdre notre temps en vains bavardages.

_-_ Je sais, répondit Naruto.

_-_ Qui as-tu tué pour entrer dans Akatsuki ? demanda Sasuke d'une voix vibrante de colère.

Sakura le regarda sans comprendre. Sasuke continua.

_-_ Je sais que pour y entrer, il faut être un criminel de rang S. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. A moins que tu n'ai tué quelqu'un d'important. Aussi je répète ma question. Qui as-tu tué pour être aux yeux d'Akatsuki digne d'être un de ses membres ?

Naruto eut un faible sourire.

_-_ J'ai un peu changer les règles de recrutement. Mais oui, j'ai du tuer quelqu'un, entre autres choses. Mon prédécesseur. Tu t'étonnais de ne pas voir l'autre face de poisson ? Ben maintenant tu sais pourquoi il n'est pas là.

Naruto eut un rire bref, avant qu'une grimace de douleur n'apparaisse sur son visage et qu'il ne bascule en arrière.

_-_ Naruto ! ne put s'empêcher de crier Sakura, inquiète.

Membre d'Akatsuki ou pas, Naruto était son ami et elle ne pouvait pas le regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Malheureusement la cage l'empêchait de s'approcher d'eux. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas touché le sol. Itachi l'avait rattrapé par les épaules.

_-_ Je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, grommela t-il. En temps normal, tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de moi pour créer la cage de chakra. Sans oublier ce ninja d'Oto tout à l'heure. Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu ne l'aurais jamais rattrapé et il aurait donné l'alerte.

Naruto ignora les critiques de son partenaire et ouvrit son manteau avant de poser sa main sur son ventre. Ses vêtement étaient rougis de sang. Itachi eut un micro froncement de sourcil.

_-_ Tu n'a pas guéri la blessure que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure ? demanda t-il.

Naruto secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas pu. Dans son état, que cette deuxième blessure avait aggravé, ça aurait été catastrophique. Il avait déjà du puiser dans ses dernières réserves pour rejoindre à toute vitesse la cabane pour se changer après qu'Itachi et lui se soient séparés. Ce dernier devait vérifier quelque chose. Redoutant le pire, Naruto avait du en plus retrouver sa trace, puis bloquer les attaques de Sasuke et enfin, créer cette cage pour les faire tenir tranquilles sans les blesser, Sakura et lui. Il n'en pouvait plus. S'il utilisait le chakra de Kyûbi maintenant, le démon profiterait de son état de faiblesse pour prendre le dessus. Il n'y avait qu'une manière de se sortir de cette situation critique. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Et puis, il avait l'habitude de ravaler cette fameuse fierté vu que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était obligé de faire ça. Il leva la tête et son regard croisa celui rouge sang d'Itachi. Il ne dit rien, mais Itachi comprit ce qu'il voulait.

_-_ Pas la peine de me le demander, soupira t-il presque. Je vois bien que tu es à bout. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant après presque quatre nuits sans dormir. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ça t'arrive, de veiller pendant autant de temps, Kit'. Comme je le pensais, revenir à Konoha t'a affaibli mentalement.

_-_ Ferme-la et fais... ce qu'il faut, _frangin_, marmonna Naruto. Si tu as bousillé ma couverture, c'est qu'on a pas... toute la journée devant nous.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils. Il venait bien d'entendre Naruto appelait Itachi " frangin" ? Ce dernier aida Naruto à s'adosser à un arbre. Puis il se concentra. Peu à peu, Sasuke, avec son _Sharingan_, put voir le chakra qui entourait son frère. Il était en train d'en utiliser une très grande quantité. Mais qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ? Naruto releva le bas de son "T-shirt", révélant le sceau retenant Kyûbi, à peine visible à cause du sang qui s'échappait des deux blessures. Puis son regard recroisa celui d'Itachi. Ce dernier posa sa main droite sur le sceau et la gauche sur le front de Naruto. Presque aussitôt, celui-ci serra les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur.

_- _Il est en train de le tuer ! s'écria Sakura.

Sasuke, lui, ne disait rien, le regard haineux mais aussi intrigué et légèrement inquiet, posé sur son frère et Naruto. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les gouttes de sueur qui trempaient le visage de Naruto, et qui commençait aussi à apparaître sur celui d'Itachi. Visiblement, ce qu'il était en train de faire était quelque chose d'épuisant et de difficile. Après une bonne minute sans que rien ne se passe, une violente décharge de chakra sortit du corps de Naruto, repoussant Itachi, qui atterrit souplement sur ses pieds quelques mètres plus loin. Celui-ci prit quelques profondes inspirations, plus il ne resta plus aucune trace de la fatigue causée par l'effort qu'il venait de faire. Naruto, lui, se sentait beaucoup mieux, comme à chaque fois. Enfin, il souffrait toujours à cause de ses blessures et de son épuisement, mais Kyûbi avait été repoussé dans un coin de sa cage dont les barreaux avaient été renforcés.

_- _Merci, souffla t-il à l'intention d'Itachi.

_- _A toi de jouer, maintenant, Kit', dit ce dernier. Mais dépêche-toi, nous devons y aller.

Naruto acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Sakura et Sasuke ne comprenaient pas bien ce qu'il venait de se passer, ce qu'Itachi avait fait. Mais visiblement, cela avait aidé Naruto. Voir son frère aider quelqu'un était une chose que Sasuke n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Et surtout à accepter.

_-_ Naruto, laisse-moi sortir, fit Sakura. Et je guérirais tes blessures !

_-_ C'est gentil, Sakura. Mais c'est inutile à présent.

Naruto joignit les mains et commença à concentrer son chakra. Ou plutôt celui de Kyûbi, bien plus puissant que le sien. Peu à peu, celui-ci devint visible autour de son corps. Même sans le soutient visuel, il n'était pas dur de sentir l'impressionnante quantité de chakra que Naruto utilisait à cet instant. Rapidement, ses blessures se refermèrent. Même la fatigue accumulée ses quatre derniers jours disparut. Puis le chakra se dissipa et Naruto réouvrit les yeux.

_-_ Ah, ça va mieux ! fit-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Beaucoup mieux, même. Au fait, avant que j'oublie...

Son mouvement fut si rapide que Sasuke put à peine le distinguer. Itachi ne s'y attendait visiblement pas, et il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le poing de Naruto qui le frappa au visage.

_- _Ca, c'est pour le coup de kunaï de tout à l'heure ! grogna Naruto. Je te signale que ça fait mal !

Itachi essuya le sang qui coulait du coin de ses lèvres.

_- _Bien joué, dit-il, le regard menaçant. Je vois que tu as retrouvé toutes tes capacités. Mais tu n'as pu me toucher que parce que m'immiscer dans ton esprit et refouler Kyûbi quand un coin de sa cage alors qu'il était à deux doigts de sortir m'a momentanément affaibli. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne recommence jamais ça, où je te tue, Kit'.

Sasuke, malgré son état de fureur, était assez impressionné. Jamais il n'avait vu qui que ce soit parvenir à frapper son frère sans que celui-ci ne l'ai vu venir ! Pas même lui.

_- _Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas peur de toi, _frangin_, riposta Naruto avec un petit sourire en coin.

_-_ "Frangin" ? répéta Sasuke partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'envie de les tuer tous les deux. C'est la deuxième fois que tu l'appelles comme ça.

_-_ Un surnom que je lui ai donné, il y a un peu moins d'un an, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaule. En temps normal, en public, je l'appelle "mon petit démon préféré".

Itachi eut une expression ennuyée, très discrète, mais qui n'échappa pas ni à Naruto, ni à Sasuke.

_-_ Au lieu de raconter quelque chose qui ne les concerne pas, nous ferrions peut être mieux d'y aller, fit l'aîné des Uchiwa.

_-_ A vos ordres, chef, fit Naruto avec un petit sourire moqueur en faisant semblant de le saluer.

_-_ Baka, soupira Itachi.

_-_ Baka, toi même !

Pour un peu, Sasuke et Sakura en auraient gobé les mouches, la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Cette situation, et surtout cet échange, ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce qui se passait entre Naruto et Sasuke, avant le départ de ce dernier pour le village d'Oto. Pour un peu, ils auraient presque cru retrouver le Naruto qu'ils avaient connu. Celui-ci referma son manteau, et reprit son masque et son chapeau.

_-_ Ne crois pas que cette cage va nous retenir éternellement, gronda Sasuke.

_-_ Je sais très bien que vous finirez par la briser, répondit Naruto. Mais peu importe. Elle vous retiendra le temps qu'on s'éloigne.

Il remit son masque et son chapeau, puis tourna les talons. Itachi avait déjà remis son chapeau à lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux membres d'Akatsuki avaient disparu.

Bondissant à toute vitesse à travers le bois, Naruto et Itachi s'éloignaient du village. Ils avaient rendez-vous un peu plus loin, dans un coin isolé à l'extérieur du village. Naruto voyait bien qu'Itachi le surveillait. Et il avait de très bonne raisons pour ça.

_-_ Arrête de me regarder comme ça, dit finalement Naruto, n'en pouvant plus.

_-_ Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne vas pas tout lâcher en cours de route, fit Itachi. J'ai bien remarqué que depuis que tu es ici, tu as commencé à changer. Tu redeviens plus sociable. Tu te rapproches de celui que tu étais avant...

_-_ Ne dit pas de bêtises ! le coupa Naruto. Et puis je ne risque pas de " tout lâcher en cours de route", comme tu dis. De tous les membres d'Akatsuki, je suis peut être celui qui hait le plus Orochimaru, et tu le sais très bien !

_-_ Oui, je sais. Mais toi tu ne dois pas oublier que tu n'as pas le droit de te montrer une nouvelle fois aussi faible que tu l'étais tout à l'heure, Kit'. Tu sais parfaitement que si tu montres aux autres le moindre signe de faiblesse, tu es un homme mort. C'est comme ça que ça marche, au sein d'Akatsuki.

_-_ C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi, frangin, répondit Naruto avec un petit sourire qui passa inaperçu derrière son masque. Mais il n'y a aucun risque pour que ça se reproduise. Surtout devant eux.

_-_ Bien. Mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour toi, rectifia Itachi en regardant droit devant lui. J'ai déjà changé de partenaire une fois, je peux très bien le refaire. Ce n'est pas parce que ce jutsu qui me permet de pénétrer ton esprit afin de maîtriser Kyûbi a le fâcheux inconvénient de me faire ressentir en permanence ce que tu ressens que je vais te faire une fleur.

_-_ C'est qui que tu essayes de convaincre, là ? fit Naruto en se retenant de rire. Et puis, je sais très bien que tu t'inquiètes même ne serait-ce qu'un tantinet pour moi. Après tout, tu l'as avoué après l'examen.

Itachi ne répondit pas, et Naruto sut qu'il avait gagné la manche. Ces petites " querelles" entre Itachi et lui représentaient un des rares plaisirs qui lui restait, avec les combats. Par moment, il avait l'impression d'être remonter trois ans en arrière et de se disputer à nouveau avec Sasuke. Oui, les deux frères Uchiwa se ressemblaient beaucoup, et de bien des manières. Et ça, Naruto était bien placé pour le savoir.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous. Les autres étaient déjà là. Sept silhouettes portant grand chapeau à franges et long manteaux noirs avec des nuages rouges dessus. Pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, Akatsuki était au complet.

_- _Vous êtes en retard, grogna la silhouette la plus impressionnante du lot.

_-_ Nous avons eut un petit contre temps, répondit Itachi d'une voix neutre.

_- _Je suppose qu'il est réglé ?

_-_ Oui, répondit Naruto sur le même ton qu'Itachi.

_-_ Bien, fit un autre. Je suppose qu'on à plus besoin de garder ces chapeaux. Ils sont bien pratiques pour dissimuler notre identité, mais ils n'ont vraiment aucune classe !

Aussitôt dit, aussi tôt fait. La personne qui venait de parler enleva son chapeau, révélant un homme aux traits assez féminins, aux long cheveux blonds retenus en queue haute et portant le bandeau avec le symbole d'Iwa barré.

_- _Ils ne sont pas fait pour ça, Deidara, marmonna celui assis à côté de lui, à la carrure impressionnante.

Sans son chapeau, on pouvait voir le visage monstrueux de la marionnette qui l'abritait. Autour du cou, il portait un bandeau avec l'emblème de Suna no Kuni barré.

_-_ Ecoute, Sasori, riposta son partenaire. C'est pas parce que toi ça t'arrange de te dissimuler que tout le monde est dans ton cas !

_-_ Ca suffit vous deux ! intervint un troisième ninja. Nous avons autre chose à faire que de vous entendre vous disputer !

Celui qui venait de parler était assez étrange. Il avait une sorte de plante carnivore autour de la tête. Autour du bras gauche et dissimulé en temps normal sous son manteau, était attaché le bandeau à l'emblème barré de Kusa no Kuni, le village de l'herbe.

_-_ Je les comprends, Zetsu, dit une voix provenant de l'arbre à proximité. On manque d'action. On se divertit donc comme on peu.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers l'homme accroché à une branche la tête en bas, tel une chauve-souris. En fait, Rishiro, renégat d'Ame no Kuni, le village de la pluie, avait tout d'une chauve souris. Enfin, c'était ce qu'avait pensé Naruto la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

_-_ Si c'est l'action qui te manque, Rishiro, tu vas bientôt être comblé ! Comme nous tous ! fit la seule femme d'Akatsuki.

Seyria, de Yuki no Kuni, le village des neiges, était aussi froide que son pays. Elle avait des cheveux gris presque blanc qui lui arrivaient au niveau des épaules et des yeux bleus gris. Et ses attaques étaient pour le moins... réfrigérantes.

Itachi et Naruto restaient silencieux, de même que les deux dernières membre d'Akatsuki. De toute façon, Tayuki de Kumo no Kuni, le village des nuages, chef d'Akatsuki, et Yutaro de Taki no Kuni, le village de la cascade, n'étaient pas des grands bavards. Ils préféraient plutôt parler avec leurs poings. Mais Tayuki finit par prendre la parole.

_-_ Bien, si j'ai donné le signale du rassemblement, c'est parce que les troupes d'Oto ne vont pas tarder à attaquer. Nous avons vu des groupes préparer des rituels d'invocations. A mon avis, ce ne sera l'affaire que de minutes, d'une heure grand maximum.

_-_ Et est ce que quelqu'un a vu Orochimaru ? demanda Seyria.

_-_ Non, répondit Sasori. Mais il ne doit pas être loin.

_-_ Sûr qu'il ne louperait le spectacle pour rien au monde, marmonna Naruto derrière son masque.

Seul Itachi l'entendit, étant à côté de lui, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

_-_ J'espère que tout le monde se rappelle du plan dans ses moindres détails, continua Tayuki.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Le chef se tourna vers Itachi et Naruto.

_-_ La réussite du plan repose essentiellement sur vous, vous le savez, dit-il. Vous allez avoir la tâche la plus dure, mais aussi la plus plaisante. Le sort d'Orochimaru est entre les mains des _deux démons de l'Akatsuki_. Alors ne le ratez pas.

Itachi eut un mince sourire en coin. Sa façon à lui de dire : " Aucun risque ". Naruto ne dit rien et n'eut aucune réaction. Après tout, on ne voyait pas son visage à cause du masque alors pourquoi faire ne serait ce que l'ombre d'un sourire comme Itachi ?

_-_ Nous autres, nous nous chargerons des ninjas ennemis, pour vous dégager le terrain, continua Tayuki.

_-_ Uniquement les ninjas d'Oto, dit alors Naruto.

_-_ Pardon ? fit le chef en se tournant vers lui.

_- _Occupez-vous uniquement des ninjas d'Oto, répéta Naruto de sa voix la plus froide. Ne touchez pas aux ninjas de Konoha.

_- _On est encore attaché à son village, petit démon ? ricana Deidara.

_- _Peu importe mes raisons, répondit Naruto en se tournant vers lui. Si jamais un ninja de la feuille venait à être tué par un membre d'Akatsuki, je jure que je descends le coupable.

Il fixa tour à tour chacun des ninjas présents, Itachi inclus.

_-_ Et cela même si vous êtes 8 contre moi, ajouta Naruto, tout à fait sincère et sans la moindre trace de peur dans la voix. Certains m'ont déjà vu en colère, ils savent à quoi s'en tenir.

_-_ Ecoute bien, espèce d'avorton, fit Sasori en se levant, se dressant ainsi de toute sa taille devant Naruto. Tu n'es des nôtres que depuis environ un an. Nous t'avons accepté dans nos rangs au lieu de te tuer et de récupérer ton démon uniquement parce qu'Itachi soutenait que te garder en vie serait bien plus profitable et parce que tu as un certain talent. Mais ne t'avise pas de nous parler sur ce ton et de nous donner des ordres, ou tu pourrais amèrement le regretter.

_-_ Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Sasori, répondit Naruto sans ciller. Après tout, qui aurait peur d'un type qui se planque dans ses marionnettes ?

Un petit sourire mauvais apparut sur le visage de certains membres d'Akatsuki, tandis que d'autres soupiraient en secouant la tête, exaspérés. Les choses allaient dégénérer, et ils avaient hâte de voir ça pour la plupart, en en oubliant presque l'attaque imminente d'Orochimaru. Sasori ne mit pas longtemps à s'énerver. Il détestait être insulté, surtout par un gamin. Son énorme queue de scorpion apparut de sous son manteau et se dressa, menaçante, au-dessus de Naruto, qui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_- _Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles espèce de petit insolent, dit Sasori.

_-_ Je suis mort de peur, répondit Naruto, _très_ sincère.

_-_ Espèce de ...

Sasori fit s'abattre sa queue au dard empoisonné sur Naruto. Celle-ci fut arrêté à quelques centimètres du visage masqué du jeune homme, sans que celui-ci n'ait fait le moindre mouvement.

_- _Ca suffit, Sasori, fit Itachi d'une voix glaciale, tenant toujours la queue de son " camarade" immobilisée. Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre.

Sasori foudroya du regard Itachi. Celui fronça légèrement les sourcils, l'air menaçant. Sasori finit par détourner les yeux et par faire disparaître sa queue sous sa veste. Rares étaient ceux, même au sein d'Akatsuki, à pouvoir soutenir le regard de l'héritier du _Sharingan_. Surtout lorsque celui-ci était enclenché. En fait, seul Naruto parvenait à fixer Itachi droit dans les yeux sans jamais détourner le regard, même au risque de subir le _Tsukoyomi_ ou _arcanes lunaires_, jutsu propre au clan Uchiwa qui pouvait rendre fou voir tuer un adversaire en une seconde. Itachi reprit la parole.

_-_ Naruto n'a pas tout à fait tord, dit-il. Les ninjas de Konoha nous serons utiles. Ils occuperont les ninjas d'Oto, ce qui facilitera d'autant plus notre travail.

_-_ Et s'ils nous attaquent ? demanda Seyria.

_-_ Ils seront tellement occupés qu'ils ne nous remarqueront pas, répondit Itachi. Et puis, tous ici nous savons nous déplacer sans nous faire remarquer, je me trompe ?

Aucune contestation.

_-_ Bien, fit Tayuki. Le débat est clos. Que tout le monde rejoigne son poste. Itachi, reste un instant. J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

Les autres membres d'Akatsuki se levèrent puis les duos se reformèrent et chacun se prépara à partir. Itachi et Tayuki parlèrent moins de deux minutes, puis Itachi rejoignit Naruto.

_- _Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a dit ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

_-_ Je te le dirais plus tard.

Puis ils partirent. Tayuki et les autres les regardèrent s'éloigner.

- Bien, les voilà partis, dit le chef d'Akatsuki. Ce sont de bons éléments, mais ils sont dangereux. Surtout si Kisame disait la vérité…

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Zetsu.

- On exécute le plan comme prévu, mais dès que l'occasion se présentera, on agira de manière à régler le problème, annonça Tayuki.

Tous approuvèrent d'un signe de tête puis les groupes se dispersèrent, regagnant leur poste.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto et Itachi se dirigeaient vers la façade Ouest de la palissade du village.

_-_ Tu es vraiment désespérant, finit par dire Itachi, après un moment de silence.

_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda Naruto. Parce que je n'ai pas peur de ce gros lourdaud de Sasori ? Ne me dit pas qu'il te fait peur, à toi !

_- _Si je n'étais pas intervenu, les choses auraient pu mal tourner.

_-_ Pour lui tu veux dire, ricana légèrement Naruto. J'ai retrouvé la totalité de mes forces. Tu ne te serais pas interposé, j'aurai pu éviter son attaque et la lui retourner sans problème.

_-_ Pour ce que nous devons faire, nous avons besoin de tous les membres d'Akatsuki, dit Itachi. Tuer Sasori nous aurait poser plus de problème qu'autre chose.

Naruto sourit derrière son masque.

_-_ Tu viens de dire "nous", fit-il. Alors que c'est moi qui aurait eu des problème vu que c'est moi qui aurait tué Sasori. Si tu as dit "nous", c'est qu'au fond, tu apprécies notre "partenariat". Et je suis prêt à parier que si ça avait vraiment dégénéré au point que je ne puisse pas me charger de lui, c'est toi qui l'aurais étalé. Et ne dis pas le contraire, ce serait un gros mensonge.

_-_ C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me rechercher un nouveau partenaire.

_-_ Tu te contredis, frangin, fit Naruto. Tout à l'heure tu disais que cela ne te dérangerait pas.

_- _Oui, ça ne me dérangerait pas, reprit Itachi. N'empêche que je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à en chercher un autre.

_-_ Oui, oui, je te crois !

Itachi secoua la tête, mais Naruto avait bien remarqué que l'espace d'une seconde, un très léger sourire avait étiré ses lèvres. Naruto sourit lui aussi derrière son masque. Il commençait à bien le connaître, Itachi, depuis le temps qu'il était avec lui. Et même si les débuts avaient été difficiles, ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux à présent, même si Itachi aurait préféré se faire arracher le _sharingan_ plutôt que de l'admettre. Mais parfois, presque par accident, il se comportait de telle manière avec Naruto que cela devenait évident. En fait, Naruto avait avec Itachi presque les mêmes relations qu'il avait avant avec Sasuke. En parlant de Sasuke... Naruto était très embêté. Sasuke et Sakura n'aurait pas du le démasquer. Il aurait préféré que ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des amis ne sachent jamais qu'il avait trahi son village en s'associant avec l'élite des criminels. Il aurait préféré qu'ils pensent qu'il avait quitté le village après la défaite quasi certaine d'Orochimaru afin de parcourir le monde pour progresser encore, quitte à passer au statut de déserteur. Mais au moins, ils auraient pu ne pas le haïr. Mais maintenant, toutes ces belles idées tombaient à l'eau. Sasuke et Sakura ne tarderaient pas à briser la cage et ils iraient immédiatement prévenir Tsunade. Naruto soupira. Au fond, ce qu'il faisait au sein d'Akatsuki valait-il la peine de perdre tout ce qu'il avait aimé avant d'entrer dans l'organisation ? La question était mal posée finalement, car s'il faisait encore partie d'Akatsuki, c'était moins par envie d'être un de ses membres que pour rester avec Itachi. Naruto repensa au regard furieux et presque haineux de Sasuke quand il lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait avec son frère. Naruto soupira. Tellement de chose s'étaient passées depuis la mort de Meïling. Tout en se dirigeant vers le lieu qu'ils devaient surveiller et en regardant du coin de l'œil son partenaire, Naruto repensa au jour où leurs chemins s'étaient croisés à nouveau, ce jour qui avait été décisif, pour ainsi dire...

A suivre…

Tadam ! Et voilà, vous avez la réponse à la question : Naruto fait-il parti d'Akatsuki. Bon, je sas, certains vont dire, « le titre est faux. La trahison est pas si inattendue que ça, vu que nous ont avait deviné depuis longtemps ! ». Ben on va dire que c'est inattendu pour les persos, alors. Et puis, bravo à ceux qui avait deviné, mais bon, fo dire que j'avais laissé pas mal d'indices.

Naruto : Alors maintenant, je suis membre d'Akatsuki ? Après le Dark naruto, je suis le Bad Naruto . Pourquoi tant de haine.

J.U : bah vois le on côté des choses. Tu fais parti des ninjas les plus craints du monde ! E puis, t'as Itachi d'amour comme partenaire !

Itachi : C'est quoi cette histoire de lien mentale ?

J.U : j'expliquerais tout ça dans le flash-back.

Itachi : J'ai pas envie de me frapper les émotions d'un ado ! J'en ai fini avec l'adolescence, moi.

Orochimaru : on peut pas dire que tu aies été un ado normal . Tu réprimais toutes tes émotions et tu as massacré toute ta famille.

J.U : Euh.. De un, t'es vachement mal placé pour critiquer Itachi. De deux, t pas sensé arrivé avant la 3eme partie. De trois, dégage d'ici, je vais avoir besoin de toi pour la suite et si mon Itachi te tue, je serais bien embêtée ( même si ça me ferrais très plaisirs ! )

Orochimaru ( s'en va en grognant ) : C pas juste, c toujours les mêmes qui ont de la chance.

Sasuke : Et pourquoi je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu ?

Sakura : et moi, pk il m'a eu aussi facilement ?

J.U : parce que le grand combat n'est pas encore pour tout se suite. Et puis, fo vous y faire, Itachi et plus fort que vous. Encore que j'y suis allé mollo. Vous êtes juste emprisonnés. J'ai encore besoin de vous.

Sakura et Sasuke ( en partant ) : pas juste.

J.U : et oui, la vie est injuste, surtout quand c moi qui écrit, niark niark niark !

Voilà, c tout pour cette fois ! Je vous souhaite une fois de plus de bonnes vacances ( pour ceux qui sont en vacances ) et je vous dit à la prochaine, soit environ après le 11 aout, à mon retour d'Italie. Bisous à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisirs .


	22. Flashback : le traitement d'Itachi

Salut à tous ! Après une longue absence, me revoici . Désolée pour le retard, mais je me suis rendue compte que mes" devoirs de vacances" sont encore plus longs, durs et pénibles que ce que je pensais, et donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à ma fic. Voici le nouveau chap, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faille attendre un certain temps avant d'avoir la suite ! Sniff, bosser pendant les vacances, c pas humain ( ok, ok, je l'ai voulu, je ne dois pas me plaindre! Mais bon... sniff kan même )

Enfin, bref. Voici le premier chap de mon 2eme flash-back. Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, ce flash-back est centré sur les deux ans et des poussières que Naruto a passé auprès d'Itachi. Vous saurez ainsi pourquoi et comment Naruto à rejoint les rangs d'Akatsuki. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas Itachi, je suis vraiment désolée, mais vous allez le voir un long moment ! D'une part parce que ce 2eme flash-back promet d'être plus long que le premier, et d'autre part parce qu'Akatsuki sera présente dans la 3eme partie, et surtout Itachi, vu que c'est le partenaire de Naruto et puis aussi parce que c'est mon perso préféré ( et oui, dès qu'on parle de lui, je ne peux plus m'arrêter ! ). Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que la suite vous plaira.

AVANT D OUBLIER ! Je dois signaler que j'ai apporter des modifications au chap précédent. Rien de bien significatif, qui ne vous oblige pas à le relire, bien sûr. C'estr juste que, venant d'avoir la "preuve" que deidara est un garçon, g du changer son sexe et donc, modifié des détails dans son apparition au chap précédent. Voilà, c tout.

Bon assez papoter, je réponds à vos reviews, pour que vous puissiez ensuite attaquer la lecture du chap .

onarluca : lol, review courte, mais avec des compliments. Donc merci bcp et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

ln.lfz : après la courte, la review longue, lol. Contente que tu sois heureuse, lol. Et oui, petit à petit, on en apprend un peu plus sur Naruto. Surtout dans ce 2eme flash-back entièrement centré sur lui et Itachi. ( enfin, le pk du comment de leur équipe, koi. mdr ) Ah... désolée d'avoir pris ton idée, mais en fait, j'ai ça en tête depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire ma fic, alors ça fait un moment que je l'ai dans la tête ! lol. je pensais que je n'arriverais jamais à ce passage ! mais ça change rien, tu pe publier, je ne me sentirais pas copier . je ne sais pas combien de fois tu as dit "j'aime" et je n'ose même pas compter depuis le début ! lol. Sinon, merci de m'avoir donner ton avis pour le nom du perso, en fait tu es la seule à avoir lu ma question apparement. Sniff. Kiss

Uzumaki Raymond : Tu as écrit une fic ? faudra que j'aille voir. Mais bon, je suis un peu débordée ces derniers temps, alors, ne m'en ve pas si je mets du temps à aller voir, sniff. Kiss

Arminas : Et oui, le tandem naruto/Itachi est génial, fo dire que ce sont deux persos que j'aime ( énormément dans le cas d'Itachi. Baaaave ). Oui, avec ce chap commence le 2eme flash-back. mais va falloir être patiente, parce qu'il est assez long et que les explications viendront au compte goutte ! Et oui, je ve pas perdre ma réputation de sadique niark niark niark !

Kika : Et ben, je ne savais pas que ma fic faisait réver ! n'en rajoutez plus, ou je ne passerais plus les portes ! looool; en tout cas merci, et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant.

le mutant : Bon, que tu fasses pas de mal à mon Itachi d'amour, c'est très bien. Mais koiiii ! Tu lui as trouvé une femme ? GRRRRRRRRRRRR . Dès que j'aurais le temps, j'irai voir qui c'est. Et si elle ne me plait pas, ben je trouve le moyen de rentrer dans la fic pour la zigouiller ! Enfin, bref, je m'égare. " Naruto a sorti le peignoir" mdrrrrrrrrr. Et oui, il a enfin mis son beau peignoir noir avec des petits nuages rouges . Ben tu as déjà eu la réaction de sasuke et sakura. pour celle des autres, faudra attendre un peu, vu quelà, j'attaque le flash-back. Kiss

Lodret : je suis contente de voir que j'ai de nouveaux lecteurs . En touy cas, je te comprends. moi aussi, parfois, je peste devant une fic longue ! Moi aussi je veux savoir la fin ! Naruto, un traitre... Oui et non. Enfin, tu verras bien par la suite Kiss

tsunadesama : Et oui, bcp s'en doutaient, et voilà la confirmation : naruto est bel et bien un membre d'Akatsuki! Oula, ça fait bcp de pk, ça ! lol. Tu t'en doutes, mais je ne te répondrais pas ici. Les réponses sont toutes dans ce flash-back. La tête des autres ? ben fodra attendre un bon moment avant de savoir, vu que là, le flash-back commence. Oui, c vrai qu'Itachi apparait comme un glaçon ambulant, on peut pas dire que sasuke ne lui ressemble pas sur ce point. Bon, dans le chap précédent, on peut pas dire qu'il se soit montré beaucoup plus... amical et... chaleureux, m'enfin, c vrai que son caractère est un peu particulier. Tu verras ça dans les chapitres qui vont suivre .

O fait, merci beaucoup, mes vacances se sont très bien passées . Et j'espèrent que le soleil est revenu, chez toi

Kyotsuki-le-Schizophrene : ... Dois-je comprendre que mon chap t'a laissé sans voix ? lol. Mais quand à savoir si tu as aimé ou pas, je ne peux pas deviné... J'espère avoir un peu plus de précision la prochaine fois, lol

underphoenix : Contente que ça te plaise toujours . Voici la suite.

oOHikariOo : Bon, va falloir que je m'habitue à faire du style dans ton pseudo, alors, lol. Pour " mon petit démon préféré", le fait que tu aie cru que Naruto parlait à Kyûbi est normal. C'est ce que je voulais. Je cherchais un nom que naruto pourrait donner à Itachi en "public" afin qu'on ne sache pas tout de suite que c lui, sinon l'intrigue serait un peu tombée à l'eau quand même ! Enfin voilà, par la même occasion, naruto s'amuse à embéter Itachi . Sûr qu'avec l'akatsuki, il y a toujours des coups fourrés. Quant à savoir si ton intuition est juste... faudra attendre encore un peu. Et oui, je c, je suis sadique, niark niark niark . POur la réaction des autres, c pareil, faudra attendre. Et, oui, le 2eme flash-back traite de la rencontre Naruto/Itachi et des deux ans manquant dans l'histoire ( c'est à dire ceux qui se trouvent entre la mort de meïling et le retour de Naruto à Konoha ). Kiss et bonne lecture

Koneko : Et oui, je c, je suis sadique et j'aime ça, niark niark niark . Tous en deux jours ? ben chapeau, et merci pour ta persévérance, lol. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ma fic. Voici donc le nouveau chap .

bspo-kat : Pg pour la review. En tout cas, tu te rattrape pour celle là ! lol. Oui, comme bcp, tu avais deviné, pourr le lien entre Naruto et Akatsuki. Pour l'enlèvement, comme tu dis, fallait bien que je brouille les pistes ! Et puis, Itachi pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce, dire " allez, viens on s'en va" et partir tranquillement avec Naruto sous les yeux ébahi de tout le monde. Ca l'aurait pas fait. Surtout que Naruto aurait préféré que personne ne sache. Mais bon, voilà, comme tout le monde le sait, je suis sadique.

Contente que tu aimes bien la relation entre Itachi et Naruto. c'est particulier et peut ne pas plaire à tout le monde

C'est sûr que ce genre de regard, ça fait mal. Mais bon, naruto et Sasuke ne se sont pas vraiment quitté en très bon termes, et malgré tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le retour de Naruto, c'est toujours entre eux, et le moment va venir où il va falloir jouer cartes sur tables.

bah, vraiment désolée de te faire pleurer...

Si Kisame est mort ou vivant ? ben la phrase exacte est " Si kisame disait vrai". Au passé. Donc je l'affirme, il est bel et bien mort ! Bon débarra !

Quant à tayuki... Comme je l'ai déjà dit à quelqu'un d'autre, avec Akatsuki, fo toujours s'attendre à un coup tordu.

review longue, réponse longue, lol. Kiss

final globe : Bon, poue les membres de l'aka, il me semblait avoir précisé que je changeait certaines choses. C difficile de respecter fidèlement le caractère de persos "secondaires" et qui évoluent à chaque chap. Pour Deidara, ben finalement, c un mec, donc je vais devoir rectifier ça. Ca, g pas le choix ! Donc si mon Aka ne correspond pas à la "vrai", désolée, mais bon, je peux bien improviser par moment. Pour ce qui est de la peur qu'inspire Itachi... ben c mon chouchou, alors je préfère dire que personne ne soutient son regard bien longtemps. Et puis, qui nous dit que la " crainte" des autres membres n'est pas feinte ? POurquoi j'ai tué Kisame ? Parce que je l'aimais pas. Et que bon, peut pas y avoir d'équipe de trois. A choisir Kisame ou naruto comme partenaire d'Itachi, j'ai choisi Naruto. Et puis tout s'explique par les relations entre Naruto et Kisame, mais bon, ça, c à lire dans le flash-back. POur ce qui est du nombre de membres de l'aka... bah, là aussi, j'ai improvisé. Pour moi, il doit toujours avoir 9 membres. Donc quand on arrive, un doit partir, et chez Akatsuki, "partir", c les pieds devant. Enfin, c ma vision des choses. Pourquoi 9 ? bah, 9 démons, 9 membres, même si j'exploite pas vraiment cet aspect là de l'intrigue de l'histoire. Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à tout.

Deniel : Ben merci pour les compliments . je fais également beaucoup de fautes d'orthographe, mais en principes, ce ne sont que des fautes mineures, style 2 "m" ou "n"... j'essaye de corriger un minimum. En tout cas, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. c vrai que naruto est pris entre deux feu. Et tôt ou tard, il lui faudra faire son choix. Mais bon, on verra ça plus tard. C vrai que les jeux entre chuunins, ça se voit souvent. mais bon, je voulais faire un break, autant pour moi que pour mes persos et je voulais m'amuser un peu, et je me suis régaler à la rédaction de ce chap. C'était, comme je l'ai souvent dit, le calme avant la tempête.

POur répondre à ton PS, je l'ai préciser à plusieurs reprises, je ne fais pas de yaoï dans cette fic, sois donc rassuré . Ce n'est pas ce genre de relation qu'il existe entre Itachi et Naruto

antahya : ben déjà, merci pour tes compliemnts, et pour avoir lu ma fic. Tu as lu toutes les fics en français ? Et ben brava ! Et j'en suis d'autant plus flattée ! Pour la régularité, je vais faillir à ma réputation, parce qu'en fait, la publication à rattraper le chap de l'écriture, ou presque, et avec le boulot que j'ai, je ne pourrais pas poster aussi régulièrement qu'avant, désoléee. D'autant plus que l'année qui arrive risque d'être chargée en devoirs ! Enfin, en tout cas, voici la suite

Flore Risa : Wahou, message court mais qui va à l'essentiel, lol. Voilà la suite tant demandée

Voilà, je pense avoir fait le tour . je vous remercie tous encore une fois pour vos encouragements et vous souhaite une bonne lecture

Chapitre 22 : Flash-back : Le traitement d'Itachi

Plus de 2 ans plus tôt

Tout était noir autour de lui, et pourtant le soleil brillait. Mais cela, Naruto ne le voyait pas. Tout ce qui l'entourait lui était complètement indifférent. Plus rien ne comptait depuis que la fille qu'il aimait était morte dans ses bras. Etait morte pour lui. Pour lui sauver la vie. Il sentait autour de son cou le pendentif en jade qu'elle portait toujours.

_- Je voudrais... que tu le prennes avec toi. Pour que quelque chose... de la famille Yanabe...une partie de moi... survive. Et puis comme ça... je serais en quelque sorte... avec toi. _

Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit en lui donnant le pendentif. Mais elle était morte. Et un collier ne pourrait jamais la remplacer. Depuis une semaine, Naruto était plongé dans la souffrance et dans les ténèbres qu'ils s'étaient lui-même créées. Meïling, son ange, était morte pour lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de vivre alors qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais rire ou profiter de la vie. En fait, il serait déjà mort, si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de vivre. Il serait immédiatement parti la rejoindre s'il n'avait pas promis de s'accrocher. Mais comment ? Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, pas même quand Sasuke, son meilleur ami, son frère, lui avait transpercé la poitrine avec son _chidori_. Il semblait à Naruto que jamais il ne serait capable de supporter cette douleur. Alors pourquoi continuer ? En fait, il y avait une autre raison au fait qu'il soit encore vivant, mais ça, il en était à peine conscient. Jiraya n'avait pas l'intention de voir mourir son élève. Pas une deuxième fois. Il avait déjà vu mourir son meilleur élève, le Yondaïme. Il ne perdrait pas Naruto. Il comprenait sa douleur, mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse mourir ! Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient quitté le village dans la vallée, au pied de la montagne. Peu à peu, Naruto reprit conscience. Jiraya avait été obligé de l'assommer pour le transporter. Mais cela, Naruto l'avait à peine senti. Il n'était plus en état de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Même la douleur causée par ses blessures pas encore cicatrisées ne l'atteignait pas. Rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec la douleur du cœur. Prenant légèrement conscience du fait qu'il était sur le dos de Jiraya, Naruto se débattit. C'était un réflexe instinctif, qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Il ne supportait pas d'avoir quelqu'un auprès de lui. Il se débattit tellement que Jiraya fut obligé de s'arrêter et de le poser à terre.

- Tu es réveillé à ce que je vois, soupira le sennin, le regard inquiet et triste.

Ce regard, il l'avait depuis la mort de Meïling. Depuis qu'il était obligé de voir son élève sombrer un peu plus chaque jour dans ses ténèbres intérieures sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider. Jiraya observa un moment Naruto en silence. Aucun changement dans son état. Dans trois jours, en principe, ils atteindraient Konoha. Et Jiraya espéraient qu'une fois là-bas, les jutsus médicaux de Tsunade combinées à la présence des amis de Naruto lui permettraient de remonter la pente, même progressivement.

- Je sais qu'on n'est pas vraiment d'humeur à ça, toit et moi, soupira le sennin. Et je ne sais même pas si tu m'entends. Mais bon, bon anniversaire.

Aucune réaction. Jiraya le savait, mais bon, il avait voulu respecter la coutume, et ce jour là, le 13 octobre, était bien l'anniversaire des 15 ans de Naruto. Triste anniversaire ! Jiraya observa encore un moment son élève. Puis se décida à bouger. Il devait penser à préparer le dîner. Il devait donc aller attraper de quoi manger. Mais pour ça, il devrait laisser Naruto seul. Bah, de toute façon, ce dernier ne bougerait pas d'un centimètre. Il pouvait partir tranquille, Naruto serait exactement au même endroit à son retour. Sur cette certitude, Jiraya partit à la chasse. A peine avait-il disparut que deux ombres apparurent devant Naruto.

- Regarde-moi ça, si c'est pas pathétique, fit l'une d'elle.

- Au lieu de parler, absorbe son chakra, qu'on puisse l'emmener avant que le sennin ne revienne.

Naruto sentit vaguement deux présences près de lui. Deux présences qui ne lui étaient pas inconnues et qui éveillaient vaguement en lui un sentiment de colère et de mauvais souvenirs. Il sentit aussi que son chakra semblait le quitter. Mais au fond, peu lui importait. De même pour le coup qui le replongea dans l'inconscience.

Naruto ne reprit conscience que plusieurs heures plus tard. Toujours dans son état apathique, il sentit à peine les cordes qui lui liaient les poignets dans son dos.

- Regarde, fit une voix près de lui. Le môme est réveillé.

Cette voix... Naruto l'avait déjà entendue. Mais il ne chercha pas à qui elle appartenait. Cela n'avait aucune importance. Quelqu'un s'accroupit devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une violente claque tira un peu Naruto de ses ténèbres intérieures. Il redressa la tête et son regard croisa celui rouge sang de l'homme qui l'avait frappé. Si son esprit avait sombré, ce n'était pas le cas de sa mémoire. Ces yeux. Le _sharingan_. Et aucun doute sur son détenteur. Longs cheveux noirs, long manteau noir avec des nuages rouges. Itachi Uchiwa. Mais le genin n'était pas vraiment en état de s'étonner du fait qu'Itachi soit devant lui alors qu'il était sensé être mort. Il se contenta de grogner, tel l'animal qu'il était devenu. Itachi n'eut aucune réaction.

- Fait gaffe, Itachi, fit le deuxième ninja sur un ton moqueur. Il pourrait te mordre.

Le partenaire d'Itachi. Kisame Hoshigaki. Déserteur de Kiri no Kuni à face de poisson et utilisateur d'une grande épée mangeuse de chakra. Naruto tenta instinctivement d'attaquer Itachi, mais ses mains liées l'en empêchaient. Pas pour longtemps. Ses liens cédèrent rapidement et il bondit... Pour atterrir dans le vide, avant de recevoir un coup de pied qui le renvoya contre l'arbre où il était adossé quelques secondes plus tard. Kisame ricana.

- Il est vraiment stupide, ce gamin, dit-il. Penser qu'il pourrait t'atteindre. Mais c'est devenu un véritable animal. D'un certain côté, ça nous facilitera les choses. Dans cet état, il n'est pas dangereux. Surtout privé de son chakra.

Itachi ne dit rien, se contentant de fixer Naruto qui semblait hésiter entre porter une nouvelle attaque ou se rouler en boule et replonger dans ses ténèbres.

- A quoi tu penses ? demanda Kisame.

- Que j'ai là un beau défi à relever, répondit Itachi, parlant enfin.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Kisame observa attentivement l'expression d'Itachi.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, soupira t-il au bout d'un moment. Laisse-moi te dire que c'est de la folie ! Nous avons mis une certaine distance entre le sennin et nous, mais il peut nous retrouver à tout moment. Et ce que tu as l'intention de faire risque de te fatiguer. Dans ce cas de figure, s'il nous trouve, nous sommes morts !

Pas de réponse.

- Sans compter qu'on nous a demandés de ramener le réceptacle de Kyûbi vivant, et c'était là la seule exigence, continua Kisame. Peu importe son état d'esprit. Animal ou humain, peut nous importe. Alors laisse tomber !

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé ton avis, Kisame, fit Itachi d'une voix glaciale.

- Je sais. Et je sais aussi que de toute manière, tu le feras, quel que soit mon avis. Tu fais toujours ce que tu veux. Très bien, à ta guise. Si ça t'amuse de perdre ton temps avec lui... En attendant, je vais surveiller les environs. Je te demanderais juste de ne pas en faire trop.

Puis Kisame disparut. Itachi s'approcha de Naruto. Celui-ci grogna et se prépara à attaquer. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui d'Itachi, mais cette fois, l'héritier du _sharingan_ passa à l'action.

- _Ninpô : Tsukoyomi_ ! ( _arcanes lunaires_ )

Naruto se figea. Le _genjutsu_ fit son travail. Le genin regarda autour de lui, tous les sens en alerte. Tout était noir.

- Bienvenu dans mon monde, dit une voix derrière lui.

Naruto se retourna. Itachi se tenait devant lui.

- Ta conscience est enfouie très profondément dans tes ténèbres intérieures, continua l'aîné des Uchiwa. La faire revenir à la surface va être un défi assez ardu, mais qui peut se révéler intéressant.

Soudain, le paysage autour d'eux changea.

- Tu reconnais ? demanda Itachi de sa voix froide.

Naruto grogna à nouveau et bondit sur lui sans regarder le paysage. Itachi disparut, évitant ainsi l'attaque, avant de réapparaître derrière lui.

- Je te préviens, fit-il. Tu resteras ici tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je veux. Voyons si ça, ça pourra te stimuler...

Un cri se fit entendre. Une voix de femme. Malgré sa confusion mentale, le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement et tout son corps se raidit. Cette voix... Peut après, une personne apparut devant lui. Une fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux couleur de jade. Elle s'approcha de Naruto, en souriant. Puis elle s'immobilisa. Du sang gicla, et elle tomba au sol, inerte. Un rire retentit. Un homme aux cheveux bleus apparut derrière elle. Naruto sentit une fureur sans nom l'envahir. La même que celle qu'il avait ressentie quand Shishio avait tué Meïling. Il se jeta sur l'assassin, mais celui-ci disparut. Un cri de rage bestial s'échappa de la bouche de Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas encore ça, fit Itachi derrière lui. Même si tu n'es pas en état de comprendre ce que je te dis, je vais quand même t'apprendre que j'ai accès à ta mémoire. Je te ferrais revivre les pires moment de ta vie jusqu'à ce que ta réaction me convienne. Voyons voir combien de temps il te faudra pour cela...

Le corps de Naruto s'affaissa sur le sol, tremblant. Itachi vacilla légèrement.

- Je t'ai dit que tu en fais trop, lui reprocha Kisame. Cela fait près de deux semaines que tu t'acharnes !

Itachi ne répondit pas et s'adossa à la paroi de la grotte où ils s'étaient réfugiés, quatre jours plus tôt. Ils se trouvaient à présent au pays de la foudre. Chaque jour, Itachi avait fait subir à Naruto son jutsu. Il y avait des progrès, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Du coin de l'œil, et tout en récupérant ses forces, il observait Naruto. Celui-ci était roulé en boule dans un coin de la grotte et haletait. La souffrance se lisait dans son regard, signe qu'il commençait à refaire surface. Presque deux semaines s'étaient écoulées dans la réalité, mais Naruto avait passé l'équivalent de plusieurs mois dans le monde d'illusions d'Itachi, à revivre en boucle les pires moments de sa vie. La solitude et le rejet par les autres villageois, le moment où il avait appris que Kyûbi était enfermé en lui, son combat contre Sasuke et bien sûr, la mort de Meïling. Mais au fond, le traitement de choc d'Itachi semblait avoir de l'effet. La douleur, la colère et d'autres sentiments mélangés parvenaient peu à peu à le sortir de son état apathique, à refaire surgir progressivement sa conscience. Même si elle était énormément mise à mal ! Un autre point positif était que plus naruto se débattait mentalement et mieux ses blessures cicatrisaient. A présent, on ne voyait presque plus rien. Vers midi, Kisame partit chasser le repas. Itachi avait entièrement récupéré ses forces. Il surveillait leur prisonnier. Il n'avait rien avalé depuis qu'ils l'avaient capturé. Kisame avait bien essayé de le faire manger, mais rien à faire. Il avait plutôt failli se faire mordre, un jour où Itachi avait été moins dur avec Naruto et où il lui restait assez de forces pour se débattre.

- Moi je dis qu'on devrait lui briser les bras et les jambes à ce gamin ! ne cessait de répéter le déserteur de Kiri. On aurait moins de soucis !

- On le ramènera en un seul morceau, tranchait à chaque fois Itachi avec un regard glacial qui mettait fin à la discussion.

Cela faisait des années que Kisame faisait équipe avec Itachi, mais il avait toujours peur de lui, au fond. Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Itachi était beaucoup plus fort que lui et trop imprévisible à son goût. Ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Naruto en était un exemple. Kisame savait que son partenaire adorait les défis. En temps normal, peu lui paraissaient dignes d'intérêt, voir aucun. Mais là, il s'impliquait vraiment dans son "traitement". Même s'il restait toujours impassible, Kisame était persuadé qu'au fond, cela l'amusait. Et il n'avait pas tord. Avoir à sa merci l'ex meilleur ami de son petit frère était un plaisirs qu'Itachi savourait, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Il savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre Naruto et Sasuke. Il n'avait pas eu besoin des souvenirs de Naruto pour ça. Et cette connaissance lui avait donné une idée. Assez tordue et incertaine, voir un peu risquée, mais qui pourrait se révéler profitable et distrayante. Et puis, il était Itachi Uchiwa, l'un des ninjas les plus puissants du monde. Il n'avait pas peur des risques, au contraire, cela l'amusait et l'attirait, dans un sens. Itachi remarqua que Naruto s'était redressé et qu'il était à présent assis, le dos appuyé contre la paroi, le regard vague. C'était déjà un net progrès. Même s'il ne le ferrait jamais à voix haute, l'héritier du _sharingan_ était bien obligé d'admettre qu'il était un peu impressionné. Personne n'avait tenu le coup comme lui après un aussi long séjour dans son monde d'illusions. C'était probablement grâce au démon renard que Naruto avait pu tenir bon aussi longtemps, même s'il ne s'en sortait quand même pas indemne. Itachi se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Il était temps d'y retourner. Il vit Naruto se raidir quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- _Ninpô : Tsukoyomi !_

Retour au monde d'illusions. Itachi planta le décor. Le pré devant le chalet de Meïling. Il avait remarqué que c'était cela qui le faisait le plus réagir.

- N...Non, gémit Naruto. Pas... Pas ça...

Depuis quelque temps, il avait recommencé à parler. Ce qui constituait un net progrès.

- Si tu ne veux pas revivre ça, essaye de m'empêcher de te le remontrer, dit Itachi. Même si c'est totalement inutile. Je suis invincible, ici.

Et cela recommença. Le sourire de Meïling, effacé rapidement par le coup mortel de Shishio. Naruto tremblait. De rage, de frustration, de douleur. Peu à peu, tout se remettait en place. Et sa rage n'en augmentait que plus. Tandis que la main de Shishio se levait une nouvelle fois pour frapper, Naruto bondit sur lui et le renversa. Sa rage l'aveuglait, ses griffes poussèrent et il les enfonça dans la gorge de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci disparut. Naruto savait qu'il n'était qu'une illusion, mais cela faisait tout de même un peu de bien. Presque immédiatement, la scène recommença. Shishio réapparut derrière Meïling. Naruto se mordit la lèvres jusqu'à se faire saigner. Puis il se tourna vers Itachi.

- Toi, grogna t-il. Arrête ça tout de suite !

Itachi eut un petit sourire satisfait.

- Bien, je vois que tu es à nouveau capable de structurer tes pensées en phrases correctes.

Naruto se jeta sur lui, mais au moment où il allait l'atteindre, le _genjutsu_ cessa. Il était de retour dans le monde réel. Complètement épuisé, il s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait l'esprit en lambeaux à cause du jutsu d'Itachi. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que cela avait réussi à le tirer de ses ténèbres intérieures. Il avait trouvé une raison de se battre et s'en était sorti, seul, ou presque. Son regard se posa sur Itachi. Celui-ci haletait légèrement.

- Toi, grogna t-il à nouveau.

- Bienvenu dans le monde des gens sensés, souffla l'aîné des Uchiwa, avec un mince sourire en coin, et le regard froid, mais noir, maintenir le _sharingan_ activé lui coûtant trop d'effort après l'utilisation prolongée du _Tsukoyomi_.

- C'est... C'est impossible ! fit Naruto. Tu es mort ! J'ai vu Sasuke te tuer !

- Tu trouves que j'ai l'air mort ? demanda Itachi, avec le même petit sourire. Mon frère est un incapable, comme tous les ninjas de Konoha. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il avait réussi à me tuer !

Tremblant de tous ses membres, Naruto se força à se relever. Itachi était visiblement affaibli. Peut être que s'il l'attaquait maintenant, il aurait une chance de le vaincre. Mais il avait sous-estimer son adversaire et surestimé ses forces. Après près de deux semaines sans manger, il était à bout de force. Seule sa colère et sa haine lui permettaient de bouger. Il attaqua, mais Itachi réagit immédiatement et l'immobilisa, face contre la paroi.

- Bien tenté, mais inutile, lui souffla t-il à l'oreille.

Là, Naruto était bien fixé. Itachi n'avait rien d'un fantôme !

- Félicitations. Ton petit traitement a apparemment réussi.

Itachi tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la grotte. Kisame était de retour, le repas dans les mains, soit trois lapins.

- Je réussi toujours ce que j'entreprends, répondit Itachi.

Il lâcha Naruto qui s'effondra sur le sol. Il avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Il vit Itachi aller s'asseoir en face du feu. Le repas fut vite cuit. Naruto fut assez surpris quand Itachi lui jeta une part assez grosse de l'un des lapins.

- Mange, ordonna t-il d'une voix neutre. Il est hors de question qu'on te laisse mourir de faim. Kyûbi mourrait avec toi.

Apparemment, il avait lut la surprise de Naruto sur son visage. Celui-ci hésita un moment, regardant avec un mélange d'envie et de répugnance le morceau de viande au sol devant lui. Il avait l'impression d'être un animal à qui l'on jetait de la nourriture. Au fond, il avait été un animal. Ce traitement, il l'avait un peu mérité. Puis il chassa ses pensées et sa faim fut la plus forte. Il prit sa part et commença à manger.

- La question qui se pose est de savoir ce qu'on va faire de lui, maintenant, fit Kisame. Le rendez-vous avec les autres membres d'Akatsuki n'est que dans 2 mois. Entre temps, il risque de nous poser des problèmes.

- De quoi as-tu peur, Kisame? dit Itachi. Avec ton épée, tu peux le priver de son chakra, et sans celui-ci, il ne peut rien faire. Sans son chakra, ce n'est qu'un gamin incompétent.

Naruto serra les poings. Il avait tout entendu. Mais au fond, Itachi n'avait pas tord. Il était un incapable qui n'avait même pas pu sauver la fille qu'il aimait et empêcher son meilleur ami de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Le repas terminé, il s'adossa à la paroi et observa les deux membres d'Akatsuki. Il savait pertinemment que tenter de s'échapper était pure folie dans les conditions actuelles. Et puis de toute manière, fuir pour aller où ? Kyûbi s'agitait de plus en plus en lui, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait encore le contenir. Soudain, Naruto eut une idée. Il y réfléchit un moment, puis un mince sourire apparut sur son visage. Ils voulaient Kyûbi ? Soit, ils l'auraient. Même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferrait, Naruto leur livrerait sans résistance Kyûbi en faisant en sorte de ne pas partir seul dans la tombe...

Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent. Ils n'avaient pas quitté la grotte. Naruto avait peu à peu retrouvé ses forces, mais n'avait pas essayé de s'enfuir. Il avait pris sa décision, et il allait s'y tenir. Son attitude calme en apparence n'avait pas échappé aux deux membres d'Akatsuki. Ils avaient bien remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'ils le regardaient, Naruto avait ce petit sourire mauvais en leur retournant leur regard.

- Il m'énerve, ce môme, grogna Kisame. Qu'est ce qu'il a à sourire comme ça ?

Itachi ne répondit pas, se contentant de réfléchir. Lui aussi se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête du blond. Il avait un moyen de le savoir, mais n'avait pas envie pour le moment. Les journées avaient été longues. Kisame détestait rester enfermé un long moment sans pouvoir se défouler, autrement dit, sans tuer. Cette incapacité à réprimer ses envies de meurtres agaçait au plus au point son partenaire. Itachi commençait à en avoir assez de devoir en permanence retenir Kisame pour ne pas laisser trop de trace de leur passage. Il savait tuer sans laisser la moindre trace. Kisame non. Dans l'après midi, Itachi en eut marre lui aussi de rester enfermé. Il décida de sortir pour se dérouiller un peu. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas combattu, aussi avait-il envie de faire un peu d'exercice. Kisame était parti, sûrement à la recherche d'une "occupation". Itachi observa son prisonnier. Naruto se tenait tranquillement dans son coin, les yeux dans le vague, et les doits effleurant le collier qu'il portait autour du cou. Itachi avait remarqué le pendentif en jade. Et il savait ce qu'il représentait pour le genin. N'ayant pas jugé indispensable de le lui ôter, il le lui avait laissé. Il se leva. Après un dernier regard en direction de son prisonnier, il quitta la grotte. Il ne se retourna pas, mais il savait parfaitement que Naruto allait le suivre. Et il avait raison. En le voyant partir, Naruto était sorti de ses pensées et s'était levé. Il avait envie, lui aussi, de se dégourdir les membres. Il savait pertinemment qu'Itachi ne le laisserait pas partir, mais bon, tant qu'il se tenait tranquille et dans les parages, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. De toute façon, Naruto était bien décidé à se laisser conduire jusqu'au QG d'Akatsuki afin d'éliminer tous ses membres en même temps. Et pour cela, il était prêt à apprendre la patience ! Il fut un peu étonné de constater qu'aucun kekaï ou autre jutsu ne l'empêchait de quitter la grotte. Il la quitta à son tour. Itachi était à plusieurs mètres devant lui. Il le suivit. Si Naruto avait un défaut, ou une qualité, cela dépendait des cas, c'était d'être curieux. Aussi suivit-il l'héritier du _sharingan._ Peu après, Itachi s'arrêta au centre d'une petite clairière. Naruto s'immobilisa, hésita un moment, puis s'appuya contre un arbre, sans pénétrer dans l'espace dégagé. Qu'est ce qu'Itachi était venu faire là ? Celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention, bien que parfaitement conscient de sa présence. Il sortit un kunaï, puis fit le tour de la clairière, marquant d'une croix plusieurs arbres et certains rochers. Il enleva ensuite son long manteau noirs et rouge, dévoilant son corps musclé, avant d'aller le déposer sur une branche. Puis il revint se positionner au centre. Naruto fronça les sourcils. Mais qu'est ce que ce baka était en train de faire ? Itachi plongea ses mains dans ses sacoches à armes. Il en sortit plusieurs shurikens et kunaïs. Naruto comprit enfin. Mais il s'interrogeait. Avait-il vraiment l'intention d'atteindre toutes les cibles, les croix, en même temps ? C'était impossible ! Naruto avait déjà vu Sasuke s'entraîner à cela. Il était très doué, mais en manquait toujours, celles se trouvant dans son dos. Itachi ferma les yeux, puis bondit dans les airs. Naruto le suivit du regard. Tandis qu'il redescendait, Itachi lança ses armes, en tournant sur lui-même. Ses mains bougeaient à peine et il était difficile de deviner ses mouvements, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto perçut clairement le bruit de kunaïs se percutant. Puis le son d'une arme percutant un objet. Itachi atterrit en douceur et avec grâce sur le sol. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Un kunaï s'était planté à quelques millimètres de son visage. Mais ce qui le stupéfia le plus, c'était de voir que ce kunaï n'était pas le seul à avoir atteint sa cible. En fait, au centre de chaque croix, se trouvait un kunaï ou un shuriken. Même dans les croix situées dans un angle mort ! Naruto n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il était certain que même Kakashi et Jiraya n'étaient pas capables de faire ça. Ce type était stupéfiant !

- Wahou, ne put-il s'empêcher de faire.

Itachi tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. Il ne put retenir un mince sourire en voyant l'air ébahi de Naruto. Soudain, une image jaillit de la mémoire de l'Uchiwa. Le souvenir d'une scène assez identique, près de 10 ans auparavant. Sauf qu'à la place de Naruto, se tenait Sasuke, qui le regardait avec des yeux agrandit par la surprise, l'émerveillement et l'admiration. C'était avant que ce regard ne change définitivement pour devenir froid et hautain. Avant qu'Itachi n'extermine son clan, ne laissant derrière lui que Sasuke, alors jeune, mais dont la haine et la soif de vengeance venait de naître. Itachi chassa ces pensées. Après tout, quelle importance ? Tout ça, il l'avait voulu. C'était lui qui était à l'origine de tout. Il focalisa à nouveau son attention sur le blond en face de lui. Il avait toujours une expression ébahie. Presque la même qu'avait eu Sasuke, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas d'admiration dans ce regard. Mais cela était seulement dû au fait que Naruto le haïssait, et donc, ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour un type qu'il allait tout faire pour tuer. Naruto revint à la réalité quand son regard croisa celui d'Itachi. Il vit le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Naruto sentit la colère monter en lui. Il referma la bouche dans laquelle l'essaim entier de Shino aurait pu passer quelques instants auparavant, fronça les sourcils, et foudroya Itachi du regard. Celui-ci ne parut pas s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Il fit calmement le tour de la clairière, récupérant ses armes. Il récupéra son manteau puis s'approcha de Naruto. Il tendit la main et Naruto se raidit. La main d'Itachi se rapprocha de lui... pour finalement arracher le kunaï planté près de lui.

- Tu m'as loupé, dit Naruto.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te toucher. Si je l'avais vraiment voulu, tu serais mort.

Naruto serra les poings. Au fond, il le savait. Il avait hâte d'arriver au QG d'Akatsuki pour en finir avec lui et les autres.

- Je crois deviner ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, dit Itachi sans regarder Naruto, nettoyant la lame de son kunaï. Si tu te montres si docile, c'est parce que tu as l'intention de lâcher Kyûbi sur nous lorsque tous les membres d'Akatsuki seront rassemblés enfin de tous nous tuer, et de te suicider par la même occasion. Je me trompe ?

Naruto sursauta. Mais comment avait-il deviné ?

- J'en étais sûr, fit Itachi avec un mince sourire mauvais. Tu es prévisible. Et faible. Le suicide est une idée que seul les faibles ont.

- Je ne suis pas faible ! s'écria Naruto, tremblant de colère.

- Ah, non ? Alors dans ce cas, dis-moi pourquoi mon baka de petit frère a réussi à te battre dans la _Vallée de la fin_ ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas pu empêcher Shishio de tuer ta précieuse Meïling ?

- Ferme-la, grogna Naruto.

- Je te donne la réponse, continua Itachi, ignorant son intervention. C'est parce que tu es faible. Plus faible que Sasuke, même, et pourtant il est lui-même faible.

- Ferme-la.

- Même s'il a fait des progrès, il est toujours un faible. Et toi tu es pire que lui...

- Je t'ai dit de la boucler ! s'écria Naruto en lui bondissant dessus pour le frapper.

Mais son poing frappa du vide. Itachi était derrière lui.

- Loin d'être suffisant.

Il donna un violent coup dans le dos à Naruto qui s'effondra sur le sol.

- Ce n'est pas avec ce niveau pathétique que tu m'auras, fit Itachi.

Naruto serra les poings et se releva, prêt à combattre à nouveau. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Itachi l'avait déjà plaqué face contre un arbre, les deux bras immobilisés dans le dos. Il était trop rapide pour lui. L'espace d'un instant, Naruto songea à laisser sortir Kyûbi. Mais non, c'était beaucoup trop tôt.

- Je vais t'apprendre une chose, dit Itachi sans le relâcher. Tu sais pourquoi Sasuke t'as battu ce jour là ? Parce qu'il a utilisé sa haine et sa soif de vengeance. Je sais pertinemment que toi, tu as toujours puisé ta force dans ton attachement pour les autres. Ton envie de les protéger te faisait dépasser tes limites. Mais apparemment, cela ne suffit plus désormais. Tu as eu la preuve que la force la plus puissance, tu la tires de la haine, entre autre. Sasuke l'a compris. Alors pourquoi pas toi ? Se battre pour les autres est noble, mais c'est une faiblesse, qui peut être fatale dans un combat.

Naruto essayait en vain de se dégager. A chaque mot de l'Uchiwa, sa colère augmentait et le démon renard s'agitait de plus en plus. Naruto entendit d'ailleurs sa voix résonner dans son esprit.

_- Il n'a pas tord, fit Kyûbi. Et je te l'ai répété un bon nombre de fois d'ailleurs._

Naruto fit la sourde oreille.

- Ferme-la, fit-il à Itachi. J'ai pas envi d'entendre tes bêtises sur la supériorité de la haine. La haine détruit, c'est tout ce qu'elle fait !

- Pourtant tu me hais, répondit Itachi. Tu hais aussi Shishio, l'homme qui a tué sous tes yeux la fille que tu aimais. La haine fait partie de toi, comme elle fait partie de tous les êtres humains. C'est elle qui nous pousse à nous surpasser. Mais apparemment, tu n'es pas prêt à le comprendre. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire à un gamin comme toi.

Il le relâcha et tourna les talons, commençant à s'éloigner. Naruto se massa ses épaules douloureuses, foudroyant du regard le dos de l'Uchiwa. Mais celui-ci disparut rapidement. Cependant, Naruto savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Il était hors de question pour lui de perdre sa proie. De rage, le genin donna un grand coup de pied dans un arbre. Alors c'était ça que ressentait Sasuke par rapport à son frère ? Une infériorité manifeste et un sentiment d'impuissance insupportable ? Naruto soupira et se laissa glisser le long du tronc jusqu'au sol. Itachi avait raison. Il s'était toujours battu pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères. D'abord pour protéger Iruka de Mizuki. Puis il s'était battu contre Haku pour venger Sasuke qu'il avait cru mort en le protégeant. Contre Neji pour venger Hinata des blessures qu'il lui avait infligé, et surtout, de l'humiliation. Il avait ensuite affronté Gaara pour sauver Sakura et pour protéger Sasuke... Mais toutes ces victoires avaient perdu de leur sens lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu sauver Sasuke de lui même, et surtout, lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu protéger Meïling. Naruto serra les poings. Oui, dans ces deux cas, il avait échoué. Il était faible. Au fond, sans Kyûbi, il n'était rien. Et cette pensée lui était désagréable. Très désagréable. Une lumière l'aveugla soudain. Naruto se protégea les yeux, et il put distinguer ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. La lumière provenait des rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient sur un kunaï qui dépassait d'une sacoche à armes. Naruto la reconnut rapidement. C'était la sienne. Mais comment était-elle arrivée jusque là ? Naruto regarda autour de lui. Il savait que cela ne pouvait être qu'Itachi. Il se redressa et s'approcha de sa sacoche, située au centre de la clairière. Il l'observa un moment, indécis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas touché un kunaï. Celui qu'il avait utilisé contre Shishio ne comptait pas vraiment. En fait, cela remontait plutôt au jour où il avait décidé de ne plus être un ninja, dans sa chambre de la maison de Meïling, presque 9 mois plus tôt. Mais après tout, Meïling était morte. Plus rien ne l'empêchait de redevenir un ninja. Il se pencha, prit sa sacoche et l'attacha à sa place. Plus il regarda les cibles. Elles étaient très espacées les unes des autres. Et certaines se trouvaient dans son dos. Mais il devait y arriver. Même si cela devait lui prendre du temps, il y arriverait. Il sortit un kunaï, se concentra, visa la première cible et tira. L'arme passa loin de la cible. Naruto soupira. Il avait vraiment perdu la main. Il recommença. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, parvenir à atteindre toutes les cibles était comme un devoir qu'il se devait de remplir. Au bout du 5eme lancé, le kunaï atteignit le centre le la croix. Naruto sortit ensuite plusieurs kunaïs et commença à les lancer tous en même temps, visant plusieurs cibles.

Perché sur la branche d'un arbre à quelques mètres de là, Itachi l'observait, un mince sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il fout dehors celui-là ? Avec des kunaïs en plus !

Itachi avait senti Kisame approcher, aussi ne fut-il pas surpris d'entendre sa voix.

- C'est juste une petite expérience, répondit Itachi d'un ton neutre. De toute façon, il ne peut aller nulle part, même avec des kunaïs. Et puis, le grand Kisame Hoshigaki aurait-il peur d'un gamin ?

Kisame grimaça sous la remarque sarcastique.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, répliqua Kisame. Je n'ai absolument pas peur de ce morveux stupide. Par contre, c'est toi qui me fait peur. Je ne sais pas où tu veux en venir avec ce môme, et c'est ça qui m'inquiète.

- Il n'y a vraiment aucune raison, assura Itachi. Je ne fais que me divertir un peu.

- Mouais, c'est ça, fit Kisame, pas convaincu du tout.

Mais il n'insista pas. Il savait qu'Itachi ne dirait rien de plus.

Trois jours plus tard, Naruto épongea son front plein de sueur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant forcé. Il s'était entraîné de longues heures durant pour réussir à atteindre toutes les cibles en même temps. Mais il lui manquait toujours celles situées dans son dos. Et cela l'énervait. Comment Itachi pouvait-il toutes les atteindre ? Les yeux fermés, en plus ! Naruto récupéra toutes ses armes et observa les cibles qu'il n'arrivait pas à toucher. Comment y arriver ?

- Laisse tomber, fit une voix dans son dos. Tu n'arriveras jamais à les atteindre, celles-là. Sans pouvoir héréditaire comme le _sharingan_, tu ne peux pas les avoir.

Naruto se retourna. Itachi se tenait quelques mètres derrière lui, adossé à un troc d'arbres. Le genin le foudroya du regard.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce refrain, grogna Naruto. Pourtant, je suis déjà arrivé à égaler des gens possédant des dons héréditaires et même à les surpasser !

Un kunaï jaillit de la main d'Itachi à une vitesse incroyable et se planta en plein milieu d'une croix située dans le dos de ce dernier.

- Peut être, dit-il. Mais ça, tu ne peux pas le faire. De plus, tu y arrivais du temps où tu avais encore un semblant de volonté. Même si tu es sorti de ton état végétatif, tu es encore loin de celui que tu étais avant.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda Naruto, le regard froid. Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que je sois affaibli peut te déranger. Ca devrait même te rendre service. Et puis, je croyais que passer du temps à lancer des kunaïs ne nuisait en rien à votre projet de me ramener à Akatsuki ?

- Aucune importance. Sais-tu ce qui t'attend, lorsque tu te retrouveras devant tous les membres d'Akatsuki ?

- Oui, je vous tuerais tous, répondit Naruto avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi. Je vais te dire ce qu'il va se passer. Ton esprit sera détruit et le chakra du démon extrait peu à peu de ton corps pour accroître notre propre puissance. Toi, tu passeras le reste de ta vie dans un état végétatif pire que celui duquel je t'ai tiré. Tu ne seras ni vivant, ni mort. Une vie bien atroce, tu ne trouves pas ?

Itachi guettait les réactions de Naruto. Celui-ci avait légèrement pali, mais s'était rapidement repris.

- C'est pour me démoraliser que tu me dis ça ? riposta t-il. Grande nouvelle : plus rien ne peux m'atteindre. J'ai déjà tout perdu. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, du moment que je vous entraîne avec moi.

- Pour cela, je t'ai déjà dit que tu rêvais, dit Itachi. Personnellement, je trouve que ce serait du gâchis. Tu as du potentiel. Ce serait dommage de devoir te réduire à une totale impuissance.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Naruto, assez surpris par ce semblant de compliment.

- Pour le moment, nulle part. Tu es encore bien trop faible...

- Tu as raison, le coupa Naruto. Je suis faible. Peut être qu'au fond c'est toi qui as raison. Se battre pour les autres ne rend pas plus fort. Vivre et se battre pour les autres détruit. Cela, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Peut être que la soif de vengeance et la haine sont les seules choses qui peuvent rendre un homme fort. Peut être. J'ai dit que j'étais prêt à mourir en vous entraînant avec moi, mais en y réfléchissant bien, je ne peux pas mourir. Pour deux raisons. D'abord, j'ai promis à Meïling avant qu'elle ne meure que je resterais en vie. Et puis surtout, j'ai un compte à régler avec Shishio. Hors de question de quitter ce monde avant de l'avoir envoyé en enfer. Et si pour cela je dois faire de la haine et de la soif de vengeance mes seules motivations, soit, je le ferrai. Si c'est la seule manière d'acquérir la force nécessaire à le tuer, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Mais ne te méprends pas. Dès que j'en aurais la force, je te tuerais aussi. Alors si tu veux sauver ta peau, tu as intérêt à me tuer sur-le-champ.

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent en silence.

- Bien, je vois que tu as compris, fit Itachi. Mais je ne te tuerai pas. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas l'objectif d'Akatsuki.

Une pause.

- Tu sembles avoir retrouvé un peu de volonté, continua Itachi. C'est bien. Mais pas encore suffisant. Nous ne devons rencontrer les autres que dans un mois. Pendant ce temps, je te laisserai t'occuper de la manière qu'il te plaira. Puisque tu sembles décider à te battre, je te laisserai faire.

- Je ne veux pas de traitement de faveur, fit Naruto. Tu es mon ennemi. Celui à qui je dois en parti ma descente en enfer étant donné que c'est toi qui as pourri Sasuke. Dès que je le pourrai, je te le ferrai payer, tu peux me croire !

- J'ai hâte de voir ça, fit Itachi avec un petit sourire. Mais ce n'est pas un traitement de faveur. Juste une sorte de curiosité. Si tu te crois réellement capable de me battre, tente ta chance. C'est la seule façon pour toi de t'enfuir. Si tu arrives à me battre, Kisame ne sera pas un obstacle pour toi.

Naruto serra les poings. Il avait envi d'attaquer. Mais il savait pertinemment que pour le moment, ce serait vain. Itachi était incontestablement plus fort que lui. Même s'il ne le tuerait pas, il pourrait néanmoins gravement le blesser. Il n'attaquerait donc pas. Mais Itachi ne perdait rien pour attendre ! Dès que l'occasion se présenterait, il passerait à l'action. Naruto regarda Itachi. Et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait disparu. Le genin ne fouilla pas les environs. Il savait qu'il ne le trouverait pas, même s'il n'était pas loin, s'assurant qu'il ne chercherait pas à s'enfuir.

- Profite bien de ta supériorité, Uchiwa, marmonna Naruto. Très bientôt, je te ferrais mordre la poussière.

Naruto avait pris une décision. Comme il l'avait dit à Itachi, il ne chercherait pas à se suicider. Pour Meïling, il vivrait. Il vivrait de sa haine pour Shishio et de sa soif de vengeance pour vaincre Itachi, puis pour partir à la recherche de Shishio à le tuer. Si pour parvenir à cela il devait renier tout ce en quoi il avait toujours cru, tout ce pour quoi il s'était toujours battu, et bien il le ferrait. Et tant pis s'il devenait comme ce baka de Sasuke. Au fond, peut être ce dernier avait-il choisi la meilleure solution... L'avenir le lui dirait. Pour atteindre son but, il était prêt à tout, même à devenir le monstre qu'il avait toujours été aux yeux des habitants de Konoha...

A suivre…

Et voilààààà, c finiiiiii ! Je viens de remarquer que ce chap est plus court que les autres. Si tous les autres chaps sont comme ça, ça pourrait expliquer que le 2eme flash-back soit plus long que le premier… Enfin, on verra bien par la suite.

Donc voilà, Naruto commence à tourner mal. Son cœur sombre peu à peu dans les ténèbres. Et vous pouvez aussi remarquer que sa relation avec Itachi est loin d'être celle qu'il a avec lui dans le présent. Elle va donc évoluer par la suite, mais bon, ça vous le verrez dans les chaps suivants…

Naruto : Comment je peux devenir ami avec un type qui m'a fait passer un temps fou dans son monde de dingue !

J.U : Bonne question… En fait, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour te sortir de ta torpeur. Un peu brutal, je te l'accorde, mais bon, le principal, c'est que ça aie marché…

Naruto : Mouais.

Kisame : Pourquoi tu m'appelles face de poisson ?

J.U : Parce que je t'aime pas. Et puis de toute manière, t'es prévenu, tu vas mourir ! Niark niark niark, je vais faire de toi de la chaire à requin !

Kisame : Je vais la tuer !

Itachi : Pas touche, moi je l'aime bien. Et puis, on touche pas à mes admiratrices.

J.U ( vexée) : Admiratrice ? T'as oublié le « oui » devant le prêtre, toi ! WOUIIIIIIIINNNNN ! Mochant ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais m'arranger pour te faire souffrir à la fin !

Itachi ( réfléchit ) : … Bon, d'accord, viens là.

Gros caliiiiinnnnn . J.U fond de bonheur. Enfin, revenons à nos moutons.

Kisame : Et mes admiratrices à moi, elles peuvent pas me sauver ?

Silence total.

Naruto : je crois que t'as pas d'admiratrices. mais on peut pas leur en vouloir, vu ta sale face de poisson.

Kisame : Wouin, personne ne m'aime !

J.U : Et oui, c'est comme ça, la vie est injuste.

Bon, c'est tout pour cette fois. Etant donné que Itachi d'amour doit se faire pardonner, je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaiter des bonnes vacances une fois encore.

A la prochaine. KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	23. Flashback : la promesse du sang

Bonjour tout le monde ! je c, j'ai beaucoup de retard, mais bon, c pas ma faute, comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire ! Et ça risque d'empirer ! En effet, les classes préparatoires méritent leur réputation ! je n'ai eu que deux jours de cours ( et encore ) mais j'ai déjà pas mal de devoirs et de contrôles prévus ! Enfin, bref. Tout ça pour répéter que j'aurais de plus en plus de mal à poster. Donc je vous demande encore une fois de me pardonner, sniff.

Bon, il parait qu'on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews, ben je le fais pour ce chap, si maintenant c vrai, ben j'arréterai...

onarluca : Tu me vois ravie que la fic te plaise toujours autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite

ln.lfz : C la bonne longueur , Tant mieux . remarque, je ne c pas combien de pages fait ce chap là... Faudra compter... Moi sadique ? Pk dis tu ça ? Niark niark niark ! Ce que mijautes Itachi ? Ben ça, tu le verras petit à petit. Pour ce qui est de Kisame... c sûr, celui là, c tuer a vu ! lol. Bon, tu me rassures, si je ne t'ai pas piquer, l'idée, ouf !

Bah, les devoirs d evacs sont fini, maintenant, c la galère des devoirs tous court ! Et il y en a un paquet ! Enfin, pour le moment, c supportable, mais ça risque de devenir infernal très rapidement ! Sniff. Veinarde, va. T'as de la chance d'avoir fini ! Kiss

underphoenix : Je c que c pas sympa de ma part de vous faire attendre, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix. Ce sont les devoirs et les révisions en priorité, donc...

DV Eight : Contente que mon travail te plaise . Comment Naruto devient membre de l'Aka ? Réponse très prochainement... Quand à savoir si ça compromet ses chances, c sûr, mais bon, cette question là, je ne m'en occupe pas tout de suite. ce n'est pas encore dans mes priorités. Mais j'ai quand même ma petite idée...

bspo-kat : Et oui, Naruto souffre, et Itachi est sadique. On forme un bo couple, lui et moi, non ? . Comme tu as pu le voir, notre cher Naruto remet le pied à l'étrier et recommence à travailler sérieusement ! Ben oui, c pas en légumant dans son coin qu'il pouvait devenir un ninja redoutable ! S'il touchera les cibles de derrière ? A voir... Pour le chakra de Kyûbi, c pas tout à fait ça. je l'expliquerais plus tard, donc si ce n'est toujours pas clair, tu m'en reparleras à ce moment là, et alors, je t'expliquerai mieux . Pk Itachi a fait ça ? Oui, je pense que je donnerais mon explication. je l'ai en tête d'ailleurs. Ca ne sera p'tet pas top, j'en sais rien. Mais bon, ce sera ma version. De toute manière, ce ne sera pas un élement central de l'histoire, donc, si ce n'est pas génial, fodra pas m'en vouloir, sniff. Ben oui, pour moi, "face de poisson " va comme un gant à Kisame . bah, tout les gouts sont dans la nature... Qu'est ce que je fais à Itachi ? ce qui me revient de droit ! Il m'a épousé, donc il faut bien qu'il remplisse ses devoirs conjugaux, non mais ! bah, si il y a vraiment un suicide général à cause ça, ben tant pis, je trouverai d'autres lecteurs, niark niark niark ( lol ).

Pour la mentalité que je fais passer... on va dire que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je pense. C'est ce que pense Naruto a ce moment de la fic. Et moi je trouve que c compréhensible. Mets-toi à sa place. Tout son désir de protéger les autres n'a pas empêcher sasuke de partir ou Meïling de se faire tuer. Il pense qu'il n'a rien à perdre à essayer l'autre méthode...

lol les longues reviews ne me dérangent pas, au contraire, c divertissant et o moins, je peux détailler plus mes réponses .

Kiss et à la prochaine

oOHikariOo : Contente que ma fic te plaise . Surtout après les critiques que j'avais reçu pour mes couples... mais bon, il n'est à aucun moment question de couples, alors... C sûr que la relation Naruto/Itachi va beaucoup évoluer. Je suis toujours en train de travailler dessus . Par contre, je ne peux pas du tout te dire combien il y aura de chap, dans ce flash-back. J'avais pu le dire pour le premeir tout simplement parce que je l'avais déjà terminé. mais là, c'est loin d'êtres le cas ! tout ce que je peux dire , c qu'il sera long !

Big kiss à toi ossi

Kika : Comme je l'ai dit à Hikari, je ne c pas du tout combien le 2eme flash-back comportera de chaps. je n'ai pas encore fini, donc je ne peux rien dire. désolée de ne pouvoir êtres plus précise, gros soupir.

LA SUITE : C un pseudo très original, dis moi, loool. Bah, ben comme demandé, v'la la suite

Elenthya : Bah, merci pour les compliments , lol . Et oui, Naruto est bel et bien un "akatsukien" ( ouais, je c , ça existe pas. Pg, c moi l'auteur ! ). Et oui, il va s'en passer des choses pour que la relation Itachi Naruto change ! Deux frères tu dis ?... bah, on verra ... Pour Kisame, je v adorer écrire sa mort, niark niark niark. j'l'aime pas c po ma faute !

Kiss

antahya : je suis contente que ma fic te plaise . Pour la fréquence, je ne peux rien garantir, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Maintenant moins qu'avant ! Et oui, les flashèback apportent bcp d'explications, mais bon, faut attendre pour avoir toutes les réponses . Quand à la relation Itachi/Naruto, elleaussi, elle évolue avec le temps.

NON ! les "niark niark niark", c à moi ! Pas touche. JE suis THE sadique ! Personne n'y touche ! lol.

Bah, je suis rentrée avant hier, donc vendredi 2 septembre, gros soupire. Le svacances ne pouvaient pas êtres éternelles ( gros gros soupir )

tsunadesama : Bah, moi je trouve que rien ne vaut le flash-back, pour raconter le passé. parce qu'un récit pur ( c a dire un perso qui fait des commentaires sur ce qu'il a vu, c pas génial ! ) Oui, c vrai, Naruto suit un peu le même chemin que sasuke, pas excatement le même, mais bon, ça c pour plus tard .

Oui, Shishio vient bien de Kenshin, c bien ça . je l'avais déjà dit, mais bon, ct dans une réponse de reviews, alors c pas grave et normal si t'as pas vu.

Sukiro : Oui, moi aussi je baaave ! Mais bon, c MON Itachi : ( droit d'auteur dans cette fic, lol ). Sinon, bah en fait, pour la longueur des chaps, ça vient tout seul. Ca dépend des fois. Je peux être très inspirée et alors faut que je m'arrête sinon le chap ferrait 30 pages ! Ou d'autres fois, j'ai du mal à écrire et ça donne des chaps beaucoup plus courts. donc ça dépend vraiment des cas, lol.

Mon perso préféré dans FB ? Sans hésitation, Kyo. Toi c Akito ? Bah, il en faut pour tout les gouts, mdr.

Kiss

Kratos : Et bien je suis contente que mon travail te plaise . Mais je ne peux absolument pas te dire combien je vais écrire de chaps ! Il m'est impossible de le dire à l'avance. Donc tu verras bien ( et moi aussi d'ailleurs, lol ) combien il y en aura. Une des meilleures fics ? Tu m'en vois ravie . Voici la suite .

Onariah : Et oui, naruto est un akatsukien ( oui, bon, je c , ça existe pas... pas grave c moi l'auteur ! C tous les droits ! mdrrr ). Tu n'y avais pas pensé , bah c pas grave, il n'y avait pas que toi, rassure toi. Que Naruto redevienne gentil ? Et Itachi ? Bah, c a étudier, mais bon, on verra ça plus tard. Voici la suite .

Flore Risa : Ravie que ça te plaise . Et- bien, 5...4...3...2...1... Voici la suite ! lol.

Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour. Je ne vous fait pas plus attendre. Voici donc la suite tant réclamée . Bonne lecture .

Chapitre 23 : 2eme Flash back 2eme partie : La promesse du sang

Le lendemain matin, Naruto se réveilla de bonne heure. Il regarda immédiatement autour de lui. Kisame était adossé à la paroi de la grotte, un peu plus loin, et semblait dormir profondément. Itachi, lui... était invisible. Soit il s'était réveillé encore plus tôt que Naruto, soit il avait passé la nuit dehors. Au fond peu importait. Naruto savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Mais de toute façon, le genin n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir sans lui avoir casser la figure ! Naruto se leva et se glissa sans bruit hors de la grotte avant d'inspirer profondément l'air frais. Une chose était sûre : Kisame empestait vraiment le poisson ! Mais comment Itachi pouvait supporter ça ? A cet instant, l'estomac du blond se signala à son propriétaire.

- Et zut !

S'il voulait manger, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'aller chasser. Il sortit un kunaï et se mit en quête de son petit déjeuné. Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour un bon bol de ramens ! Une voix résonna dans son esprit.

- _Naruto, les ramens ne sont pas tout dans la vie !_

Le cœur du genin se serra et il porta la main à son collier. Cette voix douce, chaleureuse et joyeuse... Qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour l'entendre à nouveau. Mais une image apparut alors dans son esprit. Celle de la jeune fille, ensanglantée et morte dans ses bras.

- Non ! cria Naruto.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça ! Ou alors, il allait devenir fou ! Il essaya de changer sa douleur en rage, en rancune. A sa grande surprise, il y parvint presque immédiatement. Comme quoi, il était très facile de haïr. A présent, Naruto comprenait parfaitement Sasuke. Il remarqua soudain qu'il ne tenait plus dans sa main son kunaï. Il le retrouva planté dans un arbre, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il devait sûrement l'avoir envoyé sans s'en rendre compte au moment où il avait crié. En s'approchant de son arme, Naruto aperçut un lapin, qui sortait d'un fourré. Son estomac se manifesta à nouveau. Naruto récupéra son kunaï et poursuivit son futur repas. Il parvint à l'attraper après 5 bonnes minutes de poursuite. Il avait vraiment perdu la main ! Tandis qu'il se baissait pour ramasser son repas, il aperçut une silhouette, un peu plus loin. Naruto s'approcha le plus silencieusement possible, puis se dissimula dans un fourré. La personne était assise en tailleur, immobile, les yeux clos. Naruto se dit que c'était sa chance. Il récupéra doucement plusieurs kunaïs, puis hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre. S'il les lançait et qu'il loupait sa cible, son adversaire le repèrerait immédiatement et il aurait du mal à faire face. Finalement, il se décida. Le plus silencieusement possible, il bondit sur sa cible, kunaïs aux poings. Au moment où il allait atteindre son objectif, soit la poitrine de son ennemi, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Le regard azur rencontra celui noir aux reflets bleutés. Naruto ne vit pas le mouvement partir, mais il sentit une vive douleur dans son estomac et il se retrouva propulsé plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il atterrit sur ses pieds et lança un regard hargneux à Itachi.

- Tu pensais vraiment me prendre par surprise ? fit celui-ci. J'étais peut être en train de méditer, j'ai tout de même perçut ta présence. Alors, c'est tout ce que tu peux faire ?

- Ce n'est pas fini !

Naruto composa des signes.

- _Multi clonage _!

Itachi regarda les 20 Naruto qui l'entouraient à présent, l'air pas impressionné pour un sous.

- Multi clonage, répéta-il. Pas mal, qu'un gamin connaisse ce jutsu du niveau d'un jounin. Mais ça ne suffira pas.

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! s'exclamèrent les 20 Naruto, avant de se jeter sur lui.

Naruto pensait avoir une chance de l'atteindre en l'attaquant en supériorité numérique. Il se faisait des illusions. Les kunaïs et shurikens partirent en une seconde, détruisant au passage une dizaine de clone. Puis Itachi s'attaqua aux autres, les détruisant l'un après l'autre, voir plusieurs à la fois. Naruto jura, puis en recréa d'autres. Mais à présent, il était conscient que cela ne servirait à rien. Pensant que ses clones le retiendraient suffisamment longtemps pour lui permettre de rassembler son chakra et de lancer un jutsu, il les envoya quasiment tous. Mais Itachi avait anticipé son action et avait déjà bondit, se trouvant à présent derrière lui. Naruto voulut parer le coup.

- Trop lent, fit Itachi.

Naruto fut à nouveau violemment projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, percutant au passage ses clones qui disparurent sous la brutalité du choc. A la douleur du coup reçu, Naruto sentit s'ajouter celle provoquée par le contact avec l'arbre qui arrêta son vol plané. Le choc lui fit craché du sang, avant de s'écrouler au sol. En face de lui, Itachi l'observait, d'un air indéchiffrable. Serrant les poings, ignorant la douleur, Naruto se releva. Il laissa la colère l'envahir. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne faisait pas plus le poids maintenant qu'il ne le faisait la veille. Ses deux jutsus principaux le _multi clonage_ et le _rasengan_, qui l'avaient d'ailleurs tirés d'affaire un bon nombre de fois, étaient inutiles voir impuissants face à Itachi. Il détruisait les clones sans le moindre effort et était beaucoup trop rapide pour que le _rasengan_ ne l'atteigne. Quand au jutsu d'invocation... Naruto savait qu'Itachi ne lui laisserait jamais le temps d'invoquer Gama-Bunta, le chef et père de toutes les grenouilles.

- Ce n'est pas en me fusillant du regard que tu arriveras à me battre, dit soudain Itachi avec un petit sourire en coin.

La colère de Naruto se changea en rage. Ses yeux virèrent au rouge. Sous l'effet de la colère, le chakra de Kyûbi commença à se mélanger au sien. Porté par une nouvelle force, Naruto bondit. Mais Itachi fut encore une fois plus rapide. Une seconde plus tard, Naruto recevait son poing dans l'estomac suivi immédiatement de son pied dans la tête. Il s'écroula, crachant à nouveau du sang, mais cette fois plus abondamment. A la douleur, il jugeait qu'il devait avoir au minimum deux côtés brisés. Ils n'en avaient peut être pas l'air à première vue, mais les coups d'Itachi étaient très puissants, et très efficaces. Naruto jura. Il avait mal, très mal. Mais il devait se relever. Il le fallait ! Il ne s'était jamais aplati devant un ennemi, et il n'allait certainement pas commencer maintenant ! Cette fois-ci, il sentit le coup venir et eut le temps de l'éviter. Mais il savait très bien que c'était parce qu'Itachi avait nettement ralenti ses coups. Ignorant une fois de plus la douleur, Naruto se releva. Mais trop tard. l'instant d'après, Itachi l'avait attrapé à la gorge et plaqué contre un arbre.

- Abandonne, lui dit-il. Tu es loin d'être à la hauteur.

Naruto lui cracha du sang au visage.

- Vas te faire voir ! souffla t-il, à moitié étranglé par la poigne du membre d'Akatsuki.

Itachi s'essuya le visage.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu, fit-il.

Il ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, son _sharingan_ était activé. Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Naruto se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé durant leur "combat".

- _Ninpô : Tsukoyomi _ !

Les yeux d'Itachi s'écarquillèrent légèrement tandis que son jutsu entrait en action. Une seconde plus tard, Naruto se retrouvait dans le monde d'illusions d'Itachi. A nouveau, les pires moments de sa vie défilèrent en boucle devant ses yeux. A nouveau la douleur, la tristesse, la rage et la haine. Naruto lutta pour ne pas sombrer, puisant sa force dans ces deux derniers sentiments. Il savait que tout cela n'était qu'illusions... Il le savait. Mais ça avait l'air si réel ! Il se mordit la langue. Même le goût du sang dans sa bouche avait l'air réel. Naruto se retourna vers son bourreau, derrière lui.

- Désolé pour toi, mais ça ne prends plus ! s'exclama t-il, les yeux plains de colère. Je ne me laisserais plus avoir par tes illusions ! Plus tu me montres ça, plus tu alimentes ma haine et ma rage. Et cette haine et cette rage me permettront de te battre !

Il bondit sur Itachi. Celui-ci cligna à peine des yeux, et l'instant d'après, Naruto était solidement ligoté à un poteau.

- Mais qu'est ce que... commença Naruto, en tentant de se libérer.

- Puisque c'est comme ça, il est grand temps que je change de méthode, dit Itachi en s'approchant de lui. Il existe bien des moyens de torturer quelqu'un, dans ce monde. Ton senseï, Kakashi, pourrait en témoigner. Je dois avouer qu'il s'est révélé assez résistant. Voyons ce que toi, tu vaux.

Une épée apparut dans sa main. L'instant d'après, Naruto hurlait de douleur...

Après un moment qui parut une éternité au genin, Itachi mit fin à son jutsu. Revenu dans le monde réel Naruto s'écroula sur le sol. Son corps lui faisait mal. La douleur était insupportable, comme si Itachi avait vraiment passé 48 heures à le poignarder. Ce dernier, légèrement essoufflé, regardait sa victime à terre, le corps parcourut de tremblements irrépressibles.

- Je pense que ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. Comme je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer, je n'ai pas été trop dur. Ton senseï était resté beaucoup plus longtemps dans mon monde d'illusions et j'avais été beaucoup plus méchant. Maintenant, voyons si tu seras capable de te relever de ça.

Il tourna les talons et disparut. Naruto resta étendu, immobile, ne pouvant de toute manière pas bouger. Alors c'était ça, qui avait mis Kakashi et Sasuke dans un tel état ? Naruto devait reconnaître que c'était redoutable ! Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Itachi pouvait facilement tuer quelqu'un avec ce jutsu. Il lui fallait trouver un moyen de le contrer. S'il existait, il le trouverait ! Il n'avait pas le choix.

Quand Itachi pénétra dans la grotte, il fut accueilli par Kisame.

- Tu sais où est le môme ? demanda ce dernier.

- Oui.

Kisame remarqua l'air fatigué de son partenaire.

- Tu as encore utilisé un de tes jutsus ? demanda Kisame. Tu sais pourtant qu'il ne faut pas en abuser !

- Je sais.

- Je ne sais pas très bien ce que tu compte faire avec ce gamin, mais je te préviens, fais attention ! C'est dangereux !

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, Kisame, répliqua Itachi d'un ton glacial. Maintenant va faire le guet. Je prends une ou deux heures de repos.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il alla s'installer contre une paroi et ferma les yeux. Kisame l'observa un moment. Souvent, il avait vraiment envie de le frapper, avec son arrogance et son assurance ! Mais Itachi, même fatigué, était beaucoup plus fort que lui, aussi ne faisait-il qu'en rêver. Finalement, Kisame sortit de la grotte et prit son tour de garde.

Il fallut deux journées à Naruto pour récupérer, grâce en très grande partie à Kyûbi. Quand il put enfin bouger sans ressentir de douleur atroce, Naruto se releva. Presque immédiatement, son estomac se fit entendre. Naruto grogna. Le lapin qu'il avait attrapé avant d'attaquer Itachi ne devait plus être là depuis longtemps. Il lui faudrait donc repartir à la chasse. Une fois le ventre plein, il pourrait réfléchir à un moyen de battre Itachi. Alors qu'il allait se mettre en chasse, il remarqua un peu plus loin, plusieurs fruits posés au pied d'un arbre, ainsi qu'un morceau de viande enveloppé dans plusieurs feuilles d'arbres. Naruto regarda tout autour de lui. Bien sûr, il ne voyait personne.

- Sympa, comme attention, dit-il à voix haute, sachant qu'il n'était pas seul dans la petite clairière. Mais j'aurais pu attraper mon repas tout seul !

Mais il s'approcha tout de même de la nourriture. Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas la gaspiller. Tant pis s'il la devait à Itachi Uchiwa, car il savait très bien que c'était lui qui la lui avait laissé. Kisame aurait plutôt été tenté de l'affamer afin de l'affaiblir! Il se mit à manger, sans plus se préoccuper du reste. A l'ombre d'un arbre, un peu plus loin, Itachi l'observait.

- Deux jours, fit-il. Personne n'a récupéré aussi vite et tout seul. C'est pas mal. Allez, Naruto Uzumaki. Montre-moi de quoi tu es réellement capable.

Une fois le repas terminé, Naruto s'adossa contre un arbre. Il lui fallait à présent trouver un moyen de combattre Itachi. Mais sa vitesse lui compliquait énormément les choses. Il était si rapide qu'aucune de ses attaques ne pouvait l'atteindre. Naruto pensa qu'Itachi avait presque la même vitesse que Lee sans ses poids d'entraînements... Pensée qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir. Une foule de souvenirs l'envahit. Tous liés à son passé à Konoha. Ceux qui avaient été ses amis, les combats qu'ils avaient mené ensembles ou les uns contre les autres. Et une fois de plus, Naruto se demanda comment ils allaient, tous. Jiraya lui avait dit qu'ils allaient bien. Tant mieux. Tant mieux... Naruto soupira et tenta de chasser ces souvenirs douloureux. Pourtant, il revoyait un combat. Celui de Lee contre Gaara durant l'examen chuunin. Lee avait fait preuve d'une rapidité surhumaine. Naruto fronça soudain les sourcils. Il se rappela de quelque chose. Il avait entendu Gaï dire que son élève n'avait jamais été doué dans l'art ninja. Qu'il avait travaillé très dur pour arriver au niveau qu'il avait. Donc... sa vitesse... Il ne l'avait pas toujours eu ! En y repensant, même Sasuke avait réussi à obtenir une plus grande vitesse, après un mois d'entraînement avec Kakashi... En y repensant, Naruto se rappela de la jalousie qu'il avait ressentit en apprenant que Kakashi s'était occupé de Sasuke alors qu'il lui avait dit peu avant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de son entraînement, le laissant à Ebisu, cet ero-jounin ! D'un autre côté, Naruto avait rencontré Jiraya, et il avait réussi à dépasser Sasuke grâce à son entraînement... Mais ça n'effaçait pas ce sentiment de trahison. Comme d'habitude, on préférait s'occuper du petit géni plutôt que de lui. Naruto secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées. il revint à ce qui l'intéressait, soit la vitesse de Lee.

- Gros sourcil, murmura t-il. Comment as-tu fait ?

Soudain, il comprit. Les poids ! Les poids d'entraînement qu'il portait ! Mais oui ! Ça ne pouvait être que ça ! C'était sûrement ça la clé de sa vitesse. Après tout, s'il arrivait à se déplacer rapidement avec cette charge supplémentaire, aucun doute que sans ça, il était quasiment imbattable question vitesse. Oui, c'était sûrement ça la solution. Naruto y réfléchit encore un moment, puis décida qu'il devait tenter le coup. Restait à savoir comment il allait faire, puisqu'il n'avait pas de poids d'entraînements sous la main. Il utilisa le peu de neurones qui lui restaient pour trouver une idée. Il eut une illumination quand son regard se posa sur une pierre. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Mais cette pierre ne suffirait pas. Il devait en rassembler beaucoup plus. Il consacra le reste de l'après-midi à fouiller les environs et à ramasser de grosses pierres. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, il avait trouvé une rivière, et donc, des pierres à volonté. Le problème du transport de ces pierres jusqu'à la clairière fut vite résolu par un bon multi clonage. Finalement, Naruto se retrouva avec un bon nombre de pierre de toutes tailles. A présent, il devait trouver un moyen de se les attacher aux chevilles. Ceci était un problème plus épineux... Finalement, il décida de sacrifier sa veste, ou du moins, les manches de sa veste. Il risquait de le regretter par la suite, vu que l'hiver approchait à grand pas, et que les deux ninjas d'Akatsuki ne lui donneraient certainement pas d'autre veste ! Quoi que, si c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il ne meure pas de froid... Mais Naruto se rappela que d'après Itachi, il n'avait plus qu'un mois devant lui, avant de se retrouver devant Akatsuki au grand complet. Le temps lui était compté. Mais d'un certain côté, tant mieux. Rien ne valait un peu de pression pour se surpasser. Naruto sortit l'un de ses kunaïs et coupa ses manches. Il lui fallu un bon moment pour trouver un moyen de faire tenir son petit montage, mais finalement, il parvint à un résultat plus ou moins satisfaisant. Les premiers pas avec ses poids attachés aux chevilles ne furent pas évident. Même pas évident du tout vu qu'il se retrouva la face contre le sol à peine le premier pas fait. Mais il se releva. Il avait un mois, voir un peu moins, devant lui pour atteindre un niveau de puissance qui lui permettrait de vaincre Itachi. Il avait du pain sur la planche !

Deux semaines passèrent. Chaque jour, du lever au couché du soleil, Naruto s'entraînait. Il commençait à s'habituer aux poids qui lui lestaient les chevilles. Si ceux-ci l'avaient ralenti au départ, Naruto était à présent capable de se déplacer presque normalement. En fait, y arriver n'avait pas été si facile. Il avait du avoir recours à son chakra. Maintenir une quantité constante de chakra dans ses jambes était une chose qu'il savait faire. Mais là, c'était légèrement différent. De plus, il devait y arriver sans la moindre aide, ce qui était assez ardu. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs jours pour trouver la bonne quantité de chakra et comment l'utiliser. Souvent, il avait pensé abandonner. Mais le petit sourire hautain d'Itachi lui redonnait courage. Un jour, il saurait l'effacer ! Ce jour là, Naruto fit une vingtaine de fois le tour de la clairière en courant ou en bondissant. Il avait parfois l'impression d'être dans la peau de Lee et d'entendre derrière lui les encouragements débiles de Gaï. Mais bon, cela l'aidait, il devait l'avouer. Peu à peu, il avait retrouvé son obstination et était bien décidé à atteindre le but qu'il s'était fixé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une semaine. Plusieurs jours auparavant, il avait surpris une conversation entre Itachi et Kisame. Ils disaient qu'ils devraient bientôt partir pour se rendre au point de rendez-vous avec les autres membres d'Akatsuki. Un échange n'arrêtait pas de revenir dans l'esprit de Naruto.

_- Pour cela, je t'ai déjà dit que tu rêvais, dit Itachi. Personnellement, je trouve que ce serait du gâchis. Tu as du potentiel. Ce serait dommage de devoir te réduire à une totale impuissance._

_- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Naruto._

_- Pour le moment, nulle part. Tu es encore bien trop faible..._

A certains moments, Naruto avait bien vu le regard qu'Itachi posait sur lui. Une personne normale n'y aurait vu que de l'indifférence. Mais Naruto avait fréquenté Sasuke. Il avait l'habitude de déchiffrer les expressions de ce dernier. Et apparemment, Itachi pouvait se déchiffrer plus ou moins de la même manière. Et dans son regard, il pouvait voir quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt. Mais intérêt dans quel sens ? Cela, Naruto ne le savait pas. Et cela l'énervait.

-_ ... Si tu te crois réellement capable de me battre, tente ta chance. C'est la seule façon pour toi de t'enfuir. Si tu arrives à me battre, Kisame ne sera pas un obstacle pour toi._

Oui, s'il arrivait à battre Itachi, rien ne pourrait plus l'arrêter. Mais il avait encore du travail. Avant d'arriver au point de rendez-vous, Naruto tenterait une dernière fois sa chance. Et il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que de réussir, s'il ne voulait pas finir en légume, renonçant ainsi à tout espoir de se venger.

Le jour du départ arriva. Kisame réveilla Naruto sans le moindre ménagement, avec un bon coup de pied dans les côtes.

- Debout ! Lui ordonna-t-il. On a de la route devant nous !

Naruto grogna. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait aimé lui faire regretter son geste ! Mais patience, cela allait venir, il le savait. Une fois le petit déjeuné avalé, les trois ninjas quittèrent la grotte et se mirent en route. Kisame regarda d'un air mauvais les poids aux chevilles de Naruto.

- Tu portes encore ces trucs, fit-il. On dirait que ça t'amuses de souffrir. Parce que ça ne doit pas être léger ! Mais bon, un baka tel que toi ne peut faire que des choses sans aucun sens.

Naruto serra les poings, se retenant de riposter. Itachi n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de fixer alternativement son partenaire et son prisonnier. Prisonnier qui se montrait bien docile, il l'avait remarqué. Il savait qu'il avait renoncé à son stupide projet de libérer Kyûbi une fois les membres d'Akatsuki tous réunis. Et il se doutait de ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Mais il ne dirait rien. Itachi attendait. Il savait qu'avant d'arriver à destination, Naruto tenterait de s'échapper. Et il était curieux de voir ce qu'il avait réussi à faire durant ces semaines d'entraînement. Il l'avait observé, quelque fois, avec un intérêt plus ou moins grand. Mais il avait surtout dû retenir Kisame d'aller infliger une bonne correction au genin de Konoha. Pour une raison inconnue, le déserteur de Kiri n'aimait pas Naruto. Mais alors pas du tout ! Si Itachi n'avait pas été là, Kisame lui aurait probablement coupé les membres pendant son sommeil.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu protèges ce gamin ! s'exclamait souvent Kisame. Ce n'est que le réceptacle du démon dont nous allons nous servir !

- Je ne le protège pas, répondait Itachi. Mais je pense qu'il est plus avantageux pour nous de le garder en un seul morceau.

Kisame n'était pas de cet avis, mais il se retenait de continuer à protester. Ça ne servait à rien. Quand Itachi avait une idée derrière la tête, quelle qu'elle soit d'ailleurs, rien ne pouvait la lui ôter.

Après trois jours de voyage, les trois ninjas arrivèrent au pays de la terre. Leur point de rendez-vous n'était plus qu'à un ou deux jours de marche. Naruto le savait, Kisame le lui avait dit avec un sourire mauvais. Le genin savait donc qu'il lui faudrait agir dans les plus brefs délais. Mais pour ça, il avait besoin que Kisame s'éloigne. Il aurait déjà suffisamment de soucis avec Itachi, sans avoir en plus à craindre que le ninja à face de requin ne le prive de son chakra, détruisant ainsi tout espoir de victoire. L'occasion se présenta le lendemain matin. Kisame avait entendu dire qu'un groupe de ninjas s'étaient installé pas très loin de l'endroit où ils avaient eux mêmes installés leur camp. Des ninjas déserteurs qui prétendaient être imbattables. Et Kisame ne résistait pas devant un tel défi. Même si pour lui ça n'en était pas vraiment un, sachant que leur réputation ne valait pas ce qu'ils prétendaient.

- Je vais m'amuser un peu, annonça Kisame à Itachi. J'en ai marre de jouer les baby-sitter.

En disant cela, il avait adressé un regard méprisant à Naruto qui le lui rendit bien.

- Ne te fais pas trop remarquer, se contenta de répondre Itachi.

- Je ne laisse jamais de survivant, fit Kisame avec un sourire carnassier. Personne ne pourra témoigner de mon passage !

- Mis à part les traces laissées par ton épée, dit Itachi. Alors cette fois, n'oublie pas de faire disparaître les corps !

Kisame s'éloigna en maugréant. Naruto le regarda partir, comprenant que c'était sa chance. Il attendit un moment. Itachi était assis dans un coin, les yeux fermés. A nouveau, il semblait méditer. Mais Naruto savait par expérience que même ainsi, il était difficile de le surprendre. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait tenter sa chance. Il tourna le dos à l'Uchiwa et commença le plus silencieusement possible à détacher ses poids. Il se sentait très léger tout à coup ! Comme s'il avait maigri de plusieurs dizaines de kilos en une seconde ! Il se redressa ensuite, toujours silencieux. A présent, il n'avait pas le droit à la moindre erreur. Au moment où il allait sortir un kunaï, la voix d'Itachi retentit, le faisant sursauter.

- Au lieu de perdre ton temps à essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible, attaque-moi. C'est ta dernière chance de t'échapper avant que nous n'arrivions au point de rendez-vous. Alors attaque-moi, ou c'est moi qui le ferrais.

A aucun moment il n'avait ouvert les yeux. Naruto sentit la colère l'envahir et il attaqua. Il lança un kunaï dans la direction de son adversaire. Comme il l'avait prévu, Itachi esquiva le coup. Naruto bondit. A sa grande surprise, mais aussi à sa grande joie, il se rendit compte que sa vitesse avait beaucoup augmenté. Son entraînement avec les poids portait ses fruits ! Maintenant que la discrétion n'était plus de mise, Naruto libéra son chakra et attaqua Itachi. Celui-ci contra chaque coup et en donna d'autres. Naruto parvint à en parer certains et encaissa les autres. Il était plus rapide, certes, mais toujours pas suffisamment. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Il créa plusieurs dizaines de clones. Ce n'était qu'une manière de gagner un peu de temps, il le savait. Mais cela lui laissa l'occasion de faire appel au chakra de Kyûbi. Il avait accepté le fait de devoir s'en servir pour arriver à ses fins, même si le risque de céder sous les assauts du démon était très important. Tout en détruisant les clones, Itachi sentit une grande concentration de chakra. Celui du démon renard. L'Uchiwa eut un petit sourire. Bien, les choses sérieuses pouvaient peut être commencer. Dès qu'il eut détruit le dernier clone, il se retrouva devant un Naruto aux yeux rouges et aux griffes sorties. Soutenu par le chakra rouge, Naruto était bien plus rapide et fort. Mais pas encore suffisamment pour vaincre le détenteur du _sharingan_ qui à aucun moment ne l'activa, n'en ressentant pas la nécessité. Le combat dura plus longtemps que le précédent. Mais au final, Naruto commençait à faiblir. Il ne pouvait pas faire appel à l'intégralité du pouvoir du démon renard, ou il était perdu. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Itachi lui avait porté plusieurs coups assez graves et la douleur était à nouveau très forte. Mais Naruto rassembla ses forces et bondit une nouvelle fois à l'attaque. Itachi esquiva et l'envoya voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Naruto en profita pour créer d'autres clones qui allèrent ralentir légèrement Itachi. Pendant ce temps, le clone resté auprès de Naruto commençait à faire tourner le chakra dans la main droite de l'original. Le _rasengan_ était le seul espoir de victoire et Naruto le savait. Cette fois-ci, il eut le temps d'achever de former la boule de chakra. Réunissant toutes les forces qui lu restaient, Naruto bondit sur Itachi dès que celui-ci émergea de la fumée créée par la destruction des clones. Naruto n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de sa cible.

- J'ai réussi, pensa t-il.

Mais Itachi eut le temps d'attraper son poignet droit, empêchant ainsi toute possibilité de réussite de l'attaque, comme il l'avait fait pour annuler le _chidori_ de Sasuke. Mais Naruto ne se laissa pas abattre. Au même instant qu'Itachi lui bloquait le poignet, un clone dissimulé bondit et Itachi n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le coup qui lui percuta la mâchoire. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'esquiver, mais il avait néanmoins put atténuer la douleur de l'impact. Il chancela légèrement, mais presque aussitôt, un bon coup de pied détruisit le clone et un autre percutait violemment l'estomac de Naruto qui percuta douloureusement un arbre. Il sentait le goût amer du sang dans sa bouche. Mais surtout, celui, non moins amer, de la défaite. Il ne pourrait pas gagner. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à Akatsuki. Tandis qu'il crachait le sang qui commençaient à lui obstruer les poumons, d'autres gouttes de sang tombèrent sur le sol, un peu plus loin. Itachi porta sa main à sa joue et essuya le sang qui s'échappait de la griffure faite par Naruto. Il observa un instant le liquide chaud et rouge sur ses doigts. Puis son regard se posa sur le genin, allongé, vaincu, devant lui.

- Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait réussi à me toucher, fit Itachi. Encore moins à me blesser, ne serait-ce que légèrement comme tu viens de le faire. En y réfléchissant bien, je crois que cela doit faire plus de 10 ans que ce n'était pas arrivé. Tu as réussi à me surprendre, félicitations. Je dois avouer que tu as fait de gros progrès, depuis la dernière fois où tu as voulu m'affronter.

Il désigna les poids posés plus loin.

- Tu as trouvé un moyen pour augmenter ta vitesse, continua Itachi. Tu as réussi à maîtriser suffisamment ton chakra pour t'aider dans cet entraînement. C'est pas mal. Mais loin d'être suffisant pour me battre. Une fois encore, tu as perdu.

Naruto serra les poings.

- Je préfère encore mourir que de laisser la puissance de Kyûbi tomber entre vos mains ! cracha t-il. Puisque c'est la seule façon de déjouer vos plans...

Il voulut enfoncer le kunaï qu'il tenait dans ses mains dans sa poitrine, mais celui-ci disparut avant d'arriver à destination.

- Désolé, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question que tu meures, fit Itachi, juste à côté de lui, le kunaï dans la main droite. Il y a une chose que je dois te dire. Tu n'as peut être pas réussi à me battre, mais tu n'as pas entièrement échoué le test.

- Quel test ?

- Je t'avais bien dit que si tu me montrais que tu étais capable de tirer au maximum parti de ta puissance, je pourrais peut être t'éviter de finir à l'état de légume.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Naruto en retenant une grimace de douleur.

- Pour le moment, contente-toi de guérir tes blessures. Tu dois être en forme pour demain. Je m'occupe du reste. Ne t'en fait pas, tu sauras très vite de quoi je veux parler.

Puis sans ajouter la moindre parole, il retourna s'asseoir là où il était avant l'attaque de Naruto et replongea dans ce que le genin jugeait être de la méditation. Celui-ci ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Mais pour le moment, seule la douleur qui lui parcourrait le corps le préoccupait. Itachi ne l'avait pas raté. Existait-il un moyen de battre ce type ? Naruto se promit que s'il en existait un, il le trouvait ! Du moins, s'il survivait à la journée du lendemain. Mais avant d'y penser, il devait guérir de ses blessures. Peu à peu, il plongea dans un état à mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'inconscience, et laissa le pouvoir de Kyûbi faire lentement effet et s'occuper de ses blessures.

Il ne reprit connaissance que le lendemain matin, quand l'habituel coup de pied de Kisame réveilla sa douleur au niveau du ventre en même temps que lui-même.

- Je dois admettre que ce gamin à une capacité de régénération hors du commun, fit Kisame à Itachi quelques minutes plus tard. J'ai vu dans quel état tu l'avais mis hier, et ses blessures ont presque toutes disparues.

Itachi continua à marcher sans rien répondre. Lui aussi était un peu impressionné. Mais il savait que ce " détail" pourrait servir ses projets. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Naruto, qui marchait quelques pas derrière eux. Il avait voulu remettre ses poids avant de partir, malgré ses blessures non encore guéries. Aussi était-il un peu à la traîne. Mais aucune protestation ne franchissait ses lèvres. Kisame s'impatienta.

- Allez, le môme ! On avance plus vite !

Il voulut lui donner un grand coup de pied au derrière, mais Naruto bloqua le coup et le repoussa. Cela énerva au plus au point le ninja requin qui commença à sortir son épée pour apprendre le respect à ce baka qui avait osé lui résister.

- Espèce de...

- Ça suffit, Kisame ! intervint Itachi. Modère ton ardeur ou bien tu auras à faire à moi !

Son regard était glacial.

- Alors toi tu as le droit de l'amocher, mais pas moi ? grommela son partenaire. Pourquoi...

- J'ai dit ça suffit, le coupa Itachi, le _sharingan_ activé, menaçant. Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Alors range tout de suite cette épée avant que je ne le fasse moi-même.

Kisame affronta quelques secondes le regard de l'héritier du _sharingan_, mais finit par détourner les yeux, vaincu. Il remit son épée à sa place sans mot dire, mais son expression indiquait visiblement qu'il était furieux. Naruto avait observé la scène sans dire un mot. Si ça continuait, ils allaient se battre ces deux là ! Naruto pensa avec un peu d'amusement que ce serait peut être le moyen de se débarrasser d'Akatsuki, au fond. Créer des conflits internes et les regarder s'entre tuer ! Vision agréable, mais malheureusement il le savait, irréalisable.

- Enfin, vous voilà, dit soudain une voix derrière eux. Et je vois que vous avez capturé le Kyûbi. Bien.

Naruto sursauta. Il n'avait pas sentit la personne approcher.

- Nous n'avons jamais loupé la moindre mission, Rishiro, répondit Kisame.

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent, mais Naruto ne vit personne.

- En haut, gamin, fit la voix.

Naruto leva la tête et vit un homme, suspendu la tête en bas à une branche. Il portait le long manteau noir aux nuages rouges des membres d'Akatsuki. En l'observant attentivement, Naruto trouva qu'il ressemblait à une chauve souris. D'après son bandeau barré, il était un renégat d'Ame no Kuni.

- Les autres sont déjà là, annonça Rishiro à Kisame et Itachi. Ils avaient hâte que vous leur rameniez le réceptacle de Kyûbi.

- Le réceptacle du démon, il a un nom, grogna Naruto.

Rishiro resta un moment surpris, puis croisa le regard d'Itachi. Celui prit ce qui pouvait être chez lui un air ennuyé et secoua lentement la tête.

- En tout cas, il a du caractère ! dit Rishiro.

- Trop à mon goût, rétorqua Kisame.

- Assez perdu de temps, fit Itachi. Il faut que je parle aux autres, avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit.

- Ça à l'air important, dit Rishiro.

- Ça l'est, affirma Itachi.

Le renégat d'Ame se tourna vers Kisame. Celui-ci haussa les épaules.

- Tu connais, Itachi, dit-il. Comment voudrais-tu que je sache ce qu'il a derrière la tête !

- Dans ce cas, allons-y, fit Rishiro.

Il se décrocha de la branche et atterrit en douceur sur le sol. Puis les trois membres d'Akatsuki se mirent en marche, Naruto au milieu. Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent à l'entrée d'une grotte. Ils y pénétrèrent. L'endroit était assez vaste et composé de plusieurs salles. Ils passèrent devant le plus grande salle et Naruto vit six ombres vêtues de longs manteaux autour d'un grand feu. Cette fois ça y était. Il était dans l'antre du diable. Ou plutôt des diables. Neufs diables dont seuls trois avaient un visage pour lui, pour le moment. Tandis que Kisame et Rishiro pénétraient dans la grande salle et rejoignaient les autres, Itachi conduisit Naruto dans une salle adjacente, et plus petite.

- Reste là dedans, lui ordonna t-il. Et peut être que tu pourras ressortir vivant de ces grottes.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, en une interrogation muette, mais Itachi avait déjà tourné les talons. Naruto observa la cavité dans laquelle il se trouvait, mais aussi et surtout l'ouverture par laquelle il était entré. Itachi n'avait apparemment pas posé de jutsus l'empêchant de sortir. Mais de toute façon, s'il tentait de s'échapper, il devrait obligatoirement passer devant la salle où se trouvaient les ninjas renégats. Et affronter neuf de plus dangereux criminels que cette terre ait porté était au dessus de ses forces. Néanmoins, il était curieux de savoir ce que disait les membres d'Akatsuki. Après tout, cela le concernait directement. Et puis, il voulait savoir ce qu'Itachi avait voulu dire par "_peut être que tu pourras ressortir vivant de ces grottes_". Le plus silencieusement possible, Naruto se glissa hors de la cavité et s'approcha de l'ouverture de la plus grande salle. Il aurait aimé pouvoir regarder ce qu'il s'y passait, mais c'était beaucoup trop dangereux. Il se contenta donc d'écouter.

- Il parait que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire, Itachi ? fit une voix que Naruto ne connaissait pas.

- C'est exact.

- Cela a t-il un rapport avec le réceptacle de Kyûbi que Kisame et toi avez ramené ? demanda une autre voix.

- En effet, approuva une nouvelle fois Itachi.

- Nous t'écoutons, reprit la première voix.

Naruto en avait marre de ne rien voir. Il remarqua soudain, juste au dessus de lui, une petite ouverture. Il parvint à grimper jusqu'à elle. Elle était juste assez grande pour lui permettre de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, sans pour autant être vu lui-même. Il vit à la lumière du feu, 8 silhouette former un cercle autour d'une neuvième que Naruto reconnut aussitôt comme appartenant à Itachi. Qui s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, d'ailleurs. Naruto tendit attentivement l'oreille, voulant savoir ce qu'il allait dire à son sujet.

- Cela fait presque un mois, que nous l'avons attrapé, commença Itachi. Quand nous l'avons trouvé, il était réduit à un état presque bestial, suite à la mort d'une personne chère.

Naruto serra les poings. il n'allait quand même pas tout leur raconté sur sa vie privée!

- Il l'a fallu environ deux semaines pour le sortir de cet état, continua Itachi.

- Pourquoi as-tu pris cette peine ? demanda un membre que Naruto ne connaissait pas, à la carrure la plus impressionnante du lot.

- C'est la question que je n'ai pas arrêtée de lui poser ! intervint Kisame.

- Kisame, laisse le parler ! ordonna la première voix, sûrement celle du chef.

- Naruto Uzumaki est le réceptacle de Kyûbi depuis maintenant 15 ans, continua Itachi. C'est un certain exploit que de partager son corps et son esprit avec le démon renard pendant tout ce temps sans sombrer. C'est du moins ce que je pense. J'étais... curieux, dirais-je, de savoir de quoi était réellement capable ce garçon.

- Et as-tu trouvé un défi digne de ce nom avec lui ? demanda un autre membre d'Akatsuki, assis près de celui à la carrure impressionnante. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait t'intéresser et te pousser à faire des choses parfois sans aucun sens pour nous.

- Oui et non, répondit Itachi. Il a été énormément affaibli par sa période de léthargie, sans compter les neuf mois passés au pays de la neige durant lesquels il s'est persuadé qu'il pouvait ne plus être un ninja.

- Pathétique, siffla Rishiro, à nouveau suspendu à la paroi la tête en bas .

- Alors comme ça il a vécu chez moi ? fit une voix féminine, assez glaciale.

Double choc pour Naruto. Il y avait une femme dans l'Akatsuki et qui était en plus originaire du pays de la neige ! Bah, les femmes aussi pouvaient être redoutables ! Un très bref instant, Naruto repensa à Tsunade.

- Là n'est pas la question, Seyria, trancha le chef. Viens en à l'essentiel, Itachi.

- Pour le tirer de son état apathique, reprit Itachi, j'ai du utiliser des méthodes assez extrêmes. Le résultat n'en a été que plus surprenant. Là où tous les autres ont sombré dans la folie ou sont morts, son esprit a réussi à refaire surface. Après cela, je l'ai affronté à trois reprises. Les deux premières fois ne m'ont pas donné une idée précise sur son véritable niveau. La troisième fois, c'était légèrement différent. Je lui ai laissé plusieurs semaines pour essayer de se reprendre, et il a plus ou moins réussi. C'est hier qu'à eut lieu notre dernier affrontement. Et je dois admettre qu'il s'est amélioré.

- Dis-moi, Itachi, intervint le chef. C'est lui qui t'a blessé au visage ?

- Exact.

- Impressionnant, remarqua Rishiro. Mais une chose m'intrigue. Tel que je te connais, même si tu devais le garder vivant, tu n'as pas dû être tendre avec lui. Pourtant, il ne présentait pas de blessures particulièrement graves ou voyants quand je l'ai vu.

- C'est grâce à son foutu pouvoir régénérant, répondit Kisame. Ce môme récupère très vite.

- Il lui a fallu deux jours pour guérir ses blessures suite à notre 2eme affrontement, ajouta Itachi. Mais surtout, deux jours pour surmonter seul la période de 48 heures qu'il a passé dans mon monde d'illusions. J'ai fait en sorte de ne pas le tuer, mais je ne l'ai pas trop ménagé non plus.

Apparemment, cette annonce avait impressionné les autres membres d'Akatsuki, sauf bien sûr Kisame qui refusait catégoriquement de lui accorder le moindre mérite.

- Tout ça est vraiment impressionnant, mais où veux-tu en venir exactement, Itachi ? demanda le chef.

- Naruto Uzumaki est loin d'avoir montré tout ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il est aussi loin de connaître ses réelles capacités. Alors pourquoi gâcher ce potentiel ? Tous ici, nous sommes réunis pour le chakra de Kyûbi, mais comme vous les savez, le jutsu que nous comptons utiliser pour extraire le chakra du démon de son corps est loin d'être fiable. Elle peut réussir comme échouer et nous détruire tous. Alors pourquoi courir de tels risques ?

- Tu as une meilleure proposition ? demanda Rishiro.

- Oui, répondit Itachi. Au lieu de risquer de tout perdre en tentant d'extraire le chakra, pourquoi ne pas garder le garçon en vie et le laisser se servir lui-même de ce chakra, chose dont il est beaucoup plus habitué que nous ? Dans notre intérêt, bien sûr.

Cette proposition provoqua un remout dans les rangs d'Akatsuki. Les réactions furent diverses. Certains se murèrent dans un silence mi-perplexe mi-réfléchi. D'autres exprimèrent clairement leur désapprobation.

- Je dis que tu es complètement cinglé, Itachi ! s'exclama Kisame. Je savais bien que tu avais une idée derrière la tête, mais ça !

D'autres voulurent exprimer leur avis en même temps.

- Silence ! cria le chef, ramenant le calme. Itachi, qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il pourrait se rallier à nous ?

Naruto écouta attentivement. Car c'était une très bonne question en fait.

- Depuis qu'il a retrouvé ses esprits, il a décidé de laisser la haine et la soif de vengeance guider ses actes, répondit Itachi. Il est prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, qui est de retrouver et d'éliminer celui qui a tué la personne qu'il aimait. En y réfléchissant un peu, c'est la meilleure solutions pour tout le monde. Nous possédons des renseignements sur presque tout ce qu'il se passe dans le monde. Et cela n'est pas une chose négligeable quand on veut retrouver quelqu'un. De plus, quelle est la meilleure méthode pour devenir fort, si ce n'est au contact des neuf ninjas les plus craints au monde ?

Il y eut un moment de silence. Naruto réfléchit. Alors c'était là qu'Itachi avait toujours voulu en arriver ? Devenir un membre d'Akatsuki. Cette idée était ridicule. Mais Naruto repensa à tout ce qu'Itachi avait dit. Au fond, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Désormais, il ne vivait plus que pour tuer Shishio. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin de devenir encore plus fort et de le retrouver. Effectivement, Akatsuki pourrait l'aider à obtenir tout ça. En y réfléchissant bien, Naruto ce dit que c'était peut être la meilleure solution pour tout le monde, comme l'avait dit Itachi. Il se servirait d'Akatsuki et eux se serviraient de lui. Mais était-il prêt à les laisser faire ça ? Et puis, s'il rejoignait Akatsuki, il tirerait vraiment un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie. Impossible de revenir en arrière une fois qu'on a rejoint l'organisation des plus dangereux criminels de la planète.

- Je suis totalement contre cette idée ! s'exclama Kisame. C'est vraiment ridicule !

- Cette idée pourrait tenir la route, intervint le chef. Mais qu'est ce qui te fait croire que le gamin ne tenterait pas de nous trahir ? De se servir de nous ?

- Mais après tout, n'avons nous pas l'intention nous même de nous servir de lui ? rétorqua Itachi. Même s'il n'est pas très intelligent, il est capable de réfléchir un minimum. Et cette solution est la meilleure pour lui, comme pour nous, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt. N'est ce pas, Naruto ?

Celui-ci sursauta et failli tomber de son perchoir. Mais comment avait-il fait pour savoir qu'il était là ? Il n'avait pourtant pas fait le moindre bruit ! Plusieurs membres d'Akatsuki se levèrent, près à décrocher l'intrus de son poste d'observation.. Naruto comprit qu'il était temps de se montrer. Il sauta sur le sol et pénétra dans la grande salle. Neuf paires d'yeux le fixaient, la plupart avec hostilité, ou avec intérêt, selon la personne.

- Alors comme ça on espionne les conversations des grandes personnes ? ricana celui que Naruto contremaître plus tard sous le nom de Deidara. Ce n'est pas poli !

- J'ignorais que la politesse était une qualité fondamentale chez des criminels de rang S, rétorqua Naruto.

Itachi eut un petit sourire, dissimulé par le col de son manteau. Décidément, ce gamin ne manquait pas de cran ! Naruto ne laissa pas l'occasion aux autres de réagir.

- Cette conversation me concernait, alors j'ai jugé que plus que n'importe qui j'avais le droit d'entendre ce que vous disiez, puisqu'il s'agit de mon avenir, continua t-il. Et puis, je porte en moi le démon que vous convoitez tous. Alors tout ça me concerne plus que directement.

- Espèce d'insolent ! Tu va savoir ce qu'il en coûte de nous parler ainsi ! tonna la silhouette la plus impressionnante en le levant.

Naruto vit une sorte de queue apparaître de sous son manteau.

- Sasori, ça suffit ! ordonna le chef. Puisque tu es là, autant t'exprimer, gamin. Étant donné que ça pourrait être la dernière fois que tu auras l'occasion de le faire.

Naruto vit Sasori hésiter un moment, puis se rasseoir, après avoir rangé sa queue. Le genin alla ensuite se placer au centre du cercle. Itachi avait rejoint le cercle, pour le laisser seul au centre.

- L'essentiel de ce que j'aurais pu dire, Uchiwa l'a déjà dit, commença Naruto. Je ne répèterais qu'une seule chose. Pour tuer l'homme qui a brisé ma vie, je suis prêt à tout, même à vendre mon âme au diable. Je suis prêt à tirer un trait sur ma vie d'avant. Si je dois devenir un assassin, et bien je le deviendrais. Avec le démon qui réside en moi, ce ne sera pas bien difficile. Maintenant, si vous voulez vraiment arracher de force le chakra de Kyûbi, vous devez savoir une chose. Je ne céderais pas sans combattre. Peut importe que vous soyez plus nombreux et plus puissant. Si je libère Kyûbi totalement, il fera de vous ce qu'il a fait des autres personnes qui ont osé s'attaquer à lui. Des morceaux de chair impossibles à identifier. Alors à vous de voir. Personnellement, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Il croisa tour à tour le regard de tous les membres d'Akatsuki sans faiblir le moindre instant. Après un moment, Naruto les vit se consulter du regard.

- J'aurai une chose à ajouter, intervint Itachi en s'avançant.

- Nous t'écoutons, fit le chef.

Naruto se sentit poussé en avant. Il tourna la tête et vit un 2eme Itachi qui le reconduisait dans l'autre salle. Apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il entende ce qu'il allait dire. Naruto se laissa guider docilement. Le clone semblait avoir décidé de garder le silence. Naruto alla s'adosser à la paroi du fond. Puis il tira de sous son haut le pendentif en jade.

- Pardonne-moi, Meïling, murmura t-il. Je sais que tu n'approuverais pas mon choix. Mais tu m'as demandé toi-même de vivre, et c'est le seul moyen. Et c'est aussi le seul moyen pour moi de te venger. Pardonne-moi, mon ange. Pour y parvenir, je suis prêt à pactiser avec des démons, et d'en devenir un moi-même.

Le clone d'Itachi avait tout entendu, et par son intermédiaire, Itachi aussi. Mais aucun mot ne fut prononcé. 10 bonnes minutes passèrent.

- C'est bizarre, je n'entends aucune réaction, remarqua Naruto à voix haute.

- Tout simplement parce que j'ai insonorisé la salle, répondit le clone. Félicitations pour ton petit discours de tout à l'heure. C'était très convaincant.

- Oh arrête ! Tu avais tout prévu ! C'est ça que tu voulais depuis le début ! Me faire rentrer dans Akatsuki ! Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi un tel intérêt ? Et ne me parle pas de mon potentiel ! Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas que de ça.

- Nous avons fini, dit le clone. Tu peux retourner là bas.

Puis il disparut. Naruto se redressa et retourna dans la grande salle. Le cercle était toujours formé et Itachi se tenait toujours au centre. Naruto le rejoignit.

- Réceptacle de Kyûbi..., commença le chef d'Akatsuki.

- Naruto Uzumaki, rectifia le genin en lui coupant la parole. C'est mon nom.

- Soit. Nous avons discuté de ton sort et de la... proposition d'Itachi. Et nous sommes parvenus à une décision. Mais avant ça, es-tu sûr que ce que tu as affirmé tout à l'heure ? Nous ne tolérons aucun mensonge et la trahison est punie de mort.

- Je ne revient jamais sur ma parole, répondit Naruto. C'est ainsi que je conçois mon nindo.

Itachi eut un micro sourire de satisfaction.

- Très bien, reprit le chef d'Akatsuki, avec lui aussi un petit sourire. Nous avons décidé, à la majorité, d'accepter la proposition d'Itachi. Nous ne t'extrairons donc pas le chakra du démon de force.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous m'acceptez dans vos rangs ? demanda Naruto.

- Ne sois pas si pressé, gamin, dit Deidara. Ne crois pas que ce soit aussi facile !

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne possèdes pas encore le niveau nécessaire pour faire parti d'Akatsuki, expliqua le chef. Nous te donnons un an. Un an pour atteindre le niveau d'un ninja de rang S. Si passé ce délai tes capacités n'atteignent pas ce que nous attendons, alors nous retournerons à notre première idée et nous occuperons du chakra du démon personnellement. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

- Très clair, répondit Naruto. Donc vous me laissez seul dans la nature pendant un an ?

- Il manquerait plus ça ! s'exclama Kisame. Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, sale gamin !

Naruto serra les poings, qui le démangeaient énormément de faire taire une fois pour toute ce sale poisson avarié !

- Il est tout à fait hors de question que nous te laissions seul, reprit le chef. Nous t'avons assigné un surveillant, qui s'occupera aussi de ton entraînement.

- Et qui est ce ? demanda Naruto.

- D'après toi, fit Itachi dans son dos.

- Toi !

- C'était son idée, ajouta le chef. De plus, il est le plus à même de gérer et maîtriser tes capacités futures. Tu voyageras donc avec Itachi et Kisame.

Naruto soupira. Parce que le poisson pourri faisait aussi parti de l'aventure ?

- Si ça ne te convient pas, on peut toujours changer d'avis et nous occuper de toi immédiatement, fit Sasori d'une voix sarcastique.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, répondit Naruto. J'accepte. Et quand je reviendrais, dans un an, je vous montrerais ce qu'est exactement la puissance du démon renard !

- Nous avons hâte devoir ça, fit avec un petit sourire le chef de l'Akatsuki. Maintenant partez. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Nous nous reverrons dans un an, jour pour jour, ici même.

Tous les membres d'Akatsuki se levèrent. Itachi s'approcha de Naruto.

- Courageuse promesse que tu nous as faite là, dit-il. Tu te sens capable de la tenir ?

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis, sans détourner le regard, il sortir un kunaï et s'entailla la paume de la main, avant de serrer le poing, faisant couler le sang sur le sol.

- Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, répété t-il. Par la promesse du sang, je deviendrais le ninja le plus puissant que cette terre ait porté. Et rien ni personne ne pourra plus m'arrêter !

- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, répondit Itachi avec un micro sourire satisfait. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, pour atteindre ton but...

- Et bien sûr c'est toi qui va me les apprendre ? riposta Naruto Soit, puisque c'est nécessaire, j'essaierais de te supporter. Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'appelle Itachi-senseï ou que je sois un élève très discipliné !

- Et toi ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse des cadeaux. Je te prends en charge, mais j'ai ma propre méthode pour "enseigner". On verra bien si tu seras capable de tenir le coup...

A suivre...

Et voilà, c tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plus. L'histoire avance lentement, mais sûrement. Naruto a donc un an pour prouver qu'il peut être membre d'Akatsuki. Que va t'il lui arriver durant cette année , surtout avec mon Itachi d'amour comme prof ? Ben, ça, c pour la prochaine fois .

Dernière chose : je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chap. Et par manque de temps, j'ai accordé leur "liberté" aux persos qui ne commenteront plus les chaps, à moins que je trouve le temps de les récupérer...

Voilà, g fait le tour.

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine.

Et surtout : n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	24. Flashback: Un senseï exigent

Bonjour tout le monde ! Non, je ne suis pas morte, mais comme je vous l'avais dis précédemment, j'ai beaucoup de boulot. J'ai presque plus le temps d'écrire, sniff. Enfin, j'essaye de continuer de temps et temps, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quand je pourrais poublier le prochain chap, vu que les chaps publiés ont rattrapés ce que je suis en train d'écrire. Enfin, bref. Laissons là les mauvaises nouvelles et plongeons nous dans ce nouveau chap. Mais avant, comme d'hab, je réponds à vos reviews

Kratos : Bah, avec Itachi Uchiwa comme "senseï", sûr que ça va pas être une promenade de santé ! Tu vas pouvoir commencer à voir ça dans ce chap. Tiens, je viens de remarquer quelque chose... Tu as posté deux reviews pour le même chap ? bah, double merci alors. POur la réaction des amis de Naruto, comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est pas pour tout de suite .

toz : Wahou... SOS ! Auteure ensevelie sous une avalanche de compliments ! lol. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant. Par contre, pour son combat avec Kisame, faudra attendre encore un peu...

underphoenix : Message très bref, donc réponse très brêve, lol : Merci. espérons que tu concerves encore ce jugement pour les chaps à venir

kakashi-le-meilleur : Contente que tu aimes . J'espère que ça continuera longtemps comme ça . Bonne lecture...

Kaorulabelle : Bah, à chacun son domaine. Perso, j'étais pas sûre de mon coup, en mettant ça comme catégorie. Mais bon, si c'est réussi, tu m'en vois ravie . Merci pour tes encouragemnts et bonne lecture

yaminohoshi : Oui, je suis comme toi : Vive Itachi et Naruto. Enfin, surtout vive Itachi d'amour ! Oùla, je rédraille à nouveau, gomen... Voici la suite

Kika : Merci à toi aussi pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite

Arminas : mercui du compliment . Quand à Kisame, moi non plus, peux pas l'encadrer . On va former l'association anti-Kisame, lol. Comme je l'ai déjà dis, c'est pa spour tout de suite, qu'il se transforme en hachi-kisame. Naruto, à ce stade, n'en est pas encore capable.

onarluca : je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant après 23 chaps . Espérons que ça continuera. Voici la suite

oOHikariOo : Bah, merci, ça fait toujours plaisirs, les compliments, lol. Par contre... PAS TOUCHE A MON ITACHI ! L'EST A MOI ! mais tant que tu ne t'en approche pas trop, ça va... Par contre, je ne peux pas te dire combien de temps va passer avant le prochain poste, gomen. Quand au nombre de chaps pour ce flash-back... ben j'en suis au même niveau que vous pour ainsi dire. Mais je pense pouvoir en écrire en core 4, enfin, si j'arrive à trouver le temps, sniff. Gros gros bisous à toi aussi et à la prochaine Ah oui, o fait, merci pour la précision pour les reviews. Comme ça, je pe continuer à répondre .

koneko : Bah, la progression de Naruto va être progressive, mais bon, je vais quand même pas décrire plus d'un an jour par jour, donc il y aura forcément de grand saut dans le temps. Parfois, plussieurs mois se passeront entre les passages. Meric pour tes encouragements pour ma prépa . C'est vraiment pas facile, mais bon, fo s'accrocher, lol. Kiss

yune-chan66 : Toute la fic d'un coup ? Chapeau ! Donc avec ce chap commence l'entrainement de Naruto qui devrait durer deux chaps je pense. ( enfin, entrainement pré-akatsuki, vu que bon, même une fois dedans, il va pas s'endormir sur ses lauriers, non plus ! ). Bonne lecture

Elenthya : Euh... techniquement, Naruto ne fais pas encore patir d'Akatsuki. Il doit encore faire ses preuves ! Et il va avoir du boulot pour arriver au niveau d'un ninja de rang S ! Mais bon, tel qu'on le connait, il ne va pas abandonner et va s'accrocher jusqu'au bout. Bon, je t'inscrit aussi à l'association anti-Kisame , lol. Comme ça, on est au minimum 3 .

Uzumaki Raymond : Ah, encore un adhérent pour le club anti-Kisame, lol. Mais bon, comme jje l'ai dit, c pas pour tout de suite. Il faudra bien attendre encore 2 ou trois chaps au minimum, je pense. Bah, je c que ct pas malin d'entrer en prépa vu que ça nous mange la quasi totalité de notre temps libre, mais bon... Et puis, le droit, c pas pour moi, lol. Par contre, cartonner en prépa, fo pas rêver ! lol.

DV Eight : Raaa, je suis si prévisible que ça ? Wuoiiiiiiiin ! Euh, oui enfin bref. Voici donc le début de l'entrainement de Naruto. je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir updater plus souvent, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi, sniff. Gomen, gomen !

tsunadesama : Merci pour les compliments . Bah, je sais qu'il n'y a as trop d'action, mais c'est pour moi quasiment impossible de faire des chaps entièrement bourré d'action ! J'apprécie aussi beaucoup les scènes plus calmes. Mais les dialogues peuvent se révéler bcp plus difficils à rédiger que les scènes de combat, car il faut essayer de bien faire passer l'émotion, ou l'info qu'on souhaite. Et c'est pas toujours évident ! Enfin, place maintent à l'entrainement . Et pour répondre à ta question, Kisame, dans le présent, ben c ... comment dire... de la patée pour requin ?

PrincesseDestiny : Si tu veux qu'on ait de bonnes relations, toi et moi, PAS TOUCHE C MON ITACHI A MOI! Bref. Sinon, pour Naruto, tu crois qu'il se baladerait dans Konoha avec le long manteau pas trop flague d'Akatsuki ? Le porter, il va le porter, bien obilger. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, on ne l'a jamais " vu" avec. Il a juste été évoqué par gaara lorsqu'il dit à Naruto "Je vois que tu as abandonné ton nouvel "uniforme", dans le chap 18 ( "après-midi entre amis" ). le nouvel uniforme en question, c celui d'Akatsuki. Mais jusqu'à présent, seul Gaara ( mis à part les membres de l'Aka ) a vu Naruto dans cette tenue. Voilà .

Pfffiou, ça y est, je crois que j'ai fait le tour . J'espère n'avoir oublier personne... Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie tous pour votre fidélité et votre patience, et j'espère continuer à vous satisfaire, sauf pour ce qui est des délais, j'en ai bien peur, sniff. Bref, pour repartir sur une note joyeuse : Bonne lecture

Chapitre 24 : 2eme Flash-back 3eme partie : Un senseï exigent et redoutable

Naruto, Itachi et Kisame quittèrent la grotte peu de temps après.

- Et maintenant, où allons-nous ? demanda Kisame.

- Pour le moment, nous allons rester dans ce pays, répondit Itachi. J'ai entendu des rumeurs assez intéressantes.

- Quel genre de rumeurs ? demanda Naruto.

- Ca ne te concerne en rien, le môme, trancha Kisame avec un regard mauvais.

- Arrête de me parler comme ça ! s'énerva Naruto. Je ne suis pas un gamin ! D'ici un an, je serais un membre d'Akatsuki à part entière.

- Ca, je demande à voir !

- Ca suffit ! intervint Itachi avec un peu d'énervement dans la voix. Nous allons passer une année ensembles alors il est hors de question que vous vous disputiez pendant tout ce temps !

- Mais il... ! protestèrent Naruto et Kisame en même temps en se lançant un regard noir.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Le premier que j'entends râler, je jure que je lui fait passer les pires 72 heures de toute sa vie !

Enervé et le _sharingan_ actif, Itachi était vraiment effrayant. Kisame finit par détourner le regard, comme d'habitude. Naruto ne broncha pas et fixa son regard sans faiblir. Itachi fronça les sourcils. Une seconde après, Naruto était à terre.

- Tu as compris ? fit Itachi en faisant cesser ses _arcanes lunaires_.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! grogna Naruto en tentant de se relever malgré les tremblements de son corps.

- Tu n'as qu'à trouver un moyen de contrer mon jutsu, si tu y arrives, répondit Itachi. Première leçon, si tu veux survivre dans ce monde, apprends de tes échecs et relèves toi pour mieux vaincre la fois suivante.

- Ca, je n'ai pas besoin de l'apprendre. Je l'ai toujours su. Je ne me suis jamais aplati devant qui que ce soit, et je ne le ferrais pas non plus devant toi.

Itachi eut un petit demi-sourire.

- Bien. Mais retiens tout de même une chose...

L'instant d'après, Naruto se retrouvait plaqué face contre la paroie de la montagne sans vraiment savoir comment il y était arrivé.

- ... Avant de tenir un tel discours, il faut être capable de se défendre et de ne pas se faire avoir comme un aspirant genin !

- Je me fais peut être avoir comme un aspirant genin avec toi, fit Naruto, mais un jour viendra où je pourrais te rendre la pareille !

- Nous verrons ça lorsque le moment sera venu, dit l'Uchiwa en le libérant. Maintenant allons-y. Je sais où nous pourrons nous installer.

Puis il bondit. Naruto finit par le suivre, et Kisame ferma la marche, pour surveiller le genin. Près d'une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied d'une autre montagne, creusé d'une multitude de grottes. Les trois ninjas s'installèrent dans la plus spacieuse.

- Attendez-moi là, fit Itachi. Je reviens dans 20 minutes maximum. Et interdiction de s'entretuer.

Puis il partit sans rien ajouter d'autre. Naruto entendit Kisame marmonner.

- Je déteste quand il fait son petit chef !

L'atmosphère devint tendue à peine Itachi parti. Kisame et Naruto se défièrent du regard un long moment avant de décider de s'ignorer totalement. Naruto finit par sortir prendre l'air. Et puis, il devait s'entraîner. Ses blessures avaient quasiment entièrement guéri. Néanmoins, il remarqua que ses poids improvisés n'allaient pas tenir encore longtemps. Le tissu allait bientôt lâcher. Il faudrait le remplacer. Il soupira. Il devrait peut être envisager l'idée de se faire un short ! Pour le moment, il faisait encore chaud, mais ça n'allait pas durer indéfiniment. Naruto leva la main pour essuyer la sueur de son front quand sa main rencontra un objet dur. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il portait encore son bandeau de ninja ! Jiraya le lui avait remis, pensant que ça l'aiderait peut être. Naruto le détacha et observa un moment le bandeau à l'emblème de Konoha. Cette fois, il devait s'en séparer pour de bon. Il n'avait plus le droit de le porter. Il savait qu'en rejoignant Akatsuki, il devrait barrer l'emblème de son village. Mais bon, il n'en était pas encore là. Au fond, pour le moment, il ne se sentait pas capable de le faire, pour une obscure raison. Il soupira, puis rangea son bandeau dans sa poche d'arme. Son instinct lui sauva la vie. Il sentit quelque chose venir dans sa direction et il bondit en arrière au moment ou un kunaï passait à l'endroit ou il s'était tenu l'instant auparavant. Il sortit ses armes, prêt à riposter.

- Bien, tu as réussi à esquiver.

Naruto lança ses kunaïs dans la direction d'où provenait la voix. Itachi les détourna sans trop de problème.

- Mais la riposte reste encore à désirer, ajouta l'héritier du _sharingan_.

Naruto se contenta de le foudroyer du regard.

- Tiens, fit Itachi en lui lançant un paquet, qui semblait particulièrement lourd.

Naruto observa le paquet avec méfiance.

- Il ne va pas te sauter à la gorge ! commenta Itachi avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'amusement chez un Uchiwa.

Naruto lui adressa un regard un peu surpris. Imaginez. Itachi Uchiwa qui essaye de faire de l'humour et qui semble s'amuser de la situation. Pas un spectacle que l'on voit tous les jours ! Finalement, Naruto s'agenouilla prêt du paquet suspect et l'ouvrit, non sans méfiance. Il ouvrit des yeux ahuris en voyant ce qu'il contenait. De vrais poids d'entraînement tous neufs ! Naruto releva les yeux vers Itachi, complètement déstabilisés.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? demanda t-il.

- Des poids, baka, soupira Itachi. Ca ne se voit pas ?

- Non, ça je sais ! Et ne me traite pas de baka, baka. Mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu me les donnes ?

- Les tiens vont bientôt rendre l'âme, répondit Itachi d'un air détaché. Et sans ça, tu n'arriveras jamais à atteindre une vitesse suffisante pour espérer pouvoir me bloquer.

Naruto garda un moment le silence.

- Merci, finit-il par dire, de mauvaise grâce.

- Inutile de me remercier. J'ai assuré que je serais capable de faire de toi un ninja digne d'entrer au sein d'Akatsuki. Je me dois donc de faire tout mon possible pour tenir mon engagement. Je t'accorde deux jours de calme, le temps pour toi de te remettre totalement de tes blessures. Passé ce délai, les choses sérieuses commenceront.

Puis il se dirigea vers la grotte sans plus rien ajouter. Naruto le regarda s'éloigner. Puis il ôta les pierres qu'il portait aux chevilles et prit les poids neufs. Ils étaient plus lourds que ceux qu'il s'était confectionné comme il pouvait. Il regarda le chiffre indiqué sur les poids. 30 kilos. Donc il portait à présent 60 kilos en plus de son propre poids ! Bon, il aurait bien besoin des deux jours qu'Itachi lui avait accordé pour s'y habituer !

Comme promis, une fois les deux jours passés, Itachi démarra son " entraînement". Naruto avait plus ou moins réussi à se faire à ses nouveaux poids, mais ce n'était pas encore tout à fait ça. Il avait perdu en vitesse, mais il savait qu'en principe, cela allait changer tôt ou tard. Tout n'était qu'une question de patience et de persévérance. Le premier jour de l'entraînement, Naruto fut réveillé par un jet d'eau glacé, grâce aux bons soins de Kisame qui n'avait pas protesté une seconde quand Itachi le lui avait demandé. Avant même d'être totalement bien réveillé, Naruto dut affronter le "parcours du combattant " préparé par Itachi durant les deux jours de pause. Pièges, _genjutsu_ et de nombreux autres obstacles... Itachi n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Pour son premier passage, Naruto n'en sortit pas indemne, et finit même assez gravement blessé. Mais il dut recommencer, encore et encore, pendant plus d'une semaine. Itachi était intransigeant. Tant que Naruto ne serait pas capable de terminer le parcours presque indemme ( le presque avait était rajouté plus tard ) il devrait recommencer.

- Ce truc est pire que la _Forêt de la mort_ ! se plaignit un jour Naruto en s'adossant contre un arbre, épuisé et blessé.

- Cette forêt n'est qu'un terrain pour chuunin qui ne représente aucun danger particulier, répondit Itachi. Ceci est du niveau d'un jounin, minimum.

- Mais il est normal qu'un genin comme toi soit incapable d'y arriver ! se moqua Kisame.

Furieux Naruto se redressa, essuya le sang qui coulait sur son front et recommença le parcours. Itachi observait attentivement tous les essais de Naruto. Et il devait admettre qu'à chaque fois, il y avait des progrès. C'était encore loin d'être ce qu'il attendait, mais ce n'était pas mal. Mais bon, ce qui semblait facile pour Itachi était loin de l'être pour les autres ! Et puis, il devait avouer qu'il avait fait exprès de créer un parcours à la difficulté élevée, même pour un jounin normal. Après tout, c'était un membre d'Akatsuki qu'il devait former. Un ninja de rang S et non un simple jounin. Le soir du 9eme jour d'entraînement, Naruto s'écroula sur le sol de la caverne, en sueur et en sang. Il avait réussi à faire le plus gros du trajet, mais il y avait un obstacle qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir. Le _genjutsu_. Itachi était un maître dans ce domaine. Et même si le _genjutsu_ du parcours n'était pas aussi puissant que les _arcanes lunaires_, il n'en était pas moins redoutable. Tout en essayant de récupérer ses forces, Naruto réfléchit. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de contrer ce _genjutsu_. Certes, il avait suivi les cours de Kakashi sur les moyens de contrer le _Genjutsu_, mais jamais il n'avait eu à faire face à des jutsus aussi puissants. Tandis qu'il cherchait un moyen de les contrer, il entendit une voix dans sa tête. Une voix qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre.

_- Alors, gamin, on a un problème avec quelques malheureuses illusions ? ricana Kyûbi._

_- Ferme-la et retourne dans ton coin ! grommela Naruto._

_- Tu sais, c'est très bien que tu aies décidé de devenir un criminel, continua Kyûbi. Mais es-tu sûr d'en être capable ?_

_- Je ne veux pas de ton avis !_

_- Tu n'as pas les tripes pour, ça. Et puis, si tu ne peux même pas déjouer des illusions, que veux-tu faire de plus ?_

- Je t'ai dit de la fermer !

-Baisse d'un ton, le mioche, grommela la voix de Kisame, sur sa droite. Et ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais ! Alors surveille ton langage ou je te coupe la langue !

Naruto comprit qu'il avait réellement crié cette dernière phrase. Oups ! Il se leva et sortit de la caverne. Ses blessures étaient loin d'être guéries, mais il s'en fichait. Il devait prendre l'air. Itachi et Kisame le suivirent du regard.

- Il est vraiment taré, ce gamin ! fit le déserteur de Kiri. Et toi, tu es fou d'avoir proposé d'en faire l'un des nôtres.

Itachi ne répondit pas. Il réfléchissait. Ainsi, ce qu'il pensait était juste. Naruto se débattait toujours mentalement avec l'esprit du démon renard. Cela pourrait poser problème. Mais il y avait déjà pensé. Itachi Uchiwa ne se serait jamais lancé dans un projet aussi risqué et fou, dixit Kisame, sans avoir pensé à tout. Il avait peut être une solution pour régler le problème que représentait l'esprit du démon. Mais pour cela, il aurait besoin de la coopération de Naruto, ce qui était pour le moment impensable. Mais ça viendra, Itachi en était persuadé. Il se leva, et alla regarder Naruto refaire le parcours dans le noir.

- Il faut reconnaître qu'il est obstiné, murmura Itachi. Mais ce n'est que comme ça qu'il obtiendra un résultat.

Naruto passa encore trois jours entiers sur ce parcours, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger et récupérer. Même s'il avait encore du mal avec le _genjutsu_, il arrivait désormais à s'en sortir sans trop de blessures. Quand l'illusion se dissipa, Naruto se massa les tempes. Qu'est ce que c'était douloureux !

- Va te reposer, dit Itachi. On part dans trois heures.

- Où on va ? demanda Naruto.

- Tu verras bien.

Puis l'aîné des Uchiwa disparut. Naruto soupira et alla s'adosser à un arbre, à l'ombre. Cette fois-ci, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il arrive à dissiper l'illusion ! Et puis surtout, il était beaucoup moins amoché que lors de son premier passage. Il avait fait des progrès ! Mais aussi, petit à petit, il ne faisait presque plus attention à ses poids d'entraînement. Sans oublier que maintenir en permanence la bonne dose de chakra dans ses jambes pour lui permettre de supporter les poids lui permettait de travailler son contrôle du chakra qui s'était un peu amélioré. Il s'étira. Il avait trois heures à tuer. Il décida de faire des tractions. Il grimpa sur une des branches les plus proches et assez solides, puis se mit la tête à l'envers, les jambes repliées sur la branche, avant de commencer ses exercices. Il en était à la 15eme traction quand il sentit une présence, pas très loin. Même plusieurs. Il eut juste le temps de remonter sur la branche avant qu'un shuriken ne passa là où se trouvait sa tête une seconde auparavant. Puis une dizaine de ninjas bondit autour de lui. Leur bandeau frontal, à l'emblème d'Iwa, était barré. Des déserteurs. Et des chuunin minimum, d'après leur tenue ! Naruto bondit, évitant un jet de kunaïs.

- Tuez-le ! cria un jounin, probablement le chef.

Trois chuunins bondirent sur Naruto, kunaïs au poing. Ce dernier contra leur attaque avec ses armes et se prépara à contrattaquer. Il devait tout d'abord équilibrer les forces. Il composa rapidement des signes et malaxa son chakra.

- _Multi-clonage_ !

Dix clones apparurent et chacun se chargea d'un ninja rebelle. Mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas des débutants et ils parvinrent à détruire les clones. Un moment, Naruto songea à invoquer Gama-Bunta, mais y renonça. Cela lui coûterait trop de chakra. Il eut soudain une idée. Il n'avait jamais essayé en plein combat, mais il n'avait rien à perdre. Tandis que les trois chuunin lui sautaient dessus, il composa les signes qu'il avait vus exécutés tant de fois par Sasuke. Pourvu que ça marche !

- _Katon, boules de feu !_

Et miracle, plusieurs grosses boules de feu jaillirent de sa bouche et grillèrent les trois attaquants. Bon, la quantité de chakra utilisée n'était pas encore tout à fait la bonne, mais bon, seul le résultat comptait ! Mentalement, Naruto se dit qu'il avait bien fait d'observer attentivement comment faisait Sasuke et surtout de s'entraîner à l'imiter dès qu'il était seul ! Bon, il en avait éliminé trois, il en restait 7. Le chef intervint.

- _Doton, la palissade infranchissable !_

Le sol se souleva devant Naruto, formant un mur immense, lui coupant toute retraite. Naruto devait donc se résoudre à les affronter sans possibilité de retraite. Tout en évitant les coups et en contrattaquant, il se demanda où étaient passés Itachi et Kisame. Ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas avoir entendu le combat ! Ou alors… Ou alors ils le laissaient se débrouiller seul, ce combat faisant parti de l'entraînement. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Ils ne restaient plus que quatre ninjas rebelles, mais Naruto était presque à bout. Le "parcours du combattant" d'Itachi lui avait coûté énormément d'énergie et de chakra, et il ne pouvait se résoudre à utiliser le chakra de Kyûbi. Sauf s'il n'avait pas le choix. Comme à présent.

_- Bon, renard de malheur, file-moi ton chakra si tu ne veux pas qu'on y reste tous les deux_ ! _pensa Naruto tandis que le jounin dirigeant bondissait sur lui, armes au poing._

_- C'est demandé si gentiment ! grogna le démon._

Mais une seconde plus tard, Naruto sentit une vague de chakra déferler en lui. Il bondit, évitant le coup. Il se retourna et lança une nouvelle attaque de feu. Le jounin et les trois autres se protégèrent par des murs de terre. Soudain, Naruto ressentit une vive douleur dans le dos et manqua s'effondrer à terre. Il se retourna. Il s'était trompé dans ses calculs. Il restait 5 ninjas rebelles, et le 5eme venait de lui planter un kunaïs par derrière. Jurant mentalement pour n'avoir pas senti cette autre présence, Naruto tenta de garder le contrôle, mais en vain. La surprise causée par la blessure par derrière et la douleur, avaient fait disparaître le chakra du démon. Et Naruto n'aurait pas le temps de retourner en chercher. Le jounin s'approcha de lui, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

- Tu t'es bien battu gamin, fit-il. J'ai perdu pas mal de mes hommes à cause de toi. Mais c'est la fin pour toi !

Naruto le vit lever un kunaï, mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger, et de plus, il était maintenu immobile. Alors que le kunaï allait s'abattre sur lui, Naruto vit les traits du jounin se figer et une expression de surprise et de douleur mêlées. Puis le rebelle cracha du sang avant de s'effondrer, révélant derrière lui Itachi, un kunaï ensanglanté dans les mains. Les quatre autres ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Une attaque aqueuse les propulsa violemment en arrière. Kisame apparut à son tour.

- Enfin un peu d'action, fit-il en souriant. Même si j'avoue que cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'attendre encore un peu avant d'intervenir !

Ainsi, Naruto avait vu juste. Les deux membres d'Akatsuki étaient là depuis le début à observer ce qui se passait sans intervenir.

- Epargne-moi tes commentaires et finis-en rapidement avec eux, si tu ne veux pas que je le fasse moi-même, répondit Itachi.

- Hors de question !

Kisame prit son épée et je jeta sur les ennemis. Itachi ne lui prêta plus attention et baissa son regard jusqu'à Naruto, qui s'était écroulé sur le ventre, à bout de force, et le kunaï toujours planté dans le dos.

- Si nous n'avions pas été là, tu serais mort, fit Itachi après un moment de silence, en lui retirant l'arme du dos.

Naruto retint un gémissement de douleur quand la lame sortit de son corps.

- Cet exercice, même s'il n'était pas prévu, est un échec, continua Itachi.

- Pas la peine de me le dire ! grogna faiblement Naruto. Si je n'avais pas fait ton foutu parcours juste avant, j'aurai pu y arriver tout seul !

- Dans la vie, on ne sait jamais quand on se fera attaquer, dit Itachi. Il faut être prêt à n'importe quel moment, sinon, c'est la mort qui nous attend.

Il marqua une pause, comme pour laisser le temps à Naruto de bien saisir ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre que tes blessures cicatrisent toutes seules, continua t-il. Nous devons partir dans les plus brefs délais. Alors sers-toi du chakra du démon et guéris toi-même tes blessures.

- Je n'ai…jamais fait ça, protesta Naruto.

- Il y a une première fois à tout.

Itachi rejoignit ensuite Kisame, occupé à faire disparaître les corps de ses ennemis vaincus. Naruto soupira. Et voilà, une fois de plus, il devait encore se débrouiller tout seul ! Kakashi avait beaucoup de défauts, mais au moins, il levait de temps en temps son nez de son bouquin pervers pour les aider dans leur entraînement ! Itachi, lui, semblait ne pas vouloir s'impliquer personnellement et penser que Naruto apprendrait tout tout seul. Bon, inutile de perdre du temps. Il devait trouver un moyen de guérir sa blessure rapidement. Mais jusqu'à présent, c'était Kyûbi qui s'en occupait…

- _Ne compte pas sur moi, gamin, grogna le démon renard. Je t'ai déjà donné du chakra et tu l'as gaspillé. Ta blessure n'est pas mortelle, je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'en mêler_

_- Et comment veux-tu que je fasse alors ? s'énerva Naruto. Mon propre chakra ne suffira pas ! Et de toute manière, je ne saurais pas comment faire !_

_- Et ta copine, elle n'avait pas commencé à t'enseigner comment faire ?_

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer, comme à chaque évocation de son amour disparut.

_- J'avais essayé de guérir les autres, dit-il. Pas moi-même_

_- C'est un peu la même chose, gamin, fit Kyûbi. J'en ai assez dis. Laisse moi faire ma sieste et débrouille toi tout seul !_

Et voilà, encore un qui le laissait se débrouiller seul ! Mais ce qu'avait dit Kyûbi… Il pouvait toujours essayer. Ignorant la douleur, Naruto s'assit. Puis il joignit les mains et commença à malaxer son chakra. Il essaya de se remémorer tous les conseils de Meïling. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il se concentra sur sa blessure. Pendant près de 10 minutes, tous ces efforts restèrent vains. La tâche était fatigante. Très fatigante. Surtout dans son état d'épuisement. Et puis, alors qu'il allait abandonner, il sentit un picotement au niveau de sa blessure. Ca commençait à marcher ! Il se concentra plus fort encore. Mais comme il l'avait pensé, son chakra ne suffisait pas. Il avait besoin de celui de Kyûbi. Mais le démon refusait de coopérer. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, Naruto s'était souvent servi de son chakra sans sa participation. Seulement, c'était durant des combats, alors que sa vie et celle des autres étaient en danger. Mais là… Non, ça ne marchait pas !

- Départ dans 3 minutes, annonça la voix d'Itachi derrière lui.

Naruto jura intérieurement. Il avait besoin de ce chakra ! Il devait y arriver ! Il ne supporterait pas les commentaires acides et sarcastiques de Kisame. Il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer ! S'il n'y arrivait pas maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à se planter lui-même un kunaï dans le cœur ! Soudain, il sentit le chakra de Kyûbi jaillir de son corps. Il avait réussi ! Bon, ne pas se déconcentrer et perdre du temps. Il tenta de concentrer le chakra rouge sur sa blessure. A nouveau les picotements, puis peu à peu, la douleur devint moins forte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il s'effondra, complètement vidé, et ferma les yeux, le corps trempé de sueur. Il sentit une ombre sur son visage. Il réouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard d'Itachi.

- Prêt à partir, fit Naruto en tentant de se relever.

Mais le mouvement fut de trop et il sentit sa conscience partir. Il s'évanouit. Itachi le regarda s'effondrer à nouveau sur le sol.

- Mauviette, commenta Kisame.

Itachi s'accroupit près de Naruto et le retourna sur le ventre. Il souleva ensuite la veste du genin et observa attentivement la blessure. Elle ne saignait plus et était presque entièrement guérie. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais c'était tout de même prometteur. Un fin sourire étira brièvement ses lèvres.

- Porte-le, ordonna t-il à Kisame en se relevant. On s'en va.

- Et pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais le porter ! protesta Kisame. Il s'est mis lui-même dans cet état…

Mais il se s'arrêtant devant le regard rouge d'Itachi. Quand Itachi avait cette expression, personne n'avait le courage de protester. Tout en grommelant toute sorte d'injures, Kisame se baissa et jeta sans le moindre ménagement Naruto sur son épaule. Puis sans ajouter d'autres paroles, les deux ninjas se mirent en route.

Quand Naruto revint à lui, tout était plus sombre. Il se redressa et regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une forêt. Kisame dormait un peu plus loin à sa gauche. Et en face du genin, adossé à un arbre, se trouvait Itachi.

- Ou sommes-nous ? demanda Naruto.

- Toujours au pays de la terre, mais à deux jours de marche de notre précédent campement, répondit Itachi sans lever les yeux de l'arme qu'il était en train de nettoyer. Deux jours de marche pour des gens normaux, bien sûr. Le soleil vient à peine de se coucher.

- Je vois.

Son estomac se manifesta bruyamment. Naruto soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment envi de partir chasser son repas de nuit. Mais puisqu'il le fallait… Il se leva.

- Viens t'asseoir, fit Itachi en désignant un espace à côté de lui . Pas la peine de partir chasser, je m'en suis occupé dans l'après-midi. Je t'ai gardé ta part.

Naruto le regarda, méfiant.

- A moins que tu préfères parcourir une grande distance de nuit, avec les anbus du pays qui patrouillent dans le secteur, dit Itachi avec ce qui pouvait être assimilé à de l'amusement dans le regard.

Après un moment d'hésitation, le genin alla s'asseoir, mais garda une certaine distance par rapport de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Celui-ci lui tendit sa part. Un morceau de lapin. Cru. Naruto soupira. Bien évidemment, si des anbus patrouillaient non loin, il n'était pas envisageable d'allumer un feu. Soudain, Naruto eut une idée. Après tout, il avait réussi à le faire pendant le combat... Il prit un bout de bois assez fin et long, y empala la viande, puis créa un clone à qui il donna le bâton avec la viande. Itachi le regardait faire sans mot dire. Puis Naruto composa des signes et concentra son chakra. Il prit ensuite une bonne inspiration et parvint à nouveau à cracher du feu. Malheureusement, le résultat ne fut pas celui qu'il attendait. A nouveau, il avait mal dosé la puissance de son jutsu et avait complètement carbonisé le morceau de lapin, et le clone par la même occasion ! Naruto jura. Son repas était désormais immangeable. Il observa d'un regard curieux son bout de lapin complètement noir. Peut être que c'était mangeable, après tout. Mais il réfuta rapidement cette hypothèse après la première bouchée. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Itachi bouger. Naruto se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Il devait sûrement se moquer de lui ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas. A la grande surprise de Naruto, Itachi sorti une autre cuisse de lapin. Il la lança en l'air puis cracha du feu, avant de rattraper le morceau, cette fois cuit comme il fallait, et de le tendre à Naruto. Celui-ci le regarda complètement éberlué. Mais sous la pression de son estomac, il se décida à prendre la cuisse que lui tendait l'Uchiwa.

- Pas encore très au point, tes jutsus de _Katon_, fit Itachi. Durant le combat, ce matin, la trop grande concentration de chakra dans l'utilisation de ton jutsu ne pouvait être qu'avantageuse pour toi. Mais comme tu as pu le constater par toi-même, là, c'était le contraire.

- Ouais, ben moi, j'ai dû me débrouiller tout seul pour les apprendre, ces jutsus ! riposta Naruto, tout en mangeant. Ce n'est certainement pas Sasuke qui allait m'apprendre comment faire ! De toute façon, je ne lui aurais jamais demandé.

Itachi observa un moment Naruto manger. A peine le genin eut-il finit qu'il se leva.

- Suis-moi, fit-il.

Naruto le regarda sans comprendre. Il hésita un moment, puis se leva et emboîta le pas à Itachi.

- J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas un très grand répertoire de jutsus, commenta Itachi. Le _Multi-clonage_, le _rasengan_, l'_invocation_, qui je le reconnais ne sont pas accessibles à tous, les métamorphoses, et à la rigueur quelques jutsus de _Katon_ pas au point, c'est là tout ce que tu peux faire. Tu ne maîtrises presque aucun jutsu élémentaire…

- Ca ne m'a pas empêché de me sortir de toutes les situations, grogna Naruto. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si Kakashi-senseï n'a jamais daigné m'apprendre ce genre de jutsus !

- Kakashi.

- Pardon ? fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

- Kakashi n'est plus ton senseï, dit Itachi. Alors tu n'as plus à l'appeler ainsi dorénavant.

- L'habitude, soupira Naruto.

Itachi finit par s'arrêter. Naruto se plaça à sa hauteur. Il remarqua qu'il l'avait visiblement amené plus au cœur de la forêt, là où la luminosité était plus faible à cause de la plus grande concentration d'arbres. Devant eux scintillait la surface d'un petit lac.

- Tu peux me dire ce qu'on fout là ? demanda Naruto.

Pour toute réponse, Itachi sortit ses mains dessous son manteau. Il se plaça ensuite devant le lac.

- Regarde bien car je ne le ferrais qu'une fois, dit Itachi.

Il composa des signes, cette fois presque lentement afin qu'ils soient bien visibles.

- _Katon, la flamme du Dragon_ !

L'instant d'après, une grande langue de flamme sortit de sa bouche et parcouru toute la largeur du lac, éclairant les alentours, avant d'atteindre un arbre qu'il enflamma.

- Nous allons nous faire repérer comme ça, fit remarquer Naruto.

Il s'en faisait pour rien. La seconde suivante, l'eau du lac se souleva et éteignit le début d'incendie. Cette fois, Itachi avait composé les signes beaucoup trop vite pour être vu. Il fit ensuite demi-tour et alla s'adosser à un arbre, juste derrière.

- A toi, fit-il.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Itachi Uchiwa venait de lui montrer un jutsu qu'il lui demandait à présent de refaire. Cela ressemblait presque à un entraînement normal. Il devait geler en enfer !

- Au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit, refais le jutsu, fit Itachi.

Naruto se secoua et alla se placer là où Itachi s'était tenu en lui faisant sa démonstration. Il se remémora ensuite tous les signes que l'Uchiwa avait exécuté. Puis il malaxa son chakra et commença à composer les signes.

- _Katon, la flamme du Dragon_ !

Une fine lame de feu sortit de sa bouche, parcourut quelques mètres avant de mourir dans l'eau. Bon, pas assez de chakra. Il recommença en utilisant une plus grande quantité, mais le résultat ne fut pas plus glorieux. Mais Naruto n'abandonna pas. Il recommença, encore et encore, pendant plusieurs heures.

- Ca suffit pour ce soir, annonça finalement Itachi. De toute façon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu la maîtrises en quelques heures. Après tout, Sasuke a mis quatre jours pour y arriver. Mais bon, il avait 7 ans.

Cette dernière remarque était un défi pour Naruto et celui-ci le perçut clairement. Sasuke avait mis 4 jours… mais à 7 ans ! Il en avait 8 de plus, il devait donc faire mieux !

- Et toi, ça t'a pris combien de temps ? demanda t-il.

- Deux heures, répondit Itachi d'un air détaché. Mais bon, je n'avais que six ans.

Naruto faillit en tomber à la renverse. Il savait que _la flamme du Dragon_ était un jutsu de haut niveau, qui n'était pas à la portée de tout le monde. Et Itachi l'avait assimilée en seulement deux heures et en à peine 6 ans ! Il n'avait plus aucun mal à croire les rumeurs qui faisaient d'Itachi un pur génie, le plus grand à avoir vu le jour depuis longtemps ! Bon, il ne pourrait pas l'égaler, puisqu'il en était déjà à 4 heures de tentatives, mais il surpasserait au moins Sasuke.

- Je reste, annonça t-il. Je ne suis pas fatigué.

Itachi l'observa à nouveau sans rien dire. Puis disparut dans un bruit. Naruto se retourna vers le lac et recommença à composer les signes. Dissimulé dans les branchages d'un arbre, Itachi le regardait concentrer son chakra, louper le jutsu, avant de recommencer, encore et encore. Il était sacrément obstiné, ce gamin, mais cela, Itachi le savait. Dans son esprit, à nouveau, le visage de Sasuke se substitua à celui du blond et il revit son frère, à 5 ans, en train de recommencer sans cesse un jutsu qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire. Itachi ne put retenir un soupir. Décidément, voilà qu'il devenait nostalgique. Si Kisame apprenait ça, il ne le lâcherait plus ! Après un dernier regard au genin, Itachi retourna à leur campement.

Il fallut à Naruto exactement 2 jours sans presque aucune interruption pour maîtriser ce jutsu. Aucune interruption mis à part les trois heures de sommeil qu'il s'autorisa. Itachi ne put retenir un mince sourire devant l'expression triomphante et presque enfantine du genin quand les flammes traversèrent tout le lac. Même le dosage du chakra était bon. L'étape suivante fut de parvenir à cuir un aliment sans le carboniser. Après l'entraînement qu'il venait de subir, Naruto y parvint presque parfaitement en une journée. Ils restèrent encore un mois au pays de la terre. Le genin aurait aimer apprendre des jutsus _Doton_, spécialité de ce pays, mais il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner trop du campement sans craindre de se faire repérer et ses deux " compagnons" ne semblaient pas prêts à lui en apprendre, si toutefois ils en connaissaient. Naruto passa donc la première semaine à essayer d'utiliser d'autres jutsus de _Katon_, essentiellement ceux qu'ils avaient vu exécutés par Sasuke, connaissant ainsi déjà les signes. En une semaine, il maîtrisait plus ou moins bien tous les jutsus _Katon_ de sa connaissance. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Mais il avait encore tellement de lacunes ! Kakashi ne lui avait pas appris de jutsus élémentaux. Et en y pensant bien, Jiraya non plus. Bon, le _rasengan_ et l'invocation n'étaient pas jutsus négligeables, mais ils nécessitaient une grande quantité de chakra et n'étaient pas très faciles à utiliser en plein combat. Il manquait de rapidité. Mais bon, ce problème là, il était en train de le régler. Il ne sentait presque plus les poids à ses chevilles, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas légers ! Il se demanda si en les enlevant, il serrait plus rapide... Ca, il le testerait lors de son prochain et inévitable combat contre Itachi. En parlant de ça... Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de contrer son _sharingan_. Le principal problème, mais pas le seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait compris que rien ne servait de l'attaquer pour le moment. Il n'en récolterait que de nouvelles blessures ! Il devait devenir plus fort, avant de retenter l'expérience. Après le pays de la terre, les trois ninjas se rendirent au pays de la foudre. Ils y passèrent presque trois mois. Mais cette période ne fut pas aussi calme que le mois passé au pays de la terre. Le 5eme jour après leur arrivé, ils se firent repérer par un groupe de 10 ninjas de Kumo no Kuni. Cette fois, Kisame et Itachi combattirent. L'alerte ne devait pas être donnée ! Tout en défendant sa peau, Naruto observait les deux autres combattre. Kisame déchirait la peau de ses adversaires à coup d'épée, les privant par la même occasion de leur chakra. Et les survivants avaient droits à ses jutsus _Suiton_. Itachi quand à lui ne frappait jamais ses adversaires deux fois. Un seul coup suffisait pour chaque ennemi. Leurs attaques ne semblaient pas l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il alternait jutsus _Katon_ et _Taïjutsu_ à une vitesse incroyable, ne laissant presque pas le temps à ses adversaires de réagir. A trois, ils vinrent à bout des ninjas de Kumo en moins de 5 minutes. Puis Itachi utilisa un _Doton_ pour enterrer les corps. Donc, il connaissait bien des jutsu du pays de la terre. Ils partirent ensuite s'installer dans un coin reculé du pays. Naruto était satisfait. Kisame composait ses signes de manière bien visible, lui. Il pouvait donc aisément les imiter. Pour une fois, il remercia, mentalement bien sûr, cette face de poisson. Elle lui avait été utile. Mais débuter les jutsus _Suiton_ sans avoir de l'eau à disposition était loin d'être l'idéal ! Mais la chance semblait être avec Naruto puisque non loin de leur campement se trouvait un lac. Il commença donc à travailler le _Suiton_ 10 jours après son arrivée dans ce pays. En plus du jutsu utilisé par Kisame, Naruto se souvenait plus ou moins de ceux qu'avait utilisé Zabuza durant les combats qui les avaient opposé, Sasuke, Kakashi , Naruto et lui. Premier jutsu à essayer : les clones aqueux. Ca pouvait toujours servir. Si Itachi le regardait faire sans rien dire, Kisame lui, supportait mal cette situation. Et surtout le fait qu'Itachi semblait porter énormément d'intérêt à la progression de Naruto. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Mais le renégat de Kiri se retint de parler. Les semaines passèrent. Naruto devait bien admettre une chose. Il préférait nettement Itachi à Kisame. Bon, l'héritier du _sharingan_ n'était pas du genre très affectif et ne lui faisait pas de cadeaux, mais au moins, il le laissait plus ou moins tranquille et ne l'insultait pas en permanence comme le faisait Kisame ! Pour une obscure raison, une inimitié réciproque étaient né entre Naruto et Kisame dès le premier jour. Et cette inimitié n'était pas sans conséquences. Naruto prenait toujours soin de s'entraîner loin de la face de poisson depuis le 3eme jour de son entraînement au _Suiton._ En fait, Kisame avait fait en sorte de le distraire au moment où il utilisait son jutsu provoquant une déviation de ce dernier. Et malheureusement, toute l'eau de l'attaque avait atterrit sur Itachi, tandis que celui-ci s'était accordé un de ses rares moment de sommeil. Ce dernier n'avait donc pas évité l'attaque et avait était réveillé par une douche glacée. Et Itachi Uchiwa n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout être réveillé de cette manière. Et bien sûr, sur qui c'était retombé ? Coincé dans la prison aqueuse créée par Itachi, Naruto s'était juré que s'il sortait de là vivant, il le ferrait chèrement payer à la face de poisson, tôt ou tard. Et il en était sorti. Itachi avait annulé son jutsu juste au moment où Naruto pensait réellement qu'il allait finir noyé, commençant à avoir de l'eau dans les poumons. Prendre bonne note : ne pas énerver Itachi avant d'être sûr de pouvoir riposter. Depuis ce jour là, sa haine envers Kisame avait atteint son paroxysme. Mais le plus étrange, c'était que cette haine était uniquement dirigée contre Kisame, et non contre Itachi. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui faisait subir, il ne le haïssait pas. Ou plutôt, ne le haïssait plus. Il n'avait pas oublié que c'était de sa faute si Sasuke en était venu à rejoindre Orochimaru, sa faute s'il avait failli tuer Naruto. Non, il n'avait rien oublié. Mais sa haine envers Itachi semblait s'être dissipée peu à peu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un peu de ressentiment et de l'énervement. Enervement dû au fait qu'il était plus fort que lui et que Naruto détestait devoir avouer qu'il avait trouvé plus coriace que lui. Ainsi, il en venait presque à le considérer plus vraiment comme un ennemi, mais plutôt comme un rival qu'il fallait rattraper voir même surpasser. En fait, il lui rappelait Sasuke, même si ce dernier n'apprécierait pas le rapprochement ! Ils se ressemblaient énormément pour certains traits de caractères. Ils n'étaient pas frères pour rien ! Oh, il était difficile de parvenir à déchiffrer le comportement d'Itachi ! Mais Naruto avait passé un peu plus de deux ans avec Sasuke, il avait rencontré Neji et Gaara. Il avait l'habitude de décrypter le comportement des personnes "impassibles" et froides. Ca avait toujours été comme un don chez lui, cette capacité de voir ce que les gens cachaient derrière leurs "masques". Oui, Itachi et Sasuke se ressemblaient énormément, mais il était cependant impossible de les confondre. Sasuke méprisait les autres, les regardant de haut. Il se sentait supérieur. Chose stupide vu qu'il avait encore énormément à apprendre. Itachi, lui, avait réalisé pour ainsi dire son plein potentiel, aussi pouvait-il à a rigueur se permettre de se vanter. Même s'il n'était pas du tout comme ça. Arrogant, il l'était. Mais pas vantard. Et puis surtout, Itachi n'était pas méprisant, ou du moins, pas envers Naruto. Certes, il ne le considérait pas comme un égal, mais il reconnaissait son potentiel, chose que Sasuke n'avait faite presque qu'à contre cœur lors de leur combat. Tout ça pour dire que malgré tout, Naruto ne haïssait pas Itachi. Il lui était reconnaissant, d'un certain côté. Itachi lui enseignait les choses à sa manière, mais cela restait un entraînement. Naruto travaillait dur et dans des conditions extrêmes, affrontant des dangers réels, mais c'était comme ça que l'on apprenait le mieux. Le seul obstacle à l'entraînement de Naruto restait donc Kisame. De nombreuses fois après "l'incident", Kisame fit de son mieux pour entraver son évolution. A croire qu'il faisait vraiment tout pour lui barrer la route, ignorant ainsi totalement la décision de chef d'Akatsuki qui les avaient chargés de le former afin d'en faire l'un des leurs. Et ce qui se passa la 3eme semaine de leur séjour au pays de la foudre n'arrangea pas les choses. A l'aube, Naruto partit à la recherche de son petit déjeuné. Ou plutôt de _leur_ petit déjeuné. En effet, Itachi avait instauré une régle que chacun se devait de respecter. Chacun à tour de rôle devait s'occuper du repas du groupe, et Itachi avait promis d'atroces souffrance à celui qui "oublierait" la part d'un autre. Kisame avait protesté qu'il refusait catégoriquement de rapporter le repas "du mioche" et Naruto avait riposté en disant que de toute façon, Kisame n'avait pas besoin d'autre nourriture que les insectes comme tout bon poisson qui se respecte. Le ton était monté et Kisame avait "aimablement" rappelé qu'il tenait plus du requin et que par conséquent son repas de prédilection était plutôt la chair fraîche, et rien ne valait celle d'un genin complètement stupide. Itachi avait mis fin à la querelle assez rapidement, et les deux opposants avaient grogné un bon moment chacun dans leur coin et tentant de calmer le mal de crâne et les tremblements, conséquences des _arcanes lunaires. _ Donc ce matin là, c'était le tour de Naruto d'aller chercher le repas. Il venait de capturer le petit déjeuné lorsqu'il entendit un cri. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers le lieu d'où venait le cri. Il en trouva peu après la source. Dissimulé dans un arbre, il observa le groupe de ninja qui entourait un enfant, celui qui avait crié. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de 7 ans et était complètement terrifié. Les ninjas quand à eux, étaient des rebelles de Kumo no Kuni, d'après leurs bandeaux frontaux. En écoutant leur conversation, Naruto apprit qu'ils venaient d'enlever le fils d'un puissant seigneur de la région et qu'ils comptaient l'échanger contre une rançon. Mais ils n'avaient aucune intention de libérer leur otage vivant. Tandis que les pleurs de l'enfant redoublaient et qu'un des ninjas s'approchait de lui avec la visible intention de le tuer, Naruto hésita. Allait-il s'en mêler ? Après tout, cela ne le regardait pas. Il serait bientôt un ninja, non, un criminel de rang S. Il n'avait plus à sauver des gens. Mais une petite voix dans sa tête insistait, disant que ce n'était qu'un enfant innocent qui ne méritait pas de mourir si jeune. Naruto soupira. Le ninja leva son kunaï, prêt à frapper, avant de l'abaisser violemment vers sa victime. Mais son arme ne rencontra que du vide. Une seconde avant que le kunaï m'atteigne sa cible, Naruto avait bondi et entraîné l'enfant un peu plus loin.

_-_ Mais que..., fit le ninja.

Naruto déposa l'enfant à terre.

_-_ Cours, lui dit-il. Je m'occupe d'eux.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Tandis qu'il disparaissait derrière un arbre, le groupe de ninjas s'approcha de Naruto.

_- _Sale gosse ! fit l'un des ninjas. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_-_ Nous ne te laisserons pas tout gâcher, ajouta un autre. Tuons-le !

Naruto soupira. Le nombre de fois qu'il avait entendu ça... Et ce n'était certainement pas fini ! Ses adversaires étaient des chuunins et sûrs d'eux, ils n'envisageaient même pas la possibilité d'échouer face à un gamin. Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea. Naruto évitait ou contrait les coups, les rendait... assez rapidement, il se débarrassa de deux adversaires. Par rapport à son adversaire habituel, ces ninjas étaient un poil trop lent. Enfin, n'importe qui était trop lent comparé à Itachi.

_- _Toi aussi, tu es un ninja, à ce que je vois, fit un des kidnappeurs. Nous t'avons considéré à tord comme un gamin ordinaire, mais c'est fini. Cette fois, nous t'aurons.

Et les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Ses adversaires étaient plus nombreux. Mais depuis la dernière fois où il s'était retrouvé dans un cas de figure identique, Naruto avait fait des progrès. Il récolta quelques blessures, mais elles restaient superficielles. Il parvint à se débarrasser d'encore deux chuunins. Restaient les plus coriaces. Dans le combat, la sacoche de Naruto s'était ouverte et il avait perdu ses armes. Sûrs désormais de leur victoire, trois des chuunins bondirent sur lui, kunaïs au poing. Naruto composa alors rapidement des signes.

_- Katon : la flamme du dragon ! _

Une énorme boule de feu jaillit de sa bouche et carbonisa ses adversaires. Naruto eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait eu peur de ne pas pouvoir utiliser correctement ce jutsu en plein combat. Mais finalement, ça s'était bien passé. Le genin se dit avec un certain humour noir qu'il pouvait commencer à se considérer comme un véritable membre du clan Uchiwa. Encore une idée qui aurait exaspéré Itachi comme Sasuke. Une violente douleur ramena Naruto à la réalité. Il avait oublié le chef. Celui-ci ne semblait pas content d'avoir perdu ses compagnons.

_- _ Tu te défends bien, petit, dit-il. Mais ta vie va s'achever ici. Tu vas payer pour la mort de mes hommes !

Il composa rapidement des signes, tout en bondissant vers Naruto. La main de ninja se mit à crépiter, comme s'il utilisait le _chidori_. Mais son attaque restait moins puissante que le jutsu de Kakashi et de Sasuke. Naruto esquiva l'attaque, ou du moins le crut-il. A nouveau, une violente douleur due à un choc électrique le parcourut en le fit s'écrouler au sol. Pourtant, il avait esquiver l'attaque...

_- _Inutile d'essayer d'esquiver mes attaques _Raïton_ ! ricana le chuunin. C'est impossible !

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Naruto, la main crépitante. Le genin tenta de se relever, mais son corps semblait encore paralisé. Pourtant, il devait bouger. S'il se prenait une nouvelle attaque, il était un homme mort ! Et cette fois, il ne devait pas compter sur une intervention d'Itachi ! Le poing électrique s'abattit sur lui. Au dernier moment, Naruto, dans un puissant effort de volonté, parvint à bouger et s'éloigna de plusieurs mètres de son adversaire.

_- _Tu as réussi à bouger ? fit ce dernier, un peu surpris. Impressionnant. Mais tu ne m'échapperas pas éternellement.

Naruto réfléchit rapidement. Son corps était encore engourdi Il ne pouvait donc pas bouger comme il le voulait. Quand à composer des signes, pour le moment, c'était presque inenvisageable ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, et vite ! Comment contrer un jutsu _Raïton_ ? Mais oui ! Avec un _Suiton_ ! De plus, Naruto savait qu'il y avait un lac, pas loin. c'était sa seule chance. Puisant dans toute ses forces, il parvint à composer difficilement des signes.

_- Multi-clonage !_

Trois clones apparurent. Cela ne le retiendrait pas longtemps, mais cela suffirait. Ayant plus ou moins retrouvé l'usage de ses jambes, il se mit à courir vers le lac, espérant y arriver avant que le chuunin ne l'ait rattrapé. Ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps à se défaire des clones, et à se lancer à la poursuite de Naruto. Il le rattrapa rapidement, tandis que ce dernier venait de s'arrêter au bord du lac. Naruto regardait tout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait une issue.

_- _Désolé, gamin, ricana le ninja, mais tu n'iras pas plus loin. Tu n'as plus d'issues, alors prépare-toi à mourir !

Il bondit, utilisa à nouveau son jutsu électrique et enfonça son poing dans la poitrine de Naruto qui n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger. Celui-ci poussa un cri de douleur.

- Et voilà, c'est fini ! fit le chuunin.

_-_ Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, dit une voix derrière lui. Ce combat est terminé.

Le chuunin se retourna. Naruto était adossé à un arbre et avait un petit sourire mauvais sur le visage.

_- _Et tu as perdu, ajouta t-il.

_-_ Comment...

Mais le chuunin n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phase. Le Naruto qu'il avait transpercé de sa main encore chargée d'électricité se transforma soudain en eau. Le chuunin hurla lorsque l'eau entra en contact avec l'électricité. Il retomba ensuite au sol, mort par électrocution.

_- _Ca confirme ce que je pensais. Drôlement pratiques, ces clones aqueux, remarqua Naruto à voix haute.

Heureusement que le trajet jusqu'au lac lui avait permis de retrouver le contrôle total de son corps ! Sinon... Mieux valait ne pas y penser ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'en était tiré tout seul, et il en était fier. Il perçut une présence derrière lui et se retourna rapidement, prêt à bondir. Mais ce n'était que le garçon a qui il avait sauvé la vie.

- C'est fini, ils ne te feront plus de mal, lui dit Naruto. Tu vas bien ?

Le garçon acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- C'est bien. Ton village est loin d'ici ?

Le garçon fit non de la tête.

- Je vais te raccompagner jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt, pour être sûr que tu rentres sain et sauf chez toi. On passe juste chercher mes armes au passage.

Et ce fut en silence qu'ils firent le trajet. Plus d'une fois, Naruto surpris le regard admiratif de l'enfant posé sur lui. C'était une sensation bien étrange. la seule personne qui l'avait regardé comme ça c'était Konohamaru, une fois. Konohamaru... Qu'est ce qu'il était devenu, celui-là ? Rapidement, ils arrivèrent à l'orée de la forêt.

- Voilà, dit Naruto. Je pense qu'à partir d'ici tu...

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait senti une présence. Une présence qui manqua le décapiter ! Heureusement, il avait senti l'ennemi juste à temps ! Mais l'attaque l'avait quand même effleurée et l'onde électrique s'était propagée dans tout le corps. Décidément, c'était vraiment très désagréable, comme sensation. Naruto se retourna vers son agresseur. C'était aussi un ninja de Kumo, d'après son bandeau frontal qu'il portait au bras.

_-_ Eloigne toi immédiatement de cet enfant ! ordonna le ninja.

_- _Et si je refuse ? demanda Naruto avec un air de défi, en se mettant en garde.

_-_ Tu le regretteras !

Mais alors qu'il allait attaquer à nouveau, le garçon intervint.

- Papa ! Arrête ! Il m'a sauvé la vie !

Le ninja stoppa l'attaque qu'il allait lancer et baissa les yeux sur le garçon. Naruto vit le soulagement apparaître sur ses traits. Naruto ne put dissimuler sa surprise. C'était lui le père du petit ? Lorsqu'il avait entendu les renégats dire qu'il était un seigneur influent, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit en prime ninja ! Ninja qui après avoir ébouriffé les cheveux de son fils avec un grand sourire, visiblement sa façon de lui montrer qu'il était heureux de l'avoir retrouvé, se tourna vers Naruto.

- Il parait que vous avez sauver la vie de mon fils ? dit-il.

Il détaillait le genin du regard, comme doutant de la véracité de ce qu'il disait. Cependant, nul mépris ne se lisait dans son regard.

- En effet, répondit Naruto. J'étais en train de chasser lorsque j'ai entendu un cri. Je me suis occupé des ninjas renégats qui l'avaient enlevé, et donc j'allais vous le ramener.

- Je l'ai vu combattre, papa, intervint le garçon. Il était impressionnant !

- Il ne faut pas exagérer, dit Naruto en se passant une main derrière la tête.

- Je suis donc votre débiteur, fit le ninja en s'inclinant légèrement. Et Sekkei Akudo paie toujours ses dettes. Comment puis-je vous remercier ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine, assura Naruto.

- J'insiste.

Naruto réfléchit un moment. Après tout, il avait à faire à un ninja de Kumo. Il pourrait peut être lui apprendre quelques jutsus.

- Il y a peut être une chose, que vous pourriez faire pour me remercier, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Akudo.

- Accepteriez vous de m'apprendre des jutsus _Raïton _?

- Pardon ? fit Akudo, croyant avoir mal entendu.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux. Je ne vous demande pas de m'apprendre un jutsu ultime. Je veux juste être capable d'en utiliser. Mais si vous pensez que c'est impossible...

- Ne vous méprenez pas, rectifia le ninja de Kumo. Je ne disais pas non. J'étais juste surpris. C'est bien la première fois que l'on me demande ça.

- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde, dit Naruto avec un demi sourire.

- Je vois ça. Et bien, j'accepte. Restez avec nous quelques temps, et pour vous remerciez d'avoir sauvé mon fils unique, je vous apprendrais ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Je vous en remercie.

_-_ Avez-vous quelqu'un a prévenir ?

Naruto hésita un moment.

_-_ Non, je vis seul, répondit-il finalement.

_-_ Dans ce cas, je vous propose de venir vivre chez moi pour quelques temps. La demeure du clan Akudo est bien assez spacieuse pour se permettre d'accueillir un autre pensionnaire.

_-_ C'est trop d'honneur que vous me faîtes, répondit respectueusement Naruto.

Et après un dernier échange de politesses, ils prirent le chemin menant au village. Avant de prendre le tournant qui lui dissimulerait la forêt, Naruto se retourna. Itachi et Kisame devaient se demander où il était. Mais bon, il était persuadé qu'ils le retrouveraient sans trop de problème. Il espérait juste qu'ils n'en causeraient pas, eux.

Deux silhouettes dissimulées dans les arbres les observaient tandis qu'ils retournaient au village.

- Et voilà ! pesta Kisame. Ce sale gamin nous trahi ! Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas s'y fier ! Il va tout raconter !

- Une fois encore, tu n'as rien compris, soupira Itachi. Ne t'en fais pas. Il ne dira rien. Et il reviendra, dès qu'il aura appris tout ce que Akudo peu lui apprendre.

- C'est de la folie, Itachi ! S'il nous trahi, je me ferrais un plaisirs de lui faire la peau.

- S'il fait ça, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui, trancha Itachi. Maintenant, au lieu de râler, va chercher le repas.

- Je ne suis pas ton chien Itachi ! s'énerva Kisame. Et qui te dit qu'il ne révèlera pas notre présence ? Moi je te le dit, ce gamin va nous trahir dès qu'il en aura l'occasion !

- Ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de faire ça.

_-_ Comment peux-tu être aussi confiant ? Je te rappelle que ce gamin nous tuerait, s'il le pouvait !

_-_ Peut être, mais ils ne le ferra pas, répondit calmement Itachi. Il a besoin de nous pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaite.

_-_ Ah oui ! Alors qu'est ce qu'il fait, là ?

_- _Il tire avantage de la situation, comme je le ferrais moi même à sa place.

_-_ Je ne partage pas ton avis ! s'obstina Kisame.

_-_ Qu'est ce qui te fait peur, Kisame ? demanda Itachi sur un ton mi-méprisant mi-sarcastique. Qu'il devienne plus fort que toi et te règle ton compte ? Ce n'est pas avec des ninjas normaux, jounin ou autre, qu'il le deviendra. Mais il est vrai que tu peux quand même te faire du soucis pour toi, étant donné que plus fort que toi, il le deviendra tôt ou tard.

Kisame était furieux.

_-_ Je n'ai pas peur de ce sale morveux ! répliqua t-il. Mais il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire, pendant qu'il sera tranquillement dans un village où il pourra donner notre position ! Toi fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, je vais aller lui apprendre à rester à sa place !

_-_ Et que compte tu faire ?

_-_ Ce qu'on aurait dû faire depuis le début ! Lui briser les bras et les jambes pour qu'il ne nous cause plus d'ennuis.

_-_ Grâce au chakra de Kyûbi, il guérira vite, fit remarquer Itachi.

_-_ Je le priverais tout simplement de son chakra, répondit Kisame, et se redressant.

Il descendit de l'arbre dans lequel ils étaient perchés et commença à sortir de la forêt.

_-_ Tu crois peut être que je vais te laisser faire ça ? demanda Itachi d'un air nonchalant, mais le regard menaçant.

_-_ Et pourquoi m'en empècherais-tu ? Je ne suis pas ton subordonné Itachi. Nous sommes égaux, je n'ai pas à t'obéir. J'en ai assez que tu joues sans cesse au petit chef ! Je vais ramener ce gamin en morceaux s'il le faut jusqu'aux autres et là, nous ferons ce que nous aurions du faire depuis le début !

_-_ Je ne te laisserais pas le toucher, prévint Itachi.

_-_ Ah oui ? J'en étais sûr ! Tu t'es attaché à ce gamin ! C'est pour cela que tu le défends !

_-_ Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, fit Itachi, le regard glacial. Naruto Uzumaki est pour ainsi dire mon élève. Il est donc sous ma responsabilité. Comme je l'ai dit, s'il fait un pas de travers, c'est moi qui m'en occuperais. C'est ce qu'a décidé le chef. Contesterais-tu les ordres ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas ce qui te plait chez lui, mais ça t'aveugle au point de ne pas voir que ce gosse est dangereux ! grogna Kisame. A l'instant où je te parle, il est sûrement en train d'alerter tous les ninjas de ce pays !

_-_ Je le connais bien mieux que tu ne l'imagines, et c'est pour ça que je peux t'affirmer qu'il ne nous trahira pas. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il a trop besoin de nous.

_-_ Tu as complètement perdu l'esprit, Itachi ! J'en ai assez de me taire et de faire comme si de rien n'était ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais ne me fait pas croire que tu as pris le réceptacle de Kyûbi sous ton aile seulement dans l'intérêt d'Akatsuki ! Mais ne crois pas que les autres seront crédules à tous tes mensonges. Bientôt, ton arrogance te coûtera cher. Tu...

L'instant d'après, Kisame était propulsé contre un arbre et se retrouvait avec la pointe d'un kunaï sous la gorge. Le _sharingan_ actif, Itachi le regarda dans les yeux, plus menaçant que jamais.

_-_ Tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, fit-il d'une voix calme, mais lourde de menace. Maintenant, je te conseille de partir sur le champs et de ne plus jamais recroiser mon chemin. Sinon, je ferrais en sorte que tu n'ais pas le temps de le regretter. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir retenu ton agacement pendant des années...

Les deux renégats se foudroyèrent du regard. La fureur de Kisame lui donnait la force de soutenir le regard d'Itachi.

_-_ Va au diable, Itachi ! cracha t-il. Je m'en vais. Mais avant, laisse-moi te dire une chose. Ce gamin causera ta perte. Et lorsque les autres décideront de te régler ton compte, non content d'admirer le spectacle, je les aiderais avec grand plaisirs !

Un autre coup violent le propulsa plusieurs mètres plus loin.

_-_ Disparais, ordonna Itachi. Et si tu fais la moindre tentative de t'en prendre à lui, je te tuerais.

Kisame lança un dernier regard meurtrier à celui qui avait été son partenaire pendant des années, puis disparut dans la forêt. Itachi inspira profondément pour se calmer. Il savait pourquoi Kisame avait réagi ainsi. Par jalousie. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un lui vole la vedette. Itachi, c'était une chose. Mais un genin de 15 ans ! Au fond, bon débarras. Kisame était devenu une gène. A présent, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait comme il le voulait. Il reporta son attention sur le chemin qu'avait prit Naruto avant de disparaître. Ce gamin était plus futé qu'il n'en avait l'air. Il avait trouvé un excellent moyen de progresser, sans qu'Itachi n'ait à intervenir. Mais comme il l'avait affirmer à Kisame, Itachi était sûr qu'il ne les trahirait pas. A force de pénétrer son esprit, pour ainsi dire, il savait comment il fonctionnait. Il voulait devenir fort, et pour cela, il aurait besoin de lui, bien plus que de n'importe quel autre ninja. Après tout, pour accroître sa puissance, Sasuke n'avait-il pas rejoint Orochimaru ? Certes, il avait ensuite changé de camps. Mais contrairement à ce que tout le monde avait toujours pensé, Naruto recelait en lui beaucoup plus de haine. Maintenant plus que jamais. Et pour assouvir sa vengeance, il irait jusqu'au bout, sans se retourner. Itachi eut un petit sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, les choses se passaient encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et il devait avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir comment la situation allait évoluer...

A suivre...

Voilà, c tout pour cette fois . Au revoir Kisame ! Enfin, il est toujours vivant, mais plus dans mes pattes... Je vais pouvoir me consacrer entièrement à Naruto et Itachi .

Donc, naruto trouve sa propre voie d'entrainement. Trahira t-il Akatsuki ? va t-il devenir plus fort en suivant l'enseignement d'Akudo ? Comment la situation va t-elle évoluer ? Vous saurrez tout ça dans le prochain épisode de " la flamme perdue". Oula ! J'ai trop regardé les navets à la télé moi !

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? heureux ? déçu ? Tous les avis sont bons alors n'hésitez pa sà les donner, ( surtout les bons, je l'avoue, lol ).

Je vous dis à la prochaine et vous embrasse tous très fort.


	25. Flashback : La formation

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà ! Et non, je ne suis pas morte. Je sais que cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais rien posté mais bon ( oulà plus de 4 mois ! j'ai honte ! ), j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot, peu de temps pour écrire et surtout je dois l'avouer, un peu de panne d'inspiration. Enfin bref, voici finalement le nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout frai J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

Comme on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews dans les chaps et que je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de répondre individuellement aux reviews du dernier chap, je remercie rapidement ici tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages et qui m'encouragent à continuer depuis plus ou moins longtemps, voir depuis le début pour certains que j'embrassent très fort. Donc, dans l'ordre du "postage", merci à Kratos, underphoenix, Kaorulabelle, tsunadesama, aya-chan, o0Hikari-hime0o, yaminohoshi, luluflo4, Mutawa, Flore Risa, artemis, ixia62, yune-chan66, Moira Serpy-Griffy, KittyQuat, Uzumaki Raimond, Spyd, Sara, Snaky, deniel et rita.

Voilà, un gros merci à tous, encore une fois désolée pour l'attente. Avant de lancer le chapitre, je me vois obligée de préciser, même si je pense que vous l'aurez compris, que je ne sais vraiment pas quand je posterais le prochain. Je fais d emon mieux, mais je suis débordée, et si on ajoute à ça une panne récurente d'inspiration pour certains passage... Raaaa, je suis une mauvaise auteur ! WOUIIIIIIIIINNN !

Bon, bref, je m'en excuse d'avance et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Précision : je pense que vous comprendrez, mais bon, je le dis quand même, les passages en italique sont les "discussions" mentales de Naruto et Kyubi et la partie en gras c'est le souvenir de Naruto. Voili voilou.

Chapitre 25 : 2eme flash-back 4eme partie : La formation

Naruto passa environ deux mois chez Akudo. Deux mois durant lesquels il travailla presque sans relâche les jutsus _Raïton_ que son hôte lui enseignait. C'était éprouvant, mais il commençait à s'y habituer. Et il faisait de gros progrès. Mais apprendre des jutsus ne fut pas la seule chose qu'il fit durant les deux mois qu'il passa à Kumo no Kuni. En effet, il n'avait pas oublié que l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout sur cette terre, Shishio, était un renégat de ce village. Vers la fin de la première semaine d'entraînement, il s'était permis de demander des renseignements à Akudo. Celui-ci avait été surpris que Naruto connaisse cet homme. Mais il avait respecté le désir de jeune homme de garder le silence sur la raison pour laquelle il se renseignait sur Shishio. Akudo lui raconta ce qu'il savait. Shishio avait été un des meilleurs assassin de Kumo no Kuni a qui on confiait toujours le sale travail. Et puis un jour, un désaccord était né entre Shishio et le Raïkage de l'époque. Shishio avait fini par le tuer avant de prendre la fuite. Cela faisait 4 ans que personne ne l'avait plus revu. Naruto avait serré les poings. S'il avait réussi à tuer un Raïkage... Après, il avait cherché des renseignement par lui même, dans la ville. Mais il n'avait rien obtenu de plus. Personne n'en savait plus que Akudo. Ou du moins, personne ne lui en avait dit plus. Et cela l'énervait. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait le retrouver ! Mais bon, il était lucide. Il ne pourrait pas le vaincre avec son niveau actuel. Il devait encore progresser. Ce qui signifiait que maintenant que Akudo lui avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait, il devait retourner avec Itachi et Kisame. Le jour du départ fut assez émouvant. Le fils Akudo s'était énormément attaché à Naruto, bien malgré lui, d'ailleurs ! Naruto savait qu'il ne devait pas créer de nouveaux liens d'amitié, aussi avait-il fait tout son possible pour repousser l'enfant. En vain. Ce dernier se mit donc à pleurer quand Naruto fit ses adieux. Le genin salua celui qui avait été son senseï durant ces deux derniers mois, et après les dernières formules de politesse, il prit congé de la famille Akudo. Il avait apprécié leur compagnie, même s'il avait prit soin de garder ses distances. E plus des jutsus _Raïton_, il avait commencer à apprendre à rester à sa place, et surtout, à garder ses pensées pour lui. Un ninja de rang A ou plus, et qui plus est un membre d'Akatsuki, devait savoir rester plus ou moins de marbre et garder ses distances par rapport à son entourage, même provisoire. Mais bon, il avait quand même apprécié. Surtout qu'il commençait à appréhender l'accueil que lui réservaient ses deux "compagnons". Naruto soupira. Il avait été assez surpris de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'eux, ces deux derniers mois. Qu'ils ne signalent pas leur présence au reste de Kumo était une chose. Mais vu qu'il était parti sans rien dire, Naruto s'attendait quand même à recevoir une visite de leur part. Visite qui heureusement, n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais cela l'avait tout de même intrigué. Tandis qu'il franchissait les portes de la ville, il se demanda où pouvaient bien être les deux membres d'Akatsuki. Ils ne devaient certainement pas avoir passé deux mois au même endroit... Supposition qui devint rapidement certitude. En effet, Naruto venait d'arriver à l'emplacement de leur ancien campement. Il n'y avait rien. Pas la moindre trace qui aurait pu laisser penser que trois personnes, enfin, deux plutôt, avait établi un campement à cet endroit. Naruto soupira. Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il faisait ? Il se doutait bien qu'Itachi et Kisame devaient être dans les parages. Après tout, ils étaient chargés de le surveiller. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir à leur recherche.

Il parcourut la forêt pendant deux bonnes heures sans rien trouver. Mais où étaient-ils passés ? Il décida de s'accorder une pause avant de poursuivre les recherches. Tout en soufflant un peu, Naruto se demanda si en fait, les deux membres d'Akatsuki n'étaient pas en train de l'observer. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois ! Leur capacité à camoufler leur présence était beaucoup plus développée que la sienne. En fait, c'était peut être une autre sorte de test. Ou alors, il se faisait tout simplement des idées ! Après tout, si la face de poisson avait été dans les parages, elle lui serait déjà tombée dessus ! Mais bon, il valait mieux être prudent. Après avoir soufflé une dizaine de minutes, il se releva et se prépara à partir. Il avait à peine fait un pas que son instinct l'alerta et il bondit en arrière juste ou moment où un kunaï se plantait dans l'arbre contre lequel il s'était appuyé. Naruto se prépara à riposter. Il dut éviter une nouvelle volée de kunaïs en changeant continuellement de direction. Au moment où ses pieds touchaient le sol, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Il contra au dernier moment le coup mais chancela tout de même sous le choc. Mais son adversaire avait déjà disparu.

_-_ Ok, j'ai compris, soupira Naruto.

Il ne connaissait qu'une personne, dans les parages, qui allait aussi vite. Il avait bien deviné au départ. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement d'un test. Bon, il devait surprendre son adversaire pour avoir une chance de le réussir. Tous les sens en alerte, il guetta le moindre mouvement susceptible de lui indiquer sa position. Mais il devait surtout compter sur son instinct, qui lui avait si souvent sauvé la mise. Il tenta une chose. Même si ça pouvait ne pas marcher, ça valait toujours la peine d'essayer. Il composa rapidement des signes et fit apparaître un clone. Puis les deux bondirent en même temps.

_- Katon : boules de feu._

Naruto et son clone virent les boules de feu foncer dans leur direction et eurent juste le temps d'esquiver. Presque aussitôt, Naruto sentit à nouveau la présence qui venait vers lui, dans son dos. Il composa le plus rapidement possible des signes, en même temps que son clone. Au moment où il sentit le coup dans son estomac, il encaissa le mieux possible et composa le dernier signe.

_-_ _Raïton : le piège électrique_.

De l'électricité s'échappa de sa main en même temps que de celle de son clone et les deux faisceaux se rencontrèrent. Son adversaire n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et encaissa l'attaque électrique des deux côtés. Naruto eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il l'avait eu ! Mais la personne qui se tenait devant lui explosa, ne laissant derière elle qu'un nuage de fumée.

_-_ Et m... ! Il m'a eu ! jura Naruto.

L'instant d'après, Naruto était propulsé violemment contre un arbre pendant que son clone disparaissait lui aussi dans un nuage de fumée. Sous le choc de l'impact, Naruto resta sonné une seconde mais c'était suffisant. Il sentit la pointe d'un kunaï contre son cou.

_-_ C'était bien tenté, commenta Itachi. Mais ce n'est pas encore au point. Je me suis douté de quelque chose quand j'ai vu que tu avais créé un clone. Un ninja doit savoir agir avec discrétion.

Naruto grimaça. Kakashi lui avait déjà fait la remarque, longtemps auparavant.

_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je vois que ton séjour chez Akudo n'a pas été improductif, continua Itachi en rangeant son arme.

_- _Je vois que tu savais parfaitement où j'étais ces deux derniers mois, fit Naruto en se relevant.

_-_ C'est mon devoir de savoir. Un ninja doit toujours savoir où sont ses subordonnés.

_-_ Je ne suis pas sous tes ordres, Itachi, grogna Naruto.

_-_ Bien sûr que si. Tu n'es pour le moment qu'un genin en formation. Tant que tu n'auras pas été officiellement reconnu comme membre d'Akatsuki, ce qui est encore loin d'être le cas, tu dois m'obéir. Et tu le sais très bien. Sans oublier que même si tu parviens à obtenir ta place dans l'organisation, tu devras toujours obéir aux ordres du chef, que ça te plaise ou non.

_-_ Et je vois que toi, ça ne te plait pas non plus, remarqua Naruto avec un sourire en coin, sarcastique. Itachi Uchiwa, un des pires cauchemar de Konoha obligé de ramper devant un autre...

Itachi fronça les sourcils, menaçant.

_-_ Apprend à tenir ta langue si tu ne veux pas que quelqu'un te la coupe un jour, répondit-il.

Naruto comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Mais l'expression de l'aîné des Uchiwa changea rapidement. Un petit sourire mauvais étirait à présent ses lèvres.

_-_ Retiens cependant une chose, ajouta t-il. Les prédateurs les plus dangereux sont ceux qui savent rester patients. Ceux qui savent faire semblant de ramper tout en attendant leur heure...

Le genin observa son aîné avec une certaine curiosité. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ? Mais bon, il valait mieux changer de sujet. Itachi ne dirait rien de plus. Son expression redevenait déjà neutre.

_-_ En parlant de ramper, dit Naruto. Où est passé la face de poisson avariée ? J'ai pas encore senti la pseudo morsure de ses sarcasmes ou de ses coups, et ça c'est pas normal.

_-_ Oublie Kisame, répondit Itachi en se retournant, prêt à partir. A partir de maintenant, on voyagera à deux. Il ne sera plus là pour nous gêner.

_-_ T'en a fait de la chaire à poisson ? demanda Naruto, un peu surpris.

_-_ On ne se combat pas entre nous, répondit brièvement Itachi. Il a juste décidé de partir vaquer à ses occupations de son côté.

_-_ Je ne vais certainement pas m'en plaindre !

_-_ Bon, il nous reste environ neuf mois devant nous avant la prochaine réunion d'Akatsuki, dit Itachi. Autrement dit, il est temps de commencer les choses sérieuses. Tu as trouvé une certaine méthode pour apprendre. Tu t'en resserviras sûrement par la suite. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu atteindras le niveau qu'on attend de toi, et surtout celui que tu veux toi-même atteindre. J'espère que tu as bien profité de ces derniers mois de détente. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je prends personnellement en main ton entraînement...

La petite lueur presque malsaine, voir même sadique, qui brillait dans son regard fit un peu peur à Naruto. Et puis, si tout ce qu'il avait faut jusqu'à présent n'était que de " l'amusement ", alors qu'est qu'il lui réservait par la suite ?

7 mois plus tard.

Plusieurs cortèges s'avançaient sur la route menant à Konoha. Les seigneurs du pays du feu se rassemblaient afin d'assister à l'examen chuunin. Ou plutôt à la dernière épreuve. Les tests préliminaires étaient terminés depuis un mois. Quatre gardes étaient postés à la porte du village. Ils observaient les cortèges passer d'un air indifférent. Après les seigneurs arrivèrent les simples curieux qui représentaient une foule assez nombreuse. Les gardes ne pouvaient pas contrôler tout le monde. Et puis de toute manière, aucune menace ne planait sur le village. Ils pouvaient se permettre de relâcher un peu leur vigilance. L'un d'entre remarqua tout de même au milieu de toute cette foule une femme qu'il pouvait qualifier de vrai bombe ! Mais celle-ci ne lui adressa pas un regard, et le ninja de garde détourna le regard quand il s'aperçut que la femme était accompagnée et que la personne en question ne semblait pas commode. Les deux visiteurs continuèrent leur chemin au milieu de la foule compacte, avant de prendre une petite rue parallèle menant aux quartiers plus à l'extérieur. La femme, ou plutôt la jeune fille, semblait tendue. Ses yeux bleus scrutaient sans cesse les alentours, comme si elle avait peur d'être vue. Le vent agitait ses longs cheveux noirs et elle finit par lever la main pour remettre derrière son oreille les mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux.

_-_ Arrête de regarder à droite et à gauche, c'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire remarquer, finit par grogner son compagnon.

Il était plus grand de quelques centimètres. Ses cheveux courts et bruns ne le dérangeaient pas comparés à ceux de sa compagne. L'agacement se lisait dans ses yeux sombres.

_-_ Personne ne peux te reconnaître comme ça, continua-t-il. Tu as bien vu qu'on a pu entrer par la grande porte sans que personne ne nous remarque. Mis à part le garde qui a flashé sur ton physique...

Il avait dit cela sur un ton de reproche. La fille soupira.

_-_ Je t'ai déjà dit que le _sexy méta_ est la transformation la plus réussie que je puisse faire, dit-elle. Et dans ce cas là, je n'y peux rien si j'ai des formes plus qu'avantageuses ! J'ai déjà réussi à changer ma couleur de cheveux et à avoir des vêtements ! C'est déjà beau !

Soupir de la part de son compagnon.

_-_ Bon, il n'y a aucun risque qu l'on nous voit ici, dit-il.

Il retrouva peu après sa véritable apparence. Puis Itachi se retourna vers " sa partenaire" qui semblait moins convaincue.

_-_ Tu en es sûr ? Qui nous dit que l'ero-sennin ne nous a pas suivi jusqu'ici ?

_-_ Parce que l'un de tes clones le mène sur une fausse piste, rappela Itachi, un peu exaspéré.

Il y eut une petite explosion, un nuage de fumée, puis la fille aux cheveux noirs disparut pour laisser apparaître Naruto. Un Naruto qui avait prit plusieurs centimètres. Il portait de nouveaux vêtements de couleur sombre et une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite, souvenir de son passage à Kiri no Kuni, deux mois auparavant. Ses cheveux avaient également un peu poussés et des mèches rebelles lui tombaient souvent devant les yeux.

- Il a fallu qu'il retrouve ma trace alors que j'étais chez Kineko, soupira t-il. Je pensais qu'il aurait abandonné les recherches après tout ce temps !

Après avoir quitté le pays de la foudre, Itachi et Naruto avaient beaucoup voyagé. Ils étaient passés par le pays du sable, puis de la pluie, avant de faire une assez longue escale au pays de l'eau. Naruto avait alors utilisé la même méthode qu'avec Akudo et avait rendu en grand service à Kineko, l'un des plus grand ninja de Kiri no Kuni qui avait alors accepté en échange de lui enseigner du _Suiton_. Deux mois après son arrivée chez Kineko, Naruto avait eut la désagréable surprise de voir que Jiraya l'avait finalement retrouvé. Le sennin ne s'était pas montré, mais Naruto savait qu'il était là. Il avait senti sa présence. Et Itachi la lui avait confirmée plus tard. Naruto avait donc du abréger son séjour à Kiri et était reparti 5 jours plus tard. Mais il avait apprit tout ce dont il avait besoin. Pour être sûr de ne pas être suivi, il avait créé un clone, et l'avais envoyé à l'opposé de leur direction, et Jiraya n'y avait vu que du feu. Il avait suivi le clone. En fait, Naruto aurait pu se passer du clone. En 7 mois, il avait fait énormément de progrès et était capable de semer quelqu'un sans problème. Même un sennin. Il avait appris d'autres choses avec Itachi. Cela avait été dur. Itachi n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait dit qu'il passait à la difficulté au dessus. Par exemple, Naruto avait appris à passer totalement inaperçu dans les quartiers les plus malfamés de Kiri, quartiers infestés de brigands et d'assassins en tout genre. La moindre erreur était presque fatale. Cela n'avait pas été facile, surtout au début, et il avait subi à de nombreuses reprises les représailles de ceux qu'il avait espionné. Pour s'en sortir, il avait du à chaque fois faire appel à toutes ses capacités, anciennes ou nouvelles. Itachi n'intervenait que s'il voyait que Naruto était débordé. Ce dernier utilisant le moins possible le chakra de Kyûbi, pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle tentative de prise de contrôle du démon, il avait du s'en mêler plusieurs fois. Au bout de deux semaines de ce traitement, Naruto ne commettait plus d'erreurs et se faufilait dans les ruelles et les maisons sans problème. Cette expérience lui avait aussi permit de mieux contrôler l'aspect guérisseur du chakra. Il était désormais capable de guérir ses blessures assez rapidement et sans l'aide du chakra du démon, ou du moins les blessures pas trop graves. Dans le cas contraire, il était obligé de puiser dans le chakra de Kyûbi. Après leur départ de Kiri, Naruto et Itachi avaient regagné le continent et avait plus ou moins erré jusqu'au moment où leurs pas les avaient menés jusqu'à Konoha, pour le plus grand déplaisirs de Naruto. Il aurait préféré éviter d'y revenir, surtout en compagnie d'Itachi ! Mais son partenaire avait décidé qu'ils s'y rendraient et rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Ils s'étaient donc transformé pour pouvoir pénétrer dans le village.

_-_ Passons, dit Itachi. Avec le déroulement de la dernière épreuve de l'examen chuunin, cela ne devrait pas être trop compliqué de faire ce que nous avons à faire et de repartir sans que personne ne nous surprenne. Surtout que l'Hokage est au stade.

_-_ Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que nous sommes venus faire ici, fit Naruto. Mais ça doit être important pour que tu reviennes au village. Tu as plus de choses à craindre que moi.

_-_ Je dois récupérer quelque chose dans le bureau de l'Hokage, répondit Itachi en ignorant les dernières phrases de son compagnon. J'en ai déjà pris une partie la dernière fois que je suis venu. Il me manque l'autre.

Naruto eut envie de lui demander de quoi il s'agissait, mais il savait qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

_-_ L'épreuve va commencer dans une heure environ, annonça Itachi. Nous agirons à ce moment là. En attendant, allons boire quelque chose.

_-_ Je préfèrerais manger, protesta Naruto. On a rien avalé depuis ce matin. Et il est plus de 13 h !

_-_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on saute un repas.

_-_ Peut être, mais puisque tu as insisté pour que je revienne au village, tu ne me priveras pas une nouvelle fois de mon plaisirs !

Et il se transforma à nouveau. Et sous sa forme féminine, il prit la direction du centre du village. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Itachi soupira et se retransforma à son tour, avant de partir à la suite de son compagnon. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans l'échoppe _Ichiraku_. Naruto dut utiliser tout le contrôle de lui même qu'il avait acquît pendant ces 7 derniers mois pour rester neutre quand il salua le gérant et qu'il commanda un grand bol de ramens. Le patron le connaissait bien, il devait donc faire très attention. Lorsque leur repas fut servi, Naruto soupira de bonheur.

_-_ J'ai l'impression que cela fait un siècle que je n'ai pas mangé de ces merveilleux ramens ! dit-il en commençant à savourer son repas.

Itachi ne répondit pas, se contentant de manger en silence tout en surveillant l'horloge. Lorsqu'il fut deux heures, et que Naruto eut vidé son troisième bol de ramens, ils payèrent leur repas et quittèrent l'échoppe.

_-_ La prochaine fois, évite de nous emmener dans un endroit aussi exigu où les possibilités de retraites sont limités, grogna Itachi.

_-_ Oh ça va ! répondit Naruto. J'ai pas fait d'erreur, alors n'en fait pas tout un plat.

Puis ils se rendirent en silence jusqu'au bureau de Tsunade. Une fois le bâtiment en vue, ils reprirent leur véritable apparence et se dissimulèrent grâce au _genjutsu_ d'Itachi. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau de la Godaïme. Itachi commença à chercher.

_-_ Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais peut être t'aider, chuchota Naruto. Ca irait plus vite.

_-_ Je peux me débrouiller, répondit Itachi sans le regarder. Contente-toi de monter la garde.

Naruto soupira et obéit. Il avait appris à ne pas discuter les ordres d'Itachi. Ca lui arrivait encore, mais pas durant une "mission". Fouiller tous les documents de Tsunade prit environ une heure à Itachi. Il finit cependant par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Naruto le vit sortir un livre assez épais et le ranger dans une poche interne de son manteau.

_-_ Tout ça pour un livre tout poussiéreux ! s'exclama Naruto.

_-_ C'est le contenu qui compte, répondit Itachi.

Soudain, il se tourna vers la porte. Naruto se raidit. Il avait lui aussi entendu. Une seconde plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Kotetsu et Izumo, les deux pauvres larbins de Tsunade, entrèrent, les bras chargés de dossiers.

_-_ Dire qu'elle nous oblige à bosser un jour d'examen chuunin, se plaignit Kotetsu. Je voulais y aller, moi !

_-_ Moi aussi, soupira son partenaire. J'étais curieux de voir les prestations de l'héritier des Uchiwa et du génie de la famille Hyuga. Sans oublier la protégée d'Hokage-sama.

_-_ Tu parles de la jeune Haruno, c'est ça ? demanda Kotetsu. C'est vrai que son combat doit être intéressant. Après tout, si Hokage-sama l'a prise sous son aile...

Une fois les dossiers posés sur le bureau de Tsunade, les deux chuunins quittèrent la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto et Itachi retombèrent souplement sur le sol. Itachi observait attentivement Naruto. Il voyait bien que ce qu'avaient dit les deux chuunins l'avait intéressé, mais lui avait aussi fait mal. Naruto soupira. Alors comme ça, les autres repassaient l'examen chuunin... Au fond, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. S'il avait bien comprit, Sasuke avait été réintégré et Sakura était l'élève de Tsunade... Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était parti. Il suivit Itachi hors du bureau. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés dans un parc désert.

_-_ Bon, nous avons encore du temps devant nous, dit Itachi. Reprenons nos apparences de camouflage pour y aller.

_-_ Aller où ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ Je veux voir ce que donne l'examen. Je pense que toi aussi...

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ahuris. Itachi lui proposait... d'aller assister au déroulement de l'examen ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou le regretter. Certes, il avait envie d'y aller. Il avait envie de revoir les autres. Mais d'un autre côté...

_-_ C'est de la folie, répondit-il finalement. Il y a sûrement des anbus dans le stade. Sans compter la vielle et tous les jounins...

_-_ Raison de plus. Cela te fera un bon entraînement.

Itachi se retransforma. Naruto le regarda un moment.

_-_ Tu veux voir le combat de Sasuke ? demanda t-il après un moment. C'est pour ça que tu veux y aller ?

_-_ Pas spécialement. Je me tiens juste au courant des forces de ce village. Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'un examen...

Evidemment, il avait un raisonnement imparable. Naruto soupira une nouvelle fois, et céda à la tentation de revoir les autres. Et puis de toute façon, Itachi s'y serait rendu, avec ou sans lui. Il reprit son apparence de fille et ils se rendirent au stade. Ils parvinrent à rentrer sans trop de problèmes. Il y avait du monde, mais ils trouvèrent deux places au dernier rang. Naruto était assez surpris. Cela lui paraissait étrange de voir Itachi Uchiwa, ninja renégat et recherché par tous les pays, tranquillement assis parmi la foule à regarder un examen. Bah, pour lui, ce n'était guère mieux. Il remarqua que le regard de son " partenaire" était fixé sur un point dans la foule. Naruto suivit son regard et aperçut Kakashi, en compagnie de Gaï, d'Asuma et de Kurenaï. Naruto se raidit, et se tassa un peu plus sur son siège. Puis il reporta son attention sur le terrain. Les demi-finales venaient de prendre fin. Neji venait de vaincre Shino, après un combat éprouvant. Le tableau récapitulatif des combat apparut sur l'immense écran encastré dans un des murs. C'est ainsi que Naruto apprit que Neji affronterait Sasuke en finale. Sasuke avait battu Lee en demi-finale. Naruto eut la surprise de voir que Sakura avait atteint les tiers de finale, où elle avait été battue par Lee. Un instant, Naruto regretta de ne pas avoir vu ça. Lee qui avait du se battre contre la fille qu'il aimait ! C'était presque étonnant qu'il ne l'ait pas laissé gagner en refusant de la frapper ! Après avoir laissé échapper un petit sourire amusé et avoir secoué la tête, il lut la suite du tableau. Tenten avait perdu contre Sakura, Kiba contre Shino, et Ino contre Neji. Naruto ne voyait pas par contre les noms de Chôji ou d'Hinata. Soit ils avaient été éliminés avant, soit ils n'avaient pas participé à l'examen. Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto était amusé de voir que c'étaient presque tous les genins de Konoha, et surtout ceux de sa génération, qui avaient atteint la dernière épreuve. Par contre, Il était assez surpris de ne pas voir les noms des trois frangins de désert, sur le tableau. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas avoir perdu dans les épreuves préliminaires ? La finale allait commencer. Naruto se promit de chercher les réponses à ses interrogations plus tard. L'agitation de la foule des spectateurs était à son comble. Sasuke Uchiwa contre Neji Hyuga. Les deux clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha allaient s'affronter. Et le combat fut assez violent. Il n'était pas évident au premier abord de voir si l'un ou l'autre prenait l'avantage. _Sharingan_ contre _Byakugan. _Sasuke prévoyait les attaques de Neji et ce dernier bloquait celles de Sasuke. Le combat dura plus d'une demi-heure. Par moment, l'un des deux adversaires parvenait à porter à coup à l'autre, mais à chaque fois, rien de décisif. Naruto serrait les poings. Il ne savait pas lequel il espérait voir gagner. Peut être Neji, à cause de ce qui s'était passé avec Sasuke... Et encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, Naruto aurait aimé pouvoir descendre dans l'arène pour s'en mêler, enfin d'abréger un peu le combat et montrer que de toute manière, c'était lui le plus fort. Il l'était avant de quitter Konoha. Il devait l'être encore avec l'entraînement qu'il avait suivit, même si les deux genins qui s'affrontaient avaient visiblement fait des progrès eux aussi. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto vit qu'Itachi ne détachait pas son regard des deux combattants, ou plutôt, Naruto aurait pu le parier, de son frère. Quand à savoir ce qu'il pensait à cet instant, c'était quasiment impossible, même pour Naruto ! Finalement, après un enchaînement de _Katon_, de _Tourbillon divin_ et d'attaques en tout genre, le combat se régla au corps à corps. Chaque combattant reçut de plein fouet l'attaque de l'autre. Neji et Sasuke avaient le souffle court. Le blessure de Neji saignait abondamment et Sasuke crachait du sang.

_-_ C'est le moment décisif, fit Itachi. Voyons voir si mon stupide petit frère tiendra mieux le choc que Hyuga...

Les deux garçons chancelèrent, puis tombèrent à genoux. Ils tentèrent de se relever, mais apparemment, c'était au dessus de leur force. Désormais, c'était à celui qui saurait rester debout le plus longtemps... Dans un effort surhumain, ils parvinrent néanmoins à se redresser et à se mettre en garde. Visiblement, chacun allait lancer sa dernière attaque. Celle qui serait décisive. Neji et Sasuke bondirent en même temps. Le poing de Sasuke heurta violemment la mâchoire de Neji et la paume ouverte de Neji le ventre de Sasuke, lui envoyant une dernière décharge de chakra. Neji fit un vol plané et atterrit douloureusement sur le sol. Sasuke s'écroula à genoux crachant à nouveau du sang, cette fois plus abondamment. Un silence de mort régnait dans les gradins. Tous attendaient de voir comment cela allait se terminer... Tremblant comme une feuille, Neji tenta de se relever, avant de s'écrouler pour de bon, inconscient. Genma, qui arbitrait cet examen également, l'observa un moment, avant de se tourner vers Sasuke qui était toujours à genoux, mais qui était encore conscient.

_-_ Je déclare Sasuke Uchiwa vainqueur de ce tournoi ! annonça Genma.

Puis un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit et la foule se leva. Mais au même moment, quelques secondes à peine après le verdict final, Sasuke s'écroula à son tour. Mais peut importait, il avait gagné. Naruto ressentit un pincement au cœur à voir la foule ovationner celui qui avait été son ami, son rival, son adversaire... Il vit Itachi se lever et commencer à partir. Il le suivit. Mais quelque chose intriguait toutefois Naruto. Il se demandait comment la foule pouvait autant acclamer Sasuke après sa trahison... C'était sûrement encore à cause de son nom de famille prestigieux, se dit-il amèrement. Les membres des grands clans avaient toujours toutes les chances, de toute manière...

_-_ Ils ne connaissent pas la vérité, dit soudain Itachi.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ L'Hokage a fait croire que Sasuke avait rejoint Orochimaru contre son grès, victime d'un jutsu de manipulation du serpent, précisa l'aîné des Uchiwa. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'acclament toujours.

Naruto le regarda, plus que surpris. Mais il lisait dans son esprit ou quoi ? Devant son expression stupéfiée, Itachi eut un petit sourire en coin.

_-_ Non, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées, le rassura t-il. C'est juste qu'à force, je commence à savoir comment tu penses et que vu ton expression tout à l'heure, c'était facile de deviner à quoi tu pensais...

_-_ Tu me rassures, là !

Ils prirent la direction de la sortie du village.

_-_ Alors comme ça la Vieille à menti... dit Naruto, plus pour lui même que pour Itachi, une fois le village derrière eux. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Je me doute que c'est pour ne pas discréditer complètement le clan Uchiwa. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Les enfants des clans prestigieux seront toujours favorisés...

Il avait mis toute l'amertume possible dans sa voix en prononçant les dernières phrases.

_-_ C'est comme ça, répondit Itachi en reprenant sa véritable apparence. Ca l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. Il faut s'y faire.

_-_ Ca te va bien de parler ! râla Naruto en redevenant lui même. Tu fais partie d'un des clans les plus prestigieux de Konoha !

_-_ Et alors ? Je suis un criminel de rang S.

_-_ Comme quoi on peut pas repêcher tout le monde, soupira Naruto. Enfin, pour en revenir à l'examen, je ne suis pas d'accord. Pour moi, il y a match nul. Neji méritait lui aussi de gagner. Remarque, il deviendra peut être chuunin quand même.

Itachi perçut la pointe d'envie dans sa voix. Il s'immobilisa.

_-_ Si tu regrettes tellement de ne pas avoir passer cet examen toi aussi et d'avoir loupé la chance d'être chuunin, pourquoi ne fais-tu pas demi-tour et ne retournes-tu pas au village ?

_-_ Arrêtes de te foutre de ma tronche, Itachi, grogna Naruto. Je sais parfaitement que c'est impossible. Même si j'en avais envie, tu ne me laisserais pas faire. Toi et le reste d'Akatsuki. Je sais trop de choses. Et puis, vous perdriez Kyûbi.

_-_ C'est bien, tu es lucide sur ta situation, au moins.

_-_ Et puis, pourquoi souhaiter vouloir devenir chuunin quand on peut devenir beaucoup plus que ça ! ajouta Naruto. Devenir un ninja de rang A voir plus est beaucoup plus glorifiant, même si pour cela il faut devenir un criminel recherché.

Itachi reprit sa marche, satisfait. Naruto avait réussi le test.

_-_ Où est ce qu'on va, maintenant ? demanda le genin.

_-_ Il nous reste deux mois. Et tu as encore pas mal à apprendre. Et pour cela, nous devons aller à Kusa no Kuni, au pays de l'herbe.

_- _Et qu'est ce qu'on va y faire ?

_-_ T'apprendre quelque chose de fondamental pour un criminel, même s'il serait préférable que tu n'aies jamais à utiliser cette connaissance...

Un mois plus tard

Dans la petite pièce sombre qui lui était réservée, le jounin préparait ses instruments. Il était l'heure de rendre visite à son " invité". Après s'être assuré que les lames étaient suffisamment affilées, il prit le plateau et quitta la pièce. Il longea un couloir sombre lui aussi, mais cela ne le dérangeait nullement. Après des années passé dans ce souterrain, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité des lieux. Il en était même venu à le préférer à la surface inondée des rayons de soleil qui lui brûlaient presque les yeux. Il entra dans une pièce. Une salle d'interrogatoire. Cela faisait plus de dix ans que le jounin faisait parti de le section torture et interrogatoire de Kusa no Kuni. Section qui lui devait d'ailleurs sa réputation d'une des plus terribles et efficaces de tous les pays, si ce n'était pas _la_ plus efficace. Sous sa direction, aucun prisonnier n'avait emporté ses secrets dans sa tombe. Aucun. Mais cela risquait de changer. Le jounin ne pouvait pas envisager qu'un prisonnier ne lui révèle pas ce qu'il voulait savoir. C'était tout simplement impensable. Mais il était tombé sur un os. Un os assez résistant qui malgré toutes les tortures, refusait de parler. Sur cette pensée dérangeante, il se tourna vers son "invité". Enchaîné au mur au niveau des chevilles et des poignets, il ne touchait pas le sol. Sa tête retombait sur sa poitrine et il était totalement immobile, encore inconscient. Le sol sous lui était inondé de sang. Son sang. Le jounin observa un moment le corps de son prisonnier. Il était presque entièrement recouvert de sang. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux du liquide carmin. Seules quelques mèches blondes témoignaient encore de leur couleur naturelle. Mais le plus étonnant, c'était que malgré la quantité incroyable de blessures que le jounin lui avait infligé, le blond n'en avait gardé aucune cicatrice. Rien. Pas la moindre marque. Ses blessures semblaient toujours guérir toutes seules au bout de quelques heures. D'un certain côté, c'était déconcertant. Mais de l'autre, c'était le paradis pour un homme dont le métier était de torturer. Sa victime se guérissant à chaque fois, il pouvait la torturer presque indéfiniment. Mais après un mois à ce régime, il commençait à être à court d'idée. Surtout que malgré tout ce qu'il avait subi, le blond n'avait jamais parlé. Et rien ne pouvait énerver plus le chef de le section torture et interrogatoire ! Décidé à changer ça, le jounin approcha de son prisonnier et le frappa violemment au visage.

_-_ Debout ! ordonna t-il.

Peu à peu, Naruto émergea. Il redressa péniblement la tête et son regard croisa celui de son bourreau. C'était apparemment l'heure de l'interrogatoire. La torture allait recommencer. Mais il ne dirait rien. Il n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change. Naruto remua légèrement ses mains et ses pieds. Il sentait encore la douleur là où les fers l'entravaient. Mais c'était une douleur plus que supportable. Dérangeante, certes, mais supportable, comparée à la souffrance qu'il avait ressenti lors des séances d'interrogatoires. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré le jounin qui se tenait en face de lui, il avait hurlé. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur ! Cela avait duré quatre heures, mais il avait eu l'impression que cela avait duré une éternité. Mais malgré la douleur, il n'avait pas parlé. Au bout de deux semaines à ce régime, il avait trouvé comment supporter les tortures. Et le chakra interne de Kyûbi s'occupait de guérir ses blessures. A présent, il ne criait plus. Plus un son ne franchissait ses lèvres. Et cela énervait considérablement son bourreau. Il vit ce dernier s'approcher de lui.

_-_ Tu te crois malin, c'est ça , fit le jounin. Jamais personne ne m'a résisté indéfiniment et tu ne seras sûrement pas le premier ! Tu as beau guérir, la souffrance n'en reste pas moins. Alors dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et j'abrègerais tes souffrances. Je recommence. Qui es-tu ? D'où viens-tu ? Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans le palais du chef du village ? Et enfin, où est ton partenaire ?

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto.

_-_ D'où je viens, t'as pas à le savoir, répondit-il. Ce que je faisais au palais, c'était juste pour passer le temps. Je ne vois pas de quel partenaire tu parles et pour qui je suis... Je suis simplement celui qui tôt ou tard te bottera les fesses et t'enverra dire bonjour au Créateur.

La réaction du jounin ne se fit pas attendre. Une seconde plus tard, une lame plus effilée que celle d'un sabre s'enfonça au niveau de ses poumons. Aucun son ne franchit les lèvres de Naruto, mais il cracha tout de même du sang.

_-_ Ne joue pas au plus malin avec moi, le prévint le jounin. Peu importe le temps que ça me prendra, je te ferrais cracher tes secrets comme tu craches ton sang.

Et la torture recommença. Pendant des heures, le jounin alterna l'utilisation d'instruments, de _genjutsu,_ de jutsus divers et très désagréables, mais aussi de la torture psychologique. Mais une fois de plus, Naruto ne céda pas. Cinq heures plus tard, le jounin quitta la salle, furieux comme à chaque fois. Quand la porte se referma violemment, Naruto se permit de laisser échapper une grimace de douleur, mais retint de justesse le gémissement qui allait avec. Décidément, ce type n'était pas un enfant de cœur ! D'après la douleur qu'il ressentait, Naruto pouvait dire qu'il lui avait perforé un poumon, brisé au minimum quatre côtes, presque crevé un œil, plus un nombre incalculable de blessures moins graves. Sans oublier l'effet du _genjutsu,_ mais pour cela, Naruto avait moins souffert. Quelque soit le niveau de _genjutsu_ utilisé par le jounin, il était de loin inférieur aux _arcanes lunaires_ d'Itachi. En parlant de lui... Malgré tout ce que Naruto avait subi, il ne s'était pas montré. Mais bon, cela faisait parti du défi... Naruto prit une profonde inspiration, ce qui lui valut une profonde douleur au niveau des poumons et une nouvelle quinte de toux sanglante. Dès qu'il eut fini de plus ou moins vider le sang contenu dans son poumon, il se concentra. Il devait se guérir, sinon, il ne pourrait pas supporter la douleur encore longtemps. Peu à peu, il sentit ses deux chakra, le sien et celui de Kyûbi, commencer à agir. La douleur devint moins forte au fur et à mesure de ses blessures guérissaient. Il commençait à être plus que doué pour guérir ses blessures. Après tout, cela faisait un mois qu'il le faisait chaque jour. Un mois qu'il était là. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Itachi, le soir de leur arrivée.

**_- Kusa no Kuni est réputé pour l'efficacité de sa section Torture et Interrogatoire_, _annonça Itachi_. _Le chef de cette section peut rivaliser avec Ibiki Morino, qui dirige celle de Konoha. Il le dépasse peut être, même. Jamais personne n'a résisté à ses interrogatoires plus de deux semaines._**

_**- C'est ta limite ? demanda Naruto avec un sourire moqueur. Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ?**_

_**- Je ne suis jamais tombé entre ses mains, répondit Itachi. Je n'ai jamais été capturé par qui que ce soit.**_

_**- Et il est repartit avec ses grand airs ! soupira Naruto. Bon, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là ?**_

_**- Ta puissance a énormément augmenté, depuis que je t'ai trouvé, dit Itachi. Tu maîtrises beaucoup mieux le chakra de Kyûbi, tu connais beaucoup plus de jutsus, tu sais te fondre dans l'ombre et tuer ceux qui se dressent devant toi. Mais tu n'es pas invulnérable. Il y a une chose qu'il te reste encore à perfectionner. La faiblesse qu'un ninja de rang A, encore moins un membre d'Akatsuki, ne peut se permettre d'avoir. **_

_**- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?**_

_**- Pourquoi à ton avis je te parle de la section Torture et interrogatoire ? soupira Itachi, exaspéré par la lenteur d'esprit de son compagnon.**_

_**- Tu... Tu veux que je me fasse torturer ? s'exclama Naruto qui avait fini par comprendre. Mais t'es pas bien dans ta tête toi !**_

_**- Passer par une salle de torture est la meilleure manière de travailler sa résistance à la douleur. Je sais de quoi je parle.**_

_**Naruto voulut faire une remarque, mais renonça au dernier moment. Il verrait ça plus tard.**_

_**- Mais je veux bien te laisser le choix, reprit Itachi. Puisque je vois que cette perspective te terrifie, je ne te forcerais pas à y aller. Tu devras travailler ta résistance à la douleur autrement, et ce sera beaucoup plus long. Mais étant donné qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux mois avant la réunion, je pensais que c'était le meilleur moyen. Mais c'est à toi de voir.**_

_**Naruto réfléchit un moment.**_

_**- C'est vrai que l'idée de passer par une salle de torture n'a rien de plaisant, dit-il finalement. De toute façon, jusqu'à présent, j'ai toujours appris dans les situations presque les plus extrêmes, avec toi. C'est comme ça que j'ai progressé. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui recule devant l'obstacle par peur de sauter. Alors j'irai.**_

_**- Tu es sûr ? Je tiens à préciser qu'à aucun moment je n'interviendrai pour te sortir de là. Si tu veux en sortir, tu ne devras compter que sur tes capacités.**_

_**- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'aider. Tu as bien dis que personne n'a tenu plus de deux semaines dans cette section ? Bien. Je dépasserais cette limite !**_

Itachi n'avait rien dit de plus. Quelques heures plus tard, ils pénétraient dans le palais du chef du village et Naruto se laissait prendre, tandis qu'Itachi disparaissait. Et Naruto avait tenu parole. Il avait dépasser la limite des deux semaines. Sans jamais rien dire. Il pouvait à présent envisager de quitter cet endroit. Il commençait à en avoir assez. Tout cela l'avait épuisé et affaibli. Il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver toute ses forces afin d'affronter ce qui l'attendait lors de la réunion d'Akatsuki. Mais avant, il devait guérir toutes ses blessures. Et puis, depuis qu'il était là, il avait étudié le mouvement des gardes. Il savait que le meilleur moment pour s'évader, c'était lors des quelques heures qui précédaient l'aube. Il lui fallait encore patienter trois heures. C'était largement suffisant pour que ses blessures finissent de cicatriser et qu'il récupère un minimum avant de se lancer. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Itachi n'interviendrait pas en cas de problème, il le savait. Et cela lui convenait. A présent, il ne lu restait plus qu'à attendre...

L'horloge pendue au mur en face de lui indiquait 4 heures du matin. C'était le moment d'agir. Naruto se concentra. Enchaîné comme il l'était, il ne pouvait pas composer de signes. C'était assez embêtant. Mais cela ne l'arrêterait pas. Il savait qu'en relâchant une bonne dose de chakra, il pouvait faire exploser les liens. Mais cela risquait d'alerter les gardes. Il préférait s'échapper sans que l'alarme ne soit donner. Ce serait bien pire pour le jounin qui l'avait torturé pendant si longtemps. Après un moment de réflexion, Naruto comprit que son propre chakra ne suffirait pas pour se défaire de ses liens. Il devait donc utiliser celui du démon, beaucoup plus "érosif", mais une quantité pas trop importante tout de même, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il se concentra à nouveau. Peu à peu, il sentit le chakra rouge s'écouler hors de son corps. Les fers qui le retenaient commencèrent à fumer. Dix minutes plus tard, ils avaient complètement fondu, et Naruto retomba sur le sol. Il lui fallut un moment pour se réhabituer au contact du sol sous ses pieds et pour pouvoir se déplacer normalement. Il profita de ce temps de récupération pour se débarrasser des croûtes de sang qui le gênaient, notamment au dessus de l'œil gauche. Il s'engouffra ensuite dans le couloir. Il se rappelait vaguement comment il était arrivé dans la pièce sombre qui lui avait servie de domicile pendant un mois. Son bourreau n'avait pas tellement pris soin de le désorienter, ne pensant pas un seul instant que son prisonnier pourrait s'évader. Naruto avança, silencieux et discret comme une ombre. Cela faisait bien 5 minutes qu'il avançait sans rencontrer personnes. Mais il finit par entendre des voix qui approchaient. Une patrouille !

_-_ Raaa, c'est ennuyeux, ces rondes ! se plaignit un des ninjas. Il ne se passe jamais rien !

_- _Tu l'as dit, approuva son partenaire. Comme si un prisonnier allait s'évader !

Cette remarque fit rire les deux ninjas. Tapi dans un coin sombre du plafond, Naruto eut un petit sourire. Il avait presque envie de se dévoiler, juste pour voir leur tête. Pour leur montrer qu'un prisonnier était bel et bien en train de s'échapper. Mais il se retint. Dès que les gardes eurent disparu, il sauta sur le sol, et continua son avancée. Il lui fallut encore 20 bonnes minutes pour atteindra la sortie. Ces tunnels étaient de vrais labyrinthes ! Seulement, entre lui et la sortie, se tenaient deux gardes. Mais surtout, près de cette sortie, se trouvait le bureau du jounin dirigeant la section. La tentation de lui régler son compte fut grande, mais Naruto se retint. Ce serait bien plus cruel pour lui de le laisser en vie afin de supporter le fait qu'un prisonnier lui avait non seulement résisté, mais aussi réussi à s'évader sous son nez. Il devait donc réussir à éliminer les deux gardes sans alerter le jounin. Mais aussi et surtout, il devait récupérer ses affaires qui se trouvaient dans le bureau en question. Joli défi. Mais il avait toujours aimé les défis.

Le jounin était dans son bureau en train de rédiger un rapport. Tout en écrivant, il pestait mentalement contre le blond qu'il gardait dans l'une de ses cellules. Il parviendrait à le faire craquer ! Il le devait ! Cet avorton ne serait pas le premier à le mettre en échec ! Soudain, il entendit le son de pas précipités. Un de ses subordonnés pénétra dans la pièce, visiblement contrarié.

_-_ Chef ! On a un problème !

_-_ Que se passe t-il ?

_-_ C'est le prisonnier numéro 4, chef ! expliqua le ninja. Il ne respire plus ! Il a lâché !

Le jounin se releva brutalement.

_-_ Quoi ?

Il semblait beaucoup plus contrarié que son subordonné.

_-_ Hors de question que cet imbécile emporte ses secrets avec lui dans la tombe. Prévenez une équipe médicale ! Je ne le laisserai mourir que quand j'en aurais fini avec lui !

Et complètement hors de lui, le jounin quitta la pièce et se dirigea précipitamment vers la cellule numéro 4. Son subordonné le regarda partir. Un des deux gardes s'approcha de lui.

_-_ Alors le blondinet a craqué ? dit-il. Il a quand même tenu pas mal de temps ! Mais je comprends que le chef soit furieux. Il ne veux pas rester sur un échec.

_-_ D'autant plus que cet échec aura un goût amer, répondit le ninja qui avait donné l'alerte.

_-_ Pourquoi tu...

Mais le garde n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le ninja qui se tenait devant lui bondit soudain et son poing percuta violemment la mâchoire du garde qui fut projeté contre un mur avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

_-_ Mais qu'est ce que tu fais , Tu es fou ? s'exclama le 2eme garde en sortant une arme.

Mais son opposant avait déjà enfoncé dans sa poitrine le kunaï qu'il avait pris à l'autre garde. Tandis que le ninja s'écroulait au sol, Naruto reprit son apparence normale.

_-_ Vraiment trop facile, ricana t-il. Ca se voit qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à une attaque, ici !

Il pénétra ensuite dans le bureau du jounin et après l'avoir rapidement fouillé, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il devait se dépêcher. Le jounin devait avoir découvert la supercherie. Il enfonça la porte et quitta les tunnels. Heureusement qu'il faisait encore sombre, parce qu'après un mois passé loin de la lumière, les rayons du soleil lui auraient brûlé les yeux ! Courrant le plus vite possible, il se rendit aux portes de la ville, assomma les gardes postés, et quitta enfin Kusa no Kuni. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Itachi. Quoi que, avant ça, il devait surtout trouver une cachette. L'alerte devait être donnée au village et on n'allait pas tarder à le chercher. Il courut pendant deux bonnes heures. Mais quand les premiers rayons de soleils apparurent, il dût se résoudre à se cacher dans une grange. Ses yeux ne supportaient pas encore la lumière du jour. Tout en récupérant ses forces, Naruto tenta à peu près de calculer la distance qu'il avait mit entre le village et lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela devait être suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'accorder une pause. Il ne repartirait que dans plusieurs heures. Il s'accorda trois heures de sommeil, puis se décida à repartir. Il lui fallait à présent impérativement retrouvé Itachi. Ce dernier ne devait pas être de bonne humeur, d'ailleurs. Le fait que Naruto, en s'évadant, ait déclencher l'alerte et qu'à présent de nombreux ninjas devaient patrouiller, ne devait pas plaire du tout à l'aîné des Uchiwa ! Naruto venait à peine de sortir de sa cachette qu'il sentit une armes venir dans sa direction. Il esquiva de justesse et se retourna vers son agresseur. Enfin, agresseurs au pluriel. Une patrouille de quatre jounin, visiblement, l'avait retrouvé.

_-_ Tu n'iras pas plus loin ! dit l'un d'eux.

_-_ Essayez de m'en empêcher, pour voir ! riposta Naruto.

Les jounin attaquèrent. Malgré sa remarque, Naruto était encore faible, et il avait du mal à contenir leurs attaques. Il était à présent adossé à la grange et entouré par les ninjas. Naruto n'avait pas le choix. Il devait avoir recours à une quantité plus importante du chakra de Kyûbi. Malgré son état de faiblesse, il puisa dans le réservoir du démon. Ses blessures disparurent presque immédiatement, ses griffes et ses crocs poussèrent et ses yeux aux pupilles réduites à de simples fentes virèrent au rouge. Il bondit. Il évita les attaques, distribua des coups de griffes et de crocs... Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne restait plus que deux jounin. Les plus forts visiblement. Naruto pesta intérieurement. Il allait devoir puiser encore plus de chakra, ce donnerait une chance au démon de sortir. Naruto le sentait remuer en lui.

_- Laisse-moi m'occuper d'eux, gamin, retentit justement la voix du renard dans sa tête. Tu n'en peux plus, alors laisse-moi faire._

_- Non ! Hors de question que je te laisse sortir ! Je finirais moi même._

Il vit ses deux adversaires composer des signes et se prépara à contrer. Mais une ombre passa entre les deux jounin et ceux-ci stoppèrent leur signes en pleine composition. Ils s'écroulèrent au sol, sous le regard surpris de Naruto. Il vit l'un d'eux se relever, mais il fut projeté violemment contre le mur de la grange par une silhouette que Naruto avait cette fois pu distinguer et surtout reconnaître. Deux secondes plus tard, un kunaï s'enfonçait dans la gorge du ninja, mettant fin au combat. Puis la silhouette se tourna vers Naruto. Les yeux bleu ciel de ce dernier rencontrèrent ceux rouges sang de son compagnon.

_-_ Tu aurais pu être plus discret, en quittant Kusa, fit Itachi. Tout le pays est en alerte, à présent.

_-_ Moi aussi, je suis plus ou moins content de revoir ta sale face, soupira Naruto.

_-_ On discutera plus tard. Pour le moment, on doit quitter ce pays.

_-_ Pas tout de suite, fit Naruto en retrouvant son état normal. Je n'ai pas assez récupéré pour entreprendre un tel voyage.

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, ses jambes lâchèrent à ce moment là, et il s'effondra, son dos rencontrant rapidement le mur de la grange.

_-_ Tu te reposeras plus tard, pour le moment, nous devons vraiment partir.

_-_ Le grand Itachi Uchiwa craindrait-il les ninjas de Kusa no Kuni ? se moqua Naruto.

_-_ Tu n'es pas si fatigué que ça, puisque tu arrives encore à dire des bêtises, soupira Itachi. Akatsuki a pour règle de ne jamais se faire repérer ou alors d'éliminer les problèmes. Je n'ai pas envie d'éliminer tous les ninjas de Kusa. Zetsu n'apprécierait pas que je le prive de ce plaisirs.

L'instant d'après, il soulevait Naruto et passait un bras autour de sa taille tout en passant un bras du blond autour de ses propres épaules, pour la plus grande surprise de ce dernier.

_-_ Oh, merci, mon doux prince charmant ! dit-il d'une voix exagérément reconnaissante en mimant la demoiselle secourue. Depuis que je rêve d'être serré contre vous !

_-_ Tu ferrais mieux de la fermer si tu ne veux pas que je t'abandonne ici, grogna Itachi en bondissant.

Naruto ne répondit pas, reconnaissant, au fond, de l'aide qu'il lui apportait. De plus, il sentait la fatigue l'envahir, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un état entre l'inconscience et le sommeil.

Il ne se réveilla que lorsqu'il se sentit percuter sans grande douceur le sol. Il ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel à cette heure visiblement matinale, et il se trouvait dans une petite clairière, près d'une cascade. Itachi se tenait encore près de lui et venait visiblement de le déposer au sol.

_-_ Enfin réveillé, fit-il.

_-_ Où on est ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ Au pays de la cascade, répondit Itachi. Nous avons passé la frontière dans la nuit.

Naruto remarqua alors le sang qui recouvrait les vêtements d'Itachi et même un peu son visage. Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas le sien.

_-_ Un problème ? demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_-_ Juste un groupe d'anbus à la frontière, répondit Itachi d'un air neutre.

L'aîné des Uchiwa s'approcha ensuite de la rivière au bas de la cascade tout en enlevant son long manteau. Tout en le plongeant dans l'eau, Itachi soupira.

_-_ Je déteste faire la lessive, grommela t-il à voix basse.

_-_ Tous les hommes détestent ça, dit Naruto en s'approchant.

Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage tandis qu'Itachi faisait de même pour enlever le sang. En redressant la tête, Naruto remarqua le tatouage sur l'épaule gauche d'Itachi. Il reconnut aussitôt la marque des Anbus. Jusque là, Itachi n'avait jamais enlevé son manteau devant lui et c'était donc la première fois que Naruto voyait ses épaules " nues".

_-_ Tu as été anbu ? fit-il.

Itachi se redressa et jeta un rapide regard à son tatouage.

_-_ C'était il y a longtemps, répondit-il brièvement.

_-_ Oui maintenant, je me rappelle, dit Naruto. L'ero-sennin m'en avait parlé. Le seul ninja à avoir été chef des anbus à l'âge de 13 ans. Tu as quand même un sacré curriculum.

Itachi ne répondit pas et replongea ses mains dans l'eau afin de sortir son manteau. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de sang. Vive le tissu spécial anti-tâche dont était composé le manteau des membres d'Akatsuki ! Tandis qu'Itachi accrochait sa veste à une branche pour la faire sécher, Naruto l'observait. Depuis qu'il avait vu son tatouage, il y avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, mais il ressentait une impression bizarre. Comme de déjà vu. Itachi remarqua le regard de son compagnon posé sur lui.

_-_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il.

_-_ Rien, répondit Naruto en secouant légèrement la tête.

Itachi revint s'asseoir au bord de l'eau, et en observant son profil, quelque chose fit "tilt" dans l'esprit de Naruto. Il lui semblait savoir ce qui le "dérangeait " depuis qu'il avait vu le tatouage d'anbu.

_-_ Dis-moi, quand tu étais chez les anbus, tu portais quoi comme masque ? demanda le genin.

_-_ Le masque du chat, répondit Itachi. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Et finalement, tout s'emboîta dans l'esprit de Naruto et un vieux souvenir refit surface. Un souvenir remontant à un temps dont il préférait souvent ne pas repenser.

_-_ Alors c'était toi ? s'exclama Naruto. Il y a dix ans, sur la falaise des Hokage, c'était bien toi ?

Itachi le regarda un moment, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis il inclina légèrement la tête en avant.

_-_ Bien vu. Et tu as surtout bonne mémoire.

Naruto secoua la tête. Il n'en revenait pas. A côté de lui se trouvait celui qui lui avait pour ainsi dire sauvé la vie, et cela bien avant leur "première rencontre", plus de deux ans auparavant.

Flash-back

Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Les parents ramenaient leurs enfants chez eux, après un après-midi passé à jouer au jardin. Un enfant pourtant, semblait étranger à tout cela. Le petit blond avançait dans les rues du village, les yeux baissés, tandis que les gens s'écartaient devant lui, en lui lançant des regard mauvais. Naruto tentait de les ignorer, tout en continuant sa route. C'était toujours la même chose. Toujours les mêmes regards haineux, sans qu'il en connaisse la raison. Ses pas le conduisirent finalement vers le sommet de la falaise des Hokage. Depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher et de raisonner un tant soit peu, il venait souvent à cet endroit. Il représentait en quelque sorte le rêve qu'il voulait atteindre. Devenir Hokage. Avoir son visage sur la falaise aux côtés de ceux des Hokage précédents. Mais ce jour là, Naruto était découragé, profondément. Il en avait assez de cette vie, assez de toutes les moqueries et regards haineux. Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise et regarda en bas. Il était haut. Très haut. Il devait bien être à plusieurs kilomètres de haut... Enfin, à cinq ans, on avait pas vraiment une bonne appréciation des distances... Il fit encore un pas en avant. Il était juste au bord de la falaise. Encore un pas et il tomberait. De toute façon, personne ne le regretterait. Il n'avait pas de parents, pas d'amis, personne pour le pleurer s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Quand à Iruka, il serait sûrement heureux d'être débarassé de lui et de tous les problèmes qu'il lui causait. Sur cette pensée déprimante, surtout pour un enfant si petit, il fit le dernier pas en avant. Il se sentit tomber. La délivrance était proche. Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas trop avoir mal... Il n'eut jamais la réponse à cette question. Quelques secondes après avoir sauté, il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne sentait plus le vent lui fouetter le corps comme précédemment. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était immobile. Il ne tombait plus.

_-_ Je... Je vole ? fit-il.

_-_ Malheureusement non, dit une voix un peu étouffée derrière lui, un peu irritée. Si tu savais voler, ça aurait été mieux.

La seconde suivante, Naruto se retrouvait sur la terre ferme. Il se retourna vers celui qui l'obligeait à vivre encore en enfer. Celui-ci était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux noirs mi longs et portait un uniforme et un masque de chat, d'où le son étouffé de sa voix. Naruto n'eut pas besoin de voir le tatouage sur l'épaule gauche de l'homme qui lui faisait face pour comprendre. Tout le monde connaissait l'uniforme et le masque des anbus.

_-_ Pour... Pourquoi vous m'avez sauvé ? s'écria Naruto. Pourquoi vous m'avez pas laissé mourir !

_-_ Cinq ans, c'est un peu jeune pour mourir, tu ne crois pas ? lui répondit l'anbu.

D'après sa voix, il était assez jeune.

_-_ J'en ai marre, de ce village ! cria Naruto. Tout le monde me déteste, et je sais pas pourquoi ! Tout le monde est méchant avec moi, et ça serait mieux si j'étais mort ! Tout le monde serait content !

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. L'anbu l'observa un moment en silence. Puis il alla s'asseoir sur une pierre.

_-_ Dis-moi, si tu sautes et que tu meurs, chose qui au passage n'arrivera pas vu que je ne te laisserai pas faire, si tu meurs, que deviendront tes rêves ? demanda l'anbu. Tu dois bien en avoir, non ? C'est pas toi qui crie partout que tu deviendras Hokage ?

_-_ Si, répondit Naruto. Mais c'est pas grave. Je veux plus continuer à vivre ici, avec la méchanceté des gens.

_-_ Tu sais, c'est beau d'avoir un rêve et d'y croire, continua l'anbu. Beaucoup de personnes n'arrivent plus à rêver. Beaucoup ne croient plus en rien. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu veux devenir Hokage ?

Naruto le regarda un moment, méfiant, puis avoua.

_-_ Le Hokage est le ninja le plus fort du village. Tout le monde l'admire. Alors si je deviens Hokage, les gens devront reconnaître que je suis fort, et surtout, ils arrêteront de me regarder comme un monstre.

_-_ Donc tu veux être Hokage pour montrer que tu es le plus fort ?

_-_ Non, je veux juste qu'on reconnaisse que je suis pas un bon à rien. Que les gens m'aiment rien qu'un tout petit peu.

L'anbu regarda à nouveau l'enfant et resta silencieux un moment.

_-_ Tu sais, même si tu deviens Hokage un jour, ce n'est pas pour ça que les gens t'aimeront, dit-il finalement. Le titre n'a rien à voir avec ça. Et puis, même les gens importants sont malheureux.

_-_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? demanda Naruto, en s'asseyant à côté de l'anbu.

_-_ Il y a des gens qui sont reconnus par leur entourage, mais qui n'en sont pas plus heureux pour autant. Et le fait que tu sois puissant n'arrange rien. Au contraire, très souvent, plus tu es fort et plus les gens s'éloignent de toi. Ils ont peur de toi. Ou alors ils sont jaloux. Donc tu vois, le pouvoir et la reconnaissance ne rendent pas heureux.

Naruto avait tout écouté et regardait à présent l'anbu avec une expression triste. Mais aussi un peu intriguée. Il avait perçut l'amertume dans la voix du ninja. Comme s'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il connaissait.

_-_ Mais bon, peut être que les choses peuvent changer, reprit l'anbu. Comme je te l'ai dit, c'est beau d'avoir un rêve et d'y croire plus que tout autre chose. Alors n'écoute pas ce que les autres disent. Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent de toi. Fais les choses comme tu le sens. Si ton rêve est de devenir Hokage, alors accroches-toi et fait tout pour que ce rêve se réalise. Montre que tu existes et que tu as des désirs qui te sont propres et surtout chers. Montre à tout le monde que tu veux mener ta vie comme tu l'entends sans te soucier de leur opinion. Vis pour toi, et au diable le reste. Maintenant dis-moi, tu veux toujours sauter ? Si c'est le cas, je vais devoir t'assommer pour te ramener chez toi. Ou alors est ce que tu es prêt à continuer à te battre ?

Naruto essuya ses larmes en silence, avant de regarder l'anbu droit dans les yeux, enfin, dans les fentes de son masque.

_-_ Je vais me battre, dit-il. Je n'abandonnerai pas. Je deviendrais Hokage. Et j'obligerai comme ça les autres à me reconnaître comme je suis.

_-_ Sage décision.

L'anbu se leva. Naruto l'imita.

_-_ Maintenant rentre chez toi et va dormir, ajouta l'anbu. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

_-_ Monsieur l'anbu ! le rappela Naruto. Je peux savoir comment vous vous appelez ?

L'anbu s'immobilisa, se retourna vers lui et lu fit signe d'approcher. Naruto sourit et courut vers lui. L'anbu tendit alors le bras et l'immobilisa en lui donnant un petit coup sur le front de ses doigts tendus.

_-_ Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça, dit-il en lui ébouriffant un peu les cheveux, tandis que Naruto massait son front tout de même un peu douloureux, en faisant légèrement la moue. Peut être que plus tard, si nos chemins se recroisent, je te le dirais. Mais rien n'est moins sûr.

Puis l'anbu disparut. Naruto regarda tout autour de lui, mais il n'y avait plus personne. Il prit alors le chemin du retour. Il se sentait mieux. Grâce à cet anbu. Et il se jura que s'il le revoyait un jour, il le remercierait pour ce qu'il venait de faire. Et il deviendrait Hokage, pour lui montrer à lui aussi que les choses pouvaient changer...

Fin du flash-back

Naruto n'en revenait toujours pas. Tout en regardant son compagnon, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'Itachi avait bien changé, depuis ce jour-là. Il avait du céder à son amertume. Et peut être au fond que cela expliquait le massacre familiale qu'il avait commis. Mais bon, cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il avait fait à cette époque, et à la promesse que Naruto s'était faite.

_-_ Merci, dit-il donc.

_-_ Pardon ? fit Itachi, les yeux légèrement froncés.

_-_ Merci pour ce que tu as fait ce jour là, répéta Naruto en détournant le regard. Ce soir là, je m'étais promis de te remercier lorsque nous nous reverrions, donc voilà, je le fais.

_-_ Tu n'as pas à me remercier.

_-_ Dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ce soir là ? Et surtout, qu'est ce que tu faisais au sommet de la falaise des Hokage ?

_-_ J'obéissais aux ordres, répondit froidement Itachi. Mon unité avait reçu l'ordre du Sandaïme de te surveiller. Tu devais rester en vie. Et ce soir là, c'était mon tour de garde. C'est tout.

_-_ Je vois, soupira Naruto. Mais malgré tout, je ne pense pas que ce que tu m'as dit ce soir là n'était que mensonge. Je pense que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu disais. Et que ça te touchais aussi personnellement. Je me trompe ?

_-_ Peu importe. Revenons au temps présent. Le passé n'a plus aucune importance.

Itachi se releva et retourna sous le feuillage de l'arbre aux branches duquel il avait étendu son manteau. Naruto comprit qu'il ne dirait rien de plus, comme d'habitude. Itachi n'aimait pas parler de lui.

_-_ Je suppose que ton séjour dans les cellules de Kusa a été très instructif, dit ce dernier. En tout cas, tu as battu le record, en y restant 1 mois et surtout, en parvenant à t'échapper.

_-_ Tu m'as pour ainsi dire lancé un défi, je l'ai relevé et remporté, répondit Naruto. Rien de plus simple. Mais la prochaine fois que je remets les pieds à Kusa, j'irais rendre visite à certaines "charmantes" connaissances que je me suis faîtes là-bas. Je n'étais pas très en forme quand je suis sortit des cachots, mais quand j'y retournerai, je remercierai comme il se doit le jounin qui m'a gentiment hébergé.

_-_ Je n'en doute pas, fit Itachi avec un mince sourire en coin. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu es prêt à affronter ce que le conseil d'Akatsuki t'imposera. Tu vas profiter du mois qu'il reste pour récupérer tes forces. Et le jour venu, tu pourras montrer ce que tu vaux. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à échouer. Pour toi, cela équivaudrait à la mort. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas m'être engager à faire de toi quelqu'un de valable pour rien.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'échouer.

_-_ Je n'en attends pas moins de toi.

Et le dernier mois passa, assez rapidement. Naruto avait retrouvé toutes ses forces et était prêt à affronter ce qu'Akatsuki lui réservait. Peu importait de quoi il s'agissait, il était prêt. Trois jours avant la réunion, Naruto et Itachi reprirent le chemin du pays de la terre. Et le jour dit, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée du repère d'Akatsuki. Avant d'entrer, Itachi le fit s'arrêter.

_-_ Une dernière chose, dit-il. Rappelle-toi que jamais, au grand jamais, tu ne dois montrer la moindre faiblesse devant eux, qu'elle soit physique ou morale. Jamais ton visage ne doit refléter tes émotions. Ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse, ou tu le regretteras.

_-_ C'est bon, j'ai comprit, acquiesça Naruto.

_-_ Bien, alors allons-y.

Et les deux ninjas pénétrèrent dans la grotte où le destin de l'un d'entre eux allait se jouer...

A SUIVRE ...

Et voilà, fini . Ca vous a plus ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'aidera sûrement à trouver la force de continuer.

Gros Gros bisous à tous, bonne svacances à ceux qui le sont ou à ceux qui vont l'être sous peu et à la prochaine


	26. Flashback : La première épreuve

Bonsoir tout le monde. Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi. je sais que mes chapiters se font attendre et j'en suis vraiment désolée... Mais entre la prépa et les pannes d'inspiration...

Enfin, un grand merci encor eune fois à tous ceux et celels qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Ca fait plaisirs et ça motive.

Voici donc le nouveau chapitre. je précise que ce chapitre devait comporter les deux épreuves, mais que quand j'ai vu la longueur de la chose ( inachevée !!!! ), j'ai préféré le couper en deux, ce qui me permet de poster celui là et d'essayer de terminer l'autre. Voilà, j'espère que cela vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 26 : Flash-back 5eme partie : La première épreuve

Un an jour pour jour après son premier passage, Naruto s'engouffrait à nouveau dans l'obscurité du repère d'Akatsuki, mais cette fois, en temps que recrue potentielle. Itachi le guida dans le dédale de couloirs sombres. Le trajet se fit en silence. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Cela intriguait un peu Naruto. De même que l'absence totale de lumière ou de bruit, mis à part celui, très léger, de leurs pas. L'obscurité ne dérangeait pas le genin. Il avait appris à développer sa vision jusqu'à réussir à voir dans le noir. Être habité par un démon renard avait tout de même ses bons côtés. Mais il n'aimait pas en revanche l'atmosphère lourde et menaçante qui régnait dans ce lieu clos. Itachi, lui, n'avait pas la vision nocturne de Naruto mais il avançait tranquillement dans les galeries, sans jamais se cogner ou trébucher, comme s'il connaissait le chemin par cœur et n'avait pas besoin de voir où il allait. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la grande cavité qui servait de salle de réunion. Elle était vide. Naruto fronça les sourcils. C'était pourtant bien le jour donné… Alors où étaient les autres membres d'Akatsuki ? Il jeta un rapide regard en direction d'Itachi et voyant, derrière son masque d'impassibilité que Naruto avait appris à plus ou moins percer, qu'il était tout à fait calme et tranquille, il jugea qu'il ne devait pas avoir à s'inquiéter. Il suivit son compagnon au centre de la salle, puis le regarda allumer une à une à coup de _Katon_ les neuf torches incrustées dans le mur à intervalles régulières. Puis Itachi revint se poster à ses côtés. Et l'attente commença. Naruto n'avait jamais aimer attendre ou rester immobile plus de deux minutes. Et même s'il avait fait énormément de progrès dans ces deux domaines, il n'aimait pas ça. Après dix minutes qui lui parurent pourtant une éternité, il perçut une présence. Non, plusieurs. Bien dissimulées, à tel point qu'il ne les aurait jamais senties sans ses sens qu'il avait presque inconsciemment aiguisés grâce au chakra du démon durant l'attente. Puis, brusquement, huit silhouettes apparurent dans la lueur vacillante des torches. Une devant chaque torche. Se rappelant des conseils d'Itachi, Naruto chassa toute émotion de son visage qui devint aussi impassible que celui de son compagnon.

_-_ Le délais est écoulé, dit sans autre préambule la silhouette que Naruto identifia comme celle de Tayuki, le chef de l'organisation.

Durant le mois de « repos » qui avait précédé le rendez-vous, Itachi lui avait fait un rapide briefing sur chaque membre d'Akatsuki. Sans tout connaître sur eux, Naruto connaissait leur noms et l'essentiel à savoir.

_-_ Comme convenu, il est temps de juger si Naruto Uzumaki, le réceptacle de Kyûbi, est digne de devenir l'un des nôtres.

Les autres étaient silencieux, mais grâce à sa vision nocturne, Naruto pouvait voir leur visage. Impassible, pour la plupart, sans préjugés, mis à part pour Kisame, dont le regard exprimait clairement sa haine envers le genin.

_-_ Mais avant cela, nous avons à débattre de quelque chose, annonça Tayuki. Qui te concerne, Itachi.

Du coin de l'œil, Naruto vit ce dernier froncer presque imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il vit aussi le sourire mauvais de Kisame.

_-_ Kisame est venu me trouver, avant la réunion, afin de me faire part de ses inquiétudes te concernant, continua Tayuki. Ou plus précisément, il a mis ta loyauté en doute, prétendant que ta mission aurait été compromise par l'attachement que tu éprouverais pour le réceptacle de Kyûbi, ici présent. Il ajoute également que tu aurais menacé de le tuer à cause de ton... " élève ", dirons-nous. Est ce vrai ?

Ce fut au tour de Naruto de froncer imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il manquait pas de culot, le poisson avarié ! Il regarda Itachi. Ce dernier ne lui avait jamais réellement expliqué pourquoi Kisame était parti. Itachi l'aurait menacé ? Et ce pour lui, à cause d'un hypothétique attachement ? Il ne savait pas s'il devait se montrer incrédule ou franchement amusé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il attendait, comme les huit autres ninjas de la salle, la réponse d'Itachi. Réponse qui ne tarda pas et qui fut accompagnée de son petit sourire que Naruto commençait à connaître, sourire qui étirait ses lèvres lorsque quelque chose l'amusait, et qui avait très souvent le pouvoir de glacer le sang à toute personne normale.

_-_ Kisame a une façon très particulière et assez personnelle de voir les choses, dit-il calmement. Je peux en effet dire que sa vision est malheureusement pour lui faussée par sa jalousie.

_-_ Jalousie !? s'exclama Kisame. Tu délires complètement ! De qui serais-je jaloux ? De toi ? Sûrement pas ! Comment pourrais-je être jaloux d'un jeune prétentieux qui se croit tout permis de par son nom et sa réputation !

_-_ Kisame, ça suffit, ordonna Tayuki d'une voix calme. Laisse-le s'expliquer.

_-_ Je ne parlais pas de moi, précisa Itachi. Mais d'Uzumaki.

Les réactions furent immédiates et diverses. Naruto put lire la surprise, l'amusement et le scepticisme sur les visages. Il retint un sourire. Il était curieux de voir comment Itachi allait mener son jeu.

_-_ Il y a un an, j'ai fait une proposition ici même, continua l'aîné des Uchiwa, imperturbable. Proposition faite dans l'intérêt de l'organisation. Proposition qui enfin a été accepté, nul ne peut prétendre le contraire. J'ai reçu pour mission de former le réceptacle de Kyûbi, Naruto Uzumaki, afin d'en faire un ninja capable de prétendre au rang de membre d'Akatsuki, et ce dans un délais d'un an. C'était ma mission. Kisame a choisi de m'accompagner et donc par conséquent de me seconder dans cette tâche, même si au passage je ne lui avais rien demandé. Enfin, passons. Lui même pourra en témoigner, je n'ai fait aucun cadeau à Uzumaki. Aucun. J'ai juste veillé à ce que ses blessures ne soient pas mortelles. Tu ne peux pas le nier, n'est ce pas, Kisame ?

_-_ Je te l'accorde, céda ce dernier de mauvaise grâce. Mais ce que tu as fait...

_-_ Je n'ai pas terminé, le coupa sans douceur Itachi. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour remplir la mission qui m'avait été confiée. J'ai mes propres méthodes de travail. Si elles ne plaisent pas à tout le monde, peu m'importe. Mais ce que je n'apprécie pas, c'est qu'on essaye de saboter mon travail.

La voix d'Itachi était devenue aussi froide et tranchante que l'acier.

_-_ Depuis le premier jour, Kisame a tout fait pour entraver mes actions, continua t-il. Il a presque toujours contesté mes initiatives. Libre à lui de désapprouver mes méthodes, mais là n'est pas le problème central. J'en reviens donc à l'une de ses accusations. Et j'y réponds. Oui, j'ai bel et bien menacé de le tuer. Et ce pour une raison très simple. La mort est le châtiment que l'on réserve aux traîtres. Et ce que voulait faire Kisame s'apparentait à de la trahison.

_-_ Mais c'est pas vrai ! s'emporta Kisame. Maintenant, c'est moi que tu accuses ? Cesses de mentir, Itachi ! S'il y a un traître ici, c'est toi !

Itachi fronça les sourcils. L'instant d'après, Kisame porta les mains à sa gorge et son visage se crispa.

_-_ Itachi ! Ça suffit ! ordonna Tayuki.

L'aîné des Uchiwa ferma les yeux brièvement et Kisame fut libéré du _genjutsu_. Il se redressa en haletant.

_-_ Espèce de...

_-_ Je te déconseilles de finir ta phrase, fit Itachi, le regard noir .

_-_ J'ai dit ça suffit ! gronda Tayuki. Itachi, expliques-toi.

_-_ Toute tentative visant à faire échouer une mission de l'organisation est considéré comme de la trahison, rappela ce dernier. Hors Kisame a voulu agir de manière à faire échouer ma mission.

_-_ C'est toi qui allais la faire échouer, cette mission ! explosa Kisame. Le gamin nous aurait trahi si…

_-_ J'en ai assez qu'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, intervint Naruto, calmement, mais froidement.

_-_ Tais-toi le môme, fit Sasori. Tu n'as pas le droit à la parole.

_-_ Cette affaire me concerne directement et en priorité, il me semble, insista le genin sans ciller. Cette réunion a pour but de savoir si je peux oui ou non être un membre d'Akatsuki. Alors à moins qu'un criminel de rang S se doive d'être muet comme une carpe et de s'écraser lorsqu'on l'offense ou on l'attaque, directement ou indirectement, je pense quand même avoir le droit de m'exprimer.

_-_ Tu n'es pas l'un des nôtres, alors boucle-la ! intervint Kisame.

Naruto se tourna vers lui et un petit sourire mi-mauvais mi-ironique étira ses lèvres.

_- _Je ne veux que m'exprimer, dit-il. De simples mots ne peuvent pas nuire à qui que ce soit. A moins qu'une personne ait quelque chose à se reprocher... Et qui dans ce cas là a intérêt à ce que je me taise...

Il soutint le regard de Kisame sans ciller. Il le vit se raidir légèrement. A ses côtés, Itachi retint un léger sourire amusé.

_-_ Il semblerait que ton élève ait hérité de ta langue acérée, Itachi, ricana Deidara.

Tayuki parcourut la salle des yeux, rencontrant le regard de chacun des membres de l'Akatsuki.

_-_ Bien, parle, réceptacle de Kyûbi, dit-il finalement en se tournant vers Naruto. Mais prends garde à tes paroles. Ton sort n'est pas encore fixé.

- Je pense savoir d'où vient le problème, fit le genin. D'après ce que j'ai entendu ici et les circonstances dans lesquelles il est parti, je peux supposer que face de poisson a voulu s'en prendre à moi lorsque j'étais chez les Akudo. J'anticipe vos réactions. Oui, j'ai séjourné un temps dans une famille importante du pays de la foudre. Pourquoi ? Pour progresser. Considérez que ça faisait parti de mon entraînement. Et puis, comment mieux apprendre à maîtriser les _Raïton_ que de gagner la confiance d'un chef de clan puissant et de recevoir son enseignement ? L'occasion s'est présentée à moi, j'en ai profité. Après tout, un bon ninja ne doit-il pas apprendre à tirer parti de toutes les situations ? Je me doute que le poisson avarié ici-présent n'ait pas du apprécier ça et qu'il ait voulu me régler mon compte parce qu'il pensait que j'allait vous trahir. C'est vrai, j'aurai pu. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Pourquoi ? Pas par peur de représailles, loin de là. Je n'ai rien a perdre, alors peu m'importe de mourir. Si j'ai gardé le silence, c'est tout simplement parce que vous trahir n'était pas dans mon intérêt. Mon intérêt, c'est de devenir un ninja puissant. Un ninja dont la puissance ferra trembler tous les ninjas jusqu'aux " Kage " de tous les pays. Et quel meilleur moyen que de faire parti d'une organisation crainte dans le monde entier ? Vous devez me trouver bien prétentieux et arrogant. Mais ne critiquez pas mes raisons. Sinon que celui qui ne fait pas parti d'Akatsuki pour servir ses intérêts me jette la première pierre !

Un silence pesant suivit ses paroles. Naruto croisa le regard de tous les ninjas présents, sans détourner, ou baisser les yeux.

_-_ Il ne manque pas d'audace, fit Rishiro.

Les autres semblaient être d'accord. Mais Naruto avait l'impressions que pour la plupart, cette remarque prenait un sens favorable. Tayuki reprit la parole après un moment de silence.

_- _Je pense que pour le moment nous allons laisser ça de côté, dit-il. Mais nous y reviendrons. Nous avons suffisamment attendu d'aborder la question qui nous a tous réuni ici. Sans plus attendre, commençons.

Itachi regagna alors en un clin d'œil sa place dans le cercle, laissant Naruto seul au centre de l'attention. Dès qu'il fut revenu dans le cercle, Tayuki reprit la parole.

_-_ Jusqu'à présent, les membres d'Akatsuki ont toujours été choisis en fonction de leur … " qualification ". Chaque membre est un criminel de rang S, recherché dans son pays voir dans le monde entier. Ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu n'es qu'un genin. Mais le démon en toi t'ouvre des perspectives, personne ne peut le nier. Avant que nous ne décidions de ton sort, nous allons te soumettre à un test. Si tu réussis les deux épreuves que nous allons t'imposer, tu seras digne d'être l'un des nôtres.

_-_ De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ La première épreuve est une mission, répondit Tayuki. Elle commencera dès que la réunion sera terminer.

_-_ En quoi consiste t-elle ?

_-_ Tu vas te rendre au pays du riz, ou plus précisément, à Oto no Kuni.

_-_ Le village d'Orochimaru ?! ne put retenir Naruto.

_- _ Exact. Oto no Kuni est resté une place forte, même après la mort d'Orochimaru. Mort à laquelle j'ai beaucoup de mal à croire, d'ailleurs. Passons. D'après nos renseignements, il y aurait beaucoup d'activité à Oto depuis un moment. Ta mission la voici. Tu vas pénétrer le dernier bastion connu d'Orochimaru afin de récupérer un objet de valeur.

_-_ Quel objet ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ Une main, répondit Tayuki.

Naruto ne dit rien, mais ne put s'empêcher d'hausser les sourcils. Une main ? Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire de fous ?

_-_ Mais ce n'est pas une main ordinaire, précisa le chef d'Akatsuki. Tu dois sûrement savoir qu'Orochimaru était jadis un membre d'Akatsuki. Mais il a quitté l'organisation, il y a près de 7 ans. Et il a conservé un... souvenir de son départ.

_-_ De sa fuite, tu devrais plutôt dire, dit Deidara avec dédain.

_-_ Peu importe, reprit Tayuki. Il s'agit de la main gauche de celui qui l'avait suivi pour le supprimer. Orochimaru considère cette main comme un trophée. Nous savons donc qu'il l'a précieusement conservé. Ta mission est donc de pénétrer sa dernière base, de récupérer la main et de revenir, le tout sans te faire repérer et dans un délais d'une semaine.

Naruto retint une exclamation de surprise. Une semaine !? Il lui faudrait au minimum trois jours pour atteindre le pays du riz. Il lui faudrait encore plusieurs jours pour trouver Oto no Kuni, puis pour repérer la base en question. C'était une mission de rang A minimum ! Il était même sûr que seuls les anbus pouvaient se charger de ce genre de mission. Là n'était pas vraiment le problème. C'était surtout le délais beaucoup trop court qui lui était accordé, qui le gênait.

_-_ Je vais tout de même me montrer généreux, ajouta Tayuki. Vu le temps qui t'est imparti, je vais t'indiquer l'emplacement exact d'Oto no Kuni. Mais le reste, ce sera à toi de t'en occuper. Et pour être sûr que tu accomplisses ta mission correctement, sans chercher à fuir ou autre tromperie, deux des nôtres t'accompagnerons. Deidara ! Zetsu ! Vous l'escorterez jusqu'au pays du riz, puis vous le surveillerez de loin. N'intervenez qu'en dernier recours. S'il échoue, ramenez le nous vivant, pour nous procédions à l'extraction du démon.

Deidara et Zetsu inclinèrent la tête, en signe d'acquiescement.

_-_ Pour terminer, voici les informations nécessaires à la mission.

Tayuki lança un parchemin à Naruto qui le rattrapa en vol. Deidara et Zetsu vinrent se placer de chaque côté du genin. Ce dernier comprit que la réunion était terminée et qu'il devait partir. La mission avait commencée. Sans en ajouter, il se dirigea vers la sortie, les deux membres d'Akatsuki sur les talons. Il adressa un bref regard à Itachi, qui lui retourna un rapide et presque imperceptible hochement de tête, en signe d'encouragement, ou du moins, Naruto le comprit ainsi. Puis il quitta la grotte, sans plus se retourner.

Suivant les ordres, Deidara et Zetsu lui tinrent compagnie jusqu'aux frontières du pays du riz. Durant les trois jours qu'avait duré le trajet, Naruto avait plus ou moins réussi à cerner leur caractère, même si très peu de mots avaient été échangés. Avant la réunion, Itachi lui avait dressé un très rapide portrait des membres d'Akatsuki et Naruto avait pu confirmer ses dires. Zetsu était un homme étrange, porté sur le cannibalisme, d'après ce que Naruto avait pu voir suite à leur rencontre avec une patrouille de ninjas à la frontière du pays de la terre. Quand à Deidara, il passait son temps à se moquer de son compagnon, et de Naruto, quand l'occasion se présentait. Son talent de donner vie à de l'argile était impressionnant, mais Naruto pensait qu'avec assez de puissance, il ne devait pas être si difficile à battre... Finalement, une fois arrivé au pays du riz, Naruto partit en avant. Il sortit le parchemin et lut les indications. Oto no Kuni se trouvait à environ 40 kilomètres de la frontière. Il lui faudrait moins de trois heures pour y arriver, s'il ne rencontrait pas de problème en chemin. Là, c'était encore le plus facile. Le plus dur serait ensuite de trouver le repère d'Orochimaru. Et il ne se voyait pas aborder les villageois en demandant : " excusez-moi, vous ne sauriez pas où je pourrais trouver la dernière tanière de ce sale serpent desséché d'Orochimaru ?" Non, ce n'était vraiment pas la bonne solution. Tout en avançant, il fit rapidement le calcul. Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour venir. Il lui faudrait le même temps pour le trajet du retour, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait qu'une journée devant lui ! C'était pour ainsi dire impossible ! Mais il ne pouvait pas renoncer. Ce n'était pas son genre. Bon, s'il n'utilisait pas trop de chakra à Oto, il pourrait libérer entièrement ce qui lui resterait pour parvenir au repère d'Akatsuki en deux jours, et ce, sans se reposer. Mais c'était faisable. Au pire des cas, il pourrait utiliser le chakra de Kyûbi pour chasser la fatigue, au moins le temps que toute cette affaire soit terminée. Même s'il était à présent tout à fait capable de mener un pénible combat sans avoir recours au chakra du démon, il ne l'en utilisait pas moins à certaines occasions, où ses propres ressources étaient totalement épuisées, ce qui n'était arrivé que très rarement durant l'année écoulée. Kusa no Kuni était une exception. Donc, celui laissait deux jours de recherches. C'était un peu mieux. Et heureusement que récolter des informations sûres rapidement avait fait parti de l'"enseignement" d'Itachi. Durant le trajet vers Oto, Naruto ne put que constater que ses deux observateurs étaient très bons pour dissimuler leur présence. Il ne les vit ni ne sentit leur présence, mais il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'étaient pas loin. En poussant un peu plus sa perception, Naruto était persuadé de pouvoir les découvrir, mais gaspiller du chakra futilement n'était pas le mieux à faire. Arrivé en vue d'Oto no Kuni, Naruto s'accorda une pause. Il avait besoin de souffler, mais surtout d'analyser ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sur le chemin, il avait aperçut de nombreux villages. Des villages de paysans, sans aucun rapport apparent avec le monde ninja. En fait, Naruto avait déjà séjourner quelques temps dans ce pays avec Itachi durant son année d'entraînement. Cela avait été deux semaines de repos et jamais le genin n'aurait imaginé que le pays, dont le nom venait de ses innombrables rizières, abritait également le village d'Oto. Il avait vu la manière de vivre des villageois, il s'était même glisser parmi eux. Il pouvait sans problème se fondre dans la masse. Mais Oto no Kuni ne ressemblait en rien aux autres villages. Orochimaru avait bien fait les choses. Situé dans une vallée au creux des seules montagnes du pays du riz, Oto était presque aussi vaste que Konoha et possédait, en plus des protections naturelles que constituaient les montagnes, d'immenses palissades qui en délimitaient l'enceinte. De son poste d'observation, caché sur une des falaises, Naruto distingua la foule qui se pressait dans les rues. Il en fut un peu surprit. Après les pertes énormes qu'avait subi Oto après ses défaites contre Konoha, il était étonnant que le village compta encore autant d'occupants !!! Qui plus est des ninjas, en grande majorité. Ce qui n'allait pas lui faciliter les choses. Mais il aimait les défis, et celui promettait d'être à la hauteur. La situation l'intriguait aussi quelque peu. Naruto avait pensé qu'avec la mort d'Orochimaru, Oto ne serait peut être pas devenu un village mort, mais au moins un village beaucoup moins militarisé. Visiblement, il s'était trompé. Il soupira. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il tenterait sa chance à ce moment là. Tout en attendant ce moment, il guettait ce qu'il se passait en bas. Il avait remarqué qu'à plusieurs reprises, des chariots avaient pénétrés la ville. C'était peut être le seul moyen pour lui de rentrer. Il devait maintenant trouvé un moyen de se mêler à eux sans se faire repérer...

Le garde chargé de surveiller les arrivées stoppa le convoi qui voulait franchir les portes d'Oto. Il s'agissait d'un couple de paysan qui leur apportait de la nourriture et plusieurs poules. Les ninjas d'Oto adoraient tout ce qui était à base d'oeuf, mais ça, ça devait rester secret. Le garde inspecta donc avec attention les cages à poules, puis les différents paniers. Tout était en règle. Une fois de plus, leurs plus fidèles approvisionneurs avait accompli leur tache. Il les laissa donc passer, afin qu'ils aillent décharger prêt du bâtiments des cantines. le paysan fouetta légèrement les boeufs qui se remirent en route. Dix minutes plus tard, après avoir traverser une bonne partie du village, la charrue s'arrêta. Les assistants de cuisine vinrent aider les paysans à décharger. Ils firent le compte. 20 poules et 40 paniers de nourriture diverses. Le compte était bon. Les hommes d'Oto firent signe aux paysans qu'ils pouvaient repartir. Ils observèrent un moment la charrue s'éloigner, puis se remirent au travail. Le repas de midi n'allait pas se faire tout seul ! Certains apportèrent les paniers en cuisines. les autres transportèrent les cages au poulailler.

_-_ Il était temps qu'on nous réapprovisionne ! fit l'un des assistants. On commençait à être à cours de poules !

_-_ C'est à cause du nouveau cuisinier, dit l'autre. Il ne supporte pas qu'une poule ne ponde pas son quota journalier. Il a fait passer à la casseroles toutes celles qui étaient dans ce cas.

_-_ En fait, en y réfléchissant, les poules, c'est comme les ninjas, reprit le 1er. Elles vivent en remplissant leur tâche pour leur village et le jour où elles faiblissent, elles meurent.

_-_ Mais les ninjas au moins ne finissent pas à la casserole ! fit le 2eme.

_-_ Heureusement ! s'esclaffa l'autre. Comme quoi, une vie de poule, ce n'est peut être pas si agréable que ça !

Une fois toutes les poules libérées, ils repartirent en cuisines, tout en continuant à plaisanter sur le sort des volailles. L'une d'elle les observait. Dès qu'ils furent parti, elle quitta le groupe de ses semblables et s'approcha de la porte. Elle leva les yeux. C'était haut. Impossible qu'une poule puisse passer par dessus. Pourtant, elle sauta. Il y eut une faible détonation et ce fut un garçon est non une poule qui atterrit de l'autre côté de la porte du poulailler. Naruto ne perdit pas une seconde et se tapit dans un coin d'ombre. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'un jour, il utiliserait le jutsu de transformation pour prendre l'apparence d'une poule, il l'aurait sûrement pris pour un fou. Mais bon, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour entrer sans être repérer. Il espérait que sa petite transformation n'arriverait pas jusqu'aux oreilles d'Itachi. Sinon il était bon pour manger des oeufs pendant des mois ! Ou alors, s'il était dans un bon jour, Itachi le chambrerait à sa manière en glissant souvent dans la conversation une chose ayant un rapport avec une poule. Naruto était prêt à jurer qu'Itachi aimait se moquer de lui par moment. Oh, pas de grosses moqueries vexantes et énervante du genre Kisame, mais il parvenait tout de même à faire sortir Naruto de ses gongs. Naruto se secoua mentalement. S'il continuait à rêvasser, que sa transformation arrive aux oreilles d'Itachi n'aurait plus d'importance puisqu'il pourrait rater sa mission et donc finir à l'état végétatif. Silencieux comme une ombre, rapide et invisible comme le vent, il bondit de toits en toits. Bon maintenant qu'il était entré, il lui fallait trouver le repère d'Orochimaru. Fouiller entièrement le village pourrait se révéler bien trop long. Il réfléchit. de là où il était, il voyait un bâtiment plus grand que les autres. Si Oto avait le même fonctionnement que Konoha, cela devrait être le centre des opérations. Il se doutait qu'Orochimaru n'avait sûrement pas élu domicile à cet endroit, mais il pourrait peut être y trouver des indices. Sans plus perdre de temps, il se dirigea vers le bâtiment. L'entrée était gardée par deux ninjas. Naruto aurait pu s'en débarrasser facilement, mais leur disparition ne passerait pas inaperçu, et il ne devait pas se faire repérer. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Bah, si la porte lui était inaccessible, il passerait par le toit ou les fenêtres. Le plus rapidement et silencieusement possible, il grimpa le long du mur et arriva au niveau d'une fenêtre entr'ouverte. Elle donnait sur une pièce éclairée. Naruto regarda discrètement à l'intérieur. Un homme était penché sur un bureau et semblait absorbé par son travail. Parfait, il ne verrait pas le coup venir. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'homme gisait sur le sol, inconscient. Naruto aurait pu le tuer, cela aurait le moyen le plus sûr de s'assurer qu'il ne donnerait pas l'alerte. Mais il n'aimait pas tuer des gens sans défense. Cet homme n'était pas un ninja. Le tuer n'aurait rien eu de glorieux. Tout en l'enfermant dans un placard, bâillonné et ligoté, après s'être assuré qu'il ne se réveillerait pas avant un bon moment, Naruto ne put retenir un petit sourire mi-amusé mi-triste. Il était en train d'exécuter une mission qui pourrait par la suite faire de lui un membre de la plus redoutable organisation de criminels de la planète et il s'encombrait l'esprit de valeurs encore un minimum honorables ! Pourvu que les autres ne l'apprennent jamais. Chassant toutes pensées superflues, Naruto se mit à fouiller le bureau. Il n' trouva rien d'intéressant, mis à part peut être un plan du village. Il le déroula sur le bureau et l'étudia. L'antre d'Orochimaru n'était indiqué nul part. Comme s'il s'attendait à le voir écrit avec à côté un petit drapeau rouge pour signaler sa position, de toute manière ! Il soupira, replia la carte et la rangea dans une de ses poches. Elle pouvait encore servir. Il passa ensuite la nuit à fouiller le bâtiment. Il était quasiment vide de toute présence, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche. Il ouvrit tous les tiroirs, fouilla toutes les armoires, feuilleta plus ou moins tous les dossiers... heureusement qu'il savait créer des clones, sinon cela lui aurait pris des jours et des jours ! Les premiers rayons du soleils pénétrèrent dans la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était la dernière qu'il n'avait pas encore entièrement fouillée. Il devait se dépêcher. En aiguisant son ouïe, il entendait déjà des gens pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Il allait tout laisser tomber et partir quand son regard ce posa sur quelque chose de déjà plus 'intéressant. Il tenait entre les mains un rapport sur une visite que leur avait faite Orochimaru, avant la dernière attaque de Konoha. Le rapport ne contenait aucun élément capital, mais Naruto put en arriver à une conclusion. Personne dans l'administration ne savait où se trouvait exactement le bastion d'Orochimaru. Ce qui était tout de même assez intrigant. Comment ignorer l'endroit où séjournait le chef du village ? Naruto secoua la tête. Pour le peu qu'il avait connu Orochimaru, il pouvait penser que ce n'était pas une personne qui se fiait facilement aux gens. Dans tout Oto, peut être n'y avait-il que Kabuto qui savait où se trouvait l'antre de son maître. Mais malheureusement, il était mort de sa main. Naruto soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné ! Un bruit dans le couloir attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait par ici. Il remit rapidement tout en place. Il s'apprêtait à sortir par la fenêtre quand la porte s'ouvrit. Un employé entra et s'immobilisa sur le pas de la porte.

_-_ Yuuto ? Qu'est ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ? demanda t-il.

Son collègue le regarda avec un petit sourire désolé.

_-_ Je suis venu chercher un papier, répondit-il. Il me semblait te l'avoir remis hier, mais apparemment, je me suis trompé.

_-_ Tu perds la tête, Yuuto, c'est ce que je dis tout le temps, dit l'employé avec un petit rire. En plus, je suppose que tu as encore passé la nuit ici ?

_-_ J'avais du travail.

_-_ Tu travailles trop. Maintenant, rends nous un grand service, à nous comme à toi, et rentre chez toi te reposer. Si tu es fatigué, tu ne fera que du mauvais travail, et ça nous retomberas dessus.

_-_ Désolé, soupira Yuuto. J'ai encore du travail, mais je suppose que je peux l'emmener pour terminer chez moi.

_-_ Voilà, fais donc ça. Et ne reviens pas avant d'avoir dormi.

_-_ Bon, et bien à plus tard.

Et Yuuto sortit. Il descendit les escaliers et quitta le bâtiment sous le regard indifférent des gardes. Il déambula dans les rues un moment avant de tourner dans une rue sombre et étroite. Il se tapit alors dans l'ombre et lâcha un petit soupir. Il s'en était fallu de peu. Naruto reprit sa véritable apparence. heureusement qu'il avait deviné que l'employé qu'il avait ligoté, ce Yuuto, était un bourreau de travail et passait son temps au bureau. Il avait été plus crédible, ainsi. Bon, l'administration ne lui avait pas apporté grand chose. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à fouiller la ville, en espérant trouver un indice qui faciliterait ses recherches.

Il avait oublié à quel point fouiller tout un village sans se faire repérer pouvait être fatiguant. Il l'avait fait une ou deux fois, avec Itachi. Mais pas dans un délais aussi court, ni dans de telle circonstance. Mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Il ne pouvait pas ! Un peu avant la nuit cependant, il se sentit perdre espoir. Il lui restait moins d'une journée pour trouver le bastion d'Orochimaru et jusqu'à présent, il ne savait rien. Il s'était mêlé aux troupes d'Oto, espérant et tirer quelque chose. Mais ses recherches étaient restées infructueuses. En désespoir de cause, il se rendit dans l'un des seuls bars d'Oto. Sacré faune, à l'intérieur ! Il y avait des soldats d'Oto, mais aussi des hommes que Naruto supposa être des mercenaires. Bien plus dangereux que les autres ninjas. L'un d'eux en particulier attira son attention. Il avait entendu parler de lui, lors d'une séances d'infiltration d'un un des bars les plus malfamés de Kiri. On l'appelait l' Anaconda de l'ombre, parce qu'il se cachait dans l'ombre en attendant ses victimes et les tuait par étouffement la plupart du temps, sans qu'elles n'aient eu le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. C'était du moins ce que Naruto avait entendu dire. Ce mercenaire était facilement reconnaissable grâce au gros serpent tatoué sur son bras droit. Mais ce qui était le plus intéressant, c'était la rumeur qui disait que cet homme avait rencontré Orochimaru, une fois, lorsque ce dernier lui avait demandé de travailler pour lui. Un travail que le mercenaire avait accepté et accompli dans un temps record, ce qui avait énormément satisfait Orochimaru. la dernière rumeur que Naruto avait entendu, c'était que L'Anaconda de l'Ombre avait été rappelé récemment à Oto no Kuni. Et après s'être renseigné sur lui, Naruto savait qu'il n'était pas homme a se déplacer sans raison valable, ni pour un homme quelconque. Il allait peut être pouvoir lui être utile. Naruto s'installa donc à une table pas loin du mercenaire. De nombreuses heures s'écoulèrent avant que le mercenaire ne se lève. Il partit sans payer, mais personne ne lui fit de remarque. Naruto se leva à son tour et s'approcha du comptoir pour payer sa consommation et poser une question au barman.

_-_ Pour qui il se prends, lui, pour partir sans payer ? Et toi qui dis rien !! Pourquoi lui il pourrait partir sans payer alors que nous, on vide nos poches pour boire ?

Le barman lui lança un regard noir.

_-_ Paye sans broncher, dit-il. Lui c'est différent. Nul ne contrarie l'anaconda de l'ombre. De toute manière, personne n'osera se mettre à dos l'un des favoris d'Orochimaru.

Puis le barman planta Naruto pour aller virer les derniers clients avant la fermeture. Mais il n'avait pas fait deux pas que le genin était déjà partit sur les traces du mercenaire. Il était sa meilleure piste et n'allait pas le laisser s'échapper ! Il lui fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour le repérer alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie du village. Alors que le mercenaire approchait des portes, il fut interpellé par un garde.

_-_ Halte. Personne ne sort à cette heure ci.

Son collègue blêmit et vint aussitôt le faire taire.

_- _Arrête ! C'est la dernière personne qu'il faut se mettre à dos ! Il sort toutes les nuits à la même heure pour se rendre à la Tanière...

Le premier garde blêmit à son tour. Le mercenaire eut un sourire mauvais.

_-_ Tu as un problème, mauviette ? Tu veux que je glisse la conversation avec ton boss que tu as voulu faire du zèle mal placé ? Ou mieux, je peux te le faire regretter moi même...

Deux secondes plus tard, c'était fini. le garde gisait au sol, mort. Dissimulait dans l'ombre un peu plus loin, Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils. la réputation de ce type était justifié. Il avait bougé à une vitesse incroyable et avait porté son coup avec une précision sans faille. Cet homme était dangereux. Avant que les portes ne se referment, Naruto parvint à sortir sans se faire remarquer, l'attention était surtout posé sur le cadavre à évacuer. Tout en filant le plus discrètement possible le mercenaire, Naruto réfléchit à tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. La Tanière. D'après ce qu'il savait, c'était comme ça qu'on appelait les repères d'Orochimaru. La Tanière du serpent. Mais ce qui le tracassait le plus, c'était le fait que trois hommes avaient parlé d'Orochimaru comme s'il était toujours vivant. A moins qu'entre temps, Oto se soit trouvé un autre "boss". Naruto se promit se tirer ça au clair plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait concentrer toute son attention sur le moyen de suivre le mercenaire sans se faire repérer. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile. L'homme sembla même sentir sa présence à plusieurs reprises et Naruto dut faire appel à toutes ses ressources pour ne pas se faire repérer plus précisément en détournant à chaque fois l'attention du mercenaire. Ce dernier, pensant s'être trompé, continua son chemin. Il s'éloignait d'Oto, s'enfonçant dans une forêt. Après ce qui sembla à Naruto être une éternité, L'Anaconda arriva en vue d'une construction et Naruto ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Enfin, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait ! Droit devant lui se trouvait ce qu'il savait être l'entrée de la Tanière. Enfin, il allait pouvait espérer accomplir sa mission.

Une explosion plus forte que les autres retentit. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait à présent de l'ouverture de l'antre. Tandis que des cris s'élevaient, une silhouette bondit hors de la fumée et s'enfonça dans la forêt sans ralentir l'allure. Nouvelle explosion et Naruto ne put retenir un sourire triomphant. Ok, il avait loupé la phase discrétion. Mais au moins, il avait laissé une trace de son passage. Il aurait aimé se planquer à proximité et regarder les rats quitter le terrier en flammes, mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, il devait rejoindre le repère d'Akatsuki au plus vite. Puisant dans ses réserves, il concentra son chakra dans ses jambes et accéléra encore l'allure. Tout en bondissant de branche en branche, il vérifia les contenue de ses poches. Sa visite n'avait pas étaient infructueuse. Il regarda avec dégoût l'objet qu'attendait Akatsuki, et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres quand son regard se posa sur le rouleau. Il constituait pour lui la trouvaille la plus précieuse. Mais il devait le cacher avant d'arriver au repère, les membres d'Akatsuki ne devaient pas savoir qu'il l'avait. Bah, il trouverait bien une bonne cachette à proximité de sa destination. Pour le moment, il ne devait se concentrer que sur sa course. N'empêche, il avait eu chaud ! Encore un peu et il se serait fait prendre ! Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur cette personne là...

5 heures plus tôt

Naruto s'avança vers l'entrée du repère. Prudent, il invoqua Gama-Kichi. Après lui avoir fait promettre de ne dire à personne, même pas à Jiraya, qu'il l'avait vu, il envoya la grenouille en reconnaissance. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'aucun piège n'entravait son chemin, le genin pénétra à son tour dans l'antre du démon. Cette dernière était constituée d'un dédale impressionnant de couloirs. Il lui fallut au moins deux heures pour arriver aux parties "occupées". Il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises des gardes, mais il avait réussi à se cacher. A présent, il se trouvait devant une porte. La séance de fouille allait recommencer. Il ouvrit la porte et dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir. Il flottait dans cette pièce sombre une puissante odeur de pourriture, ajoutée à celle de corps en décomposition. Il adapta sa vue à l'obscurité et ce qu'il vit n'arrangea en rien l'état de son estomac. Il se trouvait dans un labo qui aurait très bien pu appartenir au docteur Frankenstein ! Bon, ce n'était sûrement pas là que le vieux serpent avait planqué un objet de valeur ! Il referma la porte en continua ses recherches. Il trouva 5 autres salles du même genre que la première. cette fois, il en était sûr, Orochimaru était vraiment un type tordu, dingue et monstrueux ! Même la pire salle de torture de Kusa semblait une chambre d'enfant à côté de ces salles là !! Pas étonnant que le Sandaïme l'ait chassé du village ! Bref, Naruto arriva devant une porte. Il allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'il entendit des voix provenant de l'intérieur. Il tendit l'oreille. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qui se disait, mais il reconnut une des voix comme étant celle de L'Anaconda. Bon, il avait fini par le retrouver. Il lui semblait connaître la deuxième aussi, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il devait continuer ses fouilles. Et s'il ne trouvait pas la main, et bien il reviendrait lorsque la pièce serait vide. Il reprit son chemin. Cette partie là de l'antre étant beaucoup plus fréquentée, Naruto finit par prendre l'apparence d'un ninja d'Oto, afin de ne plus être inquiété par les patrouilles. Heureusement que ces ninjas portait un masque qui les rendaient tous pareils ! Au moins, il n'avait pas à prendre un visage particulier. Il fouilla encore une dizaine de salles, toutes aussi sombres et monstrueuses les unes que les autres. Il arriva finalement à une pièce verrouillée. Il fronça les sourcils sous son masque. C'était bien la seule, à être fermée. C'était peut être la bonne... S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages, il sortit de sa sacoche de quoi crocheter la serrure et se mit au travail. Crocheter la serrure ne lui prit pas trop de temps. Il avait toujours été doué pour ça, avant même que Kakashi n'aborde cette leçon. Mais bon, il ne leur avait jamais dit qu'il s'était découvert ce talent le jour où il avait du crocheter sa propre porte, étant parti sans prendre les clés et n'ayant pas envie de briser une fenêtre qui coûterait trop cher à réparer. La porte s'ouvrit et il jeta un regard méfiant à l'intérieur. Il fut agréablement surpris de ne pas trouver de cadavres accrochés à tous les murs. Non, cette pièce ressemblait plus à un bureau. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Usant à nouveau de sa vision nocturne, il inspecta la pièce. Les murs étaient recouverts de plusieurs étagères remplies de livres. Deux meubles, eux aussi remplis de livres partageaient la pièce en trois. Il y avait bien quelques éprouvettes par ci par là, mais rien de bien méchant comparé à ce qu'il avait vu dans les autres salles ! Sur l'un des côtés, se trouvait une porte légèrement entrouverte. Naruto y jeta un coup d'oeil, puis ressortit aussitôt. Il avait assez vu de cadavres pour la journée ! Au fond, se trouvait un bureau. Deux gros rideaux de velours rouges sombres semblaient séparer la pièce de quelque chose se trouvant derrière. Naruto commença à regarder le titre des ouvrages dans les étagères. Il était curieux de savoir ce que lisait un psychopathe en puissance, puisqu'il ne faisait aucun doute que ce bureau avait été jadis celui d'Orochimaru. Ce qu'il découvrit ne l'étonna guère. Presque que des volumes sur la tortures physique et morale, sur les expérimentations génétique et d'autres choses dans le même style. Non, ce qui l'aurait vraiment surpris, cela ça aurait été de trouver la collection complète des icha icha paradise de Jiraya ! Là oui, il ne s'en serait sûrement pas remis ! Bon visiblement, il n'y avait rien dans cette pièce non plus. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir derrière les épais rideaux couverts de poussière. Mais il avait à peine fait un pas qu'il entendit une clé être introduite dans la serrure. Il se raidit. Il n'avait pas sentit la personne arriver ! Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à refermer le verrou ! Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit.

_-_ Ce que tu me dis là est très intéressant, dit la voix que Naruto pensait avoir déjà entendue quelque part. Vraiment très intéressant.

_-_ Vous pouvez être sûr de mes information, Orochimaru-sama, dit le mercenaire. Konoha s'est reconstruit, mais ses forces sont loin d'être reconstituée. Le village ne résisterait pas à une nouvelle attaque.

Naruto sentit son coeur manquer un battement. Orochimaru ! Vivant ! C'était donc sa voix qu'il lui avait semblé reconnaître !

_-_ C'est parfait, dit le sennin Laissons le village goûter à la paix et endormir sa vigilance. Cela me donnera le temps de reconstituer mes propres troupes et de terminer mes expériences. Mais ce délais écouler, Konoha tombera, cette fois, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Ainsi, Orochimaru n'avait toujours pas abandonné son projet de détruire Konoha... Cela expliquait l'animation d'Oto...

_-_ Tu as bien travaillé, reprit Orochimaru. Je suis content de toi. Ceci est pour toi. Apporte le reste aux autres.

Le sennin lui confia une fiole qu'il avait sortit d'un des tiroirs du bureaux, puis quatre autres légèrement différentes.

_-_ Je vous remercie de votre bonté, Orochimaru-sama, fit l'Anaconda. Avec ça, nos chances ne feront qu'augmenter !

Orochimaru allait ajouer quelque chose lorsqu'il s'immobilisa. Son regard se porta sur la porte entrouverte qu'il ouvrit. Il lui avait semblé sentir une présence. mais non, il n'y avait rien. Rien mis à part les cadavres qu'il avait laissé dans la pièce.

_-_ Un problème, Orochimaru-sama ? demanda le mercenaire.

_-_ Non, répondit le sennin après avoir fouillé du regard le moindre centimètres de la petite pièce.

_-_ Qu'est ce que cette main ? demanda le mercenaire, apercevant l'objet sur un petit meuble.

_-_ Un petit souvenir, répondit le sennin, un sourire mauvais étirant ses lèvres. Retires-toi, maintenant. Je t'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Reviens lorsque la phase suivante sera terminée.

_-_ Bien, Orochimaru-sama, fit l'Anaconda en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Orochimaru resta un moment dans son bureau. Il remit plusieurs choses en place, puis retira les rideaux, dissimulant ainsi à nouveau l'arrière salle. Puis, après avoir une dernière fois inspectée la salle à la recherche d'une quelconque présence, il partit à son tour. Naruto entendit la clé tourner à nouveau dans la serrure et il recommença à respirer normalement. Enfin, aussi normalement que possible vu l'odeur nauséabonde des cadavres ! Il y eut un "pouf" et il retrouva sa véritable apparence.

_-_ Heureusement que je suis devenu un pro de la transformation, marmonna t-il. Ça plus la méthode pour dissimuler son chakra d'Itachi...

N'empêche. Il espérait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait jouer les cadavres !!! Parce que c'était vraiment morbide. Et puis, heureusement qu'Orochimaru ne semblait pas savoir combien il entreposait de cadavres dans cette pièce, parce que sinon, il aurait été grillé !

_-_ Quand je pense que ce sale serpent est toujours vivant... Pire que de la mauvaise herbe !

C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Surtout que le sennin semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose qui pouvait le laisser penser qu'il triompherait de Konoha, cette fois... Mais ce n'était pas son problème principal, pour le moment. Il avait trouvé la main, il devait la prendre puis se dépêcher de retourner au repère d'Akatsuki. Il s'approcha de la main desséchée, puis s'en saisit après un moment d'hésitation dû au dégoût. Il la glissa rapidement dans une des poches de sa veste, puis se prépara à partir. Son regard se posa cependant sur les étagères de livres de cette petite pièce " secrète". A n'en pas douter, ces livres devaient traiter du même sujet que les autres, mais il était curieux de savoir ce que contenaient les carnets rangés avec. Il en prit un et le feuilleta. Et rapidement, il comprit pourquoi ces carnets étaient bien conservés alors que le reste semblait assez ancien et il écarquilla les yeux. Pour être sûr, il en saisit un autre. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à trouver ce genre de chose ! Il devait partir, le temps pressait, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser ces livres ici. Non, hors de question. Ces carnets pourraient lui être bien trop utiles. Il y en avait 6. Il les prit tous et chercha rapidement un moyen de les emporter. Il y avait bien un moyen mais il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait. Il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans le bureau/bibliothèque d'Orochimaru. Ce vieux serpent devait bien avoir des rouleaux. Il alla dans la partie principale de la pièce et s'approcha du bureau. Il fouilla les tiroirs et finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Parfait. Avant d'agir il réfléchit. En utilisant ce jutsu maintenant, il risquait de se faire repérer. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Orochimaru finirait par se rendre compte que ses carnets avaient disparus. Finalement une idée lui vint. Oui, ça serait parfait, et ça lui fournirait une diversion pour sortir. Il étala le rouleau sur le bureau et plaça la pile de carnets au centre. Puis il se concentra. Il avait beaucoup travaillé ce jutsu, mais ne l'avait jamais utilisé en condition réelle, et surtout pour plusieurs objets de cette taille. Mais bon, ça devait marcher, il n'avait pas le choix. Ayant concentré son chakra, il mordit l'extrémité de ses deux pouces et quand le sang apparut, il se dépêcha de tracer les symboles sur le rouleau, tout autour des carnets. Une fois cela fait il appuya les deux mains sur la pile comme s'il voulait faire une invocation.

_-_ _Absorption _!

Il y eu une petite détonation, un peu de fumée, et lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, Naruto remarqua avec satisfaction que les carnets avaient disparu et qu'à leur place se dessinait le kanji du mot "carnet". Parfait. Comme il le pensait, il n'était jamais aussi bon que dans les situations dangereuses. Bon, il ne devait plus s'attarder davantage. Il replia le rouleau, le rangea dans une de ses poches puis il sortit plusieurs fudas explosifs à retardement qu'il plaça à divers endroits de la pièce. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tout était parfait, il ouvrit avec précaution la porte. Personne en vue. Il se glissa hors de la pièce et prit le chemin de la sortie. Heureusement que sa mémoire et son sens de l'orientation s'étaient améliorés, sinon il aurait eu du mal à sortir de ce labyrinthe ! Il se retrouva cependant rapidement devant un "poste" de garde, vide à son premier passage, mais à présent bien garni. Mais il avait tout prévu. Il composa un signe et aussitôt, on entendit une explosion puis une autre. Plusieurs se succédèrent et tout se mit à trembler. Les ninjas du son se regardèrent un moment, avant de se précipiter vers le lieu de l'explosion. Naruto entendit des cris, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. La voix était libre. Rapidement, de la fumée envahi le couloir, et d'autres explosion retentirent. Ah, il devait avoir eu la main lourde, sur les explosifs... Non, ses fudas seuls ne pouvaient avoir de tels résultats. Trop d'explosion, trop de fumée et de secousses. Visiblement, ses explosions avaient entraîné une réaction en chaîne. Tant mieux. Plus il causerait de dégât à ce sale serpent et mieux se serait. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour attendre la sortie. Mais après avoir rencontrer plusieurs gardes et dégager la voie à coup de kunaïs, il put enfin atteindre la sortie...

Fin flash-back

Oui, il avait eu chaud, dans tous les sens du terme ! Mais sa mission était accomplie, et il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant qu'une vieille main desséchée. Tout en souriant à nouveau, satisfait, il continua son chemin. Il tomba cependant sur un imprévu. Un groupe d'une dizaine d'individus, bondissant de branches en branches comme lui. Il aperçut l'insigne barré d'Oto. Non, ça existait, des renégats d'Oto ? Quoi qu'ils en soient, ils tombaient très bien ! Ils étaient le dernier élément qui servirait à masquer sa piste. S'il parvenait à être plus rapide qu'eux, au point qu'ils ne le voient pas, tout irait bien, et il pourrait semer définitivement le groupe qui le poursuivait depuis qu'il avait quitté l'antre d'Orochimaru et qu'il avait repéré quelques minutes auparavant. Un sourire mi-amusé mi-mauvais étira ses lèvres. Pourquoi parler avec des "si" ? Il se concentra, fit appel à tout son chakra restant, mais aussi à celui du démon renard, puis bondit.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, les 5 hommes menés par l'Anaconda tombèrent sur le groupe de renégats. Ceux-ci n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, et ils moururent sans savoir pourquoi. Le mercenaire s'approcha du chef de groupe. Il s'empara d'un étui pendu à sa ceinture. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit le contenu, qu'il lut.

_-_ Ces documents viennent bien du repère d'Orochimaru-sama, annonça t-il.

_-_ Ce sont donc eux qui se sont introduit chez nous et ont causés les explosions, fit l'un de ses hommes.

L'Anaconda resta silencieux. Cela lui semblait trop simple. Ces hommes n'étaient pas très forts. Mais bon, ils avaient peut être voulu accomplir une mission risquée afin de gagner en puissance. C'était possible. Les documents qu'il avait à présent entre les mains auraient pu permettre de faire chanter bon nombre de grands seigneurs. Mais tout allait bien à présent. Ils allaient retourner entre les bonnes mains. Mais la sensation de trop grande facilité ne le quittait pas. Il se concentra, sondant les alentours. mais il n'y avait rien, mis à part la faune de cette forêt. Bah, il avait accompli sa mission et massacrer les coupables, il pouvait retourner auprès d'Orochimaru. Ce n'était sûrement qu'une impression trompeuse...

Ses poursuivants s'étaient arrêtés. Et ils repartaient à présents dans l'autre sens. Parfait, ils avaient mordu à l'hameçon. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à emporter ces documents qu'il avait trouvé en fouillant le bureau. Naruto se félicita de cette bonne idée. Il avait même réussi à le glisser discrètement à la ceinture du chef des renégats sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte. Les pauvres. Ils avaient été massacré sans avoir rien fait. Bah, ce n'était pas son problème. Ça faisait toujours des ninjas du son en moins, mauvais ou moins mauvais. Il devait chasser toute pensée parasite de son esprit. Il avait encore une longue route à faire et il allait avoir besoin de toutes ses forces. En utilisant le reste de son chakra, ajouté à celui de Kyûbi, il allait pouvoir rejoindre le repère d'Akatsuki dans les temps. Une seule chose le préoccupait. En faisant ça, il arriverait là bas assez épuisé, n'ayant pas encore totalement l'habitude d'utiliser tant de chakra pendant une durée aussi longue. Et un rude combat l'attendait encore à son arrivée. En pleine forme, il avait toutes ses chances. Mais se battre contre un membre d'Akatsuki dans un état de fatigue plus ou moins avancé allait être un gros problème. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il allait devoir son chakra au maximum et rejoindre le pays de la terre, afin d'avoir ne serait ce que quelques heures d'avances qu'il mettrait à profit pour récupérer un minimum ses forces. C'était un pari risqué. Mais il avait toujours aimé les paris. Et puis, ne disait-on pas de lui qu'il était increvable ? Il avait une réputation à tenir, que diable ! Et puis de toute manière, il n'avait pas envie de finir en légume. Donc il n'avait pas le choix. Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis ouvrit les "vannes" afin d'avoir accès à suffisamment de chakra de Kyûbi pour remplir son objectif.

_-_ _Ben voyons te gènes pas, surtout_, grogna le démon.

Mais Naruto l'ignora. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec la mauvaise humeur du renard. Dès qu'il sentit le chakra affluer dans son corps et l'énergie lui revenir, il accéléra encore l'allure et commença son voyage de retour.

A une certaine distance de là, deux personnes l'épiaient.

_-_ Il a accompli sa mission, commenta Zetsu. Et s'il parvient à maintenir cette vitesse, il parviendra à regagner le repère dans les temps.

_-_ En effet, il s'en est pas trop mal tiré, approuva Deidara. Mais bon, côté discrétion, c'était pas vraiment ça !

_-_ Il ne s'est pas fait attraper.

_-_ Mouais. Tu ferrais mieux de retourner là bas afin de les prévenir. Moi je vais le suivre afin de m'assurer qu'il ne commette pas d'impaire sur le trajet du retour.

_-_ Tu penses réussir à le suivre ? demanda moqueusement Zetsu.

_-_ C'est quoi cette question ? s'indigna Deidara. Ce n'est pas un môme qui va réussir à semer le grand et unique Deidara ! Je pourrais même arriver avant toi !

Zetsu soupira en secouant légèrement la tête. Deidara mordait toujours à l'hameçon et s'emportait toujours aussi facilement. Tandis que le renégat d'Iwa remontait sur le dos de son oiseau d'argile géant et prenait son envol, Zetsu s'enfonça dans le sol, se préparant à aller transmettre son rapport.

A suivre...

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette fois. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ( oui, je sais, Naruto en poule, j'ai abusé, mais bon, je plaide la panne d'inspiration TT )

Après ce chapitre viendra donc celui de la deuxième épreuve, et je pense faire un dernier chapitre flashback présentant quelques moments de la dernière année avant le retour à Konoha. Et après, ce sera le retour à la temporalité normale ( y arriverai-je un jour ? telle est la question...)


	27. Flashback : Le démon d'Akatsuki

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi que revoilà . Oui, je sais, je ne m'améliore pas, question délais, et je n'ai pas d'excuses ( sauf: boulot de monstre et pannes fréquentes d'inspiration, sniff)

Bref, voici enfin la deuxième épreuve que tout le monde attend .

Bon, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que vous y prendrez toujours du plaisirs…

( réponses aux reviews anonymes et derniers commentaires en fin de chap )

Chapitre 27 : 2eme Flash Bach 6eme partie : le démon d'Akatsuki

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto se présenta à nouveau devant le conseil d'Akatsuki. Cela faisait 5 heures qu'il était arrivé. Il avait ainsi eu le temps de trouver une cachette à son précieux parchemin, puis s'était autorisé trois heures de sommeil afin de reconstituer ses forces. Trois heures, c'était le temps qu'il fallait à Deidara pour le rattraper, il le savait. A présent, un peu plus reposé, il pénétra d'un pas sûr dans la grande salle avant de s'immobiliser une fois arrivé au centre. Puis il attendit. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa vision nocturne pour voir les 9 personnes présentes. Il les sentait et cela lui suffisait. Finalement, les torches semblèrent s'allumer toutes seules, révélant les membres d'Akatsuki et Tayuki prit la parole.

_-_ As-tu ce que nous t'avons demandé ? demanda t-il.

Naruto ne répondit pas, se contentant de plonger la main dans sa poche d'armes. Il en sortie la main desséchée et la tendit en direction du chef d'Akatsuki. Les regards se croisèrent brièvement. Naruto sentit un mince courant d'air et la main qu'il tenait disparut, pour réapparaître dans les mains de Tayuki.

_-_ _Rapide, le bougre_, pensa Naruto.

_-_ Bien, fit Tayuki, en rangeant la main après l'avoir un moment observée. L'objectif de la mission a été atteint et tu es revenu dans les temps. Deidara et Zetsu nous ont déjà fait leur rapport. Il semblerait que tu n'aies pas été aussi discret que nous te l'avions demandé...

_-_ La consigne était de ne pas me faire repérer, répondit Naruto. Je n'ai pas été repéré. Point final.

_-_ Déclencher un incendie au coeur même du pays du son, tu appelles ça ne pas se faire repérer ? ironisa méchamment Kisame.

_-_ Se faire repérer, c'est être découvert, rétorqua le genin du ton le plus méprisant qu'il pouvait. J'ai effectivement incendié le repère d'Orochimaru, mais je n'ai pas été découvert. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour effacer mes traces. Les personnes ici présentes sont les seules à savoir que je me trouvais au pays du son ces derniers jours. Et pour en revenir à cet incendie, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir déclenché, et j'espère que ce sale serpent l'a bien senti passer.

Du coin de l'oeil, Naruto vit la plupart des membres d'Akatsuki se figer l'espace d'un instant.

_- _Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Sasori.

_-_ Vous avez des problèmes d'audition ? fit Naruto avec un sourire en coin, ravi de son petit effet. J'ai dit que j'espérais que ce sale vieux serpent d'Orochimaru se sera au moins fait griller une mèche de cheveux et que voir son joli petit repère bien morbide partir en fumée l'aura bien dégoûté de la vie.

_-_ Tu as vu Orochimaru ? répéta Tayuki. Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances ?

_-_ J'ai de bons yeux et je l'ai vu comme je vous vois tous maintenant. Même si j'avoue que j'aurai préféré ne pas revoir sa sale tête. Il est bel et bien vivant. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas aussi facile de se débarrasser des mauvaises herbes comme lui.

_-_ C'est bien ce que nous pensions, fit Tayuki. Voilà une confirmation bien pratique. Mais nous verrons ça plus tard. Tu as passé la première épreuve. Passons à la deuxième. Elle aura lieu dans un coin isolé du pays de la pluie. Personne n'y va jamais. Nous n'y serons pas dérangés.

_-_ Pourrais-je savoir qui sera mon adversaire ? demanda Naruto.

Peu importait qui il affronterait. Il gagnerait. Il n'avait pas le choix. Savoir à l'avance qui serait son adversaire lui permettrait au moins de se préparer mentalement durant le trajet. La seule chose qu'il espérait, c'était de ne pas affronter Itachi. Pas qu'il ait peur de ce combat, non. Le moment n'était pas venu, c'était tout. Mais il avait entendu dire que son adversaire devait se proposer de lui même et que le conseil approuverait ou non. Et Naruto savait qu'Itachi ne se proposerait pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses intérêts.

_-_ C'est moi qui vais avoir le privilège de te montrer à quel point tu es un insecte insignifiant, annonça Kisame avec un sourire de prédateur.

Le même sourire ne tarda pas à apparaître sur le visage de Naruto.

_-_ Parfait, fit-il.

Oui, c'était vraiment parfait. Il ne pouvait rêver mieux. Pour faire partir d'Akatsuki, il devait tuer le type qu'il détestait le plus dans cette organisation. Que demander de mieux ? Il allait enfin pouvoir régler ses comptes.

_-_ Kisame était le plus indiqué pour être ton adversaire, précisa Tayuki. Après tout, c'est le partenaire d'Itachi. Si tu arrives à le vaincre, tu prendras sa place.

Naruto croisa le regard d'Itachi, l'espace d'une seconde.

_-_ Assez perdu de temps, allons y, ordonna Tayuki. Nous voyagerons par équipes, afin de ne pas se faire repérer. Rendez vous là bas dans 4 heures maximum. Itachi, tu escorteras Uzumaki.

_- _Bien, fut la seule réponse de l'Uchiwa.

Puis le groupe se disloqua. Naruto et Itachi furent les derniers à partir.

_- _Je vois que face de requin va combattre dans un environnement humide qui lui sera assez favorable, commenta Naruto.

_-_ Ça te fait peur ? demanda Itachi avec un mince sourire provocateur.

_-_ Et puis quoi encore ! Depuis le temps que je rêve de lui faire sa fête, à celui-là ! Quel que soit le terrain et les conditions, je gagnerai.

_-_ Fais tout de même attention. Kisame est plus dangereux qu'il n'en a l'air. Du moins pour toi.

_-_ Serrais-tu inquiet pour moi ? demanda Naruto, mi-incrédule mi-amusé.

_-_ Je n'ai surtout pas envie que tout mon travail de l'année passée n'ait servi à rien, répondit l'aîné des Uchiwa.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

- Tu as vraiment vu Orochimaru ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ? fit Naruto avec une moue boudeuse. Je ne suis pas un menteur. Il préparait quelque chose de pas net. Une nouvelle attaque sur Konoha, ça c'est sûr, mais il y a quelque chose qui me chiffonne à propos de ça. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai incendié son repaire. Pour essayer de le retarder. Le temps de savoir ce qu'il mijote exactement.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard, répondit Itachi. Concentres-toi sur ton combat pour l'instant.

- Oui, maman, soupira Naruto, amusé cependant.

Itachi secoua la tête en retenant un soupir.

- Au fait...

Itachi se baissa pour éviter une branche, bondit à nouveau et attendit que Naruto revienne à sa hauteur, le visage interrogateur.

- Le voyage risque d'être long, continua l'Uchiwa. Tu ne pourrais pas nous pondre un ou deux oeufs pour le repas ?

Naruto se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

- Co.. Comment tu as su ça ???

- Deidara s'est fait un plaisirs de venir me le raconter. Alors, tu saurais nous pondre des oeufs ?

- Raaaaa, j'en étais sûr !!! gémit Naruto. J'étais sûr que tu me bassinerais avec ça !! Pourquoi tant de haine !

Mais il ne put retenir un sourire, une fois la surprise passée, lorsqu'en passant momentanément devant Itachi il surprit sur les lèvres de ce dernier un mince sourire amusé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à cacher. Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit. Si Itachi Uchiwa était capable de s'amuser "gentiment" aux dépends des autres de cette manière, tout n'était peut être pas perdu pour lui. Cela lui donnait une raison de plus pour ne pas perdre. Histoire de voir s'il parviendrait à sociabiliser un minimum cet Uchiwa là...

Ils furent ainsi les derniers à arriver. Le lieu du combat était une clairière au beau milieu d'immenses marais. Leur traversée n'avait pas été de tout repos, et Naruto avait pu comprendre pourquoi Tayuki pouvait être aussi sûr que personne ne les dérangerait. Personne ne serait assez fou pour s'aventurer dans cette zone déserte. Personne à part eux. Kisame se tenait au centre de la clairière. Les autres membres d'Akatsuki s'étaient alignés dans son dos. Itachi s'arrêta et laissa Naruto avancer seul. Le genin s'immobilisa à deux mètres de Kisame. Les deux adversaires se foudroyèrent du regard. Tayuki vint se placer entre eux.

- Avant de commencer, je vais rappeler certaines choses, fit-il. Il n'y a pas de règles. Tous les coups sont permis. C'est, en temps normal, un combat à mort, mais la situation est particulière. Kisame, je te rappelle que nous voulons Uzumaki vivant. Tu peux l'amocher, le blesser grièvement, mais pas le tuer.

Kisame fit une grimace dégoûtée mais qui se changea bien vite en sourire mauvais. Le sort de Naruto après sa défaite serait pire que la mort, de toute manière.

- Naruto Uzumaki, reprit Tayuki en se tournant vers le blond. Si tu gagnes, nous t'accepteront officiellement dans nos rangs.

- Commencez à organiser la fête de bienvenu, répondit Naruto, avec un petit sourire assuré.

- Il n'y a pas de limite de temps, conclut Tayuki. Le combat prendra fin lorsque l'un de vous serra dans l'incapacité totale de poursuivre.

Il se recula ensuite et reprit sa place. Kisame et Naruto se faisaient face.

- Une dernière volonté, sale môme ? demanda Kisame.

- Oui, j'ai bien une volonté, répondit Naruto. Éprouver le plus de plaisirs possible à te tuer...

Ce fut le signal du départ. D'un mouvement rapide, Kisame récupéra son épée attachée dans son dos et tenta de frapper Naruto. Celui-ci esquiva et contre-attaqua. Mais son coup fut bloqué par l'épée qui, tout en entaillant sa peau, absorba un peu de son chakra. Naruto bondit et prit ses distances. La première chose à faire était de priver Kisame de son épée. Bon, plus facile à dire qu'à faire comme dirait l'autre. Mais cela ne l'effrayait pas. Rien de tel qu'on bon défi... Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir cette pensée. Kisame était déjà sur lui. Naruto esquiva de justesse le coup. La face de requin était plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Kisame le poursuivit et Naruto passa un bon moment à esquiver ses coups, guettant le moment de frapper. Enfin, il aperçut une faille. Il bondit plusieurs mètres en arrière et composa rapidement les signes, tout en concentrant son chakra.

_-_ _Katon, boule de feu _!

Naruto prit une profonde inspiration et cracha des flammes. Kisame composa à son tour des signes.

_-_ _Suiton, mur d'eau !_

Les flammes de Naruto percutèrent l'obstacle liquide qui venait d'apparaître et finirent par s'éteindre. Kisame n'attendit pas que son mur se désagrège et bondit vers son adversaire. Naruto dut à nouveau esquiver le coup, mais l'épée le frôla suffisamment pour lui soutirer une fois encore du chakra. Naruto pesta mentalement. Il devait trouver une solution et vite. Cette épée lui posait vraiment un problème. Si elle continuait à lui prélever ainsi du chakra, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait tenir. Il continua à attaquer, parer et contre attaquer pendant encore 10 bonnes minutes, durant lesquels il réfléchissait. Il devait le reconnaître, la face de poisson était forte. Cela lui coûtait, mais il devait l'admettre. Et lui qui commençait à sentir la fatigue revenir... Visiblement, les quelques heures de repos qu'il avait prises ne suffisaient pas à rattraper plusieurs jours sans dormir, voir plusieurs semaines. Maudit Itachi. Diminuer son sommeil à l'approche de cette épreuve... Il voulait vraiment qu'il passe le test dans des conditions extrêmes !! Naruto n'avait rien trouvé à y redire, mais il commençait à le regretter. Bon, une solution, une solution, vite !!! L'épée le frôla une nouvelle fois, emportant une nouvelle quantité de chakra. Naruto trébucha et se retrouva au sol.

_-_ Alors, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? se moqua Kisame. Pfff. C'est bien ce que je disais, un vrai minable ! Mon épée va se faire un plaisirs de dévorer le reste de ton chakra. J'espère juste qu'elle n'attrapera pas une indigestion, en avalant le chakra d'un minable tel que toi !

Soudain, cela fit _tilt_, dans l'esprit de Naruto. Indigestion... Mais oui ! C'était ça ! L'épée se nourrissait de chakra... Mais il devait bien y avoir un moment où elle saturait, comme chaque être ou chose se nourrissant... Naruto repensa à la fois où le serpent d'Orochimaru l'avait avalé, dans la foret de la mort. Il s'en était sorti en le faisant exploser avec ses clones... Peut être que s'il parvenait à saturer cette maudite épée, il pourrait ainsi s'en débarrasser. Le seul problème, c'est que son chakra n'était pas assez puissant pour faire une chose pareille. Il en avait déjà fait l'expérience. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus le choix. Il devait utiliser le chakra de Kyûbi. Le chakra le plus puissant et le plus corrosif qu'il connaissait. C'était risqué. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

_-_ Bon, il est temps d'achever ce combat, fit Kisame en s'approchant.

Naruto tenta de se relever, mais n'en eut pas le temps, un nouveau coup le projeta en arrière, après avoir terminé de le vider de son chakra. Naruto ne bougeait plus ou plutôt, tout son corps était parcouru de violents spasmes. Le sourire de Kisame s'élargit. Il avait gagné. Ce sale gamin allait recevoir le châtiment qu'il méritait. Le silence s'était installé dans la zone. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur le corps immobile du genin. Kisame s'arrêta devant lui et leva son épée.

_-_ J'ai gagné !

Il l'abattit, avec la ferme intention d'achever sa proie. Enfin, de bien l'amocher, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer. Mais alors que l'épée se trouvait à quelques centimètres de Naruto, elle s'arrêta.

- Quoi ? fit Kisame, avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

Son épée était immobilisée par une masse informe, rouge, et visiblement puissante. Et cette masse était en train de le repousser.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que le combat était terminé ? souffla Naruto.

Il se redressa légèrement, juste assez pour s'asseoir, tandis que le chakra rouge du démon commençait à recouvrir son corps, sa queue immobilisant toujours l'épée de Kisame.

_-_ Prends toutes les apparences que tu voudras, grogna Kisame. Du chakra reste du chakra. Mon épée finira par l'absorber ! Elle n'en ferra qu'une bouchée !

L'épée s'était d'ailleurs déjà mise au travail, absorbant de plus en plus le chakra qui l'empêchait d'atteindre sa cible. Naruto avait toujours la tête penchée en avant, et ses mèches désordonnées dissimulaient son expression. L'image d'un vaincu, selon Kisame, qui jubilait d'avoir enfin sa vengeance. Mais rapidement, son sourire se figea, puis commença à disparaître. Quelque chose n'allait pas. _Peau de requin_

aurait déjà du absorber tout le chakra et pourtant la queue rouge était toujours là, se reformant à chaque fois que l'épée l'absorbait, comme si elle était en permanence alimentée et que la quantité prélevée par l'épée était insuffisante pour la détruire, car très largement inférieur à la quantité régénérée. Il sentit le manche de son arme chauffer, doucement au départ, puis de plus en plus et il comprit qu'à se rythme là, il allait devoir lâcher son arme, ou il allait perdre ses mains ! Mais plus surprenant encore, il s'aperçut à cet instant là que son épée fumait.

_- _Mais que... ?!

Il n'avait jamais vu son arme réagir de la sorte. Un rire rauque parvint à ses oreilles.

_- _Tu ne le savais pas ?

Kisame baissa le regard vers le visage de Naruto. Le genin leva lentement le visage vers lui. Et Kisame finit par rencontrer le regard couleur de sang de son adversaire. A nouveau, Naruto laissa échapper ce rire rauque qui était si éloigné de son rire habituel, joyeux et clair.

_-_ Je pensais pourtant que tes petits camarades et toi aviez appris vos leçons, reprit le blond. Kyûbi, dont je suis le porteur, est le démon à neuf queues. Ce qui signifie, je précise pour ton petit esprit attardé, qu'il est le démon le plus puissant qui ait jamais foulé cette terre. Il a dévasté des villages, voir même des pays. Son chakra est pour ainsi dire illimité et rien sur cette terre n'est aussi corrosif que celui-ci lorsqu'il est actif, à l'état pur. Alors à ton avis, qu'est ce qui est le plus puissant, entre ta minable petite lame ou bien le chakra le plus dangereux de ce monde ?

Naruto sourit, de ce sourire cruel et mauvais qui le rendait effrayant, surtout avec les deux crocs qui dépassaient.

_-_ Dernière petite devinette, continua t-il. Par quoi ta précieuse mais si impuissante petite épée sera t-elle détruite ? Explosera t-elle à cause de la surcharge de chakra ou bien fondra t-elle à cause du caractère corrosif de ce dernier ? Les paris sont ouverts. Moi personnellement, ça m'est égal, vu que le résultat sera le même.

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un nouveau rire. Et il eut l'immense plaisirs de voir, à travers son enveloppe de chakra, le regard soudain très inquiet du requin, qui semblait enfin avoir saisit la situation. Il tenta alors immédiatement d'écarter son épée, mais fut incapable de la bouger d'un quelconque centimètre. En effet, la queue de chakra s'était enroulée autour de l'arme, rendant toute retraite impossible. Arme qui fumait de plus en plus, avant de tout simplement se mettre à vibrer. De plus en plus fort. Elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Naruto décida d'achever sa proie. D'une pensée, il resserra sa prise, sa queue serrant encore plus la lame. Et finalement, l'épée se brisa. Il y eut alors une puissante explosion, tout le chakra accumulé soudain libéré dans la nature, et le souffle de l'explosion fit voler Kisame sur plusieurs mètres, autant de long que de haut. Naruto, qui avait senti venir le coup, avait eu le temps de bondir en arrière et s'était servi de sa queue comme bouclier, qui avait amorti l'onde de choc. Onde de choc qui avait atteint les autres membres d'Akatsuki, et chacun avait du se protéger comme il pouvait. Protection de terre, d'eau ou encore de glace, mais qui avait tout juste put contenir le chakra du démon. De son côté, Naruto entendit à nouveau le rire rauque s'élever, sauf que cette fois, il ne sortait pas de ses lèvres et il résonnait dans sa tête.

_- Ça lui apprendra à croire qu'un vulgaire bout de ferraille, d'écaille ou de tout ce qu'il veut, peut vaincre le démon le plus puissant de tout les temps, ricana Kyûbi._

Naruto sourit aussi, dévoilant une fois de plus ses crocs, d'accord pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec le démon. Et puis, il sentait son propre chakra revenir. Très bonne chose. Mais son répit fut de courte durée. La fumée de l'explosion ne s'était pas encore dissipée qu'il sentit quelque chose approcher. Puis un puissant jet d'eau le percuta de plein fouet. Naruto avait a peine eu le temps de redresser son bouclier de chakra, déjà bien affaiblit par le choc avec le chakra relâche par l'épée. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le genin d'être à son tour repousser en arrière sur de nombreux mètres. Tout à son autosatisfaction, il avait oublié que son adversaire était désarmé certes mais pas encore vaincu. On ne mettait pas à terre un membre d'Akatsuki aussi facilement, il était bien obligé de l'admettre, même s'il n'aimait pas face de poisson. Mais tant mieux si le combat n'était encore terminé. Si cela avait été trop simple, ça n'aurait pas été drôle. Ce qui était moins amusant par contre, c'était que le genin commençait à sentir les effet de l'enveloppe de chakra sur sa peau. Il avait espéré pouvoir éviter ça, mais apparemment, c'était trop demander. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé le moyen de palier à ce "petit" problème. Résultat des courses : sa peau commençait à le brûler sérieusement. Réfléchissant rapidement, le genin décida de réabsorber le chakra du démon et de se débrouiller autrement. Après tout, le combat serait désormais un combat "normal" tel qu'il en avait l'habitude. Il serait peut être dans l'obligation par la suite d'avoir à nouveau recours à son enveloppe de chakra, alors autant économiser sa résistance physique. Naruto esquiva une nouvelle attaque aquatique et en profita pour se concentrer et absorber le chakra, tandis que dans son esprit résonnait un reniflement méprisant. Tant pis si sa Seigneurie le renard mouillé n'était pas content, mais c'était Naruto qui était aux commandes de son corps et qui faisait par là même ce qu'il voulait !!

Dès que le chakra rouge eut totalement disparut, Naruto fit appel au sien. Il était temps de reprendre en main ce combat. Il concentra son chakra dans ses sens, afin de ne plus se laisser surprendre. Aussi, lorsque Kisame lança une nouvelle attaque, Naruto eut-il tout le temps de se préparer. Composant les signes, il dressa un mur de terre.

Kisame en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris. En temps normal, il adorait ce jeu. Mais le sale gamin avait brisé sa précieuse épée, il s'était moqué de lui, alors le membre d'Akatsuki n'avait qu'une envie : le lui faire payer. Mais le blond était glissant comme une anguille et parvenait à esquiver. Le mur de terre en était un nouvel exemple. Hors de lui, Kisame décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il recula, se positionnant sur les bords du marais le plus proche. Il composa alors de nouveaux signes.

_- Suiton, raz de marais !_

L'eau derrière lui se souleva en même temps qu'il crachait un nouveau jet d'eau, beaucoup plus puissant et plus volumineux que les précédent. Les deux effets cumulés créèrent une vague énorme qui englouti les lieux en l'espace de quelques secondes. Les autres membres d'Akatsuki, qui l'avaient vu commencer à composer les signes, avaient eu le temps d'agir en conséquence. Promontoires rocheux, radeau de glace, ou encore oiseau géant d'argile avaient été créés, leur épargnant ainsi le déluge. Naruto pesta lorsque la vague le frappa de plein fouet. Il eut tout de même le réflexe de retenir sa respiration, après avoir rassemblé tout son chakra dans ses jambes et ses mains, afin de ne pas être emporté. Il se retrouvait sous l'eau, mais au moins avait-il évité le plus gros de l'attaque. Mais ce n'était pas terminé. Sans perdre une seconde, Kisame, debout sur la surface, composa de nouveaux signes, puis appliqua ses mains sur la surface de l'eau.

- _Les 5 requins affamés_ !

Cinq immenses requin apparurent alors sous ses pieds et se dirigèrent immédiatement sur Naruto. Celui-ci les regarda approcher en pestant mentalement. L'eau ralentissait ses mouvements et limitait les jutsus qu'il pouvait utiliser. Avant que les requins ne l'atteigne, il passa rapidement en revue ce qu'il avait à sa disposition. _Raïton_ ? Déconseillé dans un milieu aquatique à moins de vouloir finir en toast. _Katon_ ? Sous l'eau, c'était pour ainsi dire la mer à boire. Le _Doton_ ne l'aiderait pas vraiment. Le futon aurait été utile, mais il ne le maîtrisait pas encore assez bien. Bon, il ne lui restait plus qu'à lutter avec du _Suiton_, pour le moment. Eau contre eau. Pourquoi pas? Ce n'était plus le moment de rêvasser. L'impressionnante mâchoire du premier requin était à deux doigts de se refermer sur lui. Il eut néanmoins le temps de composer des signes avant que cela n'arrive. Et la mâchoire se referma... sur du vide, ou plutôt sur de l'eau. Vraiment pratique, ces clones aqueux. Mais les requins revinrent à la charge, à plusieurs cette fois. Il allait falloir trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser vite et de remonter aussi vite à la surface, car mine de rien, le blond commençait à manquer d'air. Après avoir esquivé encore deus fois les attaques des requins, il eut assez de temps pour exécuter une série de signes plus complexe.

- _Suiton, le tourbillon infernal !_

Les requins revinrent à la charge, plus enragés que jamais, mais au moment où ils allaient atteindre Naruto, un courant violent commença à se former autour de lui, et progressivement, un tourbillon apparut, le genin en son centre, à l'abris des attaques. La tornade aquatique grossit et gagna en puissance, entraînant les requins dans son tourbillon. Elle gagna rapidement la surface et jaillit à l'air libre, atteignant la circonférence d'une grosse tornade. Les requins finirent brouillés, tandis que le tourbillon absorbait toute l'eau produite par Kisame, asséchant les environs et permettant enfin à Naruto de respirer. Finalement, la tornade d'eau retourna vers les marais et disparut progressivement, reversant doucement l'eau à sa place originaire. Naruto aurait aimé pouvoir utiliser cette tornade d'eau contre Kisame, mais elle n'était pas si facile à utiliser en combat "aérien". Sa principale utilité était en combat sous marin, comme il venait de l'utiliser. Et puis elle consommait beaucoup de chakra et ne pouvait donc être maintenue trop longtemps. Le problème de l'eau était réglé, mais pas le problème principale, soit Kisame, qui ajoutait à ses griefs contre le genin le fait d'avoir bousillé une de ses attaques les plus puissantes. Tandis qu'il recommençait à composer des signes, Naruto en profita pour créer deux clones. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il ne pouvait se permettre de faire durer ce combat trop longtemps encore. Alors il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. C'était risqué, aussi valait-il mieux envoyer des clones à la place. Au moment même où Kisame terminait de composer ses signes, les deux clones bondirent, malaxant le chakra et composant eux aussi des signes. Sans se soucier de l'attaque de Kisame les clones se dirigèrent au contraire droit sur le jet d'eau. Au moment où ils l'atteignaient, les deux clones tendirent leurs mains vers ceux de l'autre.

_-_ _Raïton, le filet électrique !_

C'était l'attaque qu'il avait essayé sur Itachi. Elle était faite pour capturer une proie dans un filet électrique, mais Naruto devait l'adapter à la situation. Dès que l'attaque entra en contact avec celle de Kisame, les clones furent instantanément détruits tandis que l'électricité se propageait dans l'eau, remontant à la source. Le renégat de Kiri eut juste le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait et d'esquisser un geste pour reculer que la vague électrique le percutait. Il avait cependant agi à temps, et le plus gros de l'attaque électrique le manqua. Il échappa donc à l'électrocution, mais prit tout de même un bon coup de jus. Naruto en profita pour bondir vers son adversaire. Il devait profiter de la moindre faille. Il dut cependant reconnaître qu'un ninja de rang S possédait une bonne résistance. Bien que sonné, Kisame se reprit à temps pour esquiver et lancer une contre attaque. Naruto recommença à utiliser du _Katon_, mais ceux-ci étaient neutralisés par des murs d'eau. Tout en persistant dans ses attaques, Naruto se demanda comment il pouvait rester encore du chakra, et pas qu'un peu, à la face de poisson, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà utilisé !!! Lui-même en avait utilisé une grande quantité, mais c'était différent. En cas de besoin, il avait la quasi-inépuisable réserve du démon. Mais comment faisait donc Kisame ??? Et puis une remarque d'Itachi lui revint en mémoire. C'était après son évasion de Kusa no Kuni. Durant le mois qu'il avait passé à retrouver ses forces tout en continuant son entraînement, Naruto avait réussi à obtenir d'Itachi un succinct topo sur les membres d'Akatsuki. Il se rappela ce que l'Uchiwa avait dit sur Kisame. _" Ce qui fait son principale intérêt pour l'organisation, c'est sa réserve de chakra. Le chef a cru un temps, de par cette réserve et de par son apparence, que Kisame était le porteur du démon de Kiri no Kuni. Ce qui est faux. Mais sa réserve pourrait peut être rivaliser avec celle d'un démon moyen. D'Ichibi ou de Nibi, peut être Sanbi tout au plus. Mais cette réserve n'est pas non plus illimitée"_. Oui, c'était ça. Cette sale face de poisson avait une réserve de chakra beaucoup plus grande que la normale. Presque le niveau d'un démon... Ce qui voulait dire que Naruto ne pouvait pas faire durer le combat en espérant qu'il finisse par s'épuiser, car lui même épuisait sa réserve. Et si cela arrivait, il devrait faire appel à celle de Kyûbi... ce qu'il préférait éviter si possible. Bref, mettre fin au combat le plus rapidement possible.

_- Un coup de main ? _proposa "gentiment" la voix moqueuse du démon renard.

Naruto contra une attaque aquatique et contre attaqua avant de répondre.

_- Non merci._

_- Ta réserve de chakra ne va pas tarder à s'épuiser. Et je croyais que tu voulais battre l'insecte aquatique..._

_- Ce serait plutôt un poisson…_

_- Pour moi cela reste un insecte, _fit dédaigneusement le renard._ Alors, ne veux-tu pas gagner ? Ne veux-tu pas intégrer cette organisation pour mettre la main sur l'homme que tu désires tuer ?_

_- Et qu'est ce que tu gagnes, dans l'affaire ?_ demanda Naruto, suspicieux.

_- Dans un premier temps le plaisirs de le déchiqueter à coups de griffes et de crocs. Je ne lui ai pas pardonner le coup de l'épée. Ensuite... bah, nous verrons bien. Décide-toi vite._

Naruto hésitait. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois qu'il avait passé un accord avec le démon renard. Mais il voulait gagner. Et la fatigue était en train de revenir en force.

_- Soit, mais hors de question que je te laisse le contrôle de mon corps_, finit-il par céder.

_-_ _Je m'en doute_, fit Kyûbi avec un reniflement méprisant. _Bien, allons-y. Ce microbe commence à sérieusement m'agacer_.

Et Naruto sentit une vague violente de chakra l'envahir. Tellement violente qu'il en resta un moment sonné. Quelques secondes, mais qui suffirent à Kisame, qui délaissant pour une fois ses jutsus de Suiton, sortit un long kunaï acéré et bondit sur le genin immobile. La pointe s'enfonça dans la chair, loupant de justesse un point vital. Kisame semblait avoir oublié qu'il ne devait pas le tuer. La blessure ne tira pas la moindre plainte au genin.

_-_ Alors, on fatigue, morveux ? se moqua Kisame. La victoire m'appartient !

Naruto ne répondit pas. En fait, un profond silence s'abattit sur les lieux. Tel le silence précédent la tempête. Naruto ne bougeait toujours pas, le kunaï toujours planté dans sa chair. Et puis lentement, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Un sourie à faire geler l'eau du marais.

_-_ Ne vend pas la peau du renard avant de l'avoir tué...

Et puis aussi brusquement que le silence s'était fait, une puissante onde de choc s'échappa du corps de Naruto, propulsant Kisame à plusieurs mètres. La plaie, libérée du kunaï, commença à saigner abondamment. Mais les bords se mirent rapidement à fumer et la blessure se referma toute seule, jusqu'à ne plus laisser la moindre trace. Le chakra rouge devint visible à l'oeil nu, étiré en plusieurs "langues" de chakra, fouettant l'air autour de Naruto comme autant de queues. Le genin releva la tête et fixa son regard rouge sang dans celui de son adversaire. Son sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ses crocs.

_-_ Assez joué, dit-il d'une voix plus rauque. Finissons-en.

Le chakra se mit à fouetter l'air avec plus de frénésie, dégageant d'épais nuages de poussière. Finalement, Naruto bondit, disparaissant de la vision de Kisame. Le premier coup percuta le renégat de Kiri dans l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux. Le second entra en contact avec son visage et le troisième l'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres. Kisame jura, tandis qu'un flot de sang lui montait aux lèvres et que ses blessures saignaient abondamment. Il n'arrivait pas à voir venir les coups. C'était tout juste s'il parvenait à le sentir approcher. Il eut cependant un réflexe qui lui évita un nouveau coups. Il composa des signes avant la nouvelle attaque de Naruto.

_- Suiton, la barrière infranchissable !_

A nouveau, il utilisa l'eau des marais pour former tout autour de lui une palissade d'eau d'une hauteur telle qu'il était impossible de la franchir à moins de savoir voler. Il n'aimait pas avoir recours à cette technique. C'était la technique d'une larve, de se terrer ainsi derrière une palissade. Mais il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour retrouver son souffle. A travers la paroi aqueuse, Kisame aperçut la silhouette de Naruto, qui s'était arrêté. Le chakra du démon enveloppait à nouveau entièrement son corps et deux queues à la puissance corrosives fouettaient l'air. Contraint de rester à quatre pattes, le genin l'observait avec un rictus amusé.

_-_ Su tu crois que ta flotte va me retenir, tu te trompes lourdement...

Il avança lentement vers la paroi liquide, s'arrêtant à moins d'un mètre. Kisame frappa rapidement la paroi et un puissant jet d'eau jaillit, fonçant droit sur Naruto qui ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour bloquer. Au dernier moment, une de ses queues bougea et coupa le jet en deux. Kisame renouvela l'expérience, frappant cette fois deux coups. Les deux queues brisèrent les attaques. Sans se laisser démonter, Kisame créa rapidement trois clones aqueux qui se mirent aussi à lancer des attaques. Les deux queues de chakra se mirent à bouger plus vite, bloquant les attaques, mais avec un peu plus de difficulté. Kisame pensait pouvoir parvenir à le faire reculer lorsque la chakra recommença à se condenser autour de Naruto, formant rapidement une troisième queue. Aucune attaque aquatique n'atteignait sa cible. Le contact de l'eau et du chakra des queues provoquait un important dégagement gazeux, cachant presque la scène aux yeux des "spectateurs". Ce petit jeu commençait à ennuyer Naruto. Tout en laissant ses queues le protéger des attaques, il frappa le sol de ses deux mains... enfin, pattes avant, les enfonçant dans le sol. Une seconde passa, puis deux pattes de chakra monstrueuses, de par le taille et leur dangerosité, jaillirent du sol sous les pieds de Kisame. L'une d'elle l'attrapa tandis que la deuxième détruisait les clones. Naruto entendit le renégat de Kiri pousser un cri de douleur et lorsqu'une odeur de chair grillée lui parvint, un sourire mauvais, à deux doigts du psychopathe, lui étira les lèvres. Le mur d'eau s'écroula. Naruto sortit ses mains du sol et sans plus attendre, bondit sur Kisame que les « pattes » de chakra venaient à peine de relâcher. Toutes griffes dehors, il se jeta sur lui et commença à s'acharner sur lui à coups de griffes, de crocs, ou de queues corrosives. Puis la douleur commença à se faire sentir. L'odeur de chair grillée ne provenait plus seulement de Kisame. Alors Naruto recula, et au prix d'un effort surhumain, luttant contre la douleur, mais aussi contre la fureur et la joie bestiale qui l'envahissait, il parvint à réabsorber le chakra.

Lorsque la vapeur d'eau se fut entièrement dissipée, les membres d'Akatsuki purent enfin voir le résultat du combat. Kisame gisait au sol, déchiqueté de toute part et se vidant presque entièrement de son sang. Il n'avait encore que vaguement forme humaine, enfin, aussi humaine qu'il l'avait eu. Devant lui, Naruto se redressait tant bien que mal. Il était couvert de sang. Le sien, mais surtout celui de son adversaire. Il se retourna vers eux, sans toutefois les regarder. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, même si ses crocs et ses griffes avaient disparues. Son visage était maculé de sang, Sang qui emplissait sa bouche et qui n'était pas le sien. Il le cracha. C'était celui de la face de poisson, il n'allait donc même pas lui faire l'honneur de le savourer. Et puis c'était Kyubi qui se régalait de sang. Pas lui. Il préférait se limiter au sang sur les mains. Il n'était pas un animal. Même si c'était autant lui que Kyubi qui venait de se défouler... La chair brûlée par le chakra commença à doucement guérir. Le silence tomba sur les lieux, étrange et pesant après un tel déferlement de rage et de puissance. Naruto perçut un mouvement. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux, il vit que les membres d'Akatsuki l'entouraient. Il se raidit légèrement, prêt à se défendre, même s'il sentait que la fatigue revenait en force. Il scruta leurs visages. Aucun n'exprimait la moindre expression. Le silence dura encore une bonne minute. Puis Tayuri reprit la parole.

_-_ Tu as réussi la deuxième épreuve. A moins qu'un membre de l'organisation ait une objection, je ne vois plus aucune raison de t'empêcher de rejoindre nos rangs."

Il se tut, laissa l'occasion à quiconque le voudrait de parler. Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Avant que le chef ne reprenne la parole, un infime mouvement attira leur attention. Le corps de Kisame avait légèrement bougé. Il était encore vivant.

_-_ Enfoi..., commença à murmura le renégat de Kira, dans un souffle.

_-_ Être à moitié déchiqueté et continuer à vivre et à essayer de parler... comme cela doit être douloureux !! fit Rishiro avec une pseudo voix compatissante.

_-_ Quelqu'un devrait peut être abréger ses souffrances, proposa Deidara, sans esquisser cependant le moindre geste.

Itachi s'approcha du cadavre de son ancien partenaire. Il ne prononça aucun mot. Son regard dédaigneux parlait de lui même. Kisame avait dit qu'il savourerait le spectacle de la mise à mort d'Itachi. Mais c'était l'Uchiwa qui avait triomphé. Il se détourna. Un kunaï vola et se planta dans le coeur de Kisame. Son corps eut un dernier sursaut, puis s'immobilisa, pour l'éternité. Aucun geste n'avait trahi la provenance du kunaï, mais Naruto savait pertinemment à qui il appartenait. les autres aussi. Mais tous s'en moquaient. A partir du moment où Kisame avait perdu, il n'était plus des leurs et n'avait donc plus aucun intérêt. Tayuri fit un bref mouvement de tête à Zetsu qui s'approcha du corps sans vie, se retenant presque de se lécher les "babines". Il disparut dans le sol, emportant son futur repas avec lui, après avoir ôté la bague de Kisame et l'avoir déposée sur le sol. Tayuri la ramassa, essuya le sang qui la maculait, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto.

_-_ Itachi et toi avez tenu vos engagements, nous tiendrons les nôtres.

Les membres d'Akatsuki reformèrent un cercle autour d'eux, cercle que Zetsu compléta en revenant peu après. Naruto ne bougea ni ne parla. Il attendait. Cela faisait un an qu'il attendait ce moment. Ce moment qui allait changer sa vie à jamais. Qui ferrait de lui le membre de l'organisation criminelle la plus dangereuse et la plus recherchée au monde. Le moment qui lui ferrait tirer un trait définitif sur son ancienne vie. Il s'était attendu à se trouver tendu ou stressé. mais il n'en était rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Même la joie sauvage d'avoir tué Kisame, ou presque, avait disparu. Tayuri reprit la parole, d'une voix grave, mais sans être cérémonieuse.

- Naruto Uzumaki, porteur du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi, tu as prouvé tes capacités et ta détermination en accomplissant les épreuves que nous t'avions imposées. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu seras donc un membre d'Akatsuki. Tu devras obéir à nos règles, accomplir les missions que nous te donnerons. Tu ferras équipe avec Itachi. Tu seras libre de tes mouvements, tant qu'ils ne sont en rien une gène pour nous. Fais le moindre écart, et nous n'hésiterons pas à t'arracher le démon comme nous avions prévus de le faire...

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair.

_-_ Compris, se contenta de répondre Naruto, le regard froid.

_-_ Retournons à la grotte, ordonna le chef. Tu trouveras tes nouvelles affaires.

Naruto termina d'attacher ses sandales, puis se redressa. Il prit le long manteau noir orné de nuages rouge et après l'avoir observé un moment, l'enfila. Puis il se regarda dans la glace créée par Seyria qui avait pensé qu'il souhaiterait contempler son nouveau reflet. Comme quoi même la plus froide des femmes pouvait avoir un geste pour les autres. Naruto fixa donc son reflet. L'image que lui renvoyait la glace, jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir un jour. Mais il avait fait son choix, et il s'y tiendrait. Dans la glace, il vit Itachi qui attendait, adossé à la paroi derrière lui. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. Itachi leva juste la main et lui lança quelque chose que Naruto eut juste le temps de rattraper. C'était une bague. Comme celle que portait tous les membres de l'Akatsuki. Un instant, Naruto se demanda s'il s'agissait de celle de Kisame. Cela aurait du, les nouveaux membres d'Akatsuki portant normalement la bague de leur prédécesseur. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne. Elle était bleu, également, presque du même bleu que ses yeux, mais le kanji était différent de celui de Kisame. C'était le kanji du mot démon.

_-_ J'ai pensé que c'était plus approprié, commenta simplement Itachi.

Cela n'étonna pas Naruto. Il s'était douté que c'était lui qui avait préparé cette bague.

_-_ En effet, répondit-il en la passant à sa main droite.

Il ne le remercia pas. Itachi n'attendait rien, et s'en moquait, aussi. Mais Naruto ne le pensait pas moins. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte.

_-_ Ça y est, tout est fait ? Je suis un membre d'Akatsuki à part entière ? demanda le blond.

_-_ Pas tout à fait. Il reste encore une chose.

Itachi sortit un autre objet et le lança à Naruto.

_-_ Ton bandeau. La dernière formalité.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils. Ce bandeau... Itachi avait fouillé dans ces affaires, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'étonnait le plus.

_-_ Ce n'est...

Mais Itachi avait déjà tourné les talons.

_-_ Les autres attendent.

Après un dernier moment de réflexion et d'interrogation, Naruto le suivit, serrant le bandeau frontal dans sa main. Ils retournèrent dans la grande salle. Une fois de plus, les autres membres d'Akatsuki formaient un cercle et Naruto vint se placer au milieu. Tayuri s'avança légèrement.

_-_ Les membres d'Akatsuki ne prêtent pas serment. Nous sommes au dessus de ça. Mais tu vas devoir faire une chose, qui à la même valeur qu'un serment, pour nous. Prends ton bandeau frontal et barre le symbole de ton village. Cela marquera la fin de ton ancienne vie, ainsi que la fin de ton appartenance à un village. C'est le nouveau symbole que tu devras porter et qui représentera ton choix et ta nouvelle vie. Ce qui te coupera définitivement de tes liens passés.

Puis le silence retomba. Naruto sentit tous les regards posés sur lui. Lentement, il sortit un kunaï de sa poche d'arme. Puis il leva la main qui tenait le bandeau et posa la pointe de l'arme sur le symbole de la feuille. L'espace d'une seconde, son regard croisa celui d'Itachi, imperturbable, comme à son habitude. Puis Naruto reporta son attention sur le bandeau. Et après un dernier instant de réflexion, il frappa. La pointe du kunaï raya le bandeau frontal. Puis Naruto, après l'avoir observé un moment, attacha son bandeau autour de sa taille, gardant les pants de son manteau écartés, afin que tous puissent voir le bandeau à l'emblème de Konoha barré.

_-_ Parfait, approuva Tayuri, un mince sourire satisfait aux lèvres, ce qui le rendait encore plus effrayant. Tu es désormais des nôtres. Va. Que le sang coule sur ta route. Que les cris de terreur et de douleur suivent tes pas. Que le monde tremble devant toi. Qu'il tremble devant le nouveau démon d'Akatsuki...

A suivre…

Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chapitre . J'espère que vous avez aimé… Si c'est le cas, pensez au petit geste traditionnel, pensez à une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisirs et ça motive à continuer, puisque cela me permets de savoir que certains d'entre vous veulent la suite .

Avant de répondre au review, je dirai juste que je pensais à l'origine terminer le flash-back sur ce chapitre. Mais je pense en faire encore un dernier, qui résumera quelques éléments de la dernière année qui manque, avant de rejoindre Konoha et le présent… je suis tout à fait consciente que cela commence à faire long.. De plus, le chap que j'ai en tête ( et que j'ai commencé à écrire) n'est pas indispensable à la suite, disons juste qu'il apporte quelques infos et qu'ils préparent certains détails, mais j'avoue que je tiens à ce chapitre car j'y introduit un personne auquel je tiens beaucoup, mais qui ne devait jouer un rôle important que dans une suite à ma fic que j'avais prévu à la bas,e mais que je ne sais pas si j'écrirai un jour… nous verrons bien…

Bref, promis, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier du flash-back ( il sera donc peut être un peu long, je m'en excuse, d'ailleurs) et donc le chapitre 29 sera celui marquant le retour au présent et sera le chapitre d'ouverture de la 3ème et dernière partie de ma fic .

Voili voilou, vous savez tout. Je vous dis donc rendez vous au prochain chapitre, en espérant que vous aurez la patience de m'attendre… ( petits yeux de cocker )

**Réponses :**

Molly : Merci beaucoup . J'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas déçue…

Liloute08 : Merci à toi aussi, pour ta review et tes encouragements. Pour le retard à la normale… et bien j'ai tout expliqué au dessus, lol

Arminas : Tu vois, comme quoi, tout arrive, lol. Désolée pour l'attente, et pour l'attente de ce nouveau chapitre aussi… Merci toi et j'espère que la suite a été à la hauteur de tes attentes

ShaKaan : Tous les chapitres à la suite ??? Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations !!! Et vraiment, merci beaucoup, cela me prouve que ma fic t'a plu .. Oui, Naruto en poule je constate avec soulagement que cela a plu à beaucoup d'entre vous. Ah, tuer Itachi, quel sacrilège !!! Mais je préviens : IL EST A MOI PAS TOUCHE!!!! ( enfin, on dira que la version d'Itachi qui est dans ma fic est à moi, lol). Voilà, j'espère que la suite t'a plu

Leen : Merci pour tes encouragements… Ex hypokâgneuse ??? Ah, on se comprend, alors TT. je vois que tu as tellement aimé ça que tu as radicalement changé de voie, lol ( un peu en retard, mais j'espère que ton TD d'informatique s'est bien passé…)

ntanhya : Bah oui, j'avais une panne d'imagination TT. Ça arrive, non ? Lol. Et vraiment navrée pour le temps d'attente pour ce chapitre aussi, mais bon, la khâgne, ça laisse pas bcp de temps, sniff. Alors oui, Naruto a bien progressé. Faut dire qu'avec Itachi-sama comme « prof », il ne pouvait pas faire autrement !!!! Lol. Sinon, il serait mort depuis longtemps !! Ou disons qu'il en avait assez de se prendre des coups, alors il a progressé, lol.

Akane-san : Eh bien, contente de savoir que ma fic t'a plu, au point de lire les 26 chapitres . Merci bcp

Naruto-kun : tant mieux si ma fic t'a plu. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes…

Nee-chan : voilà donc la suite, et merci pour ta review

Choukette : les 26 chapitres en une nuit ??!! Oulà, oui, pauvres petits yeux, lol. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci bcp, ça fait plaisirs de savoir que ma fic t'a plus à ce point… Mais la veille d'un Bac blanc d epsilon c'est vraiment pas sérieux !! ( même si je suis très mal placée pour dire ça, lol.) J'espère qu'il s'est bien passé… Un peu de yaoi ? Eh bien, quand j'ia commencé ma fic, je n'étais pas encore une mordu de yaoi, mais aujourd'hui, j'avoue avoir du mal à ne pas déraper, lool. Donc, non, cette fic restera non yaoi, mais ce n'est pas parce que je n'y est pas pensé, juste que je ne veux pas rompre la trame prévue depuis le début . Sinon crois-moi, Sasuke devrait se faire à l'idée d'accueillir Naruto dans la famille, XD

Tomoe gozen : et bien merci, surtout si tu me suis depuis longtemps . J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu .

Kyu-chan : wahou, quel enthousiasme, lol Voici la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé

Voilà. Encore merci à tous, et je vous dis à la prochaine ( pas à bientôt car ça, je ne peux pas promettre, TT )


	28. Flashback: Une année riche en

Bonsoir tout le monde, me revoilà !!!! Oui, je sais, ENFIN !! Vraiment désolée pour l'attente, je ne m'améliore pas, malheureusement…

Enfin, voilà donc le nouveau chapitre . Il clôture le deuxième tiers de ma fic, celui des flashbacks, et ouvre le dernier tiers consacrée à la dernière bataille entre Konoha et Oto ( enfin, espérons que ce soit la dernière !!! )

Bien, je me tais, et je vous laisse lire, en espérant que cela vous plaira, même si l'action n'est pas vraiment présente, contrairement au précédent…

**Chapitre 28 :Une année riche en rencontres et en enseignements**

1 mois plus tard

Le vent s'était levé et faisait danser le sable des grandes plaines désertiques entourant Suna. Cela n'avait rien des violentes tempêtes de sable qui frappaient souvent cette partie du pays du vent, et qui obligeaient les habitants, civils comme ninjas, à rester calfeutrés chez eux. Car même les plus grand ninjas pliaient devant la fureur des éléments. Quoi qu'il en soit, on en était très loin, mais le vent charriait tout de même cette fine poudre qui s'engouffrait partout si on n'y prenait pas garde, dans les vêtements comme dan les maisons. Mais les ninjas de Suna grandissaient dans cet environnement, il s'y habituaient, à la longue. C'était une condition de survie indispensable, et cela leur donnait l'avantage lorsqu'un ennemi étranger pénétrait sur leur territoire. Ce n'était donc pas un peu de vent chargé de sable qui allait les empêcher de mener à bien leur mission. Surtout que le sable n'était qu'un problème mineur pour cette équipe, la meilleure du village caché, dont le leader contrôlait l'élément dont Suna no Kuni avait tiré son nom. Gaara avançait en tête, détournant le plus gros du sable soulevé par le vent. Le plus gros seulement, car il était inutile de gaspiller son énergie pour si peu. Autant s'économiser pour la mission, même si celle-ci ne devrait pas poser problème. Temari et Kankuro le suivaient de près, appréciant malgré tout sans le dire de pouvoir éviter ce léger désagrément. Les trois ninjas courraient dans la pleine désertique, rapides comme le vent, ou presque, et aussi silencieux que des ombres. Leurs cibles n'étaient plus très loin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils accomplissaient une mission de Rang A, celles-ci s'étaient même faites plus fréquentes depuis qu'ils étaient passés chuunins. Aussi ils n'éprouvaient pas la moindre appréhension, n'en ayant jamais vraiment ressenti, dans le cas de Gaara. Leur technique était bien rodée, leur travail d'équipe ne faisait que s'améliorer… Les deux dernières années avaient réussi à rapprocher et souder cette famille si longtemps déchirée. Et ce rapprochement familiale n'avait fait que renforcer leur efficacité en mission. Quel que soit leur ennemi, il n'échapperait pas à la plus dangereuse équipe de Suna. Et l'ennemi, dans le cas présent, était une bande de mercenaires qui avait élu domicile sur le territoire du pays du vent. Quel que soit leur nombre, ils tomberaient. Que ce soit par le sable, par le vent ou par le poison. Aucun ne devait en réchapper. Les frangins du désert arrivèrent à proximité du campement ennemi. Aussitôt, et sans le moindre besoin d'ordre, ils se déployèrent, afin de s'assurer que nul ennemi ne pourrait s'échapper. Ils avaient tout prévu, avaient pensé à toutes les éventualités. Ou du moins le croyaient-ils. Car il y avait bien une situation à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé. Celle de se retrouver face à un campement dévasté, et des mercenaires déjà exterminés. Quelqu'un les avait visiblement devancé…

_-_ Ce n'est pas quelque un du village, fit remarquer Kankuro, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans le campement désolé. Cette mission était la notre. Personne n'aurait osé s'interposer…

_-_Qui que ce soit, il a fait du bon travail, commenta Temari. Pas un mercenaire ne semble avoir survécu au massacre. Et ceux qui ont fait ça n'ont laissé aucune trace derrière eux, mis à part les traces des jutsus utilisés. Ainsi, la seule chose que nous puissions dire, c'est qu'il s'agissait de ninjas. Quant à savoir à quel village ils appartiennent, s'ils sont vraiment affiliés à un village…

Elle n'avait pas besoin de terminer sa phrase Tous avaient compris qu'il leur serait impossible de déterminer qui était à l'origine de ce massacre si les auteurs ne revendiquaient pas leur acte.

_-_ D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, les blessures sont d'origines variées. On trouve des blessures dues à des coups de kunaïs d'autre provoqués par du _katon_… certains corps sont humides, et ne présentent aucunes blessures apparentes… je suppose que ces hommes ont été tué par noyade. Ce qui n'est pas courant en plein désert…

_-_ Du _Suiton_… Être capable de l'utiliser sans source d'eau à proximité prouve qu'il s'agissait d'un ou de plusieurs ninjas de haut niveau, commenta Kankuro.

Gaara était restait silencieux jusqu'à présent.

_-_ Faisons le tour du campement, et vérifions que rien ne nous a échappé, dit-il finalement. Puis nous rentrerons au village pour faire notre rapport. Une enquête sera sûrement ouverte par la suite, mais pour le moment cela ne nous concerne pas.

Ses deux aînés acquiescèrent et se dispersèrent. Temari sortit la liste de mercenaires que leur avait fourni le Kazekage avant leur départ. Elle put ainsi assurer que tous les mercenaires étaient là. Enfin, plutôt que tous leurs cadavres étaient là. Finalement, elle rejoignit ses frères.

_-_ Ils sont tous là, confirma-t-elle. Laissons les là, une équipe viendra faire le ménage plus tard. Rentrons faire notre rapport.

Après un dernier regard au campement, les trois frangins prirent le chemin du retour.

_-_ Partez devant, je vous rejoindrai, annonça Gaara.

Et avant que Kankuro ou Temari n'ait pu poser la moindre question, leur cadet était déjà parti dans une autre direction. Le marionnettiste échangea un regard avec sa sœur, qui haussa les épaules. Gaara était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et assez fort pour se protéger tout seul. Ils n'avaient qu'à lui faire confiance et regagner au plus vite le village.

Gaara parcourut moins d'un kilomètre avant de s'immobiliser, les sens aux aguets. Il avait senti une présence, lorsqu'il était au campement. Une présence qui lui avait semblé à la fois familière et étrangère. Un doute s'était fait dans son esprit, mais rien ne pouvait l'appuyer pour le moment. Aussi avait-il décidé d'aller vérifier par lui-même, éloignant son frère et sa sœur, pour plus de précaution. Il ne voulait pas insinuer qu'ils étaient faibles mais Gaara ne voulait pas prendre de risques. Et puis, si c'était bien ce qu'il pensait, il valait peut être mieux que ses aînés ignorent ce qu'il allait faire. Il se trouvait en vue d'un oasis, ou du moins, d'un ensemble d'arbres qui s'élevaient en plein milieu du désert, semblant ainsi vouloir défier les éléments arides. Le porteur de Shuukaku fit un pas en avant, le regard fixé sur un des arbres, et le sable contenu dans sa gourde frémissant, prêt à jaillir. Oui, la présence était bien là. Et il lui semblait même pouvoir en percevoir une deuxième, non loin.

_-_ Sors de là, avant que je t'arrache de ta cachette de force, ordonna-t-il calmement.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Une minute passa, puis une silhouette se détacha du couvert des arbres, faisant quelques pas dans sa direction. Les yeux de Gaara se froncèrent légèrement. Ce long manteau noire orné de nuages rouge… Aucun doute possible. Un membre d'Akatsuki.

_-_ Tu m'as repéré, constata tranquillement ce dernier. Impressionnant.

La voix était légèrement étouffée et altérée à cause du masque qu'il portait. Un masque blanc orné de marque rouges. Un ninjas normal se serait mis en garde, ou aurait tenté de fuir pour aller chercher des renforts devant un adversaire pareil. Car ce n'était un secret pour personne, du moins pour ceux qui connaissaient l'existence de l'organisation, qu'un seul ninjas ne pouvait normalement pas tenir longtemps face à ces hommes en noir. Mais Gaara n'était pas un ninjas normal. Il ne bougea même pas, se contentant de fixer son vis-à-vis avec une attention accrue. Avant de finalement se détendre légèrement. Il en était sûr à présent. C'était bien lui.

_-_ Cela n'a rien d'impressionnant, répondit il. Je pense être le mieux à même de sentir ta présence. Non, ce qui est étonnant, c'est de te voir dans un tel accoutrement…

Il lui sembla entendre un soupir, provenant de derrière le masque. Avant que le ninja masqué ne porte la main à son masque et l'ôte, révélant un visage familier encadré de cheveux blonds .

_-_ Je me doutais qu'il me serait difficile de te tromper, avoua Naruto. Quant à mes vêtements.. Disons que certaines choses ont changé.

_-_J'ai eu des nouvelles de Konoha. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi, depuis ton départ.

_-_ Il vaut mieux pour eux qu'ils ignorent où je suis et ce que je fais, annonça Naruto, le visage impassible. Ils ne comprendraient pas et chercheraient à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin.

Gaara resta un moment silencieux, observant son ami avant que son regard ne dévie vers les arbres.

_-_ Que faites vous à Suna ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Et quand je dis vous, je parle de toi et de ton partenaire, bien sûr…

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'ai un partenaire ? Demanda tranquillement Naruto.

_-_ Je sens sa présence, malgré le fait qu'il essaye de la dissimuler. De plus, le chakra que je ressens ressemble énormément à celui de Sasuke Uchiwa. J'en déduis donc qu'il s'agit d'Itachi Uchiwa, puisqu'il est membre d'Akatsuki lui aussi…

Une deuxième silhouette se dessina, derrière Naruto. Itachi avait cessé de se dissimuler.

_-_ Tu m'as l'air de connaître beaucoup de choses sur nous, réceptacle de Shuukaku, commenta t-il, sans trahir la moindre émotion. Trop, sûrement.

Gaara fronça à nouveau légèrement les sourcils, tandis que le sable autour de lui s'animait. Il n'attaquait pas, mais faisait clairement comprendre que si Itachi cherchait l'affrontement, il trouverait à qui parler.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, intervint Naruto. Ou plutôt, notre mission est déjà accomplie. Inutile de provoquer un affrontement inutile.

Gaara reporta son regard sur lui, mais le sable flottait toujours autour de lui. Naruto croisa le regard d'Itachi.

_-_ Je t'attends au point de rendez vous. Dans dix minutes, annonça finalement Itachi. Pas une de plus.

Puis le Uchiwa disparut. Naruto secoua doucement la tête. Il ne s'appelait pas Kakashi, lui, il arrivait à l'heure. Et puis, inutile de laisser sous entendre que s'il n'était pas au point de rendez vous dans les temps, il serait considéré comme un traître, se retrouvant avec tous les membres d'Akatsuki aux fesses. Itachi le prévenait, pour la forme, car Naruto savait que l'aîné des Uchiwa savait parfaitement qu'il serait dans les temps. Bien obligé, sinon cet imbécile serait capable de partir sans lui !!! Et après, il lui faudrait un moment avant de pouvoir le retrouver, et Naruto n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il reporta son attention sur Gaara, et constata que le sable se calmait.

_-_ C'est drôle, je pensais que tu me demanderais plutôt ce que je fais dans les rangs d'Akatsuki, dit-il. Et que tu essaierais de m'arrêter pour me livrer à Konoha.

_-_ Tu as tes raisons, et je me doute que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, répondit simplement Gaara. Quand à te livrer… je ne vois pas pourquoi.

_-_ Je peux t'en donner, des raisons. Je fais partie de la plus grande organisation criminelle du monde. Je suis un renégat ayant pénétré sur ton territoire. Je suis le réceptacle du démon Kyubi et donc par conséquent une menace de poids pour le pays du vent… je continue ?

_-_ Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je cherche à t'arrêter ? Demanda Gaara. Et même si j'avais vraiment l'intention de le faire, tu te laisserai faire sans combattre ?

_-_ J'ai bien peur que non, répondit tranquillement Naruto. Si j'ai rejoint Akatsuki, c'est pour remplir un objectif. Et je ne laisserai personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin, ami ou pas. J'aimerai juste éviter le plus possible l'affrontement. Mais si je n'ai pas le choix…

Les deux réceptacles se fixèrent un moment, sans rien dire. Finalement, Gaara tourna les talons.

_-_ Ton partenaire doit t'attendre, dit-il. Et j'ai un rapport de mission à faire.

Naruto fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Une enquête sera sûrement ouverte pour savoir qui à devancé mon équipe, continua le rouquin. Mais je suppose que les responsables seront déjà loin, même si l'équipe d'investigation trouve le moindre indice sur leur identité…

Naruto se détendit, et il laissa même un léger sourire apparaître.

_-_ Ils pourront toujours chercher, répondit-il. Ils ne les attraperont jamais. Et c'est sûrement mieux pour les ninjas de ton village…

Il remit ensuite son masque en place.

_-_ Combien de temps penses-tu encore garder ce masque et cet uniforme ?

Naruto fixa le dos de son ami.

_-_ Aussi longtemps que ce sera nécessaire, répondit-il. Lorsque j'aurai atteint mon objectif, ils ne me seront sûrement plus d'aucune utilité…

_-_ Essaye de ne pas te faire tuer ou prendre entre temps, fit Gaara.

Le sourire de Naruto s'élargit sous le masque.

_-_ Aucun risque.

Puis il se retourna, se détournant à son tour de son ami.

_-_ Fais aussi attention à toi, ajouta-t-il, un peu plus doucement. Même si je ne me fais pas trop de soucis à ce sujet….

Un micro sourire étira les lèvres de réceptacle de Shuukaku.

_-_ Je suis content de t'avoir revu, ajouta Naruto.

Puis il disparut. Gaara resta un moment immobile.

_-_ Moi aussi, murmura-t-il, même s'il n'y avait plus personne pour l'entendre.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il prit la direction de Suna. Il avait bien fait de se séparer de son frère et de sa sœur. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait vu Naruto. Et encore moins que ce dernier était à présent un membre d'Akatsuki. Gaara commettrait un crime, en se taisant. Mais il s'en moquait. Il avait une dette envers Naruto. Et il était son ami. Et malgré tout, il avait confiance en lui. Alors il ne dirait rien. Ni au Kazekage ni à ses aînés, ni à Konoha. Non, cela resterait un secret entre eux, jusqu'au jour où Naruto reviendrait en pleine lumière. Car au plus profond de lui, Gaara savait que ce jour arriverait. Naruto était un être de lumière. Il ne pourrait rester indéfiniment dans les ténèbres…

**2 mois plus tard **

L'équipe d'anbus se déploya en silence, sans prendre la peine de ralentir l'allure. L'ennemi n'était pas loin, ils le savaient. Et il ne devait pas s'échapper. Peu importait son identité, ou plutôt leur identité puisqu'ils étaient deux. Ils ne devaient pas quitter le pays. Quelques jours plus tôt, le Raikage avait reçu une nouvelle inquiétante. Deux étrangers auraient été aperçus sur les terres de Kumo ne Kuni. Ce n'était pas un fait rare, et cela ne suffisait pas à être inquiétant, mais ce qui rendait la situation aussi tendue, c'était le fait que ces deux étrangers faisaient parti de la célèbre organisation criminelle, Akatsuki. Longs manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges, ils ne passaient pas inaperçus, même s'ils avaient un talent indéniable pour disparaître… Le Raikage ne pouvait pas laisser deux dangereux criminels sur ses terres. Car dieu seul savait ce qu'ils étaient venus y faire. Et puis, s'il parvenaient à abattre ou à capturer deux ninjas de rang S, le village caché de Kumo en retirerait un grand prestige, et qui sait, peut être le Raikage parviendrait-il même à obtenir des informations des deux criminels. Mais cela, il en doutait. Il valait donc mieux les éliminer, pour limiter tout risque. Mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Alors il avait réunis ses meilleurs équipes d'anbus, et les avaient lancées à la poursuites des deux membres d'Akatsuki, sur les lieux où ils avaient été aperçus en dernier. Ce qui était étrange, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'un petit village isolé, sans grand intérêt. Aucun haut seigneur, aucune base militaire, juste des agriculteurs, des artisans, et un vieil ermite au sommet d'une montagne. Rien de bien palpitant. Rien qui pourrait attirer l'attention d'Akatsuki. Mais alors que faisaient-ils donc là ? Cette question était restée jusqu'à présent sans réponse. Mais ce n'était pas le plus urgent.

Il avait fallu deux semaines aux anbus pour retrouver la trace de leurs cibles. Et à présent, une équipe les talonnait de près, ayant déjà averti les autres équipes pour obtenir du renfort, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Ceux-ci n'arriveraient pas avant une bonne heure, ils devaient donc tenir jusque là. Le chef d'équipe s'immobilisa sur une branche. Il avait entendu un bruit sur sa droite. Presque aussitôt, une volée de shurikens apparut de nulle part. Il n'eut qu'un dixième de secondes pour réagir et se mettre hors de portée. Mais à peine avait-il mis pied à terre qu'il sentait une présence hostile derrière lui. L'anbu eut juste le temps de bloquer, mais la force de l'attaque lui propulsa quelque mètres en arrière. Il n'attendit pas de se rétablir pour lancer une contre attaque. Il ne fallait pas perdre une seconde, face à un adversaire portant ce long manteau noir… Il composa des signes et moins de deux secondes plus tard, la foudre s'abattait sur le criminel, le carbonisant.. Ou du moins aurait du. Mais il avait eu le temps de procéder à une substitution. Et déjà, il lançait la contre attaque. Le _suiton_ percuta de plein fouet l'anbu, qui eu juste le temps d'amortir au maximum. Un kunaï frôla ses points vitaux… Derrière son masque l'anbu grimaça. Son adversaire était fort… Il allait avoir besoin de renforts… Mais où étaient donc ses partenaires ? Juste au moment où la question se forma dans l'esprit du capitaine, les renforts se manifestèrent. Ses trois partenaires avaient encerclé son adversaire. Celui-ci, se sentant coincé, s'éloigna de quelques pas.

_-_ Tu n'iras plus nulle part, affirma l'un des anbus. Alors dis nous où es ton partenaire, et peut être auras-tu la vie sauve. Peut être, j'ai dis…

Si cette remarque causa la moindre réaction, le masque que portait leur adversaire la dissimula aux yeux des anbus. C'était ninja masqué contre ninjas masqués. Les anbus se demandèrent un instant s'il s'agissait là d'un anbu rebelle d'un autre pays, ce qui expliquerait le masque. Mais après tout, ils ne savaient rien ou presque sur la composition d'Akatsuki. Quoi qu'il en soit, le rebelle masqué ne prononça pas un mot.

_-_ Tu es muet ? Demanda l'un des anbus. Ce n'est pas grave nos services spéciaux de « renseignements » sauront sûrement te faire retrouver l'usage de la parole.

_-_Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, répondit finalement le ninja masqué. Alors laissez moi passer, et tout se terminera bien.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, un simple conseil.

Sa voix, même légèrement étouffée, ne trahissait pas la moindre appréhension, ni la le moindre signe d'une menace. Il énonçait calmement les faits, c'était tout. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde tendu, alors qu'il était cerné par une équipe d'anbus. Cette assurance poussa ces derniers à se tenir sur leur garde.

_-_ Assez discuté, ordonna le chef. Tu vas venir avec nous, mort ou vif. Quant à ton camarade, nous finirons bien par le retrouver…

_-_ Bien, je suppose que ceci marque donc la fin de la discussion…

15 minutes plus tard.

_-_ T'exagères, Itachi, fit Naruto, sans ralentir l'allure ou regarder son compagnon. J'aurai pu les avoir.

_-_ Peut être, mais tu aurais été bien trop long, répondit calmement l'Uchiwa. Les renforts n'allaient pas tarder.

_-_ A deux, nous aurions pu en venir à bout autrement, insista le blond. Il n'était pas très prudent de ta part d'utiliser le _Tsukoyomi_. Cela a du te coûter une grande partie de ton chakra. Et ne me dis pas le contraire. L'absence de sharingan dans tes yeux prouve bien ce que je dis.

_-_ Il me reste suffisamment de chakra pour faire le voyage.

Derrière son masque, Naruto soupira. Les Uchiwa et leur fierté !!!

_-_ Où allons nous ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_-_ Nous allons devoir nous faire discrets quelques temps, répondit Itachi. Je connais un endroit où on sera tranquilles, à condition que tu ne te fasses pas remarquer, comme à ton habitude…

_-_ Dis tout de suite que je ne suis pas discret !!! S'offusqua Naruto.

_-_ Inutile, tu viens de le faire.

_-_ Ah ah ah, je suis mort de rire. Mais avant de me jeter la pierre, mon cher, regarde toi dans une glace. Parce que moi, je l'enlève, le manteau, quand je suis en « infiltration ». Et contrairement à toi, ma gueule d'ange n'est pas fichée à travers tous les pays avec en complément une somme avec je ne sais combien de zéro… Alors pour la discrétion, tu es mal placé pour me donner des conseils !!

Aussi « divertissante » que soit cette petite conversion, Itachi préféra y mettre un terme, sentant que sinon, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

_-_ Économises ta salive et ton souffle. Nous avons 5 jours de voyages devant nous, et si possible sans pause. Tu te sens capable de tenir tout ce temps ?

Les lèvres du ninja blond s'étirèrent légèrement. Mais c'est qu'il le cherchait, là !!

_-_ Non seulement je vais tenir, mais je suis même sûr qu'il va falloir que je te porte à la fin du voyage, monsieur je suis-pas-fatigué-du-tout. Alors au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, annonce la destination.

_-_ Le pays de la terre.

_-_ C'est parti !

5 jours plus tard.

La nuit venait de tomber. Les rues s'étaient vidées peu à peu, les cheminées laissaient échapper de la fumée, et les lumières filtrant à travers les rideaux éclairaient par intermittence les rues obscures. On ne voyait âme qui vive, à l'extérieur. Mais deux silhouettes se détachèrent finalement de l'obscurité et s'approchèrent silencieusement de l'une des habitations, située en bordure du village. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et l'une d'elle frappa, plusieurs coups brefs, de manière irrégulière. Aucun son ne trahit le moindre mouvement à l'intérieur, mais pourtant, la porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir. La première silhouette s'engouffra à l'intérieur, rapidement suivie de la deuxième. Puis la porte se referma sur eux. Itachi ôta son chapeau le premier puis se tourna vers la femme qui leur avait ouvert. Celle-ci les observait calmement, les bras croisés. Son regard s'arrêta finalement sur Itachi.

_-_ Cela faisait longtemps, Itachi, dit-elle calmement. Tu aurais pu me prévenir, que tu passerais dans le coin. J'aurai pu préparer un meilleur accueil.

_-_ Tu te doutes que ce n'était pas prévu, répondit l'Uchiwa.

_-_ En effet. Comme à chaque fois.

Naruto assistait à l'échange avec intérêt et curiosité. Cette femme semblait être une bonne (?) connaissance d'Itachi, ce qui le surprenait. Elle devait savoir beaucoup de choses et être une personne de confiance pour que l'Uchiwa les conduisent ici, sans même un déguisement. Et il semblait que ce n'était pas la première fois, en plus… Oui, le blond était vraiment intrigué. Tout en imitant Itachi, ôtant son chapeau, il observa la femme, son masque rendant son inspection inaperçue. Cette femme semblait avoir un peu le même âge qu'Itachi, à peu de choses près. Elle était également de même taille qu'Itachi et Naruto, qui avait fini par combler son écart avec son partenaire. Elle avait de longs cheveux qui semblaient noirs au premier abord, mais qui à la lumière prenaient des reflets mauves foncés, leur vrai couleur. Quant à ses yeux… Naruto vit qu'ils étaient verts, vert émeraude. Pris dans son observation et sa curiosité, il lui fallut quelques seconde pour réaliser que s'il avait pu voir la couleur de ses yeux, c'était parce qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui, et qu'elle l'observait à son tour.

_-_ Ce n'est pas poli de dévisager les gens de la sorte, dit-elle.

Ce qui stupéfia Naruto. Comment avait-elle su, alors que son masque cachait son expression et son regard ? La jeune femme reporta ensuite son attention sur Itachi.

_-_ C'est bien la première fois que tu viens accompagné. Mais ce n'est pas ton partenaire habituel, si je ne m'abuse…

_-_ Kisame est mort, répondit tranquillement Itachi, en s'installant sur une chaise. Il l'a tué et a pris sa place.

_-_ Je vois, fit simplement la femme. Bien, le temps que vous resterez ici, je vous prierai de respecter certaines règles. Tu les connais déjà, Itachi, mais je vais quand même les répéter. Faites moi disparaître immédiatement tout signe distinctif. Alors les manteaux, les chapeaux et les bandeaux, je ne veux plus les voir. Trop voyants.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto.

_-_ Le masque aussi.

Le blond hésita un instant. Oh, cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème de l'enlever, après tout, il le faisait assez souvent, mais en temps normal, personne ne savait qu'il appartenait à Akatsuki. Son masque ne lui était donc d'aucune utilité, dans ces cas là. Mais là, c'était différent… Cette femme savait… Il adressa un rapide regard à Itachi. Celui-ci l'ignora.

_-_ Tu sais que j'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres, dit-il calmement en regardant leur hôtesse droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Tu sais que je sais, et tu sais aussi que si tu veux rester sous ce toit, tu dois te plier aux règles, comme à chaque fois, riposta-t-elle sans ciller, et sur un ton neutre. Alors arrête de discuter pour la forme et va me cacher tout ça.

Elle n'avait pas élever la voix, mais Naruto sentait en elle une grande autorité qui ne souffrait pas de contestation. Et sous son regard mi-impressionné mi-goguenard il vit l'Uchiwa , après avoir étouffé un soupir, se relever pour ôter son long manteau. Prenant ça comme un signal, Naruto se débarrassa du sien, dévoilant le bandeau à sa taille. Les yeux de la femme se posèrent sur l'emblème barré.

_-_ Konoha ? Eh bien, je vois que vous faites la paire. Une connaissance ?

La dernière question était adressée à Itachi. Ce dernier ignora la question, s'occupant d'ôter son bandeau frontal. Naruto ôta sa ceinture, puis porta la main à son masque, afin de le retirer. Ainsi, le regard azur rencontra librement celui d'émeraude. Il lui sembla que la jeune femme avait légèrement tressailli. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, car elle n'avait pas bougé.

_-_ Bien, comme Itachi n'est pas doué dans les politesses, je vais m'en charger, reprit la jeune femme. Je suis Aiying Hisayuri, la maîtresse des lieux et donc la personne qui donne les ordres ici. Tant que tout le monde respecte cette règle, tout se passera très bien. Suis-je bien claire ?

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil, perplexe. Cette Aiying n'était pas croyable. Elle se tenait face à deux membres d'Akatsuki, deux des plus dangereux criminels de la planète, et elle donnait des ordres, s'imposant comme si de rien était. Naruto ne savait pas s'il devait en avoir peur ou éclater de rire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle lui plaisait.

_-_ Très claire, répondit-il. Je suis Naruto Uzumaki. Enchanté.

Et il était sincère. Aiying resta encore un moment silencieuse et impassible, avant d'abandonner cette attitude distante. Un sourire sincère, presque chaleureux étira ses livres, éclairant son visage d'une beauté radieuse.

_-_ Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre, Naruto Uzumaki, déclara-t-elle.

Et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Naruto sut qu'elle avait raison.

_-_ Je le crois aussi, répondit-il avec un de ses sourire lumineux, ressuscité du fond de son âme.

Et derrière eux, un soupir se fit entendre. Un soupir qui aurait très bien pu être un signe d'appréhension horrifiée, s'il avait franchi les lèvres d'une autre personne que celles d'Itachi Uchiwa…

**3 jours plus tard**

Le soleil n'était pas encore tout à fait levé, contrairement à l'un des occupants de la petite maison. Naruto devait bien admettre qu'abandonner se grasses matinées n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Une fois les premiers désagréments supportés, bien sûr. Le plus grand avantage qu'il en avait retiré, c'était d'avoir des journées plus longues. Ainsi, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, il se levait le premier et se couchait souvent le dernier, contrairement à ce que les deux autres pensaient, ou faisaient semblant de penser. Depuis qu'il était un « renégat », il avait découvert tous les avantages que pouvaient apporter sa condition de porteur de démon. Comme le fait qu'il récupérait très vite, ce qui lui permettait de moins dormir que les autres. Et ce temps supplémentaire, il le mettait à profit pour travailler sur son projet… Cela faisait plus de trois mois qu'il y passait tout son (rare) temps libre. Trois mois qu'il passait de nombreuses heures le nez plongé dans ces carnets, afin de parvenir à ses fins… Et ce n'était pas gagné. La théorie n'avait jamais été son point fort, et même s'il avait fait de gros progrès, bien obligé, il était encore loin d'être à l'aise. Et la personne qui avait rédigé ces carnets n'était pas un néophyte en la matière. La première fois que Naruto avait ouvert le premier carnet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser un mot franchir ses lèvres, un mot qui résumait parfaitement le boulot qui l'attendait. En un mot, et au risque de se faire accuser de plagiat par Shikamaru : Galèèèèèèère.

Ah ça pour avoir galéré, il avait galéré. Surtout qu'au départ, il avait essayé de cacher à Itachi ce qu'il faisait. Ce qui n'avait même pas duré trois jours. Rapidement, il avait du passer aux aveux, et montrer son « trésor de guerre » à Itachi. Lequel avait aimablement haussé un sourcil… sceptique ? sarcastique ? ou peut être bien les deux, lorsque Naruto lui avait affirmé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul et qu'il le ferrait. Affirmation qui n'avait pas fait long feu, et le blond jurait avoir vu une lueur de triomphe sadique dans le regard d'Itachi lorsqu'il avait finalement du demander de l'aide. Son aide. Parce que bon, face à une chose dont on n'y comprend rien, tant qu'à avoir un génie comme partenaire, autant l'utiliser!!!! Itachi n'avait fait aucun commentaire quant à son projet. Naruto n'en attendait pas, même s'il avait tout de même guetté ses réactions. Et finalement, sa majesté Uchiwa, dans un moment de grande mansuétude, avait daigné éclairer de ses lumières son pauvre petit partenaire ignare. Enfin, déjà nettement moins ignare que lorsqu'il l'avait récupéré, plus d'un an plus tôt. Il fallait dire que Naruto avait été contraint de lire et relire une quantité impressionnante de cours sur toutes les bases puis sur toutes les subtilités de l'art ninjas et de ses dérivés, en même temps qu'il avait subi son entraînement physique, durant sa première année avec Itachi… Combien de nuits Naruto avait-il passé le nez dans les bouquins? Bref, son aide avait été réellement précieuse. Grâce à lui, Naruto avait réussi à comprendre tout le charabia écrit sous ses yeux. Et franchement, Itachi Uchiwa méritait le titre d'homme le plus patient de toute la planète. Il n'avait frappé Naruto que trois fois, ne l'avait traité de baka que 5 fois et avait failli abandonner qu'une seule fois. Et le tout en deux mois. Oui, premier prix haut la main. Mais bon, même s'il n'avait rien dit et avait fait mine de rien, Naruto savait que le contenu de ces carnets intéressait beaucoup son partenaire…

Quoi qu'il en soit, à présent qu'il avait tout compris, ou presque, Naruto passait des heures et des heures, chaque fois que cela lui était possible, à tenter d'ordonner toutes les données, et de trouver la solution à son problème. Mais ce n'était pas encore gagné… Heureusement qu'il avait commencé son apprentissage théorique l'année précédente, et même un peu auprès de Meiling… Non, ne pas penser à elle. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de se concentrer sur sa tâche. Bref, heureusement qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès. Mais il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge pour autant!!! Naruto poussa un énième soupir. Il bloquait toujours sur ce passage là. Depuis plus de trois semaines. Il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la logique…

_-_ Ça aurait été trop simple et trop beau… marmonna-t-il.

_-_ Qu'est-ce qui aurait été trop simple ?

Le blond sursauta et se retourna vivement, pour se retrouver presque nez à nez avec le visage souriant d'Aiying.

_-_ Tu m'as fait peur ! Protesta Naruto.

_-_ Oh ? Je croyais les ninjas d'Akatsuki moins faciles à surprendre, pourtant…

Naruto gonfla légèrement les joues de pseudo indignation devant la boutade taquine de la jeune fille.

_-_ Maieuh ! protesta-t-il. En temps normal, je le sens, quand une personne s'approche de moi. Je ne comprends pas comment toi tu fais pour déjouer ma vigilance…

Car ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait de la sorte.

_-_ Ça, c'est mon secret, répondit Aiying avec un petit sourire malicieux, avant de contourner le blond et d'aller s'asseoir en face de lui.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, en direction de l'escalier.

_-_ Où est Itachi ? demanda-t-il.

_-_ Il dort encore, répondit tranquillement Aiying. Il rattrape un peu de sommeil perdu, lorsqu'il vient ici.

_-_ Ah bon ? Je pensais plutôt que ses nuits ici étaient loin d'être… calmes et reposantes, susurra Naruto avec un petit sourire entendu.

_-_ Ah ? Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? demanda la jeune fille, très naturellement.

Naruto se pencha légèrement en avant, appuyant son menton sur sa main, et laissa son sourire s'élargir légèrement de manière plus taquine.

_-_ Allons, ma chère Aiying, ne me prends pas pour plus idiot que je ne suis, susurra-t-il encore. Cette maison ne comporte que deux chambres et je suis seul dans la mienne… Et je ne pense pas que tu le fasses dormir sur le toit, ce qui dans notre situation ne serait pas seulement sadique mais aussi très peu discret…

Aiying l'observa en moment, les yeux dans les yeux, impassible, avant de laisser apparaître un sourire amusé.

_-_ Il est vrai que ce ne serait pas malin.

Elle se pencha légèrement à son tour, puis appuya gentiment du bout du doigt sur le nez du blond.

_-_ Mais ne cherche pas à mettre ton joli petit nez dans les affaire des autres, Kitsune, termina-t-elle, le sourire malicieux.

Naruto n'ajouta rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. La jeune fille reprit finalement la parole.

_- _Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, debout de si bonne heure ? Sur quoi tu bloques ? Je pourrais peut être t'aider…

Damned. Elle n'avait pas perdu le nord ! Naruto devait l'avouer, pour ce qui était de l'obstination, il s'était trouvé une rivale.

_-_ Rien d'important, répondit-il en refermant carnets et rouleaux. Je peux me débrouiller seul, ne t'en fais pas.

Aiying haussa un sourcil. Traduction : A d'autres. Naruto se demanda s'il devait être agacé ou amusé. Elle venait d'avoir la même réaction qu'Itachi. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ???

_-_ Naruto, où est-ce que tu as eu ces carnets ? Demanda Aiying, les sourcils légèrement froncés, et les yeux posés sur la première page de l'un des carnets.

Naruto se raidit. Comment diable lui avait elle subtilisé un des carnets sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte??? Aiying releva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Naruto, puis soupira.

_-_ D'accord, fit-elle, on va faire un marché. Tu réponds à ma question et je te dis ce que tu meurs d'envie de savoir. Ça te va?

_-_ Rien ne t'oblige à le faire, répondit Naruto. Chacun a ses secrets, qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de dévoiler…

_-_ Tu es le partenaire d'Itachi. Il te fait suffisamment confiance pour t'emmener ici, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi je ne pourrai pas te faire confiance moi aussi. Et puis, je suis sûre que le petit bout de chou haut comme trois pommes que tu étais n'a pas pu devenir aussi mauvais, au point de trahir un secret.

La jeune fille avait terminé sa phrase avec un sourire malicieux. Naruto l'observa, abasourdi.

_-_ Euh, dit comme ça, on dirait que tu me connaissais, enfant…

_-_ C'est ça, répondit Aiying, avec son petit sourire amusé.

Devant la stupeur de Naruto, elle laissa échapper un léger rire.

_-_ Tu vas comprendre, fit-elle.

Elle se redressa alors, et commença à relever sa manche gauche, jusqu'à l'épaule, révélant un bandage. Naruto l'avait déjà remarqué, et s'était demandé, sans le formuler à voix haute, comment elle s'était blessée. Calmement, Aiying commença à défaire le bandage, sans quitter des yeux le blond, afin de ne rien louper de sa réaction. Finalement, le bandage tomba et Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller légèrement les yeux. Non…

_-_ Et si, confirma Aiying, son sourire malicieux toujours en place. Je suis une ancienne anbu de Konoha, tout comme Itachi. Ce qui répond à ta question : comment puis-je te prendre par surprise, même si tu n'es pas tout à fait sur tes gardes ici..

Il fallut un moment à Naruto pour digérer l'information. Aiying… une ancienne anbu de Konoha… Cela expliquait en effet beaucoup choses. Soudain, une pensée se manifesta dans l'esprit du blond.

_-_ Une ancienne anbu… Et tu connais Itachi… Donc je suppose que….

_-_ Oui, c'est ça, tu as deviné, confirma Aiying. Je faisais parti de l'équipe d'Itachi. J'étais pour ainsi dire son second. J'ai donc fais parti un temps de l'équipe chargée de te surveiller, quand tu étais petit.

_-_ Oooook, en effet, je comprends mieux certaines choses, fit Naruto. Mais que fais-tu ici ?? Tu es un déserteur, toi aussi ?

Aiying s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant.

_-_ C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, répondit-elle. Disons que pour Konoha, je suis morte il y a environ 8 ans, tuée par le criminel Itachi Uchiwa.

Aiying éclata ensuite de rire.

_-_ Tu devrais voir ta tête, elle est impayable !!! C'est à mi-chemin entre l'ahuri et l'enfant excité qui attend qu'on lui raconte une histoire !!

_-_ Maieuh! Protesta Naruto avant d'esquisser un sourire gêné, conscient qu'il devait effectivement avoir une telle expression. Mais bon, tu permets que j'encaisse tout ce que tu viens de me dire? Et puis, j'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris…

Aiying se calma, puis l'observa un moment en silence, comme si elle réfléchissait.

_-_ Je n'ai jamais parlé de ça à qui que ce soit, dit-elle doucement, plus pour elle-même. Seul Itachi connaît mon histoire…

_-_ Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je ne te forcerai pas… dit Naruto, tentant de masquer sa curiosité et sa déception.

_-_ Je veux bien t'en parler, à toi. Mais il faudra le répéter à personne…

_-_ Promis.

_-_ Avant de parler de ma « mort », je pense qu'il vaut mieux commencer par le début, dit Aiying. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais te donner la version abrégée.

Aiying se calla lus confortablement dans son siège, et Naruto l'imita, sans la quitter des yeux.

_-_ Je suis née à Konoha. Mon clan était assez connu, dans le temps, mais il a été décimé par les guerres, la maladie… Mes parents étaient les derniers survivants. A l'âge de 5 ans, j'ai rencontré l'héritier d'un des plus grands et prestigieux clan du village. Héritier qui avait fait le mur, d'ailleurs. Je pense que tu l'as deviné, il s'agissait d'Itachi. Il était très différent des autres enfants, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec son statu d'héritier du clan Uchiwa. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions très différents, mais cela ne nous a pas empêché de devenir amis. Nous nous sommes revus souvent, en cachette pendant deux ans. Pourquoi en cachette, me diras-tu ? Tout simplement car c'était plus excitant, le secret, et puis, normalement, nous ne pouvions pas sortir sans être accompagnés… Bref. Nos petites rencontres clandestines ont finalement été découvertes par les Uchiwa. Mes parents voyaient d'un très bon œil cette amitié avec l'héritier des Uchiwa. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en ont pensés ses parents à lui, même si sa mère semblait ravie de me voir amie avec son fils. Ensuite, Itachi est entré à l'Académie et je l'ai imité. Mes parents sont morts peu après, en mission. J'ai donc grandi seule, passant mon temps à m'entraîner, pour faire honneur à notre nom, et pour ne pas me faire trop distancer par le petit prodige qu'était Itachi. Mon travail a porté ses fruits, et je suis sorti diplômée un an après lui. Je suis montée en grade durant les années qui ont suivi, et finalement, mes compétences ont attiré l'attention du Sandaime, qui m'a nommée Anbu. J'avais 12 ans. J'ai tournée dans deux équipes, avant d'arriver dans celle dirigée par Itachi. Notre équipe est rapidement devenue la plus performante, car je le connaissais par cœur, ou presque, et je n'avais pas besoin d'attendre ses ordres pour savoir ce qu'il avait en tête. Et puis finalement, le drame est arrivé… »

Aiying se tut un moment et poussa un soupir. Naruto n'avait pas perdu une miette du récit et attendait la suite, tout en sachant que cela ne devait pas être facile d'évoquer ce qui allait suivre.

_-_ Cette nuit là, Itachi a massacré tout son clan, à l'exception de son frère mais cela, tu le sais sûrement, reprit la jeune fille. Je n'avais rien vu venir, moi qui pourtant le connaissais mieux que personne… je l'avais vu changer, et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais de là à penser que… Enfin. Il a ensuite disparu. Nous avons reçu l'ordre de le retrouver et de le capturer vivant, de préférence. Nous avons cherché partout, en vain. Les autres sont rentrés faire leur rapport. Moi je suis restée. Je pensais savoir où le trouver. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait fait une telle chose. Pourquoi il nous avait trahi… je ne comprenais pas, tout en le sachant trop bien, au fond, je crois… Je l'ai trouvé. Et je lui ai demandé de me laisser partir avec lui. Je me moquais du fait qu'il était désormais un grand criminel. J'aimais Konoha, mais plus rien ne me retenait là bas. Et puis, je ne voulais pas le laisser partir seul…

_-_Tu lui as demandé et il a accepté??? Demanda Naruto, abasourdi.

Aiying eut un petit sourire malicieux.

_-_ Disons plutôt que je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix. Je partais avec lui, point.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire amusé.

_-_ Quand je dis que les femmes peuvent être effrayantes et mener les hommes par le bout du nez !!

Le sourire malicieux de la jeune fille s'étira légèrement, puis elle reprit.

_-_ Mes équipiers, inquiets de ne pas me voir revenir, se sont ensuite lancés à ma recherche, continua-t-elle. Ils ont retrouvé mon cadavre, tout juste reconnaissable, deux jours plus tard. C'est ainsi que je suis officiellement morte en tentant d'arrêter Itachi. En réalité nous avons rapidement quitté le pays du feu. Nous avons voyagé pendant plusieurs semaines, puis Itachi a été contacté pour rejoindre Akatsuki. Pour ma part, je me suis installée ici, pour mener une vie normale. Même si je continue à me tenir informée de tout ce qu'il se passe. Je n'aime pas rester dans l'ignorance. Voilà, tu connais mon histoire.

Le silence s'installa. Naruto réfléchissait.

_-_ Quitter son village et tout ce que l'on a connu pour suivre un criminel… murmura t-il finalement.

_-_ Je sais que cela peut paraître incompréhensible. Mais je ne me cherche aucune excuse. Et je ne regrette rien…

_-_ Non, je pense que je peux comprendre. Un peu…

Il adressa un petit sourire à Aiying, puis reprit la parole, tout en rouvrant un carnet.

- Bien, tu as rempli ta part du contrat, à moi de remplir la mienne donc. Ces carnets proviennent de la bibliothèque personnelle d'Orochimaru. Je les ai volé lors de mon dernier passage chez le serpent, il y a quelques mois. Avant d'y mettre le feu.

_-_ Alalala, petit pyromane !!! Plaisanta Aiying.

_-_ Et dans ces circonstances, fier de l'être !!! Riposta Naruto avec un sourire malicieux. Et si Orochimaru l'a senti passer, alors j'en suis encore plus fier et je vais peut être même demander une récompense, pour ça.

_-_Je me doute… Trêve de plaisanterie. Est-ce bien ce que je pense que c'est ? Demanda Aiying.

_-_ Je pense bien, répondit Naruto. D'après les notes, c'est Kabuto qui a tenu ces carnets, à partir de ses observations, de ses recherches et de ce qu'à bien voulu lui apprendre le vieux serpent. Quoi qu'il en soit, ces carnets sont de véritables mines d'or.

_-_ Tu m'étonnes, approuva Aiying. J'en connais qui tueraient pour les avoir en leur possession. Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs qu'Orochimaru les ait conservé…

_-_ Moi aussi. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

_-_ C'est sûr. Mais dis moi, comment ce fait-il que les autres membres d'Akatsuki t'aient laissé ces carnets?

_-_ Ils ignorent leur existence, répondit Naruto. Seul Itachi les a déjà vu.

_-_ Je comprends mieux. Et que comptes-tu en faire ?

Naruto garda un moment le silence, puis ouvrit un des carnets, cherchant une page en particulier. Puis il le tendit à la jeune fille.

_-_ Dans un premier temps, mon but est de comprendre ça, répondit-il. Une fois que cela serait fait, cela m'ouvrira un éventail de possibilités. Mais pour le moment, il n'y en a qu'une qui m'intéresse…

Aiying reporta son regard sur la page ouverte devant ses yeux.

_-_ Je comprends, dit-elle finalement. Et je comprends aussi à présent pourquoi Itachi te les a laissé… Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais plutôt spécialisée dans ce genre de choses, quand j'étais anbu. Donc si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas.

_-_ Merci, mais j'aimerai beaucoup me prouver que je peux faire quelque chose par moi-même, répondit Naruto. Si ce que j'ai en tête venait à se réaliser, j'aimerai pouvoir me dire que c'est vraiment de moi. Mais bon, je n'oublie pas ta proposition, au cas où.

Et il adressa un petit sourire à Aiying qui le lui retourna, tout en lui rendant le carnet.

_-_ Comme tu veux, fit-elle en se relevant. Bon, pour ma part, je vais préparer le petit dej. Car j'en connais un qui ne va pas tarder à se lever et que même s'il ne dira rien, il appréciera quand même d'avoir un bon café au réveil. Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

Naruto se retourna, pour voir arriver Itachi. Naruto retint avec difficulté un sourire amusé. Il fallait dire qu'il était assez rare de voir Itachi Uchiwa au saut du lit, encore pas bien réveillé, les cheveux détachés, et le sharingan inactif. Si Naruto avait eu un doute quant à la dose de confiance que l'aîné des Uchiwa accordait à leur hôtesse, il avait entièrement disparu. Dans cette maison, Itachi n'était plus constamment sur ses gardes, et Naruto trouvait cela très bien. Il n'était pas bon pour un homme de se méfier de tout le monde, tout le temps. Il en savait quelque chose. Avec le temps, et malgré le fait qu'il avait toujours envie de le battre, il avait appris à faire confiance à Itachi. Preuve ultime de cette confiance, Naruto avait laissé Itachi, quelques semaines plus tôt, créer un lien entre leurs deux esprits, afin que l'Uchiwa puisse l'aider à contenir Kyûbi. Cela avait été douloureux, pour tous les deux. Et le lien créé permettait désormais à Itachi, tel un effet secondaire, de connaître l'état émotionnel de son partenaire, entre autres. Au début, cela avait dérangé Naruto et puis finalement, il s'était dit pourquoi pas. Cela lui avait permis de s'entraîner encore plus à se maîtriser. Et puis au fond, Naruto avait l'espoir que ce lien lui permettrait de continuer en profondeur son entreprise de « sociabilisation de mister Uchiwa ». Ainsi, finalement, Naruto ne regrettait rien. Surtout qu'il avait fini par avoir la preuve que sa confiance envers Itachi n'était pas à sens unique. Et leur duo n'en avait fonctionné que mieux…

Sortant de ses pensées, Naruto adressa un petit sourire entendu à Itachi.

_-_ Bonjour, frangin, fit-il. Alors, le réveil est rude ? Il fallait dormir, cette nuit…

Il eut pour unique réponse un regard noir, qui le fit sourire encore plus. Bah, certaines choses ne changeaient pas, et c'était tout aussi bien. Après tout, si Itachi se mettait du jour au lendemain à entrer dans son jeu, alors là, Naruto pourrait commencer à avoir peur, car ce serait la preuve que le monde était condamné !!! Il laissa échapper une petite exclamation indignée lorsqu'une légère baffe derrière la tête lui fut généreusement offerte par Aiying.

_-_Si tu veux manger, ce matin, sois sage et range moi tout ça, ordonna-t-elle, avec cependant un petit sourire amusé.

_-_ Oui, maman répondit le blond avec une pseudo résignation dramatique.

_-_ Au fait, pourquoi « frangin » ? fit Aiying, ignorant la réplique de Naruto.

_-_ Tout simplement parce qu'il y a quelques temps, Itachi, excédé m'a dit que je lui rappelait son frère, répondit Naruto. J'ai répliqué que par moment j'avais moi aussi l'impression de voir Sasuke. C'est comme ça qu'il est devenu mon « frangin ».

Naruto ponctua sa dernière remarque d'un sourire malicieux, qui fit sourire Aiying, tandis que Itachi, résigné depuis longtemps, sachant que lorsque Naruto avait décidé de quelque chose il était plus têtu qu'une mule, se contentait d'aller chercher son café, tout en s'attachant les cheveux. Aiying les observa à tour de rôle, son sourire se faisant presque tendre. Elle ne dirait rien, mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'Itachi avait finalement trouvé une personne de confiance pour non seulement assurer ses arrières mais aussi pour tisser des liens, même si ce dernier nierait sûrement ce fait. Mais malgré tout, Aiying le savait. Jamais Itachi n'aurait laissé Naruto l'appeler comme ça si au fond de lui, inconsciemment ou non, il ne le considérait pas un peu au moins comme un ami, voir même un deuxième petit frère…

**8 mois plus tard**

Assis sur une branche, Naruto attendait Itachi, son long manteau noir aux nuages rouges flottant librement, agité doucement par la brise. . Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'ils se trouvaient au pays de la cascade, non loin de sa frontière avec le pays du feu. Les deux ninjas s'étaient séparés à leur arrivée dans ce pays, et c'était à présent le jour prévu pour se rassembler. Naruto avait été très occupé, ces deux dernières semaines, mais il avait réussi, tant bien que mal, à ne perdre totalement le contact avec Itachi. Il avait donc appris que son compagnon avait été convoqué par Tayuki. Si le boss les contactait à distance ainsi, c'était que quelque chose d'important s'était produit. Intrigué, Naruto avait envoyé un clone à la rencontre d'Itachi, car lui-même ne pouvait pas se déplacer, à ce moment là. Il attendant à présent que le clone lui transmette les informations qu'il avait reçues. Naruto avait fini par découvrir le grand avantage des clones, surtout en mission d'espionnage. Lorsqu'un clone disparaissait, l'original apprenait ce que la copie avait apprise auparavant. Vraiment très pratique, pour le transfert d'information… En attendant la disparition de son clone et le retour d'Itachi, Naruto n'avait rien d'autre à faire qu'observer l'horizon, et repenser à tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était devenu un membre officiel d'Akatsuki. Presque un an, déjà… Un an… et combien d'actes qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé commettre, lorsqu'il était à Konoha? Car il ne pouvait le nier. Il avait du sang sur les mains. Beaucoup… Il retint un soupir. Mieux valait ne pas penser à ça, pour le moment. En revanche, il y avait eu de bons moments, aussi. Plus rares, mais réels. Sans oublier les nombreuses rencontres qu'il avait fait, cette année… Certaines agréables, d'autres surprenantes, comme la dernière en date… Naruto repensa à la femme qu'il avait croisé, moins d'un moins auparavant. Oui, cela avait été l'une de ses plus surprenants rencontres.. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il était aujourd'hui, il le devait à tous ceux qui avaient croisé son chemin, pour le pire et pour le meilleur. Chacun lui avait apporté quelque chose, et Naruto leur était reconnaissant pour ça. Il n'oublierait pas ce qu'il leur devait…

Son regard revint se perdre à l'horizon, tan disque ses pensées le menaient à Konoha. Son village natal. Là où se trouvaient ses amis. Sa famille. Mais pouvait-il encore les voir ainsi ? Ils ne comprendraient probablement pas les choix qu'il avait fait. Non, ils ne pourraient pas comprendre… Ils le rejetteraient sûrement, en apprenant ce qu'il était devenu… mais bon, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser. Il ne els reverraient plus. Ou du moins pas tout de suite. Il aurait le temps d'y repenser plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait se concentrer sur els évènements à venir. Quelques temps plus tôt, ils avaient reçu des nouvelles d'Oto. Cela commençait à s'agiter là bas. L'attaque ne tarderait plus. Et Konoha qui ne savait rien…S'ils ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, du côté d'Oto, il serait trop tard. Konoha serait balayée, si elle ne rassemblait pas ses forces. Mais après tout, qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Il avait tiré un trait sur son ancienne vie et sur son village natal, non ? Agacé par le tour qu'avaient pris ses pensées, Naruto détacha son regard de l'horizon, pour le poser sur la forêt autour de lui. Mais que diable faisait Itachi ?! Tayuki avait tant de choses à lui dire ?? Car si cela avait été fini, le clone aurait disparu et Naruto saurait ce qui avait été dit. Raaa, il avait appris la patience, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il aimait attendre!!!! Et puis finalement, ce fut comme si une avalanche s'était déversée dans son esprit. Un flot continu d'informations lui parvenait. Ce qui voulait dire que son clone avait terminé sa mission. Pas trop tôt !! Alors, qu'Est-ce qui avait été dit ? … Derrière le masque, les yeux de Naruto s'agrandirent sous l'effet du choc, l'espace de quelques instant. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai… ça devait être une mauvaise blague… Une vraiment mauvaise. Car il s'y connaissait encore, en blague, et celle-là ne le faisait pas rire du tout…

_-_Tu as pris connaissance de la mission.

Naruto réprima un sursaut tout en se tournant vers le nouveau venu. S'il n'avait pas été encore sous l'effet de le nouvelle, il l'aurait senti approcher. Itachi n'avait pas posé de question. Cela n'en était pas une. C'était une simple constatation. Naruto pensa qu'Itachi avait été bien rapide pour le rejoindre, ou alors son clone avait attendu qu'il l'ait presque rejoint pour disparaître. Mais il écarta ces pensées parasites. C'était loin d'être le plus important.

_-_Dis moi que j'ai mal compris… souffla Naruto, d'une voix contenue, tout en fixant son partenaire à travers les fentes de son masque. Dis-moi qu'il ne nous as pas ordonné de faire ce que je crois qu'il nous as dit de faire…

Tout mais pas ça. Naruto était prêt à raser un village entier plutôt que de faire ça…

_-_ Tu a parfaitement compris, répondit tranquillement Itachi. L'attaque d'Orochimaru n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Konoha ignore ce qui se prépare. Ainsi, elle est condamnée à tomber. Mais la chute de Konoha n'est pas dans les intérêts actuels d'Akatsuki. Il faut donc prévenir Konoha, afin que le village puisse se préparer à la guerre. Le tout en ignorant la présence d'Akatsuki. Il n'y a donc qu'une seule personne qui peut avertir Konoha sans attirer les soupçons sur nous.

Naruto garda un moment le silence, serrant le point de rage. Il était sûr que ça avait du faire jubiler ceux qui ne l'aimait pas, ça. Même s'ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui, ils savaient que dans ces circonstances il ne pourrait pas les trahir…

_-_ Et donc c'est moi qui m'y colle, marmonna-t-il finalement. Vous me renvoyez là bas…

Retourner à Konoha… Revoir ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui… Les prévenir du danger. Sans se trahir lui-même… Oui, il préférait vraiment raser un village plutôt que de retourner à Konoha dans ces conditions… car retourner près d'eux sans qu'ils comprennent ce qu'il était à présent… en était-il capable? Il avait appris à duper son entourage, question de survie, mais pourrait-il tromper les personnes qui avaient le plus compté pour lui ?

_-_ Allons-y, dit Itachi. Nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps. Si nous attendons plus, il sera trop tard.

Et sans vérifier si son compagnon le suivait, l'Uchiwa se mit en route. Naruto hésita une dernière seconde. Itachi avait raison. S'ils attendaient encore, Konoha ne serait pas prêt à temps. Et puis, il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait reçu une mission, et il devrait la mener à bien, quoi qu'il puisse lui en coûter…

3 jours plus tard, tandis qu'Itachi rejoignait furtivement une cabane abandonné dans l'une des forêt de Konoha, Naruto franchissait les portes de son village natale, après presque 3 ans d'absence…

-------------------- Fin du Flashback--------------------

Une violente explosion tira Naruto de ses souvenirs. Son regard se porta immédiatement sur le côté Sud de la palissade du village. C'était donc là bas que tout commencerait…

_-_ Les voilà, fit Itachi.

_-_ Oui. Voici le début de ce qui doit être la dernière bataille entre Oto et Konoha.

Naruto se redressa, tandis qu'une nouvelle explosion éclatait, beaucoup plus prêt d'eux cette fois. Ce serait bientôt à leur tour d'agir…

A suivre….

Pfiuuuu, voilà, j'ai enfin fini le flash-back !! Enfin, diront certains, je me doute. Mais même si ce chap n'apportait pas grand-chose, j'y tenais, notamment car il permettait de faire la connaissance d'Aiying .

Donc vala, 2eme tiers de la fic terminé !!! Plus qu'à attaquer le 3eme et dernier tiers : la grande bataille finale.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu ma fic jusqu'à présent, malgré l'attente. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu .

Avant de finir, je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. J'ai déjà remercié directement ceux à qui je le pouvais, je m'adresse donc maintenant aux autres ( même si je remercie encore les « enregistrés » )

Selenna : oui, ça doit être la première fois, et je te remercie donc d'avoir voulu le faire cette fois ci . Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques j'espère continuer à m'en montrer digne. Il est vrai que mon flash-back est long, mais une fois lancée, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter!! J'avais tellement de chose s dire, pour expliquer comment Naruto est devenu ce qu'il est !!! Et encore, je n'ai pas pu tout dire!!! Tant mieux, si j'ai pu rendre le duo Naruto/Itachi crédible . J'ai bataillé dur, pour ça. Merci encore pour tout, en espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plus aussi

Liloute08 : ravie que ma fic te plaise . Accro , A ce point ?lol. Merci à toi de lire et d'aimer ma fic, en espérant qu cela continuera . PS : et oui, toute chose a une fin, même les meilleures, mais bon, pour ce qui concerne ma fic, la fin est pas pour tout de suite vu la vitesse à laquelle j'édite TT

Tomoe Gozen : que d'enthousiasme !! Lol. Contente que ma fic te plaise, et en espérant que cela continuera

Jojo : les 27 d'affilé ? Chapeau !!! Je pense que tu as la réponse à ta question : ceci était le dernier chap du flash-back et donc dans le prochain chapitre, nous retournons dans le présent, avec le début de la guerre . Merci pour ta review, en espérant en mériter d'autres par la suite

Kyu-chan : un fan club , Pour moi ? C'est trop d'honneur, que tu me fais, là !!! ( rougit ). Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que cela continuera . Euh… un tueur ?… SOS !!!!

Mr : merci pour ta review . Euh… non, le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre ne s'arrange pas apparemment. Désolée --

Tatie choukette : Moi maso ? … oui, sûrement, lol. Il faut bien ça pour faire prépa !! Enfin, c'est fini, à présent, alléluia !!! Et toi, ton DUT, ça a marché ? ( bravo pour la philo, lol, moi g eu 11 en grattant sec et en déprimant, TT ).

Tout lu d'un coup … Il y a vraiment des courageux !! Moi j'aurai pas pu ( ma mère m'aurai éteint l'ordi avant, lol )

Tu lis get backers ? moi je regarde l'anime, lol, j'ai commencé il n'y a pas longtemps. J'aime bien .

Une autre fan du couple Itachi/Naruto , je comprends, lol. J'ai même failli me lancer dans une autre fic sur ce couple, mais vu que j'ai déjà du mal à poster celle-ci, me suis dit : calme toi !!! D

Bref, merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira toujours autant

Sadako : A ce point ? ( recommence à rougir ). Contente de voir que toi aussi, tu apprécie mon p'tit duo/ coup de coeur lol. Itachi, mourir ?… ça me fendrait le cœur, mais bon, qui sait ce que je suis capable de faire… Mais si je le fais mourir, il aura droit à une mort grandiose… qui restera à jamais dans les mémoires… Bref, je m'égare. Merci pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi

Antahya : Oui oui, je continue même si c'est assez laborieux '''''. Ah, ça m'était arrivé aussi, de supprimer une fic sans faire exprès et de m'en mordre les doigts après !!! J'avais du aussi tout parcourir mais le pire, c que je ne me souvenais plus du titre, juste de l'histoire -- ( pas douée, moi non plus ) . Oulà, je vais rougir moi, devant cette avalanche de compliments !! Merci bcp . Sasuke et Sakura, c'est pour le prochain chap . 3 ans d »jà ??? Ciel !!! J'avais pas réalisé !! Oui, c'est vrai qu'il faut vraiment aime,r pour attendre autant… Merci encore pour cela

Mo : 15 heures ???? Et ben !!! Vraiment, je vous dis chapeau à tous, et merci, car comme je l'ai déjà dit, cela prouve que vous avez aimé ma fic, et j'en suis très touchée . J'espère que c renouveau chap t'a plu, et que la suite le fera aussi

Kulala-chan : Merci pour ta review . Oui moi aussi j'aime bien son côté Dark parce que bon, toujours son côté niais, c lassant… C'est Naruto, mais bon. Il a le droit de changer en grandissant, et selon les épreuves non ???

Voilà, je crois que g fait le tour !! Si j'ia oublié quelque un désolée ( je lui dit MERCI ici )

Je vous dis donc à la prochaine ( et pas à bientôt, car avec moi --)

Bye bye tout le monde, et portez vous bien ( je vous fais pas de gros bisous, suis malade -- )


	29. L'attaque du Son La dernière bataille

Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien moi ! Je suis belle et bien vivante, malgré ma ( très très) longue absence. je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. mais il est vrai que j'ai eu de gros problèmes d'inspiration ( celle-ci étant très active pour une autre fic que je vous ferrais peut être découvrir un jour, qui sait ). Ce chapitre m'a posé beaucoup de soucis, étant donné que je n'étais plus vraiment dans le bain, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me remettre dans l'esprit me ma fic et trouver quoi dire.

mais bon, finalement, me revoici, avec ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendiez tous. je signale au passage qu'il faut remercier pour cela Pirsa qui m'a remis le pied à l'étrier pour que je finisse ce chapitre. Donc si vous l'avez enfin, c'est en grande partie grâce à lui.

Bref, vous l'avez voulu, le voilà, tout chaud fini, le nouveau chapitre ^^.

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 29 : L'attaque du Son, la dernière bataille commence**

10 minutes plus tôt, dans la forêt

Sakura pensait avoir tout vu, tout affronté. Elle avait été l'élève de la Godaïme et avait suivi son entraînement extrêmement rigoureux. Elle avait participé à plusieurs conflits à grande échelle. Elle avait vu partir le garçon qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, incapable de le retenir. Puis elle avait du lui faire face, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de sombrer dans la folie. Elle avait vu juste après un de ses meilleurs amis devenir un monstre pour les protéger. Elle avait failli être tuée de ses mains. Elle l'avait vu fuir, horrifié par son acte, sans pouvoir le retenir. Bref, en tant que chuunin, médic-nin et en tant que Haruno Sakura, la jeune fille pensait avoir tout vu, tout affronté. Elle pensait que plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre ou la surprendre. Elle se trompait. Oui, en ce moment précis, enfermée dans une cage de chakra au beau milieu de la forêt, Sakura avait toujours du mal à dissiper le choc qu'elle avait eu en voyant Naruto aux côtés d'Uchiwa Itachi, Naruto en membre d'Akatsuki… C'était quelque chose… d'inconcevable! Un jeune homme aussi bon que lui ne pouvait faire parti d'un groupe d'assassins ! Et pourtant. " Les gens changent ", avait dit Naruto, après son retour. Elle comprenait à présent toute la portée de cette phrase. Mais n'arrivait toujours pas à l'accepter.

Une forte secousse et un juron à moitié étouffé venant de sa droite la tirèrent de ses pensées confuses. Elle se tourna pour voir Sasuke tenter de briser leur cage. Sasuke… Si Sakura était choqué, cela n'était rien comparé à ce que lui devait ressentir… Lui qui avait vu ressurgir du néant son frère qu'il croyait avoir tué. Son frère qui venait de lui ôter son meilleur ami, et de la pire manière qui soit….

_-_ Sasuke… Calme-toi, ce n'est pas comme ça que nous arriverons à sortir d'ici, fit calment Sakura, tentant de l'apaiser.

Bien sûr, cela resta sans effet et ses paroles furent royalement ignorées. La haine de l'Uchiwa s'était ravivée, plus forte que jamais, car alimentée par une nouvelle source. Une nouvelle trahison. Une trahison qui faisait très mal, car il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait baissé sa garde, et Naruto l'avait frappé en plein cœur. Même s'il préfèrerait mourir plutôt que d'avouer ce fait. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis son retour, il voulait rester un minimum le froid Uchiwa que rien ne touchait. Et ce même s'il était évident pour tous que ce n'était plus le cas. Si jamais cela avait été le cas un jour… Sasuke se releva donc, et s'approcha à nouveau des barreaux. Activant son sharingan, il se mit à les étudier avec attention. Il fallait qu'il trouve la faille pour les briser. Car il était hors de question pour eux de rester ici indéfiniment! Il devait retrouver son frère et Naruto. Il devait aussi prévenir l'Hokage. Ils devaient protéger leur village. Même si ces deux derniers points étaient bien le dernier des soucis actuels de l'Uchiwa. Ce fait était une honte pour un ninja de Konoha, mais dans son état d'esprit actuel, Sasuke se moquait bien de tout ça. Sa haine réveillée, il ne souhaitait plus que la vengeance, une fois de plus.

A ses côtés, Sakura hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'ignore, et le fait que ce soit Sasuke ne changeait rien. Donc, elle avait bien envie de lui en coller une pour lui apprendre à l'écouter, comme en témoignait la petite veine qui avait fait son apparition sur sa tempe. Mais d'un autre côté, Sakura avait peur. Peur de le perdre à nouveau. Peur que sa haine ne l'emmène à nouveau loin d'elle, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se trouver. Elle prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Bon, pour le moment, il fallait aider Sasuke à les faire sortir d'ici, tout en gardant un œil sur lui. C'était le mieux à faire. Elle s'approcha des barreaux à son tour.

_-_ Tu as trouvé une faille ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton professionnel d'un ninja en mission.

Peut être qu'en agissant ainsi, ses mots parviendraient jusqu'au cerveau de Sasuke. Cela sembla fonctionner.

- C'est plus du domaine de Hyuga que du mien, mais je devrais réussir…, commença à répondre le jeune homme, avant de se taire et de froncer légèrement les sourcils.

Il fixait un point précis des barreaux. Avait-il bien vu ? Pour s'en assurer, il rapprocha encore son visage, l'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de sa cible. C'était ça. Il avait trouvé le défaut dans le système. A un endroit, la masse de chakra constituant leur prison était plus faible. Ce qui devrait leur faciliter la tâche. Ils avaient perdu assez de temps, il leur faillait agir immédiatement.

_-_ Recule, ordonna-t-il à Sakura, avant de commencer à former des sceaux.

Sakura s'exécuta sans protester. Quelques instants plus tard, le _chidori_ crépitait dans la main de Sasuke. Celui-ci prit une profonde inspiration. Cela risquait de faire mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il frappa, pile à l'endroit où le chakra était plus faible. Il y eut une lumière aveuglante tandis qu'un son horrible leur striait les oreilles. A rajouter à cela la violente douleur que ressentit Sasuke au moment où sa main entrait en contact avec les barreaux. Quand le calme revint et qu'ils purent ouvrir les yeux, la cage avait disparu. Ils étaient libres.

_-_ Bien joué, Sasuke fit Sakura, en se tournant vers lui. Maintenant, il faut…

Mais elle se tut. Elle venait de voir l'état du bras de son compagnon. Il avait été gravement brûlé.

_-_ Fais-moi voir ton bras, ordonna Sakura, en s'approchant de lui. Je vais te soigner ça.

Sasuke se releva tout en s'écartant.

_-_ Pas la peine, refusa t-il net. Nous avons assez perdu de temps.

Mais il ne put faire un pas. Sakura s'était interposée et posait à présent sur lui un regard lourd de menace tandis qu'on assistait au retour de la veine battante.

_-_ Ça suffit ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de mettre de côté deux minutes ta fierté et ta colère ! Je comprends que tu sois furieux et que tu veuilles te lancer à leur poursuite. Mais je ne te laisserai aller nulle part dans cet état ! De toute manière, tu ne pourras pas combattre avec un bras un moins. Tu te feras tuer tout de suite. C'est-ce que tu veux ?

Les deux ninjas s'affrontèrent du regard. Et finalement, Sasuke fut contraint de capituler. Sakura pouvait être effrayante, quand elle le voulait. Et puis, elle n'avait pas tort. S'il ne se faisait pas soigner rapidement son bras ne lui serait d'aucune utilité si un combat s'engageait. Sakura interpréta correctement son silence et le rejoignit, son chakra vibrant déjà autour de ses mains.

_-_ Montre-moi ça, ordonna-t-elle.

Sasuke lui tendit son bras blessé tout en regardant ailleurs. Il n'aimait pas dépendre des autres. Cela n'avait pas changé. Sakura s'activa deux bonnes minutes, faisant attention à bien régénérer les cellules et cicatriser les plaies. Finalement satisfaite, elle releva les yeux vers le visage de Sasuke tout en libérant son ras.

_-_ Voilà, ça devrait aller, à présent.

Sasuke remua son bras, vérifiant qu'il ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur. Sakura était vraiment douée.

_-_ Il faut que nous allions prévenir Hokage-sama, annonça Sakura. Nous partirons à leur recherche après.

Sasuke tourna vers elle un regard rouge empli de colère.

- Vas prévenir l'Hokage. Moi, je pars à leur poursuite.

A nouveau, Sakura serra les poings.

_-_ Hors de question que je te…

Mais elle fut interrompue par une violente explosion qui les figea tous deux, avant qu'ils ne se retournent vers la provenance de l'explosion. Derrière eux, il y avait…

_-_ L'attaque à commencé ! Fit Sakura. Nous devons retourner au village !

Sasuke hésita un moment. Il voulait toujours se lancer à la poursuite de son frère et de Naruto. Mais soudain, il réalisa une chose. Akatsuki semblait être là pour Orochimaru. Ce qui voulait dire que pour les trouver, il suffisait de trouver le sennin…

_-_ Allons-y, acquiesça-t-il finalement.

Et sans plus attendre une minute, les deux ninjas s'élancèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers l'entrée la plus proche de leur village.

Pendant ce temps, Konoha subissait la première vague d'attaque. Il n'y avait pas eu qu'une seule explosion, mais plusieurs, tout le long du mur d'enceinte. Sans attendre une seconde, les premiers ninjas d'Oto s'étaient engouffrés à travers les nombreuses brèches à présent ouvertes, se lançant à l'assaut. Les ninjas de Konoha, qui se tenaient prêts selon les ordres de l'Hokage, avaient réagi rapidement, et avaient bondi à la rencontre de leurs ennemis. Il était hors de question de laisser Oto envahir et saccager Konoha.

Au bureau de l'Hokage, une grande agitation régnait. Tous courraient à droite, à gauche, attendant les ordres ou se dépêchant de les transmettre. Au milieu de toute cette agitation, on pouvait entendre une voix puissante aboyer des ordres, d'une manière précise et autoritaire.

_-_ Lancez la procédure d'urgence ! ordonna Tsunade, debout devant son bureau. Évacuez au plus vite les civils vers les refuges du Mont Hokage. Que les genins participent à l'évacuation. Une fois tout le monde à l'abri, que tous les ninjas disponibles se rendent aux fronts. Aucune brèche ne doit être laissée sans protection ! Repoussez Oto hors de l'enceinte du village. Les combats ne doivent pas se dérouler au cœur de Konoha ! ! !

Elle savait qu'il serait presque impossible d'épargner totalement le village, mais il fallait faire au mieux. Les jounins présents acquiescèrent et quittèrent le bureau sans plus tarder, afin de transmettre les ordres ou de rejoindre leurs unités pour partir au front. Tsunade se tourna ensuite vers l'anbu qui se tenait derrière elle.

_-_ Vous savez quoi faire. Maintenez l'ennemi le plus loin possible des habitations, le temps que tous les civils soient évacués. Ne vous lancez pas dans la bataille avant !

_-_ A vos ordres.

L'anbu s'inclina, puis disparut à son tour. Tsunade prit alors la direction de la sortit, mais fut interrompue par l'entrée d'Homura et de Koharu, membres du Conseil et anciens partenaires du Sandaïme.

_-_ Tsunade ! Que fais-tu encore ici ? Le village est attaqué…, commença Homura.

_-_ Je sais ! ! répondit brusquement la Godaime. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir que la muraille a été brisée et qu'Oto est dans nos murs ! ! Je ne suis pas encore sourde et aveugle ! ! Je rejoins nos hommes immédiatement. J'avais des instructions à donner.

_-_ Bien, mais ne t'exposes pas trop, répondit. Contente toi de soigner les blessés et de…

_-_ Ca suffit ! ! ! gronda la Godaime, en prise avec une terrible colère, que l'urgence n'apaisait en rien, bien au contraire. Je suis la Godaïme Hokage de Konoha, je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Je soignerai les blessés que je trouverai, mais mon rôle principal est de défendre mon village aux côtés de mes hommes ! ! Pour les blessés, Konoha ne manque pas de médic-nin compétents ! ! A présent, si vous n'avez rien de plus constructif à me dire, je vous conseillerais de gagner au plus vite les abris et d'ainsi cesser de me faire perdre mon temps.

Homura et Koharu n'eurent pas le temps de protester, offusqués de la manière dont Tsunade leur avait parlé, de cette dernière lançait un appel.

_-_ Shizune ! ! !

_-_ Tsunade-sama ? fit la jounin en ouvrant la porte derrière laquelle elle attendait.

_-_ Accompagne les membres du Conseil jusqu'au Mont Hokage, ordonna la Godaime, en se dirigeant vers la porte. Une fois cela fait, rassemble ton équipe de médic-nin et rendez vous sur le front, pour évacuez ou soigner sur place les blessés.

_-_ A vos ordres !

Mais Tsunade ne l'avait pas attendue, ayant déjà quitté les lieux.

Sasuke et Sakura arrivèrent en vue de l'enceinte du village quelques minutes plus tard, et purent commencer à constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Devant eux, là où se dressaient à l'ordinaire les impressionnantes murailles de protection, s'étalait une ouverture béante, énorme et grossière, qui témoignait de la violence des explosions qui avaient brisé l'enceinte protectrice. Et par la brèche fumante pénétraient encore une bonne vingtaine de ninjas d'Oto, se répandant à l'intérieur de l'enceinte comme un flot de sang s'échappant de la blessure ouverte de la muraille. Et il ne s'agissait là que de l'une des brèches. Probablement autant de ninjas ennemis, voir même plus, pénétraient en ce moment même par les autres, tout le long de la muraille. Le spectacle, tout impressionnant qu'il fut, n'interpella les deux chuunins que quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser la gravité de la situation. Mais il en avaient vu d'autres. Et malgré les derniers évènements, malgré la colère de Sasuke et la gravité de ce qu'ils avaient découverts, ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à se jeter dans la bataille. Ils étaient des ninjas de Konoha et on attaquait leur village. L'instinct de protection, présent en chaque ninja, quoi que certains puissent en dire, ne demandait pas plus pour s'éveiller. Sasuke, plus rapide, arriva le premier à portée de tir. Il activa son sharingan, puis composa des sceaux.

_- Katon, la flamme du dragon ! !_

La langue de flamme jaillit de sa bouche et s'élança vers les ninjas d'Oto, qui ne s'attendaient pas à subir une attaque par derrière. Le jutsu frappa deux ennemis, qui hurlèrent de douleur, alertant leurs camarades, qui purent profiter de ce signale d'alarme involontaire pour préparer leurs esquives et parades. Sans prêter attention à l'odeur de chair carbonisée qui se dégageait, Sasuke sortit des kunais, et se lança au corps à corps au milieu d'un groupe d'Oto. Sakura ne resta pas sans rien faire, et concentrant son chakra dans ses poings, frappa le sol devant elle, créant une large fissure et perturbant les rangs ennemis. Profitant de la diversion, elle bondit vers l'adversaire le plus proche, et abattit une nouvelle fois son poing, en une terrible menace mortelle au moindre contact. Le flot d'ennemi étant momentanément endigué, les ninjas de Konoha qui se battaient à l'intérieur, devant la brèche, purent agrandir leur marge de manœuvre et lancer une meilleure riposte. Ainsi, peu à peu, ils repoussèrent l'ennemi de l'autre côté du mur et vinrent se joindre à Sasuke et Sakura, qui barraient le passage aux nouveaux attaquant qui affluaient.

_-_ Vous tombez à pic, fit Gemna, la lame de son kunai heurtant en un tintement métallique celle d'un adversaire.

_-_ Nous étions sur le chemin du retour, répondit Sakura, son poing venant de souhaiter une bonne nuit à un ninja du son. Gemna, savez-vous où se trouve Tsunade-shishio ?

_-_ La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, Hokage-sama donnait les derniers ordres dans son bureau, répondit le jounin, en enfonçant son kunai dans la poitrine de son adversaire, après avoir réussi à le feinter. Elle a du rejoindre les troupes, depuis, mais je ne sais pas sur quel front…

_-_ Nous la trouverons, répondit sèchement Sasuke, qui, après s'être débarrassé de ses derniers adversaires directs, franchit la brèche et prit la direction de la suivante, longeant la muraille à toute vitesse.

Sakura retint un grognement de mécontentement. Elle détestait laisser tomber ses camarades en plein combat, même si cela ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure Sasuke, cette fois là. Mais Genma et les autres semblaient avoir plus ou moins la situation sous contrôle… et comme pour dissiper ses derniers doutes, les renforts arrivèrent. La jeune fille put donc partir à la suite de Sasuke l'esprit plus tranquille, ne se préoccupant désormais plus que de ne pas perdre son petit ami de vue…

Ailleurs, éloignées du champ de bataille, mais suffisamment près pour voir ce qu'il se passait, plusieurs personnes attendaient le moment d'agir. Quatre groupes, dispersés tout autour des murailles, surveillaient le déroulement des combats, cherchant au milieu de toute l'agitation et la fumée une trace de leur cible. Adossé au tronc de l'un des arbres les plus hauts des environs, car situé sur une bute, d'où il avait une vue plongeante sur Konoha, Tayuki observait, impassible, le nouveau conflit qui opposait Oto à Konoha. La guerre. Voilà bien l'une des seules choses communes à tous les hommes, qu'ils soient ninjas ou non, habitants de Konoha, de Suna, d'Oto, ou de tout autre pays… Enfant ou vieillard, homme ou femme, la guerre vivait en chacun d'eux, à plus ou moins grande échelle. Le vieillard devient conseiller de guerre, mettant son expérience au profit des plus jeunes. L'enfant joue au ninja dès qu'il apprend à marcher… La guerre, la seule chose qui rend les hommes égaux. Et qui les entraîne presque inévitablement vers l'égalité absolue qu'est la mort. La guerre, quelle chose merveilleuse. Et un véritable divertissement pour l'homme à la tête de la plus grande organisation criminelle au monde, qui n'attendait qu'une confirmation pour lancer ses hommes à l'assaut. Ils n'avaient qu'une cible. Un traître qui avait déjà vécu bien trop longtemps et qui avait trop longtemps échappé à son châtiment. Un traître qui avait cependant eu l'utilité de causer de nombreux conflits qui avaient affaiblis plusieurs pays, arrangeant bien par là les affaires d'Akatsuki. Orochimaru avait été un élément profitable, bien qu'instable de l'organisation, son ambition démesurée l'empêchant de s'intégrer pleinement et de suivre les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Mais Tayuki n'avait jamais trouvé de raison valable de l'exclure de l'organisation, voulant également tirer profit le plus longtemps possible de son génie maléfique.

Mais finalement, Orochimaru lui avait fourni une raison d'ordonner sa mise à mort. Le désir du Serpent de posséder un corps invincible n'était un secret pour personne, de même que les nombreuses recherches qu'il avait mené dans ce sens. Et finalement, il avait pensé avoir trouvé le nouveau corps parfait et puissant qu'il lui fallait. Et impatient comme il l'était, Orochimaru n'avait pas attendu longtemps pour tenter de s'emparer de l'objet de sa convoitise. Mais il avait commis là une de ses plus grandes erreurs. Car " l'objet convoité " en question n'avait aucunement eu envie de se laisser absorber, et Orochimaru, l'un des trois senins légendaires, avait alors connu sa première défaite. Face au pouvoir du sharingan, Orochimaru, malgré tous ses jutsus, avait du s'incliner. Et Tayuki avait alors trouvé la raison idéale pour se débarrasser de cet élément devenu gênant. Akatsuki était une organisation criminelle, et ses membres étaient loin d'être des enfants de cœur. Mais il y avait une règle à ne pas enfreindre. La seule et unique qui importait. Quoi qu'il arrive, un membre d'Akatsuki ne devait pas lever la main sur un autre. Ils pouvaient tuer qui ils désiraient, dans le pays qu'ils désiraient, à condition de ne laisser aucune trace bien sûr, mais s'en prendre à un " camarade " était la seule chose que l'organisation considérait comme un crime, passible de la pire des sanctions. En s'en prenant à Itachi, Orochimaru était devenu un traître, aux yeux d'Akatsuki. Et il n'y avait qu'une punition pour les traîtres. La mort. Et tous, Sasori en tête, avaient été ravi de cette condamnation et avaient voulu appliquer la sentence. Mais pour leur plus grand mécontentement, Orochimaru s'était révélé aussi glissant qu'une anguille, et il leur avait toujours échappé, muant tel le serpent qu'il était. Et il avait même réussi à assassiner l'un des leur, gardant sa main, et surtout sa bague, en trophée macabre.

Il avait ensuite fait son possible pour ne plus croiser leur route, n'étant pas stupide au point d'affronter une nouvelle fois non seulement Itachi, mais aussi Akatsuki dans sa totalité. Il s'était donc fait discret, si on excluait ses tentatives de destruction de Konoha, ou de prise de possession du corps de Sasuke, autre dernier détenteur du sharingan. Tayuki n'avait pas été satisfait, d'apprendre la mort d'Orochimaru, suite à l'affrontement direct qui l'avait opposé à ses deux anciens camarades. Non, le leader d'Akatsuki n'en avait été que contrarié. Le traître devait mourir de la main de l'un d'eux, afin qu'il ne transmette aucune information, disons gênante, sur Akatsuki et ses " affaires ". Mais finalement, une rumeur était parvenue jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une rumeur que leur proie, devenue nouvelle recrue, leur avait confirmé. Le serpent vivait. La chasse allait recommencer. Mais cette fois, elle ne leur échapperait pas. Ils allaient profiter de cette nouvelle guerre qu'il avait déclenchée, et qui allait l'affaiblir. Pendant que Konoha s'occuperait de ses troupes, Akatsuki se chargerait de lui régler son compte, de manière définitive, cette fois.

Mais en attendant que ce moment arrive, il n'avait qu'à admirer le spectacle, et attendre que l'on retrouve la trace du serpent. Un léger sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

_-_ En attendant, offre-moi un divertissement digne de ce nom, Konoha.

Au village, les ninjas de Konoha luttaient toujours contre la première vague d'assaut d'Oto. Cela semblait sans fin. Pour chaque ennemi tombé, un autre revenait à la charge. Les troupes de Konoha avaient en partie réussi à repousser l'ennemi hors de l'enceinte du village, ou du moins à limiter l'invasion, et défendaient à présent les brèches. L'ennemi parvenaient cependant à s'infiltrer, profitant du la moindre faille dans les défenses, mais se retrouvait ensuite confronté à la deuxième ligne de défenseurs, restée à l'arrière pour prévenir ce genre de situation, ou arrivant à peine sur place. Les kunais s'entrechoquaient, les jutsus fusaient, de part et d'autre, chacun luttait, refusant de reculer. C'était conquérir ou mourir pour les uns. Défendre à n'importe quel prix pour les autres. Au milieu de la mêlée, les médics-nin s'affairaient, tentant d'extraire les blessés pour leur prodiguer les soins urgents, avant que leurs patients ne repartent au combat, refusant de rester allongés alors que leur village était attaqué. Kurenai était l'un de ces ninjas. Prise par surprise, elle avait écopée d'une sérieuse blessure dans le dos, et devait d'être encore en vie aux réactions rapides de ses partenaires, qui avaient éliminé l'assaillant, et à l'arrivée soudaine d'une équipe de médic-nin. Sa blessure était sérieuse, et deux médic-nin s'étaient attelés à la tâche, une fois leur patiente mise à l'abri, pressés par cette dernière qui voulait retourner se battre. Le combat faisait rage autour d'eux, mais en véritables professionnels, les médic-nin en faisaient abstraction pour se concentrer uniquement sur leur tâche. Ils perçurent cependant l'approche de plusieurs entités. Quant à savoir si elles étaient amies ou ennemis… Ils ne tardèrent pas à avoir la réponse quand eux ninjas d'Oto bondirent vers eux, kunais au poing. Kurenai se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang, tentant de bouger avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, malgré la douleur qui la clouait sur place. Les médic-nin ne pourraient agir à temps. Si elle ne faisait rien, ils se ferraient tous tuer. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse tenter d'utiliser le moindre jutsu, les deux ennemis furent immobilisés en plein mouvement, avant d'être propulsés en arrière. Et avant que Kurenai ou les médic-nin n'aient pu agir, les deux ennemis se retrouvèrent douloureusement écrasés au sol par deux coups destructeurs.

_-_ Ho…Hokage-sama !

_-_ Repos, Kurenai, fit Tsunade en se retournant vers eux, les poings toujours serrés. Laisse-les terminer de te soigner. Tu seras plus utile vivante que morte.

La jounin allait protester qu'elle ne pouvait laisser son Hokage se battre seule quand elle aperçut l'équipe de jounin qui venait de se placer en position défensive autour de Tsunade, la protégeant de toute attaque. Non pas qu'elle ait vraiment besoin de protection. Après tout, Tsunade était l'une des trois sennins, et la Godaime de Konoha. Elle savait très bien se défendre seule.

Constatant que la situation était plus ou moins sous contrôle dans cette zone, Tsunade reprit sa route. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté son bureau, elle allait de front en front, aidant là où les équipes de médic-nin n'étaient pas encore arrivées, utilisant sa force là où les renforts tardaient. Mais dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle repartait. Car elle cherchait quelque chose. Quelqu'un, plutôt. Et ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas trouvé. Car les ninjas de Konoha pouvaient se battre contre les ninjas d'Oto, pour protéger leur village. Mais c'était à elle d'affronter le maître d'œuvre de ce conflit. Pour combattre un sennin, il n'y avait qu'un autre sennin. Elle devait retrouver Orochimaru avant qu'il ne commette un massacre, et l'arrêter, pour de bon cette fois. Au fond d'elle même, elle savait que cela serait dangereux. Qu'il n'était même pas sûre qu'elle puisse le vaincre seule. Après tout, la dernière fois, Jiraya était avec elle. Et ils n'avaient pas réussi à le tuer. Mais même si sa victoire était incertaine, elle ne pouvait pas reculer. Elle était la Godaime Hokage de Konoha. Elle devait se battre pour son village, et mourir pour lui, s'il le fallait. Comme l'avait fait ses prédécesseurs.

Mais pour se battre, encore fallait-il trouver son ennemi. Et le serpent semblait avoir décidé de jouer les hommes invisibles. Et cela mettait Tsunade en rogne. Comment soulager l'envie qui la taraudait de mettre son poing, chargé de toute sa force, dans la face de son ancien coéquipier si elle n'arrivait pas à lui mettre la main dessus ? Elle avait parcouru plusieurs fronts mais en vain. Peut être Orochimaru ne s'était-il pas encore introduit dans l'enceinte du village ? La Godaime l'espérait. Car s'ils parvenaient à repousser l'ennemi hors du village et à maintenir cet état de fait, elle pourrait se battre de toutes ses forces sans craindre d'endommager davantage le village.

Il y eut soudain une nouvelle explosion, et un nouveau pan de mur vola en éclat. Puis, à travers la fumée, apparut un énorme serpent, qui se rua par la brèche et pénétra dans le village, fauchant les ninjas les plus proches. Tsunade se mit immédiatement en route vers le serpent. Contre une invocation, il n'y avait souvent qu'une autre invocation, pour la combattre. Et ne sachant où se trouvait Jiraya, parti à la poursuite d'Itachi peu après Sasuke et Sakura, elle était la seule à pouvoir lutter efficacement contre le serpent. Et tandis qu'elle se précipitait vers le reptile pour stopper sa progression , elle aperçut deux formes, juchées sur la tête du serpent. Elle ne pouvait reconnaître la plus petite silhouette, encapuchonnée, mais la deuxième silhouette, elle, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre mille. Son visage se durcit et ses poings se serrèrent. Orochimaru venait de faire son apparition.

Aux environs de Konoha, l'explosion causée par l'apparition du serpent n'était pas non plus passée inaperçue. Du haut de son promontoire, Tayuki fixait d'un air neutre la nouvelle pièce placée sur l'échiquier. Il s'attendait à voir apparaître à un moment ou à un autre les serpents, invocations attitrées d'Orochimaru et de ses subordonnés. Le traître semblait donc avoir décidé de passer au stade supérieur, même s'il n'y avait encor pour le moment d'un seul reptile. Les autres ne tarderaient pas. Un chakra masqué mais reconnaissable apparut soudainement près du leader d'Akatsuki. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, pour regarder apparaître une énorme plante carnivore, qui ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir dévoiler le visage bicolore de Zetsu.

_-_ Orochimaru est arrivé, annonça l'homme plante, sans sortir complètement de terre. Il est sur le serpent.

Un léger sourire satisfait étira les lèvres de Tayuki.

_- _Bien.

Zetsu disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, et Tayuki se redressa, tout en composa des signes et en concentrant son chakra. La pierre de sa bague se mit alors à briller. Tout autour de Konoha, huit autres pierres lui firent échos, signalant à leur porteur que le moment d'agir était venu.

_-_ Que la fête commence, fit Tayuki.

Et, d'un seul et même mouvement, les neuf membres d'Akatsuki bondirent de leur cachette, prenant la direction du village, resserrant progressivement l'étaux qui se refermerait bientôt sur le traître qu'ils étaient venus abattre…

A Konoha, la situation avait dégénérée avec l'arrivée du serpent, et l'annonce de l'apparition d'Orochimaru, qui s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Les ninjas qui défendaient le village grincèrent des dents. Cela risquait de très mal tourner. Surtout qu'ils étaient tous occupés sur les différents fronts, l'ennemi ne leur laissant aucun répit. Ils ne pouvaient que regarder ou entendre, impuissants, les ravages que le serpent causait, plus importants à lui tout seul que ceux de tous les ninjas d'Oto. Et dans l'esprit de tous les ninjas de Konoha, la même pensée naissait Il fallait que l'évacuation des civils se termine rapidement, et que les anbus entrent enfin en scène. Sinon, cela risquait de vraiment mal tourner…

Se frayant un chemin à travers les différentes zones de combat, ne s'arrêtant que pour abattre les ennemis qui se dressaient sur leur route, Sasuke et Sakura se dirigeaient vers la zone où le serpent était apparu. Il était évident que c'était là qu'ils avaient le plus de chance de trouver Tsunade. De plus, l'envie d'en découdre avec Orochimaru les dévorait, même si la haine de Sasuke, ravivée, était toujours aussi puissante atténuant son envie de meurtre vis-à-vis de celui qui avait été son sensei. Il y eut de nouvelles explosions, et la rue dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux chuunins fut plongée dans l'obscurité, recouverte par l'ombre des gigantesques serpents qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Saura jura entre ses dents. Orochimaru semblait avoir finalement décidé de lâcher ses reptiles. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Les ninjas de Konoha avaient déjà fort à faire avec ceux d'Oto, sans en plus avoir à affronter les serpents. En parlant de serpent… L'un d'entre eux semblaient les avoir aperçu et fonçaient droit sur eux. Les deux chuunins esquivèrent l'attaque, allant se poster sur le toit le plus proche. Sasuke, profondément irrité par l'obstacle qui se dressait devant eux, composa rapidement des signes tout en concentrant son chakra.

_-_ _Katon, boule de feu suprême _!

L'énorme boule de feu fondit sur le serpent qui lançait une nouvelle attaque. Le reptile siffla de douleur et s'effondra droit sur eux. Sakura réagit immédiatement, et rassemblant sa force dans son poing droit, bondit vers le reptile calciné et le frappa violemment, l'envoyant dans l'autre direction. Le reptile s'écrasa contre la muraille, avant de se transformer en cendre. Sakura revint se poster sur le toit, soulagée. Si le reptile avait poursuivit sa chute, il aurait écrasé de nombreux bâtiments. La chuunin avait préféré éviter cela. Elle s'aperçut que Sasuke avait déjà reprit sa route, et pestant une nouvelle fois mentalement, elle le suivit, tout en guérissant les brûlures qu'elle avait écopé en frappant le serpent. Mais bientôt, deux autres serpents se dressèrent sur leur route, augmentant encore la fureur de Sasuke. Ils perdaient un temps précieux… mais alors qu'il allait à nouveau composés les signes et que Sakura se tenait prête à esquiver et riposter, une masse énorme vint s'écraser sur les reptiles, soufflant les vitres des bâtiments alentours et ébranlant la structure des édifices. Le nuage de poussière que cela avait causé s'était étendu sur la zone, et bon nombre de ninja avaient du se protéger pour ne pas être souffler par l'impact. Sasuke et Sakura, qui étaient les plus proches, avaient du quitter précipitamment le toit, pour se réfugier dans une rue en contrebas, tout en se protégeant le visage de la fumées et des débris. Lorsqu'ils purent à nouveau voir et relâcher la prise de chakra, ils purent constater qu'une énorme grenouille se dressait à présent devant eux, sur les restes brisés des reptiles.

_-_ Encore et toujours ces maudits reptiles. Il ne connaît donc que ce jutsu là !

Maudissant son ancien partenaire, Jiraya bondit de la tête de sa grenouille et atterrit près des deux chuunins.

_-_ Jiraya-sama ! S'exclama Sakura, rassurée.

Si le sennin était là, il pourrait contrer les serpents avec ses propres invocations. En partie, du moins.

_-_ Sasuke, Sakura, j'avais perdu votre trace, dans la forêt, fit Jiraya. Où est Naruto ?

Sasuke crispa le poing de colère, et ses yeux couleur de sang suite à l'activation de son _sharingan_ brûlèrent de haine. Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais se décida à parler, son petit ami ne pouvait formuler une phrase cohérente sous peine d'exploser. Mais comment annoncer une chose dont elle avait encore du mal à accepter la véracité?

- Jiraya-sama… Naruto est…

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase. Un groupe de ninja d'Oto avait franchi la ligne de défense de Konoha et se ruait sur eux. Sasuke empoigna un kunai et se fit une joie de passer sa haine sur ces ennemis qui se rendaient eux même à l'abattoir. Jiraya et Sakura se chargèrent des autres, et peu de temps après, les ennemis gisaient sans vie au sol.

_-_ Entre Orochimaru qui attaque et Akatsuki qui s'en mêle… grogna Jiraya. Bon, retrouvons déjà Naruto, c'est le plus urgent. Konoha peut gérer Oto un moment, mais nous ne devons sous aucun prétexte laisser Naruto entre els mains d'Akatsuki !

Une fois encore, Sakura se sentit nerveuse, tandis que la colère de Sasuke faisait tout sauf s'apaiser. Jiraya finit par le remarquer.

_-_ Alors ? S'impatienta-t-il. Vous l'avez retrouvé?

_-_ Nous n'avons pas eu besoin de le chercher, répondit finalement Sakura, d'une voix hésitante. C'est… c'est lui qui nous a trouvé.

_-_ Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Jiraya fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Vous l'avez suivi durant ces trois dernières années et vous ne le savez pas ? Rétorqua Sasuke, la froideur de sa voix contrastant avec ses tremblements de rage et la haine qui bouillonnait en lui.

- Je en sais pas quoi ? Vous allez finir par me donner une réponse ? S'emporta Jiraya, à bout de patience, et n'appréciant pas la manière dont lui avait parlé Sasuke. Où est-il ?

Des cris étouffés de douleur et le son de masses chutant lourdement sur le sol empêchèrent Sakura de formuler une réponse. Armes aux poings, les trois ninjas se retournèrent, prêts à combattre, Jiraya à présent aussi furieux que les autres de toutes ces interruptions. Et puis, il se maudissait pour sa baisse de vigilance. Ils étaient toujours en plein milieu d'une guerre, ce n'était pas le moment de baisser sa garde, sous risque de le payer de sa vie. Et mourir bêtement maintenant ne faisait pas parti de ses projets. Un nouveau cri de douleur, et un autre ninja du son s'écrasa sur le sol, rejoignant ses camarades. Les trois ninjas de Konoha levèrent les yeux vers le toit de la maison à moitié détruite qui se dressait devant eux, et ce fut comme si un vent glacial venait de se lever subitement, les glaçant jusqu'à la moelle. Le visage de Sasuke s'anima à nouveau, exprimant une haine sans nom, tandis que du sang s'écoulaient de ses mains crispées à l'extrême autour de ses kunais. L'expression de Sakura se fit douloureuse. Jiraya lui, fronça de nouveau les sourcils, tandis que ses traits se durcissaient. Sur le toit brisé, au milieu de la fumée et la poussière qui saturait encore l'air, se dressaient deux silhouettes drapées de longs manteaux noirs aux motifs de nuages rouges, dont le vent faisait voler les pans. Quand à l'identité de l'une d'entre elle, aucun doute n'était possible à ce sujet.

_-_ Uchiwa Itachi, fit Jiraya, la voix grave et dure. Tu viens à nous de toi-même. Cela va nous éviter de perdre du temps à te chercher. Qu'as-tu fait de Naruto ? Parle, ou je t'obligerais à le faire par la force...

A suivre...

Vala, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! le chapitre est plus court que ceux d'avant, ( et il ne se passe pas grand chose en plus T_T ) c'est vai, et j'en suis désolée, mais bon, si j'avais du essayer de faire plus long, je ne sais pas quand vous auriez eu la suite !

Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même, et je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer, de poster le prochain chap plus rapidement. par contre, un dilemme se pose à moi pour le moment : sois je suis le plan initial ( prévu depuis le début de la fic) et je vais devoir faire une série de chap "courts" à moins d'un miracle ( en faisant le plan, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je risquais de ne pas avoir grand chose à dire dans chaque chap... ) soit je fais une 3eme partie plus courte, mais avec des chaps lus longs car regroupés... Pour le moment, je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner, alors bon...

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'aime toujours autant les reviews ^^. Après tout, si je suis allée si loin dans cette fic, c'est pour et grâce à vous ^^. merci encore donc à tous de m'avoir lue et encouragée tout ce temps.


	30. Révélations

Bonjour tout le monde !! Non non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilà déjà ( tout est relatif, lol), avec un nouveau chapitre . Un regain d'inspiration et la longueur du chapitre ( plus courte) ont permis ce miracle.

Bon, pas trop d'action non plus ici, mais ça arrive, promis. Je précise aussi que chapitre contient un SPOILER, pour ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans ( ça existe encore, ça? XD ), avec des révélations faites dans le chapitre… 367, si je ne trompe pas.

Je remercie aussi Mimi-Yuya, laura, richon, Liloute, Lisia, dealo, koneko ( pour le tatouage des anbus... bonne question. un symbole... qui ressemble à rien que je puisse expliquer, désolée -- ), cl3o, Narita Tanazaki-Uchiwa ( 20/10 en note? wahou, j'ia battu les records XD ), mailys, erwann et ino3000 pour leurs reviews

Voilà, voilà, je me tais à présent, et vous laisse avec mon dernier naît (enfin, publié, plutôt lol) en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres

**Chapitre 30 : Révélations**

Itachi ne répondit pas. La menace de Jiraya ne semblait pas l'impressionner. Il n'était jamais prudent de prendre un sennin à la légère, il en avait toujours été conscient. Mais les choses avaient bien changé, depuis leur dernier affrontement, plus de trois ans auparavant. Le silence, bien relatif dans un village en guerre, s'éternisant, Itachi coula un regard discret en direction de son compagnon masqué. La posture et le comportement de ce dernier ne laissaient rien filtrer de ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Il avait fini par être un très bon élève, dans ce domaine. Et cela lui avait souvent sauvé la vie. Son regard croisa celui de Naruto, à travers son masque. Ils savaient tous deux qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, et se battre contre un sennin, un Uchiwa fou de rage qui semblait prêt à leur sauter dessus à tout moment et une médic-nin à la force monstrueuse ne ferrait que les retarder, voir les fatiguer suffisamment pour en devenir gênant. Car il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient repartir tranquillement.

_-_ Savoir ce qu'il est devenu est bien le cadet de vos soucis, Jiraya, répondit finalement Naruto, sa voix altérée par le masque. Et le notre également. Nous avons d'autres choses à faire.

Même si sa voix ne laissait rien transparaître, il rageait intérieurement. Il aurait du sentir leur présence. Ils auraient du les éviter. Il savait que la cage de chakra ne retarderait pas Sasuke et Sakura très longtemps. Mais il avait au moins espéré ne pas les croiser avant la fin de sa mission. Espoir vain, il s'en rendait compte à présent. Il était évident qu'ils se mettraient à leur recherche. Sasuke surtout, dont la haine devait avoir atteint des sommets d'intensité, surtout qu'elle avait deux sources, à présent. Mais il aurait vraiment aimer ne plus les croiser. Pour lui même et pour eux, autant que pour le bon déroulement de sa mission, qui allait se compliquer légèrement, à présent.

Voulant partir avant que Sasuke ou Sakura ne révèlent son identité à Jiraya qui ne semblait pas encore au courant, Naruto se prépara à disparaître, sachant qu'Itachi le suivrait de près. Ils devaient essayer de les semer. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre eux. Mais alors qu'il esquissait le premier mouvement, deux kunais jaillirent de nulle part, apparaissant à quelques centimètres de lui, et il n'eut que le temps ne sortir l'une de ses armes et de contrer l'attaque. Derrière son masque, il jura à voix basse, maudissant cet instant d'inattention, tandis que son regard dissimulé se posait sur Sasuke. Cela aurait été trop simple.

_-_ Aucun de vous n'ira nulle part, gronda le cadet des Uchiwa.

Itachi posa son regard neutre sur son frère, et celui-ci se crispa encore plus, se retenant à grand peine de lui sauter dessus.

_-_ Je vois que tu as réussi à sortir de la cage, commenta Itachi, d'une totale neutralité.

Ce qui enragea encore plus son cadet, si c'était possible.

_- _Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'elle nous retiendrait éternellement ? gronda Sasuke, avant de poser son regard sur Naruto. Quant à toi, montre donc ton visage de traître au grand jour. Bas les masques, Naruto !

A ses côtés, Jiraya se figea. Il avait bien dit Naruto ?? Non, c'était impossible... Il reporta son regard sur le compagnon masqué d'Itachi, tandis que celui-ci portait la main à son masque.

_-_ Je me doutais bien qu'elle ne vous retiendrait pas longtemps, répondit Naruto, tout en découvrant son visage impassible, son manteau s'entrouvrant pour laisser apparaître le bandeau barré autour de sa taille. Le but était juste de vous retenir tant que possible.

Jiraya n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le garçon qu'il avait pris sous son aile... qu'il avait entraîné... et en qui il avait fondé beaucoup d'espoir... Naruto... était un membre d'Akatsuki ?? C'était impossible !! La stupeur, l'incompréhension, et le doute se mélangeaient dans le regard du sennin. Il retrouva finalement l'usage de la parole.

_-_ Naruto... Toi, un membre d'Akatsuki ?? s'exclama t-il. Comment est ce possible ? Tu étais leur proie ! Ils voulaient ton démon !

Le regard de Naruto se posa sur lui, vide de toute expression. Il devait garder le contrôle de ses émotions et ne rien laisser paraître. Il y avait trop en jeu pour se permettre de tout faire échouer.

_-_ Les choses ont changé, répondit-il. Disons simplement que nous avons passé un marché qui satisfait pleinement les deux parties, ou presque. Ils me donnent les informations dont j'ai besoin, entre autres, et je leur prête la puissance de Kyubi. Je coopère et ils ne passent plus leur temps à me coller aux basques pour me tuer. C'est équitable, je trouve.

Jiraya faillit s'étrangler de stupeur. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

_-_ Equitable ?? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu as rejoint les rangs de la plus dangereuse organisation criminelle au monde, et tout ça pour des informations et pour la tranquillité?? Mais tu as complètement perdu l'esprit ??

_-_ Je me doutais que vous ne comprendriez pas, fit Naruto. Mais cela me déçoit quand même. Vous connaissez mon passé, tout ce que j'ai du endurer, et ce depuis mon enfance. J'en ai assez d'être une victime, Jiraya. Il était temps que ça change. J'ai un objectif. Et Akatsuki m'a donné les moyens de le réaliser. C'est tout ce qui compte, pour moi.

_-_ Et tu es prêt à devenir un criminel, pour ça ? A devenir une image du mal pour accomplir ton objectif ?

C'était Sakura, qui venait de se mêler à la conversation, ne pouvant rester silencieuse plus longtemps. Ce qu'elle entendait était tellement loin du caractère du Naruto qu'elle avait toujours connu. Mais elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Le blond posa son regard sur elle.

_-_ " Une image du mal ". Tu as une conception bien étroite de ce qui est mal et de ce qui est bien. Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'étais comme ça aussi, il y a 3 ans. Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile, aussi tranché. J'en suis venu à le comprendre, et cela m'a ouvert de nouvelles possibilités. Après tout, comme on dit " la fin justifie les moyens ". J'ai un objectif, et je suis prêt à tout pour l'accomplir.

Chaque parole supplémentaire augmentait l'atterrement et l'indignation de Jiraya et de Sakura, Sasuke ne pouvant ressentir autre chose que la haine qui le rongeait. Mais où était donc passé le petit blond turbulent, qui croyait à la justice, et dont le rêve était de devenir Hokage pour que tous reconnaissent enfin sa valeur ? Ils ne le retrouvaient plus, en ce jeune homme froid et désabusé qui se dressait devant eux, aux côtés de l'ennemi. Comment avait-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Jiraya réalisa soudain une chose.

_-_ C'est _lui_ que tu cherches, n'est ce pas, affirma t-il plus qu'il ne demanda. Si tu as rejoint Akatsuki, c'est pour mettre la main sur Shishio ? Tu veux venger Meiling…

L'expression de Naruto se ferma, unique preuve que le sennin avait touché juste.

_-_ J'ai en effet découvert le goût amer de l'envie de vengeance, répondit-il finalement, gravement. Il m'a pris ce qui était le plus cher à mes yeux. Il est hors de question de le laisser vivre. Et je suis prêt à tout pour avoir sa tête, même à vendre mon âme au démon. Je pense que tu n'as rien à redire là dessus, Sasuke.

Ce dernier se raidit et foudroya du regard celui qu'il avait considéré comme son meilleur ami. Effectivement, la vengeance, il connaissait. Et alors qu'il pensait l'avoir accomplie, celle-ci renaissait de ses cendres, en en amenant une nouvelle, même.

_-_ Et tu sais toi même ce que l'on pourrait te répondre, n'est ce pas ? rétorqua rageusement le brun.

Effectivement, si Sasuke savait ce qu'était la soif de vengeance, Naruto lui, devait connaître tous les arguments que l'on pouvait opposer à ce désir vengeur. Après tout, quelques années plus tôt, les rôles avaient été inversés. Ce qui rendait la situation présente encore plus irréelle…

- Si c'était d'informations dont tu avais besoin, pourquoi ne me l'as tu pas demandé à moi ? demanda Jiraya. Je passe mon temps à parcourir le monde. Des informations, j'ai l'habitude d'en récolter. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'enfuir et de rejoindre les rangs d'Akatsuki ! !

_- _Je ne me suis pas enfui, répondit Naruto avec lassitude, tout en lançant un bref mais appuyé regard en direction de son compagnon.

Compagnon qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer. En fait, Itachi se retenait à grand peine d'arborer une expression franchement ennuyée. Konoha était en guerre, tous se battaient pour défendre leur village, et ces trois là n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que papoter avec eux, les retardant par la même occasion dans leur mission. Affligeant. Mais pas nouveau. Quoi qu'il en soit, Itachi avait bien envie de les planter là, et de les laisser s'expliquer toute la journée, si cela les amusait. Mais pour le moment, il prenait sur lui, restant où il était, à surveiller du coin de l'œil les réactions de son frère, se demandant combien de temps ce dernier tiendrait encore avant de lui sauter dessus, comme il en mourait d'envie depuis le moment où leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Et puis, il était risqué de laisser son imbécile de partenaire seul face à ceux qui avaient tant compté pour lui. Non pas qu'il risquait d'abandonner la mission. Non, le blond tenait à sa réussite autant, voir même plus, que les autres membres d'Akatsuki. Non, là n'était pas le soucis. Itachi savait que se retrouver dans son village natal, face à ceux qui avaient le plus compté pour lui, perturbait Naruto. D'autant plus depuis que son secret avait été découvert. Aussi valait-il mieux garder un œil sur lui, pour éviter toute dérive. Entre autre. Bref, Itachi pensait qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que parler du passé, entre ninjas et renégats de Konoha. Naruto devait sûrement penser la même chose, mais il semblait pourtant disposé à papoter, malgré tout, puisqu'il perdait son temps à répondre.

_-_ Je n'étais pas en état de fuir, ce jour là, si vous vous souvenez bien, répondait justement le blond. A ce moment là, ça tenait plus de l'enlèvement que d'autre chose…

Nouveau regard appuyé à son partenaire, et nouvelle ignorance royale en retour.

_-_ J'étais en Oh combien _charmante_ mais _forcée_ compagnie, continua Naruto, avec une pointe de sarcasme. Mais qui s'est paradoxalement révélée salutaire. Surtout lorsqu'une certaine personne a changé la donne en proposant un marché plus qu'intéressant pour les deux parties. Bref. Disons qu'au début il ne m'était pas possible de vous demander de l'aide, et qu'ensuite je me suis débrouillé seul avec la nouvelle donne. Que je ne regrette pas, avant qu'on me pose encore la question. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excusez, ou pas, ça ne fera pas de grande différence, mais nous avons autre chose plus important et urgent à faire.

La discussion semblait être _enfin_ terminée. N'aurait-il pas été qui il était, Itachi aurait prononcé un grand alléluia ! Pas crié, hein, prononcé. Car bon, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Mais c'était Uchiwa Itachi, et il se contenta d'un micro relâchement de sa déjà légère … crispation faciale due à l'exaspération et l'ennui.

Mais voilà. Vouloir partir était une chose. Pouvoir le faire en était une autre. Car les trois ninjas de Konoha ne semblaient pas vouloir se montrer conciliants, comme en témoignèrent le _Katon_, la destruction soudaine du mur qui soutenait le toit sur lequel les deux nuke-nin se trouvaient, et la nouvelle grenouille énorme invoquée pour leur barrer la route, qui leur tombèrent dessus en même temps. Itachi et Naruto esquivèrent le _katon_, en profitèrent pour quitter le toit qui s'écroulait sous eux, et se réceptionnèrent à quelques mètres des trois empêcheurs de tourner en rond, ou dans leur cas de partir tranquilles.

_-_ Vous ne pensiez pas nous quitter comme ça, j'espère, fit Jiraya. C'est très impoli…

_-_ Les bonnes manières s'oublient, dans les organisations criminelles, apparemment, ajouta Sakura, le poing serré devant elle.

Les deux membres d'Akatsuki échangèrent un bref regard d'agacement. Il ne manquait plus que l'humour douteux.

_-_ Cela n'est effectivement pas capital, répondit néanmoins Naruto. Et on n'en meurt pas. Bien, ce petit moment d'humour et de conversation chaleureuse étant terminé, je vais vous demander de vous pousser de votre plein gré, si vous ne voulez pas qu'on vous oblige à le faire par la force. Ce qui ne serait profitable ni pour vous ni pour nous.

Oh, il se doutait que les 3 autres n'allaient pas se montrer conciliants, maintenant plus que 2 minutes avant, mais on pouvait toujours rêver, non ?

_-_ Tu nous menaces, à présent ? demanda Jiraya.

_-_ Seulement si vous ne me laissez pas d'autres choix.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où chacun se toisait, guettant la prochaine réaction de l'autre. Ce petit jeu commençait à prodigieusement agacer Itachi et Naruto sentait l'irritation poindre. Ils perdaient du temps, et le blond avait autre chose à penser qu'au moyen de se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il avait craint de se fourrer depuis qu'il avait remis les pieds à Konoha. Quand il disait qu'il ne voulait pas de cette mission…

De son côté, Jiraya, même s'il était revenu de sa surprise, n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Toutes ces années à le former, ou a faire des recherches sur Akatsuki pour le protéger d'eux… Et tout ça pour ça. Il connaissait la vie de Naruto. Savait par quelles épreuves il était passé, ou du moins avant ces deux dernières années. Mais il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de la part de son élève. Et la déception était d'autant plus grande que ce qu'était devenu Naruto était bien loin des espérances de ses parents à son sujet. Mais après tout, Naruto ne connaissait pas leur identité, la décision ayant été prise de le lui dissimuler le plus longtemps possible. Jiraya n'avait jamais approuvé cette décision, mais il n'était que rarement à Konoha, et n'avait rien pu y faire. Mais il était peut être temps de lever le voile et de révéler au blond son héritage, et la portée de sa trahison…

De son côté, Naruto finit par perdre patience. Le combat faisait rage autour d'eux, Orochimaru était toujours en liberté. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

_-_ Bien, puisque vous ne semblez pas vouloir coopérer…

Il concentra son chakra, et contracta légèrement ses muscles, prêt à agir. Il n'avait pas envi de se battre contre eux. Il fallait juste essayer de les distancer, puis les semer, gagnant ainsi le temps d'accomplir leur mission. Du coin de l'œil, il vit qu'Itachi était prêt lui aussi à disparaître. A force de faire équipe, ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de se concerter pour savoir quoi faire, chacun agissant presque instinctivement de manière à suivre l'autre. Mais alors qu'ils esquissaient le premier mouvement pour s'en aller, la voix de Jiraya retentit à nouveau, sérieuse et grave.

_-_ J'ai vraiment honte de voir ce que tu es devenu. Et ce n'est rien je pense face à ce qu'ils ressentiraient eux. Tu fais honte à tes parents, Naruto.

Le blond s'immobilisa. Le sennin venait d'aborder un sujet sensible. Le sujet qui avait hanté ses plus jeunes années, alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi il avait été abandonné, seul, pour affronter la haine des villageois. Son regard s'assombrit.

_-_ Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? gronda t-il. Et puis c'est sans importance. Ils ne se sont jamais intéressés à mon sort, alors leur avis est bien la dernière chose qui m'importe.

L'amertume et la rancœur pouvait se distinguer dans sa voix, pour des personnes perspicaces, même s'il faisait son possible pour dissimuler toute trace d'émotion.

_-_ Je t'interdis de les critiquer, sermonna Jiraya sèchement. Tes parents sont morts en héros en protégeant leur village ! Le secret a été gardé trop longtemps. Il est temps pour toi de savoir, et d'apprendre quelle honte tu fais à ta famille. Car c'est bien de honte dont il est question, pour un Hokage qui a donné sa vie pour protéger son village de l'attaque de Kyuubi de voir son fils trahir son village !

Tandis que ledit village résonnait des fracas de la bataille, le silence semblait pourtant s'être abattu sur eux. Sakura avait écarquillé les yeux. Même Sasuke avait un instant cillé, la nouvelle ayant traversé son mur de haine. Quant à Naruto, il s'était figé. Non… il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire que…

_-_ Jiraya-sama… intervint Sakura d'une voix hésitante. Vous voulez dire que le père de Naruto serait…

_-_ Mon ancien élève et le sensei de Kakashi, oui. Namikaze Minato, plus connu sous le titre de Yondaïme Hokage.

Nouveau silence. Chacun digérait la nouvelle comme il le pouvait. Quant à Naruto, au fond de lui, quelque chose s'était brisé, tandis que son cœur avait manqué un battement, avant de repartir, péniblement. Son père était… le Yondaïme ? Il était le fils du plus grand héros de Konoha ? Il n'était pas un enfant abandonné pour une raison ou une autre ? Et cela amena une nouvelle pensée, plus amère. Son père avait scellé le plus puissant démon qui soit dans le corps de son propre fils, en y laissant la vie… Qu'elle cruelle ironie.

Voyant qu'il avait touché le blond en plein cœur, à son expression défaite, Jiraya décida d'enfoncer encore la lame.

_-_ Quant à ta mère, Uzumaki Kushina, elle est morte peu de temps après ta naissance en défendant vaillamment le village affaibli, continua t-il, implacable. Tu es le fils de deux courageux héros, qui ont donné leur vie pour protéger leur village. Ne crois-tu pas qu'ils doivent se retourner dans leur tombe, en voyant ce que leur fils tant attendu, en qui ils avaient placé tant d'espoir, est devenu ?

Nouveau coup de kunai en plein cœur. Uzumaki Kushina. Sa mère… Il connaissait enfin son nom, après tant d'années dans l'ignorance la plus totale… Après tant d'années sans savoir, à croire qu'il avait été abandonné à cause de ce qu'il était… Ses parents l'avaient aimé, désiré… Et ils étaient morts en héros. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné volontairement… Namikaze Minato et Uzumaki Kushina… Ses parents… Dans un état presque second, Naruto leva les yeux, pour les poser sur le mont Hokage, de l'autre côté du village. Sur le visage du Yondaime… Cet homme qu'il avait tant admiré, même s'il avait fait de sa vie un enfer…

_-_ … savais ?

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure inaudible, dans le fracas des combats qui agitaient le village, tout autour d'eux.

_-_ Tu le savais, Uchiwa ?

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, toujours choqué, et bien sûr furieux. Naruto n'employait que très rarement son nom de famille. Il n'appelait jamais personne par son nom. Mais ce n'était pas à lui que le blond parlait. Même s'il n'avait pas détourné son regard du visage du Yondaïme, il était impossible de se méprendre sur l'identité du Uchiwa auquel il s'adressait. A ses côtés, Itachi ne répondit pas. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Naruto ne l'avait pas appelé par son nom de famille. Pas depuis qu'ils faisaient officiellement équipe… Le blond était blessé, et il le faisait savoir ainsi. Itachi ne répondit pas, mais son compagnon n'attendait pas de réponse de sa part. Naruto reprit en effet, d'une voix contenue et basse.

_-_ Suis-je bête. Bien sûr, que tu le savais.

Comme pour confirmer cette affirmation accusatrice, l'aîné des Uchiwa ferma brièvement les yeux.

_-_ Mais bien sûr, tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de me le dire…

Naruto avait fermé les yeux à son tour, tentant de maîtriser le torrent de sentiments contradictoires qui l'habitait en cet instant. Colère, douleur, tristesse, rancœur. Mais pas destinées uniquement à Itachi. Non. S'il était fautif, il n'était pas le seul. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux et darda un regard sanglant sur Jiraya.

_-_ Vous non plus, d'ailleurs. Ni personne dans ce village. Le vieux Sandaime, Tsunade, Kakashi, et tous les autres… Vous saviez, mais vous n'avez jamais jugé utile de me le dire.

Sa voix gagnait en froideur à chaque mot prononcé, tandis que la colère grondait en lui.

_-_ Seuls le Sandaime, les deux Anciens du Conseil, Kakashi et moi connaissions la vérité, précisa Jiraya. Nous…

_-_ Mais vous n'avez rien dit, le coupa Naruto, le foudroyant de ses yeux rouges aux pupilles fendues. C'était plus drôle de me laisser dans l'ignorance. De me laisser croire que…

Il s'interrompit brutalement, les poings serrés, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans sa chair et faisant s'écouler son sang le long de ses doigts, puis sur le sol. Il ressentait tant de rage, en cet instant. Et au fond de son esprit, il entendait le rire rauque et sadique de Kyuubi. Ainsi que ses grognements d'exaltation anticipée. Le renard voulait sortir, et il comptait bien profiter de la colère du blond pour ça. Mais non, ce n'était pas le moment… ce n'était pas le moment de le laisser faire… il avait une mission… oui, une mission à accomplir… Sa vengeance l'attendait… Il devait d'abord venger Meiling… Il se pencherait sur son propre sort une fois que cela serait fait… Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, reprenant peu à peu le contrôle de ses sens et de ses sentiments, pendant que sous ses doigts desserrés le sang disparaissait et la blessure cicatrisait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il posa son regard azur sur Jiraya, son expression à nouveau neutre, même si non dépourvue d'une certaine dureté.

_-_ Peu importe, cela ne changera rien à la situation, reprit-il. Peu importe qui étaient mes parents, je ne changerai pas mes projets pour cela. Et si pensiez que me révéler ça maintenant allait me faire changer d'avis, à cause d'un sentiment de culpabilité ou autre, c'est loupé. La seule chose que vous avez réussi à faire c'est peut être de me mettre plus en rogne que je ne l'étais déjà.

Comme pour confirmer ses propos, son chakra se manifesta, l'espace d'un instant, chargé de menace. Un chakra aussi agressif que celui de Kyuubi. L'atmosphère se fit pesante. Plus pesante encore qu'auparavant. Mais la bulle d'isolement qui semblait s'être créée autour d'eux depuis un moment se brisa lorsqu'un groupe de ninja d'Oto fit irruption, pourchassés par ceux de Konoha. Profitant de la diversion, Naruto et Itachi utilisèrent une manœuvre d'esquive pour contourner les trois ninjas qui leur faisaient obstacle. C'était sans compter sur un sennin … embâtant, pour rester poli, dont l'une des spécialités était l'invocation de grenouilles volumineuses. Lorsque l'énorme batracien leur barra une nouvelle fois la route, Naruto vit du coin de l'œil qu'Itachi commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. A ce rythme, il allait y avoir de la grenouille grillée, au repas du soir. Surtout qu'il se sentait prêt à l'aider. Lui même arrivait à bout de patience. Et Jiraya était idiot d'invoquer des grenouilles géantes à tout bout de champ. Il contribuait à la destruction du village, là. Ils échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Ils ne nous lâcheront pas, fit Naruto.

_-_ Non. Il va falloir régler le problème.

Itachi leva un mur de terre pour parer le nouveau _Katon_ qui leur était destiné, pendant que Naruto contrait les attaques de kunaïs.

_-_ Vous traînez.

Les deux membres d'Akatsuki baissèrent le regard sur la protubérance qui jaillit soudain du sol, qui s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître Zetsu.

_-_ Qu'y a t-il ? demanda Itachi, ignorant le reproche.

De l'autre côté du mur, Sasuke, Sakura et Jiraya venaient de les rattraper, et la jeune fille d'un seul coup de poing, fit voler la protection en éclat. Derrière le fin rideau de poussière provoqué par la collision, Naruto et Itachi leur faisait face. Zetsu était déjà reparti.

_- _Vous êtes fatigants, fit Naruto. Vous ne pensez pas avoir mieux à faire que de nous courir après? Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, Konoha est en guerre. Et priver le village de certains de ses meilleurs éléments n'est pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Il avait réussi à leur faire un compliment tout en les insultant, le tout dans la même phrase. Il faisait des progrès. Il posa son regard sur Jiraya, ne leur laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_-_ Je pensais que vous auriez voulu venir en aide à Tsunade. Actuellement, elle se dresse seule, contre Orochimaru. Ce n'est pas prudent de la laisser gérer ça par elle-même. A moins que vous ne vouliez élire un nouvel Hokage prochainement…

_-_ Tsunade-shishio est puissante !! S'insurgea Sakura, le regard menaçant. C'est une sennin, et…

- Et son adversaire en est un aussi, la coupa Naruto. Et je vous rappelle que la dernière fois, vous vous étiez mis à deux, pour affronter le serpent, et vous n'aviez pas réussi à le tuer. De plus, Tsunade prend de l'âge, même si elle le dissimule. Contrairement à Orochimaru, qui garde sa pleine puissance à cause de sa foutu technique de changement de corps.

Une fois de plus, il s'adressait à Jiraya, son regard ancré dans le sien.

_-_ Je reformule donc : qu'est-ce qui est plus important à vox yeux ? Me barber avec vos grands discours, et nous faire perdre notre temps à vous comme à nous en nous poursuivant ? Ou bien aller donner un coup de main à votre ancienne coéquipière ?

Naruto avait frappé juste. Et Jiraya se trouvait face à un dilemme. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Naruto, et Uchiwa Itachi, ne l'oublions pas, en liberté dans le village. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son ancien élève perdu agir à sa guise et s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans le chemin obscur sur lequel il s'était engagé, deux ans plus tôt… Mais devait-il pour ça sacrifier Tsunade ? Car Naruto avait vu juste. Tsunade, malgré toute sa force et ses capacités, ne pourrait pas tenir tête à Orochimaru seule éternellement. A ce rythme, elle risquait de mourir.. Était-il prêt à laisser ceci arriver ? La réponse était évidente… Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, s'il la laissait mourir. Il avait déjà enterré trop de personnes à qui il tenait… Que devait-il faire ?

Mais pendant qu'il réfléchissait quelque un semblait vouloir briser l'immobilité de la scène. Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Sasuke s'était jeté sur son frère, _chidori _au poing. Du côté adverse, il eut deux soupirs poussés en même temps. Sasuke n'apprenait jamais. Ou du moins, il était trop en colère pour se servir de ses neurones. Ce qui pourrait très bien lui coûter la vie. Itachi esquiva l'attaque au dernier moment, mais se retint de riposter ce qui vexa considérablement son frère, faisant échos à sa frustration avoir loupé son coup. Sakura, refusant de laisser seul son petit ami, avait utilisé l'attaque de Sasuke comme diversion, et s'était élancée derrière lui. L'esquive d'Itachi le mit à sa portée, et le poing de la jeune fille s'abattit sur sa cible, chargé d'une quantité dévastatrice de chakra. Sasuke n'apprécierait pas qu'elle s'en mêle, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Mais son poing fut arrêté à quelques centimètres du visage d'Itachi, sans que celui-ci n'ait esquissé le moindre mouvement. Si Sakura couvrait Sasuke et combattait à ses côtés, Itachi avait lui aussi un allié solide en la personne de Naruto. Le blond avait repéré le mouvement de son ancienne coéquipière, et, laissant à Itachi le soin de gérer l'attaque de son frère, il s'était préparé à contrer celle de Sakura. Il attrapa ainsi le poignet de la jeune fille, comme il avait attrapé celui de Sasuke dans la foret, et se servit de l'élan de Sakura contre elle, la renvoyant en arrière, évitant cependant de la blesser. Jiraya la rattrapa en vol, avant de la reposer sur le sol, tandis que Sasuke, lançait une nouvelle attaque sur son frère.

_-_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu m'auras, commenta placidement ce dernier.

Il évita une nouvelle fois l'attaque, avant de bondir en arrière, évitant ainsi l'attaque _Doton _lancée par Jiraya. Le sennin hésitait toujours quant à la décision à prendre, mais tant qu'il était là, il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Itachi atterrit près de Naruto, et ils échangèrent un nouveau regard rapide, avant de regarder à nouveau en direction de leurs adversaires.

- Je pars devant, annonça Itachi. Je te laisse t'occuper d'eux.

Le blond grimaça.

_-_ C'est pas gentil, ça, grogna-t-il.

En effet, il n'avait vraiment pas envi de les affronter, en souvenir de leur amitié. Itachi lui lança un regard en apparence impassible mais très éloquent pour Naruto.

_-_ Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me charge d'eux moi-même ? Demanda l'Uchiwa.

Naruto soupira. Non, c'était à éviter, s'il voulait espérer garder leurs vis-à-vis en vie. Il ne voulait pas les tuer, et éviterait de le faire, autant que possible. Itachi, lui, ne pouvait pas promettre autant. Et laisser Itachi affronter Sasuke maintenant, ou plutôt laisser Sasuke tenter une nouvelle fois d'accomplir sa vengeance, n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire dans cette situation.

- Soit, acquiesça finalement le blond. Mais avant de partir, n'oublie pas de me donner ce que tu sais.

Itachi lança un regard indéchiffrable à son équipier.

_-_ Tu veux essayer ça maintenant? demanda-t-il. C'est stupide. Tu n'es même pas sûr que ça marche.

_-_ Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je teste en situation réelle quelque chose, répondit Naruto, sans lâcher des yeux les trois ninas de Konoha qui préparaient leur nouvelle attaque, visiblement. Maintenant arrête de perdre du temps. Donne le moi, et pars devant, je te rejoindrais dès que possible

Itachi sortit finalement une petite fiole de sa sacoche, puis la lança à son coéquipier, quelques seconde plus tard, avant de tourner les talons.

- Évite de trop me faire attendre, lança-t-il sans se retourner.

La grenouille qui leur barrait la route disparut soudain en un nuage de fumée, libérant le chemin. Jiraya jura entre ses dents. Naruto semblait avoir appris comment défaire une invocation. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Seule une personne ayant signé le pacte de sang avec les grenouilles pouvait annuler l'invocation d'un autre signataire du pacte. Il avait vraiment fait des progrès…

Sasuke s'aperçut bien vite de l'intention de son frère, et il utilisa toute sa vitesse pour fondre sur lui.

_-_ Tu ne partiras pas comme ça !!

Mais une nouvelle fois, un obstacle se dressa sur sa route, utilisant sa vitesse contre lui, en le repoussant facilement. Tandis qu'Itachi s'élançait sur le toit le plus proche, Naruto se dressa devant ses anciens coéquipiers et sensei.

- Vous n'irez nulle part, fit-il froidement. Votre adversaire, c'est moi…

A Suivre…

Naruto ( saute de joie ) : je vais latter Sasuke, je vais latter Sasuke, je vais…

Sasuke : la ferme, dobe. Et crois moi, ça n'arrivera jamais.

Naru : pff laisse tomber, j'ai plus de classe que toi, maintenant, et je suis plus fort. Alors il n'y a pas à dire, je vais te massacrer, mouahahahaha

J.U : tu es en pleine forme, à ce que je vois.

Naru : toujours, quand il s'agit de botter les fesses à Sasuke

Sakura ( montre le poing, bien chargé) : pas touche à mon mec, après tout le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour l'avoir !!

Itachi : Mon stupide petit frère a toujours été lent, pour tout ce qu'il a fait dans sa vie

Sasu ( regard meurtrier et pulsions sanguinaires ) : aujourd'hui, c'est le jour où tu meurs, Itachi

Naru ( s'interpose) : erreur, c'est le jour où je te botte les fesses !!

Ita : tu te répètes

Naru : mai euh tu es dans quel camp, toi ??

J.U : je vois que tu t'en ai remis

Naru : de quoi ?

J.U : du fait que l'on t'ait caché toute ta vie que tu étais le fils du Yondaime, entre autre

Naru ( s'en rappelle soudain) : Mais c'est vrai !! Je suis le fils du plus grand héros de Konoha, la classe !! ( se rappelle de qui lui a caché ça toute sa vie) Je vais les tuer. Le Sadaïme a déjà claqué, mais l'ero-sennin, Kakashi et les autres, vais me les faire !! Ils pouvaient pas me le dire plus tôt, non ??

Shikamaru ( arrive en baillant) : galère, il est toujours aussi bruyant. On arrive pas à faire la sieste tranquille.

Naru : Shika !! Change pas de sujet !!

Shika : je n'ai pas changé de sujet. Mais si tu insistes pour ça… Les autres m'ont obligé à poser la question : quand Est-ce qu'on intervient, nous ? ( reprend son air flémard) moi, je m'en fous, moins je bosse, mieux, c'est…

Temari ( arrive et le frappe) Imbécile !! Ton village est en guerre, alors c'est pas le moment de roupiller. ( se tourne vers l'auteur, avec un regard menaçant) Alors? Tu ne nous as pas oublié, j'espère…

J.U : Non, non, ne t'en fais pas '''' ( part se planquer derrière Itachi, par mesure de précaution). Je ne vous ai pas oublié. On vous verra tous entrer en scène très bientôt

Temari : tant mieux ( attrape Shikamaru par le col et s'en va en le tirant derrière elle) et toi, tu viens avec moi. Hors de question que tu te carapate je ne sais où. On a à parler…

Shika : galèèèèèèèèère

Naru : Ils m'ont cassé mon effet, là TT

Sasu : Tu n'avais pas d'effet…

Naru : je vais te botter les fesses, Sasuke !!

J.U : bah, le revoilà reparti sur son idée première finalement. Chassez le naturel…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus . Si c'est le cas ( ou même si vous avez des critiques à faire), n'oubliez pas la petite review, ça me motive toujours , et ça fait toujours plaisirs bien sûr

Au fait, vous je ne sais pas mais moi j'avais toujours dit que Naruto était le fils du Yondaime. Ils se ressemblent trop… Donc ce n'était pas une grande découverte, ce fameux chapitre 367 ( mis à part pour l'identité de la mère). Mais bon, on peut enfin donner un nom au Yondaïme, car bon, toujours l'appeler par son titre…

Pour ce qui est de sa mère... On suppose qu'elle est morte en accouchant, mais cela n'a jamais été dit, alors j'ai improvisé.

Bref, on en a fini avec les blabla, l'action revient dans le prochain chapitre !! Avec au programme : l'affrontement de Naruto et Sasuke, bien sûr, plus peut être quelques petites scènes avec les autres personnages pour commencer à les situer dans ce conflit ( j'y reviendrai un peu plus dans les chapitres qui suivront )


	31. Règlement de compte

Bonjour bonjour tout le monde ! ! Me revoilà ! ! je sais, je vous fais beaucoup attendre, et j'en suis désolée. En fait, ce chapitre est prêt depuis longtemps, mais je voulais bien avancer le suivant avant de le poster. Et étant donné que j'ai du mal avec le prochain… ben ça donne l'attente que vous avez expérimenté. Je m'en excuse encore une fois. Je bloque toujours, mais je vais vous donner celui-là. En espérant ne pas me faire maudire à la fin XD

Je vous souhaite donc une très bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira

Petites réponses aux reviews avant de commencer :

Belnonm : merci pour ta review. Non non, Naruto ne pète pas un câble, et même s'il l'avait fait, je pense qu'Itachi lui aurait rappelé que ce n'était pas le moment… Pour ce qui est des parents de Naruto, il est vrai qu'on ignore comment est morte sa mère… Ici je dis qu'elle est morte plus tard, mais c'est une interprétation personnelle…

Leen : L'OST, carrément ? oulà, en effet lol. Mais j'en suis flattée, ça veut dire que je décris suffisamment bien les choses pour faire naître les images et tu m'en vois ravie

Imara : Si Naruto gagne le combat ? c'est ce qu'on va voir…

Mailys : Merci pour la review. Oui, je sais, je mets du temps à poster la suite, mais entre de petites pannes d'inspiration, le boulot, le s périodes sans net… Bon ok, je me cherche des excuses. Mais c'est comme ça, j'en suis désolée TT

Mini-Yuya : merci pour la review et les compliments. Eh bien tant mieux si le chapitre t'a plus, même si c'était plus de la parlotte que de l'action. mais bon, c'était nécessaire.

Orya : mais de rien, ça me fais plaisir de faire plaisir . Espérons que la suite plaira aussi.

DV-Eight : et oui, je suis sadique, mais ça, tout le monde le sait déjà nan ? et je n'ai pas fini XD. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère que ça continuera.

Ino3000 : merci . Ah oui, je connais ce sentiment, je l'éprouve aussi souvent…Oui, la fin arrive, mais bon, il y a encore du temps

Nidaime-sama : merci . Et voici la suite ( je sais, ENFIN ! ! ! lol )

Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne…

Précédemment ( euh, je suis nulle en résumé…) :

Le secret de Naruto est révélé : il fait parti d'Akatsuki. Et comble de rage pour Sasuke, il a pour partenaire Itachi Uchiwa. Orochimaru lance l'assaut contre Konoha et la guerre fait rage entre Konoha et Oto. Au milieu du chaos, Sasuke et sakura poursuivent Naruto et Itachi qu'ils finissent par rattraper et confronter, aidés par Jiraya. Ce dernier essaye de raisonner Naruto, mais le blond ne veut rien entendre. Finalement, Itachi reprend sa route, immédiatement suivi par Sasuke, mais un adversaire se dresse sur la route du cadet des Uchiwa : Naruto…

**Chapitre 31 : Règlement de compte**

Une exclamation de rage avait retenti derrière lui, alors qu'il s'éloignait. Mais Itachi ne jeta aucun regard en arrière. Il avait reconnu la voix. Sasuke. Il était prévisible que ce dernier n'apprécierait guère de le voir partir, l'ignorant ainsi superbement. Le cadet des Uchiwa devait se sentir vexé, voir humilié. Mais c'était bien là la dernière de ses préoccupations actuelles. Il ne se retournerait donc pas, sachant que Sasuke ne représentait aucun danger immédiat pour lui. Ses arrières étaient gardés. Il pouvait faire confiance à Naruto pour ça. Faire confiance… Voilà bien une chose rare chez lui… Même avant de devenir un renégat et de rejoindre Akatsuki, il avait toujours été quelqu'un qui ne faisait que très difficilement confiance aux gens. Dès son plus jeune âge, il avait appris que la méfiance était ce qui vous maintenait le plus souvent en vie. Surtout lorsqu'on était l'héritier d'un clan puissant. Faire confiance aux gens revenait à créer des brèches par lesquelles vos ennemis, ou même vos pseudo amis, pouvaient vous atteindre et vous abattre.

Ainsi, en plus de 20 ans d'existence, les personnes ayant gagné la confiance d'Itachi se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Si on lui demandait ce qu'il en était aujourd'hui… Il ne vous répondrait pas, cette information pouvant lui nuire, mais penserait à deux noms au grand maximum. Et Naruto avait réussi à se glisser dans ce cercle très restreint. Ironique, non ? Quand on pensait aux débuts de leur duo atypique. Mais le temps changeait pas mal de chose, et cela s'appliquait à leur cas. Oui, il faisait confiance à Naruto, et il savait que c'était réciproque. Sinon jamais le blond ne lui tournerait le dos ou ne le laisserait faire bon nombre de choses.

Mais il restait aussi réaliste. Même s'ils se faisaient mutuellement confiance, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'affronteraient pas un jour. Toute tension ou rancœur n'avait pas totalement disparu chez le blond, il le savait. Un jour viendrait peut être où Naruto voudrait régler ses comptes, à moins qu'il préfère laisser agir Sasuke. Et il ne lui en voudrait pas le moins du monde, à ce moment là. C'était une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux, et personne ne s'en plaignait. Après tout, il utilisait aussi la confiance du blond. Comme en cet instant, où il lui imposait une tâche cruelle. Car Itachi savait que Naruto aurait souhaité éviter tout affrontement direct avec ses anciens amis. Et pourtant, il venait de l'obliger à le faire. A prendre son parti contre celui qui avait été son meilleur ami. Qui l'était probablement toujours. Oui, il était cruel et en était parfaitement conscient. Mais ils savaient aussi tous deux que la plus grande cruauté aurait été qu'il se charge lui même des ninjas de Konoha, ce qui aurait pu aboutir à la mort de ces derniers, alors que Naruto souhaitait au maximum l'éviter. C'était donc un compromis satisfaisant, de son point de vue. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne le dirait pas, Naruto en était sûrement venu à la même conclusion. C'état bien pour ça qu'il avait cédé et était resté en arrière, pour assumer pleinement les conséquences de ses choix, sans aucun retour en arrière possible. Oh, il ne les tuerait pas, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter, Itachi le savait. Il espérait juste que cet idiot resterait suffisamment concentré pour ne pas oublier leur mission et commettre des impairs. Ou de se faire capturer, voir tuer par son imbécile de petit frère…

Derrière lui, l'idiot de petit frère en question foudroyait du regard l'obstacle pas si imprévu que ça qui se dressait entre lui et la personne qu'il haïssait le plus en ce monde.

_-_ Dégage, Naruto, ou je te jure que je te tue, gronda Sasuke.

La menace ne sembla pas avoir le moindre effet sur son vis à vis qui continua à l'observer, de son air froid et impassible à nouveau bien en place. Sans répondre, il récupéra son masque, attaché à sa ceinture, et le remit en place, dissimulant à nouveau son visage. Ce simple mouvement était une réponse en soi. Gardant tout de même un œil sur Sasuke, Naruto reprit la parole, s'adressant à Jiraya.

_-_ Que décidez-vous, alors ? Rester, et m'affronter avec eux, puisque telle semble être leur volonté, ou rejoindre Tsunade pour l'aider ? Sans oublier que vous êtes le plus à même de lutter contre les serpents géants.

_-_ Et tu me laisserais passer ? demander Jiraya, mi-sérieux mi-sarcastique.

_-_ Vous oui. Sinon je ne vous laisserais pas le choix.

Jiraya le jaugea du regard. Il était difficile de juger de la sincérité d'une personne masquée. Mais c'était toujours Naruto, malgré tout. Et le sennin espérait que le jeune homme tenait encore ses engagements.

_-_ Tu ne crains pas que je rattrape ton partenaire et je m'occupe de son cas ? demanda t-il encore.

_-_ Aucun risque, répondit Naruto. Itachi fera sûrement un petit détour. Vous arriverez donc avant lui à destination.

Jiraya préféra ignorer la remarque, se demandant tout de même de quel détour il pouvait bien parler. Il lança ensuite un regard à Sakura, qui tentait de retenir Sasuke. Cette dernière cependant avait suivi la situation et avait perçu le regard, et la question sous entendue.

_-_ Allez-y, Jiraya-sama, répondit-elle. Nous nous occupons du reste, ici. Allez aider Tsunade-shishio, s'il vous plait.

_-_ Très bien.

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, le sennin s'élança, s'approchant de la silhouette immobile de Naruto, sans la quitter des yeux. Il se tendit légèrement en le dépassant, prêt tout de même à se défendre si cela n'avait été qu'une feinte de son ancien élève. Mais rien ne se passa. Naruto ne fit pas le moindre mouvement pour l'empêcher de passer. Il tenait sa parole. Avec un dernier regard en arrière, Jiraya s'élança plus franchement, se dirigeant vers le premier serpent géant apparu, là où devaient sans aucun doute se trouver Orochimaru et Tsunade.

Naruto sentit sa présence s'éloigner, puis se fondre dans le fracas des combats. Une fois Jiraya disparu, il se concentra pleinement sur son problème actuel. Sakura essayait toujours de retenir Sasuke, ce dernier toujours autant furieux.

_-_ Bien, à nous, donc, fit le blond calmement. Personnellement, j'aimerais éviter de me battre, ce qui serait une grosse perte de temps. Mais je suppose que vous n'allez pas accepter gentiment, je me trompe ?

_-_ Tu as trahi Konoha, tu fais équipe avec mon frère, gronda Sasuke. Ta place est au mieux au fond d'une cellule.

Naruto se retint se rétorquer que Sasuke était mal placé pour parler trahison. Cela ne les mènerait à rien. Et puis, même s'il aurait préféré éviter d'affronter ses anciens amis, la perspective de se battre contre Sasuke était … séduisante. Lui rabattre son grand clapet et remettre son orgueil en place, une bonne fois pour toute… Un sourire se forma doucement sur son visage, dissimulé par son masque. Un sourire de plaisir anticipé, quelque peu malsain.

_-_ Eh bien viens, et prouve moi que tu peux mettre tes menaces à exécution, fit Naruto.

Sakura lui adressa un regard où se mêlaient appréhension et amertume.

_-_ Naruto… S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça, demanda t-elle, presque suppliante.

Mais il n'était pas prêt à céder à sa demande. L'époque où il pouvait se plier en quatre et faire les choses les plus folles si elle le lui demandait était belle et bien était révolue. Sa prise se resserra légèrement sur le bras de Sasuke, mais celui-ci se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque.

_-_ Pousse toi, Sakura, fit-il, froidement. C'est entre lui et moi.

Il semblait s'être légèrement calmé. Certes, il était toujours aussi furieux. Mais il semblait avoir retrouvé un minimum le contrôle de lui même en même temps que la capacité de se servir de ses neurones au lieu de foncer tête baissée et _chidori_ au poing. Naruto remarqua le changement et en fut satisfait. Le combat ne serait que plus intéressant comme ça. Dans le cas contraire, Sasuke aurait fait une cible trop facile, et un adversaire en deçà de ses attentes.

_-_ Je crois que le moment est venu de régler nos comptes, Sasuke, annonça t-il. Je suppose que tu dois regretter de ne pas m'avoir achevé, il y a 3 ans, dans la Vallée de la Fin. Quant à moi… j'attendais le jour où je pourrais enfin te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce.

_-_ Assez parlé, gronda Sasuke. Amène toi.

Et ils bondirent tous deux en même temps, les lames de leurs kunaïs s'inter choquant dans un puissant tintement métallique. En temps normal, Naruto ne se serait pas montré aussi impatient. Il aurait laissé son adversaire faire le premier pas. Mais c'était Sasuke, qu'il affrontait, et malgré tout, malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'emporter. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, et cela le serait probablement toujours, quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que chacun fasse ou devienne. Seul la mort aurait le pouvoir de changer ça.

Un cri d'agonie retentit, tandis que le ninja d'Oto d'effondrait au sol, un kunai planté dans la gorge. Tenten s'accorda un sourire satisfait, mais ne s'attarda pas trop, passant à sa cible suivante. Sortant une nouvelle série de kunai, elle bondit, prenant un peu de hauteur, et visa un autre ennemi. Heureusement qu'elle portait toujours ses parchemins de réserves avec elle. Ainsi, quand l'alerte avait été donnée, elle avait pu courir au front sans attendre. Prête en toute occasion, comme tout bon ninja. La salve meurtrière faucha une autre vie, et la jeune fille se réceptionna sur le sol, cherchant du regard un autre adversaire.

_- _Tenten, attention ! _La tornade de Konoha_ !

Le ninja d'Oto qui menaçait la jeune fille dans le dos se prit de plein fouet le pied d'une chose verte non identifiée jaillie de nulle part. Lee donna un nouveau coup, s'assurant que son adversaire était bel et bien vaincu, puis bondit aux côtés de sa partenaire.

_-_ Merci, fit cette dernière.

_-_ Je t'en prie, répondit Lee, en esquivant une attaque. C'est un honneur de mettre la fougue de ma jeunesse au service de mes amis ! !

Tenten sortit un nouveau parchemin de sa sacoche et commença son invocation, faisant jaillir de nouveau shuriken.

_-_ Tu sais où est Neji ? s'écria la brune pour se faire entendre. Je ne le vois plus !

Après avoir assommé un nouvel adversaire, Lee prit appui sur le mur le plus proche et prit un peu de hauteur, avant de revenir au sol seconder sa partenaire.

_-_ Il a franchi la brèche, l'informa t-il. Il retient les ninjas d'Oto en dehors des murs.

De l'autre côté de la brèche, Neji aidait le groupe qui tentait de faire barrage pour endiguer l'invasion. Il poussait son _Byakugan_ à son maximum, surveillant non seulement ses arrières mais également ceux des autres ninjas de Konoha. C'était dans des cas comme ça que l'utilité d'une vision de presque 360 °, traversant même la matière, faisait ses preuves. Neji esquiva un coup de kunai, frappa la poitrine de son adversaire, obstruant ses canaux à chakra au passage. Il se retourna rapidement et concentrant son chakra, l'expulsa violemment en dehors de son corps par l'intermédiaire de sa main, frappant l'ennemi qui avait failli enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge d'un ninja de Konoha. Il pivota ensuite avec élégance et contra le coup venu de sa droite. Tout en combattant, Neji faisait le point. Pour le moment, ils tenaient le coup. Des renforts arrivaient même pour les aider, il les voyait. Mais ce qu'il voyait aussi, c'était les ennemis qui revenaient à la charge, en vagues successives presque ininterrompues. A chaque fois qu'un ninja d'Oto tombait, un voir deux venaient le remplacer. Et cela n'était pas sans inquiéter le génie des Hyuga. Si cela continuait, Konoha risquait d'être dépassé…

Juché sur son serpent, Orochimaru se délectait du spectacle à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il attaquait Konoha. C'était même la troisième. Mais cette fois, il savourait déjà d'avance sa victoire. Oui, cette fois-ci serait la bonne. Konoha était encore affaibli, ses effectifs pas encore reconstitués… Quand aux principaux obstacles… Tsunade et Jiraya prenaient de l'âge, et subissaient les dommages qui allaient de pair. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage blafard. Ils faiblissaient avec les années, contrairement à lui, qui avait trouvé le moyen de posséder la jeunesse éternelle. L'âge avait causé la perte de son stupide professeur, et il causerait celle de ses anciens partenaires. Et c'était un spectacle qu'il ne voulait manquer sous aucun prétexte. Il allait briser les corps affaiblis de Tsunade et Jiraya, puis il s'occuperait de récupérer Sasuke, s'assurant un avenir des plus prometteurs. Les cris d'agonie et de guerre se mêlaient autour de lui, auxquels venaient s'ajouter le fracas des bâtiments détruits par son serpent. Quelle douce symphonie à ses oreilles… Ce soir marquerait la fin de Konoha. Cette fois, il avait tout prévu. Son armée ne pourrait être défaite. Certes, la mort de Kabuto avait légèrement contrarié ses projets. Car son bras droit avait su se montrer utile. Mais il avait trouvé un moyen de palier à ce léger soucis. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette encapuchonnée derrière lui. Mais il ne s'y attarda pas. En effet, une violente secousse faillit les éjecter de la tête du serpent qui s'écroula brutalement. Orochimaru et l'autre personne bondirent sur le toit le plus proche, laissant le reptile s'effondrer seul avant de disparaître. Le sennin baissa ensuite les yeux et son sourire malsain s'étira lorsqu'il reconnut la personne qui venait de faire son entrée en pulvérisant l'invocation. Le poing encore serré, ses cheveux agités par le souffle de la légère onde de choc, une expression déterminée et furieuse sur le visage, Tsunade se dressait devant lui, prête à se battre une nouvelle fois pour protéger son village. Parfait. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'éliminer, puis à partir à la recherche de Sasuke, laissant à ses hommes le soin de finir de mettre à bas le village…

Les oreilles de Sasuke durent siffler, mais ce dernier avait bien d'autres choses en tête à ce moment précis. La bataille faisait rage autour de lui, ninjas de Konoha et d'Oto allaient et venaient, s'affrontaient dans un concert de tintements métalliques et de cris d'agonie. Mais de tout cela, il n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. Non, son monde n'était pour le moment constitué que de deux choses. Deux personnes. Son frère, qui avait disparu dans les rues assiégées. Et l'adversaire qui se dressait face à lui, l'empêchant d'accomplir sa vengeance. Naruto. Ils s'étaient souvent battus, par le passé. Cela avait même failli très mal finir. Même s'il aurait préféré se faire arracher les yeux pour les avaler ensuite plutôt que de l'avouer, il avait souvent regretté par la suite la tournure qu'avait pris leur… amitié, appelons ça comme ça. Mais à présent, tout était différent. Cette fois, il n'y avait rien à regretter. Et cette fois, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Les coups s'enchaînaient, les kunais tintaient violemment. Mais chacun le savait, ils ne faisaient que tester leurs forces respectives. Un poing partait, presque immédiatement bloqué. Pareil pour les coups de pieds. Chacun anticipait les mouvements de l'autre, retrouvant les sensations et les réflexes de leurs entraînements communs. Les parades étaient préparées presque avant même que les coups ne soient esquissés.

Sakura, qui les observaient, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas intervenir même si elle le voulait, sentait son cœur se serrer. De là où elle était, elle pouvait la voir. L'harmonie qui se dégageait de leur combat. Certes, le choix du mot " harmonie " pouvait être contestable, étant donné qu'il s'agissait là d'un combat qui avait toutes les chances d'être mortel. Mais c'était ainsi. Sakura le voyait, et nul ne pourrait le nier. Naruto et Sasuke semblaient se compléter, lorsqu'ils s'affrontaient. Chacun donnait le meilleur de lui même, poussant l'autre à faire de même. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, et il semblerait que cela le serait toujours, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. Lors d'un affrontement, nul ne convenait mieux à Sasuke que Naruto, et vis versa. Le sort était cruel. Cette complémentarité allait peut être bientôt prendre fin, avec la mort de l'un de la main de l'autre… Non, elle ne pourrait supporter de voir ça. Elle les avait toujours regardé de loin, incapable de les atteindre, de jouer à leur niveau. Mais elle s'était faite une promesse. Plus jamais elle ne resterait en arrière. Et elle était décidée. S'il le fallait, elle s'interposerait. Elle ne pourrait pas voir une des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle mourir sous ses yeux…

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, et elle réagit juste à temps pour éviter la lame qui fonçait vers son cœur. Prise par l'affrontement, elle en avait presque oublié le contexte actuel. Et ce ninja d'Oto venait de le lui rappeler brutalement. Après un dernier regard, elle chargea ses poings de chakra et retourna dans la bataille.

Du coin de l'œil, Naruto avait suivi ce qu'il s'était passé. Mais Sakura pouvait gérer seule et lui avait autre chose à se préoccuper. Mais un soucis venaient de lui être enlevé. Il savait à présent que Sakura allait s'occuper des ninjas d'Oto qui passeraient les mailles du filet, ce qui leur permettrait de ne se concentrer que l'un sur l'autre. Il para une nouvelle attaque et lança la contre attaque, bloquée presque immédiatement par Sasuke. C'était gênant, mais pourtant, au fond de lui, Naruto ne pouvait contenir une excitation grandissante. Une excitation qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Même se battre contre Itachi ne lui faisait pas cet effet là. Penser à l'aîné des Uchiwa le rappela un peu à l'ordre. Il ne devait pas se perdre dans le plaisir de se battre contre Sasuke. Il avait une mission. Il devait en finir rapidement, et rejoindre Itachi. D'un salto arrière, il évita le kunai de Sasuke, et se réceptionna un peu plus loin. Dès que ses pieds eurent touché le sol, il changea de position et concentra son chakra. Cela n'échappa pas à Sasuke et ce dernier se prépara. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer.

Naruto commença à composer des signes à grande vitesse. Un œil normal n'aurait pu les distinguer. Il s'était entraîné avec un détenteur du _sharingan_. Il savait donc que Sasuke pourrait voir, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il s'agissait d'être plus rapide que lui.

_- Suiton : Dragon aqueux_ !

De l'eau jaillit de nulle part, prenant rapidement la forme d'un énorme dragon d'eau qui fonça sur Sasuke. Mais ce dernier s'était préparé.

_- Katon : le feu du dragon_ !

L'Uchiwa cracha du feu qui prit forme à son tour et qui alla à la rencontre de l'attaque aqueuse. Dragon contre dragon. En temps normal, l'eau l'emportait sur le feu. Mais la puissance contenue dans le _Katon _valait celle du _Suiton_, et les deux attaques se contenaient, et finirent par s'annuler, dans un grand nuage de vapeur. Immédiatement, les deux adversaires enchaînèrent avec le coup suivant. Les enchaînements de _Taijutsu_ les entraînèrent un peu plus loin vers l'intérieur du village, les séparant de Sakura. Détectant une faille soudaine dans la garde de son adversaire, Naruto visa le ventre de Sasuke. Ce dernier eut à peine le temps d'amortir légèrement, mais la force du coup lui coupa le souffle. L'Uchiwa prit un peu de distance sans perdre le blond des yeux. Il jura intérieurement. Sur le plan de la force physique, Naruto le dépassait légèrement. A éviter, donc. Tout en parant et distribuant les coups, Sasuke réfléchissait. Ses _Katon_ s'annulaient au contact des _Suiton_ de Naruto. Vu la facilité avec laquelle Naruto utilisait l'eau, il n'était pas difficile de deviner quelle était son affinité. Décidément, Naruto ferrait toujours tout pour lui casser les pieds, en restant poli. Il le poussait dans ses retranchements, jusqu'à l'affinité. Mais puisqu'il voulait jouer à ça… S'il ne pouvait vaincre par le feu, il allait utiliser sa deuxième affinité. S'il se souvenait bien, Naruto avait aussi utiliser du _Doton_. S'il s'agissait là de sa deuxième affinité, il pouvait le vaincre. La foudre l'emportait sur la terre. Utiliser le _chidori_ n'était pas encore envisageable. Naruto se déplaçait aussi vite que lui ( sa fierté d'Uchiwa ne lui permettrait pas de penser qu'il pourrait être même un peu plus rapide), aussi avait-il de nombreuses chances d'esquiver le _chidori_ si Sasuke y allait directement. Non, il devait le pousser à bout, puis le prendre à revers et en finir avec le _chidori._ Cela allait être serré. Après tout, il ne contrôlait pas son affinité Foudre aussi bien que celle naturelle pour ceux de son clan avec le Feu. Mais il s'était entraîné durement pour améliorer sa maîtrise. L'heure était venue de voir si cela avait porté ses fruits.

Naruto sentit l'air crépiter autour d'eux et un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Sasuke semblait avoir compris que le _Katon _ne marcherait pas avec lui et avait décidé de jouer sur un autre terrain. Mais le cadet des Uchiwa semblait avoir oublié un petit détail. Naruto pouvait aussi utiliser le _Raiton_. Il savait donc comment gérer. Il remercia un instant Itachi d'en avoir fait un ninja polyvalent, capable d'avoir recours à presque toutes les catégories, même sans en avoir les affinités. Merci Kyubi, aussi, car il savait que c'était grâce à la présence du démon renard en lui qu'il pouvait jongler ainsi. Il esquiva le kunai, qui passa à quelques millimètres de son masque, et composa un signe derrière son dos. Sasuke apparut devant lui, ses mains formant le dernier signe.

_- Raiton : la tornade éléctrique_ !

Des éclairs se formèrent autour de Naruto et commencèrent à tourner autour de lui, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus près, rendant toute fuite impossible. L'attaque se referma sur lui, brûlant en partie sa peau et son long manteau noir. Un cri de douleur franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'effondre lourdement sur le sol, incapable d'amortir sa chute. Sasuke atterrit non loin et s'approcha, un petit sourire victorieux sur les lèvres.

_-_ Et maintenant, tu la ramènes moins, n'est ce pas ?

Le corps de Naruto était parcouru de soubresauts convulsifs. Son système nerveux avait été atteint. Sasuke forma de nouveaux signes, et le _chidori_ commença à crépiter dans sa main. Il arriva à la hauteur du blond. C'était la fin, il avait gagné… Son regard croisa celui du blond, à travers les fentes de son masque.

_-_ Sasuke, articula péniblement Naruto. Non…

Sourd à sa supplique, Sasuke abattit sa main, visant le torse du blond. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Sa haine l'emportait, et il n'arrivait pas à envisager une autre issue. Mais alors que le _chidori_ allait transpercer la poitrine de Naruto, la grimace douloureuse de ce dernier se transforma en un sourire narquois.

_-_ J'rigole.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Naruto se redressa, prit appui sur l'épaule de l'Uchiwa et se retrouva derrière lui, le tout à une vitesse presque inhumaine, tandis que le _chidori_ frappait le sol à présent désert. Surpris, Sasuke se retourna, reprenant ses distances. Comment… ?? Il observa Naruto. Les traces de brûlures avaient disparu. Sur son corps, cela pouvait être le fait de Kyubi. Mais ses vêtements étaient intacts… Comment diable avait-il fait ? Il s'était pris le _Raiton_, il en était sûr !

_-_ Tu ne croyais quand même pas me vaincre juste avec ça, Sasuke ? lança Naruto. C'était une bonne idée, mais tu oublies que j'utilise aussi du _Raiton_, j'ai donc senti l'attaque venir.

Sasuke jura intérieurement. Il avait oublié ce détail. Mais cela n'expliquait pas tout… Comment avait-il contré l'attaque sans que Sasuke ne le voit faire ? Il n'avait pas non plus composé de signes… L'Uchiwa enrageait. Et le petit sourire narquois qu'il savait être présent derrière la masque du blond l'agaçait encore plus. Il était forcé de l'admettre, et cela n'arrangeait en rien son humeur, Naruto avait fait de gros, très gros progrès. Comme il l'avait pensé, le blond n'avait pas tout montré, lors de l'examen chuunin. Mais il ne pouvait pas le battre. Non, Naruto ne pouvait pas être plus fort que lui, c'était impossible. Le blond trichait, il avait Kyubi. Et puisque c'était ainsi… Sasuke sentit sa nuque le démanger. C'était une sensation qu'il avait oublié, mais qu'il retrouvait avec un plaisir malsain.

Derrière son masque, le sourire de Naruto se dissipa, et son regard se durcit légèrement, de contrariété, tandis qu'il observait le sceau maudit se répandre peu à peu sur tout le corps de Sasuke.. Il retint un soupir. Alors il avait finalement cédé. Naruto avait espéré qu'ils n'en arrivent pas là. Non pas qu'il craigne le pouvoir de la marque. Mais plus Sasuke l'utilisait, plus il devenait une proie facile pour Orochimaru. La disparition de Sasuke le tira de ses réflexions peu joyeuses. Il jura entre ses dents et esquiva de justesse la lame de kunai, qui traça tout de même une fine ligne de sang au niveau de sa gorge. Il avait presque oublié qu'un Sasuke dopé au sceau maudit était plus rapide et plus agaçant.

_- Katon : boule de feu suprême_ !

Mais c'était qu'il n'allait pas lui laisser une seconde de répit, l'animal ! Naruto composa rapidement des signes.

_- Suiton, la barrière d'eau !_

Un mur d'eau se dressa devant lui, contrant l'énorme boule de feu crachée par Sasuke. Mais cela ne suffirait pas, il le savait. L'eau s'évaporait plus vite que le feu ne disparaissait. Malgré lui, l'excitation refit surface, provoquant une décharge d'adrénaline qui secoua son corps. Il allait pouvoir être réellement sérieux lui aussi, et commencer à s'amuser…

Sakura s'était finalement débarrassée du groupe d'Oto qui s'était faufilé à travers les mailles du filet. Ce qui était mauvais signe. Combien diable étaient-ils, pour que les ninjas de Konoha sur le front ne puissent tous les contenir ? ? Cela pouvait en devenir inquiétant… Si on additionnait des ninjas d'Oto en surnombre, des serpents géants difficiles à contenir, Orochimaru et probablement d'autres mauvaises surprises encore… Non, mieux valait éviter d'y penser, et parer au cas par cas. Après s'être assurée que son dernier adversaire ne se relèverait pas, la jeune fille se tourna vers le combat de Sasuke et Naruto. Avant de pester. Prise par son combat, elle ne les avait pas vu s'éloigner. Sans perdre une minute de plus, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun autre ennemi n'était en vue et surtout sans adversaire, Sakura bondit sur le toit le plus proche, cherchant à les repérer au milieu du chaos général. Après une recherche infructueuse, elle aperçut finalement un peu plus loin une énorme boule de feu. Sasuke. Elle se dirigea immédiatement vers ce point. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur les lieux, son cœur manqua un battement. Le sceau…Sasuke avait libéré le sceau maudit ! Quel idiot ! Il connaissait pourtant les risques ! Elle serra les poings. Non, elle ne voulait plus le perdre à nouveau, à cause d'Orochimaru. Elle fit un pas, prête à intervenir, mais s'immobilisa soudain. Un chakra immense et oppressant venait de se faire sentir. Un chakra qu'elle connaissait, qu'elle avait déjà senti, lors de la dernière guerre entre Konoha et Oto… Son regard se posa sur la barrière d'eau qui finissait de disparaître, succombant face au _Katon_ de Sasuke. A présent sans obstacle, la boule de feu fonça sur Naruto, qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger pour esquiver. Au dernier moment, une onde de chakra jaillit du corps du blond, soufflant le feu et anéantissant l'attaque. Avant même que la dernière flammèche ne s'éteigne, les deux adversaires s'étaient déjà jetés l'un sur l'autre. Le sceau rendait Sasuke plus fort, mais le chakra agressif du démon jaillissait toujours du corps de Naruto. Il était difficile de diagnostiquer qui pouvait avoir le dessus sur l'autre. Le chakra rouge de Kyubi apparaissait, par moment, enveloppant partiellement le corps de Naruto. Comme en réponse à la marque de Sasuke qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. _Katon_, _Suiton_, _Raiton_, _Doton_, tout y passa. Attaque et contre attaque. Feinte, esquive. Le tout à grande vitesse. C'était impressionnant. Même les rares ninjas d'Oto ou de Konoha présents à proximité préféraient ne pas s'en mêler et contournaient la zone. Le périmètre même commençait à sérieusement souffrir. Et ce même si malgré tout les deux adversaires semblaient un minimum faire attention à ne pas trop causer des dégâts. Un minimum.

Finalement, un coup plus chargé que les autres, les envoya voler dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres, chacun à l'opposé de l'autre, avant de percuter plus ou moins violemment les murs des bâtiments derrière eux. S'extirpant des gravas, Sasuke se redressa tant bien que mal. Cela ne suffisait pas… Il allait devoir passer à la puissance supérieure… Libérer le sceau à sa puissance maximale. Et répéter ce qui s'était produit à la Vallée de la Fin. Mais il n'était plus en état de le regretter. Oui, il avait regretté ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là. Mais à présent c'était différent. La marque commença à se répandre de plus en plus vite, recouvrant peu à peu toute sa peau.

De son côté, Naruto esquissa ce qui pouvait être un mélange de grimace agacée et de sourire exalté ( si si, c'est possible) derrière son masque, tout en s'extirpant de son propre mur. Sasuke ne le décevait pas, pour ce qui était du défi. En revanche, d'après le crépitement de chakra qu'il ressentait, et qui se faisait de plus en plus sombre et maléfique, il allait passé au dernier stade du sceau. Et ça, il était hors de question de le laisser arriver. Heureusement qu'il l'avait prévu. De sa poche d'arme, il tira la petite fiole que lui avait donné Itachi avant de partir. Il l'observa un instant, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Jusque là, il s'était contenté de la théorie. A présent, il allait devoir passer à la pratique, sans coup d'essai. Cela avait intérêt à marcher, ou il était mal. Du coin de l'œil, il vit l'expression presque angoissée de Sakura, bien qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il devinait sans peine ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais il reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Il devait agir immédiatement, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_-_ Désolé, Sasuke, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse avoir recours au stade ultime du sceau, fit-il en s'avançant vers Sasuke.

Il créa un clone, qui se jeta sur Sasuke. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps. Il laissa son clone distraire l'Uchiwa, et commença à composer des signes, rapidement mais en se concentrant pour ne rien louper. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. De la main gauche, il maintint un signe, tandis que de sa main droite il brisait la fiole qu'il tenait toujours. Du liquide carmin se répandit le long de sa paume. Si Sakuta l'avait regardé, elle aurait pu reconnaître ce liquide, même de loin. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke. Naruto veilla à imprégner l'ensemble de sa main du liquide, puis il bondit vers Sasuke, qui venait de se débarrasser de son clone. Ses cheveux avaient commencés à pousser et à changer de couleur, de même que sa peau qui prenait une autre teinte. Il était temps. Sasuke, qui l'avait senti approcher, l'attaqua immédiatement, alors même que son corps continuait à changer. Cependant, la transformation le ralentissait légèrement, et c'était amplement suffisant pour un Naruto dopé au chakra de Kyubi. Il mit toute sa force dans un coup de poing, destabilisant Sasuke, et il en profita. Il composa à toute vitesse les derniers signes, et une grande quantité de chakra bleu jaillit de sa main, avant de se stabiliser et de changer de couleur, s'imprégnant du rouge du liquide. Esquivant la contre attaque de Sasuke, il utilisa l'élan de ce dernier contre lui, et se glissa derrière lui, levant sa main droite dans laquelle le chakra crépitait toujours avec force.

_-_ En souvenir de notre amitié, je vais essayer de faire ça vite et sans douleur, dit Naruto.

Sasuke se tourna vers lui, alors que le sceau allait atteindre son stade ultime, mais c'était trop tard. Sakura ne put retenir un cri horrifié lorsque la main droite de Naruto s'abattit, frappant Sasuke au niveau de la nuque.

_-_ Naruto, non !

Mais le blond ignora le cri d'horreur et de désespoir de celle qui avait été son amour d'enfance. Au cri d'angoisse de Sakura répondit bien vite celui de douleur de Sasuke. La rencontre entre le chakra du blond et celui du brun, tout aussi puissant et destructeur, provoqua une onde de choc terrible, accompagnée d'un flash lumineux aveuglant. Sakura dut se protéger du choc tout en fermant les yeux, le cœur battant, et les oreilles résonnant des cris d'agonie de son petit ami…

A suivre…

Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. je sais, je sais, je suis sadique XD. mais bon, vous commencez à le savoir, depuis le temps. Bon, je vais essayer de régler le problème du chapitre suivant afin que vous ayez la suite plus vite, mais je ne promets rien, malheureusement.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je rappelle que les reviews stimulent très bien les auteurs... ( sifflotte d'un air angélique )


	32. Repousser l'ennemi

( arrive prudemment, avec un drapeau blanc) Coucou tout le monde, c'est moi qui voilà finalement ^^. Oui, je sais, je traine. Oui je sais, vous m'en voulez pour ça. Vraiment désoléeeeeee. Comme certains l'ont vu dans mon profil, ce chapitre est prêt depuis un moment, mais je voulais avancer le suivant et je dois avouer que je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite de celui là, mais bon voilà, je me lance, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre ^^. Merci encore à tous pour toutes vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir et qui me soutiennent dans mes moments de panne sèche d'inspiration ou motivation.

Précédemment :

Oto attaque Konoha ! le dernier combat a enfin commencé ! Et pendant qu'Orochimaru affronte Tsunade, Sakura, Sasuke et Jiraya découvrent avec horreur l'identité du nouveau partenaire d'Itachi : Naruto. Malgré la révélation par Jiraya de l'identité de ses parents, le blond persiste dans ses choix, poussés par son envie de vengeance. Et tandis que Jiraya part à la recherche de Tsunade pour l'épauler, Sasuke et Naruto s'affrontent. Suite à un combat violent, Naruto frappe Sasuke qui s'effondre, inerte, aux pieds du blond, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sakura…

**Chapitre 32 : Repousser l'ennemi**

_-_ Avancez ! Ne traînez pas il y a encore du monde derrière !

Placé à côté de l'entrée d'une des salles secrètes, Iruka surveillait l'avancée des civils. La plupart des villageois était déjà à l'abris, mais il restait encore quelques retardataires. Comme durant les précédentes guerres ayant touché le village c'était le rôle des professeurs de l'Académie, soutenus par les ANBUs et quelques autres ninjas d'élite, d'assurer la mise à l'abris des villageois. Et Iruka prenait ce rôle très à cœur. Certes, il voulait se battre pour son village, pour repousser l'ennemi, comme tout habitant de Konoha. Mais son rôle n'était pas moindre. On lui confiait la sécurité du présent et de l'avenir du village, à travers ses civils et ses enfants. Il laissa un instant son regard parcourir la foule rassemblée dans ces salles, en plein cœur du mont Hokage. Ils étaient relativement calmes et confiants. Konoha avait toujours tenu bon, dans le passé, cela continuerait. L'ennemi serait repoussé. Tous savaient que chacun des ninjas du village donnerait sa vie s'il le fallait pour ça. Chacun de ces hommes était un héros et une fois la guerre terminée, on lourait leur courage et on honorerait leur sacrifice si la mort les avait fauché en ce jour funeste. L'expression d'Iruka s'assombrit. Il savait pertinemment que de nombreux ninjas de Konoha y laisseraient leur vie. On ne pouvait l'éviter. Leur nom viendrait s'ajouter à ceux des héros du passé figurant sur la stèle au souvenir. Les larmes viendraient immanquablement. Des hommes et des femmes pleureraient leurs époux disparus, des enfants leurs parents. Il connaissait cette douleur.

_-_ Ce sont les derniers.

Iruka retint un sursaut. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il n'avait pas vu ni entendu Anko arriver. Celle-ci tenait un enfant dans ses bras et le reposa à terre une fois arrivée à l'entrée.

_-_ Tous les civils ont été évacué, confirma Ebizu, qui se tenait derrière Anko. Aucune perte à déplorer, l'évacuation c'est bien passée.

_-_ Alors maintenant on va se battre, sensei ! ! s'exclama une voix impatiente derrière le professeur d'élite. Hors de question de laisser l'ennemi s'en tirer ! !

Iruka esquissa un léger sourire en posant son regard sur Konohamaru. Ce dernier, accompagné de ses indéfectibles acolytes, semblait bouillonner d'impatience. L'espace d'un instant, il sembla à Iruka revoir Naruto au même âge. Konohamaru ne s'était pas autoproclamé disciple du blond à une époque pour rien. Iruka eut un léger sourire nostalgique, avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

_-_ Du calme, tu te battras bien assez tôt, dit-il. Et je sais qu'à ce moment là tu donneras tout ce que tu as et que tu protègeras ce village, comme chacun des ninjas de Konoha.

_-_ Bien sûr ! ! Qu'ils viennent, je vais les massacrer ! annonça fièrement Konohamaru.

Ebizu soupira et secoua la tête. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un son le fit taire. Tous les ninjas tendirent l'oreille. C'était un son reconnaissable entre tous, et qui résonna à travers le village, malgré le vacarme de la bataille. Le cri d'un rapace annonçant que le moment d'agir était venu…

Aux quatre coins du villages, des visages masqués se levèrent vers le ciel. Et d'un seul et même mouvement, comme un seul homme, les ANBUs se lancèrent dans la bataille.

Un sourire presque psychopathe étira les lèvres d'Anko.

- Il est temps d'y aller, dit-elle.

Ebizu acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Nous comptons sur vous, dit Iruka.

Konohamaru et ses partenaires avaient déjà bondi vers la sortie. Ebizu et Anko les rejoignirent. Honda se trouvait également à l'entrée, kunai sorti et déjà ensanglanté, prêt à massacrer l'ennemi qui oserait approcher. Ebizu retint ses élèves.

_-_ Les combats se rapprochent d'ici, fit-il, le regard posé sur le village en contrebas. Les autres feront leur possible pour les repousser en dehors des murs, mais notre rôle à nous est de nous assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne pénétrera dans les grottes.

Konohamaru fit la grimace. Il aurait préféré aller se battre au front. Mais il ne dit rien. Il avait conscience malgré tout de l'importance de son rôle.

- Nous auront notre part d'ennemis à combattre, affirma Honda. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, ils sont nombreux.

Lui aussi serrait les poings. Il aurait aimé être en première ligne, avec les autres. Mais Tsunade lui avait demandé d'assister l'équipe d'évacuation. Il n'avait pas à discuter, sachant très bien l'importance de la protection des civils.

Anko quant à elle posa son regard sur les nombreux serpents qui saccageaient le village. Ils causaient beaucoup de difficultés aux défenseurs du village. L'Hokage était occupée avec Orochimaru. Jiraya ne devait pas être loin. En tout cas, il ne pourrait pas s'occuper de tous ces serpents. Il était temps qu'elle rappelle à Orochimaru qu'elle avait été sa disciple. Son sourire psychopathe toujours en place, elle bondit, dévalant la roche, tout en défaisant le bandage à son poignet gauche, dévoilant le tatouage qui s'y trouvait. Elle porta ensuite son pouce droit à la bouche et le mordit, faisant couler le sang, avant de tracer un trait écarlate sur le tatouage.

_- Invocation_ !

Un énorme serpent jaillit du nuage de fumée et se jeta sur son congénère le plus proche, tandis qu'Anko, kunai au poing, sautait à la gorgé d'un ninja d'Oto.

Dans les rues de Konoha, les combats faisaient rage. Mais les ninjas du village tenaient bon. Ils retrouvaient même un regain d'énergie. Ils avaient entendu le cri de ralliement. Les renforts arrivaient.

Dans les quartiers est de la ville, parmi les combattants, les Inuzuka, mère, fille, et autres membres masculins, harcelaient les ninjas d'Oto à coups de griffes et de crocs, épaulés par leurs énormes molosses, repoussant l'envahisseur vers les murs.

Dans les quartiers Ouest, on pouvait apercevoir la forme massive et immense de Chomaru Akimichi aux prises avec un des serpents. Les mains dans la gueule de la bête, la retenant ouverte, le géant cherchait visiblement à lui exploser la mâchoire, ou du moins à l'empêcher de les mordre, lui et ses camarades. Camardes qui ne restaient pas non plus sans rien faire. Le célèbre trio Ino-chika-cho n'avait rien perdu de sa force. Entre les techniques d'ombres mortelles de Shikato Nara et les perturbations mentales d'Inoshi Yamanaka, soutenues par la puissance physique de leur ami, les ennemis tombaient comme des mouches.

Dans les quartiers Sud, les ninjas d'Oto subissaient les assauts de nuages meurtriers d'insectes. Le clan Aburane, le père de Shino en tête, s'était déployé, lançant tous leurs insectes à l'attaque. Empoisonnés ou dévoreurs de chakra, les insectes attaquaient sans relâche, terrassant ce qui se dressaient sur le passage, obligeant l'ennemi à reculer.

Au nord, les corps des ninjas d'oto volaient dans les airs ou s'effondraient, raides morts. Devant eux se dressaient les membres du clan Hyuga, Hiashi en tête. Son tourbillon divin, suivit des poings du hakke faisaient un carnage dans les rangs ennemi. Non loin, Hanabi se battait comme une tigresse, épaulée par ses équipiers. Ils avançaient pas à pas, obligeant Oto a se replier.

Tous virent néanmoins avec un certains soulagement les ANBUs entrer en action. Sur leur passage, les corps ennemis s'effondraient. Aucun ninja d'Oto n'était d'un niveau supérieur à jounin, visiblement. Mais ils étaient nombreux. Très nombreux. Presque anormalement. Ce qui faisait leur force.

Ailleurs dans le village, l'équipe 8 luttait aussi férocement que leurs parents.

- _Les crocs de l'homme-bête_ (1)!

Kiba et Akamaru, usant de la technique de l'hommes bête, enfonçaient les lignes ennemies, déchiquetant tout ce qui se trouvaient à leur portée. Les insectes de Shino couvraient leurs arrières lorsqu'ils devaient faire un temps d'arrêt pour préparer leur prochaine attaque. Sur leur gauche, Hinata esquivait les attaques avant de contre attaquer, visant les cavités de chakra de ses ennemis. Elle savait qu'elle devait se montrer sans pitié. Ils étaient en guerre. C'était tuer ou être tué. Même si elle n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle ne retenait pas ses coups, comme ses camardes, elle défendrait son village. Il y eut une explosion, derrière elle, ainsi que plusieurs cris de douleur. Tout en esquivant une attaque, elle aperçut, grâce à son _Byakugan_, un ninja de Konoha s'effondrer, grièvement blessé, tandis que son adversaire s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup de grâce. La jeune fille réagit et s'interposa, contrant l'attaque et pressant sur les points vitaux de chakra, mettant son ennemi à terre. Elle se pencha ensuite sur le ninja de Konoha. La blessure était grave, mais il respirait toujours. Hinata s'agenouilla à ses côtés et commença à lui prodiguer les premiers soins, ressemblant toutes les connaissances qu'elle avait acquises en matière de jutsus médicaux. Autour d'elle, les combats faisaient rages, mais elle n'y prêtait qu'une attention mineure. Elle devait rester concentrée sur son patient, et sur rien d'autres. Le reste lui parvenait comme de très loin. Elle ne voyait que le sang qui continuait de couler et la plaie qui refusait de se refermer. Son visage se crispa. Elle n'allait pas y arriver…

Luttant de toutes ses forces contre cette funeste constatation, elle n'entendit pas vraiment l'explosion, ni l'appel de Kiba. Elle n'aperçut que trop tard les blocs de pierres qui lui tombaient dessus. Son visage se figea. Elle n'aurait pas le temps de stopper ses soins et se protéger… Et ses équipiers étaient trop loin pour l'aider… Instinctivement, elle ferma les yeux, se préparant au choc. Il y eut un choc, effectivement, mais nettement moins rude et douloureux que prévu. Il lui semblait même qu'elle voltigeait dans les airs, fermement maintenue par quelque chose, ou plutôt par quelqu'un… Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'elle se trouvait effectivement dans les airs. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvée. Et ce quelqu'un atterrit finalement souplement au sol, à bonne distance de son point de départ. Hinata se tourna vers la personne qui l'avait secourue pour la remercier et se figea, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Long manteau noir bordé de nuages rouges. Longs cheveux noirs et regard sanglant.

_-_ Qu.. que… balbutia-t-elle, tandis qu'il la reposait au sol.

_-_ Soigner un mourant est honorable, mais évite de mourir bêtement par la même occasion.

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, mais ne sut quoi dire, toujours sous le choc. Elle ne reprit ses esprit que quand son sauveur se détourna, prêt à repartir.

_-_ M…Merci.

_-_ Ne me remercie pas, répondit Itachi. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi.

_-_ Alors pourquoi ? demanda l'héritière des Hyuga.

Itachi garda le silence et Hinata pensa qu'il allait disparaître sans répondre. Mais un soupir sembla lui échapper tandis qu'il lui fournissait finalement une réponse.

- Je n'ai pas envi de subir les lamentations d'un idiot exaspérant qui serait bien affligé s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Et sur ces mots, il reprit son chemin. Juste à temps. Hinata le regarda partir, tandis que derrière elle retentissaient les aboiements d'Akamaru et les appels de Kiba.

_-_ Hinata ! ! !

Le jeune Inuzuka arriva à hauteur d'Hinata et la détailla sous tous les angles, d'un air inquiet.

_-_ Tu vas bien ? ?

_-_ O..Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien… répondit Hinata.

_-_ Je n'ai pas rêvé, c'était bien Itachi Uchiwa ? fit Kiba, les yeux fixés en direction de l'endroit où avait disparu Itachi. Il ne t'as pas fait de mal ?

_-_ Non, rien. Il m'a sauvé la vie…

Kiba ouvrit la bouche mais ne put prononcer un mot. Une nouvelle vague d'ennemi se lançait à l'assaut et il leur fallait repartir au combat. Hinata cependant n'oubliait pas la réponse que lui avait fourni Itachi. Il avait parlé d'un idiot exaspérant… qui serait vraiment triste si quelque chose lui arrivait… Dans son esprit, l'image d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu et au sourire étincellent apparut. Mais pourquoi Itachi Uchiwa tiendrait-il ce genre de propos ? Il devait capturer Naruto, non ? Alors pourquoi un tel soucis ? Mais elle laissa ces interrogations de côtés. Elle devait se concentrer sur la bataille.

Dans un autre coin du village, Chôji imitait son père et balayait les assaillants en décuplant sa masse et sa taille, obligeant nombre de ninja d'Oto à reculer, toujours plus près du mur d'enceinte. Il gardait aussi un œil sur Ino lorsqu'elle quittait son corps pour manipuler un adversaire. Une équipe d'ANBU était passée près d'eux, quelques minutes plus tôt, les aidant avant de bondir par dessus le mur pour endiguer le flot ennemi. Mais entre les serpents et les ninjas d'Oto, il restait encore fort à faire. Et il était très difficile de garder un œil sur tout ce qu'il se passait. Chôji donna un violent coup au serpent qui essayait de le mordre, pendant qu'Ino poignardait un ennemi, l'ayant feinté en s'emparant du corps d'un de ses camarades.

_-_ Ino, derrière toi ! ! avertit le géant, en esquivant les crocs venimeux du serpent.

La jeune fille fit pivoter son corps d'emprunt et esquiva de justesse une lame ennemi. Elle riposta d'un coup de pied et enchaîna d'un coup de kunai bien placé.

_-_ C'était juste, soupira Ino. Et je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir ce corps encore longtemps.

Elle se retourna vers son corps, prête à le réintégrer, avant de pousser une exclamation horrifiée. Son corps, sans protection, était devenue la cible d'un ninja d'Oto plus intelligent que les autres qui avait compris que pour l'arrêter il fallait s'attaquer à son corps sans défense. Elle rompit le contrôle mental, espérant regagner son corps à temps pour au moins amortir l'attaque. Elle rouvrit les yeux et vit la lame à quelques centimètres de son cœur. Elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de…

Un mur se dressa soudain entre elle et la lame, obligeant l'ennemi à reculer. Mais il n'alla pas loin. Le mur de sable bougea et se referma sur lui.

_- Le cercueil du désert ._

Il y eut un cri d'agonie au moment où le sable broya sa victime. Ino leva les yeux et les posa avec soulagement sur la silhouette de Gaara, qui se dressait à quelques mètres de là. Le ninja d'Oto que la jeune Yamanaka avait libéré de son emprise s'était reprit, mais s'était retrouvé dans le champs d'action de Kuroki, la marionnette de Kankuro, qui enfonça ses lames empoisonnées dans sa chaire. La marionnettiste lança ensuite ses instruments de mort sur un nouveau groupe ennemi qui approchait. Quand au sable de Gaara, il vint s'occuper du serpent, s'élevant à une bonne vingtaine de mètres du sol et étouffant le reptile, déchargeant ainsi Chôji. Le répit fut de courte durée. Un autre serpent jaillit de nulle part et se rua sur le géant, qui lui tournait le dos. Une violente rafale de vent l'intercepta, le coupant en deux. Temari pivota son éventail, et la rafle se courba, emportant au passage un groupe ennemi. Elle rejoignit ensuite ses frères.

_-_ Merci pour l'aide, fit Chôji.

_-_ Nous étions dans la zone, répondit Gaara de sa voix neutre.

Il se concentra ensuite sur la brèche dans le mur qu'il reboucha à l'aide d'une colonne de sable, sous le regard soulagé de tous les ninjas de Konoha présents dans cette zone. Il ne restait donc plus qu'à éliminer les combattants d'Oto coincés à l'intérieur des murs. Les frangins du sable commencèrent à donner un coup de main non négligeable à leurs alliés, jouant sur le sable, le vent ou les lames empoisonnées.

_-_ Je vois pas Mr Fainéant, remarqua Temari tout en lançant une nouvelle rafale.

_-_ Nous avons été séparés, répondit Ino, non sans une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix. Il y a eu une explosion et après, nous avons été pris dans le feu de l'action…

_-_ Il s'en sortira, affirma Chôji. Shikamaru est fort.

_-_ C'est surtout un imbécile, fit Temari, avant de soupirer.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à ses frères.

_-_ Je vous confie ce coin.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle bondit sur le toit le plus proche, se frayant un chemin à coups d'éventail.

A l'autre bout du village, au delà du mur d'enceinte, Kakashi, Gai et Asuma s'occupaient d'un groupe assez nombreux d'ennemi. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de souffler, mais ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts, malgré le fait que l'ennemi semblait toujours revenir plus nombreux. Ce qui n'était pas sans les inquiéter, même s'ils n'en montraient bien.

_-_ C'est moi où ils sont différents de la dernière fois ? demanda au bout d'un moment Asuma.

_-_ Ils sont plus nombreux ? proposa Gai.

_-_ Pas seulement, fit Asuma, plongeant l'arme de chakra dans le corps de son adversaire.

Gai, qui surveillait ses arrières, s'occupa du ninja qui lui arrivait par derrière, sans qu'Asuma n'ait eu à s'en inquiéter. Le crépitement du _chidori_ retentit à travers le fracas et Kakashi les rejoignit, lui aussi couvert de sang.

_-_ Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, confirma le ninja copieur. Ils sont un peu plus fort, et avec leur nombre, cela va devenir problématique si on arrive pas à endiguer l'attaque…

_-_ On a l'impression qu'ils se multiplie sans cesse, ajouta Gai, en esquivant une attaque.

- Des clones ?

Asuma se campa aux côtés de Kakashi et s'occupa de certains de ses adversaires.

- Ils ne disparaissent pas comme des clones, se sont des êtres réel, répondit Kakashi en appuyant sa déclaration d'une démonstration. Mais la sensation est la même qu'avec des clones…

Et le fait que tous les ninjas d'Oto portaient tous un masque identique pouvait renforcer cette impression.

_-_ Un nouveau tour tordu d'Orochimaru, grommela Gai.

_-_ C'est fort possible, approuva Kakashi.

Un mouvement dans l'angle de son champs de vision attira son attention. Il contra de sa lame une attaque ennemi tout en regardant dans cette direction. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé…Il avait bien aperçu deux silhouettes drapées de longs manteaux noirs aux imprimés de nuages rouge. Akatsuki. Il ne manquait plus qu'eux… Comme si Oto ne suffisait pas ! Il eut un instant pour espérer que Naruto soit en sûreté ou du moins bien entouré. Lui même était coincé et ne pouvait intervenir…

Orochimaru, ignorant de la présence des troubles fêtes imprévus, perdait du terrain face à une Tsunade en colère. Ou du moins faisait semblant de perdre du terrain. Car s'il reculait, c'était tout à fait volontaire. Il éloignait sciemment Tsunade du village. Il l'isolait des autres, ses hommes se chargeant d'occuper les ninjas de Konoha. Ce serait un face à face entre anciens camarades. Le dernier… Jiraya n'était nulle part en vue et le senin des serpents avait cette fois un atout qu'il n'avait pas la dernière fois. Il adressa un bref regard à la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait ne retrait, observant la scène sans bouger. Puis il fixa une autre silhouette, tapie dans les arbres, qui n'attendait qu'un signal de la part d'Orochimaru. Signal qui lui fut donné d'un hochement de tête. Aussitôt la silhouette disparut, aussi rapide et silencieuse qu'une ombre. Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres d'Orochimaru alors qu'il reportait sa totale attention sur Tsunade. Cette fois il n'échouerait pas. Il avait toutes les cartes en main. Et même l'arrivée imminente, il le savait, de cet idiot de Jiraya n'y changerait rien.

Plus loin, inconsciente des efforts des autres ninjas de Konoha qui parvenaient doucement mais sûrement à délocaliser le conflit hors de l'enceinte du village, Sakura observait avec une grande appréhension le nuage de fumée qui dissimulait Sasuke et Naruto à sa vue. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'angoisse lui nouait l'estomac. Elle voulait courir vers eux mais son corps était paralysé. Et à ses oreilles résonnait encore le cri de douleur final de Sasuke. Non, c'était impossible… Naruto n'avait pas pu faire ça…

La fumée se dissipa finalement, et la jeune fille dut réprimer une exclamation horrifiée. Naruto était debout, dos à elle, et ne lui prêtant pas la moindre attention. Il observait le corps redevenu normal de Sasuke, à ses pieds. Sasuke qui ne bougeait pas…

_-_ Sasuke !

La peur et la colère lui rendirent l'usage de ses mouvements et elle se précipita vers le blond, poing en arrière et chargé de chakra. Il avait blessé Sasuke, voir pire… Elle n'allait peut être pas le tuer, mais elle allait au moins sérieusement l'assommer pour le remettre ensuite aux ANBUs. Il était à présent clair qu'il était leur ennemi. Qu'il était dangereux. Et qu'il fallait l'arrêter.

Naruto ne se tourna pas. Il sentait parfaitement Sakura approcher, ainsi que ses intentions violentes. Il s'y était attendu. Aussi ne bougea t-il pas. Pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsque le poing de Sakura fut à quelques centimètres de lui qu'il s'anima enfin. D'un mouvement souple et rapide, il pivota sur lui même, attrapant le poing de Sakura, avant de l'immobiliser en bloquant son bras derrière son dos, rapidement suivi du deuxième. Il l'obligea à s'agenouilla, resserrant sa prise sans pour autant aller jusqu'à lui faire vraiment mal.

_-_ Tu es devenu forte, Sakura, dit-il d'une voix neutre. Mais tu ne pourras pas me battre. Pas plus que Sasuke ne l'a pu...

Le regard empli de rage et d'impuissance de Sakura se posa sur son petit ami. Elle ne voyait pas de sang, mais n'était en mesure de faire un diagnostic sûr. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'il ne bougeait pas… et qu'elle ne sentait plus son chakra qui emplissait le champs de bataille précédemment… mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était… qu'il était…

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? demanda t-elle d'une voix basse et menaçante.

Menace qui laissa Naruto de glace.

_-_ Il commençait à être un problème. J'ai réglé le problème, se contenta t-il de répondre.

_-_ Comment as-tu pu…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase. D'un mouvement brusque, Naruto la repoussa sur le côté avant de se retourner, kunai sorti, déviant celui qui avait failli s'enfoncer dans son dos.

_-_ Bon réflexe, commenta une voix.

Le cœur de Naruto manqua un battement. Cette voix… Une ombre se dessina sur le sol, devant lui. Le son de pas qui approchaient. Puis finalement, une silhouette apparut. Et s'avança. Un léger sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Tout le corps de Naruto se crispa tandis que son cœur se remettait à battre, à un rythme endiablé, propulsant dans ses veines un sang bouillonnant de haine.

_- _Toi…

A suivre…

( 1 ) : je crois que c'est ça. Si je me suis trompée de nom, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^''

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que cela vous a plu. On arrive bientôt aux choses intéressantes, à nouveau. Alle,r je me motive et je retourne à mon chapitre suivant. Alors n'oubliez pas que les reviews me motivent ^___^

Je vous embrasse tous et vous dit à la prochaine ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

Ino3000 : Eh bien eh bien, que d'enthousiasme ! ! je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir passer les portes, avec tous ces compliments ^___^. Merci à toi pour tes encouragements.

DV-Eight : Un OAV ? ! Rien que ça ? ? ? XD. Décidément, ma fierté d'écrivain ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien lol. Un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien. Et oui, je sais, je suis cruelle de terminer aux moments critiques, mais bon, on est tous comme ça, je crois ^^

Azu : … oulà, déjà plus de trois mois, je n'ai plus aucune notion du temps, c'est horrible ^^''. En tout cas, merci à toi pour ta review et ta patience, je sais que j'y fais appel souvent. Trois fois, tu l'as relue ? Wahou, j'en suis vraiment flattée, merci ^^

Inolove : merci pour la review ^^. J'aime bien le NarutoxHinata, mais j'avoue que ce n'est plus mon couple préféré depuis longtemps ^^'' Quant à ce qu'a fait Naruto… je ne dis rien^^.

ULQUI-SAMA : tant que ça, lol ? Voilà la suite, avec du retard, je sais. Tu n'as pas finis à l'hôpital, j'espère ? ? ? Merci pour ta review ^^

ntahya : Oui, je sais, je suis méchante, je coupe toujours au plus mauvais moment, mais bon, c'est fait exprès, pour faire enrager et donner envie d'avoir la suite ^^. Les 500 reviews… c'est vrai que c'était ce que j'espérais, et c'est allé au delà de mes attentes, et je vous remercie tous pour ça. Merci à toi pour review et encouragements ^^

orya : j'essaie de mettre un résumé maintenant, pour vous remettre dans le bain ^^'''. Et oui, c'est pas toujours évident, l'inspiration me fait défaut en ce moment, sniff. Merci pour la review ^^

naruto ninsan : merci ^^. Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira aussi.


	33. Combat pour une fleur des neiges

Bonjour, bonjour ^^. Eh non, ce n'est pas un mirage, nu une hallucination due à une prise trop importante d'alcool… c'est bien moi. Et avec un nouveau chapitre. Si si, c'est vrai.

Je m'excuse vraiment de ce délais, mais bon, vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude, n'est ce pas ?

Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews, qui m'ont beaucoup encouragée et qui me rappellent que je ne peux pas laisser de côté cette fic, malgré mes moments de pertes de motivation. Si cette fic continue encore aujourd'hui, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous^^.

Pour cette fois, je vais grouper mes remerciements pour toutes vos reviews, et m'excuse de ne pas le faire individuellement, comme à chaque fois. Promis, pour les prochains chapitres, je répondrais dès que j'aurais la review, au moins, je ne serais plus en retard ^^''' ( juste pour répondre à Azu : je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres va compter cette fic. Le nombre change tout le temps, je rajoute, j'enlève…. Je dirais encore 5 ou 6 minimum…)

Je vous remercie donc tous pour vos reviews, qui me touchent vraiment, et m'aident à continuer. Je vous embrasse tous très très fort et vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remarque que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les derniers, mais j'avoue, je ne savais pas trop où couper ^^'''

Aller, ENJOY ^^

Précédemment, dans « La Flamme perdue » ( oulà, j'ai trop abusé des séries télé, moi XD) :

La guère entre Konoha et Oto bat son plein. Tandis que Tsunade fait face à Orochimaru et que Jiraya se fraie un chemin pour les rejoindre, les ninjas de Konoha luttent de toutes leurs forces pour repousser l'ennemi hors des murs de leur village. Pendant qu'Itachi cherche quelque chose à Konoha, sauvant la vie d'Hinata au passage, Naruto, lui, affronte Sasuke dans un combat sans merci. Finalement, Sasuke s'écroule, vaincu, sous les yeux horrifiés de Sakura et une nouvelle personne fait son apparition…

**Chapitre 33 : Combat pour une fleur des neiges**

Le temps semblait avoir suspendu son vol. Autour d'eux, le combat faisait toujours rage. Les armes s'entrechoquaient encore et encore, des corps s'effondraient toujours sur le sol, temporairement immobiles ou à jamais inertes. Les explosions diminuaient mais brisaient toujours le silence, défigurant le village. Pourtant, Naruto ne percevait rien de tout ça. Il était comme figé au sein d'une bulle de vide et de silence. Même Sakura, qui se redressait derrière lui, n'existait plus. Derrière son masque, ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés, rivés sur la personne qui se dressait devant lui, quelques mètres plus loin.

Indifférent au choc du blond, l'intrus s'avança encore, les yeux posés sur le corps immobile de Sasuke.

_-_ Eh bien, moi qui pensais pouvoir m'amuser un peu en mettant à terre l'héritier du célèbre clan Uchiwa, me voilà bien déçu, dit-il. Akatsuki est arrivé avant moi…

Il se tut, reportant son regard sur Naruto, toujours figé. Son sourire cruel s'étira légèrement.

_-_ Mais je crois que je vais être dédommagé, car je serais très étonné que tu me laisses ta proie sans combattre…

Son expression « réveilla » Naruto, qui sentit une vague de haine à l'état pure le submerger, débordant presque de tous les pores de sa peau en une onde meurtrière de chakra. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, mais cela poussa l'intrus à s'immobiliser.

_-_ En effet, il te faudra me passer sur le corps avant, Shishio, déserteur de Kumo no Kuni, gronda Naruto.

_-_ Oh, je suis flatté de voir que je suis connu même au sein d'une si célèbre organisation criminelle, répondit Shishio sans se départir de son sourire.

Sakura, qui s'était portée aux côtés de Sasuke, se figea. Shishio ? Il avait bien dit Shishio ? Shishio…comme l'homme qui avait assassiné Meïling ? Un regard sur Naruto le lui confirma. Son corps s'était crispé et irradiait d'une rage contenue mais destructrice. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne, et vite, avant que Naruto n'explose et ne laisse libre cours à sa haine. Elle s'agenouilla devant Sasuke, le calla contre elle et le transporta plus loin. Ce faisant, elle remarqua une chose, faible, tenue, mais qui lui fit pousser un profond soupir de soulagement. Sasuke respirait. Il était vivant ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait Naruto, mais il ne l'avait pas tué, c'était déjà ça.

Le dit blond enregistra le mouvement sans vraiment y faire attention. Il eut une brève pensée de soulagement, se disant qu'il ne risquerait pas de les toucher par mégarde une fois le combat commencé. Le regard de Shishio glissa sur Sakura, mais un long manteau noir bordé de nuages rouge lui obstrua la vue. Naruto s'était interposé.

_-_ Oublies-les. Ton adversaire, c'est moi.

_-_ Tu préfères rester et m'affronter, plutôt que de récupérer ta prise et regagner les tiens ? Quel honneur pour moi ! railla l'assassin.

_-_ Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment, il est hors de question pour moi d'éviter ce combat, répondit Naruto, sa voix vibrante de rage contenue.

Le visage souriant de Meïling apparut dans son esprit. Sa voix douce et mélodieuse résonna.

_- Naruto !_

L'image changea, et se fut son visage ensanglanté, tandis qu'elle poussait son dernier souffle qui se superposa, ravivant sa douleur et sa haine. La voix de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde le tira de ses souvenirs douloureux.

_-_ Vraiment ? On s'est déjà rencontrés, pour que tu me portes tant d'attention ?

Chassant tout souvenir, Naruto s'ancra à nouveau pleinement dans le présent, laissant la haine s'écouler doucement mais sûrement dans ses veines.

_-_ Il y a 2 ans, tu m'as pris ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde, répondit-il. J'ai renoncé à tout et rejoint Akatsuki pour te retrouver et avoir l'occasion de me venger…

Sur ses derniers mots, il ôta son masque, dévoilant son visage.

_-_ Tu te rappelles de moi, à présent ? J'espère bien, car je veux que tu saches qui va t'envoyer en enfer…

Shishio resta silencieux un moment, avant d'hausser un sourcil.

_-_ Tu es le gamin qui était avec la guérisseuse que j'ai tué, au pays de la neige, c'est ça ?

Il éclata soudain de rire.

_-_ Je ne savais pas que le niveau était aussi bas, à Akatsuki ! Je pensais qu'ils choisissaient leurs membres avec plus de soin. Car si une nullité comme toi peu y entrer, n'importe qui le peut !

Etonnement, Naruto ne réagit pas aux insultes, comme si elles ne lui faisaient rien, ou alors qu'il était déjà trop en colère pour ressentir plus d'irritation. Sans quitter son ennemi des yeux, il accrocha son masque à sa ceinture. C'était le combat d'Uzumaki Naruto, pas du membre « anonyme » d'Akatsuki.

_-_ Eh bien approche, pour voir si la nullité n'a pas sa place dans Akatsuki, fit-il d'une voix glaciale. Si tu veux Uchiwa Sasuke, tu n'as pas d'autres choix.

Le sourire de Shishio se fit plus méprisant encore.

_-_ Tu me fais perdre mon temps, dit-il.

Puis il disparut. Naruto ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Rapide comme l'éclair, son bras bougea, venant bloquer le coup lancé par son adversaire. Ce dernier sembla légèrement surpris de voir que son attaque n'avait pas porté.

- Tu as fait de légers progrès…

Il disparut à nouveau et Naruto décida de le suivre. Le combat commença, presque invisible à l'œil nu. Shishio était rapide, peut être même encore plus rapide que lors de leur dernière rencontre. Mais Naruto n'était pas en reste. Il employait sa pleine vitesse, harcelant son adversaire sans lui laisser de répit, tout en contrant lui même les attaques qui lui étaient destinées. Nul besoin ni envie de se retenir. Kyubi grondait en lui, réclamant du sang, faisant écho à la rage qui l'habitait. Mais Naruto ignorait le démon, pour le moment. C'était _sa_ colère, _sa_ vengeance, il ne voulait pas que Kyubi s'en mêle. Son combat contre Sasuke l'avait légèrement fatigué, légèrement affaibli aussi, de part le nouveau jutsu qu'il avait expérimenté. Mais tout cela importait peu. Il avait encore largement assez de chakra et de haine pour le tuer. Le kunaï qu'il avait sorti entama le flanc de son adversaire, tandis que presque au même moment, l'arme de Shishio s'incrustait profondément dans sa jambe. D'un même mouvement, les deux adversaires s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Naruto ôta le kunaï de sa jambe, libérant un important flot de sang. Mais il s'en moquait. La plaie était en train de fumer légèrement, preuve qu'elle était déjà en train de guérir. Le blond ne voulait peut être pas que Kyubi s'en mêle, le facteur auto-guérisseur que lui fournissait naturellement ce dernier était actif en permanence. Il fallait bien que ça ait des avantages, de porter en soit le plus puissant des démons.

En face de lui, Shishio ne souriait plus. Il l'observait avec attention, le visage neutre. Il devait l'avouer, son adversaire avait effectivement changé, depuis leur dernière rencontre. Sa vitesse égalait la sienne, et c'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Finalement, une étincelle apparut dans ses yeux et son sourire refit surface. Mais ce n'était plus le même. Il y avait de l'intérêt, ainsi qu'une joie malsaine. Il semblerait qu'il ait enfin trouvé un défi qui pourrait se révéler digne d'intérêt.

_-_ Finalement, je crois que je vais pouvoir m'amuser un peu, fit-il en ricanant brièvement.

_-_ Tu m'en voies ravi, répliqua Naruto avec un sarcasme acide. Maintenant ferme la et amène-toi.

Un peu plus loin, une ombre se faufilait hors d'un bâtiment administratif. Aurait-il été quelqu'un d'autre qu'Itachi aurait poussé un juron de contrariété. Il n'avait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'introduisait dans ces édifices. La dernière fois qu'il était venu, avec Naruto, il n'avait pas non plus mis la main sur les documents qu'il cherchait. Cela voulait dire qu'ils avaient été détruits, ou alors que le Sandaïme les avait dissimulé dans un lieu que lui seul connaissait. Itachi ne savait pas s'il devait en être contrarié ou soulagé. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en plus, il devait se mettre en position. Et retrouver Naruto. Le plan impliquait un travail d'équipe, même s'il lui aurait peut être été possible de s'en charger tout seul.

Sentant une présence, il esquiva l'attaque d'un ninja d'Oto qui avait échappé à ceux de Konoha. L'Uchiwa n'eut même pas à utiliser son sharingan. Un coup de kunaï bien placé le débarrassa de ce problème mineur. Comment diable Orochimaru pouvait-il espérer gagner avec des hommes de ce niveau ? Il comptait probablement sur leur nombre. Ca, plus quelque chose sur lequel Naruto et lui avaient enquêté un moment, sans toutefois avoir des résultats probants. Le serpent avait su rester discret. Tant pis, ils…

Une vague d'émotions chaotiques le percuta de plein fouet, le coupant net dans ses pensées. Il chancela légèrement et lutta pour redresser ses défenses mentales. Une fois cela fait, il prit une profonde inspiration, luttant contre une bonne migraine. La haine pure qu'il avait ressentie n'était pas la sienne. Naruto… Il retint un profond soupir. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle intensité dans la rage du blond. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il avait trouvé Shishio, ou vice-versa. Voilà qui était bien problématique. Itachi ne pouvait refuser sa vengeance à Naruto, mais cela tombait bien mal. Son coéquipier risquait de perdre leur objectif de vu. Il retint un nouveau soupir agacé. Ca allait être à lui, encore, de se taper tout le travail…

Réfugiée derrière un mur à moitié abattu, Sakura tentait d'ignorer le fracas du combat qui se déroulait non loin, ainsi que la pointe d'inquiétude qui lui tiraillait le cœur. Naruto avait fait ses choix, il avait choisi d'être leur ennemi, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Et puis, il était tout à fait capable de se défendre. Il avait vaincu Sasuke. Voilà, c'était sur son petit ami qu'elle devait se concentrer. Sur lui et sur personne d'autre. Rassemblant son chakra, elle procéda à un rapide examen. Mises à part les quelques blessures reçues durant son combat avec Naruto, il n'avait rien. Elle remarqua cependant une perturbation dans le flux de chakra de Sasuke et remonta à la source. Source qui se révéla être la marque maudite d'Orochimaru. Mais le cou de Sasuke était maculé de sang, elle n'y voyait rien. Elle sortit une bande de sa sacoche et s'en servi pour nettoyer autant qu'elle pouvait la nuque de l'Uchiwa. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent malgré elle tandis que la peau de son petit ami apparaissait progressivement, révélant la marque maudite… Mais il n'y avait pas que ça.

Un tracé complexe rouge sombre courrait sur la peau de Sasuke, en tournant la marque. Un sceau… mais il ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'avait à la base apposé Kakashi. En son centre, la marque semblait complètement… endormie, même si le mot était mal choisi. La perturbation de chakra que Sakura avait senti provenait du fait qu'aucun chakra ne pouvait atteindre la marque ou s'en extraire. Et ce de manière complètement indépendante, sans s'appuyer sur la volonté de Sasuke. Le sceau qu'avait apposé Kakashi reposait presque entièrement sur la lutte que l'Uchiwa menait contre la marque. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un sceau avec ce genre de tracé. Ou alors, il lui rappelait de manière lointaine le sceau de Naruto enfermant Kyubi. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Naruto était peut être membre d'Akatsuki à présent, il n'en avait pas moins épargné Sasuke, le soustrayant de manière radicale à l'influence d'Orochimaru. Tout n'était peut être pas perdu…

Une onde de chakra fit soudain trembler le mur, et seule cette barrière de pierre les protégea des flammes. Sakura protégea instinctivement son petit ami inconscient, tandis que le feu continuait encore un peu sa route devant eux. Elle se félicita d'avoir pensé à se mettre à l'abri, ou le _Katon_ aurait pu les réduire en cendre. Naruto ne retenait pas ses coups. Il voulait la mort de son adversaire et était prêt à tout pour ça…

A l'épicentre de ce chaos, Shishio se débarrassa de ses gants dont l'extrémité fumait dangereusement. Cela avait été juste. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son adversaire utilise un _katon_, qui plus est de cette puissance. Le blondinet se révélait finalement être un défi plus qu'intéressant. Il esquiva le kunai qui manqua de peu sa gorge. Il n'avait aucun temps de répit, mais malgré ça, un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Il s'amusait. Plus qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'il avait déserté son village. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi vivant. L'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines le poussait toujours plus loin, lui permettant de dérouiller son corps et de retrouver la puissance qui avait fait jadis de lui l'un des plus puissants assassins de Kumo no Kuni. Il ne regrettait pas d'être entré au service partiel d'Orochimaru. Il l'avait fait à la base pour avoir une chance d'affronter un jour l'Akatsuki, dont la réputation n'était plus à refaire. Il aurait bien aimé aussi affronter l'Hokage actuel, ainsi que le senin des crapauds. Mais Orochimaru avait été intraitable sur ce point. Tsunade et Jiraya étaient à lui. Alors Shishio s'était résolu, bon gré mal gré, à n'affronter que le menu fretin. Mais voilà, le hasard lui souriait en mettant sur sa route un membre d'Akatsuki. Un membre inattendu mais membre quand même. Et s'il était là, son partenaire au moins ne devait pas être loin. Deux pour le prix d'un, il était vraiment chanceux. Eclatant d'un rire presque dément, Shishio malaxa son chakra.

_- Raiton, fouet électrique !_

L'électricité crépita dans sa main droite, s'étirant progressivement jusqu'à ressembler à un fouet crépitant. Sans attendre, il se jeta sur son adversaire, le fouet claquant autour de lui. D'un mouvement rapide du poignet, il lança son attaque.

Naruto esquiva de justesse la pointe électrique, sentant tout de même un courant désagréable le parcourir. Il retint une grimace de mécontentement. Il ne devait pas se contenter d'esquiver de justesse, car le chakra de foudre dégagé par l'attaque parvenait tout de même à l'atteindre, touchant ses nerfs, même de manière réduite. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il s'était entraîné à affronter des utilisateurs de _Raïton_, comme Sasuke avait pu en faire l'expérience. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas apprécié de devoir dévoiler certains de ses atouts avant l'heure. Mais la situation était différente. Et le rire de Shishio l'insupportait. Il voulait effacer ce sourire de son visage, de manière très douloureuse de préférence.

_- Laisse le moi… je le démembrerais, déchiquetterais ses chairs, arracherais ses yeux…_

Naruto se fit violence pour ignorer les murmures tentateurs de Kyûbi. Non, il ne laisserait pas le démon sortir, même un peu. C'était son combat, sa vengeance. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre s'en mêler. Il dut faire un brusque écart sur la gauche pour éviter le fouet. Il devait l'admettre, son adversaire avait de la ressource. Il n'avait pas tout montré, lors de leur précédente rencontre. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu à se donner à fond, pour affronter une jeune fille innocente et un genin qui avait voulu abandonné la voix du ninja… repenser à ce jour maudit décupla sa haine en même temps que ses forces et il bondit droit sur Shishio. Le fouet claqua et Naruto leva le bras. La foudre s'enroula autour de son bras dans un crissement strident. Sans s'en préoccuper, Naruto tira son bras en arrière, amenant son ennemi à portée de main. Son chakra commença à tournoyer dans sa main droite et Shishio dût lâcher son fouet, dissipant l'attaque, afin d'échapper au _rasengan_. L'attaque le frôla néanmoins, et il grimaça sous la douleur, tirant un très léger sourire satisfait à Naruto. Il dissipa l'armure de chakra qu'il avait créé et qui l'avait en grande partie protégé contre le fouet électrique. Son bras était engourdi, mais ce n'était pas ce qui allait l'arrêter. Sa main droite vint caresser le pendentif en jade, autour de son cou. Non, il ne pouvait pas faillir. A côté de sa vengeance, même Orochimaru passait au second plan… Ou en partie. Car il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait savoir.

_-_ Avant de te tuer, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir pourquoi tu as tué Meiling, fit-il d'une voix glaciale.

_-_ Tu te surestimes un peu, morveux, ricana le renégat.

_-_ Réponds à ma question.

_-_ J'ai tué beaucoup de monde, peux-tu être plus précis ? fit Shishio, avec sarcasme.

Naruto serra le poing, ses griffes lui entaillant la chaire. Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles avaient poussées sous l'effet de la haine. Il pouvait sentir ses crocs poindre aussi, mais il se maîtrisa. Il devait rester lui même. Il lutta contre la colère et répondit.

_-_ Yanabe Meïling, la fille que tu as enlevée et tuée au pays de la neige.

Le tueur fit mine de réfléchir, sans baisser sa garde.

_-_ Maintenant que tu en parles, serait-ce la fille que tu as pitoyablement essayé de protéger, et qui est morte pour te protéger toi ? fit-il, la voix moqueuse.

La souffrance lutta avec la haine dans son cœur. Mais il préféra attiser sa haine et ses yeux virèrent au rouge.

_-_ Je ne devais pas la tuer, répondit Shishio sur le même ton. Juste l'enlever, mais après tout, les imprévus arrivent vite… je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait assez idiote pour sacrifier sa vie pour protéger un imbécile comme toi.

Naruto retint de justesse un grondement animal de pure haine.

_-_ Qui t'avais demandé de l'enlever ? demanda t-il plutôt.

Shishio garda le silence, son sourire sarcastique toujours en place.

_- _Réponds ! cria presque le blond, de plus en plus furieux.

Il avait une chance de savoir enfin pourquoi. Il voulait savoir qui avait envoyé Shishio après Meïling, et pourquoi. Il aurait sa réponse. Même s'il devait l'arracher de force à un Shishio moribond !

_-_ Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il te faudra me vaincre, rétorqua tranquillement ce dernier. Mais même si par le plus grand des hasards tu y parvenais, rien ne m'obligerait à te répondre…

La seconde suivante, il bondit sur le côté pour éviter le poing de Naruto. Le blond avait attaqué sans avertissement. Il suivit le mouvement de l'assassin, plongea en avant, prit appui sur une de ses mains et lança un coup de pied ascendant. Shishio esquiva de peu et concentra son chakra avant de frapper le sol de ses poings.

- _Raïton : choc électrique !_

Des éclairs jaillirent de son corps, s'élargissant en cercle de plus en plus grand à toute vitesse. Naruto remercia l'entrainement infernal que lui avait fait subir Itachi puis ses autres maîtres temporaires. Il avait acquis de très bon réflexes et une vitesse de réaction non négligeable. Ce fut ce qui lui permit de réagir à temps et de prendre un peu d'altitude, d'une poussée de sa main. Il lui restait néanmoins le problème de l'atterrissage. L'électricité courrait toujours sur le sol. Qu'à ce la ne tienne. Il avait déjà contré le _Raïton_ de Sasuke, il pouvait recommencer. Oh, il avait toujours son armure de chakra, mais cela ne réglerait pas le problème. Il composa des symboles à une vitesse les rendant invisible à l'œil nu et se laissa tranquillement retomber au sol. Shishio esquissa un petit sourire victorieux. Si son adversaire touchait le sol, la décharge qu'il recevrait le rendrait incapable de bouger. Le combat serait terminé.

Mais lorsque les pieds de Naruto touchèrent le sol, un crissement aigu et presque insupportable retentit, avant qu'une puissante onde choc ne souffle le renégat sur plusieurs mètres. Son sourire disparut, il constata que l'électricité qui recouvrait le sol avait complètement disparu. Et elle n'était pas la seule. Il perçut un dixième de seconde avant l'impact la présence on ne plus proche de Naruto sur sa droite. Ce qui lui laissa juste le temps d'amortir au maximum le choc. Il contrattaqua immédiatement. Pendant un temps incertain, les coups s'enchainèrent, de plus en plus violents. Le sang gicla, d'un côté comme de l'autre sans qu'aucun ne brise le rythme du combat. Finalement, les deux adversaires se retrouvèrent projetés à plusieurs mètres l'un de l'autre. Shishio profita de ce répit pour reprendre son souffle. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas combattu à pleine vitesse aussi longtemps.

En face de lui, Naruto était légèrement essoufflé également. Jusqu'à présent, seul Itachi l'avait obligé à combattre à ce rythme aussi longtemps. Et vu qu'il venait d'enchainer avec son affrontement de Sasuke… Si cela continuait, il allait devoir aller puiser dans le réservoir quasi illimité de chakra de Kyubi…

_-_ Je dois reconnaître que tu te débrouilles bien, fit Shishio. Mais je ne perdrais pas.

Il sortit alors une fiole de sa poche d'armes. Naruto se mit en garde, prêt à tout. Mais l'assassin se contenta de la déboucher en d'en boire le contenu. Quelques instants plus tard, une onde de chakra puissant et meurtrier s'échappa du corps de Shishio. Naruto chancela mais tint bon. Seul son instinct lui évita de prendre le coup de kunai dans la gorge. Il n'avait pas vu Shishio bouger. Il retint un juron quand un coup de pied particulièrement violent l'atteignit au ventre, le propulsant plusieurs mètres plus loin et lui faisant cracher du sang. Aïe, il devait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées. Saleté. Ce qu'avait bu Shishio, cela devait être une des potions spéciales d'Orochimaru, héritage de Kabuto. Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça. Même mort, cette ordure continuait à lui pourrir la vie.

- _Arrête de faire l'idiot, gamin_, gronda la voix de Kyubi au fond de son esprit. _Tu tiens vraiment à te faire blesser ? A le laisser te promener ?_

_- _La ferme, marmonna Naruto, esquivant de justesse un nouveau coup.

_- Il booste ses capacités,_ continua le démon sans se soucier de l'interruption. _Il pourrait te battre comme ça, si tu ne te réveilles pas… Vas-tu le laisser gagner ? Ne veux-tu donc pas venger ta chère agaçante copine ?_

Un grognement bestial lui répondit, résonnant dans l'esprit du blond. Kyubi laissa éclater un rire mauvais.

_-_ _Voilà qui est mieux… Mais ce n'est pas contre moi qui tu devrais montrer les crocs…_

Naruto recommença à ignorer le démon quand un coup particulièrement violent le cueillit au visage. Il y eu un craquement parfaitement perceptible, tandis qu'une vague de douleur accompagnait la cascade de sang qui gicla de son visage. Génial. A se laisser distraire de la sorte, il avait écopé d'un nez cassé. Rien de grave, mais quand même. Il utilisa sa vitesse pour s'écarter, le temps de remettre son nez droit, ignorant la douleur, et laissa le chakra de Kyubi faire le reste. Il esquiva une nouvelle attaque de justesse. Et prit une décision. Le démon était agaçant, mais il avait raison sur une chose. Il était hors de question pour lui de perdre ici, et surtout contre cet homme… Il avait déjà cédé en combattant Sasuke. Un peu plus un peu moins…

Dans la pièce sombre et humide entourant la prison de Kyubi, le rire démoniaque retentit à nouveau, avec plus de puissance, tandis qu'une marrée de chakra rouge s'écoulait à travers les barreaux. Naruto observa le phénomène qui ne lui était pas étranger, puis fit un pas vers le chakra. Puis un autre… Encore un… Il se trouva au centre de la nappe rouge. L'espace d'un instant, il revit le visage ensanglanté de Meilïng. Il serra les poings, le cœur rongé de haine, et plongea…

Une onde de chakra maléfique et meurtrier traversa le village sur plusieurs quartiers et au-delà des murs de l'enceinte les plus proches, faisant se figer momentanément bon nombre de combattants, ninja de Konoha comme d'Oto, glaçant des sangs, rappelant de terribles souvenirs à certains… A la source de cette onde, une colonne de chakra rouge s'éleva vers le ciel avant de se rétracter et de s'enrouler autour de la silhouette recroquevillée d'un jeune homme blond qui dardait sur l'objet de sa haine un regard sanglant de prédateur…

L'onde de choc avait presque mis à bas le pan de mur qui protégeait Sakura et Sasuke. Cette dernière avait fait rempart de son corps, protégeant son petit ami de son mieux, alors que tout volait et s'écroulait autour d'eux. Et tandis que l'aura meurtrière et démoniaque les entourait, Sakura se mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure pour contenir un sanglot nerveux. C'était trop… Bien trop pour qu'elle continue encore longtemps sans craquer. C'était une mort atroce pour toutes les personnes à portée que promettait cette aura… Un léger mouvement contre elle ralluma une lueur d'espoir. Elle se redressa et fixa son regard sur le visage de Sasuke. Les paupières de ce dernier tressaillirent quelques secondes, avant de commencer à s'ouvrir.

_-_ Sasuke ! s'exclama Sakura avec un sourire de soulagement.

Le regard de ce dernier était flou tandis qu'il regagnait conscience, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se focaliser sur le visage de la personne au dessus de lui.

_-_ Sakura ? Mais que…

Réalisant qu'il était allongé, il se redressa mais dut se cramponner à sa petite amie pour ne pas chanceler et s'effondrer à nouveau.

_-_ Ne te relève pas trop vite, tu as été méchamment sonné, dit Sakura et l'aidant à s'asseoir contre un morceau de mur.

Sasuke se laissa faire, essayant de rassembler ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de l'attaque d'Oto… D'Akatsuki… Itachi…

L'aura reflua, les percutant une nouvelle fois au passage, remettant tout en place dans l'esprit du brun. Naruto… Ils s'étaient battus et le blond l'avait frappé au cou… Sasuke y porta la main et fut surpris de ne sentir aucune blessure. Sakura l'avait guéri ? Cette dernière, qui avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements du regard, secoua la tête.

_-_ Non, tu n'étais pas blessé, répondit-elle doucement. Par contre…

Elle n'eut pas besoin de continuer. Sasuke sentait que quelque chose était différent. La marque d'Orochimaru… Il ne la sentait plus… Même après la pseudo mort du sennin, quand elle semblait avoir disparu, il arrivait à sentir l'ombre de sa présence. Mais là… Rien. Oh, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Mais c'était comme si une barrière impénétrable entourait la marque… Il n'eut pas le temps de prolonger ces pensées. Le mur derrière lequel ils s'abritaient explosa. Seuls leurs réflexes leur permirent de s'éloigner à temps, Sakura soutenant Sasuke. Ce dernier se dégagea rapidement, toujours légèrement chancelant mais capable de se soutenir seul. Sakura jura à voix basse tout en sortant un kunaï. Profitant du chaos ambiant, des ninjas d'Oto avaient réussi à se glisser à nouveau dans le village. Avec des serpents, comme celui qui venait de les manquer de peu. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Malgré l'engourdissement persistant de son corps, Sasuke sortit ses armes à son tour et se lança à l'assaut du ninja le plus proche. Il n'avait pas oublié Naruto, oh que non. Mais pour le moment, il avait d'autres priorités. Rester en vie en était une de taille…

Plus loin, une silhouette solitaire se tenait tranquillement sur le mur d'enceinte du village, le visage tourné vers le spectacle que lui offraient Tsunade et Orochimaru. Son long manteau flottant autour de lui, Tayuki ne prêtait pas grande attention aux multiples combats qui se déroulaient à ses pieds ou derrière lui. L'onde de chakra qu'il reconnut comme appartenant à Kyubi néanmoins parvint à lui faire détourner le regard des deux sennins et du troisième qui avait presque rejoint le combat de ses anciens coéquipiers, se frayant un chemin entre les serpents géants. Il se retourna, observant la colonne de chakra qui s'était élevée avant de disparaitre. Aucun doute sur son origine. De la contrariété se peignit sur son visage. Puis il ferma les yeux et haussa légèrement les épaules. Il savait bien que cela risquait d'arriver… Et il était hors de question que la mission échoue à cause du réceptacle de Kyubi. Il concentra son chakra et composa des signes. 6 silhouettes miniatures apparurent devant lui.

_- Le moment est venu ?_ demanda la projection de Deidara.

_-_ En effet, répondit le chef de l'Akatsuki.

_- Cela n'aura pas duré longtemps_, ricana la silhouette de Zetsu.

_- J'attends ce jour depuis longtemps_, se délecta celle de Sasori.

- Trouvez un poste sûr et commençons le rituel, ordonna Tayuki.

_- Que fait-on pour Itachi_ ? demanda la forme sombre de Seyria.

_- _Ce qui était convenu.

Tayuki dissipa ensuite le jutsu et fut à nouveau seul. Les autres le recontacteraient quand ils seraient prêts. Malgré le changement de programme, un léger sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du chef de l'Akatsuki. Encore un peu de temps, et il allait régler deux problèmes au lieu d'un. Une bien belle journée en perspective, vraiment…

Pendant ce temps, le combat entre Naruto et Shishio avait repris. Il y avait eu quelques temps de flottement, durant lesquels Shishio avait observé avec surprise son adversaire. Se tenant à quatre pattes, une enveloppe de chakra rouge vif enrobant son corps, trois énormes queues s'agitant autour de lui, le blond semblait une tout autre personne. C'était la première fois que Shishio voyait une telle chose. Oh, il avait entendu parler des démons. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux un hôte céder le pas à la nature démoniaque de son « locataire ». Mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de trop s'attarder sur cette pensée. Naruto avait bondi à sa rencontre, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Son style de combat avait changé. Ce n'était plus tout à fait un homme que Shishio affrontait. C'était plus une bête, ou du moins, un homme avec les instincts d'une bête. Naruto n'avait plus recours à un quelconque jutsu, se contentant d'utiliser sa vitesse, ses griffes et ses queues. Ce qui était presque plus efficace. Naruto était toujours maître de ses mouvements, mais ses queues bougeaient presque de leur propre chef, rendant presque impossible toute tentative pour deviner leurs mouvements. Shishio esquiva l'une d'elle, ressentit le frôlement de la deuxième, avant de recevoir de plein fouet un violent coup de la troisième. Le choc l'envoya voler contre les ruines du bâtiment le plus proche. L'assassin serra les dents. Cela faisait mal. Cela… brûlait de manière presque intolérable…

_-_ Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir, grogna une voix sur sa droite.

Shishio esquiva d'extrême justesse les griffes rougeoyantes de Naruto. Le coup de queue le cueillit à revers, l'envoyant à nouveau voler dans les airs, crachant du sang. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça… Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, face à un gamin ! Un hurlement de rage pure lui échappa tandis qu'il composait des signes. Il n'était pas sensé utiliser ce jutsu… Il n'était pas sensé pouvoir. Mais avec le petit bonus fourni par Orochimaru… Il allait enfin pouvoir tester ce jutsu interdit…

- _Raïton, rage du démon de la foudre !_

Naruto, qui avait bondit à sa suite pour l'achever, s'encra au sol à l'aide d'une de ses queues, revenant sur la terre ferme. Ses sens aiguisés l'avaient averti d'un danger. Au dessus de lui, Shishio…explosa. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit de son corps, accompagné d'un crissement assourdissant que Naruto reconnut comme étant le crépitement d'un _Raïton_ particulièrement puissant. Quelques secondes plus tard, un choc violent le propulsa en arrière et il n'évita de voler que grâce à sa queue toujours plantée dans le sol. L'impact avait été amorti par le manteau du démon, mais le choc avait quand même été rude. Naruto releva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Devant lui, Shishio… n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. Son ennemi eut-il été un porteur de démon, le spectacle ne l'aurait pas vraiment choqué. Mais Shishio était un humain « normal » aussi le blond ne s'était-il pas attendu à ça… Shishio semblait être devenu un être de pure électricité. Il avait encore une forme vaguement humaine, mais pour le reste… Ses yeux persistaient, néanmoins, au milieu d'un assemblage crépitant d'électricité. Des yeux emplis d'une rage sauvage et meurtrière… Au fond de lui, Naruto sentit enfler le grognement appréciateur de Kyubi. Le démon appréciait le défi.

A nouveau, Shishio disparut et un nouveau choc violent percuta Naruto, l'envoyant valser dans les airs pour de bon, cette fois. Mais son envolée libre ne dura pas longtemps. Poussant un grognement de rage, Naruto utilisa sa deuxième queue pour se rattacher au sol et lancer une nouvelle attaque. Shishio esquiva, donnant une nouvelle décharge électrique au passage. Cela n'arrêta pas le blond presque fou furieux. Le chakra de Kyubi absorbait le plus gros de la foudre, ne restait que la frustration de manquer ses coups. Un violent frisson parcourut le corps de Naruto. Non, il ne devait pas céder plus… Il ne devait pas laisser la quatrième queue sortir… S'il le faisait, il donnerait trop de liberté au démon et ne contrôlerait plus rien… Il ne devait pas… céder… Une quatrième queue commença doucement à se former, tandis qu'il esquivait une nouvelle attaque de Shishio. Non… Non… NON ! Il voulait le tuer LUI, de SES mains, pas à travers Kyubi ! Un grognement de rage lui échappa, tandis qu'il frappait le sol de ses pattes de chakra, créant une violente onde de choc. Ses queues s'agitèrent de manière frénétique, fouettant l'air, créant un tourbillon brûlant. Mais l'amorce de quatrième queue disparut.

Sans perdre de temps, Naruto bondit sur son adversaire, sa proie. Le premier coup de griffe frappa le flan de Shishio. Le blond ignora le picotement du à l'électricité et lança une nouvelle attaque. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Shishio de reculer et d'essayer d'esquiver. Mais, petit à petit, Naruto gagnait du terrain. Chaque seconde écoulée augmentait sa rage, et celle-ci boostait sa force et sa vitesse. Il allait vite, de plus en plus vite… Il était à présent plus rapide qu'il n'n'allait jamais été, malgré la masse supplémentaire… Shishio suivait le rythme, ripostant à chaque attaque, mais ses coups portaient moins que ceux du blond, amortis pour la plupart par le chakra corrosif qui le blessait en retour. Il ne sentait pas vraiment la douleur, sous cette forme, mais il pouvait sentir les dommages infligées à son corps. S'il parvenait à reprendre forme humaine, les dégâts seraient considérable…

Un serpent s'écroula entre eux, les obligeants à s'écarter l'un de l'autre. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto vit Sasuke et Sakura combattre d'autres reptiles et quelques ninjas d'Oto. Il grogna. Il manquait plus qu'eux à trainer dans ses pattes ! Heureusement, ils étaient encore assez loin pour ne pas mélanger les deux affrontements, exceptés lors de chutes de serpent. Elles étaient grosses, ces bestioles. Cette seconde d'inattention faillit lui coûter cher. Il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver complètement l'attaque de Shishio et le poing de celui-ci traversa le manteau de chakra, le blessant à l'abdomen. Les queues bâtirent l'air et l'une d'elle frappa violemment Shishio, tandis que Naruto réprimait difficilement un cri de douleur. Le goût du sang envahi sa bouche. Son sang. Une voile rouge s'abattit devant ses yeux, et il poussa un hurlement de rage, bestial et puissant, terrifiant… Avant même qu'il ne bouge, l'une de ses queues fouette à nouveau l'air, poussant Shishio à prendre du recul. Un nouveau mouvement de queue l'obligea à esquiver encore et pendant un moment, il dut se concentrer sur l'esquive de ces trois queues meurtrières. Il y eut une nouvelle onde de choc et Shishio tourna la tête vers Naruto. Ce dernier avait à nouveau frappé le sol de ses pattes et Shishio, occupé à esquiver une attaque simultanée des trois queues, ne vit pas venir le coup. Deux énormes pattes de chakra jaillirent du sol et se refermèrent sur lui, l'enserrant fermement. Shishio se débattit, essayant de pulvériser les pattes, en vain. Il essaya ensuite de se faufiler hors de leur emprise, mais sans succès.

- Je te tiens, fit la voix grondante et bestiale de Naruto.

Sans lâcher prise, il commença à s'approcher, se redressant tant bien que mal sur ses pattes arrières, faisant sortir l'intégralité des pattes avant hors du sol, détruisant le sol qui les recouvrait jusque là. L'air crépita autour de Shishio tandis qu'il invoquait un _raïton._ Naruto grimaça à peine et resserra les pattes, tandis que l'une de ses queues volait et s'abattaient violemment sur sa victime, lui arrachant un bout d'épaule en un affreux crissement.

_-_ Oh non, tu n'iras nulle part…

La deuxième queue bougea et se fut le bras qui tomba. Naruto grogna de frustration. Il voulait l'entendre crier. Hurler. Il voulait entendre sa douleur… C'était peut être un désir venant de Kyubi. Ou de lui. Voir un mélange des deux. Cela importait peut. Il voulait le voir et l'entendre souffrir avant de mourir.

_-_ Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir, et j'envisagerai d'abréger tes souffrances.

Parler lui était difficile. Dans son état, contenant toujours avec peine l'arrivée de sa quatrième queue, grogner était plus naturel, mais tant pis. Il voulait sa réponse. Il n'était pas encore totalement une bête.

- Répond ! Pourquoi as-tu tué Meïling ?!

Il commençait à perdre patience et le silence de son ennemie l'enrageait plus encore. Il y eut un crissement et Naruto mit du temps à comprendre que Shishio riait.

_-_ Tue-moi si tu veux, répondit-il finalement, d'une voix plus inhumaine encore que Naruto. Je ne dirais rien.

Nouveau crissement monstrueux. Nouveau coup de queue, arrachant un bout de l'autre bras.

_-_ Je ne ressens pas la douleur, se moqua Shishio. Tu ne peux pas me tuer ainsi…

Naruto perdit patience. Dans un grognement de rage, il cloua Shishio au sol, ôtant ses pattes uniquement pour le crucifier avec deux de ses queues, l'une dans ce qui avait été une épaule, l'autre dans la désormais unique main du renégat. L'une de ses pattes maintenait les jambes. Sans trop savoir comment, le chakra de Kyubi lui permettait de maintenir Shishio aussi facilement que s'il avait retenu un corps de chair. Il s'avança encore, sa troisième queue fouettant l'air autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant sa proie, leurs regards se croisèrent et le monde cessa d'exister autour d'eux. La seule chose existant encore pour le blond était cet être haï qui avait détruit le bonheur qu'il aurait pu connaître. Ce monstre qu'il avait désiré retrouver et tuer depuis ce jour funeste. Et il était là, à présent. A sa merci. Il avait vendu son âme au diable pour ça et il était enfin récompenser.

_- _C'est ta dernière chance, gronda le blond.

Le rire électrique retentit à nouveau. La troisième queue tournoya en s'abattit, transperçant le ventre de Shishio dans un bruit strident.

_-_ Tue moi si tu y arrives, ricana Shishio. Je ne dirais rien.

Naruto sentit monter un rugissement bestial qu'il retint à grand peine.

- On se reverra en enfer, alors souffre bien d'ici là, continua Shishio.

Fou de rage, Naruto leva sa patte de chakra avant de l'abattre sur la poitrine de Shishio.

_-_ Vas au diable, grogna t-il.

Puis il retira sa main, arrachant le cœur qui palpitait jusque là dans la poitrine électrique. Le rire dément de Shishio cessa soudain. Son corps convulsa, le crépitement électrique se fit assourdissant. Il y eut un flash aveuglant, puis tout fut fini. Naruto regarda le corps carbonisé devant lui, tout en retirant ses queues de chakra, qui revinrent battre l'ait derrière lui. C'était fini… Shishio était mort… Mëiling était vengée… Mais son cœur, lui, saignait toujours… Une larme coula sur sa joue, presque instantanément évaporée par le chakra corrosif. Naruto se sentait… vide. Douloureusement vide. Shishio était mort. Il avait accompli sa vengeance. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Cela ne lui avait pas ramené Meïling. A présent qu'il avait accompli le but qui l'avait fait vivre, que devait-il faire ? Devait-il continuer à vivre ?

Une explosion toute proche le tira de ses pensées macabres. Il se tourna et aperçut les deux serpents qui tentaient toujours d'avaler Sasuke et Sakura. Naruto se secoua. Ce n'était pas fini. Il y avait encore la raison de la présence d'Akatsuki à Konoha. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas encore… Toujours à quatre pattes, il fit un pas vers le combat…

Plus loin, Taiyuki observait les silhouettes de ses hommes réapparaitre devant lui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils se trouvaient en position. Il attendit que la dernière silhouette, celle de Sasori, apparaisse.

- Parfait, fit le chef d'Akatsuki. Commençons.

Il commença à composer de signes, imité par les autres membres d'Akatsuki. Après une série complexe, le dernier signe fut composé et les voix s'unirent.

- _Fûinjutsu : sceau de l'enfermement du démon !_

La respiration de Sakura était saccadée. Elle avait déjà utilisé pas mal de chakra et ce combat prolongé n'arrangeait rien. S'il n'y avait eu que les ninjas d'Oto, la situation n'aurait pas été un problème. Mais ces maudits serpents géants compliquaient singulièrement les choses. De plus, tout en évitant les attaques et distribuant des coups de poings dévastateurs, la jeune fille essayait de garder un œil sur Sasuke. Elle était inquiète. Certes, Sasuke se débrouillait. Mais son utilisation du chakra semblait assez… instable. Comme s'il ne le contrôlait plus aussi bien. Cela avait probablement un rapport avec le sceau apposé par Naruto. Cela avait du provoquer un déséquilibre dans le chakra de Sasuke, et ce dernier essayait de le restaurer. Mais le faire en plein combat n'était pas le plus évident. Et le résultat s'en ressentait. Son sharingan lui permettait d'anticiper les coups mais ses réactions étaient un peu plus lentes, ses jutsus un peu moins puissants… Ils devaient achever leurs adversaires et vite. Sasuke avait besoin d'un peu de temps… Juste un peu. Une ombre s'abattit sur eux et Sakura eut juste le temps de bondir sur le côté pour éviter la gueule béante du serpent. Mais ce dernier changea agilement de direction, suivant sa trajectoire. Sakura retint une grimace et concentra son chakra dans ses poings. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle manque son coup, ou elle finirait dans l'estomac du reptile. Du coin de l'œil, elle vitque Sasuke ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Il était aux prises avec son propre reptile géant. Elle leva le poing, prête à frapper… quand quelque chose transperça de part en part le cou du serpent. Surprise, Sakura atterrit sur un pan de mur plus ou moins écroulé et remarqua que le serpent qu'affrontait Sasuke avait aussi fini empalé. Un mouvement sur sa droite lui fit tourner la tête et elle se figea. Naruto était là, à quatre pattes tel un animal, une forme démoniaque rouge vive entourant son corps. Et Sakura comprit que ce qui avait transpercé les serpents étaient deux de ses queues. Celles-ci quittèrent leurs victimes et les serpents géants s'effondrèrent, soulevant de gros nuages de poussières et de gravas.

Naruto laissa son regard se promener sur la scène, passant de Sakura qui l'observait avec une appréhension visible, à Sasuke qui s'occupait à présent des derniers ninjas d'Oto présents. Ses queues revinrent battre l'air autour de lui, plus paresseusement. Il ne pouvait pas encore dissoudre son manteau du démon. La haine brûlait encore trop fort en lui. Alors autant profiter de son surplis d'énergie. De plus, Sasuke semblait peiner. Les ninjas d'Oto n'auraient pas du durer aussi longtemps face à lui. Mais bon, il était déjà surpris que le brun soit en état de combattre. Il se doutait que le sceau devait l'affaiblir et rendre les choses compliquées pour lui. Mais bon, c'était Sasuke après tout. Rester couché à attendre que ça passe n'était pas dans son caractère. Pour ça, ils étaient semblables. Il retint un soupir. Ils s'étaient violemment affrontés précédemment. Il en voulait toujours au brun. Mais… Il était hors de question de laisser Sasuke tomber sous les coups d'Oto. Si quelqu'un devait faire mordre la poussière à ce foutu Uchiwa, c'était lui et personne d'autre. Une de ses queues vola et écrasa le ninja d'Oto qui voulait prendre Sasuke par derrière. Naruto se tassa, prêt à bondir en personne pour se mêler au combat quand tout son corps se figea. Qu'est ce que… Une douleur fulgurante le traversa, embrasant son corps. Il poussa un hurlement et s'écroula, le corps parcouru de violents soubresauts. Il ne comprenait pas… Il n'avait pas été blessé… Rien de grave, du moins, alors d'où venait cette douleur ? Il avait l'impression que tout son corps était un brasier infernal, pie encore qu'avec le manteau du démon… Sa vision se troubla, mais il sentit que le chakra de Kyubi vacillait dangereusement. Il y eut un drôle de sifflement et le chakra qui constituait ses queues et le manteau commença à trembler, se dissocier, avant de purement et simplement disparaitre. Mais la douleur, elle, ne disparaissait pas. Bien au contraire. Chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses était un nid de souffrance.

_-_ Na… Naruto ?

Il avait du mal à distinguer ce qui l'entourait, mais il finit par discerner une couleur. Du rose. Sakura.

_-_ Naruto, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

La jeune fille l'avait entendu hurler. Elle avait vu l'expression de pure souffrance sur son visage. Et quand il s'était écrouler, convulsant, sur le sol… elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Oui, techniquement, Naruto était désormais un ennemi. Mais… C'était Naruto. Son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. A présent agenouillée à ses côtés, elle essayait de comprendre ce qui arrivait au blond. Elle ne distinguait aucune blessure pouvant causer de telles souffrances. Mais elle était médic-nin. Elle savait que toutes les blessures n'étaient pas toujours externes. Avec précaution, elle palpa le corps tremblant devant elle, surveillant les réactions de Naruto. Mais ce dernier ne la repoussait pas. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Mais lorsque la main de Sakura toucha son ventre, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Sakura fronça les sourcils et souleva avec précaution le haut maculé de sang.

- Qu'est ce que… ??

L'exclamation de Sakura força Naruto à faire un effort pour bouger en voir ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction. Finalement, il parvint à se tordre suffisamment pour voir son ventre. Et il comprit. Le sceau de Kyubi brillait, mais ce n'était pas ça qui provoquait ses souffrances. Non, autour de lui, d'autres symboles incandescents étaient gravés sur sa peau. Un autre sceau. Qui n'avait jamais été là. Comment… ? Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de pousser plus loin ses interrogations. Il y eut un mouvement, derrière Sakura. Et à travers le voile de douleur qui recouvrait sa vue, Naruto vit un ninja d'Oto, un sabre en main, en train de l'abattre en direction du dos de la jeune fille trop concentrée sur son ami pour le sentir. Naruto voulut bouger, mais la douleur le clouait au sol.

_-_ Sa…

Mais il était trop tard. La lame s'abattit. Du sang gicla, colorant le visage et les cheveux blonds de sa teinte écarlate…

A suivre…

Voilà voilou, c'est tout pour cette fois. J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^.

Oui, je sais, je suis sadique de couper là, mais bon, vous avez l'habitude depuis le temps. Et comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne savais pas trop où couper et j'ai choisi ici.

Bon, autre chose, vous l'avez sûrement remarqué avant, mais je suis archi nulle pour inventer les noms de jutsus ^^ '''. Alors soyez indulgents….

Bon aller je vais essayer d'enchainer, tant que je suis toujours dans le bain, en continuant à écrire. Une review pour soutenir ma motivation actuelle ?

Gros Gros bisous à tous, et à la prochaine ^^ ( je dis pas à bientôt, hein ^^''''''' )


	34. Défi à la mort

Bonjour tout le monde !!! Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère, vous plaira. Il est quelque peu différent, alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner… N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, surtout, bon ou mauvais ! Un chapitre plus long que les derniers, j'espère que ça vous convient^^.

Je remercie encore tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ou qui m'ont ajouté en alerte ou favoris, c'est grâce à vous que cette fic continue, car ce sont vos encouragements qui me poussent à continuer. Donc encore une fois, merci à vous tous ^^.

Note : une petite erreur s'était glissée dans ce chapitre, je l'ai corrigée. En effet, dans cette fic, Akatsuki n'a jamais capturé Shukaku ^^". merci Vitwo pour me l'avoir fait remarquer ^^.

**Dans le chapitre précédent :**

La guerre entre Konoha et Oto fait rage. Pendant qu'Orochimaru affronte Tsunade et que Jirayra essaie de les rejoindre, Naruto fait face à l'homme qu'il hait le plus au monde : Shishio, l'assassin de Meïling. Après un rude combat, Naruto parvient finalement à terrasser son ennemi. Sa vengeance est accomplie.

Sakura, elle, découvre avec soulagement que Sasuke est toujours vivant. Bref, tout s'arrange. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'Akatsuki entre en scène et frappe en traitre. A cause de leur technique inconnue, Naruto s'effondre, souffrant, privé de son chakra. Mais tandis que Sakura essaie de l'aider, un ninja d'Oto surgit derrière elle et frape, faisant jaillir le sang…

**Chapitre 34 : Défi à la Mort**

- Hors de mon chemin !

Un coup violent et savamment placé mis le ninja hors d'état de nuit et Jiraya continua sa route sans s'arrêter. Tout cela commençait à l'énerver sérieusement. Il avait presque rejoint Tsunade, mais avait perdu beaucoup de temps. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura les obstacles semblaient ne plus finir de jaillir sur sa route. Entre les ninjas d'Oto qui tentaient de lui barrer la route, les serpents géants qui pullulaient et rasaient des immeubles, tentant d'écraser tout ce qui se trouvait dessous et quelques ninjas de Konoha en très mauvaise posture qu'il n'avait pu se résoudre à ignorer, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait gagné beaucoup de temps. Mais les renforts étaient arrivés, et des ANBUs lui avaient permis de se faufiler plus tranquillement jusqu'à la partie du mur d'enceinte détruite derrière laquelle il savait pouvoir trouver Tsunade et Orochimaru. Il passa la brèche d'un bond puissant et continua sa course. Ses deux anciens coéquipiers s'étaient plus éloignés qu'il ne le pensait. Mais finalement, il entendit les explosions. Il connaissait ce son, reconnaissable entre tous. Tsunade était en colère et était apparemment en train de remodeler le paysage entourant le village. Il accéléra encore l'allure et finalement, rejoignit le mini champ de bataille.

Les arbres avaient été arrachés, le sol était parsemé de cratères immenses. Et ce n'était vraisemblablement pas fini. Tsunade pourchassait toujours Orochimaru.

- Tu vieillis, Tsunade, fit tranquillement remarquer ce dernier, esquivant une nouvelle attaque. Autrefois, tu m'aurais déjà touché, depuis le temps.

Cela enragea l'Hokage qui lança une nouvelle attaque. Mais Orochimaru n'avait pas tord. Malgré son apparence de jeune femme, l'âge se faisait sentir. Sa respiration commençait à se faire difficile. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser aller. Elle était la Godaïme Hokage. Konoha était son village et il était de son devoir de le protéger. Même si ce n'était pas qu'une notion de devoir, loin de là. Pour son village, pour ses habitants, pour les personnes qui lui étaient chères, elle devait vaincre Orochimaru, une bonne fois pour toute.

- _Doton, entraves terreuses !_

La terre se souleva et commença à enserrer les jambes d'Orochimaru, mais ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire et se faufila hors des entraves en un instant, bondissant en arrière.

- Jiraya, comme c'est aimable à toi de te joindre à nous ! persifla Orochimaru, en regardant le troisième senin approcher.

_-_ Ca suffit, Orochimaru, fit celui-ci. Il est temps de mettre un terme à tout ça, de manière définitive, cette fois.

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres du serpent.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord. Voici le dernier combat des trois senins légendaires.

Il leva la main et claqua des doigts. Quatre silhouettes semblèrent jaillir de son ombre et s'éloignèrent rapidement chacun suivant une trajectoire des quatre points cardinaux. Finalement, ils s'immobilisèrent, sombres silhouettes camouflées sous de grandes capes, posèrent genou à terre et commencèrent à composer des sceaux.

_-_ _Ninpo : Kekai des 4 grands Dieux !_

Un kekai gigantesque se matérialisa alors, englobant la zone dans laquelle se trouvaient les senins, s'arrêtant au bord du mur d'enceinte à moitié détruit. Par un fabuleux hasard qui ne trompait personne, il n'y avait personne d'autres dans le kekai que les senins et les hommes d'Orochimaru, alors que les environs du village grouillaient de ninjas et de serpents. Jiraya serra les dents. Il avait déjà vu un kekai de ce genre. Lorsque Orochimaru avait tué leur maître, le Sandaïme. Visiblement, Orochimaru avait remis la main sur des spécialistes des kekais. Les quatre derniers étaient morts en affrontant l'équipe que Shikamaru avait dirigée pour rattraper Sasuke. Ils étaient à présents isolés du reste du monde, sans possibilité de renforts. Ce qui présentait des avantages et des inconvénients. Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'étira.

_-_ Cela te rappelle des souvenirs, Jiraya ? C'est aussi à l'intérieur d'un kekai du même genre, que Sarutobi-sensei est mort. Vous allez connaître le même sort…

Il commença à composer des sceaux. Tsunade et Jiraya se lancèrent à l'attaque, peu désireux de le laisser achever le jutsu qu'il allait utiliser, quel qu'il soit. Mais un mur de chakra se dressa soudain entre eux et Orochimaru, les empêchant d'approcher.

_-_ Un autre kekai ? s'exclama Jiraya. Comment… ??

Les quatre hommes d'Orochimau étaient occupés à maintenir le kekai d'isolation, il était impossible qu'ils en forment un autre. Tsunade se tourna alors vers l'arbre encore indemne derrière Orochimaru. Sur l'une de ses branches se tenait la silhouette encapuchonnée qui était avec le senin aux serpents depuis le début de l'attaque. Ses mains étaient tendues vers eux. C'était bien d'elle que venait le kekai.

_-_ Occupons nous de lui ! lança Tsunade.

Jiraya acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'attaquer. Orochimaru venait d'achever ses signes et les mots qu'il prononça figèrent les deux autres senins

_- Ninpo, Edotensei ! La réincarnation des âmes ! _

Quatre cercueils jaillirent du sol. Jiraya jura. Orochimaru avait vraiment tout prévu. Malaxant une grosse quantité de chakra, Jiraya lança un puissant Katon sur le kekai qui vacilla avant de disparaître. La spécialité de l'inconnu n'était donc pas les kekais. Visiblement, son rôle était juste de les ralentir un peu. Tsunade courut vers les cercueils tandis que Jiraya composait des signes. Le premier cercueil s'ouvrit.

- _Katon, le souffle du dragon !_

Jiraya cracha des flammes, atteignant le quatrième cercueil et le réduisant en cendre. Le deuxième cercueil s'ouvrit. Tsunade bondit vers le troisième. Mais trop tard. Le troisième cercueil s'ouvrit à son tour, obligeant Tsunade à reculer. Jiraya serra les dents. Ils avaient au moins réussi à détruire le quatrième cercueil...Orochimaru n'avait utilisé ce jutsu, lors de leur dernier affrontement, mais il en avait entendu parler. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de reconnaître les trois personnes qui émergèrent des cercueils. Tsunade, qui avait reculé pour revenir à sa hauteur, eut un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur mélangés.

- Bonjour, Tsunade. Tu as bien grandi…

_-_ G… Grand père, murmura la Godaïme.

Oh, elle savait ce que faisait le jutsu d'Orochimaru. Elle s'était préparée au pire. Mais c'était toujours difficile.

- Tsunade, Jiraya... Quel regret de vous revoir en ces circonstances...

- Sarutobi-sensei, murmura Jiraya, le poing serré.

_-_ Trois sur quatre, c'est toujours ça, fit Orochimaru. . Profitez de ces retrouvailles, Tsunade, Jiraya. Vous partirez ensembles…

Depuis la fois où il avait utilisé ce jutsu contre son maître, Orochimaru l'avait un peu amélioré. Nul besoin de Fûda, désormais pour les contrôler complètement. Il retint un ricanement. Le Sandaïme avait pensé lui ôter toute possibilité de faire appel aux deux premiers Hokage, avec son ultime jutsu. Grosse erreur. Il avait même pu appeler son ancien sensei. Quelle douce ironie du sort. Il aurait pu aussi invoqué le Yondaïme. C'était ce qui était prévu, mais Jiraya avait détruit son cercueil. Tant pis. Ces trois là suffiraient largement…

De l'autre côté du Kekai, une personne observait la scène. Elle avait failli se retrouver enfermée avec les senins, elle aussi. Une part d'elle voulait aller aider. Mais de l'autre… elle ne pouvait rien faire pour briser le kekai. Et même si elle l'avait pu… qu'aurait-elle pu faire contre les ennemis en présence ? Rien, elle le savait. Sa présence serait sûrement plus utile ailleurs. Elle avait vu la fumée, en approchant de Konoha. Elle percevait les bruits de la bataille. Elle devait continuer sa route. Elle devait _le_ trouver. Elle avait sentit son chakra, un peu plus tôt, malgré la distance, comme probablement toutes les personnes autour du village. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle observa les trois Hokage ressuscités. Trois sur quatre, avait dit Orochimaru. Son coeur se serra en pensant à celui que le senin avait aussi voulu ressusciter. Heureusement... heureusement que Tsunade et Jiraya avaient réussi à empêcher son appel. Car elle n'aurait pas supporté de le voir. Même si au fond d'elle même, une petite voix murmurait qu'il aurait pourtant été bon de se retrouver à nouveau en sa présence. Oui, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler à nouveau... mais dans d'autres circonstances. Elle se secoua mentalement. Non, elle ne devait pas se laisser aller. Il était mort. Et devait le rester. Ainsi allait la vie... Une nouvelle explosion la tira de sa transe nostalgique. Il fallait qu'elle bouge. Elle avait mieux à faire qu'à se perdre en de vaines conjectures. Après un dernier regard sur les trois senins et les trois Hokages ressuscités, elle s'élança vers la brèche du mur d'enceinte la plus proche, sa cape brune volant autour d'elle.

Les yeux écarquillés, le visage maculé de sang, Naruto observait avec impuissance le spectacle sous ses yeux. Tout s'était passé très vite… la douleur l'avait empêché de bouger, de protéger Sakura… Et maintenant… Le ninja d'Oto s'écroula, un kunaï planté dans la gorge.

- Imbécile… Fais attention… à ce qu'il se passe autour de toi…

Sakura se retourna et une expression d'horreur se peignit sur ses traits.

_- _Sa… Sasuke… murmura t-elle.

Son petit ami se dressait entre elle et le ninja d'Oto mort. C'était son kunaï qui lui avait transpercé la gorge. Mais le sang qui avait giclé… ce n'était pas que celui de l'ennemi. Même d'où il était, Naruto pouvait voir… la pointe de l'épée qui dépassait du dos de Sasuke, au niveau du coeur. Elle lui avait traversé le corps. Sasuke attrapa le manche et la retira, avant de la laisser tomber. Il y eut un moment de flottement… puis Sasuke s'écroula.

- SASUKE !!! hurla Sakura, se jetant sur lui.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle le retourna doucement pour l'étendre sur le dos. Les mains tremblantes, elle lui ôta sa veste de chuunin puis étouffa un sanglot en voyant le sang qui imbibait son haut et qui semblait ne pas vouloir cesser de couler. Sans plus attendre, elle posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Sasuke et rassembla tout le chakra qu'il lui restait pour refermer la blessure. Concentrée sur sa tâche désespérée, elle ne vit pas le dernier ninja d'Oto, seulement blessé, qui se jetait sur eux. Il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Le kunai de Naruto s'était logé dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait comment, mais il avait réussi à bouger. Dans un sursaut d'horreur, il avait réussi à contraindre son corps à lui obéir, ignorant la douleur. Elle était toujours là, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Tandis que le corps sans vie du ninja d'Oto s'écroulait, Naruto posa son regard sur Sakura, penchée sur Sasuke. Cela s'était passé vite, si vite. Malgré tout, il avait réussi à voir… Il avait vu Sasuke s'interposer. Il l'avait vu tuer l'ennemi, sans pouvoir totalement contrer son attaque, n'ayant pas encore récupérer assez d'énergie. Naruto avait vu la lame s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Sasuke… Sasuke qui s'était sacrifié pour protéger Sakura… Un souvenir douloureux se raviva dans la mémoire de Naruto. Une scène identique… Bien des années plus tôt… leur première mission… Le combat contre Haku… Sasuke qui s'était interposé, lui sauvant la vie…

_-_ Sasuke !! Je t'en prie, accroche-toi !!!!

Il y avait du désespoir dans le cri de Sakura. La blessure était grave. Bien trop grave. Et elle… n'avait plus assez de chakra pour espérer la guérir… Non… C'était impossible…. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer… Elle ne pouvait pas perdre Sasuke !!!

_-_ Sasuke !!!!!

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, s'écoulant le long de sa mâchoire pour venir mouiller le visage du brun qui rouvrit difficilement les yeux.

_-_ Sa…kura, murmura t-il.

Une quinte de toux ensanglantée le fit taire.

_-_ Chuuut, je t'en prie, ne parle pas, lui demanda Sakura. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir !!!

Mais Naruto connaissait la vérité. Il percevait le désespoir de Sakura. Elle n'y… arriverait pas… Sasuke allait mourir… Cet imbécile de Sasuke... Cet enfoiré de Sasuke... allait mourir... Naruto tomba à genoux. Il était trop faible pour crier, mais un hurlement déchirant mélant des sentiments contradictoires résonna dans son esprit…

Itachi se faufilait dans les rues de Konoha sans plus rencontrer de difficultés. Les combats se faisaient plus proches des murs d'enceinte, et il croisait bien rarement des ninjas, tant de Konoha que d'Oto. Tout en courant, il réfléchissait. Devait-il gagner sa position, ou bien essayer de retrouver son imbécile de coéquipier ? Ce qui ne serait pas bien difficile, vu le chakra qu'il dégageait. Il se sentait tout à fait capable d'accomplir leur mission seul, mais… mais cela ne serait pas dans son intérêt. Il avait une raison bien précise de faire entrer Naruto dans l'Akatsuki. Il était hors de question de laisser le blond tout gâcher… Prenant sa décision, il fit demi-tour. Il eut cependant la surprise de voir une silhouette, sur son chemin. Une personne qui n'aurait pas du être à cet endroit là. Au sommet d'un toit désert, Sasori était immobile, les mains jointes en un signe qu'Itachi ne pouvait voir d'où il était. Que diable faisait-il ? Ce n'était pas sa zone… Méfiant, Itachi s'approcha avec prudence.

_-_ Que fais-tu ici, Sasori ? demanda t-il. Ce n'est pas la zone qui vous a été attribuée, à Dei…

Il fut coupé dans ses mots. Une vague de douleur innommable le frappa de plein fouet. Ce n'était pas le sienne. Il savait que c'était de la douleur, même s'il n'en ressentait pas les effets physiques. Et si ce n'était pas la sienne…

_-_ Naruto ? murmura t-il.

Un gros doute naquit dans son esprit et il observa Sasori avec encore plus de méfiance. Ils n'avaient pas…

_-_ Vous avez utilisé le sceau, comprit-il en voyant le dernier signe sur lequel était resté Sasori.

Il se mit presque imperceptiblement en garde. Si Tayuri en avait donné l'ordre… Un hurlement résonna alors douloureusement dans son esprit, le faisant chanceler. Naruto… C'était sa voix… Le blond souffrait au-delà des mots… Et ce n'était plus seulement une douleur physique… Au début de leur… collaboration, Itachi avait utilisé un jutsu qui avait établi entre eux ce lien mental. Il ne leur permettait bien sûr pas de communiquer par la pensée, pas à proprement parlé, mais il permettait à Itachi de connaître l'état émotionnel, entre autres, de Naruto. Ce qui lui permettait notamment de surveiller Kyubi. Depuis que ce lien existait, Itachi avait perçu beaucoup de choses, venant de Naruto. Mais c'était bien la première fois que la sensation était aussi violente. Il ne s'y était pas attendu… Légèrement sonné, Itachi chancela. Il perçut un mouvement mais ne réagit pas assez vite. Le sol sous ses pieds se teinta de rouge. Rouge sang. Son sang… Et la douleur cette fois était bien réelle. Et ce qu'il sentait profondément enfoncé dans son abdomen, ce n'était pas une illusion… Pas plus que le rire détestable de Sasori.

_-_ Tu as baissé ta garde, Itachi. Sais-tu depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ? ricana le marionnettiste. Enfin, après tant de temps à supporter ton arrogance, je peux enfin me débarrasser de toi…

Itachi parvint à dégager son corps de la queue de Sasori mais il ne put s'éloigner plus. Son corps était en feu… Le poison. Il savait que la queue de la marionnette était empoisonnée… Il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant, déstabilisé par les émotions lui venant de Naruto… C'était pathétique. Vraiment pathétique… Il voulu sortir un kunai mais son corps était lourd, si lourd. Sasori l'observait, laissant à nouveau échapper son ricanement.

_-_ Inutile de faire tant d'efforts, le poison que j'utilise aujourd'hui est le plus virulent de ma collection. Tu seras mort dans moins de 10 minutes. Je vais te laisser mourir lentement, dans une longue et douloureuse agonie.

La vue d'Itachi se brouilla et sa main lâcha le kunai qu'il avait réussi à prendre. Son corps, fiévreux et tremblant, le trahit et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux dans la flaque de sang qui lui appartenait. Sasori le regarda encore quelques secondes puis se détourna.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous occuperons bien de ton petit protégé, lança-t-il. Une fois le cas Orochimaru réglé, nous n'aurons plus qu'à aller le récupérer.

Puis le renégat de Suna disparut et la vision d'Itachi s'obscurcit. Non… Il ne devait pas… céder… Il ne pouvait pas… Il devait se lever… Il devait… Il…devait…

Assis sur le sol jonché de sang et de débris, Naruto avait le plus grand mal à se maintenir dans cette position. Son corps était douloureux… Son esprit était douloureux… Les yeux rivés sur la forme tremblante de Sakura, il avait du mal à garder pieds dans la réalité.

- Je t'en prie… Sasuke, ne me… laisse pas…

Les sanglots de la jeune fille lui broyaient le cœur. Comme si aucun espace, aussi infime soit-il, de son être ne devait échapper à la souffrance. Il pouvait voir le flux de chakra de Sakura fluctuer, allant parfois jusqu'à presque disparaître avant de recommencer à briller. Sakura avait toujours meilleure qu'eux en contrôle de chakra. Mais elle n'avait jamais égalé la quantité de chakra de ses équipiers. Elle était même loin derrière, Kakashi l'avait dit dès le début. Et à présent, elle atteignait ses limites, au moment où elle avait désespérément besoin de son chakra. La respiration de Naruto se fit laborieuse. Voir Sakura s'accrocher désespérément à un Sasuke agonisant lui rappela une scène semblable… Il se revit lui, serrant dans ses bras le corps de Meïling. Non… ça ne pouvait pas recommencer… Tentant d'ignorer les protestations douloureuses de son corps, il essaya de s'approcher. Mais il était si difficile de bouger… Tuer le ninja d'Oto semblait être le seul effort que son corps pouvait lui permettre. Outre la douleur, il se sentait aussi faible qu'un enfant… C'était une sensation… désagréable… détestable…

Depuis combien de temps était-il là, immobile, sans pouvoir rien faire ? Quelques secondes ? Quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Il ne savait pas… Son esprit était si confus, noyé dans cet océan déchaîné de douleur … Non… Il devait faire quelque chose… Il devait pouvoir faire quelque chose… Il maudit son corps qui le trahissait… Il maudit les responsables de ce sceau qui le privait de son chakra… Il porta une main tremblante à son ventre. Le sceau irradiait toujours d'une chaleur douloureuse. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa peau, s'enfonçant presque assez pour l'entailler. Il devait trouver un moyen… de défaire ce jutsu… Il devait y arriver… mais il avait l'esprit trop brouillé pour se concentrer… Les symboles étaient complexes… Il lui faudrait du temps pour parvenir à saisir la logique… Et de la concentration… Il n'avait aucun des deux… Et pendant ce temps, Sasuke se vidait de son sang… Sakura de ses forces et de son chakra… A ce rythme, elle allait mourrir avec lui… Sasuke et Sakura allaient mourir sous ses yeux… Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, faisant finalement couler son sang et attisant plus encore sa douleur.

_-_ Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à t'en défaire, Kit'.

Naruto sursauta et rouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et observa Itachi qui s'avançait vers lui. Malgré son état, Naruto sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix d'Itachi… Elle était étrange. Elle était un peu plus rauque. Il y avait aussi perçu comme une hésitation, un tremblement… Quant à sa démarche… Elle n'avait pas sa grâce et fluidité habituelles. Il se tenait de manière bien trop… raide. Lorsqu'Itachi arriva devant lui, Naruto remarqua la sueur qui perlait sur son visage et le pli qui barrait son front qui trahissait de la… souffrance ?

_-_ I… Itachi ? Que…

Il s'interrompit net en voyant la tache sombre sur le devant du manteau de l'aîné des Uchiwa.

_-_ Tu es… blessé ? murmura Naruto, sous le choc.

Itachi se laissa tomber à ses côtés. Sans rien ajouter, il souleva le haut de Naruto.

_-_ Tiens-le, ordonna t-il.

Naruto obéit sans réfléchir. Il avait plus important en tête. De sa main libre, il parvint à écarter le manteau de son partenaire pour jeter un œil sur sa blessure. Une fois cela fait, il se figea.

_-_ E…Eh, mais tu…

_-_ Ne t'occupe pas de ça, l'interrompit Itachi.

Il commença à composer des signes, luttant contre les vertiges provoqués par la douleur.

_-_ Itachi ! Qui t'a fait ça ??

Poussé par un nouvel élan d'appréhension, Naruto avait réussi à donner du volume à sa voix. Itachi grimaça.

- Ferme-la, Kit', j'ai besoin de me concentrer. A moins que tu préfères garder ce sceau…

Naruto sursauta comme s'il avait été frappé. Itachi n'était jamais grossier… Itachi n'était jamais grièvement blessé non plus, en fait… A travers les vagues de douleur et d'inquiétude qui embrumaient son esprit, Naruto saisit tout de même une chose…

_-_ Tu… sais comment l'enlever ?

_-_ C'est moi qui l'ai placé, répondit simplement Itachi, essayant de garder prise sur son chakra le temps de composer les signes.

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus, il avait du mal à bouger… Il devait faire vite… Abasourdi, Naruto le regarda faire. Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il venait de dire ? Mais… Quand avait-il fait ça ???? Itachi soupira. Malgré la douleur, il arrivait à percevoir l'agitation que sa déclaration avait provoquée chez le blond.

_-_ Plus tard, les questions, marmonna t-il.

Il composa le dernier signe, et apposa sa main sur le ventre de Naruto.

_- Destruction du sceau !_

Une nouvelle vague de douleur propulsa le blond au sol tandis qu'il ne pouvait totalement réprimer un cri de douleur. La chaleur augmenta… avant de commencer à disparaître, progressivement. Naruto put enfin se redresser sans souffrir le martyr. Son regard se posa sur Itachi. Qui s'était finalement écroulé. Il se précipita tant bien que mal vers lui.

_-_ Itachi !

La respiration de ce dernier était laborieuse. Et il ne pouvait complètement dissimuler la souffrance qu'il ressentait.

- Ils ont décidé… de se débarrasser de nous, murmura t-il. Ils ont utilisé le sceau pour te …réduire à l'impuissance… J'ai ressenti ta douleur… cela m'a déstabilisé. Sasori en a profité…

L'horreur recommença à envahir Naruto, accompagné d'un nouvel accès de rage, effaçant les derniers vestiges de douleur. Si Sasori était à l'origine de la blessure d'Itachi, alors…

_-_ Le poison… réalisa Naruto.

Presque aussi efficacement que la blessure, c'était le poison qui tuait Itachi. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu si longtemps !!

_-_ J'ai utilisé… l'antidote, murmura Itachi. Mais ce poison est… plus virulent… cela ne suffit… pas…

Itachi fut prit d'une violente quinte de tout et commença à cracher du sang. Les yeux de Naruto s'écarquillèrent tandis que la douleur revenait lui ronger le cœur… Sasuke… et maintenant Itachi… Le premier gardait une faible étincelle de vie grâce aux efforts désespérés de Sakura, mais cela ne suffirait pas… Et le poison rongeait Itachi de l'intérieur, plus dangereux que la blessure elle même… Ils allaient mourir ? Tous les deux ? Non… Non… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi était-il incapable de protéger ses proches ? Pourquoi… Le visage ensanglanté de Meïling flotta à nouveau devant ses yeux. Devait-il les voir tous mourir sans pouvoir rien faire ?

_- Ne te décourage pas. Tu as en toi les capacités pour y arriver…_

Il se figea. Un souvenir venait de traverser son esprit. Un souvenir, accompagné par la voix douce de Meïling. Et soudain il se souvint. Il se revit, dans le pré derrière la maison de Meïling, suant comme un forcené tandis qu'il essayait de soigner un oiseau blessé. Il désespérait de n'obtenir aucun résultat et la jeune fille l'encourageait.

_- J'ai confiance en toi. Tu as un cœur aimant. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu n'y arrives pas…_

Le cœur de Naruto battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Pouvait-il… ? Il n'avait jamais obtenu de résultats concluants, après tout… est ce que…

_-_ _Ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui tu n'y arrives pas, que tu n'y parviendras jamais._

Essayant de maîtriser sa panique, aidé par la voix de Meïling portée par ses souvenirs, il se secoua et se releva. Il n'avait pas le choix… Il devait essayer. Si Sakura n'avait plus assez de chakra… Lui en avait pour trois, à présent que le sceau qui le privait de son chakra avait été détruit.

_-_ Sakura ! Rapproche Sasuke, s'il te plait.

Mais la jeune fille ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa la main sur son épaule, la secouant légèrement.

_-_ Sakura, reprends-toi ! Je peux peut être le sauver, mais il faut que tu m'aides !

Sans cesser ses soins, Sakura finit par tourner la tête vers lui. Elle ouvrit la bouche, peut être pour protester, mais Naruto la coupa.

_-_ Nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre, Sakura. Aide-moi à le déplacer. Je ne peux rien te promettre, mais je ferrais tout mon possible pour ne pas le laisser mourir.

Il glissa ensuite ses bras sous le corps de Sasuke et commença à le faire glisser, aidé par Sakura après quelques instants de flottement. Elle gardait toujours une main sur la poitrine de Sasuke, continuant ses soins, seul lien du brun avec la vie. Quand Sasuke fut assez près d'Itachi, Naruto se plaça entre eux deux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il pouvait le faire… Il DEVAIT le faire… Il n'avait pas le choix… Il posa une main sur la blessure au ventre d'Itachi et l'autre sur celle au cœur de Sasuke. Il allait devoir les guérir en même temps. Il n'avait plus assez de temps pour faire l'un après l'autre…. Il évita de trop réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait. Ou il allait perdre espoir avant même de commencer. Il inspira, ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il se remémora alors les instructions que Meïling lui avait données, quand elle avait essayé de lui enseigner l'art de la guérison. Concentrant son chakra, Naruto se lança. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait retrouvé le plein contrôle de son chakra. Sinon…. Il préférait ne pas y penser…

Il concentra son chakra dans ses mains et commença à en injecter dans les corps de deux Uchiwa. Il ne devait pas faire d'erreur… Ne pas aller trop vite de peur de surcharger l'organisme, mais pas trop lentement non plus ou il allait les perdre. C'était si difficile… Il revit tous ses échecs, tous les animaux qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver, et la frustration mêlée à la panique commença à se faire sentir. Non, il devait rester concentré. Rester calme… Il sentait le sang chaud sous ses mains, les chairs à vifs… Non, ne pas se laisser distraire. Rester concentré… Il parvenait à sentir le chakra de Sakura, se mélangeant au sien, sur la blessure de Sasuke. C'était un flux instable, presque tari… Sakura n'en pouvait plus… Naruto essaya de laisser ce faible flux le guider dans sa démarche, mais il était trop fluctuant, cela l'égarait plus qu'autre chose…

_-_ Sakura, arrête, murmura t-il.

La jeune fille secoua frénétiquement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter. Même si ça devait la tuer, elle ne pouvait pas…

- Sakura, laisse-moi faire ! s'écria Naruto, tentant de garder le contrôle de même que son calme. Je vais avoir besoin de toi pour autre chose !

A contre cœur, Sakura finit par cesser ses soins. Elle n'avait plus de chakra… Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire… Ses larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues… Naruto lui, serra les dents. Sakura hors de la partie, il était seul à retenir la vie de Sasuke. Il sentait les battements de son cœur faiblir de plus en plus, se faisant presque imperceptibles… Le corps d'Itachi tremblait sous sa main, rongé par le poison… Naruto se mordit la langue, laissant le goût du sang envahir sa bouche. Il devait… il devait y arriver ! Il concentra un peu plus de chakra, le répartissant entre ses deux mains. Il avait été idiot… Comment avait-il pu penser y arriver ? S'occuper d'une seule personne mourante était un enfer. Alors deux… le battement de cœur de Sasuke disparut. Sakura poussa un gémissement déchirant et Naruto se mordit plus fort.

_- Mêle ton chakra à celui de ton patient. Ressens son corps comme s'il était le tien…_

Il se concentra sur la voix douce et patiente de Meïling. Il refoula la panique croissante. Il inspira à nouveau et se laissa sombrer, comme lorsqu'il avait réussi à légèrement soigner le poisson. C'était un peu comme lorsqu'il se laisser sombrer dans le chakra de Kyubi. Mais là, c'était en lui qu'il se plongeait, essayant de ressentir Sasuke. Sa main se crispa sur la blessure du brun. Le chakra pulsa dans sa main… auquel un faible écho répondit, venant d'un cœur qui n'était pas le sien. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit, mais il ne se laissa pas aller. Le cœur de Sasuke était reparti mais la bataille n'était pas gagnée. Déjà, le battement se faisait à nouveau imperceptible. Il n'y arrivait pas, il… il n'était pas un guérisseur…. Il était un meurtrier, il…

_- Je vais t'avouer un secret. Au début, moi non plus je n'arrivais pas à soigner les gens._

Meïling. Le jour où elle l'avait aidé à repousser la dernière tentative de prise de contrôle de Kyubi. Les paroles qu'elle avait prononcées, pour le réconforter, alors qu'il était persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir soigner qui que ce soit.

_- Un soir, ma mère est venue me voir dans ma chambre pour me consoler. Et elle m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié. Elle m'a dit : " Soigner quelqu'un est très difficile. Surtout un étranger. Mais le jour où un être cher aura besoin de toi, tes véritables capacités se réveilleront et alors, tu pourras faire des miracles"._

Elle lui avait raconté ce jour, où sa sœur avait failli mourir…

_- Je sentais sa vie la quitter peu à peu et j'ai eu très peur. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'abandonne. Alors je me suis accrochée. Je devais réussir. Il le fallait. Sinon, plus jamais je ne reverrais ma sœur._

S'il ne réussissait pas… Sasuke et Itachi mourraient. Sasuke… Son rival… Son meilleur ami… Son frère… Le premier lien qu'il ait formé… Itachi… Son ennemi… son partenaire… son sensei… son frère… S'il échouait, les derniers héritiers du _sharingan_ mourraient… Il ne les reverrait plus jamais… Il ne se battrait plus jamais contre Sasuke… Ils ne s'insulteraient plus jamais… Il ne se chamaillerait plus jamais avec Itachi… Il ne serait plus appelé Kit'… Il n'appellerait plus personne frangin… Il ne pourrait plus essayer de lui faire mordre la poussière… Non… Non… Hors de question… HORS DE QUESTION !!!

_-_ JE VOUS INTERDIT DE CREVER ! s'écria t-il.

Les corps des frères Uchiwa eurent un sursaut et Naruto étouffa un gémissement. Le chakra venait de jaillir en plus grande quantité qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il fallait qu'il le contrôle… Il referma les yeux, se coupa du reste du monde et plongea à nouveau, ignorant la voix de Sakura à ses côtés. Il plongea, plus profondément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Et alors il le sentit. Un autre battement de cœur qui ne lui appartenait pas. Beaucoup plus faible et irrégulier que le sien… Sasuke… Un troisième battement vint se mêler aux autres. Plus puissant, plus erratique, mais qui faiblissait de seconde en seconde. Itachi… Naruto se concentra sur ces battements. Il devait les préserver, rétablir le rythme… Son chakra flambait mais il ne le sentait pas. Il était entièrement à leurs trois êtres réunis. A la protection de ces deux vies faiblissant qui luttaient contre le voile de la mort…

_- Même si tu as l'impression que jamais tu n'y arriveras, moi je sais qu'un jour, si un être cher à tes yeux a besoin de toi, tu réussiras. Après tout, tu me l'as dit toi même. Quand il s'agit de protéger ceux que tu aimes, tu peux faire des choses dont tu te croyais incapable._

Une vague de chaleur envahit son corps comme son esprit et alors il vit. Il vit, ou plutôt sentit les canaux à chakra des deux frères. Il sentit les irrégularités dans la circulation du sang comme du chakra. Et en remontant à la source de ces irrégularités, il vit les gouffres obscurs et sanglants. La plaie « propre » mais profonde, même si partiellement reconstruite, de Sasuke… Celle moins importante mais contaminée par le venin d'Itachi… Il y était !! Il était arrivé plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais pu le faire auparavant. Appelant encore plus de chakra, il se mit à l'œuvre, comme lui avait appris Meïling. Il fallait qu'il maîtrise son chakra, qu'il le guide sans faire la moindre erreur… Jusque là, il n'avait jamais réussi. Son chakra lui échappait toujours, s'éparpillant dans l'organisme. Mais il ne pouvait pas le permettre cette fois. Ce n'étaient pas des animaux qu'il soignait. Il devait dompter le flux liquide son chakra… Il devait...

Liquide ? Une autre voix résonna dans son esprit. La voix puissante et grave de Kineko.

_- L'eau est l'élément le plus capricieux et le plus dur à diriger. Tout utilisateur de Suiton se doit d'apprendre à comprendre cet élément. A le ressentir. Si tu veux maîtriser une attaque Suiton, tu dois saisir son essence, son mouvement..._

Tout en se remémorant les paroles de celui qui avait été brièvement son sensei, Naruto prit une profonde inspiration.

_- Ne cherche pas à t'imposer à l'eau par la force. Laisse toi porter, suis le courant. Ne fais plus qu'un avec lui. Mêle ton esprit à sa puissance. Une fois cela fait, ne bloque pas le courant, guide le. Indique lui la direction à suivre..._

L'entraînement pour maîtriser le _Suiton_ avait été éprouvant. Mais il n'avait pas abandonné. Ne serait- ce que pour faire ravaler son sourire méprisant à l'autre face de requin. Il n'avait pas abandonné. Il ne le ferrait pas non plus maintenant. Pas alors que l'enjeu était bien plus important... Il prit une nouvelle inspiration et se laissa glisser, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément à l'intérieur de lui-même. Jusqu'à la source de son chakra. Les deux sources. L'une prodiguant une rivière azur. L'autre un écoulement carmin. Mais les deux courants se rencontraient en chemin. C'était à cet endroit qu'il devait commencer... Son esprit se plongea dans le torrent azur mêlé de rubis et se laissa porter, sans lutter, sans chercher à s'imposer par la force. Puis le courant se divisa. Partit dans deux directions différentes. Il serra les dents. Il ne devait pas perdre sa concentration. Il devait se diviser lui aussi. Il devait suivre les deux courants simultanément. La tâche fut difficile, douloureuse... Mais il ne céda pas. Car il n'avait pas le droit d'échouer.

Finalement, il sentit une drôle de sensation. Son chakra venait de rencontrer le réseau affaibli et sectionné qui entourait la blessure de chacun des Uchiwa. Le moment était venu.

_- Ressens l'eau. Comprends la. Puis guide la..._

Mettant toute sa concentration et sa volonté à l'ouvrage, Naruto dirigea son chakra vers l'endroit où il était nécessaire. La brûlure causée par la rencontre avec les zones blessées le firent grimacer, mais il passa outre. Alors, lentement, laborieusement, il guida son chakra, le faisant glisser le long des canaux abîmer, effleurant les chairs blessées... Et doucement, doucement... le miracle eut lieu. Les cellules commencèrent à se régénérer. Le chakra d'Itachi, puis celui de Sasuke entrèrent en résonance avec le sien, établissant les bases nécessaires, créant les liens qui allaient rendre la guérison possible. Une fois cet ancrage établi, Naruto se permit un infime sourire. A présent que cela était fait, il allait pouvoir accélérer le rythme. Le temps jouait toujours contre lui. Les nouvelles cellules étaient fragiles, et s'il ne les consolidaient pas rapidement, elles risquaient de se détruire, emportées par l'hémorragie toujours d'actualité. Serrant les dents, il redoubla d'ardeur, essayant tout de même de réguler au maximum le flux de chakra. Une trop grosse quantité d'un coup ne ferrait aucun bien.

A ses côtés, Sakura observait la scène, ébahie. La blessure de Sasuke... commençait à cesser de saigner. Sa plaie commençait à...fumer. Elle avait déjà vu ce phénomène. Quand les blessures de Naruto se guérissaient seules. Tremblante, elle détourna finalement son regard de son petit ami pour le poser sur le blond. Ce dernier, à genoux entre les deux Uchiwa, avait les yeux fermés, la tête inclinée en avant. Son corps commençait à être trempé de sueur, collant ses mèches blondes à son visage. Il semblait complètement oublieux du monde qui l'entourait, entièrement à ce qu'il faisait. Et Sakura... n'en revenait pas. Elle se souvint tout à coup de ce que Jiraya leur avait raconté, sur le temps que Naruto avait passé avec Meïling. Elle avait essayé de lui apprendre à soigner les autres. Ce que Naruto n'avait jamais réussi à faire. Mais à présent... A présent... Naruto était bel et bien en train de guérir. Et d'user d'un talent de guérison bien plus grand que le sien, de part sa puissance. Sakura avait bien plus de maîtrise, plus d'habitude... mais comme pour le reste, la puissance et la détermination de Naruto jouaient en sa faveur. Alors Sakura s'autorisa à espérer. Peut être... peut être que tout n'était pas perdu... Sasuke avait encore une chance de vivre !

Naruto ne pouvait dire combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'il avait "plongé". Cela pouvait faire une minute comme un siècle. Toute notion de temps lui était étrangère en ce monde de chakra, de cellules et de sang dans lequel il se trouvait. Même s'il n'était pas non plus étranger à l'urgence. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas ralentir la cadence. Mais c'était tellement difficile... Il voulait tellement puiser plus vite et plus puissamment dans son chakra, pour accélérer la guérison... mais il ne devait pas... Il devait garder le contrôle... mais... Il poussa soudain un juron. Sa réserve personnelle de chakra était peut être plus grande que bon nombre de ninja, elle n'était pas non plus inépuisable. Et le courant azur commençait à montrer quelques signes de faiblesse. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il "ouvrit" légèrement plus l'accès au chakra de Kyubi. Il allait avoir besoin de lui, même si cela le tuait de l'admettre. Mais s'il devait en arriver là pour sauver Itachi et Sasuke, alors soit.

Sakura se tendit instinctivement quand elle perçut le chakra violent de Kyubi s'agiter. Rien de catastrophique, mais pour elle qui était entièrement focalisée sur la perception des flux de chakra, en cet instant, cela constituait un certain choc. Elle nota la couleur fluctuante du chakra qui entourait les mains de Naruto. Le rouge prenait plus de place, se mêlant plus intimement au bleu. Mais comme en réponse, la blessure de Sasuke fuma un peu plus, alors que le trou dans sa poitrine, si près du cœur q'elle avait pensé au premier abord que l'organe avait été transpercé, se refermait doucement.

_-_ Non !

Sakura sursauta, surprise du soudain éclat de voix de Naruto. Que se passait-il ?

_-_ Na... Naruto ?

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Sakura l'observa avec inquiétude. Elle finit par remarquer que la main du blond posée sur le torse d'Itachi s'était crispée. Presque au même moment, un léger gémissement de douleur s'échappa des lèvres de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Naruto se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang.

La guérison de Sasuke était en bonne voie. Tout se passait bien. Mais... ce n'était pas le cas pour Itachi. Les fondations posées par Naruto autour de son "chantier" de reconstruction s'effritaient sans cesse, rongées par une masse obscure. Le poison. Même si Naruto parvenait à refermer la blessure d'Itachi, le poison allait quand même le tuer, si cela continuait comme ça. Sasuke allait peut être vivre... mais Itachi allait mourir. Un sauvé, et un perdu. Non... Hors de question... Hors de question d'en laisser mourir un, qui qu'il soit... mais ce poison, qui rampait sournoisement, de plus en plus vite... il ne pouvait rien faire... cela n'avait rien à voir avec la reconstruction cellulaire... Il ne...savait pas comment faire... L'espace d'un instant, il songea à utiliser une quantité massive de chakra du démon à son niveau le plus corrosif, pour faire brûler le poison mais... Il ne savait pas si cela était possible Et même si c'était le cas... L'opération risquait d'achever Itachi. Inconsciemment, il se mordit plus fort encore la lèvre. Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il n'y arriverait pas seul. Il avait...besoin d'aide.

_-_ Sakura...

Ce n'était qu'un murmure à peine audible. Il n'était pas facile de "remonter à la surface" juste assez pour communiquer. Mais Sakura l'entendit.

_- _Qu'y a t'il ?

Les yeux du blond s'entrouvrirent et son regard croisa celui de son ancienne équipière.

_-_ J'ai besoin...de ton aide..., murmura t-il.

Sakura se pencha un peu plus vers lui pour entendre.

_- _Je ne peux rien faire... contre le poison, continua difficilement Naruto. Itachi va... mourir si on ne s'occupe pas...du poison dans son corps...

Le coeur tordu d'angoisse de Sakura s'apaisa légèrement. Le problème ne concernait pas Sasuke. Son regard se posa sur le corps de l'aîné des Uchiwa. Son visage était aussi trempé de sueur que celui de Naruto. Le poison le rongeait effectivement de l'intérieur. Mais... Uchiwa Itachi était un ennemi. C'était l'homme qui avait détruit la vie de Sasuke.... Il méritait de mourir... Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Naruto essayait de le sauver... Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke et prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

- Naruto... Même si je voulais t'aider, je... Extraire du poison nécessite une certaine quantité de chakra, expliqua t-elle. Plus que ce que j'ai en réserve maintenant. Je ne peux pas t'aider.

C'était vrai. Son niveau de chakra était extrêmement bas. Elle avait mis tout ce qu'elle avait pour essayer de sauver Sasuke. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Un grognement s'échappa des lèvres de Naruto. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il désirait... le coeur d'Itachi eut un raté et le blond referma les yeux, luttant contre la panique, usant d'un peu plus de chakra sur son partenaire. Non. Il était HORS DE QUESTION qu'il le laisse mourir !!

_-_ Arrête...

Le souffle à peine audible le fit sursauter et rouvrir les yeux. Son regard azur tacheté de rouge rencontra le regard sombre et fiévreux d'Itachi. Ce dernier avait reprit connaissance, s'il l'avait jamais perdue, et luttait pour ne pas sombrer, malgré la douleur qui le brûlait vif. L'antidote n'avait pas été suffisant. Il se savait condamné. S'il n'y avait plus à faire, alors autant éviter de gaspiller du temps et du chakra. Naruto avait autre chose de plus important à faire.

_-_ Arrête, parvint-il à murmurer. Accomplis plutôt...la mission...

Sa poitrine se souleva brusquement tandis qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux ensanglantée le secouait.

- La ferme, grogna Naruto, le regard dur. Je ne veux rien entendre ! Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser crever sans t'avoir foutu une bonne raclée pour ce foutu sceau !

Naruto jouait sur la colère et l'agressivité, mais cela masquait à peine la panique qu'il n'arrivait pas à endiguer.

- Kit'...

- Il n'y a pas de Kit' qui tienne ! s'emporta Naruto. Tu la fermes et tu me laisses te sauver la peau !

La bouche d'Itachi s'ouvrit sur une protestation, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La douleur se faisait plus pressante.

- Sakura ! s'exclama Naruto en posant un regard plus implorant sur sa partenaire.

- Je ne peux pas t'aider, répéta la jeune fille. Naruto, c'est un ennemi, il mérite de...

Mais Naruto lui coupa la parole en un cri jaillit du coeur.

- Je ne laisserais plus personne mourir sous mes yeux !!

Sakura baissa le regard. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait mais...

_-_ Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'aider, murmura t-elle.

Le désespoir s'abattit sur le blond, tandis que son contrôle sur son chakra vacillait. Non... Non... NON !

Une voix douce et féminine brisa alors le silence relatif des lieux.

_-_ Mais moi je peux.

Sakura sursauta, portant la main à sa sacoche à kunaï. Devant eux se dressait une personne, dissimulée sous une longue cape de voyage brune. Naruto se tendit légèrement, posant son regard sur la silhouette qui s'approchait.

- Baisse ton arme, jeune fille, je ne suis pas une ennemie.

La femme vint s'agenouiller devant Naruto.

- Désolée d'être en retard, dit-elle.

Sakura vit Naruto se détendre légèrement.

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais....

Bon sang, voilà bien une personne qu'il était très heureux de voir dans la situation actuelle. Il n'avait pas été sûr qu'elle viendrait. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que peu de temps auparavant. C'était juste avant son retour à Konoha. Leur rencontre avait été le fruit du hasard. Mais elle avait eu bien plus de sens qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début. Et après plusieurs heures, ayant appris qui était cette femme, Naruto lui avait avoué une partie de la vérité. Une partie des raisons qui le conduisaient à nouveau à Konoha. Il lui avait parlé de la guerre qui allait sans aucun doute avoir lieu. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait. Mais il n'avait pas été complètement certain qu'elle teindrait parole. Il s'était trompé, et en était sincèrement heureux.

Un gémissement douloureux s'échappa simultanément des deux frères Uchiwa et Naruto pesta. Il ne devait pas perdre sa concentration ou tout ce qu'il avait fait s'avèrerait vain.

- Ne t'arrête pas, ordonna la femme, rabattant finalement sa capuche, révélant son visage.

Il agissait d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année. Ses longs cheveux châtain clair étaient retenus en queue de cheval basse. Ses yeux noisette étaient rivés sur Naruto. Une marque s'étalait sur chacune de ses joues, rappelant un peu celles de la famille de Kiba.

- Continue les soins, je vais essayer de m'harmoniser avec toi pour te soutenir et m'occuper du poison, continua t-elle. Mais ça serait plus facile si j'avais un antidote sur lequel m'appuyer...

- Dans ma sacoche, murmura Naruto, les yeux fermés et le front plissé sous l'effort. La fiole noire...

La femme se pencha et fouilla dans la sacoche indiquée par Naruto, avant d'en sortir la fiole en question. Itachi n'était pas le seul à posséder un antidote contre le poison de Sasori. Il en avait donné une partie à Naruto, aussi. Peut être qu'une double dose allait faire l'affaire... Il replongea un peu plus dans son état de transe, sentant les coeurs de ses "patients" s'affoler dangereusement. Bon sang, quand est ce que ces maudites blessures allaient enfin se refermer totalement ?? Il entendit tout juste les mots de la nouvelle venue.

- Je n'ai pas le temps ni le matériel pour préparer correctement l'intervention. Tant pis, on fera avec.

Il ne vit pas ce qu'elle fit ensuite, mais il sentit un peu plus tard deux mains se poser autour de la sienne sur la blessure d'Itachi.

- Je vais m'occuper de celui-là, entendit-il. Occupe toi de l'autre.

Bonne idée. S'il l'avait pu...

- Je ne peux pas, murmura t-il. Je ne peux pas cesser d'un côté... et continuer de l'autre... Je dois continuer les deux... ou cesser les deux en même temps...

Il le savait inconsciemment. Il n'arriverait pas à maîtriser suffisamment son chakra pour cela. S'il coupait le flux de chakra qu'il injectait à Itachi et se concentrait sur Sasuke... ce dernier se prendrait une décharge massive de chakra et tous les efforts du blond pour le sauver seraient réduits à néant. Il entendit la femme soupirer.

- D'accord. Travaillons de concert, alors. Continue les soins, je m'occupe d'expulser le poison...

Une seconde plus tard, Naruto sentit le corps d'Itachi se tendre sous sa main, tandis qu'il percevait un autre chakra se glisser le long du sien. Un chakra moins puissant que le sien, mais plus contrôlé. Plus... mûr. Alors il se détendit un peu plus. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il pouvait à nouveau se concentrer pleinement sur la reconstruction cellulaire.

Et, côte à côte, ils travaillèrent en silence. Sakura, d'abord méfiante envers cette femme inconnue surgie de nulle part, se détendit à son tour. Cette femme... était sans aucun doute possible un médic-nin. Cela se voyait dans son attitude, dans ses gestes précis... sa manière de procéder pour extraire le poison était celle d'une professionnelle. Elle ne savait pas qui elle était, ni comment elle connaissait Naruto. Peut être devrait-elle s'en inquiéter, vu les relations actuelles du blond, mais... pour le moment, cela n'avait aucune importance. La blessure de Sasuke était presque refermée à présent. Plus aucun doute. Il allait vivre. Une larme de soulagement lui échappa.

- Qui... qui êtes vous? demanda finalement Sakura.

La femme leva brièvement le regard vers elle, en lui souriant gentiment, avant de revenir à ce qu'elle faisait.

- Appelle-moi Rin.

Mais soudain, une nouvelle explosion retentit, bien plus proche d'eux, soufflant de la fumée et des débris sur eux. Des cris de douleur se firent entendre. Puis des ninjas apparurent. Des ninjas d'Oto. Beaucoup... Ils étaient parvenus à faire une nouvelle brèche dans la muraille et s'y étaient engouffrés. Sakura poussa une exclamation d'horreur, tandis qu'elle se relevait et se saisissait à nouveau de son kunai. Naruto ne pouvait pas l'aider. Il ne pouvait perdre sa concentration avait que les soins ne soient complètement terminés. La femme ne leva que brièvement les yeux, toujours penchée sur le corps d'Itachi qu'elle purifiait du poison. Elle ne pourrait réagir à temps. Sakura était la seule à pouvoir agir. Seule contre une foule croissante d'ennemis. Alors que son niveau de chakra était au plus bas... Mais elle devait se battre. Elle devait les protéger. Donner le temps à Naruto de terminer... Même si pour cela... elle devait donner sa vie.

Les ennemis étaient presque sur elle. Certains la contournaient pour atteindre les formes immobiles derrière elle. Non... Non... NON ! Soudain, un nuage noir provenant du ciel s'abattit sur un groupe de ninjas du son. Un nuage noir, compact, mouvant... Et des hurlement de douleur s'élevèrent de ses entrailles, accompagnés par un son étrange, qui ne lui était pas totalement étranger. Et soudain elle comprit. Ce n'était pas un nuage. C'était une nuée d'insectes !

_-_ _Gâtsuga !_

Deux tourbillons jumeaux s'écrasèrent sur un autre groupe d'ennemi, faisant éclater le sol. L'angoisse qui étreignait le coeur de Sakura se dissipa. Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

- Attention !

Le ninjas qui allait poignarder la jeune fille, profitant de son moment de relâchement, vola soudain dans les airs. Sakura se retourne et son regard croisa deux perles de nacres dilatées, en pleine utilisation du _Byakugan_. Sakura se secoua et se remit en garde.

- Merci Hinata!

Cette dernière acquiesça d'un signe de tête, se plaçant dos à dos avec Sakura, prête à contrer une autre attaque. Shino apparut à leurs côté, lançant ses insectes sur d'autres cibles, pendant que Kiba et Akamaru continuaient leurs ravages.

_-_ Vous tombez vraiment à pic ! commenta Sakura et esquivant une attaque.

_-_ Hinata vous a vu avec son _Byakugan_, répondit tranquillement Shino. Elle a dit que vous aviez besoin d'aide.

_-_ Vous papoterez plus tard ! intervint Kiba, interrompant momentanément ses attaques. D'autres ninjas arrivent !

En effet, d'autres groupes de ninjas d'Oto apparaissaient et se lançaient à l'attaque. Comment pouvaient-ils être si nombreux ? Si cela continuait, ils allaient être débordés...

Loin de la bataille, perdu dans son flux de chakra, Naruto finalisait son oeuvre. Il avait conscience qu'une certaine agitation régnait autour de lui, mais il pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Ce serait trop bête de saboter tout son labeur si prêt du but... Encore un effort... Juste un peu plus... C'était presque fini... Il sentit brusquement le flux de chakra qu'il injectait dans le corps de Sasuke bondir, rencontrant un flux inverse et puissant que Naruto reconnut comme appartenant à ce dernier. Il avait... réussi… La chair déchiquetée avait été régénérée, les canaux à chakra restaurés... Sasuke était sauvé... Une sensation similaire lui parvint de l'autre côté. La blessure d'Itachi avait aussi été refermée. Quand au poison... il était en bonne voie d'éradication. Mais ça, c'était le travail de Rin, plus le sien. La voix de cette dernière lui parvint, comme faisant écho à ses pensées.

_-_ Tu peux arrêter, je prends le relais. Félicitations, Naruto. Tu as fait du bon travail, pour un débutant...

Il rouvrit les yeux et après un dernier moment d'hésitation, mit fin au flux de chakra qui le reliait encore aux deux Uchiwa. La rupture fut brutale et il s'écroula, en nage et la respiration haletante. Son regard se posa tour à tour sur Sasuke et Itachi. Sous le sang séché de leurs blessures... il n'y avait plus qu'une vague marque rosée qui se dissiperait progressivement. Quant au poison dans le corps d'Itachi, Rin semblait confiante, et il avait vu qu'elle en viendrait bientôt à bout. Il l'avait fait... Il avait réussi. Sasuke et Itachi vivraient. Cette fois, il avait remporté ce défi lancé à la mort...

Soudain, la bulle de silence et de plénitude qui l'entourait éclata violemment, laissant parvenir à ses oreilles le fracas des combats tous proches. Naruto leva les yeux... et vit Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Kiba et Akamaru en pleine lutte acharnée contre une myriade de ninjas d'Oto. Luttant contre la fatigue qui alourdissait ses membres, Naruto se redressa. Il n'avait pas le temps de rester assis à ne rien faire. La guerre était loin d'être terminée. Puisant dans le chakra de Kyubi, le temps de restaurer le sien, il bondit à son tour dans la bataille, enfonçant son kunai dans la gorge du ninja qui avait voulu prendre Kiba à revers. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire canin.

_-_ Tu as finalement décidé de te joindre à nous?

Naruto fut un instant surpris. Kiba ne savait-il pas qu'il faisait à présent parti d'Akatsuki, et qu'il était, en toute logique un ennemi ? Mais il n'avait plus son manteau. Et dans le feu de l'action, il n'avait sûrement pas encore vu son bandeau barré à sa taille. Il y penserait plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent à faire. Encore euphorique de sa réussite, il ne put s'empêcher de répondre.

_-_ Que veux-tu, tu semblais peiner, je me suis dit que je devais venir sauver tes fesses...

- Pff, je te rappelle qu'on a protéger les tiennes un bon moment, rétorqua Kiba, avant de se lancer dans un nouveau _Gatsuga_.

Tout en combattant, Naruto gardait un oeil sur Rin et les deux Uchiwa. Rin avait pris sa place entre les deux, terminant de soigner Itachi et gardant un oeil sur Sasuke. De ce côté là, tout allait bien, il pouvait donc se concentrer entièrement sur le combat.

Néanmoins, lorsqu'il recula légèrement pour se placer entre Rin, les blessés et l'ennemi, il s'adressa à cette dernière.

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Orochimaru, en venant ?

La médic-nin lui répondit sans lever les yeux de son travail. Elle avait presque fini.

- Si, il se trouve plus au nord. Il s'est enfermé dans un kekai avec Tsunade et Jiyara. Et il a... il a ressuscité les Hokage et les force à se battre pour lui...

Naruto soupira. Cela se passait comme l'Akatsuki l'avait prévu.

- Combien en a t-il ramené? demanda t-il, es détournant la lame ennemie avant de contre attaquer.

- Trois, répondit Rin. Le Shodaïme, le Nidaïme et le Sandaïme. Jiraya et Tsunade ont réussi à détruire le dernier cercueil…

- Je vois.

Trois sur quatre, ça aurait pu être pire, même si la situation n'avait rien non plus d'idyllique. Orochimaru n'avait pas réussi à appeler le Yondaime. Son père... Naruto se força à mettre de côté cette pensée. Elle était encore trop douloureuse.

La voix de Sakura le tira de ses pensées.

- Il y en a trop !!

Naruto soupira. Il ne s'était pas trompé, sur les plans du vieux serpent. Les documents qu'il avait volés dans son repère disaient vrai. A ce rythme, les ninjas de Konoha allaient être débordés. Il connaissait le moyen de mettre un terme à tout cela. Encore fallait-il pouvoir remonter à la source. Et pour cela, il lui faudrait affronter Orochimaru et trois Hokages. Cette pensée en amena une autre. Tsunade et Jiraya ne pourraient tenir face à trois Hokage sous le contrôle d'Orochimaru. Le Sandaïme n'avait eu d'autre solution que de se sacrifier lui même pour vaincre le Shidaime et le Nidaïme. A présent il était de l'autre côté de la barrière. Sans oublier Orochimaru... Quatre contre deux. Génial. Un combat ne pouvait être plus déséquilibré, surtout vu les forces en présence. Sans oublier d'ajouter Akatsuki dans l'équation. Tsunade et Jiraya étaient condamnés. Et Konoha risquait de suivre peu après.... Il devrait s'en moquer, mais...

Son regard se posa brièvement sur ses anciens camarades qui combattaient, puis sur les deux Uchiwa toujours à terre, encadrés par Rin, qui venait de terminer l'extraction du poison. Une émotion qu'il pensait avoir définitivement mis de côté lui serra le coeur. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Konoha ne devait pas tomber. Pas de la main d'un senin fou et de trois des plus grands ninjas que Konoha ait connu...

Et une idée lui vint. Une idée folle, risquée... Mais il n'était pas à ça près. Comme pour le sceau de Sasuke, il n'avait testé que la théorie, il n'était pas sûr que cela marche... mais si cela marchait... Une nouvelle vague de ninja d'Oto arriva et il se décida. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en hésitation.

_- Kage bunshin no jutsu !_

Il fit apparaître trois clones. Il avait besoin d'un peu de temps et de quelques petites choses.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous?? s'exclama Kiba, la respiration haletante et de la sueur et du sang maculant son visage.

- Faîtes moi gagner du temps...

Il se recula ensuite et ignora le champ de bataille. Il devait se concentrer... Il avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de chakra, entre ses combats et les soins apportés aux deux Uchiwa. Il allait devoir piocher un peu plus dans celui de Kyubi. Une chance qu'il ait appris auprès d'Itachi à mieux le maîtriser ! Le clone qui ne combattait pas lui fit signe que tout était prêt, et il sortit un sachet de sa poche d'arme. Il avait bien fait de tout prévoir, vraiment. Même une chose qu'il avait pensé au début être de trop allait finalement se révéler être d'un grand secours. Il lança le sachet à son clone qui se mit à l'ouvrage. Naruto ferma alors les yeux et malaxa son chakra mélangé à celui de Kyubi. D'un coup de dent, il s'entailla les pouces, faisant couler son sang le long de ses mains puis commença à composer les signes.

Il ne devait pas se tromper. La moindre erreur pourrait être fatale. Mais il ne reculerait pas. Le dernier signe composé, il condensa plus encore son chakra. Il ne devait pas échouer.

_- Ninpo, Edo tensei !_

A suivre...

Voilà voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois. Alors, verdict ? Décrire la progression de Naruto dans sa double guérison n'était pas facile, je ne savais pas trop comment procéder.

J'espère que ça passe ^^''.

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ^^

Gros gros bisous à tous !!!!!!!!!!


	35. Motivation

Bonjour à tous ! Une fois encore, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette attente. Mais voilà, plus ça va, moins Naruto m'intéresse, j'avoue T_T. mais bon, je vais tout faire pour finir cette fic ! Pour _Continuer à avancer, malgré tout_, je ne sais pas encore, je pense que je vais la laisser de côté le temps de finir _La flamme Perdue_, et une fois que cela sera fait… Eh bien nous verrons d'ici là.

Je remercie ici toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et/ou ont rajouté cette fic dans leur alertes/favoris. Un grand merci à vous tous, c'est grâce à vous que je n'abandonne pas !

Voilà, je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant que cela vous plaira.

EDIT du 24/02/2012 : j'ia effectué une petite modification dans ce chapitre, par rapport à une nécessité pour le suivant. Rien de fondamental, ça ne change rien au fond de l'histoire, juste un petit détail sur le déroulement de l'action...

_Précédemment :_

la guerre contre Oto bat son plein. Après sa victoire contre Shishio, Naruto se retrouve affaiblit à cause d'un saut activé par l'Akatsuki qui l'empêche d'accéder à son chakra. Heureusement, Itachi arrive à temps pour annuler le sceau. Mais Naruto n'est pas au bout de ses peines. En effet, Itachi est grièvement blessé et empoisonné. Quant à Sasuke, sa vie est également en danger. Refusant de laisser mourir les deux frères, Naruto se souvient de l'enseignement de Meïling et parvient à trouver le moyen de soigner Itachi et Sasuke, soutenu à la fin par l'arrivée de Rin, l'ancienne coéquipière de Kakashi que tout le monde croyait morte. Mais els combats ne cessent pas. Naruto révèle alors un jutsu totalement inattendu : l'Edo Tensei d'Orochimaru…

**Chapitre 35 : Motivation**

_-_ Derrière-toi !

Honda bondit sur le ninja d'Oto et contra l'attaque dirigée vers son camarade, avant de frapper l'ennemi, l'obligeant à reculer. Derrière lui, Shikamaru le remercia d'un bref mouvement de tête. Il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Une erreur grossière de calcul et d'attention qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie. Mais ses réserves de chakra commençaient à atteindre leur niveau le plus bas, et son temps de réaction se faisait moins rapide. Esquivant une nouvelle attaque, il repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était produit depuis le début de l'attaque. Il avait été bêtement séparé de Chôji et d'Ino et n'avait pas réussi à les retrouver, bien trop occupé à protéger sa peau et soutenir les ninjas de Konoha qu'il croisait. Shikamaru n'était pas réellement un homme de terrain, dans le sens où il était plus cerveau que muscles. Mais il savait aussi se défendre et vendait chèrement sa peau, utilisant toutes les techniques de son clan que son père avait accepté de lui enseigner.

Il n'était pas resté seul très longtemps, les ninjas les plus proches se rassemblant autour de lui pour combattre en équipe, profitant des manipulations d'ombres de Shikamaru pour terrasser plus facilement l'ennemi. Honda les avait rejoints peu après le début des hostilités. Lui aussi avait été séparé des ninjas avec qui il était et se rassembler passait au second plan face à une invasion de cette ampleur. Dans une telle situation, on combattait seul, ou avec les ninjas les plus proches. Shikamaru avait l'habitude se changer de groupes, ayant mené plusieurs missions avec des ninjas différents, et il s'était très facilement adapté à la situation. Seulement, la situation le frustrait au plus haut point. Il lui était extrêmement difficile d'échafauder une stratégie précise, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. Sans oublier que ces maudits ninjas d'Oto et leurs serpents géants ne lui laissaient pas non plus vraiment l'occasion de réfléchir. Galère, quoi. Avec un « G » majuscule.

Capturant un nouveau groupe d'ennemi dans son ombre, il laissa Honda se charger d'en éliminer certains tandis qu'il étranglait les autres. Son camarade se débrouillait assez bien jusque là. Heureusement d'ailleurs, car dans le feu des combats, ils s'étaient retrouvés pour ainsi dire seuls. Les autres ninjas de Konoha avaient été entraînés plus loin par leurs combats, ou bien étaient morts. Shikamaru détestait ça, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien y changer. L'espace d'un instant, son esprit s'envola vers Chôji et Ino. Est-ce qu'ils allaient bien ? Il avait confiance en eux et savait qu'ils savaient se défendre mais il n'aimait pas ne pas être avec eux. Ils avaient fait parti de la même équipe, avaient grandi ensembles, avaient traversé les pires galères ensembles… Ils étaient une équipe, meilleurs amis, et Shikamaru ne pourrait jamais cesser de s'inquiéter pour eux, c'était comme ça. Asuma devait sûrement ressentir la même chose. Tiens, lui aussi, il ne savait pas où il était. Mais il ne devait pas s'en faire pour lui. Leur sensei était fort. Un autre visage apparut dans son esprit, mais il refusa de s'y attarder. Non, hors de question d'aller par là. Il ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle. C'était une garce. Une garce qui savait très bien s'occuper d'elle et qui avait de toute manière un frère protecteur qui avait la puissance d'enfouir une ville entière sous le sable. En parlant de sable, il apercevait parfois des monticules qui se dressaient, à quelque distance de là. Gaara en pleine action. Vraiment, c'était une très bonne chose que la fratrie se soit trouvée là. Ils étaient des alliés de poids.

Retenant un juron, Shikamaru esquiva un coup de kunai et contre-attaqua avec l'un des siens. Mais combien de ninjas d'Oto y avait-il, encore ? Il avait l'impression que lorsqu'un mourait, deux autres venaient le remplacer. A ce rythme, les défenses de Konoha ne tiendraient pas encore très longtemps. Et ces maudits serpents qui n'arrangeaient rien non plus ! Oui, la situation était critique. Mais il ne fallait pas désespérer. Jamais. Ou la défaite était assurée. Honda revint vers lui, se plaçant dos au stratège, kunai en main.

_-_ Si tu as une idée, c'est maintenant ! lui dit-il, légèrement essoufflé. Car toi je ne sais pas, mais je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps s'ils continuent d'arriver en nombre, comme ça !

Une idée, une idée, il en avait de bonnes, lui ! Il faisait fonctionner son cerveau à plein régime, essayant de trouver une solution, mais jusqu'à maintenant, il avait juste réussi à les garder en vie, tous les deux. Ce qui était déjà pas mal quand on songeait à leur situation. Mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps, encore. Lui aussi fatiguait. Ses ombres portaient moins loin, ses prises duraient moins longtemps. Avisant un mouvement du coin de l'œil, il attrapa le col de Honda et le tira à l'abri derrière les ruines d'un bâtiment, juste à temps pour se protéger d'une explosion.

_-_ Merci, souffla Honda. Je ne l'avais pas vu, celui là.

Shikamaru répondit d'un signe de tête distrait, son expression contractée. Il ne trouvait pas de plan. Il y avait trop d'ennemi, trop de paramètres instables, trop… trop de choses qui échappaient à son emprise, dans ce chaos. Poussant un juron à voix basse, Honda bondit de leur cachette, rassemblant son chakra.

_- Ninpo : poing flamboyant !_

Utilisant sa technique, il parvint à se débarrasser des ennemis les plus proches. Mais ce n'était qu'un court répit. Une nouvelle vague de ninja d'Oto approchait déjà. Shikamaru fit le tour de toutes leurs options. Ils ne tiendraient pas leur position plus longtemps. Ils devaient fuir, s'ils voulaient rester en vie. Fuir et rejoindre un groupe de Konoha. Mais s'ils faisaient ça, ils laissaient un accès totalement libre. Un gros dilemme se posait à lui et il ne savait quoi choisir. Une exclamation de douleur le tira de ses réflexions. Il se redressa et vit que Honda avait été blessé. Et un groupe d'une dizaine de ninja d'Oto fonçait droit sur lui. Shikamaru serra les dents et joignit les mains, utilisant à nouveau sa manipulation d'ombre. Utilisant ce qui lui restait de chakra, il fit grimper la main d'ombre le long de leur cou, essayant de les étrangler, mais c'était dur. Très dur. Ils luttaient et lui n'avait plus assez de chakra pour y arriver, surtout avec autant de cibles, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise. S'il le faisait, ils mourraient tous les deux. Honda s'était redressé, et essayait d'approcher les ninjas d'Oto pour les éliminer, mais sa jambe blessée le ralentissait. Le corps de Shikamaru se mit à trembler tandis que de la sueur recouvrait son visage. Il ne tiendrait pas… déjà, sa main d'ombre cessait sa progression et l'ennemi recommençait à bouger légèrement. Et puis l'inévitable se produisit. N'ayant plus assez de chakra pour maintenir sa technique, son ombre se dissipa et les ninjas d'Oto fondirent sur eux. Sortant son kunai, Shikamaru se prépara à se défendre jusqu'au bout. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa aux autres. Il allait peut être mourir, ici, maintenant. Loin de ses meilleurs amis. C'était vraiment dommage…

Mais alors que l'ennemi était sur eux, une terrible bourrasque jaillit de nulle part et emporta les ninjas d'Oto, brisant leurs membres avant même qu'ils ne touchent à nouveau le sol. Une voix s'éleva alors d'au dessus d'eux.

_-_ Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu crèves facilement, si on garde pas un œil sur toi, hein fainéant ?

Cette voix puissante et cette intonation particulière, entre agacement et moquerie… Il les connaissait trop bien. Un soupir agacé franchit ses lèvres, mais en même temps, presque malgré lui, il étira un léger sourire, tout en se tournant vers la personne qui venait de leur sauver la vie. Il ne savait trop ce qu'il ressentait, en voyant Temari se poser entre Honda et lui, son énorme éventail dans les mains. Il était agacé de sa remarque, oui. Énervé par ce qu'il avait entendu ce soir là, aussi. Mais il devait malheureusement l'avouer, une part de lui était aussi heureuse de la voir. Retrouvant son expression faciale habituelle, Shikamaru s'avança vers Honda, pour vérifier sa blessure.

_-_ A deux contre toute une légion, je trouve qu'on ne s'est pas mal débrouillé ! protesta le blessé.

Temari lui adressa un reniflement dédaigneux. Mais elle était d'accord, vu le nombre de cadavres d'ennemi à proximité, ils s'étaient bien défendus. Et malgré elle, elle était soulagée de constater qu'elle avait retrouvé l'autre crétin à temps. Encore un peu et Konoha aurait perdu deux ninjas de plus. Repliant son éventail et le posant sur son épaule, Temari observa les deux garçons.

- Plus tard, l'inspection corporelle, il y a plus urgent…

Shikamaru soupira mais ne dit rien. Il avait senti lui aussi l'approche de nouveaux ennemis. Et quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle explosion se produisit, et plusieurs serpents géants se dressèrent tout autour d'eux. Les trois ninjas se mirent dos à dos.

_-_ On n'y arrivera pas, fit Honda, essayant de rester calme malgré sa constatation. Ils sont trop nombreux !

Shikamaru évalua la situation d'un coup d'œil rapide. Ils étaient presque encerclés. Trois serpents et une trentaine de ninjas d'Oto. Honda était blessé et sa mobilité réduite, lui était quasiment à court de chakra…

- Il faut qu'on se replie, dit-il. Se faire tuer maintenant n'arrangera rien.

Honda acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Mais tout le monde ne semblait pas du même avis.

- Tss, il faut vraiment tout faire soit même.

Temari fit un pas en avant.

_-_ Ils sont trop nombreux, commenta Shikamaru.

_-_ Tu es un cerveau, alors fais marcher tes méninges pour trouver un plan, le contra la jeune femme. Et laisse-moi m'occuper du reste.

D'un mouvement fluide, elle déplia son éventail, un léger sourire en coin, légèrement inquiétant, étirant ses lèvres. Une pensée fugace traversa l'esprit de Shikamaru tandis que Honda protestait. Cette femme… Il y avait des moments, comme ceux là, où on n'avait aucun mal à croire qu'elle était la sœur de Gaara…

_- Ninpo : Edo Tensei !_

Un cercueil jaillit soudain de terre, attirant l'attention de tous, et l'espace de quelques secondes, les combats cessèrent, tous les regards fixés sur le résultat de la technique. Allongé sur le sol aux côtés de son frère, Itachi ouvrit un œil, luttant contre la torpeur causée par la douleur précédente qui voulait l'entraîner dans l'inconscience. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Tournant la tête vers la source du pic de chakra, l'aîné Uchiwa observa son coéquipier et ne put retenir un micro soupir.

_-_ Baka, prononça t-il dans un souffle.

La situation devait être vraiment critique pour qu'il utilise cette technique, maîtrisée uniquement en théorie. Mais bon, Naruto était comme ça. Toujours à foncer tête baissée. Quoi que, cela s'était un peu arrangé, depuis qu'ils faisaient équipe, mais ce retour à Konoha semblait avoir réveillé son côté tête brûlée. Enfin, si la technique marchait, et en fonction de qui il avait rappelé, cela leur ferait gagner un peu de temps.

Naruto, lui, restait parfaitement immobile, le cœur battant bien malgré lui. Cela avait-il marché correctement ? Il ne le saurait que lorsque le cercueil s'ouvrirait. Oui, il avait trouvé des informations très intéressantes, lors de son passage chez Orochimaru. Utiliser une technique du senin aux serpents le répugnait, mais dans la situation actuelle, il ne pouvait pas faire le difficile. Un son attira son attention. Le cercueil était en train de s'ouvrir. Et une personne en sortit. Rin ne put retenir une exclamation mêlant surprise, horreur et une pointe de joie. _Il_ était là…. La brise faisait voler les mèches blondes autour de son visage et le bas de son long manteau blanc bordé de rouge. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et un regard azur rencontra un autre, celui de Naruto, qui se trouvait face à lui. Il fit un pas en avant, s'extirpant de sa prison de bois et de pierre et la mâchoire du blond le plus jeune se crispa. Il se décida finalement à ouvrir la bouche, après quelques instants de crispation.

_-_ Bonjour, « papa ».

Namikaze Minato détailla du regard le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui et qu'il savait être effectivement son fils. Il lui ressemblait trop pour qu'il en soit autrement. Un sourire heureux étira doucement ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, ni comment, mais il était heureux de voir le jeune homme que son enfant était devenu.

_-_ Naruto…

Une certaine émotion se percevait dans sa voix. Mais la bulle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés se brisa lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion retentit. Le Yondaime regarda autour de lui et disparut la seconde d'après. Les ninjas du Son commencèrent à s'écrouler les uns après les autres. Naruto observa son… père faire le ménage, tandis que ses anciens camarades assistaient à la scène avec incompréhension, ne pouvant voir le Yondaime bouger. Finalement, ce dernier réapparut à sa position initiale.

_-_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda t-il, une expression soucieuse et un rien perdue sur le visage. J'étais mort, aux dernières nouvelles…

Naruto prit sur lui de répondre. Après tout, les autres étaient occupés.

- J'ai utilisé une technique d'Orochimaru pour te ramener. Le vieux Serpent attaque Konoha et est en train d'affronter Tsunade et Jiraya. Ou plutôt, il leur oppose tes trois prédécesseurs qu'il a ressuscités et qu'il manipule à sa guise. Il a fait des manipulations sur ses troupes ce qui fait qu'elles semblent être sans fin. En bref, ton intervention serait utile.

Minato avait écouté sans mot dire. Il finit par hocher la tête.

- Konoha est mon village, je ne l'abandonnerai pas, annonça t-il, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

- Si tu pouvais faire un peu de ménage au passage, ce serait sympa, conclut Naruto.

Le Yondaïme n'avait pas manqué le ton dur et froid avec lequel il lui parlait. Cela le blessait, mais il pouvait comprendre.

- Naruto, je…

- Plus tard, le coupa son fils en se détournant. Il y a plus urgent qu'une discussion familiale, non ?

Minato ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa. En effet, ce n'était pas la plus grande priorité.

- Fais attention à toi, dit-il avant de disparaître.

- C'est ça, oui, maugréa Naruto.

Bon, une bonne chose de faite, mais il était loin d'avoir fini. Il tourna les talons et se rapprocha de Rin et des blessés. Cette dernière avait une expression mitigée sur le visage, entre joie et affliction. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, Sakura apparut à ses côtés, suivie par l'équipe d'Hinata.

- Tu as ressuscité ton père ? s'exclama Sakura, les yeux encore légèrement écarquillés.

Naruto retint un soupir. Ce n'était pas assez évident ? Par contre, à la tête d'Hinata et Kiba, celle de Shino étant dissimulée, le blond réalisa que ces derniers n'étaient pas au courant de son lien de parenté avec le Yondaïme. Ben voilà, c'était fait.

_-_ Naruto, c'est une technique d'Orochimaru, ça, insista Sakura.

Ok, donc c'était ça qui la gênait. Naruto se forgea une expression neutre et planta son regard dans celui de son ancienne coéquipière.

_-_ Il a parfois de bonnes idées, et dans le cas présent, on ne va pas critiquer cette technique, quand même ! Surtout qu'à l'origine, c'était un projet du Nidaime. dit-il. Maintenant vous m'excusez, j'ai à faire. Notamment trouver la source qui soutient les troupes d'Orochimaru pour mettre un terme à cette marée humaine.

Son p…le Yondaïme allait faire un peu de ménage, en chemin, mais il devrait normalement se rendre auprès de Tsunade et Jiraya pour les aider. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Cela lui donnerait un peu de temps. De toute manière, au final, ils se retrouveraient tous au même endroit. Car Orochimaru était leur cible à tous. Mais il fallait d'abord mettre fin à l'invasion. Et se pencher sur le cas Akatsuki. En bref, il avait encore pas mal de choses à faire. Il contourna Sakura et reprit son chemin, rejoignant Itachi qui était en train de se redresser, tant bien que mal, malgré les protestations de Rin.

_-_ Laisse tomber, lui dit Naruto. Moi mis à part, peut être, il n'y a pas pire tête de mule qu'un Uchiwa. Tu vas voir que Sasuke va se réveiller d'ici quelques minutes et il va vouloir se carapater aussi.

Il tendit la main, et après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, Itachi la prit et fut tiré sur ses jambes. Ignorant son regard noir, Naruto le stabilisa en glissant un bras autour de sa taille.

_-_ Il va falloir que tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé, prévint le blond. Pareil pour ce sceau…

Le tout en lui adressant un regard signifiant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y couper. Itachi retint un soupir, tout en essayant de se redresser par lui-même.

- On verra ça en chemin, finit-il par céder.

- Tu vas tenir ? lui demanda son partenaire blond, un léger sourire moqueur revenu sur ses lèvres.

En effet, Itachi se remettait à peine d'avoir frôlé la mort. Retourner au combat n'était pas indiqué, mais… Ils n'avaient pas le choix, n'est ce pas ? L'aîné des Uchiwa répondit par une autre question.

_-_ Tu auras assez de chakra ?

Il y avait une pointe de provocation, dans sa voix, et Naruto secoua la tête, un léger sourire toujours aux lèvres. Il se retourna, lançant derrière son épaule.

_-_ Tu peux laisser Sasuke ici, Rin. Sakura et Hinata sont medic-nin, dans le pire des cas. Tu peux partir à la recherche de Kakashi.

Il savait que Rin devait s'inquiéter pour son ancien coéquipier, même si elle le savait tout à fait à même de se débrouiller tout seul. Elle hésita un moment, puis se releva.

_-_ Je vais attendre encore un peu, puis je parcourrai le village. Je verrai sur le chemin si je trouve des patients pour moi, annonça-t-elle. On se reverra plus tard.

Naruto acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. L'attention de Kiba se porta finalement sur le jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et il l'observa, un peu méfiant, mais Sakura le rassure d'un geste. Rin n'était pas une ennemie. Mais en parlant de ça, en revanche…

- Hé, Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais à aider ce type ? demanda finalement Kiba en reportant son attention sur le blond. Tu te rappelles qu'il veut te capturer pour te livrer à Akatsuki ?

Naruto continua à avancer, soutenant toujours Itachi. Son regard se fit à nouveau neutre et il répondit de la même manière, sans intonation particulière, tout en levant sa main, de manière à ce que tous puissent voir sa bague.

_-_ On se soutient, entre partenaires.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Kiba remarqua le bandeau rayé à la ceinture du blond. Mais il était vrai que sans son manteau noir aux nuages rouges, il était difficile de connaître sa nouvelle affiliation.

_-_ Tu… tu as rejoint Akatsuki ? s'exclama le maître chien, complètement abasourdi.

Hinata quant à elle observait le blond avec indécision. Sans oublier Itachi. Ce dernier l'avait sauvée, précédemment. Elle ne savait trop quoi en penser. Naruto ne daigna pas répondre. Il avait mieux à faire. Mais Kiba et Shino se mirent devant lui, prêts visiblement à les retenir, quitte à se battre. Enfin, Kiba donnait cette impression et son équipier était là en soutien, assurément. Naruto poussa un soupir agacé. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre contre eux.

_-_ Laissez tomber. Akatsuki n'est pas là pour Konoha. Alors laissez-nous nous occuper d'Orochimaru et concentrez-vous plutôt sur les ninjas d'Oto.

Shino finit par ouvrir la bouche.

_-_ D'autres membres d'Akatsuki sont ici ?

Pour quelqu'un de normal, aucune intonation particulière ne se percevait dans sa voix. Mais Naruto avait passé des années avec des Uchiwa. Il ne manqua pas la légère et très bien planquée pointe d'inquiétude.

_-_ Je le répète, ce n'est pas votre problème, dit-il en planant un regard froid et déterminé dans celui des deux coéquipiers. Je n'ai aucune hostilité particulière envers vous. Si c'était le cas, vous seriez déjà morts.

Le grognement d'Akamaru fit écho à celui de son maître. L'affirmation tranquille de Naruto comme quoi il pourrait les tuer facilement était loin de leur plaire. Itachi poussa un soupir discret et se redressa, ignorant la douleur lancinante.

_-_ Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, dit-il, s'adressant à Naruto.

Celui-ci lui retourna un regard exaspéré. Il ne lui apprenait rien, là.

_-_ Dernier avertissement, fit-il. Ne vous interposez pas.

La tension monta d'un cran. Mais ce fut une intervention inattendue qui vint mettre un terme à l'affrontement visuel entre les deux partis.

_-_ Laissez-les partir.

Kiba se figea et retourna un regard incrédule à Hinata.

_-_ Attends, ce sont des ennemis, Hinata ! Peu importe que Naruto ait été un des nôtres, il…

_-_ …m'a sauvé la vie, le coupa la jeune fille, rajoutant à la surprise générale.

Hinata ne s'exprimait aussi clairement et résolument que rarement.

_-_ Il m'a sauvé la vie, plusieurs fois, continua-t-elle, en faisant un nouveau pas en avant. Pendant mon combat contre ma sœur… dans la forêt pendant l'épreuve… Et il n'est pas le seul. Je dois également des remerciements à Uchiwa Itachi qui m'a évité de me retrouver enfouie sous des gravats.

Les yeux de Naruto s'arrondirent légèrement tandis qu'il tournait un regard surpris et interrogatif vers son partenaire. Voilà une chose qu'il apprenait… Itachi se contenta de l'ignorer.

_-_ Peu importe avec qui il est aujourd'hui, poursuivit Hinata avec conviction. Naruto reste Naruto. J'ai confiance en lui.

Le concerné sentit son estomac se nouer douloureusement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle chose et ses sentiments étaient confus. Bon sang, il n'avait pas besoin de ça, maintenant… mais l'épreuve n'était pas terminée.

_-_ Laissez-les aller.

Cette fois, ce fut Sakura qui s'exprima. Elle resta aux côtés de Rin et Sasuke, toujours inconscient, mais les observait avec un mélange de tristesse et d'espérance.

_-_ Il ne nous a rien fait jusqu'à présent, continua Sakura. Il nous a plutôt même aidés. Il a scellé le sceau maudit de Sasuke. Il lui a sauvé la vie… Je n'oublie pas le reste. Je n'oublie pas ce qu'a fait l'homme qui se tient à ses côtés. Mais…

Ses yeux s'étaient fermés, l'espace d'un instant, tandis qu'une émotion à la fois déchirante et puissante animait son visage. Elle rouvrit finalement les yeux et les planta dans ceux azur de son ancien coéquipier.

_-_ Mais je veux y croire.

Cette fois, se fut la gorge de Naruto qui se serra. Il jura mentalement. Il pensait avoir mis ses émotions de côtés, depuis un bon moment. Il pensait ne plus rien ressentir pour Konoha et ceux qui avaient été ses amis, sa famille. Mais visiblement, il s'était menti à lui-même. Il en avait eu un grand nombre de preuves, depuis son retour.

_-_ Très bien, dit finalement Shino, en s'écartant.

Kiba hésita plus longtemps, partagé entre des émotions contradictoires. Finalement, il fit un pas de côté.

_-_ Ne nous trahis pas, Naruto. Sinon crois moi, je te poursuivrais au bout du monde pour t'en coller une sévère…

Il était sincère et à travers ses mots, Naruto vit le conflit intérieur de Kiba. Ce dernier ne voulait pas perdre un ami. Naruto se retourna de manière à dissimuler son expression.

_-_ Si tu veux faire ça, te fais pas tuer avant la fin…

_-_ Aucun risque ! fanfaronna Kiba, ayant retrouvé un peu de poil de la bête, probablement par habitude. Akamaru et moi allons en faire qu'une bouchée !

Un très léger sourire étira les lèvres de Naruto, mais seul Itachi put l'apercevoir.

- Si vous avez fini, on va peut être pouvoir revenir à la situation actuelle, commenta t-il de son ton neutre, bien que légèrement agacé.

Naruto ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais l'atterrissage non loin d'eux d'un serpent géant donna raison à l'Uchiwa et concentra à nouveau l'attention générale sur l'ennemi. Le serpent avait probablement été projeté par quelque chose et bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'il tombe presque sur eux. Génial. Le reptile géant s'ébroua, avant de finalement les repérer. Il siffla, menaçant, avant de fondre sur les deux proies à portée qu'étaient Naruto et Itachi. Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea.

_-_ Bon, assez joué, marmonna Naruto.

Tout ça commençait à l'agacer prodigieusement. Il se mordit le pouce avant de relever rapidement sa manche gauche, dévoilant son tatouage sur lequel il appliqua son doigt ensanglanté.

_-_ _Invocation_.

Il y eut une explosion et un nuage de fumée les camoufla à la vue de tous. Le reptile n'arrêta pas son attaque, et s'enfonça dans le nuage. Sers mâchoires se refermèrent… sur du vide.

_-_ Où… commença Kiba.

_- _En haut ! s'exclama Hinata, tandis qu'une ombre immense les recouvrait soudain.

Tous levèrent la tête et se figèrent. Au dessus d'eux se tenait un aigle géant, qui fondit sur le serpent, l'attrapant dans ses serres puissantes avant d'enfoncer son bec dans son cou, le mettant hors combat pour de bon. L'oiseau relâcha ensuite sa proie et battit des ailes pour se stabiliser.

_-_ Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de manger du serpent, remarqua l'aigle avec satisfaction.

_-_ Je savais que cela te plairait.

Les ninjas au sol purent enfin voir les deux personnes perchées sur le dos de l'oiseau invoqué.

_-_ Sacré Naruto ! s'exclama Kiba entre amusement et jalousie. Deux invocations ! Il faut toujours qu'il cherche à se démarquer des autres !

Shino haussa un sourcil lourd de sens mais s'abstint de tout commentaire. Kiba était assez mal placé pour parler.

_-_ Je pars devant, leur lança Naruto. Essayez de rester en vie.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre, l'oiseau battit des ailes et reprit de l'altitude. Naruto dit quelque chose à son invocation et celle-ci survola le village. Sakura observa l'oiseau s'éloigner, avant de reporter son attention sur Sasuke.

_-_ Ne restons pas là, dit-elle. Conduisons Sasuke à l'abri, et voyons ce que nous pouvons encore faire pour défendre Konoha.

Les corps des ninjas d'Oto s'encastrèrent dans les murs avant de s'effondrer, inertes. Deux serpents s'effondrèrent violemment. Satisfaite, Temari replia son éventail et le posa au sol à côté d'elle, une main sur la hanche. Elle transpirait légèrement, sa respiration était un peu plus rapide, mais à part ça, tout allait bien. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'ennemi. Pour le moment, aucun ninja d'Oto vivant n'était en vue, mais il leur fallait rester sur leurs gardes. Mais puisqu'ils avaient un peu de temps… Temari fit volte face et s'approcha de Shikamaru, occupé à surveiller l'état de santé d'Honda. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et luttait pour ne pas perdre conscience. La ninja de Suna se planta devant eux et darda un regard courroucé sur le génie de Konoha.

_-_ Bien, maintenant que je t'ai mis la main dessus, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me fuis ?

L'espace d'un instant, Shikamaru pensa avoir mal entendu.

_-_ Pardon ?

_-_ Joue pas au crétin, fit Temari, en l'attrapant par le col et en le relevant de manière à darder son regard hautement agacé dans le sien. Je te demande pourquoi tu m'as posé un lapin, ce fameux soir et pourquoi est ce que depuis tu m'évites comme la peste ?

_-_ Je ne vois pas de quoi… commença Shikamaru.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de finir.

_-_ Ouvre la bouche pour mentir et je t'en mets une, menaça la jeune femme. Ou mieux, je laisse un serpent te gober. Maintenant répond à la question.

Shikamaru poussa un long soupir. Il n'y avait que cette fichue bonne femme pour lui poser une question pareille dans une telle situation ! Il essaya de lui faire lâcher prise, mais Temari avait une sacrée poigne, surtout quand quelque chose la mettait en rogne. Ca c'était le bouquet ! C'était elle qui s'était moquée de lui, avait joué avec lui, mais c'était lui le coupable ? Les sentiments contrastés qu'il avait ressenti ce soir là refirent surface et lui donnèrent la force de se libérer.

_-_ Tu ne crois pas qu'on a plus important à faire ? rétorqua t-il, agacé.

_-_ J'aime savoir pourquoi on me pose un lapin ! gronda la jeune femme, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée ! Si tu avais un empêchement ou que tu avais changé d'avis, tu aurais au moins pu prévenir !

En d'autres circonstances, Shikamaru aurait pu saisir bon nombre d'informations importantes, dans cette phrase, mais ses émotions avaient pris le pas sur sa raison, et il passa à côté de l'essentiel.

_-_ Je me doute qu'aucun de tes jouets n'a jamais du te résister, rétorqua t-il. C'est sûr que a du te faire bizarre.

Le visage de Temari se referma complètement, même si une certaine incompréhension se lisait dans son regard. Il lui disait quoi, là, le fainéant ? C'était quoi cette histoire ?

_-_ « Jouets » ? De quoi tu parles ?

_-_ Arrête ton cirque, je t'ai entendue ce soir là, fit Shikamaru en s'éloignant un peu. Trouve-toi un autre jouet pour t'amuser, je ne suis pas intéressé.

Temari était de plus en plus perplexe. S'était-il prit un méchant coup sur la tête, durant les combats ? Il ne saignait pas, mais cela devait être forcément ça, pour qu'il divague à ce point !

_- _Une seconde, c'est quoi cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle. Tu serais venu et tu m'aurais entendu dire un truc comme quoi tu serais un jouet amusant pour moi ? N'importe quoi ! Quand bien même j'adore te casser les pieds, je ne traite pas les gens comme ça ! Toi encore moins !

_-_ Mouais, c'est ça, et il y a une deuxième Temari qui vit avec vous ? Ton double maléfique peut être ?

L'agressivité et l'amertume de ses paroles auraient pu surprendre ceux qui le connaissaient, lui, si calme et détaché. Mais tout cela l'avait rongé plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé, et il fallait que ça sorte. De son côté, Temari commençait à perdre patience aussi.

_-_ Tu divagues complètement ! De plus, j'étais dans le salon toute la soirée, je t'aurais senti si tu étais là. Je ne me suis absentée que le temps de…

Le reste mourut dans sa gorge tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient. Oui, elle ne s'était absentée qu'un moment, et quand elle était revenue… ses frères avaient eu un comportement étrange. Par la suite aussi, quand il s'agissait de Shikamaru. Surtout Kankuro… Les pièces se mirent brusquement en place dans son esprit et une expression de profonde colère se peignait sur ses traits.

_-_ Je vais le descendre, murmura-t-elle sur un ton qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Non, il doit souffrir avant. Je vais le pendre par les pieds, nu, au centre du village et je vais brûler devant ses yeux ses foutus jouets !

Ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait et prodigieusement agacé et blessé, Shikamaru se retourna et croisa un regard psychopathe que n'aurait pas renié Gaara dans ses meilleurs jours.

_-_ Je peux savoir de quoi tu parles ?

_-_ Kankuro ! Ce crétin fini a visiblement décidé de se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas ! hurla presque la blonde, hors d'elle.

_- _Qu'est ce que ton frère vient faire là ? J'ai entendu ta voix, c'est toi qui…

_-_ Non, ce n'était pas moi ! Je me suis absentée le temps de me changer, un peu avant l'heure où tu devais arriver ! Et cet imbécile en a profité ! Il sait parfaitement faire passer ses poupées pour qui il veut !

Ca, Shikamaru le savait, mais il ne voyait pas le rapport.

_-_ Pourquoi aurait-il fait une chose pareille ?

_-_ Parce qu'il s'est mis dans la tête de jouer les chaperons zélés et qu'il était de son devoir d'éloigner les garçons qui pourraient intéresser sa sœur ! s'emporta Temari en commençant à faire les cent pas, hors d'elle. Celui-là, quand je lui mets la main dessus…

Shikamaru l'observa faire en silence. Cette fois, le sens de ses paroles ne lui échappa pas. Il avait envie de la croire, mais cela ne faisait-il pas parti de son plan pour le manipuler et l'avoir ? Elle semblait sincère, et Shikamaru en arrivait presque à plaindre Kankuro, en entendant toutes les menaces qui franchissaient les lèvres de Temari, mais… Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Naruto, à ce sujet. Il lui avait demandé s'il était sûr qu'il s'agissait de Temari. Sur le moment, il n'avait eu aucun doute, mais après réflexion, c'était une possibilité qu'il ne pouvait pas écarter. Mais cette histoire l'avait fait souffrir, plus que cela n'aurait du. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire avoir. Il ouvrit la bouche mais n'eut pas l'occasion de parler.

_-_ Attention !

Il se sentit brutalement éjecté sur le côté pour atterrir douloureusement contre un morceau de mur encore debout, ce qui l'assomma légèrement pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Quand les points noirs cessèrent enfin de danser devant ses yeux et qu'il put se redresser, il constata que de nouveaux ninjas d'Oto, ou plutôt leurs cadavres, jonchaient le sol.

_-_ Franchement… faut réellement que je sauve ta peau à chaque fois…

Shikamaru leva les yeux vers Temari. Elle se tenait devant lui, les bras encore tendu et l'éventail déployé. Shikamaru ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il réalisa quelque chose. La voix de la jeune femme, était tendue, presque forcée. Son corps tremblait légèrement. Et du sang maculait le sol, à ses pieds. L'éventail s'écrasa soudain au sol et Temari bascula en avant.

_-_ Temari !

Sans savoir comment, Shikamaru se retrouva propulsé en avant, rattrapant la jeune femme avant qu'elle n'atteigne le sol. Et son regard tomba sur son dos. Son cœur manqua un battement. Quelques kunais et shurikens étaient profondément plantés dans sa chair, certains dans des zones alarmantes. Et tout ce sang qu'elle perdait… Il s'empressa d'enlever les armes qu'il savait pouvoir retirer sans risques, sentant le corps de Temari se tendre à chaque fois contre le sien. La jeune femme tenta de s'écarter mais n'en eut pas la force. Elle put juste détourner son visage quand une quinte de toux ensanglantée la secoua. Déchirant un morceau de son haut, Shikamaru appuya le tissu sur l'une des plaies les plus profondes, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. Mais un sentiment désagréable ressemblant à de la peur lui tordait les entrailles.

_-_ Fais pas… cette tête, crétin, murmura Temari, un léger sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres, malgré sa respiration difficile. Tu fais plus… stupide que d'habitude…

Une nouvelle quinte de toux chargée de sang la secoua, et Shikamaru la serra instinctivement un peu plus contre lui.

_-_ Arrête de parler pour dire n'importe quoi et économise plutôt ton souffle, répondit-il, la voix tendue et chargée d'inquiétude.

Les yeux de Temari commencèrent à se fermer.

- Bouge tes fesses… Ils vont …revenir, souffla-t-elle difficilement. Dis à Kankuro… qu'il ne va pas… s'en sortir comme ça… Et à Gaara… que…

Mais ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon et sa voix mourut. Shikamaru se crispa à l'extrême quand il sentit son corps se relâcher complètement. Une main plus tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu glissa jusqu'au cou de la jeune femme, cherchant un pouls tandis qu'une émotion douloureuse lui tordait l'estomac et le cœur. Son cœur battait encore… mais il était faible… Si faible… Elle allait mourir si un médic-nin ne s'occupait pas très vite d'elle ! Il devait partir. Il se redressa, soulevant difficilement Temari dans ses bras, s'efforçant de retrouver son calme et de ne pas regarder le visage de la jeune femme. Des pas approchant attirèrent soudain son attention. Mais il ne s'agissait pas des secours. Non. C'étaient des ninjas d'Oto. Shikamaru se cacha à nouveau derrière le morceau de mur, essayant de réfléchir et de trouver un moyen de s'en sortir. Honda avait perdu connaissance. Temari était grièvement blessée et risquait de mourir. A cause de lui. Parce qu'elle l'avait protégé… Son cœur se serra plus douloureusement encore. Ils allaient mourir. Tous les trois. Et ce serait sa faute. Il n'avait plus de chakra. Plus de plan… C'était la fin…

_- Je voudrais te donner quelque chose._

La voix de Naruto retentit soudain dans son esprit.

_- Quelque chose qui pourra t'être utile pendant la bataille._

Une voix provenant d'un souvenir. Celui de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu, juste avant que tout n'éclate. Naruto était venu le voir, après avoir appris que Temari le cherchait. Ils avaient parlé de la bataille à venir, et après un moment d'hésitation, le blond lui avait remis quelque chose. Il reposa en douceur Temari aux côtés de Honda puis fouilla sa poche d'armes. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il en sortit un petit flacon. La voix de Naruto continua à raisonner, et il se souvint de la suite de la conversation.

_- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire, c'est très important...Je sais comment tu fonctionnes, Shikamaru. Tu sais évaluer tes forces par rapport à l'adversaire, avant de choisir la meilleure solution. Tu ne surestimes jamais tes forces et c'est ce qui fait de toi le cerveau que tu es, entre autres. Un peu comme lors de ton combat contre Temari. Tu n'avais plus de chakra, alors tu as abandonné. Mais tu sais que l'on ne peut pas faire ça, dans un combat réel. Tu ne pourras pas déclarer forfait, face à un ennemi qui veut te tuer._

_- Tu ne m'apprends rien, marmonna Shikamaru. C'est pour ça que je me bats en équipe. Je suis un soutien. _

_- Exactement, acquiesça Naruto. Mais comment feras-tu, si tu te retrouvais soudain isolé ? Comment agiras-tu, si personne n'est là pour combattre de front pour toi ? Ce serait dommage que Konoha perde un cerveau comme toi, alors prend ça._

_Il sortit de sa poche d'arme un flacon et le tendit au jeune Nara._

_- Si tu te retrouves dans une telle situation, privé de chakra, bois ça. C'est un souvenir que j'ai rapporté de Taki no Kuni. Cette eau a le pouvoir de rendre et décupler le chakra d'une personne. Elle pourra te rendre plus puissant que tu ne l'auras jamais été. Cependant, il faut que tu saches une chose. C'est dangereux. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécu après l'avoir bu. C'est un peu comme la dernière pilule de Choji. Cette eau peut te sauver comme te tuer. Alors avant de la boire, pose-toi bien la question : es-tu prêt à courir ce risque ? Es tu prêt à mourir à la fin ?_

Il avait classé cette conversation dans un coin de sa mémoire, mais maintenant… cette eau était sa dernière chance. Il repensa à l'avertissement de Naruto, et se posa la question. Était-il prêt à ça ? Son regard se posa sur Honda, puis sur Temari. S'il ne faisait rien, ils allaient tous mourir. Son regard se reporta sur la fiole. Son expression se fit déterminée. Il devait le faire. Peu importait ce qui lui arriverait ensuite. Mais il ne les laisserait pas mourir sans se battre jusqu'au bout. Il ne laisserait pas mourir Temari sans avoir tout tenté. Il ouvrit la fiole et but d'un coup la totalité de son contenu…

Les ninjas d'Oto avançaient, kunai au poing, cherchant l'adversaire. Ils avaient perçu la présence de plusieurs ninjas de Konoha, dans le coin et tentaient de les débusquer, enjambant le corps de leurs camarades et des reptiles sans broncher. L'esprit de camaraderie n'avait jamais été développé, au Village du Son. Et dans la situation actuelle, ce fait se retrouvait renforcé. Peu importait ceux qui tombaient. Ils avaient une mission et une seule : trouver et éradiquer tous les ninjas de Konoha. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. L'un des ninjas s'immobilisa, observant une tâche de sang encore fraiche sur le sol. Des traces ensanglantées la quittaient pour se diriger vers la maison en grande partie détruite face à eux. Le ninja d'Oto fit un signe aux autres, et ils avancèrent prudemment vers la bâtisse. Se séparant en deux groupes, ils firent le tour du mur encore partiellement debout. Et là, ils virent ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils y avaient des ninjas de Konoha. Blessés, mais toujours vivants, de ce qu'ils pouvaient voir. Même si la blonde n'en avait vraisemblablement plus pour longtemps, vu le sang qu'elle perdait. Le deuxième était moins blessé, mais il était inconscient. Il serait facile de l'achever. Quant au troisième, il était difficile à dire ce qu'il en était. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne bougeait plus, la tête inclinée en avant. Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres des ninjas du Son. Vraiment, c'était trop facile ! Trois d'entre eux s'approchèrent, pour achever l'ennemi et pouvoir passer aux suivants. Les bras s'élevèrent, prêts à donner la mort… mais ne s'abaissèrent jamais. Les ninjas d'Oto écarquillèrent les yeux, surpris. Comment… leurs corps étaient paralysés ! Ils ne pouvaient plus faire le moindre mouvement ! Ce fut alors que l'un des ninjas de Konoha bougea.

La tête toujours baissée, Shikamaru se releva, dévoilant le signe qu'il avait exécuté à l'insu de l'ennemi. Dix trainées d'ombres le reliaient à chacun des ninjas d'Oto dans son champ de vision, les mettant à sa merci.

_-_ Je ne vous laisserais pas les tuer…

La voix était sourde, froide. Très éloignée de la voix habituelle de l'héritier Nara. Il releva finalement la tête et un long frisson parcourut le corps des ninjas du Son. Ses yeux ne ressemblaient en rien à ce qu'ils avaient vu jusque là. Ils étaient entièrement noirs, tels deux gouffres d'obscurité prêts à plonger ses proies dans le plus profond des abîmes. Ils semblaient également animés, comme si de sombres remuaient sans cesse en leur surface. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas là. Partant de ses yeux, de fines bandes d'ombre s'étendaient sur tout son corps, jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts. Avec l'expression dure imprimée sur son visage, Nara Shikamaru était réellement en cet instant un être effrayant… D'une poussée de chakra, il mit en mouvement les ombres qui immobilisaient ses ennemis. Elles commencèrent à remonter le long de leurs jambes, telles des vagues noirs animées, jusqu'à recouvrir la totalité de leurs corps. Shikamaru n'eut aucun état d'âme à les étouffer dans son ombre. C'était la guerre. Il ne devait pas avoir de pitié.

Il perçut un sifflement, derrière lui et il pivota la tête. Un kunai volait vers lui. Une nouvelle pression de son chakra et une ombre apparut, derrière ses pieds, avant de se décoller du sol et intercepter l'arme dans sa course. Shikamaru rappela ses ombres, et les corps des ninjas d'Oto s'effondrèrent au sol, les yeux exorbités, à jamais immobiles. Il fit ensuite un bond de côté, évitant une nouvelle attaque, et composa de nouveaux signes. Les ombres sur son corps s'agitèrent et les ombres du mur enveloppèrent les deux ninjas d'Oto qui l'attaquaient, les enfermant à leur tour dans leur étreinte mortelle, à la manière du Tombeau du désert de Gaara. Shikamaru avança vers le bord du mur, tandis que deux nouveaux corps s'effondraient sans vie. Une bonne chose de faite. Aux autres…

Lorsqu'un groupe Anbu arriva sur les lieux, quelques minutes plus tard, un spectacle saisissant l'attendait. Ils avaient déjà vu des Nara à l'œuvre, mais ça… les ombres jaillissant du sol se mouvaient en une danse précise et mortelle, terrassant les ninjas du son les un après les autres. Shikamaru était implacable et un sens terrifiant, en cet instant. Surtout quand son regard d'ombre se porta sur eux. Mais ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Tous les ennemis de la zone étaient morts et l'héritier Nara avait reconnu ses alliés. Ses ombres se rétractèrent, sur le sol, d'abord, puis le long de son corps.

Shikamaru ferma les yeux, sentant des picotements désagréables sur sa peau. Les ombres de son corps se retiraient, et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable. Finalement, la dernière disparut et ses yeux reprirent leur aspect normal. La seconde suivante, il tomba à genou, le souffle court. Il se sentait épuisé et la douleur commençait à se faire sentir. Mais il ne mourrait pas, non. Il avait surmonté l'épreuve et il avait sauvé les autres. Comme quoi, tout était une question de motivation…

A une certaine distance de là, une silhouette aux vêtements tachés de sang s'immobilisa face au kekai formé par les hommes d'Orochimaru. Les yeux bleus parcoururent la surface, cherchant une faille. Finalement, un léger sourire satisfait. Rassemblant son chakra, le Yondaime fit appel à sa vitesse éclair et bondit vers le kekai…

A suivre…

Voili voilou, c'est tout pour cette fois ! j'espère que ce chapitre ( plus long que je ne pensais^^'' ) vous a plu.

Je vais donc essayer de m'attaquer à la suite, maintenant…

A la prochaine !

Kissus à tous.


	36. Combat d'Hokage

Bonjour à tous !

Et non, je ne suis pas morte, et me revoilà même avec un nouveau chapitre ! Oui, je sais, il se sera fait attendre, mais j'ai eu une grosse panne d'inspiration, et pour écrire ce genre de chapitre, il vaut mieux avoir un peu de jus… mais bon, le voilà, tout beau, et presque chaud, publié une semaine à peu près après son apparition sur mon blog ( dont l'adresse est sur mon profil pour ceux/celles que ça intéresserait !)

Dans la rubrique nouveauté, là aussi pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu mon profil, mon pseudo change ! Au revoir Jalexa Uchiwa, et bonjour Alliya Uchiwa ( obligée de garder le nom, car Alliya tout court est déjà pris, sniff, mais comme ça au final, ça ne fait pas changement complet et brutal ^^) ! Mais je suis toujours la même, juste un peu évoluée ^_^.

Je tiens également à remercier tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews et/ou m'ont mis en alerte. Si je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde je m'en excuse, et j'essaierai de me rattraper la prochaine fois ^^'. Encore une fois, merci à vous, car c'est vous qui m'avez redonnez l'envie et l'inspiration.

Bien, sur ce, je vais vous laisser avec ce nouveau chapitre et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Previously :**

La bataille entre Konoha et Oto bat son plein. Pendant que certains tentent de repousser ninjas et serpents, d'autres drames se déroulent. L'appartenance de Naruto à Akatsuki a été révélé, et cela n'a pas été une bonne surprise ! Après le combat entre Sasuke et naruto, ce dernier a enfin l'occasion de venger la mort de Meiling en massacrant son assassin, Shishio, envoyé par Orochimaru pour récupérer Sasuke. Mais nul temps pour savourer la victoire. Akatsuki passe à l'action, très décidée à se débarrasser des nuisances que sont Itachi et Natuto. Le premier est poignardé par Sasori et le sceau du deuxième scellé afin de le priver du chakra du démon. Quant à Sasuke, il est mortellement blessé en voulant protéger Sakura. Situation critique… Heureusement pour tout le monde, Itachi parvient à rejoindre Naruto et lever le sceau, ce qui permet à celui-ci de mettre en pratique l'enseignement de Meiling et de sauver la vie des deux Uchiwa, aidé par l'arrivée de Rin, l'ancienne partenaire de Kakashi. Cela fait, et histoire de confirmer sa réputation de ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, Naruto révèle un des atouts qu'il avait gardé dans sa manche en ressuscitant un allié de taille : son père, le Yondaime, qui se lance à son tour dans la bataille. En parallèle, Shikamaru se découvre soudain une grande motivation lorsque Temari est grièvement blessée en s'interposant entre lui et des attaques ennemies.

Et pendant ce temps là, Orochimaru poursuit son plan diabolique en opposant à Tsunade et Jiraya trois des plus grands héros de Konoha : les trois premiers Hokage…

**Chapitre 36 : Combat d'Hokage**

Au cœur du kekai, presque complètement coupés du reste du monde, cinq silhouettes se dressaient, immobiles, s'observant en silence comme autant de statues au réalisme saisissant. Le cœur lourd, douloureux, Tsunade et Jiraya observaient ceux qui avaient bâti Konoha et avaient contribué à lui donner toute sa grandeur et ses valeurs. Trois hommes exceptionnels, admirables et admirés, qu'ils avaient aimés de manières différentes. Trois hommes qu'ils avaient enterrés et pleurés. Senju Hashirama, Shodai Hokage, fondateur du village de Konoha et grand père de Tsunade. Senju Tobirama, Nidaime Hokage, frère cadet du premier. Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, sensei de Tsunade et Jiraya. Trois hommes de légende… Qu'il aurait été merveilleux de les retrouver, en d'autres circonstances ! Que Tsunade aurait aimé pouvoir se serrer dans les bras de son grand père qu'elle avait tant aimé, et se chamailler avec son grand-oncle ! Que Jiraya aurait aimé taquiner son ancien sensei et voir quel sermon il serait encore capable de lui sortir !

Mais la situation ne prêtait pas à de telles retrouvailles. Et le rappel douloureux vint rapidement, porté par le rire bref et sadique de la sixième silhouette qui se tenait en peu en retrait.

_-_ Touchantes retrouvailles, vraiment, se moqua Orochimaru. Mais il est temps d'y mettre un terme. A présent, messieurs les Hokage, exterminez donc ceux deux insectes, pour que nous puissions ensuite nous occuper de Konoha…

Une même douleur, déchirante, sembla se lire l'espace d'un instant dans les yeux des trois Hokage ressuscités. Ils souffraient des ordres qu'ils recevaient, qu'ils ne voulaient pas accomplir. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Orochimaru était leur maître, celui qui les avait ramenés. Ils ne pouvaient lui désobéir.

_-_ Nous sommes désolés, vinrent les mots prononcés en une seule voix.

Puis l'enfer se déchaina…

Comme mus par un signal entendu par eux seuls, les trois Hokage ressuscités attaquèrent en même temps. Kunais et shurikens jaillirent en quantité et fondirent sur les deux sennins. Tsunade, toujours figée depuis l'apparition de son grand père, ne bougea pas, les yeux légèrement écarquillés regardant sans les voir les armes mortelles qui venaient vers elle.

- _Doton : Mur de terre !_

Un mur solide se dressa soudain devant eux, empêchant les armes de les atteindre, et Jiraya se rapprocha de Tsunade.

_-_ Tsunade, réveille-toi ! Ce ne sont pas eux ! Ils sont morts, et Orochimaru salit leur mémoire en les utilisant de la sorte ! Tsunade !

La Godaime cligna des yeux et se reprit. Oui, elle le savait. Elle savait ce qu'était le jutsu d'Orochimaru. C'étaient leurs âmes, mais prisonnières d'entraves dont ils ne pouvaient se défaire. Un crime, une insulte envers leur mémoire… Ils étaient une menace pour eux. Pour Konoha. Et elle, Tsunade, était la Godaime Hokage. Comme ils l'avaient fait avant elle, elle protègerait son village, leur village. Même contre eux. Serrant le poing, Tsunade bondit sur le côté quand le mur de terre fut pulvérisé par une trombe d'eau violente. Satisfait de voir la détermination revenue sur le visage de sa camarade, Jiraya se concentra à nouveau sur le combat. Il eut ainsi juste le temps d'esquiver un coup du sandaime, qui avait finalement opté, pour le moment en tout cas, pour du corps à corps. Jiraya contra, mais fut tout de même repoussé sur quelques mètres.

_-_ Tsss, il ne manquait plus que cela, pesta t-il.

Si son ancien sensei semblait être revenu dans son corps de vieillard, sa force, elle, ressemblait plus à celle de sa jeunesse. Maudit soit Orochimaru et ses jutsus ! Le sennin dut bondir en arrière, évitant de justesse un coup de poing du Shodai. Oula, c'était passé près ! Affronter deux Hokage en même temps n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Mais il préférait encore que le Shodai l'affronte lui plutôt que Tsunade. Il voulait éviter cette douleur à sa vieille amie. Vieille amie, actuellement occupée à fendre le sol devant elle, obligeant le Nidaime à bondir en arrière pour éviter de basculer. Sans perdre une seconde, Tsunade le suivit, le menaçant de ses poings mortels. Son adversaire esquiva et tenta une contre attaque que Tsunade bloqua, se servant de sa prise sur le poing du Nidaime pour retourner son élan contre lui et le projeter contre les débris de mur Doton.

Jiraya quant à lui, dut avoir recours au jutsu transformant ses cheveux en bouclier résistant et meurtrier, obligeant les deux Hokage à reculer afin de ne pas finir transpercés. Le sennin en profita pour attaquer.

_- Doton, les marécages des limbes !_

La terre aux pieds des Hokage devint alors boue, et les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent violemment, disparaissant dans les profondeurs de la terre. Mais Jiraya n'eut pas le temps de souffler que le sol explosa devant lui, en un mélange de terre et de boue, et deux formes en jaillirent. Même un sort de cette puissance ne pouvait retenir longtemps deux Hokage… Le Sandaime porta la main à sa bouche et attaqua.

_- Katon : le souffle du dragon !_

La flamme puissante jaillit de sa bouche et fonça droit sur le sennin.

_- Suiton, le mur d'eau !_

Utilisant l'eau de l'attaque précédente du Nidaime, Jiraya monta un mur qui intercepta l'attaque, créant une vapeur épaisse qui gêna leur vision pendant quelques instants.

_- Suiton, la grande déferlante !_

Des trombes d'eaux impressionnantes jaillirent d'autour du Nidaime et s'abattirent sur le champ de bataille. Tsunade chargea ses deux poings en chakra et frappa simultanément le sol devant elle, essayant de détourner l'attaque. Cela ne marcha qu'à moitié, l'eau étant en trop grande quantité pour pouvoir être entièrement détournée de la sorte, et la partie qui franchit l'obstacle percuta violemment la sennin, l'envoyant percuter assez douloureusement un arbre.

_-_ Tsunade !

Jiraya avait utilisé un nouveau mur de terre pour bondir dans les airs au moment où l'eau s'était abattue.

_-_ Tu devrais t'occuper de toi-même, se moqua la voix lointaine d'Orochimaru.

Le sennin des crapauds sentit alors une présence derrière lui et une douleur soudaine lui traversa le dos tandis que le poing du Shodai percutait celui-ci, le propulsant à nouveau au sol…

_-_ Attention !

La maison à leur droite explosa et des débris leur fondirent dessus. Le chunin qui les couvrait réagit immédiatement, tentant de détruire le plus grosse partie des débris, tandis que les deux autres, soutenant les blessés, eurent juste le temps de se trouver un point à l'abri. Honda, soutenu par l'un d'eux, pesta, à moitié conscient, contre ce choc qui avait ravivé sa douleur. Shikamaru quant à lui, se redressa, cessant de faire rempart de son corps entre le danger et la jeune femme blessée dans ses bras. Temari n'avait même pas réagi, son visage se tordant simplement un peu plus de douleur. Un peu plus tôt, l'équipe d'Anbu qui avait retrouvé Shikamaru, Honda et Temari, les avait confiés à deux chuunin avant de repartir au combat. Les chunin avaient reçu l'ordre de les conduire en lieu sûr pour que les blessés puissent être soignés au plus vite. Shikamaru pouvait encore se battre, l'eau qu'il avait absorbée plus tôt lui ayant laissé une petite quantité de chakra, mais il avait tenu à les accompagner. C'était de sa faute, si Temari se retrouvait dans cet état, il n'allait donc certainement pas partir avant d'être sûr qu'elle arrive entre des mains compétentes ! Mais ce n'était vraiment pas gagné…

_-_ Il y en a devant nous, pesta le chunin qui les couvrait. Nous ne pouvons pas passer, il va falloir trouver un moyen de les contourner !

Shikamaru retint un juron. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis en route. Les détours leur faisaient perdre du temps. Et à chaque minute qui passait, Temari palissait de plus en plus. Ils avaient essayé de stopper l'hémorragie comme ils l'avaient pu, mais cela ne suffirait pas à terme. Un nouveau bâtiment explosa non loin d'eux, et un serpent apparut. Il ne manquait plus que ça… Les deux chuunin jurèrent, et celui qui supportait Honda le déposa un peu à l'écart. Ils allaient avoir besoin de leurs mains libres, s'ils espéraient pouvoir s'en sortir… Ils entamèrent le combat, et Shikamaru ne put que les suivre des yeux. Ses bras tremblaient légèrement, fatigués des combats et par le fait d'avoir porté la jeune femme sur une longue distance. Ce genre d'exercice, ce n'était pas son truc, mais il ne renoncerait pas. Il y eut des cris non loin et les corps de plusieurs ninjas de Konoha s'écrasèrent à quelques mètres d'eux, révélant un groupe de ninja d'Oto en approche. Shikamaru resserra sa prise sur Temari. Là, ils étaient mal… Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un sacré miracle pour s'en tirer !

Il allait croire que quelqu'un écoutait ses prières, à ce moment là. Car soudain, une énorme boule de chair apparut, jouant au bowling avec l'ennemi, tandis que le serpent géant s'écrasait au sol, broyé par une gigantesque main de sable.

_-_ Shikamaru !

Oh cette voix ! Qu'il était heureux de l'entendre, en cet instant ! Ino apparut à ses côtés, couverte de poussière et de quelques égratignures.

_-_ Enfin, te voilà, on …

Mais la jeune fille s'interrompit, remarquant ce que tenait son coéquipier.

_-_ Elle est…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

_-_ Temari !

Kankuro apparut à son tour, le regard inquiet, voir affolé, posé sur le corps apparemment sans vie de sa sœur.

_-_ Elle est encore vivante, mais elle a besoin de soin d'urgence, expliqua le jeune Nara. On essaye de conduire les blessés en lieu sûr, mais…

Shikamaru se tut. Parce que la suite était évidente au vu de la situation, mais aussi parce qu'une aura glaciale venait de les percuter. Les trois ninja se retournèrent et virent Gaara s'approcher, le regard rivé sur sa sœur.

_-_ Temari…

Le jeune Jinchuuriki s'immobilisa devant Shikamaru et lentement, presque avec hésitation, leva la main pour la poser, avec douceur, sur la joue de sa sœur. Le temps sembla se figer.

Sa sœur… Son ainée qui avait tant fait pour reconstruire leur famille, pour renouer les liens qui les unissaient… Sa sœur, qui l'aimait vraiment, et qu'il avait aussi appris à aimer. Temari, si énergique, si vivante… immobile et souffrante… mourante…

De nouvelles explosions, de nouveaux cris de guerre. De nouveaux ennemis arrivaient. Les ninjas du Son. Ceux qui avaient touché à sa sœur… L'atmosphère se fit plus lourde encore, tandis que le visage de Gaara adoptait une expression qui glaça le sang des personnes présentes. Une expression qu'ils avaient déjà vue et avaient espéré de plus revoir. Celle du Gaara d'avant. Celle du monstre assoiffé de sang. La main de Gaara retomba et il fit un pas, puis un autre, en direction des ennemis qui arrivaient. Ils avaient blessé sa sœur. Ils allaient payer… La terre à ses pieds se mit à trembler et le sable de sa gourde jaillit pour tourbillonner autour de lui, avec vitesse et fureur.

Il… allait… les…tuer…

Le sable sous ses pieds forma un nuage compact et le souleva de plusieurs mètres dans les airs. Et alors que les ninjas du son étaient proches, Gaara leva les mains, tandis que la condamnation franchissait ses lèvres.

_- Ninpo : la fureur du désert !_

La terre trembla de plus belle, plus fortement encore qu'avant, faisant tomber les ninjas de Konoha derrière le Jinchuuriki furieux. Et alors, la terre se souleva, se transformant progressivement en sable, jusqu'à atteindre une bonne vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. D'un mouvement de main, Gaara libéra sa colère. Le sable rendu furieux par son manipulateur, s'abattit sur la zone qui lui faisait face, telle une terrible lame de fond que rien ne pourrait arrêter. Les ninjas d'Oto, pris par surprise, ne purent rien faire avant que la vague de sable ne les engloutisse. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Gaara avait bondit sur la crête du sable et de là, dirigeait sa course, écrasant sur son chemin tous les ninjas et les serpents qu'il croisait.

Il fallut un moment aux ninjas restés derrière pour se reprendre.

_-_ Ga… Gaara est en train de nous ouvrir le passage, fit Kankuro. Allons-y !

Il voulut prendre Temari mais Shikamaru ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il repensait à ce que Temari lui avait dit, pendant le combat. Il n'était pas encore sûr de la croire, mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'en cet instant, il n'avait aucune envie de la confier à d'autres mains que celles compétentes de médic-nin. Frère ou pas frère. Il se mit donc à courir, pour ne pas trop se laisser distancer par Gaara. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Kankuro, Ino, Choji et les deux chuunin les suivirent, formant l'arrière garde.

Dans le ciel de Konoha, la déferlante de sable ne passa pas inaperçue.

_-_ Quelqu'un a mis Gaara en colère, commenta Naruto. Brillante idée qu'ils vont amèrement regretter.

_-_ Au moins il va balayer un peu le chemin et monopoliser l'attention des ninjas d'Oto, répondit Itachi.

Il avait reprit un peu de couleur, autant que possible dans son cas du moins. Une nouvelle explosion en contrebas obligea l'aigle géant à gagner un peu plus d'altitude.

_-_ Ils sont si nombreux, murmura Naruto. Cela n'a rien à voir avec la dernière invasion. Cette fois ci, si la source n'est pas coupée, Konoha risque fort de ne pas s'en remettre…

Le regard d'Itachi se détourna de l'horizon et se posa sur le visage de son équipier.

_-_ Tu es encore attaché à ce village. Beaucoup plus que tu ne le devrais.

_-_ Arrête avec ça, grommela Naruto.

_-_ Tes yeux te trahissent, Naruto. Tu regardes Konoha et c'est du regret et de l'appréhension que je vois dans ton regard.

Le Jinchuuriki serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas aller par là. Car Itachi touchait juste, une fois de plus. Le spectacle de la destruction de Konoha ne le laissait pas de glace, loin de là. Plutôt que de répondre, Naruto choisit de suivre l'adage disant « la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque ».

_-_ Dans ce cas les tiens aussi te trahissent, frangin.

L'ainé des Uchiwa haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant sur ce qu'il voulait dire.

_-_ Tes yeux à toi ne se posent pas sur le village de plus en plus ravagé, continua Naruto. Et lorsque tu apprécies un spectacle ou qu'il t'est complètement indifférent, tu ne détournes pas le regard…

Un léger sourire victorieux étira les lèvres du jeune homme quand il lut, l'espace d'un instant, de la contrariété dans le regard d'Itachi, juste avant qu'il ne le détourne et ne se mure dans le silence. Et puis, qui ne dit mot consent, n'est ce pas ? Mais bon, là n'était pas le point le plus important pour le moment.

_-_ Au fait, ne croies pas que j'ai oublié. Je veux mes réponses, Itachi ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ce sceau qu'ils ont utilisé ?

L'ainé des Uchiwa retint un soupir. Il appréciait le changement de sujet mais pas forcément le nouveau choisi. Mais il savait que Naruto ne le lâcherait pas, avec ça.

_-_ C'est une sécurité que j'avais placé, peu après ta capture, afin d'éviter tout risque de débordement, répondit-il finalement. Si jamais tu perdais complètement le contrôle de Kyubi, ou si tu essayais de te retourner contre nous, j'aurai pu te neutraliser.

Naruto lui adressa un regard lourd de reproche.

_-_ Merveilleux. Et tu pensais m'en parler un jour ?

Le silence seul lui répondit. Il serra les dents. Rester calme, rester calme.

_-_ Si c'est toi qui as posé ce sceau, tu peux me dire comment ça se fait qu'ils aient pu l'activer ?

Cette fois, il obtint une réponse.

_-_ Je leur en ai parlé, et ai du leur donner les moyens de l'activer comme garantie, le jour où ils ont accepté de te donner une chance d'intégrer les rangs de l'organisation. Sans ça, ils n'auraient probablement jamais couru le risque.

Naruto l'observa en silence, se remémorant des évènements de ce jour là.

_-_ C'est ce que tu leur as dit après m'avoir envoyé attendre la décision ailleurs, n'est ce pas ? C'est ça, que tu ne voulais pas que j'entende…

Itachi acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Naruto poussa un grognement mécontent.

_-_ Franchement, tu mériterais que je t'en mette une belle, Itachi ! Pour ça, et pour tout le reste que tu m'as caché !

La menace ne sembla pas plus impressionner que cela l'ainé des Uchiwa, qui regarda à nouveau devant eux, tandis que l'aigle géant survolait une autre partie du village. Naruto soupira et accepta de mettre de côté le sujet. Pour le moment. Ils avaient d'autres sujets de préoccupation plus immédiats.

_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, ils s'en sont servis pour me neutraliser et Sasori t'a empoisonné. C'est moi où ils veulent se débarrasser de nous ?

_-_ Ils se sont toujours méfiés de moi, répondit Itachi. Mais j'étais un élément précieux de l'organisation et ils n'avaient pas envie de me perdre sans raison.

_-_ Ah, la légendaire modestie des Uchiwa ! fit Naruto en levant les yeux au ciel.

Itachi l'ignora et continua.

_-_ Kisame a du malgré tout attiser leur méfiance à mon égard et ton intégration n'a rien arrangé. Peut être ont-ils estimé que nous étions un risque finalement trop grand pour eux…

La voix d'Itachi était plus grave que de coutume, plus menaçante. Il n'aimait pas qu'on essaye de le tuer. Naruto pouvait fort bien comprendre ça.

_-_ Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demanda t-il.

_- _ La mission ne change pas. Orochimaru doit mourir aujourd'hui. Les autres se mettront en travers de notre chemin ou pas, nous verrons bien.

_-_ Et s'ils s'interposent ?

_-_… je suis fatigué de cette organisation. Et j'ai envie de les remercier pour avoir essayé de me tuer…

Un sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Naruto, tandis qu'il lisait les intentions d'Itachi dans son regard.

_-_ Voilà un projet qui me plait…

L'aigle vira soudain et les interpella.

_-_ Il y a un kekai, là bas, un peu en dehors du Village.

_- _ Au moins Orochimaru n'a-t-il pas fait dans la discrétion, commenta Naruto. Allons-y. Tout cela n'a que trop duré…

Du sang macula le sol, tandis que Jiraya se redressait. Il avait été imprudent. Distrait par Tsunade, il n'avait pas vu le Shodai attaquer. Et à peine remis sur pieds qu'il devait esquiver un nouveau Katon du Sandaime, qui lui grilla quand même le bout des cheveux. Ça commençait à sentir le roussi, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Et dire que les trois Hokage n'avaient pas encore montré leur force réelle… Seul le Nidaime avait déjà fait appel à ses jutsus dévastateurs. L'idéal serait de les vaincre avant que les deux autres ne s'y mettent, mais c'était mal parti…

_-_ Jiraya, derrière toi !

Tsunade apparut derrière lui, fendant le sol après que le Shodai ait esquivé son attaque. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à se battre contre lui, mais c'était son devoir, et elle savait au fond d'elle-même que son grand père approuverait. Reculant, elle se mit dos à dos avec son ancien camarade.

_-_ J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient forts, commenta-t-elle, légèrement essoufflée.

Jiraya leva in extremis deux murs de terres pour contrer les attaques katon et Suiton du Nidaime et Sandaime.

_-_ Ils ont fait la fierté du Village, répondit-il. S'ils ne l'étaient pas, cela pourrait être décevant !

C'était vrai, même si cela constituait un véritable problème dans leur situation actuelle. Les murs de terre disparurent et les deux sennins bondirent à l'attaque. S'ils restaient sur la défensive, ils ne feraient que gagner du temps, mais certainement pas le combat. Ils devaient venir à bout de leurs adversaires, avant que ceux-ci ne fassent appel à leurs jutsus les plus puissants. Les coups au corps à corps s'enchainèrent, les adversaires s'inter changeant, puis finalement, tandis que le Nidaime et le Sandaime occupaient les sennins, le Shodai bondit en arrière et commença à composer des signes. Les yeux de Tsunade s'écarquillèrent. Elle parvint à écarter son adversaire de son chemin et courut vers son grand père. Elle devait l'empêcher de terminer ! Elle bondit, et son poing chargé de chakra s'abattit sur le Shodai…

- _Mokuton : naissance de la forêt !_

Du bois jaillit du sol tout autour du fondateur et repoussèrent Tsunade.

_-_ Non !

La Godaime croisa les bras devant son visage, pour contrer le plus gros de l'attaque, mais des branches jaillirent du bois et s'enroulèrent autour de son corps, tandis que partout autour d'eux, des arbres massifs poussaient, fracturant d'avantage la zone, et obligeant les combattants à réagir promptement pour ne pas être capturés. Lorsque les branches se rapprochèrent trop près de lui, Jiraya malaxa son chakra et composa les signes.

_- Katon : boules de feu !_

Les flammes brûlèrent les branches et permirent à Jiraya un nouveau mouvement d'évasion. Mais ce n'était qu'une mesure temporaire. Le bois était trop vert, trop empli d'eau, pour réellement brûler. Sans compter que le Nidaime mettrait fin à toute tentative d'incendie massif. Ils étaient vraiment dans de beaux draps…

Tsunade de son côté, rassembla son chakra dans tout son corps et s'en servi pour pulvériser le bois qui l'entravait. En ce qui concernait la force brute, la Godaime ne craignait personne ! D'un coup de pied, elle brisa de nouvelles branches, avant de se poser sur l'une de celles qui s'étaient figées, devenant de simples branches. En d'autres circonstances, le spectacle aurait été magnifique à observer. Tous ces arbres qui jaillissaient de terre, toute cette vie qui se développait sous leurs yeux. Oui, cela aurait été un spectacle saisissant… s'il ne l'avait pas été au sens propre et physique du terme ! Et si les branches vivantes n'étaient pas suffisantes, deux Hokage ressuscités au meilleur de leur forme se chargeaient de corser l'affaire. Le Nidaime et le Sandaime s'étaient déjà remis en mouvement, poursuivant les deux sennins en un parcours d'obstacle mortel.

Mais Jiraya et Tsunade étaient confrontés à un autre problème majeur. Un problème qui avait déjà causé la perte du Sandaime. L'âge. Certes, ils étaient plus jeunes que leur sensei lorsqu'il avait du combattre Orochimaru. Mais ils n'étaient plus tous jeunes non plus, et la fatigue se sentait plus rapidement, contrairement aux trois Hokage ressuscités qui eux ne semblaient rien sentir et qui de plus reconstituaient leurs membres s'ils venaient à en perdre. Le temps jouait contre eux, ils en étaient conscients. Et l'échéance arriva. A bout de souffle, Tsunade ne put éviter le nouveau Suiton du Nidaime qui la propulsa violemment contre le tronc volumineux de l'un des arbres invoqués par le Shodai, lequel composa des signes pour faire jaillir de nouvelles branches qui emprisonnèrent la Godaime légèrement sonnée.

_- _Tsunade ! s'écria Jiraya.

Mais le Sandaime profita de cet instant d'inattention pour attaquer son ancien élève. Les deux clones de terre lui tombèrent dessus avec violence et le sennin s'écroula, en crachant du sang. Mauvais… C'était très mauvais… Il devait avoir une ou deux côte cassées, en espérant que le poumon ne soit pas touché, et le Sandaime ne lui laissait pas de répit. Tsunade quant à elle, luttait contre les branches qui l'étranglaient de plus en plus. Non… Ils ne pouvaient pas tomber ! Ils ne devaient pas…

De son côté, Orochimaru esquissa un sourire mauvais. Sa victoire, il la tenait enfin. Et quel plaisir de voir tous ces héros de Konoha s'entretuer devant ces yeux ! Voir ses anciens camarades tomber sous les coups des Hokage décédés était presque plus plaisant que s'il les tuait lui-même ! Mais le jeu arrivait à son terme. La partie était terminée et la victoire était sienne.

_-_ Achevez-les, ordonna-t-il.

Une expression fugace de douleur passa sur les traits des trois Hokage manipulés, mais ils obtempérèrent. Le Shidai tendit la main, doigts écartés, vers Tsunade et s'apprêta à les refermer pour donner l'ordre aux branches de l'écraser, et le Sandaime et ses clones composèrent les signes du plus puissant katon qu'ils connaissaient. Tsunade se débattit plus fort encore, luttant contre l'asphyxie, et Jiraya tenta désespérément de se relever. Mais il était trop tard… la main se ferma, et les flammes destructrices jaillirent…

Les flammes se refermèrent sur les ninjas d'Oto qui poussèrent des cris d'agonie avant de disparaître. Kakashi laissa retomber sa main après avoir prestement relevé son masque, puis contra du kunai l'attaque armée d'un autre ennemi. Il y eut un mouvement derrière lui, suivit d'un :

- _La tornade de Konoha !_

… déjà moins tonitruant qu'en début de combat. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Gai, lorsque leurs dos se touchèrent, de continuer à fanfaronner.

_-_ Et de 82 pour moi ! Et toi Kakashi, où en es-tu ?

Bah, Gai ne serait pas Gai, sans ça.

_-_ Tu gagnes, tu gagnes, répondit le ninja copieur sans grand entrain.

Il avait cessé de compter, de toute manière, mais mieux valait ne pas le signaler, histoire d'avoir un peu de tranquillité, toute relative dans le chaos ambiant. Mais soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à contrer l'attaque d'un nouveau ninja d'Oto, sa vision se brouilla et la tête lui tourna, le déstabilisant. Ce furent ses réflexes qui le sauvèrent et lui permirent de dévier le kunai de justesse, la lame entamant son épaule plutôt que sa gorge. D'un coup de poing, il assomma son adversaire tout en essayant de se reprendre.

_-_ Kakashi ?

Tout en s'occupant de ses propres adversaires, Gai regarda brièvement derrière son épaule, ayant perçu le moment de défaillance de son rival de toujours.

_-_ C'est rien, le rassura le ninja copieur.

Non, ce n'était pas rien. Il avait trop utilisé le sharingan et les effets secondaires commençaient à se faire ressentir. Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. L'ennemi semblait toujours aussi nombreux, il ne pouvait se permettre de flancher maintenant ! Gai fanfaronnait, mais il se fatiguait aussi, progressivement. Quant à Asuma, il avait été séparé d'eux au fil des affrontements. Il fallait qu'ils tiennent au moins le temps que quelqu'un trouve la source de cette marée humaine et la supprime… Il contra une nouvelle attaque, lorsqu'il perçut un jutsu en approche. Un jutsu de son formant une onde destructrice qui fondait sur lui, balayant tout sur son passage. Le jounin voulut bondir sur le côté pour l'éviter mais un nouveau vertige, plus fort, le paralysa, et il ne put que lever les bras devant lui pour essayer d'amortir le choc. Qui fut assez rude et douloureux et qui l'envoya s'encastrer contre le mur d'enceinte. Un craquement qui n'avait rien à voir avec de la pierre brisée retentit et Kakashi serra les dents. Ca, c'était assurément ses côtes… Il devait se relever… Ignorer la douleur… Un ennemi approchait, arme au poing. Il devait reprendre le combat…

_-_ Kakashi !

L'appel de Gai lui parvint, mais son rival et malgré tout ami ne pourrait pas l'aider à temps. Il y avait trop d'ennemis entre eux. Il devait faire face seul. Rien de nouveau là dedans. Encore fallait-il survivre… Il banda ses muscles, forçant son corps à réagir tandis que l'arme ennemie tombait sur lui. Et alors qu'il se préparait au choc inévitable, une forme se matérialisa soudain devant lui, il y eut le tintement métallique d'une lame en rencontrant une autre et un coup de pied bien placé mit efficacement à terre le ninja d'Oto. Kakashi cligna des yeux, essayant d'éclaircir sa vision. Il distingua la forme fine d'une femme aux longs cheveux châtains attachés en queue basse. Sa tenue n'était pas celle des ninjas, mais plus une tenue de voyage confortable et adaptée à toute situation.

_-_ Merci, fit Kakahsi en essayant de se relever.

_-_ Pour une fois que c'est à moi de jouer les chevaliers en armure étincelante !

Le ninja copieur se figea en attendant ces mots, mais surtout… cette voix… il la connaissait… Elle était un peu différente, mais un frisson lui parcourut le corps. C'était comme un fantôme surgi du passé. Juste avant qu'un autre ninja d'Oto ne passe à l'attaque, la femme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres et les yeux du ninja copieur s'écarquillèrent. Non, impossible… Presque tétanisé, le jounin observa sa sauveuse combattre, le temps que Gai ne les rejoigne et s'occupe de leurs ennemis, leur accordant un bref répit. La femme se tourna alors complètement et revint vers lui.

_-_ Toi… mumura le jounin. Impossible, tu…

Le sourire de sa sauveuse s'étira légèrement, se faisant cependant plus doux, presque… ému.

_-_ Bonjour Kakashi. Ca faisait longtemps. Bonjour, à toi aussi, Gai.

- Rin, souffla le jounin. Mais tu es… morte… Tu…

Gai, derrière eux, semblait lui aussi stupéfait. Lui aussi avait assisté à la cérémonie funéraire de la jeune femme. Etait-ce un genjutsu ? Un tour de l'ennemi ? Non, Kakahsi ne se laisserait pas avoir aussi facilement… Rin s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ancien équipier et le força, d'une pression sur l'épaule non blessée, à rester immobile.

_-_ C'est une longue histoire, et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Ne bouge pas, je vais m'occuper de tes blessures.

La jeune femme posa ses mains au dessus de l'épaule de kakashi et commença les soins, laissant à Gai la responsabilité d'assurer leur sécurité. Elle s'occuperait de lui ensuite. Elle se força à ne pas regarder le visage de son ancien camarade, même si elle pouvait sentir son regard rivé sur elle. Malgré la situation, elle sentit une douceur chaleur lui monter aux joues, et elle dut lutter pour se maîtriser. Elle retint un soupir. Même après toutes ces années, il avait toujours ce genre d'effet sur elle… Mais elle devait laisser ça pour plus tard. Pour le moment, elle devait se concentrer sur ses soins.

Elle s'était remise en route peu après le départ de Naruto et d'Itachi, les estimations du jeune Uzumaki s'étant révélées exacte. Sasuke n'avait en effet pas tardé à reprendre connaissance et elle avait laissé à sa partenaire et à leurs amis le soin de veiller à ce que rien n'arriverait. Elle était alors repartie à la recherche de Kakashi, qui en fin de compte, n'avait pas été si éloigné. Elle avait eu l'heureuse idée de retourner vers le mur d'enceinte, ce qui lui avait permis, en le remontant, de tomber sur la zone qui défendaient Kakashi et Gai. Elle était arrivée juste à temps ! Quelques instants de plus, et le ninja copieur aurait été dans une fâcheuse posture ! L'épaule soignée, Rin releva finalement les yeux, et plongea dans ceux vairon du ninja copieur. L'espace d'un instant, à travers le sharingan de ce dernier, elle eut l'impression qu'une deuxième personne la regardait. Qu'Obito était là, lui aussi… mais elle se reprit. Ce n'était pas le moment. Levant la main, elle rabattit le bandeau sur l'œil du ninja copieur.

_-_ Tu as abusé de ton sharingan, ça suffit à présent.

Elle passa aux blessures suivantes, s'occupant également de l'oreille interne légèrement perturbé par l'attaque sonore précédente. Elle devait se dépêcher. Le calme ne durerait pas, et elle devait encore s'occuper de Gai.

_-_ Je ne peux pas restaurer votre chakra, il va donc falloir éviter de le gaspiller.

_-_ Ils sont nombreux, commenta Gai, plus ou moins remis de la surprise. On a beau en tuer, il en revient toujours plus !

_-_ Il faut tenir, dit Rin. Le nécessaire sera bientôt fait pour couper l'alimentation à la source.

Il y avait une certitude absolue dans sa voix. Elle avait confiance en Naruto. Il mettrait terme à tout cela. Sans oublier l'atout indéniable que le jeune homme avait sorti de sa manche…

Dans le kekai, perché sur une branche, le sourire victorieux d'Orochimaru s'étira et une profonde satisfaction perverse l'empli quand les Hokage donnèrent le coup de grâce à ses anciens camarades. Ou du moins ce qui aurait du être le coup de grâce. Il y eut comme un éclair doré, aux limites de son champ de vision. Et soudain, les branches qui retenaient Tsunade furent tranchées nettes, et les clones du Sandaime détruits. Il y eut ensuite du mouvement, auprès de Tsunade, tandis que cette dernière retombait au sol, essayant de reprendre son souffle tout en se débarrassant des restes de branches. Jiraya fut déposé à côté d'elle, lui aussi essayant de reprendre son souffle.

_-_ Eh bien, vous commencez à vous faire vieux, Jiraya-sensei !

Les deux sennins se figèrent et leurs regards se rivèrent sur la personne qui se tenaient entre eux et qui était intervenue juste à temps pour leur éviter le pire.

_-_ Mi… Minato ? s'exclama Jiraya, abasourdi.

Le Yondaime lui adressa un sourire pour toute réponse.

_-_ Mais comment ? fit Tsunade. Nous avons empêché… Orochimaru de t'invoquer !

Minato haussa les épaules.

_-_ Je ne suis pas au courant de tout, mais disons que les enfants sont pleins de ressources et de surprises, répondit-il.

Tout en relevant, Jiraya s'interrogea. Les enfants… cela aurait pu être Sasuke, qui avait reçu l'enseignement d'Orochimaru. Mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt qu'aurait eu le cadet des Uchiwa dans une telle démarche. Et Minato semblait parler à titre personnel ce qui sous entendait que la personne qui l'avait invoquée n'était autre que… Naruto ? Mais comment Naruto aurait-il su comment réaliser ce jutsu ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'aurait-il utilisé ?

Il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion d'approfondir la question qu'un katon et un suiton leur fondirent dessus. Minato réagit avant les autres et composa des signes à grande vitesse.

- _Suiton : la grande muraille ! _

Se servant de l'eau déjà présente dans la zone de combat, le Yondaime éleva une immense palissade d'eau qui contra les deux attaques.

_-_ Je pense qu'on pourra attendre plus tard pour les explications, dit-il. Il est plus urgent de libérer les âmes de mes prédécesseurs…

Les deux sennins ne purent qu'approuver et parvinrent finalement à se redresser.

_-_ Vous êtes déjà bien amochés, commenta le Yondaime. Vous tiendrez encore un peu ?

Jiraya émit un reniflement vexé, apprivoisant progressivement sa douleur.

_-_ Rappelle-toi à qui tu parles, gamin ! Je reste celui qui t'a formé !

_-_ Oui oui, pardon, sensei, répondit Minato, pseudo repentant.

_-_ Quant à moi, je suis la Godaime Hokage, ajouta Tsunade. Tant qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je me dresserai pour protéger le village, comme vous l'avez tous fait avant moi.

Le Yondaime approuva la Godaime d'un signe de tête, au moment où son mur d'eau se disloquait. Les trois autres Hokage s'étaient immobilisés, tandis qu'à l'écart, Orochimaru observait la scène avec contrariété. Qu'est ce que faisait le Yondaime ici ? Son invocation avait pourtant échoué ! Et il semblait avoir son libre arbitre, qui plus était. Qui ? Qui avait reproduit son jutsu ? Sasuke ? Son ancien apprenti connaissait ce sort, même s'il n'avait encore jamais réussi à le maîtriser. En tout cas, il s'agissait là d'un contretemps fâcheux. Mais non définitif. Après tout, il avait encore à ses ordres trois Hokage, infatigables, et au plus fort de leur puissance. Jiraya et Tsunade ne tiendraient plus très longtemps. Le Yondaime ne pourrait, à lui seul, renverser la tendance…

Il composa un signe, et les trois Hokage à ses ordres reprirent le combat. Le Shodai relança ses branches à l'assaut, obligeant ses adversaires à bondir et à s'éparpiller. Minato sortit deux kunai, les chargea de chakra pour les rendre plus tranchants encore et se lança à l'attaque du fondateur de Konoha, tranchant à grande vitesse sur son passage toutes les branches qui essayaient de l'attraper. Il aurait pu les éviter sans trop de mal, étant plus rapide, mais il voulait en éliminer le plus possible pour soulager un peu les deux sennins derrière lui. Pivotant sur une jambe, il évita une nouvelle attaque et disparut, avant de réapparaitre derrière le Shodai. Sentant le danger, celui-ci cessa son jutsu pour essayer de contrer l'attaque du Yondaime. Il ne fut pas assez rapide, et le kunai de ce dernier lui traversa le torse. Minato n'aimait pas spécialement se battre ainsi contre ses prédécesseurs, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que ces derniers préfèreraient qu'on les arrête plutôt que de contribuer à détruire Konoha. Cela aurait été son propre souhait, si Orochimaru l'avait invoqué à la place de naruto.

Néanmoins, un être ressuscité ne se détruisait pas aussi facilement. A peine le Yondaime avait-il retiré sa main que le torse du Shodai se reconstitua en un mouvement de feuilles. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Minato. Faisant appel à toute la vitesse qui lui avait valu le surnom d « éclair jaune de Konoha », il revint à la charge, harcelant son adversaire de toutes parts, tailladant son corps qui se reconstituait à chaque fois. Peut être qu'en ne lui laissant aucun répit, il finirait par arriver à un résultat. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, mais au moins occupait-il le Shodai et le détournait de deux sennins.

De leur côté, Tsunade et Jiraya combattaient en équipe, se couvrant mutuellement et alternant autant que possible leurs adversaires. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus ainsi, ensemble, harmonisant leurs attaques, mais cela leur revenait naturellement. Malgré les années qui les avaient séparés, malgré les chemins différents qu'ils avaient empruntés, ils avaient été une équipe. Ils avaient appris à se battre ensemble, à vivre ensembles, et cela avait laissé des traces. Les poings de Tsunade obligeaient le Sandaime à esquiver alors qu'il attaquait Jiraya, et les doton et katon de Jiraya contraient les Suiton du Nidaime destinés à Tsunade. Le combat était rude. Le Nidaime était un adversaire puissant, et le Sandaime les avait formé et donc connaissait leurs styles de combat. Même avec l'arrivée miraculeuse de Minato, le combat était loin d'être gagné, car aucun des sennins n'oubliait que pour vaincre le Nidaime et le Shodai lors de leur affrontement, le Sandaime avait du faire appel à un jutsu interdit et se sacrifier lui même. Tsunade était prête à se sacrifier pour son village, comme ses prédécesseurs avant elle, mais elle était incapable d'accomplir ce jutsu. Et il n'était pas dit que Minato puisse à nouveau accomplir le rituel, étant lui-même invoqué. Ils savaient que les êtres ressuscités par Orochimaru pouvaient faire appel à leurs jutsu uniques, mais ce jutsu là était bien particulier. Les âmes des Hokage ne leur appartenaient plus vraiment, alors pourraient-ils les sacrifier librement ? C'était un soulagement, dans le sens où le Sandaime ne pourrait les attaquer ainsi. Mais cela n'arrangeait pas non plus leurs affaires…

S'ils voulaient survivre et vaincre, ils allaient devoir faire taire leurs dernières hésitations et se battre jusqu'au bout, de toutes leurs forces. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre un combat qui s'éterniserait. Les regards des deux sennins se croisèrent et ils se comprirent. Oui, il était temps de sortir le grand jeu. Grand temps, même. Profitant d'un recul du Nidaime suite à une contre attaque de Tsunade, cette dernière concentra son chakra dans ses mains, mais d'une manière différente cette fois. Si ses coups de poings ne faisaient rien, elle allait devoir être plus subtile. Jiraya dans son dos composa des signes et lança son jutsu.

- _Doton : les entraves terrestres!_

La terre se souleva et s'enroula autour des jambes du Nidaime, l'immobilisant tandis que Tsunade bondissait vers lui, paume ouverte. Elle l'avait presque atteint quand l'homme éclata et une explosion d'eau. Tsunade pesta. Un clone aqueux. Elle esquiva de justesse l'attaque du véritable Nidaime dans son dos, et enchaina en frappant la terre de son talon pour obliger le Sandaime à reculer alors qu'il s'apprêtait à attaquer Jiraya. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et lança un nouvel enchainement de jutsus, visant à attraper le Nidaime. Ce serant de la terre humide au pied de l'Hokage, Jiraya invoqua à nouveau ses marécages sur une zone restreinte, et Tsunade profita du moment que le Nidaime mit pour tenter de s'en extirper pour lui tomber dessus. Elle le frappa de plein fouet, paume ouverte et libéra son chakra.

- _Perturbation des impulsions du corps !_

Son chakra pénétra dans le corps de son adversaire et s'y répandit rapidement, envahissant son système nerveux. Le corps du Nidaime eut un soubresaut, et son mouvement de libération fut coupé net, tandis que ses membres ne lui répondaient plus correctement. Les marécages l'engloutirent, et le retiendraient suffisamment longtemps, il fallait l'espérer, pour leur donner le temps de s'occuper du Sandaime. Ce dernier revenait d'ailleurs déjà à l'attaque et Tsunade ne put éviter complètement le katon qui lui était adressé alors qu'elle terminait son jutsu sur le Nidaime. Elle grimaça tandis que les flammes léchaient son bras gauche et profita de l'intervention de Jiraya pour se soigner sommairement, de manière à atténuer la brûlure et pouvoir se servir à nouveau de son bras. Essayant d'apaiser son souffle, elle bondit aider son camarade, et manqua de justesse de percuter un projectile imprévu qui passa soudainement devant elle. Un projectile qui se révéla être le Shodai, suivi de près par Minato qui le poursuivait après l'avoir violemment frappé et propulsé en arrière, un rasengan de taille plus que correcte tourbillonnant au dessus de sa main droite.

Le Yondaime rattrapa son adversaire et plongea son rasengan dans sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Le jutsu destructeur se traça un chemin, creusant un trou important autour de lui, mais pourtant aucune trace de douleur ne fut visible sur le visage du Shodai. Car il n'en ressentait aucune. Orochimaru leur avait enlevé la perception de la douleur, les transformant en parfaits soldats sans émotions. Minato était légèrement différent, la volonté de son invocateur ayant été toute autre que celle du sennin aux serpents. Il était libre de ses mouvements et ressentait de réelles émotions, mais il partageait tout de même l'absence de douleur physique des autres Hokage ressuscités. Un avantage, dans ce combat, qui permettait également à tous de ne pas oublier qu'il était également à l'origine bel et bien mort. Ce fut ainsi plus par réflexe que par douleur qu'il grimaça quand le poing du Shodai s'abattit sur son poignet, manquant de peu de le briser complètement. Le Yondaime bondit en arrière et observa le torse troué de son adversaire… se refermer en un mouvement de feuilles. Cela commençait à devenir assez agaçant, tout de même…

Tout en évitant la contre attaque du Shodai, Minato réfléchit à ses options. _L'emprisonnement des morts_ était à exclure. Son Fûton ne lui servirait pas vraiment contre quelqu'un pouvait se reconstituer ainsi. Le Doton ne ferait que l'alimenter… Il y avait bien quelque chose, qui pourrait marcher. S'ils ne parvenaient à vaincre les trois Hokage, ils pouvaient toujours essayer de les libérer de l'emprise d'Orochimaru, ce qui serait une autre façon plus simple et moins déchirante de mettre fin à ce combat. Il devait normalement en être capable, ayant développé ce sceau de son vivant. Mais il doutait d'y parvenir, malheureusement. Ce sceau devait être apposé sur Orochimaru lui-même, et Minato ne pensait pas que le sennin se laisserait faire gentiment, et surtout, ses esclaves, car c'était ce qu'ils étaient, lui mettraient assurément des bâtons dans les roues. Orochimaru seul, le Yondaime aurait sûrement réussi. Mais même avec l'aide de Tsunade et Jiraya, gérer les trois Hokage le temps nécessaire pour lui d'atteindre le sennin aux serpents serait probablement impossible. Sans compter la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait à l'écart du combat depuis le début. Impossible d'estimer son rôle et sa puissance, même si quelque chose en elle rendait Minato légèrement nerveux. Le _pacte sigillaire_ donc, pourrait être l'ultime solution mais malheureusement la plus difficile à obtenir. Il entendit derrière lui Jiraya lancer un katon pour contrer le Sandaime et une idée lui vint. Esquivant une nouvelle attaque boisée du Shodai, le Yondaime bondit en arrière pour atterrir près de son ancien sensei.

Tsunade les vit converser rapidement à voix basse et comprit le message. Elle fonça donc sur le Sandaime dans l'optique de faire diversion. Elle essaya d'opérer comme pour le Nidaime, et de perturber ses nerfs, mais l'atteindre n'était pas aisé. Malgré son apparence âgée, son ancien sensei était encore bien vif et agile et lui mettre la main dessus se révélait particulièrement corsé. Surtout lorsqu'il fit appel à des clones. Heureusement pour Tsunade, Jiraya avait eu la même idée et lui prêta deux clones à lui, égalisant un peu plus le combat. Le Yondaime, lui, repartit à l'assaut du Shodai, esquivant les branches qui tentaient de le saisir, et préparant un nouveau rasengan. Le fondateur de Konoha contra son bras lorsqu'il arriva au corps à corps, obligeant Minato à user de sa vitesse pour se retrouver derrière lui, plongeant à nouveau son rasengan dans le corps de son adversaire. Manœuvre futile et inefficace, puisque la première fois avait échouée, mais Minato n'en avait pas terminé. Il libéra rapidement sa main et composa des signes, tandis qu'ne face de lui le Shodai se reformait progressivement.

- _Ninpo : l'huile du crapaud !_

Le Yondaime inspira profondément puis cracha un puissant jet d'huile que le Shodai ne put éviter, de part sa proximité et surtout ralenti par sa reconstitution. L'éclair jaune de konoha bondit ensuite en arrière, tandis que la voix de Jiraya s'élevait.

- _Katon : le feu du dragon !_

La flamme puissante s'abattit sur le Shodai tandis que Minato s'écartait rapidement pour revenir aux côtés de son ancien sensei, observant le corps du Shodai s'embraser avec violence. Avec un peu de chance, cela en viendrait à bout. Le cas contraire, cela leur ferait gagner du temps. Un juron résonna derrière eux, et ils eurent juste le temps de bondir sur le côté pour éviter un doton et un katon. Se retournant, Jiraya et Minato firent face à trois Sandaime. Lequel était le vrai, lesquels étaient les clones ? Impossible à dire. Mais une chose était sûre. Même à trois, vaincre l'homme que l'on avait surnommé Le Professeur n'allait pas être chose aisée…

A suivre…

Eeeeeeet coupez ! Pfiou, il m'aura donné du fil à retordre, celui là ! Reprendre la fic avec un chapitre de combat s'est révélé être une sacrée épreuve ! Je ne suis pas complètement satisfaite de ce chapitre, de sa fin surtout, mais bon, c'était ça ou j'y passais encore des mois pour me décider !

Comme d'habitude, vos commentaires sont les bienvenus ^_^


	37. L'arme secrête d'Orochimaru

Bonjour à tous !

Diantre, que le temps passe vite ! J'étais sensée poster ça en cadeau de Noël, mais la semaine… J'espère que le père noël vous a bien gâté et que vous avez passé une bonne journée en famille ou entre amis. Pour ma part, avec un jour de retard, voici mon cadeau de noël pour vous ^^.

18 pages, franchement, je n'en voyais plus le bout, mais je savais comment je voulais faire finir mon chapitre et le temps d'y arriver… bah, voilà, vous avez à présent le résultat, qui vous plaira j'espère.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une très bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 37 : L'arme secrète d'Orochimaru**

Les combats faisaient toujours rage dans le village. Les ninjas de Konoha se défendaient vaillamment, et massacraient leur lot d'ennemis. Mais la fatigue se faisait sentir et l'abattement commençait à naître. Ils avaient beau tuer un ninja d'Oto, deux autres venaient le remplacer. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Orochimaru pouvait-il avoir autant d'hommes ? La marée humaine ennemie ne connaitrait-elle donc aucune fin ? Mais les ninjas de Konoha ne renonceraient pas, ils ne le pouvaient pas. Pour eux, pour leurs camarades, vivants ou tombés au combat, pour les civils, hommes, femmes et enfants qui tremblaient en attendant le dénouement de la guerre. Non, ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner. Une défaite entraînerait la destruction du village. Alors peu importait le nombre d'ennemis, ils tiendraient. Le temps qu'il faudrait. Et peu importait ce que cela leur coûterait…

Indifférentes à toutes ces préoccupations, sept silhouettes se mouvaient en silence, invisibles au regard des deux forces qui s'affrontaient. Leurs longs manteaux noirs brodés de nuages rouges flottaient derrière d'eux, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient de leur destination. Le kekai d'Orochimaru était en vue. Bien. Le rat s'était enfermé lui-même dans sa propre souricière. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à l'écraser à l'intérieur. Avant cela, il leur faudrait briser le kekai et régler leur compte aux quatre ninjas qui le maintenaient. Probablement la dernière garde rapprochée du Serpent. Une petite mise en bouche avant le repas final.

Tayuki et Zetsu arrivèrent les premiers, chacun face à un angle du Kekai. Rishiro, Seyria et Yutaro seraient bientôt en place. Deidara survolait la zone sur l'une de ses créations d'argiles et n'attendait que l'arrivée de son partenaire pour se poser. Sasori et son envie de prendre son temps, franchement ! Il avait intérêt à se dépêcher ou la fête commencerait sans lui !

Mais l'oiseau de Deidara n'était pas le seul à avoir la maitrise des airs. Un autre oiseau, beaucoup plus gros, s'approchait également de la zone.

_-_ On dirait que les autres se sont déployés, commenta Naruto. C'est le zozio de Deidara, là bas, non ?

Itachi approuva d'un signe de tête.

_-_ Il semblerait que cela soit notre jour de chance, répondit-il.

_-_ Il y en a un autre, en bas, leur annonça l'aigle qui les transportait.

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

_-_ Comment ça ?

_-_ Manteau noirs à nuages rouges, chapeau à large bord, c'est bien un membre d'Akatsuki, non ? fit son invocation. Eh bien il y en a un qui se déplace dans la rue un peu plus loin. Assez lentement d'ailleurs, mais c'est sûrement à cause de son corps massif.

Naruto et Itachi échangèrent un regard intéressé. Ils ne remirent pas en question l'information reçue. Les aigles avaient une excellente vue. Un petit sourire mauvais étira les lèvres de Naruto en réponse à une lueur du même ordre qui s'était glissée dans les yeux d'Itachi. De forte corpulence, hein ? Itachi se redressa.

_-_ Je crois que tu vas devoir partir devant, Kit', dit-il. Je te rejoins rapidement…

_-_ Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda le Jinchuuriki, même s'il connaissait la réponse.

Itachi lui retourna un regard explicite. Certes, il venait de frôler la mort. Mais il était à nouveau sur ses deux jambes, en possession de son chakra, donc dangereux.

_-_ As-tu eu besoin d'aide contre Shishio ? rétorqua-t-il.

Naruto réprima la bouffée de haine qui l'envahit à la mention de ce nom. Shishio était mort. Il ne pourrait pas le tuer une deuxième fois… quoi que… Non ! Il ne pourrait pas le tuer une deuxième fois, point final. Meiling était vengée, il devait donc maitriser ses pulsions meurtrières. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

_-_ Je n'ai rien dit. Washiro(1), descends un peu s'il te plait.

L'oiseau obtempéra et perdit de l'altitude, tandis qu'Itachi se rapprochait du bord de son corps.

_-_ Amuse-toi bien, lui lança Naruto, avant que l'ainé des Uchiwa ne saute.

L'aigle reprit ensuite de l'altitude en quelques puissants battements d'ailes et continua son chemin.

Complètement indifférent au chaos qui régnait tout autour de lui, Sasori avançait tranquillement dans les rues ravagées, contournant sans la moindre hésitation tous les débris importants qui jonchaient le sol. Ah, la destruction d'un village, quel beau spectacle ! Encore qu'il y avait trop d'explosion à son goût. Deidara devait s'exciter tout seul rien qu'à regarder, mais lui avait plus de finesse et de sens artistique. Bon nombre de disputes stériles avaient vu le jour sur le sujet. Et le marionnettiste n'était pas pressé de rejoindre son partenaire pour reprendre ce genre de discussion. Oh, il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop trainer, vu qu'ils étaient en pleine opération. Mais bon, rien ne servait de courir, il fallait partir à point, comme disait un dicton entendu il ne savait plus trop où. Oui, il était la tortue, mais dépourvu de la stupidité du lièvre, et c'était lui qui riait le dernier.

Le kekai était en vue, de l'autre côté du mur d'enceinte, et Sasori se décida à presser l'allure. La mort d'Itachi l'avait mis de bonne humeur, il allait donc faire l'effort de supporter un peu plus tôt les jérémiades de son partenaire. Il était en vue de la faille dans le mur d'enceinte de Konoha quand ses sens se mirent en alerte. D'un bond plus rapide que l'on aurait cru possible pour une telle masse corporelle, Sasori se déporta juste à temps pour éviter un katon puissant qui carbonisa le sol à l'endroit où il se trouvait une seconde plus tôt. Sa queue jaillit de sous son manteau et balaya la deuxième boule de feu qui lui fondait dessus. L'appendice fuma légèrement, mais il ne faudrait beaucoup plus pour le faire brûler.

_-_ Bons reflexes, mais ils ne suffiront pas…

Sasori se raidit en entendant la voix, tandis qu'une silhouette apparaissait sur le morceau de mur devant lui.

- Toi… Impossible ! Je t'ai tué !

Un petit sourire mi-mauvais mi-supérieur fit son apparition sur les lèvres d'Itachi.

- Il en faut plus que cela pour m'abattre, répondit l'ainé des Uchiwa.

Il n'allait certainement pas préciser qu'il serait bel et bien mort si Naruto n'avait pas été plus obstiné qu'un troupeau de mules et s'il n'avait pas démontré une fois de plus qu'il était capable de l'impossible en cas de crise. Non, ça, il allait le garder pour lui. Il était plus amusant et plaisant de laisser croire à Sasori qu'il était presque immortel. D'ailleurs la surprise avait figé le marionnettiste, l'espace de quelques instants, et Itachi en profita. Il composa rapidement des signes et lança son attaque.

_-_ _Doton, prison mortelle !_

La terre se souleva autour de Sasori. Ce dernier voulut bondir mais il fut arrêté dans son mouvement, la terre s'enroulant autour de lui, avant que des pics solides et meurtriers ne se forment pour s'enfoncer dans son corps. Il y eut un bruit de craquement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Itachi composa une nouvelle série de signes et prit une profonde inspiration.

_- Katon, technique suprême de la boule de feu !_

La boule de feu géante enveloppa Sasori tandis que les liens de terre le maintenaient en place et que les pics craquelaient son armure. Finalement, la combinaison fut payante, et un craquement plus important retentit, juste avant qu'une forme floue ne s'extirpe du brasier. Les flammes semblèrent se refléter dans la chevelure rousse du jeune homme drapé dans le long manteau noir d'Akatsuki. Jeune homme en apparence, du moins, car Sasori était en réalité plus vieux qu'Itachi. Beaucoup plus vieux.

_-_ Sois maudit Itachi, jura le marionnettiste d'une voix à peine plus naturelle que celle qu'il avait lorsqu'il se trouvait dans sa marionnette massive.

La nouvelle mais réelle apparence de Sasori ne perturba pas Itachi, même s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il la voyait. Il en avait entendu parler. Et il lui en fallait plus pour le déstabiliser. Néanmoins, il ne relâcha pas sa garde. Son adversaire n'était pas moins dangereux ainsi, au contraire. Le visage du marionnettiste resta dénué d'émotion lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

_-_ Finalement, je vais prendre plaisir à te tuer une deuxième fois…

Sasori tendit les bras et ses poignets s'ouvrirent pour laisser jaillir plusieurs pics qui foncèrent vers Itachi. Ce dernier esquiva et lança un nouveau Katon. Ainsi donc ce qu'il avait entendu dire était correct. Le corps même de Sasori n'était qu'une marionnette. Ce qui signifiait que les surprises empoisonnées pouvaient surgir de n'importe quelle partie de son corps. Il allait donc devoir éviter le corps à corps. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il avait une idée bien précise de ce qu'il voulait faire. Cela allait l'affaiblir un peu, et Naruto allait s'en donner à cœur joie pour l'enguirlander par vengeance, mais son adversaire restait un membre d'Akatsuki. Il ne se laisserait pas tuer facilement. Il allait donc devoir préparer son coup.

Il esquiva une nouvelle salve projetée de l'un des genoux de Sasori, en détournant certain à l'aide d'un kunai, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas subir la moindre égratignure. Il se réfugia brièvement derrière un morceau de mur pour éviter de nouveaux projectiles.

_-_ Fuis, petit rongeur, comme le lâche que tu es ! s'exclama Sasori. Mais je finirai par te débusquer !

Un nouveau katon fondit sur le marionnettiste qui l'esquiva d'un bond en arrière. Mais des shuriken jaillirent soudain des flammes et s'enfoncèrent dans le corps artificiel de Sasori, l'un d'eux loupant de peu le cœur. Cet instant de surprise permis à Itachi d'agir et de bondir sur Sasori, un kunai enflammé en main, visant le cœur. Mais au dernier moment, l'une des mains du marionnettiste bougea et attrapa son poignet. Un mouvement du roux et ses mains se détachèrent de son corps, rattachées par de longs câbles qui permettait la circulation de chakra pour les manipuler, et les appendices d'enroulèrent autour d'Itachi, l'immobilisant.

_-_ Je te tiens, ricana Sasori. Quelle erreur de débutant !

Itachi se débattit et tenta de couper les liens qui le retenaient mais ceux-ci maintenaient ses bras le long de son corps, réduisant ses possibilités de mouvements. Satisfait, Sasori s'approcha de sa proie et plongea sans crainte son regard dans celui de son captif.

_-_ N'essaye pas de me faire le coup du sharingan, Itachi, je m'y suis préparé depuis bien longtemps. Tes yeux n'auront aucun effet sur une marionnette…

Le mangekyo sharingan qui avait commencé à apparaître dans les yeux d'itachi se résorba. En effet, il n'aurait aucun effet dans cette situation.

_- _Tu as peut être survécu au poison de mon dard, mais celui auquel tu vas gouter à présent ne te laissera aucun espoir d'en réchapper…

Sasori ouvrit alors la bouche, en grand, d'une manière impossible à faire passer pour humaine. La pointe d'un tube apparut alors et un nuage sombre s'en échappa, se répandant dans l'espace devant lui et entourant Itachi qui avait cessé de se débattre. Aurait-il été encore humain que les yeux de Sasori auraient brillés de triomphe. Voir Uchiwa Itachi comprendre que la lutte était vaine et attendre la mort qui fondait sur lui était on ne pouvait plus réjouissant. Immobilisé par ses bras, maintenu au cœur du nuage de poison, il ne pourrait échapper à son châtiment.

_-_ Cette fois, pour de bon, adieu, Itachi.

_- _Adieu, en effet.

Le marionnettiste se figea. La voix ne provenait pas du nuage. Il se retourna et vit Itachi derrière lui. Comment ? Il le tenait toujours prisonnier, il le sentait… Itachi porta les mains devant lui, fixant un signe, tandis que son Mangekyo sharingan s'activait.

_- Amaterasu !_

Son œil droit se mit à saigner et lorsque le sang atteignit ses lèvres des flammes d'un noir absolu apparurent devant lui, fonçant à grande vitesse sur leur cible désignée. Parfaitement conscient du danger, Sasori voulut mettre de la distance entre lui et les flammes meurtrières mais il se retrouva bloqué. Ses bras retenaient toujours l'autre prisonnier et cela l'immobilisait lui-même. Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Il sectionna de l'intérieur les câbles qui le liaient à ses mains et ainsi libéré, commença sa retraite. Cela n'avait pris que quelques secondes, mais cela avait suffi. Les flammes noires léchèrent d'abord le bas de son manteau qui s'embrasa et un instant. Sasori s'en débarrassa aussitôt, mais les flammes noires avaient déjà atteint sa jambe gauche. Il la détacha au plus vite de son corps, mais une partie de lui savait déjà que cela ne servirait à rien. Les flammes mortelles avaient trouvées leur proie et elles n'allaient pas la lâcher. Le feu s'étendit rapidement, recouvrant rapidement tout son corps. Et juste avant qu'elles ne se referment sur son cœur, Sasori adressa un dernier regard haineux à Itachi.

- On se reverra en Enfer, Itachi.

- Après toi, murmura ce dernier.

Et ce ne fut que lorsque du corps de Sasori il ne resta qu'un minuscule tas de cendre dispersé par la brise qu'il ferma les yeux et mit ainsi fin à son Jutsu. Sur sa volonté, les flammes noires s'éteignirent et disparurent, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une langue de terre calcinée. Oui, ils se reverraient en Enfer, il le savait depuis longtemps. Mais ce ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Il avait encore des choses à faire avant.

Il rouvrit les yeux et essuya le sang qui s'était écoulé le long de sa joue, puis se mit en route. Il ne devait pas perdre plus de temps. Sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit chanceler, mais il refusa de s'arrêter. Serrant les dents, il mobilisa sa volonté tout en sortant d'une de ses poches une gélule de chakra qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Cela atténuerait un peu les effets. Il savait que l'Amaterasu lui coûterait, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Il retint un reniflement ironique. Oui, il allait définitivement avoir droit à un bon savon, quand il rejoindrait Naruto. Le blond allait se régaler, avec cette douce vengeance pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ces deux dernières années ! Mais il allait quand même s'abstenir de préciser qu'il avait employé un de ses tours préférés, à savoir laisser un clone en diversion. Il n'était pas sûr que Sasori allait se laisser avoir par ce tour, mais il avait quand même tenté le coup et créé un clone lorsqu'il était passé brièvement derrière le mur. Sasori avait tellement été sûr de sa victoire qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Comme quoi au final, les tours les plus simples, une fois parfaitement orchestré, restaient les plus payants…

Un peu plus loin, Naruto était arrivé au niveau du Kekai. Washiro volait haut, veillant à rester hors de portée de Deidara et formant de grands cercles autour de la zone.

_-_ Trouve un endroit où te poser, lui demanda Naruto. Ils nous ont sûrement déjà repérés, mais je préfère éviter de faire une cible trop facile.

L'aigle obtempéra et commença à perdre de l'altitude, tout en cherchant une zone d'atterrissage dégagée. Ce qui n'était pas évident. La zone était fortement boisée et là où les arbres avaient été arrachés se tenait une petite armée de ninjas d'oto accompagnée de plusieurs serpents.

- Ca me donne faim, de les voir, fit Washiro.

Naruto ricana.

- J'adorerais te demander de les manger, mais il y en a quand même un peu trop pour toi tout seul.

- Pas faux, reconnut le rapace. Mais tu devrais appeler Mère, tiens. Elle adorerait participer au festin…

Naruto imagina la scène un instant et un léger sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. En effet, Washô, reine des Aigles, rivalisait en taille avec Gamabunta et les autres, et se serait sûrement fait une joie de manger du Manda lui même. Le blond caressa un moment l'idée de l'invoquer. Il n'avait pas encore vu Manda, mais…

_-_ Je crois qu'il y a un de tes copains qui veut jouer au suicidaire, intervint Washiro, le tirant de ses pensées.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et essaya de voir sous le rapace ce que ce dernier avait vu, mais ils étaient encore trop haut.

_-_ Quel copain ?

_-_ Un ninja de Konoha, vu le bandeau. Brun, cheveux longs raides et des yeux blancs flippant qui regardent par ici…

Un Hyuga ? Mais voilà qui allait peut être l'aider à régler un de ses problèmes. Le tout était de tomber sur le bon Hyuga. Et que celui-ci accepte de l'aider une fois qu'il se rendrait compte de son réel statu…

- Essaye de te poser vers lui, ou du moins laisse moi à portée, je sauterai en vol, demanda t-il.

- C'est parti, fit Washiro.

Il piqua vers les arbres, avant d'étendre ses ailes au dernier moment et de couper sa chute, permettant à Naruto de se laisser glisser au sol. Celui-ci le remercia puis annula l'invocation. Une pirouette arrière et il atterrit sur une des branches hautes, avant de se laisser glisser de branche en branche. Finalement, il mit pieds à terre juste à côté du Hyuga qu'il cherchait et dont l'identité le réjouissait. Il leva les mains immédiatement et fit un pas en arrière.

_-_ Frappe pas, Neji, c'est que moi ! dit-il à voix basse.

Neji le regarda, haussant un sourcil.

_-_ Je sais que c'est toi, idiot, je t'ai vu arriver. Intéressante, ta nouvelle invocation…

_-_ N'est ce pas ? Je me doutais qu'elle te plairait. Plus sérieusement, je suis content de te trouver, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

_-_ Je t'écoute…

Neji se redressa légèrement, malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait et les diverses éraflures qui teintaient par endroits sa tenue blanche d'écarlate. Au fil du combat, il avait réussi à se tracer un chemin jusqu'au kekai qu'il avait aperçu grâce à son Byakugan, se doutant que c'était là la source du mal à éradiquer. Il s'était retrouvé séparé des autres dans la foulée et lorsqu'il avait finalement atteint les environs du kekai, il s'était caché rapidement pour éviter d'être repéré. Il y avait bien trop de monde pour qu'il puisse se charger seul des gardes. Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour essayer de trouver des renforts lorsqu'il avait aperçut l'oiseau géant dans le ciel, qui s'approchait du kekai, et qu'il avait fini par reconnaître la personne qu'il transportait. Il avait donc veillé à être visible vu du ciel et avait attendu que Naruto le rejoigne. Même s'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, il savait que si quelqu'un pouvait trouver une solution improbable à une situation compliquée, c'était bien ce blond là…

_-_ J'ai besoin de pénétrer là dedans, dit Naruto. Les trois vieux sont là et la source du pouvoir des troupes du serpent aussi, à tous les coups. Je sais que pour briser un kekai, il faut perturber ceux qui le maintiennent…

_-_ En effet, acquiesça Neji. Ils sont quatre, un a chaque angle, mais comme la dernière fois, ils sont à l'intérieur du kekai, et impossible à atteindre. Et quand bien même, il faudrait d'abord réussir à passer les hommes d'Orochimaru…

_-_ Je pense pouvoir m'en occuper, annonça Naruto. Mais avant d'y aller, j'ai besoin que tu me trouves un point d'accès. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es là, mais quelqu'un a du pénétrer à l'intérieur du kekai, sans le briser.

Neji fronça les sourcils, légèrement perplexe.

_-_ C'est impossible.

_-_ Pas pour le Yondaime.

Le prodige des Hyuga observa Naruto, attendant la chute de la blague qui ne vint pas. Le blond semblait tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

_-_ Comment…

_-_ C'est une trop longue histoire, le coupa Naruto. Le plus important, c'est qu'il a pu passer et qu'il a du affaiblir le kekai au point de passage. J'ai besoin que tu retrouves ce point pour moi. Je devrais pouvoir passer au travers aussi…

Cela semblait assez improbable pour Neji, mais d'un autre côté… Il n'avait pas de meilleur plan. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'apprêtait à enclencher son byakugan quand son regard tomba sur un détail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là. Son regard se riva sur le bandeau frontal que le blond portait à la taille. Un bandeau frontal dont l'emblème de la feuille était barré… Il releva brusquement le visage et plongea son regard nacré dans celui azur du blond.

_-_ Tu as éraflé ton bandeau pendant la bataille ? demanda t-il, suspicieux.

Naruto soupira. Il avait espéré que Neji ne le remarquerait pas et leur ferait gagner du temps. Espoir vain, certes, mais bon. D'un autre côté, il aurait pu ôter son bandeau avant de descendre et le problème aurait été réglé, mais pour dire vrai, il n'y avait même pas pensé. Et il assumait les choix qu'il avait fait, envers et contre tout. Ce fut donc un regard déterminé qui répondit à celui de Neji.

_-_ Pas vraiment. Mais là aussi c'est une longue histoire, et on a pas le temps. Écoute Neji, la seule chose qui compte, c'est que je ne suis pas là pour nuire à Konoha, je…

Il fut interrompu par Neji qui pivota soudain, Byakugan activé, et un kunai jaillit de sa manche, volant vers un espace derrière eux, côté Konoha. Il y eut un tintement métallique et le kunai rebondit pour s'échouer au sol, juste avant qu'une silhouette sombre n'apparaisse. Naruto retint un soupir. Il ne manquait plus que cela. Il fit un pas en avant, se plaçant entre Neji et le nouveau venu.

_-_ Temps mort, tout va bien, c'est pas le moment de s'entretuer !

Le regard nacré et méfiant de Neji défia celui onyx et impassible d'Itachi par-dessus la tignasse blonde.

_-_ Uchiwa Itachi, fit Neji, sur ses gardes.

_-_ Hyuga Neji.

_-_ Uzumaki Naruto, intervint le blond. Bien, maintenant que les présentations ont été refaites, on va laisser de côté l'ancestrale rivalité entre Uchiwa et Hyuga parce que ce n'est VRAIMENT pas le moment.

Il pivota, tournant le dos à Itachi, pour faire face à Neji, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

_-_ Ecoute Neji, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est une longue histoire. Le plus important, je te le répète, c'est que nous ne sommes pas là pour causer d'avantage de tort à Konoha. Nous sommes là pour Orochimaru, pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Mais pour y arriver, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

Neji l'observait, son regard suspicieux passant de lui à l'Uchiwa silencieux et immobile. Il n'avait pas manqué le « nous » employé par Naruto et les pièces du puzzle commençaient à s'agencer dans son esprit. C'était… impossible, impensable et démentiel, mais d'un autre côté… Eh bien il s'agissait de Naruto, avec lui, tout pouvait arriver, le pire comme le meilleur, même une alliance entre un membre d'Akatsuki et le porteur du démon qu'il avait essayé de capturer à plusieurs reprises, n'est ce pas ? Et il n'allait pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin pour le moment. Ils avaient en effet d'autres sujets prioritaires à traiter.

_-_ Neji, s'il te plait, insista Naruto. Je sais que c'est un peu difficile vu les circonstances, mais… fais moi confiance. J'arrêterai Orochimaru. Je l'empêcherai de détruire Konoha. Alors s'il te plait, aide-moi…

Le jeune homme aux yeux nacré hésita et chercha dans le regard azur une réponse qui le déciderait. Et Neji remarqua alors quelque chose. Le regard de Naruto avait changé. Lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha, ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat. A part en quelques rares occasions, sonregard était terne, gardé et froid. Mais à présent… A présent, il retrouvait presque les yeux brillant de détermination et de volonté qu'il avait connu, et l'espace d'un instant, l'image de l'enfant que Naruto avait été se superposa à celle du jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Malgré tout, malgré ce que pouvait croire Naruto lui-même, au fond de lui, il n'avait pas changé. _Je protégerai Konoha et ses habitants_. Voilà ce que disait ce regard. Et cela décida Neji. Ses lèvres frémirent en un sourire retenu.

_-_ Je vais te chercher le point d'accès.

Le soulagement apparut dans les yeux de Naruto.

_-_ Mais avant cela, il va falloir trouver un moyen de se débarrasser des gardes et des serpents, continua Neji.

_-_ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, lui assura Naruto, un sourire mi-amusé mi-assuré étirant ses lèvres. On va s'en occuper… Allez viens frangin, on va leur montrer comment on se débarrasse des ordures…

Il s'était tourné vers Itachi qui soupira avant de se mettre en mouvement et de le rejoindre jusqu'à la lisère des arbres. Neji haussa un sourcil au « frangin », mais garda ses commentaires pour lui.

_-_ Laisse-moi deviner, fit Itachi en observant l'armée ennemie. Tu veux faire « ça ».

_-_ Bien sûr. C'est le moyen le plus rapide de faire le ménage. Que tu ne pourras pas faire tout seul. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ta fatigue. Tu as utilisé l'_Amaterasu_, contre Sasori, pas vrai ?

Itachi ne répondit pas. Naruto soupira.

_-_ Et c'est moi la tête de mule. Bref, tu ne peux pas l'utiliser aussi rapidement sans y laisser des plumes, alors c'est pour ça qu'on va le faire. Aller amène -oi, l'horloge tourne.

Ils s'immobilisèrent un moment, observant l'armée qui leur faisait face.

_-_ Vous avez besoin de mon aide ? demanda Neji derrière eux. Ils sont nombreux…

Proposer son aide à un Uchiwa déserteur ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, mais à situation désespérée…

- T'inquiète pas, on va gérer, lui affirma Naruto. Toi, occupe-toi de trouver le point d'accès, et surtout… reste bien derrière nous.

Et sur ces paroles, Itachi et Naruto sortirent du couvert des arbres. L'un des ninjas d'Oto les repéra et donna l'alerte. Les deux membres d'Akatsuki se mirent en mouvement. Naruto joignit les mains et composa des sceaux.

_- Multi clonage !_

Il fit apparaître une bonne trentaine de clones qui fondirent sur l'ennemi, tandis qu'itachi faisait appel à l'affinité élémentaire de son clan.

_- Boule de feu suprême !_

Les ninjas d'Oto s'agitèrent, contrant les attaques et se regroupèrent pour mener l'assaut. Les premiers jutsus lancées, Naruto et Itachi s'immobilisèrent, laissant les clones faire diversion. Ils attendirent quelques instants, laissant les troupes d'Orochimaru se rassembler pour les écraser. Les Serpent dispersèrent les clones, puis commencèrent à se rapprocher de leurs proies.

_-_ Allons-y, fit Itachi.

Et tous deux commencèrent à composer des sceaux.

_-_Tu sais, dit doucement Naruto, sa voix n'atteignant Itachi malgré le vacarme que parce qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. J'aurai aimé que Sasuke soit là pour voir ça.

Sa voix était teintée d'un léger regret, même si son petit sourire se voulait malicieux. Mais ses yeux brillèrent alors de détermination tandis qu'il enchaina.

- Montrons ce que vaut l'alliance entre un Uchiwa et un Uzumaki.

Et tandis que l'armée ennemie arrivait sur eux, ils immobilisèrent leurs mains, chacun sur un sceau différent. Itachi bougea le premier, portant ses mains à sa bouche après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

_- Katon, flamme du dragon suprême ! _

La voix de naruto lui fit écho avant même que le sort ne soit lancé.

_-Fûton, ouragan mortel !_

Des flammes d'une puissance colossale jaillirent le la bouche d'Itachi, tandis que Naruto donnait naissance à des bourrasques violentes. Les deux voix se mêlèrent au moment les deux jutsus se rencontrèrent.

_- Ninpo : le souffle du démon du feu!_

Le feu rencontra le vent… et l'enfer se déchaina.

Le feu gagna en ampleur et devint blanc avant de s'abattre avec une violence meurtrière sur les troupes d'Oto, carbonisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Les ninjas n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver et même les serpents furent trop lents. En l'espace de quelques secondes, les hommes d'Orochimaru qui s'étaient rassemblés pour attaquer furent réduits en cendres, tandis que les flammes rivalisant presque avec la puissance destructrice de l'_Amaterasu_, continuaient leur chemin. Elles glissèrent le long du kekai sans l'endommager et continuèrent leur œuvre destructrice sur ses côtés puis sur le versant opposé.

_-_ Ca suffit, Kit', dit finalement Itachi, tandis qu'une goutte de sueur s'écoulait lentement le long de sa tempe.

Naruto, qui avait maintenu un sceau actif, relâcha sa main avant d'en composer un nouveau. Mais rien ne se passa. Le vent soufflait toujours autour d'eux, violent et sauvage…

_-_ Naruto, insista Itachi en se reprochant encore.

_-_ Je sais, je sais, marmonna le blond, le visage crispé sous l'effort.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra d'avantage, activant à nouveau le sceau d'annulation. Quelques longues secondes s'écoulèrent encore… et finalement, le vent commença à s'apaiser, avant de redevenir une petite brise inoffensive.

_-_ Le feu est toujours là, commenta Neji qui s'était finalement rapproché. Il faut l'éteindre, ou toute la forêt va partir en fumée…

Naruto pesta dans sa barbe non existante. En effet, il avait légèrement zappé ce petit détail… cela allait l'épuiser un peu plus, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pourrait pas faire pleuvoir, le sort étant trop coûteux, et le point d'eau le plus proche était trop loin. Il ne pourrait pas non plus cracher suffisamment d'eau… Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution. Épuisante, mais toujours moins que de demander de la pluie.

- Reculez.

Il porta la main à sa bouche et se mordit le pouce, tandis qu'Itachi et Neji s'écrataient. Il composa ensuite rapidement des sceaux et apposa sa main sur le sol.

_- Ninpo, invocation !_

Il y eut une explosion et lorsque que le nuage de fumée se dissipa, Naruto était perché sur la tête d'une grenouille géante, accompagné de deux plus petites juchées sur ses épaules.

_-_Tiens tiens, Naruto, fit Gamabunta. Cela faisait longtemps, dis-moi…

_-_ Salut, gamin ! fit Gamakichi.

_-_ Ouais, c'est Naruto ! s'exclama Gamatatsu

Naruto se redressa et glissa jusqu'à se retrouver devant les yeux du Roi des Grenouilles.

_-_ Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps de bavarder pour le moment. Promis, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois, mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de vous…

Les grenouilles virent finalement la forêt qui continuait à brûler.

_-_ Tu as fait fort, quand même, commenta Gamakichi.

_-_ Oui, oui, fit Naruto. Il faut que je retourne me battre, je peux vous laisser vous occuper de ça ? S'il vous plait ?

Gamabunta envisagea de refuser mais l'état de la forêt autour d'eux était vraiment préoccupant.

_-_ N'oublie pas le sake, la prochaine fois, gamin, dit-il finalement. En très grande quantité.

Naruto songea à protester qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge mais abandonna finalement l'idée.

_-_ Merci.

Il se laissa glisser à terre au moment où les grenouilles se dispersaient pour couvrir plus de terrain et commençaient à cracher de l'eau sur les flammes. Il chancela quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol et ses jambes se dérobèrent. Il se serait étalé sans grâce sur le sol si la poigne ferme d'Itachi ne l'avait pas maintenu debout.

_-_ La prochaine fois, réfléchis avant d'agir.

Naruto adressa un regard blasé à son coéquipier.

_-_ Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu protester, non plus !

_-_ Avale ça, coupa court l'Uchiwa en lui tendant des pillules de chakra.

Lui-même en avait déjà pris une. Naruto le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et l'avala. Il avait plus de chakra que les autres ninjas, et Kyubi aidait pas mal, mais il avait des limites et pouvait fatiguer, comme tout le monde.

_-_ Fûton, hein ? intervint Neji. Tu avais gardé un as dans ta manche, je vois…

Neji devait admettre qu'il était impressionné. Naruto et Itachi avaient su collaborer à la perfection de manière à créer un jutsu combiné dévastateur. Naruto haussa les épaules.

_-_ C'est ma véritable affinité élémentaire, mais c'est aussi la plus difficile à contrôler, comme tu as pu le voir. Je préfère limiter son utilisation à des cas bien précis.

Comme quand il avait annulé le raiton de Sasuke, pendant le combat, en s'entourant d'air à la dernière minute. La tête du cadet des Uchiwa avait été impayable, à ce moment là, alors qu'il se demandait comment il avait fait à survivre à son coup. Sentant la boule de chakra faire effet, il se redressa et se secoua légèrement.

_-_ Bon, il faut continuer. Les Grenouilles vont s'occuper de l'incendie, mais il reste toujours Orochimaru.

_-_ J'ai trouvé ce que tu cherchais, annonça Neji. Suis-moi.

Il s'élança vers le kekai, foulant le sol carbonisé, et veillant tout de même à garder Itachi dans son angle de vue, ce qui n'était pas très compliqué pour lui. Une fois arrivé devant le mur d'énergie, Neji indiqua une zone précise.

_-_ Le Yondaime a du passer par là. Cela n'a pas rompu le kekai, mais l'a légèrement fragilisé.

Naruto passa la main sur le kekai, cherchant à percevoir une différence.

_-_ Tu vas y arriver ? demanda Itachi.

_-_ N'insulte pas le grand Uzumaki Naruto, tu veux ! rétorqua Naruto.

Malgré lui, Neji leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, Naruto avait bel et bien des « rechutes ». Le blond laissa retomber sa main et commença à reculer.

_-_ Faites-moi de la place. Neji, on va s'occuper d'Orochimaru et de ses hommes. En attendant qu'on coupe à la source sa marée humaine de soldats, est-ce que tu pourrais aller aider Konoha ?

Le jeune Hyuga fronça légèrement les sourcils. Naruto était-il en train de le congédier ? Ca y ressemblait, en tout cas. Il était certain que le village avait besoin de toutes ses troupes disponibles pour tenir, mais… Il y avait encore plusieurs ennemis à l'intérieur du kekai, dont Orochimaru. Pouvait-il les laisser au duo atypique qui lui faisait face ? Il réalisa soudain une chose. Il y avait d'autres personnes à proximité. Il les avait aperçues auparavant, mais comme elles ne bougeaient pas, il les avait laissées de côté. Mais à présent…

_-_ Les autres sont là, n'est ce pas ? Les autres membres d'Akatsuki. Je les ai aperçus, tout autour du kekai mais ils n'ont rien fait jusqu'à présent. Ils attendent la chute du kekai pour intervenir ?

Naruto échangea un bref regard avec Itachi. nutile de dire à Neji qu'ils avaient essayé de les éliminer. Mieux valait faire comme si le plan n'avait pas changé. Et les autres membres de l'organisation risquaient de revenir au plan initial, du moins tant qu'Orochimaru serait vivant. Ils attendraient sûrement la bonne occasion pour frapper à nouveau.

_-_ C'est le plan, oui, mentit-il à moitié. Nous gérons la situation ici, il vaut donc mieux que tu ailles aider là bas.

Neji hésita encore un moment.

_-_ Tu me donnes ta parole que l'Akatsuki ne s'attaquera pas à Konoha ou à l'Hokage ?

Naruto leur avait peut être caché des choses depuis son retour, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment menti. Et Neji pensait pouvoir encore se fier à celui qu'il voyait à nouveau en regardant le blond dans les yeux.

_-_ Nous ne sommes pas là pour Konoha, répéta Naruto. Akatsuki se moque du village, du moins pour le moment. La seule chose qui les intéressait, c'était moi, donc…

Il termina d'un haussement d'épaules. Il ne pouvait pas promettre que l'organisation ne s'attaquerait jamais à Konoha à l'avenir, mais dans l'immédiat, il ne pensait pas mentir.

_-_ Vas, Neji, insista-t-il. Et puis, quand bien même Akatsuki aurait des intentions belliqueuses, tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais les arrêter à toi tout seul ?

Itachi retint un soupir. Allons bon, s'il se mettait à titiller la fierté d'un Hyuga, il allait obtenir l'effet inverse que celui escompté ! Neji observa un moment le blond, comme hésitant. Et puis, il fallait admettre aussi qu'il n'était pas encore habitué à entendre autant de vocabulaire sortir de cette bouche. Parce que franchement, trois ans en arrière, il était sûr que Naruto ignorait l'existence du mot « belliqueuse » ! Enfin, là n'était pas la question. Et il détestait l'admettre, mais Naruto avait raison. Il ne pourrait pas affronter seul l'Akatsuki dans son intégralité. Naruto lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, n'est ce pas ?...

_-_ Évite de te faire tuer, dit-il finalement en tournant les talons.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il retourna au village.

_-_ Mouais, on va essayer d'éviter, marmonna Naruto en le regardant partir.

Il fit ensuite face au kekai et prit une profonde inspiration. Fermant les yeux, il commença à malaxer son chakra, tandis qu'Itachi s'écartait de quelques pas. Finalement, deux yeux bleus emplis de détermination réapparurent et Naruto s'élança…

A quelques distances de là, une silhouette solitaire observait les évènements, perchée au sommet d'un arbre, suffisamment loin pour avoir échappé aux flammes et aux jets d'eau des grenouilles qui disparurent quelques instants plus tard, leur tâche accomplie.

_-_ Itachi est toujours vivant et le porteur de Kyubi toujours en pleine possession de son chakra, intervint une voix. Et je n'ai pas vu Sasori. C'est un échec

Tayuki ne prit pas la peine de baisser le regard sur Zetsu dont une partie du corps dépassait du tronc.

_-_ Itachi nous aurait finalement trahi, continua Zetsu, et Sasori en a payé le prix.

_-_ Sasori s'est montré bien trop sûr de lui, répondit finalement le chef d'Akatsuki.

_-_ Que fait-on ?

_-_ On suit le plan pour le moment. Nous aviserons le moment venu.

_-_ Comme tu veux, répondit Zetsu, avant de disparaître complètement dans l'arbre pour regagner sa position.

Tayuki reporta son attention sur le kekai. Oui, une fois que leur mission serait terminée, ils s'occuperaient des deux troubles fête. Mais pour le moment, mieux valait les utiliser, comme prévu à l'origine, pour atteindre leur objectif.

Un soudain mouvement de chakra attira son attention. Uzumaki entrait en action. Il y eut alors un son puissant et strident et des bourrasques violentes agitèrent les arbres. Le kekai sembla se mettre à trembler et finalement… explosa en un millier d'éclats qui se dissipèrent avant même de toucher le sol. Eh bien, il devait reconnaître une chose au porteur de Kyubi. Lorsqu'il disait pouvoir faire quelque chose, il le faisait. Activant le communicateur, Tayuki donna un ordre.

_-_ Allons-y.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Il n'en attendait de toute manière pas. D'un bond souple, il se laissa tomber de l'arbre.

Lorsque le kekai avait semblé frémir, la première fois, les quatre gardiens en avaient été interloqués, mais ne s'étaient pas inquiétés. Rien ne pouvait franchir leur œuvre. Ils s'étaient contentés de maintenir leur position. Leur rôle n'était pas de combattre, même s'ils étaient tout à fait compétents. Non, leur fonction à eux, c'était d'empêcher qui que ce soit de déranger leur maître. Ils avaient donc mis de côté cette perturbation, pensant que quelqu'un s'étaient brûlé les ailes en essayant de briser le kekai. Ce qui était de toute manière impossible.

Mais lorsque celui-ci vibra à nouveau… Ils sentirent autre chose. Quelque chose de puissant, de violent… Ils se concentrèrent d'avantage, utilisèrent plus de chakra. Mais l'impensable se produisit. Le flux de chakra de leur jutsu fut perturbé, presque coupé sur toute une portion, et le kekai vola purement et simplement en éclat, malgré tous leurs efforts pour le maintenir. Le choc les sonna et les fit tituber, mais ils se reprirent rapidement. Quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, avait pénétré dans l'enceinte qu'ils étaient sensé garder. Impensable. Et pourtant…

Quittant leur position de soutien, ils se redressèrent et s'apprêtaient à aller à la rencontre de l'intrus lorsque des silhouettes se matérialisèrent devant eux, comme venues de nulles part. Les gardiens se raidirent en apercevant les longs manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges. Leur maître leur en avait déjà parlé. L'Akatsuki. La plus grande organisation criminelle du monde, dont Orochimaru avait un temps fait parti. Des adversaires redoutables, qu'il fallait prendre au sérieux. Les quatre gardiens se mirent en garde, avant de prendre la parole, d'une seule et même voix qui s'éleva au même moment à quatre endroits différents.

_-_ Nous sommes les Gardiens de maître Orochimaru. Votre présence n'est pas désirée en ces lieux. Partez, ou nous serons obligés de vous détruire.

La menace n'eut pas l'effet escompté, bien évidemment. Ne prenant même pas la peine de leur répondre, Tayuki donna un ordre bref, qui résonna à l'oreille des autres membres de l'organisation.

_-_ Les obstacles doivent être éliminés.

_-_ Avec plaisir, ricana Rishiro.

Ce dernier, en compagnie de Yutaro, se dressait face au gardien de l'Ouest. Deidara, sur le dos de son oiseau d'argile, observait le Gardien de l'Est. Seyria, exceptionnellement secondée de Zetsu, bloquait le chemin du gardien du Sud. Un instant plus tard, Tayuki s'élançait vers le gardien du Nord, marquant le début des combats.

Un peu plus loin, deux silhouettes se glissaient entre les arbres, se rapprochant du combat principal. Du coin de l'œil, Itachi surveillait Naruto. Ce dernier avait repris son souffle et semblait prêt à se lancer à nouveau dans la bataille. Vraiment, les capacités régénératrices conférées par Kyubi couplées à sa résistance propre faisaient des miracles. N'importe qui ayant fait tout ce que le blond avait fait depuis le début des combats aurait fini sur les genoux, voir pire. Mais non, pas Naruto. Infatigable et obstiné, comme toujours. Et homme de parole. Il avait bel et bien franchit le kekai. Et utilisant un jutsu de son père, ou du moins qui y ressemblait. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Itachi avait vu une fois les déplacements éclairs du Yondaime. Naruto avait beau être en colère et refuser de l'admettre, il marchait tout de même dans les traces de son père. Il n'atteignait pas encore sa vitesse, mais son affinité fûton couplée à sa maîtrise du raiton avait été suffisante pour lui permettre de franchir le kekai déjà légèrement abimé.

_-_ Les autres ont lancé le combat, apparemment, remarqua Naruto, le tirant de ses pensées.

En effet, ils pouvaient percevoir des explosions, de chakra ou réelles, venant des quatre coins du précédent kekai. Au moins l'organisation continuait-elle la mission. Tant mieux. Cela allait leur laisser le champ libre pour agir.

Soudain, Itachi et Naruto bondirent sur le côté, évitant de justesse une puissante trombe d'eau. Se posant sur une branche haute, encore à couvert de la forêt, ils observèrent le combat qui faisait rage. Jiraya et Tsunade étaient encore debouts, même s'ils montraient diverses blessures et que la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Minato était là, vif comme l'éclair, affrontant le Sandaime. Non loin, le Shodaime se reconstituait, tandis que le Nidaime s'extrayait de terre, quelques mètres plus loin. Visiblement, on avait essayé de les détruire, mais cela n'avait fait que les ralentir. Naruto le savait. On ne pouvait détruire aussi facilement une personne ramenée à la vie par l'_edo tensei_. Pour cela, il fallait que ce dernier rompe le sort, ou bien qu'il meure (2). Bien entendu, Orochimaru ne briserait pas son jutsu de son plein gré. Et il prenait bien soin d'observer le combat à distance, de l'autre côté de l'espace dégagé par les batailles. Et derrière lui, se tenait une silhouette dont les traits étaient dissimulés par la longue cape qui la recouvrait entièrement. Naruto et Itachi échangèrent un regard.

_-_ Tu crois que c'est lui la source ? demanda Naruto.

_-_ Je pense.

_-_ Notre cible première donc, continua le blond. Mais Orochimaru ne va pas nous faciliter les choses.

Une explosion violente sur leur droite attira leur attention. Ils baissèrent le regard et virent Jiraya s'extraire avec difficultés d'un cratère suite à une attaque du Nidaime. Tsunade s'interposa pour contrer une nouvelle attaque, mais ne dut d'éviter le coup du Shodaime qu'à l'intervention de Minato. Le Sandaime en profita pour lancer un puissant katon.

_-_ Ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps, constata Itachi. Même avec l'aide du Yondaime.

Naruto pesta mentalement. Tuer Orochimaru règlerait le problème, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire que ce serait aussi simple. Les vieux ne tiendraient pas le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour régler l'affaire. Tsunade et Jiraya étaient à bout de forces, et son p… le Yondaime ne pouvait être partout en même temps, malgré sa vitesse, ses adversaires étant aussi résistants que lui…

_-_ Tsunade !

Il y eut un choc violent et la Godaime fut propulsée en arrière avant de percuter violemment un arbre. Naruto observa la sennin se relever, les membres tremblants et crachant du sang. Non, ils ne pourraient plus tenir… Itachi, qui observait son visage du coin de l'œil, poussa un soupir presque imperceptible.

_-_ Tu es agaçant quand tu t'y mets, Kit', ça, ça n'a pas changé. Quand tout sera fini, rappelle-moi de te donner quelque chose…

_-_ _Rasengan_ !

L'orbe s'enfonça dans le torse du Sandaime qui chancela avant de s'écrouler, momentanément immobilisé. Minato bondit alors en arrière, évitant de justesse une attaque mokuton. Il pivota sur son pied d'appel, puis disparut pour réapparaitre derrière le Shodaime qui évita son attaque en se substituant un clone de bois. Minato disparut à nouveau, lançant une attaque sous un nouvel angle, tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil ce qu'il se passait du côté de son ancien maître et de sa camarade. Mal. Les choses allaient mal pour eux. Seule sa volonté maintenait la Godaime debout, quand à Jiraya, son chakra arrivait à ses limites… Son visage se crispa l'espace d'un instant, et la seconde suivante, Minato disparut pour réapparaitre près de Jiraya, plantant un kunai dans la gorge du Nidaime, le distrayant juste assez pour faire cesser le jutsu qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer.

_-_ Merci, Minato, fit Jiraya, essoufflé, tandis que Tsunade les rejoignait, boitant légèrement.

_-_ Tenez bon, Jiraya-sensei, Tsunade-sensei. Nous ne pouvons pas échouer. Pour Konoha, pour ses habitants…

Ils le savaient. C'était ce qui maintenait les deux sennins épuisés debout. Mais…

_- Mokuton, lances sauvages !_

_- Suiton, la grande déferlante !_

_- Suiton, grand dragon aqueux !_

Les trois attaques furent lancées avec une coordination parfaite et fusèrent vers leurs cibles. Minato réfléchit rapidement au champ de ses possibilités. Il ne pourrait contrer, seul, trois puissants jutsus lancés par ces trois anciens Hokage. Lui ne risquait rien, ne pouvant disparaître sans la volonté de Naruto, mais Jiraya et Tsunade… Soudain, Minato sentit quelque chose derrière eux. L'instant d'après, il plaquait Tsunade et Jiraya à terre.

_-_ Ne bougez-pas !

Une immense créature de feu passa au dessus de leur tête et percuta violemment la triple attaque ennemie, provoquant une violente déflagration.

_- Ninpo, le souffle du démon du feu!_

Le feu embrasa les branches et contra l'eau, réduisant l'attaque à néant. Lorsque le souffle retomba et que la vapeur se dissipa, deux silhouettes se dressaient entre Orochimaru et ses pantins, et les trois défenseurs de Konoha. Baissant le bras avec lequel il s'était protégé le visage, Orochimaru posa son regard sur les deux perturbateurs.

_-_ Tiens, tiens, mais regardez qui voilà, fit-il, moqueur. Uchiwa Itachi et Uzumaki Naruto. Cela faisait longtemps !

Les yeux écarquillés, Tsunade observait le duo le plus improbable qui venait de leur sauver la vie. Itachi n'avait-il pas enlevé Naruto ?

_- _Mais que…

Mais Naruto prit la parole avant qu'elle ne puisse formuler une phrase cohérente.

_-_ Pas assez longtemps, face de serpent. Et je vois que tu as survécu à l'incendie de ton repère… Comme c'est dommage !

Orochimaru se raidit et observa le blond, les yeux plissé.

_- _Je vois. C'est donc à toi que je le dois… Tu as fait des progrès, Naruto, je veux bien le reconnaître. Même si je suis assez surpris de te voir en compagnie d'Itachi… N'était-il pas sensé de capturer pour t'arracher ton démon et te tuer ?

Itachi ne répondit pas, imperturbable, et ce fut Naruto qui reprit la parole.

_-_ Les temps changent. Mais assez parlé. Tu as trop longtemps échappé à la mort, et nous allons nous assurer que tu ne recommences pas.

_-_ Voyez-vous ça, fit Orochimaru en ricanant. Eh bien, essayez toujours. Mais laisse-moi te dire une chose, Naruto. Tu ne pourras pas me tuer. Je me suis doté d'une arme imparable !

La personne derrière lui fit un pas en avant, se rapprochant légèrement.

_-_ Mais bon, venez, et amusez-moi un peu, reprit le sennin aux serpents.

Les trois Hokage ressuscités repartirent à l'attaque. Naruto et Itachi les regardèrent approcher.

_-_ Je vais te fournir du temps, dit Itachi sans quitter les attaquants du regard. Alors n'échoue pas.

Les lèvres de Naruto s'étirèrent en un sourire mauvais.

_-_ Aucun risque. Aller, à plus, frangin.

Naruto bondit alors en avant, allant à la rencontre des Hokage. Il esquiva l'attaque du Sandaime, contra celle du Nidaime, mais le kunai du Shodaime trouva son chemin jusqu'à son torse qu'il traversa.

_-_ Naruto ! s'écria Tsunade.

Le blond cracha du sang… avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée.

_-_ Certaines choses ne changent jamais, je vois, commenta Orochimaru…

… avant de bondit sur le côté pour éviter le rasengan qui avait prit sa tête pour cible.

_- Katon, boule de feu suprême !_

Itachi profita du rassemblement des trois Hokage pour lancer un jutsu qui les dispersa. Il se mit immédiatement en mouvement et lança une nouvelle attaque. Il utilisa une substitution pour échapper à l'attaque du sandaime et s'apprêtait à contrer le coup du Nidaime lorsque celui-ci fut violemment propulsé en arrière. Minato se matérialisa au côté de l'Uchiwa, kunai en main.

_-_ Uchiwa Itachi, hein ? Je t'ai connu tout petit ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler du passé. Je ne connais pas la situation, mais vu que tu sembles là pour nous aider, que penses-tu de collaborer ?

Tsunade et Jiraya manquèrent s'étouffer derrière eux, et Jiraya tenta bien de protester, mais Minato les ignora. Itachi, quant à lui, l'observa un instant en silence, avant d'accepter la proposition d'un signe de tête. Vu la situation, contre des adversaires déjà morts, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire le difficile. Et puis, malgré tout, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, combattre auprès de cet homme qu'il avait secrètement admiré, enfant, était un honneur. Minato lui rendit un petit sourire et tous deux se lancèrent à nouveau dans la bataille.

Plus loin, Orochimaru esquivait les attaques de Naruto, son sourire méprisant et moqueur toujours en place, malgré la trainée écarlate qui teintait son haut blanc au niveau de la hanche droite.

_-_ Je l'admets, tu as vraiment fait des progrès depuis notre dernière rencontre, admit le sennin. Mais cela ne sera pas suffisant.

Naruto ne répondit rien, donnant un nouveau coup de kunai après une feinte de la jambe droite. Orochimaru esquiva en tordant son corps en un angle normalement impossible. Se remettant dans le bon sens, le sennin continua à narguer le blond.

_-_ A l'heure qu'il est, Konoha doit être proche de la destruction. Vous ne résisterez pas longtemps à mes pantins, que le Yondaime soit là ou pas. Et rien n'arrêtera mes troupes. Elles sont invincibles. Cette fois, la victoire ne m'échappera pas….

Ignorant son ricanement, Naruto lança un katon que le serpent esquiva à nouveau.

_-_ Je connais le petit secret de tes troupes soit disant invincibles, répondit Naruto. Si on tarie l'énergie qui les alimente à la source, elles s'écrouleront comme des poupées de chiffons.

Le sourire moqueur d'Orochimaru ne de dissipa pas, mais il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Naruto était bien informé. Trop bien informé… mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Son plan était de toute manière sans faille.

_-_ Une théorie intéressante que tu as là, Naruto, commenta le sennin. Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas la mettre en pratique.

_-_ Que tu crois…

Le kunai que Naruto tenait en main et qu'Orochimaru venait d'esquiver de justesse se chargea soudain d'électricité qui fusa vers un autre kunai que Naruto avait planté précédemment et qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du sennin, formant un filet mortel. Ororchimaru, pris par surprise, eut juste le temps de bondir en arrière pour éviter d'être pris dans le piège. Naruto en profita, plantant le kunai au sol pour maintenir le jutsu et utilisa sa vitesse pour rejoindre son objectif. La personne dissimulée sous la cape et qui les observait, à plusieurs mètres de là. La personne qui, d'après ses recherches, alimentait les troupes d'Orochimaru, même s'il ne savait pas trop comment. C'était simple. Il suffisait de la tuer, et Konoha serait sauvé. Sortant un nouveau kunai, il franchit la distance qui le séparait de son but en quelques instants et frappa, sa lame visant le cœur de sa cible qui n'avait pas bougé et ne faisait pas mine de se défendre. C'était fini. Il avait réussi, il…

Le vent tourna alors, et divers parfum atteignirent Naruto, dont l'odorat avait été affiné par le chakra de Kyubi. Fumée, terre, eau, sang, et… la lame du kuhai s'immobilisa, à quelques millimètres de sa cible. Les yeux écarquillés, Naruto s'était figé. Non… ce n'était pas possible…

Derrière lui, le rire d'Orochimaru raisonna à ses oreilles.

_-_ Et bien Naruto, qu'attends-tu ? Ne devais-tu pas mettre fin à mes projets de conquête ?

Mais Naruto ne l'entendait plus. Avait presque même oublié son existence. Ses sens étaient focalisés sur une seule chose, qui constituait en cet instant la seule réalité existante. La personne face à lui bougea finalement, sans s'inquiéter du kunai toujours pointé sur son cœur. Une main fine apparut et se leva vers la capuche qu'elle abaissa finalement. Le cœur de Naruto cessa de battre, l'espace d'un instant, avant qu'une douleur intense ne le traverse.

_-_ Bonjour, Naruto.

Deux yeux d'un vert pur et magnifique plongèrent dans ceux azurs. Le corps du blond commença à trembler, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Ces yeux, ce visage, ce parfum, cette voix… Non…

- M… Meiling … ?

A suivre….

1 : wahi = aigle

2 : oui, je sais, normalement, la mort du lanceur n'arrête pas le sort, mais bon, à l'époque je ne le savais pas, et je préfère continuer sur cette lancée…

Pfiou. J'ai finalement vaincu ! Alors verdict ?

Ah, je crois que ffnet m'a bousillé les sauts de paragraphe, pour séparer les parties... J'ai essayé de remettre, mais je ne suis pas sûre que ça ait marché partout -_-. désolée pour ça, donc ^^"

Et je vous souhaite à tous de passer un très bon réveillons et vous souhaite déjà une bonne et heureuse année 2013 !


End file.
